The Point of Divergence
by EliadS
Summary: Sasuke died during the battle in the Land of the Waves and the Narutoverse is changed forever. But how radically will one divergence in fate effect the entire Shinobi world? Read and find out. AU, Slight NaruIno, Spoilers from the advanced mangaverse.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Naruto or gain or will gain any profit from using the franchise's chars, they belong to Kishimoto.**

_

* * *

Italics - Thoughts__  
__**Bold Italics - Demons/monsters talking**_  
**Bold - Demon influenced/curse-sealed person talking**

**

* * *

**Beta checked by: Shelvesinthecloset  
Reposted on: 05/20/10

_

* * *

"Why? Why did you have to die? Sasuke!"_ Naruto's mind reeled, his lips twisting into a thin, grim line as water gathered in his eyes. Despite all that had transpired between them, Naruto still cared for Sasuke deeply. Without pausing to think he desperately tightened his hold on his comrade's limp body.

The young Jinchuuriki couldn't breathe; every pant seemed to scrape against the walls of his lungs, and liquid flames seared through his veins. He tried to fight back the tremulous sob that had gathered in his throat, but failed miserably as there seemed to be a gaping, crippling pain in his chest. Thinking had become hard due to the influx of emotions that overwhelmed any semblance of coherence.

Naruto had few precious people in his life and he'd never truly lost one, until now. Was this horrible feeling what it felt like to lose someone? No wonder ninjas were warned to kill off their emotions. This horrible feeling was worst than any beating, curse or wound Naruto had ever faced, and he had been through a lot in his short life.

He didn't know how to deal with this loss. Despite his many exclamations of bravado and masks of indifference Naruto was just a fragile, fractured boy who was dangerously teetering over the abyss of insanity – all he needed was a little push. These overwhelming feelings were something new, foreign and extremely dangerous for when sorrow and rage overwhelm the mind there is only one possibly outlet – violence.

His ears rang as blood pounded through them; the world spinning wildly as his vision shifted from color into a hyper sharp haze of shades of crimson and black. The Jinchuuriki was nauseous, dizzy and disoriented but those sensations were suppressed briefly when hollow, trembling laughter echoed around him and exchanged his previous feelings with trepidation. Perhaps it was just a figment of his imagination, but whatever it was, it didn't matter. All Naruto's mind could truly focus on was expelling the tension boiling within him, preferably on Haku.

Naruto didn't feel his nails lengthening into claws, nor did he wince at the pain accompanying the sharpening of his fangs. He paid no heed to the sizzling sound of his evaporating tears as crimson, ethereal flames of chakra coalesced around his body like a pack of patient vipers ready to strike out at any moment. The corrosive swirls of blood red chakra licked at Naruto's body, contaminating him with their toxic touch – and through him the limp Uchiha in his arms.

The blonde laid Sasuke down reverently and turned to regard Haku. His ears twitching faintly at Haku's remarks regarding the difficulties of killing his own heart and how Sasuke had been a real ninja to sacrifice himself for Naruto.

The guilt exploded within Naruto. _"I never asked him to…I was…damn it!"_ the unconvincing, useless words failed to curb both the growing blood lust and the guilt boiling through the Uzumaki's veins - they only made everything worse.

**"Shut up!** **I'll kill you!"**The Kyuubi container growled out in a deep, gravely tone and the crimson cloak of energy erupted furiously around him in a miasma-like construct. It shifted and twirled as if it had a mind of its own and for a moment the androgynous ice-nin's eyes widened in horror behind his mask_"What is this evil chakra…was that a fox I saw grinning at me?"_He wondered briefly before shaking his head.

Such things were impossible and Haku couldn't afford to succumb to nonsense, not while Zabuza was dueling with a foe as deadly as Hatake Kakashi. The teen struggled and started regaining control of his body, fighting furiously against the paralyzing presence of Naruto's killing intent.

"What…What are you?" the masked ice-nin asked in a trembling voice.

The blonde Genin's body tensed momentarily before he rocketed towards Haku, leaving deep indentions where his feet kicked off the ground, unable to bring himself to care enough to reply in his usual boisterous manner.

Haku's dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully as Naruto's twin orbs narrowed down on him with such intensity it was only sheer will that kept him from looking away. The burning orbs were full of pure, animalistic malice and promising pain and death that shook Haku to the core. _"It appears...I'll have to truly kill this time...I can't die here, not while Zabuza-sama needs me!"_

* * *

Kakashi stayed his hand in the middle of a hand sign sequence; his concentration broken by a familiar tainted feeling he had almost forgotten. He ignored Zabuza's confusion and frowned under his mask _"That's the Kyuubi's chakra…Has the seal broken? No…not yet, but who knows what'll happen if Naruto's mind is overwhelmed by the fox. Stay safe…Naruto, Sasuke…I'm coming for you!"_

Kakashi's eyes shifted from cold concentration to burning resolve as he stood straight, his posture shifting as he increased the gathering of his chakra considerably. His killing intent spiked oppressively, the suffocating presence of his violent thoughts powerful enough to cause even the Demon of the Mist to narrow his eyes in wariness.

"Enough games Zabuza, this ends now…" Kakashi promised coldly, his mind already devising a way to dispose of the blood-thirsty Kiri-nin. Zabuza's dismissive reply was promptly ignored by the Copy-Nin; he had not survived the ninja wars and been heralded as the genius student of the Yondaime Hokage just to succumb to some overly ambitious nuke-nin with a chip on his shoulder.

He made some quick hand seals and three Kage Bunshin soundlessly came into existence in a small cloud of white vapor: one to his left, one to his right and one in front of him. Before the smoke could even clear Kakashi was rushing into action.

The clones to his sides spread out, running in opposite directions, twin blurs melting into the mist as the final clone in front of Kakashi remained stationary and started making seals of its own at an alarmingly fast pace. Zabuza's predatory teeth grit ground together as he wondered what the Konoha Jounin was up to before his pride reemerged and he sneered at the sharingan wielder.

"You're wasting your chakra, Kakashi! For every clone you make I can make a dozen." The demon of the mist taunted as he formed a single seal, summoning a dozen Mizu Bunshin from the moisture around him and sending them after Kakashi's moving clones.

Kakashi snorted silently. "You talk too much, Zabuza," he chided quietly in an indifferent tone that would've sent his eternal rival into tears of jealousy as his stationary clone finished its seal sequence.

The Zanbatou wielder prepared himself. _"It would appear the scarecrow is finally getting serious…sounds like fun…"_ His chakra gathered at his feet, gluing him to the concrete in reaction to a sudden gale of chakra infused wind that exploded from the copy ninja's direction.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa?" Zabuza murmured thoughtfully as he held his blade across his body protectively, his earlier confidence evaporating along with the rapidly dispersing veil of mist. His dark eyes followed his prey as the original Kakashi brought both hands together, weaving them through a blurry sequence of hand seals at the very moment his mobile clones unleashed a hail of shuriken at Zabuza.

Zabuza laughed joyously as he prepared to deflect the rain of projectiles "That's more like it, Hatake! Show me more!" Zabuza shouted in excitement and slammed his blade into the floor, sliding it across the concrete and preparing to swing it in a wide arc that would deflect the hail of metallic death.

However, he quickly found himself forced to abandon his plan as his survival sense, the same inner voice that had saved him through the bloodline purges and his failed rebellion, commanded him to move. He obeyed it without question and soon enough his eyes witnessed the pair of clones make several rapid seals before crying in unison "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

Zabuza cursed under his breath as the dozen or so ninja stars multiplied alarmingly, making any hopes of escape impossible. The nuke-nin found himself regretting egging on the copy nin as the silver haired Jounin began revealing his legendary genius. Zabuza replaced himself with a piece of nearby concrete, "Is that all you can do…Kaka…" he gloated as he reappeared several feet away from his original position before the sound of shifting rubble drew his attention. _"How many steps ahead did you plan?"_

He never finished his sentence, the fact that one of the stationary ninjas he'd previously faced was gone was all he needed to know to accept that his fate was sealed. His epiphany had arrived just in time to briefly feel the kunai that lodged itself into his throat, cutting tendon, flesh and skin alike.

Kakashi's soft voice filtered through Zabuza's mind as he took his final breaths; telling him what all ninja ultimately wanted to know – how he was going to die.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu," Kakashi whispered. The sounds of their battle ceased and then the brief silence of Zabuza's undoing was abruptly pierced by the sound of blood and flesh hitting concrete accompanied by the ring of clattering steel, the demon of the mist having been slain and sent back to whatever hell was reserved for his bloodthirsty type.

* * *

Haku heaved out blood and saliva, his hand pressed firmly against a set of four deep, bleeding lacerations across his chest. Desperation had already begun to settle deeply within him – the feral looking Genin's monstrous onslaught had stripped him of hope.

The blond haired demon in human form was rapidly closing in on its prey, and death's fingertips were already caressing Haku's soul. His mirrors had long since lost their effectiveness for anything more than substitution techniques and the crimson eyed juggernaut had literally punched through several of them.

The dark haired ninja was low on chakra, dizzy and was nauseated by the sight of Naruto's regenerative abilities in action. No matter how deep his ice cut, or how lethal his strikes were, the crimson chakra healed it in a most grotesque manner that had finally drawn a series of dry gags from the ice nin.

The masked nin paused with dreary acceptance just a moment before he felt Zabuza's chakra signature fade. The sound of his clattering blade chilling him to his very soul as his brown eyes widened behind his mask. "Z-Zabuza…sama" he uttered in a choked tone. The feelings of fear and apathy that were leading him towards oblivion shattered like glass and from the fragments a deep, foreign feeling arose in the Haku - a burning sensation that opposed both his nature and bloodline - hatred.

"Y-you…you…" his voice eluded him as his teeth grit tightly, "m-monster…" his voice whispered out shakily. Haku knew it was foolish to blame the blonde for the Copy nin's decisive victory but perhaps if Haku had not been detained by fighting the berserker ninja he could've stopped Kakashi – for no foe had ever managed to best Zabuza while Haku was at his side.

"If Kakashi took Zabuza away from me…even if I'm a broken tool…then I too, shall…take someone from him" The Hyouton user murmured more to himself than to Naruto, gathering all his chakra in preparation for his ultimate offensive jutsu. It was a technique Zabuza helped him devise only several weeks ago but Haku hadn't been able to bring himself to use such a deadly technique on another living being, until now. Even the kindest spirit can break under the pressure of loss.

Naruto's body trembled, the contaminated chakra coursing through his body numbing the pain, but it couldn't erase the nauseating smell of his rapidly burning skin. He trembled in disgust, fear and shock as he gazed at his hands, knowing that the unhealthy looking red that had replaced his usual slightly tan complexion was cause for concern.

He was starting to get desperate and frustrated. Haku was a better ninja than he was and even his infinite chakra and regeneration couldn't compensate for the fact that the ice-nin was faster and more skilled. It was so hard to think clearly, and nearly impossible to concentrate with that infernal laughter echoing in his ears as the revolting heat burned within him, just beneath the surface of his skin.

The Jinchuuriki knew he should aim his strikes better, waste less energy in his motions or maybe use kunai or shuriken, but he just couldn't stop and think for long enough to translate his fleeting thoughts into action due to the combination of the adrenaline rush, foreign bloodlust and Haku's unrelenting barrage of projectiles and senbon.

He knew one thing and one thing only at that moment, something bad was about to happen. His slit pupils shrunk slightly and he watched in a mixture of awe and trepidation as the air around Haku swirled violently. Tendrils of icy water slithered around visible torrents of super charged wind, the shapeless elements seemed to shift and morph into a massive, cone-like shaped glacier.

"Hyouton..." Haku hissed through violent coughs, his eyes shut tightly behind his mask as he forced his body and mind past his physical and mental limits. Despite how ill and weak his blood loss made him he would do this – for Zabuza. "Seiryu no Fuunu!"

Now that Sakura and Tazuna were finally liberated from the veil of mist they had the chance to see a massive, serpentine dragon of ice being brought into existence. The creature seemed to roar before bursting into motion. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as the bi-elemental jutsu shot forth and slammed into her blonde teammate with incredible force, engulfing him in a maelstrom of freezing liquid and cutting wind.

The impact sent the Uzumaki slamming into the side of the bridge with an audible crash. Naruto vaguely heard someone screaming as the sharp blades sliced through his skin, igniting impossible pain for scant moments before arctic frost seeped deep into his bloodstream, slowing down his body.

His gaze briefly flickered downwards, horror filling him at the sight of the ugly blue signs of frostbite. He realized numbly that the tortured screams were the sound of his own voice crying out in anguish and for a moment he could've sworn a pair of massive, blood red eyes flashed before his own; full of impatience.

_**"Pathetic…you can't do anything alone can you…?"**_ a booming voice chided before the fire within him exploded angrily and all he could see was white, as his senses overloaded with pain.

* * *

Kakashi's lone eye widened in horror as he prepared himself to run towards Naruto only to pause in mid stride as an oppressive killer intent slammed into him, forcing him down to his knees. "I…I don't need you...damn it! I'm the one…I'm the one that won't let anyone…" Naruto's voice hissed out in a broken, gravely tone - inspiring hope and relief in the copy ninja just moments before a blurry shape rushed out of the debris, leaving a deep trail of broken stone in its path.

The ice-nin didn't even have a chance to register what hit him before the force behind a crimson glowing hand tore through him, violating his body as it entered through his ribcage before exiting his back. Haku choked on his own blood for a moment before the life faded from his body, leaving his corpse hanging in a bony heap against Naruto. "...Hurt my precious people!"

"N-Naruto…?" Sakura's voice asked hesitantly as the steam slowly dispersed with the sea breeze and revealed the sickening visage of her half dead teammate. Naruto's upper body was naked, the wind chakra having ripped his jumpsuit to shreds, revealing a series of deep, bleeding cuts.

Sakura vaguely heard Tazuna gag and vomit as her eyes traced over the contours of the blonde's body, his skin covered with a grotesque pattern of blood, sinew and half-frozen skin that was painful to look at. Even worse was the poor state of his right arm which was colored in a deep black blue, hanging loosely at his side; seemingly frozen dead.

The Jinchuuriki bit back the pain as he shook Haku off him and collapsed to his knees. The burning crimson around him swirled ominously as it healed his wounds in a sickening display of reforming tissue and popping bones.

The Jinchuuriki held himself up with his good hand as he violently coughed up blood and bile, his body trembling in a desperate attempt to deal with the painful ordeal and his general wooziness from the exposure to the lethal youki.

Kakashi was tempted to go check on his student but his senses caught the scent of multiple men, steel, oil, tobacco and sake approaching and he forced himself to remain calm and not jeopardize the mission. "Sakura, take Tazuna and go find Sasuke!" Kakashi's voice cut through Sakura's horror-filled trance.

She was hesitant, glancing nervously as her glowing, feral looking teammate. But before she could muster the courage to obey despite the fear gripping her Naruto coughed out a horrible confession in a bitter, morose tone: "don't bother…he's dead…I killed him…"

A gleam of pain and sorrow briefly flashed across Kakashi's eyes, understanding the true meaning of Naruto blaming himself for Sasuke's death. He buried his woe under a mask of cold calculation. "I see…" he said evenly. He watched as Sakura's eyes widened at Naruto's words before they watered. Her previous fear shifted into intense sorrow as no words could be spoken to convey her woe as she bit her lips to stifle sobbing.

"Will you be alright…?" he asked quietly, so only Naruto could hear him, knowing Sakura's soon to come outburst could wait a moment longer.

"_It _is already healing me…I'll be alright, don't worry Kakashi-sensei…" he said in a small, weary tone. The implications of what he lost and just what exactly he had allowed himself to become dawned upon the blonde. The fox's power faded, his eyes shifting back to blue right before he was pushed him to vomit again; but for a different reason this time – self loathing.

Kakashi winced in sympathy under his mask, he knew Naruto was in a very fragile and dangerous state of mind but helping him would have to wait. "Keep an eye on Sakura, I'll be right back," the Jounin whispered quietly and squeezed his student's shoulder briefly before turning towards the crowd of ronin and mercenaries.

The copy nin pulled down his Headband over Obito's sharingan eye to conserve chakra and eyed the motley crew with cold indifference before he located the instigator of this tragedy and his single visible eye narrowed – it was time to take out the trash. "Gatou…"

* * *

While Kakashi was otherwise occupied Sakura's eyes stung with tears and the damns finally broke and she started sobbing; ninja rule number 25 be damned. She mumbed Sasuke's name over and over. She was scared and confused, her mind reeling with the enormity of the events.

Tazuna's wrinkled face twisted into a grimace as he watched with sympathy while kneeling beside Naruto, his wizened eyes narrowing only briefly at the sight of his now unblemished flesh. He held his tongue – that boy had been through hell and back to protect him and his people, so he hadn't a negative word to speak against him or his outlandish regenerative abilities.

They heard the sound of steel cutting into flesh and a scream of pain and fear in the background as the copy-nin tore through the fools from the crowd that dared stand in his path.

Sakura pulled back from the hand Naruto laid on her shoulder. She panted wildly, her mind still envisioning the bestial form he previously held and that horrible, disgustingly evil presence that wrapped around him. This...this wasn't the idiot she tolerated reluctantly only due to the need for three genin on any given cell. Hell, she was pretty sure he wasn't even human!

"Don't touch me! You...you monster! I...why! Why did you...how could you?" Sakura finally spat out after many inaudible stammers. She felt something inside her snap, her panic intermingling with a deep, primal fury as she glared hatefully at the ill Jinchuuruki who had admitted that he killed her Sasuke-kun.

Her tear filled emerald eyes were accusing as she screened out her surroundings, narrowing her attention on the surviving Uzumaki. She ignored Tazuna's look of shock and Naruto's look of surprise.

"I-I can't believe I trusted you! I thought you were an idiot...but, but you were tricking us all along, weren't you? All this time, you were waiting to get revenge on Sasuke-kun for humilating you during the academy…" She spat out and pointed at him accusingly.

The blonde's eyes dulled as he bit his lower lip, submissively facing the stormy countenance of his sole remaining teammate. He weathered her fury without a word and Tazuna could've sworn the child was far older than his years.

Sakura fist slammed into his face, knocking him onto his back before she straddled his hips and sobbed and reached behind her back. Her desperate crying was swallowed by the sounds of an angry crowd roaring ahead of them - the arrival of the citizens of Nami-no-Kuni would've usually been noticed but Sakura was far too absorbed in her own misery and sorrow to care.

"S-Sakura…you've got to stop" Tazuna started trying to placate and somehow salvage the situation by pointing out it was over now. His fellow citizens had helped Kakashi drive the ronin and mercenaries away.

The kunoichi shifted glacier green eyes to him and her icy whisper tore him away from thoughts of salvation. "Stay out of this! You lured us here with your lies in the first place! If you weren't a client…" She hissed through sniffles, ignoring the cheers and chattering sounds that signaled the end of the battle.

Sakura's hand slipped into her weapon's pouch and trembled around the handle of kunai, her eyes turning to the trembling form of Naruto though she hesitated from pulling the weapon out of her pouch and comitting the sordid act. The blonde was painstakingly oblivious to the blame the pink-haired kunoichi had placed on his shoulders for misconstruing his words or her murderous intent.

She had obsessed over Sasuke for years now. She'd dreamt of him, followed him, lived for his approval and love for so long, and it couldn't end like this. She wouldn't let it end with Sasuke fading into the darkness. It wouldn't be fair to Sasuke and she never let Sasuke-kun down – his murderer had to die.

She was about to avenge her precious Sasuke-kun right there and then but was stopped by an oppressive wave of killer intent. "Sakura!" Kakashi's voice cut in icily as the Jounin's hand clasped her shoulder in a crushing, vice-like grip as he pulled her off Naruto.

"What are you doing, Sakura? Get off Naruto this instance. We don't know if more enemies are lurking about. So stop your 'antics' and go and collect Sasuke's body." Kakashi's message was as clear as his voice was cold – they needed to protect the sharingan and her 'intentions' were not helping.

He turned to scoop up his other student gently as Sakura scampered off, pausing as he heard the blonde's voice whisper weakly. "Kakashi-sensei…" The copy nin listened with rapt attention, "What happened to Gato and the Ronin?"

Kakashi's eye flickered to a reassuring gleam as he held the blonde a bit closer. "I took care of it," he said calmly, shuddering inwardly as he recalled a time where his own sensei had used that same sentence to reassure him.

The blonde's eyes traveled towards the crowd gathering around and he vaguely heard Inari shout something about the hero arriving late as the blurry shape of a massive crowd filtered through his hazy vision. "Heroes…I wish…I could be one…and not always…the dropout…" he murmured painfully, his voice trembling before he finally succumbed to fatigue, a single thought still swirling in his mind. _"Will you hate me too, Kakashi-sensei? Now that Sasuke is gone?"_

**

* * *

Glossary and Jutsu list:**

**Jinchuuriki:**Power of Human sacrifice - a nickname used by ninjas for the containers of the mythical tale beasts.**  
Fuuton: Daitoppa - Air Release: Great Breakthrough** - High level wind technique that Fires off a massive gale of wind towards the target that can level almost anything in its path.  
**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shuriken Shadow clone technique:** A jutsu that creates multiple solid copies of an original set of ninja stars. The amount of summoned copies varies in accordance to the chakra expended by the user.  
**Kage Bunshin (no Jutsu) - Shadow Clone (technique)  
Mizu Bunshin (no Jutsu) - Water Clone (technique)  
Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu - Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation technique:**Mid-level Earth elemental technique, the user will travel underneath the ground and will pop up beneath its target and pull it into the ground or alternatively can pop up behind it.  
**Hyouton: Seiryu no Fuunu - Ice release:** **Seiryu's rage** - A high level combo elemental jutsu invented by Haku and Zabuza. Utilizing Haku's unique bloodline he'll form a ice that is wrapped with icy water and wind and slam it into his target. The jutsu will both cut and freeze the opponent fatally upon contact. _(Seiryu is one of the four mythological guardians of Chinese mythology)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the subsequent characters belonging to the franchise, those belong to Mashashi Kishimoto, Bandai and Shounen Jump.

**

* * *

Glossary:**

**Jinchuuriki - Power of Human Sacrifice -**A general term used for the containers of the mythical tailed beasts**  
Densetsu no Sannin - The Legendary Three Ninja -**The nickname given to Team Sarutobi that consisted of Orochimaru the Snake summoner, Tsunade the Slug summoner and Jiraiya the Toad Summoner.**  
Nuke-Nin -** Missing ninja (A ninja that has betrayed his village and has a bounty on his head).**  
Ningen -**Human  
**Bijuu -**Tailed beasts**  
Sunagakure -**Hidden Sand  
**Iwagakure** - Hidden Rock  
**Kumogakure -**Hidden Cloud**  
Jutsu** - Technique  
**Ichibi -**One tail**  
Hachibi -**Eight-tails**  
Nami no Kuni**- The Wave Country  
**Youki -**Demonic Chakra/Life force**  
Hyouton - Ice Release** - A bloodline limit that allows the users to simultaneously combine the Wind and Water elemental chakra types and create a new element - Ice.  
**Nakama** -

* * *

**(Two days later, Tazuna's house)**

There was only one thing that filtered through Naruto's consciousness the moment he woke up: pain. His body was heavy and his eyes burned intensely; the mere thought of moving or Kami forbid opening his eyes simply blasphemous.

The Uzumaki had no idea where he was and for a scary few seconds; who he was. He grit his teeth and tried to sit up unsuccessfully and then it struck him. A wave of nausea flushed through him, forcing his eyes open.

A horrible sense of vertigo overwhelmed him as the room's bright light added with his nausea consequently elicited a repeated gagging before he threw up blood and vomit. _"Wha-What is this?"_The blonde Jinchuuriki was lost as to what the physical ailments plaguing him were and that scared him.

Ever since he could remember himself he had never felt such physical weakness and helplessness. After years of being ignored and rejected by his village and peers the young Jinchuuriki had his share of mental and emotional scars; some more easily ignored than others.

Despite his better efforts he started panting harshly, panic starting to settle in as a tight knot in the center of his chest. Delirious memories of fear, of loneliness and uncertainty flashed before his feverish mind. He couldn't help his instinctive reaction as he wrapped his arms around his midsection to protect himself.

Someone suddenly grabbed his shoulder. He gasped in a pathetic tone, snarling as he reacted to the threat by launching a half-hearted. A hand wrapped around his wrist gently, squeezing it comfortingly as a soft voice filtered through his senses. "Hey hey, calm down, Naruto. It's me, Kakashi."

The familiar voice of his sensei elicited an immediate calm. His shoulders relaxed, the lines of anxiety around his eyes fading in the face of relief. "K-Kakashi-sensei…what's happening to me…?" A faint tremble echoed in the undertone of his hoarse, whispering voice.

The Copy-nin sighed softly, somewhat unsettled by the state of his pupil. He had never seen such raw fear or panic in Naruto's eyes. "Well...you've been unconscious for almost two days. I'm no medic-nin but my best guess is that you're suffering from some sort of severe chakra poisoning; most likely due to being exposed to too much of _that_ chakra."

His visible eye narrowed slightly. "Before I update you on the situation Naruto, I need you to tell me exactly what happened on the bridge." There was no request or gentleness behind Kakashi's command. There would be time for reassurances later; once he finished debriefing his student.

The Uzumaki pointedly kept his eyes on the floor, his body tensing as his guilt resurfaced. The ever-tightening ball of tension made breathing difficult. The blonde rubbed his palm against the area unconsciously, trying to alleviate the discomfort in vain.

He didn't want to relive those horrible memories but Kakashi's tone belied the urgency of his order and that superseded his fear. Besides, despite how lacking Naruto's formal ninja education was he knew better than to go against a direct command.

"I-I'm so stupid, Kakashi-sensei! I was...I should've stayed out of the dome. But I…I wasn't thinking so I stepped inside and got trapped too. If I…" Naruto's voice slurred out in half whispered words. His words came out so quickly it was hard to follow him.

The silver haired Jounin cut through Naruto's self loathing cycle by clearing his throat. Naruto blinked and smiled shakily. "B-But he was too fast! We…no, I wasn't fast enough to dodge his needles. Sasuke wasn't doing too well either but then he activated his sharingan. So...we made up a plan and it worked! We really thought we had him but we were wrong."

Naruto's eyes darkened, the blonde wearing his heart on his sleeve like he always did. His face went through his feelings, ranging from the false hope and excitement he and Sasuke shared to bitter disappoint when he realized how dim the situation really was at the time.

"I-It got really bad… 'cause that masked guy stopped fooling around. I was too slow to dodge so he used me to get to Sasuke's…" he paused, collecting himself before continuing. "That's w-when Sasuke jumped in front of me and he-he…" Naruto's voice broke at the end of the sentence.

He bit down on his lower lip, moisture filling his eyes. He couldn't talk anymore, shaking his head pitifully as tears escaped his tightly shut eyes.

The air whistled softly through his sensei's mask as he weighed over the information. "I see…that is unfortunate. Now that I know what happened I need you to listen carefully, Naruto. What I'm about to tell you is a very important secret. You are not to repeat it to anyone outside this room, do you understand?"

The Copy-ninja locked his brown eye intently with a pair of overwhelmed, watery orbs as the Yondaime's legacy nodded. "One of our medical extraction teams arrived yesterday and examined Sasuke's body. Before they extracted it they shared their initial findings with me. They told me Sasuke's stab wounds were not the cause of death."

The blonde's ninja's eyes widened considerably as the implications were not lost to him. "I'm sorry, But Sasuke died from a case of fatal chakra poisoning..."

The Jinchuuriki's thought his abysmal ninja skills were to blame for the Uchiha's death – a fact now proven false. His mouth dried up and his heartbeat thundered in his ears. He couldn't swallow as his neck was clogged with choked sobs. "B-But…"

Kakashi lifted his hand, interrupting him once more. "Naruto, you must understand something. You are the container of the Kyuubi so the seal Yondaime-sama grafted on your stomach to absorb and purify it works only for you."

"So It **was** me! I'm the one who killed him!" the genin's voice choked out as he shut his eyes tightly. His restraint was tossed aside as he sobbed harshly; drowning in the guilty self loathing that accompanied the truth.

Kakashi's voice was cold and commanding as he grabbed Naruto's shoulders roughly and shook him several times. "No, you did not, Naruto. Sandaime-sama has classified our true mission details so officially, Uchiha Sasuke died in the line of duty. He sacrificed his life to fulfill his mission like any honorable shinobi would. That is the truth that is what you will answer if anyone ever asks you about this mission.

The jounin's commanding tone left no room for argument but his student's expression darkened and his fists tightened through his nod. A soft sigh escaped the sharingan wielder as he realized his words fell on deaf ears so he decided to try a different approach. "Did you mean to poison Sasuke, Naruto?"

The Uzumaki shook his head violently, his shoulders tensed further as hot tears continued to slowly stream down his cheeks. His sobs quieted down to small sniffles as blue eyes glared emptily into space.

The Yondaime's protégé knew that if he didn't act now, he would lose the boy forever. Survivor's guilt would eat at whatever semblance of sanity the pariah still held on to, "Naruto, I know what you're…"

Naruto's face contorted into a hateful, bitter expression as the words left Kakashi's lips. It seemed that his emotional dam broke and all the bitterness and hatred he kept at bay exploded. "No you don't! You don't know what it's like to have someone spit when you walk down the street. You don't know how it feels like when everyone ignores you, rejects you and acts like you don't even exist! You don't know what it's like to find out one day that you're supposed to hold back a monster!" he spat out.

His blue eyes burned shone with a heart wrenching fusion of rage, despair and speckles of insanity. The blonde sobs overtook him once more, his voice breaking. "You don't know what it's like…know what it's like to know you, to know that you're the one that killed your…"

Kakashi shook his head and spoke up. "That is not true, Naruto. You're only partially right. It's true I can't imagine what it's like to be in your shoes, being a container of one of those beasts of legend. But I do know what it's like to be suspected and hated for something out my control," Kakashi admitted.

He chuckled inaudibly at the way the Yondaime's legacy's eyes widened and mouth hung open. "My father was Konohagure's Legendary White Fang, a genius ninja that at his pinnacle rivaled the likes of the Densetsu no Sannin..."

The Jinchuuriki didn't know what surprised him more, the information itself or the fact Kakashi was entrusting him with something as intimate as his past. He was touched on one hand but felt unworthy on the other hand as there was no way he deserved Kakashi's kindness.

How could he? He was a failure, a kin-slayer and monster. So why? Why was his sensei showing him such compassion? It didn't make any sense.

"The name doesn't ring a bell? Oh my, well…if you had paid more attention during history. Nevermind, to make a long story short my father fell from grace when he abandoned an S-Class mission to save his squad. His failure exposed the mission details to Sunagakure and the controversy drove our villages to a bloody war. My father killed himself out of grief and left me alone to bear the shame of his actions.

His tone was quiet he looked away briefly. He reminisced over those darker times, "I…didn't fulfill the village's expectations. Instead, I chose to walk the opposite path; abiding the code to its letter. For almost seven years I stuck to the textbook nonsense about the mission coming first and foremost in all circumstances; even before the lives of my comrades and my village," Kakashi unveiled.

The cerulean eyed ninja was confused by the revelation and more than a little disillusioned. He hated to admit that a small part of him was relieved by knowing the way his home village treated him was not something reserved solely for him.

"But he…you said that those that abandon..." Naruto stammered and Kakashi's eye flickered with some sadness briefly. The emotion melted away abruptly a serious, solemn was left in its wake.

"It took the death of my teammate, Uchiha Obito, to show me there was some folly in my ninja way. While it is true that we shinobi are tools, the living extensions of our Hokage's will; we are also humans. We feel, we mourn and we all make mistakes. Denying this truth is living a lie, no matter how hard someone tries to convince you otherwise."

"Obito saved my life when we botched an attack on an Iwa jounin that captured our teammate. He got crushed under a massive rock slide by pushing me out of the way. It was on that mission that I lost my original eye and received this sharingan eye. Our other teammate Rin, an accomplished medic-nin performed field surgery and I now carry his legacy with me. It is a constant reminder of the path I must never follow ever again" The Copy nin reminisced softly. The haunted tone he spoke in as he tapped lightly against his slanted headband to emphasize his point, and his sincerity.

"H-How did you cope with it?" Naruto asked wearily as he digested what he just learned. The intensity of his agony faded into a bitter acceptance. He was so confused it physically hurt. He didn't know if he could deal with these emotions alone and he prayed his sensei would help him, otherwise…

Kakashi remained silent for a long time before his eye shifted to its smiling shape "I won't lie to you, Naruto, It never truly fades away. My sensei and teammate were the ones that helped me learn to live with my loss. They stood beside me and helped me grow out of my mistakes and move on. Don't worry; I won't abandon you, Naruto. I'll stand by your side for as long as it takes. I promise."

The Jinchuuriki froze in surprise, his eyes wide. He couldn't breathe for a long time before his dreary and gloomy expression melted away and his lips twisted into the widest, most genuine smile the copy nin had ever seen.

The blonde's eyes filled with gratitude and relief and he ignored all forms of sensei-pupil protocol and hugged his sensei tightly. "Th-Thanks, K-Kakashi-sensei!" He knew things would never be the same but the world seemed just a bit brighter now. If the genius managed to shoulder his loss somehow at Naruto's age than perhaps the Uzumaki could as well.

Kakashi's thoughts darkened somewhat as he thought of what would happen very soon when Sakura would make her presence known. His other surviving student had almost killed Naruto on the bridge. He hadn't addressed the hidden Kunai he saw her reaching for as she hadn't initiated her murder attempt when it happened.

He had since reprimanded her and cautioned her from trying to kill Naruto once more while advising her to try and calm down and think over things rationally. When he saw she remained broken he tried get her to open up to him, to explain what she felt regarding the whole ordeal and Naruto in particular.

But the pink-haired girl was inconsolable, it seemed with the adrenaline gone and the threat of death removed from her shoulders she folded into herself. She was a miserable, sobbing mass of depression and incoherent self dialect.

It worried him that despite his better efforts he couldn't get through to her and he even had to knock her out several times to get her to sleep; even though she often woke up screaming from nightmares. He had no choice but to conclude that something within the pink-haired genin seemed to have died along with Sasuke and he only hoped that several post-trauma psychiatric sessions would help straighten her up over time.

He guiltily admitted that he ignored the signs of her mental instability in the past, omitting the references to her self monologue, emotional imbalance and violent tendencies from his mission reports. He did that because thought it was a passing phase and she would grow out of it as she and Sasuke and Naruto grew closer but it seemed there was no denying the truth now – he had failed.

What had been a slight behavioral disorder in the past may have just transformed into a full blown dementia or deep mental trauma. It wasn't surprising in light of the traumatizing manner she confronted death for the first time while simultaneously losing her object of transference/obsession and her background as a sheltered civilian girl protected from the ugliness of life.

"By the way Kakashi-sensei, just who was your sensei anyway?" Naruto asked curiously, wondering who it was that influenced his sensei so much and helped him overcome these horrible emotions.

The dog summoner was pulled out of his contemplations and smirked faintly under his mask. He replied in a mock-disapproving tone: "Iruka will be very disappointed, Naruto. One would think you'd pay special attention to historical references to that particular person, "Kakashi chided.

A flat, impatient frown exchanged his earlier broken expression and the years seemed to peel off his previously somber expression. "Well…he wasn't anybody important. Just the man that one day became the Fourth Hokage…" He retorted mischievously.

Naruto exclaimed audibly, shocked and mock accusing and the Copy ninja chuckled softly at his rambling complaints of hiding something like that from him. _"Things are going to be alright, Naruto…I'll make sure of that - I won't fail another one of my students…"_

"Kaka-" The familiar sound of Sakura's timid, slightly subdued voice echoed from the hallway. Several moments later the door snapped open, eliciting an inaudible sigh from Kakashi.

"Oh, so _he's _finally awake," Sakura commented flatly in a somewhat tense tone. She seemed to ignore her teammate completely but the gleam in her eyes spoke otherwise. It was also noteworthy that the harder edge to her voice was the first one to surface other than despondence and depression in the last twenty four hours.

The blonde ninja's eyes narrowed faintly and a sinking feeling in his stomach made him feel even sicker than before. His beloved Sakura-chan assumed _that_ look, the look that haunted his dreams and memories since he could remember himself.

Kakashi knew his two surviving pupil's would have to deal with the tension between them on their own. The same situation or at least a similar one had transpired between him and Rin all those years ago when Obito sacrificed himself and Minato-sensei hadn't taken sides either at the time. Therefore, despite his personal reservations the jounin decided that he would try ti follow his own sensei's footsteps and let them deal with their troubles on their own, at least for now. _"I hope they can get over this. Sakura is no Rin, but then again Naruto is definitely not me. I'll stay on the sidelines as long as I can..."_

"Sakura, Naruto. I'm going to prepare some rations for our journey back. When I return I'll carry Naruto until he feels well enough to walk on his own; so get ready. And Sakura, remember what I told you..." Kakashi said before he slipped out the room silently; leaving his two charges alone.

* * *

After the door slid shut a tense silence remain in the room. "S-Sakura-chan are y-you alright?" Naruto inquired shakily, his smile forced. The Pink haired kunoichi ignored him, her eyes cold and dismissive right before the wandered back to the wooden floor.

The fact she blatantly ignored him only served to shatter the glimpses of hope his sensei's kind words had inspired just moments earlier. The blonde genin afraid to put a foot in his mouth as he usually did; especially with how fragile Sakura's state of mind was; he had never seen her this quiet or detached before and it scared him on some level.

However, he couldn't stay silent for long; it wasn't in his character to be reserved. And so with his usual Uzumaki courage that bordered on recklessness he tested the waters. "S-Sakura-chan…I'm sorry about Sasuke. I-I tried to…but he still. I know you're upset b-but we'll be alright. We're comrades, aren't we? if we stick together we can get over this...right?"

Sakura's disposition darkened at his words. The sorrow melted away from her eyes, icy green transforming into a pair of hateful, burning emeralds. "Comrades? I don't know what you're talking about. How can I trust you? You're a traitor and a murderer!" Sakura hissed balefully, her voice was soft, but that made her words even more foreboding and painful than her usual screaming.

The Jinchuuriki sputtered, his wide eyes questioning and confused. Before he could muster a retort the pink teen dove in for more. "You always hated Sasuke-kun…you were jealous because he was better than you! But that wasn't what made you do it…was it? It was me you wanted more than anything, and you couldn't handle knowing I'd never give you the time of day.

Her voice was contemplative and quiet at first, but gradually it grew louder and rang with undertones of outrage and hatred. "How could you murder him like that? How can you sit here and talk to me when it's your fault he's gone!"

Naruto blinked at her accusation, the absurdity of her comment inflaming a sense of anger and righteous fury. His sunny, apologetic expression shifted into a blank expression and he held back the profanity and rage inside him by sheer willpower.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Sakura? I didn't...! How can you...? Damn it! Why do you keep on saying that?" his harsh, icy tone was foreign to Sakura; the low tremble of his hoarse hiss quite a bit more intimidating that his usual loud tantrums.

Her answer jammed in her throat at first the dead-last's bright blue eyes seemed to darken to a nearly violet shade. Sakura shut her eyes "_He's just trying to deny his earlier confession! He admitted he KILLED Sasuke-kun! You can't trust anything he says now, he's just trying to worm his way out of a death sentence?"_ the voice of her ever-trusty alter-ego,' Inner-Sakura', cautioned mentally.

_'Have you forgotten what happened already, Sakura-chan? He's a monster! You saw his glowing eyes, those fangs and claws! A-and, that horrible chakra, don't you remember how evil it was. He can't be human! Don't let him confuse us, we know what he is now. a lying, manipulative that's biding his time..." _her inner-self reminded her urgently.

Perhaps she needed to convince herself by silencing any doubts or extenuating circumstances or perhaps it was an attempt to also sway over the primary consciousness but both facets of her psyche accepted it as the dogmatic truth. Any other explanation would be admitting her/their own utter failure and the inevitability of the Uchiha's death; something the pinkette could not stomach. Sasuke-kun was better than a victim of being dealt a shitty hand by fate!

The fact the blonde seemed to shift in between innocent dead-last and murdering monster so quickly only eased her conscience as she laid the blame on him. "I know you'll do anything to get what you want; you proved that plenty of times during the academy! I know you killed Sasuke-kun! You said it yourself so don't you fucking lie to me now!" she pointed at him with eyes and finger alike.

The Uzumaki shut his eyes tightly. His body trembled, the sickly, feverish heat within him returning. The nausea came back, a prelude to yet another fit of coughing blood into his hand. He panted heavily as he clutched his lungs, the crimson liquid obstructing his breathing.

He knew Sakura was distraught but her conviction and self-righteousness infuriated him. Said blonde couldn't quite quell his instinctive reply, one that came deep from his gut. "Fuck you…Sakura! You don't know shit about what happened on the bridge! You don't know how it feels like to know he died while protecting me…" Naruto murmured inaudibly.

The second survivor of team seven eyed him with something akin of disgust and incredulity. "I know enough! I know you killed him! I know you'd do anything to get what you want and don't give a crap about anything or anyone but you!"

Her accusing tone and dismissive eyes were the outward mask that concealed her internal glee at the broken expression that spread across the blonde's face _'That's showing him, Shannaro!'_

Naruto couldn't believe his ears; she actually thought he was that heartless and selfish? Was that what everyone of their generation thought about him? That he was some stupid, selfish bastard that only cared about his dream and ambitions? The mere thought brought upon a new realization – he was a joke of a ninja.

Even if the hatred of the Kyuubi was to blame for many of his setbacks, it wasn't like he took his studies seriously even when Iruka-sensei offered to help him. A large portion of the blame for the ridicule of his peers was his own stubborn pride, his childish antics and naivety about relying on his own strength_._

"_Become Hokage? Not like this…I can't protect anyone like this…'"_Naruto thought, a flame of determination burning deeply in his chest for the first time since Sasuke's death. He clenched his fist tightly to the point where his knuckles whitened. "_Sasuke was right, I am a dead last! It was my fuck up that got him killed. But I won't let that happen again! I'll change: I'll try harder; I won't let anyone I care for die because of me! Never again!'_

Naruto resolved his 'new' nindo silently before opening his eyes and glaring at Sakura darkly. "Don't you dare look down on me, Sakura! You don't know shit about what happened on the bridge or about me. You're just a sheltered kid who doesn't know what suffering is. That's why I'm gonna ignore what you're sayin' now because you don't know better, but you have no right to blame me for everything!" He retorted angrily.

Her slightly fearful expression shifted into a furious, self-righteous one. Her eyes flickering with insane anger, _'How dare that bastard talk to me like that! He's the one that got Sasuke killed and now he thinks he can talk back at me? Where does that motherfucker come from that he's trying to justify himself by saying I don't know anything?'_

Her next words were uttered in a tense, foreboding manner. "You aren't getting off the hook so easily, you son of a bitch! I won't let you brush this under the carpet! When we get back I'll let everyone know exactly what you are and how you murdered Sasuke-kun!" she began only to be silenced by the sight of Naruto's pupils slitting.

The innocent baby blue color shifted to a bright burning ruby that was something taken out of a nightmare. Naruto's fear, anger and bitterness; the emotions that welled inside him for years finally erupted and his heightened emotions invoked the demon's chakra once more.

"**I'm not a monster and everyone knows that but you! And If you think I'm going to let you ruin my life, you've got another thing comin' for you!"**The Kyuubi-influenced voice exploded out of his throat angrily. The intense furious heat he experienced on the bridge returning with vengeance as his chakra spiked ominously.

"**Yes I fucked up and Sasuke died, but it wasn't my fault and I did my best on this mission, unlike YOU! I won't let you steal everything I've worked so hard for!'** He shouted, a wave of killer intent sending Sakura to her knees as the tears fell from Naruto's eyes.

**"I loved you, Sakura. I did everything I could to make you happy! And you shot me down, spat on me, hit me and hated me. Well enough is enough! I'm fed up with your shit, Sakura! I won't let you shoot me down anymore!'** he growled as he slowly stood up.

His footing was wobbly and his balance off due to his illness. Furthermore, the flaming chakra only served to augment his physical weakness; but he couldn't help it – she made him so mad. "_No…I won't let you…"_ Naruto caught himself, realizing what he was about to do and bit down on his lower lip tightly.

Blood pooled in his mouth as he brought himself into a kneeling position, clutching his body tightly as he fought down the murderous youki that threatened to overwhelm him. He sank deep into his own subconscious, seeking out the tailed beast within him. "_I am not a monster like you, Kyuubi! I don't need your chakra so knock it off!'_he shouted in his mind, screaming at the demon behind the sealed cage.

The massive Kitsune opened its burning red eyes and chuckled deeply in amusement. The dismissal and ridicule was apparent in its eyes as it spoke. _**'Foolish little ningen, you can fight me, you can hate me and curse me all you want. But the longer you live in denial the sooner you just how pathetic you truly are…and come begging for my help…'**_ The ageless chakra entity promised before curling into itself.

It pulled back its chakra, not due to its host's threat, bur rather since it felt the boy's body was too weak to sustain its youki. It would do no good to kill its warden; at least not yet. So for now it was satisfied with waiting patiently for another chance to corrupt its host.

Naruto was torn out of his own mind by his survival instincts screaming at him to move. "I could never love a monster like you!" she screamed and reached for her weapon pouch. "And you bet your lying, backstabbing ass I'll scream to the high heavens about what you did, you fucking bastard!

She grasped a kunai and whipped her hand forward, sending it flying forth at the immobile Naruto. _'First he murdered Sasuke-kun, now he wants to murder us too, Sakura-chan! You heard him, he'll stop us from exposing him at any cost! He really is a demon...he'll do whatever it takes to get his own...you know what has to be done'_ Inner Sakura supplied passionately, goading her primary ego on.

The Jinchuuriki tried moving out of the way but he knew he wouldn't make it in time in his weakened physical state. Therefore he aimed to minimize the damage but before he could a blurry shape knocked him to the ground. Someone deflecting the kunai and it missed Naruto's jugular just barely before sailing harmlessly into the wall behind him. _"She...she really...she actually tried to kill me? I-I can't...Sakura...?_

Kakashi was kneeling beside Naruto, his hand pushing the blonde against the ground. His head was bowed before it rose slowly to glare at his pink haired student. His single brown eyes flashed with such intensity that Sakura nearly wet herself. "Sakura! What is the meaning of this?" his voice hissed out in a commanding manner.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as fear, paranoia and panic flooded her, making her eyes flash with a truly wild and somewhat deranged gleam as she pointed at Naruto. "Look at him, sensei! He's got red eyes! His chakra's RED! He's a monster! He killed Sasuke-kun and h-he said that he'll...!"

The pink haired's voice was a shrill, shuddering one as she shouted desperately, trying to convince her sensei to join her cause. To her great disappointment and misfortune she only found her sensei's anger growing along his homicidal impatience as he didn't allow her to tell him of Naruto's threat.

"Sakura, what the hell are you thinking! I told you Sasuke died in the line of duty and Naruto here put his life on the line to both avenge Sasuke and protect Tazuna-san…" he clarified with finality, his tone as crisp and icy as the gleam in his eye.

"I let your previous murder attempt slip because you were distraught and confused. But I explained things to you since then, didn't I? I don't care how sad and angry you are now, you're out of excuses and there is only so much I can turn a blind eye towards. I should execute you now for this treason but enough blood has been shed for one mission so I'll leave your fate to Hokage-sama. Now, you had better keep away from Naruto or I'll be forced to kill you myself, do you understand me, Sakura?" His words were harsh, clipped and seemed to put the fear of death in his young pupil.

The gleam in his single brown eye was so terrifying Sakura could barely breathe, more so offer an argument against him, so she nodded helplessly and bolted out of the room fearfully. _"He's…he's got Kakashi-sensei wrapped around his finger, maybe even Sandaime too. I can't trust Kakashi-sensei anymore, I-I hope when we get home I can make Hokage-sama see the truth..."_

Kakashi watched Sakura bolt in tears and shook his head slightly. "_What a mess…this is going to be one hell of a walk back to Konoha…"_

He sighed softly as he patted his blonde pupil's back consolingly. "Don't worry Naruto, we'll figure something out. Get dressed I'll carry you," The copy ninja coaxed the Uzumaki quietly and slipped out the room.

He caught the sight of Naruto's reserved and somewhat forlorn expression just before he slid the door shut behind him. He knew Naruto would never forgive Sakura, she had abused him for so long and yet he still loved her. But to have all the blame placed on his shoulders, to have her nearly kill him was unforgivable, even for someone as caring and loyal as Naruto. _"These two, they'll never be able to work together again. Minato-sensei...what should I do?"_

* * *

Two days later, the silent and subdued remnants of team seven reached the gates of Konoha. Naruto had recovered early on the second day and had taken to walking beside Kakashi on the final leg of their trek to Konoha.

Once the trio entered Konoha proper the jounin dismissed Sakura and sent her home and ordered her to remain there while he escorted the Jinchuuriki towards the Hokage tower until she was summoned to meet with the Sandaime.

On her way home Sakura passed through one of the side streets. She paused when she felt a chakra signature flare behind her. The psychologically unstable girl turned around and gasped in surprise when she caught sight of an owl-masked ANBU standing right behind her.

Before she could react he put his hand over her mouth and pushed her against the wall firmly, stifling her scream. "Haruno Sakura?" The ANBU asked and Sakura nodded nimbly. "You've been summoned, come with me," He commanded and let her go. He hit the side of the wall gently, revealing a passageway.

The pink haired kunoichi looked surprised. Kakashi had told her to go straight home and remain there until she received word of the Hokage's verdict, but this ANBU was one of the Hokage's men, wasn't he? That command superseded Kakashi's and so she followed quietly.

"This isn't the way to the Hokage tower" she replied hesitantly as she stepped into the darkness.

The black ops. agent's reply was simple, "We aren't going to the Hokage tower"

While Sakura was being led through a labyrinth of side corridors and underground tunnels that ran beneath Konoha Kakashi was leading Naruto to a room deep beneath the Hokage tower.

"Naruto, we're about to be debriefed and questioned by the council of the flame. So I suggest you remain respectful and behave properly," Kakashi cautioned softly. They started walked down a spiraling staircase, deeper and deeper into the bowels of the earth.

"The council of flame…?" Naruto questioned his sensei in confusion and the copy ninja sighed. The blonde needed some serious remedial training once this was over.

"The council of flame consists of the clan leaders, the legendary ninja and Hokage. The council is an ancient political body that Shodaime-sama created to represent Konoha's ninja in crucial times." the elite Jounin explained patiently.

"But I thought the Hokage was our leader?" Naruto asked quietly, genuinely confused as he had always imagined the Hokage was the sole power behind the village's military force.

Kakashi proceeded to further enlighten his pupil before they entered a potentially lethal situation by teaching him the basics of what he was about to face. "While it's true that generally Hokage-sama is the final word in all military affairs the council of flame is an advisory council he can choose to consult with on his own discretion in order to get a wider acceptance of controversial subjects."

"All ninja countries have a governing council of some sort to assist him in managing the village as there is only so much one man can accomplish. These councils' authority and influence vary from Kage to Kage. In our village the council of flame is a mostly advisory body but their final word is usually accepted by the Hokage due to their political influence even though technically it isn't binding in a legal sense."

Kakashi elaborated patiently as he saw some realization in Naruto's eyes though there was much confusion due to the complex terms and words Kakashi used. "There are a number of agreed issues that justify the Hokage assembling the council of flame. The most common use of the council is dealing with subjects of national security that the Hokage feels deserve being discussed in a wider forum. The other is electing a new leader if the reigning Hokage dies and no successor named before presenting him to both the jounin population and the Fire Daimyo for approval."

The Uzumaki nodded thoughtfully "_I guess Iruka-sensei wasn't kidding when he said being Hokage was about more than just strength. All of this is so complicated but_ _I guess it makes sense. It doesn't matter though; I'll wing it when the time comes. I will_ _become Hokage!'_ Naruto grinned faintly, the whole ordeal with Sasuke only having strengthening his sense of purpose to protect everyone and be the best Kage ever.

"I think I understand. So…think before I talk and…be respectful, right?" he asked hesitantly; making sure he understood his sensei correctly as they reached the set of double doors made of deep mahogany. Kakashi nodded as he led Naruto into a dimly lit room.

The room itself was huge hexagon that consisted of a large open area with a long table in its center. The floor's tiles were carved like the rings at the base of a tree. At the eight corners of the room eight pillars rose into the darkness, torches hanging within them and granting the room the atmosphere of being in the base of an ancient tree. It contained many carvings of figures Naruto imagined he would've recognized had he listened during his history lessons with Iruka-sensei though he easily recognized the Hokages of old and his idol, the Fourth.

Around the table sat many people Naruto recognized from his academy days as the parents of his peers. The Ino-Shika-Chou trio was sitting on the right side of the table, all solemn and serious as the death of the last Uchiha held dire implications they could not ignore. Beside them was the empty seat that was once reserved for the Uchiha clan's representative, vacant ever since the murder of Uchiha Fugaku.

Across from them sat Aburame Shibi, his body enveloped in his dark baggy clothes as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. To his left sat Inuzuka Tsume, her feral disposition twisted into an impatient, slightly nervous one as she disliked these meetings with passion. Some of the worst and most dreadful decisions in the current history of the leaf were suggested within these walls and she hoped that this pattern would not repeat itself today.

To the other side of the Aburame leader sat the head of the Hyuuga clan, the venerable Hiashi. His silver eyes were blank and icy as usual. His porcelain like features belied nothing of his inner thoughts; though his gaze did shift to glance at Naruto when he stepped into the chamber.

At the head of that side of the table sat the one man Naruto did not recognize at all. He was old, if a bit younger than Sarutobi though it was hard to tell since half of his face was covered in bandages. The man's left arm was also seemingly missing and for the very brief moment he glanced at the blonde the Jinchuuriki felt tingles run up his spine at the coldness of his penetrating gaze.

Also there were another three vacant chairs where Kakashi and Naruto now stood, no doubt they once belonged to the Densetsu no Sannin. At the head of the table sat the Hokage and his former teammates/advisors.

Sarutobi was the only one that smiled while the other two elders simply glared at him quietly in an unsettlingly emotionless glance. Naruto kept his face calm as he Kakashi walked over to the table and stood silently side by side.

"I've summoned the council of flame today in order to discuss and analyze the events that transpired three days ago in Nami no Kuni. Mainly we must review the events surrounding the death of one Uchiha Sasuke and its consequences," Sarutobi narrated neutrally. He signaled the meeting was now in session by spreading his arms to allow the council to speak freely.

"Kakashi, you were the senior ninja on the scene. How exactly did Sasuke get separated from you, his Jounin-sensei?" Koharu questioned quietly and Kakashi was surprised the elders didn't immediately tear into Naruto but he wasn't one to argue with any luck that was thrown his way.

"We were attacked by Momochi Zabuza, an A-Class nuke-nin and his accomplice a boy named Haku; a wielder of the supposedly extinct Hyouton bloodline limit," Kakashi explained. "Naruto was not with the team on the bridge initially as he suffered from mild chakra from training too hard the previous evening. Naruto held back a groan, realizing how idiotic that was.

"Allow me to make sure I understand correctly, Kakashi. You allowed part of the guard detail to train to the point of chakra exhaustion when you knew an A-rank nuke-nin was on your trail. I cannot help but question your reasoning, Hatake-san," Hiashi exclaimed his silver eyes narrowed slightly. The Hyuuga horrified by the strategic ineptitude and borderline stupidity but reserved judgment until he heard all the details.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and seemed a bit sheepish, "Zabuza was injured in our initial confrontation as my mission report states, he wasn't expected to surface while they were training and to be honest Naruto never suffers from chakra exhaustion for more than several hours at a time due to his 'burden'," the Copy-ninja replied.

He left the catalyst of his pupil's abilities unspoken as all members were aware of his condition. "It turned out for the best because he managed to save the client's family and prevent a hostage situation…"

Hiashi looked thoughtful for a moment before his expression smoothed out to its stony mask once more as he nodded. The council accepted the exonerating circumstances due to Naruto's 'tenant' so they apparently let it slide, at least for now.

Kakashi knew his decision was controversial and he might have to rebuild his credibility as a sensei if he ever wanted to command a genin team with anyone belonging to a clan again. Though he admitted to himself that after this debacle he wasn't very eager to assume that role anytime in the near future.

"Naruto-san, how exactly did Sasuke die?" The Aburame head cut to the chase, his blunt, direct approach in any quest for knowledge quite renown amongst his peers.

The Jinchuuriki started faintly at being addressed directly by the council and nervousness welled within him as all the eyes locked up him; some were curious while others were openly inquisitive.

He exhaled shakily as he tried to arrange his thoughts. "I underestimated our enemy. He and Sasuke were locked in some kind of dome of ice mirrors and instead of staying outside I got trapped inside too." He swallowed faintly as he watched Danzou scoff openly. Perhaps it was his imagination but he could've sworn Sarutobi eyes leveled a glare at the war hawk and silenced him wordlessly.

"Haku…he used some strange ice jutsu to teleport between the mirrors and was too fast for us. The needles he used were probably coated with a drug or something because they made me numb and drowsy. I got hit by so many of them that I...I think I was about to faint. That's when...that's when Sasuke jumped in front of me and took the lethal blow," Naruto's tone faltered as he bowed his head.

"And yet…you somehow survived these lethal amounts of poison, how?" Tsume asked sarcastically, finding his story a bit too convenient. To her credit she was unaware of the full scope of his regenerative abilities; nobody was as his unique Jinchuuriki abilities had yet to manifest – until now.

Shibi coughed into his fist "The boy is telling the truth, but there is something he's holding back…" the Aburame said sagely, his voice toneless yet it carried an inquisitive quality that would not be denied.

"You are aware of who you're talking to, aren't you boy?' Nara Shikaku commented lazily and quirked his scarred brow. "We've been sorting through lies and deception since before you were born so lying to us would not be in your favor, Uzumaki,"' he pointed out honestly with a slight sigh as the kid seemed painfully unaware of the situation.

"I…I'm not lying" Naruto murmured out painfully, "I'm just…I'm just ashamed. I was too weak to save him," he replied miserably. Some of the council members exchanged and looks of sympathy whereas some exchanged looks of disappointment and disapproval. Each and one of the elite ninja had lost comrades and family; suffered from survivor's guilt at some point of his/her careers.

"Is that that was when you got angry, Uzumaki-san? So angry that you invoked the Kyuubi and you let it control your actions…" Homura asked him neutrally. He sighed and rubbed his beard when Naruto seemed tongue-tied by the blunt observation.

"This is disconcerting, we cannot risk releasing the Kyuubi. Unlike it's lesser counterparts, it cannot be sealed in inanimate objects. We don't have another Namikaze Minato or Senju Hashirama to single-handedly defeat the legendary beast; nor any Uchiha like Madara to control it. I cannot help, despite my personal reservations, wonder if counter-measures should not be taken to protect Konoha from such a disaster..."

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed dangerously at the unspoken suggestion. "I will allow no such thing!" he declared in a firm, powerful tone; flashes of the 'God of Ninja' bursting through the mask of his advanced age as he slapped his hand against the table.

That would be enough to cut the dangerous thoughts in their bud, or so he thought. He eyed his childhood friends and teammates questioningly. While they were close on a personal level they often disagreed on political affairs, their line was a harder, harsher one than the 'god of ninja's' peaceful ways.

Danzou's eyes narrowed slightly "Just because you blind yourself willingly to the true threat that boy poses does not mean you can bully the council into sharing your ignorance, Sarutobi," the war hawk took every opportunity to weaken his rival's political hold on the ninja council in order to strength his own.

These openings where the only thing that prevented Sarutobi's silent wish regarding expelling Danzou. Unfortunately many viewed him as the 'Devil's advocate' that offered a true counter rationale to the 'Professor' and so he remained a thorn in Sarutobi's side.

The council seemed uncertain on how to react to the exchange between the two elder ninja. While they all sympathized with the Sandaime and revered his wisdom they couldn't completely ignore the logic behind Danzou's claim on how the old man pulled his rank as it was the second time Sarutobi forced their hand forcefully on an issue regarding Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto, please explain what transpired when you accessed the Kyuubi's chakra. Perhaps that'll clarify things a bit better," Akimichi Chouza cut in. He hated discord and thought perhaps a perspective on the events could help settle the issue a bit more decisively and prevent further arguments and bad blood between the council members.

Naruto shuddered visibly and his eyes narrowed. He bit his lip constantly to quench the righteous rage mingled with terror he felt. He stammered a bit as he spoke: "The damned fox was laughing in my head but that was it. It kept on forcing its chakra through my body and I felt like I was burning all over." He explained.

"It was hard to think and concentrate, but even so...I was the one in control! Even when it regenerated all my wounds, even with the burning chakra searing my skin I was the one fighting and I was the one losing miserably to Haku…" Naruto murmured bitterly.

"You are but a child and you expect us to believe you were able not only to subdue but also control the will of the demon-fox on your own?" Danzou accused in a cold, condescending manner and slammed his hand on the table as well.

While he held no personal grudge towards the young blonde he did not trust his ability to rein the youki contained within him. Sarutobi refused to have the boy properly trained and therefore Naruto was a liability, a walking time bomb that present a danger to Konoha and that was something the secret sharingan user could not tolerate.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed faintly as he gazed at the defiant fire in Naruto's eyes, he had seen it the eyes of another years ago. Just like her unfounded accusations seemed to further garner indignation. The boy was visibly upset by the way he physically bit down choice words that were most likely coarse and quite unsavory and Hiashi found his lips tugging upwards faintly at the similarities between mother and child.

"I can too suppress its chakra! It sounds amused when I refuse its help, but I still…" he began and the room exploded into murmurs of varying volume and Naruto realized he had just made a fatal mistake by the way Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock and the way Kakashi stiffened beside him.

"So you openly admit that you correspond and communicate with the demon-fox, Uzumaki?" the former ANBU commander accused, his eye narrowing just a bit.

The situation was shifting into one that fit his plans perfectly. "The next step will be having easier access to its youki. Then you will be more open and ready to accept its tainted influence. Surely, Uzumaki cannot hope to control the rage of the demon. One small lapse of judgment might become our undoing!" He planted the seeds of doubt in the council and waited patiently for one of his main goals finally coming to fruition.

He would either remove the threat of the Kyuubi indefinitely or transform its vessel into a weapon worthy of its bloody legacy.

"Hiashi-san, do you mind scanning Naruto's chakra pathways for youki?" Sarutobi interjected coolly, already rushing to deflect Danzou's move. The Hyuuga nodded once in acknowledgment before activating his Byakugan.

He looking over the young blonde Hyuuga was nothing if not a shrewd and cunning individual and he hazarded a guess regarding the boy's amazing potential and entertained a theory regarding the blonde he would have to investigate on a later date.

The partially crippled elder was crafty and cunning but he was not the only person on the council with spies of his own – Hiashi's own men came up with a very different version of the truth around Uzumaki Naruto.

That boy was no threat to the village and unlike many of his peers he trusted Yondaime's sealing skills and could not blame the boy for the rampages of a demon. Instead Hiashi had a gut feeling that the Uzumaki boy would become someone of great prowess and value to Konoha and it would be very foolish to alienate him.

Thus the Hyuuga patriarch did what he did best and chose the path of greatest benefit to the Hyuuga clan in the long run – gaining the favor of the Uzumaki. He could easily condemn him but instead he decided to tell the honest truth about his chakra network instead of omitting facts that would paint the boy in an unsavory light.

"It appears young Uzumaki's heightened emotional state has invoked some of his tenant's chakra, but the chakra in his tenketsu is predominantly Naruto's. With my 'all-seeing eyes' I can tell you right now with certainty that the boy holds no malice or bloodlust within him that warrants labeling him a national security risk," the Hyuuga concluded decisively.

The Hyuuga's words won over the Ino-Shika-Chou trio, the three seemingly easing down in their seats and the harsh lines in their faces smoothing out. Tsume seemed to also be warming up towards the Jinchuuriki.

The former runner-up for the Sandaime position leveled Hiashi with cursory glance as his lips tightened; he would settle the score with the Hyuuga soon enough. It was interesting to note that Koharu and Homura remained unflinchingly neutral and unconvinced despite it all.

"Be as that may, we have no guarantees that the demon's influence will not grow as the Jinchuuriki ages…today we lose the last Uchiha, tomorrow it might be one of your clan heirs that falls due to his…condition" The supposedly one-eyed council-member replied sternly. "I'm afraid that the immediate revocation of his ninja status and indefinite incarceration are necessary as the path of execution is most certainly out of the question."

Koharu rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "While Yondaime-sama's seal work was at his time considered legendary the Kyuubi has never been sealed before. Even the Hachibi, the second strongest Bijuu came nowhere near the Kyuubi's power. I hold no qualms against young Uzumaki-san on a personal level but we must not forgo our duty and make a hasty judgment. We've all seen what happened to the containers of the weaker Bijuu when they are allowed to operate unchecked…"

Everyone briefly glanced at Danzou, the war hawk had lost his full battle ability when his arm was crushed and half his face was pulverized by the crushing sands of the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku; the 'weakest' Bijuu, in the last days the third ninja war between Konohagakure, Iwagakure and Sunagakure.

He only survived with his life because the sannin had all intervened directly in the conflict and repelled Suna's human weapon – much to Sarutobi's chagrin in retrospect, but Danzou was a powerful ANBU operative at the time.

Naruto felt the cold touch of fear as he saw Shibi nod thoughtfully and Tsume shake her head and looking conflicted once more. His eyes fell to the ground and clenched his fists so tightly his hands nearly bled, the injustice nearly brought him to tears because it seemed he just couldn't catch a break in his life. Since he could remember it seemed like fate was determined to pit everything against him and make his life hell.

Kakashi eyed the proceedings worriedly before he noticed Hiashi's lips twitch just slightly, his silver eyes locked on something behind Kakashi. The copy ninja's nose twitched as he sniffed the air before he grinned widely under his face-mask and squeezed Naruto's shoulder

"Don't worry, Naruto. It's going to be ok," he whispered reassuringly and before Sarutobi could pull rank in an attempt to salvage the situation a different voice cut in and beat him to the punch, coming from the shadows of one of the corners of the room.

"You guys have got to learn to loosen up, the seal's foolproof. I've examined its schematics thoroughly." A man stepped into the light, his face the mask of disappointment and ire that made many of the council bow their head to avoid his piercing brown eyes. "You seem so suspiciously mistrustful of my pupil's work in his death. But I guess considering what we're dealing with I can let it slide…this time."

The man's white hair swished as he glided across the room and stood beside Kakashi, smirking faintly, "But have no fear, Jiraiya-sama is here! I'll examine the seal for you," he exclaimed dramatically and 'patted' Kakashi on the back cheerfully, almost knocking the silver-haired Jounin to the ground.

"Besides, the squirt here and can handle it. He was Minato's prized student for a reason you know…he is an intermediate seal master. With a little guidance he could easily learn the machinations of the seal as well" he pointed out while gesturing at Kakashi with his thumb.

The room filled with murmurs, it had been a decade since the toad hermit set foot in Konoha. It was common knowledge that the mere sight of the Hokage monument pained him. There were also rumors regarding his estranged relationship with Sarutobi when said Hokage denied Jiraiya's request to take the baby Naruto away from Konoha to live in an isolated location where he could grow up normally.

_"Jiraiya…you really are my most trustworthy student…even after all this time and all our arguments…"_ Hiruzen's face brightened at the sight of his wayward pupil, while Naruto looked at the odd looking man with slight suspicion but with a great deal of relief and thankfulness.

The massive man slapped his hand on Naruto's shoulder and grinned in a way that reminded him of his own grins. "Hah! Imagine that! I wonder how our enemies would react if they knew the council of the leaf was afraid of this pipsqueak!" he joked and chuckled inwardly at the blonde's shocked then outraged expression, the resemblance to his parents was unmistakable.

"With all due respect, Jiraiya; your interference is not required at the current time." Danzou attempted to steer the conversation back to the direction it was going – his direction; when his hopes were dashed by the toad san-nin's boisterous laughter.

"Hoo Hoo Hoo, last time I checked I still held a seat on this council, Danzou-san" the hermit brushed off Danzou's words jovially and knelt beside the Uzumaki. The whole atmosphere in the room changed dramatically with the sannin's arrival.

All parties knew of his legendary sealing skills as well as his deep loyalty to Konoha. Where Tsunade merely sent the occasional medical research paper and small bits of information to Sarutobi and Orochimaru betrayed and abandoned the village completely Jiraiya was the only sannin that truly remained part of Konoha through thick and thin.

"Remove your jumpsuit and shirt and then channel some chakra for me, boy," Jiraiya commanded softly and Naruto numbly obeyed, somewhat awed by the man presence and how he single-handedly turned the tide regarding his ultimate fate.

The toad san-nin examined the seal thoughtfully and smirked "Pure genius, he really did outdo himself with this one…" he murmured thoughtfully before standing at his full height and taking a step back from Naruto. "The seal construct is as stable as ever and it's functioning as intended without a flaw…" He concluded with a grin "My student truly was a once in a lifetime seal master…"

Jiraiya turned to the council and smirked slightly, "However, to alleviate all of your concerns I'll just conduct one more test to make sure. Hiashi-san, watch the seal's machination while the boy channels the Kyuubi's chakra."

Naruto blinked in shock and looked somewhat fearful, but the odd man's cold brown eyes left him with no other choice but to obey. Naruto shut his eyes and concentrated on appearing before the massive seal-gate and looked into the endless darkness behind it.

"Oi, Kyuubi! C-could you give me some of your chakra…um, please" Naruto asked hesitantly, trying to be polite to the nine-tailed calamity while licking his lips slightly in nervousness.

The Fox popped one eye open and regarded the human before it in boredom _**'Oh…so now you want my chakra, do you? I don't think so…go away, ningen. I don't feel like dealing with your loud voice at the moment…'**_the demon fox refused dismissively and shut its eye once more, seemingly returning to sleep; curled within its many tails.

"Hey, you stupid fox! If you don't give me your chakra those old bastards might execute us both!" Naruto shouted angrily. His patience had run to its end; his panic and urgency overwhelmed his rational thoughts that would've cautioned him on the insanity of threatening the crimson furred tailed beast was quite unwise at the very least and suicidal at worst.

"Listen to my you fucking bastard, give some of your chakra or we're both dead!" he shouted brazenly, throwing caution into the wind. The many twists and turns in how the council regarded him had successfully grated his very last nerves and the stupid overgrown fur ball wasn't helping.

The Kyuubi opened both of its eyes, the massive orbs narrowing dangerously as it growled at the blonde in deafening decibels. It slammed its massive paw against the gate, effectively shaking the entire area.

_**'You dare threaten me! The Kyuubi no Kitsune! Insolent ningen, I'll eat you!'**_ its killer intent ran rampant as its snout slammed against the bars of its cage. Naruto struggled to remain standing but slowly his outrage turned to curiosity as he watched the fox fail miserably at breaking out of its cage.

"Ha! As if you could! You're stuck behind those bars, bastard fox! It's not like I want your tainted chakra anyway, I just need a little so that white-haired old man can prove the strength of the seal…" Naruto retorted with a small grin as and locked eyes with the ageless entity. "If you don't want the Yondaime's victory over you to be the last…I suggest you cough up your chakra…"

The Kyuubi was not impressed that the pathetic sack of flesh, even if he hadn't wet itself in its presence. None the less, the simian had a point; humans were flighty, panicky creatures that needed constant reassurances; it would be best not to test how far they would go to remove a threat. _**'I'm only doing this because you're too stupid to get us out of this situation on your own, ningen. So just this once I'll grant you some of my chakra for free. Now…get out of here, the stench of your smugness and relief is nauseating'**_

_**"Do not think this is over. You insolent little insect. I will eat you yet, on the day you succumb to your insecurities and realize that without me, you're nothing…"**_ the Kyuubi thought vindictively. It had lived for ages; it could wait patiently for its chance.

Jiraiya chuckled inwardly as he watched the seal flare in red momentarily before crimson chakra erupted from beneath the Uzumaki's tanned skin. The miasma-like chakra licked against its jailor's skin hungrily, grasping for something to grab and destroy with all the bone-chilling killer intent of its source.

Naruto stood steadfast against the burning sensation compacted in his chest; he held a calm and concentrated expression as he endured the sickening heat. His muscles tensed further as the fox's laughter echoed in his ears. The amused and malevolent sound only served to strengthen Naruto's silent vow to never again approach that fox again if he could avoid it.

Meanwhile, Hiashi's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, watching the swirling seal pulse like a heartbeat, thrusting repeated, sequenced doses of Youki into the young Uzumaki's body. If it were left to that he would conclude the boy's fate was death but instead of overwhelming the boy, another set of seals filtered the chakra and converted some of it into human chakra, thus diminishing from the Youki's intensity and distributing the remainders through the blonde's tenketsu equally.

That was the moment the Hyuuga realized as Jiraiya had earlier with a glance alone the truth depth of the fourth Hokage's genius. Hiashi explained the machinations of the seal and Jiraiya filled in the details where the Byakugan wielder lacked the professional sealing terms and in the end the Toad Sannin smirked widely.

"As long as little Naruto here if trained properly, he shouldn't have any problems with the Kyuubi's chakra. On the contrary his ninja abilities will grow far beyond our comprehension…" The toad san-nin declared with a reassuring 'thumbs up' gesture.

Naruto inwardly cheered and couldn't stifle the huge foxy grin the declaration elicited as his body seemed to teem with renewed vigor.

"Naruto, you're dismissed, we still have issues to discuss – I will summon you later so we can talk further…" Sarutobi informed him calmly. His eyes flickering briefly with weariness as he saw the slight twitch in his student's left pinky. It was the telltale sign he was hiding something and Hiruzen had a feeling he would not like whatever his student was concealing.

Meanwhile Naruto smiled shakily, "Sure thing, Ji-I mean, Hokage-sama" he laughed nervously before bowing awkwardly and slipping out of the room a bit clumsily.

Kakashi coughed politely once Naruto left the room. An idea had formed in his mind while they travelled back from Nami no Kuni and he might as well offer it considering what Naruto is and situation that arose from the council's decision. "I have a request I would like to discuss. I wish to apprentice Uzumaki Naruto much like Jiraiya-sama apprenticed Yondaime-sama." Kakashi spoke humbly and watched the surprise and consequential approval on Jiraiya's face with relief.

"He is the one my sensei chose to bear the burden of the Kyuubi and I owe Minato-sensei in the very least to protect the boy from harm. Besides with his inhuman chakra reserves and regenerative abilities I promise to mold him into a true legendary ninja." Kakashi vowed.

Though Inoichi was now convinced that the Uzumaki boy could be trusted he feared the second coming of an Uchiha Itachi should the blonde Jinchuuriki be alienated from his peers and trained for power. Thus, the usually silent member of the council decided to add his own two cents to the discussion "While I find much promise in Kakashi's motion I think it would be preferable if Naruto was also allowed to join other genin cells on their missions…" he stated smoothly.

Shikaku's eyes widened briefly as he caught his old comrade's drift. He rubbed his beard thoughtfully and commented accordingly. "Yes, I believe, Inoichi is right. It would be wise to let the kid rotate between his graduating class' genin squads so he can learn the value of teamwork and make bonds with people his age. After all, it is theorized that it was Itachi's isolation and Orochimaru's ostracized life that drove them each to treachery and as the Kyuubi's container he has the potential to become deadlier than both of them combined…"

Tsume grinned in a feral manner. "Yeah, if want him to grow strong, he's gotta have a heart and leadership and teamwork skills can't hurt either. It's better for him to be a real ninja than a weapon that would just as well kill our ninja as the enemy's," she added her two cents.

"I concur to the council's suggestions and will embrace them gladly. Kakashi you will resume Jounin duties and apprentice Naruto in-between missions. While you are away he will both attend D-Ranks with other genin squads and train under other available Jounin," The Sandaime declared and scribbled down the decision on a scroll on the table and signed it.

Before he could adjourn the meeting and gain some reprise Aburame Shibi asked the question that many clan heads feared to bring up. "Speaking of Uchiha Itachi. What of Sasuke's Sharingan, will we be trying to harvest cells and recreate the bloodline?"

"No," Sarutobi replied sternly and without pause, "The time of the Uchiha is over. After witnessing the results of the experiments conducted by Orochimaru regarding the Mokuton Kekkai Gekkai I refuse to sacrifice dozens of babies to recreate the sharingan." Sarutobi exclaimed fiercely and Danzou snorted audibly, shaking his head in a most condescending manner.

"You're grown too soft in your advanced age, Sarutobi!" the war hawk stood up to make his point, leaning against the table shakily. "The sharingan has been one of our trump cards all throughout the last three ninja wars. It is a priceless tool that helped us stand above the other villages for decades and it would be sheer insanity to not research ways to recreate it. We could even share its power amongst the clans equally…" he laid out his tempting offer.

"You've got to be joking, Danzou!" Jiraiya cut in rudely and smashed his fist against the wooden table angrily, his killer intent flooding the room, causing the ninja around him to shift uncomfortably.

"Sarutobi-sensei's right, we can't just experiment on kids like that! We're better than that and we don't need the sharingan to be mighty! We're strong enough as it is now, we've done fine without it for the last five years," the Toad san-nin argued furiously. His charismatic tone and the reference of being compared to the likes of the despicable traitor swayed most of the council on his side immediately.

"Besides, even if we did have the children 'to spare' you of all people should know the statistics written down in the recovered documents from the snake's various labs. Only half a percent of bloodline recreation subjects have ever survived and that was only because Orochimaru, arguably one if not the most talented genetic researcher on the continent was conducting the experiments himself; " Jiraiya admitted bitterly. Just thinking of his former teammate's sins still haunted his dreams and every time he relived them it hurt.

Hiashi stood up as well "It was not too long ago my clan suffered from the coveting of bloodline limits by Kumogakure. Therefore, The Hyuuga clan will never condone such blasphemous practices. We will fight it to the last drop of our blood," he threatened coldly. The pain of losing his twin still fresh even after all these years and the clan had yet to fully heal from the fracture caused by Hizashi's sacrifice in Hiashi's stead.

The clan heads for various reasons and interests all seemed united against Danzou and only he and the advisors seemed to see reason in recreating the sharingan. Not that it came as a surprise for Sarutobi's peace loving ways had corrupted the village for decades now and the ways of old - the true path of the ninja now lay forgotten.

It had all started when the First Hokage returned changed from his victory over Uchiha Madara a changed man. His peaceful new outlook had only grown worse by the generation - though the Second Hokage was a bit less altruistic than his older brother. Danzou had hoped to avoid direct intervention and that the council would see reason for once but it would seem Sarutobi had lost his mind in his old age.

He allowed the emotionally unstable Jinchuuriki to live, not only protecting it but also fostering its power without taking proper precautions against its potential loss of control. That would be the end of the village yet in Danzou's eyes, more so with him forbidding the recreation of the only bloodline that could control said demon-fox power beside the Senju clan's blood inherited chakra suppression abilities.

It would seem Danzou would have to save Konoha from destruction and rotting from within. It was his job as the leader of the Roots division of ANBU, to protect the tree of Konoha from the darkness in any way possible, moral or immoral.

The Second Hokage had entrusted him with the sacred duty nearly four decades ago and he would never fail him or abandon his post – never. It also didn't hurt that Danzou had already foreseen Sarutobi's folly and had already put a plan into motion to rectify the situation regarding the sharingan - once and for all.

"Agreed, the Sharingan will die with Uchiha Itachi, I thank you all, meeting adjourned. Kakashi, Jiraiya, please remain where you are seated, I have things I need to discuss with you." Sarutobi ordered and leaned comfortable in his seat.

* * *

Each representative leaving in his/her turn; except those he ordered to remain and unsurprisingly his former teammates and Danzou. He should've known they wouldn't leave as they probably had choice words to share with him over his decisions.

"Now Kakashi, your reported some questionable conduct by your other charge, Haruno Sakura, was it? I understand there were two 'incidents', I would like you to explain your vague report," Sarutobi questioned, ignoring his peers for the time being despite the anvil sized hints they left for him to allow them to speak.

Kakashi's visible eye darkened "Haruno Sakura's state of mind is dangerously unstable. I recently reviewed her psychological evaluation during the academy and believe the psychologist that examined her was incompetent. I had my suspicions of her holding a multiplde-personality disorder but believed it was just a phase. However, I now believe that her sanity has become too fragile to be ignored any longer. During our A-class mission she attempted to assassinate Naruto on two separate occasions in the aftermath of Sasuke's death.

"I believe the mild mental illness has become a full blown dementia due to the trauma of our last mission. The first attempt on Naruto's life was somewhat justifiable under the circumstances of witnessing him under the influence of the Kyuubi and a misconstrued conversation with Naruto, but the second attempt was after I spoke to her and warned her. So I believe she's undergone a complete transference process and convinced herself to shift all the hatred, helplessness and blame on his shoulders for Sasuke's death. Her obsession has changed from trying to court Sasuke to trying to avenge him and I suspect certain sociopathic tendencies may develop if she isn't treated quickly."

Danzou's lips twitched once more at that piece of information, "It is my honest opinion that she will be unable to work with him or anyone else in the foreseeable future in any way. I suggest she undergo several intensive post-traumatic therapy sessions and be dismissed from active duty until such a time she is healed…" the copy-nin concluded, having seen similar situations in the past.

Danzou chuckled softly. "I have an alternative suggestion, Hiruzen." he intoned quietly, a way to finally infiltrate the current generation of clan heirs. "Haruno Sakura will never heal from her trauma and even if she does, once news of her meltdown leak out and her attempt at murdering a comrade...she will never be trusted amongst her peers again. Give her to me, Sarutobi. I will train her and transform her into a true kunoichi that wouldn't shame Tobirama's age…"

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, "Absolutely not! I will not sanction you weaponizing children."

Koharu's lips pursed, "Now don't be hasty, this is a good situation, Sarutobi. We both know trauma and insanity like hers will only lead to either the asylum or the graveyard. But now that you've made an exception for Naruto, I don't see why you shouldn't allow Danzou an exception as well. Argue with his methods, but when Roots still existed he always delivered results."

Kakashi wisely kept his mouth shut when Jiraiya placed a hand on his shoulder. This was a political bartering game, Danzou would not push the Naruto situation given he'd be given a toy to play with. For what purpose was anyone's guess but it seemed inevitable to sacrifice Sakura for Naruto's sake.

Homura adjusted his glasses slightly, "I think they have a point, Sarutobi. You can't grab he rope from both ends and I think it will turn out for the best. The child's fate is sealed no matter however you spin it, except if she is...given to a specialist."

Jiraiya looked at his sensei expectantly, shaking his head slightly. Nothing good could rise from giving Danzou what he wanted. Homura, he and Koharu had good intentions in most of their endeavors but often their extreme methods had collateral damage that was as dangerous as the supposed benefits of their ways.

Hiruzen was silent for a long moment before he shut his eyes, "So be it, Danzou. You will be granted a chance to salvage Haruno Sakura from her madness. I grant you six months to show me palpable results and I warn you, if I at any given time disapprove of what she's become or what she does, both she and you will suffer the consequences..."

It was a hollow threat and everyone knew it, but as expected Sarutobi's mercy won over reason as he did not want the young child he had often seen smiling and laughing rot away in some cell for all her life. He knew it was dangerous, he knew it was perhaps irresponsible but his compassion won in the end.

He lamented having to give away Haruno Sakura's fate to his rival. But the child was a non-entity with no clan association so nobody of political capital cared for her and as any kunoichi she was a tool to most, currently flawed. It was yet to be seen what blade Danzou would temper her into, but Hiruzen had little doubt he wouldn't like the end results.

He would have to temporarily sacrifice her mind and body to Danzou for the sake of Naruto, Minato's child and Konoha's future. Later, he would devise and find away to break her away from Danzou's tutelage or at the very least sabotage his conversion/indoctrination attempts. _"Yes, that would do fine. Let Danzou have his temporary victory, in the end I am the one that'll get the last laugh."_

He exhaled heavily and shut his eyes as he was once more reminded of the burdens of his position and cursed fate for taking away the beacon of hope and light that was his deceased successor – Namikaze Minato.

He watched them leave one by one, except Kakashi that lingered behind. "Hokage-sama, I understand where you're coming from, but I can't in good conscience keep this from the other jounin-sensei if she's going to interact with their children. I will make them vow to keep it amongst themselves and the parents of the genin though, with your permission."

Sarutobi sighed and nodded, knowing there was little choice. He dismissed Kakashi and only prayed as he always did that he had made the right choice and not set the stage for another failure that would cost them all. He would have to see how he could minimize the damages of Danzou's influence and maximize his little victories regarding Kakashi and Naruto.

Such was the burden of ninja leadership, balancing the good and the bad and find the most acceptable outcome out of all the undesirable possibilities.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or gain or will gain any profit from using the franchise's chars, they belong to Kishimoto.**

_

* * *

Italics - Thoughts  
__Italics underline – second personalities talking/thinking__**  
Bold Italics - Demons/monsters talking**__  
__**Bold Italics underline – demon/monsters thinking  
Bold - Demon influenced/curse-sealed person talking**_

**

* * *

Glossary for Japanese words:**

**Baka - **Idiot/Fool**  
Bakemono - **Monster  
**Kinjutsu - **Forbidden Technique  
**Konohagakure** - Hidden Leaf  
**Kirigakure - **Hidden Mist**  
Amegakure - **Hidden Rain**  
Sanshouuo no Hanzou - **Hanzou the Salamander  
**Genjutsu - Illusionary arts **- Chakra based ninja techniques aimed at creating illusions and confusing/tricking the foe's mind and body alike.  
**Senpai** - An honorifix/Suffix used between someone of lower rank or age towards his elder peer or superior.  
**Gobi - **Five Tails**  
Okami - **Wolf**  
Tenraikichi **- Divine perception  
**Fuuma Shuriken - Windmill Ninja Star** - a massive four blades ninja projectile (the one Sasuke and Naruto used against Zabuza when they freed Kakashi)  
**Shu** - Scarlet  
**Minami** - South

_

* * *

"What the hell is this place…?"_ Sakura wondered as her green eyes darted around the massive area she was situated in. She was sitting on a tatami mat in the center of huge crevice in the earth that had various angled support beams crisscrossing through it. The wooden beams were covered with various seals and ornamental decorations. The constructs and decor seemed ancient in comparison to the rusty pipelines that she could occasionally glimpse at when the torchlight bounced off them.

_"Why the hell did they bring us to this creepy place?!"_ Inner-Sakura uttered fearfully. The whole situation was mysterious and nerve-wrecking as it was without the "picturesque" scenery. Halfway through the labyrinth of tunnels the ANBU had dragged her through he had paused just for a moment in order to blindfold her. Then he proceeded to guide her for an indefinite amount of time deeper and deeper into the womb of the earth.

The pink haired genin was exhausted, her face flushed and perspiration soaked her red upper dress heavily. The fabric stuck awkwardly against her body like a second skin. Her patience was wearing thin, but she remained seated and waited. She doubted she could leave on her own as she'd most likely get lost in the maze of pathways at best and die by some ANBU or trap on the way at worst; so for now she remained where she was.

"So you're Haruno Sakura…" an aged voice filled the room so suddenly it scared her half to death. The quality of the voice belied the man's intelligence and cunning but at the same time the tone was so flat and apathetic it was bone-chilling. She heard a gentle tapping of something against the ground around her and she hazarded a glimpse over her right shoulder.

"I am Danzou," the man stated simply and slowly circled around her. He took his time due to his limp before he came to stop several feet to before her. The white robe bearing man sat across of her but before Sakura could question him on what was going on or why she was summoned her the elder ninja's killer intent spiked and stopped her in her tracks. "You will speak when I allow it, you will eat, you will drink when I allow it and you will sleep when I allow it; nothing more, nothing less." The manipulative man's dark brow eye paralyzed her as it seemed to glare into her very soul.

The young teen felt vulnerable, weak and violated by the penetrating gaze, breaking eye contact very quickly. _"Who the hell do you think you are?!" _she thought and despite fear for her life stuttered out a pair of inaudible questions. "Wh-Who are you? Why am I here?" She received no verbal reply; instead the reply was a physical one.

She was suddenly slammed down against the ground, fingers fisted in her hair. A moment later the young genin's cheek kissed the cold wooden floor painfully thanks to someone that materialized behind her and 'assisting her'. "I am your new sensei and master; you will address me as Danzou-sama. You will obey me as I have relinquished your training privileges from Hatake Kakashi," the elder explained patiently; obviously not able or willing to divulge any more information.

Sakura sighed in relief the moment Danzou nodded briefly and the pressure pinning her to the ground vanished. She looked around quickly, fearing another attack only to start as all traces of the man were gone. "_Who are these people?!"_

The council member inhaled softly. "You had best learn your place quickly, I am not a forgiving man. I will not tolerate any insubordination or disrespect, unlike Hatake."

Sakura nodded and gulped fearfully before the old man lifted three fingers and stated simply. "You have exactly three questions that I may or may not answer. Think carefully before you ask them for when your questions are exhausted my men will take you home and we will begin your training at **first light** tomorrow…"

Sakura bit her lip and thought carefully, she knew something was amiss. It was nearly unprecedented for a sensei to relinquish control of his charge. She was well versed on Konoha's history and yet there were no documented references regarding this Danzou character.

"Why did Kakashi and Hokage-sama allow you to take me under your wing? I've never heard of a student being removed from one sensei and moved to another," Sakura spent her first question cautiously; while she might be physically weak and had pitiful chakra reserves she _was_ one of the sharpest tactical and theoretical minds to ever graduate the academy according to Iruka-sensei.

Danzou's lips twitched _"She has meager potential but I will see to that soon enough. Regardless, she is still the link I've been looking for. Hiruzen, I knew I could count on your compassion to supply me a great asset for my ambitions." _

He exhaled heavily as he continued. "Hatake Kakashi revealed the turn of events in Nami no Kuni and of your two attempts at Uzumaki Naruto's life. He questioned your sanity and mettle and doomed your career and life. You would've either been removed from ninja ranks and incarcerated indefinitely for treason or institutionalized for the rest of your life in a psychiatric ward," he revealed nonchalantly.

The elder ninja's voice rose faintly, a sharp edge slicing into the silent room. "I played on Sarutobi's compassion and convinced him to spare you by giving you over to me."

Sakura's eyes flickered with a multitude of emotions in a relatively short amount of time. She was shocked and outraged that her sensei sold her out. The fact she was discarded so easily without even considering the exonerating circumstances enraged her but before she could go off the rocker the secret sentinel motioned her to continue.

Sakura's eyes narrowed suspiciously as it all sounded too convenient. She was quite aware of her academy evaluations and her current limited usefulness as a ninja. So why was this Danzou so interested in her and her well being? It didn't make any sense "Why would you risk yourself for me?"

Danzou's eye flickered with brief mirth "I took no chances, girl. Make no mistake; there is no altruism or kindness in saving you. If you fail me, you will bear the consequences alone. If you even think of betraying me I will take away all you hold dear," he promised bluntly. His words were accented by the picture he tossed on the floor. The photograph depicted Sakura's mother with the blurry shape of an ANBU visible in the background.

Sakura's blood ran cold, her body bolted in place as the crippled ninja's lone eye flickered not with the threatening gleam but rather with the promise of assured oblivion should she stray from his commands. "You will grow to understand that fate has smiled upon you when it gave you to me for I will mold you into a true kunoichi. But in the meantime know that you are my tool, my sword and shield in the secret battle for Konohagakure's security."

_"I didn't want this! All I wanted was to avenge Sasuke-kun. All I wanted was to make things right! Why is this happening to me?!"_ Sakura thought and hyperventilated, panic gripping her soul and body alike. Her eyes unfocused, cold sweat once more soaking her body; "What do you want from me?!"

Danzou's face twisted into a dark frown _"Emotional imbalance? That is one of the first things that will have to be dealt with," _he concluded. "I need an agent within the genin of your age group. If you serve me obediently and help me protect Konoha then I will assist your mother financially in her business endeavors and support your ambition: the death of Uzumaki Naruto…"

Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed thoughtfully, _"It's not like I have a choice. I won't endanger mom for anyone. Besides, the Hokage and Kakashi have both abandoned me, siding with that monster. I guess I better get used to this dank and moist area._" While it wasn't the route she would've preferred there was no alternative. Sasuke-kun was dead and Naruto was to blame. There was only one possible thing that had to be done – she would sell her soul to one devil for the opportunity to kill the other.

Danzou smirked; it was too easy to manipulate her and others like her. Such was the folly of emotions; they clouded reason and caused discord and confusion. But they served their purpose this time as the precursors to her utter fidelity to his cause - Konohagakure's true cause.

Emotions were nothing but a burden; that would be her first lesson. Once he was sure he could trust her not to break or defect, he would tell her the truth about Uzumaki's nature and conscript her for life.

Danzou had waited for years for his chance, his opportunity to finally return Konoha to the glory of the Senju's ancient ways of warfare. All he needed was a bit more patience and he could remove the glaring obstacles that blockaded the return to Konoha's golden age.

Sakura and alter ego were in agreement, the resources and secrecy Danzou obviously possessed would help Sakura and make her…no, make them strong enough to kill the crimson-eyed beast in dead last's clothing.

The pinkette knew she was alone, forsaken by her sensei, betrayed by her teammate, enslaved by the elder ninja but she would persevere. She would not be weak anymore. She would not remain the annoyance that lived in the shadows of great ninja. More importantly she would make herself and Sasuke-kun proud if it was the last thing she did!

It was now her ambition, much like Sasuke once proclaimed, to improve, protect and empower herself. But she would do so on her own terms and for the right reasons and not simply the lust for power that sent great ninjas like Itachi and Orochimaru into defection. Her power was needed in order to protect her mother, protect her village and countrymen from Naruto and someone else.

Naruto was high on her hit-list but it was also vital to her to protect Sasuke-kun's memory and dream. She would not let him fade quietly into the darkness. She **would** fulfill his ambition – she **would** kill the man her lover sought to kill one of these days. She suspected it was Uchiha Itachi, the infamous Uchiha traitor but Sasuke had not been specific and she had to be sure less she fail in avenging him.

She was certain she could find who it was if she was cautious enough and Danzou was in a pleasant mood. However such ambitions could not be fulfilled now – she needed more power if she ever hoped to be more than fodder. More so she knew that she needed to get stronger, get faster and more lethal in order to be one day become strong enough to shrug off the shackles of Danzou's influence. For now she was in debt and therefore in his pocket but that would change one day; old men didn't live forever after all.

Sakura would stop at nothing, spare nobody in her path of redemption, on her path of judgment. Naruto was a monster and she would exterminate him with extreme prejudice because he took away her love, he took away her stability and damned her to slavery under Danzou and before she breathed her last breath – she would send him back to hell.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Rice Field Country)  
**

In the Depths of a prison facility somewhere on an island in the North of the Rice field country, the Snake sannin Orochimaru sat beside a wooden desk. His work area was packed with scrolls and flasks of various shapes and color, reflecting the light against his serpentine eyes as they flickered over piles of neatly ordered notes and diagrams.

It had been five years and five months exactly since he finished his grand experiment and took his first step towards divinity when he managed to master the Fushi Tenshi immortality jutsu. However, he had failed in fulfilling the second step in his ambition only due to the surprising power of the sharingan's genjutsu abilities.

Uchiha Itachi had humiliated him, the great Orochimaru. The mere thought of his apathetic eyes caused the Snake's sannin's blood boil. To add insult to injury that insolent boy had the audacity to cut off the snake's hand and arrogantly flaunt the superiority of his eyes over all of the snake sannin's jutsu and abilities.

The kinjutsu specialist grit his teeth before he calmed himself and remembered who he was. Just like the great viper that was his namesake he was patient and when the time came he would prove how lethal and merciless he was.

That Uchiha boy was indeed talented, there was no argument there. But what Itachi would learn in all his living days the Snake san-nin had already starting forgetting. The snake sannin had survived two ninja wars, had killed legendary ninja and dueled with the myths of the ninja world. Orochimaru would not, could not allow this transgression to pass over silently.

He hadn't been able to fight with his full potential against the Uchiha boy the last time they met, less he damage the eyes that boy had been so proud of. But he didn't need Itachi's eyes anymore, and oh what a glorious day it would be when he met that pathetic whelp once more. The legendary ninja vowed on his blood and soul that he would teach that boy his place in the world; bleeding and broken at the sannin's feet.

The mere thought caused the snake ninja to snicker and laugh, for the first time in the fourteen years since he abandoned that cesspool of hypocrisy and weakness he once called home glee and anticipation was pumping through his veins. But first, he needed that report, where was that damned messenger? His eyes narrowed as he sensed a chakra signature enter his chambers, the sound of fabric sliding against stone filtering through his ears as a man knelt behind his chair.

"Orochimaru-sama…I…I have the report you requested…" the man stammered fearfully. The genius ninja leaned slightly to his left and turned his head towards the messenger, one of his yellow snake eyes flaring with murderous impatience. "Uchiha Sasuke is dead…h-he died on an A-rank mission, killed by a chuunin level nuke-nin from Kirigakure…"

The snake summoner's eyes widened briefly before his killer intent exploded throughout the room. Its intensity caused some the nearby sentinels and ninjas outside the room to keel over and vomit. A powerful hissing voice trembling with untamed fury escaped his lips that left the messenger pale, trembling and queasy in reaction.

The snake Sannin suddenly vanished before his eyes and reappeared before him, lifting him by the neck; choking him to the inch of his life. No! All of his plans, his great destruction of Konoha...it was all ruined! It wasn't fair! He had worked so hard, waited patiently for so long.

"Orochimaru-sama I have another message from Kabuto-sama…" the messenger managed to choke out in a gurgle, sighing in relief as the murderous sannin released his grip just enough to let him breathe; less he choke before handing his second report.

"Our agent in Roots, Takami Shikio reports that the sharingan has been harvested and is being preserved by Danzou for unknown purposes."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, his mind already racing to analyze this new bit of information; a frown marring his pale face. He tossed the messenger unceremoniously into the wall and started pacing back and forth, ignoring the man that scampered out of the room in fear for his life.

_"How very clever of you Danzou, you always were a crafty man, going behind Sarutobi-sensei's back like that to steal those ultimate eyes all for yourself. Researching how to recreate the Sharingan will take time, but it's better than nothing. Ku ku ku, this changes everything! I'll have to thank you later, senpai as you've just made things all the more interesting!" _Orochimaru thought delightfully, his earlier eagerness growing immensely as he reasserted his ability to grasp his dreams.

But crossing Danzou would have consequences, as one mistake would incur the old bat's wrath and make Orochimaru's life all that more difficult. It would seem he would require the use of a group ninjas he hadn't initially felt necessary for his invasion, just to tip the scales in his favor. These new parameters would require an adaptation in his plans and perhaps even a complete overhaul.

While he usually trusted Kabuto's expertise and prognosis the snake sannin was known to dismiss all opinions but his own upon any passing whim. He needed to fix Kimimaro; he couldn't afford a single mistake as he would **not** be denied his dream a second time.

Without further ado he exited the room and made his way through the massive maze of identical looking brick corridors. The faded gray of those walls had seen many abominations and monstrous experiments in the last decade and now perhaps it would see one more.

The snake sannin was considered unrivaled in his genetic and ninjutsu research throughout the ninja world but he couldn't quite explore all the ideas his mind hatched. Thus he trained himself a protégé to help him on his most delicate projects beside Kabuto and Amachi – a quite unique ninja by the name of Karin.

The child was oblivious to the fact that she was the last known descendant of the Tenraikichi clan of the former land of the Whirlpool. The only sign of her parentage was the trademark red hair all Whirlpool women seemed to share.

He had stumbled upon her by sheer chance and he never regretted it for a moment. Her chakra sensory abilities were unrivaled and he scoffed at all those that mocked the ancient clan at the time. There were so many fools that didn't know how to recognize a proper tool when they saw one.

He had taken her under his wing and she proved a genius in his arts of genetics and surprisingly in medical research as well. That was an additional bonus that he had yet to explore: until now. He slipped into her lab unnoticed, watching her examine a scroll with utter concentration. Her lithe body was leaning enticingly against her desk, snugly fitting into her skin tight sleeveless blouse and knee length skirt.

The snake sannin occasionally remembered times when he lusted for carnal pleasures in his youth. However, those times had long since been forgotten and lost their glamour with the mutations his body underwent during his experiments; his forever changed body no longer operating quite like normal bodies did.

"Karin-chan, busy as always I see…" his voice murmured in a sugary tone as he slid out the shadows, his serpentine eyes flickering with mirth as he brushed against her hip lightly.

The red haired kunoichi started and slipped, making a mess out of her neatly arranged research notes. She nearly fell over as she eyed her mentor, master and idol in shock and surprise. "Oro-Orochimaru-sama! What are you doing here?!" she asked in delighted surprise and smiled widely; her star-struck eyes and nearly obsessive devotion had its uses. Her zeal fueled her resolve and fed her determination to fulfill his bidding, but at times its sugary qualities made the Orochimaru ill to the pit of his stomach.

"I am in need of you…" the snake sannin revealed in a neutral tone. He lifted his hand before the red haired ninja could go any redder or misinterpret his words further than she already had as her hands moving to disrobe herself from her already minimal attire. "Not in that manner, I need you for a little project…" he corrected and smirked wryly at her antics and the look of mortification that crossed her face as she quickly readjusted her clothes.

"I need you to cure Kimimaro's tuberculosis," the self-proclaimed Otokage said with a quirk of his slender brow. "Do you think you're up to that challenge, Karin-chan? Even Kabuto failed to cure him and claims its both contagious and incurable."

He watched bemusedly as the flames of excitement and the unquenchable thirst for knowledge ignited in her reddish brown eyes as she nodded vigorously. "Orochimaru-sama, with all due respect to Kabuto-senpai...he's too cautious and orthodox in his medical approach. He often disregards many of your own breakthrough research theories of past. I am confident that with the proper genetic research I can develop a viral parasite that would target the Tuberculosis itself while ignoring the body's original DNA and cells…" she narrated her thoughts in a matter of fact tone.

The snake's sannin's eyes narrowed slightly as he had thought of the idea himself a couple of months ago but had disregarded its practical uses due to the dangers of developing a virus that might kill Kimimaro by accident. But he trusted Karin's meticulous nature and unlike Kabuto she wasn't required to actively spy on Konoha from within so she had the time to perfect her theory. Most importantly, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter – he **needed **Kimimaro.

"Very well, Karin-chan, I will leave that up to you…send me your initial findings for review when they are ready," he ordered in a smooth, silky tone. He turned to leave but paused at the doorway.

"Also, I am going to need you for a very special assignment. If you please me, I will make all of your efforts worth your while…" he promised the red haired teen enticingly. He then exited the room, smirking at the sound of Karin's excited squeal that echoed in the corridors.

The snake sannin chuckled as he melted into the shadows. Karin would not fail him; not when he gave her so much motivation to succeed. When Kimimaro was finally cured from his ailment Orochimaru could finally put into motion a far more effective attack plan.

He could finally execute one of the contingency plans he had so painstakingly prepared over the last five years, each of them capable of shaking the very foundations of the entire ninja world and impede all the forces that sought his death.

Yes! All would come to fruition and then his path to immortality would be secured…soon…

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Back in Konohagakure)**

Naruto walked through the streets quietly, his mood subdued. He tried to analyze the extremely dangerous situation he had just been thrust into it. The many twists and turns that unfolded right before his eye in the council room made him nervous.

He had the gut feeling that the old man had managed to sway the council only due to that white haired man's timed assistance. However, he couldn't shake off the feeling that the crippled old ninja that had grilled him so harshly had other aces up his sleeve. Whatever they were, Naruto wouldn't like them.

Fate was a fickle mistress and things had a funny way of turning out. A week ago the blonde was Sasuke's rival, the dead last moron that could never do things right and now he had killed Haku, Sasuke was dead due to the demon fox's youki and Sakura had went off the rocker.

A week ago he was begging for individual attention and now unbeknown of him he was going to become the copy ninja's sole apprentice as well as receive tutoring from other Konoha ninja when Kakashi was absent.

Life after the council meeting and accepting his team's impromptu disbanding seemed too surreal to be true so he had to go and reaffirm his existence. There was only one way to go about that: bask in the glory of the broth of the gods that was Ichiraku Ramen.

If truth were to be told Naruto had acquired a love for the low priced dish but it wasn't practicality of its low price or unique flavor that had brought upon his addiction to the dish; it was something far more profound.

The Uzumaki went to eat at Ichiraku ramen once or twice every day for the company, for it wasn't the dish that brought Naruto to the stand; it was the stand that brought Naruto to the dish.

Old man Ichiraku and Ayame were his isle of security and stability in an ocean of hostility, rejection and loneliness. If he ever needed some warmth and affection it was now, at the precipice of the greatest change in his young life.

The civilians he met as he walked through the streets were eying him with more hostility and open hatred than usual. Though the mission details were classified it wasn't surprising they found an excuse to blame him for the death of their would-be savior, Uchiha Sasuke. Ironically enough, for the first time in his life, the villager's wild assumptions were actually true.

The Kyuubi container sighed softly at that, it seemed with every step forward he took forward he was forced two steps back. It would be far more difficult to convince them he wasn't the fox now that he had blood of the last loyal Uchiha on his hands.

Naruto's eyes narrowed faintly as he walked, pushing aside his melancholic thoughts as he heard something. His blue eyes darted to his left, catching glimpse of a blur of motion. He tried to conceal his knowledge by keeping his pace and turned to step into a side street where there would be less collateral damage when, not if a fight broke out.

_"I wonder what this is all about…"_ the blond pondered before he suddenly took off into a chakra enforced sprint. He only managed to take several steps before his survival instincts screamed at him _"move!"_

He rolled sideways, dodging death by shuriken by a scant few inches as the projectiles slammed into the building behind him. The Jinchuuruki cursed, ungracefully shifting his rolling body into a low crouch.

He grunted in pain as the moment her turned his head towards his attacker, said individual's foot connected with his face. The blow sent the blonde genin stumbling several steps backwards.

The Yondaime's legacy frowned, using his momentum to flip backwards into a handstand. He then pushed off the ground, launching himself into the air and trying to retaliate with a spinning kick.

Alas, his taijutsu was as sloppy and clumsy as his eating habits and the enemy simply dodged his attack by taking a small sidestep. Said mask foe then diverted his ankle with a tap of his palm, sending the blonde off balance.

The assassin then grabbed him around the same ankle and used their mutual momentum to augment Naruto's inertia, slamming the blonde into the wall with authority.

The Jinchuuruki exhaled achingly as he fell over to the ground. He was disoriented momentarily but still instinctively crossed his hands across his chest; intercepting a stomping kick to the face.

He struggled a bit before he pushed the foot off of him. He caught a glance at the assassin's eyes – brown; a color that matched the brief glimpse of his hair. He didn't give his attacker's physical attributes too much thought was he was sure he would unmask him or her soon enough. He would teach whoever this was not to mess with Uzumaki Naruto.

The blonde scooped a hand full of sand and tossed it into his assailant's eyes. The distraction would only last a moment, a moment long enough for Naruto to repay the earlier favor. He unleashed three stars of steel and didn't even wait to see if his ranged assault was in the proper trajectory as already leaped backwards, breaking eye contact as he somersaulted at the apex of his jump.

He crossed his hands into the familiar hand seal of his trademark technique "Kage Bushi…" He started channeling his chakra his technique he was shocked by the taste of the man's fist colliding with his jaw before he could finish it. The blow sent him spinning uncontrollably his gathered chakra dispersing along with his earlier sense of vindication.

The blue eyed genin crashed haphazardly against the ground, panting heavily as he struggled to climb to his feet. The Jinchuuruki's confidence took yet another blow as the black shadow crossed his vision and planted a powerful, chakra enforced palm strike into his solar plexus.

Or so it appeared as Naruto replaced himself with a nearby barrel and finally got a good glimpse at his assailant amidst the rain of timber and splinters. Unfortunately it was difficult to discern the assailant's gender due to its choice of clothing. The figure was clad in a black, baggy cloak that concealed his/her girth and body shape alike.

The Jinchuuruki stopped trying to analyze the situation; he never could discern weaknesses and openings like they instructed in the academy. The terms and methodology were simply too complicated to someone of his limited education.

Naruto worked on guts, cunning and improvising on the fly and at the moment a very creative plan hatched his mind. Thus, the blonde's counterattack began. His feet kicked off the ground as he launched himself into the air. He summoned two Kage Bushin before he landed against the side of the building, latching onto its surface with chakra.

_"This tree-walking sure does come in handy. I'll have to thank Kakashi-sensei later!" _He pushed off the side of the building, propelling himself forward while spreading his hands to his sides, grabbing both Bushin by the sleeves. The two clones each made a single hand seal and transformed in unison; one into a giant Fuuma Shuriken and the other into a long blade akin of a ninja-to

Naruto twisted his body and used his inertia to launch the improvised projectile towards his attacker, smirking victoriously as the ninja shifted into a low crouch. His assailant escaped the projectile narrowly and entered into a hand seal sequence of his own as the missed projectile slammed hard into the wall behind him.

The assassin's chakra spiked, channeled accordingly in preparation for his counter jutsu but before he could unleash it his final seal was stopped by the cold touch of a kunai against his neck. He dispersed his attack unwillingly and watched as the original Naruto landed and brought his self-made blade an inch from his forehead.

The Jinchuuruki smirked widely, his eyes crackling with electric blue satisfaction. "I hope you had fun, stupid! The ANBU won't play nearly as nice as me when they get their hands on you!" Naruto taunting tone broke and his teeth grit slightly when his assailant exploded into a cloud of dust _"Chiri Bushin…"_

"Mataku…" an exasperated exclaim came from behind Naruto eliciting his eyes to widen like saucers."I-Iruka-Sensei?" he stammered as he turned around and recognized his old instructor as said chuunin removed the mask from his face.

"Hey, haha, I must admit that you've grown Naruto. But…your taijutsu and shuriken skills are still abysmal!" He frowned as his narrowed eyes observed his former pupil through his frown.

"WH-What?! What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Naruto shouted angrily, frustrated fear dancing in his fiery blue eyes. He swept his hand across his body "I could've seriously hurt you, Iruka-sensei! Why the hell did you attack me?"

"Tch, don't get so cocky! I am a chuunin and I took it easy on you, Naruto!" Iruka criticized with a frown. Naruto hmphed, the dismissal driving Iruka to look away. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Well to be honest, Kakashi-san briefed me on your latest mission."

he chuunin resumed eye contact, his face turning wistful. "Despite how aloof he is, I'm pretty sure he's worried about you, and so am I."

A sad smile spread across his lips as he crossed his arms. The blonde's stupefied silence prompted him to continue. "He asked me to help you out," Iruka elaborated simply. "When he said you're in need of a lot of remedial work he wasn't exaggerating …you're a mess..." The scarred chuunin exclaimed somewhat sheepishly.

Naruto's eyes shut tightly as Sasuke's words; the words seared forever into his mind echoing in his head. _"You total __moron__! If you're a Shinobi then __use your head__! Why did you come inside the mirrors?! Damn it! I don't care anymore! You're an __**idiot**__!" _

Naruto was angry at the time, but now – he realized Sasuke was right: he **was** an idiot. Even Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei thought he was a dead last. It insulted his pride but worst than that, killed him inside to fail over and over again no matter how hard he tried. What did he ever do to deserve all of this? Oh, that's right…he was born! Why did the Yondaime have to seal that accursed flee-bag with tails within him? It wasn't fair!

The Demon container shook his head, shutting his eyes tighter_," No! I can't think like that! He was Hokage and had to save everyone. I can't blame him for wanting to do his job and he gave his life for the village too. I'd have done the same thing in his place. After all, the old man said I was the only baby born that day…" _Naruto tried to convince himself but couldn't quench the indignation and loathing despite his own pitiful attempts at self reassurance.

Iruka bonked him on the head. The blonde winced and rubbed his offended skull, "Are you even listening to me, Naruto? I thought you were going to take things seriously now that you've graduated?" Iruka chided him with an affronted look, eying the blonde suspiciously.

Naruto glowered at him and hmphed, turning his head away from his old instructor, "What good will it do? Kakashi never pays any attention to me and all you're going to say is that I'm a lost cause just like everyone else!?"

Iruka's eyes widened, "Naruto! I would never…" the chuunin stammered and the blonde turned teary blue eyes at him, accusing him with true conviction.

"Liar! You did too say it! You said I was probably a lost cause during the beginning of last year! I heard you talking to Matsumo-sensei! You said I would never graduate and that the only reason I was accepted in the first place was because I was pitied by the old man!" Naruto accused in a trembling tone.

The chuunin's face paled before twisting into a slightly pained expression "Naruto, you only heard fragments of what I was saying…" he sighed and shook his head, disappointed and offended that he was being questioned.

"I said if you don't start putting effort into your work you'd be a lost cause. I said you would never graduate at this pace and that it was no wonder people thought that Sandaime-sama pitied you!" Iruka hissed out angrily.

"It doesn't matter, even if you don't think I'm a lost cause, everyone else does. And you know what? They're right! I am a dead last. I wish…sometimes I wish I had just died when the bastard-fox was sealed inside me. That way everyone else would've…" he started murmuring before Iruka interrupted him by slapping him so hard his head snapped sideways.

The chuunin's eyes burned with anger and pain as he knelt beside Naruto and shook him violently. "How can you say that? You have changed people's lives…" Iruka said. He put his hands on his former student's shoulders and tried to make him understand.

"Name one!" Naruto spat out, he couldn't take it anymore. The emotional and mental pressure, the icy glares and constant ridicule had finally worn him out. All the bitterness and desperation he had hid so expertly for years erupted violently; melting away the naïve and hopeful looking knucklehead ninja that was supposedly Uzumaki Naruto.

"You were the only person that Sasuke ever befriended in his lonely existance. You helped Konohamaru grow out of his grandfather's shadow and his own arrogance and made him realize the truth about being Hokage. Furthermore, you made one orphan instructor realize he needed to change and become a better teacher and person so he never jeopardized his students ever again," Iruka whispered softly.

Naruto buried his face in his hands, his voice small and trembling, "I…I'm scared…Iruka-sensei," the kage bushin phenom admitted. He looked much younger than he really was, all his usual rough and unyielding attitude washed away, leaving the true face of a lonely boy that had suffered for so long.

He needed someone to help him out of the darkness. "I…I messed up, I messed up real bad and S-Sasuke died because of me!" he murmured and shut his eye tightly. "Kakashi and the old man are going to expect me to grow up and become strong. B-but what if I screw up again? What if someone else I care about dies because I'm an idiot? Or not strong enough to protect them? What if they finally give up on me for real...?" Naruto's voice raced as his shoulders shook.

Iruka's eyes softened, "If that happens it's beyond your control," he explained quietly. "Mistakes will always occur and all of our loved ones eventually die in one way or another, Naruto." He squeezed his shoulders consolingly "Nobody's invincible or immortal and sometimes all the effort and sacrifice in the world just isn't enough…" he finished in a distant manner, his words coated with the echoes of tragic experience.

He watched as Naruto's eyes dimmed to a lifeless blue that bordered on gray, before they flickered with slivers of crimson. "Then what good is it to be Hokage? What good is it to be a ninja if you can't protect anyone? If at the end of the day you're all alone!" Naruto's voice trembled as he shut his eyes tightly.

He heard the Kyuubi laughter in his mind, the taunting sound grating at his patience _**"Foolish Ningen, don't you see that those lies you've planted in your head are holding you back? You don't need to be Hokage, you don't need to prove yourself to anybody but yourself. Trust in me, I will guide you, I will make them see you for real you – one way or another,"**_ The massive bijuu whispered seductively and slipped its intoxicating chakra through Naruto's veins, hoping to lure the foolish sack of flesh to its cause.

Naruto was pulled forcefully into his subconscious mind; the fox exerting the little influence it had while its host's mental defenses were at their weakest. The Kyuubi would not be denied its golden chance. It would convince the pathetic mortal to tear the seal and then it would devour all those meaningless monkeys that thought they could seal it, contain it; there would be no ending to their suffering.

_**"Our souls are intertwined, if you die, I die. Under the circumstances I can help you, make you stronger than all of them. My power will make you so strong that nobody will ever doubt you again. All you have to do is rip off that little insignificant piece of paper over there. Go ahead; don't you want them to acknowledge you?"**_ The Kyuubi's voice erupted in a forceful, authoritative manner. Its crimson eyes glowed with impossible amounts of power, beckoning its jailer to obey it.

Naruto slowly crept closer and closer to the thrice damned seal, reaching out for it only to have reality blur and shudder around him. Out in the real world Iruka grabbed his former pupil by the shoulders and shook him several times.

"Listen to me, Naruto!" the scarred chuunin called for the third time in a somewhat urgent tone. Iruka was unable to hear the demon fox's howls of frustration and promises of murder.

Naruto started and was torn from within his own mind. His eyes flashed back to baby blue and the scarred chuunin smiled shakily as he ignored the somewhat unsettling sight and soothed his disturbed former pupil by patting his back.

"I know life isn't fair, but that doesn't mean your dream is meaningless either," the instructor whispered inaudibly. "It is the pain of loss, the ease in which life extinguishes that makes everything so precious. If everything was preordained and nobody ever died there would be no worth to anything in our world, no?" Iruka asked rhetorically.

"Your dream is not a lie, Naruto. But you've got to realize you can't protect everyone all the time. We all mistakes, that's part of what makes us human – our faults. Instead of getting angry with our criticism, try to think about it neutrally and learn from it."

The blonde haired genin's eyes flickered with some understanding, but the dullness and ache deep in his soul still bled through into his eyes. "But…they don't want to help me; they just want to break me! I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of being so damn weak! I don't want to fail anymore. I don't want to know I got someone killed again," he confessed and his eyes hardened with a mixture of resolve and anger.

"Calm down, Naruto, you don't have to carry all the burdens of the world on your shoulders all at once; leave that for when you're Hokage, yes?" Iruka reassured him. "The key to successful growth and leaning is tackling things slowly. You have to learn every piece of knowledge one step at a time. It's like constructing a building, You have to start from the foundations and make your way up or else sooner or later everything will fall apart."

"You never let me finish my sentence you know," Iruka said with a small exasperated sigh."I was going to say that considering all the things stacked against you during your academy days; your performance was great."

His words elicited a smile from the blonde genin. "Oh, and don't worry. We'll keep this little moment between us. You're the one that never lets anything hold you back or get you down, right? So we wouldn't want to ruin your image and reputation, after all the future Hokage has to be strong!"

The Chuunin suddenly pounced on the genin and locked him in a noogie and watched as the woe relented a bit as the Yondaime's legacy sniffed and wiped his eyes."S-Stop it, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whined and struggled to get free.

Iruka suddenly let go and the Jinchuuriki fell over, banging his head lightly against the ground. When he sat up and glared playfully at Iruka with slightly mischievous eyes Iruka knew it meant one thing – he was going to pay big time for that noogie.

"More importantly, don't worry about remedial work Naruto. I promise you I'll help you overcome anything I can help you with during our time together, as long as you want my help." The chuunin grinned at his student cheerfully "I've been granted clearance from Hokage-sama to take less classes this year so I can help you, so we'll have plenty of time to work together."

Naruto was slack and rigid with surprise. Iruka-sensei lived alone and had to pay rent so he needed every one of those paychecks. For him to give up any work for Naruto's sake...it was just too much to swallow. Nobody had ever gone to such lengths for him, except Sasuke that gave his life for him.

Naruto would never forget the Uchiha's sacrifice. The Kyuubi-container had promised him that he wouldn't die until he fulfilled Sasuke's final request _"That man…my brother…I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him…"_

Even though Sasuke didn't say it explicitly, Naruto knew he silently wanted someone to pick up his mantle in his stead and Naruto would be the one to fulfill the sacred duty. He would realize Sasuke's ambition of stopping the threat of Uchiha Itachi.

However, he would do it not out of vengeance; rather he would fight Itachi out of honor for his fallen comrade and his murdered clan. He would grow strong to protect his memory and anyone else the Uchiha traitor had and would terrorize until he was stopped, once and for all.

_"I'm such an idiot…how could I forget my promise, Sasuke? I can't give up so easily, right? If I give up now what did we suffer for? I know you wouldn't have given up, not on yourself or on me…so watch me! I'll grow strong too, strong like you were, strong like my idol was…" _he thought and turned to look up at the stony figure of the Yondaime's face on the Hokage mountain; willing him to hear his promise as well.

He vaguely heard the chuunin sigh before a fist bonked him on the head. The young Uzmaki yelped loudly in response and glared daggers at Iruka.

"Baka...I'm being serious here!" he commented in a slightly affronted manner before he coughed into his hand a bit sheepishly. "Get ready though, I won't be going easy on you this time. Now that I'm your personal tutor I'm going to work you into the ground. So you better shape up and start taking things seriously!" Iruka exclaimed audibly and his eyes flickered with excitement that Naruto couldn't help but embrace as well.

With trademark Uzumaki vigor and excitement the blonde erupted with energy. He grabbed the instructor by the wrist. "Bring it! I can't take anything you've got, Iruka-sensei! Now c'mon, I'll treat you to some ramen. It'll be your chance to celebrate your lucky shot! After all now that you're one the future Hokage's sensei you can brag about in years from now when you're old a wrinkly!" He boasted with a cheeky grin.

"But first…Hurry up before the soba noodles run out!" he'd declared cheekily in his audible, boisterous tone, a wide grin nearly splitting his face as pointed at himself with his thumb. He then burst into motion, bouncing excitedly with renewed energy and practically dragging the poor chuunin through the streets towards the ramen stand.

* * *

**(Several hours later, Somewhere in the Rain Country)**

"Ma, Itachi-san, you've been moodier than usual lately, what's eating you?" The Shark nin known as Hoshigake Kisame asked with a slight snort. His small beady eyes narrowing playfully at his partner as he noted mentally that he had witnessed the impossible only minutes earlier; Uchiha Itachi had actually showed emotion

"You usually don't get your hands dirty but look at you now…sharpening your bloody ANBU blade like that. You're making me all tingly inside…" The Monster of the mist cooed playfully; referring to the massive amount of dents and dull blows adorning the once flawless blade. There was also the fact that crimson marred Uchiha Itachi's Akatsuki cloak all over, quite an uncommon sight to the usually clean and meticulous shinobi prodigy.

The now second to last Uchiha and his sword wielding companion were given a simple mission to eliminate a pocket of Iwa-nin that were on their way to convene with emissaries from Amegakure earlier that day.

The Iwa-nin aimed to solidify an alliance between the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Kagome Hodaka and Hanzou the salamander. This treaty would strengthen their joint military might and the dictator of rain sought assistance in quelling the rebellion that had recently erupted across his country.

The uprising was orchestrated and led by Akatsuki's leader; the one who went by the name of Pein and coroneted himself 'The god of the new age'. The monstrous ninja would not be denied and so he ordered his agents to implicate Hanzou in the death of the Iwa-nin. This would further diffuse such any future alliance from ever solidifying and making the Rinnegan user's ambitions regarding Ame all that easier to achieve.

Itachi battle strategy was usually a blend of turning his victims against each other with elaborate genjutsu along with the occasional use of fire and earth ninjutsu. Kisame unlike his partner enjoyed getting his hands dirty, the gritty feeling of crushing and tearing the life out of his victims was like a drug to the shark-ninja.

Much to Kisame's surprise and delight –Itachi had been absolutely brutal for once. The icing to top the cake for Kisame was that they failed their objective because of Itachi's bloodlust for once. After all, it was quite obvious that no rain ninja wreak such havoc and carnage on a collateral scale, except maybe Hanzou himself.

It was so frighteningly breathtaking to witness that it could only be called poetry in motion; a true work of lethal beauty. Itachi had thrown caution into the air and charged in blade-first for a nice and personal encounter while removing any ranged support with a variety of wide-ranged ninjutsu. The collateral damage his various techniques had caused such collateral damage even he seasoned nuke-nin felt a brief tremor of awe.

The black haired nuke-nin offered no reply but speared Kisame with a cold Sharingan glare that would've scared any normal man. Hoshigake Kisame only grinned wider; he was no normal man by any parameter.

A man with the chakra capacity that was estimated to equal that of the Ichibi no Shukaku supported by the cold indoctrination of the code of the former village hidden in bloody mist pumping through him was truly nothing less than a monster. And that was without mentioning his frightening shark-like physical features.

Itachi's eyes fell to the ground briefly and Kisame witnessed something that was about as common as seeing hell freezing over, Itachi's eyes burning with anger and even hints of moisture. His body was so tense that Kisame thought the prodigy's muscles would tear and his jaw would unhinge.

While the former swordsman of the mist was pinching himself and looked upwards to the sky for flying pigs Itachi was struggling to accept the fact that he was truly alone. His carefully orchestrated plans were ruined, his master piece stolen away by some miserable chuunin leveled Hyouton user.

Sasuke, his foolish little brother, the one that was supposed to avenge and surpass him was dead. The one he chose to become the hero of the Uchiha and redeem them all was stolen away by a bad strategic decision. Itachi nearly laughed at the irony and was lost for the first time in seven years, ever since Konoha's brass had given him the impossible burden of purging the treacherous Uchiha clan, uncertain.

That night would haunt him forever. Even if it had been Madara that indulged on killing the children and elderly, Itachi was no less a monster than his 'master'. Itachi liked at times to believe he had embraced the old ways of the ninja and become an emotionless instrument of death. But that was a lie, every once and a while human nature overcame indoctrination and the theatrics he had forced himself to perform cracked and revealed his tortured and bleeding soul.

_"Pull yourself together, Itachi…"_ he reminded himself, there was much work to be done. He would have to improvise and adapt himself to the new situation somehow because there was too much at stake if he failed. For now things would have to keep on their original course until he had the opportunity to act and find his place in this new existence forced upon him.

Kisame smirked and chuckled faintly, "I'm almost disappointed that the mythical Uchiha calm has actually been proved fallible. Then again, now Kakuzu owes me 50,000 Ryou so I guess I'll live with it," Kisame mused lightly.

Itachi's killer intent spiked briefly, its ripples sending the nearby wildlife fleeing in panic. Kisame bared his sharp teeth through his cheeky grin and raised his hands in placating manner. "Ma Ma, you've gotten so testy you can't even take a joke anymore, Itachi-san. You're no fun..." The Shark-nin commented idly.

Before he could finish his joke his eyes narrowed as did Itachi's as their rings – Itachi's Shu and Kisame's Minami pulsed with familiar feeling chakra.

The apparition of their leader, the illustrious Pein flickered into existence in accordance with the man's self-invented Gentoushin no Jutsu. The Ethereal rainbow colored visage was standing calmly, the chilling Rinnegan boring into their eyes. If there was anyone beside Madara that Itachi never wanted to face in one to one combat it was this man, the self-proclaimed god amongst man.

Pein's voice cut through Kisame's playfulness and Itachi's brooding thoughts as their leader opened his mouth. "Zetsu reports your mission was only partially successful. You botched the most important part of the mission parameters."

The apparition proceeded in a bone-chillingly impassive tone. "I stressed before you both the importance of implicating Hanzou for the death of Kagome's men. Yet you failed me and have created a financial and strategic setback for our plans. I want an explanation for this and I want it now," His authoritative voice demanded answers or punishment would be dealt.

Kisame cocky grin never dropped from his face, "I'm sorry, Leader-Sama but Itachi-san went a bit overboard and well…" The Monster of the mist revealed somewhat sheepishly, that being the understatement of the century. The former mist ninja shrugged his shoulders and held back the urge to flinch under the leader's penetrating gaze sent chills down his spine.

The implications of the statement were quite obvious to anyone of meager intelligence; and if there was something Pein had in abundance it was intellect. He had just recognized a problem and that just would not do. Pein would allow no setbacks on his path to worldwide peace under his sole banner – not even from Itachi.

The heir of the sage of six paths' eyes flickered with indiscernible emotion before he bowed his head. "Itachi…I now see that you have not properly severed your ties with Konoha after all. Therefore, I have decided you are no longer impartial enough to seek out the Kyuubi. I am changing your designated target effective immediately," he commanded calmly and pointed at Itachi with his right index finger.

Itachi's eyes belied none of his inner conflict. It would seem fate would not allow him too much time to make his decisions and formulate his plans now that Pein's scrutinizing attention was zeroed in on him in. "Itachi, your new target is the Gobi no Okami. Kakuzu will take the Kyuubi in your stead."

Kisame smirked faintly as he hefted his charka-devouring blade on his shoulder. His eyes drifting to Itachi and excitement filled the shark-nin as Itachi seemed to be in his element again; the Uchiha calm having been reformed after his earlier meltdown, _"Ku ku ku…I've heard the Gobi's powers are quite a force to contend with. That sounds like much more fun than the Kyuubi whelp that's still wet behind the ears. Besides Iwa nins are always fun to knock around, they're just so stubborn! It looks like I'll finally get to go all out…"_

Itachi bowed his head in acknowledgment to his 'leader's' command; it wasn't as if he had a choice. Madara himself had commanded him not to taunt the sleeping dragon. The ancient sharingan spoke of a specific duty he needed Pein for and so he would tolerate no action that alienated the Rinnegan master.

Besides, while the ancient Uchina was not concerned for his life, the official leader of Akatsuki's power was immense and there was no telling how much damage he could do before he was stopped. The only member that had ever argued and directly confronted Pain and Konan and lived to tell the tale was that conniving snake Orochimaru. Even then, it was done in a very placating manner and cautious manner.

Itachi knew the truth; the only reason it was left unchecked was most likely the snake sannin's intimate genetic and ninjutsu talents. It was these two talents that made him far more valuable to them alive than dead.

The traitor to his clan hoped he would one day be granted the clearance to go hunt down and settle the score with the wretched serpentine bastard for coveting his sharingan and almost stealing his body. The only acceptable penance for those insults was that of the grave.

Kisame on the other hand was certain of one thing that excited him greatly: things were about to get very interesting very soon. Now that the 'Zombie Twins' were being dispatched after the most guarded and potentially dangerous of the nine, the Kyuubi no Kitsune's container, the shit was going to hit the fan.

He knew this because their subtlety was practically non-existent with their flamboyant appearance and constant squabbling. Soon enough Akatsuki's secret would be exposed and ninjas from all around the continent would all be hunting them down - good...more challenges equaled more fun and chakra to absorb.

Itachi was inwardly pensive once the projection vanished. He knew not all was lost as there was always the possibility that if things were handled carefully enough those annoying morons would finally die and stay dead. Yes, that was the best outcome, he would have to manipulate the situation and when he convinced Pein to send him after the Kyuubi once more, his plan could be resumed.

All he had to do was wait and act when the time was ripe.

**

* * *

Jutsu list:****  
**  
**Fushi Tenshi** - **Living corpse reincarnation** - Orochimaru's body possessing technique. The snake sannin will possess and control the body of a vessel, erasing the victim's soul in the process and only retaining a sliver of the said victim's consciousness and knowledge within himself. The Snake sannin's presence will slowly corrode and destroy the body that will reject the foreign presence and he needs to exchange bodies every couple of years.  
**Kage Bushin (No Jutsu) - Shadow Clone (Technique)** - Enough said  
**Chiri Bushin - Dust clone - **A low level Earth elemental technique that creates a doppleganger of the summoner out of solidified dust. It is similar to the Mizu Bushin in the fact that its power is considerably weaker than the original.  
**Gentoushin no Jutsu - Lit Apparition Technique **- A ninjutsu technique invented by the Rinnegan user, Pain. The jutsu allows the wielder to project an apparition of himself to distant locations for communication purposes as well as chakra consumption techniques as we've seen several such apparitions activate the sealing technique on Gaara during the rescue arc in Shippudan.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or gain or will gain any profit from using the franchise's chars, they belong to Kishimoto.**

_

* * *

Italics - Thoughts  
__Italics underline – second personalities talking/thinking__**  
Bold Italics - Demons/monsters talking**__  
__**Bold Italics underline – demon/monsters thinking  
Bold - Demon influenced/curse-sealed person talking**_

_

* * *

Glossary for Japanese Terms:_

**Baka - **Idiot/Fool  
**Ne** - Roots  
**Hebi - **Snake  
**Dageki Kireji **- Shock Cloth  
**Kumogakure** - Hidden Cloud  
**Jinchuuriki - Power of Human Sacrifice** - The Term the Ninja villages have dubbed for the containers of the legendary tailed beasts.  
**Nakama **_- _A Japanese term that's loosely translated as 'precious people'. The term is considered bland as Nakama has a more profound meaning and is something akin to a friend that is like family and dearly precious to someone on a higher level than mere friendship.  
**Fuuinjutsu - **Sealing technique/s**  
Teme - **Bastard**  
Yondaime** - The Fourth  
**Nuke-nin **- Missing ninja (Ninjas that have betrayed their villages and have a bounty on their head)  
**Kikai** - Destruction bug/s

* * *

Hatake Kakashi sighed softly as he waiting outside Sakura's house as he had been for the last ten minutes. He had set a meeting with Naruto for an hour ago, so he could go meet him now or give or take keep the blonde stewing for up to two more hours.

The Copy-nin had unfinished business with his former pupil; he needed to close their chapter together properly. He needed to make her understand the reason behind the disbanding of team seven and the dangers of Danzou's teachings and reference her to seek console on her mental state.

It would be in her and Konoha's interest that she didn't misinterpret the situation and think Kakashi gave up on her willingly and for the wrong reasons less she be swept and entangled into Danzou's web of lies.

The sharingan wielder looked up to the position of the sun, it was almost nine, Sakura was supposed to go buy the groceries for her mother as she always did on Tuesday. However, it was oddly quiet and he had yet to sense her presence within the house.

The silver haired Jounin leaped upwards and swung himself onto the roof, walking over to her window. He peering inside her bedroom and noticed her bed was already made. _"I see…so Danzou is already several steps ahead of me…"_

His eye narrowed as the chakra signature that had been tailing him for the last ten minutes moved. He sniffed the air, _"I don't recognize that ANBU's scent…" _Kakashi thought idly and turned his gaze half towards the location of his stalker. He lifted his hand, waving lightly, signaling that he knew he or she was there.

The ANBU stepped out of its vantage point, leaping to Kakashi's section of the roof easily. It was a woman in her early twenties from her stance, scent and what little skin he could see through the small gaps in her ANBU armor. The woman was wearing the mask of a tiger with two large blue stripes painted on each cheek.

"Ma, it's about time you showed yourself, ANBU-san" If the woman was surprised at being discovered she didn't show it, no ANBU would if he/she were worth their mettle. "_Is she one of Sadaime-sama's ANBU or one of the rumored puppets Danzou incorporates within their ranks?"_

"I apologize, Kakashi-san, I wasn't sure if It would be necessary to approach you or not. You should be aware that Haruno-san has already been escorted to her morning training session."

Kakashi quirked his brow curiously as the woman continued. "Furthermore, please understand that Haruno-san has filed a restraining order against you. So you are to refrain from approaching or contacting her in any manner," she narrated. Her dark green eyes were barely visible in her mask's eye slits but their gleam was as lifeless and emotionless as her voice.

"I'm pretty sure Hokage-sama did not sanction such a thing. I don't know what you're playing at but with all due to respect – step aside so I may find my former subordinate." Kakashi replied in equal indifference, but the undertone was clear – 'move or be removed'.

"Danzou-sama has already anticipated that you would be skeptical and therefore asked I show you the original document signed by both Haruno Azumi and Sakura-san herself," The ANBU stated simply. She handed him a slip of paper before bowing her head respectively.

The Yondaime's protégé eyed the document silently, skimming over it as a knot of rage tightened in his chest. Hiruzen's signature was on the document so there was no denying its authenticity and binding nature. He only wondered if Sakura's and Azumi's signatures were made in good faith and not under duress.

Kakashi had no choice but to obey, though he would have words with Hokage over this later. "I see. in that case please inform Danzou-san that I don't take kindly to protective surveillance and having my moves and reactions 'anticipated'."

He left the threat hanging in the air unspoken in a jovial, bored tone. He then made a single hand sign before exploding into a burst of speed; leaving a swirl of leaves in his wake.

With his destination already chosen, he reappeared in a puff of smoke outside the Ichiraku Ramen stand. _"How to explain this to Naruto…?"_ he wondered before bending slightly to enter the stand, pushing the flaps with his forearm.

As expected Naruto was already there, but instead of the regular pile of empty ramen bowls around him, all Kakashi saw was the orange clad shinobi crossing his arms while pouting childishly at Teuchi.

"How much longer do I have to wait? And what do you mean I can't eat ramen in the morning anymore?!" the blonde genin complained angrily. He was glaring impatiently at the ramen chef, trying to figure his way out of this twilight zone, nightmare or practical joke.

"Ah! Kakashi-san, I didn't serve Naruto as you requested. It was hard, but a promise is a promise…" The man said with a chuckle and saluted to Kakashi with a small grin.

The copy-shinobi chuckled and waved at his charge, amused by blonde's murderous expression. It had but one word written all over it in bright neon red: **'Explain'**.

"Good Morning, Naruto," Kakashi greeted and sat down on the stool next to his apprentice. His eye crinkled happily; revealing the obviously wide smile behind his mask. Before Naruto could explode into heated demands and complaints the copy nin nodded to Teuchi whom smiled and nodded as well before slipping into the side room of his stand.

Naruto's stormy disposition subsided temporarily as he read the seriousness in Kakashi's eye. "Naruto, in accordance with yesterday's council meeting and Hokage-sama's orders Team seven is no more," the Jounin declared flatly.

A pair of blue eyes widened and then a tremble passed through Naruto's body _"So, I'm going to be alone again..."_

"However, I decided I wasn't ready to give up on you just quite yet. I did promise to help you overcome your problems, didn't I? So as of today you are my apprentice," Kakashi reassured the blonde with a placating gesture.

Naruto's shoulders slackened and a shaky, uncertain smile trembled on thinly spread lips. Then his eyebrows narrowed questioningly as he remained seating calmly. He was surprisingly attentive for someone of his renowned lack of concentration; waiting for further information from his sensei. "What about Sakura-ch…Sakura…" Naruto asked in a subdued tone.

Invoked the honorific was the force of a habit and so he once more squelched the pain and anger that revisited him every time he reminisced over his former teammate's icy hate-reflecting eyes as she tried to kill him.

Kakashi's single eye narrowed for a moment and a pregnant pause settled between them. "Sakura has been reassigned and is now undergoing specialized training under the council member you met yesterday, Danzou," he revealed in a subdued tone.

Naruto held his tongue, inwardly relieved he wouldn't have to deal with Sakura anymore. The pain of her betrayal was too fresh and there was also the guilty pleasure of admitting he was happy to be the recipient of Kakashi's individual and undivided attention.

"But, let that be a lesson to you Naruto, in the world of shinobi often every victory is mired with sacrifice. Now before we can get on with the training there are several prerequisites I demand you fulfill. That word means 'prior conditions' by the way," Kakashi stated simply. He watched neutrally as shock and suspicion filtered through Naruto's eyes.

"I've sat down and analyzed what I think you need to work on; but before we train you as a shinobi, we need to train you as a person." He pointed at Teuchi that had just returned from the back room with two large trays with what was considered the traditional Konoha breakfast.

Naruto couldn't hold his tongue any longer and protested hotly. "I'm fine just the way I am, Kakashi-sensei! I've taken care of myself for years just fine. Nobody, not even Kami-sama is gonna change who I am!" he declared in a searing tone. His eyes reflected the pain attached to what was perceived as a grave personal insult against him.

Kakashi eyed him doubtfully, "Really? Just fine you say. Then why are your manners are atrocious? Let's not forget that your hygiene and diet leave little to be desired, your academic abilities are pitiful and worst of all your choice of clothing is an eye sore…" Kakashi counted out and lifted a finger for every category.

Naruto was about to tell him what to do with his criticism when Kakashi continued, cutting into his words without pause. "I understand you've been alone for so long that you've never had anyone teach you these things or raise you properly. Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame and I will help you. You've got a lot of lost time to make up for but we all want to help you and care about you. So the question is…are you in or not?"

Naruto paused and thought over it for only a moment; he had always watched the other children in envy. He remembered craving for someone to explain things, to teach him patiently and take care of him. This was his chance, there was nothing for him to even consider.

_"Say yes before he changes his mind, Baka!" _he chided himself angrily and moved to nod vigorously. "Well...if you put it like that, then I guess it's alright. But you just watch, Kakashi-sensei! I'll learn everything in no time!" he promised with a cocky grin.

Kakashi smiled faintly under his mask _"I have no doubt, Naruto"_. With his thoughts preoccupied Naruto had forgotten to eat and his stomach protested loudly to the atrocious sin against it. He blushed faintly, laughing sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head as everyone laughed merrily as Teuchi placed the tray before him.

He looked down at his tray and scanned its contents suspiciously. It had a large bowl of white rice, a large slab of a grilled fish fillet with a side pickles, a bowl of miso soup, some seasoned sheets of seaweed to wrap the fish and rice into and a small bowl of fermented soy beans. This neatly arranged ensemble was served along with some green tea and a single rice dumpling.

"This will be your breakfast every single morning, Naruto" Teuchi mused with a smile as he placed an identical tray before Kakashi as well. Those words rang in Naruto's ears over and over _"Every single morning…"_

It was hard for him to accept the new diet as he had been alone for so long and was unaccustomed to such food. He had persevering by scavenging for food from trash cans when he was kicked out the orphanage. He had been managing his finances on his own since he was eight and Ramen was **his** discovery. It was his breakthrough that allowed him to eat enough and save money for his shinobi equipment, his clothes and bills at the same time.

To have his ingrained symbol of inner strength and ingenuity sold so short hurt. The dismissal was equal to his independence being dismissed. His eyes flickered crimson for a split second as he tried to bring himself to eat the food in vain. "I-I don't want to! I've eaten ramen for years and I've done fine. Why do I need to eat this stuff?"

"Kakashi-san has already paid for two months of meals in advance, Naruto. Don't be rude!" Teuchi's eyed his favorite customer with slight disdain, displeased with his rudeness.

Naruto protested stubbornly, "B-but it's the only food I can afford on my own and it's my favorite. I won't…I'm nobody's burden!" he finally revealed the true crux of his objection in his grating, audible voice.

Kakashi's eye widened slightly, he was unaware Naruto's situation was so grave and his respect for the third, himself as a sensei and his village as whole took a serious blow. "Naruto, I didn't say you couldn't eat ramen at all. I know it's your favorite and I don't want you to suffer under my tutelage. But you've got to cut down on the ramen and eat more varied foods if you want to grow tall and be , nobody pities you. Teuchi-san is going to experiment new forms of cooking and perhaps consider varying his menu if it's good enough, right Teuchi-san?" Kakashi reassured and the ramen chef smiled and nodded.

"How about you pay me back when you're Hokage? Just remember to give me some high ranked missions that can challenge me and we'll be even, alright?" Kakashi asked kindly, winking at the blonde.

Naruto's eyes stung and he shut them briefly, gritting his teeth to quench the emotional maelstrom he felt within. He begrudgingly nodded his acquiescence as he understood what they were doing and accepted it.

"Don't be so sour, Naruto. This is a healthy, balanced breakfast that I'm sure you'll like it. Besides it won't become repetitive as Teuchi-san will most likely vary the kinds of fish you eat and perhaps exchange the rice with noodles from time to time." Kakashi squeezed his apprentice's shoulder.

"At lunch you'll be allowed two bowls of ramen alongside a normal traditional meal of Teuchi's choosing. The same applies for dinner only it will be one bowl instead of two as dinner is a lighter meal." Kakashi instructed.

Naruto only listened half heartedly as he was touched at the amount of thought Kakashi and Teuchi put into all of this. He nodded in absentminded indifference, not really minding the process of trying any new foods. He reckoned it might actually be fun as long as he was reassured he wasn't quitting on ramen entirely.

"Once you're done eating we're going to get you several new sets of shinobi attire, no apprentice of mine is going to look a walking bull's-eye, you're better than this…" Kakashi stated bluntly and eyed his student in dismay.

He watched as some small shreds of rebellion welled in the young teen's blue eyes and spoke up calmly. "I think I understand why you originally chose the color orange. It was so you could stand out when everyone ignored you in your childhood. But you need to realize that as a shinobi you need to be stealthy. Also, bear in mind that if you change attires you'll seem more respectable and mature. We both know nobody is going to take you seriously until you start acting more like a shinobi. Let's face it, Naruto, the mixture of orange and blue isn't remotely inspirational and professional," Kakashi criticized quietly.

His eye crinkled happily as Naruto seemed reserved but accepting of his opinion, though there was a begrudging quality to his expression; it was a start. "You don't have to crave attention anymore, Naruto. Everyone that cares about you has already seen you and accepted you; we're here to help you now. I and all the other tutors I'm going to introduce to you in the following days are all on your side, Naruto."

Naruto nodded with a frown. He had gotten used to his jumpsuit but, if he was honest with himself things were not the same anymore. In light of Sasuke's death he knew he needed to grow out of being an annoying idiot as Sasuke so eloquently put it when he was still alive. "Can I still wear some orange? It is my favorite color and all…"

Kakashi rubbed his chin and looked thoughtful, "We'll see about that, but in the meantime..." Kakashi took out a scroll and handed it to his protégé. "Give this to Iruka; he'll be waiting for you at the academy. He's going to be tutoring you every other day from noon to six on all the basic studies you neglected during the academy. I'm expect you to relearn shinobi history, psychological warfare, analyzing and reading body language, proper etiquette and improving your grammar, vocabulary and writing in general," Kakashi hit him with another bomb shell.

Naruto whined and looked miserable; he absolutely hated trying to memorize anything with an abundance of little details.

"This is serious, Naruto. If you want to be Hokage, you must know that a Hokage is as much an administrator as he is a warrior. And you're going to need these skills not only when you require diplomacy and knowledge to negotiate as a Kage but also as a Chuunin and Jounin. After all you'll be expected to file in mission reports, attend diplomatic missions on occasion and more. If you're not prepared you might embarrass of endanger our village or get yourself killed. You need to blend might and mind if you really want to become Hokage, do you understand?"

Naruto's lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed. He shut his eyes briefly before clenching his right fist. When his eyes snapped open once more they burned with resolve and understanding. Nobody had explained what the title of Hokage entailed and with these obstacles set before him before.

Curiously enough he didn't feel any despair or fear. He only saw those requirements as another barrier he'd pass without fail like all those set against him in the past. "You got it, Kakashi-sensei! I'll make you. No, I'll make everyone proud," he declared boldly and grinned happily at his sensei.

He was ecstatic that Kakashi was thinking so far ahead, putting real effort and thought into this training unlike before. It showed by the in depth analysis of his flaws and clarity of his explanations – he really did care.

"Good, on every odd numbered day of the week we'll meet at six am for Taijutsu lessons, I won't be late – don't worry. Then at nine you'll have chakra control lessons until noon which is when you'll eat lunch before meeting with Iruka for your remedial lessons until six. After you've eaten dinner you'll have additional training until nine that will vary according to what I feel is necessary. On the days I have individual Jounin missions I'll make arrangements for you to receive alternative training;" He said while Naruto moved to eat slowly and distractedly.

"On even numbered days you'll be performing missions and receiving team training with one of your graduating class' genin cells: team ten on Mondays, team eight on Wednesdays and alternate between the two on Fridays…" Kakashi explained and Naruto seemed a bit overwhelmed but eager none the less.

A new chapter in Naruto's life was about to begin, and he couldn't wait for it to start. Though on second thought the academic portion was going kill him…oh this was going to be so boring

* * *

**(Meanwhile, elsewhere in Konoha)**

Sakura groaned lightly as she woke up' yawning audibly. Her yawn was short-lived and quickly replaced by desperate sputtering when icy cold water was spilled all over her face and upper body.

Her eyes snapped open, harsh, frantic coughs bursting from her water clogged lungs as she sat up. _"What? Where? Who?" _her sleepy mind fought to wake up before something slammed into her cheek forcefully.

Sakura grunted achingly as she hit the ground, her bleary vision telling her that what had collided with her face was a Leopard mask wearing ANBU's foot. "Your awareness and cognitive perception are abysmal," the familiar voice of her new master filtered through her pounding head.

She looked around and noticed she wasn't underground, but rather in an abandoned looking auditorium. She then looked at her master, "Danzou-sama…" Sakura murmured quietly, turning to face the elder shinobi.

He was sitting calmly on a tatami mat, sipping from a cup of tea as he regarded her indifferently. The kunoichi ran a hand through her hair and noticed it felt strange, its texture was different. She looked at Danzou questioningly as soon as she knelt before him; biting down another yawn.

"I said first light…" Danzou reminded her of his earlier command. "In the future you will be dressed and prepared by five am. One of my shinobi will escort you to make sure you aren't followed and don't get lost." He commanded.

"Should you fail to comply, you will be whipped once for every minute past the hour five thirty five, that is when I eat breakfast, therefore it's when you eat breakfast," the war hawk informed Sakura blandly.

"As you've felt and noticed, your hair is shorter and different. I took the liberty of ordering my subordinates to dye your atrociously bright pink hair in crimson. It's more intimidating and attracts less attention. I also had them cut your hair to shoulder length and shorten your bangs for practical reasons." Danzou elaborated his rationale coolly and ignored the outraged look on his new charge's face.

"Before you open your mouth, do not forget your place or who you are talking to," The one-eyed council member reminded her as he lifted a hand. One of his ANBU materialized in a swirl of leaves and knelt beside them, placing a tray before Danzou and a small bowl in front of Sakura.

Sakura eyed the bowl in confusion, scanning its contents and finding there were four odd looking sphere-shaped chunks of matter. Whatever it was, it smelled horribly as it seemed to look back at her tauntingly. "Wh-What is this, Danzou-sama?" she asked, looking somewhat queasy at the questionable thing that someone dared call food.

Danzou shut his visible eye and sipped his tea silently "These are special food supplements that will supply your body with five times the normal nutritional value someone of your size requires per day." The elder ninja sported a calm expression through the look of shock and disgust that spread over the kunoichi's face.

"By the time the chuunin exams begin in four months, you will be eating three or four bowls every morning" Danzou stated in a tone that left no place for argument and tossed her a bottle of pills which the kunoichi clumsily caught much to his disdain.

"So your reflexes sub-par as well; it seems your situation is worse than I initially assumed…" he remarked bluntly as Sakura winced through her examination of the pill bottle.

"The bottle contains my very own variation of Tsunade's special medical pills. They will greatly accelerate your body's metabolism and cell reconstruction…" Danzou explained and watched as Sakura's eyes gleamed with recognition and understanding.

"Are there any side-effects?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Danzou shot her an indifferent glare "Does it matter?"

The red haired girl had no answer that wouldn't earn her a beating or worse so she bowed her head in silence. She held back her angry retort that was mirrored by her alter-ego's furious scream _"Of course it matters, asshole!"_

Danzou's lips twitched as he instructed her to take two pills, an order the red haired kunoichi assented to unwillingly.

She cautiously placed two of the large pills in her palm before swallowing them with difficulty. Once she was done coughing and gagging at the extremely spicy peppermint taste.

Danzou lifted his hand and two shinobi landed beside him. They were clad in ANBU uniforms, one clad in a monkey mask and the other in a weasel mask. Danzou used to allow his operatives to wear distinctive and specialized equipment, but Sarutobi would not tolerate him having his own private force publicly, so he compromised and had his operatives blend in with their counterpart ANBU.

Monkey was carrying a large bundle of cloth while Weasel held a large duffle bag in his hands. The manipulative elder nodded in Sakura's direction and the two shinobi placed their bundles in front of Sakura before vanishing into puffs of smoke.

"There are clothes in the left bundle, you will wear them – now" Danzou commanded simply and moved to lift a pair of chopsticks. He ate the rice in the bowl nonchalantly through the reddening of Sakura's cheeks.

She sputtered in shock and surprise _"You fucking pervert, I'm not changing in front of you!"_

Danzou sighed as his new subordinate continued to be difficult and dropped his bowl on the tray with clattering sound before aiming his killer intent on the young girl. Its power brought her to her knees. His voice struck her like an icy spear of indifference; breaking through Sakura's inner rant/tantrum.

"You are a kunoichi; your body is a weapon so act the part. There will be times when you need to seduce or even sexually interact with a target in order to get close enough for the kill or milk information out of them; especially during long term espionage assignments. You know that from the academy…don't you?"

With that said he picked up his bowl. "Know that if I conclude that trivial things such as shame and fear are still holding you back then I will force you either stand naked publicly or force you to sexually interact with my ANBU until you have effectively forced such nonsense out of your system;" he promised calmly before he resumed eating.

She knew it wasn't a threat because this was Danzou and he wasn't one to waste words. The Kunoichi bit her lips and quickly moved to remove the straps of her of dress, letting the piece of cloth fall at her feet. The Haruno left clad only in her undergarments, standing awkwardly before her new master.

The man's unnervingly calm glance caused her face to erupt into a deeper shade of red as her mind screamed obscenities against this injustice and his perverted nature. She mustered her will before moving to dress in her new clothes but was stopped by a tap of his cane on the ground.

"There are undergarments that are more suitable than the frilly trash you're wearing now. Undress fully and wear all the articles of the attire before you."

Sakura's face paled but she nodded meekly and with trembling hands unclasped her bra and let it fall down before her. She felt nauseous at how Danzou calmly ate while she suffered so greatly. The sense of violation and shame was unbearable. But, she knew the apparently one-armed shinobi would only make things worst if she kept on stalling so she slowly slipped out of her underwear as well.

She stood their naked, shivering in the cold of the room. Danzou's piercing, dark eye roamed over the pinkish skin of her slim, bony body with unnerving intensity. "You have no scar tissue on your body; your muscle tone is non-existent and your weight is sub-par for a kunoichi; but that will change."

Sakura nodded meekly before she knelt beside the bundle. She rummaged through it nervously found a skin colored pair of brief-like underwear that she slipped into quickly. The Kunoichi then looked for the bra amongst the many items in the bundle in vain and glared at Danzou heatedly.

The secret sharingan wielder regarded her neutrally "Do I need to teach you how to dress as well, Haruno?" He pointed with his cane to the spool of black bandages. "Bind your breasts, forearms and shins"

The young girl grit her teeth but obeyed silently, avoiding the crippled man's piercing gaze for the few clumsy minutes it took her to finish his designated command before Danzou shut his eye and made a single one-handed seal.

The bandages ignited in a flare of blue and white, seal diagrams glowed briefly before the construct exploded into blinding light. Sakura cried out in surprise and agony as currents of electricity shocked her body, forcing her to her knees in a quivering, shuddering mess.

She barely managed to hold her weight on her feet, the bandages having suddenly become far heavier than they were earlier, applying hindering weight on her body.

"These bandages are a training tool I acquired from Kumogakure. They are known as 'Dageki Kireji' and they trick the nerves under your skin to think that a much greater pressure is being applied on your body. Thus the body defends itself by creating additional muscle tone to compensate the potential damage to the limbs," Danzou explained in monotone.

The crimson haired kunoichi glared daggers at the leader of roots. He ignored her ire and proceeded with his analysis. "Your physical weakness is easy to rectify, I will see to it promptly. However, your main weakness amongst your numerous deficiencies is that you allow your emotions to govern your mind. Emotions are a shinobi's worst enemy and must be discarded completely to avoid death and failure. This is the true way of the shinobi and I will engrave it into your mind by words and force alike until I deem you competent," he declared with finality before standing up slowly.

"Get dressed and wear the gear I have supplied you, Sakura. In several minutes you will be introduced to the first of your instructors," Danzou commanded and slipped into the shadows, his cane taps signaling his departure.

He left the mortified and humiliated kunoichi to stew in the shame, rage and indignation. Sakura assumed by his age that the elder ninja would be cold and detached but she never thought he would treat her quite like this. The indiscretions only solidified her hatred for Naruto, the catalyst and author of her downfall and enslavement.

She rummaged through the clothes she was given with widening eyes as the quality of the cloth and the weapons the council member had supplied her with were superb. She never imagined herself seeing, more so touching such equipment until she was at the very least a seasoned chuunin.

The red-haired kunoichi slipped into a pair of baggy black hakama pants that were surprisingly comfortable and moved a bit to test the material to discover that they made almost no sound at all - perfect for stealth. She moved to the next articles of clothing she tied a pair of chrome colored reinforced arm guards and shin guards on her person that upon careful inspection had some seal constructs engraved upon them.

The next piece was a metallic, reinforced fishnet shirt that she carefully slid over her upper body before tying a tight, black kimono top over it. The black cloth successfully concealed all patches of visible skin and Sakura marveled at how she looked. She finished the ensemble by tying the upper part of her attire with a chrome-coated metallic belt with a black rectangular equipment pouch sitting against her left thigh.

The green-eyed femme used a small strap with a button on it to steady the pouch by tying it around her leg before moving to tie her kunai holster around her right leg. She then picked up the last gift Danzou granted her and slipping a pair of beautifully crafted ninjato into a pair of sheathes that fit into rings on the back of her belt, carefully strapping the weapons to her lower back. _"This is bad-ass! Maybe this won't be so bad after all…" _Sakura thought before a massive killer intent effectively froze her thoughts and brought amounting panic and fear into her mind.

"About time you got your sorry ass ready, ass-wipe" a loud, boisterous feminine voice boomed audibly with obvious impatience. It came from right behind her, someone's body brushing against her back. The whisper startled her far more than the murderous intent that flooded over.

The physical contact caused the red haired kunoichi to start, spinning around and sending a backhand blow at the intruder. The blow sliced through nothing but air, the blurry form of her 'assailant' slipping away easily.

"Oh? You want to spar, already?" the taunting voice cooed bemusedly. "I'm game…" the voice whispered in a sugary, seductive tone and the next thing Sakura knew two fingers jabbed into her solar plexus, sending a ripple of pain through her entire body.

The young teen collapsed in a heap on the ground, clutching her stomach desperately. "Tch, Danzou wasn't joking when he said you need work…" the woman commented condescendingly and rolled Sakura on her back by pushing her with the heel of her shinobi sandal."Look at me when I'm talking to you, ass-wipe!"

Sakura quickly obeyed with fear for her life, looking up at a very odd looking kunoichi. The woman was wearing a fish-net shirt much like her own, only her bust was considerably larger than Sakura's and it showed through the skin tight mesh material. She also wore a very short skirt that left nearly nothing to imagination and an open beige trench coat over her upper body.

"My name is Mitarashi Anko, and I'll be the one teaching you the basic stances and the chakra control exercises required for practicing the Hebi style of taijutsu." The woman introduced herself and dragged Sakura to her feet rather violently.

She then shoved Sakura backwards by lightly hitting her shoulders with her palms. "Before we begin today's torture let's make two things clear, Maggot." The violet haired woman stated coldly and lifted her index finger. "One, I don't give a shit about you and I hate Danzou with passion. I'm only doing this because that old bastard swindled me into this which brings us to number two…"

Anko light brown eyes seemed to burn with murderous flames as she lifted another finger. "If you fuck with me, disobey me or piss me off in general I'll beat the crap out of you and then I'll kill you - slowly" the woman said sadistically. She grinned in a predatory, somewhat psychotic manner that was nothing less than nightmarish.

The snake mistress was beyond pissed off by the whole situation and this little brat was going to suffer for her master's foul play. The old bastard had sent his lackeys to her apartment to 'inform' her that if she refused to cooperate they would reveal the classified information on just how she got injured and almost botched her A-Class mission two years ago.

Anko was a prideful woman and refused to verbally divulge the true details of how she got caught in that ambush several kiri-nin laid for her. She had painted a quite different story than the truth. She was convinced at the time that she caught wind of Orochimaru's whereabouts and she simply saw red and forsook everything in hopes of pursuing and neutralizing her bastard of a former teacher.

What Danzou didn't know was that Sarutobi had already gleaned the full details of her botch up on his own accord and had reprimanded her severely for withholding information and for her obvious lapse of judgment. Due to the sensitivity of the mission and the cost Konoha suffered due to her failure all details were classified as an A-rank secret.

Her punishment was severe and she still winced every time she thought about it. The old man had revoked her Jounin license and demoted her to a Special-Jounin. Additionally he had kept her confined in the village as an interrogator and black ops security detail for high profile clients.

Her probation period wouldn't expire for at least another three years or whenever Sarutobi was convinced she had overcome her demons enough so she could control herself whenever Orochimaru was involved or mentioned in passing.

The violet haired Special Jounin smirked in a predatory manner as the red haired little morsel eyed her fearfully – maybe this would offer her some margin of entertainment after all. Anko understood the unspoken rules of conduct and as a loyal kunoichi of the leaf knew it was her duty and responsibility to see this one through – rarely did any shinobi not associated with Danzou ever get a chance to get this close.

She knew where her loyalties lay; she would not fail again. Even if her current predicament wasn't officially sanctioned by the old man and was an impromptu mission she had undertaken on her own accord; she was positive it would be beneficial in the end.

So for now she would humor Danzou and play his little game. She would assess his intentions and weaknesses like her serpentine familiars and use it against him. The prick would rue the day he fucked with Mitarashi Anko.

She planned on paying him back with interest for this crap; that much she vowed to herself. When that time came, she would go wild and there would be hell to pay – Mitarashi style.

* * *

**(Several Hours later, Konohagakure Academy)**

"What?! You've got to be kidding me, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried in horror as Iruka dropped his selected reading material on the desk in front of Naruto. The pile landed with an audible thud and dust flew in all directions.

There, standing tauntingly in front of the blonde was a huge, towering pile of thick books and tomes that unsteadily slanted at its two and half feet of height. That wasn't counting the massive scrolls Iruka had left on the floor beside Naruto.

"How am I supposed to learn all of this on my own?" Naruto complained audibly and Iruka snickered faintly, crossing his arms and eying the blonde's antics with an exasperated shake of his head.

"I thought you were going to be Hokage, are you backing down already?" his sensei taunted him. The Jinchuuriki scowled and glared at Iruka with outrage over his accusation.

"Of course not! But…but what if I don't understand all of the words…?" Naruto asked, looking miserable, yet reserved towards his fate. He jutted out his lips and slammed his head repeatedly against the table in exasperation mingled with desperation.

"Here," Iruka placed several additional thick books on the other side of the desk "These are the dictionary and shinobi term thesaurus; they are your new best friends. Oh and you'll have to memorize most of the words by next week…" Iruka revealed with an evil grin, smirking at Naruto's horrified expression. This was his sweet payback for years of pranks and humiliation; at least for a little while and he planned on savoring every delicious moment.

"By the way, as part of your etiquette lessons let me remind you not to shout or use faulty grammar when addressing your superiors" Iruka taunted in a singsong tone and before Naruto could explode he slapped his hand on the desk and winced slightly as the pile of books tilted over and buried his blonde charge. "Hehehe, you're the one that wants to be Hokage; you can't make an omelet without breaking the eggs, Naruto!"

"What's fried eggs got to, err...I've got it...umm…what does an omelet have anything to do with this...err…any of this, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto mumbled miserably as he sat up, his face twisted into a flat and displeased expression before he sighed and resumed banging his head repeatedly against the desk as he struggled with the proper grammar, hating this with passion.

"Read the dictionary and you'll understand the saying, Naruto" The chuunin reassured his pupil fondly and ruffled his hair affectionately, stopping his self destructive act of bashing his skull in via wooden desk. "I'm going to help Keiko-san's with her class; she's a new chuunin and needs some help controlling the kids. I'll be back in an hour or so to help you with your studies. If you have any questions write them down and we'll review them when I get back."

The Hokage aspirant nodded wearily and opened the first thin booklet titled 'Shinobi codex' and started rummaging over the text, frowning at it as it seemed so basic it was almost laughable to him until he noticed the amount of shinobi basics he had been directly ignoring or unwittingly breaking for the last three years.

While most were simple enough there were some codes that he found horribly vague and decided to try and implement each code on a situation from the past or real-life. That way if he associated the information with an example he could actually understand it as in Naruto's case simple memorization was absolutely useless.

_"A shinobi must always be patient and strike at the right moment, victory is victory regardless to the path chosen- the true shinobi does not waste his resources when he can avoid it…"_ he murmured and thought back to the battle of the bridge.

Things might've turned out differently if he had just shut his big trap and aimed a bit better at Haku, perhaps the tragedy of team seven could've been averted. His mind strayed to the memories of that day, they weren't as clear or sharp as they were five days ago but had he just treated the battle more seriously and stopped to think – Sasuke would most likely be alive today.

_"A shinobi must always expect the unexpected, deception is the most powerful weapon in a shinobi's arsenal" _Naruto narrowed his eyes and tried to think of how that applied to real life. His eyes widened slightly in realization as he recalled how Zabuza had trapped and nearly defeated Kakashi by tricking him with his mizu bushin.

Naruto grinned faintly, finding that analyzing the situations and trying to find better solutions was actually kind of fun so he moved on to the next one, enjoying his studies so far.

_"Preparation is the paramount to gaining tactical advantage in battle. A well executed plan is already fifty percent of any victory" _the blonde Jinchuuriki smirked faintly as he remembered how he and Sasuke had duped Zabuza and nodded, there was definitely more place for planning in his fighting style he concluded gleefully.

_"The path of the shinobi is that of invisibility, a shinobi must blend in his surroundings with stealth, cunning and preparation – a surprise attack is always the most successful attack"_ Naruto had mulled over this particular issue all morning while the Copy ninja had taken him to the various shops in Konoha to purchase better equipment and a proper Shinobi still shuddered as he recalled the gleam Kakashi's eye reflected when one of the civilians tried to deny them service.

He never wanted to be on the receiving side of such an icy glare, the compacted killer intent in his usually aloof sensei's brown iris was bone-chilling to say at least. Their transactions were smooth after that small debacle and despite Naruto's earlier reservations regarding the change in his attire he had to admit his new attire was awesome.

He was so eager to wear his new clothes but Kakashi-sensei had stated he needed to do something with them first and that he would bring them with him to their afternoon training session. Maybe if he read more than Iruka-sensei expected he could convince him to teach him some shuriken and kunai throwing techniques.

_"Hmm…there are a lot of books I need to read, too many for one person…but whoever said I was just one person, hehe, piece of cake!"_ Naruto thought and crossed his fingers and channeled his chakra "Kage bushin no jutsu!"

The blonde summoning two dozen clones and they immediately spread out, each grabbing a piece of reading material and started to slowly read and ponder each subject. Twenty minutes later one of the clones started getting antsy and yawn audibly.

A nearby clone paused its reading and was about to yell at the clone for interrupting its trail of thought when it looked outside the window and blinked _"Is that…Hinata?"_ the clone thought as it saw the said kunoichi walking towards the academy with Kiba and Shino in flank, her eyes oddly white with massive veins protruding from her skin.

The clone dropped its book and caused one of the sleeping clones to wake up with a start, its hand whipping out in surprise, slamming into the spying clone's face, dispersing it. The original Naruto was still analyzing the ninja codex when a thought filtered into his consciousness and his eyes widened in confusion and shock. _"Team 8 is here, but…I never looked outside the window…"_ he pondered as he frowned thoughtfully.

He turned towards a nearby clone and looking slightly curious, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. _"Could it be?"_ He wondered as he commenced an experiment and dispersed the said clone with a punch to the temple.

As the puff of smoke stung in his eyes his mind was flooded with information _"The five elemental chakra types are: wind, water, fire, earth and lightning. Each ninja has at the very least a single affinity whereas Jounin ninja are known to have at least two preferred elements…" _he repeated the last thought that engraved itself into his brain and a very wide and foxy grin spread over his lips _"Awesome!"_

He was so eager to test out his new theory that he dispelled all the clones at once with a single hand seal. He once more allowed his recklessness to steer his actions and paid for it gravely as he felt as if his skull imploded violently. He gasped in pain and clutched his temples desperately. He grit his teeth hard as a maelstrom of information flushed his brain all at once.

The blonde keeled backwards and took his pain as another harsh lesson of life about acting before thinking – of course the shadow clone technique was forbidden for more reasons than the chakra demands; apparently the mental stress it placed on one's brain was also dangerous. _"Baka Baka Baka!"_ Naruto chided himself as he tried to alleviate the pounding spikes of agony that pulsed through his temples.

"Naruto-kun…" he heard a soft voice gasp in shock and slight fear and groaned audibly, recognizing the voice but unable to put his finger on it's bearer as phantom Iron-like rods still seemed to be piercing his brain from all direction.

"Hey! Don't go pulling a Hinata on us now, Naruto. We've been looking for you all day!" the unmistakable brash and loud voice belonged to a jesting Kiba. The dog-nin chuckled before grinning widely at the mortified and slightly affronted look the Hyuuga heiress shot him regarding her supposed 'Hinata act'.

Naruto groaned, his eyes shut as he rubbed his aching head idly "Sorry guys, I just have a splitting headache..." He brushed off their concern softly with a sheepish smile and sat up slowly, eying his former classmates curiously. "So what can I help you guys with…?" the blue-eyed genin asked cheerfully and tried to implement Iruka's instruction by keeping the decibels of his exclaim in the safety zone between pleasant and not too loud.

Kiba looked conflicted and looked away from Naruto as he hesitantly started talking. "Well, we...I...look! Even though Sasuke was an asshole and a prick most of the time, we're all sorry that he's dead n' all," he mumbled uncomfortable and rubbed the back of his head. The dog-nin tried to continue in vain, tongue-tied with his voice barely audible to anyone but himself

Shino came to the rescue, "What Kiba is trying to say is that we have come to offer our condolences and support, Naruto," Shino offered and pushed the glasses on the bridge of his nose. Akamaru barked in approval and wagged his tail and leaped off Kiba's head, landing beside Naruto and licking his hand.

The blonde genin's eyes widened a fraction as he eyed them cautiously, hazarding a faint smile "Thanks, guys. It's still hard to believe he's dead, you know? More so when I feel like it's my fault…" Naruto lamented and bowed his head shamefully.

Hinata tapped her fingers together and blushed faintly. She hated seeing the look of pain and despair on her idol's face and despite her initial reservations against coming in person to console Naruto she felt a twitch of need in her chest. She had to help erase his forlorn expression, somehow, "B-But Naruto-kun…K-Kurenai-sensei told us that y-you and Sasuke w-were fighting a chuunin level ninja…" she protested softly. She averted her gaze when his blue eyes rose to look into her own, her blush intensifying.

"Hinata is correct, Naruto. Blaming yourself for failing to overcome a superior foe is highly illogical. The probability for your own and Sasuke's survival if you calculate your joint skill mathematically stacked against a trained chuunin-level battle-bloodline ninja were not high…" Shino replied in the tell-tale Aburame monotone; though Naruto could've sworn he heard a timbre of concern behind the Shino's voice.

Naruto grinned slightly at team eight's antics before Kiba punched his shoulder, effectively cutting his reprieve and replacing it with ire. The Jinchuuriki sat up and pointed at Kiba angrily, "Hey! What was that for, dog breath?"

Naruto was about to chew Kiba out before he noticed the very brief, awkward and slightly lost look on the Inuzuka's face. Before he could even open his lips Hinata had already reacted to Kiba's actions. "Kiba-kun!" she chided.

She mumbled an apology in Kiba's name that caused Naruto to smile at her even more. Before Hinata could bask in the moment the feral ninja scoffed and shook his head. "Baka! I thought you boasted that you wouldn't let anyone put you down! What's with the moody attitude? Don't tell me you're pulling an emo act on us." Kiba asked and eyed Naruto with slight impatience and annoyance.

Naruto should've been upset at Kiba's brash and blunt exclaim but he understood his peer's awkwardness for he, just like Kiba, didn't know how to console someone in distress and was always frustrated when he failed to succeed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed briefly none the less. He was about to remark and put the Inuzuka heir in his place but Shino beat him to the punch as Hinata had before and bopped his teammate's head hard with his fist right fist and at the same time Hyuuga-heiress chided Kiba with a murmur of "Be nice to Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun!"

Naruto watched with a slight smirk as she grabbed onto the Inuzuka' hand so he couldn't start a fight with Shino even though said ninja was rubbing his noggin, murmuring obscenities.

Hinata's uncharacteristically stern voice caused the Inuzuka to wince slightly and smile sheepishly, muttering an apology that really wasn't necessary, his concern and the conflicted, anguished look in his eyes had already been enough of an apology to the Uzumaki.

However, Shino obviously would not let it end with that "I apologize for my teammate's inconsiderate remarks, he often talks before his brain catches up with what he says" Shino apologized calmly.

Naruto and Hinata blinked in surprise and the girl surprised Naruto as she fought to stifle a soft, tinkling giggle as Kiba nodded in agreement; feeling important and trying to look serious before he fully processed the bug-ninja's words and his face twisted into an affronted one and he shouted in protest, easily confirming Shino's claim.

Naruto chuckled lightly and felt a calm wash over him, a sense of peace and serenity. The Jinchuuriki wasn't quite sure how to translate the sensation as it seemed so foreign to him but if he had to guess he would describe it as the feeling of joy of being around friends; something the young blonde had not had the fortune of sharing with anyone for the larger part of his life.

_"Precious people, was it? I guess Haku was right after all. Even if he killed Sasuke I can't deny that he was right. To protect this feeling, this feeling of acceptance and belonging I would do anything…" _Naruto pondered and looked down, his eyes distant and slightly sad as realization struck him on a completely unrelated subject.

"_I think I understand what you did a bit more clearly now, Yondaime-sama. Though I still wonder if there was more to choosing me then just my coincidental birth…"_ he mentally reflected over the words Haku had spoken to him hours before the sordid fate that had befallen him and Sasuke.

He looked up and watched Kiba shake Shino angrily, grabbing the Aburame around the shoulders while Hinata scrambled awkwardly, trying to break the duo apart. The Uzumaki couldn't fight back his lips splitting into a small smile as he watched Shino's eyebrow twitch faintly in annoyance the older boy simply smashing his fist into the shorter boy's head once more. Kiba snarled as he rubbed his head and only Hinata's bodily intervention stopped him from charging his enigmatic teammate.

The Jinchuuriki grinned widely at their antics and interjected bemusedly. "Hey! Save all of that energy for missions and getting your…" he was about to speak quite coarsely when he remembered that Hinata was there and he was trying to learn to be more polite. "...before…losing in our future spars, Kiba!" Naruto taunted, though his tone fell to a slightly softer tone; though the confidence and taunting quality were not lost to the Inuzuka despite the more reserved tone.

He effectively broke Kiba's tantrum, shifting the dog ninja's attention and ire upon himself. Shino and Hinata were surprised at Naruto's choice of wording and tone in comparison to the oblivious Kiba that simply snarled at him angrily "As if a dead-last like you could beat me!" Kiba boasted and puffed up his chest.

Naruto smirked faintly and locked eyes with Kiba "We'll just have to see about that, won't we? Don't worry; we'll have enough training and missions together in the coming months for you to see just how much I've gotten better, Kiba!" Naruto promised and pointed at himself with a thumb before he crossed his arms under his chest confidently.

"N-Naruto-kun? Wh-what do you mean?" The Hyuuga indulged herself and hazarded to hope that somehow her silent wish to be around the blonde ninja more often would finally be fulfilled. Her teammates, while certainly less enthusiastic as the star-struck teen, seemed curious at his remark as well.

"Well…with Sasuke dead, team seven is no more…" Naruto murmured and averted his gaze faintly before sighing "Sakura…well me and her can't work together anymore. The whole trying to kill me for killing her precious Sasuke-kun n' all…." He spat out in a tight, trembling tone, his cold blue eyes flickering with fury.

Kiba's eyes widened and his mouth was left gaping at the blonde, unable to believe his ears. To an Inuzuka betraying part of the pack was blasphemy, it was unheard of and something you simply didn't do. To think that pink haired banshee that he never had liked anyway would do that to Naruto made the Inuzuka find only one appropriate word to describe her.

"That bitch!" Hinata exploded despite herself and then brought her hands to her mouth, her face flushing deeply at her own profane comment and the gaping, shocked looks all three male genin shot her.

Kiba whistled and grinned widely, "You go Hinata! I couldn't have said it better myself!" He cat called and hugged her with one arm while lifted his free hand in a 'victory sign' as Hinata miserably whispered "Kiba-kun!"

The lavender eyed genin was mortified at her reaction, as it was unbecoming of a kunoichi, more so the heiress of the venerable Hyuuga clan of renown calm and indifference. But Hinata couldn't help herself. How could Sakura do that to Naruto? The same kindred spirit that was so devoted to her and doted on her on every occasion. Attacking the good natured genin, that Hinata would give anything for just a sliver of _his_ attention made Hinata so furious that her Byakugan nearly activated on its own accord.

Several seconds of light laughter later Shino's eyebrows finally returned to their normal height and behind his collar his lips twisted into a small frown. While he knew Naruto as a goofy, but dependable and loyal guy and supported him in general; something was amiss.

"_While it's true that Haruno's rationale in attacking a teammate on a mission leaves little to be desired, I wonder what could drive her to attempted murder. While I have always disliked her attitude it's strange that she reacted so violently, even for her."_

Naruto was initially certain they would side with Sakura and question him heatedly about his part in the Uchiha's death. After all, he was the fox brat that everyone loved to hate. He was delightfully surprised and gulped while shutting his eyes to control the warring emotions that spiraled within him, "Thank you...you guys..." he said in a bright tone, his eyes shining with what could only be gratitude and joy as his grin exploded in full force across his lips.

"As I was saying…Kakashi-sensei said he was taking me on as his apprentice instead of having me wait for another graduating class or for someone to get injured. He said that in if I want to become a chuunin, I need a team so I can learn about teamwork and leadership. So starting tomorrow I'm going to rotate between you and team ten as a part-time teammate once or twice a week" Naruto explained.

Kiba whooped and grinned "Alright, an extra hand during those freaking D-rank missions means less work for us!" Kiba cheered and then wilted slightly at the looks of disapproval Shino and Hinata threw him before sheepishly laughing. "And you're a great guy and all that of course!" Kiba murmured hurriedly and Naruto smirked faintly at his soon to be part-time teammate's predicament.

The blonde envied their camaraderie, wondering if the original team arrangements were doomed for him from the moment they were chosen. He quickly quenched the thought and he was the first person to acknowledge that the past must be laid to rest. Had he not learned that hard lesson he would've committed suicide or turned homicidal during the hardships of his isolated childhood.

He spoke with team eight briefly over the unclassified details of his mission, though if someone asked him it was more like talking to Kiba with an occasional remark from Shino and stammered remark from Hinata, who oddly seemed nervous and flushed in his presence. He would have to investigate what that meant in the book his clone had started reading _"Psychological warfare, breaking down liars and reading body language by Morino Ibiki"_

He then kindly asked them to leave for the moment so he could resume his studies or Iruka sensei would get on his case. Team 8 still remembered the chuunin's harsh lectures and agreed without reservations and the four genin parted in a pleasant manner.

They agreed to talk more, get to know one another and exchange battle tips on a later occasion before his future teammates and perhaps friends left the academy quietly; leaving a quiet and thoughtful Uzumaki in the wake of their departure.

A fragile feeling of hope and security flowed through his veins and he couldn't rein his urge to smile constantly as the foreign warmth spread through every fiber of his body. Perhaps there was truth to what Iruka had once told him that for every change; even the most horrible or painful of changes was like cloud with silver lining if one looked closely enough.

If team 8 had accepted him so readily, perhaps there was hope after all, for becoming Hokage and gaining some friends for life on his path to the tower.

* * *

**(Later that evening, Hokage Office)**

"Kakashi, you're on time…" Sarutobi murmured. His dark brown eyes gleaming with thoughtful surprise as the silver haired ninja stepped into his office.

The dog summoner shut the door behind him and bowed slightly. He sensed another presence in the room and shifted sideways while lifting his hand in greeting.

"Yare yare, if I didn't know better I'd think the world is coming to an end, Sarutobi-sensei," a sarcastic reply escaped the other room's occupant as he stepped away from the wall. The toad sannin crossed his massive arms and eyed his prized student's protégé with a bemused expression.

"I'm not always late," Kakashi protested flatly at the toad sannin's remark and much to the silver haired nin's chagrin the toad summoner seemed quite unconvinced and openly doubted his claim with a chuckle. The silver haired ninja ignored the identical doubtful glare from the Hokage as he reached over and unbuttoned one of the pockets of his flak jacket.

He removed a large white scroll and tossing it towards the toad san-nin. The legendary ninja smirked faintly as caught it easily before he unrolling the sealing scroll. He inspected it with a grin "You've gotten pretty good with these intermediate sealing techniques, Kakashi. You should consider studying advanced fuuinjutsu; it might benefit you in the long run…"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders "I don't think I'll have the time considering I'm a full time sensei and part time Jounin operative nowadays," the Copy ninja replied conversationally. "Back on subject, if you could finish working on these as we agreed I'm sure my apprentice would be very thankful."

The toad hermit laughed and pocketed the scroll "Don't worry, squirt. I'll drop it by your house in a couple of hours. You know, I still remember when Minato asked me to help him tweak your old ANBU armor," Jiraiya reminisced fondly. "Even though the kid knew fuuinjutsu better than I ever would by then, he always knew how to make his old teacher feel needed…"

Sarutobi blew his pipe and coughed politely, ripping the two men from their trip down memory lane. "Kakashi, I would like to discuss your plans for training Naruto. How long do you plan on working with him? You do know Naruto will have a problem to participate in the chuunin exams, do you not?" the old ninja questioned.

The copy ninja nodded in response "Hokage-sama, I'm hoping to train him as long as you'll allow it. As for his participation such details usually sort themselves out. Even if they don't, by the time the chuunin exams arrive I know Naruto will be at high-chuunin level if not low special-jounin level if my training regime is successful. He'll easily be able to join any one of the other teams for following exams," the silver haired ninja concluded logically and eyed his superior for affirmation.

"I'm afraid time isn't on our side…" Jiraiya interjected and his grave tone silenced the conversational and calm atmosphere in the room. "I was going to investigate further into this before I reported it, but seeing as I'm already here and you are his sensei you have the right to know," The toad sage stated in a serious, foreboding tone.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking deeply on how to explain what he had discovered. He sighed and bit his lower lip for a second, his normally jovial and slightly smiling face sporting a grim and uncommonly somber expression.

"During my investigations into Orochimaru's activities I learned that ten years ago he joined and participated in unknown activities for an organization called 'Akatsuki'. He was sighted working with Akasuna no Sasori before mysteriously defecting and vanishing off the radar five years ago. Orochimaru is dangerous as it is, but this organization is apparently composed entirely of S-Class nuke-nin of the worst kind…"

The dog summoner listened raptly; having a feeling whatever would come next would not be to his liking/ "While their primary goals are unknown I do know this: they require the nine tailed beasts to fulfill their goals and that at some point they will begin collecting them one by one…" the toad summoner revealed the crux of the danger to Naruto and his dark eyes locked with Kakashi's visible eye.

Sarutobi puffed a ring of smoke and leaned forward, pressing his weight against his desk as he was assaulted by a long, dry and fit of audible coughing. He covered his mouth and ignored the obvious concern in Jiraiya's eyes and unease in Kakashi's. "I trust you to take care of Naruto, Kakashi," the Hokage wheezed out quietly as soon as he regained his breathe and Kakashi nodded, the grave news having achieved their desired impact of making him take things even more seriously than before.

"I'll be coming back in several months to oversee his training…" Jiraiya piped in/ "I expect him to be as close to Jounin level as possible by the time I return. He will need it if he wants to survive what I have planned for him …" Jiraiya stated, his face the mask of determination and seriousness. He grinned happily, excited about the prospect of teaching Minato's son.

"Y-You! B-But I thought after Minato-sensei you'd never…" Kakashi stammered and even Sarutobi looked shocked by Jiraiya's statement. The toad sage smirked and cut them off by sweeping his arm across his body.

"He's my godson; it's my responsibility to protect him and make him strong! I'd have taken him under my wing right now but there are some very strange things happening that I have look into first so it'll have to wait for now." Jiraiya concluded heatedly and crossed his arms, daring one of the two men to contest his words.

Kakashi had not seen Jiraiya this serious since the day after the Kyuubi's rampage when the toad sannin had publicly threatened to kill anyone that touched a single hair on infant Naruto's head. The same Naruto that was supposedly his godson _"His godson…? Wait a minute…it couldn't be…could it?" _

The elite jounin's eye shifted from aloof impassivity into an outraged and furious gleam as he began linking things that had happened in the last couple of years that he had previously ignored. "B-but I was told that…" Kakashi was cut by Sarutobi slamming his fist forcefully against the table, the wood splintering under his ire.

Kakashi was startled by the grim and threatening look in the old man's eyes and venomous quality his tone took. "Jiraiya! We had an agreement about this! What is the meaning of this!?" the professor hissed in a furious tone, his killer intent spiking threateningly.

Jiraiya eyed his sensei calmly, unimpressed by his anger and replied coldly. "With all due respect, sensei, Kakashi should know the full gravity of the situation so he'll work harder on protecting and teaching Naruto. Besides I told you he of all people should've been told that very day!" Jiraiya argued.

The two men were locked in a heated glare before Sarutobi sighed tiredly and relented, taking a long puff out of his pipe as he looked away.

_"I had my suspicions, but Sarutobi-sama said the child had died along with Kushina. This only confirms my doubts…"_ the copy-ninja concluded and though he understood why the third had lied to him; it didn't make him feel any better about it.

The jounin brushed aside the hurt; it was not his place to question the venerable old kage's decision. What was important was the he knew now and if he was serious about training Naruto, his resolve had now reached a whole different level. He would do everything to prepare his sensei's son for the dangers that Naruto would be facing in the immediate future under the very limited time frame had had considering Jiraiya's intention to train the boy as well.

"We will have words over this later, Jiraiya…" Sarutobi said simply, his tone promising grave consequences and the toad sannin shrugged indifferently as his sensei's threat. The days in which the old man could truly intimidate him had long since passed and it was only the kindness of his heart, the love he held for the old man and his pupil's memory that stopped Jiraiya from mimicking his teammates' path of desertion.

"Hokage-sama!" the voice of his chuunin secretary burst from behind the door "I tried to stop her but…" the female's voice cried angrily from behind the door before Sarutobi heard her cry out in pain and the door was ripped open by none other than Mitarashi Anko. The woman nonchalantly slammed it shut behind her; right in the young woman's face and looked around the occupants of the room.

"Anko, what is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi demanded harshly, while Jiraiya and Kakashi eyed the Special Jounin with cool suspicion mingled with curiosity.

The snake mistress' face was twisted in a grim and serious expression that was foreign on her usual emotional face. "Good, I caught you all at once; we've got a lot to talk about and very little time…" The purple haired snake summoner spoke in an oddly foreboding manner that immediately garnered the attention of all three men as she wove the tale of being approached by Danzou.

* * *

**(Elsewhere, Streets of Konoha)**

Sakura groaned pitifully as she choked down another wave of nausea and dry gags. The side effects of Danzou pills had started kicking in an hour ago and she had started vomiting and losing control of her gastronomic functions. Eventually her disgusted torturer/sensei Anko had knocked her out with a chop to the back of the head, unable to take the girl's onslaught of bodily fluids anymore.

Before that repulsive and awkward incident Anko had started tutoring her, if one could call her requests teaching. The first thing she had ordered Sakura to do was thrust her fingers into a deep bowl of small stones for a total of two hours, leaving her fingers bleeding, her skin torn and fingernails shattered from the repetitive damage. _"That psycho bitch is going to pay! She's on the list!"_

The 'Shock Cloth' still weighed down on her limbs, adding further abuse to the many bruises, scrapes and slashing marks that the snake mistress had inflicted on Sakura during the next two hours of her training; a thing the special jounin had nicknamed fondly as 'conditioning training'.

It was more like 'torture the genin' Sakura thought bitterly as Anko had ordered the genin to attack her and had simply stood still as she countered every blow Sakura attempted quite viciously and with zero tolerance.

The Snake mistress had the audacity to bluntly reply to Sakura's inquiry on why she was abusing her with an impassive, "Because I can." That didn't sit well with Sakura that had screamed profanities at the violet haired kunoichi that calmly proceeded to beat the red haired kunoichi to a bleeding, sobbing mass of bruises, welts and scratches before she got bored and allowed Sakura some time to recover.

Then the serpentine Jounin had forced her to start running laps around Konoha. Every time the genin had started slowing down the Jounin had started shouting obscenities about her, her family, her ancestors and Danzou. Insults would've been fine if they weren't accompanied with the package deal of shruiken and kunai that had forced Sakura to adapt and learn instinctively to channel chakra into her muscles to augment her speed and prevent tearing and spraining damage.

"Damn…that sadistic bitch…" Sakura muttered and refrained from moving her fingers as every motion was molten agony. She could barely move as well, every step she took through the streets was a filtered touch of hell.

She dragged herself through the silent Konoha streets a bit more; her new battle garment was torn, covered in dirt and stains of blood. Much to Sakura's relief her 'benevolent' master had informed her she would have several more suits waiting for her at home.

The ebony clad ninja finally reached her limit and shifted to lean against the wall of a shop before slowly sliding down its length until she hit the ground. She folded her legs against her chest, unable to walk another step, her muscles protesting angrily to the torture she wrought upon them. _"Maybe just…a little nap…" _the formally pink, now red haired kunoichi thought wearily and shut her eyes.

"Sa-Sakura?" a familiar high pitched tone ripped the kunoichi from her short respite and bleary green eyes shot open, gazing wildly around her as she groaned in pain. When her pupils filtered the light properly and her vision focused Sakura saw Ino kneeling beside her with Chouji and Shikamaru flanking her. They all eyed Sakura with varying degrees of concern though they didn't approach to assist her directly - allowing Ino to do so.

"Are you alright?" Ino whispered urgently and very cautiously moved to help the red haired kunoichi only to have Sakura lift her hand in protest "No! don't touch me! I-it's alright, I'm just resting for a few moments…" Sakura tried to regain her bearings hurriedly and Ino shot Shikamaru a pleading look, hoping the lazy genius could talk some sense into the girl as his calm logic was always blunt and astute enough to convince even the most stubborn of people to listen.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru complained and rubbed his head awkwardly "Hey, Sakura, you should go see a medic nin, it looks like you might have cracked a rib or two. You don't look so good…" The Nara stated, though his eyes narrowed as he took in her attire and the weapons.

_"Why would Kakashi purchase such an attire for one of his students? This is strange, there's now why he'd buy her such expensive weaponry and I know Sakura wasn't born into money…"_ the genius genin analyzed the downed genin and suspicion grew within him. _"What the hell is going on?"_

"I said I'm alright!" Sakura hissed angrily, ignoring his observation as her green eyes flickering with slivers of intense violence. She then shoved Ino back when she ignored her earlier request and grabbed her aching arm. Sakura grunted and shakily climbed to her feet while Chouji caught the stumbling Ino gently.

"What the hell's your problem? I'm trying to help you, forehead!" Ino shouted angrily, not understanding Sakura's stubborn reluctance to receive her assistance. The pink haired kunoichi grasped her stomach and trembled slightly, she felt so strange; her body alternating between waves of heat and cold, it must be the effects of the drugs on her hormones and body's chemical design.

"I'm sorry, Ino. I'm just…I-I don't feel too well, I just want to get home and rest, I've had a long day…" Sakura apologized meekly and Ino hmphed but nodded in acquiescence anyway.

"Speaking of long days, it looks like Kakashi really tore you a new one. Is he that upset over Sasuke that he's beating you and Naruto into the ground now?" Ino asked in concern, having half a mind to complain to Asuma-sensei so he would talk to the copy ninja and have him lay off her best friend.

Sakura snorted in disgust "Kakashi can go screw himself for all I care…" she hissed in a poisonous tone iced with hatred. All the three members of team ten eyed their former classmate in surprise and wariness; her somewhat wild tone quite unsettling.

"Why would you say that, Sakura? My father says Kakashi is one of Konoha's finest and is one of the fairer Jounin around…" Chouji contested her words quietly. His face reflected his disapproval at her criticism, eying the ill and unbalanced looking genin with critical eyes.

"That's bullshit! Kakashi is hardly fair or good natured. He sided with that mon...with that Naruto. He chose him over me! He apprenticed him and threw me to the dogs," Sakura murmured bitterly before moving away from the wall and steadying herself.

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Shikamaru asked in confusion, his dark eyes showing his curiosity and concern over the whole matter. He wasn't the hardest working of Shinobi but he was one of the most perceptive. He kept his ear pealed whenever his father and his drinking buddies Chouza and Inoichi were talking in the living room but this was news to him.

"With Sasuke-kun dead; team seven has been disbanded. Naruto and I have each been apprenticed, Kakashi discarded me and chose Naruto. I on the other hand was left to scavenge for someone to help me in his stead and these are the results of my psycho-sensei's light training?!" Sakura hissed out bitterly, reciting the story Danzou had instructed her to tell if someone asked her about her future training arrangements.

The Ino-Shika-Chou team looked at each other, clueless to which Jounin would do this to a genin and Sakura answered their unspoken question "That psycho-bitch Mitarashi Anko is fucking crazy! I don't know what Orochimaru did to her, but it's no wonder everyone fears and hates her; she's insane?!" Sakura ranted. She bit down on her lips as vertigo swept over her and leaned against the wall again with her abused fingers.

"Oh! I've heard about her! She's called 'Snake Mistress' Anko. Only the villagers are really scared of her, she's not that bad. She's actually one of the youngest and strongest Jounin in Konona. They say Orochimaru really messed with her head so who are we to judge her? Besides, you should be thankful you're getting such a kick-ass sensei! I'm sure she'll make you super-strong, forehead!" Ino disagreed and excitedly tried to lift Sakura's spirits and show her the positive side of being under Anko's tutelage.

Sakura eyed her flatly _"Are you always this loud? Is this what Sasuke-kun saw every time we were together? No wonder he called me annoying...If I'm half of the bother Ino is than I really am a waste of space and time…but not for long!" _Sakura concluded and screened out Ino's babble about how Asuma could be so aloof and lazy at times and she really needed something to motivate him.

"Well, I don't know what happened between you and Kakashi but I bet you're kind of sad. Even though Shikamaru's a lazy ass and Chouji's chips addiction can get annoying I'd be broken If something ever happened to my team…" Ino whispered honestly and her teammates eyed her with slight disdain at how poorly she portrayed them; though the meaning was not lost to them.

"I don't give a shit about Naruto or Kakashi. The only thing I'm sorry about is that Sasuke-kun is dead! I was too weak to protect him myself and then Kakashi stopped me from avenging Sasuke-kun's death by killing Naruto, the one that got him killed in the first place!" Sakura spat out hatefully.

Team ten eyed the red-haired kunoichi with varying degrees of surprise, shock and disgust. "Wh-what? How could you blame Naruto for Sasuke-kun's death? He's the dead last, he could never hurt him" Ino sputtered in shock and eyed Sakura worriedly "Naruto's never done anything but…"

"You're just like the rest, duped by masks and illusions! Don't be a fool, Ino! He's dangerous I swear to Kami," Sakura murmured hurriedly and her eyes widened and hands trembled. The obsessive, wild look in her eyes caused Ino to take a hesitant step back "I'm…" Sakura murmured to herself, the unstable look in her eye belying tell-tale signs of mental duress and perhaps insanity.

Chouji gaped at her and his usually kind eyes turned cold and angry. "You tried to kill Naruto? After he fought so hard to fulfill his mission! I don't believe you! I don't care who you are or what's your problem is. But if you come anywhere near me again, I won't be responsible for my actions!" the big-boned Akimichi spat out furiously. He was too angry to think straight or try and reason with Sakura so he stomped at a rapid pace before he did something he regretted.

"Ma, Ino. Naruto's one of my friends, I don't know why but for some reason Sakura's your friend – good luck with that by the way. But mark my words, I'm sure as hell not going to have anything to do with someone I can't trust to watch my back, so I'm outta here…" Shikamaru snapped in a sharp, baleful tone and slipped his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

Sakura eyed the disappearing figures and twisted her face into a dark scowl before she remembered Danzou's designated assignment for her. If she alienated all the rookie generation then she wouldn't be needed anymore, then he would kill her and her mother and everything would be ruined!

She couldn't let that happen, she couldn't die before the debt was settled and all was as it should be: Sasuke avenged, Naruto dead and then she would be free to live her life in whatever manner she chose.

_"A ninja's paramount weapon is deception…"_ her inner self reminded Sakura and her face suddenly shifted to a sad, heartbroken expression as she hugged Ino tightly "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she wailed and Ino seemed to gaze at her with a mix of confusion, pity and uncertainty.

_"Perfect…you are, you were our friend; but you too believe in that monster. It hurts, but we can't trust you anymore, Ino-chan. But, we don't need to trust in you to care for you, Ino-chan. We owe you our childhood and so we'll save you from the monster, one way or another. Your assistance as the greatest gossip will be invaluable. We'll make sure it is will not be forgotten once crimson-eyes is dead"_ Inner Sakura thought in a mixture of remorse and acceptance.

_"This is wrong! I'm not like this! I don't use people, I don't lie to people!"_ Sakura shouted in her mind only to find her mental projection accosted by her alter ego _"We don't have a choice, remember? We vowed to make things right! We have to protect everyone, no matter the cost!"_

_"But I don't want to…"_ Sakura whined softly and looked pained and ashamed before her inner ego slapped her. _"Shut up! This is why we were too weak to help Sasuke-kun in the first place! This why the blonde haired monster managed to fool us! We cannot hesitate, you remember the code – Sometimes in order to deceive one's enemy one must deceive his allies as wel!_

Sakura bowed her head and mentally cursed her fate that had pitted her into this damned situation, submitting to survival instincts over loyalty and bonds between friends as she turned on the water works and start sobbing, clutching her childhood desperately. "Please don't leave me too, Ino-chan, please. I'm all alone now and these meds they've been giving me are making me....feel weird because I'm still not adjusted to them yet! I'm sorry, please don't hate me! Don't leave me. Sasuke-kun's gone and I-I'm scared! I don't know what to do?!"

Ino felt pity and empathy towards her old friend; after all she lost her teammate, watched him die before her eyes and then lost her sensei. The trauma must've really shaken Sakura up from what Ino could see. _"I'll help you Sakura, I won't leave you alone in the darkness..." _Ino vowed as she moved to help Sakura home; letting her friend lean her weight against her, unaware of Sakura's alter-ego's laughter and the snare she had just been caught in.

**

* * *

Jutsu List:**

**Mizu Bushin **- Water Clone - A low level water elemental technique that creates solid clones of the user from surrounding moisture or water. The summoned clone only contains a tenth of the original's strength and so this technique's use is limited and mostly useless to all by very high level ninjas or skillfull assassins.  
**Kage Bushin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Technique **- Enough said


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or gain or will gain any profit from using the franchise's chars, they belong to Kishimoto.**

_

* * *

Italics - Thoughts  
__Italics underline – second personalities talking/thinking__**  
Bold Italics - Demons/monsters talking**_  
_**Bold Italics underline – demon/monsters thinking  
**_**Bold - Demon influenced/curse-sealed person talking**

**

* * *

Glossary for Japanese terms:**

**Jinchuuriki **"Power of human sacrifice": It is a manner in which the containers of the tailed beasts have been called by the ninja world.**  
Baka - **Idiot/Fool**  
Kitsune - **A Japanese fox spirit that could possess people and/or cast illusions and assume a human form. Kitsune are often harbingers of mischief and peril in Japanese folklore.**  
Nuke-nin **Missing ninja  
**Taijutsu **Martial arts style/hand to hand style**  
Ninjutsu – **name for the offensive ninja techniques**  
Genjutsu – **name for illusionary ninja techniques**  
Kirigakure - **Hidden Mist  
**Kekkai Gekkai – **Bloodline Limit

* * *

**(The following Morning)**

The young Uzumaki bounced slightly on the balls of his feet with step he took. He was looking forward for his first one-on-one training session with his sensei. They were supposed to start yesterday the silver haired jounin had been sent on an urgent B-class mission so he continued studying in the academy for another five hours before Iruka kicked him out so he could lock up.

It was early in the morning, the sun lazily rolling behind the mountain tops to the east, bathing the village in pinkish orange light. Most of the denizens were still asleep but not Naruto, his blue eyes were burning with vigor that contrasted with the sluggish hour of the day. The Jinchuuriki rushed towards through the hidden leaf's maze of varying rooftops, electric polls, fences and power lines as he made his way towards training field eleven.

His lips were spread into the widest grin his muscles allowed, his eyes slightly narrowed against the whiplash created every time he propelled himself with chakra enhanced leaps. Several days ago he would've been wasting time and aggravating other citizens of Konoha by racing through the busy streets but now things were different. He was different and while he wanted attention; he decided being loud and obnoxious was most likely the _worst_ way to get that.

Now that he had a goal and help, he found that reading and learning from the ninja codex actually made a lot of sense and was pretty fun if went about in the right way. So against the odds, Uzumaki actually implemented something he learned from a book. _"A ninja should always go high, the higher you are the better you see, the easier it is to plan and ambush, hehehe, I gotta thank Kakashi-sensei for teaching me the tree walking technique one of these days..."_

Naruto still remembered Iruka's look of astonishment when he handed him his painstakingly written, summarized notes. At first the chuunin instructor had been suspicious of Naruto's quite thorough efforts and the amount of subjects he had already broached in only five hours.

The scarred ninja eyed him suspiciously and questioned the Jinchuuriki on who had helped him much to the blonde's chagrin. Naruto had explained his methodology that was based on Iruka's own advice from his childhood and soon after and he seemed to accept the blonde's actions and even congratulate the Jinchuuriki for thinking outside the box.

The blonde's learning system wasn't very complex as it was meticulous. The method consisted of text summarization and associative memory techniques. Its main downfall was that it was taxing on chakra and exhausting both physically and mentally. While it was true that by utilizing his shadow clones he managed to absorb larger amounts of data but just because the blonde read more information didn't mean he could actually fully understand it and remember it long-term.

Therefore Naruto upgraded his studies by having every clone read a book or scroll while summarizing it into comprehensible segments after using the thesaurus and dictionary to simplify the more difficult parts of said texts.

The next step was dispersing the original clones before creating new clones to exchange them. He then delegated the task of rereading over the earlier notes and questions their predecessors wrote down while using the original material, thesaurus and dictionary as reference.

The doppelgangers then worked on further understanding and analyzing the material in a more comprehensive and detailed manner and translating this new knowledge into new, simpler notes that he would later give a third set of clones to re-read over and over before dispelling them as well.

This process took its fair time, but with enough clones he managed to read, understand and compile a quite respectable amount of content from the tomes and scrolls in just five hours that would've taken him days had he tried studying it by himself.

More importantly than saving Naruto time and managing to uphold his dedication to his studies was the fact that all the things he learned gave him a whole new outlook and understanding of how the machinations of the ninja world were and the reasons behind his sensei's training methods.

Naruto had tested his limits in utilizing these new studying capabilities and discovered that the system only worked as long as worked with up to five clones at once if he wanted to accurately remember all information his clones processed. Any number he used that was higher than five but lower than a total of ten clones assured only partial integration of the information due to the overwhelming pressure on the brain.

He shuddered at the phantom pain that revisited him as he remembered his attempt of lifting the numbers of clones above ten. What he experienced in those moments could only be described as undulated torture. Blood had poured down his nose and ears and insane force seemed to clench his brain from within and outside his skull.

From what little knowledge of anatomy the blonde knew he guessed he was over stressing his brain and knew that such actions were extremely dangerous and should be avoided at all costs.

The world seemed different than it was before, Naruto now far less naïve and slightly more grounded than he was before. There were hidden layers of Shinobi life he was oblivious to before, colors of ugliness and brutality that could no longer be ignored.

His faith in his goals and way of the ninja had taken a hit but the more he read the more he grew to realize that his village of Konoha was one of the better ninja organizations. In terms of morals, mutual loyalty and unity he could've had a much worse life had it been another village that embraced his sordid secret and turned him into a living weapon of blood and death.

As he reading about the ancient days before the age of the Shodaime, where no order existed and every clan scavenged for resources and power on its own depicted a grim, dark existence where all children were molded into weapons from their first breathe and the only commodity that mattered was power.

When Naruto compared the current ninja world to the loathsome, godless age he couldn't help but idolize the likes of Senju Harashima and his younger brother. Their trials and tribulations made him feel obligated (considering his goals) to protect his home from such an existence – more than ever before.

Those two were the catalysts of change, the men that banded the clans together by coin and steel even to the point of allying themselves with their sworn rivals, clan Uchiha in order to stop the endless war. They braved the storm of death and despair, overcame harsh resistance across the continent and laid the foundation of what later became the age of the great five.

Such visionaries in a time of no hope inspired him, he wanted to be someone, and he wanted to do something profound like that. All his life Naruto had been an insignificant, forsaken boy in a sea of ignorance; a boy predicted to never achieve anything except killing or being killed.

But he would show them all, he would become someone of power and prestige and prove them wrong by not only surviving, but leaving his mark the world by becoming the opposite of what they expected – protector instead of destroyer, mentor instead of dead last and leader instead of fodder.

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a survivor that won't give up until my dying breath; just like the First, just like the Second and especially like my idol, the Fourth. All of you watch me…I'll make you all proud,"_ He pleaded to the heavens, calling out to the heroes of old to guide him on the right path.

He had been so swept in his thoughts that he barely noticed reaching his destination. The blonde landed on the grassy field, eyeing the sea of green around him curiously. The Uzumaki was standing in the clearing of a large woods area; the grass was dancing in the wind and the leaves shuffled at nature's sweet caress, everything seemed calm and serene, a dangerous illusion in a world of assassins and cutthroats like the shinobi world.

He shut his eyes and concentrated as he reminisced over the information he had read in the book _"Chakra manipulation: uses in detection and concealment techniques"_. Many clans utilized methods of chakra enhancing techniques to activate genetically enhanced sensory organs.

Sure there were ninjas that had learned to truly master the art due to sheer skill, guts and training in chakra control. But the real prodigies in the term of sensory abilities where those ninja that were gifted by inherited their abilities through their blood; their unnatural genes giving them the condition called a "Kekkai Gekkai".

_"Umm…how did it go, channel chakra through your senses to upgrade them…?"_ The trick was obviously learning how to channel the proper amount of life-force or else it would all be for nothing or even counterproductive by tricking or damaging the senses. _"I wonder…I hold that bastard-fox so what if I…_"

He decided to test a theory by channeling his chakra through his eyes and nose, trying to unnaturally enhance their range. He didn't see anything different but his nostrils flared and he grimaced and sneezed harshly as his nose was bombarded with sharp and violent odors.

His eyes became teary and wiped his nose, gagging slightly while trying to slowly lower the chakra output, his face visibly tensing in concentration and effort. He grinned several seconds later as he managed to find a spot that made the odors bearable and he caught the very light whiff of a dog's fur, sweat and weapon's oil.

He guessed who it was from the passage in the book of legendary Konoha ninjas he read yesterday on Hatake Sakumo. The White Fang piqued Naruto's interest after Kakashi's brief words over his father's demise. It was only logical the son would inherit his father's contract so he hazarded the guess to his stalker's identity. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, I thought you said you'd be here on time, not early…" Naruto called out.

He realized the true reason his little experiment actually worked was the fact his body was probably genetically predisposition towards enhanced senses due to his prisoner's vulpine nature, otherwise his efforts would most likely have failed royally.

His test derived from a theory he had thought over as he had read over the passage of past Jinchuuriki of various countries and their abilities. The subject was of obvious interest to the container of the strongest of the nine.

He had taken extra care to carefully read over that particular tome. He found out the most Jinchuuriki inherited both physical and spiritual abilities from their tailed beast and those with more docile Bijuu like the two-tailed demon-cat and the eight-tailed demon-ox were even able to subdue their monster into a partner and companion instead of tormentor.

_"Awesome…"_ Naruto thought about his discovery before his mind strayed and imagined what it would be like to wield the full fury and power of the Kyuubi. If he took reign of such power he would be unstoppable.

The thought enticed him for only a brief moment before he thought on the subject more thoroughly and realized the proud and nearly omnipotent Bijuu would never yield before a lower life-form such as a human. Thus any attempt at controlling or enforcing his will upon the demon-fox seemed as likely as anyone bottling a lightning storm.

The blonde Jinchuuriki let go of such improbable thoughts as his sensei landed beside him, his trademark Icha-Icha book in his right hand. He noted his success and decided he could explore such experiments later when he felt his ninja abilities were good enough.

The copy ninja closed the book and pocketed it as he eyed his student curiously "If you don't mind me asking Naruto…how exactly did you detect me…?" he questioned in a tone that was honestly curious. He had been suppressing his chakra signature to observe his student silently so him being detected was quite unlikely considering Naruto's current skill.

The Uzumaki grinned foxily and crossed his arms as he explained what he read yesterday and his theory and experiment to his sensei. The silver haired ninja quirked his brow in surprise, impressed by his apprentice's creativity, even if he had a slightly blunt and rugged way of expressing his accomplishments.

Then he volunteered an explanation on how he had learned to use his shadow clones and the limitations he discovered. Kakashi's eyebrow flew upwards and his eye widened visibly before crinkling happily as his eye danced with mirth and pride as he clicked his tongue chidingly. "My, I'm impressed Naruto…you figured out the most useful ability of the shadow clone technique all on your own…"

Naruto seemed shocked at the revelation of his sensei's pride and Kakashi chuckled softly, deciding to enlighten his student a bit more on his prized forbidden technique. "The shadow clone technique was originally brought to Konoha by First Hokage when he bought it from a small nomadic tribe originating from what was formally known as the Whirlpool country," Kakashi revealed.

He lifted his finger in a lecturing manner. "The clan originally used it as a reconnaissance tool as but apparently it was also their most secretive of training methods as well. Everything the clone learns and experiences is passed on to the summoner. So theoretically one can accelerate their training by a hundredfold..." Kakashi lectured knowingly.

The blonde's eyes remained inquiring as he pondered his tutor's earlier words, "What kind of clan invented such a technique?"

Kakashi wagged his finger and shook his head "I'm afraid that is S-class ranked information and it wouldn't really matter at the current time even if it wasn't." Kakashi brushed off his question neutrally and started rummaging through his pocket. The blonde's eyes narrowed briefly, he couldn't read his sensei at all, as his face mask and tone were completely blank.

The silver haired Jounin kept on drilling into his head that he always had to 'look underneath the underneath' so he guessed there was some riddle or piece of information hidden in his words, especially the 'current time' part. Naruto decided he would have to ponder over the subject later because his sensei took out a slip of paper which Naruto recognized immediately.

"Chakra detecting paper? I thought learning elemental manipulation was Jounin level technique…" he called out excitedly and his grin turned slightly devious.

Kakashi looked thoughtful before answering quietly "That policy is something that was implemented Konoha after the third ninja war. Until that war and up to this day in the other four great villages, one of the Jounin sensei's sole responsibilities is to discover and train the genins' elemental chakra affinities. However, the Third worried for the sanity of the young genin warriors and wanted to prevent their accelerated ascension through the ranks so they could savor their childhood and sanity as long as they could…"

Naruto frowned slightly but seemed to understand the logic behind the old man's decisions even if seemed pretty foolish in light of their enemies' practices. "So why are you teaching it to me?" the Jinchuuriki asked the legitimate question.

His sensei shut his eye briefly before he elaborated on the grim truth. "Your situation is unique; being a container of one of the tailed beasts makes you a prime target for a variety of ninjas. There are those that would use the forbidden power to their own benefit and there are those that seek to weaken Konoha as a whole will seek to kill you."

"Also, since you're perceived as a weapon, like all the containers have been in the past many idiots in our own village see you as a threat, you of all people should know that;" the copy-ninja explained.

Naruto's shoulders slackened and his head bowed painfully, the bitter truth that he was forever condemned to be seen as a reflection of the demon by various people was quite depressing.

"However, there is another reason I chose to use this regime. I have full faith in you and your abilities. I trust that you won't abuse these abilities and use them against Konona and your peers. Also, since you have Jounin level chakra reserves and know the shadow clone technique this type of training is ideal for you as you won't be directly endangering yourself;" the Jounin explained his decision.

His eye flickered with resolve as his charge's blue eyes revitalized at his words and the genin's fists tightened with determination. "So why don't you channel your chakra through that piece of paper so we can begin" He instructed and Naruto obliged most willingly.

It took only a moment for the piece of paper to flicker in blue before being sliced in two, revealing the blonde's primary affinity towards wind-based chakra. Kakashi watched the proceedings with an almost knowing smile beneath his mask. He had expected such an occurrence might happen. It was true that the wind chakra affinity was extremely rare in Konoha, but it was very common in his mother's homeland, the Whirlpool Country – alongside the water and lightning chakra affinities.

Whether or not the other two affinities would manifest was yet to be seen; for now he had to fulfill Kushina's, the woman that had at one time been his mother figure, last wish. He reached for his flak jacket and unbuttoned one of his pouches removing an old looking scroll and tossing it to Naruto. The blonde caught the old looking scroll and eyed it curiously.

"The Third Hokage instructed me to give you this scroll; Jiraiya-sama came about it during his travels and it's supposedly an heirloom that once belonged to the Uzumaki clan. It's sealed with a blood seal so only you can open it…" Kakashi lied through his teeth regarding Jiraiya's part.

The scroll had been left to him by Kushina prior to her death to pass on to the heir of the Uzumaki should something happen to her. His words were uttered in a small, soft manner, something the blonde didn't catch as the shock of the first words suffocated him.

The Jinchuuruki's cerulean eyes widened considerably as he hugged the scroll to his body and all other words screened out as his heart thumped in his chest and his vision tunneled completely; focusing on the priceless piece of animal skin in his hands _"Something that belongs to me, a piece of my family, my past. After all this time…" _

Naruto's eyes flickered with remorse, happiness and pain all in one and he repressed all his etiquette and manners, one question rumbled through every cell in his body, choking all other facets of his existence "W-why did he wait all this time?" Naruto whispered miserably, shaken and confused, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. _"All these years he said he didn't…that he didn't know…how could they keep this from me?" _

Kakashi averted his gaze from his emotional pupil, unable to lock eyes with his tearful, accusing pools of blue as he looked upwards. "Naruto, Sarutobi-sama wasn't even sure whether to give you the scroll now or when you became chuunin. I think what tipped the scale is that there is more than likely you won't be able to advance a rank until next year…"

Kakashi lifted his hand to cut Naruto's insistent questioning and sighed heavily "Naruto, up until now Sarutobi-sama wasn't sure if you were mentally ready for the responsibility of holding such a priceless heirloom. If someone stole it or you shared its gifts freely you would not only lose your past but also something that can benefit both you and the village. You've grown a lot since you became genin and the fact you are now under my direct and sole protection also gave him enough confidence to finally give you the scroll…"

The last Uzumaki looked conflicted, he could understand the old man's reasoning on one hand but the stubborn knot of pain and loneliness he had shouldered for so long was not so easy to push aside. He thought of one of the ninja know-alls _"The best way to trick your enemy is tricking your friends as well. The greater the lie the greater the surprise and advantage. It makes sense…keeping my past from me to kept those that threatened my life back, but it hurts so much…_"

"I…I understand…but I don't have to like it…" Naruto murmured in a small, pained whisper and his sensei watched as his solemn expression smoothed out to a calm; yet somewhat sad facade.

Kakashi explained the gospel truth of being a leader. "Naruto, I know it's hard to swallow but think of it this way. It is the Hokage that carries the greatest burden of them all for the weight of all the secrets of the hidden village rests on his shoulders; along with the guilt and grief of an entire village."

He nodded as he spoke knowingly and Naruto momentarily wondered if he wished to carry such a burden on himself before dismissing the thought, better him than someone else, someone irresponsible that would only damage the village.

"Naruto, could you please open the scroll and tell me if it has anything called the: White Wind Tiger style written in it?" Kakashi asked him seriously and the blonde ninja looked suspiciously at the copy ninja.

_"How does he know…did he take a peak?"_ The silver haired Jounin sighed at Naruto's suspicious expression.

"It's protected by a blood seal, I couldn't open it even if I wanted to," he answered his unspoken question in slight exasperation.

The blonde nodded and bit his thumb lightly through a wince. He smeared some blood on the seal in the center of the piece of parchment. The scroll pulsed once in dark red light before unraveling in Naruto hands. The blonde quickly skimmed over it, eyes flicking over the titles in the scroll, not wanting to spoil the experience of reading the scroll in the privacy of his own home later.

He found the title Kakashi referred to and nodded quickly before rolling the scroll shut and to his surprise the blood seal flashed once and all traces of crimson vanished, the parchment locked once more. _"Cool…my family was so freaking awesome!"_ he cooed inwardly and caressed the scroll reverently before carefully pocketing it into a pouch in his vest.

"That specific taijutsu style was one of the trademarks of the Uzumaki clan in times long since forgotten. They also integrated a special sword wielding style in its higher tiers so it's one of the most important parts of your heritage. The reason the Uzumaki were famous for this style was that they combined their mastery over the wind elemental chakra with their hand to hand style. It is an extremely powerful style that I'm certain will suit you well. Though don't forget it, like any style has its disadvantages. If you're wondering why nobody knows it in Konoha, bear in mind that wind chakra is extremely rare and that clans are most protective of its secrets."

The copy ninja smirked at how excited Naruto seemed and his eye turned thoughtful as his seemed to look into the distance, into the past. _"Kushina, I'll keep my promise and pass on your style and jutsu to your last of kin…"_ the copy-ninja vowed.

He had copied the taijutsu style's katas and stances at the red haired whirlpool ninja's insistence as well as some of her more powerful A and B rank ninjutsu. The woman had claimed the reason at the time was that she had a bad feeling that dark tidings were approaching Konoha and that she would die the last of her kind.

She wanted her style to pass on to a proper heir should she die childless. Was it premonition or foreknowledge on the woman's part? Kakashi would never know though it occasionally haunted his thoughts when he reminisced over those days.

He shook out of his memories and pointed at Naruto "I want you to continue using the number of shadow clones you use for your studies in our training sessions. We will gradually lift the number as you grow stronger. As for your other training and mission performance, use them only sparingly when your chakra is at high to middle level and never more than three to four at a time unless you and your teammates are in danger, even then I ask that you exercise caution…"

The blonde shook out of his earlier gloom and looked confused by the instruction. "But why? I could get super strong so much faster if I used lotsa clones!"

The copy ninja's eye speared him with a serious look. "That may be true but nobody but my sensei, Yondaime-sama truly understands how your seal works. Jiraiya-sama theorizes through his examination of it that if as long as your chakra levels are balanced it should hold. But if your chakra levels grow through usage of Kage Bushin and your physical abilities don't the imbalance may weaken it," Kakashi intoned quietly and pointed at Naruto's stomach.

The blonde nodded in understanding and his face set in a reserved and understanding expression "There really are no shortcuts to greatness, are there?" He asked quietly and looked expectantly at the silver haired Jounin that replied with an eye-smiled and nodded his acquiesce to his remark.

The Jounin smirked and eyed his pupil with a slightly evil grin under his mask, _"Oh, payback for all his remarks and jokes"_ he thought and inwardly rubbed his hands together. His pupil was in for a world of hardship, sweat, tears and blood.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Elsewhere in Konoha)**

It was dark in the underground tunnels beneath Konoha, but to the emotionless tools Danzou employed traversing the network of passageways was as common as breathing. One of these ninjas however had defected two years ago. The ANBU was known in Roots as "32" or 'Bear' to fit his ivory mask's namesake.

Bear's story of defection had begun when he was captured during a long-term undercover mission in the bordering Rice Field country. He was sent into the hornet's nest by his master to try and discern the location of the leaf's most infamous traitor - Orochimaru of the sannin.

Intelligence reports reported mass disappearances amongst the civilian population and the local Fuuma clan - something that had occurred in Konoha close to the date of the legendary ninja's defection years earlier.

It was during this mission that he was forced to emulate human emotions in order to build his cover as a traveling merchant. However, an unexpected side-effect of experiencing all those 'insignificant emotions that Danzou usually forbade was a weakening of his indoctrinated loyalty.

He, like all his peers barely remembered anything from their former life before Roots. He only knew bits of pieces he had discovered over the years: mainly, that he was one of the many war orphans of the Fire country and that he had experienced a great trauma that wiped his memory clean before Danzou took him in as a child.

It was during this upheaval in his belief in Danzou's path that he was captured by agents employed by the snake sannin and had been spirited to an underground complex somewhere deep in the womb of the earth.

The yellow eyed genius had personally seen to his torture and had dealt him an insurmountable never-ending session abundant with steel, flame and chemical. It was supposed to be impossible to shatter Root operatives; Danzou had said as much during their indoctrination stages as genin.

His master had claimed that he had made them immune to weakness and pain but he was wrong. Even one of the members of Danzou's identity-depraved ANBU was still a human at core. Flesh and bone could be cut and broken, blood spilled and nerve endings transmitted pain that any human mind could only take for so long before something snapped.

And snap his mind did; the torture had erased all traces of humanity and all he knew, all he craved was for the legendary ninja to stop, holding back nothing as he spilled every sliver of information he knew; selling out his master and creator to appease his tormentor.

Now, in the wake of the inhumane amount of torment the snake summoner had fed him he barely remembered his own identity and bonds to Danzou, his mind shaky and fragile. As soon as he talked the torture had ceased immediately and while he was drugged, confused and lost he was treated like a king by the snake-sannin and had developed what psychologists called the 'Stockholm Syndrome' and fallen under the snake ninja's charm and charisma.

With little to no concrete memory and even less so of an identity it was easy task for the mercurial ninja to remold Bear into one of his own. He reprogrammed him into his own subordinate with the code name 'Takashi Shikio'.

After a grueling series of psychological therapy sessions and injecting him with an abundance of bio-chemical enzymes and catalysts Orochimaru had managed to heal enough of Bear's psyche in order to recreate some of the ninja he once was.

Bear was then brought back into physical health and reminded of his ninja skills and released back to Konoha with falsified intelligence documentation to hand over to Danzou.

His new mission, now the only mission he had ever known, was to report any information Danzou gleaned about Orochimaru's activities as well as information on the coveted Sharingan. Shikio cared little for whatever motives he served as long as his benefactor fulfilled his part of the deal that bought the former Bear's full cooperation – giving him back his full memory; something only a researcher like the snake sannin or a medic like the slug sannin Tsunade may be able to achieve.

For Bear, now Shikio, a ninja educated to become a tool with no identity or emotion, exchanging masters was never an issue as there were no bonds of loyalty or fear to bind him into servitude. All you needed was a more persuasive offer or influence to redirect the blade to another target.

Currently he was making his way to the ante-chamber of Roots sub-terrain maze-fortress; his pale blue eyes reflecting the dim touch light as her rushed forth at a sprinting, nearly soundless pace. The double agent had been summoned by Danzou to report his initial findings for his newest reconnaissance mission: gleaning information on the training methods employed by Uzumaki Naruto's sensei – Hatake Kakashi.

Bear had failed miserably to approach the training ground; the copy-nin seemed prepared after 'Tiger' failed miserably in concealing herself from Kakashi. Failure was not something the ANBU was used to and ever since the snake had taught him to reconnect with his emotions he was dealing with an entirely new and bothersome emotion – frustration.

The copy ninja lived up to his reputation and ensnared Shikio in a variety of traps, genjutsu barriers and clone decoys that threw him off course. An S-class ninja would have most likely easily overcome all obstacles and even manage to keep themselves concealed from the copy ninja himself, turning his own traps against him but Takashi Shikio was barely B-ranked in power and skill; no match for the likes of the genius Kakashi.

In the past he never relented, never knowing despair or the meaning of failure. Every delay was a setback, every obstacle was no more than temporary until he either succeeded or died, but things were entirely different now. Shikio knew his time was coming and there was no failure in Roots, only victory or death.

The traitor-ninja had made a decision at the moment he entered the Roots compound; he knew his death would arrive soon so he would embrace another new emotion he had read over, revenge. He planned to act in accordance to the path of retribution and take the battle to the war adviser; taking him down with him as penance for turning him into an emotionless sub-human creature that knew nothing but blood, steel and blind devotion.

He had been summoned to meet up with his spy master, Orochimaru's senior agent in Konoha to receive further instructions. He knew said agent was male and young by his build and muscle tone but Shikio had never seen his face and the only concrete physical detail he knew about his operator was that he had silvery hair.

When they met earlier, a small wooden case was standing at the silver haired man's feet and he was pulling on a pair of white rubber gloves. He had commanded the double agent to calm down and drink some tea before fulfill his final mission, assassinating Danzou himself. Shikio obliged obediently and moments after the warm liquid slid down his throat he got disoriented and drowsy before losing consciousness.

When he woke up the spy master was gone but a vest of explosive notes was left for Shikio to use. Bear suppressed the burning pain and wave of weakness that pulsed through his body. He had no idea what happened to him, but his stomach kept on hurting at inhumane levels ever since he woke up.

Soon enough the ANBU cleared his mind upon arriving at his destination as the long tunnel coming to an end and he spread his senses outward. He waited for the ambush to begin and was about to summon his chakra when his body entire body locked down as pulsing waves of fiery agony erupted through his body. His skin was melting, his lungs were burning and no amount of air could satisfy his lungs as he collapsed in a heap on the ground, coughing blood and squirming on the ground.

"Did you honestly believe I did not have a contingency plan in case one of my agents went rogue…?" the voice of his former master slipped through the shadows chidingly as the partially disabled man stepped into the light, his single hand held in a seal position.

The ANBU felt the pulse of chakra invading his body originate from his spine's C1 vertebra that connected his neck and his spine, spreading the lethal lightning chakra through his system and finally realized what the real purpose of their 'ornamental' tattoo they were each branded with upon fulfilling their training stages - insurance.

Bear remained silent as Danzou approached him, patiently waiting for the former ANBU to get into the range of his exploding seals. _"This is the end…Danzou"_ Shikio thought and made a single hand seal, activated the sealing construct on his vest. He waited for an explosion but all he felt was the pressure of Danzou's technique grow exponentially and his eyes widened with realization as the snake sannin's deception and betrayal before all he ever knew was white and the bliss of oblivion.

Danzou frowned as Bear stopped moving abruptly and he slowly knelt beside the now dead ninja and used his cane to push his upper robes aside; revealing the suicide vest he wore and his eyes narrowed. _"His operator was resourceful…to go to such lengths and supply a fail-safe suicide seal to prevent his capture and interrogation, why he didn't use an explosion vest is beyond me…unless…"_ the one armed elder pondered briefly before realization struck him.

The sound of shifting flesh caught Danzou's attention and his visible eye widened in shock as suddenly the sound of shifting turned into the sickening sound of tearing. Danzou stumbled backwards as the blood stained face of a small black scaled snake with yellow diamonds on its back burst from the man's chest.

Danzou knew he could not escape as the serpent blurred forth and wrapped around the war hawk's neck tightly, its powerful body constricting around the delicate area. The summoned snake's yellow eyes locked with the former ANBU's brown eye as its tongue flicked outwards and tickled its prey's wrinkled skin on the uncovered part of his face.

"Museiryoushi…" Danzou hissed in a choked tone, recognizing Orochimaru's personal and most deadly of assassination snakes. Any movement would be his end and perhaps his ANBU's as well as the snake was immensely venomous and lethally fast.

He lifted his hand in a warning gesture as ANBU in the nearby vicinity attempted to move in his defense. The viper shifted threateningly as one of the ANBU stepped forward a bit too closely for comfort and before the ANBU could blink the snake shifted and feigned moving to bite Danzou before pulling back at the last possible second as the ANBU stepped back.

**"My master sends his regards, Danzou-san…"** The snake summon hissed and slithered around the Root leader's neck leaning toward his ear. **"Orochimaru-sama knows your plans, Danzou-san. That fodder you killed was only one of many he employs in Konoha,"** the summoned revealed in a tone he could hear.

**"You live by his grace alone; your tendency to make things interesting and keeping the winds of war moving is your only redeeming quality. However, bear in mind that the next assassin you send after the master may cause his mercy to expire…"** the assassin snake promised and nuzzled the nape of the war hawk's neck; every one of the letters x, s, and z hissed out in a prolonged manner.

The elder ninja's eye narrowed dangerously, his face flushed in asphyxiation and shame at how easily the snake-sannin had infiltrated his fortress, placed a phantom blade to his neck in form of the snake summon. The serpent bowed its head **"Remember…"** and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Danzou rubbed his neck and his killer intent lashed across the room as he slowly grabbed his cane and stood up with as much dignity as he could redeem under the circumstances. He was left solemn, thoughtful and inwardly furious – this insult would not go unpunished, he would make sure of that – and he knew just how to get that accursed traitor back for this.

Orochimaru would rue humiliating him like this.

* * *

**(Several hours later)**

Ino was sitting down against a tree trunk thoughtfully as she waited for the rest of team ten. Yesterday evening when she got home after helping Sakura she had concluded that something was seriously wrong with Sakura.

Her gut instinct was that something was broken inside her formally pink haired friend and the Yamanaka wasn't sure it could ever be repaired, but for the life of her the blonde was going to try. Though she hadn't the foggiest idea how so she tentatively asked her father, a master in psychology and their family techniques, for some advice.

Her father was her hero and she was the first to admit she was a daddy's girl but who wouldn't be with her war decorated and kind hearted father. But yesterday he had surprised her with the cold gleam in his blue-green eyes. "You're wasting your time, Haruno Sakura is beyond help…" he had warned her.

Ino had asked him why he would say something like that after he had personally been the one to encourage her to branch out and befriend the kind, well-spirited girl in the first place. Inoichi had been the one that explained the difficulties of being a clan-less, civilian in a ninja clan ruled society and changed her previously arrogant and dismissive outlook on her pink haired friend.

The blonde man's eyes lost any semblance of warmth when he warned his child once more, refusing to elaborate on the matter beside one statement that he spat out through grit teeth, slamming his fist on the table "You can't trust those who betray their comrades...remember that, Ino;" before he closed the subject by tearing himself out the room at a brisk pace with his shoulders tense and fists clenched.

The Yamanaka heir refused to believe it, she knew her father and he was hiding something. Things most likely went deeper than that since her father that had simply adored Sakura only days ago now regarded her as lower than excrement.

Sakura's nature was indeed volatile and her violent streak was at times somewhat unnerving and dangerous but she was kind at heart and loyal to a fault to those she cared about and was the worst stickler for the rules Ino had ever seen. It was simply implausible for the pink, now-red haired kunoichi to attract the ire of Konoha's finest for no reason.

"Hey…are you alright, Ino-san?" The voice of another blonde's voice and Sakura's 'monster' murmured in confusion. The foxy genin tried implementing his new etiquettes lessons as much as he could under the circumstances and avoided touching or shouting at Ino, satisfied with waving his hand in front of her face and speaking softly.

His blue eyes reflected confusion as the violet wearing teen started in surprise and shifted, instinctively sending her fist flying upwards. Naruto reacted accordingly and caught her fist firmly "Damnit Ino, I was just checking on you since you were so distracted, what is it with you loud girls and beating up boys? There are much better ways of flirting with a guy you know…" the cerulean eyed teen taunted in a slightly amused tone.

He teased his previously preoccupied fellow blonde as his lips twisting into a wide, slightly mischievous grin. He pulled back, giving the girl some space as her voice exploded from her throat

"As if! Keep dreaming, N-Na-ru!" Ino hissed impatiently at first, lifting her now blazing pale blue eyes to spear her antagonist; ready to educate him on the finer points of treating girls with respect when he voice choked in her throat and turned to a flustered stammer.

Her eyes widened and turned a bit glossy as she took in the blonde's new look, her cheeks flushing faintly; checking him out shamelessly _"Well what do you know? Naruto's actually pretty cute when he's cleans up."_

The Jinchuuriki was clad in a pair of loose, dark blue hakama pants with two weapon pouches strapped to his legs, one on each side. His supply pack was strapped to his right hip and he was wearing full upper body mesh armor; the chrome colored steel material reaching his wrists.

He was more muscular than she had initially thought considering his abysmal taijutsu abilities from the small glimpses of skin peeking through the reinforced material. Those that were seldom visible under a tight, short sleeved, navy blue leather jacket; the half zipped garment was thick, yet flexible and shifted with his every motion.

His upper and lower clothing were bound together by a tight dark orange belt with black sealing symbols sewn into the material. The bandage-clad genin noticed his attire wasn't just fashionable but also practical for it contained various sized pouches and nearly no specks of orange.

The only orange visible on his person was the belt and a pair of rough, leather like arm guards that were all covered with small, black seals. There were many small seals strewn across his forearms and a single large and unique looking seal on the back of each of his hands. The ensemble was sealed by a black sock like material that concealed his bright hair, his forehead protector tied over his covered forehead. Ino concluded that his entire new outfit was both impressive and camouflage friendly.

"Are you sure about that, Ino? One can't help but reach an opposite conclusion by the way you're ogling Naruto," Shikamaru commented in a doubtful manner; his tone flat and wry as a smirk spread over his lips.

Chouji walked up to Shikamaru's right in his heavy manner, their joint arrival completely escaping the kunoichi's attention until the pineapple haired genin's remark sunk in – too entrapped with how the blonde transformed from eye-sore to eye-candy.

The sound of munching and snickering ticked the kunoichi off as Chouji added his two cents "Shikamaru's right, Ino. You've only ever paid this much attention to…" he started to tease before the words died in his throat as an awkward silence exchanged the playful mood, team 10 eying Naruto carefully; ready for the blonde to explode into some heated outburst over his comrade's demise.

Naruto's face transformed into a solemn expression and he looked up towards the sky, surprising them all. His blue eyes reflected his contemplative mood. "It's alright, guys" he said dismissively. "Sasuke was a prick, a stuck up bastard and arrogant asshole for the most part. But when it counted he understood me and cared in his own strange way…" he reflected and shifted his eyes over each member of team ten, eying Ino carefully as he spoke so coarsely on her precious Sasuke-kun.

Ino seemed upset but conflicted, not wanting to say something offensive, biting her lower lip and Naruto was thankful for her consideration despite her legendary devotion to Sasuke. "He saved my life and I'll always respect him for standing up for me. Even when it all looked lost, he never gave up – he was a true ninja through and through."

He chuckled faintly, finding it ironic that he was full of praise to the boy he had both hated and admired so recently. "I've been thinking for the last couple of days and I don't want everyone to treat his name as a taboo around me." The genin revealed and smiled in a gentle manner that seemed foreign to his usually bubbly and energetic disposition.

"The best way to honor the bastard is take his example and stay loyal, stay strong and fight with all we've got!" he explained with a wide grin. "It's better to respect him, than live in his shadow…he wouldn't have wanted that, I'm too much of a loser to be anywhere near his shadow after all," Naruto jested and his grin softened some into a small smile as he laughed lightly to himself. His words seemed to burst the tension amongst team ten. _"Isn't that right, Sasuke?"_

Ino blinked, this was the monster Sakura had warned her about. He was different as Sakura said he had become, but not remotely in bad way. Quite the opposite, he was kind of cool in his new getup and with a slight more mature attitude and now that he stopped whining and screaming obnoxiously.

Her teammates seemed to share her assessment as Chouji smiled brightly through his chip munching and Shikamaru's lips twitched slightly. "How troublesome…if you keep on talking like that and you just might make Hokage one day, Naruto" the Nara heir mused with a begrudging smile.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, flushing faintly as a small laugh escaped him "You really think so, Shikamaru? Heh, I don't know…I still have a long way ahead of me, but I won't give up!" Naruto promised in a cheerful and energetic manner that seemed to be contagious as the rest of team ten smiled unconsciously.

"A bold statement, but I like your style, kid. Heh, well then, if Hokage-sama is willing why don't we all go get on with our D-rank mission for the day" A gruff, amused tone rose behind the teens; the smoking form of Sarutobi Asuma leaning against a nearby tree.

Billowing rings of gaseous nicotine escaped Asuma's lips as his sharp eyes narrowed at the scene before him. _"That kid... to keep his humanity after all this village put him through is nothing less than a miracle. To think he can inspire my team so easily kind of makes me jealous. But I guess for all that he's been through the squirt deserves a break;"_ the estranged son of the Sandaime pondered as he watched Naruto flush faintly through a small scowl elicited mainly by Ino's giggles and Chouji coughing snort.

The Sarutobi heir led his team and additional genin through the streets, his posture the mask of indifference, only his eyes were alert and sharp as they kept on darting stealthily in all directions. He scanned the reactions by the citizens to Naruto's new attire. Even though the blonde was happily chatting with Chouji on the finer points of the various cuisines Konoha was famous for the villagers all eyed him with wariness, veiled distaste and a select few with open hatred as his new attire blurred and weakened his previous harmless look.

"Hey, Shikamaru, I never thought I'd see the day Naruto cuts back on ramen! You're the cloud gazer amongst us, is the sky falling?" Ino commented shrewdly when Naruto explained his new diet and poked her fellow blonde's ribs teasingly. The poor Kitsune-ninja blushed and scowled at her, crossing his arms and blowing her a raspberry before he loudly dared her to insult the divine gift of the gods one more time.

Shikamaru smirked and gave Chouji a look while rolling his eyes "So loud" he mouthed to the portly Genin that only shrugged and shoved another mouthful of chips into his mouth as Ino threw a remark about how she'd never be caught dead eating ramen since it's so greasy and unhealthy.

Asuma's eyes widened slightly at the chummy interaction between the two blondes, _"Interesting…"_

Naruto blinked in confusion and eyed Ino silently for a moment "Hey, Ino…I don't mean to be rude, but you're a bit too skinny for a girl…" Naruto whispered in her ear and nearly paled as her killer intent spiked murderously "H-Hey! Let me finish…you still look great and all but I think you'd look so much hotter if you had some more meat on you" he said conversationally and rationally, shrugging impassively and unaware of the rudeness of his remark.

Shikamaru coughed into his hand and Chouji coughed on his chips, hitting his chest several times as Ino's fist exploded forth and slammed forcefully into Naruto's cheek, her face turning five shades of red before she hmphed in dismissal and looked away from him. She walked ahead briskly and matched Asuma's pace. She was so flustered and embarrassed by his remark that she couldn't think straight _"How rude…who does he think he is?!"_

Shikamaru bit down a laugh as Naruto rubbed his cheek, silently whispering to Chouji, trying to discern what he did wrong with Ino. The Akimichi looked half amused and half shocked by Naruto's ignorance regarding the fairer sex before he remembered Naruto had always been an orphan with no parents or family to teach him about these things and carefully explained it to the blue clad Jinchuuruki.

The Nara's ears filtered his teammate's attempts at explaining why complimenting a girl so blatantly and breaching any of the two taboos of age and weight was not only wrong, but borderline suicide and the young blonde seemed attentive as he listened on; that was definitely a new – an attentive Naruto.

Asuma led them through the city quietly; Naruto seemed remorseful for insulting and upsetting the brooding young blonde ahead of him and kept his trap shut for the remainder of their way towards the construction site that had hired them. Asuma had explained that one of the older buildings in the outskirts of the village was being repaired and they were several workers short.

_"Someone gets sick and lo and behold! Genin were hired to make up for shortage." _It was all so troublesome, the Nara thought as he watched Asuma talk to the foreman whom eyed Naruto darkly. Said burly 6'5 mammoth of a man started arguing with the Jounin heatedly in hushed tones, pointing at the black-clad blonde and waving his hands wildly, his whole face going red.

The genius shadow weaver was learning a whole manner of new things about the blonde today. His earlier speech reflected a weariness of life and maturity nobody his age should carry and Shikamaru hazarded that something inside the naïve loudmouth had broken when the Uchiha had died. But apparently, unlike Sakura that shattered violently and seemed on the borders of insanity, Naruto had braved the trauma and walked away a better, more whole person and ninja.

It was all very curious but the Nara wasn't one to complain, he was happy for the pariah whom had suffered so greatly for so long. He had always seen how some of the parents, adults and other children abused the boy but could do nothing about it beside offer his silent support in the boy. The gross majority simply ignored the boy in such a cold and insulting manner it was hard to watch and Shikamaru couldn't take it for long.

That's how he had started slipping him notes and explained some basic material to Naruto whenever the blonde randomly asked him something during their academy days. He even went as far as spiriting ramen packs into his backpack while Chouji distracted him several times when they saw the boy looked especially hungry and troubled.

It had become a routine amongst the two boys, their parents while not openly hostile against the blonde didn't support him either and preferred to not associate with the young boy in order to prevent what the pineapple haired genin assumed could only be political backlash. Sure they weren't saints and could've done more, but you couldn't change the past now.

It was a sad ordeal that angered and confused the genin greatly but he was a patient and collected individual, he would crack the puzzle one day _"You've got a good heart and you're loyal to a fault…so what did you do to deserve all of this, Naruto?" _

Said blonde was awkwardly helping a tight-lipped Ino with carrying some heavy bags of cement across the clearing. He had summoned four doppelgangers upon reaching the site. One he delegated the mission of assisting Shikamaru with the cement mixing and any other tasks he'd require. The second he sent to assist Chouji in pulling the ropes that lifted the wood and other supplies to the higher floors.

He originally wanted to delegate a third clone to help Ino, but on second thought he decided it would be better to get in her good graces once more by helping her himself and sent the other clones to ask if more work was required. His cerulean eyes dimmed some with pain and exasperation at how the workers avoided him like the plague and refused to acknowledge his presence; dismissing his inquiries and questions unashamedly.

He eyed Asuma helplessly and the cigarette smoking Jounin shrugged and walked over the blonde. "Tch, since those idiots don't want any additional help, it's their loss. Why don't I teach you something in the meantime, Naruto?" The laid-back Jounin offered and the blonde brightened up in the prospect of learning something new.

Before Asuma could suggest teaching him a simple chakra control exercise the blonde had immediately whispered a request for a tip. _"He's studying elemental chakra manipulation already? This kid really is full of surprises and so are you Kakashi; teaching him such a dangerous art so early. But if anyone can handle it, it's this kid; he's a tough one. I guess I could give him some pointers..."_ Asuma thought and plucked some leaves from a nearby tree and explained the basic machinations of wind chakra to the blonde.

"The wind element is called the battle element for a reason, Naruto. It is the most offensive of the five elements and is primarily a mid to close range element. Its destructive power is nearly unrivaled." Asuma lectured and watched the excitement swirling in the genin's eyes with a small grin; the kid's enthusiasm was contagious.

The bearded ninja took a whiff from his cigarette and held a leaf in his hand, showing the blonde how the leaf was cut in half in an instant when the wind in his palm distorted and swirled violently. "To successfully manipulate the wind element you have to envision and control your chakra in the following manner: Split it into two segments then grind them together so they sharpen one another into fine pieces, the thinner the better. Oh, and remember…the sharpest blade is not the largest, but rather the thinnest…"

Asuma said and flicked his cigarette on the floor, ruffling the blonde's hair; confident the blonde understood the exercise since he had already plucked two leaves from the same tree. The other of the two blondes grinned at him "Don't worry, Asuma-sensei! I'll get it down in no time!" Naruto promised determinedly.

He whistled to the other free clone to join him, explaining the methodology as they each grabbed a leaf and started channeling their chakra. _"Two halves sliding against one another repeatedly until they create thin and fine little segments, eh? I suppose it's kinda like sand paper, you grind the wood until it's thin and sharp…"_

The Jounin turned around as he heard a rope snap and his eyes widened. He burst into action, cursing as he knew he'd never reach his charges in time. A massive pile of logs was plummeting towards Ino and Naruto at alarming speed. He could use a jutsu to blast the woods but he would most likely harm the unaware Ino or Naruto severely if he chose that tactic _"Damn it!"_

Ino was distractedly pondering Naruto's overly honest comment from before and didn't notice the danger until it was too late; she then looked upwards in fear and shock. Naruto reacted instinctively the moment the rope snapped, his mind raced to find a solution and found none save shoving his teammate out of the way.

"Look Out!" Naruto shouted grabbing Ino roughly by the arms before he pushed all the chakra that he could through his muscles as he shifted his weight and body to the side. He tossed the blonde genin with all his might, sending her quite a ways.

The green-eyed teen cried in shock and surprise and winced in pain; she shut her eyes as massive as her airborne body spiraling out of control. Luckily Shikamaru caught up quickly and caught the flying kunoichi's shadow, stopping her before Chouji caught the gist of things as well and contributed his part by sending his enlarged hand forward.

Asuma didn't have time for such finesse or efficiency as he heard the rope snap and gambled by throwing his palm forward. His chakra flared wildly, there was no telling what his father or Kakashi would do if Naruto died under his care like this and so he hoped that knocking him out the way would be sufficient. The wind around his arm rippled angrily before exploding forth as a massive gust of raw inertia.

Ino meanwhile turned and cried out Naruto's name as a massive crashing sound deafened her, followed by another sickening thud. However Naruto was propelled by the blast of wind, avoiding the death by log on one hand but being sent straight towards fatal injury by concrete wall instead.

Team ten all called out his name in shock and sorrow as he slammed into the wall with impossible force. The blonde genin exploded into smoke before the sound of shattering wood and raining splinters showered the ground; signaling his successful replacement jutsu.

The Jounin's eyes narrowed with icy fury as he watched two workers on the higher floor share 'hidden' congratulations. Blood would spill for this; that was a certainty the bearded Jounin knew. He quickly lit another cigarette to calm his nerves as relief filled him as he watched Naruto dizzily collapse on his knees, coughing harshly after reappearing several feet beside his own genin.

The blonde was somewhat was dazed, his ears ringing and head pounding as the impact of the raw wind chakra carried quite the punch. He lost his balance and fell backwards, landing with a soft swishing sound against the grass, heaving for air desperately. He vaguely heard rushing footsteps as the genin of team ten swarmed towards him, checking to see if he was ok.

Asuma smiled softly _"Tch, what a guy, sacrificing his body to save Ino like that he's got guts! You saved my student, Naruto. I owe you one…"_ he thought before his face smoothed out into a cold and serious expression as he marked down the faces of the two 'innocent' workers in his memory.

He then proceeded to summon the foreman over, he would get their names out of the man, or he would bring in the entire crew to ANBU headquarters for questioning – he didn't care, he had no mercy or remorse towards those that turned on their own; especially those that put their lives on the line daily to protect them.

"Why the hell did you do that, Naruto?!" Ino asked him harshly, her tone loud and angry, but it was only a mask to hide her fear, guilt and worry as her light blue eyes were moist and her tone trembled a bit. _"He saved my life, he risked his body to throw me out of the way…after I punched him, insulted him he still…but he doesn't even like me…so why?"_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the irony of the situation, he had said those exact words to the Uchiha only several days ago, when the boy had taken what they thought had been fatal blows for Naruto. The blonde wasn't sure if he would make the replacement in time so he determined any injury that didn't kill him would do. After all supposedly every injury, even the most painful and destructive could be healed by the fox's damnable chakra.

"We're teammates now, I'd give my life for any one of you…" he said softly, tired, shutting his eyes again before smiling faintly "Consider it…an apology for my stupidity from earlier, Ino..." he murmured weakly when the girl was too tongue-tied to reply.

Ino's face blushed faintly and shut her eyes, tears threatening to fall, _"He really is a brave and kind-guy, isn't he? So this is what Hinata saw in him all those years ago_. _I guess those 'all-seeing' eyes are the real deal… she had the right idea all along..._" Ino thought smiled softly.

She determined to not let her fellow blonde's efforts be in vain, she would be kinder and more patient with him; he deserved that at the very least. _"You really are something else. You keep on living up to your reputation as the #1 surprising ninja of the leaf. Don't you, Naruto?"_

Chouji felt his respect for the blonde grow even more. It fit Naruto's character to put himself in front of a comrade without any regards to his personal misgivings with her, no questions asked. But none the less it was commendable – no, inspiring and Chouji would never forget it him putting his head on the chopping block for Ino. He would have Naruto's back from now on, both in the shadows as before and in public too and consequences be damned.

Shikamaru shut his eyes and smiled widely _"Becoming Hokage was it? Che, I don't know if that's possible, but you've got my vote and my back against yours whenever you need it, Naruto"_ The Shadow weaver vowed inwardly as he and Chouji helped the wobbly Naruto to his feet, thanking him quietly for what he did.

Ino seemed still shell-shocked at the turn of events and watched as Naruto humbly down played his role, saying all he did was get himself knocked into a wall and Asuma was the real hero, blushing faintly. Unbeknownst to her she had a slightly awed and glazed look as she smiled unconsciously and giggled at Naruto's exaggerated antics and choice of words.

Shikamaru shook his head at Naruto's antics, but his sharp eyes caught the foreman's squirming form on the ground. The man was coughing blood and turning from side and side, clutching his stomach and sides in agony as Asuma picked him up by his collar and shook him violently.

Shikamaru's eyes darkened slightly _"Those people were aiming at Naruto, not Ino. Asuma must've beaten information on who cut the rope out of the foreman, but why? Why would anyone want to kill Naruto?" _Shikamaru wondered, knowing with certainty some secret surrounded Uzumaki Naruto, and it was deadly enough to claim lives.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or gain or will gain any profit from using the franchise's chars, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_

* * *

Italics - Thoughts  
__Italics underline – second personalities talking/thinking__**  
Bold Italics - Demons/monsters talking**_  
_**Bold Italics underline – demon/monsters thinking  
**_**Bold - Demon influenced/curse-sealed person talking**

**

* * *

Glossary:  
Jinchuuriki - **"Power of human sacrifice" - It is a manner in which the containers of the tailed beasts have been called by the ninja world.**  
Nuke-nin **- Missing ninja  
**Taijutsu **- Martial arts style/hand to hand style**  
Teme - **Bastard**  
Ninjutsu –** name for the offensive ninja techniques**  
Genjutsu – **name for illusionary ninja techniques  
**Yomi - The Japanese word for hell or underworld  
Iwagakure - **Hidden Rock  
**Boufuudoki **- Nature Wrath  
**Tsukiyomi - God of the Moon** - A unique Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu that creates a mirror dimension inside the victim's mind that is colored in black and red; the sharingan user can control all actions in this mirror dimension of his creation for a time equivalent to 72 hours whereas in real life only mere seconds will pass.  
**Amaterasu - Goddess of the Sun** - the ultimate physical technique of the Mangekyo Sharingan. It summons a controllable inferno of black chakra that is said to burn seven days and seven nights and is supposedly able to consume all matter.

* * *

**(Several days later, Konohagakure no Sato)**

Sakura was dead on her feet, despite her better efforts of sleeping early enough in order to wake up on time to be escorted to what was unbeknown to her, Danzou's Roots headquarters. She had failed miserably at the task at hand and the reminders of her failure were visible and painful. She had already been lashed three times yesterday and two times this very day for every minute she delayed Danzou's breakfast.

The long, red lacerations on her back stung and burned every time she moved, the mesh armor she wore irritating it painfully. The young kunoichi's chest welled with resentment and hatred, that old bastard would pay for every insult and blow he struck with interest when the time came, but now was not the time to get distracted; she had to keep her ears and eyes peeled for her psychotic taijutsu sensei.

She had yet to train with Anko ever since the first sessions two days ago; the same session that nearly killed the young Haruno and forced Ino to practically drag the red haired teen home when the godsend of a blonde had found her on the streets. The snake mistress was mercurial, her mood swings were as predictable as the weather and Sakura would have to watch herself around the volatile kunoichi, less she die.

The skin around Sakura's fingers was still raw and tingly from the previous hardening training. The ointments and metabolic pills indeed as promised made her body replace the damaged skin and muscle cells faster but the side effects were incredibly uncomfortable and painful. Thus, Sakura chose to take the initiative today by wrapping bandages around her fingers and fingertips.

Sakura discovered that she needed to consume insane amounts of calories and proteins to keep body energized and when she failed to do so she would get very ill and weak. The crux of the problem was that her stomach simply wasn't large enough to contain the required amount of food so Sakura was constantly plagued with intense fits of vomiting which forced her eat even more to replace lost energy whenever she was away from Danzou's complex.

Worst than the gastronomic difficulties were the hormonal disorders the pills caused. The toxins and chemicals were created in order to change the normal regulation of hormones and enzymes in her body. These shifts in her blood chemistry caused her entire body to react violently as she underwent extreme mood swings, alternating waves of heat and cold and fits of either extreme insomnia or in contrast heavy sleeping that could not be broken by conventional means.

Yesterday she met her second sensei, a mysterious ANBU wearing a Wolf mask that instructed her to call her by her mask's namesake. The woman had started instructing her on the finer parts of the human anatomy. The immensely complex theoretical material suited the red haired kunoichi perfectly.

With her photographic memory and sharp mind she was able to grasp the basics and concepts quite easily, impressing even her stoic sensei with how efficient she was. The masked woman had declared after a grueling seven hours of explanation and memorization that she hadn't initially planned on teaching Sakura the more inane anatomic details required for advanced poison and medicine brewing but would seriously consider it if she kept on learning at that pace.

The Haruno could now both recognize and name every bone in the human skeleton as well as point out the location of each of the human body's vital organs and main arteries. She felt pride in herself that she managed to do some good after the last week where she kept on feeling like she was a failure without any hope for redemption.

Such feelings of inferiority had haunted her since her childhood. Her mother was a widow, having lost her husband to a rare blood disease when Sakura was only two years old. The medical bills had weighed heavily on her mother when her father was still alive and left her with a mountain of debt that shadowed her for the larger part of Sakura's childhood.

While her mother was happy and loving in general the woman was snappy, impatient and hot tempered as well as she drove herself to the ground, working impossible hours in order to give Sakura anything she desired.

Only recently had the senior pink-haired woman managed to get back on her two feet with her seaming business and the extra payment Sakura received for the A-rank mission to the Land of the Wave. While Sakura felt it was like blood money with Sasuke's death she wouldn't let it go to waste and removed the burden from her mother's shoulders and made her extremely proud and happy.

Despite initial misgivings with sending Sakura to be a ninja, her daughter was not built to be a seamstress and thus she allowed the now red haired kunoichi to join the ninja academy, though she also expected her daughter to do her chores whenever she was home and would raise hellfire if she slacked off.

Sakura yearned to destroy her anonymity, she wanted to be more than a clan-less nobody as most of her peers had viewed her during her childhood and academy days. That had most likely been one of the driving forces behind her initial infatuation with Uchiha Sasuke.

She admitted she was superficial and shallow as the other girl in the academy, until she spied on and got to know more about the mysterious Uchiha Sasuke. She felt an immense empathy and connection with him when he lost his family. She wanted to heal him as she and her mother had healed one another.

The petty shades of pedigree and blood-line limits had muddled and blurred by the more altruistic and noble sentiments, even though its naïve romanticism was perhaps impossible in the jaded ninja world, it didn't stop the former civilian girl from hoping and trying to win Sasuke's affections.

It was also one of the reasons Sakura could never give up Sasuke to Ino, a pampered girl whom never knew hardship and sorrow with both of her parents being alive and sheltering her for most of her early life from the ugliness of life.

Then that day had come and her dreams, ambitions and desires had been stolen from her by an circumstance and a crimson eyed monster that feigned innocence. Everyone of her graduation genin class whom she met besides Ino seemed to eye her in scorn and openly ignore her with cold indifference. Somehow she could've sworn she'd have seen the gleam of dismissal and open fury in their eyes somewhere before put couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Sakura looked at her right hand; "With this hand…" she vowed she would reap everything she desired. The red haired teen examining her palm that soon closed into a fist for a few seconds before she was surprised to see her limb suddenly move and smack into her face with bruising force, the blow sending her falling backwards on her butt.

"Your awareness of your surroundings is pathetic, ass-wipe" Anko's brown eyes flickered with exasperation as she eyed her student in disgust. Anko's lips twisted into a sneer as Sakura clutched her hands over her left eye, the pain signaling she'd most likely sport a black eye. _"Let us see…just how deep the scars go…even if I loathe taking a leaf out of your book, Orochimaru-teme; I must analyze this girl to the core…"_ The snake mistress thought, knowing what had to be done.

Anko shifted and seemed to swerve with impossible grace as she seemed to glide across the floor before stopping before Sakura and grabbing her by the shirt, pulling the girl to face level. The snake mistress' dark pupils seemed to slit before Sakura's eyes, though it was most likely a trick of the light; eliciting a gasp of surprise and fear from the girl. "The serpent is an efficient predator, Sakura. It embodies the qualities of patience, grace, cunning and deadliness…" the snake summoner hissed in a deceptively smooth tone.

"If you do not embrace the way of the serpent, you will never master this taijutsu style. Do you understand? Stop living in your head and start feeling your surroundings. Those who embrace the way of the serpent devour all obstacles and swallow all their enemies; isn't that what you want?" The boisterous ninja murmured in an almost seductive manner.

Her sensei's head tilted sideways and her soft breaths caressed Sakura's lips, causing the girl to shudder momentarily as her sensei's luscious lips brushed against her own, sending a rush of a drugging sugary flavor through her tongue. The foreign taste and sensations caused the pink haired Kunoichi to start and blush furiously before Anko nipped her ear playfully.

"Lesson one! Constant Vigilance!" Anko snarled suddenly, screaming in her ear and grabbing Sakura by the hem of her shirt as she slammed two fingers behind the girl's shoulder, causing her upper right body to erupt in spasms of blinding pain. "The snake is always ready, there are no allies, there is no neutrality there is only foe and prey," Anko cooed as Sakura choked on a pained scream by biting her lips to the point of bleeding.

Anko then proceeded to grab her by the neck. The snake Jounin abruptly stood up while swerving her body sideways; releasing Sakura once her body turned ninety degrees with impressive force. "_Fuck that crazy bitch! She's going down!"_ Inner-Sakura declared and the original agreed once they recovered from coughing and choking for air.

Sakura had had enough of Anko's antics. The two psyches were in agreement, it was time to strike back and with that notion blazing in the red haired teen's eyes she exploded into motion, charging at her tormentor.

Anko's lips twitched faintly before spreading into a feral grin "Lesson two: Patience" The violet haired kunoichi purred and swerved her body once more, Sakura's sidekick sailing harmlessly inches off course. Anko slapped her cheek with the back of her hand, the clapping sound resonating in the empty area and the stinging sensation shattering all calm and resolve Sakura barely managed to retain as an almost bestial snarl escaped bleeding lips.

The follow up reverse spin kick whistled harmlessly upon missing and as Anko took a step backwards she whipped her hand with lightning speed, grabbing a bunch of Sakura's red hair and pulling it out with an agonizing yank. Anko smirked as Sakura grabbed her head, gasping in pain as tears threatened to fall from her tightly shut eyes. The girl sniffed and licked her lower lip before she shoved her hand into her weapon's pouch.

She threw her hand forth, unleashing a hail of shuriken at the snake summoner. Her hated sensei simply shifted her body a bit, every ninja star missing its target except one that she captured between her fingers lazily. Anko's hand flicked in response in a blurred motion, sending the ninja star back to sender and leaving a long, bleeding laceration across Sakura's wounded cheek.

Sakura's teeth grit to the point of pain as pained tears fell from her eyes before she lunged forward, chopping and punching time after time in vain as Anko shifted and danced around her with mesmerizing grace.

Anko tauntingly circled around every one of Sakura's wild blows and repaying her with small, aggravating blows that were more humiliating than painful until her student fell to her knees, panting, sweating and barely able to move.

"The serpent never strikes blindly, its most delicate organ is its head, should it miss even once, it shall perish. Quite a pathetic effort on your part by the way, Sakura-chan. Your taijutsu is so transparent even a ten year old could see through you…" Anko drawled out with a yawn.

The black-clad kunoichi rose to her feet on guts alone and charged; attacking once more. The snake mistress lazily dodged an additional three punches Sakura threw and a spin kick, dancing around the young kunoichi for a while longer before sending a palm strike to her nose, an audible cracking sound preceding Sakura's snapping head motion and stumble.

Sakura groaned and painfully reset her nose, sobs accompanying the tears in her eyes as desperation plagued her. She screamed in frustration and drew one of her ninjato, the blade gleaming in the torchlight as her green eyes flickered with madness and teeming murderous intent.

"Ku Ku Ku" Anko laughed and her eyes shifted from amused to toneless indifference "Lesson three and Lesson four are intertwined, Sakura-chan. Cunning and deadliness" The snake mistress lectured in a bland tone as her eyes locked with Sakura's and something violent and horrible invaded Sakura's mind.

Sakura's body locked down as a violating presence in her mind left her paralyzed, Visions of death, agony and despair flooding her mind as the blade clattered to the floor. Sakura's hands shook wildly as Anko's voice suddenly whispered in her ear, having moved so fast the red haired teen didn't notice it.

"The serpent dances around its prey, swatting and tiring it patiently until its leaves an opening and then it strikes once, and kills…" Anko hissed in an almost serpentine manner and grinned evilly nearly causing her student to lost control of her bodily functions.

Anko quelled down her nausea and self loathing at replicating the same harsh torture Orochimaru had inflicted upon her so many years ago, consoling herself with the knowledge that this was necessary evil and the goal would justify the means in the end.

The flimsy clad looking Jounin spun Sakura around and pushed her against the nearest wall, pinning her with her right arm, her haunting brown eyes searing through the young kunoichi's soul "Who is your primary enemy?" Anko asked her in a hissing whisper.

Sakura sputtered like a fish, the fear making it hard to think, hard to breathe and her mind spun around erratically, scattered thoughts jumbling around before Anko pressed her harder against the wall, her hissing demand bone-chilling "Answer me!"

"N-Naru…" Sakura choked out barely and watched in trepidation mingled with fascination as Anko's smirk shifted to a thin frown as she leaned closer, her suffocating presence unbearable to the extent it forced Sakura to shut her eyes.

"Why do you hate him? What did the enemy do?" Anko murmured so softly her voice was like an echo of a dream reverberating through the hollow panic that the purple haired kunoichi painted in the canvas of her mind.

Sakura's tears fell against her will, her voice breaking as desperation guided her tongue "He killed Sasuke-Kun! He took him away from me?!" Her eyes opened wide, the moistness of the twin pools of madness not erasing the finality and conviction of her words.

"Really?" Anko and her lips twisted into a predatory grin _"I've got you now…now to shatter your delusions and make you see the truth…"_ The special Jounin leaned closer and brought her face an inch from Sakura's the spasms and panicked pants growing heavier and more frantic with every inch "Did you see him kill Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyes widened _"She's just another agent of the monster…don't listen to her!"_ Her alter-ego hissed in a venomous tone and clawed through the veil of panic desperately, trying to regain control but Anko would not be denied "N-No…" her voice croaked _"Can it be…have I been in the wrong all along…?"_

"You know Sasuke died fighting a superior ninja, fulfilling his duty to his village and team, yet you still blame the Uzumaki…why?" Anko squeezed her shoulders lightly, applying more spiritual pressure that would've sent Sakura to her knees had Anko's weight not been suspending her slightly above it.

_"She's right…Naruto is innocent. It was I that was too weak to help…" _Sakura began to realize but then remembered the coldness of Sasuke's skin and stillness of his death and the pain and guilt washed over her anew _"No, I won't let her trick us! This is what that monster wants, he has people to lie and vouch for him so he can continue his sins. All he wants is to spread discord and confuse us all, just like Danzou warned us…"_ The alter-ego took control of the situation, usurping control violently, pushing aside the main psyche before speaking in a lower, far more dangerous manner.

"Even if he didn't kill him per say, it should've been him to die! He was the one that always failed and get us into trouble! He was the one that didn't deserve to live! Everyone else in the village thinks the same as I do, it isn't fair! Sasuke was mine, I was supposed to heal him and become his wife one day and now he's gone!" Anko's eyes widened a fraction as she stepped back abruptly, she had seen enough to comprehend the depth of the situation.

_"Such obsessive paranoia towards the Uchiha and in depth, irrational hatred..."_ Anko thought and then her eyes widened with a realization that was completely unrelated when she saw her reflection in Sakura's headband, the look in her own eyes was familiar and was a long since due wake up call.

She had seen that look of pity and reserved acceptance many times before. It was the look her fellow Jounin had every time she started talking about her ambitions to kill her former sensei. It was the look the Third reflected every time she botched a mission due to haste and recklessness borne from her thirst for vengeance.

She turned to gaze at Sakura, the image of the pink haired genin clutching her nose and crying shifting to skinny, twelve year clutching her neck and crying _"No…I'm not quite like this…am I? Nah, I've got more control and dignity, don't I? Besides Uzumaki is being blamed unjustly while Orochimaru, nobody can deny his actions now can they? Fuck this, this is too confusing to think over right now. I need to share this with Ibiki over Sake and Dango…he won't pretty things and tell me the truth..."_ The Special Jounin concluded and knew she would reflect over the manner on a later date but for now she needed to think about what to do with the crimson haired genin.

With Sakura's dual personality disorder and violent paranoid obsession with Naruto, she would have to consult with Ibiki when she met up with him or if he couldn't help the psychiatrist Hibachi-san for some advice.

But for now, she would let the kid think about the four paths of the serpent and left wordlessly, murmuring about meeting up with Sakura soon "Think about the four paths of the serpent, Sakura. One more thing, take in mind that the snake's primary goal is to choose its prey and enemies carefully in order to ensure its survival."

Naruto was lying down on the old, ragged couch in his living room, several empty cups of tea and two empty bowls beside him. One used to contain some curried rice with slabs of meat and the other some cold noodle salad. The dirty plate left on the table used to contain twelve Sushi rolls and the whole mean was completed by a bowl of fruit and vegetables that Kakashi had instructed him to eat, though he had only eaten a quarter of it due to how much he disliked said food products.

He was smoothing his hands over his family scroll over and over again as if he was reaching out to his ancestors and family across time and space. It comforted him to have something that was his and his alone. He had been very careful to keep the scroll a secret until he could examine its contents fully and find somewhere safe to keep it, until then it was on his person at all times.

The Uzumaki heir carefully nipped his thumb, drawing blood before swabbing his bleeding appendage over the blood seal, watching the protective seals flicker warningly before unfurling the scroll, examining the small, neat and orderly text in its very beginning with slight fascination.

It was hand written carefully and thoughtfully by how neat and tidy the writing was but the ink didn't look like it was ancient. Its coloring and vibrancy was rather similar to those of some of the scrolls Iruka-sensei had shown Naruto from his academy years. He started reading the first passage, patiently absorbing word by word.

_"Dear Naruto, my name is Uzumaki Kushina and I am your mother. Allow me to apologize from the bottom of my heart because if you are reading these words than my darkest fears have come true and I have passed away, failing to be there to raise you myself…" _Naruto's eyes widened considerably as the importance of the scroll suddenly upgraded itself and he felt his heartbeat racing as his hands trembled against the scroll.

_"Please do not blame Kakashi for keeping this scroll a secret from you for so many years. He was unaware of its true importance or the connection between us. He was only instructed to hand it to the one bearing our surname you when he or she would be sufficiently protected and ready to know the truth…"_ Naruto swallowed and shut his eyes, the compacted bitterness and anger in his chest growing fiercer as he had trusted his sensei and the old man; to know they kept such a secret for so long shook the foundations of his trust in them.

_"If you are anything like me, I know you aren't listening to your mother and are very upset at them. Well young man, listen to your mother! Kakashi didn't have a choice since I forced him to take a blood oath to me to keep this scroll hidden from you until the time was right. Also neither he nor old man Sarutobi knows the truth of my condition..."_

The blonde's face twisted in confusion, multiple new questions sprouting in his mind for every single question his mother's words answered as he kept on reading carefully.

_"When I was told I was pregnant with you I was also informed that my uterus walls are too thin and that if I ever gave birth to a child my chances of survival were minimal at best and non-existent at worst. But every time I feel you growing within me I dare not even consider it a possibility to take your life to spare my own; you are not to blame for my misfortune so I refuse to give up on you, my little Naruto. No Doctor, no Kage, not even Kami-sama can make me give up on you! I'll take my chances and place my bets on you, my son!" _Naruto felt himself smile, his mother's fiery spirit was obviously something he had inherited with abundance.

_"It is hard to keep this horrible knowledge a secret from everyone I know, even your father whom regrettably I cannot reveal to you in writing due to his many enemies in case this scroll is intercepted. The only person I have confided in was the man whom is like a father to your own father and perverted uncle to me - Jiraiya of the Sannin. One day, when he feels the time is right, he will tell you the whole truth. So please trust your mother and be patient with Kakashi and Jiraiya, all will turn out for the best in the end…" _Kushina revealed in her memoirs to her son.

_"Know that this scroll is only a small glimpse to the true library of our clan. It contains only some of our clan history, basic and intermediate taijutsu stances, low level techniques and some secret nature manipulation techniques are written down in this scroll. My diaries, all our family traditions, our unique ninjutsu, taijutsu secrets and elemental and chakra manipulation knowledge are written down in the original scrolls and books that I have deposited with Jiraiya." _Kushina's words revealed yet another secret held in the hands of the mysterious toad hermit.

_"One heirloom that you can collect from Sarutobi whenever you feel ready is the Uzumaki family blade, boufuudoki and a scroll explaining its history and uses. Tell him Kushina wants him to fulfill his promise to her." _She commanded her son and Naruto nodded briefly.

_"I wish I were there to hold you, to help you myself but I'm afraid fate does not always smile upon us and you must always adapt to the way life turns out. Jiraiya will take care of you when the time comes, I am sorry I cannot do more for you, Naruto. Know that I'm always with you, protecting you even with my body is gone, even though my spirit has passed over, that I left you with some memento beside my blood in your veins. Keep your head high, your mother loves you and is proud of you. Live life to the fullest and have no regrets, my beloved son…"_ Naruto's throat tightened and tears gathered in his eyes, he couldn't keep it inside him any longer.

A sob escaped him and the tears fell - his mother had lied to everyone, had given her life, her future and happiness to give him life it was an impossible knowledge to bear. The crushing guilt in his chest exploded and the shards of agony tore through his consciousness. He broke down and cried for the mother he never knew, for the woman that loved him so much she would not save herself for his sake.

It was a profound feeling of joy mingled with misery that's bittersweet flavor suffocated him. _"Mother…all this time, I thought you didn't love me, didn't want me and left me alone but you gave everything for me...I don't deserve it, it isn't fair!" _

He hugged the scroll to his body, desperately wishing he could hug its author swallowed down his misery and sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve before carefully reading more into his only link to his mother, noticing the personal notes were gone and from that point the scroll was strictly professional so he waited for a few moments until he calmed down enough before continuing the read.

_"Our family hails from the country known as the whirlpool country. It was known as a very dreary and poor country, with cold and stormy weather that made it very inhospitable to most people. It used to sit on the very eastern banks of what is today the 'Thunderstorm planes' on the eastern part of the Earth country. It was the Iwagakure and their Tsuchikage, Kagome Hodaka that destroyed our country and annexed it under their banner during the second ninja war. We were but one of a dozen nomadic clans that were purified by them for refusing their authority. Out of a family of two hundred I am the sole known survivor of the massacre that took place all those years ago." _Kushina's words revealed those whom had destroyed his family, his country and Naruto marked the information down for future reference.

_"Our family history reveals that we have been nomads since our clan was born when our ancestor Shizuchi Uzumaki supposedly bore the children of the mythical rain dragon, Zennyo Ryuo. It is said that while in human form the dragon wandered the lands and was enamored by Shizuchi and their tryst gave birth to our family line. This is the explanation behind the fact that every Uzumaki since the sage of six paths gave birth to Ninjutsu has channeled at least two of the three storm elements: Water, Wind and Lightning and you will be no exception." _Naruto wondered if he would grow to use another of his family inherent elements besides the wind as he kept on reading.

_"We Uzumaki have never been bloodthirsty or violent and for centuries we have only used our power to defend our family and friends, trading techniques and knowledge with our peers for money, supplies and other techniques. This neutrality proved to be the downfall of our clan." _The former last Uzumaki began weaving the tale of the fall of his family and the destruction of the whirlpool country.

"_Our elders believed that as long as we remained neutral and amongst our own, we would be safe and not considered a threat. Senju Hashirama offered your great grandfather Uzumaki Saito to join his alliance but he was refused by a stubborn old man still living in the past. My father Uzumaki Renji was the first Uzumaki to ever petition that we join one of the five for protection but my family would not yield to change. Our motto was: 'Embrace the past, ensure the present, and protect the future'. We lived in the past and present and never gave thought to the future until it was taken away from us by Iwagakure." _

Naruto pondered over his family's ancient motto with a frown, ignoring the world and concentrating only themselves and their family was peaceful, yet delusional with how the ninja world worked; it was impossible to implement neutrality in the violence of the shadow world.

_"I for one cannot stand aside when others are suffering. There is no greater pain than seeing your precious people suffer or the helpless be exploited by the strong. I am the first Uzumaki to join a hidden village, having been taken in by Konoha when my father sent me away. He committed high treason by giving me all our family treasures and spiriting me away to Konoha. I used to hate him for leaving me alone, for throwing me away but I now realize he had sent me here to live and retain our family blood flowing since all the others perished. During my years here I have forsaken the ancient creed of our family for I find it incomplete and deluded. Remember Naruto even the most furious maelstrom cannot conquer the earth as a whole. There is strength in numbers and living with no regrets is impossible if one does not have a sense of identity, belonging and bonds with both family and country as one. Clan and Family cannot supersede one's duty and love to his kin and country. The two must blend into one – for the country is the tool to protect the family – Alone we are nothing, together we are legion, the will of fire is something I embraced full heartedly and so should you, my son…"_

Kushina's words echoed from the past and Naruto saw the reason of his mother's words as she depicted the tragic last stand of the Uzumaki, a hopeless battle that ended with their complete annihilation.

_"Remember my son, as the legendary First Hokage once said after defeating Uchiha Madara: While Dreams and ambitions are the driving force behind change and evolution they must always be supported by reality and pragmatism; less they become dangerous delusions that bear only chaos and death…" _Naruto smiled faintly and was about to read further when his clock rang audibly and sighed softly.

_"Time to get to training…I'll be back later mom…"_ Naruto promised as the very first rays of light filtered through his window. He rolled the scroll and kissed it faintly, shutting his eyes before rushing on to get dressed for another day of training.

He had a mission to run with team eight today. After the unique experience with team ten and Ino he wondered how different it would be to work with Hinata, Shino and Kiba for a change. He wondered just how Kurenai-sensei differed from Asuma-sensei. The blonde leapt out of his window and made his way to Ichiraku for his breakfast, scurrying off so he wouldn't make a bad first impression by pulling a Kakashi on team eight.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Somewhere in the former waterfall country)**

Uchiha Itachi walked silently through the woods, his black, red cloud decorated cloak billowing in the soft autumn breeze. The Uchiha heir stopped his stride when he felt the approach of his quarry. His brown eyes flicked upwards toward the branches above him as he fell to a kneeling position "Madara-sama," he uttered softly, bowing his head submissively.

Itachi had parted from his partner Kisame under the claim of needing time to purchase a new blade and supplies. The shark-ninja didn't mind too much, he told the genius to rendezvous with him in the Bird country in a week while he tracked down Kakuzu to acquire his well-earned money for winning their mutual bet on the possibility of extreme circumstances breaking Itachi's notorious indifference.

The leaves rustled and the shadowed figure of a man blurred into existence. The ancient Uchiha was clad completely in black, starting with a pair of hakama pants and finished by a loose black over shirt covered by light body armor. The ageless Uchiha was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed as the light winds caressed his long coal black hair, his face concealed by a smooth ivory mask with spiraling red lines painted upon it.

A single eye-hole revealed a narrowed, fully matured Sharingan eye "Itachi…" the smooth voice of the ancient one intoned icily "Why have you come here? I told you not to approach me while Pein is actively monitoring your activities." The younger Uchiha rose to his feet, turning his gaze to his covert accomplice in the Uchiha Massacre "Sasuke is dead."

Madara seemed unfazed by the news but it was hard to tell when one was masked and had decades of time to sharpened his skill at hiding emotion and thought "I see…that is unfortunate but irrelevant to our current plans. Why have you come here?" The elder asked once more, a timbre of demand creeping into his toneless voice as he knew Itachi was stalling.

"Pein's suspicion of my motives has grown." Itachi informed Madara "Fulfilling your request to derail his efforts to stop the alliance between Rain and Stone has drawn his attention. I warned you that acting as if I am bloodthirsty and enraged would garner unwanted questions." _"Though with Sasuke dead It would have been nearly impossible to keep the emotions pent up for long. Had I not unleashed my frustration on that day I might've ruined everything…so for now I have no choice but to thank you for helping me maintain my place in the axis of both your and Pein's conflicting plans..."_

"What has he done?" The one-eyed Uchiha inquired quietly as he leaped off the branch, landing soundlessly on the grassy ground before he proceeded to circle around the last heir of his own blood. His mind raced to calculate all the new factors revealed before him, his hand moving to idly toy with the hilt of the katana strapped on his right hip.

"He has changed my designated tailed beast from the Nine-tailed fox to the five-tailed wolf. I also suspect that Zetsu has been ordered to shadow me though I don't sense his presence here…" the cloaked Uchiha Informed Madara.

"Do not worry over Zetsu, I will take care of him if he were to ever surface in your vicinity. As for you, do not arouse Pein's suspicion again, do anything he commands you to the letter, I have my ways of contacting you undetected should the need arise." Madara commanded as he moved to lean against another tree. _"Pein is not a foe I wish to make at the current time. Even after a decade of observation and calculations some of his abilities elude me and I would rather have his resurrection abilities as a failsafe than have to deal with the damage he can create."_

Itachi nodded in acquiesce but did not move to leave, adding another bit of information he found imperative "Kabuto, Sasori's spy in Orochimaru's midst has reported unexplained, erratic behavior on the snake's behalf. He suspects he **will** move upon hidden leaf to acquire Sasuke's eyes very soon. What are your orders? Shall I engage and exterminate the snake?"

Madara waved his hand dismissively "Orochimaru is nothing to be concerned over, Itachi. For all the snake sannin's cunning he is quite predictable. Do not concern yourself over his little schemes, when the time comes and his usefulness to our cause expires, you will get your chance to kill him."

Itachi's eyes narrowed faintly, _"Orochimaru, it seems you get to live another day. But your time is rapidly coming to an end. I will see to that…" Itachi_ thought grimly as he made a single hand seal and vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving the ancient Uchiha alone.

Even after all this time his body was unable to adjust to the mutation that had spawned his immortality, the same double-edged gift the demon-fox had unwillingly bestowed upon him on that fateful day of their mutual defeat at the First Hokage's hand decades ago.

The only way to grasp his destiny and continue retaining his immortal form was subjugating that accursed fox under his will once more as he did in the past. However the Uchiha wasn't strong enough anymore, nobody was except that accursed Hashirama and apparently that cock-sure brat Namikaze Minato that sealed it away into a human vessel.

To think that someone so young had managed to suppress and manipulate the destructive chakra of the Kyuubi single handedly without a bloodline or assistance was nothing less than mind boggling. Madara now knew his choice back then had been the correct choice. He had learned the hard way thirteen years ago that he could not accomplish the feat alone and so he had guided Pain's hand and assisted him covertly in creating the Akatsuki organization.

He had thrown the die back then, changing the ninja world forever in his wake, he chose the proper tool and eliminated the real threat to his ambitions.

**(13 years ago - Flashback begin)**

It was late; the skies suffocated by a blanket of angry storm clouds. The early winter nights were crisp and clean all around the continent, everywhere but this putrid cesspool of bog-like decay known as the crimson marsh. It was here that harsh winds always billowed furiously through the empty dead lands, the intense humidity preventing all life from growing.

This bog was also the site of the battle where Hanzou the Salamander single-handedly slaughtered an invading force from Hidden Leaf. He would later take the initiative and single-handedly erase one of the Leaf's attack forces, killing ten Jounin and sparing only three ninja that he christened as the legendary three.

However, this country held another bloody secret; it was the hibernation grounds for the most powerful of the tailed beasts, the nine-tailed demon-fox. A thunderstorm was brewing, crackles of lightning danced in the distance, flashes of white illuminating the form of Uchiha Madara as he stood upon the hill top, the harsh weather angrily swiping at his dark black cloak.

The ancient ninja was clad in completely black clothing. His mythical body armor was long since gone, destroyed by the fury of Senju Hashirama in the valley of the end. In its stead the Uchiha elder wore loose fitting Hakama pants and reinforced leather body armor over an ebony muscle shirt.

Twin sharingan eyes glared into the darkness, locking on something standing several dozen feet ahead of him. His head was tilted upwards as his eyes caught glimpse of his prey, though it was not difficult as the monstrous Bijuu stood at an intimidating height and cast dark shadows across the land.

The vulpine beast was a living cancer, the whole area around its paws charred and dead under the taint of his presence and life force. Its chakra coalesced unnaturally, bathing the night in dark, unholy crimson light. _**"So, we meet again, Uchiha Madara."**_ The sinister voice was a mixture of amusement and fury, its vehemence accented by the beast's unbelievable venomous blood lust. A shock wave tore through the surrounding area as fiery chakra ignited around the Kyuubi as its twin crimson orbs started pulsing with its power.

The elder Uchiha was not impressed by the display; he didn't even bat an eyelash as he crossed his arms and smirked at the demon in front of him. "It has been a while, demon. Now we can do this the hard way, or my way – either way you will obey me!"

The demonic entity paused for a long second before it threw its head back. Its body trembled as a deafening, demeaning laughter sent tremors across the landscape. The marsh waters evaporated and the ground started shaking violently as the demon's power exploded violently around it. Incredulity and outrage coated the kitsune's next words: _**"Pathetic monkey, you dare fashion yourself MY master?"**_

The Uchiha sighed in exasperation and the normal sharingan mutated into Madara's unique form of Mangekyo sharingan, the ultimate eye spinning rapidly as power compacted within him. Its unique dark power contested the demon's chakra, his right eye shutting to concentrate his chakra into his left Mangekyo Sharingan. _"Tsukiyomi"_

The world cracked all around the Kyuubi, fragile silence reigning momentarily before reality shattered into fragments of black and red, distorting into the pseudo reality of Madara's creation. The Uchiha confidently walked forward, clicking his tongue condescendingly while shaking his head. "Pathetic creature, your power is nothing in the face of these eyes," Madara stated confidently as he reached out, preparing to wrest control of the tailed beast's – a feat that required he touch the beast's ethereal personification.

Before he could grasp the mental projection of the tendrils of youki the world of his creation rippled like water. Madara was confused and quite a bit uncertain before the world started bubbling like steaming liquid. The heat was so intense Madara flinched and dropped to his knees as the world started shaking so violently he lost his footing.

_**"Insolent insect, did you honestly think you could defeat ME, the strongest of the Bijuu with the same tactics you used back then?"**_ the fox's dismissive tone elicited an emotion the Uchiha had almost forgotten after decades of recluse, the suffocating taste of paralyzing terror.

_**"I've been waiting for you to come after me for a long time, Uchiha Madara"**_ The demon revealed in a sickly sweet tone as reality morphed once more under the fox's whim. Crimson and Black substance shifted and tore apart in front of Madara in order to accommodate a pair of massive crimson eyes that seared through the Uchiha's soul, baring it naked before the fox's piercing gaze.

"How…" Madara gasped, barely able to breathe, his entire body rippling with pain.

"_**Am I able to usurp control of your genjutsu?"**_ The fox supplied.

The Uchiha shut his eyes, trying to break the genjutsu to no avail. "Why…"

_**"Isn't my little Sharingan working this time?"**_ the fox supplied helpfully once more and laughed; taunting the helpless ninja gleefully. The Uchiha scion tried to offset the illusion yet again only to discover that his chakra was no longer the fuel behind the genjutsu. It was now the tainted power of the Kyuubi that mutated, controlled and maintained its stability.

_**"Allow me to enlighten you on some historical fact you humans have blissfully forgotten with the passage of time"**_ the tailed beast taunted chidingly. _**"I am the one that taught your pathetic species how to cast genjutsu in the first place. Also, the illusions of the Kitsune are far greater than the pathetic, watered downed abilities I bestowed upon your kind - you lost this battle before it even began…" **_the crimson eyed juggernaut stated victoriously.

_**"I must confess that you surprised and defeated me back then when you wrested control of my youki with your accursed bloodline. I had no idea of the unfortunate ramifications I caused when I created the sharingan in the first place," **_the demon-fox whispered and limbs of chakra formed around the eyes, tantalizing the ancient Uchiha slowly as they were just out of his reach – so close, and yet so far.

_"I will not be cowed and controlled by the likes of you, demon. All I need is a small distraction and you'll be mine!" _Madara thought and shut his left eye, opening his right eye widely and unleashing his compacted chakra. He would outwit the insolent demon if was the last thing he did, by leaning upon his most powerful physical technique _"Amaterasu!"_

All hell was unleashed as an inferno of black tentacles erupted from the Uchiha's eye, spreading all around him. The illusion world flickered and exploded violently, the smirk on the Uchiha's lips wide and triumphant for only a precious moment as reality returned into focus and color and he watched the black fire slam into the snout of the great vulpine monster.

His victory was short lived as his relief was promptly exchanged with the most horrible pain the Uchiha had ever experienced. This happened when the Kyuubi roared angrily, absorbing the blow before it manipulated the unholy flames itself control of the tongue of flame and sent it back into Madara's sharingan eye. When the fire returned to its source the Uchiha only had a moment to be confused before his right eye exploded in fiery flash of black and red flame. The Uchiha sank to his knees, panting wildly while clutching his right eye and covering his severely burnt face.

The master ninja screamed in agony and anguish as blood spilled through his fingertips. The elder ninja's hands shook for a while before the pain faded into nothingness and he realized in horror that the nerve endings had most likely been burned into nothingness and there was no hope of replacing his lost eye.

His left eye looked upward and gazed at the victorious Kyuubi that grinned at him in a way only a fox could. _**"Pathetic little sack of flesh, did I not just tell you that I am the engineer behind your pathetic bloodline? When I mutated the Byakugan of Hyuuga Meiko I did not only strip her offspring of the gifts of Kongouhane the sky dragon but inserted my youki into your very being and I became the source of all your powers and impervious to them all, **_The chakra entity boasted.

It knelt down to spear the Uchiha with the full brunt of its killer intent which apparently caused even the immortal Uchiha some respiratory failure. "_**Ironic, even though that other fleshling infused you with my power accidentally when he subdued me, making you ageless in the process, you still remain a pathetic insect to me. Revel in your arrogance and stupidity when you burn in the lowest depths of Yomi…" **_"The fox boasted arrogantly and licked its teeth hungrily. The Strongest creature on the planet opened its massive maws; preparing to devour the pathetic human that had wasted its precious time.

Madara glared at the approaching calamity with his remaining sharingan eye as smirk reached his lips. The right side of his face was burned beyond horribly, but there was no pain though he knew he had lost quite a bit of blood. But healing would come later, once he had procured his weapon once more. The Uchiha patriarch had the arrogant creature just where he wanted it, belittling him.

_"You arrogant creature, you think you've actually beaten me?" _The elder Uchiha moved in the last possible instant and leaped upwards, landing on the Fox's snout as it drove its mouth into the earth. "You may be immortal and the strongest of the Bijuu, Kyuubi. But I am Uchiha Madara, and your youki in my genetic code is that I need make you obey me!"

The massive Kitsune's growled in impotent rage as the fallen founder of Konohagakura slammed his palm against it and subjugated the creature to its well. The creature fought furiously against the Uchiha's mental and chakra-based attempt to usurp it, but it failed; as it did all those years ago. _**"No! I will not. How can this be? I WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED AGAIN!" **_The chakra entity protested in fury mingled with despair moments before the hypnosis and mind control sank int.

The wounded and now one-eyed elder panted harshly. His victory was a costly one; he had lost his right Mangekyo eye and would never again be able to access Amaterasu or his ultimate technique. But if all went well his objective would be met and then he could begin manipulating his way back into power. Eventually he would find a way to repair the damage wrought upon him; after all thanks to the Kyuubi he had all the time in the world. _"At last it's time. At last I will remove the blight of Konohagakure off this planet and have my revenge against both the Senju clan and my ungrateful descendents"_

**(Current day - Flashback end)**

His revenge had failed due to the surprising ingenuity and cunning of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. He sorrowfully regretted sparing the whelp's life when the young kage had attacked him. He had arrogantly mocked him and preferred to watch his futile attempts. But alas he managed to postpone his plans was a sore spot for the ancient Uchiha as it reminded him of old mistakes.

Uchiha Kaito, Madara's father had once warned him that the Uchiha's prime priority should be assassinating or recruiting the young Senju brothers. Madara and his younger brother, Izuna had scoffed at the idea at the time and claimed gaining power was more important. In the end the two Senju brothers grew stronger than them and won the war for dominance; Madara would not make the same mistake twice.

His mishap had been underestimating the lengths people would go to protect their family and comrades. It had begun with an important gamble he had failed in. In the days since he failed to kill Senju Hashirama only two men of unspeakable potential existed that could pose a threat to his superiority – Nagato and Namikage Minato.

Nagato was the heir of the sage of six paths, the wielder of the fabled and supposedly most powerful eye technique, the Rinnegan. So when Madara heard of him while he was still the Nidaime Mizukage arranged his demise to make sure he didn't become a threat.

But somehow the child had survived and transcended his crippling injuries – using his power to control bodies to overcome his injuries and assumed the identity of Pein by using the body of his best friend. For nearly a decade he was considered unrivaled, having never lost a battle, traveling endlessly along with a single kunoichi and leaving a path of destruction and death in his wake.

Madara decided before his instigated his last meeting with the Kyuubi that he would need one of these potential rivals to become his tool, his weapon as the leader of his Akatsuki in order to commence his master plan and had chosen the supposedly superior ninja; the bloodline bearer who was easier to manipulate due to his 'issues'.

Unfortunately the blonde boy was surprisingly resourceful and an unpredicted outcome had come to pass; the creation the first and only Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But Madara was a patient man, he had lived long enough to know every setback opened new opportunities and so continued biding his time, eventually his time would come and when it did - nobody would be able to save his treacherous old village.

Madara had subjugated Pein to his will but unlike normal tools, Pain was aware of his powers and capabilities and that made him dangerous. The Rinnegan user was unpredictable and Madara both respected and valued his abilities. But he did not fear them for while Pein had his own agendas that didn't necessarily fit into Madara's plan – he was still, in the end of the day, a cripple controlling his puppets that could be tracked down and killed should he choose to use his companion Konan when the time came.

Therefore, like any tool – his usefulness would one day expire and then his life would as well. Madara held all the cards now, his hand was held close to his chest and once it was revealed nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

**(Several hours later, Hyuuga clan complex)**

Hyuuga Hiashi was in his study within the confines of the Hyuuga mansion, sitting lotus style as he meditated silently. The leader of the venerable clan had finished reviewing the clan finance reports and being debriefed on the unclassified details of the various missions the branch members of the clan undertook for the Hokage and under the banner of ANBU.

"Hiashi-sama" The soft voice of his second degree niece Aiko penetrated the silence of the room. The young woman was kneeling before him, her head bowed. Like all Hyuuga women her skin was a nearly porcelain white. Aiko was his personal guard detail for Hinata whenever his eldest was within the borders of the village. This precaution was one of the many conclusions brought to light in the wake of Hidden Cloud's attempt to steal the Byakugan.

The young woman had the trademark long black hair of all Hyuuga women, the silky smooth chocolate strands spilling gracefully down her back up to hip length. She was clad in a trademark Konoha Chuunin attire, her headband tied around her forehead, concealing the dark green marks of the swastika shaped seal that signified her as part of the branch family.

"Aiko, since you have approached me directly and with no written report I take it that you have important news to report..." the genius of the Jyuuken pointed out knowingly and shifted his position, his silvery eyes opening as he shifted his sitting position upon the tatami mattress. The young woman nodded lightly and inhaled deeply.

"I was shadowing Hinata-sama as per your orders Hiashi-sama. As usual she started the morning by running through all the kata and training exercises of gentle fist and various chakra control exercises. There is none of the hesitation apparent in her public spars whenever she trains in private. However, as you already know I still believe Hinata-sama is more suited towards one of the variation styles of the gentle fist than the traditional stance."

The Hyuuga patriarch simply nodded but supplied no verbal reply. He had already pondered over the situation himself many a time. Hinata's build was better suited for flexibility, speed and constant motion, not the stationary, responsive firmness of the traditional Jyuuken. Additionally her body lacked the strength, reach and eye sharpenness to pinpoint and strike all the individual tenketsu as required for the 'Eight divination signs' style.

_"She is not ready to study one of the ancient styles. The responsibility of using one of the ancient arts requires inner strength and character Hinata does not possess. Her psyche is fragile as it is, best not destroy it by lifting her hopes up only to have her break beyond repair…"_ Hiashi convinced himself before he quirked his slender brow questioningly, These were hardly any new developments as he had heard the same report every morning for the last two months.

Aiko cleared her throat and retained her face in a calm and impassive manner though the next news might enrage clan head greatly "Hinata-sama and her team were accompanied by one Uzumaki Naruto. Apparently he is to be their 'on occasion' teammate until the Chuunin examination tests" Aiko murmured a bit nervously, not sure of Hiashi's personal preferences over the Kyuubi-brat though the elder council had decreed the Hyuuga clan would keep neutrality over the boy until his potential and danger could be properly gauged.

"I am aware of the arrangements around Uzumaki Naruto's training and his joint venture with Hinata's team. It is nothing to be concerned over, is there anything else?" Hiashi brushed off her concern coolly, his cold and expressionless eyes quite eerie in their piercing quality, causing the younger woman to flinch and fidget slightly.

Aiko released a shaky breath and shook her head, she was glad the elder Hyuuga seemed neutral towards the blonde boy, from following Hinata whom stalked the Uzumaki child regularly she had learned quite a bit regarding said genin. He was poorly treated, hated, persecuted by so many it made her heart reach out to him as only a fellow seal-carrier could.

"Actually Hiashi-sama, something positive and unexpected did occur which is the main reason I approached you…"

**Several hours earlier**

"Damnit Kiba, It's not funny!" Naruto snarled angrily, glaring daggers at the Inuzuka heir while shivering and rubbing his arms to heat his freezing body. The sole Uzumaki was soaking wet and shivering, rivulets of water drizzling down his face and body, his posture stiff as he walked.

Their D-rank for the day had been to help Mrs. Tokugawa with all the errands around her house. Her husband had fallen ill three days earlier with the summer flu and couldn't fish for food, chop wood for fire or help maintain their house as he usually did.

A seemingly simple task at first sight but the truth was that the client forgot to mention the husband had apparently forgotten to maintain the house in the last decade or so as it was in horrendous shape and team eight were left with more work than they bargained for.

Shino and Naruto clone #1 were working on painting and plastering the walls of the house. Naruto and Shino combined their individual strengths to tackle the tricky to reach parts of the wall with maximum efficiency in a joint plan that suited both boys just fine. Naruto's clone would stick to the wall with chakra while Shino's Kikai bugs would levitate the various brushes and canisters of paint whenever they were required. Once said parts of the walls were done Shino and said clone set off to individually paint their designated areas in a pleasant silence.

Hinata set off to help Mrs. Tokugawa in the kitchen. Her all-seeing eyes helped the old woman greatly as both women carefully rearranged and reorganized all the dishes and kitchenware. The old woman had apparently taken a liking to the soft-spoken and kind girl as the Hinata's gentleness as she softly passed on her suggestions elicited smiles and a variety of memories and stories of the Tokugawa's youth.

The old woman and even went so far as passing on some of her personal cooking tips to the Hyuuga heiress when they tackled the spices and sauces. The shrewd old lady also noticed the Hyuuga's glancing looks at the blonde and embarrassed the girl with inquisitive questions about what she was doing in order to get that blonde to notice her affections.

Naruto had tried to offer his assistance but the old lady while not outwardly offensive or hateful as most villagers had quietly refused him. She acted oddly in a way that baffled the young genin; she didn't ignore, insult or abuse him – instead every time she looked at him her eyes turned sad and glossy and she walked out of the room and it hurt the blonde more, he didn't want anyone so sad as the gleam in the old woman's eyes revealed.

Kurenai had taken the blonde aside and shown him a picture of the woman's family and he noticed a picture of a young couple with a young blonde boy that held a passing resemblance to the blonde Jinchuuriki and he understood the reason had nothing to do with the fox and it made him feel just a bit better. Therefore he made it his business to keep his distance so he didn't bring up old pains and scars.

Kurenai was kind to Naruto. She would patiently and softly explain things in an almost sisterly manner that kept the smile on Naruto's face. She didn't have any tips for his elemental training as Asuma-sensei but she did offer him some tips on how to detect and dispel Genjutsu.

He knew it would take many years for him to sharpen his chakra control the extent of flooding any individual tenketsu targeted by enemy illusion. Thus he knew whenever genjutsu would be cast his best hope was to unleash his chakra in a mighty heaving pulse or have a teammate disrupt his chakra.

The day would've all went well had Kiba, whom had been designated to go get firewood hadn't dropped the heavy wood on the foot of the original Naruto's that was assisting him. The pain had elicited the blonde to yelp in pain and hop around before slipping into a nearby pile of mud and staining his entire attire in soggy brown sludge.

This caused a loud cacophony of death threats, roaring laughter. frantic barking and pained exclaims that effected the nearby Naruto clones that were working on wind chakra manipulation, splitting the chakra and rubbing it together seemed easy enough, but reforming it once more and holding on to the elemental form before it dispersed proved a bit more tricky.

Said clones lost their concentration and were promptly dispelled as the summoned wind chakra was unleashed and blew the nearby cooking fire right into the original Naruto, igniting his hakama pants. Thus Naruto was forced to leap into a nearby river to douse the flames and clean off the repulsive scent.

The racket had caught the attention of the whole of team eight. Naruto whined inwardly and face faulted outwardly as he caught glimpse of Kurenai lips twitching slightly and Hinata's soft, tinkling giggles at his visage as the way his soggy hair was splayed all over his face join by his slightly snarling face made him look like a drowned rat.

"Do not worry, we find your antics are a refreshing change to the monotony of D-rank missions, Naruto-san" Shino reassured Naruto later on once their task was done and they headed back towards the Hokage tower. His tone serious and the Uzumaki blinked and awkwardly wondered if that was a compliment or jibe against him as he muttered his thanks.

The Hyuuga heiress poked her fingers together "I-I think S-Shino-kun is trying to s-say that we like having you around, Naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered in placating manner and watched as the blonde's face brightened in realization and a grin spread over his previously preoccupied façade.

Kiba snickered "You're a one-man comedy show, that's for sure" the dog ninja teased with a small laugh which elicited a snarl from his target. Akamaru whined as Naruto's eyes narrowed with some indignation

"You just wait for our next spar, dog-breath – I'll show you who's a comedian!" Naruto promised heatedly and pointed at Kiba challengingly.

Kurenai watched the interaction amusedly and shook her head. _"Asuma-kun was right; he does have a way about him of brightening up every situation."_ The Jounin thought before sighing, her red eyes glancing towards the position of the sun. She calculated what else she wanted to accomplish for the day and decided she wouldn't accomplish much training-wise so she might as well catch Asuma for a quick dinner date.

"Alright team, it's too late to get another mission and it's almost dinner time so why don't you four take the rest of the day off for a change. Team eight, we'll meet tomorrow as usual; Naruto – you'll be joining us on Friday so I'll see you then" The red-eyed woman bade them farwell kindly before walking off.

"Anyone want to join me at Ichiraku's?" the blonde offered with a smile, quirking his brow inquisitively once the Jounin left.

"I thank you for the gracious offer, but I'm afraid my father has requested that I attend to clan business as soon as I am vacated from my Shinobi duties" Shino excused himself politely and pushed his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose and shot Kiba a secret glance. Kiba was about to agree when Shino elbowed him in the gut. The Inuzuka was about to retort angrily when his eyes widened a fraction in realization and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as the blonde eyed him suspiciously and curiously "M-Ma, I forgot it's my turn to clean the kennels today, sorry Naruto."

Naruto shrugged and turned to Hinata "You game, Hinata?" he asked her quietly, expecting her to make up some excuse as well. The small Hyuuga teen blushed faintly and poked her fingers, nodding meekly. When Naruto's back was turned she shot Shino and Kiba an angry glare that promised murder that only elicited a grin from as Kiba that was busy making kissing motions with his lips and Shino that nodded his head and motioned a thumbs up sign.

Naruto smiled at her once their other two teammates left. Once upon a time he would've grabbed her hand and dragged her at break-neck speeds towards Ichiraku but now that Iruka had taught him some basic etiquette and manners so he knew it was impolite to rush someone towards a destination and especially rude to touch or hold a noble lady's hand uninvited; while Hinata was humble and quiet she still was the princess of the prestigious Hyuuga clan.

"So by Kiba's lame, poorly executed excuse and Shino's convenient answer I take it you wanted to talk to me alone, Hinata?" Naruto pointed out conversationally as they walked down the streets, startling the young Hyuuga girl. Hinata's cheeks flushed as she was caught as deer in the headlights as the young blonde turned his gaze upon her as they walked.

Hinata stuttered and looked slightly panicked as she averted her eyes from the blonde's inquisitive gaze and Naruto's smile turned soft as he turned to look upwards as he took her silence for a negative "I've been a real jerk, haven't I?" he pondered out loud thoughtfully and folded his hands behind his head, sighing.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice whispered questioningly, her eyes a bit wide and confused as Naruto laughed softly in a reassuring manner "I've been thinking a lot about the academy days lately. I've noticed something curious" his voice trailed off as his youthful face twisted into a distant one that gave him an aura of maturity that seemed foreign to Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widened _"Does he know?"_ the young teen thought fearfully and body trembled as breathing became difficult _"If he is…is he going to discard me…like everyone else?"_ she thought, her mind starting to venture to obscure scenarios that plummeted her confidence and previous good mood into the ground.

"Hinata…you've always been kind to me; never berated or insulted me like the others. You even snapped at Kiba when he fought with me. Well, and I...I'm sorry! I've been so insensitive, we've barely even talked and you deserve better than that!" Naruto said in a serious manner and bowed his head in shame and frustration.

Hinata's blush intensified and she felt a bit dizzy, that was certainly not what the young Hyuuga was expecting, she thought he was going to berate her or reject her harshly like everyone else that got to know her well had eventually done. It was the sordid cycle that followed her for her entire life, her family chose Hanabi, Neji blamed her for Hizashi's death and even her father found her pathetic and unsatisfactory as a daughter. "N-Naruto-kun, you don't have to a-apologize," the lavender eyed Hyuuga stuttered barely, her breathing fast and head spinning.

"Yes I do," Naruto stubbornly insisted and pinched the bridge of his nose "Look…I-If you…If you don't mind, maybe we can start over. Alright, I'll go first! Uzumaki Naruto, please to meet you." The blonde offered his hand, grinning widely, his cheeks flushed faintly as he obviously wasn't used to such interactions.

From just the little of Hinata he was exposed to in the last couple of days the Uzumaki could tell she was a kindred spirit. The way she smiled and seemed to reflect gentleness and happiness from her lavender eyes made him calm down and experience a tender happiness and he barely knew anything about her – she intrigued him and if she would have him, he wanted to add another friend to his list.

He and Ino had hit off well after the log incident and she even allowed him to call her 'Ino-Chan' It was nice to have girls treat him decently and not bash him over for every little thing he said as before. Even though Ino was still a busybody and a bit pushy, her heart was in the right place and arguing with her was so much fun since they could talk on and on and argue and differ in opinion pleasantly, he liked her fiery spirit.

Hinata was different, while she wasn't as extroverted and outspoken as Ino she was a gentle person that spoke in place and knew how to encourage and ease his worries with the proper words and a small blushing smile, he liked that about her and wanted to know more about her too.

Hinata realized perhaps Naruto was right, even though she often stalked him and perhaps knew some facets of him that her peers were oblivious to, she didn't know him as a person. They didn't talk, and they barely interacted at all. If Hinata was honest with herself she had crushed on him for so long that perhaps she had lost hope of ever approaching him truly and painted him in colors that simply were not his own personality-wise.

However, this was her chance to learn about Naruto first hand – she would have to be insane to let it slip between her fingers "H-Hyuuga Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Naruto-kun" She replied softly and shook his hand.

"Well isn't this peachy? I see another person is oblivious to your true nature, Uzumaki" a bitter voice hissed across from them, shattering the serene moment. The green eyed kunoichi gazed at the scene with disgust and pity; the fact that Hinata would be so desperate for companionship that she would delude herself to crush on Naruto was nothing less than pathetic in the Haruno's eyes.

The new attire Naruto wore worried the Haruno, he had an air of dangerous calm and compacted anger within him when he gazed upon her with glacier blue eyes that scared the red haired kunoichi to the core when she remembered they had once burned with crimson.

He didn't seem like the goof ball loser he was when he was on team seven; perhaps he was letting more of his true nature through the masks he wore – that was cause for concern, and she would have to consult with Danzou-sama on what to do.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his whole posture stiffened "Sakura…" he gazed upon his former teammate with warning in his eyes; he would not tolerate a third attempt at his life. He stepped protectively in front of Hinata and took in Sakura's new look with tentative curiosity and a bit of dread, having almost forgotten about Sakura in the whole rush of new experiences with the other genin team, his mother's scroll and all his lessons.

Hinata's eyes narrowed angrily at her former peer, her body trembling with a different emotion this time. It had been many years since she allowed the burning tongues of anger to surge through her veins unchecked but she would spare nothing in her quest to protect Naruto, Haruno deserved no mercy from the Hyuuga girl.

Veins protruded from porcelain skin as the ancient blood of her ancestors awoken unconsciously and without seals; the world shifting to a silver and white mirror image as chakra coursed through her eyes. "Stay away from Naruto-kun," the Hyuuga coldly commanded the Haruno, surprising both Naruto and Sakura with the icy edge her tone took.

Sakura blinked in surprise as the infamous Hyuuga glare narrowed down at her oppressively, the small and meek girl transformed into a pillar of controlled danger. The soft and kind features Hinata was known for peeled off; the layers of compassion and empathy torn away and replaced a stony, unyielding expression; the mask of a ninja preparing for battle. It made the small Hyuuga seem for the first time intimidating and threatening.

Naruto eyed Hinata in equal surprise, grinning faintly; she just kept on surprising him "If you attack him, you attack the Hyuuga, Haruno." There was no threat, only promise in her words and the implications were quite clear and profound in their meaning. Despite her urge to shake the smaller girl by the shoulders and make her wake up and see her 'crush's' true colors Sakura found herself taking a step back when Hinata took a step forward, averting her gaze from those horrible empty eyes of white hollowness and gritting her teeth.

Sakura raised both hands in a placating manner "Calm down, Hinata-san. I wasn't going to attack Uzumaki" she assured the violet haired kunoichi _"Not yet at least…"_ she then locked a brief, heated glare with Naruto – green clashing with blue – the escalating tension between both former teammates only growing before she gazed at Hinata with some exasperation and helplessness.

_"Oh how the mighty have fallen, even the all-seeing eyes have been deceived. I will have to ask that bitch Anko how to deal with the Jyuuken style. It seems I will possibly have to brave the Byakugan as well on my path of saving Konoha," _Sakura lamented inwardly and shook her head as she bore Hinata farewell politely and turned to leave, another obstacle having presented itself.

Hinata waited until she left and then released her bloodline limit and the tension and coldness melted from her face. Her body slackened back to its easy and gentle mannerism, now physically calm though inwardly cautious. She didn't trust the crimson haired girl with her wild, violent eyes. It was obvious that something was seriously wrong about her But it didn't matter, Hinata wouldn't let the Haruno hurt Naruto-kun – that was a promise, no a vow.

"That was so cool, Hinata!" Naruto cried out suddenly, tearing her violently from her protective thoughts as he grinned at her brightly "I think Sakura almost fainted when you nailed her with that glare, you rock!" he said excitedly and laughed happily.

"I-I do?" Hinata questioned a bit uncertainly and Naruto bopped his head up and down while motioning with his head towards the other side of the street. Hinata's head spun and her cheeks flushed as all the events of the days left her dizzy and slightly light-headed.

"Come on, we don't want hit the rush hour at Ichiraku's. Since you defended me from psycho-bitch how about you let me treat you, what do you say Hinata-chan?" Naruto offered kindly though somewhat distractedly, looking forward as they walked. An audible thud forced him to pause and turn around, oblivious to the possible effects of his casual usage of such a familar suffix. "Hey! Hinata! Are you alright?!"

Naruto panicked as the Hyuuga heiress seemed to turn into an impossibly red shade, having fallen to her knees in surprise. Her smile was so wide it nearly burst through her cheeks and brightened up her face. Naruto calmed down once she nodded and poked her fingers lightly before overcoming a surge of nervousness as she grabbed his hand gingerly, tugging on it lightly "C-c'mon, Naruto-kun. If you don't hurry Ichiraku-san will run out of Soba noodles…" she surprised the blonde that grinned back with vengeance.

"You know about the secret greatness of soba noodles too! You seriously rock, Hinata-chan! You don't mind if I call you that, right? Ah! I'm sorry, that's was so rude of me, I didn't mean to…" Naruto excitedly prattled on before apologizing for being presumptuous as he backpedaled and figured out what he did wrong.

Hinata giggled happily and smiled at him "It-It's ok; you can call me like that, if you like. Naruto-kun" Hinata replied softy, accepting his apology as she slipped her hand out of his own when they resumed walking, not wanting to rush anything, being friends with Naruto was enough - for now.

**Back to current time**

Hiashi's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he stood up, turning his back to the younger Hyuuga "I see…I will ponder over these proceedings, thank you Aiko," The clan head said quietly and signaled her with a gesture of his hand that she was dismissed.

_"Hinata seems to thrive from the Uzumaki's attention and encouragement. Her romantic aspirations are not surprising and I will have to remind her of her duties as a female clan heir. Though if my theory over Uzumaki's parentage is correct things will become entirely different for you, daughter…"_ Hiashi thought, as a father he was naturally protective of his own, especially his softer and gentler eldest daughter that had yet to stand on her own two feet and grow strong.

While the elders would cry to the high heavens about the clan's reputation and political implications of their being seen in public Hiashi cared little for such minor altercations. The Hyuuga's standing within the village was solidified by their contribution in the battle field, interrogation and political fields as well as their considerable wealth.

Nothing would change that – especially something as frivolous as a teen crush; more so when it could potentially save his daughter from the shame of being demoted to the branch should her behavior not change.

Hiashi was a cold and introvert person but by no means cruel and spiteful. He was simply acting like he was taught to act ever since he was thrust into the clan head seat at the mere age of nineteen when his father fell ill with arthritis. His childhood had stripped him of any chance of warmth and youthfulness as he was molded into a clan head ever since he could walk by the calm and harsh doctrines that ruled his family for centuries.

The isle of sanity in the icy sea of expectations was his younger twin brother, Hizashi. He too was stolen from Hiashi by Hizashi's own nobility and love for Hiashi himself compacted with the fear of the elder council of enraging Hidden cloud and igniting another skirmish. If only Minato-sama were alive, his mere name would've made those bastards think twice about making demands.

However life was often unkind and unfair, it was the way of the world and people had to adjust to what cards they were dealt. The final nail in his emotional coffin had been the lost of his wife that passed away due to a terminal disease only months after Hanabi was born. It wasn't that Hiashi didn't care for his eldest daughter, he did love Hinata but he showed it the same way he was taught to show it, the Hyuuga way.

Tough love was the way Hyuuga had been raising their children since the clan's forming hundreds of years ago. A parent would either make them or break their offspring; it had worked for so long and the clan had flourished but perhaps Hinata was different, like several others he had lived to see were different. He would follow the proceedings carefully.

Hiashi was not a stubborn man and learn of the new facets and possibilities in approaching his daughter. Amongst the Hyuuga he was always known as a fair man, though cold and intimidating it was known he was always willing to reanalyze his views and actions and listen to all Hyuuga, be they main or branch members _"I will let you work your magic for now, Uzumaki Naruto; though perhaps we shall have to set some boundaries of civil and acceptable behavior just in case." _Hiashi thought and his protective streak flared once more before he pushed it down, the boy deserved the benefit of the doubt - for now.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or gain or will gain any profit from using the franchise's chars, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"blah" - conversation/thoughts  
'blah ' – quotation  
_Italics - Thoughts  
__Italics underline – second personalities talking/thinking__**  
Bold Italics - Demons/monsters talking**_  
_**Bold Italics underline – demon/monsters thinking  
**_**Bold - Demon influenced/curse-sealed person talking**

**

* * *

Glossary:  
Jinchuuriki -** **'Power of human sacrifice'** - It is a manner in which the containers of the tailed beasts have been called by the ninja world.**  
Nuke-nin **Missing ninja  
**Yomi** - Japanese world for the underworld  
**Kenjutsu - **Blade/Sword Style  
**Taijutsu **Martial arts style/hand to hand style  
**Ninjutsu** – name for the offensive ninja techniques  
**Genjutsu** – name for illusionary ninja techniques

**

* * *

(Somewhere in the vast dead lands of the Earth country**)

The sound of tinkling bells was the only thing audible beside the howling wind in the empty canyon they walked through. Two figures were walking at a rapid pace, traversing the arid wasteland deep in the midst of the Earth country. Their black, crimson-cloud-decorated cloaks billowed in the harsh winds, their decorative hats held tightly less they be swept away.

"Damnit, we've been walking in this fucking heat for hours, Kakuzu! I haven't paid tribute to Jashin-sama for almost a week. Are we going the right way? Because all I see are rocks and more freaking rocks!" the impatient, snapping tone of the avatar of the Jashin religion. The other part of the 'Zombie Twins' of Akatsuki ignored his partners ranting as he reached the edge of a cliff, surveying the valley below silently.

_"Damn that bastard! I bet he took us through down the long path just to piss me off. One of these days I'm going to kill that cheeky bastard!" _The Immortal known as Hidan grit his teeth, "are you even listening to me, Kakuzu," He spat out heatedly and slammed his massive scythe against the ground, his dark eyes flickering with impatience.

Kakuzu sighed wearily _"One thousand spoons when all I want is a knife! How is it that the one person that I can't kill is the one person I want to silence the most?"_ The man's green and red eyes flashed coldly as he half turned towards the immortal and pointed at the other side of the mountain wordlessly. There, carved intricately into stone was a small stairway leading into a small crevice within the stone construct.

"Tch, If you hadn't insisted we stop and kill those traveling merchants for your stupid ceremony we would've met my contact on time and gotten better directions. But you insisted and so I had to make due with the general directions I was initially given." the other ageless ninja deflected Hidan's complaints, undisturbed by his partner's impatience or whining.

"Fuck you! I told you not to insult my religion, Kakuzu!" Hidan snarled and his killer intent spiked angrily, causing the elder nuke-nin to sigh and shake his head dismissively.

"Whatever, you can kill the ANBU detail if you insist on wasting more of our time with your long winded rituals, Hidan," Kakuzu sighed and ignored Hidan's hiss of frustration as he slowly climbed down.

"What kind of a name is 'Mud God' anyway, Kakuzu? Sounds pretty stupid to me" Hidan murmured condescendingly with a derisive snort as he joined his partner of necessity after securing his scythe to his body with its extension rope.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and parroted the information he memorized from the Bingo book. "Kagome Hodaka; also known as Iwa's legendary Sandaime Tsuchikage. He is an unrivaled master of the doton element, his self-taught 'mud dragon' taijutsu style and is able to summon bobcats. Has a bounty on his head in Hidden Cloud, Mist and Leaf accumulating to up to sixty nine million ryou. Leader-sama wants us to remove him so he cannot solidify his alliance with Hanzou."

"You're shitting me, Kakuzu?! You brought us here to fight a kage on his home turf? Hahahahaha! This is great! Such a magnificent battle will please Jashin-sama and his blood will make a wonderful sacrifice. There's no way I'm letting you have him now that I know who he is! You can take care of the fodder instead and collect whatever bounty." Hidan grinned and his eyes widened wildly, flickering with a sickening light and along with his wide grin reflected the insanity of his blood thirsty soul.

As they reached the surface of the valley, the massive walls of stone were enclosed around them, the terrain quite disadvantageous if their enemies were on higher ground, but Kakuzu wasn't worried, he had ways of bringing down the roof around his enemies so to say if push came to tug.

Hidan landed softly beside Kakuzu, quirking his brow as the waterfall deserter glared at him. "Before we begin, don't forget that I won't be stitching up any of your lost limbs until you pay me the 30, 000 ryou you owe me for the last time you fought recklessly."

"Heathen! Do not try and blackmail me and slake your greed on Jashin-sama's sacrifices' expense! His will must be obeyed!" Hidan growled and removed his scythe from his back, his dark eyes only overshadowed by the blackness of his heart and soul as he caught the chakra signatures of several individuals moving swiftly around them, creating a pincher formation around both Akatsuki.

_"Tch, you always have to go and on and on with your meaningless religious jargon and speeches._" Kakuzu thought in disdain and rolled his unnaturally colored eyes. "Fine, have it your way, Hidan. Just don't let your guard down, you'll die." Kakuzu cautioned as he reached for the buttons of his Akatsuki cloak.

He tossed his hat aside with his right hand and quickly unbuttoning the black cloth with his left, revealing the loose black, sleeveless undershirt beneath his cloak; it unique in the aspect that it only covered the front of his body.

"I've told you a million times, Kakuzu. I'll thank anyone that can actually manage to kill me with my dying breath. That way I can be reunited with Jashin-sama but I doubt they'll be the ones, though I didn't know you cared" Hidan taunted cheekily and pealed his cloak off his upper body, tying it around his waist. He unfurled the long metallic rope of his scythe and untied it completely, grasping the handle of his scythe with one hand and the weight at the edge of his weapon with the other.

Kakuzu shrugged his shoulders and grinned beneath his mask as he could tell the hidden ANBU around them eyed his visage warily "Che, I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about someone else denying me the pleasure of killing you myself, Hidan," He retorted bluntly.

He bemusedly watched the camouflaged men and women consult one another one battle strategies. They were all clad in identical attires of varying shades of brown and yellow that helped them blend into the surrounding terrain. Their bodies clad in reinforced flak jackets, arm guards and shin guards; their faces concealed by a very thin, skin tight cloth – the only pattern-breaking color being the dark visors they all wore for protection against the relentless rays of the sun.

Even with their superior numbers and equipment, fear and caution gripped them at the visage of the grotesque shape of Kakuzu's upper body; his arms and back enough to bring pause to any sane ninja. Long, ugly and randomly patterned stitch marks crisscrossed all around this back along with four tribal masks seemingly molded into his flesh in a nauseating, nightmarish pattern. Furthermore, it appeared as if his arms and shoulder blades all seemed to be stitched together in a horrifying manner that seemed to be too outlandish to be real.

"You are too loud to be a pair of assassins, what is it that you two want exactly?" A hoarse voice spoke from above them. Their target was standing on the stairway while leaning against a cane tiredly, eyeing the pair in exasperation.

Hidan eyed their target quietly before bursting into peals of laughter. The man was obviously in his late sixties; a fossil in ninja terms. His height was a ridiculous 5 feet of height. His skin was dark tan; his balding head glistened with sweat.

He had a rather large round nose, a long white beard and apparently long white hairs that were tied behind his head multiple times. The only intimidating thing about him was his piercing hazel eyes that were full of every bit of power and authority that was associated with him.

The kage tilted his head at the duo and frowned, for once regretting his two usual boyguards absence. _"Where are Akazuchi and Kurozuchi when I need them? It looks like I'll have to deal with things myself…"_

Hidan smirked wryly "This old midget is a kage! Hahahaha! This priceless, Iwagakure must be really desperate if this is their strongest ninja!" With those taunting words spoken he burst into action, screaming at the top of his lungs; deciding it didn't matter when it came down to it – blood was blood in Jashin-sama's eyes.

He initiated the first steps of his deity's horrifying ritual of violence and death as he rushed toward the elder Kagome with blood lust burning in his wild, dark eyes "Divine Judgment awaits Heathens, ignorant of the pain of others!"

_"Judge those that scorn your name, punish those that ignore our pain. Guide us on your holy path; all shall cower before your wrath. Pain is freedom, blood is right, let the world embrace your might – Jashin-sama!" _Hidan proceeded praying softly to himself, a battle of this caliber demanded his best of efforts, he would use _that_ ritual and make the ultimate offering to Jashin if he had the chance, though he doubted his money hungering partner would let him initiate the LONG ceremony.

His left hand swung backwards, gripping the handle of his scythe and twirled the crimson, tri-toothed relic so its teeth were in a ninety degree angle while at the same time his right hand twirled the edge of its chain. His half muttered prayers belied of his fractured state of mind as he blurred forth, making a bee-line towards the kage; the sound of the whipping chain only overshadowed by the scraping sound of his scythe carving into the ground beside him.

Hodaka shook his head _"Kids nowadays, always in a hurry to die."_ He lifted his hand and signaling his guard detail to move, while favoring his bad hip "I'm getting too old for this shit. But I guess a good work never hurt anyone." He grasped his cane tightly and spoke up commandingly. "Take care of zombie boy over there; I'll deal with this punk myself."

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, Hidan's enthusiasm made him concerned and when he got worried, he got edgy and when he got edgy he got murderous. Besides being called a 'zombie boy' was seriously pissing him off. He brought his hands together, gathering his chakra as the stitches across his body loosened and the sound of shifting flesh and bone sent chills through the Anbu approaching him. "Just die" he intoned impassively as his skin parted as long, black hardened tendrils burst forth.

**

* * *

(Meanwhile in Konoha)**

The blonde Jinchuuriki was mildly contemplative as he walked away from the Ramen stand, the sun just starting its descent – the city of Konoha painted in shadows of gold and scarlet. It was still early in the evening and there was plenty of time to catch some training now that he had parted from Hinata.

The two genin had shared a quiet meal at Ichiraku's. He had tried to converse with the soft-spoken Hyuuga but she was still somewhat nervous and fidgety around him it would seem and participated only minimally in their conversation. It disappointed him somewhat but it was the first time they sat together and talked so it would probably get better in the future, after all the Hyuuga was shy and an introvert from what Naruto gathered.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki took for the rooftops with a chakra enhanced jump and made his way towards training field 23. It would be perfect for some secret training as it on the very outskirts of the village, close enough to the walls to be protected from prying eyes and the fact it was rather small and uncomfortable, being dense forest area assured that its popularity was rather minimal.

He climbed up a tall tree and found a comfortable position against the trunk, his left foot dangling off the branch in front of him as he carefully removed his mother's scroll from his jacket's front pocket. _'I'm back, Mom. Let's see what's on the agenda today,' _Naruto thought and smiled sadly to himself, wishing he had a picture of her to put a face to the words written down on the parchment.

He unfurled the scroll and skimmed to the next subject on the scroll. _"Before you can study our family taijutsu style with earnest, you must become one with your primary element. Every ninja has one or two nature elements that he is naturally adept in using. You can still use other elements but controlling and learning them will be far more difficult than those elements your body's naturally attuned to. Since your father was attuned to wind and so am I, I imagine your connection with that element will be your strongest…"_

_"Therefore I've written down both the traditional exercises that have been passed down in our family for generations and some of my own and your father's observations on the Wind element for you to use. Only once you have mastered them all you will you be able to truly understand the uses of the White Wind Tiger style and use it to its full potential."_

_"Once you've mastered the wind and the understood the concepts and spirit behind the style written down in this scroll approach Kakashi, he has copied down the training stances and will help you study the basic and intermediate stances also written down here. As for the elemental portion of the taijutsu stances all you really have to do is use your imagination to meld element and muscle at the appropriate time and thus become the embodiment of the wind tiger: patient and silent as the softest breeze, furious and powerful as the tornado, swift and overwhelming as the hurricane…" _Naruto's eyes narrowed thoughtfully at the six qualities of the wind tiger, knowing it would most likely not be as easy as it seems – nothing worthwhile in life ever was.

"_Before we begin, you must master our family's most coveted training technique: The Shadow clone technique. If you are anything like me and your father than your chakra reserves are likely prodigal. Our family used this technique heavily and has only ever shared its secrets with one ninja - Senju Hashirama and by proxy Konoha because he was the only person outside the clan we ever trusted with earnest and owed a debt of blood."_

_"Even though Konoha has forbidden from anyone below the Jounin rank I've been using it since I was ten and as long as you're cautious you should be fine. Read my warnings carefully, Naruto and prove that my trust in your judgment isn't unfounded." _His mother assured him across time and space and Naruto smiled faintly _"So that's why Kakashi-sensei was so evasive when I asked him about it the other day…"_

He skimmed over the familiar hand seals but took the time to read some notes his mother added on the limits and dangers of the jutsu _"The Shadow clone art is one of the most useful techniques you will ever learn; It imparts everything a clone experiences to the summoner with the exception of muscle memory and is thus the ultimate reconnaissance and training tool for a ninja. Therefore I have come to discover that the technique has three main weaknesses"_

_"Firstly you cannot train your speed and strength with clones, so the improvement of your physical abilities is solely your own responsibility. I cannot stress enough how important if it is for you to be a balanced ninja and at least have intermediate abilities in all skills, including genjutsu beside ninjutsu abilities. I was captured and nearly raped by a group of Cloud nin when I was nineteen because I failed to recognize and dispel a genjutsu in time; do not repeat my mistakes as I'm not ready to meet you until you can tell me about my great grandchildren…"_

_"Secondly, while it allows you to study and improve chakra control and reserves by constant chakra consumption it also can become a true danger if you abuse it. The imbalance between spiritual and physical energies can and has been known to rupture tenketsu pathways and at times even cause chakra poisoning – so always give your body several days of rest after every time you use them extensively for training."_

_"Thirdly and most importantly, the shadow clone's ability to transfer memories is both a blessing and a curse. It can and will overwhelm your mind if you are not careful. Every bit of pain, emotion and trauma your clones experience will sink into your mind and I have seen some of our family be driven into insanity from the torrent of information. As long as you are careful enough in battle you can theoretically control a legion of sentient doppelgangers, just make sure they aren't dispelled at once."_

Naruto's eyes widened and he finally understood another one of the reasons Kakashi had forced him to hold back on the clone usage, he could've weakened his body's ability to contain the fox and cause the seal to rupture – releasing the demon in the very midst of his home; a scary thought if he had one. Why didn't Kakashi just say so, he would've understood if someone just explained it to him, he'd have to confront the Jounin on the subject later.

_"Before you learn how to channel the wind you must understand why each technique is used. Our family has split wind elemental abilities into two groups: The first of these being the 'Rending Wind' group that is very similar to the traditional way Konoha perceives the wind element." _

_"These techniques require an in-depth skill in the wind element and chakra control in general as you will have to tame the wind around you and shape it in a manner that makes it is sharp enough to cut. The bulk of our families higher level techniques use this way of wind channeling and the Rending Wind techniques are always mid-ranged and wide-spread or close quarter and narrow-spread.' _

_"These techniques are integrated into our family taijutsu mainly due to the unique hand position used in our taijutsu style. With all five fingers curled you are actually mimicking the claws of the tiger. The tiger's prey is often much larger than the tiger itself. Thus, the tiger must swiftly attack its prey, using the claws to maim and kill, attacking the most delicate areas of its prey; mainly either tendons to cripple or lungs, heart and abdomen to draw enough blood to kill. Additionally, being human and not beasts we have upgraded this cutting power and integrated it into every chopping and thrusting motion of the fingers and every crescent and sweeping motion of the foot. All of these techniques are part of the intermediate and higher tiers of White Wind Tiger style as they are meant to maim and require skill and precision"_

_"The trick in channeling the wind to cut is very similar to how to the traditional method. It is said one must split his chakra into two halves that grind against one another constantly until they become very thin and sharp before they are melded back together. That is true in most cases but only effective for close ranged jutsu as the farther the wind element is from the summoner the weaker its stability becomes until it disperses completely"_

_"So our family has found a way to both improve the cutting ability and range of the Rending Winds but take in mind it makes the process more difficult but rewarding nonetheless. Instead of using a sweeping, cutting motion as the traditional methodology will have you use - take the reformed chakra shaped like a thin, flat blade like construct and start rotating its center while preserving its general size. The rotation will cause it to transform in a discus like shape with very sharp edges and once you release it, the additional inertia and speed will enhance the range and effectiveness of the slicing abilities of your technique." _

_"The trick about using the wind element in this manner is recognizing when and how to manipulate the element to suit the effects you desire to create. Hand seals and imagination are all nice and dandy in theory but if you understand the wind and use it properly your offensive power will be unrivaled – keep that in mind when you study wind techniques in the future…"_

_"The other group is very different and we have named it 'Crushing Wind.' This group of techniques can be simpler or more difficult by far. It depends on the level of power required for technique and the amount of spatial manipulation you add to the raw wind element. Crushing winds generally tend to be mid to long ranged techniques that in seldom cases are used to create pinpointed damage while in most cases are used to unleash collateral damage on a wide area.'"_

_"The 'Crushing Wind' is easier to learn and is generally used in our taijutsu style in conjunction with palm strikes, elbow thrusts, side and forward kicks to either deliver crushing blows at close range or to disorient and knock away a foe from mid-range. _

_"To understand the use try to imagine how a tiger operates in real life – There are enemies which cannot be taken down by the claws and teeth and must be first weakened before they can be taken down. Therefore the tiger will pounce and strike with its powerful paws, hitting bone and joint to take its prey down or to expose critical organs for claw and tooth." _

_"To manipulate the wind like this you should envision your chakra constantly focusing and compacting into the smallest ball you can create. Then there are two options: One is controlled destruction that is also split into two options. One is spinning it rapidly like a whirlpool for a torrent like cone of destruction and the second is manipulating it like a sphere for a bullet like projectile before pushing it outwards as you retain the rotation and therefore create focused techniques of immense physical force." _

_"The Second is wild wind based destruction that I advise you to start by creating a compacted ball of wind with your chakra and then push it outwards after aiming it without adding any spatial manipulation. When you do this you will unleash all the pent up energy and can be adjusted for range and speed with the most minimal of spatial manipulations to fit your needs at the moment."_

_"Traditionally Wind chakra in Konoha is practiced by trying to slice a leaf precisely with the elemental chakra between one's palms. We Uzumaki do things differently, to channel what we call the "Rending Winds" we found that the learning curve can be shortened considerably if one doesn't try to just envision the way his chakra interacts with nature, if you can see the results you can improve much quicker and we didn't have many trees in the Whirlpool country so we had to think outside the box…"_

_"First you need to get some water balloons and fill them with water. The first step in all wind elemental abilities is supercharging the layer of air closest to the user or within the user's lungs with the manipulator's personal chakra. To learn how to infuse the air with chakra and shape it we shall begin by doing so with water. The ingenuity of the drill is that you're able to visibly see the results of their training and think, Naruto. If one can learn how to transform water that has twelve times then density and resistance than air can easily learn how to later wield and control the wind element and it'll be a head start for the water element manipulation techniques for later!'_

_"Once you learn how to interact with the water using your chakra your goal should be learning how to spin it into a thin, blade like formation like the traditional method taught in Konoha before taking to our family's secret method of designing it into a thin discus. Once your control of water reaches the point where you can revolve it in such high velocities that its edges are sharp enough to cut through the rubber it will be much easier to make the wind sharper than steel without the constraints of liquid."_

Naruto grinned, liking his family's idea and deciding to immediately implement it into his training schedule. He stopped his read on the rending winds, deciding to work with what was cohesive with his current training for now so he sent two doppelgangers under the transformation jutsu, mimicking the form of a young eight year old boy and a mother and sent them to the nearest vendor to get a large pack of balloons.

Gama-chan, his trusty wallet would suffer, but someone had to take one for the team. He dared not approach the old man in his true visage as this particular old man seemed to hold a violently deep grudge against Naruto, most likely due to the fox bound within him. When Naruto was very young he even made it his habit to bop him with his cane once or twice every time the streets were vacant and he could beat some discipline into the 'little demon'.

Ten minutes later he had summoned an additional eight clones and got to work. He filled out five balloons with water and set half of his clones to try his mother's method of 'Rending Winds' and the other half was commanded to continue working on Asuma-sensei's traditional method of wind manipulation.

The original Naruto sat in a lotus style position in front of his clones and observed his clones working their chakra, trying to discern their errors and strong points and noting it down for further analysis. He was a ninja that learned from trial and error, association and example and so his mother's explanations and tips were extremely helpful with their simplicity and the quite graphic way he could actually envision the exercise.

After two hours of training, exchanging both set of clones four times in the process whenever they expended their designated life-force he felt he could understand how the wind element worked much better than he had earlier on that day and was making actual progress. He was about to call it a day when his sensei's familiar voice cut into the silence.

"Hey, Naruto," Kakashi greeted and waved his hand at his apprentice, watching the blonde boy start to greet him brightly in return before his expression clouded over darkly and averted his gaze from Kakashi. "Walk with me, Hokage-sama wants to talk with you…"

Naruto nodded quietly and walked in tow with the copy ninja. The silver haired ninja eyed his charge curiously, wondering what upset the blonde but he could feel by the tension in the genin's shoulders and the way his eyes seemed a shade darker and narrowed more than usual that he had something on the edge of his tongue and it wouldn't be pleasant so Kakashi decided it would be for the best to attack the subject now, instead of letting it fester and grow.

"Naruto, I'm your sensei and hopefully your friend. You don't have to hold back on my expense, bottling things up is not healthy. I don't want anything to come between us and cause trust issues so…" the genius Jounin commented as they silently traversed the woodlands, slowly approaching the urban part of the city.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly, the pent up anger and frustration bubbling under the surface. His mother had implored him not to blame the copy ninja but it was hard, he had been alone and neglected for so long, especially by Kakashi during the time Sasuke was alive and he never heard of the copy ninja that supposedly held his mother in such high regards - it just didn't make sense.

He could feel the tingling sensation of the fox beckoning him wordlessly to give in to his urges, to his anger. His fingers tightened up to the point his knuckles went white as he pushed down the tailed beast's seductive power. He grit his teeth and swallowed down the bitterness, what he had to say to his sensei was also fitting for the Third's ears as he shared the same sin as Kakashi. It would be best to wait until they reached the Third's office before freeing all his burning emotions "I…I'll tell you what's wrong when we meet with the old man…I need to think on it for now…" he murmured in a subdued tone.

The sharingan wielder nodded idly; there wasn't much he could do when Naruto was tight lipped. In his long experience with people and their moods and anger Naruto was on the verge of explosion and he only hoped the collateral wouldn't burn all bridges behind them, no – he wouldn't let it get down to that, he'd do anything to maintain his relations with his student, his apprentice, his sensei's son and legacy.

The Uzumaki smiled faintly, but his smile never reached his eyes as he greeted the two designated chuunin for the evening, Izumo and Kotetsu as Kakashi arranged their meeting with the Third. Kotetsu whistled at his attire and smirked faintly while Izumo motioning thumbs up at the young blonde before welcoming him to enter.

Naruto was a bit embarrassed but his mind was preoccupied by his inner struggle between hating and appreciating his sensei, between listening to his mother's soothing words and embracing the anger he so was righteously entitled to feel. Thus their appraising looks of surprise at his new attire and faded into concerned looks as they had never seen the blonde ball of energy and excitement so dull, dim and subdued; Kakashi shook his head to signal not to broach the issue as it would only make things worse and they shrugged and nodded; letting the pair through into the administrative building.

They waited outside the Hokage's office as his secretary checked if he was available for Naruto. "Go ahead, Kakashi-san, Naruto-san." the young brunette chirped sweetly and smiled at them. Naruto nodded and thanked her softly as they slowly entered the room. As they entered they heard a horrible, hacking cough as Sarutobi held a handkerchief to his mouth.

He seemed haggard and tired, his face was slightly pale and in the faint candlelight. The shadows of the room revealing the passage of time on his wrinkled face, truly time was not kind on the aging leader. "Naruto, Kakashi." The aging leader murmured thoughtfully and wiped his lips before placing the piece of cloth in one of his drawers and moving to light his pipe beside him.

He took several puffs of the scented tobacco leaves and eyed the pair, Kakashi seemed aloof to most but Sarutobi noticed the hidden gleam in his visible eye and the way the cloth of his face masked revealed a very faint frown. Naruto was what truly worried Sarutobi, they hadn't talked for nearly a week, as Kakashi kept the boy busy and there seemed to be a tension in the blonde and a silent disappointment and bitterness flickering deep within the orbs of liquid emotion.

"Hokage-sama…" Kakashi greeted and Naruto bowed his head and murmured something incoherent, his tone tense with emotion.

"Is everything alright, Naruto?" The Third asked in concern and shared a glance with Kakashi whom briefly touched Naruto's shoulder; the gentle touch seemed to shatter the boy's calm that shrugged off his hand and glared at him through a pair of moist blue eyes.

"How much longer were you two going to lie to me?" he whispered quietly and watched the two men he had come to care for so deeply appear confused yet apprehensive. Before the men could inquire what he meant the blonde removed his mother's scroll and held it carefully in his right hand, waving it "I know who my mother was… she's the one that wrote to me in this scroll."

"I needed this when I was a kid. I wouldn't have had to deal with…j-just to know she didn't just leave me;" he explained quietly. "How could you keep this from me? I thought cared about me…"

Kakashi's eye widened and Sarutobi eyed him with displeasure. His eyes were accusing, as if conveying: _'I told you this would happen'_. It was known that the Third's policy was to wait until he felt Naruto was ready. He, Jiraiya and Kakashi had argued and bartered for hours earlier that week before the toad sannin's departure over the question of giving or not giving Naruto the scroll.

It was one of his mother's last wishes and Jiraiya whom loved Minato like a son and Kushina like a daughter would not accept anything except fulfilling the redhead's final request. However, his urgency and stubbornness were somewhat perplexing to the Third and he knew Jiraiya was holding something back but for the life of him he could never force Jiraiya to confide in him when he was that determined.

Sarutobi didn't relent as usual and since it was such a sensitive subject he insisted on knowing what was so important, refusing to be cowed by his own student's stubbornness this time. So he coolly rejected Jiraiya's request. It was only when Jiraiya was forced to reveal Kushina's secret to Sarutobi that guilt, pain and comprehension had tipped the scale in Jiraiya's favor.

The Third loved Minato and Kushina as well, not nearly as much as Jiraiya that was closer to the pair but when they were still alive they were part of his precious people and their son, Naruto was one of the kindest, most beloved children he'd met and he cared for him deeply.

It hurt the aging leader to know, to even hazard the thought that he might have shattered the boy's trust and love in him irreparably with all his secrets and scheming. He had convinced himself that it was for the better good and he was protecting the boy but he knew the consequences of his secrecy were now resurfacing and glaring at him with burning blue eyes full of outrage and demand.

Sarutobi had long since acknowledged that Jiraiya's old request of taking Naruto away at birth was most likely much preferable than the living hell that was the boy's young life had been. That guilt and refusal to admit his crucial mistake for so long had caused the Third to unwillingly stomach many injustices against the blonde; for if he caved in he'd have to admit to himself and everyone else that he was wrong and ruined the blonde's life and there were some burdens even Sarutobi could not shoulder.

His ashen face seemed to sink even more into the depths of his age as he put down his pipe and folded his hands together, averting his eyes as he thought of how to explain things to Naruto before he decided the direct approach was the only viable path that would perhaps save some of his dignity and respect in the blonde's eyes.

"Naruto," Sarutobi said softly as he shut his eyes. He then licked his lower lip before sighing heavily. "First of all your mother swore us both to secrecy and we were honor bond to obey her wish to keep you in the dark about her until you were ready."

He continued cautiously, "Secondly, the only reason we have disclosed this information is due to the circumstances changing around your training and the fact we did not know Kushina had left you any of her personal information in the scroll. We were told it was an ancient family heirloom with no incriminating information," Sarutobi exclaimed seriously _'And the fact a group of S-Class ninja are going to hunt you down soon also helps, but there are things you are truly not ready to deal with...'_ Sarutobi sighed and watched as Naruto's eyes dimmed further.

"Why, Gramps? D-Don't you trust me?" His voice was small and hurt, the rejection and dismissal of his youth had nothing over this helpless feeling of failure, of worthlessness. The knowledge he wasn't worthy of the trust of one of his most precious people wounded him, to know they planned to keep on hiding this information from him stung to the depths of his soul.

"Naruto, Kakashi has informed you he told you of the Hokage's burden of knowledge, yes?" The blonde nodded and the old man smiled patiently. Naruto might hold a soft spot in the Third's heart but after surviving the throes of raising and training the legendary three with their eccentrics and unique personalities, raising three children and a grandchild; he was strong enough to deal with one more upset child. Also, the fact Naruto was mature and very forgiving for someone of his age when it came to the important subjects helped in that respect.

"Kakashi was not aware of your parentage up until recently. Kushina kept her pregnancy a secret from everyone but me, the Fourth and Jiraiya." Sarutobi revealed. "When it started to show we spirited her away to an isolated location to protect the both of you from her enemies" Sarutobi informed Naruto and rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"Unknown to Kushina or Jiraiya the Forth and myself declared your mother had died of illness to all those that inquired on her disappearance. That was a precautionary measure required to avoid unnecessary questions and protect you both until a time where you could safely return to Konoha…"

The blonde listened to Sarutobi and the Fourth's decisions, the more his anger towards Kakashi faded; especially when he saw the haunted look of shock, realization and guilt exploding from the Jounin's visible eye.

The silver haired nin seeming to pale unnaturally and sag visibly and it was apparent that they were both duped by the old man's cunning and manipulations. The lengths he was willing to go to protect Kushina and Naruto even against their own knowledge showed the blonde that there was no malice in his actions. Slowly Naruto's anger at him cooled to a discontent and disappointment that would fade with time.

"The explanation I found to appease the council and Jounin of the village while concealing your identity and heritage was giving you the Uzumaki surname to appoint an heir to the now 'extinct' Uzumaki clan. The excuse was that it was done in memory of Kushina and her many deeds for Konoha and to compensate you for the tragedy of becoming the Kyuubi's Jinchuuruki," Sarutobi finished the tale.

Naruto finally understood the inconsistencies between his mother's letter and what happened to him. The old man had taken so many precautions that even his mother had been left in the dark and had most likely never have envisioned his life would play out quite like it did. It would appear for all his good intentions he had not considered the dangers posed by his own countrymen.

"As for Kakashi, he had his suspicions but I kept him busy on constant ANBU missions that prevented him from breaking the veil of lies meant to protect you by analyzing you and your life style too closely. If anyone knew who you really were before you were properly protected it would be disastrous to you and Konoha as a whole. Trust me on this, it will be explained in all due time," The old man explained before coughing harshly once more, wheezing a bit heavily before regaining his composure.

Kakashi could barely breathe; the depth of the web the Third and his own sensei weaved over Kushina's pregnancy was astonishing. But it hurt him, his own sensei, someone that was like his father didn't trust him with the information was a serious blow to his self esteem but before he could doubt himself further the Third kept on talking.

"I wanted you to be a bit older, stronger and ready for this information. But due to the complications with Sasuke's death and the necessity of giving you an anchor to help you overcome your identity crisis by losing team seven and being forced to undergo survivor's guilt.' Sarutobi explained and Naruto nodded his head and sighed.

"I think…I understand, but…I…It still hurts" The blonde revealed and still could not look at his beloved grandfather figure. "I'm still a little mad at you, but I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I know how much you've helped me over the years and how much you care. Even if some would say it isn't enough, the fact that you as Hokage made time to think of me, to talk to me when I needed someone means the world to me. But, it's going to take me some time, to process all of this old man, y-you understand right?' Naruto inquired cautiously, afraid of losing Sarutobi to his own stupidity.

The professor nodded, it hurt to see the pain and confusion on the blonde's youthful face but the old man had seen much in his years and knew this compromise was better than some scenarios he had envisioned in the past. It would seem Naruto truly had matured greatly from his experience in the Wave country. Kakashi and Jiraiya were in the right when they told him to trust Naruto with the information.

"Old man, could you…could you show me a picture of her…?" Naruto asked carefully and Sarutobi sighed, knowing this would be another problem. Kushina had very few pictures without Namikaze Minato in the frame with her. Naruto would no doubt make the connection immediately and therefore he shook his head.

"I'm afraid it will take me time to locate such a picture, but I shall see what I can do about it as soon as possible" The Third assured Naruto and the blonde smiled faintly and looked a bit more reserved and accepting of Sarutobi's actions.

He didn't like the lies and deception but he swallowed the bitter pill as he knew he didn't have a choice and it was done to protect his mother and himself and he knew that such actions were unsurprising in a village of assassins and spies. "One last thing, gramps, I-I'm…well mom wrote that you have her family blade, Boufuudoki and a scroll for me regarding its history and style."

"I'll have to get it from the vault and give it to Kakashi to hand over to you tomorrow, Naruto" Sarutobi murmured softly, already drained from the long meeting and rushing emotions and especially from the trip down memory lane.

Kakashi and Naruto greeted him goodnight with Kakashi staying behind as the Third signaled him to wait with a look. "Kakashi, we kept Naruto a secret from you so you did not develop the same guilt and devotion syndrome towards him as you did towards Obito's memory. Minato was very worried about you; he did not want you to abandon your entire life to his and Kushina's memory. He believed in you and loved you like a son, he thought you deserved to live your own life and not carry the burden of knowledge. It was a decision of love and not of mistrust" The third revealed and Kakashi's eye widened briefly before his lips twisted into a serene smile beneath his mask as he lifted his hand, nodding in understanding.

He rejoined Naruto outside of the Hokage tower "Kakashi-sensei, I'm not mad at you anymore. But, could you please tell me about my mother, even just a little...I-I" Naruto pleaded in a hesitant and slightly shy tone as they walked outside of the room.

Kakashi grinned under his mask, old memories – good and bad flashing through his mind "Sure, Naruto. But not tonight, we both have to digest these news, tomorrow is another day, alright?"

_"Kushina, Minato. I finally understand what you both did and why things turned out as they did; I would've done the same to protect my loved ones. The fact you went as far as thinking of me and not only your own son's safety is something I can never describe in words. Don't worry, I'll keep him safe and make him strong and into a man worthy of your names and pride…"_ Kakashi mentally vowed to the spirits of his departed sensei and his wife as he ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately before turning to leave.

The blonde nodded at him and greeted him good night before the pair parted, each heading to their respective home – shaken from the truth. Foundations had been torn down and painful truths exposed in all their gore and glory alike. But from the debris of the past new sprouts of understanding, acceptance and serenity started to bud, strengthening master and apprentice in bond, determination and spirit.

**

* * *

(Back to the battle in the Earth country)**

Anbu teams nine and ten were the elite guards of the former Tsuchikage. They had trained in their particular mountaintop, having already devised individual strategies for every scenario possible, this ninja would fall, and they **would** fulfill their mission. Two squad leaders, one a man, another a woman nodded to one another when the female signaled him in code on the designated attack formation and strategy by lifting three fingers, then one before finishing it with a zero sign.

Kakuzu snorted impatiently as he watched his assailants plan their attack. They had to be kidding with him if they were going to try applying a pincher attack. He rolled his eyes and lazily shifted his disconnected limbs in humanly impossible angles. His arms, hands and the mass of black miasma all moved in a haunting dance of defense; all extensions reacting individually according to his silent sentient commands. The tactic easily deflected the hail of ninja stars and projectiles that the Stone Anbu unleashed upon him.

The moment they finished their projectile attack they acted. Team eight charged him head on; rushing down the mountain side, chakra gluing their feet to the rocky surface as they made their way towards him. Meanwhile team nine split up, leaving two ninjas in front of him while the remaining two ones separated in opposite directions, heading for his blind spots.

The two teams moved in unison like a well oiled machine of industrial death. However, Kakuzu found their progress too slow and curiously moved to watch Hidan clash with the aging Kage; trying to occupy himself with something until they finally decided to actually do something.

The wildly laughing berserker swung his massive scythe in wide arcs. It sailed impotently time after time through the air. The tiny old man kept on shifting with grace his seemingly frail form should contain; dodging and smashing his cane into Hidan's body every time the Jashin zealot missed.

Hidan wasn't deterred by the repeated, painful blows; pain was his best friend. Eventually he picked up the notch and started integrating his chain into his attacks. Hodaka leaped upwards above the scythe and smashed his cane into the zealot's nose hard, shattering it.

He then landed with his back to Hidan, not even pause or blink as he shifted his neck to the side, ignoring the rubble hitting his cheek when Hidan's weighted chain's tip slammed into the stone beside his head. "Hasty, aren't we, kiddo?" he chided the Jashin practitioner as he made a single hand seal and before Hidan could react the air rushed out of his lungs when a massive fist of stone rose beneath him and smashed into his body.

The silver haired madman grunted as he rolled backwards, recovering into a kneeling position. He had never expected the old man to be able to use ninjutsu so quickly and with a single hand seal to boot.

_"Damnit, this guy's impossible to hit, he's too small and fast and his earth element is going to be a fucking hassle. Tch, your smug attitude is pissing me off, old man. I'm going to take my time with the ritual more than usual, nobody mocks the path of Jashin-sama" _Hidan vowed angrily but paused his assault briefly anyway to gauge his foe.

He then slammed his scythe into the ground once more before loosening more of his weapon's chain, swinging it over his head and preparing to try and lasso-ensnare Hodaka. The former Stone Shadow shifted with deceptive flexibility and grabbed his chain. He wrapped it around his forearm and tugged on it, throwing the Jashin practitioner off balance.

Hidan grinned through the pain of being dragged across the burning hot earth. He regained his footing and laughed lightly, ignoring the iron taste of the blood in his mouth. He channeled his chakra through the chain and twisted it. Long blades of chakra extracting between every link in the chain, aiming to draw blood, even one drop would be enough after all. _"You're mine!"_

Hodaka's body melted into mud and Hidan cursed angrily just as he barely dodged the reappearing man's counterattack; the whistling of a stone covered fist that missed his skull by an inch at most. The silver haired warrior flipped around athletically in reaction and managed to plant his foot into the man's knee with crushing force, or so he had aspired.

The 'Mud God' parried the kick with his cane before spinning around and smashing his can against Hidan's clumsy block. The zealot grunted in pain, feeling his shoulder blade's struggle under the pressure behind the tiny kage's strength.

The man's physical power was impossible and Hidan growled angrily when Hodaka pulled his cane abruptly, the sudden motion sending Hidan off balance. Then the tiny Tsuchikage slipped close and smashed his fist into Hidan's groin. He smirked as the Zealot bent over achingly and finished his combo with an uppercut that knocking the Akatsuki member quite a ways backwards.

Hodaka smirked wryly, "have you cooled down, little boy? Or do I need to smack you around some more before you realize the direct approach isn't working?" he taunted and watched in amusement as Hidan ignored his warning and charged once more, forcing the aging kage in retirement to react a bit more violently. When Hidan was close Hodaka stomped his foot to the ground and massive spikes shot forth towards Hidan's body.

The Jashin cultist grinned and ignored the searing pain of stone piercing flesh and managed to sweep his scythe across the man's side, or so he thought as the man's shape distorted and exploded into a blurry haze "Genjutsu...?" Hidan murmured before the kage that was actually standing behind him rolled under his feet and smashed his cane into his groin again, _"Not again…"_

The tiny warrior then swept his feet and caught his ankle as soon as he lost balance. The miniature menace then spun Hidan around and tossed him into a wall several feet away with bone-crunching force.

_"Jashin-sama, give me strength so you may bathe in this heathen's blood..."_ Hidan murmured as he rose to his feet slowly, locating his target that yawned and looked bored. _"I'm gonna kill that midget!"_ he promised himself charging head first once more.

Meanwhile, Kakuzu thoughtfully eyed their fight, seeming to ignore his assailants though his senses were always acutely attuned upon them _"That zealous idiot, if he gets himself buried or torn apart I'm charging him double this time for taking an S-Rank target lightly. From all the weirdoes in Akatsuki I have to be saddled up with the most reckless of them. At least he doesn't care about money; otherwise I might've had to kill him to keep my bounties mine…" _

The seams binding his skin loosened and the same bizarre, black metallic miasma shifted beneath his skin repulsively, preparing to move in accordance with what his ninja senses were telling him. The five hearted nuke-nin shifting his gaze behind him briefly, hearing the stone shift as two of the ANBU materialized out of the stone, one swinging a ninja-to at his neck while the other thrust a kunai towards the base of his spine. _"It's about time they actually DO something except stare at me. Kids these days…"_

Kakuzu's back burst open, the black seams sinking into his body before the four tribal masks on his back parted in unison; skin peeling away so black limbs of death could exploded forth from the depths of Akatsuki's body.

The lethal extensions shot forth at blink-eye speed; the blade wielder receiving four fatal stabs - one in each of his eyes, one in his throat and another through his heart; the blades maintaining his weight and pinning his dying body to the wall. The other wasn't as lucky as he was force fed one tendril, while two others pierced each of his lungs before a final one tore into his abdomen.

The nightmarish nuke-nin let the psychological impact of his prey's death sink before retracting his choice of weapons abruptly, their new angle only making the gory state of affairs worst as it truly was not a sight of the weak of heart. The substance melted back into his back as if they were never there. He crossed his arms impatiently while ignoring the gurgling, heaves of the corpses' last breaths, waiting for the onslaught to continue.

_"Toji-kun! Goro-kun!" _The female ANBU captain cried in anguish mentally but kept her countenance firmly cool. She could not break rank; if she faltered that so would her squad and then their sacrifice would be for naught.

She watched her brothers in arms collapse in a defiled heap of gore, blood and death, her blue eyes moistened behind her visor. _"Who the hell is this guy?_" He didn't even blink as if he expected their attacks from the very beginning. She exhaled through grit teeth and slammed her hands into the ground; thrusting all her chakra into the stone beneath her.

Kakuzu noticed three others ANBU joining her, running through individual hand seal sequences of their own and chuckled faintly beneath his mask, _"So they're finally going to unleash this little combination attack of theirs, interesting enough to not foil right away_…" His eyes and his masks all filtered the various hand seals patterns and already the ancient ninja had figured out the vague skeleton of their plan and concluded that he had seen better in his time.

The waterfall deserter retracted his hands, the organs popping back into place as black tendrils sewed them into place at eye-boggling speed. Then he proceeded to utilize his reacquainted hands into a blazing fast hand seal sequence that ended with Kakuzu squeezing his hands together firmly.

As he was molding his chakra and preparing it for his chosen jutsu two of his masks stretched out from his back with sickening grace, carried by the black tendril like extensions to lay on each of his shoulders, one on the left and the other on his right.

"Don't let him finish!" The squad-captain of team eight screamed her command just as she finished her seal sequence with the boar hand seal, unleashing the 'Doton: Doryuu Taiga' ninjutsu. The ground in front and behind Kakuzu melting into a river of slippery mud that roared backwards with impressive force; breaking the man's footing and pushing him towards the wall of the canyon.

One of ANBU of team eight and made hands seals and slammed his hands against the ground, bending the soil to his whim just as the Nuke-nin was sent crashing forcefully into the wall of the canyon in a cloud of debris and dust.

The moment his back hit the wall the ANBU commanded the walls and dry stone around Kakuzu to shift and churn violently - forming sharp spikes of solid rock that protruded from the earth, aiming to impale the ancient ninja's vital organs.

At the same time the surviving two members of ANBU team nine unleashed their own technique, namely a pair of 'Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu' torrents of hyper-charged wind. The massive gusts collided forcefully with the already immobile Kakuzu; pinning him to wall and allowing no escape and setting him up for the final stage of their trap.

The joint attack ended with the final ANBU of team eight slamming her fist against the ground and breathing life into the earth with her chakra. The life force spread outwards, brancing apart towards the massive stone wall behind Kakuzu before imploding angrily and unleashing his chosen technique 'Doton: Iwa Yado Kuzushi'

The mountain trembled angrily, stone shattering as massive chunks raining down from above; an avalanche aiming to bury Kakuzu that simply looked upwards with impassive eyes and a soft sigh. When the attack was done dust rose into the air, clogging the area with a thick white blanket of grime and silence reigned amongst the surviving ANBU as the wind quickly dispersed the cloud of white and revealed Kakuzu standing nonchalantly, his piercing eyes reflecting their future – death.

The ancient ninja's skin was now a dark bronze, gleaming in the sun in an almost metallic sheen. His left hand was nonchalantly at his side while his right hand was held above his head - balancing a massive boulder with ridiculous ease. The incredulous scene was further augmented by the sight of broken shards and stumps of stone that were once spikes contrasting with the fact that there wasn't a single scratch on his body.

The masks on his shoulders had their mouths open and chakra was coalescing angrily within them. "It's over" He intoned simply, unleashing his own combination attack. The mask on his right shoulder unleashed a torrent of intense scarlet flame that was fanned by an extremely powerful gale of wind that erupted from the mask on his left shoulder.

The combination jutsu of two of the elemental affinities of his transplanted hearts was so hot that the flames were nearly white with their intensity and the scent of burning air suffocated the ANBU of team eight for the last moment of their existence before they were devoured by the inferno.

Hodaka paused in mid seal sequence as he felt the heat of the wind against his face. "No!" He hissed in a tight tone and for the first time in the battle against Hidan took initiative. The tiny kage exploded into motion with such abruptness Hidan was caught completely off guard, his eyes widening considerably as pain exploded in his ribcage.

His lungs clenched and blood rose in his throat as the collision of two fists into his ribcage. He felt the bone shatter as the blow sent him catapulting backwards in blurry speed; flying towards Kakuzu.

The wall exploded into debris and massive cracks spread all around the area, leaving the silver haired berserker buried in the rock in a cloud of dust. He laughed and coughing in pleasure - pain was his life, Jashin-sama was on his side, this meant nothing.

The Third Tsuchikage turned his gaze to the real threat to his life. Normal taijutsu was suicidal against a man of Hodaka's power and ability but a combination elemental summoner was a threat. That was worthy of some caution.

With silent anger he seethed and vowed to avenge them. They were his ANBU, the children that had volunteered helped him. Now they reduced to dust in the wind, a most unsatisfying and unfair end to loyal and kind-hearted people. He had spent the last couple of weeks in this barren little slice of the Earth country to train and spend some time with his granddaughter, Sumiko whom was destined to inherit his throne one day.

His son Ishimaru would assume the throne soon enough, when Hodaka felt his service to his people was over. Hodaka had ordered she be kept concealed from the prying eyes of other countries and potential insurgents within Hidden Stone. He didn't know who these men were, but they threatened his family so they were going to die.

The aging ninja glared at Kakuzu with silent fury as said Akatsuki lifted a brow questioningly, waiting for the elder man's move. So the dice had been thrown when Hodaka made a decision and lifted his right hand, stopping the surviving ANBU from attacking. "Ryu, Fuki. Go get reinforcements, I'll hold them off until you two come back, Sumiko must not be compromised" the old man said in a deathly serious tone and his chakra spiked with suffocating might.

The ANBU hesitated, but he shot them a warning look and they bowed quickly. Kakuzu watched as Hidan groaned, coughing some blood as he dislodged himself from his indention in the stone wall. "Damn you, old man! That fucking hurts! I'm so going to choke you with your own intestines before I send you to Jashin-sama!" Hidan screamed heatedly before coughing out more of the dust and blood clogging his lungs.

Kakuzu handed him his scythe and the Jashin practitioner would take it bitterly and crack his aching neck "I told you to watch your back, Hidan."

"Yeah, Yeah. Stop bitching, I'm almost ready…" Hidan ranted impatiently before Kakuzu cut him off in the midst of his jabbering by grabbing him by the wrist and jumping backwards, pulling them both out of the way of a massive dragon of mud that threatened to flatten them into the stone wall once more.

"Hidan, I'm tired of your bullshit rituals; I'm collecting the bounty now. You can either help me or get out of the way," Kakuzu clarified without any hint of emotion or care for his partner's religion or objection as he spread his arms preparing to move when something caught his attention and his eyes widened a fraction. He looked thoughtfully upwards for a moment and then decided against charging.

"Wrong, none of you will be collecting any bounty today. This is where you two die…" The icy promise fell on deaf ears in Kakuzu's case; he had fought too many S-Rank ninja to be impressed with anyone not on the level of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara.

Hidan however laughed long and hard "You can't kill me, you has-been old fossil! Jashin-sama's power is absolute." He boasted arrogantly and pointed at him challengingly and the aging Kage simply shook his head.

"Haven't you noticed that all your pathetic attempts to cut me and drink my blood so you carve that useless symbol aren't doing you any good? I know of the cult of Jashin. I personally exterminated all your monasteries in my country and obliterated the previous Avatar of your false god, Eiji" Hodaka stated monotonously and Kakuzu's eyes widened, the ancient ninja listening carefully - this information might prove invaluable later on.

"I know of the secret of your supposed immortality, boy." Hodaka his tone taunted flippantly as bit his thumb, smudging some blood over the shaft of his weapon and it dispersed in a cloud of smoke. He would need both hands for his next and final attack and so he sent the weapon back to the pocket realm from whence he summoned it in the first place.

"Your weapon contains the echoes of the essence of the former goddess of Yomi, the fallen creation goddess Izanami. It was this omnipotent immortal that had threatened her husband Izanagi that if he left her in Yomi and refused to stay with her she'd kill a thousand souls of his creation for every day he was absent. He whom you call Jashin is nothing more than a hollow personification of her despair and rage, a pathetic specter of a goddess with no real thrall over anyone but those weak or will, mind and soul." Hodaka stressed every derogatory term and watched with glee at how much his claims were bothering the scythe-wielder.

Hidan charged at him angrily, unable to take it anymore; his eyes blazing with insane fury as he tossed his scythe at Hodaka. "Blasphemous dog! You dare insult the greatness of Jashin-sama with your lies! This is beyond insult, I won't just kill you, and I'll peal off your skin and eat your flesh piece by piece while you're still alive and conscious!" Hidan screamed in a trembling tone, his eyes wide and wild with the teetering signs of insane fury.

"The god of creation, seeing that his former beloved was truly acting upon her threat decided he needed to end her ambition and thus melded his body with her own, casting them both off the edge of existence. Then a man by the name of Gekkido Nakamura found two fragments of Izanami's body and was ensnared by the hatred for the living. The power of the goddess is what gives your body the power to escape the eyes and clutches of Shinigami." The former kage ignored his rant, dodging and deflecting the increasingly sloppy and wild strikes with a taunting smirk as Hidan was so red he was about to explode and played right into his trap.

"I've learned that if I remove your precious necklace and scythe from you for an extended period of time the shroud of your soul will vanish and then he'll have his eyes on you. And let me assure you that he won't be happy with the fact you've escaped him for so long, boy." The former Tsuchikage snorted softly as the rabid Jashin cultist charged forward blindly.

Hodaka started a rapid sequence of seals that would most likely spell the end of Hidan's miserable life only to be interrupted as Kakuzu blew a sphere of water at him that forced him doge via somersault. "Nobody gets to kill that loud-mouthed idiot but me" Kakuzu interjected calmly. "Hidan, Sequence 3" Akatsuki's treasurer commanded harshly, his tone reflecting an emotion other than impatience and annoyance for the first time in many years as his hands ran through rapid hand seals, two of his masks shifting at his sides.

"Not this time, boy! I tire of your bickering and arrogance. You two fashion yourselves immortal, do you? It's time I bring you two back to earth, in more ways than one." Hodaka declared and vanished in a swirl of dust and mud, reappearing on the mountain top above them. He slapped his blood stained hand against the ground. "Ninpo Kuchiyose no jutsu: Shiroi Tsume-sama!"

A massive explosion of chakra shook the surrounding area, the canyon's walls rumble lightly as smoke spread in all directions. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes once he deduced what was going on; they were at a serious disadvantage. Hidan was useless against summoned creatures and long ranged fighters and Kakuzu's own jutsu would not hold their mettle against a legendary summon as dangerous and dexterous as the bobcat queen; he needed an opening. "We must retreat." No bounty was worth losing future money over.

Hidan snorted "I never retreat, you fucking coward! It is a blasphemy against Jashin-sama! I'll kill anything in our way! We can do this Kakuzu; all I need is one open shot and that old man's ours." the silver hair cultist insisted snidely and waved his hand across his body dismissively, refusing to see the reason in Kakuzu's suggestion.

"Retreat is not an option, unless you mean the reprieve of Yomi." The "Mud God" exclaimed as the cloud of smoke dispersed and revealed the form of a massive white furred bobcat. The creature roaring audibly before speaking in a purring, female tone _**"Hodaka, What am I doing in this realm? I warned you not to summon me ever again. I made it clear there would be no second chances after we lost against Manda and Gamabunta. I've been the laughing stock of the summon world for the last decade because of you!"**_

"Tsume-sama, I know I have no right to ask you for your help…but I…" he stammered remorsefully, the feline boss had lost a pack of cubs to her injuries and had never forgiven him since. Though she never mentioned it and claimed the humiliation was what insulted her, he knew that was a lie.

Hodaka was desperate and he wouldn't let anyone harm his granddaughter while he still drew breath in his lungs. He feared the combination of Kakuzu's fusion elemental jutsu and Hidan's immortality, tenacity and lightning fast taijutsu would wear him down sooner than later at his advanced age.

"B-But these rodents are here for Sumiko-chan! They want to take my granddaughter away…will, will you please lend me your talents once again? The entire Earth Country depends on it!" The former kage bowed his head and begged softly, finding it difficult due to his pride, but for Sumiko he would do anything. "For the village's sake, for my granddaughter's sake?" The old man murmured softly and slowly stroked her fur reverently.

"What the fuck is that old geezer talking about, Kakuzu?" Hidan asked impatiently as he watched his companion regard the whole scene with cold and calculating eyes, trying to figure out what the capabilities of the bobcat summon were so they could combat it effectively. _"I wish that accursed snake Orochimaru was here, at least his snake summons came in hand in times like this and he wasn't a reckless idiot like you, Hidan…"_ Kakuzu pondered.

He had partnered with the snake briefly before Sasori joined Akatsuki. The snake's talents were far more valuable in the academic sphere than out in the field - or so was the common assumption that Kakuzu had never truly bought completely.

_"Kagome Sumiko, is it? So Ishimaru's child, the future Tsuchikage has been hidden in this barren desert under the protection of ANBU? Curious, Pain will be interested in hearing about this; it may prove very useful bargaining chip to our cause…"_ Before the dual-colored-eyed ninja could blink the massive bobcat growled audibly, stomping its front paws forcefully against the earth.

_**"I don't particularly like your village, Hodaka. But your granddaughter is innocent of your sins and I never abandon a cub in need"**_ The bobcat boss exclaimed and her eyes flashed with scarlet flames. "Ninpo Combii Ninjutsu Ougi: Mayougan Inmetsu" Hodaka screamed and channeled his earth element to compliment the Bobcat's Fire element.

The summoned creature's mouth opened widely preparing to unleash a massive torrent of molten stone – insane amounts of life force gathering between her teeth as a swirling ball of molten hot dough like substance on the verge of explosion.

"Kakuzu, you cheap skate bastard, you planning on dying before you pay me back? I thought you always honored your debts" A snide and amused tone exclaimed from behind Hodaka and Tsume, breaking the summon's concentration and dispersing the technique much to Hodaka's disappointment.

The cloaked form of Hoshigake Kisame disrupted the duo's joint jutsu when his explosion of killer intent and chakra caused Hodaka and Tsume to turn abruptly to the interloper whom grinned at them, his hands already in the final seal of his chosen water technique - the monkey seal.

Kakuzu smirked at the shark-nin "Did you just sit there and watch for all this time or did you actually catch those two ANBU that escaped?" he asked as he made some hand seals himself; already catching the monster of the mist's plan when he recognized his seal sequence and pointed both of his palms upwards.

Hodaka tried to escape but knew it was far too late as he watched the shark nin's mouth open widely, "Suiton: Mizurappa" was the only thing the aging kage in retirement heard a massive blast of ice cold water slammed into both Tsume and himself, their bodies being drenched to the bone and the momentum knocking them off the cliff. That shark-man had taken a C-Rank water jutsu and put A to S-ranked chakra behind it, it was mind-boggling.

"Raiton: Gian" Kakuzu summoned his chakra, channeling the lightning element of his fourth heart and unleashing a massive blast of ebony black electricity upwards. The lethal dose of raw energy slammed into the plummeting duo of summoner and summon; forcing Tsume back to the summon world while unleashing a pain that was impossible to comprehend upon Hodaka. All his nerve endings flared at once, but luckily the torture lasted only a moment or two before his heart gave in and everything went dark and Hodaka's life slipped into the Shinigami's grasp.

"Damnit, he was mine! Now what am I supposed to offer to Jashin-sama?" Hidan shouted, starting to rant angrily and threateningly about God's retribution and the consequences of interrupting the ritual but fell on deaf ears.

The shark-nin leapt downwards, moving to claim his well earned money. "Yeah, those ANBU weren't worth my time. Oh! I see you're still babbling about Jaisan-whatever, Hidan? That's nice..." Kisame commented blandly and ignored him; turning to the more mature and serious of the 'zombie' duo of Akatsuki.

The silver haired nin's eyes widened angrily and he was about to pounce when Kakuzu caught his shoulder and squeezed it tightly, not eager to anger the monstrously dangerous missing nin - especially not after they got humiliated by that old man because of Hidan's stupidity.

"Tch, just shut up zombie boy and hope the snake bastard Orochimaru plays his part in our plans during the exams in a couple of months. Otherwise leader-sama's patience will have met its end and you know how he gets when things don't run smoothly, seeing as you two have the highest fuck up record" Kisame mused coolly.

They never spoke Pein's name in public, he had promised the one to break conformity and reveal his identity would die - no matter his importance and he meant business with the way his usually stoic tone filled with oppressing amounts of malice.

Kakuzu frowned as he collected the charred and smoking remains of the now former kage of hidden stone and hefted him on his shoulder, turning to leave. This was seriously going to lower their gain by 10-12 percent, how disappointing. "Orochimaru? Play his part, I find that highly doubtful. He's a wild card; you never know what goes on his twisted head, his agenda's all over the place. I bet this is all a game to him as it always has been to that snake bastard..." Kakuzu mused coolly as they started walking away, arguing over the money owed and when it should be paid.

Unknown to the Akatsuki there was one silent witness to the massacre of the valley. A pair of soft, tearful green eyes gazing at the trio of S-Rank ninjas that squabbled loudly, situated in the darkness of the cave Hodaka and the ANBU protected. The young girl of thirteen years covered her face with her hands _"Grandpa…!"_ was the single, horrified thought running through her mind as she sobbed her sorrow, tears spilling down bronze skinned cheeks.

_"Father has to know the names of these bastards. Wh-what were their names again? Kakuzu, Hidan and Orochimaru? They will pay, pay in blood for killing you – this I swear, Grandfather!"_ the young princess of Hidden stone promised as she carefully slipped out of the cave, knowing she had to be swift, every moment counted.

**

* * *

(Back in Konoha)**

Mitarashi Anko was truly upset, to those that knew her not something entirely surprising or ground shaking but to the violet haired special Jounin it was something entirely uncommon. Anko was plagued by guilty, uncomfortable and nostalgic memories and dreams due to the fact that Sakura was starting to get under her skin and she hated her past with passion.

It wasn't so much as the young genin's lip or defiance, the snake mistress could deal with problematic people; she wasn't considered one of the few ninjas close to Ibiki's level in psychological and physical torture for nothing. No, it was the painful resemblance between the red haired genin and her own genin days that touched and troubled the violet haired snake mistress so deeply.

The guilt of even considering walking in her sensei's footsteps surfaced constantly in her mind and kept her awake at nights, cold sweat greeting every insomnia-induced nightmare. Every mimickery of that man flashed her own memories of the snake san-nin's regime tantalizingly before her eyes; the knowledge of what she was becoming shaking her already flimsy confidence in her own sanity.

Furthermore, the red haired genin's attitude towards Anko was similar to Anko's deep rooted hatred for Orochimaru once he turned on her. It was true that the circumstances were extremely different but the rhetoric, body language and tones almost identical – except the key factor of the girl's split personality disorder. Anko had tried for over a decade to alienate herself from her sensei's murderous path of madness and blood but she just couldn't find a way to escape the emotional quicksand of her psychological scars.

The direct side-effect of her dark mood was the extreme shortening of her temper to dangerous levels. She had to physically restrain herself from maiming the cold-eyed villagers that kept on spitting at her feet and glaring at her as if she was the second coming of her bastard sensei and a catastrophe waiting to happen. She had learned to screen their petty fears and unjust hatred over the years, but the weight of their pressure at times of weakness wore at her patience – this being one of those times for obvious reasons.

She knew killing civilians would land her in jail and execution faster than the Fourth's flying thunder god technique so she somehow managed to restrain herself from indulging some of her more primal instincts and urges. Though she guiltily admitted she let loose a bit on those shithead chuunin that kept on ogling her and undressed her with their eyes and they were a bit less fortunate than their civilian counterparts she used some of her smaller snake summons and spikes of killer intent alike to scare them away.

The special Jounin blew some bangs out of her face as she reached her destination, her mood heavily dampened and even the thought of warm sake and sweet precious dango could not deter her emotional turmoil. The snake summoner slipped into the noisy bar most of town's Jounin and Chuunin visited at all hours of the day – the ninja bar 'Magoichi's'.

The restaurant-bar was run by a couple of retired chuunin whom knew how to keep a secret but not turn a blind eye to security risks and suspicious characters. They sold traditional meals and mainly alcoholic beverages and were the best place one could hear what went on in the Konoha grapevine without breaking any village secrets or reputations.

The owner, Heiji Magoichi was originally a civilian and his father was one of the largest exporters of supplies between the Wind and Fire countries. With his initial investment put to purchase the establishment in the center of the village and commissioning the seal mastery of Jiraiya of the sannin to install an abundance of privacy and suppressor seals – it was only a matter of time before the bar became a smashing success.

The precautions were not extreme or paranoid, they were a requirement that all ninjas appreciated as they protected both patron and employee from the dangers of loose cannons. Jounin were tightly-wound tools of death when sober with the mental and emotional pressure grinding them into the dirt day in, day out - but when one added alcohol to the equation they seemed more prone to lose their restraint and become 'trigger happy'.

Anko sported her game face, a wide and slightly crooked grin masking the resentment and bitterness welling deep within her at most hours of the day. Most of her "fellow" ninja kept on conversing as usual but the snake Jounin could feel the sickening pressure of their eyes; those horrible eyes full of contempt, scorn and mistrust.

_"I've bled and sacrificed my life for them like everyone else. So why? Why can't I ever escape your shadow, Orochimaru?"_ the forsaken femme fatale lamented mentally. If she was honest with herself there were times where she hated them and there were even times where she fantasized of proving them right and slaughtering them all but most of the times she missed the camaraderie and companionship that were supposed to help shinobi weather the storm of the ninja life – united and strong.

"Hey, Anko-san! Welcome back, alone or with company" The barkeep, Megumi Shinji called jovially at Anko. The young Jounin smiled faintly at one of the few people in Konoha that didn't treat her like a walking plague. She had once contemplated dating the man, whom she found both deliciously handsome with his athletic physique, big blue eyes, dark brown hair and neatly trimmed goatee and adorably sweet and kind.

In the end she decided against it, any man straddled along with her would be alienated and persecuted by the stupid assholes that couldn't see beyond her sensei and Shinji was too much of a sweetheart to be put through all of that shit. Besides, he wasn't nearly close to her level, having quit being a ninja after a failed mission had ended with his injury and left him with a chronic limp that dampened his potential indefinitely.

Any man that Anko would share her heart and body with had to be strong since she suspected her old sensei still kept tabs on her from time to time, deriving a sick satisfaction of pulling the rug under her legs every couple of years and foiling her chances and normalcy and healing. Besides there were the obvious dangers of being tagged with her reputation to boot – she was "fortunately" only B-ranked in the Bingo books because of her two year forced hiatus but she knew any village would love to get their hands on the secrets Orochimaru had imparted with her and that painted a large bulls-eye on her back.

She ordered a large jug of warm sake, thirty two sushi rolls and three servings of dango before heading towards the most expensive table in the establishment, where she knew Ibiki was waiting for her. It cost a pretty penny because it was the most secluded and private of areas in the bars that was protected by the most intricate constructs of privacy and suppression seals with an additional curtain to boot. Only people the Hokage personally authorized could use the "royal suite" booth as it was a perfect place for spies and traitors to meet and scheme and with exclusivity came the pricy cost and the prestigious, if short list of people had to pay quite a hefty fortune for their privacy.

Anko had to swallow her pride and self esteem to be put on the list as it took her signing a binding blood oath and agreeing to have a tracking seal tattooed on her back to allow her on the list. The civilian council that controlled all commercial and commerce that was non-military would have no less and the council of flame demanded it after her botched up A-rank mission two years ago and their concern of the possibility of Orochimaru trying to reactivate her as an agent against her will through her curse seal.

Anko swallowed the bitter pill, knowing deep inside she hadn't given them much reason to trust her fully with the way she went off the rocker every time they caught wind of Orochimaru's activities and her tendency to verbally castrate any man that made coarse remarks at her or flirted with her. She tried so hard to appease them but in the end it was a vicious cycle she had yet to break - the cycle of mutual mistrust and suspicion between her and the majority of Jounin.

Trust was a commodity Anko found so difficult to share with others, she had given her heart and soul to Orochimaru and he had used her and discarded her when he lost interest – she was nothing more than an experiment or toy to that accursed bastard. She had thus built the mask, the front of a no-bullshit, violent kunoichi that needed nobody and accepted nobody. The sexual innuendo and minimal clothing were all a costume she dabbed to intimidate men away.

In truth she feared intimacy with passion as one of her last lessons with her bastard sensei was what he claimed was the genuine and true kunoichi seduction and assassination training. He was right, if they were a living a century in the past during the age of chaos Hashirama Senju had ended - a time were ninjas had no true friends and allies outside blood relation, only foes and targets.

Three weeks before abandoning her Orochimaru had taken her on several low ranked assassination missions and forced her to play the part of a whore to acquire information and several times kill the targets. She knew Danzou would do the same to Sakura and wondered if she could help the young teenager prepare herself where she was given no quarter or relief. Even if she disliked her she willed not the hell on earth she was forced through in her youth on anyone, especially not someone so young as Sakura.

She was thirteen at the time her sensei forced her to learn how to seduce, use womanly wiles, perfume and carefully chosen and trimmed attires to snare men into traps. If he would've stopped there it would've been reasonable somehow but the snake san-nin was not appeased and forced her to fully participate and learn how to bed and pleasure a man sexually.

What's was worst was that she could always feel him nearby, watching her and apprising her ability and potential – his faithful tool and apprentice whom he molded in his visage. It embarrassed Anko and made her feel disgusted and self-loathing; feeling defiled and filthy and blaming herself for Orochimaru's insistence. She had confided in Orochimaru three days before he cast her away, on their way to the Sea country in regards of her feelings - his reaction was seared into her memory to that very day.

He had eyed her with open disdain and impatience and shrugged her concern impassively, showing no remorse or regret to his inhumane actions. He bluntly reminded her of the path of the kunoichi and the uselessness of affection for a true shinobi - only power and success were remembered, those who cared were doomed to a gray existence of anonymity and meaningless death. _'A kunoichi is no more than a tool. Like all Shinobi she is but a blade poised against foe and spy alike. Her beauty, cunning and body are means to her goal and there is no place for love, bonds and affection in that equation – there is only pleasure and death. Insecurities are a weakness, weakness is a liability, I will accept no failure - especially not from MY apprentice.' _

At the time his words were equal to the voice of Kami and she took every word to heart. It would be seven years of long psychiatric therapy sessions before she could even look at a man without feeling a deep repulsion and disgust at any sexual notions. Even though she had partially healed from the whole ordeal she was left her jaded and broken inside.

While the snake mistress had slept with several men since those times on her own volition; trying to wash off the taint by doing it on her terms. It was of no use and all her relationships crashed and burned quickly when she failed the trial of intimacy and the fact she often got very testy and violent when somebody even implied trying to convince her otherwise.

She was simply unable to bring herself to seek out such carnal desires, the flashes of her youth always getting in the way, though she had learned to enjoy such acts on occasion, for the most part they left her sickened and vomiting at the end of the night. So she stopped trying ever since Sarutobi benched her. She had more pressing manners to attend to – sex and love could wait.

The brown-eyed kunoichi knew she had to do something about her pitiful state and often tried to consult Ibiki that was a master in psychology. He didn't gave her the clinical prognosis and cryptic advice and cliché speeches about embracing inner strength, burying the hatchet and trying to open up to someone - he spoke the harsh truth like it was and minced no words, pulled no punches - she needed that more than ever right now - though he only indulged her three times before and it took much persuasion, bribery and begging to make him agree to waste his time on Anko's 'whining rants' as he dubbed them.

The snake mistress shook her head, suppressing the self-loathing and hatred down once more and focused on the present as Ibiki's impatient glare made her blink, him tapping his watch and shaking his head. She smiled faintly; he was one of the few isles of sanity in her sea of madness, despair and hatred. He wasn't kind hearted, warm or passionate but he was genuine, he was real in the cesspool of hypocrisy, double-standards and blindness most of her hometown shared towards her and many others.

In a life built of lies, masks and suspicion there were very few inexorable truths in Anko's life, Ibiki's friendship and trust in her was one of them. The scarred interrogator was always early, he claimed that he liked to observe things and train himself in reading people and their motives. Ibiki always told Anko that the Jounin bar was a fountain of information Konoha, he would visit at least once a week and listen, learning about what was happening in Konoha and analyze every Jounin and Chuunin, screening the crowd for suspicious characters and potential traitors. _'Constant vigilance is the only way to thwart turncoats, no Orochimaru or Itachi are going to rise on my watch, not again.'_

"You're late as usual, Anko" Ibiki stated the obvious once the special Jounin finally joined him at the table. He shook his head in exasperation, rubbing one of his temples idly. Why did he tolerate the snake Jounin's antics again? _"Oh, that's right. She doesn't take or talk bullshit, she's a good interrogator, and she's good at sniffing out traitors. Besides, it's extremely boring without her around headquarters; they just don't make spies and enemy ninja like the used to, there's hardly any challenge anymore…" _Ibiki reestablished his reasoning as Anko slumped into the chair in front of him and shrugged her shoulders at his earlier words.

"That's where you always get it wrong, Ibiki. Women are never late, you men are always early." She grinned in a feral manner and shot him a sultry wink that elicited a slight twitch of the scarred man's lips and the two waited in a pleasant silence for the waitress to bring them their orders. The young woman placed a wooden tray with various sushi rolls of fish, shrimp, and calamari along with sashimi, wasabi and two small bowls for soy sauce. The food was complimented with a large clay jug of the bar's specialized steaming rice wine and two large bowls of seasoned rice. The pair broke their chopsticks apart, murmuring their soft blessings before slowly indulging the traditional meal as the woman shut the curtain behind her and thanked them for their patronage

"So what is it this time, Anko?" Ibiki would cut to the chase and quirked his brow at his female colleague and fellow dealer of pain; watching curiously as the woman's smiling façade shattered into a pensive and thoughtful one as she lowered her gaze to her bowl of rice.

"Am I pathetic, Ibiki?" she'd murmur very softly, her voice trembling and full of uncertainty as she poked her food with her chopsticks in lackluster, her teeth nibbling on her lower lip. The dark eyed interrogator eyed her quizzically, signaling her silently to elaborate by the quirk of his right brow.

"I…I've been thinking a lot lately. Well, more deeply than the usual 'my life sucks and I wish I could do something about it' way I think" Anko clarified and her usual exuberance and confidence evaporated with every hesitant, hushed word. The rough and deadly exterior the woman held onto constantly melted away, revealing the tortured truth beneath the surface, the haunted look in her brown eyes quite obvious.

"I've been saddled with training Danzou's new toy, Haruno Sakura" the woman spat out her name with a surprising amount of mix emotion – hate, guilt and helpless all rolled into one tremulous whisper. "The kid's got more then a few screws loose in the head. She's got a schizophrenic delusion that Uzumaki Naruto killed Uchiha Sasuke and a hero-homicide syndrome of wanting to protect the leaf by killing him"

Ibiki's eyes narrowed _'A dangerous combination…an unstable ninja is unpredictable and often causes collateral damage and has very shifty morals and loyalty…she's on my list...'_ he filed in his memory to follow the young genin's actions as he poured them both some sake into the small saucers in front of them.

He took a sip and licked his lower lip "I take it you're keeping an eye on her for the old man…" Anko snorted and sipped her sake, sighing in pleasure as the smooth, heated liquid soothed her body and left a very light tingling sensation in her veins. "'You know the old man, Ibiki. I respect him. I owe him my life, he's the kindest and our moral compass and just about the only person that stood up for me when the bastard abandoned me. But he's too soft sometimes, he won't listen to me," she explained in exasperation.

I've tried hinting him on her dangerous state of mind and how much resources we're risking by training her in the arts of the serpent but you know how he is. He screens out what he doesn't want to hear and answers only selectively chosen portions of my report. He doesn't have it in him to give me the green light to get rid of her; he wants to give everyone a second change." Anko concluded through a sigh. Despite her criticism Anko held no bitterness or disdain towards the Third, only respect, awe and admiration mingled.

"He told me to train her with earnest and try to lay the foundations for operation 'Silver line'. I'm afraid both missions are doomed to failure, but I'm not one to give up. I'll do my best to fulfill his command, though the odds are pitted against me" Anko assured Ibiki and more than likely herself.

Ibiki's eyebrows furrowed just a fraction at Sarutobi's request, it was incredulous and nigh preposterous to try and cross someone like Danzou in his own abode like that. It made him wonder what the old man was playing at, an issue to think over at another date for sure.

He pushed his mental musings aside and analyzed the snake Jounin's words and expression as she silently nibbled on her dinner and realization filled him "You're wondering if you're obsessive clinging to the past in regards of Orochimaru are also as misplaced, useless, self-destructive and pitiful as that of Haruno Sakura?" Ibiki commended bluntly.

Anko grit her teeth and nodded tersely, he didn't have to be THAT blunt, but then again it was one of the qualities she liked about the interrogator – he never coddled her "I know there are times I take it too far," she said hesitantly and Ibiki interrupted her with a incredulous snort; the words 'Just sometimes?' ringing true behind the subtle sound.

"But! I-I'm not pathetic! Orochimaru tortured the hell out of me. He stripped me of my innocence, my youth and sanity; twisting me around his finger without a care in the world. He made me do horrible things and did unspoken things to me. What's worse is...just like Sakura I didn't care – I loved him more than anyone and making him happy was my goal in a life. I ignored all the warning lights and cautionary comments by my precious people and t-then he just left me to die and take the fall for his sins.' Anko hissed out and her hands shook under the weight of the old memories.

_"Am I not planning on doing the same with Sakura? Have I become so callous and cruel? Is that the reason Sarutobi-sama selected me to participate in this undercover mission. Is this my final 'Do or die' test? Is this the last chance you give me before giving up on me as well, Hokage-sama?"_ Anko wondered inwardly as she reviewed how she treated Sakura in the last couple of days and found the way she excused her behavior to herself was nothing less than criminal, implausible and wouldn't hold its mettle for a second in Sarutobi's eyes; she would have to confront him and request for further mission parameters at the nearest date.

Ibiki shook his head "Anko, I've told you once and I'll tell you again and again until you open your ears and listen. You're full of shit, woman!" he exclaimed firmly and clutched her palm in his own tightly, forcing her to gaze into his cold, demanding eyes. "We both know you're never going to be on Orochimaru's level. He is simply out of your league. You're pathetic, just like that pink haired genin you're ranting about and just about as weak minded and willed," Ibiki exclaimed nonchalantly, ignoring Anko's tense body language and burning glare as he took a drink from his Sake.

"Instead of getting stronger, reconnecting with all your old comrades whom you've pushed away for so long, you throw them away. If you had any shred of your old self in you you'd know that the strength of Konoha as a village derives from our bonds and teamwork - not individual strength. Therefore, logically making allies, banding together and THEN hunting down the snake and skinning him are much more preferable than the isolationist attitude you've been pulling for years now." Ibiki intoned harshly.

Anko knew what was coming but this time she was willing to listen with her heart and not just her ears, the sight of Sakura had awoken a part of Anko that had fallen ill and became comatose on the day Orochimaru branded her with his seal. His words caused Anko to shut her eyes and gulped down the urge to cry in frustration; the stinging sensation of tears angering her even further, his words cutting deep into her insecurities, nightmares and fears.

"I…but he…it should be me to kill him. He was my teacher! He's my responsibility…" Anko murmured in a choked tone and Ibiki snorted impatiently at her and grabbed her by the hair gently, ignoring her yelp – forcing her to look deep into his eyes.

"Anko, cut the crap and grow up! You're not the only one with a bone to pick with him; he betrayed Jiraiya and Sarutobi who knew him before you were born. He experimented on dozens of our villagers and ninja. Get your head out of your ass and look around, everyone of our generation has suffered unspeakable loss and anguish because of him. To be blunt you are a fractured, unstable, incomplete person as you are now. If you don't derail this path of self destruction your only destiny is the path of suicide or execution. Now is the time to stop it before the council and Hokage-sama are fed up with you, not wallow in hollow illusions and obsessions." Ibiki spat out balefully and his face twisted into a sneer.

"Are you going to let **him** win? Are you going to let him get the last laugh at your expense and forever and accumulate more data? I thought you were stronger, better than that. Perhaps I was mistaken to have faith in you! Stop being an experiment and start being a person, damnit" he challenged her tauntingly, his harsh, scarred visage not allowing Anko any refuge to convince herself he's lying or pushing it too far.

She knew he was right and it pissed her off royally. Her body tensed, and Ibiki knew that one of his oldest of personal missions successful at long last – the seeds of change were budding. "There's no way in Hell I'm letting that fucking dickwad win! You're right…I've been living in this nightmare for so long. It hurts but…seeing Sakura's impossible ambition, her irrational self delusion makes me understand what you've all realized a long time ago – this is a mistake..." Anko retorted heatedly at first though she finished her words in a whisper. His cold and condescending words insulted her to the depths of her soul and even worst forced her to finally both see and accept the truth - she was an incredibly stupidity and pig-headed bitch.

Her sorrow melted into resolve, righteous fury and vindication. He wasn't alone in his poor opinion on Anko, she was a self-centered bitch that was a loose cannon. Hell, she didn't trust herself, why should anyone else share that courtesy, but not anymore – she wouldn't be a failure a single moment longer.

Anko proposed a toast "To new beginnings, burying the hatchet and the friends and sake! Oh and you're paying for being so fucking rude, Ibiki. Geez, no wonder you're single and don't get laid!" she crowed happily and Ibiki only sighed in exasperation at the snake mistress tipping his sake saucer against her own with a bemused smirk on lips.

"Don't hate me because I don't take your crap, woman" _'I suppose it's a start…'_

Anko knew she had a lot of shit to make up for, she had pushed away all her peers and built a reputation for violence and imbalance that made her about as desirable as a one-on-one session with Ibiki. She would have approach her fellow Jounin and start trying to repair burnt bridges, one step at a time. She'd do whatever it takes, she realized that while it was true that a large bulk of the village had rejected and alienated her unfairly but she and she alone was responsible for her professional problems, her social isolation with her stubbornness, obsession and coarseness and failure to let go of the past – and live.

Excitement filled the boisterous snake Jounin; she had so many things she wanted, no **needed** to do for so long. But paramount in her mind were two things: One, to grow stronger, more balanced and capable as Kunoichi. Two, she had to change her attitude and approach with Sakura, that girl deserved the chance Anko never received, even if she unlike the slightly shy and happy child Anko was in her youth, was a self-centered and clinically insane little bitch.

There was one whom she knew could make her stronger and teach her all the arts concealed from her by Orochimaru and more techniques that even her sensei didn't indulge though she would need to sanction the action with Sarutobi first.

It was time to finally approach and recruit the assistance of Dokuekiouhi.

**

* * *

Jutsu List:**

**Doton: Doryuu Taiga - Earth Release: Earth Flow River** - A mid level Earth jutsu that causes the soil beneath one's feet to transform into a rushing stream of mud.  
**Fuuton: Daitoppa no jutsu - Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** - A low to mid level wind jutsu that unleashes a massive gale of supercharged air that can level landscapes.  
**Doton: Iwa Yado Kuzushi - Earth Release: Stone lodging Destruction** - A mid level Earth jutsu that allows the user to manipulate nearby rock and stone formations, causing them to crumble or collapse on will.  
**Ninpo Kuchiyose no jutsu: Shiroi Tsume-sama - Ninja arts Summoning technique: Lady White Claw** - A kage level summoning technique to summon the bobcat boss,  
White claw.  
**Ninpo Combii Ninjutsu Ougi: Mayougan Inmetsu -Secret ninja arts Combination Ninjutsu: Demonic Lava Destruction** - A combination Ninjutsu technique used by Hodaka and White claw that combines their elemental affinities of fire and earth and unleashes a torrent of molten lava at opponents, searing through anything in its path.  
**Suiton: Mizurappa - Water Release: Violent Water Wave - **A normally low to mid level Water jutsu that unleashes a massive torrent of water from the user's mouth.  
**Raiton: Gian - Lightning Release: False darkness** - A high level Lightning technique that unleashes a massive blast of electrical energy at the foe.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or gain or will gain any profit from using the franchise's chars, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_

* * *

Italics – Thoughts  
__Italics underline – second personalities talking/thinking__**  
Bold Italics - Demons/monsters talking**_  
_**Bold Italics underline – demon/monsters thinking  
**_**Bold - Demon influenced/curse-sealed person talking**

_**

* * *

Japanese words Glossary:**__**  
**_**Jinchuuriki "Power of human sacrifice":** It is a manner in which the containers of the tailed beasts have been called by the ninja world.  
**Nuke-nin** - Missing ninja  
**Taijutsu **- Martial arts style/hand to hand style  
**Ninjutsu** – Name for the offensive ninja techniques  
**Genjutsu** – Name for illusionary ninja techniques  
**Kenjutsu** - Name for Sword techniques/arts  
**Kumogakure** – Hidden Cloud  
**Iwagakure** - Hidden Stone  
**Youki** - Demonic Chakra  
**Neiwandao** - Ox-tail Dao  
**Boufoudoki** - Nature Wrath  
**Kami** - God  
**Yomi** - Japanese underworld  
**Dokueki Kiba** - Venom Fang  
**Zetsumei no Tacchi** - Touch of Death  
**Bouji Assaiki Odori** - Interception Crusher Dance  
**Sanseishuku Shibousha** - Three Silent Deaths

**

* * *

(The Following Morning)**

"Alright, let's begin then, Naruto. Remember, hand to hand taijutsu only – though all forms of chakra manipulation are permitted," Kakashi instructed pleasantly; his visible eyes flickering briefly with warmth before melting into a calm and serious gleam. He observed his apprentice bend both knees, locking his waist into a tightly held position as he shifted his left foot forward; planting it firmly against the ground. His right leg stepped backwards and turned sideways, balancing Naruto's posture with its firm hold against the ground.

He then brought both hands forward, the left hand rising to face level; bent slightly at the elbow while Naruto's right hand remained at shoulder level; similarly bent slightly at the elbow. With his body poised in position Naruto's hands shifted into the unique tiger style stance; all five fingers curled like claws; fingers tightly locked.

Kakashi quirked his brow as he felt Naruto's chakra flare briefly and he smirked under his mask, deciding to taunt his pupil a bit to get him enthusiastic about the battle. "You're going to have to train on slipping into your stance, Naruto. In these several seconds I could've killed you in eight different ways…" he criticized mildly, "Or do you plan to bore me to death?"

Naruto's left eyebrow ticked slightly before smoothing out with visible effort. _"Do you know how many hours it took me to just learn how to get into this stance!"_ he thought and grit his teeth angrily before biting down on his lip as he burst into motion. His footsteps weaved just as his mother instructed, even, long and powerful. Every kick off the ground catapulted him forth with impressive momentum, his velocity increasing quickly as he made a bee-line towards Kakashi.

The silver haired Jounin shifted sideways, stepping to the left as Naruto's left palm exploded forth, arm twisting in a whipping circular motion only to be deflected easily by the Kakashi's right wrist. The Jinchuuriki grinned and twisted his hand, using his fingertips to fist in the dog summoner's sleeve as he took a quick step forward, locking his body against the ground before pulling the silver haired ninja closer; thrusting his knee towards his sensei's groin.

Kakashi's strength was superior to Naruto's and after discerning his intentions he simply resisted bodily. Therefore, instead of being pulled by the genin, the jounin pushed Naruto off balance by shoving against his upper body with a hard heave of his right hand. The push resulted in genin losing his grip but due to his stance managed he recover quickly and immediately pushed onwards.

The blonde leaped forward while shifting sideways in midair, making all the preparations in order to send a thrusting side-kick towards Kakashi's midsection; a kick that was promptly parried by the Jounin's forearm. The genin kicked off his teacher's defensive move and flipped backwards.

The second he landed on his feet he pressed forcefully against the grass again, exploding forth again. _"The Tiger always has its feet firmly against the ground; unlike the panther its speed isn't consistent. The tiger preserves its strength, closing in on its prey slowly and then pounces, unleashing its offensive power explosively in rapid bursts." _Naruto reminded himself as he knew he was currently wasting chakra by acting outside the instructions his mother left him in her scroll.

_"To embody the tiger, you must constantly keep your chakra coiled within the muscles of your feet, hands and arms. Unlike the other predators the tiger is the most ferocious beast in the wild; it has no fear or equals and thus it attacks its enemy with overwhelming barrages of fierce blows - a juggernaut of bestial fury" _Naruto inwardly reminded himself and from that point onwards every time the pillows of his feet touched the grassy ground he kicked himself forward once more while unleashing a burst of chakra. This shift in his strategy thus propelled his speed exponentially, velocity growing considerably with every rapid step.

Kakashi's eye widened briefly as the constant bursts of inertia propelled Naruto at him at alarming speed for a genin _"Tch, Kushina, your family style suits your son just fine an overwhelming maelstrom of offense,"_ The copy ninja thought with a secret smile as briefly reminisced over his sensei's beloved. Meanwhile, Naruto's sprint came to a halt a foot or two in front of Kakashi and his accumulated speed all funneled itself into his offensive blow.

The blonde brought both his palms roaring forth in a mimic of a pounce-like motion, hoping to overwhelm the jounin. The sharingan wielder knew what to do and immediately shot off a kick at average speed, knowing at his regular jounin speed, he'd likely kill Naruto with any well placed blow and thus his intent was to deflect his attack and not actually shatter it as he so easily could.

The Uzumaki heir caught his sensei's retaliation and in response kicked off the ground, somersaulting upwards in a slanting motion while his body shifted sideways. As he soared above the Jounin's chopping side kick he spun his body fully around in a circular motion; releasing a whipping sidekick towards his sensei's face. The Fourth's protégé caught his student's ankle easily, locking a firm grip around the offending limb as he turned sideways. The jounin consequently hurled his student away forcefully and Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he approached a tree at bone crunching velocity.

Naruto hoped his clan's tactics would work as his mother had promised in her scroll and thus he thrust his chakra through his lower body, primarily the soles of his feet, his lower back and knees. He winced as his feet slammed into the tree forcefully, the impact rattling through his lower back and knees painfully. Incidentally the innocent tree's surface cracked visibly and it was the real victim of the collision.

_"Shit! I forgot to expel the chakra from my feet. Damn that hurts! Stupid!" _Naruto berated himself angrily. He allowed himself to land lightly against the grass, biting down the pain as he quickly slipped back into his stance. He took note in his perpetual vision that Kakashi was preparing to approach him offensively and Therefore quickly reached a decision: it was time to stop being afraid. It was time to test his elemental training for real and see what his sensei had to say about his progress.

With that cemented he clenched the muscles of his right hand, his hand trembling as he flooded it with chakra. He repeated the elemental manipulation process he had been testing and perfecting over and over with Kage Bushin for the last couple of days. Naruto had managed to seriously minimize the time it took for him to feel and infuse the air around with chakra over hours of meticulous and rigorous training according to both his mother's and Asuma's methods.

Nonetheless, Naruto was surprised at how quickly he managed to thin his chakra into a whining, swirling blade like construct. _"No time to shift it into a discus, sorry mom. I'm not ready for that quite yet so I guess the regular version will have to do…"_ Despite his improvements He still couldn't wrap the wind chakra around each of his fingertip individually and thus create what the Uzumaki dubbed as the 'hurricane claws' from the 'rending winds' elemental manipulation. Currently, all he could manage was a somewhat wild, blade-like construct.

He could probably try harder and sharpen it for either stabbing or cutting power but he didn't think now was the time to experiment with the copy-ninja closing in on him at alarming speed. Also, due to the fact that it was a friendly spar and not a life-threatening situation he didn't want to possible injure his sensei with such a deadly technique; accidents happened after all and even Jounin could be caught by surprise - Zabuza was proof of that rule.

Naruto pushed the thoughts aside, remembering that chakra control wasn't quite there yet anyway and maintaining the wind chakra for extended periods of time was still a hassle that often ended explosively. So the genin knew he best get his act together and attack before he was plowed down by Kakashi or alternatively hurt himself by messing up his wind chakra manipulation. As Kakashi approached his student at low-chuunin speed the blonde cut his inner monologue completely and let his instincts and training guide his hand _"Shit! Here goes nothing!"_

Kakashi felt his student's chakra spike considerably but hadn't thought the life-force would wrap around his student's hand and twist and swirl so violently. A high pitched buzzing sound filtered through the dog summoner's sensitive ears and much to his surprise he had to propel himself with his own chakra to avoid the slashing motion of Naruto's visible blade of wind. The destructive force of nature extended three to four inches from his palm and nearly nicking Kakashi as he landed safely several feet away from his original position.

_"Even with the Kage Bushin, the number of replications I allowed him to use has been limited. To think he's advanced this much in wind manipulation that he can actually grasp and shape the wind in only a couple of days. Kushina, Minato-sensei – your son truly has inherited your mutual affinity towards the wind with interest. I suppose I'll teach him some of the jutsu I've copied once he's fully mastered the techniques..." _Kakashi thought with a shake of his head, allowing himself a small chuckle; Asuma was never going to believe him.

_"That's a bastardized version of a Kaze no Yaiba and I bet he doesn't even realize it. Heh, you have to keep on proving you're still the #1 surprising ninja, don't you Naruto? It looks like you'll be ready for step two very soon…_" Kakashi was impressed by his progress, even though there were obvious, glaring holes in his student's stance. Mainly the copy-ninja noticed that his pupil's attacking motions were too wide, not as precise or fast as they could and should be; it was still one hell of a start in anyone's book.

Naruto dispersed his wind chakra and took advantage of the Jounin's surprise, shifting back to offense as he expelled his chakra from both feet at once. The ground cracked slightly from the explosion of life-force as he pounced upon Kakashi, his body blurring forth as per his heightened speed. A grin touched his lips briefly as he soared, body rotating sideways as his foot shot forth in a slicing roundhouse kick.

Kakashi decided to humble his student once and for all as he noticed the genin's small grin and therefore his right hand shot upwards with lightning speed, catching his student's ankle. To his credit Naruto moved to kick with his free leg, but the jounin was far too experienced and agile to fall for that and he stepped forward.

He brought his left hand forth, fisting his fingers through the material of Naruto's jacket before his body unwound in one fluid motion. Then without warning or pause the Jounin pushed his ensnared pupil downwards and slammed him into the ground with extreme force; knocking the air out of the genin's lungs.

"Not bad, you've certainly made quite a ways since the bell test" Kakashi complimented with an eye-smile as he helped his breathless and slightly dazed student to his feet. Naruto panted slightly for a few seconds, adjusting his erratic breathing as he glared at Kakashi with slightly narrowed eyes. "Hey, don't look so angry, Naruto. Your stance still needs some work but you've managed to grasp the basics pretty well in an impressive amount of time. Also, I'm impressed you thought of incorporating the tree walking technique's concept into your taijutsu style like that, good job." Kakashi complimented and ruffled the blonde's hair.

Naruto smiled a bit but rubbed the back of his head "It wasn't exactly my idea. Mom left me a lot of training tips and pointers for both my taijutsu and wind manipulation training." Naruto admitted sheepishly and Kakashi nodded his head, now understanding how he managed to grasp the basics so quickly.

He wondered what secret tips Kushina and Minato left their son, he would have to ask the boy if he was willing to share them with him one day; Kakashi's personal ability with the wind element was good, but not nearly as great as fire or lightning and ironing the kinks in his style never hurt.

"Let's move onward with the analysis then. Due to all your physical training and the resistance seals you're wearing on your forearms and waist your muscle tone and body are quickly toughening up and your speed has definitely increased considerably." Kakashi then pointed at the black seals all over his belt and gloves to emphasize his point. They were Jiraiya's personal seal work which meant there were no higher quality seals in the whole fire country and perhaps the continent as well; it depended on who you asked.

Naruto was a bit cautious and suspicious of his sensei's claim as he barely felt his weights most of the time. They weren't what he expected and all he felt was a light, if perpetual tension pressing against his his entire body. It was a bit bothersome at first and it took him several minutes to screen it out when he tried to his chakra the first time he wore his new attire. But now his body moved almost normally despite the existence of the supposed resistance seals. "But I can barely feel these resistance seals, Kakashi-sensei. Are you sure they're working? I don't feel any different..." His voice trailed off in a slightly inquisitive manner as his eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

Kakashi smiled and wondered how long it would take Naruto to notice and was pleased he was getting accustomed to thinking things over and analyzing what was happening around him. The road was still long but Naruto's attentiveness and perception were definitely on the upward curve. "Jiraiya-sama's work is impeccable, Naruto. You have to understand those seals aren't what ninjas call 'gravity seals'. These are one of the Fourth's and Jiraiya's inventions called 'resistance seals'. They are more balanced form of gravity seal. Instead of placing immense pressure on your body, these seals absorb a fixed percent of chakra from every motion you make and reflect it back onto your muscles. By reflecting only the same percent of the chakra your body already expelled the damage to your bones and muscle tone is nearly none-existent and you're actually reaping the optimal benefit; if at a slower rate than the more dangerous and powerful gravity seals."

"But wouldn't using a greater weight make me stronger and faster much more quickly than this? I mean a lot of Jounin wear weights and seals and whatever; I've seen them on sale when I purchase my ninja gear" Naruto asked logically, his voice belying his confusion and curiosity.

"Normally, I'd be inclined to agree with you, but considering your rapid metabolism and cellular regeneration due to the Kyuubi it is more important in to keep a balanced weight against your body at all times so your natural chakra reacts and not the fox's youki. This way there is no danger for muscular damage and stunting of your growth like many taijutsu experts undergo if they wear gravity seals during puberty. Besides we agreed we'd minimize your dependency on the demon-fox, right?" Kakashi finished his lecture with a question to which Naruto nodded his head; though he still looked slightly confused, if accepting.

Kakashi sighed thoughtfully and tried again "Let me try explain then, Naruto. Jiraiya-sama theorizes that if you use the Kyuubi's chakra constantly you are actually shortening your lifespan and corroding your cells. The human body can only replace and regenerate cells at a fixed amount before the body starts slowing down. So in the long run your minimizing the need for Kyuubi's chakra to heal you and remember that for every benefit it has it is still toxic and destructive more so than any other tailed beast's youki"

"Also, the more you channel its Youki the more you increase the fox's taint in your body and wear down the Fourth's seal so its best to limit the use of the youki to great emergencies while constantly increasing your natural physical strength, spiritual strength and chakra reserves since those would actually strengthen the seal's hold on the Kyuubi as the seal corresponds directly with your body and chakra" Kakashi explained and Naruto's eyes widened with understanding this time.

"Moving on, I think you can be proud that you've managed to manipulate raw wind so quickly. You should know that that's no small feat for someone training for such a short amount of time, even with Kage Bushin" Kakashi pointed out and squeezed Naruto's shoulder lightly. He made it his business to give the blonde some praise to motivate him from time to time; it always was nice to see the blonde smile genuinely.

He smiled as his student's eyes squinted happily and his smile broke into a small grin; obviously pleased from the praise he was not used to receiving. "That doesn't mean you can slack off or overestimate yourself. We still have a lot of work to do, so don't get cocky," Kakashi taunted teasingly and flicked the boy's left ear with his index finger. The sudden pain made Naruto yelp and grab the offended organ, eying his sensei with mock rage.

"Why don't you make several clones to work on your taijutsu and perfecting what you've learned so far on the wind chakra before following me," Kakashi instructed and Naruto obliged wordlessly. He formed the necessary hand seal and summoned five clones before walking after Kakashi. He sent two of them to work on the basic kata and stances of the White wind tiger style, two to work on his the 'Rending Winds' while the final doppelganger worked on the 'Crushing winds' method which was much easier so it required less effort on the original's part.

Kakashi removed a long, animal-skin scroll from his flack jacket and placed it in front of the Uzumaki before reaching to a side pouch and removing a smaller scroll storage scroll. He flipped the smaller scroll open and bit down on his thumb before swabbing it across the seal construct. In a puff of smoke something that made Naruto's breath pause and eyes widen was revealed.

"This is Boufoudoki, your family blade, just as promised and that is the scroll Kushina instructed you receive along with the blade. I would think it has the history of the blade and even the secrets of the sword and its forging written down so keep that scroll much more carefully than her training scroll, it truly is a relic of an age long since gone." Kakashi whispered and watched as Naruto cautiously moved his hands towards the blade before gulping and stalling in order to pocket his mother's instruction scroll.

There on the grass lay a beautifully carved scabbard of midnight blue with colored leather with reinforced pieces of blackened chrome steel keeping it together. There, carved and colored upon the scabbard he saw for the first time what his family's emblem was apparently; a silvery blue serpentine dragon. It was the traditional depiction of the Rain dragon Zennyo Ryou, curled around itself with its head looking upwards in the center of the spiral; thus embodying both the spirit of their ancestry and country's whirlpool qualities.

Naruto's fingertips grazed over the symbol very lightly, afraid it might smudge or vanish if he did something wrong. He carefully reached from the hilt, a simple looking dark leather material around the pommel which was very short and slightly odd in shape. The moment his fingers curled around smooth material the edge of the pommel flickered with chakra and Naruto curiously turned it over and saw there was a bright blue gem embedded inside the metallic edge of the hilt and his eyes flickered curiously as he got up slowly.

He could feel his chakra pulsing through the length of the blade until a portion of it was constrained through its length, teeming beneath the surface of the steel. The ancient weapon seemingly automatically preparing itself for chakra intensive combat and it made Naruto wonder what it meant about the sword's abilities and origins; though he reasoned he should wait until he was alone to read over the blade's history and capabilities.

Kakashi watched Naruto's fascination with slight amusement and imagined his surprise and glee would grow greatly once he actually saw the blade. He still remembered watching Kushina run through the advanced kata of the kenjutsu style of the Uzumaki 'Wind Tiger' style called the 'Furious Tiger sneaking through the Clouds' and imagined that once Naruto mastered it, with his ability to channel monstrous amounts of chakra and innate wind abilities he would take the elemental side of the Uzumaki style to new levels of destructiveness.

Naruto gulped and shut his eyes briefly _"Here goes, mom"_ he inwardly murmured her a thank you as he tugged the blade gently and slowly pulled it out of its sheathe. Naruto paused as he idly noticed there but a faint sliding sound when blade met sheathe and not the usual ringing of the Katana and Ninja-to which he noted would be good for stealth and surprise tactics. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped once he held the surprising light blade in his hand and carefully examined its contours and shape.

Its entire length was about thirty seven inches long of some dark colored metallic alloy that was obviously chakra conductive. There was one single intricately carved groove running through the length on each side of the weapon, it was exquisite beyond words. Naruto looked questioningly at Kakashi "Why is it shaped so oddly, sensei?"

Kakashi thought for a moment and then remembered a time Kushina answered Obito when they caught her training while they waited for Minato-sensei. "The blade is unique brand of blades that the Uzumaki clan invented and classified as the Niuweidao. It is a battle blade through and through Naruto, as it functions in three ways all at once," Kakashi entered his lecture mode and lifted his fist before lifting one finger.

"One, blade is curved and thus optimal for cutting and slicing." He lifted another finger, "Two, the tip of the blade is in a straight line with the hilt which gives it the strength and stability to be a stabbing weapon." He lifted a final third finger "Three, the uniqueness of the sword is its broad part of the blade that more solid and firm and thus allows chopping" he finished and smiled at the awestruck gaze in Naruto's eyes.

He was speechless but still felt he should contribute something, even if words could not fully describe the feeling of holding something so exquisite and unique and knowing it was his property, not by money or gifting; but by heritage – one of the only relics from a past he would never know or experience in anything but words echoing the past."It's perfect…"

He looked at Naruto beaming at the blade, a soft and happy expression on his usually hyperactive and grinning face adding several years to his youthful countenance and he could see the apparitions of the short red-headed woman standing on his left, smiling softly while placing a hand on his left shoulder and at the same the impressive form of his sensei, with wide grin placing as hand on his right shoulder.

_"He's growing so fast, looks like your wish for his childhood to be normal was wistful thinking on your part. Heh, you would have been proud of him, sensei, Kushina." _Kakashi thought and he felt an ease in his chest, a pride and warmth fill him as if somewhere the couple approved as he called him over to explain some of the basic mechanics of Kenjutsu to his apprentice.

**

* * *

(Three days later)**

Sakura walked through the dimly lit corridors cautiously, it was always best to be alert and ready when dealing with Mitarashi Anko. The woman was a walking bloodbath and liked to flaunt that fact apparently. Therefore when the red haired teen looked at her psychotic sensei, that was waiting for her patiently in an Indian style sitting position, her emerald eyes widened and her mouth gaped slightly open.

It was true that the violet haired woman was uncommonly calm and solemn looking as she stood up and flexed her arms but what was truly awe-striking was the change in the serpentine woman's attire. No more did she wear a hybrid of extreme eccentricity and sultry seduction, what she wore now was more practical and fitting attire for a kunoichi in Sakura's opinion and apparently Anko's as well.

The snake charmer was clad in the traditional Jounin outfit, except for several primary differences. The first was that her pants were slightly looser and black in color instead of dark blue. The second was that her upper uniform was a very dark violet with sleeves that were far longer than required, the loose cloth concealing her hands completely. The Third and final adjustment was that her flak jacket was also black, the dark color patterns quite morbid and intimidating to anyone that knew of the Jounin's bloody, serpentine style which seemed to be embodied by the color scheme of her uniform.

Sakura also noticed the Jounin had let her hair down; the long and spiky tresses now trimmed neatly on the front and her previously flamboyant hairstyle was no combed so it could be tied into a single, short pony tail, revealing the snake mistress' sharp and exquisite face properly; the contours usually hidden behind a veil of her hair.

"What the hell? Anko-sensei?" Sakura murmured questioningly and watched her taijutsu instructor level a cool glare at her before her eyes twinkled with mirth as the special Jounin's lips twitching into a full blown smirk. She nodded as she lifted her hand, the cloth sliding back to reveal that Anko was wearing a smooth black gloves with odd plate like contraptions placed slightly above each clothed fingernail as she motioned the red haired kunoichi to approach.

She then assumed a loose and calm stance, "In the flesh, Sakura" Anko answered bemusedly and quirked her brow. "Have you been practicing footing exercises and learning to water walking like I showed you last time? More importantly, have you been memorizing the four paths of the serpent?" her questions were rapid and crisp though her tone was deceptively soft and quiet; belying the deceptive ambiguity of her countenance. Sakura felt a twinge of panic, knowing the mercurial woman could shift from calm, rage and blood lust in a span of moments without warning so she managed to gulp and nodded very lightly.

"Good, today I will be showing you the three hand positions of the three snake styles. I will only allow you to choose one out of two of them, though I will also advise you what I would choose in your place. Now, I've limited you to picking one since I can honestly tell you there is little chance that you'll master even one of the styles in the near future. Also you'll probably never be able to master the 'Sanseishuku Shibousha' (Three Silent Deaths) Style that molds them all into one. So it'd be for the best if you focus and master one style completely since that is more manageable in the short time I've been given to train you. However, more importantly it'll suit you just fine because I said so - and my word is law! Or perhaps should I remind you what happens when you piss me off, Sakura?" The violet haired pariah intoned seriously at first and then in a sing song tone that send chills down Sakura's spine as she shook her head violently.

"Why is that, Anko-S-sensei?" Sakura stated fearfully before her skin tone paled and heart raced as she hurriedly remembered to add an honorific quickly and nervously. Sakura had learned the hard way in the last couple of training sessions that for every time she disrespected the special jounin she would pay dearly in blood, bone and tears; though the fact the Jounin had been using her first name and not any derogative term was surprising and just a bit suspicious; raising red flags in the genin's mind.

"I have only recently managed to work out the last quirks in the python style myself and fully blend all of the three styles like that bastard Orochimaru did before me. And just so you know I've been training in all three styles since I was ten, so that's eleven years now" Anko informed her student simply, hoping to burst her bubble earlier rather than later. Cool, glacier eyes dared Sakura to claim she was potentially better than Anko, the coiled tension in the woman's shoulders obvious, cautioning the young genin on the stupidity of broaching the subject any further.

Sakura exhaled shakily and wondered if was just a figment of her paranoid imagination for a second later it seemed to disperse as if it were never there as the special jounin pulled her right sleeve back and revealed her hand. "A-Anko Sensei? A-are you ok?" the girl couldn't help but asking, the changes in the jounin's act and attire simply terrifying when Sakura thought about how shifty and moody the older woman tended to be.

_"I'm not letting you any where near me this time, psychotic bitch! Keep you charades for the freak show you came from!"_ her alter-ego supplied balefully as the pair of persona still remembered how Anko had stole their first kiss and then proceeded to beat them to an inch of their life. Sakura was a quick learner, she, no...THEY would **not** about to repeat that mistake. "You seem calm a-and well…you haven't hit or insulted me yet…"

The violet haired woman's grin spread, revealing pearly white teeth as dark brown eyes narrowed in a feral manner; her whole façade shifting to an intimidating and violent one. "Oh, so you want me to beat your sorry ass into the ground while I insult you to tears, Sakura-chan? Alright then, I'll oblige you out of the goodness of my heart" her voice murmured in a heavy and sultry manner layered with sarcasm as her eyes flickered challengingly.

Sakura's eyes widened and she backed away as the special jounin glided forth rapidly, knowing what was about to come and preparing mentally for pain in an abundant amounts. _"Stupid! I told you should've just shut the hell up!"_ Inner-Sakura chided arrogantly before she took reign of the situation as her main persona faltered in fear and panic, wresting control of their shared body.

The situation was getting worse for Sakura. The more of Danzou's special pills she took the more the hormones and chemicals affected her psyche as well as the horrible physical symptoms. The constant flood of hormones, enzymes and cell reconstruction was causing her insane bouts of nausea, insomnia, vertigo and intense shifts in heat and cold sensations. The constant physical strain was wearing down on her mental state and the signs were beginning to show, in the growth of her pseudo persona's influence and intensity.

Where Inner Sakura used to be a small voice in the back of her head that assisted and commented at odd times but now everything was different. Her violent and often unstable alternative personality had become increasingly dominant and at times even wrested control against Sakura's own volition. At the same time the main persona was becoming more and more muddled, docile and blurred as both Sakura's grew more cohesive and symbiotic by the day.

Sakura guessed that it wouldn't be long before they had equal footing if things proceeded their course and Sakura wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Who was she in the first place? Was the original Sakura only a mask for the true persona which was hidden within or was it the other way around? Sakura couldn't remember clearly anymore as memories, desires and intentions all forcefully mixed into an amorphous construct of controlled madness that worked - for now.

_"C'mon! At least give her a fight! We aren't pathetic like that!_ The formally passive persona screamed and assumed their shared body's motorial functions and performed the only thing they could do in the situation – attack. So with caution blown in the wind she thrust Sakura's hand forth, hoping to knock the Jounin away by some streak of odd luck.

Sakura gasped in preparation for pain, shutting her eyes tightly as the snake jounin's body twisted away from its original path, the deceptive, serpentine motions once more clearly projecting false intention and leaving her prey open for slaughter. "This is the hand position of the Viper style" Anko hissed and her killer intent washed over the poor genin, forcing her to slowly open her eyes and see that Anko had paused her attack an inch from Sakura's neck.

"The viper is not as venomous as the cobra, its strikes take time to wear its foe down so it will usually bite its foe and then constrict around it. This concept is translated into blows that strike arteries and veins." Anko's voice was calm and toneless as she stood up and showed the position of her hand, showing how only her middle and index finger were extended tightly while her thumb was curled beneath her hand to allow tension of the muscles.

"The viper style is called the 'Dokueki Kiba' as it's the primary style for those who have mastered the art of toxicology and anatomic knowledge. Its blows are all whipping and lightning fast and chakra fueled. These snapping jabs and thrusts are meant to tear skin and draw blood; thus intimidating your foe and his allies and making them easier prey while simultaneously injecting deadly doses of chakra or poison into a foes body" Anko explained calmly and Sakura gulped, nodding fearfully.

The violet hair woman smirked evilly and her grin widened "What's wrong, Sakura? I'm not hitting you or insulting you; why so fearful, girl?"Anko inquired smoothly at first before licking her lips and stepping forth, causing Sakura to take a fearful step back and stumble. "Get up! Stop being such a cowardly little bitch" Anko hissed and her hand shifted, her palm opening completely, though her thumb remained tightly curled.

Sakura stood up quickly and instinct took over as her sensei glided towards her rapidly, the red haired girl rolling sideways in time to hear an audible crunching and cracking sound. Anko stood with her fingers thrust forward, lightly pressed against the wall; their tips flaring with bright blue chakra. "Good instincts, there's hope for you yet, Sakura" Anko commented neutrally and the young teen gulped, panting heavily as she nodded fearfully. A mix of relief, panic and slight satisfaction all welled in an impossibly tight knot in her chest; making breathing somewhat difficult.

The Jounin turned around and showed her hand position "The cobra is the considered the king of snakes though it pales in size near the python and is not nearly as fast as the viper. Its body is large enough to be vulnerable to retaliating blows and so it must exercise caution. However, its venom is extremely lethal and all it needs is to manage one strike for its venom to kill in a manner of seconds. Thus, the cobra is known as the most patient and cautious of snakes, only striking out when it has maximum chances of succeeding. This concept is translated into a completely defensive style that has you abandon offense completely and merely reacting with singular, accurate blows that kill or maim instantly."

"The cobra style, also known as the 'Zetsumei no Tacchi' is the most difficult and complicated of the snake styles but also one of the most dangerous hand to hand styles in existence. It requires an incredibly intimate knowledge of the mapping of pressure points and internal organs and is considered one of the ultimate killing arts and therefore it is branded as a forbidden S-Rank skill you will NOT be learning. Also, believe me when I tell you that if you ever see someone standing in this stance before you're a high level Jounin; never attack him or her; you MUST escape or at the very least use long ranged attacks to stall and get help or you'll die," Anko cautioned in a deathly calm tone, the dangerous gleam in her eyes stressing the gravity of her words

Sakura wanted to argue she needed the best tools to become the best kunoichi she could; that she needed ammunition strong enough to battle Naruto but she held her tongue that was something better left for a conversation with Danzou that held leverage over the snake Jounin and could coerce her to obey him. _"We'll show her, yes we will…we'll show everyone our power and prove our loyalty to Konoha and Sasuke-kun by breaking the spell the demon has weaved over them all"_

The snake mistress would become extremely impatient and violent and tried to 'beat some sense' into Sakura any time she brought up such notions of treachery and murder. Anko had been adamant Konoha never turned on her own unless they crossed the line between loyalty and treachery and she concluded Sakura, despite her great conviction in her cause had no tangible proof to warrant Anko assisting her in planning or enacting any hostile actions against Naruto. Worst was the chilling fact that the snake mistress promised if she ever found out Sakura used the violet haired woman's arts against another leaf nin with killer intent, Danzou or not, she would kill Sakura and she would take it nice and slow; savoring every delicious moment.

Anko snapped her fingers to get Sakura's attention "I told you to stop living in your mind, Sakura" her voice snapped and the snake jounin had to visibly hold her hand from slapping the annoying teen senseless as she knew by the look in Sakura's emerald eyes, it was the same look she reflected whenever she was conversing with her inner persona, the shift in her the gleam in her eye invisible to all but the most perceptive of people and it was becoming an alarmingly common occurrence.

Sakura gulped and smiled shakily, nodding as Anko shot her a suspicious glare before shaking it off and shifting her visible hand into a different position. The upper part of her fingers curled and locking tightly as she continued. "The python is the largest and slowest of the snakes. It relies on dropping or lunging on its prey with deadly force. It mass is its weapon, heaving itself once with enough force can injure or knock the prey out and thus allowing the python to constrict around it and crush it. This concept is translated into a chakra intensive style that mixes a series of opening, lightning fast blows bursting with force and grappling motions mixed with killing blows. Every strike is precise and carries large masses of chakra that considerably strengthens impact, this either softens the prey and leaves it open for grappling and finishing moves or taunts it to retaliate in which you will dodge and entrap the prey with the same form of tactics,"

"The Python style is known as 'Bouju assaiki odori'. It requires lightning fast speed as all the other stances but also great physical strength to work the grappling moves and wrest control of your prey's body. I personally recommend you study the Viper style as it's easier to learn and you can use various toxins and chakra sensitive techniques to receive a wider scale of outcomes. Plus, I believe you have the potential to go far with this particular style." Anko concluded quietly in an almost soft tone which made Sakura pause.

"Really? Are you sure?" Sakura stuttered hesitantly. _"What's up with her today? She's been so…docile? She's actually explaining without thrashing me mentally and physically? Is this another trick to lull me into another sense of security?"_ Sakura wondered and her pseudo twin answered _"Take personal gestures with a grain of salt, Sakura-Chan. It's better if we learn all you can from the snake whore, she will not support our view on the monster, so if she's not an ally, she's an obstacle – if a useful obstacle…"_ the rationale made sense, but Sakura felt somewhat queasy and uneasy at trying to deceive the sharp eye Jounin and had a feeling it would haunt her in the future.

Anko's left eye twitched impatiently "I don't waste words of whiny little genin like you. So if I say something you take it as the word of Kami or I'll personally make you wish you were in Yomi." The snake mistress retorted with a shrug in chirping, sugary tone and shoved Sakura backwards lightly. Anko sighed at her trembling and cautious student before grabbing her bandaged hand, smoothing fingertips over the tightly wound bandages.

"I told you to strengthen your fingertips for a reason, while it not necessary for the snake styles purely physical aspect, you don't want your skin to rupture and burn the minute you begin training on chakra techniques which we will begin now. Pay attention because I'm only going to waste my breathe on you once, Sakura" Anko intoned coolly and reached for her weapon's pouch and removed a kunai.

"I want you take the concept of tree walking and take it one step further" Anko explained and flipped the kunai over, tossing it into the air. Anko reached out and brought her index finger forwards, gluing the sharp edge with her fingertip. The snake mistress turned her hand over, showing the kunai didn't as much as move, her blue life force having entrapped it fiercely.

"You will start with one finger and go up to five on each hand." Anko instructed and easily passed the Kunai from finger to finger, flipping it in the air and leveling it on each fingertip effortlessly. "Once you're done with this, we can begin teaching you the chakra sensory abilities required to intercept your prey before it realizes it and several chakra enhancement techniques to help speed your body up before we start practicing the more advanced Kata for the viper style" Anko mapped out her training schedule.

"C-Can't we use wooden Kunai…?" Sakura asked in a small voice, looking at her fingers warily, wondering how many cuts or lost fingers she would have by the end of the exercise and only caught the loud, boisterous laughter of her sensei whom threw her head back as body quaked with amusement, relishing on the irony of the situation as she had the same reaction a decade ago when Orochimaru taught her the training exercise.

"This will add some additional motivation for you to succeed quickly, I'm sure Danzou-teme can supply a medic nin, can't you?" Anko called out audibly and turned her head sideways, glaring straight at the lens of a video camera with a cheeky grin over her slightly sadistic façade. "

The skin around Danzou's visible eye tightened as observed the proceedings and Anko's exclaim from a live-feed video camera that was obviously not nearly concealed enough as he had originally thought. His lips twisted from thin neutrality to faint irritation as his eye narrowed. _"Mitarashi Anko, I rejected your execution all those years ago by supporting Sarutobi so we could live to see if Orochimaru would come for you; perhaps in retrospect that was a mistake. Your usefulness is limited for someone of your deadly knowledge, I will have to press for you to start actually using the snake sannin's arts so the village can salvage something from your expensive recklessness,"_ the old war-hawk pondered mentally as he took in her new attire and less violent deposition.

He analyzed her with every shift of her body language and tone, trying to break down the truth behind her actions but was frustrated by the mixed signals she kept on sending, the misleading body language and facial expression impossible to predict properly. _"You taught your former apprentice well, Orochimaru. Now we will use her to train ourselves to slay you…you can be sure of that..." _He concluded. He could only wonder what the council meeting Sarutobi had arranged for two weeks from then would revolve around. _"Perhaps Hiruzen is finally ready to deal with that bitch and her attitude problem…"_

He hoped it would be worth his time, many of silent acts to preserve Konoha's safety were, but at the same times some of his gambles ended up more damaging than good. The fact he was forced to push for the tracking seal to be tattooed on the woman's back was one such needless action had he not sided with Sarutobi in the first place.

Danzou sighed; it was too late to lament his past mistakes. He was certain of his path and never felt guilt or misery over the outcomes of his actions, as bloody or monumental as they were. This attitude often depicted him as evil, cold hearted and deceitful by the elder ninja population but that didn't prevent him from sleeping at night and even Sarutobi recognized Danzou as a necessary evil.

Despite disbanding roots formally, he and Sandaime had a silent agreement that was left unwritten, Danzou protected Konoha from the shadows, using every underhanded and inhumane method required with his limited manpower of elite operatives and Hiruzen turned a blind eye so he could protect it from the light, embodying the will of fire and inspiring its young ninjas – both making sacrifices for the village as long as the fragile balance was maintained.

Both men had an identical ambition and will to protect hidden leaf as they were ordered by the Senju Tobirama over forty years earlier, each chose his path, Danzou's ruthless coldness only balanced by Sarutobi's merciful warmth. Though he and Hiruzen bashed heads constantly, the war hawk was stomached to his political power amongst the older generation. In turn the secret-sharingan wielder stomached Sarutobi's weakness and softness due to the lack of alternative leadership with the death of Namikaze Minato and the two loyal Sannin dispersing through the four corners of the continent for various reasons.

Danzou himself knew as long as the Sandaime and his two pupils lived, he would never assume the mantle of Hokage. This derived from the fact that everyone, even the Daimyo, believed his crippled old body was hardly suitable to serve as a protector of a village. Those fools had no understanding of his true power and what ninja truly are.

So for now his main goal was to direct the leaf back towards the old ways of the ninja. He pushed that policy by constantly weakening Sarutobi's hold on the council at every turn. In the end, he aimed to manipulate things in the council to fit his ideals and perhaps in a long process of attrition make both Jounin and Daimyo of his own view on what Konoha should be.

For the time being he kept his abilities and merit hidden. Because until he was given enough leeway to assume his rightful place, as Konoha's formal protector, any other action would just paint a bullseye on his back and bring upon his untimely demise. So he stomached the 'Will of Fire' as he knew there was no plausible way for him to assume his rightful place as Hokage as long as the Jounin council believed in the illusionary concept and the Daimyo retained his riches and full coffers.

Sure, killing Sarutobi was always a possibility but he found it unproductive at the time as any coup would end up destroying the village and bringing the wrath of Sarutobi's supports upon him. So for now, he kept on waiting patiently in the shadows, the silent sentinel that kept the embers of war ready.

Danzou's latest ploy regarding Uchiha Sasuke's Sharingan was the most risky and hopefully beneficial of all his plans in the recent decade. It took luck, cunning, considerable money and political leverage to successfully infiltrate the ANBU guarded medical facility where Uchiha Sasuke's remains were contained. One of his agents in the medical corps, the ever sweet, lovable and 'innocent' Akita Suzume had after some serious 'persuasion' on his part been assigned to examine the body post mortem. She was tasked to make sure no organs were removed by spies or agents of the enemy during the trip back from the Wave country and right under ANBU's very nose Sasuke's dead Sharingan eyes were replaced by a pair of similarly shaded brown eyes,

A falsified medical report later and a quick and precise surgery leaf the ANBU none the wiser. Suzume's record was flawless and she wasn't even originally part of Danzou's forces, he had flipped her by helping procure a very rare medicine for her ill daughter from the lightning country, thus ensuring she owed him a favor, once she owed him a favor he had her in his pocket indefinitely.

Now Sarutobi was at lost. While he suspected Danzou had plans regarding the sharingan from he would never be able to prove it. There was no evidence otherwise and now that the body was cremated and his successful damage control in form of eliminating Suzume, no loose ends remained. Danzou would suffer no liabilities; no mistakes as there was too much was at stake.

Danzou knew that if he succeeded the leaf would triumph and greatly restore its fame and image even amongst its most bitter enemies, but if he failed? No, he could not, would not fail – failure was for children and weaklings and the last sharingan wielder in Konoha had long since peeled off both aspects of himself – now all he had to do was wait while things unfolded.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Sunagakure no Sato)**

Orochimaru was quite amused, a very small smirk plastered on his lips as the sand chuunin led him through the sand caked streets of Sunagakure. He had ironed out the details of his invasion plan in his mind but he had several alternative routes planned out as well. The snake summoner knew Suna was a crucial part of his plan and here he was now, a sworn enemy of Konona sneaking in order to convene with Konoha's only ally amongst the great five.

But such words amused Orochimaru greatly as bonds of loyalty and kinship did not exist in this world of ninja. Such flowery notions were hollow words meant to cow the masses into obedience and convince them to protect the conglomerate of the ninja village. Alliances were nothing more than a front meant to give reprieve for rearmament between potential enemies.

Such was the way of the Shinobi world, all the villages from large to small all worked in these predictable patterns - except his deluded old sensei and his creed that somehow develop some neurotic disorder of an idea that bonds and loyalty can last and brave the tests of time and mutual benefit. The snake sannin had never bought those words, even though his time with Tsunade and Orochimaru were perhaps the only times he felt human or held any form of loyalty and kinship with others.

He had discarded all that with ease when his ambitions required it. Some would call him cruel, most would call him traitor but the snake sannin cared not – they would all call him master once he realized his ambitions and crushed them under his boot. But there would be time for that in the future. At the moment the snake-ninja was carrying the face of one of the wind country's daimyo's tax collector's face. Killing him and taking his place while they were on the road was child's play for a ninja of his level.

He had followed them for a day, studying his prey, memorizing his voice, little quirks, body language and tones. When he was satisfied he had enough data to impersonate his target he easily drugged the chuunin guard detail and then while they were sleeping eliminated the scrawny, elderly man and assumed his identity while commanding one of his medium sized snake summons to dispose of the body.

He knew genjutsu or henge no jutsu would be risky so he used the easier alternative that was guaranteed to achieve his goal, the 'Shoushagan no jutsu'. He literally stole the old man's face and glued it to his own and wore the man's garments, as cumbersome and unsuited they were for the harsh desert heat. One would think that a man of his reputation and infamy was insane to step into the sand capital with no guard detail of his own, but that was the beauty of it; the snake always prefers to sneak its way closest to its prey before devouring it whole. It was true that he would've normally taken Kabuto along with him but the medic-ninja had a very special assignment to fulfill and it wouldn't serve to ruin his own plans with unnecessary paranoia and fear.

Fear, that suffocating, paralyzing feeling that dominated one's senses to such extents it literally changed their lives. It had ruled the snake ninja for almost five years, ever since that accursed Uchiha Itachi had cut off his arm and humiliated him so thoroughly. The snake sannin had both yearned and feared a second confrontation for many years now and so he did all in his power to avoid his former associates and Itachi in particular. But things had changed recently with the death of Sasuke the cards were shuffled anew and his one-track plan to divinity had been derailed. Now he would have to get his hands dirty once more to accommodate the changes in reality.

While Sasuke's sharingan eyes would have much benefit for genetic experimentation and perhaps one day he would find a way to replicate them they weren't optimal. After all Orochimaru had tried to crack the genetic code of the Uchiha and Hyuuga blood on two separate occasions with no success closely before his defection with no success at hand.

Therefore, as possible as that outcome was it would take years at best so he the snake summoner would keep cultivating the option with a portion of his resources while planing an alternate path that had immediate results and more satisfaction for the ancient ninja. The snake sannin always liked to keep a card up his sleeve, years of playing poker with Tsunade and Jiraiya taught him the importance of a wild card that could turn the tables in his favor - a concept he embraced whole-heartedly.

Orochimaru seldom reminisced over those days as he knew there was no returning to those more pleasant times. Besides, peace and stability didn't suit him, he thrived in combat, blood and excitement. Be as that may, the snake ninja was no fool and like the serpent of his namesake he sought the path of least resistance, maximum efficiency and benefit.

Therefore he did the best thing. No, the only thing he could think of, he sat down and thought long and hard on what was to come next. He had mapped some small, secondary goals that he had to achieve to realize his master plan. He knew he had to concentrate on the first and foremost danger to his existence - Konoha and Sarutobi-sensei in particular.

While the decrepit old man was no longer a danger to his existence personally as long as he stood in the head of Konoha the will of fire would continue emboldening and deluding the hidden leaf to go to great extremes for their Hokage. Orochimaru knew from experience that there was no worst foe than zealous and self-confident foe – they never gave up, nothing could deter their resolve except the Shinigami's touch.

The yellow eyed prodigy had originally planned on observing his previous prey, Uchiha Sasuke in person. But now, it was redundant and dangerous to approach his old home without good reason as Kabuto could deal with his affairs in Orochimaru's stead.

Therefore the snake sannin decided he needed to adjust his plans in order to deal with two obstacles before he could eliminate the blemish that was Konoha off the face of the continent. Mainly his goal was to preserve his life long enough to achieve his goals and in order to do that he needed to deal with two immediate threats: one was the massive war machine that was Iwagure and the other the embodiment of lethal efficiency that was Itachi and his Mangekyo Sharingan.

It irked the snake sannin that somehow he had been implicated for the assassination of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Kagome Hodaka. If they were going to tarnish his name and reputation further at least they should give him a chance to actually make it worth their while. Apparently the newly annoited Yondaime Tsuchikage, Hodaka's son Ishimaru was extremely upset with Orochimaru. He had even went as far as putting an extra 90 million ryou bounty on his head to add to the already 210 million ryou he had accumulated throughout the years.

Iwa was not known for its mercy and forgiveness but luckily it had only two routes to reach Orochimaru's latest rumored whereabouts in the rice field country. One was to cut through Takigakure which would thus incite Konoha or try to bypass the fire country through the sea and thus alarm Kumogakure.

None of the above shared a particular love for the Snake-sannin – one was a hidden village allied with Konoha and the other was a village that still carried a grudge with Orochimaru for his many feats during his days as part of the Konoha's elite. But neither trusted or cared for Ishimaru and his village as well, and he was the greater threat to their security than Orochimaru.

He would deal with Ishimaru and his zealous thirst for vengeance in good time. After all, those controlled by rage were often easiest to read and manipulate – that was why Jiraiya was so easy to fool back then. Speaking of his foolish old friend, Orochimaru needed to adjust his original plans to accommodate the news he had come to learn concerning Jiraiya being sighted n the fire country.

That meant he most likely caught wind of Orochimaru's intentions. Jiraiya was perhaps the only person in Konoha that was acquainted with Orochimaru's methodology and scheming mind enough to stop him. They had worked together for so long they were almost symbiotic when it came to battle tactics and despite Orochimaru's tendency to ridicule his old teammate the toad sannin was extremely powerful and resourceful and not someone to be taken lightly.

It would appear Sabaku no Nori; the Yondaime Kazekage would be spared after all, if only for the sake of having another Kage-level ninja to distract Sarutobi or Jiraiya while they battled. What a shame, the sniveling, insolent insect had always seemed mentally frail and weak in Orochimaru's eyes but there was no doubt regarding he carried Kage-level abilities, even though he paled in comparison to the Sandaime Kazekage whose power was enough to challenge even elderly Sarutobi-sensei at his prime.

The snake san-nin was led through the desolate city, the harsh weather making visibility and breathing difficult and Orochimaru played his part by holding a piece of cloth to his mouth as he forced himself to emulate the slow pace of an aged man until they finally reached the government complex of Sunagakure. As the 'old man' was lead towards the Kazekage chamber he crossed three children he recognized from his espionage reports as the children of Suna's leader.

As Orochimaru passed by the sand siblings Gaara paused in his stride slightly and turned his glance towards the elderly man and his green eyes narrowed confusedly and curiously at the seemingly harmless bureaucrat whom sent him back a small glance before being escorted into the room. "Gaara…" Kankuro called out hesitantly and Temari nervously took a step back as the red headed murderer seemed paralyzed and for a brief couple of seconds - human.

His eyes were widely open; breaths held tightly in an aching chest as he sensed an immense power suffocate him; something inhuman and extremely dangerous _"Mother…what the hell was that man…?" _the Jinchuuriki thought quietly. He was confused and distressed a the foreign sensations of his rushing heartbeat, trembling body and dry throat and lips; the emotion's name seemed familiar from somewhere in his past and had he seen himself in the mirror he'd have recognized it immediately as the desperate emotion all his victims shared - fear.

_**"Boy, stop stalling! That one is little of a concern to us; he's going to meet the old man. Go onwards to your mission…I want blood! Give me blood…so we can feel alive!! That one can wait until we're stronger…yes, when we're stronger we can spill his blood, but not now…"**_ The high pitched tone in his head shifted between whispers and screams, the deranged monologue accompanied by the familiar and painful feel of the Bijuu's foreign chakra within him; its searing heat rushing through his shoulder in agonizing pulses originating from his seal. Whoever, whatever that man was even his mother wasn't eager for him to challenge it, so it would be best to prove his existence another day; one must crawl before he can jump.

As Orochimaru entered the room he noticed that the fourth Kazekage was reading a scroll intently. The man's eyes were narrowed thoughtfully and the build and size of the carrier bird implied that it was one of the high priority messages, intriguing.

"Raigaku-dono, it is a pleasure as always to meet with you. However, we have already paid our monthly tribute to Toshiro-sama last week…" The Kazekage leveled his point neutrally, his dark eyes flickering with brief annoyance, a very thin smile spread over his face. _"More taxes? You greedy bastard…how much more must we pay while you funnel our money to those tree-hugging hypocrites?"_

The old man smirked faintly, his murky old eyes narrowing bemusedly "Kazekage-dono, do not worry yourself. I am not here to empty more of your dwindling coffers" The elderly man reassured and sat down in front of the leader of hidden sand. His lips cracked lips twisted into an uncommonly wide grin, yellow teeth gleaming repulsively as wrinkled skin shifted into an eager expression "I am here to offer you a solution, to the cause of your economic decline…"

"Who are you…?" Nori asked, alarm filling him as he moved his hand to reach for the distress button only to discover that his hand was immobilized by a long and wet muscle, mainly the old man's pink tongue that had outstretched abnormally. The man's pasty old eyes had melted away were replaced by a pair of paralyzing yellow orbs of pure violence.

"I wouldn't do that if I were, Nori-dono. I don't like sudden motions. They invoke my serpentine killer instincts and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" The snake-sannin spoke with surprising little difficulty considering his situation before he released the man's hand. He tilted his head slightly at the solemn faced young man. "Besides, it's rude to dismiss a potential client when he has yet to make his offer…"

The Kazekage's eyes narrowed dangerously but he folded his arms together, his tense shoulders and tapping foot belying impatience "You have five minutes, Orochimaru. Make sure they're worth it or they'll be your last," he threatened icily and leaned back in his chair calmly. However, inwardly he was furious - how had that man, no! That thing... managed to bypass all his security and come within assassination range without alarming even a single soul?

The snake in elderly skin snorted derisively and folded his hands together as well. "In two and half months during the chuunin exams...I plan on destroying Konohagakure." Orochimaru declared boldly without a sliver of doubt. "I'm looking for an ally and you seem to be the one with the most to gain from the destruction of the leaf so you are the first leader I have approached."

Nori snorted rudely before he threw his head back and laughed audibly. Once he regained his composure he rubbed his eyes before sneering visibly at Orochimaru. "Pathetic little snakeling, you fear the wrath of Kagome Ishimaru so you come and seek my help? How stupid do you think I am? Give me one good reason I shouldn't detain you and hand you over to Konoha?" The fourth asked in a condescending tone and rolled his eyes dismissively.

The snake's smile widened as chakra gathered in his eyes and vocal cords. It was fortunate Nori was weaker in both will and body than the snake, otherwise the upcoming tactic would've been mute. "Vindication" Orochimaru replied smoothly and his eyes seemed to flicker in a mesmerizing manner with the reflection of the light as his head swayed gently from side to side with every one of his next words; the smooth quality of his voice almost hypnotic. "I will do you two favors you dare not accomplish on your own if you assist me" Orochimaru stated seductively and lifted one finger.

Nori was somewhat confused but didn't fight the lull of the snake charmer's charismatic tone, his vision blurred slightly and his head swayed along with Orochimaru's, the two moving almost in unison in a bizarre almost dance-like ritual. _"Hebijutsu: Naishoubanashi Ranzatsu Koukyoukyouku"_ Orochimaru thought as he invoked the complex ninjutsu and genjutsu hybrid he had learned from Manda when the pair had been but young hatchlings nearly three decades ago.

He rarely used it anymore as fear often worked better than charm, but now was the perfect time to gain some leverage. The technique targeted the brain from two completely different angles in a pincher tactic that left most targets like putty in the snake summoner's hand. On one hand his eyes attacked the Cerebral cortex with an elaborate genjutsu, chakra invading the nerve endings through the ocular nerves and spreading through the entire upper brain, cutting off the nerve endings responsible for higher emotions like fear, anger and hate to temporarily.

That's where the ninjutsu portion made it perfect as his chakra reverberated through this vocal cords, releasing hypersonic waves that were inaudible to all by the most sensitive of ears effect the hind brain and mid brain and flooded the brain with serotonins and hormones that created a sense of calm, security and affection towards the snake while also subtly imprinting the memories through his mind; making the victim more predisposed into trusting the snake sannin's word.

_"I would've preferred to kill you, pathetic creature, but I need a human shield for the invasion and you will fit the bill perfectly…"_ The snake-sannin lamented and continued "One, I will remove the main threat to your economy and thus restore the Daimyo's trust in your abilities that has weakened ever since the third ninja war." Nori nodded numbly "Two, we will inscribe your name in history forever. Sabaku no Nori, the Kazekage that managed to topple the might of the leaf. Think about it, where the likes of Hodaka and Hanzou have all faltered you will be victorious. No longer in the shadow of the Third Kazekage; no longer questioned and compared – You will become a legendary ninja on your own merit…" He promised

The Kazekage shook his head as the snake san-nin stepped back and cut of his technique, recovering his senses and rubbing his temples as his head throbbed. He rubbed slightly burning eyes and coughed into his hand, "Let's say I agree with your little plan? What's in it for me…?" the dark eyed man questioned his greed overcoming his caution as he listened to the charm of the serpent's soft; intoxicating promises.

"I have no need for territory, Kazekage-dono. All I want is the joy of killing Sarutobi with my own bare hands and the scroll of sealing. The rest of Konoha's riches and territory are yours;" Orochimaru offered in an oily, promising tone and Nori nodded faintly. The offer was too good to decline; especially with the Daimyo's latest edicts that further emptied his treasury and weakened his army.

Therefore there was only one choice to be made – a deal with the devil, or at least his serpentine servant. "A word of caution though, Kazekage-dono. I have many spies in Konoha and otherwise, if I catch wind that you directly or indirectly move to betray me – I will kill you - slowly..." the snake san-nin promised nonchalantly and bowed his head making his way outside, silently being escorted outside by 'his' aide. _"Excellent…Soon all will come to fruition at long last..."_

Once the door shut Nori slammed his hand against the desk _"Arrogant bastard! How dare he waltz in here and make demands of me?!"_ Nori was furious, but he was no fool, he had heard of what happened to those that crossed the snake sannin directly, their fate was always tragic and blood chilling but he was no puppet or pawn, he would agree to Orochimaru's plan, but on his own terms.

Nori was sure that the destruction of Konoha would commence perfectly by Orochimaru's devices, he trusted the aged genius's renowned battle tactics but Nori would do the one thing he needed to do most as a leader, maintain leverage and assurances – which he sorrowfully lacked at the moment. He didn't trust the snake as far as he could throw him and would not become a scapegoat for his attempt should it fail, more so he would make sure it didn't fail - no matter what.

Blind faith was not an option for him, it had failed his before, in the form of the bloodthirsty monster his youngest had become, what a waste of resources and money that was – a tool too unstable to properly wield; it was a shame he couldn't kill him, nobody in Suna currently could defeat him once Shukaku began manifesting and his other two children had become pathetically attached to the thing; they too becoming a liability but they could live for now as they were no threat to him.

With that he took his quill pen and started writing on a blank scroll, pleased with this turn of events, Sunagakure would grow strong from this, he would make sure of that.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Back in Konoha)**

Hyuuga Hinata was nervous; her body trembling and mind whirling as the words slipped out her cousin's mouth. She didn't catch the whole bit of veiled insults behind kind words but the soft-spoke Hyuuga's eyes widened a fraction and her breathing accelerating as she tried to grasp the reason for her father summoning her to his chambers.

Her hands clasped together tightly and she bowed her head, wishing she could fold into herself and disappear, nothing good ever came from her meetings with her father and she doubted this meeting would be any exception to that inexorable pattern. She blocked out the world, everything melting into a haze as the only thing she could focus on was the thundering beat of her heart thumping through her ears.

Ever since she was six years old her father had made it his business to constantly remind her of how much she was a waste of his blood and the Hyuuga talent. Yet, he seemed interested in her regardless in at least one facet, he kept on pushing her impossibly with some false hope she would somehow miraculously become talented by some Kami blessed occurrence due to his influence.

Hinata however knew she would forever be a failure and disappointment in Hiashi's eyes. No matter how much she put an effort into her training she couldn't seem to feel comfortable with the 'Hakke' style of the Jyuuken. It felt foreign to her body; she could never muster the firmness and strength for the advanced motions nor could her hands weave through the very close ranged palm strikes and finger thrusts as her build was too small and her arms not long enough.

Despite these facts she had memorized the motions and kept on trying to master the style in some desperately impossible wish for her father to at one point smile at her softly, just like he used to and tell her proud he is of her. She still remembered how her father had been in the days her uncle and mother were still alive; he was still cool and aloof but always reserved some hidden smiles, kind words and gentle hugs for Hinata whenever the two of them were alone or with her mother.

She desperately missed that man, her real father in contrast with the shell of ice and stone that coated him nowadays. The current Hyuuga Hiashi was nothing but an apparition in his image in Hinata's eyes, at least on a personal level. Ever since the debacle that cost him Hizashi and his mother's dire illness he had lost all the light in his eyes and the only time he showed even a margin of kindness and reason to anyone was when he dealt with the Branch family.

Against the common view of the Hyuuga as a family enslaving their own cruelty; Hiashi was uncommonly lenient and patient with those whom carried the caged bird seal. The elder Hyuuga had managed in the last seven years to repair the very shaky and bitter relationship pertaining between blood kin when Hizashi was sent in his stead and today the clan was balanced and stable with the glaring exception of Neji.

Her cousin was a disaster waiting to happen with his blatant hatred towards her and Hiashi and his constant disparaging and disrespect towards Hinata. His harsh and bitter words incited old emotions best left untouched and kept the family severed at the core, perpetuation the rift and discord amongst the Hyuuga clan. His influence was minimal in the political sense but he was the scion of the Hyuuga, the most talented of the young generation and Hizashi's only son, his heir and thus his word carried emotional impact that could not be ignored.

Many found Hinata's kindness and softness a welcome change that may one day truly heal the bad blood between both families whereas other, more traditional Hyuuga found her to be weak, useless and a liability to the clan's public face and internal stability and her father and Neji seemed to be prominent members of that crowd, at least to Hinata.

Hinata constantly tried to bridge the gaping chasm between her and Neji as despite everything he was like an older brother to her once and she cared for him. Even when he humiliated, insulted and otherwise dismissed her as useless; Hinata did not give up on him - 'family never turned their back on her own'. At times she hated him, but mostly she pitied him and felt sympathy towards him, his potential caged, his father stolen and everything he yearns forever dangled tauntingly before his eyes whenever he saw her unblemished forehead.

What stopped her from drowning in hatred was that fact that on her death bed her mother had softly imparted Hinata with the truth of the Hyuuga and the dangers she foresaw for the stability of the clan. She begged her small daughter to be strong and even when she's angry, even when she's hurt to try and understand and sympathize with the rest of the family, so they may one day heal – for it was not their fault that things were so bad, it was the heritage of a long line of narrow-sighted and pig-headed clan heads that refused to let go of the past.

The small child barely understood what her mother was asking but she knew one thing, she would do all in her power to make her mother's dream realized and would bring down the walls between the families, no matter the cost to herself. Hinata had at first thought of it as only a duty to her mother, as unfair of her mother to ask her for such a request when she barely knew anything of politics. But after years of seeing the hidden suffering and agony of the branch and the isolationist and arrogant disposition of many of the main family she had changed her original outlook on the mission and her logic took over.

It was now not something she needed to do, it was something she wanted to do. Konoha needed the Hyuuga and the Hyuuga needed change or they too would spiral down a path of blood and tragedy as the Uchiha had before them. Hinata's role model in that aspect was Hiashi himself for even though her father hid behind his grim and icy disposition she saw him desperately fight against the traditions and constraints of generations of clan heads before him.

He was considered the most revolutionary of clan heads by allowing Branch members to act in all manner of ninja duties and not only as ANBU and battle Jounin as was the tradition for such a prestigious clan. By allowing the branch some freedom to express themselves and not just serve as servants, bodyguards and sacrifices for the main branch he had broken some of the tension between them and today clan Hyuuga's power in both the political and military field had greatly grown since they lost some of their elitist views on the medical, illusionary and Jounin-instructor roles – it showed the clan was not broken off from the village but rather an important cog in the system, especially with the tragic destruction of the Uchiha.

Perhaps their cousin-clan's morbid fate had also pushed him into this position and enlightened him of the danger of isolation and arrogant indifference as his efforts seemed to redouble ever since that incident. It mattered not, Hinata despite personal misgivings and disappointment in her father's parental abilities she could not doubt his political shrewdness and help admire his efforts to heal the clan, as stealthy and slow as they were. She wanted to follow in his footsteps one day and finish the job Hiashi would no doubt not be able to finish in his own lifetime.

The announcement of their upcoming meeting had been given in the midst of her training with team eight via a verbal message and a sealed scroll handed to Kurenai by Neji. Hinata winced under the weight of her cousin's dismissive glare before he turned to Kurenai and asked if he could escort the heiress back to the clan compound personally as per clan tradition.

Kurenai had taken the request with a suspicious frown and examined the scroll closely before nodding tersely but Neji was sorrowfully disappointed when her sensei, which had noticed Hinata's physical signs of discomfort and distress, rejected the older Hyuuga's request and said she would escort Hinata personally as part of her duty as her sensei.

Neji's eyes narrowed briefly, his lips thin and reflecting his begrudging acceptance as he dared not cross a Jounin directly but he imagined Hiashi-sama would have some choice words regarding the red-eye illusionist's insolent refusal to abide clan protocol. "Hinata-sama, I advise you to make it your business to arrive promptly, Hyuuga-sama seemed quite insistent and I would imagine you wouldn't appreciate upsetting him"

His words were neutral enough on the surface but Hinata knew by the pointed gleam in his eyes and the slight twitch of scorn in his lips that what he left unsaid was equivalent of 'You're a disgrace as it is, don't make things worse by being late. Even though there is little room for further descent,' he then bowed humbly to Kurenai and departed, most likely heading to train with his teammates as he often did in the afternoon.

The Hyuuga heiress gulped miserably and slowly looked up to see Kiba glaring at the retreating Neji's back angrily and Shino body language reveal great tension and the skin around his eyes tighten with a glare. "That bastard! How dare that arrogant prick…why I should…" the Inuzuka started shouting when Hinata shook her head, the sadness and distress reflected in her body language making it hard to retain anger when she lifted her hand to stop him.

"N-Neji-nii-san h-has had a very difficult life, please don't be upset with him" the heiress argued softly and recovered her cool enough to look her team in the eyes for only a brief couple of moments before she shut her lavender eyes and slowly smiled at her comrades, though the expression was brittle as glass. Her body seemed suddenly heavy and cumbersome, as if her skin was a wet leather coat that awkward hung over her wiry skeleton - he usual grace weighed down by negative emotions.

"Hinata, your kindness is admirable and most refreshing for a ninja but you should not have to look for excuses for the coarseness of others; especially for those whom would not share the courtesy had the roles been reversed. Remember that neither Konoha nor does this team condone condescension of any kind, especially against you," Shino countered and pushed his glasses upwards.

Hinata blushed faintly and smiled shakily, thanking him softly and Kiba added his two cents "Shino's right, Hinata! If that bastard keeps on hurting you, tell us and we'll kick his ass all over his village!" his fiery exclaim was mirrored by a loud bark from Akamaru, causing Hinata to bow her head and murmur a soft thank you though she dared not encourage him to go down that path, her cousin would crush Kiba easily, his skill levels far outstripping the Inuzuka's.

Kurenai smiled softly and shook her head at Kiba "Shino, Kiba. I'm sure Hinata appreciates your concern, but Its best if I escort her on her way. We'll meet up tomorrow, same time at the Hokage Tower." The red-eyed Jounin commanded and started walking away. Hinata smiled at Shino and Kiba gratefully and greeted them farewell before following Kurenai and walking in tow with her, smiling private at Kiba and Shino's protectiveness and marking it to make it her business to show them how much she appreciated their care and warm acceptance of her.

"Hinata, you cannot allow Neji to treat you like that; not him or anyone else – we've talked about this before," the soft spoken woman chided gently and glanced sideways at Hinata once they were out of earshot.

"K-Kurenai-sensei, Neji-nii-san is rightfully upset at the main family. I must shoulder the burden of his hate…until a time comes when I can make him forgive me…" the young teen said quietly as they walked through the woodlands, towards urban Konoha.

"I do not agree, Hinata. Neji is needlessly projecting his bitterness and grief at you when he should be rightfully turning it towards Kumogakure and their deception." Kurenai insisted and her eyes flickered with cold calculation "You should not have to carry the burden of his anger; it is the clan head's duty to deal with his insubordinate clan members."

"No!" Hinata's exclaim came as a surprise, the sharpness and firmness of her tone uncommon as she gulped and looked determined "I-I am the heiress, my father will not rule Hyuuga forever. I-I must deal with my own problems and I won't let my father use the caged-bird seal on Neji" she insisted heatedly, for a moment burning like a beacon of authority and power before she dimmed and burned out like a dying candle, reduced to palish gray shadow.

Kurenai sighed softly "Hinata," her voice rose softly but Hinata shook her head "I'm very sorry, K-Kurenai-sensei. I know you mean well and I…I don't know how, how to express my gratitude. B-But this is internal clan business and I cannot get you, Kiba and Shino involved."

_"Naruto-kun always faces his problems head on, if he can fight the fates and change – then maybe, maybe I can too. No! There is no place for maybe, I WILL become strong, and I won't go back on my word, mother. Besides, I cannot let my family shatter, suffer any longer. I won't let my children, Neji's children suffer like we did…this cycle must end…"_ Hinata thought with resolve.

The last couple of days were both dreamy and sobering. On one hand she and Naruto talked and met up four times so her silent ambition to approach him had finally been fulfilled and at first she was ecstatic. The thought of Naruto-kun giving her his undivided attention and seemed earnestly excited about getting to know her still sent heat to her cheeks and adrenaline through her veins.

But as time passed Hinata had been forced to accept a harsh reality, Naruto was not nearly as pristine and perfect in his neither resolve nor inner strength as she had been led to believe for all these years.

She could see the way his eyes flickered and shifted with nearly perfectly hidden emotion whenever one of the villages mistreated him or he was belittled. His ability to mask his distress was nearly perfect but few things escaped the Byakugan's reading capabilities and that was not one of them. While this came to a surprise to Hinata it didn't weaken her affections, rather it made her empathy grow towards him and increased her urge to comfort him.

However, the other quite profound factor had been that the more time they spent together the more overwhelmed Hinata had become. Naruto was a maelstrom of endless energy and enthusiasm and while Hinata thought she strived to embrace his courage and no-bullshit attitude she soon realized that observing Naruto from the sidelines was very different than braving the attentions of this new, observant and more astute Naruto.

The blonde had constantly questioned her, trying to engage her into the conversation. While that was flattering on one hand, it was also somewhat intimidating and difficult for someone as reserved as herself; though politeness and etiquette held her tongue from putting the exuberant blonde genin in his place. She imagined she would have to enlighten him on the glaring problems in his manners but now was not the time.

He also tried to joke with her, connect with her on a personal level and Hinata found out their worlds were completely different. Naruto was a down to earth person that enjoyed the small, basic necessities of life and was determined and to act, change, mold things with his own bare hands; constantly shifting and grinding the wheels of fate. It could be summarized as following: Naruto was a confrontational person – an unstoppable force that could not be denied.

Hinata was more of a subtle, listener whom was content by avoiding conflict instead of instigating it. She like most Hyuuga preferred to read the situation from as many angles as possible, analyzing and dissecting it and finding the path of least resistance and maximum benefit. The Hyuuga were not a clan of confrontation and resistance like wind or flame; they were considered to be like water; ever-flowing with the stream of fate while only making brief shifts and turns to adjust life to benefit them and their allies when possible.

The lavender eyed teen had never allowed herself to truly ponder the possibility of a relationship between them; Naruto was an unattainable symbol of strength she drew inspiration from but now that the force of nature turned upon her, she found that Naruto's beauty and quality were cohesive with immense danger and excitement and Hinata was a person that forever strove to seek peace and balance, the opposite of Naruto's own nature and life.

While romantic dreams had filled her dreams of youth she sat down last night, after returning home from yet another dinner date with Naruto and found that her pragmatism could not be denied, she and Naruto clashed violently and that was a reason for concern. She would have to think hard on the subject and see if and how she could bridge these gaps or any hopes for a relationship with him would be delusional at best and insanity at worst.

Kurenai and Hinata stopped when they reached the gates of the Hyuuga compound; the two branch members bowed their heads respectively at their heiress and moved to open the gates. Kurenai smiled at Hinata and squeezed her shoulder gently, "Good luck, Hinata. If you need anything, anything at all – I am always at your service; you know where to find me"

Hinata smiled shakily "Thank you, sensei." She uttered softly and watched with slight despair and fear as the bandage clad Jounin melted into the horizon, signaling that the time of reckoning had arrived. Hinata shut her eyes briefly and then gathered whatever courage she could and slowly walked into the compound. She removed her sandals and stepped on the parquet floor, slowly making her way towards her father's study.

Her heartbeat grew steadily faster and stronger with every footstep until she nearly hyperventilated upon reaching the threshold of his study. "Enter, Hinata." The clan head's cool voice commanded from behind the paper door. Hinata obeyed and slowly enter his chambers; sliding the door shut behind her and bowed respectively.

"Y-You summoned me, father?" she stammered in a trembling tone and Hiashi wordlessly nodded and motioned her to sit down on the tatami mat and the young teen obeyed swiftly.

"I have received reports of you publicly associating in a somewhat intimate social capacity that is liable to be perceived by many as a dating, with one Uzumaki Naruto. Is there any merit to these reports, daughter?" The elder Hyuuga drilled his daughter calmly and speared his daughter with an icily indifferent glare that brought a lump of fear and panic into the young teen's throat, her teeth gritting slightly as she nodded very cautiously.

"I see…" Hiashi murmured to himself and his silvery eyes shut briefly before examining his daughter's body language. Her body was tense and trembling but her lavender eyes were full of fire, full of emotion that brought life to her usual pale and docile disposition, she was truly angry and worried about the situation with Uzumaki, just as Hiashi expected.

"If you are concerned with my view on Uzumaki, you can relax daughter. I hold no ill towards him." He alleviated her concerns and Hinata's heart soared. "However, that doesn't mean I approve of him or find any merit in your choice" The clan intoned seriously and leaned forward, his presence somewhat oppressive as Hinata struggled to keep her gaze steady, no wanting to reflect more fear than she already was as her heart plummeted anew.

Hinata's eyes widened a fraction as she analyzed his words once again in her mind, filtering their meaning and not getting lost in her fear. She was sure the moment he brought the subject up he would verbally thrash her into a sobbing, broken emotional pulp before forbidding her to associate with the pariah but this was a curious development indeed and she found herself calming down a fraction, her knuckles that had been tightly gripping the straw-like mattress loosening a fraction.

"It is time we speak to you eye to eye, father to heir. This conversation has long since been overdue but I feel obliged to finally level your options in front of you" Hiashi declared, his indifferent and icy statement catching the young Hyuuga by complete surprise as she stifled a gasp and paranoia filled her again. She eyed her father and for the first time saw brief flickers of how emotionally tired the man was; the burden of his office and guilt apparent for only the slightest of moments in his colorless eyes before it melted away into the smooth, stone-like quality once more.

"Firstly, I understand the fact that you personally dislike and despise me. However, you must understand that I have been pushing you this hard all these years in hope that the harshness of my words and actions would help strengthen your personality in preparation for your unrelenting position as the future of this clan and as a kunoichi. I have spoken in the past about replacing you with Hanabi and the elders speak similar words, but in truth I see too much of my father in Hanabi." Hiashi revealed nuetrally.

Hinata's eyes widened as it was a known fact that Hiashi and her grandfather didn't see eye to eye, especially on the subjects of the relationships between main and branch families. That statement was equivalent to Hiashi having denounced Hanabi's worth as a human as he had often stated when asked over his father's criticism.

"You are the only one I can trust with the burden of leadership and yet you appear weak willed, impassive and brittle. I believed all was lost until I assigned your second degree cousin Aiko to observe you. Her reports painted a very different picture and I now realize I have made a very grave error years ago. There is too much of the kindness of your mother in your blood and the traditional Hyuuga upbringing does not suit you. I am responsible for your failures and misery and for that I can only hope I one day atone, daughter" the elder Hyuuga admitted and watched the shock and denial in his daughter's eyes, lifting his hand to cut her before she can deny it before he bowed lightly, eliciting a gasp and sniffle from Hinata.

"No, Father! I would ne-never…It's not your fault and I do love you! You've never…It was I-I was too weak" she stammered her denial to the high heavens and as Hiashi rose a small amused smile tickled his lips as he lifted his hand to cut into her words once more. The tears in Hinata's eyes made his visage somewhat blurry but for once he did not chide or insult her for her 'weakness' and patiently waited for her to regain her composure.

"Do not insult me by rejecting my apology, Hinata" Hiashi warned her simply and Hinata gulped and bowed lowly, silencing her tongue; not knowing how to grasp this situation fully but knowing that one must not kick a gift horse in the mouth and silently accepted her father's words. "Unfortunately for us, I no longer have the privilege of allowing you to live your life freely. I had hoped the council would leave you alone for several more years but alas I fear if things are left untouched for so long it will be too late to salvage our clan" Hiashi's grew weary and he bowed his head briefly.

"You have a choice that none other in your position has ever received in the past with Hanabi being untouched by the caged-bird seal," Hiashi exclaimed dramatically and looked at her seriously "If you will it, I will allow you to court the boy and even support you should you wish to marry as I personally find Uzumaki's potential for greatness growing every day." Hiashi offered and Hinata nearly fainted from the surprise, her head spinning, though inwardly she knew there had to be a catch as it was too good to be true.

"However you must consider two things before you ask me of this sacrifice." Hiashi cautioned and Hinata sat up straight, alert and attentive "If you and Uzumaki marry, he will NEVER become Hokage." Hiashi stated with firm conviction, causing his daughter to nearly faint and gasp audibly.

"The council of flame will never annoit a Hokage that is part of one of founding clans besides clan Senju itself. They may accept one of the newer clans, like the Kurama or Yamanaka families due to the fact they were not part of the original pact signed by Senju Harashima and hold not special privileges signed in holy edict." Hiashi explained to his daughter things she already gleaned from what she remembered from her history lessons in her youth and her understanding on the governing body of Konoha.

"Such an action would appear like favoritism and disrupt the fragile balance of power and stability that keeps our village running so smoothly. It is too great of a risk for creating a monarchy lineage like the one that runs Iwagakure or Kumogakure and that goes against the very ideals of the will of fire choosing the next appointed. They will never take that risk; no matter how qualified he may be in the future." Hiashi revealed the ugly truth to his daughter.

"Also, take in mind that if you marry Uzumaki-san, you will have to accept the caged-bird seal and relinquish your position as clan head forever; thus removing yourself from the clan's inner politics and decision-making." Hiashi laid the options before Hinata and the young Hyuuga heiress shut her eyes tightly, the crushing weight of her position landing on her shoulders and the bitter realization that there is no choice to accept except one.

_"Oh, Naruto-kun…It seems like my doubts have been embraced by destiny as well. It appears I will never get to explore my options with you, I do hope we can still be friends, dearest Naruto for I will always care for you..."_ Hinata murmured mentally and reaching the only plausible choice for her, the hard one.

"I will give up on all of my romantic aspirations for Naruto-kun," she chose in the softest, most miserable tone and gulped, bowing her head to the point of touching the tatami mattress. "I could never selfishly steal Naruto-kun's dream, no matter how much I care for him and perhaps love him. I must let him go so he may be truly happy and find his own path in destiny," she admitted and her eyes filled with silent acceptance and sadness.

"F-Furthermore, I cannot abandon the clan; I will never willingly abandon my family. Not when there is so much to do, so many responsibilities and burdens to carry; Hanabi-chan should not carry them in my stead," Hinata explained, her voice trembling with emotion as she truly did not will the fate of all the political problems coming with the seat of power on anyone, especially not her younger sister.

Hiashi shut his eyes briefly and nodded his head in acceptance "I am sorry, daughter. In life there are often instances where fate places an impossible choice before us. Take some comfort in the knowledge you can still associate with him as a friend and one day in the future, support his ascension when you lead the clan…" Hiashi apologized quietly and much to Hinata's surprise smiled at her gently "Hinata, I am very proud of you. You've made the right, if difficult choice and I will not forget it."

"Thank you, father…" Hinata murmured softly and excused herself, pausing briefly in the doorway before she slipped outside of his study and into the hands of her own solitary destiny.

**

* * *

Jutsu translation:****  
Kaze no Yaiba - Sword of Wind - **Low level Wind element technique that creates a blade of wind that has immense cutting power.**  
Kage Bushin no Jutsu -** Shadow clone technique**  
Hebijutsu: Naishoubanashi Ranzatsu Koukyokyouku - Snake Arts: Whispering Confusion Symphony - **A ninjutsu/Genjutsu that mixes both ocular genjutsu to numb fear, anger and hatred and ninjutsu to cause the body to invoke serotonins to create happiness and joy. This hybrid technique is used for both interrogation and bartering in negotiations though a stronger user may be able to break out of it. The foe to be lulled into a sense of calm, serenity and security thus creating a predisposition of trust towards the user.**  
Shoushagan no Jutsu - Vanishing Facial Copy Technique - **A technique used in canon by Orochimaru and his cohorts to assume the identities of Rain nin. The user removes the face of the person he wishes to impersonate (probably after death) and wears it over his own. Thus only concentrate on emulation of clothing, behavior and voice/speech.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or gain or will gain any profit from using the franchise's characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

_Italics – Thoughts  
__Italics underline – second personalities talking/thinking__**  
Bold Italics - Demons/monsters talking**_  
_**Bold Italics underline – demon/monsters thinking  
**_**Bold - Demon influenced/curse-sealed person talking**

* * *

_**Japanese words Glossary:  
**_**Jutsu -**technique

**Boufuudoki - **Nature Wrath**  
Akahebi - **Bloody Serpent**  
Densetsu no Sannin - **The Legendary Three Ninja**  
Goken - **Iron-fist**  
Jyuuken - **Gentle fist**  
****Taijutsu **Martial arts style/hand to hand style**  
Ninjutsu – **name for the offensive ninja techniques**  
Genjutsu – **name for illusionary ninja techniques**  
Youki**** - **Evil Energy/Demonic Chakra**  
Takigakure – **Hidden Waterfall  
**Konohagakure** - Hidden Leaf  
**Jinchuuriki - "Power of Human Sacrifice" - **The nickname/title given to the containers of the Tailed Beasts.

**

* * *

**

(Two weeks later, Two Months before the Chuunin exams)

"Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru murmured wearily as he watched his blonde teammate struggling with the concept of water walking. It would've been rather amusing to watch the Yamanaka kunoichi keep on falling into the freezing cold river water while cursing in a most unladylike display if it weren't for the fact she had saddled him with the exercise as well and he was just about as successful as she was.

The shadow ninja had taken off his jacket and net shirt, shivering in the cool breeze but it was better than having to deal with his mother's hassle about his attire shrinking or getting filthy again. He pushed some loose strands of his hair aside and then smirked faintly as he watched Naruto, their unofficial 'sensei' for this exercise running through martial art stances and moves while gluing his feet on the rushing stream water as if it were as stable as stone. _"Show off..."_

Shikamaru could not help but marvel at Naruto's growth as it was simply astounding; the Uzumaki was the same blonde teen that could barely summon a proper clone only several months ago. Now his taijutsu was rather crisp and far graceful than one would expect. Furthermore, his physical work had evidently paid off, which was probably the main reason Ino had kept on failing the exercise – the distraction the male blonde's body supplied.

The blue eyed genin was clad only in his hakama pants and his seal covered arm guards and belt; a wet, blue undershirt hugging his body like a second skin. Additionally, his headband and bandanna were lying in a pile along with his net shirt and sapphire colored jacket - leaving him in a state of partial undress that was quite easy on Ino's eyes.

Naruto was not aware of the effect the resistance seals and constant taijutsu training had upon his physique, his previous wiry and somewhat scrawny body now filled up with muscle tone from both the change in nutrition and constant physical effort applied upon his body. His skin was pulled tightly by the muscles pushing against it, his body no longer skinny and malnourished by far, rather it was athletic and chiseled, his body weight fitting his height perfectly it would seem.

Normal people would take months and at times years to build up that amount of muscle tone, but the Jinchuuriki was anything but normal, his metabolism and cellular regeneration were constantly fueled by the Youki filtering through his chakra pathways and were thus accelerated considerably - his natural growth and his physical changes far swifter than those of normal human beings. These changes were yet another clue Shikamaru noted down to himself regarding the mystery surrounding the blonde genin, one the genius shadow user would unearth soon enough.

Under the copy ninja and his various teachers' eyes the pace of his physical growth was rapidly reaching the upper limits of what his body could reach in its prepubescent state. As gradual and balanced as they tried to keep his general growth rate with their attempts to stunt and slow down the blonde he made up for their deterrents with his diligent drive to make up for all his past blunders and mistakes and thus their efforts were in vain in the end.

Besides growing physically he was getting sharper and more astute in his observations and strategies as he studied with unparalleled fervor with Iruka and constantly pestered the scarred chuunin until he understood the subjects intimately. The new study ethic went against his previous hyperactive nature but it mattered not as he willed to change himself due to the fact that he had developed a deep sense of self-loathing and hatred to his mental weakness and fractured abilities as a shinobi. He had managed to cover almost three quarters of the academy curriculum already and was only slowing down due to the amount of missions and training sessions that kept being thrust upon him.

Another obstacle he found was his disability to control his chakra properly so he worked particularly hard on chakra control exercises, having mastered water walking several days ago and already his mind teemed with ideas on how to improve those exercises by trying to have his clones walk up waterfalls, sticking objects to his body - mainly leaves and even channeling elemental chakra while performing said techniques - though he would have to run his ideas by Kakashi-sensei first so he didn't hurt himself needlessly with his enthusiastic ideas.

Some of his sensei told him it was useless for someone with such high chakra levels to learn chakra control but Kakashi-sensei thought otherwise. He reckoned that chakra control meant better grasping the mechanics of his life-force and thus he could more easily learn stronger, more complex techniques in the future.

Along with trying to rein his prodigal chakra reserves he actively kept on pushing the limits with his elemental manipulation techniques. He had read every sliver of information his mother had left him in his scrolls and whatever tips Asuma-sensei had for him. The chain-smoking Jounin had to admit the kid's natural knack for wind chakra was unnatural, his mother's prediction about his blood and abilities with the element had hit right on the money.

None the less Naruto had yet to master the his wind affinity and still struggled to perform the water cutting exercise, not to mention combining the wind element with spatial manipulation without hand seals that was simply far beyond his ability at the moment besides the very basic of attempts like the 'Kaze no Yaiba' that he had already mastered earlier that week.

He constantly worked on the secret 'Rending Wind' manipulation technique his family had added to the normal wind manipulation and had recently mastered the simpler 'Crushing Winds' elemental art. Even though he was quite a way ahead of anyone in his age group he kept on actively pushing himself against his limits to refine the speed of his wind manipulation as every second counted in life and death situation. More importantly he tried to learn how to create the 'Hurricane Claws' so he could start studying the higher tiers of his family's taijutsu style.

Kakashi had promised the blonde to begin teaching him offensive wind techniques in the next couple of days as he felt his mastery over the air element was sufficient by now for the low and mid-level attacks he knew.

The next step they decided on was working on manipulation techniques for his secondary element. His family's blade, Boufuudoki's pommel held a gem called the 'Dragon Tear'. Legends depicted the great rain dragon Zennyo Ryou crying a single tear over his lover's body when she died of old age that crystallized. The gemstone was a purified chunk of chakra conductive mineral that rivaled the First Hokage's necklace in rarity and worth.

The stone was a far more potent elemental chakra detector than any chakra paper could ever hope to be. It's use was a very simple process, the Uzumaki wielder had to run his chakra through the blade while letting the tip of the blade touch the element in question, if it changed color accordingly then the user was attuned to the said element while the glow emitted by the gem determining the strength of the element.

Apparently Naruto's second element was water, an element Kakashi was quite versed in jutsu-wise and so they would begin the elemental control exercises very soon. But that would come later on and he would have to check his mother's scroll to see if she had any more useful tips to impart upon him as she did before.

However, at the moment he was going through the kata known as 'Tiger riding on the clouds' which was an intermediate set of kicks, palm thrusts and acrobatic moves in his family's taijutsu style. The blonde had stopped using his clones in all training sessions and missions a week ago and he was forbidden to use them for another week unless Kakashi permitted it or unless it was a life or death situation.

This precautionary step was decided upon after Kakashi checked his chakra levels and concluded the balance between body and spirit was getting dangerously off-key and determined to stay on the safe side regarding the Kyuubi's influence and the seal's integrity they should avoid taking chances and cut back on his shadow clone usage.

Naruto understood and accepted his sensei's concern and put those thoughts to rest as he kept on working on his hand to hand skills which were very satisfactory to the blonde in comparison to the travesty he dared call taijutsu when he had graduated. He was working on his stances now as he had been constantly drilled by Kakashi-sensei that his footwork needed work and so he kept on going through the stances over and over but it took time, especially when he had to work on it solo for hours and hours.

His formerly clumsy body was still not quite on the take for grace and speed and with the pace his body developed muscle tone and his chakra levels rose it was hard to find balance when he kept on struggling to readjust himself to his own body's new limits.

Furthermore the timing of his kicks and blows was still a little off and the elite Jounin kept on reminding him that he still projected his intent and attacks way too early and thus left his vitals exposed for counterattacks and made things easy for his opponents in terms of dodging and avoiding him.

Naruto didn't even want to think about his abysmal attempts at kenjutsu and how Kakashi had verbally broken him down so at the moment that particular art was a touchy subject and obstacle he'd have to tackle once he was confident in his hand to hand skills. The last loyal sharingan wielder had agreed that he should focus on one field at a time and so boufuudoki would have to wait a while longer before being reintroduced into battle.

Kakashi had seemed a bit worried and reluctant when Naruto asked him to arrange for a spar with someone versed in taijutsu of his age group. While Naruto enjoyed sparring with his silver-haired teacher the gap between them was so immense it was discouraging and the blonde yearned to test his mettle against someone more near his own level and so the sharingan-user had told him to meet him in training field eighty early that evening so they could meet his sparring partner.

While Naruto continued his work, Shikamaru grimaced as he slipped once more. His bottom was already sore from slipping onto the gravel and small stones strewn across the riverbank over and over again and he wondered where his blonde companion pulled all that endless energy and enthusiasm from so he could lend some of it right about then. The shadow user decided to take a break, panting heavily as his body shifted into a more comfortable position within the cool confines of flowing liquid and he shifted his attention to a much more amusing sight than chakra control exercises.

"You know, Ino" Chouji called out from his place beside a nearby tree, his eyes narrowing with slight mischief, lips twitching with barely contained laughter "If you spent half as much time working on your chakra control as you do checking Naruto out you might have managed to master the exercise by now," The Akimichi commented teasingly and grinned as his childhood friend's body tensed.

The blonde femme's eyes flashed angrily and she grit her teeth, her feet half sinking into the water once more and almost slipping as her balance was broken by her loss of concentration. She struggled to push more of her life force to the soles of her feet; fighting against the pull of gravity and the water's innate motion with sheer will and determination as she quickly steadied herself by spreading her arms and shifting her hips and upper body.

"Shut up, Chouji! Stop teasing me! At least I'm not such a lazy ass like you that would rather eat chips than train!" the silvery blue eyed teen snarled, her lips twisting into an impatient snarl as she shakily stood over the water top, partially gluing her feet to the slippery surface.

When they were in the academy Ino's chakra control was considered top level and she was amongst the top three kunoichi after Hinata, the Hyuuga obviously gifted beyond her peers and Sakura whom had the tenacity, determination and guts to push her mind and spirit to excellence.

The bandage clad femme had long since felt the embers of her determination of the past melt into ashes with the way her team operated. It was an uphill struggle between Ino and the three lazy men on her team and it was about time she took a stand of her own as she willingly admitted her mettle as kunoichi was questionable at best.

Asuma-sensei was a great sensei and Ino knew that as a unit team ten's teamwork and cohesive abilities were only closely trailing behind Kurenai's team eight. The main reason the chain-smoking Sarutobi fell behind the illusion mistress was that he lacked a certain charisma and enthusiasm to push them higher, to make them want to grow stronger.

Shikamaru had lightning fast reflexes, rare cunning and was a genius in tactics and strategy but his taijutsu and ninjutsu abilities had only one venue, ensnaring the foe; while it worked well with Chouji's powerful if slow taijutsu style and Ino's espionage and mental abilities if they ever fought a battle oriented team specializing in speed, ninjutsu or genjutsu they would be most likely crushed very easily.

Just when the blonde had thought she would never feel the hunger of motivation again Uzumaki Naruto entered her life with the maelstrom of energy of his namesake. The blonde's non-containable enthusiasm and sunny disposition was infectious to everybody, even Asuma-sensei and Shikamaru and she had never seen someone with quite a work ethic quite like his own.

Naruto turned nearly anything into a training exercise and tried to get the whole team involved. Like that time last week when they were delegated to paint houses during a D-Rank mission where he convinced them to study the chakra scaling technique or 'tree walking' technique while they painted.

That had been quite the experience, the best laid plans of mice and men often went awry and so did that particular D-Rank mission as all four of them had ended up covered in blue paint, laughing as they haphazardly painted the house before engaging in a impromptu battle in which Ino and Naruto won easily with how acrobatic and fast the blonde had become and Ino's tenacious approach to the 'battle'.

_"Not to mention he was becoming quite delicious. Damn it! who knew Naruto was so hot under his goofy exterior"_ The Yamanaka thought wryly as she did exactly what her chubby teammate insinuated and unashamedly ogled her on and off teammate, eyes caressing the contours of his tan skin hungrily.

The Uzumaki heir on the other hand was deliberately oblivious to his fellow blonde's promiscuous behavior as even a brief glance at Ino's soaking wet body was never good for his concentration. Naruto prided himself as being an anti-pervert, but there were some things the blonde as a growing teenager could not ignore fully without a light blush or uncomfortable shift in the tightness of his pants, mainly his blonde teammate.

The purple clad femme was skimpily clad as it was, but when the water made her clothes cling to her body, water drizzling tantalizingly down her exposed skin, tight clothing and sun-kissed hair she was the embodiment of lust inducing thoughts. He had to keep his eyes off her as she was also dangerously perceptive and made it her business to bash the perversion out of him, though he could've sworn her frowns and growls seemed forced or light hearted - as if she was doing it for protocol but he could be mistaken as his knowledge with the female psyche and behavior was quite abysmal.

Beyond being physically attracted to the budding young woman he was drawn to her like moth to flame. She was just as bit of outspoken, loud and energetic as he was and that was something he had only rarely experienced. The blondes argued, chitchatted and teased one another mercilessly much to their teammates amusement; she was just too fun to be around and he eagerly awaited every one of his days with team ten because of her and Shikamaru that despite his lazy disposition was quite kind and patient with him and always subtly helped him out when he needed it.

There were some exceptions to the rule of anticipating his time with team ten, like those occasion Ino smacked, punched and verbally tore into him for being a pervert or idiot. In his defense Naruto hadn't meant to do anything 'perverted', he had just caught Ino several times when she slipped during the chakra control exercises and she accused him of 'coping a feel'. Another time had been during one of their light contact spars where he supposedly groped her. Damn it! It wasn't his fault his palm strikes touched the young girl's breasts, his taijutsu style was built primarily on open handed strikes!

So he and Ino continued to flirt around the boundaries of teammates, friends and whatnot, none eager to take the first step it would seem. He didn't have such problems with Hinata-chan, though that was because he wasn't as physically attracted to the petite Hyuuga; though her slight fuller form, respectable bust, flexible and nimble body and porcelain coloring were a knockout combo for any woman.

But all these didn't change the fact they didn't seem to share the same animal magnetism and irresistible draw that he and Ino did, at least Naruto didn't - he could never be sure with Hinata as she would often get faraway looks and still blushed heavily in the rare occasions he was partially undressed, though that could also be credited to her very traditional upbringing and isolated life in the Hyuuga compound.

That didn't bother Naruto as he didn't need to be attracted to her to be one of his precious people and spend time with her and it was probably better that way; without the awkwardness between them. Nonetheless, He cared deeply about her and enjoyed making her laugh and smile some more than her often silent and introvert disposition. He was also very protective of her and from what he could gather he felt towards her like one would feel towards a younger sister when he asked Iruka about it a couple of days ago.

With her he could be calmer, less exuberant and trying to match her educated, aristocratic behavior was good practice for how to deal with nobility and so they made a deal: she helped him implement his etiquette and manner lessons and he supplied her with as a sparring partner to apply her Jyuuken style on; with his regenerative abilities and high chakra levels he was able to keep up longer than others and after overcoming her initial fear of hurting him the spars had started to really help the younger girl. _"There's nothing gentle about that style, that's for sure…" _Naruto thought wryly.

The main turnoff that prevented him from pursuing Hinata besides his milder form of attraction to the young Hyuuga was that their personalities were too different for Naruto. Naruto was down to earth, enjoying the simpler and more basic things in life while Hinata was more of a scholastic, upscale lady with more refined and finer hobbies and likes than him – they could talk but not as much as he and Ino could, nor was it as natural and flowing. So for now he determined not to rock the boat with a debacle of a romantic venture that would likely end in tears and keep her as a close friend, he had a scant few of those and he wasn't willing to lose Hinata over romantic experimentation.

He sighed softly and heard Ino berate Chouji for being lazy and Shikamaru for resting when he should be working and a smirk played on his lips. The genin's lips stretched into a grin as noticed in her tantrum the blonde had barely noticed how long she was maintaining her grip upon the water, standing upon it as it were a solid surface and laughed lightly at his fellow blonde. "Yo, Ino-chan! You finally did it, I told you always did your best when your testy" he exclaimed cheekily.

The blonde bombshell growled and pointed at him "Stay out of…" she shouted, pointing at him angrily before looking down and wiggling her toes, noticing the lack of icy liquid and leaping into the air excitedly, forgoing all reserve as the most annoying and difficult exercise was finally beaten.

Naruto recognized the symptoms he often underwent himself on the girl's face and body. The tremulous shivers through her legs, the pale shade of her face and slightly droopy shape of her eyes and raced towards the other blonde, gliding across the clear liquid and catching her in his arms as her chakra exhausted itself. The seemingly unconscious girl moaned weakly in her sleep and the Uzumaki heir smiled in a bit of a goofy manner as he carried her ashore and blushed faintly at Shikamaru's smirk and Chouji's knowing glance as he sighed in slight relief.

He didn't notice Ino's lips stretch just a bit and her eye pop open stealthily as she cuddled in his arms _"Hehehe…It's a bit underhanded but I don't mind…"_ Naruto placed the 'unconscious' girl next to her teammate and rubbing the back of his neck, warding off his teasing friends with a not so convincing slur and blush as he made his way back to his gear while Shikamaru lied down next to her.

"That was kind of cute, seeing you so shy and sneaky. But you know, Ino. If you would just ask him I'm sure he'd willingly romance and kiss you for real. And you didn't deny checking him out when Chouji commented on it earlier, so what are you waiting for?" the shadow user asked her childhood friend with a chuckle that soon turned to a groan as he was forced to dodge a dangerous blow to the face. _"Troublesome violent woman, she can't take an honest remark without resorting to murder!"_

Naruto blinked as he picked up his stuff, looking back to see Shikamaru running off with Ino hot in his tracks, cursing under her breath, her face blushing red as Chouji laughed at their antics. He smirked and silently slipped off _"You guys are so lucky, I wish I had teammates like that…"_ he lamented as got dressed as he walked, making his way towards Ichiraku for lunch.

* * *

Anko bit her lower lip faintly as she fidgeted uncomfortably from leg to leg, waiting patiently for the elite and elder shinobi of the 'Council of Flame' to converge. The Snake Jounin was growing increasingly nervous as council member by council member sat down and eyed her attire with narrowed eyes, flickering with indiscernible scrutiny and emotion though even a toddler could read the dissatisfaction veiled behind their irises at the resemblance to her old sensei's Jounin attire.

She would've much preferred this matter remain between her and the Third but the old man was adamant that any issue concerning the snake arts garnered the gathering of the council, it had been that way in the past and would remain that way in the future – the mercurial and lethal nature of the snake summoning clan demanded no less.

Dark brown eyes narrowed faintly as the scarred and limbless form of Danzou slipped into the room and took his place around the rectangular table. The war hawk briefly locked his eye with Anko's and then shut it as it saying – 'Remember your place' and despite herself the former apprentice of the snake sannin snorted and rolled her eyes _"Meddlesome old man, If I didn't HAVE to deal with you, I'd have blew you off a long time ago..."_

Sarutobi took his place at the head of the table, his advisers and fellow teammates at his side and slowly took his time to eye each of Konoha's finest and most prestigious that were gathered about for yet another monumental and potentially disastrous meeting regarding the snake contract.

The last time he had attended such a meeting it was the fateful gathering that brought about his appointment as Orochimaru's sensei and guardian when the future betrayer was but an innocent child of five at the time. His sensei and predecessor the Second Hokage had known of the dangers and the equal potential of the snake clan; being a less idealistic and more battle hardened than his brother Hashirama he saw a potential weapon and ally in the yellow eyed boy that they had procured by force from the hands of his birth mother, the infamous snake summoner, Akahebi no Akako.

Thus the younger Senju brother had put the responsibility for bringing out the snake clan's powers in Sarutobi's hands and so he became the second accomplice in a series of underhanded actions, backhanded decisions and borderline inhumane steps taken by the founders of the Konoha conglomerate to procure power for the fledgling nation in form of the snake clan's mysterious powers.

It was one step Konoha rued in retrospect when his genius disciple transformed into one of the most dangerous and diabolical ninjas to walk the continent which was one reason Sarutobi was quite confident this meeting would not go well. This was going to be a very difficult session and it would grate on his already frayed nerves even more _"Just great..." _he lamented as he folded his hands together.

"We've gathered here today to discuss the request of one Mitarashi Anko to delve in the more advanced and powerful arts of the snake clan. As that particular summoning contract holds much power and danger I felt it was a decision which required a discuss with all of you; less the backlash cause unnecessary discord" Sarutobi explained and watched as everyone one of the gathered members turned solemn and serious, except the ever calm and calculating Danzou.

Danzou's eye flickered with curiosity as he eyed the snake mistress _"So the snake's unbalanced little apprentice is finally ready, just as I anticipated…the Second Hokage shared my faith in the snake clan's usefulness and I will revive my old quest regarding that manner even if the dangers are great "_ he concluded before he eyed Homura adjust his glasses; the way the elder shinobi's skin tightened around his eyes belied his inner emotions, he was angry - he would be a difficult obstacle.

Koharu wasn't much better, she adjusted the position of her hands, hiding the way she clenched them masterfully; her own distress and uncomfortable memories only visible to those who knew her for as long as the war hawk and Sarutobi did. _"Sarutobi…It seems we must join forces once more,"_ Danzou thought and inwardly smirked at the irony of the situation as he was once more on Sarutobi's side regarding the snake mistress as he had been when they decided to spare her execution once they recovered her from the Sea Country over a decade ago.

"State your request so that council will be aware of the situation" the Hokage instructed and inclined his head, giving Anko the stage. The violet haired snake charmer coughed into her hand and inhaled and exhaled several times, trying to calm down as the weight of the elder ninjas' suspicious, disapproving and scrutinizing glares was suffocating and oppressive; making it hard to concentrate fully.

"Before Manda was crowned the king of the snake clan, his mother was queen. Her name is Dokuekiouhi and she is the original matriarch of the serpent clan. The snakes have due to Manda's betrayal split in two factions. One that believes in the rule of the wild 'The strong are born to devour the weak' and follows Manda's sacrifice-demanding policy and his alliance with Orochimaru while the other faction is currently unaligned with any party and follows the old ways of the summoning world: Await a powerful summoner to garner the respect they deserve and pass on their arts and powers to those worthy. Though I was warned by Orochimaru that they are still serpents and therefore they're very prideful, violent and battle hungry but at the same time they aren't nearly as eccentric and petty as Manda's breed," Anko revealed some of the unknown history of the summon world.

"The queen holds the original written contract that I signed over a decade ago whereas Orochimaru now holds a binding tattoo he was given by Manda himself once his coup was completed. I wish to bring back the written contract and the original snake clan to our village's fold and bind myself to the snake queen as her new summoner…" Anko wasn't completely finished when Shibi interjected calmly, cutting to the chase.

"What exactly would this binding ritual entail? Also, what are the prerequisites and consequences of said spiritual bonding with the snake clan, Anko-san" his monotone inquires were delivered in quick succession right on the crux of the argument.

Aburame Shibi had no qualms with Anko on a personal level, but his analysis of her risk to benefit quote were depressingly abysmal and if the purple haired Jounin could not convince him there was an additional merit to her request but self redemption and personal improvement he would fight the decision with all he was. The woman was too emotional and dangerous as she was, he could not trust in her until he had tangible truth she had change but he would not flirt with the line of suicidal leniency just to give her that chance.

Hiashi's silver eyes flickered with curiosity and thoughtfulness as he had as a young chuunin and Jounin been gifted with the opportunity to see the Densetsu no Sannin operate as a single unit. It was a crimson-coated symphony of death and destruction and the snake sannin's abilities were always the hardest to predict and often the most deadly and efficient of the three's abilities, his serpentine nature fueling his style and personality - striving for maximum results with minimal waste of resources and effort.

The Hyuuga leader knew the snake special Jounin had great potential as she was the chosen crop of the genius traitor back when he was still part of the leaf and he had seen her snake style taijutsu in action and knew it was fearsome. Add to that that her chakra reserves were large enough to allow both ninjutsu and genjutsu abilities and she was left with much in the way of the potential expansion of her skills; if only her personality wasn't so jaded and unstable by the snake sannin she might have become a truly fearsome kunoichi.

The potential power was great, but he wasn't sure if he trusted her shaky psyche to manage with the violent and scornful backlash the news of her decision would have around the village and so he was skeptical. Nobody wanted another snake defector to be born within the village's confines and the violet haired woman was known to be considerably loose in her violent and reckless behavior patterns – a matter that would be weighed heavily before the Hyuuga passed judgment for sure.

Anko was about to reply to Shibi when Tsume snarled, teeth bared in a feral manner as her eyes flickered with burning intensity "It doesn't matter! Snakes can't be trusted! This is stupid!' the Inuzuka matriarch barked in a baleful manner "They are cold, listless predators with no loyalty or code of conduct; to bring them back would be to set up another disaster like Orochimaru!" she vocalized her accusation and conclusion passionately, her voice trembling with emotion.

She pointed at Anko with her right index finger while slamming her left fist on the table "No offense, Anko but you're a liability as a kunoichi, you're violent, impatient, reckless and blood thirsty. With the full power of the snakes in your blood you would become a walking time bomb!" her words stirred old fears of Orochimaru and his defection amongst the council and the emotions buried by of passing of times since gone started resurfacing once more.

"Tsume-san is correct," Koharu backed the Inuzuka's words icily. "The snake contract is bathed in blood, treachery and death. It should die with Orochimaru and you, Anko." She declared decisively, her ancient eyes flickering with intense distaste and her tone reflecting much of the same as she eyed the young special Jounin.

"How troublesome…you can say the same about all our techniques" Shikaku pointed out logically, dismissing the argument swiftly. The Shadow user had always been the voice of logic and astute observation alongside Aburame Shibi and this would be no exception. He shook his head "Trying to paint ourselves in bright colors of altruism is not appropriate and hypocrisy. We are shinobi whom descended from those monsters of men of the wild days; none of our inherited abilities are untouched by blood, pain and death. Besides, Anko-san hasn't explained herself yet fully and it would be stupid to dismiss the idea before we hear her out."

"Shikaku-san is correct, let us not let our emotions cloud our judgment until the discussion is complete, proceed…" Danzou pushed the discussion onwards once Sarutobi nodded in his direction, the silent signal to allow him to lead the interrogative discussion granted.

Anko's shoulders were tense, fists tightly gripped in knuckle-whitening strength as she briefly eyed the Inuzuka clan head, her brown eyes flickering with suppressed homicide before she bowed her head, teeth grit tight. "I would have to drink some of the queen's venom and blood and from what Orochimaru told me the process would screw up my body and change it to a more serpentine physiology – probably something to do with my eyes and skin tone changing…"

Chouza was not the brightest ninja on the council but he was most attuned to the human side of the ninjas and thus he was considered the voice of morality and humanity on many occasions. He crossed his massive arms and scrunched his nose "But that would solidify the taint of the snake sannin in your veins in the eyes of many in the village. Breaking bonds with many of the Jounin was one mistake you've committed in the last decade; compact it with this and you might be isolated completely or worst…why would you want to willing do this to yourself? And more importantly why now?" the Akimichi asked simply, his good-natured and humane outlook was always a refreshing change to the mostly cool and collected council.

Anko's rage extinguished and a dull hollow of icy pain and remorse replaced it "I know have fucked up badly over the years. I let Orochimaru's shadow haunt me, ruin my life for so long I can't look back without hating how fucking stupid I was!" Anko's voice came out tightly, her eyes shutting and fists shaking. "I hate what I've become and I want to change. More importantly I want to protect my home, no matter the personal cost. I've been a crazy bitch ever since he left but one thing has never changed; I've **always** been loyal and I've always bled and fought for Konoha and that'll never change! Even if I'm hated, disrespected and mistrusted I will do all I can to protect my home!" Anko nearly shouted, her eyes blazing passionately as she looked at the council, her voice trembling with emotion.

"A very noble concept, but completely unfounded and dangerous," Homura said sharply, her attitude and words not touching him the slightest as he shook his head. "The way to hell is paved by good intentions, I for one refuse to trust the snake clan a second time. Determined or not, Anko-san, your track record does not inspire me to trust your word or trust in you" he bluntly laid out his opinion and watched the color fade from the kunoichi's cheeks as he literally dismissed Anko as a person and kunoichi as one without pause or hesitation.

Danzou smirked faintly, knowing there was one argument that the council would not be able to refute and since that troublesome Jiraiya was not around, it would only strengthen his claim in their eyes. "I for one think that since losing Orochimaru to his madness and blood lust, Jiraiya to his guilt and perverse nature and Tsunade-hime to her sorrow, gambling disorders and guilt we require a powerful summoner to protect Konohagakure." His eyes shifted to Sarutobi that was surprisingly docile and silent all along.

The said elder ninja seemed preoccupied and his breathing was slightly heavy, his eyes bleary as he seemed somewhat ill and weary. The Hokage coughed into his hand several times and licked his inner cheek "Danzou is correct. With my pupils scattered in the four winds, Konoha lacks large-sized summoning creatures. It will be nearly impossible to stop an invasion attempt should one of the Great Four use their various contracts to attack us."

Hyuuga Hiashi eyed the conflicted special Jounin briefly, "I believe that Hokage-sama and Danzou-san have astutely found a key weakness in our defenses. It is a risk, but we are shinobi and we walk the line of death and danger daily. Hyuuga will support Anko-san's request as the village as whole compounds the fears of the single but I respectively offer a compromise that may sweeten the bitter pill to many of you"

The council seemed intrigued though the advisers and Tsume seemed unconvinced and ready to argue their point further when the silver eyed noble plowed forth "I believe that if we temporarily place a seal similar to the caged-bird seal on Anko's person we will be able to ascertain if she is dangerous to our village and if her loyalty has faltered and when the council is satisfied with her we shall have it removed. Of course the only people with access to its activation should be the Hokage and anyone he entrusts with such power…"

Sarutobi eyed the proceeding and was pleased Anko was being granted a second chance at is was obvious the gross majority of the council was convinced in the benefits of the decision the moment Hiashi offered his quite intriguing concept along with Anko's speech that showed her earnest will to change and make up for her past mistakes. With Sarutobi, Danzou, Hiashi and the Ino-Shika-Chou trio on her side – the decision had already been decided, but protocol was protocol.

"All in favor, lift their hands and say aye" Sarutobi instructed and all but Tsume, Koharu and Homura obeyed the command. The third nodded "Anko-san, you will report to my office so I may administer a seal upon you and then we shall negotiate how and when this ritual will be performed…" Sarutobi commanded and dismissed the violet haired special Jounin.

Homura and Koharu seemed displeased and eyed Danzou darkly. The war hawk didn't shift or move a muscle, undaunted by their disappointment. He was the silent shadow sentinel of Konohagakure and he wasn't going to weaken the already peace-loving village any further for the sake of caution and fear - as the village needed more power and so he would support any effort the old peace-loving Sarutobi offered on the rare occasions he actually made a logical warlike decision.

The one-eyed elder realized these new parameters would also become a liability to his efforts in training and molding Haruno Sakura into one of his agents. Anko would most likely be monitored by the meddlesome Hyuuga elder or even ANBU as a precautionary action and Danzou could not let his covert operations be exposed. He would have to work out a new location that was less compromising to his efforts for the snake Jounin to train Sakura in and most likely cut back the amount of hours they shared together.

_"It is unexpectedly pleasant and beneficial surprise. Now that Anko is on the path of mastering the snake clan's esoteric abilities I can and will force her into the corner with my influence on the council…she will divulge Orochimaru's secrets to me and I will be able bolster the abilities of my operatives, I trust no others in their zeal to protect our home and such a boost would greatly increase their efficiency…" _Danzou concluded and smirked faintly and waited for Sarutobi to dismiss them.

"Now, before I dismiss you I have two very unsettling announcements and I would ask you all to remain silent until I am finished" the monkey-summoner informed his comrades, no request hiding behind his words as much as his blatant command.

"Firstly, the true, hidden grave of Senju Hashirama, our beloved First Hokage has been desecrated by an unknown party. The perpetrator is still at large and as you know there are only a handful of people whom know his true burial location. As of now I highly suspect Orochimaru's involvement but I am not willing to dismiss other parties that are possibly involved;" Sarutobi declared and his eye shifted briefly to Danzou, the silent insinuation quite obvious to all.

"All ANBU are actively seeking the felon and I would appreciate if Aburame, Hyuuga and Inuzuka could spearhead the hunt alongside our special forces…" Sarutobi levelled with them gravely and a shocked silence settled in the room and then an undertone of great outrage as there was no contest or question whether they would agree or not – it was a given.

Danzou remained silent despite the insulting insinuation on his involvement, there was a time for everything and any argument on his part now would only paint him with suspicion so he held his tongue but Sarutobi would pay for this sooner or later, Danzou would settle the score at the nearest date in this very room.

"Secondly, ANBU have found the body of one of our medical kunoichi, Akita Suzume, on the outskirts of Konoha. Her neck was snapped cleanly and there are no forensic traces to begin tracking the assailant which leads me to believe she was caught by surprise by an elite assassin or spy. I can only conclude that there are foreign agents actively operating in our midst." The former professor narrated neutrally and coughed several times into his hand, shutting his eyes briefly as he let his words sink and rearranged his breath.

"This is another reason I allowed Anko's request to pass, I fear that dangerous times are approaching and we will need all the power and ammunition we can get. Please, I urge you not to be lax and increase the security around your compounds and keep your senses peeled." Sarutobi 'suggested' and watched the solemn understanding cross their eyes.

The council of flame dispersed quickly after the grave news had been given and new paths had been taken. The tides of conflict and danger were rising and the only question was when, not what was approaching for Jiraiya's reports on Orochimaru were clear – his pupil would soon make his first move in over a decade and Sarutobi could only wonder what exactly the snake sannin was planning and how much of the damage he could curb before his pupil's diabolical plans would meet their end.

* * *

"Where are we going to, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in a bored manner, they had been walking for the better part of the last fifteen minutes in complete silence as the copy-ninja seemed preoccupied by something, his normally aloof and droopy eye sharp and narrowed in concentration.

The copy-ninja glanced at his pupil briefly and gazed upwards thoughtfully "We're looking for one of my colleagues, my self-appointed 'eternal rival' and I'm keeping my senses peeled, you'll find out why soon enough…" the silver haired Jounin murmured in a somewhat weary manner, hints of exasperation bleeding from his words.

Naruto blinked owlishly and scratched his head before shrugging off his sensei's bizarre behavior. His curiosity was appeased a moment later as Kakashi pushed him aside and leaped backwards while lifting his forearm protectively across his body, blocking a blurry sidekick accompanied by a loud and obnoxious sounding cry of 'Dynamic entry!'

The blonde genin stopped his trajectory by rolling quickly to a crouching position and turned towards their assailant; his glacier blue eyes narrowed for only a moment before they shattered into a gaping wide hollow of confusion, trepidation and just a bit of disbelief as a loud and boisterous laughter filled the forest.

"Hahaha! You're still as sharp as ever, my eternal rival!" The elite taijutsu master extraordinare exclaimed as he slipped into his 'nice guy' pose and pointed in an overly dramatic display at Kakashi "The score is tied at fifty three, have you come to issue your challenge, Kakashi?"

The Fourth's surviving pupil sighed miserably as his eye caught his blonde apprentice holding back a snicker at the man's choice of attire and haircut. _"This is going to be a long day…"_ the dog-summoner surmised; the Uzumaki heir would drill him about this endlessly when they shared dinner at Ichiraku's later that evening. "No no, that's ok, Gai!" Kakashi reassured his fellow Jounin sheepishly.

Before the spandex-clad man could inquire further an annoyed female complaint filtered through his ears "Gai-sensei! Why did you rush off like that? I was just about to show you…" Realization quickly filtered through Tenten's mind as she recognized the silver haired Jounin and her shoulders slumped, a miserable moan escaping her lips as she sat down on the branch she stood upon. She gave up trying out her new shuriken throwing technique in front of her sensei as it was a well known fact that whenever Gai and Kakashi met in anywhere but missions or briefing sessions that Maito Gai blocked out all other things in favor of challenging his 'eternal rival'.

"So this is where he went…Kakashi again?" the aloof and detached tone of Hyuuga Neji interjected from her left as he crossed his arms, leaning against the tree with his shoulder and bowing his head wearily "And here I was hoping Gai would teach us something useful for a change…" the genius intoned through a sigh.

"Shame on you, Neji-kun! It is impolite to complain about Gai-sensei's teaching methods! He is our sensei and you should respect him and his decisions besides referring to him according to his title!" The overly polite and loud voice of one Rock Lee, Gai's younger copycat interjected disapprovingly from Tenten's right, the whole of team Gai converged in the small clearing.

The Hyuuga hmphed dismissively and ignored his outspoken teammate; it wasn't worth the argument that wouldn't filter through the thick headed, bowl cut genin's head anyway. Instead his sharp eyes flickered over to the copy-ninja's companion and mixed emotions filtered through the brunette prodigy's mind _"Uzumaki Naruto? A person destined to failure and mediocrity if there ever was one. Fate's hand was clear back then in the academy. So why do you keep on combating your destiny of inadequacy and how did you graduate in the first place with your abysmal skills?" _

Naruto's sapphire eyes glanced upwards as he recognized his older colleagues from his second year in the academy, though Lee was quite different from back then. Tenten was a wild card in his eyes, they never communicated but she wasn't cruel or abusive towards him back in the day so he was completely unsure how to approach her - so he reserved judgment regarding the weapon junkie kunioichi for now.

Neji was someone Naruto had mixed feelings over, on one hand Hinata had often told him how much she cared for the older Hyuuga and yet also recently confided in him on how stubborn and jaded he was. Naruto personally held no hard feelings towards the Hyuuga from their academy days, unlike Sasuke – Neji took no joy in taunting or belittling Naruto whenever the blonde made mistakes or confronted him.

The Hyuuga simply ignored him and made it his business to not get entangled with the younger Uzumaki. While it upset Naruto back then, the blonde now knew that despite his dismissal it was better than having the sharp tongue of the aristocratic teen aimed at him. Unlike Sasuke whom used derisive nicknames and pointedly descended to Naruto's level at times Hyuuga Neji knew how to break you down with words far more viciously than he did with his Jyuuken; Naruto had witnessed him verbally castrate several of their peers before and he wasn't eager to have his all-seeing eyes analyzing him with such vicious scrutiny any time soon.

"Well…my young apprentice here is in need for a taijutsu sparring partner and I was wondering if he could test himself against one of your students" The copy ninja revealed before his old comrade and ticked off the seconds in his head before the eruption and as expected Gai crowed out happily and pointed at Lee.

"But of course, Kakashi! Lee would be happy to help fan the flames of youth in your young protégé!" He grinned widely and motioned his thumb up, giving his 'nice guy' pose as Naruto could've sworn the light pinged off the man's teeth but knew it had to be a trick of the light as he rubbed his eyes to alleviate the sting.

"Lee! Prepare yourself! Inspire your former classmate's spirit with your flames of youth!" Gai declared dramatically and pointed towards his green clad pupil that saluted and shook his fists, crying an affirmative. He then called out his sensei's name as he leaped off the branch and landed beside him; starting to perform several stretching exercises with great vigor and enthusiasm.

Naruto jabbed his sensei's ribs lightly with his elbow "Are they always like this…Kakashi-sensei?" he awkwardly murmured as he watched in bewilderment as Lee suddenly took out a notebook and wrote down some cliché' and ridiculous sounding instructions from his sensei before the disturbing tear-induced hug they shared elicited a cringe from the blonde _"This is sensei's…eternal rival?"_

Neji smirked faintly and sat next to Tenten whom cradled her cheek in her hand as she watched Naruto share some words with Kakashi and look increasingly confused and upset, the two argued heatedly in soft undertones, but the Hyuuga could see Naruto seemed incensed and angry as he unstrapped the blade from his belt and handed it to Kakashi.

"What a waste of time, there's no way Naruto can challenge Lee and then we'll have to deal with Gai-sensei's excited compliments towards Lee and his excitement over beating Kakashi all week…" the chocolate eyed genin complained impatiently.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Tenten. This should be amusing at the very least. Lee was quite pathetic when we just became genin and he's now acceptably skilled, perhaps Uzumaki whom is the only person in the academy that was less talented than Lee could rise above hopelessness to mediocrity and actually win" The branch family member commented thoughtfully. "Besides, Hinata-sama has been improving steadily ever since they became partial teammates, so perhaps the loser will offer Lee some workout after all…"

"I don't get it, Kakashi-sensei! I can understand why wind chakra is too dangerous for a friendly spar, but no techniques or chakra enhancement is like tying my arms behind my back! You're stripping me with most of my fighting ability!". Naruto's fiery response was uttered in honest outrage, confusion and slight suspicion as something wasn't right about his sensei's tone, look and the request itself.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose _"This is going to be bad…"_ The silver haired Jounin realized and decided that perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all. But now that Gai was so pumped up this and that they were already there he had to go through with his initial idea despite his realization he had overlooked a vital piece of information that was likely to hurt and enrage his student greatly.

After a brief inner conflict the copy-nin decided that lying would be counter-productive so he leveled with his student and told him the truth. _"And It seemed like such a good day when I woke up and visited Obito too…" _he lamented inwardly. "Rock Lee has a rare genetic defect, his chakra coils are underdeveloped and he is unable to properly channel his chakra to use even the simplest ninjutsu or genjutsu techniques. Thus to even the field it is only fair you limit yourself as well…" Kakashi explained and watched as his apprentice's eyes widened before narrowing into twin embers of molten fury as the glaring fact Lee graduated without being able to use jutsu filtered through his mind quite clearly now that he had been taught forcefully to listen to every tidbit of information spoken to him.

"What the fuck?! How come he passed while I failed the academy three times and got humiliated and laughed about by everyone in my class because I couldn't properly perform a fucking Bushin no jutsu! That's not fair, Kakashi-sensei! How come he gets special treatment? And why the hell would the gramps agree in the first place?" Naruto's voice trembled with emotion and his eyes flickered back and forth several times between azure and ruby while his pupils alternated between slits and ovals rapidly; heightened emotions once more invoking the demon's fox's noxious life force as well as shattering all forms of manners and etiquette the blonde had recently acquired.

Kakashi's killer intent flashed briefly and brought Naruto's tantrum to an abrupt halt as the Jounin grabbed his shoulder painfully "Naruto, I am not going to suffer these tantrums. You are a shinobi now so act the part. A crucial element of this spar will act as a lesson to you: it's imperative that you finally learn to contain your anger and use it wisely or you will die and take your teammates with you...again." the copy ninja rebuked in a cold, authoritative manner, unwilling for Naruto to know the agony and failure he had in his youth or repeat the Wave Country episode with Sasuke.

Naruto bit his lower lip and bowed his head, his indignation still searing through his veins as he listened to his sensei and tried to the best of his ability to not just hear the words but to listen. "Most of the Jounin population is very displeased with the decision just as much as you are, understandably so. But try to understand that Hokage-sama took pity on the young boy as he did on you when you were young. The only difference between you and Lee is that unlike you there was no Kyuubi within him to amass too much of a resistance when Gai pleaded his case before the Hokage and his advisers. He never told me what he gave the old men and woman to make it happen, but I do know Lee is destined to never become Jounin, he will forever remain stuck in genin or chuunin rank due to him being a liability on the field and Gai has paid dearly for his outrageous request…"

The Uzumaki heir nodded slowly before he glanced at Gai out of the corner of his eye and his heart twitched with conflicting emotions. He felt intense anger and indignation towards the green clad man on one hand for breaking the unwritten rules and once more immortalizing the injustice of Naruto's life. On the other hand his heart swellwed with great appreciation and remorse for the fact the man had sacrificed so much for an orphan boy he owed nothing.

In the end he knew the man was no villain and he put his hatred and anger to rest but it didn't wash away the newfound disrespect and contempt Naruto felt towards the elite Jounin. Lee's situation was completely unheard of, insulting and unfair towards all the other Konoha genin that worked hard throughout the academy. Furthermore, it reflected poorly on the man as a Jounin and the village as whole as it reeked with hhe stench of favoritism that Konoha supposedly lacked in comparison to her sister villages.

It only proved to Naruto yet again what his mother had written in her scroll and what Iruka had kept on drilling into his mind - politics were a hassle that often bred injustice and heartache and that Hokage was often the most respected and at the same time disrespected man in the village. _"When I'm Hokage I won't let anyone feel like I am now, you can bet on that!" _he determined fiercely.

"I think I understand how it happened and why, but It will be a long time before I can respect or forgive Gai's actions, accept Lee's competence as a ninja or those forgive those old geezers after learning of this and I'm quite sure anyone else in my age group that finds out will feel the same way." He spat out in contempt and Kakashi sighed as he shrugged, it was better than nothing at the moment he reasoned and he shrugged. He would have to share words with Naruto in private and sort him out, but now was not the time - it would serve no purpose to make Naruto resent him over public humilation and then close off in his position. He and Gai leapt away; taking out his Icha Icha paradise booklet as he leaned against a nearby tree.

Naruto was not cruel or vindictive, he would not circulate this knowledge onward as tempting as it was. He constantly remembered the coldness and loneliness of his youth and wished not to make anyone feel that isolation, that crushing loneliness that tore at one's soul. The burden of knowledge truly was no relief and hence it received its name in the first place. He was angry at the injustice at the moment but it would blow over, he knew deep down that Lee was not to blame for the situation, he wasn't the one that took action to bypass the academy system - Gai was.

With that cemented he slipped into the White Wind Tiger stance and waited for the battle to begin, eyebrow twitching lightly when he saw Kakashi giggle pervertedly at his porn. _"Damn it, Sensei! Will you let it rest for once and watch me fight!"_

"Go!" Gai cried out and before Naruto could rein his warring emotions he was already forced to repel Lee's offensive. The spandex wearing genin exploded forth at neck breaking speed, kicking off the ground and launching himself at the Jinchuuruki. Naruto's forearm whipped upwards and slapped painfully against Lee's shin, a perfect spinning roundhouse kick deflected, bone meeting bone painfully.

Naruto was used to fighting with Kakashi, one of most skilled and dangerous Jounin in Konoha. It was this said genius that had 'innocently' dubbed their heavy contact spars, spars that always ended with Naruto aching, bruised and bleeding; as mere 'conditioning'.So when Lee's blurry right fist slipped through the blonde's defense and slammed into his cheek it wasn't as painful as he expected and he was ready to strike back without pause.

The blonde's head whipped to the left but much to Lee's surprise the smaller genin brushed it off nearly immediately and retaliated. The bowl cut taijutsu genin's eyes narrowed _"I was holding back…but even so that should've at least pushed him back a step or two if he were genin level. Alright! I suppose that means I can pick this up a notch!"_ he thought excitably. The bushy browed teen easily read Naruto's intended attacks and stepped away from Naruto's attacks – sidestepping away from a side kick, ducking under a backhand strike and finally stepping out of the range of a double palm strike.

Lee capitalized on Naruto's loose stance that followed his double palm thrust and the moment the soles of his feet touched the ground he plowed forward once more; this time bringing the heel of his foot slamming into Naruto's chin with the full brunt of his physical strength. The blow knocked the dazed genin into a backwards stumble and Naruto toyed with his now aching jaw to lessen the pain. His soothing gesture last no longer than a scant second as his body was forced to bent over, lungs heaved a pained grunt as Lee's knuckles drilled into his abdomen with fearsome strength.

_"If I could use Kage Bushin no jutsu I would've overwhelmed him...what did mom's scroll say about pure taijutsu fights again…?"_ Naruto tried to remember but Lee's leaping scythe kick cut his thoughts in their bud when it crashed into his temple. The kick sent the younger genin in a spiral, his body knocked off the ground briefly before it crashing hard against the ground, the Uzumaki coughing spittle and saliva through harsh exhales.

"Che, as expected – a loser will remain a loser…" Neji declared dismissively as he watched the blonde rise to his knees heavily. He was about to avert his eyes from the fight when His noticed the inferno of emotions swirling in those twin blue orbs and something stirred within the Hyuuga genius when he caught the slight twitch of the blonde's lips. _"Wait a minute...the look in his eyes is different; something is about to change…"_

"Naruto-san, while the flames of youth burning within you are admirable and are only outshined by your determination and desire to continue; perhaps it would be preferable if you yield." Lee hesitated as he watched the blonde wipe the blood from his lips with the back of his hand. Lee continued while Naruto's tongue licked off the crimson staining his teeth "While your taijutsu style is interesting you do not possess the speed or precognitive ability to counter my Goken-fu style."

The blonde's teeth grit angrily but he swallowed down his biting reply and wordlessly motioned Lee to continue. The spandex-clad genin complied a bit reluctantly, a mistake he would sorrowfully regret as Naruto's open left palm latched around his shin as soon as his foot sank against the blonde's side. Naruto exhaled painfully but ignored the flash of pain as his fingers clenched tightly around the ensnared leg, keeping his opponent immobile while sending his right palm shoothing forth with all his might.

_"The leopard is always faster than the tiger. So the only way for the tiger to win is to absorb the blow on its own term and then latch onto the smaller beast with its claws, tearing into the immobile beast with unmatched anger."_ Naruto finally remembered the concept his mother had introduced in her scrolls on how to use their taijutsu style to combat faster opponents and immediately worked on unleashing his own vindication on Lee.

Lee head snapped back as Naruto's palm slammed into his face. The bushy browed teen tried to move away and enact some form of retaliation but to his dismay failed miserably as Naruto's fingers held onto him tightly. The Goken style required space, speed and acrobatics and in a grappling situation such as the one Naruto forced upon him he was forced to admit he was at a disadvantage as his speed was useless.

Naruto's fingers then fisted his hair and pulled his forced his head down, forehead first, just in time to meet a skull rattling rising palm. The blonde's skin tingled from the slapping blow and that signaled the genin to press onwards and while keeping his hand gripping the green genin's hair he pulled him forth once more. This time he pulled Lee forth while simultaneously slamming his free palm into the older genin's ribcage with bruising might.

The Uzumaki could have finished the original combination and struck his vitals but didn't want to kil the boy and so he let go and accepted the compromise of punching Lee's temple with a sweeping right hook that sent the boy's footing loose. That blow opened the green clad boy for the final move blow in the combination that was a spinning roundhouse kick that exploded into Lee's cheek and sent him flying away, crashing hard onto his side several feet away. "Don't underestimate me!" Naruto hissed balefully.

_Neji's eyes narrowed thoughtfully "Interesting tactics, Uzumaki. You knew Lee was underestimating you and that you could absorb his blows so you put your body in the path of Lee's kick and then entrapped him in a range where speed means nothing…"_ Neji concluded and smirked confidently. The Hyuuga knew that while the tactic was perfect against Lee it would be suicidal against the Jyuuken. However he brushed off any concern as had already known beforehand that he was superior to the blonde genin in his ability, having being born into the Byakugan by the hands of fate – though he admitted that the Uzumaki had indeed improved considerably.

The spandex-clad genin recovered quickly and flipped back to his feet, eying his opponent a bit more cautiously and seriously. He had fought Neji's flowing Jyuuken and Gai sensei's overwhelming Goken in the past but he had yet to encounter a grappling style. He realized his style was ill suited against such combat and that it was a serious weakness he would have to find a way around. Therefore he already felt grateful for fighting the Uzumaki despite the pain in his face and body from the blonde's surprisingly powerful blows.

"Stop spouting that youthful nonsense of yours and fight me seriously, Lee," Naruto's voice interjected as he slipped back into his stance. "Don't pity me or coddle me, I don't want it or need it – I came here to test my limits and my strength so come with me with all you've got because if you don't...you'll regret it!" Naruto cautioned and watched Lee's eyes narrow, flames of determination and competitiveness welling within the taijutsu user's dark eyes.

"I can accept your will to improve and be treated seriously, Naruto-san. But I will not allow you to belittle Gai-sensei's words and outlook of life," he threatened and turned to Gai. "Gai-sensei! Please, let me show Naruto-san and Kakashi-sensei the true power of youth!" Lee requested humbly, though he eyed his sensei with pleading eyes, teeming with enthusiasm and the selfish desire to prove his superiority over the blonde.

"What do you say, Kakashi?" Gai consulted in his old friend in a solemn and serious tone, his dark eyes surprisingly calculating as he watched Lee get lulled into overconfidence and pay for it dearly. The elite Jounin was hesitant to allow the spar to go to the next level as he feared for Naruto's health and shied from Kakashi's ire should Lee go overboard and injure his protoge. However, if the battle proceeded as it was now it would become a battle of will and stamina and Lee would lose. Naruto was fueled by the endless chakra battery that was the Kyuubi and his body's regenerative abilities gave him the advantage that Lee would not, could not scale no matter how determined he was. And that was without mentioning the fact that Naruto was just as much if not more enthusiastic and willful than his beloved student.

"Naruto, no wind chakra or lethal blows and techniques" Kakashi affirmed and Naruto smirked, his eyes flickering with anticipation as he lifted a thumbs up; acknowledging his teacher's limitation this time as he felt that could truly test himself by using a wider scope of his abilities in this emulated combat situation.

Lee hopped on the balls of his feet as he awaited Gai's acquiescence and the bushy browed man finally nodded and wore a wide; blinding grin."Very well, Lee! Go and explode with the flames of youth!" Gai shouted and flames seemed to dance in his eyes. "Kakashi, the sensei whose student wins will be considered the victor of this match between us!" Gai exclaimed and Kakashi took his time and seemed to ignore him as he watched Lee bend over and remove the clasps of his leg weights.

"Oh? Did you say something, Gai?" Kakashi spoke up suddenly before screening out Gai's loud exclaims and complaints about his 'hip' attitude as he felt Naruto's chakra spike and begin pulsing through his muscles. _"This is going to be interesting…" _he thought as Lee's weights hit the ground and sent tremors through the forest. The copy ninja was quite skilled in multi-tasking between reading the celestial beauty of Jiraiya-sama's work and observing the world around him and so he analyzed the battle critically though he knew that things were about to change drastically. _"Show me your power, Naruto..."_

Naruto's fingers crossed and his life force shifted in his desired intent, three shadow clones popping into existence. They moved quickly and formed a protective triangle formation around the original just time for Lee's spandex clad form to crackle forth like lightning. The taijutsu prodigy struck with blinding speed and lethal precision, his foot smashing into one of the clone's face; shattering its chakra construct violently.

Naruto's eyes flickered with pain for a brief moment as sensation of the kick and additional sensory information speared through his consciousness. The blonde ninja frowned thoughtfully as he stepped back and created an supplementary shadow clone to replace the cloud of white smoke. He then patiently watched as his other clones desperately attempted attacking the green clad mass of blurry violence with zero success - calculating his own odds with every simulated tactics one of his clone employed.

The original Naruto dared not remain stationary and he kept on rushing around his assailant in cricles while calling up doppelganger after doppelganger to intercept him. The Uzumaki was gradually propelling himself faster and faster with chakra enhanced thrusts every time his feet touched the ground. Soon enough his clones shared his growing velocity and Lee's efforts were becoming quickly turning less one sided as the blonde's speed evened the odds somewhat.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his lower lip was constantly bit upon by his upper teeth as his head started hurting from the constant spikes of knowledge and sensations of agony his clones kept transmitting. Fortunately enough the pace of their summoning and dispersing was not rapid enough to become a real hindrance and he was confident that he had finally grasped the rough outline of Lee's preferred attacks patterns and reactions to Naruto's own taijutsu style.

"Is this truly Naruto? The same orange-clad goofball that was always running his mouth while failing in all the subjects during the academy," Tenten murmured to her noble bred teammate. She eyed the fight with bewilderment and slight fear and whispered somewhat fearfully "He's exchanging punch for punch with Lee and doesn't seem to be slowing down or in pain; what the hell is he?"

The Hyuuga's eyes narrowed as he felt the blonde's life force spike and swirl within and curiosity filled him. He called upon his own chakra, sending it towards his eyes; a shockwave of rapture shooting through him briefly before the world melted into a pseudo image painted in varying shades of silver. He had to see what the blonde was doing and how he was getting so fast and so he turned to the ultimate solution that would never fail him - his 'all-seeing eyes'.

_"Interesting use of chakra…"_ Neji pondered thoughtfully as he watched the burning flames constantly pulse through the Uzumaki's feet, legs, arms and palms. The Uzumaki was weaving through a quite unique set of lightning fast motions, each blow and step linking with it's successor, adding its own chakra enhanced equilibrium and speed to the blonde's motion. "I believe Hinata-sama called him 'a walking Maelstrom' that cannot be denied. I digress with my cousin: to me Uzumaki Naruto is simply the lesser failure amongst the two. Though even I must admit his growth since the academy is impressive. Truly Hatake Kakashi is a miracle maker."

Naruto's strategy of summoning shadow clones in succession and using them to confuse and divert Lee's attention was interesting. The spandex clad teen seemed oblivious to the fact that Naruto was very quickly approaching his own speed with each and one of his chakra propelling techniques. However, it was yet to be seen howhow the blonde planned on actually striking the far superior Lee whom could easily dodge and avoid any physical blow.

Tenten watched in awe through the screen of smoke created by dispersed shadow clones as Lee and Naruto both blurred about the field. Though Lee's gross speed was considerably greater, Naruto's chakra sensitive style and training had honed his ability to sense attacks and thus allowed him a greater amount of precognition. The moment the blonde reached the limit of his speed he was at the point where he managed to correctly predict Lee's next attack and dodge or deflect the blow nine out of each ten times.

The blonde ninja knew he had the advantage with his ability to use ninjutsu and so he decided to prove once and for all that he deserved the graduation he had earned through his hard work. He would school Lee about the price of underestimating him and that he should know better than to attack a ninjutsu user head on so recklessly. _"When I'm mobile he'll direct me towards the trees by using a rushing attack of quick punches and kicks to force me back on the defensive. When I'm stationary he'll prefer to reach for the air and use safer and more damaging aerial attacks to minimize his chances of being hit…"_ Naruto concluded and his eyes flickered with mischief as he turned to glimpse at Kakashi's neutral and calculating gaze _"Watch me, Kakashi-sensei!"_

The Uzumaki heir then ducked under a rushing side kick and called upon five more shadow clones and sent them after the unnaturally fast genin. He then stoped his own sprinting speed and locking his body tightly while keeping his senses sharp. The Uzumaki then started molding his chakra, ignoring the popping sounds of his clones being terminated by their bushy browed assassin.

Naruto's hands ran through some quick hand seals and the compacted a mass of chakra shifted within his lungs; spinning and molding into a whirlpool like rotation in accordance with his clan's 'Crushing Wind' manipulation style. The speed of his elemental manipulation was already impressive due to his constant efforts and with the additional help of the hand seals he bent it to his will in blink eye speed.

His intent was to use one of the techniques his mother had imparted him in her scroll. He had been secretly studying several of these low level wind jutsu in his free time on those days Kakashi was running missions, though he had mastered only a couple of them.

Kakashi's single eye widened briefly as he recognized several of the key seals in the sequence _"Wind jutsu? I haven't taught him any...Kushina, just what did you leave him in that scroll?" _The copy ninja watched his apprentice with a small smirk beneath his mask. _"I said no wind chakra manipulation, not wind based techniques as I didn't believe you knew any; very conniving and clever of you, Naruto."_

The blonde willed the air around him, a supersonic gale swirling around his arms and hands in a silvery green mass of elemental fury. Then the Uzumaki heir clapped his hands together and the harsh winds compacting tightly before he pushed his right hand forth; the wind exploding outwards in a concentrated gust of oppressive force _"Fuuton: Reppushou"_

Lee was nimble, agile and flexible for a male ninja, being a taijutsu master he was adept at dodging attacks. However, no matter how fast he was nobody could outrun the wind. Therefore when Naruto aimed his wind technique in his assumed trajectory the attack connected head on successfully with devistating results. Without resorting to Kinjutsu or self-sacrificing techniques it was obvious that a more balanced ninja would've used a replication technique or counter-jutsu but with Lee's gaping inability to use chakra he was left vulnerable and helpless against the ninjutsu and so an explosion of super charge wind ensued when gale hit flesh. The massive force of nature collided with the spandex-clad genin with excruciating force and knocked him backwards, straight into a tree with concussive might.

Lee coughed harshly and before he could recover the blurry form of Naruto materialized inches from him and slammed a chakra enforced palm into his solar plexus. The Goken practitioner grunted in pain and collapsed to his knees, panting harshly as he could barely breathe. He grasped his aching body and as his eyes were only just barely open he didn't see Naruto's victory until the glint of steel filtered through his perpetual vision.

A Kunai blade was placed dangerously near his jugular, the cool metal chilling his skin. _"I…lost?"_ the taijutsu genius realized, humbled and shocked that the younger, less experienced genin could've improved so quickly and capitalize on his greatest weakness. Lee sighed inwardly and consoled himself with the fact that he could've ended this battle in a heartbeat had he resorted to opening the celestial chakra gates. But when he thought about it that would only serve to reveal his trump card to Neji, enrage Hatake Kakashi and most likely critically injure Naruto if not kill him – not to mention the own damage it would incur on Lee's own body.

Naruto grinned and put back his Kunai, looking back to see Tenten gape at him in shock and awe and Neji's eyes flickering with unreadable emotion. Tt was obvious that Naruto's actions had given the Hyuuga food for thought by the way he pointedly looked away and crossed his arms tensely. The prodigal Hyuuga teen turned his eyes towards the skies, looking at a flock of birds that flew above thoughtfully.

_"Perhaps that prick will finally pull that stick out of his ass if he sees that people can change…people can grow and break the shackles of 'their unchangeable fate'…_"Naruto pondered as Kakashi grinned under his mask, proud of his student.

Gai cried 'tears' of disappointment while Kakashi pocketed his Icha Icha paradise volume and ignored his 'eternal rival's' tantrum as he walked towards his charge. "Very nice Naruto, I wasn't aware you knew any offensive ninjutsu techniques…" his voice was deceptively calm and friendly but the inquisitive quality was not lost to the blonde and he knew Kakashi was probably displeased that Naruto was keeping secrets from him.

Naruto had the decency to look down and smiled shakily. "I wanted to surprise you, so you would be proud of my progress…" the blonde murmured apologetically. He then looked up cautiously, waiting to hear the copy nin berate him about the teacher-student rule of confidence and non confidentiality but only saw the copy ninja reading his little yellow smut booklet that had mysteriously reappeared in his hand.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched slightly at the Jounin's aloof dismissal before the Jounin caught his attention as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's Alright, Naruto. I understand, just make sure there isn't a next time. I cannot teach you properly if I am not aware of the full scope of your abilities and we both don't enjoy wasting each other's time, do we?" Kakashi pointed out in a tone that allowed no place for argument.

The blonde winced at the very brief glare the silver hair Jounin gave him and gulped through a small nod. "Anyway, you performed well and I am proud of how you tricked Lee into a trap. When I set up this little spar I imagined you would but I wanted you to learn another valuable lesson, Naruto. You often complain about things that don't seem important or useful to you but now you should realize the true value of being a mostly balanced ninja – adaptability. The more abilities, elements and strategies you have, the easier it will be for you to defeat your opponents. Imagine if you had known offensive genjutsu or were allowed to use high level ninjutsu you would've won even more decisively," the copy ninja lectured through an eye-smile.

Naruto blinked briefly and smiled back at him, realizing how thoroughly the lessons Kakashi imparted on him were and wondered why the aloof Jounin didn't try this hard when they were still a whole genin cell. He then sighed as he remembered how uncooperative Sakura and Sasuke were; not to mention his own stubborn pigheadedness at the time and felt some pride on how much he had changed from those days; even though he missed them to some extent.

He then turned to the shell-shocked and dejected looking Lee and offered his hand to help him to his feet. "It was a good fight, just don't underestimate me next time and we'll be cool from now on, Lee" he offered in an amicable tone. Despite his slight irritation with Lee's situation Naruto was never one to burn bridges, bear grudges if he could avoid it or willingly alienate people if he could help it.

Therefore he decided to take it step by step, he was too emotional and upset now and so he decided he would approach conversations with Lee cautiously and patiently. While he didn't personally hate the boy, it would take some time for the boy to overcome his own bitterness at the situation, but he would - eventually. Naruto realized if he did alienate Lee for things beyond his control he would be just like the villagers. Therefore he cemented his decision to he give Lee a chance to prove his worth as a person and mettle as a ninja by himself - step by step.

The bowl cut genin hesitated but took his hand "Thank you, Naruto-san. You've given me much food for thought and are indeed a very worthy rival! I appreciate it and eagerly await our next duel! If I can't get better by then, I will punish myself by running around Konoha on my hands twenty times!" The spandex wearing genin exclaimed audibly with his usual exuberance.

Naruto's smile remained brittle as he eyed him incredulously, eyes wide and mouth slightly gaping_. "Is this guy for real_? _Twenty times?! What the hell is that super bushy browed bastard thinking, teaching Lee crazy ideals like that? No wonder Kakashi-sensei was so reluctant to introduce me to Gai…he's completely insane; though not in a homicidal and self destructive way like some people I know..."_

Naruto knew however that if Lee did prove himself arrogant, complacent or overreaching over Naruto, the blonde would not stomach it and would see the taijutsu master perform D-ranks for the rest of his career the moment he became the Fifth or Sixth Hokage. Oh and he was outlawing that spandex suit the moment he made his path to the tower - no sane people should suffer needlessly under his rule.

* * *

The shadows shifted, parting to allow the passage of several blurry figures as they cut their path through the gloom. Three figures were leaping through the treetops in a triangular formation, followed closely by another diamond formed group of ninja. The area they traversed was covered by tall trees, lush grass and rich wild life; the terrain a perfect landscape for ninjas to operate in as it was covered in shadows and coated by conflicting scents that helped conceal one's location – it made their infiltration mission all that easier.

"How much further till we reach the cave entrance, Kimimaro?" the sniveling, impatient tone of Sakon hissed out inaudibly as he led his other three comrades. A hint of hesitation was hidden behind his bravado as the silver haired Kaguya has always gave him the creeps. His murderous impassivity and obsessive devotion to Orochimaru were simply inhuman. The blue haired ninja's fists clenched when the Kaguya blatantly ignored his inquiry and kept on moving _"Damn you, Kimimaro..."_

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of carrying this crazy ass scroll, it weighs like a motherfucker?!" The harsh, coarse agreeing complaint belonged to the blood haired illusionist Tayuya. The messy looking femme was currently tasked with carrying the scroll Orochimaru had given them in a black protective cylinder. It cumbersome weight made it difficult to move but it was her turn as it rotated between the 'Sound Four' for the last couple of days on the sound-nins' way from the Rice Field country to The Waterfall country.

"Will you idiots shut the hell up!?" A different, equally impatient female tone snapped in response to their complaints and inquires. The voice belonged to yet another red haired Sound nin whose patience was dangerously reaching its end. Karin's bespectacled eyes flickered with murderous displeasure as she pondered what chemicals they should ingest as part of her 'experiments' when they get back to Hidden Sound. She cackled inwardly at all the possibilities of paying them back for grating her nerves with hours of bitching and whining.

"He already told you we're close!" She chided balefully before her eyes warily shifted to glance towards the third member of the pivot team; the walking scion of insanity that was Juugo. The blonde haired, scrawny giant was seemingly docile as they traversed the woodlands. His eyes constantly flickered with cautious uncertainty as his 'copy' Kimimaro led them deeper and deeper into the midst of the Waterfall country.

"Karin, use your ability, we should be very close." The leader of the renewed 'Sound Five' intoned in his bland and emotionless tone. He then turned his icy eyes towards his younger comrades and watched them fidget and shift uncomfortably under the weight of his glance; his message was clear 'we're here, stop complaining or you'll pay'.

Kidoumaru's lips twisted into a tight sneer as his eyes flickered with burning emotion. He glared at the backs of the three ninjas ahead of his team and bitterly spat out disrespectfully. It wasn't fair, just when the 'Sound Four' were finally given their chance to prove their worth to Orochimaru-sama that pale, freaky bastard had to make a comeback from the brink of death and prove how insignificant they were in comparison.

"How did that half dead freak get out of his hospital anyway!? Kabuto said he was dying..." Tayuya hissed to the six-armed nin that was daydreaming about how he wrought inhumane bodily harm on that arrogant red-haired bitch and that silver haired emo-bastard. Tayuya asked Kidoumaru in the first place as the spidery sound-nin always had a way of gleaning interesting gossip with his spider summons that had the ability to sneak into the most secret of crevices.

Kidoumaru cautiously glanced ahead at Karin who made a tiger seal and spread her mental awareness outwardly with her 'Kagura Shingan' ability. Once he was equally satisfied that both Kimimaro and Juugo that were out of ear shot he spoke in a hushed tone. "I don't know much, but I do know that Orochimaru-sama tasked Karin in healing Kimimaro's illness several months ago and she apparently succeeded as you can see."

Before he could continue Karin's eyes snapped open and she lifted her hand, revealing three fingers. She and Kimimaro shared some silent words which elicited a thoughtful nod from the silver haired ninja before his icy green eyes turned towards Juugo. He whispered something inaudible and the source of the curse-seal's eyes widened as he seemed to panic, prepare to either scream audibly or make a run for it when the Kaguya's killer intent spiked dangerously, halting his 'source's' paranoid fit.

"Do as I say, Juugo. If we're successful, perhaps with your worth finally proved we can convince Orochimaru-sama to work on a cure for your condition. But if you prove yourseulf untrustworthy and a failure you know what will happen…" The leader of the expeditionary force let the threat hang unspoken.

Juugo's eyes seemed to glaze over momentarily before he nodded tensely and burst into a much faster pace, disappearing in the foliage ahead of them. "Juugo is 'taking care' of the guards, the mission begins now. Do not fail Orochimaru-sama…" he exclaimed in a deceptively mild tone, though the hidden warning was ever present and was quite clear 'Fail me and I'll kill you'.

The sound four knew just how capable the Kaguya was in fulfilling his intent should he choose to do so after he single-handedly humiliated them all in the past. "Fucking bastard…" Tayuya hissed once the silver haired nin was out of ear shot, grunting in effort as they started descending to ground level.

Jiroubou shook his head and relieved her of her burden once they reached the ground. "Enough, Tayuya. You shouldn't swear like that as a principle and now to preserve your life…" he chided patiently.

Tayuya's lips twisted into a snarling line of discontent as she hmphed. She then nonchalantly flipped him the finger before storming after the leading group. "Bite me, Fatass!" she added in a heated hiss before her face shifted abruptly. Her lips pursed before twisting in revulsion, her face paling as she forced down a gag as the cacophony of agonized screams, tearing flesh and spilled liquid pierced the silent forest.

Insane laughter filled the night as Juugo's murderous, alter ego made its present known in all its bloody glory. Juugo's body was partially transformed, burning red symbols covering his skin; his hands stained in sickening amounts of hot, moist crimson. He turned his glance towards the sound four, his right eye half transforming into a glowing yellow orb of sickly, murderous insanity.

He licked his lips hungrily as he pulled his fist back and the grotesque sight of the flesh morphing into a sharp spear-like construct sickened and petrified the four ninjas to the core. The monstrosity snarled and swiped his hand offensively only to have it deflected by Kimimaro whom materialized in front of the walking embodiment of senseless murder.

"Enough, Juugo," He commanded calmly. His first warning was blatantly ignored so the Kaguya gracefully dodged one of Juugo's mad swipes and proceeded to slam the back fist into the maniac's cheek with impossible force. The strike sent the bloody giant sprawling onto his side. "I know you hate killing and can barely hold back your murderous urges, but we've got work to do so get a hold of yourself or I will" he cautioned. Juugo eyes flickered with recognition as he shakily reverted to his solemn and conflicted self, nodding meekly.

"I've had enough of this shit, Kimimaro!" the elder twin, Ukon, hissed angrily in his deep and gravely tone as he pointed at the formally ill ninja accusingly. "Why the hell did you bring that crazy monster along? What the hell is the mission? And why the fuck are we even approaching a hidden village with this crazy ass huge scroll?" The former leader of the Sound unit demanded and Karin was about to reply explosively when Kimimaro lifted his hand in a silencing gesture.

"Our mission is simple, Ukon: the complete purification and annihilation of Hidden Waterfall. Juugo and I will deal with the village's counter attack and buy Karin and you four the time you need to activate the summoning scroll. Once you finish the ritual all will become clear," He exclaimed with an air of finality and then turned to melt into the darkness of the caverns leading towards the waterfall village.

_"W-What?!"_ Ukon thought and his eyes widened, heartbeat racing and palms shaking with the heavy emotion that suffocated him – fear. That snake sannin had either finally lost the last slivers of his sanity by sending them on a suicide mission or he had a plan that was likely so dangerous and ingenious that it boggled the mind. Sakon inwardly murmured to his twin that it probably didn't matter, either way they were royally fucked.

Soon enough the sound four joined their three 'leaders' and entered the cave once they heard the sound of steel clashing with steel. When they entered the cave they were just in time to witness Kimimaro enact the first steps of 'Tsubaki no Mai' his body moving with deadly grace.

At the same time Juugo was literally tearing his foe apart. Another couple of bodies were strewn at his feet in varying degrees of bloody disarray, though their exact number was hard to enumerate as their gory state was quite extreme and difficult on the eye.

Karin stuck to the shadows and avoided the battle, watching the pair of monsters operate from the shadows. She now understood why Orochimaru was so adamant about her healing the silver haired Kaguya. The combination of his perfected killing arts and his unequaled grace and precision coupled with Juugo's unstoppable fury and juggernaut-like ferocity made the pair a match made in hell; or Orochimaru's twisted mind in this case.

The Kaguya swerved perfectly under a horizontal kunai slash while spinning his body, swiping his left hand diagonally. Within the confines of his fingers was a long white bone sword formed from a replica of his shoulder bone, the byproduct of his clan's bloodline. With blurry speed the Kaguya drew his weapon neatly across his attacker's body, slicing the man open in a quite unsettling manner.

The Kaguya impassively gathered chakra through his right hand as he detected another enemy ninja run through a hand seal sequence. He spread his fingers and in a manner of moments five bone endings protruded from his fingertips before he thrust his right hand forth. The genius ninja unleashed a hail of five of his phalanges in a modified version of his 'Teshi Sendan' technique. The deadly projectiles drilled through man's flesh and embedding themselves in the stone behind the man.

"It's over…" a soft, feminine voice suddenly whispered in Kimimaro's right ear, harsh exhales hitting the pale skinned man's neck. The Taki-kunoichi materialized from a puddle of water behind him, her outraged tone murmuring inaudibly through grit teeth. Her eyes flickered with hatred as the kunai in her hand pressed against his skin, shifting in preperation for his death.

The silver haired ninja's face remained expressionless as he nodded in acquiescence to the remark, his bloodline invoked once more. The skin over his right shoulder parted to make way for a long sharp bone and the sickening sound of bone and flesh being torn signaled the woman's death; the Kaguya's shoulder blade exploded upwards and tore its way through from chin and beyond. The sharp blade protruded through the the tip of his attacker's head before it sank back into Kimimaro's body, the Kaguya shrugging the lifeless corpse off of his body.

"This is too easy…" Kidoumaru commented suspiciously as he watched Karin and Juugo approach the water bank; the red haired kunoichi examining an old looking piece of animal skin carefully._ "So that's how they know the way; they have a map…but how did they get one? Hidden Waterfall is notoriously secretive about its location..._" he thought and saw his comrades all shared his concern and confusion.

"Today is the eve of the Waterfall's annual 'Hero Day', A memorial and festivity to commemorate those of them that sacrificed their lives to protect their village with the mythical 'hero water'." Kimimaro explained.

With their questions alleviated his eyes briefly flicked towards Karin that once more concentrated her chakra to locate potential assailants. "Orochimaru-sama has been to this village on multiple occasions when he was still part of Konoha, that is one of his old maps. Since it is a day of celebration the whole population of Hidden Waterfall is located within the confines of the hidden village. Orochimaru-sama stated he would not be satisfied with anything less than the utter destruction of Waterfall to the very last individual, be it adult, child or elder." The bone wielder informed in an apathetic tone.

"Why are we even bothering with the destruction of this little shit hole? it isn't a threat to Orochimaru-sama or of any consequence as a political power in the ninja world with its recent losses!" Tayuya drilled her squad leader before gulping fearfully as his dead eyes narrowed onto her dangerously, this time a flicker of impatience and rage dancing in his chilling green irises.

"Orochimaru-sama said he would rendezvous with us at the border with the Fire country in two days time as he has something he has to deal with personally. I do not question his orders and neither should you; we will fulfill them to the letter. But if you insist on questioning his motives, why don't you ask the master yourself when we meet up with him..." He offered blandly before he approached the water bank.

Tayuya's fists clenched in a mixture of bitter indignation and intense fear from the paralyzing apathy and indifference radiating off the man. She cursed his cold arrogance, everyone knew that questioning Orochimaru was the equivalent of begging the Shinigami to come take your soul and a hundred times more frightening and painful.

Karin watched the silver haired man approach and smiled faintly before her eyes widened and mouth gaped as he paused. Kimimaro's eyes widened as his hand reached to his mouth, pain exploding in his lungs as he trembled violently, choking briefly before he heaved and coughed blood. He fell to his knees and the genetic specialist quickly rushed towards him and knelt by his side, preventing his collapse.

"I told you to take your medication regularly, Kimimaro-kun. If you stop taking the pills and keep on abusing your abilities like that, you will die…" she cautioned inaudibly through a soft sigh full of concern. The truth was that Kimimaro's terminal illness was somehow linked to his bloodline limit as Kabuto had so astutely stated. Unfortunately for Karin, she had yet to find a way to make his white blood cells to stop rejecting and attacking the antibodies she had engineered to terminate his disease.

So even though she had managed to create a synthesized cure with his his body constantly rejecting the foreign DNA the Kaguya kept on relapsing every day or so. Karin had thus created small black pills that were a patch-up cure that allowed Kimimaro to operate and prolong his life span. The antibodies contained the disease temporarily and as long as he regularly ingested the medicine his body would not suffer further damage.

It wasn't perfect but it would do for now until she could further research his genetic structure and overcome the hurdle of its xenophobic reaction to all foreign substances. She reached into her pocket and fingered a small black pill and popped it into the silver haired man's mouth and watched as he broke it with his teeth and with great difficulty swallowed it. "I know, Karin. But I did not want to hazard their chakra consuming qualities weakening me…" he explained as he stood up a bit shakily.

Juugo felt panic and uncertainty well within him, if something happened to Kimimaro while he wasn't locked up he would be helpless to stop the torrent of bloodlust and the urge to kill everything around him! He was about to make his move to escape when Kimimaro stood up and wiped his mouth. "Juugo, we're moving" he informed, his tone once more firm and steady as he seemed to rapidly regain his color, strength and authoritative posture; inspiring a tremulous hope in the blonde haired berserker.

The seven agents of Orochimaru then proceeded to swim through the long encompassing tunnels, following Karin that had both memorized the maps and could sense the chakra signatures of the nearby people. They emerged on the naked, rocky bank of an underground cavern and witnessed the hidden beauty of the ninja village. Before them was a quaint looking village split in two by a small bridge, the cave water was crystal clear and reflected the village in a crisp and sharp manner.

Before Karin could even blink Kimimaro and Juugo erupted from her sides and charged towards the Waterfall ninjas that were emerging from the windows and rooftops of the nearby buildings. Kimimaro paused before he passed by her just enough to shove her to the ground; saving her from being impaled by a hail of kunai that whistled over her head that forced the sound four behind her to dodge precariously.

"Karin, you know what must be done." Kimimaro reminded her seriously as he concentrated his life force through his body, gritting his teeth as he forced his bloodline to push two long arm bones through his palms. He initiated the 'Yanagi no Mai' stance and his muscles tense through a low crouch before he burst forward to engage the defenders of hidden waterfall.

In mid run He turned his eyes towards Juugo "Now is the time. Prove to Orochimaru-sama that you are worthy of his interest…" he intoned quietly and watched the fervor of the waterfall ninjas falter as Juugo roared insanely. The berserker's body exploded into eerie red light as the curse marks shifting his skin into a rugged, leather crimson. Now in full curse seal mode he crowed insanely as he shifting and changed his limbs in a most nauseating manner, sharp limbs of various shapes of nightmarish variety bursting from his flesh as he charged forth, Kimimaro close in tow.

"Change to your level two curse seal state while I prepare the ritual" Karin commanded and quickly moved to take out the scroll from the black cylinder on Jiroubou's back. She then walked back, preparing herself mentally once she was satisfied she had enough room to spread open the scroll. She then knelt down to her knees and gathered her chakra.

She entered a brief trance, calming her nerves as she screened out the sounds of the younger ninja writhing in pain and their harsh, labored breathes. So powerful was her mental stasis that the taint of the putrid violet chakra spewing forcefully out of their bodies was about as distracted as a soft summer breeze.

She exhaled shakily and snapped her eyes open, ready to perform the ritual as she spread the scroll before her. She carefully took out a vial of blood from her medical pouch and uncorked it with a gulp. "Orochimaru-sama…" she uttered reverently as she spilled its contents into a circle of seals in the center of the scroll and watched as the ink symbols burned to life; a pale, sickly aurora of black, violet and red light bouncing off her glasses.

"Each of you kneel at one corner of the seal and place your right hand within the circular seal constructs" Karin commanded hurriedly. Her eyes glanced sideways and she noticed that Kimimaro and Juugo were not having too much trouble eliminating the initial wave of defenders; an increasing pile of bleeding and broken corpses piling around them. However, Karin knew that if the full force of Hidden Waterfall amassed against them with their hero-water-consuming suicide jounin charging with zeal, things might become far more difficult and Orochimaru's plan might fail. There was no way she would allow that – their lives depended on its success.

The mutated and curse-formed sound four obeyed wordlessly and watched as Karin went through a very short and precise seal formation and bit her lower lip "Kuchiyose no jutsu: Hebi Kokuou Manda-sama!" she shouted and slammed her right hand against the snake sannin's blood. The moment her palm smeared the crimson liquid the scroll's seal construct exploded into a violent purplish glow and fiery chakra erupted all around the five sound nin.

A vortex of swirling life force rotating around them briefly before a massive shock wave rocked the area. All five sound-nin were launched backwards, their chakra nearly depleted as their weary bodies crashed into the ground painfully. A massive cloud of smoke arose from the scroll, choking the cavern in a screen of white; preceding the appearance of an oppressive, titanic life force.

A loud and impatient hiss exploded throughout the cavern, originating from within the veil of white. **"OROCHIMARU! Where the hell are you, you stingy bastard? How dare you summon me and then hide from me like this? You know it isn't going to help you! You still owe me sacrifices from the last time!"**

Meanwhile the leader of Hidden Waterfall, the young Shibuki, tried to calm down the panicking human mass of hysteric civilians that were running about madly in all directions. The chaotic herd desperately sought shelter and cover from the danger approaching their home. _"What the hell is this? An invasion, a sneak attack? It doesn't make sense! That's impossible, only Konohagakure and Kusagakure know the way to our village and they'd never betray us like this…"_

Though he was barely chuunin level himself and very few Jounin survived their recent losses he had sent every able shinobi in his garrison to prepare for combat once they lost contact with Saito, Daichi and Hana several minutes ago. Now they were on full war alert but he knew the situation was dire as he could not reach their hero water with those ninjas blocking the entrance and he had in his stupidity neglected to carry it with him due to the festivities; a horrible lapse of judgment that would cost his village dearly.

He had also tried to send an expedition force to call for help and if fortunate enough retrieve the hero water but had lost contact with them as well. The fact there was only one entrance to the village had always been a double edged sword – it helped funnel their defense in one direction but also left them no escape venue in cases like this. He prayed to Kami-sama that he could protect his people and survive that day but as he looked up and his hope became bleak and delusional at best. _"Orochimaru..."_

The massive violet serpent rose to its full height, enraged slit eyes shifting around, seeking its elusive summoner. The snake king and Orochimaru had been partners and allies for almost three decades now and the snake sannin was perhaps the only creature in existence that Manda respected truly despite its derisive and disrespectful dialect towards the human.

It never denied its summoner's power and skill and it knew with certainty that if Orochimaru really wanted to, he could kill Manda. The summoner's power was a proved fact as the snake king had witnessed him perform a similar 'impossible' feat when Orochimaru singlehandedly defeated his mother, the former queen of snakes, when the snake summoner assisted Manda to usurp the snake throne.

None the less, Orochimaru didn't have to know that, if the yellow eyed human knew about Manda's caution and awe he wouldn't supply him with nearly as much of those delicious and gracious sacrifices Manda loved so much. However, the fact remained that the snake summoner still owed him twenty fresh humans. _**"Where are you…Orochimaru ?"** _The massive summon wondered inwardly before finally looking down at the insolent little female that was shakily calling his name for the umpteenth time.

"M-Manda-Sama!" Karin shouted fearfully and watched with disdain as the sound four edged away from her, leaving her to fend for herself against the mercurial creature. Much to the woman's displeasure and horror the snake king lowered its massive head; locking giant yellow eyes with her own, it's killer intent suffocating the red haired woman.

**"Where the hell is Orochimaru? Don't tell me you were the one that summoned me? You don't smell like that purple haired brat he allowed to sign the contract all those years ago…" **Manda hissed blandly and tilted its head curiously at the young female. However all sound ninja were taught one irrefutable truth - the snake's curiosity was not playful, it was merely a brief respite before it struck and it always ended with the victim's death.

The snake king wanted answers and it wanted them now. "O-Orochimaru-sama could not come in p-p-person" Karin stammered fearfully and shut her eyes as the snake king hissed angrily. Luckily before it could devour her it paused when she continued her panicked scream while lifted her arms over her head protectively, praying for her life. "He-he said he owes you sacrifices s-so he offers you all those people over there!" she fearfully intoned and pointed towards hidden waterfall general direction.

**"Is this some kind of joke? I have to fight to eat all those people! That isn't a sacrifice! I won't be swindled by that bastard again?!" **Manda exploded angrily and its killer intent washed all across the area, causing the defenders to falter in their counter-attack as all eyes turned to lock upon the massive cobra's temper tantrum.

"O-Orochimaru thought you'd say that…so he s-said he owes you twenty sacrifices…and there are over eight hundred people over there…s-so it should suffice" Karin pleaded with the massive snake king and hoped he would agree to the terms dictated by Orochimaru. For a brief moment she thought she had outlived her welcome in the land of the living as the snake summon opened its mouth.

Audible, rolling laughter exploded from the king cobra's mouth and it shut its eyes. It then turned its head towards the village without warning in a seemingly impossible feat of agility for a creature of its size. When its massive yellow eyes snapped open they were burning with blood lust and hunger that signaled that it was feeding time.

**"That bastard always knew how to butter me up to his little lies and tricks; I must be getting old and soft for agreeing to this. Oh well, tell that bastard I'll accept this insult of standing me up just this once but next time he pulls something like this, I'll eat him!"** Manda boasted in what both he and Orochimaru would always know was but a hollow statement to assert Manda's 'authority'.

Kimimaro and Juugo disengaged and pulled back, knowing that the snake boss cared not who was friend and foe when it fed itself. It would kill anything in its path and so the pair quickly joined the other five sound ninja. The seven agents of the snake sannin retreated to cover of the water and assumed a defensive formation, guarding the entrance and blocking any escape attempts. They would be the only witnesses to what would be known from that day on as 'The Day of the Crimson Waterfall' to commemorate the complete and utter destruction of hidden waterfall and all of its inhabitants – ninjas and civilians alike.

The second part of their mission would commence shortly and all they had to do was patiently wait for the massive snake to finish unleashing its hungry wrath upon its victims. Another move in the snake sannin's plan was now complete and the seven sound nin wondered just how much more blood would be spilled in order for the snake sannin's bloody vengeance to be realized? And would they survive to see its fruition?

* * *

**A/N:** This is where the first Act ("Death and Crimson Butterflies") of "Divergence Side Stories: Origins of Madness" is fitted into this AU universe. Read it if you endeavor to delve into the past of Orochimaru and his descent into bloody madness if you will it, if not - read onwards on your leisure :)

* * *

**Jutsu list:**

**Kaze no Yaiba** - _Wind Sword/Blade_ - A wind elemental technique that has the user create a blade of supersonic wind with extreme cutting power.  
**Kage Bushin no Jutsu** - _Shadow clone technique _- enough said.  
**Fuuton: Reppushou** - _Wind Release: Gale Wind Palm_ - A low level wind technique that sends a strong gust of wind towards one's target. When acting in conjunction with another thrown weapon, the wind can increase its power and deadliness.  
**Kagura Shingan** - _Kagura's mind eye_ - Karin's unique ninjutsu technique that uses her innate chakra sensory abilities to locate nearby chakra signatures, asses their strength as well as detect incoming chakra based attacks.  
**Tsubaki no Mai **-_ Dance of the Camilla_ - A unique taijutsu style invented by Kimimaro that revolves around his usage of his shoulder bone sword.  
**Teshi Sendan** - _Ten finger drilling bullets_ - A unique Kaguya technique where the user shoot his condensed, steel strong fingertip bones at the foe as projectiles.  
**Yanagi no Mai -** _Dance of the Willows_ - A unique taijutsu style invented by Kimimaro that revolves around his usage of his forearm bones that protude in form of blades as well as the usage of long blade like bones from his knees, shoulders and elbows.  
**Kuchiyose no jutsu: Hebi Kokuou Manda-sama** - _Summoning technique: Snake King Lord Manda_ - A specialized summoning technique that requires insane amounts of chakra. the summoner will key onto the chakra of the snake boss manda and summon him into the world. The summoning is keyed to the summoner's blood so it is a mandatory element in the process along with said amount of chakra.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or gain or will gain any profit from using the franchise's chars, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_

* * *

Italics – Thoughts  
__Italics underline – second personalities talking/thinking__**  
Bold Italics - Demons/Monsters/Spirits talking**_  
_**Bold Italics underline – demon/monsters thinking  
**_**Bold - Demon influenced/curse-sealed person talking**

_**

* * *

Japanese words Glossary:**_

**Jinchuuriki **"Power of human sacrifice": It is a manner in which the containers of the tailed beasts have been called by the ninja world.**  
Nuke-nin **Missing ninja  
**Baka – **Idiot/Fool  
**Hentai – **Pervert**  
Taijutsu **Martial arts style/hand to hand style**  
Ninjutsu – name for the offensive ninja techniques  
Genjutsu – name for illusionary ninja techniques  
Takigakure – **Hidden Waterfall**  
Iwagakure - **Hidden Rock**  
Kami no Hippou** - God's whip**  
Amatsudenkou no Susanoo** - Susanoo's Heavenly Lightning

**

* * *

(Seven Weeks and a Day to Chuunin exams, 6 Days after Chapter 8).  
(Ruins of Komaki, Former Waterfall Country)**

The young man's eyes were narrowed thoughtfully, dark green reflecting the silvery rays of early moonlight. He was standing on a grassy hilltop, the soft evening breeze caressing his body with the tender smoothness of a lover's touch as he observed the haunting sight of the destruction in front of him. The city that was once heralded as one of the pearls of the continent was now nothing but a husk of burnt wood, suffocating black fume and shattered stone.

_"I haven't seen things like this since the third great war…"_ the man thought grimly and ran a hair through long strands of spiky, dark brown. He exhaled loud and long into the empty air, white vapor escaping his nostrils and mouth. His head fell back as he shut his eyes as he rubbed his face within his hand, trying to think on who could have done such a thing.

The contours of his face were concealed by a large straw hat, only small bangs and stray strands of hair visible where even such a head piece could not conceal it length. A massive body fit just barely into a long sleeved, blue silk shirt and matching pants. Beside him stood a horse that was carrying a single massive sack on its back, the man standing but a scant foot beside it and both were seemingly mesmerized or perhaps horrified by it.

The stench of death the man had expected to find was none existent. It baffled the mind, a sight of such wide scale destruction should be littered with bodies of varying forms of decay and gore but so far he had yet to locate or smell a single body amongst the carnage. Whoever enacted the attack did not want to be discovered or tracked back to, which was the crux of the problem that was developing in the center of the continent; there was nobody to point a finger towards in blame.

The lack of tangible or even circumstantial evidence made the situation all the more volatile as the the bordering Hidden Villages of Fire, Grass and Rock that surrounded the waterfall country were becoming increasingly suspicious and hostile in an alarmingly fast rate. It was that precarious vacuum of power that set the ninja master to turn to his sources and glean whatever information he could about the full repercussions of the destruction of Takigakure, his station and constant mission as silent sentinel of his home village required he do no less.

He didn't often indulge in disguising himself beyond the 'Henge no Jutsu' or simple genjutsu but this was an exception as his informant was someone under constant surveillance. It would not serve the man to burn his sources on the account of lazy preparation and lack of attention and so he used all both genjutsu and physical disguises to maximize his assumed identity.

Though the man was a seasoned veteran and one of the sharpest ninjas on the continent it never hurt to be cautious, some foes were especially tenacious and resourceful when it came to espionage and he would not make things easier on them. He wasn't known as a legendary spy master for his roguishly handsome looks, though the ladies often were flattering regarding his physical appearance and quite, generous with their affections if he played his cards right.

Sharp eyes narrowed as he heard a shift of the grass beside him. He nonchalantly kept his gaze upon the broken husk of Komaki. "Long time no see, Hideo-san," he greeted the veteran ninja flippantly, though a wistful edge tickled his tongue.

A slender, young man of average height walked up to the brown haired man and took a place beside his horse. The man's face was concealed by a face mask, only a pair of dark brown eyes and some spots of bronze colored skin visible. The man was clad in a light, almost golden brown body suit with matching arm, shin and shoulder guards with a single sword strapped to his back - the signs of Iwa ANBU elite.

"Indeed, Jiraiya-sama…" a toneless, deep voice fell to silent undertone. The man's sharp eyes flickered to the side as the disguised toad hermit idly yawned and 'accidentally' pushed one of the sacks off his horse. It fell onto the ground with a heavy thud and spilled open, revealing it was full of potatoes. Hideo knelt beside it and stealthily slipped the scroll within it into his the pouch of his flack jacket as he knelt over and gathered all the vegetables back into the brown sack.

The 'farmer' murmured his thanks as he wiped his eyes and yawned, apologizing for his clumsiness before crossing his arms. "Our time is short, so let's cut to the chase. What's your boss' intake on the fall of Takigakure?" Jiraiya drilled Hideo quietly, maintaining his gaze on horizon thoughtfully. However, his masterful eyes flicked to examine his source; checking the man's body language and facial expressions for signs of lying or deceit should the man dare try and toy with him.

"Our new Tsuchikage, Ishimaru-sama, is extremely displeased with the situation and suspects all possible parties; though Konohagakure is paramount in his mind in particular. He finds the obsessively meticulous efforts to erase all physical evidence from the scene of the attacks both here and Takigakure an implication the attackers had something to hide…" The Iwa-ANBU informed neutrally.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he rubbed his chin, that was indeed cause for concern, Iwagakure was notoriously zealous about internal security and was known to attack and destroy all parties it perceived as security risk - Hidden Whirlpool was just one of many examples of the Kagome's family xenophobic strategy. "Do you know what his next actions will be, Hideo?"

The man gave no verbal response but suddenly slapped Jiraiya on the shoulder and laughed audibly. He moved to shake Jiraiya's hand, stealthily slipping a small piece of paper with random kanji and numbers into the larger man's palm during the prolonged gesture.

Before Jiraiya could verbally question Hideo any further his disguised face twisted into a frown, brows furrowing over glaring eyes. He looked upwards as he heard the hoot of an owl, his eyes catching sight of a white bird in the distance. Jiraiya's hand rose and he cut Hideo's words of elaboration. _"Yagura-san…?"_ his mind intoned the name of the sender.

"Hideo, I'm afraid something urgent has just come up and I must leave immediately. I will contact you if I need further information…" He informed in a tone that left no leeway for argument. His icy calm eyes watched neutrally as the now slightly miffed young man nodded begrudgingly and took off. Jiraiya did not worry too much about upsetting the boy, he knew better than to argue with the legendary ninja and the fact his payment was secured also helped ease his departure.

The toad hermit started walking, his horse in tow as the bird gradually came closer. Soon enough the bird landed on his outstretched hand and he stroked its head gently, "What's wrong, Yoruyabun?"

The owl's large eyes locked with his own _**"Jiraiya-sama…the Mistress is in trouble. Odd men have been asking questions and closing in on her location…she requires your counsel and assistance urgently!**__"_

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed "Are we being watched?" He whispered and the creature's head turned around and peered into the darkness before shaking its head. The toad hermit nodded and licked his lower lip faintly. "Tell me everything…" he commanded softly and slapped the back of his horse lightly.

The steed's body exploded into a massive cloud of smoke and revealed a massive orange and black toad in a blue yukata. He made a single hand seal and his face, skin tone and hair reverted back to normal as he prepared to make way towards his next destination. Time was of the essence, he would send Sarutobi-sensei his report based on Hideo's encoded message once he examined it thoroughly, at the moment he only hoped he could reach the owl summoner in time.

* * *

**(Meanwhile back in Konoha)**

"Naruto! What the hell is the point of this exercise?!" The impatient and slightly winded tone of one Ino Yamanaka huffed.

The blonde teen was barely standing upright; her legs shaking with effort upon the water surface she stood upon. Attractive or not as Naruto stood there topless and drizzling water he was beginning to tick her off royally with his cheeky attitude. It wasn't fair! He was being personally trained by the legendary Copy-ninja and other sensei all the time, of course he's going to advance faster than Ino - that didn't mean he was entitled to tease her constantly. But she would knock him down a peg or two soon enough, she already had a plan.

Naruto, which was standing across her, grinned in a feral manner; His blue eyes crackling with electric mischief. "Kaka-sensei calls this endurance training…." His voice sing sang as he flipped a small pebble between his fingertips. "It helps your chakra control by keeping you water walking and helps your endurance by beating it the toughness into you with every successful hit. While your constant jumping and moving it like a work out that improves your chakra control and reserves." Naruto replied bemusedly and chuckled a bit evilly.

He enjoyed picking on his fellow blonde for a change. Usually it was her that was bossing him, Shikamaru and Chouji around during their joint D-rank missions and training sessions. However, on the rare occasions he had the 'upper hand' when he was the one sharing some of his training tips with her he let himself indulge into some delicious payback. They had been working on the exercise for the last hour, hence Ino's exhaustion and aggravation.

Naruto while kindly accepting Ino's invitation and request for a spar, joint training and dinner could not give her his full attention. _"As least she doesn't have to know that…if she ever found out…"_ He shuddered inwardly and gulped nervously at the mere thought and so he chose the path of stealth and deception by creating a single shadow clone to spiriting it away to a distant location to read his mother's scroll while the original sparred and exchanged training tips with Ino.

He concentrated his efforts on studying the water element tips Kushina left behind, analyzing the Uzumaki's unique usage of the nature chakra in preparation for his upcoming training session with Kakashi tomorrow. The copy ninja promised they would begin water manipulation and so Naruto felt obliged to read ahead so he could surprise the copy ninja, that is at the occasion in which sensei showed up on time.

Kakashi had reverted back to being late as soon as he realized Naruto spent just as much time training in private with his mother's scroll and on occasion his family blade. Kakashi had simply replied when Naruto drilled him on the subject with a lame excuse and shrug of his shoulders. It ticked Naruto off but he surmised the silver haired ninja was aiming for a win-win situation by both indulging in his tardy habits and allowing Naruto to feel more independent and explore the inheritance left by Kushina so he accepted it begrudingly despite having grown to enjoy Kakashi being punctual for the short time that it had lasted.

_"The Water element is one of the most useful and versatile of nature elements in an Uzumaki's arsenal. While It is considered the essence of life in all ancient lore but in the hands of a skilled Shinobi it can become a harbinger of death. I am a secondary water elemental user and I tell you this, water, wind and Shadow clones make for a very deadly combination in any battle…"_ Kushina echoed from the past.

_"Anyhow, the Uzumaki clan has four primary branches for the water element's manipulation which once mastered gives the wielder a nearly endless variety of possible battle strategies. Of course always remember this element's usefulness and power depend on climate and humidity, I don't advise you try to summon a water dragon in the middle of the Wind Country's deserts for example…"_ Naruto's clone's eyes narrowed thoughtfully and he smirked a bit at his mother's remark.

_"The first art is called 'Scalding Torrents' and it is uses elemental recomposition to create nearly boiling hot liquid. Our family uses it to turn armor into deathtraps and cause immense physical damage. Beware, Naruto. This is one of the harder arts of the water manipulation to master as you must simultaneously supercharge the water with chakra to change its temperature while also spatially reforming it to your chosen jutsu's requirements."_

_"The second art is called 'Freezing Blasts' and is similar to the previous art, only instead of scalding heat it brings the waters to nearly sub-zero temperatures that cause frostbite, impede motion and cause massive bodily arrest under the proper conditions. Like the previous art is considered one of our higher nature manipulation techniques as it requires the same amount of balance and effort between elemental and spatial manipulation."_

_"Our third art is the easier of the arts, the 'Crushing Waves', which creates torrents of crushing physical force out of bodies of water. It's mainly used to crush, drown or otherwise tear your opponent apart on one hand, or create powerful shields of swirling water on the other hand. It is nearly purely a spatial manipulation art with only minimal requirements of elemental recomposition as it mainly uses existing bodies of water but if you choose to magnify the liquid that already flowing through your veins or the moisture around you it becomes somewhat more difficult to master."_

_"The four and final art is the 'Blinding Mists', An art of gathering water from the moisture around you to create diversion veils, clones and at electrical conductive mist and puddles which are used in conjunction with the lightning chakra. It is an intermediate art as it varies in its weight of nature manipulation and spatial manipulation. I advise you to master the 'Blinding Mists' first in order to maximize the versatility and efficiency of the 'Crushing Waves' arts before you move to the more advanced arts."_

With the explanatory passage done the clone was already bubbling with excitement at the possibilities. While it wasn't explosive as fire or impressive as lightning – water seemed like a very kick-ass element to the blonde. _"The first exercise you should begin with is…" _He was about to proceed when he heard Ino yelp painfully as a pebble hit her shoulder painfully.

The clone's blue eyes lifted from the scroll to snort and chuckle at how Ino was taking the 'training' the original was putting Ino through. The greatly bruised, weary and increasingly upset blonde seemed to have reached the end of her patience and that's when its amusement turned into trepidation. The blonde girl's eyebrow was twitching and her fists were shaking dangerously_. "Oh oh…Here comes hurricane Yamanaka…"_

"You said this was meant to help me, did you? And I suppose you just happen to be having fun throwing things at me while we're at it, don't you?" she asked suspiciously, her overly sweet and pleasant tone belying the upcoming danger she posed as her silvery blue eyes flickered with murderous impatience.

Naruto's sheepish expression and slightly embarrassed laugh was all she needed. "Oh, C'mon Ino! It's for your own good!" Naruto feebly tried to explain through small restrained fits of laughter as his fellow blonde rushed at him as quickly as she could. Her feet made small splashes as they tapped against the water, her sneering exhale the only reply Naruto received besides her amassing chakra.

The Uzumaki sighed softly and swerved his body sideways, dodging a sloppy punch before deflecting the follow up reverse swipe of her fist. His eyes danced with mirth as his voice shook with soft chuckles as he side stepped to the left to avoid a wild kick to his groin. As he did, he spun around his back foot and positioned himself behind her. With Ino's back exposed he immediately capitalized and sent a light tap between her shoulders blades, sending the smaller blonde stumbling forward and sinking into the icy waters with her concentration broken.

Ino sputtered and splashed about as she slowly resumed her 'water walking' stance. She was now drenched to the bone, her hair lying flatly in wild, chaotic disarray all over her shoulders, face and back, sticking to her skin and clothing alike quite comically. Her body trembled with every harsh pant and breath as she glanced over her shoulder, her back to Naruto.

The blonde was bolted in place momentarily at the icy glare that sent red flags flashing through his head and cut all semblance of humor. Naruto had seen various kunoichi throw men that look before, it was usually the prelude to massive amounts of bodily pain and so he did the only thing he could – beg. He lifted his hands in a placating manner "Oi! Ino-chan, what's with that look! I-I was just fooling around…" he said nervously. _"Oh shit…she's seriously going to kill me!" _he realized by the vindictive glee that filled her eyes.

Ino inwardly cackled as she ran through some rapid hand seals with her back turned. _"Otou-san…Thanks for this little trick…and prepare to be humbled, Naruto no baka!" _The blonde thought, her lips twisting into an evil grin as her chakra weaved through the proper motions and formation. _"Genjutsu: Yurehoshi no Fukumen!"_ Ino's mind flashed with the designated illusion as her before Naruto's eyes her body flickered and vanished before his eyes.

The Uzumaki's eyes widened in realization as the world around him faded into hollow darkness that suffocated his senses. _"Genjutsu…"_ he realized immediately with a light frown before his eyes flashed with pain as the darkness was suddenly pierced by endless spots of light that painfully invaded his eyes. He winced briefly as the lights started shooting around him, darting and flickering flashes of bright white leaving his eyes aching and spots crossing his vision. _"So that's how you want to play, Ino-chan?"_

He quickly brought his hands together into a tiger seal and thrust his chakra out of his body violently _"Kai!" _The world exploded back into color and with it he noticed Ino was gone and he once more cursed his weakness to illusionary techniques, he would have to bridge that gap if he ever hoped to become an able ninja or overcome the likes or Uchiha Itachi or other threats to Konoha's safety in the future.

However, he knew the only reason she had ensnared him or gotten so close was because this was a friendly spar. Therefore he didn't berate himself too much but he did however complain. "That's cheating, Ino-chan!" He whined as he felt the cool touch of a Kunai against his neck.

"Really? I don't recall you ever stating genjutsu is forbidden in our spars, Naru-kun" her soft whisper melted into his ear. Burning hot lips tickled his ear as steamy pants dispersed against his naked skin, sending his chills down his spine as he gulped nervously. His body shuddered from more than just the breeze as he felt her arm sliding around his waist and her breasts and upper body pressing against his back. Electric flares shot him as he turned his gaze halfway towards her, his eyes a bit smoky and glazed, his words jammed in his throat as an odd tension and urge ensnared him, tugging his face closer to her own.

Ino blushed faintly as her lips tingled and her chest tensed painfully. Her hands shook and trembled as they shifted across his body and around the kunai. She gulped as hot breathing hit her lips and his commanding blue eyes locked with her own. He was so close, his lips tantalizingly close to her own and she could almost taste his tender softness against her mouth. But then she felt a sudden rush of panic and caution - It was too much, too soon and she wasn't ready and therefore before they could kiss she turned her head to her left and laughed shakily before she stepped back.

"I guess I win this time, which means dinner's on you! Naru-kun!" she chirped shakily, her voice trembling and breaths heavy from more than the cold, her adrenaline flushed body making it hard for her to detach from what had almost transpired and watched Naruto's body visibly relax and even sag lightly.

"I guess you're right, Ino-chan" he conceded with a small begrudging smile and shrugged his shoulders. He wore a slightly brittle smile as he walked over to the water bank and rendezvoused with his clone, which had sneaked to their location and put the scroll back into his jacket before it moved to get dressed and one thing distracted and echoed endlessly through his head. _"What the hell was that?!_.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't think or rip the sight of her half lidded eyes urging him closer. The feel of her skin, the tickle of her breath and almost erotically trembling pants were seared into his mind as he struggled to overcome the pressure in his lungs, the inability to breathe. _"Kami...I almost...we almost...what am I supposed to do? Do I talk about? Do I try and kiss her? Gah! This is confusing! I'll have to ask Iruka-sensei..."_

Ino tried to calm her racing heart as she skipped over to the other side of the bank and slipped on the overcoat she had started bringing ever since they had started training in the stream during the evenings and nights, the dark purple material banishing the cold but not the scent and feel of Naruto's skin _"Damn it! You almost kissed him! Why the fuck didn't you do it? Ino no Baka!" _she berated herself, confused, upset and emotionally overwhelmed by the situation and unsure how to deal with these wild feelings and conflicting yearnings.

She pouted to herself as she joined Naruto, both of them walking in relative silence for a while. She usually knew what she wanted, but Naruto was such a wild card she that he made the predictable chaos and the norm unknown. She would think things over soon before she made any decisions but for the moment couldn't contain herself any longer and decided to capitalize on her rare victory over her fellow blonde. "Ano...Naru-kun. " She cooed and attracted the somewhat distracted Uzumaki's attention. "I told you I could beat you if I really want to!" she boasted and bopped his hip with her own playfully.

Naruto nearly stumbled and glared at her, his arms folded behind his head. His blue eyes narrowed slightly as he pushed out a heavy sigh. "Well, I'll admit the genjutsu thing was kind of cool, but we both know you were just looking for a shot at groping at me, Ino-Hentai…" he teased her shrewdly and his previous 'mock' weariness shifted into a feral grin as he knowingly pushed the right button to set Ino off.

The blonde sputtered briefly before her own eyes narrowed dangerously. "As if! You were the one totally freezing on me just because I gave you some skin contact and whispered in your ear. Oh Naruuuuuuuuuuuuu-kun! Am I that much of a distraction..." she whisperd in a deeper, sultrier tone while batting her eyes teasingly, smirking at how Naruto blushed uncomfortably and murmured something inaudibly to himself.

"Hey! I'm a guy! I'm supposed to check out and get distracted by hot girls! Besides I wasn't the one with roaming hands and lips, Ino. What's your excuse, Ino no Hentai!" he accused heatedly while pointing at her, his eyes tinkling with mirth that overshadowed his supposedly enraged expression.

"Pervert? Me? How dare you! I'll have you know us girls check out guys too! Besides, just because I'm easy on the eyes doesn't mean you can just take a free peep show whenever you fancy, Naruto no baka!" The Yamanaka protested audibly and poked his chest with every harsh exclaim. Her lips twisted into a wider grin as she was sure of her verbal triumph "Besides, I wasn't groping you! I was winning in a spar by all means necessary, you sore loser!" she shouted and poked his chest.

"Excuses, Excuses! Any means necessary doesn't include molestation, Ino-chan! I thought you were a clan heir, what will the people think...?" Naruto questioned his fellow blonde cheekily and and smirked even wider. His remarks caused his fellow blonde to blush horribly and punch his shoulder with all her might while sputtering his name in an outraged manner. Naruto laughed off the pain and pushed her with his own hip, knocking her off balance and dodging the next punch easily.

She eventually calmed down and they shared some secret glances for a while as the woods started thinning with them getting closer to the urban districts. "Ne…Ino. Can I ask you a question?" Naruto's voice came out in an oddly solemn and uncertain whisper. He gulped as he watched Ino nod, his heartbeat racing and chest aching as he looked at her with oddly uncertain eyes, his cheeks slightly flushed and throat oddly dry.

Naruto was usually not one to question fortune but the way he and Ino were getting closer really scared him; he didn't know how to categorize or deal with the intensity of what he felt – everything was so new and confusing - he needed to know. "Wh-Why are you spending so much time with me…? I mean, you could have easily trained with Asuma-sensei, Shika, Chouji or…your dad" he inquired and averted his gaze from the way her light blue eyes shifted into confusion and slight surprise, already bracing himself for her realizing he's right and acting upon it.

"Why do you ask, Naru-kun? Don't you like being around me?" she counter-asked softly, her eyes narrowing slightly. There was a burning demand in her eyes, swirling deeply within her irises but beneath the steely determination and strength lay a brittle fragility.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? It's just…nobody's ever asked me, I mean…" he stammered and bit his lower lip briefly. "Nobody...well you've ever asked to spend time with me for anything until recently. I was just wondering why…" his voice came out shakily, cautiously turning to look at Ino's now soft and slightly sad expression.

"Well…not many people our age really like being around me either…" Ino countered and her eyes were slightly moist, eliciting a frown and look of disbelief to cross Naruto's facial features. "Sure, I had 'friends' during the academy, but they didn't really like me and nobody keeps in touch. They liked the benefits of being my friend but now that we're graduates and they aren't they've all turned their backs on me. Except Sakura, Chouji and Shika…I-I don't have a lot of friends really…" she admitted quietly.

"So…Naruto, since you're my teammate now and I wanted to get to know you better. And I soon found out you're fun to be around. You make me laugh and you don't put me down for being bossy or talking too much. Plus you seem to actually like talking to me…so…so..." her voice murmured out the last part. _"I knew it…he's going to think I'm a troublesome loud mouth too and try and brush me off too…"_

Naruto watched how Ino's hands clasped tightly and her shoulders tensed through her narrative. Her eyes fell shut and she seemed to be bracing herself for something. "Of course I like being around you, Ino-chan! You're funny, talk as much as I do and are really smart! You don't insult me or hit me too much…and well you're just fun to be around so I'd have to be crazy to not like being around you, baka!" he chided Ino heatedly while grinning widely in an encouraging manner.

Ino's eyes snapped open and she looked at him for a while, seeking deception or a practical joke but finding none. _"Naruto…If you're a monster then I don't want to know other men…"_ she thought, her breathing a bit erratic and shaky as her chest ached once more. Her eyes watered just a bit as her lips twitch into a genuine, gentle smile. She then decided to try and show her appreciation to how sweet and kind his words were.

Naruto felt his heartbeat racing as she stepped close and then stood on her tiptoes. His eyes widened and cheeks burned hotly as soft, moist lips brushed against his cheek, the slightly prolonged contact sending electric sparks through his skin. Before he could grasp what was happening small arms wrapped tightly around his waist and her slightly moist and soft body pressed against is own; her face nestled in the crook of his neck as she hugged him. The Uzumaki heir didn't know quite what to do, how to contain the emotions exploding within him so he wrapped his arms around her and tried to somehow breathe, though it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Thank you, Naruto. Nobody's ever said anything so sweet to me before…" she whispered into his ear _"It feels warm, safe like this…" _she thought and her smile widened against him as she shut her eyes briefly and shared the silent embrace with Naruto. Warring emotions flooding her as she looked up at him and the earlier urge to kiss him tantalized her again but once more she untangled herself from him as pulled back; though for another reason this time as both blondes heard something move in the bushes.

The moment was gone and so both blondes blushed when they looked at each other before looking away and trying to calm down. They were at lost of words for a while before Ino sighed and grabbed his hand, slipping her fingers into his own and started dragging him away bodily. "Hey! I know you can't keep your eyes off me, Naru-kun. But do try to contain yourself, I'm hungry!"

When they entered the city proper Naruto's eyes darted around stealthily; gazing upon the cold and violent eyes glaring at him with hatred, venom and outright contempt. Ever since Sasuke's death the whole atmosphere towards him within the civilian population of village had steadily taken a turn from varying degrees of icy indifference, lack of acknowledgment and otherwise neutrality of the past to burning, irrational hatred and barely constrained violence that was just teeming under the surface.

The whole civilian merchant guild had boycotted him and threatened to pull restraining orders on him should he ever step near their shops again and so Naruto was forced to situate Shinobi populated stores, restaurants and coffee shops alone. It saddened and angered Naruto to see how hostile most of his home had become and some part of him felt hatred and contempt at their blind, petty bigotry but then he realized being like them would make him no better than them.

Furthermore, he could relate to their blind hatred and irrational reactions once he recalled his own reactions to Sasuke's death at Haku's hands. The blonde had lost control and had unleashed the Youki of the Kyuubi without any regards for the consequences if only to alleviate his grief, thirst for vengeance and violence. It gave Naruto perspective and he couldn't imagine how it felt to lose your entire family, all your friends and teachers in a blink of an eye and then being left with a bloody reminder.

It didn't make things right, it didn't justify his tormented youth but it made Naruto more inclined to understand and some day forgive these people and not sink into the depths of vengeful bitterness. He would prove he was better than that, somehow and he would earn their respect and make up for his 'tenant's' sins; that would be much sweeter than getting it for free or killing people and spreading more despair and agony throughout the village.

He was making serious steps in garnering the respect of the Shinobi population and he noticed that people were looking at him differently, less critically and angrily and with more consideration and curiosity that inspired confidence in the young blonde Jinchuuriki. While most of the civilians were increasingly hostile and hateful he found those he worked for regularly during D-Rank missions were a bit less hostile towards him and the Shinobi population far more sympathetic to his cause ever since the council seemed to sanction him and he was known as Kakashi's apprentice.

Therefore he could now purchase food and equipment a bit more easily and for lowers prices than he was used to, a fact Gama-chan was always happy about. Kakashi-sensei had assured him he had taken care of his finances and together they had withdrew and then deposited his money in a shinobi-run bank that was under the supervision of the advisory council and the third homage.

Somehow those old men and woman did not inspire much confidence in Naruto so he had taken to splitting his pay into half and keeping a portion of it on his person at all times just in case, though surprisingly enough so far no anomalies in his finances occurred. While he was used to being isolated and rejected, there was now a far more worrying and painful fact that Naruto had to deal with - There were no less than fifteen failed attempts at his life during the duration since Sasuke's demise alone from what he could tell.

His village had never actively sought his death to his knowledge and so he had learned to somehow accept their hatred. But this complicated things and made Naruto edgy, what if one of their attempts would once hurt one of his precious people? He would never forgive the villagers if that happened, it was one thing to hurt and abuse Naruto, but nobody harmed his precious people - nobody.

Currently, He was able to thwart this new and alarming phenomenon mostly by avoiding the situation entirely as he had learned from years of experience of avoiding danger during his childhood. The rest of his assailants were dealt with promptly by his various teachers and tutors with extreme prejudice. The Uzumaki guessed there were probably more assassination attempts set against him but the constant ANBU detail that followed him whenever he was somewhere populated seemed to deal with said attempts.

Also the blonde he noticed that an alarming amount of shopkeepers and merchants that were notoriously cruel and hateful towards him were missing and with each one that disappeared the crowd seemed more wary to approach him than to insult and hate him blatantly. Naruto's eyes narrowed faintly as his sharp ears caught footsteps creeping behind them and he felt chakra gathering and for a moment he was prepared to protect Ino when he felt the air shift. When he glanced over his shoulder, the alley behind him was empty _"Thank you, ANBU-san. That one makes it Sixteen …?"_

"Ne, Naru-kun. Why can't we going somewhere else but Ichiraku …?" Ino complained through a small pout. While she grew to love the new cuisine introduced by the ever kind Teuchi-san and sweet Ayame-san she wanted something else for a change; something a bit more special and fancy than the usual. She was a girl and liked to be pampered from time to time and she had won the spar so she deserved a treat.

Naruto pouted just as much, "Oh come on, Ino-chan! You know the old man loves you and besides it's Yakitori night…I know how much you like Kalamari and Crab..." he argued evasively and pouted at her pleadingly while his eyes flickered with a bit of uncertainty and desperation from the brief glimpse Ino caught.

_"Why are you so afraid…Naru-kun?"_ she wondered and idly remembered how uncertain and evasive her father was when she asked him why everyone was so hostile towards Naruto once. The way his eyes flickered with regret, his body tensed and voice shifted belied a great emotional weight regarding the subject but he was even more tight lipped over the subject than he was about Sakura's recent changes and so Ino was once more stumped.

Just what was it about Naruto that made everyone edgy and uncomfortable? It always irked the blonde bombshell to see how people glared at him. But Naruto just grinned in that goofy, though at times fake, way of his and pulled her onwards and distracted her with idly chatter, jokes or his quite effective and at times cruel teasing that always invoked her own anger and teasing instincts - but he wasn't fooling anyone, especially not someone like Ino.

Sakura had eagerly supplied her with dark whispers of conspiracies and his true nature and while she put little stock in such ludicrous sounding claims normally, she had to admit the way people treated him was somewhat hard to explain otherwise. _"Sakura's has to be wrong, there's no way Naru-kun is a monster. But then why does every civilian we pass by look at him like he's the second coming of the Kyuubi…?"_ she thought worriedly, unaware of the irony of how close her statement was to the truth.

Naruto then tugged on her hand gently; yapping away happily about training ideas for their next meeting and the taste of heavenly ramen.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, elsewhere in Konoha)**

Sakura stood silently in the plateau of training ground sixteen, waiting for her teacher to arrive. The area was arid and located at the feet of the Hokage Mountain. A long stream crisscrossed through the dry land and several tall trees decorated the barren landscape here and there. Danzou had instructed her to not return to his halls for the time being unless she was specifically summoned by one of his agents. He gave no explanation for this sudden change and told Sakura he would leave her instructions where to meet her various instructors every morning with one of his subordinates.

Sakura gratefully accepted the change in scenery, the dank and lifeless caverns had become quite boring in comparison to the rich nature of Konoha's landscape. Sakura gleefully embraced the feel of the fresh air and tender sunlight against her increasingly pale skin tone. Sakura's body was still somewhat chemically unstable but she had recently learned a technique that helped her stabilize her body.

She had secretly studied some medical scrolls she had procured from her biology and anatomy teacher 'Tiger' in the last couple of days. The ancient medical texts were surprisingly simple, accurate and easy to understand and so with a little imagination and creativity she she could now partially control her body's enzyme and digestive functions and thus ease the after effects of Danzou's medical pills.

The direct after-effect was her ability to sleep properly which led to a higher concentration span and calmer and less volatile disposition. The blessed additional bonus was she had now crafted a slightly more balanced relationship with her alter ego, now that the imbalance in her hormones and chemical composition was somewhat bearable and so the two facets of the fractured mind had reached a symbiotic bond between them and regularly corresponded - no longer battling for supremacy over the body they shared.

They had reached an agreement that her alter ego would confide, offer advice and help the original persona to analyze things from within and would only be allowed to usurp control in situations in which the original Sakura could not rein her emotions, fears or confusion. This new bond of split minds led to another shocking discovery, her alter ego had partial control over her chakra network and was thus was the perfect tool to help Sakura repel Genjutsu assaults.

The moment the illusion entrapped the red haired kunoichi the other personality could usurp and disrupt the flow of her chakra and thus shatter the offensive genjutsu – Sakura had yet to test the limits of this new ability she discovered and devised but she surmised it would definitely help her overcome low to mid level illusions.

These two discoveries she kept in secret as there was no trusting her 'master' with such information. He would only nod and then find another impassable hurdle for her to try and scale and Sakura had enough on her plate. A good kunoichi always kept her cards close to her chest and only revealed them when the situation required it.

Additionally, Sakura's mastery over the viper style had increased under Anko's watchful eyes and bruising fingers. The ability to dodge, evade and counterattack was literally beaten into the younger girl, strike by strike. Sakura liked to believe she had become somewhat adequate in the taijutsu style and even Anko had given her a passable grade the other day. Sakura readily admitted Danzou's medicine pills also had a large part in her rapid growth, her speed, increased flexibility, growth of muscle tone were all credited to the accelerated cellular regeneration and metabolic functions, otherwise she wouldn't have grown half as fast as she had up until now.

However, Sakura was somewhat at loss at her own level as she had yet to test her mettle against someone of her age group. However, if she compared herself now to what she was before Sasuke-kun's demise it was like morning and night – she was now a quite able kunoichi.

Her taijutsu while not perfect was accurate and deadly on the occassions she managed to execute the motions properly. She was stronger, faster and more accurate by light-years than she was in the past. Her scholastic knowledge in anatomy and chemistry gave her a unique and advanced ability to maim, poison and otherwise kill her foes in ways it would take most of her peers quite a while to grasp. More importantly she was used to experiencing massive amounts of pain that no normal genin should be used to.

Therefore Danzou had deemed her ready enough to begin studying two arts that would truly make a perfect tool – Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. Danzou had told her that the elusive Mitarashi Anko would from hereon out only tutor her on seldom occasions from now on as he had other plans in mind for her in these two new branches of the ninja arts. The war hawk had taken the opportunity to test her elemental chakra elements.

The moment Sakura channeled her life force through the seemingly innocent slip of paper it immediately crumpled into a small ball, revealing her powerful affinity towards the lightning element. The one eyed veteran had silently nodded and told her he would introduce her to her next tutor and so there Sakura was, waiting for yet another psycho or emotionless drone to push her to her limits.

_"Where the hell is he/she?!"_ Sakura inwardly complained right before a metallic sound filtered through her ears and she rolled aside. Green eyes narrowed as she launched her body sideways with a chakra propelled thrust, leaping away just as something slammed fiercely into the ground she once situated. The collision kicked up a cloud of dust and she felt and heard the ground split under it's force, her body now on high alert in preparation for battle.

"Your awareness is mediocre at best. I've successfully been watching you for the last fifteen minutes but the fact you managed to dodge that attack successfully means you aren't a lost cause and I can still salvage something out of you, girl." A gruff and somewhat impatient bark came from behind her, accompanied by the sound of jingling chains. Her eyes followed the sight of a long, black chain being dragged across the dry earth and her eyes fell upon who was most likely her teacher. _"Why do all the powerful ninjas have to be such freaks and psychos?"_

The owner of the disgruntled remark was a short, spiky haired man of dark complexion. The man's left eye was missing, the slit sewn shut and marred by an ugly scar where it had been obviously cut out by a blade. His other, good eye was however was colored in a shocking shade of green that clashed with his dark black hair. The man was clean shaved and his skin revealed ugly scars of burning, cutting and bruising across his left cheek, lower neck and chin that told the tale of many battles and obvious experience of being tortured.

His headband was not on his person but he bore the ANBU tattoo on his left shoulder, a silent token of his old position within Konoha's ranks. The man was clad in a dark, black and green camouflage body suit and upper body armor. That seemed normal enough, what was odd about him was that he had several long chains of dark chrome steel wrapped around his waist, arms, forearms and chest with two loose ends dangling from his fingertips.

"My name's Shoujiro Retsu" His slightly off-key voice whistled out through obviously damaged vocal cords. "They call me 'Kami no Hippou' and due to Danzou's meddling I've been forced to crash course your sorry ass through the basics of lightning manipulation and the 'Amatsudenkou no Susanoo', my personal weapon style." His words belied his displeasure, the dark timbres of anger, impatience and violent dissatisfaction revealing that much.

Sakura's eyes widened, she remembered Anko's first introduction and her body shuddered with momentary fear and trepidation. "Stop shitting in your pants, girl. I ain't got time for this bullshit. Listen carefully as I'll only explain the basics once," Retsu barked out impatiently and sneered at the red haired kunoichi dangerously. Sakura bit her lower lip and nodded meekly as the scarred ninja opened his left palm.

"The lightning element is one of the easier elements to master as it is nearly completely an internal element." He exclaimed and his fingers clenched tightly in a claw like stance for a brief moment before a flash of light ensued and crackling tongues of lightning danced between his fingertips. "I'll tell you right now so you don't waste my time with stupid questions. Yes, some people can externally create lightning but there are only a handful of people on the continent that either have the sheer chakra capacity, talent or innate genetic condition that allows them to create electricity out of thin air; you are not and will not be one of them." The dismissal in hiss quite blatantly reflected how poorly he thought of her.

_"Everyone always underestimates us! Let them sneer and spit at us now, Sakura-chan. One day we'll show him, we'll show all of them!" _The inner persona promised darkly as Sakura's green eyes shifted from intimidated into burning emeralds of compacted malice that patiently sized up the man before them.

"Do you have a problem with my deduction, girl?" Retsu questioned blandly and his left hand flipped over, palm now facing upwards. Before Sakura could even comprehend what was happening the chrome chain around his left forearm flashed with blue life-force before exploding forth in blurry speed and wrapping around her neck. Sakura choked and her hands grasped the suffocating steel desperately, breathing impossible as it constricted tighter around her pale skin.

"You who live pampered amongst the civilians of this lively village, protected from the ugliness of death, treachery and suffering off the backs of people like me should not dare question my words. Arrogant fools like you: those who know nothing yet think they know everything disgust me and are always quickest to fall on the battlefield…"

The red haired kunoichi choked for air, her eyes beginning to roll as thought was nearly impossible and the world started to blur. _"Fucking…bastard…" _Sakura thought as she approached the bliss of silent oblivion. Before she died from asphyxiation his hand twitched briefly and the chakra enforced chain forced Sakura down, pulling her to the ground and slamming her face into the hard, heated earth.

"When I am talking, you will listen. When I am deducing, you will not argue. I have no patience for insolence, it makes me angry and when I get angry, I have an unquenchable thirst for blood…" he stated and released her. As Sakura coughed for air, lungs burning and throat hoarse Retsu nonchalantly continued his earlier speech, content he now had Sakura's undivided attention.

"As I was saying, Lightning Chakra is easiest to master as all you have to do is learn to feel your own bio-electric energy." Retsu instructed and reached for his side pouch and procured a scroll. It landed next to Sakura's face after he threw it lazily next to her. "I've written down where the main electric nodes are situated. You will spend three hours a day trying to create static energy by channeling your chakra through each and one of them. Once you successfully access every one of them you will try and simultaneously activate them all." He commanded.

"Once you have successfully attuned your chakra to your body's own electrical output, I will teach you some simple chakra manipulation techniques that will allow you to amplify and spatially recompose your chakra." The veteran ninja explained his training methodology and was about to continue when his eye narrowed thoughtfully.

"Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi…?" he called out and turned to gaze at a nearby tree, catching the sight of aloof Jounin as it filtered through his perpetual vision. Retsu would never forget the scent of the genius elite that had rescued him from the clutches of Kumo-nin interrogators during the skirmishes nearly eight years earlier. "You're late…but I suppose it's to be expected from you, Hatake" Retsu deadpanned with a sigh.

The silver haired Jounin shrugged his shoulders as he walked over towards Sakura and Retsu. "Ma ma, I'm sorry Retsu-san. I was helping this old lady across the street when I was invited over for some tea, I just couldn't insult the elderly woman, what kind of a shinobi would I be if I did?" he excused his behavior with yet another lame excuse that was legendary amongst his peers.

"Tch, have you disabled of Danzou's recon squad…?" The scarred lightning user asked the sharingan wielder and received an affirmative nod. Kakashi's visible eye gazed sharply at his former subordinate as she cautiously eyed him with fear, nervousness and confusion.

"Thank you, Retsu-san. I owe you." Kakashi pointed out and the chain wielder snorted and smirked crookedly.

Kakashi had secretly passed on the world amongst the Jounin population that if anyone received one on one instruction with Sakura he wanted assistance on getting her into a one on one situation where he could finally talk to his former student away from prying eyes. He hadn't even approached Anko on the subject as the snake mistress was under constant surveillance by Danzou for more than just her tutoring of Sakura and it would be too much of a risk to involve the infamous snake summoner with her own personal mission from the Sandaime Hokage.

"There are no debts between comrades, Hatake" he dismissed Kakashi's exclaim and disappeared into the nearby foliage, giving the copy ninja some privacy with Sakura.

That comment was rather curious, as Naruto had been taking his debt to Sasuke quite seriously and had started researching in preparation of facing the last of the Uchiha, Itachi in the future. Iruka had revealed to Kakashi in confidence that Naruto was dedicating almost an hour of every one of their literary lessons to read on the Sharingan and Uchiha clan's history and part in legendary battles and wars of old.

The public information on the ancient clan was quite useless as Naruto had revealed to Kakashi only earlier this morning. And so after they had both analyzed the known abilities of the bloodline limit they concluded Naruto's main weakness was the genjutsu abilities of the Sharingan eye. Kakashi was rather confident that his apprentice would eventually overcome the precognitive abilities of the doujutsu with his shadow clones abilities and prodigal ninjutsu potential.

Naruto had revealed that Kurenai had taught him on the various ways to counter and detect Genjutsu. He complained before Kakashi that his ability to disrupt his own chakra was limited due to his inability to suppress it and his chakra control would probably never reach the level where he could control each individual tenketsu due to his Youki influenced chakra reserves . However the blonde had not given up and asked Kakashi to help him with genjutsu countering.

The Copy Ninja was reluctant at first but in the end they both agreed Naruto would have to deal with illusions on the field in the future. Therefore Kakashi and he had decided that they would spend an entire hour every other day with Kakashi using genjutsu on Naruto during their spars or at random with the blonde ninja being forced to learn to detect and try to break free.

It would most likely have varying degrees of success but it was a start, something Kakashi hoped he could achieve here and now with Sakura as well. It was thus fortunate one of his old ANBU buddies had been approached by Danzou and coerced into assisting her studies. Finally Kakashi had the opportunity to talk with Sakura and perhaps bridge the gap Sasuke's death left between them.

"It's been a while, Sakura." Kakashi greeted neutrally and watched the now red haired girl slowly rise to her feet, her green eyes flickering with uncertainty. The silver haired Jounin sighed softly as she was obvious under the impression he was a threat to her. "Sorry I took me so long to approach you. But seeing as you pulled that restraining order against me it took a while…" The copy-nin explained himself off handedly and watched Sakura's reaction closely, his dark brown eye narrowing with what seemed to be a fragile patience that could shatter into violence at any moment.

"Restraining order…?" Sakura mouthed in a confused and fearful tone, her eyes darting from side to side as her teeth nibbled unto her lower lip. Her green eyes flashed with brief comprehension and she seemed conflicted before the caution shifted into icy indifference. "Yeah, what of it? Why are you here...?" her tone spat out impatiently. Sakura's body language and pitiful attempt at deception revealed before the silver haired ninja answers to several questions that had irked him for many weeks.

The first was the origins and speedy access Danzou had to a restraining order. It had irked Kakashi and now he knew it was obviously a falsified document as the prodigal ninjutsu user had initially suspected. Sandaime had alluded as much when they conversed over the subject but was helpless against the signed document just as much as Kakashi was. Haruno Azumi must have been easily convinced to sign the document when told it would guard her daughter from associating with Naruto and forging Sakura's signature was child's play for someone of Danzou's skill.

Discrediting the document would be impossible as Sakura was almost never approachable and breaking that tremulous neutrality would make her a liability and thus her life would become forfeit – Danzou never left loose ends. Therefore Kakashi had been in a 'Catch 22' situation up until now, unable to pierce the wall of mystery and lies Danzou erected around his activities - he had lost the battle with the war hawk over Sakura's trust before it even began.

The second was that Sakura's mental capacity seemed dangerously wild in comparison to her days under his command. Kakashi had always suspected she wasn't exactly stable from her violent outbursts, mood swings and secret inner monologues but she seemed generally docile and in control of herself in most times so he trusted her psychological profiling. However, it was now quite obvious she was contracting a severe case of schizophrenia. The way the gleam in her eyes, body language and vocal quirks all changed with baffling suddenness all proved his suspicions correct - though he wasn't sure if the controlled and contained manner she displayed was reason for concern or relief.

Kakashi would have to approach Sarutobi-sama about this as he had seen what happened if such mental distress was not treated with medication and therapy, it often spiraled into dangerous sociopathic behavior patterns and even homicidal urges and he owed Sakura to at least try to save her from her fate. "Sakura, I am not your enemy…" Kakashi tried to reason with her quietly and watched Sakura scoff at him openly, her teeth grit and eyes two burning green slits of hostility. "I only wish to help you, it isn't too late. I can help you reconcile with Naruto and we can get through this…be a team once more."

"No!" Sakura shouted and waved her hand across her body "Fuck you, you bastard! I know what you did…" her voice oozed with venom and hatred, green eyes glowing with violence. "You sold me out to protect him! You told them I'm unstable so they could get rid of me! You fucking abandoned me to Danzou and took him instead! I hate you! You fucking hypo…"

Kakashi's single eye shut briefly before it snapped open and gleamed with dangerous coldness. "Know you place, Genin." he commanded flatly, pulling rank and cutting through her derogatory and insulting words, unwilling to be talked to in such a manner by anyone, not even her. _"She's beyond lost to me. I was complacent, time has not been kind to her and Danzou's inhumane training methods and her own guilt and hatred have festered beyond control…"_ Kakashi realized and turned his back on the now convulsing and panting young girl.

"I will not tolerate such language, Sakura. Not from you or anyone. For your information I only tried to get your professional help to deal with the trauma of that mission. I never asked or willed for you to be dismissed or taken from my care. However, I see and know reasoning with you is useless as you don't believe me." Kakashi's voice fell into a flat, neutral tone, glancing at how Sakura struggled to combat the paralyzing power of his murderous intent.

_"Fucking bastard! Who does he think he is? He's just trying to convince us to forgive him for backstabbing us. He's trying to protect his new pet, that monster...he's trying to make us abandon our ambitions! Don't listen to him, he never listened to you, remember Sakura-chan? How he was with us back then...?" _The dominant persona of the red haired kunoichi was uncertain despite her alter-ego's words at first as her former sensei begin walking away.

Then she looked at things from a different angle. _"He's giving up on me, he doesn't believe in me. He never did! At first he trusted Sasuke-kun over me and Naruto and now he trusts the monster over me. I was never anyone he put faith or effort into…well then, I don't need bastards like that fucking around with me, good riddance!" _she concluded and once more, screening out the early days in favor of the implications of that one mission that changed everything .

It was something she had become accustomed to in order to safe guard her sanity under Danzou's pressure and keep her resolve and hatred burning less she break. "As if! You never cared about me! I know you only ever cared about Sasuke-kun and now that monster, Naruto! I won't be tricked by you or him ever again!" Sakura spat out in a shaky, emotional tone. Her green eyes shut to hide gathering tears of regret and sorrow as she reminisced on how pathetic, weak and alone she felt on team Kakashi only several months ago.

With her former sensei's laziness and aloof attitude towards teaching, Sasuke's constant dismissal to concentrate on revenge and Naruto's grating, whiny behavior Sakura felt she had no solace on team seven. She could have relented to the advances of her blonde teammate and she did start opening up to him on that mission when he approached her for training tips and complimented her - it was perhaps the first step towards change.

However, the brief reprise in her isolation would not help erase the image of his burning crimson eyes and clawed hands tearing through the masked mist ninja with indifference that chilled her to the bone. He was supposed to be her pillar of support if something ever happened to Sasuke and then he revealed himself to be another liar in disguise, a monster hiding in the visage of a fool waiting to slaughter her when the time was opportune. She now knew with chilling certaintly that nobody would ever be there for her, she would always alone, always had been alone in her quest to become a kunoichi. But in her isolation she would triumph and gather the strength required to vindicate herself; nobody would stand in her path - nobody.

"I am sorry things have come to this, Sakura. I will not approach you again. Then again, you will not remember this conversation either…" Kakashi promised tonelessly before pulling back his headband and revealing Obito's eye while shutting his own eye. _"I'm sorry Sakura, but Danzou must not know of this conversation and you are better off unaware of my connection to Retsu…" _Kakashi inwardly apologized. _Magen: Shoukyoboushi no Yomi"_ Kakashi manipulated the chakra through his old teammate's eyes into his own unique illusionary jutsu.

Sakura's head exploded into intense pain that caused her hands to whip to her sides, her vision clouded by a dark, distorted vision of the world flooded with the sound of demonic laughter and flashing monstrous faces. Screams filled the grounds as the young kunoichi fell to her knees, sobbing and hysterically begging for it to stop before she slumped unconscious.

Kakashi sighed and shut his eye walked away, his heart heavy with the weight of yet another failure on his part; it would be his last it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

**(Several Hours later, ANBU headquarters)**

Morino Ibiki was not surprised when he received his orders for the day. It was not uncommon for Sarutobi-sama to commission an interrogation of a foreign agent. However it was surprising to the scarred special Jounin to have the Hokage attend in person and not wait for the written report.

However, strange things were not something of an anomaly in Konoha lately. First Uchiha Sasuke was killed in the line of duty. Secondly, the Hokage had activated the 'Tenchi' contingency plan to hunt down and capture foreign agents which tightened the internal security measures throughout the village. Finally, Mitarashi Anko decides to bind with the snake clan, an ordeal Ibiki had the misfortune of witnessing.

His spine still crawled from the unsettling ritual and Anko's raw screaming and convulsing and he hoped whatever happened to the special Jounin wouldn't scar her fragile psyche any further; he'd hate to have to entertain her in ANBU torture cells instead of their regular table at 'Magoichi's'.

* * *

**A/N**: This is where Act two: **'Shattered Innocence and Blood-stained Snakeskin'** of my side story fic (which is now posted separately) **'Origins of Madness'** is situated. It should be read for an in-depth glimpse at Anko's ritual and Orochimaru's past – It will be posted during the weekend and then I will concentrate almost solely on 'The Point of Divergence' for a while.

* * *

Ibiki's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he picked up a suitcase and stepped out of his personal chambers. He traversed the faceless, dark corridors of ANBU's underground headquarters silently. He wordlessly ignoring the other ANBU and Jounin that he crossed by, focusing his mind on the task ahead. The Counter-Intelligence and Interrogation specialist always shut off the world before beginning on of his sessions. He needed the utmost concentration and utter detachment from emotion, distractions and mundane details if he was to temporarily relinquish his humanity and enter the state of mind that allowed him to commit the acts of inhumane physical and psychological harm he was so legendary for.

The room was octagonal, its surface covered by layer of layer rusting metal. The aging alloy was stained with stains of blood and other such bodily fluids and carrying the age old scent of decay, gore and worst. The Splash patterns painting the upon metallic surface were there for a reason, the victim would sit there and begin imaging just what was going to happen to him, beginning his psychological torture even before Ibiki's masterful hands could get to work.

Flickering Neon lights irritated the eyes as they bathed the room in flashes of bright light and then engulfed it in shadows anew in repetitive, maddening cycles. In the center of the poorly lit room, within a circle of chakra suppressing seals sat a single, bald man. He tied to a metallic chair, completely naked; his golden complexion marred with old battle scars and his Iwa headband lying beside his clothes at the far corner of the room.

"You're early, Sarutobi-sama" Ibiki greeted and bowed humbly before his leader as he shut the steel door behind him. The Third silently bowed his head, tilting his hat in acknowledgment.

The Hokage was sitting in a wooden chair leaning against one the eight walls of the quite horrifying looking room. He didn't seem bothered by its gruesome appearence, scent or lightning - unsurprising as he had visited and partook in such interrogations many times in the past, he had long since dulled his heart to such things. "I could not concentrate on my paperwork while I know this scum was lurking about my village…" he informed Ibiki icily, his voice reverberating around the room.

Ibiki nodded and smirked faintly as he placed his suitcase on a nearby table and flipped it open. The fact the bound man had not moved a muscle or acknowledged either man or their comments was a telltale sign he was a veteran and would not break under conventional methods – All the more interesting for Ibiki as he could now apply more creative methods. Ibiki flipped his briefcase open and revealed an assortment of various tools of torture, needles and small bottles of drugs. The bandanna clad man took a needle and a small vial of clear, green liquid and filled the syringe halfway full. "Who hired you?"

The man remained tight lipped and expressionless and Ibiki nodded knowingly as he tapped the syringe several times before popping it gently into the man's jugular. Ibiki waited for several moments after pulling the needle out and soon enough the man's eyes widened faintly and he started blinking away tears.

_"What…what is this…?"_ the man thought as his eyes started itching and burning. He coughed as mucus, bile and saliva clogged his throat, nearly bring about a fit vomiting but not quite enough to bring the upheaval his stomach. He gasped for air and soon found blood was rushing to his temples as deafening pounding thumped through his temples. He trembled as his muscles convulsed and slackened erratically.

"You must be wondering what I gave you. Don't worry, it won't kill you but it will gradually get worst if you don't cooperate. Have you ever heard of the 'liquid man' syndrome?" Ibiki asked the bound man in a paralyzing monotone as he took his time to remove several long acupuncture needles from his set.

"If you must know, soon you will lose your ability to control your gastronomic functions and release all forms of bodily waste from all possible crevices. Also the enzymes in this drug will keep adrenaline pumping through your body so you won't be able to lose consciousness until I decide you've earned that reprieve." Ibiki explained and watched the man's eyes flash with burning hatred - eliciting a smirk on Ibiki's his lips.

"Don't worry though, these needles will keep your jaw lax and open so you don't choke on your own vomit and I have a trauma team on standby if you somehow do suffocate despite my better efforts." Ibiki explained and carefully pierced the man's skin, two needles sticking from behind his lower jaw and two just beside his ears. The man coughed and wheezed as his jaw went lax and Ibiki carefully pried it open as he had stated earlier.

"You are going to eventually answer my questions, spare yourself the needless pain and suffering and just talk now." The interrogator offered as he waited patiently for his torture methods to break the man's spirit.

Meanwhile, Sarutobi Hiruzen's eyes flickered with cold indifference as he watched the proceedings neutrally. While he wasn't a fan of bloodshed or needless violence, he knew he could not be lax with enemy agents, especially those that attacked his ninjas in the midst of his own home. The man was not a free agent, he was a registered ninja of Iwagakure and that meant someone had paid for an A or S rank mission, someone with both resources and the knowledge of Naruto's importance or at the very least his condition as Jinchuuriki - Sarutobi needed to know who and why.

Sarutobi had finally decided to crack down on those whom aimed to harm Naruto in the wake of the death of Sasuke. This was due to the realization that for the last fifteen years his lax and pacifistic behavior had caused a series of disasterous mistakes. First he had allowed Orochimaru to flee and thus become a most dangerous power set against Konoha, one only Jiraiya and Tsunade could contend with currently. Secondly he had allowed the village to emotionally cripple and abuse Naruto from childhood and Anko from the moment she was recovered from the sea country for the sake of the status quo, he had purposefully turned the blind eye as he didn't want to get his hands dirty with the political ramifications and because he was old - he was just too tired.

But not anymore, he would not allow more sins to compound upon past mistakes, this time he chose to quell the hostility with zero tolerance in the sake of redeeming himself just a bit after so many years of criminal neutrality. On the very first day his ANBU incarcerated and interrogated thirteen civilians due to attempts at embezzlement with Naruto's funds, arson attempts and breaking and entering into his home and dealt with three cases of attempted assault on Naruto's person by now former genin of the leaf. His message via ANBU rang clear 'Mess with my ninja and you will pay.'

The civilians were logical enough to not attack a ninja directly and were more content at allowing 'accidents' to occur or attempt to poison the blonde. They were discovered and intercepted by his many Jounin instructors and their names were brought before ANBU and thus they were dealth with. Sporadic ninja assassination attempts were promptly dealt with by ANBU whom shadowed Naruto's every move within the village when he was unsupervised.

Some people apparently were far more stubborn, tenacious and crafty and so ANBU were kept more busy than normal for the last couple of months in protecting Naruto and dealing with those who wished harm, be it physical or financial. Sarutobi could not force the people to accept Naruto and so the emotional rejection, insults and now open hatred kept on wearing on the poor boy's heart but there was no battle without loss and suffering, he could not do anything - even if he was Hokage.

The finances for such a task force to fulfill his will had come out of Sarutobi's own pocket as he felt he had been lax with Naruto's security and life for far too long and personally owed the boy something. His epiphany had some when Jiraiya had angrily confronted him with accusations and angry remarks the last time they shared words only several months earlier and had forcefully awakened both his guilt and anger from their long time slumber. These emotions had forced the old man to admit he could no longer turn a blind eye to the travesty his people were committing – at least whenever they crossed the line and actively sought to harm Naruto.

While the average civilian and all the shinobi population seemed to get the message and reverted back to their previous, varying degrees of either poorly-veiled hostility or neutrality and indifference; it seemed the higher powers of Konoha's financial district were more crafty and cunning. Sarutobi never could pin any of the assassination attempts on them as their agents were mostly local and could easily be blamed for being impartial and trying to drag down political enemies or rivals.

But this man, he was the missing link and final mistake those men would ever commit. By hiring a foreign agent these men had supplied Hiruzen with all the evidence he needed to prove their guilt as nobody could claim an Iwa-nin had any personal interest in Naruto - this would put a stop to this madness once and for all - with blood and steel. "He seems uncooperative, I suggest you loosen his tongue some more, Ibiki. Use _that_ jutsu – I will not rest until the threat upon our ninja is removed"

"As you wish, Sandaime-sama" the special Jounin intoned and for a brief moment he pitied the poor sap in the chair, the man had no idea what was in store for him. The notion vanished quickly as this scum was an enemy, he deserved no mercy and with that the interrogator made a long hand seal sequence while gathering his chakra into his body. The bound man thrashed wildly as he guessed what would come next would be unpleasant to say at least _"Magen: Kuudouseirei no Akumu"_

The man's teary eyes shut tightly as soon as the world around him distorted and he watched his tormentor shut his eyes and seemingly concentrate intensely. He gasped and choked out a pant as his searing pain flashed through his arm, something biting into his skin. Two brown eyes snapped open widely and filled with disbelief and fear.

_**"Murderer…"**_ a familiar voice screamed in his left ear and his dark brown eyes glared into the ethereal form of his first kill, the young woman's eyes burning with hatred. The man watched the specter's fingernails drag over his skin, leaving long traces of liquid torment in her wake as well as deep lacerations that bled out rivulets of crimson.

_**"It's our turn to kill you, bastard!"**_Another voice joined in from his right ear and his eyes darted towards the new voice only to see a spectral form of one of his more recent kills bite into his neck. He convulsed and coughed out wildly, his eyes widening with horror as the many dozens of spirits of his victims throughout his ninja carrier all materialized and started screaming in a bone-chilling cacophony.

The spirits all cursed audibly, accusing him venomously in a ringing echo or madness as they clawed at him hungrily; seeking to slake their vengeful desires. The pain was indescribable, it was never-ending but unconsciousness would not arrive, that damned drug saw to that. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't deal with it. "MAKE IT STOP! I'LL TALK! JUST MAKE IT FUCKING STOP!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, his tone hoarse and trembling with horror and pleading.

Even his battle hardened spirit quickly diminished with all his sins haunting his psyche. Ibiki's chakra quenched itself and the illusion vanished abruptly, revealing before the prisoner's wide and teary eyes the interrogator neutrally reaching for the syringe once more. "Who hired you?"

Sarutobi and Ibiki debriefed the quivering mass of paranoid fear, intense duress and sobbing despair before ANBU took him away, he would situate one of their containment cells until his release could be negotiated with the Tsuchikage. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage in negotiating a non-aggression pact with Ishimaru over the new situation.

So his own civilian council was plotting to eliminate one of his ninja right under his nose. This was beyond bending the rules, this was mutiny and a direct attack against Konoha's, Hiruzen's military authority, their sin would not go unpunished – their lives were forfeit and this madness would stop - permanently.

**

* * *

Jutsu list:  
Henge no Jutsu - Transformation technique – **Basic E-rank jutsu that allows the user to change his appearance to fit someone whom he chooses. Vocal mimickery is also possible if said person is known to the user. Light contact with dispel said jutsu.**  
Genjutsu: Yurehoshi no Fukumen – Illusionary technique: Veil of the FlickeringStars** – A low level genjutsu technique that delves the victim in an endless sea of darkness where he is surrounding by flashing stars that confuse, distract and otherwise blind him/her.**  
Magen: Shoukyoboushi no Yomi - Demonic illusion: Erasing eye of the Underworld** – A powerful Illusion technique invented by the Hatake Kakashi using the innate powers of mental manipulation employed by Obito's Sharingan. The Jutsu overflows the brain of a weaker mind with Kakashi's chakra and causes short term memory loss, confusion and unconsciousness.**  
Magen: Kuudouseirei no Akumu – Demonic Illusion: Hollow Spirit Nightmare** – A forbidden A-genjutsu that weaves intricate and very high level illusion to destroy all hopes of resistance from its victims. It was originally invented by the snake sannin Orochimaru when he was still loyal to Konoha.  
It is a very cruel, specialized technique used for torturing Shinobi that makes the user envision that vengeful spirits of the people he's killed are clawing at his body, each touch invoking intense physical and mental duress as they whisper accusation and damnations in his mind endlessly.  
It is useless against those that are already insane or partially so and those that have sociopathic and homicidal tendencies and have lost the ability to feel guilt or remorse.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or gain or will gain any profit from using the franchise's chars, they belong to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

_

* * *

Italics - Thoughts  
__Italics underline – second personalities talking/thinking__**  
Bold Italics - Demons/monsters talking**_  
_**Bold Italics underline – demon/monsters thinking  
**_**Bold - Demon influenced/curse-sealed person talking**

**

* * *

Glossary:**

**Jinchuuriki - Power of Human Sacrifice - **A general term used for the containers of the mythical tailed beasts.**  
Nuke-Nin -** A ninja that has betrayed his village and has a bounty on his head).**  
Amegakure – **Hidden Rain**  
Kirigakure - **Hidden Mist**  
Konohagare – **Hidden Leaf**  
Iwagakure – **Hidden Rock**  
Bijuu - **Tailed beasts**  
Hi no Kuni – **Fire Country  
**Hakumei no Kuni –** Twilight country  
**Raikou no Kuni –** Lightning country**  
Ta no Kuni – **Rice Field Country**  
Yuki no Kuni – **Snow Country**  
Yondaime – **The Fourth**  
Sandaime –**The Third**  
Kenjutsu – **Sword techniques  
**Kikaichuu – **Destruction bugs**  
Sanbi no Kame** – Three-tailed Tortoise**  
Senbon – **needle/s**  
Jyuuken – **Gentle Fist**  
Jutsu** - Technique  
**Touketsu** **no Akumu** – Frozen Nightmare  
**Ichibi - **One tail**  
Hyouton – **Ice release**  
Youki - **Demonic Chakra/Life force**  
(name) no Danna – **an honorific translated roughly as 'Master'  
**Akasuna **– Red Sands

**

* * *

(Two Weeks Later, Five weeks to the Chuunin Exams)  
(Gates of Konohagakure)**

"Alright, Team! Are you ready for our mission?" The enthusiastic cry of Maito Gai erupted loudly as he stood before his team, the village's gates to his back. The spandex-clad jounin pointed dramatically towards the sky, laughing boisterously in attempts to pump up his team.

His ever faithful protégé Lee waved his fists and called out the elite jounin's name, as always faithfully beckoning on his role model's call. The fact Gai-sensei had informed them they were going on a C-Rank mission promised to make things interesting and Lee always liked a good challenge.

Tenten smiled faintly and nodded her head, unable or more likely unwilling to indulge in such public displays of excitement; it was simply too embarrassing to even consider. Her chocolate colored eyes narrowed faintly as she heard Neji snort and sigh to her right.

The Hyuuga genius had become increasingly aloof over the last couple of weeks. For some reason his disdain towards Lee and Gai-sensei had grown ever since Lee had mastered the Lotus techniques. The genius' more hostile and somewhat dismissive attitude was straining their previously crisp and well-oiled teamwork and was a cause of concern in light of the approaching chuunin exams.

The Hyuuga's silver eyes snapped to his left, his brows furrowing slightly as he watched yet another team enter the area. The slender and impressive form of the bandage-clad Yuuhi Kurenai slipped through the gates, making her way towards Gai in confident stride.

Team eight followed closely in tow, the bouncing figure of Inuzuka Kiba and his familiar, Akamaru were noted and ignored as they took a place to Kurenai's left. Soon after another the immaterial fact the enigmatic, Aburame heir silently took his place on the right of his teacher was also promptly ignored.

Neji's attention was instead drawn behind them to his timid cousin, Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress was softly chatting with one Uzumaki Naruto, the two younger genin seemingly arguing over something amicably. The blonde was insistently pestering the lavender eyed girl that rolled her eyes and retorted softly at him in a hushed tone.

_"How dare you be so carefree? How dare you flaunt your freedom before me so callously, Hinata?"_ he thought darkly, a knot in his chest tightening as his fists clenched unconsciously.

"Team eight plus one, reporting for duty" Kurenai said softly. It was obvious to all that the relatively new jounin would give Gai command over the mission due to his seniority. The older man nodded somberly and his dark eyes drifted briefly over everyone, pausing briefly when they fell on Naruto.

Naruto's glacier blue eyes locked with the older man's neutrally. The young blonde knew he wasn't making any friends by butting heads with the elite Jounin over Lee. But the man's warped ideals of favorism rubbed the Uzumaki the wrong way. He just couldn't help it as the green clad jounin didn't seem remorseful or wiser to what he had done. Besides Uzumaki Naruto wasn't one to be cowed by people's rank or status and he would not begin now with Gai of all people.

He had long ago conceded to the fact his life was not fair and was used to the double standards the village often indulged at his expense. It ached deep within him from time to time to be reminded about how fate pitted circumstances against him but he had learned to grow above such bitter notions and accept it as part of his burden.

His main beef with the elite jounin was not his past sin, he assumed the man paid his penance as Kakashi explained and had learned to live with his actions. Naruto was upset with the man's blindness to the possible consequences of his teachings.

It all came down to one fact that Naruto realized that Gai's blind favorism would get Lee killed or captured sooner or later and could not in good conscious stand by idly and see a fellow genin die. He cared for him as he could relate to him on some level, even if they didn't see eye to eye on many subjects.

Kakashi told him it was not his concern or business to criticize a jounin's methods and he should put the issue to rest, but Naruto couldn't just let it go. Even if Lee didn't care for him, Naruto sought to protect him as a comrade as he played the devil's advocate against him. This was especially true in light of the consequences the death of a teammate could have on someone as he knew personally and from watching Sakura's mental meltdown back in the Wave country.

Kakashi and Iruka kept drilling him that a ninja had to be balanced or at the very least mediocre in all three ninja skills in order to survive. As far as he could tell, Lee was unable to use two thirds of any ninja's abilities base abilities so if he ever fought against an even mediocre, yet well rounded ninja not to mention a master of any one of the branches he lacked – his life would be forfeit at the very least if not the lives his entire squad as well.

Naruto nodded towards Neji that returned the gesture and Tenten that stiffly returned it as well. The blonde sighed at how Lee's eyes practically bore holes into him and how he seemed to upset and alienate the weapon mistress as well.

Naruto felt somewhat guilty as he wasn't as cruel or spiteful person by nature. Therefore, the manner in which he acted towards the green clad genin at times didn't quite sit well with him deep down, though Lee's attitude and dismissal upset the Uzumaki and made it easier some times.

It hurt Naruto to take a leaf out of Sasuke's or Neji's book, even if he tried to be less blunt and tasteful about it. In his defense he focused solely on Lee and had been fair enough to not revealed the sordid truth of Gai's acts and Lee's unfair graduation to team Gai; an act that would most likely ruin their team dynamics irreparably. Currently, he only shared his concerns and reservations with Lee in private and seldom hinted to his faults in general in public.

It was ironic, since the Jyuuken prodigy seemed to accept him and his logical criticism the most and even grew to respect him to some degree due to how he was constantly changing and pushing himself. Though when asked he still proclaimed Naruto was fated to fail in his quest for the tower due to his birthright.

However, personal grievances were something Naruto didn't take to heart, especially since the older genin didn't seem as spiteful or personal in his remarks as he was back in their academy days and simply seemed to grasp of morals and beliefs he had grown up with.

But no matter how much they reached an unspoken understanding, Naruto could not accept or easily forgive Neji for the harsh and unrelenting way he treated Hinata. The blonde had yet to corner the other genin and straighten him up – but he would in due time.

"Konohagakure has received a special request for the assistance from Hakumei no Kuni. Apparently a group of miners and nobles has been taken captive and is being held deep within the silver mines there. The cave's support beams are very delicate so blasting them out is out of the question and so they requested we find alternate paths using the Byakugan and liberate the hostages." Kurenai explained after Gai granted her the right to speak with a silent nod.

"Because the Hakumei Kuni has no military power and acts as a demilitarized country that separates Hi no Kuni from Raikou no Kuni the responsibility falls upon us. Besides, it is unlikely that Kumogakure would dare act with how tense things are and with the mines being deep within Konoha's jurisdiction." Kurenai further elaborated to the genin.

Neji and Hinata tensed at the mention of the lightning country and the Hyuuga genius immediately drilled both Jounin in a cold, analytical tone. "Improbable as it may be, I still find the decision to send Hinata-sama of all people to the very doorstep of Kumogakure…debatable…" He chose his words carefully.

Hinata wilted slightly under his penetrating gaze, her eyes shutting briefly at the animosity and edge behind her cousin's words. The way his eyes flickered towards her and his tone shifted revealed his intent – the reason he doubted the wisdom behind the decision was her weakness and lack of ability more than the dangers of Cloud's lust for the Byakugan.

This caused Kurenai to eye him disapprovingly, the woman was fiercely protective of the young Hyuuga heiress, but her glare was like a soft caress in comparison to Hiashi-sama's icy eyes and therefore the Hyuuga stood proud and sure of himself.

Nor was he deterred when Naruto had to bodily hold Kiba back from charging at the older boy. His lips twisted into a taunting smirk, as if challenging Kiba or the equally upset Jinchuuriki to challenge him to a fight, confident in his superiority.

Tenten sighed and murmured disapprovingly "Neji…cut it out. This isn't the time or place to bring this up…" The Hyuuga was not deterred by her silent warning or Lee's hissed protest of the unyouthfulness of his behavior. They did not, could not understand the complexity of the situation.

_"You who are born free…you who do not understand the burden of my seal…cannot judge me behind your blanket of ignorance."_ Therefore, like many instances in the past Neji simply brushed off their criticism and disapproval with self righteous conviction.

Naruto knew Kiba had no chance against Neji. He had sparred with both the Inuzuka and Lee and knew the bushy browed genin was much stronger than Kiba. And in comparison Neji easily managed to defeat Lee in their spars with Taijutsu alone. Naruto didn't even want to think about how strong Neji could be if he used Ninjutsu and Genjutsu as well when he fought.

So even though he was angered by the Hyuuga's arrogance he held his friend back. They had a mission to fulfill and despite his personal grievances with Neji he couldn't let his personal feelings jeopardize the mission. _"I have to calm down, I have to be patient. I won't be like Sakura. I have to get a grip! This isn't the time or the place to fight. Not with everyone tense and worried about the mission as it is. I promised myself, promised you that I won't be an idiotic loser that gets his teammates into trouble ever again, Sasuke…"_

"Neji-san deduction is correct. Furthermore, aren't the mission parameters more suited for a squad of Chuunin, Jounin or even ANBU?" the Aburame asked, his tone somewhat sharper when he spoke Neji's name but otherwise the calm and bland monotone that his bug-wielding clan was known for.

Gai cut him off audibly and ignored his somewhat offended glare. "Hokage-sama is well aware of the dangers. However, with the current instability caused by the destruction Taki no Kuni any serious strike force besides might be misinterpreted as an preemptive move and could be used by Iwagakure to further complicate our political situation…" Gai replied morosely.

"Besides, the Yondaime Raikage seems more reasonable than his predecessor; I doubt he would dare further destabilize the area by attempting a bloodline theft." Kurenai added reasonably. "Regardless to that, Hokage-sama has assured the Hyuuga clan that ANBU will be monitoring the mountain passes and mine exits, they will apprehend anyone that tries to exploit the situation…"

Naruto took in the information quietly; it was a very confusing situation. He still didn't fully understand how politics worked and the very delicate balance of power maintained throughout the continent. His history and etiquette lessons were progressing steadily but it would be a long time before he bridged the gaps caused by his isolated and jaded childhood.

"Have no fear, my youthful genin! Kurenai and I will make sure everything is alright! Nobody will harm any of our precious pupils!" Gai reassured in an audible and determined tone. "We will protect all of you and Neji-kun and Hinata-san in particular!"

The blonde caught the flicker of sorrow and guilt in Hinata's body language as Neji's eyes narrowed at her dangerously. Obviously the whole branch protecting the main branch from the cloud ninja still a sore spot for the older Hyuuga. _"What is it with Hinata-chan? Why does she take his crap…? And why is Neji such an asshole in the first place? They're family…shouldn't blood be thicker than water…?" _he wondered.

Despite cultivating a close friendship with the timid Hyuuga she was tight lipped about Neji and the relationships between Branch and Main families. The little he managed to learn from the books and hearsay was all too formal and limited to be of substantial assistance in fixing the situation between the two cousins.

Naruto walked beside Hinata, and noticed Neji was walking close behind them both. _"Hiashi must've assigned him to protect her personally or else he wouldn't come near us. But if it's his job as a branch member, why does he seem so bitter about it…?" _the blonde boy wondered and stuck by Hinata's side; giving her silent support, brushing his fingertips against her palm.

The girl rewarded him with a smile as he winked and motioned his left hand into thumbs up. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan! We're both much stronger now than we were back in the academy! We'll show them all what we're made of! This'll be a piece of cake, besides, I'll make sure everything turns out well, believe it!" he declared with a foxy grin; ignoring Neji's doubtful snort with a slight scowl.

_"Naruto-kun…Thank you"_ the Hyuuga heiress thought and nodded, her posture straightening up as she allowed herself to feel a bit more confidence and lost some of her nervousness. She had her personal reservations with undertaking a joint mission with Neji. More so one to such a dangerous location as the twilight country but Naruto's words penetrated through her doubt. If he was there maybe this mission wouldn't be as unbearable as she worried about.

As her blonde friend stated this was Hinata's chance to show Neji she could change, no- had changed. She knew Neji hated her for what happened to his father, but she still held onto to hope that somehow she could prove to him that she did care for him and all the branch family. She wanted to break the cycle of mistrust and hatred within their clan and maybe she could finally begin the process by healing her bond with him.

Shino and Kiba locked a gaze and nodded at one another, they knew their mission above all else – 'Protect Hinata'. As they started walking towards their destination Shino held Kiba back much to the dog-nin's chagrin.

"What the hell, Shino? What your problem?" the Inuzuka complained impatiently as the bespectacled genin grasped his shoulder meaningfully and held him in place.

The Aburame's tone came out in a deadly serious tone "Listen to me, Kiba. I want you to keep your eyes on Naruto in particular during this mission and keep your guard up... "

Kiba looked confused and sputtered briefly before Shino proceeded to elaborate on his point. "I tried tagging him with one of my female Kikaichuu but it refused to approach him. Something about his chakra imprint or aura if you may is abnormal. I've never heard of such an occurrence happening before and my parents and clan would not divulge the reason when I mentioned it. If that wasn't suspicious enough if you've been paying attention you'd have noticed that Naruto's physical and mental growth is impossibly fast for a normal human being of our age."

"Naruto always had a way of defying the norms, Shino! Cut the mother hen act. We've been working with Naruto for a while now and he's always been a good guy. Besides, I know him from way back - he's harmless." Kiba brushed off Shino's concern trying to disentangle himself from the taller boy's grip in vain.

"Kiba, I'm serious. I have been forced to reevaluate my earlier assumptions due to these new variables. For example, before the mission to the wave country while Sakura carried a childish disdain towards Naruto and any negative thought about Uchiha Sasuke she didn't have even a sliver of murderous intent within her. While I cannot and will not sanction her actions I do surmise that something might have triggered such a reaction and I believe my earlier deductions on Naruto may have been inaccurate. Look, I only request you to be cautious until I have finished my investigation and assessed if he is a threat or not…"

"Hey, are you guys coming or what?!" the said Uzumaki called out. Kiba eyed Shino darkly and shrugged off his arms, wordlessly rushing forth, obviously unable to see the reason in Shino's words nor able to stomach his new found deductions.

It was unfortunate but Shino always was the silent sentinel of team eight. It was his job to analyze and deduce the dangers and threats to the team just as his clan protected the village silently from the background. He would play his part in this instance as well and would pass judgment on their fellow genin once he finished his research.

Meanwhile the remaining members of team Gai walked side by side behind Gai and Kurenai. "Don't worry, Lee-kun. Don't let him get to you; he isn't half the genin you are. No matter what Neji or Naruto says, I believe in you and more importantly Gai-sensei believes in you, that's what counts." Tenten consoled Lee with a smile, squeezing his arm when she noticed how tense and upset Lee seemed.

It wasn't a new occurrence as the last few weeks were tough on Lee. His confidence had taken a serious blow and despite his better efforts he and Naruto just didn't seem to get along. The Uzumaki had a chip on his shoulder against Lee for some reason lost to the green clad genin and Lee was tired of his fellow genin's arrogant disregard of his skill and mettle as a ninja.

Therefore, even his kind and polite disposition had finally cracked and shifted to hostility – especially considering Naruto's disdain and criticism branched off towards Gai-sensei, something that was unforgivable and Lee would publicly put the upstart rookie genin in place and prove Gai-sensei's confidence was not misplaced and his dream of achieving greatness through hard work was not an illusion.

Lee eyes burned with flames of determination as he briefly glanced as the jinchuuriki that tried to engage Hinata and Kiba in conversation and his fists tightened. _"I'll show you, Naruto. I'll prove I can overcome any obstacle and be a proper ninja with Taijutsu alone. I'll make you eat your words!"_

**

* * *

(Two hours later, Southernmost island of the Mizu no Kuni)**

Two figures were traversing the mist plagued terrain. The area was full of short and thin vegetation, the muddy and water clogged ground only allowing for a very select variety of life to flourish. The air was icy, cold winds enveloping the poorly illuminated planes as only a pale, sickly light managed to penetrate the dense clouds above.

One of the figures was short, yet massive in size. His black, crimson-cloud decorated cloak barely covered his massive bulk, more so when it was muddy and moist due to the effects of the weather. The man's lower face was covered by black cloth and a few spikes of black hair rose backwards from the back of his bald head.

The other figure was moderately tall but lanky and skinny. The man clutched his cloak around his body as it billowed in the breeze. His complexion was light, fitting his blonde hair that was spilled mostly between his shoulders with the top tied in an upwards ponytail.

The man's eyes were two dark orbs of dark brown; however one was currently covered by a strange mechanical visor. "Are you sure you don't want me to create a lift for you, Sasori no danna, um?" His partner asked casually as they walked onwards. His visible eye narrowed thoughtfully. "Your 'Eternal Art' seems unsuitable for this mud…" the young man deadpanned.

The only response the Akatsuki known as Deidara received was a near decapitation via a massive bladed tail. The blonde man snorted faintly as the blade paused an inch from his neck. The blonde's lips twitched faintly as he rolled his eyes at his partner's antics.

"Have it your way. But for someone that hates wasting time your insistence on walking through this sludge unaided is somewhat...contradicting, um"

Akasuna no Sasori removed the offending bladed appendage and wordlessly shot his blonde companion a glare. "Hiruko is special, Deidara. Unlike your supposed parlor tricks, it can survive nearly any obstacle and has served me well for many years now. Do not question my competence again." The puppeteer legend cautioned authoritatively.

_"Geez, touchy…"_ Deidara thought with a light sigh. As he used his right hand to punch the bridge of his nose his left hand slipped under his cloak, running down his lower back. "With all due respect, Master. While I respect your prodigal expertise in puppetry I will not change my mind. As I've told you before art will always about explosive moments of elusive, memorable glory, um."

When the blonde terrorist brought his left hand out of his cloak he ran it through his moist hair a small white grasshopper stealthily dropped to the ground once, slipping between his fingertips.

"Whatever, we're being watched." Sasori interjected neutrally as his eyes shifted to his right and locking upon a nearby bush. The puppeteer's chakra flared violently and the nearby bramble shimmered, the illusion around it broken, revealing a single figure in a low crouch observing them.

It was a single mist ANBU that held her hands in a tiger seal. The masked woman made several quick hand seals and her chakra flashed violently. The moisture around her condensed and shot upwards and after forming a perfect sphere exploded.

Deidara's grin widened, "Mm, it appears that we've been detected, Sasori no danna. There are multiple chakra signatures around us. They seemed to have been hunting down another individual but they've turned their attention on us, um;" Deidara commented conversationally.

He reached backwards, shoving his hand deeply into his pouch of explosive clay, the mouth in his palm already chewing and molding the dangerous substance. "That must be the target," Sasori stated and then turned his gaze towards Deidara.

The two S-Rank criminals ignored the single ANBU's new hand seal sequence, the single woman insignificant as a threat. The moisture around the black ops agent shifted and condensed, swirling torrents of water converging into a serpentine form as the woman bent nature to her will; invoking the _'Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu.'_

Before the Mist ANBU could fully unleash her technique she felt something land on her left shoulder, a blur entering her perpetual vision and her eyes behind the mask narrowed in confusion. She only had a moment to filter the fluttering of grasshopper wings and the blonde nuke-nin's right hand was now in a hand seal motion before her world erupted into a flash of white and.

"Pursue the target, but don't go overboard …" Sasori warned in a harsh tone as the sound of torn flesh, blood and splashing liquid hitting against the muddy ground pierced the silent plane. "More importantly don't fool around, Deidara. The target is considered a mid-level threat …"

Deidara grunted in affirmative and took out the small clay figurine of a sleek, four winged bird. The creature's body was narrow and its head sharpened, the creature built for high velocities and aerial maneuvering. He made a single hand seal and in a puff of smoke the creature came to life, the clay figurine standing at four feet of height, three feet of width and ten feet of length.

The blonde arsonist mounted the creature, standing on its back much like one would ride a surfing board or skateboard. "I know the orders. I'll do my best to be quick, but unlike your little puppet show it takes time to work real art, um."

With that said the creature's short hind legs tensed before it launched itself into the air with a massive heave, its wings fluttering rapidly as it short forth at break neck speed. Sasori watched his partner vanish off in the horizon, snarling lightly at the brat's insolence as he reached to unbutton his Akatsuki cloak slightly.

He then removed his face cloth to reveal the puppet visage beneath. _"That little shit, I just know he's going to take his good time…" _He thought. The puppeteer snorted faintly as mist around him thickened into an impenetrable veil. _"Kirigakure no jutsu…is it? How useless…"_

_"Come on then. Perhaps one of you will be fortunate enough to join my collection…" _he thought idly, though he doubted any of the weaklings would truly offer him any sliver of a challenge, though he enjoyed a good surprise as much as any other artist.

"I do not like waiting or making people wait, so I'll finish this quickly" Sasori stated simply as his mouth opened widely and a hail of senbon exploded from the bowls of the armored puppet. The sound of steel piercing flesh rang through the crisp air, accompanied by grunts of pain and two, no; three bodies sliding against mud.

"You aren't seriously attempting to defeat me with kenjutsu, are you?" Sasori asked in a bored tone, his scorpion tail whipping forth in impossible speed as he heard the sound of steel sliding out of a scabbard. The deadly assortment of blades cut through the air in a spiraling, circular motion – meeting steel in a display of sparks accompanied by clanging.

With but a fraction of a moment of pause, his tail thrust forward, sinking into a something with a sickening squishing, squelching sound. Then the deadly appendage slashed outwardly and the sound of dying breathes, spilt blood and torn flesh melding together in a twisted symphony. _"Useless insects, this is a waste of time…"_

Liquid bathed Hiruko's stinger as it released itself from its fleshly prison. Sasori's battle senses warned him that the scent of blood wasn't as strong as it should be considering how many people he killed. Furthermore fewer bodies actually fell to the ground than the amount of people he had supposedly killed. _"Che, transparent and amateurish tactics…"_

"Raiton: Raikouarashi no Jutsu!" A unified shout filled the air and even through the blinding mist, flashes of electricity were visible. Sasori shifted Hiruko's mechanical head around and detected at least three chakra signatures that were spread out in varying distances in front of him.

The bladed tail extended and swirled around Sasori at blinding speed. The sound of swishing air and sliding steel was deafening as he applied his tail's defensive qualities. The surface of the weapon flickered with burning blue life force a pale shield of chakra augmenting it just as about a dozen tongues of lightning crackled forth.

The consequent flash of lightning meeting steel and chakra as an audible explosion roared. Such a flashing light might've hindered mortal men, but the master puppeteer had long since abandoned pretenses of flesh and humanity in favor of puppetry prowess. Therefore from within the protective confines of Hiruko the legendary ninja struck unhindered.

He manipulated Hiruko and the puppet lifted its left hand behind the make-shift protection its tail provided. The limb snapped open with the sound of sliding steel and slapping wood and revealed a cannon-like barrel.

His tail stopped rotating once the assailants obviously realized their tactics were not working. They tried to compensate for their lapse of strategy but unfortunately for them, their gamble failed and now their lives would end as any puppeteer worth his mettle only needed one mistake to win, and they had just made that error.

The Kiri-nin quickly sought to crush their pinned opponent, one maintaining the lightning jutsu while the other two broke it off and summoned water techniques to finish him off. They were sorrowfully disappointed and never stood a chance as his scorpion tail flashed forward several times during its rotating motion.

Sasori chose to pierce and disperse a water dragon and the part a wave of liquid might with a horizontal slash. His powerful armored hide absorbed the remaining high velocity spheres and water. The kiri-nin were shocked and disappointed to realize that their attacks slammed and harmlessly slid off the puppet's armored hide.

In between defensive and offensive strategies the puppeteer's cannon hand flashed. Several metallic spheres erupted from the barrel. The projectiles were chrome and their surface was fractured

Their hopes for survival dispersed along with their jutsu and were then cut short the moment the metallic projectiles slammed into the ground before them. The explosives within erupted and the grenade like projectiles exploded into a deadly hail of high velocity shrapnel that ripped through their bodies in a cacophony of stomach churning sounds.

The mist cleared along with a light breeze and revealed a crowd of bodies in varying degrees of bloody disarray ranging from decapitation to other forms of amputation and gore – not that a man of Sasori's age and experience minded such sights. _"It's up to you now, Deidara. Do not disappoint me…"_

**

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in Konohagakure)**

"What you think is going on in there, Shikamaru?" Ino's soft whisper filtered through the shadow users mind as he idly played with his thumbs. The pineapple haired teen's glance fell upon his blonde teammate briefly as he shrugged his shoulders and sighed wearily.

"Asuma-sensei's been in there for a while now; do you think everything's alright?" Chouji piped in hesitantly, his nervousness revealed by his lack of food consumption. Before Shikamaru could brush off their questions the door snapped open in a single, fluid motion, slamming hard against the wall.

"Mark my words, this is a mistake! But who am I to argue with the great Sarutobi Hiruzen's judgment. Your wish is my command after all, Hokage-sama!" the chain smoking Jounin hissed out icily, his tone that was uncommon with his lazy and aloof character.

Team 10 leapt into action, following their sensei when he stiffly motioned them to follow with a gesture of his head. Shikamaru paused to throw a curious and cautious glance over his shoulder, seeing how the Third Hokage cradled his face in his hand, his expression morose and weary. _"What the hell was this all about…?"_

The moment they stepped out of the Hokage tower, Asuma reached into his flak jacket and took out his cigarette pack. While the elite jounin was reacquainting himself with his nicotine fix team ten tensely awaited his instructions and explanation for his odd behavior.

"C'mon then team, we have a C-rank. I'll brief you as soon as we meet up with your teammate for this mission." The Heir of the Sarutobi clan exclaimed through a sigh. He inhaled deeply, flooding his lungs with calming nicotine as he led his team.

His gut feeling warning him that something horrible was approaching and all he could do was prepare himself and hope for the best, something that never gave the elite jounin any comfort.

Team ten all wore expressions of varying degrees of confusion and apprehension at their teacher's bizarre behavior. They silently made their way to the gates of Konoha where they observed a familiar red haired kunoichi adjusting her gear, a gesture obviously meant to kill time.

"Sakura…?" Ino murmured questioningly and noticed that her childhood friend had changed yet again from the last time she saw her. The blonde genin wondered what sort of training Sakura could be receiving that managed to chisel her body so rapidly and how Sakura had acquired such expensive gear. _"Wait a minute…are those chains wrapped around her arms and waist?"_

Chouji frowned slightly, even though he had lost the burning edge of his anger with Sakura, he didn't trust his fellow genin. Their last meeting didn't inspire the portly genin to confide in the slightly imbalanced girl, nor did the fact she turned on a comrade.

However, Chouji had admitted to himself he hadn't given the girl a chance to try and explain herself properly and perhaps he was acting a little like those kids that gave him grief during his childhood – a thought that shook him to the core. _"Naruto is my friend and I won't ever turn my back on him… but Sakura used to be pretty kind back in the academy and she is friends with Ino…maybe I should give her another chance?"_

Shikamaru analyzed the black clad girl critically through his seemingly aloof eyes. She seemed much more focused and in control than the last time they met all those weeks ago. The wild violence in her eyes was gone; instead the emerald orbs were filled with icy neutrality. _"Troublesome…" _he thought as he watched Sakura greet Ino with a smile and the two girls chatted in low tones.

"Alright team ten…Sakura." Asuma greeted mildly and crossed his arms, eyeing the young Haruno with indifferent eyes. While he had no distaste for her personally, Kami knows he had fucked up plenty in his youth and wasn't a stranger to survivor's guilt or emotionally driven madness. But he mistrusted and generally distanced himself from Danzou and anyone associated with the manipulative old bastard so Sakura was no exception.

He and his father had argued over Sakura lately and both Sarutobi knew the only difference between Sakura and the majority of ninja that would've been dead or imprisoned for her actions in the wave country was that she was clanless. Therefore she had no support or backing in the council as nobody wanted to make an enemy of the seasoned and influential veteran if they could avoid it, especially for a non-entity of all people. They simply didn't care enough to try and rebuke his request. Furthermore she was expendable to them and no clan or political influence meant zero tolerance.

However, that's what made her truly dangerous in Asuma's eyes: her link to the 'Will of Fire' and bonds with the village were brittle and she had no prior ninja background to impede her and thus the perfect putty for the crippled manipulator to mold into his tool. The fact she was a non-entity also made her moving and blending about the village easier. _"Unlike you Otou-san, I don't believe in freely giving people second chances. I'm a bit more realistic and suspicious of this girl but I'll play along with your little games as an order is an order. But if she even looks at one of my students the wrong way, we both know what I'll do…"_

"Our mission is to investigate a series of disappearances and abductions in the town of Fukuoka on the border of Amegakura. Usually Hokage-sama would send an ANBU operative or chuunin squad but as you're all aware with the current military tension in light of the destruction of Taki no Kuni any such strike force would be translated as an act of aggression." Asuma explained in between puffs of smoke.

"Wouldn't an infiltration and reconnaissance team like team eight be more suited for a mission like this?" Sakura asked quietly, tilting her head at her temporary sensei, not quite understanding why team ten and herself are being sent out in the first place.

"Normally, that would be true. However Amegakure is well aware of our clans and their abilities due to our pacts with them. Any Hyuuga, Aburame or Inuzuka that steps on a border town will be perceived as an act of espionage and will attract dangerously unwanted attention." The bearded man explained patiently.

"I see…" Shikamaru murmured thoughtfully "So Hokage-sama decided to send us instead. With Ino's mind jutsu, my analytical abilities and your experience and knowledge of the terrain we should act as a suitable substitute at the very least." He concluded and a question remained hanging.

Sakura smiled faintly and replied without pause. "I am well versed in anatomy, have decent knowledge of toxicology and know several genjutsu…" the young kunoichi supplied, promptly justifying her presence on the task force.

Chouji's face fell slightly, his abilities obviously ill suited for such a mission. Shikamaru squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and smiled at him. "Hey, don't worry Chouji. Stick with me, I'm sure you'll help me just fine" he whispered and the Akimichi heir smiled and nodded.

"Asuma-sensei, I-I'd like to say something before we set off…" Sakura murmured hesitantly and looked down, biting her lower lip. _"Don't do this, Sakura-chan. It will only complicate things. They are known supporters of 'crimson-eyes' this is madness…"_ her inner voice cautioned snappishly.

_"I don't care! I can't take this anymore! I'm sick of being alone, of being mistrusted and hated by everyone I know. I thought I could do this alone, that I could take the loneliness and isolation, but I can't! It hurts too much. Besides, Danzou-sama told me to cultivate bonds with my graduating class, I can't keep on pushing them away…if he thinks I'm failing…he'll kill me…and mom!"_ Sakura's main persona argued both the emotional and pragmatic sides of her decision as she licked her lower lip. Her alter ego was obviously begrudgingly accepting of her deduction as she argued no further.

"I owe you all an apology…" Sakura whispered softly, bowing her head. Her bangs covered her moist emerald eyes as she continued. "I've been so absorbed with Sasuke-kun's death and the consequences of what I've done that I've pushed you all away. To be honest, I've been a complete bitch towards you all…" she stated bluntly. "I know it's a lot to ask b-but please, please forgive me…" she whispered and bowed before them humbly, begging for remorse.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed faintly as he crossed his arms, his dark eyes shifting to Ino that looked relieved as she embraced her childhood friend, assuring her it'll be ok. Chouji watched the exchange quietly and seemed somewhat conflicted, something Shikamaru could relate with as his slender brow rose questioningly.

"I don't think you should be apologizing to us. Losing a teammate can make anyone act crazy; you should save that for Naruto since he's the one you've really wronged..." The shadow user shrugged while Chouji nodded; his best friend's word logical as always.

Asuma observed a shadow of rage mingled with sorrow flash through the young kunoichi's eyes before it vanished. It would seem Danzou's indoctrination was not that yet advanced; she still retained her humanity and emotions. Perhaps there was still hope for Haruno Sakura as his father claimed, though her hatred towards Naruto would only give her grief.

"I'm sorry…but my differences with Uzumaki have not changed. I still believe he's dangerous and a threat. I do not feel I can talk to him or face him…" Sakura apologized quietly, and inner Sakura intervened and with the main persona's blessing usurped temporary control.

_"You're about to blow it! Can't you see how angry that statement made them? He's got under their skin as we've both determined before. You've got to be more subtle; Sakura-chan if you want to win them over, let me do the talking!" _There was a moment of silence and tension before the gleam in Sakura's eyes changed to a somewhat hard and serious one and Asuma's eyes narrowed as he caught the shift in the girl's body language and intonations, as slight as they were.

"However, I am a loyal kunoichi of Konoha! I made a stupid mistake, I was too emotional and things got out of hand. B-but I'm different now. I may not deserve it, but I've been given a second chance and I won't blow it this time. I won't attack a fellow leaf nin ever again unless he or she are a traitor!" Sakura promised heatedly.  
_  
"At least not now, but when his true colors are unveiled and the situation is right…you'll all thank me for getting rid of him…"_ The original supplied inwardly. While she had grown to relate some to Naruto's sordid and isolated past, she could not abandon her duty. She would protect everyone from the crimson eyed monster feigning innocence – it was what Sasuke-kun would do in her shoes.

However, Sakura recently realized that she was a kunoichi and the direct approach rarely worked as efficiently in the ninja world. She was not one of those monstrous ninjas that could destroy countries single-handedly and so her isolation was counter productive and too painful to her cause. She had sat down and realized she was being infantile, immature and pathetic and she needed to grow up and act more like the kunoichi she was, less she bring about her own defeat or demise.

Chouji frowned slightly at her insistence of alienating Naruto. _"I don't like this. But I can't force people to like other people. As long as she keeps her word and controls herself, I guess I'll give her another chance and at least be civil towards her. It's what I would have wanted had the roles been reversed, though I won't let my guard down until she's proven herself as she might be lying to us…" _he determined.

Ino's earlier smile faltered slightly, some relief filling her though she could not deny she was still somewhat wary and disappointed. _"I don't understand what her beef with Naruto-kun is. But I guess this is better than before, maybe another little push and I'll be able to convince her to abandon this silly grudge…"_ Ino determined and her eyes flickered with burning resolve.

She cared for Sakura greatly but at the same time, Naruto was gradually becoming someone important to her. He had become a friend and potentially more in the future and she hated this rift between them, it left Ino conflicted, confused and pained. It had to end, the blonde kunoichi needed it to end; so her conscience would finally cease bugging her and things could go back to relatively normal.

Shikamaru was still uneasy about Sakura; something about her rubbed him the wrong way. The girl's constant changes in body language and vocal quirks were odd and suspicious. It wasn't the first time he noticed it but he liked to consider himself a fair person and though his instincts cautioned him against it he reserved the right to pass judgment upon her character once he analyzed her actions further; words meant nothing after all if she didn't back them up with actions.

Asuma tossed away his cigarette and observed the various reactions amongst the genin around him before walking out towards the woodlands, his team and Sakura in tow. _" Danzou wouldn't have volunteered her if he didn't have some hidden agenda, the only question is what it is and how do I stop him…"_

**

* * *

(At the same time, back in the Hokage's office)**

Sarutobi Hiruzen inhaled deeply as his attendant shut the door behind his rebellious son. He pushed the remorse and anger back and proceeded to review the mission request in his hands – his own reflections and lamenting would have to wait as more pressing things were at hand.

His dark eyes flicked over the text over and over before he brought his hand to his beard, stroking it thoughtfully. _"It's been a long time since we've received a request that entails that country. I hope this time things turn out better …"_

He put the paper down and reviewed a different document. It bore the Tsuchikage seal and contained the said leader's reply affirmative reply to Sarutobi's demand of fiscal reparations in exchange of the release of his jounin but a blatant refusal regarding the withdrawal of his forces from the border.

The other kage also added a veiled threat that alluded to violent actions should Sarutobi press the issue any further. It seemed everyone blamed one another for destroying Taki no Kuni though the true perpetrator was still unknown.

Sarutobi only thanked the fates that he had sent ANBU to intercept the assassin's contacts. By sheer chance and luck his operatives managed to retrieve and destroy the assassin's reports on Naruto before they reached the Tsuchikage.

It was quite apparent the captured agent, a veteran whom had survived the third ninja war recognized his passing resemblance to Namikaze Minato. The portfolio they had recovered had an in depth report on Naruto's habits, schedule and other personal information and the conclusion he was most like the bastard son of Iwagure's hated enemy.

It was obvious that Iwagakure knew he was the last Uzumaki at the very least, and that was the reason they agreed to such a risky endeavor in the first place. The Kagome family had vowed to purify and exterminate the Uzumaki blood as penance for their blatant insult and dismissing refusal to join Iwagakure in the times of the Shodaime Tsuchikage.

It was a manner of honor and blood debt, but Hiruzen knew that it alone was not enough to warrant Ishimaru, the new Yondaime Tsuchikage, risking a war over one child. The Earth Shadow was patient and cunning in his own right and would probably wait for a more ripe opportunity to try and realize his ancestor's quest, giving Hiruzen more time to prepare and for Naruto to grow stronger.

However, if Ishimaru ever learned of his true heritage, Uzumaki Naruto's life would have become impossibly difficult. The rock village would spare no amount of resources; risk everything in the name of exterminating the offspring of their most hated enemy, the Yellow Flash – even at the cost of war and political difficulties, the scars Minato left still bled freely in the hearts and memories of the Rock ninjas.

Luckily that disaster had been averted and the perpetrators behind the assassination attempt were now incarcerated, interrogated and some even executed for mutiny. Hiruzen regretted the loss of human life, but in order to minimize the bitterness and anger bubbling beneath the surface he made no public display of his decision and even assured their families' futures instead of seeking the collateral approach most hidden villages preferred.

He was not a bloodthirsty and murderous individual and he believed that their disappearance, the funerals and his proceeding financial actions served as a clear message and two weeks of silence and relative neutrality towards Naruto by the civilian population proved it was effective.

The Sandaime ordered their assets be mostly liquidated and divided between charity, the village treasury and their families. He made sure he left a suitable sum for their families to sustain themselves respectfully. However, he was not completely lax and thus the majority of their real-estate was confiscated besides their main residence.

Hiruzen noted to himself to keep monitoring the situation though he believed the worst of it was now over as he picked up his pipe and inhaled the tobacco vapors deeply. His eyes flicking towards the door as it slid open. "Ah, Kakashi. You're just on time…" the old man commented bemusedly.

The silver haired jounin scratched his head a bit awkwardly. "Sarutobi-sama, I apologize but I was just…" he started before pausing when Hiruzen lifted his hand.

"Spare me the excuses, Kakashi. It's alright. I should've informed you it was regarding a mission assignment but the sensitivity of what I'm about to order you must be maintained…" he explained patiently.

The copy ninja quirked his visible brow questioningly, "As you are most likely aware, Mitarashi Anko has bound herself to the snake clan by blood." Kakashi nodded, the rumors regarding that ran rampant throughout the village. Kakashi wondered the relevance of Anko's plight to himself as he watched the elder ninja blow a ring of smoke and pull his head back thoughtfully.

"The ritual took place two weeks ago. She was hospitalized for the first week, in which time her body underwent a mutation or transformation if you will. She has spent the last week training in a remote location in order to reacquaint herself with her body as well as learning some new jutsu from the snake clan."

Kakashi's eye narrowed slightly, he like most of the village had little love for the snake clan or their mercurial morals in light of the damage they had wrought upon Konoha in the hands of one of the arguably most talented and dangerous of summoners to ever walk the continent, Orochimaru.

"She is ready both mentally and physically to resume her duties as a Jounin. However, I am not as trusting as I once was, especially in regards of all the experiments left behind by my former disciple. Furthermore, I cannot afford to endanger the village with the tension building around us…" Sarutobi admitted.

"Therefore, I have assigned her to an A-rank mission to the Yuki no Kuni. I want you to join her in the guise of her partner for the mission." Hiruzen informed him and cleared the ashes from his pipe before coughing slightly. "Your true mission, S-ranked as will be to gauge her mental stability and mettle as a kunoichi." Kakashi's body tensed briefly, already guessing where Sandaime was going to take this line of thought.

"Kakashi. Though I loathe the very concept of what I'm going to ask you, I have little choice. Anko is very well aware that this is her final chance to prove herself to the council and myself. Therefore, if you feel Anko is unstable and becomes a danger to yourself or potentially the village as a whole…react accordingly…"

The copy ninja's brown eye shut briefly and he nodded once. Even though the thought of killing a fellow Jounin pained him, he understood the reality of the situation and the potential danger to Konohagakure. "Understood, Sarutobi-sama" he acquiesced humbly and bowed his head.

_"I'm sorry Anko, I want to believe and do believe in you. But I can no longer afford to make mistakes that will endanger the village – I pray you prove my confidence is well placed, for once" _Hiruzen lamented mentally just as the door slammed open.

The snake mistress herself stepped into the room, carrying an unconscious woman over her shoulder. "Hokage-sama, Kakashi…" she greeted smoothly, depositing the young brunette on the ground gently. "Fujikaze Yukie successfully retrieved without bodily harm though she might be a bit spooked when she wakes up. It can't be helped...anyhow, what's next?" the snake jounin inquired curiously as stood at her full height.

Kakashi analyzed her new look with mixed feelings though he retained his aloof and neutral stance and body language. On one hand she wasn't grotesque as Orochimaru, quite the opposite. She was possibly one of the most stunning women he had ever laid eyes upon, even in her black and violet Jounin attire.

Instead of being deathly pale, her skin was a golden bronze which was rich and lively. There were tattoo like markings decorating her skin from what little of it he could see when she moved and revealed her hands and arms beneath her long sleeves. Her hair was smoother and no longer as spiky, its shade a bit brighter as it spilled behind her shoulders.

Her eyes were the main difference between her an Orochimaru. Where the snake sannin's eyes were an eerie yellowish green Anko's were a quite exquisite mix of golden and violet. The woman grinned and revealed longer, sharper incisors, most likely used for puncturing and injecting venom.

"What's Kakashi doing here, Hokage-sama?" Anko inquired curiously.

"Kakashi will be joining you on this mission. It's a precautionary act since the snow ninjas are not to be underestimated…" Sarutobi revealed and now that both of them were assembled and Yukie was retrieved, all the ninja needed was to wait for the client, Asama Sandayuu to arrive and explain the mission parameters.

**

* * *

(Several Minutes Later, Back in Mizu no Kuni)**

Deidara was gliding through the air at high velocity, his scope covered eye scanning the ground below him. His other eye was shut tightly in the face of the wind blowing against his face. The world before the blonde nuke-nin was a black and green, electronic view with computerized textual data occasionally flashing before him.

The clay bird's wings flapped furiously and for a moment Deidara was positive he had lost his target before his ninja senses flared and he bent his knees. He ducked low, escaping several shuriken that nearly tore through him. The blonde S-rank ninja clenched his hands in his creation, clutching the clay with fingers and chakra alike. _"Hm, these Kiri-nin seriously need to work on their hospitality. Well, Sasori no danna might not approve but I suppose there is no way I can deny these philistine brutes a proper education…"_

He pressed his feet down hard and directed his vessel, shooting upwards while rotating just in time to dodge several water dragons. He glued his feet to his creation via chakra and shifted it around as the water constructs bore upon him again. He easily flew around the liquid dragons, concentrating his vision on yellow and red silhouettes flashing before his computerized view.

His lips twitched faintly as he moved his foot forward, pressing down on the front part clay bird, pushing his weight forward and sending himself into a dangerous dive. As the air rushed forward and pressed against him he brought both of his hands backwards, shoving them into his satchel; the mouths within chewing and ingesting the explosive matter.

"Let you, and all Kirigakure know this…!" Deidara shouted above the winds as the ground came rushing towards him dangerously. The water dragons missed Deidara and slammed into the ground around him as the terrorist suddenly shot forward horizontally, gliding mere inches instead of splattering against the ground.

He spun the bird around in a circular motion and at that very moment he spread his right hand outwards, unleashing a hail of small white spheres at the Kiri ANBU below. The bird pitched up once more and rocketed upwards at boggling speed, the arsonist's snickers swallowed once more by the wind.

Suddenly, he felt a chakra signature explode angrily and he turned his visor covered eye towards it. A massive yellow and white figure flashed before him in the distance. _"Bingo!" _With his target acquired he brought his right hand into a single tiger seal.

He diverted his attention for just a brief moment, throwing his head over his shoulder and scream at the top of his lungs triumphantly: "Art is a Bang!" His masterpieces erupted into a glorious flare of scarlet fire, incinerating and ripping apart everything in their path.

Deidara laughed in joy and delight as he brought his left hand slashing forth, releasing two bird-like figurines. With a puff of smoke they came to life, growing in size until they were both approximately three feet a piece.

The pristine colored birds zoomed forth in one file for a few moments before they broke apart and dove downwards in a sharp angle. Deidara brought both of his hands together preparing to detonate them when his computerized visor flickering warningly as he was blinded by white.

Chakra erupted all around him. _"What the hell…?"_ Deidara stopped flying, surveying his surroundings with his naked eye and an audible curse escaped his lips. He titled his body backwards and brought his bird shooting upwards once more as a massive pillar of water rose beneath him, climbing upwards dangerously.

The blonde arsonist looked over his shoulder, seeing a massive maw of liquid rising at velocities even he could not rival. The water formed hollow pillar of water that rose around him, ensnaring him within an inescapable trap. _"I see…so that's what you're trying to do…"_ Deidara grinned and flipped over abruptly, his momentum shifting as he resumed his earlier dive.

The walls of water around him collapsed and crushing amounts of liquid aiming to drown and otherwise destroy him. The blonde terrorist smirked and shoved his right hand into his satchel once more before slapping his hand against his clay bird. He kicked off it with a mighty heave, the clay construct shattered into white pieces just in time for Deidara to throw a clay figurine through the watery veil and command his earlier two birds to cleave through the water as well.

He then shut his eyes as he felt chakra erupt around him. The liquid that surrounded him shimmered briefly before solidifying into thick ice. Deidara's mouth opened widely and his eyes revealed how surprised as he was encased in ice. _"Hyouton…Damn that's nasty…" _

"You're pretty good, to have tracked me down and dispatched my pursuers so easily. But none of your little tricks will help you. Nobody can avoid my 'Hageshiitouketsu no Suidou**'**." A crisp, emotionless voice called out beneath him. The frozen Akatsuki's body changed into white clay like figure before imploding violently.

Meanwhile the clay figurine Deidara tossed morphed and shifted into a humanoid shape as the nuke-nin initiated his clay replication technique. His lips twisted into a frown as the two birds from earlier beckoned his command and came to his rescue, one of his feet now planted on top of each of them.

His uncovered eye flickered with annoyance as the man beneath him chuckled at him with resignation "Impressive, but ultimately futile". The Akatsuki quirked his brow he saw the young man was now standing within the protective array of several walls of strategically placed ice. He snapped her fingers and the ice shattered, once more grant him with all the ammunition he could need for Water or Ice jutsu.

The Akatsuki grinned "Oh, so you're Yagura, or should I say Yondaime Mizukage-sama? You should've kept obeying our orders. It would've saved us both the hassle of me kicking your ass and dragging you back with me."

The Sanbi container was short, his body slim and lanky. He was clad in dark black pants, a dark green shirt with a scratched Kirigakure headband over mesh armor. A bright green scarf was wrapped around his neck and covering his face. The most shocking features about him were his striking violet eyes and the bizarre stripe that reached from his left eye down to his chin.

Deidara sighed softly as the Yagura smiled faintly and reached behind her back and pulled out a long, violet hilt. He gripped it between both his hands for a moment before the ice and water around him levitated and started swirling, shifting and morphing erratically in a dangerous looking manner.

His violet eyes turned hollow, the pupil vanishing as the glowed furiously, his chakra shifting into miasma like green substance. "You've messed with the wrong Jinchuuriki, kid. Now I'm afraid I can't let you live, nobody can know that I'm still alive…"

The cylinder flashed and extended, growing into spear like length while its upper edge curved into a thin, sharp curved blade. The former Mizukage was holding a glowing blue naginata. He tipped it into the water beneath him before he started twirling it above her head, controlling the liquid and creating a vortex of edged ice and churning water.

Deidara shook his head, "I tried being civil but it appears you've decided to be stubborn. That's fine with me; I never did care for manners!" His lips twisted into a wide grin as his brought his hands into a tiger seal and Yagurya's purple eyes widened as the ground around him split open.

Several white clay centipedes formed from his original clay bird were now wrapped around the Jinchuuriki's legs and lower body. He laughed and his eyes flickered with homicidal mirth, before he cried out triumphantly and detonated his creations.

The former Mizukage's voice erupted into a scream as the area exploded in a cloud of flame, smoke and debris. Deidara prepared to collect the wounded and most likely crippled container when the arsonist's computerized visor suddenly flashed warningly.

The former kage's chakra levels climbed at an alarming rate. He laughed audibly and was about to proceed when he suddenly ducked low. His action saved him from a searing comet of fire that nearly roasted him alive.

The demolition expert snarled as he rose higher in the air while looking downwards, he caught sight of a young femme kneeling beside the moderately wounded, but otherwise alive and not crippled Yagura _"What the hell! Who the fuck is that?"_

"Leave Yagura-sensei alone!" The woman shouted at him menacingly. She was rather short, her small body encased in skin tight body armor. The leather material was midnight blue with the protective shoulder, shin, arm guards and metallic cloves were all colored in bright white.

"Yagura-sensei?" Deidara wondered and his eyes widened, his visor was telling him something that just couldn't be. _"Shit…another one of them. I have to pull back, there's no way I can handle two Jinchuuriki on my own; I have to get out of here!"_

Intricate seal work sewn across it in similar white as well as decorative stripes of white, the only thing breaking her color code was a single red scarf tied around her neck. A scratched waterfall headband was tied around her left arm; revealing her state of no ninja allegiance.

The woman's was young, perhaps not even past her prepubescent years; her smooth skin was a bright complexion with eerily red eyes with cat-like pupils glaring at him in a predatory manner. Her full pale lips were pushed back to reveal lines of razor sharp teeth and a piercing through her tongue.

Shoulder length bright green hair billowed in the wind, held back by a strategically placed golden pin. He eyes were pulsing with raw flame and she pulled away from Yagura and cupped her hands together, scarlet flame pulsing between her fingers. "My name is Fuu, and I'll be your killer tonight, ENJOY!"

The blonde saboteur however wasn't listening, he instead rose higher and higher, and speeded off, escaping death by searing flame, carrying important news he knew the leader and Deidara would be interested in learning.

As soon as he left Yagura got help woozily and smiled faintly as Fuu helped him stand. He looked up at the sky and sighed heavily. _"It seems like I don't have a choice…"_

**

* * *

(Later that evening, Border between Rice field country and Fire Country)**

Yakushi Kabuto was not for the first time bored out of his mind. One of the many downsides of being an undercover agent for the snake sannin within Konohagakure was the fact he had to disguise himself as a genin in order to avoid attracting attention. Consequently, he was constantly forced to deal with mundane missions and pathetic 'teamwork' exercises.

Currently, his genin cell was camping on the border area between Hi no Kuni and Ta no Kuni. They were on their way back from protecting a merchant caravan that made its way between the two countries and had stopped for the night.

His Jounin-sensei was for no better word an idiot. The silver haired jounin had him wrapped around his finger and so did Misumi and Yoroi. Neither the young rookie jounin, nor Konoha itself were aware that the genin squad consisted of agents of one of Konoha's most bitter enemies.

It was truly a laughable fact for all their prestige as the supposedly strongest of the five their internal security had truly become pathetic. First it was the near kidnap of the Hyuuga heiress, then the Uchiha massacre and other sporadic defections by chuunin and low level Jounin that sought influence and money elsewhere.

Or at least that was the case up until a month ago. The Hokage had obviously taken the recent desecration of Senju Hashirama's grave and a string of unrelated murders seriously. He had bolstered every one of his ANBU squads that patrolled the village with members of the noble clans that specialized in tracking.

This made Kabuto's work all the more complicated and it was only due to that fact that Orochimaru himself had falsified the C-rank mission request for Kabuto and his team that Kabuto could even slip out Konoha and relay his encoded message without the risk of blowing his cover.

Therefore Kabuto was sitting on a branch as he had been since sunset. He expected the courier from Orochimaru and therefore he had made it his business to spike the food his 'sensei' and teammates ate earlier in order to assure no complications and interruptions arose.

The tides of war were blowing through the continent, the great five countries standing once more on the precipice of bloody conflict. The bespectacled ninja fashioned himself someone familiar with Orochimaru and his methodology after serving him for so long; but the snake sannin had proven once again that he was as unpredictable as the snake of his namesake.

Kabuto was somewhat worried but not as much as one would expect. The fact remained that the Yakushi was the ultimate survivor and he knew he would bounce back from any situation he was thrown into.

He had trained himself to be a chameleon and change his morals, loyalties and behavior to suit whatever the situation required. Ever since he was found by his surrogate father on the battlefield, surrounded by bodies he vowed to himself he would never become prey again and so he grew strong and taught himself how to manipulate and cling to the strong for protection and influence.

Orochimaru's new found behavior ever since he learned of Sasuke's death baffled the young medical prodigy and forced him to rethink his choices in life and the cost effectiveness of backing the snake sannin's ambitions.

The serpentine criminal had always had use for him in the past and put his talents into play but lately his master was increasingly distant and the correspondence between them had become rare. Kabuto knew what happened to those Orochimaru lost interest in, they either died or became experiments and none of those were an option.

Furthermore, Orochimaru was making a great deal of enemies with how he was handling things and Kabuto didn't bet on the losing side. That was the reason he betrayed Konohagakure in the first place all those years ago when Sasori found him.

That wasn't to say the silver haired young man didn't have options open for him. He had cultivated several other work relationships over the years, always prepared for the worst case scenario. If the noose around Orochimaru's neck tightened to the point of assured destruction he would not allow himself to become collateral for anyone, not even his serpentine master whom he had grown to respect and admire to some extent over the years.

It was all because of that accursed clan and their bloodline limit. The legendary genius was simply obsessed with the Sharingan and the lore around it to such a degree he screened everything else out. Though, Kabuto had to admit he had learned some interesting things about Konohagakure's past, origins and inner intrigues from snooping around the Uchiha district he didn't believe his master should place all his bets on the sharingan alone.

Kabuto was certain that the yellow eyed monster he served would not be satisfied with his findings on the Uchiha's abilities, as information on that subject was scarce beside the formal and useless jargon available publicly.

It wasn't Kabuto's fault as while in the past sneaking and searching through the district was a cakewalk it became a nearly impossible task nowadays with the new situation surrounding the Uchiha clan's finances. Not that Orochimaru would care, especially considering the amount of trust he invested in Kabuto normally.

With the Death of Uchiha Sasuke, the council of clans had liquidated the Uchiha clan's assets and usurped control over their real estate. The whole outer district had been locked down while the inner compound belonging to the ninja population was being combed from top to bottom by ANBU.

They sought to retrieve all valuable documentation or memorabilia that was ninja related. Luckily Kabuto had already scanned quite a bit of the Uchiha's ninja district in the past before the new security measures were introduced. If it were only ANBU searching the premises it would've been possible to infiltrate the area, but the fact the Hyuuga and Inuzuka were assisting the searching efforts made things much more difficult.

His thoughts were interrupted by an interloper and his sharp eyes flicked to his left, a figure clad in a midnight blue cloak and hood figure now crouching on the branch beside him. His eyes widened behind his glasses when he recognized who it was. _"K-Kimimaro? That's Impossible! His illness should be approaching its terminal stages by now…"_

He had abandoned hope for saving the Kaguya and yet, here he was beside him. "Kabuto-senpai, it's been a while…" Kimimaro greeted and turned towards his superior who recovered from his shock quickly and got down to business.

The medic-nin reached for his side, procuring a long rectangular box. "Tell Orochimaru-sama that Konohagakure is aware of the presence of spies in her midst and has increased her internal security measures drastically. Also, he should be aware that with the destruction of Taki no Kuni Konohagakure has shaken off her laxness and complacent attitude and is actively preparing for conflict…" Kabuto informed as he handed the package to Kimimaro.

The bone wielder nodded, "Kabuto-senpai, while I'm sure Orochimaru-sama is aware of these facts I fear communicating with him is currently impossible…" he informed as he carefully opened the box, examining its contents.

He then snapped it shut and nodded before removing a small scroll from the confines of his cloak, handing it to Orochimaru's right hand man. "Orochimaru-sama informed us he was leaving and would return when he finished dealing with something important. However, he did not care to share his plans or destination with us. But when I see him next I will inform him of your concerns…" he assured Kabuto.

Kabuto's eyes narrowed at that piece of information. Orochimaru's secretive departure and the previous requests for specific research notes and material had only one possible meaning and Kabuto shuddered at the implications that matched only one specific case Kabuto would never forget.

When he unfurled his new orders and skimmed over the contents his eyes narrowed further, _"What the hell are you up to this time, Orochimaru-sama…?"_ he wondered as he memorized the message and burned the scroll with a spike of his chakra.

**

* * *

Jutsu list:**

**Raiton: Raikyouarashi no Jutsu – Lightning release: Lightning Tempest technique** – A mid level lightning technique that unleashes several, mildly powerful mid ranged electrical currents that narrow in on the target. It is most commonly used by several ninjutsu users at once to create an electrical grid to fry large groups of opponents.**  
Hyouton: Hageshiitouketsu** **no Suidou – Ice Release: Furious Frozen Tunnel** – High level Ice elemental technique that creates a hollow tunnel of rushing water, once the foe is encased the walls of liquid collapsing around him the water will crystallize into ice and fatally freeze the target.  
**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu – Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile** – A high level water technique that creates a dragon shaped column of water to strike the target, its motions and force dependant on the summoner's intent, power and will.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I have no legal rights or privileges over Naruto, or any character or information regarding the Franchise, those belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

**

**Glossary:**

**Jinchuuriki - Power of Human Sacrifice - **A general term used for the containers of the mythical tailed beasts**  
Nuke-Nin -** Missing ninja (A ninja that has betrayed his village and has a bounty on his head).  
**Bijuu - **Tailed beasts**  
Hi no Kuni – **Fire Country**  
Jutsu** - Technique  
**Hakumei no Kuni – **Twilight country  
**Kumogakure** - Hidden Cloud  
**Konohagakure** - Hidden Leaf  
**Yuki **- Snow  


* * *

**Beta approved by**: Shelvesinthecloset  
**Posted on**: 12/12/08

**

* * *

**

**(The Following Day, Southwestern Sea, route to the Yuki no Kuni)**

Only one thought echoed through the mind of Kazehana Koyuki as she sat on the deck of the ship: life sucked. The exiled princess of the snow country, now an actress, gazed upon the empty sea with melancholic eyes as she lamented her fate.

One moment she was fleeing her director Sandayuu's men and the next she was ensnared by a massive, black snake. The shock, terror and despair had caused the young woman to faint. When she woke up she was lying in the cabin of a massive boat, sailing towards her thrice accursed home.

She had only seen one of the Konoha Jounin her producer had hired and when she did her blood ran cold. She still had nightmares from that fateful night, when Hatake Kakashi had spirited her away from the burning husk of her father's palace. The man was good natured, aloof and quiet but she had seen his skill in the past and he had without a doubt grown stronger over the years.

The brunette had only heard whispers and rumors of the other Konoha Jounin on board but she had yet to lay eyes upon the mysterious woman. Kakashi had said that he was the frontal, public bodyguard detail while his companion was more accustomed to clinging to the background.

A voice startled the actress out of her thoughts, the low and soft feminine whisper coming from her side. "I've been keeping my eye on you, Yukie-san. I must say while you're a kick ass actress you're also one ice cold bitch."

The voice belonged to a most unnatural looking woman. Her electrifying, lively, violet and golden eyes sent chills up the actress' spine due to their unnatural quality. The spiky haired woman was clad in a white camouflage variant of the Konoha standard uniform that clashed angrily with her pigmentation.

The woman grinned, flashing sharpened incisors and licked her teeth in a sultry manner. She chuckled softly in a low, breathy manner, "Hehehe, Don't be so shy, girl. I don't bite…too hard."

"Is there a particular reason you're bothering me, Ninja-san?" Koyuki cut off Anko's taunting with a hiss after a blush. The actress' voice was bland and somewhat biting as she eyed the other woman dismissively. However, for all her bravado and unyielding disposition Anko's forward mannerism and bizarre colored eyes forced the princess to look away.

"I was bored and you seem to have a serious chip on your shoulder. Is there any particular reason you're such a drama queen, Yukie-san?" The snake Jounin inquired curiously in a light tone. Kakashi had asked Anko to introduce herself to the client and so she had finally approached the brunette in her usual, somewhat loud and forward manner, though she remained alert as she heard the crew shift and stir and rush to the other side of the ship to gaze at something.

"I have no 'chip on my shoulder', Ninja-san. I simply recognize the truth that as an actress I am the ultimate liar and pretender. My life is an immortalization of myself as something I am not. I'm wasting away my meaningless life because it's what I do best, selling illusion and false hopes and slogans to the masses."

_"If I didn't know better I'd say you were an Uchiha with that kind of fatalistic nonsense, Yukie,"_ Anko thought wryly and blew a loose strand of her hair from her face. "Excuse me for askin', Yukie-san. But if you're so miserable why do you bother?"

"It's a living, we all do what we must to live our lives in this miserable existence full of lies, deceit and despair," the actress replied in a lifeless, dismissive tone and her eyes shifted to the figure walking towards them.

"Why aren't you a patch of sunshine…" Anko commented wryly, holding back some choice words in the name of maintaining a minimal level of professionalism and not chewing out or cursing the client.

Luckily for Anko Kakashi assisted her mental struggle when he interrupted them by coughing politely. "Yukie-san, the director's decided to roll some scenes on an iceberg we've encountered, so you best gather yourself and meet up with the cast," The genius Jounin informed her actress nodded and got up. She smoothed her attire idly before departing, making her way towards the other side of the ship.

"What the fuck? Where'd an iceberg pop up from?" Anko inquired curiously. "I thought we were still a couple of days of sailing away from the snow country and I know it wasn't there when I 'borrowed' their telescope to look around."

"I'm not sure but something tells me you'll have your chance to shake off your restlessness soon enough," the copy ninja replied and motioned to the snake Jounin to follow him. The snake summoner pulled a hood over her head, concealing her dark violet hair and bronze colored skin before abiding his request.

The two Jounin escorted the filming crew and actors as they anchored by the icy beach. It took half an hour to prepare the set for shooting and an additional half hour to prepare the costumes and makeup. The Konoha Jounin both screened out the filming process and kept their senses alert as the terrain left them in a tactical disadvantage if they were ambushed by enemies using water or wind jutsu.

The former apprentice of the snake sannin watched the surrounding area carefully when a she suddenly heard a very faint whooshing sound. Her slit pupils expanded as she turned towards it source and she caught sight of a blur of motion from the top of the mountain.

Three shapes came raining down towards the snow encrusted earth. The first of the three shapes rose from the snow, revealing a tall and lithe man clad in odd, white, chrome and aqua armor with a white cloak. "Welcome home, Koyuki-hime. I must thank you for returning her and the hexagonal crystal to us, Hatake Kakashi."

_"Koyuki-hime? So that's why she seemed so familiar, and why her necklace kept on bothering me…"_ Kakashi realized, glancing at the actress behind him and frowning under his mask. _"This is bad…I can't afford to hold back,"_ he determined grimly as he reached for his headband. He now realized that the woman's true identity and their heading back to Yuki no Kuni was a deadly combination that was going to make things much more difficult.

"Everyone, return to the ship! I'll deal with this. Anko you cover their retreat." The Copy Ninja shouted. The crew was startled by the command, people panicking and grabbing their gear and belongings and spilling chaotically towards the ship while Kakashi gathered his life force through his limbs, preparing to attack.

The snake Jounin obeyed her superior's command by standing her ground in front of the panicked mass spilling towards the ship. Her visage shifted to a violent, dangerous once as she replied in a dark, bloodthirsty tone. "No problem, Kakashi. It'll be my _pleasure_!"

"Mizore, Fubuki. Deal with the woman and get Koyuki, I'll deal with Hatake," Nadara instructed and beside him his companions burst into action after affirming they understood his command. The two snow ninja spread out and charged forth, Mizore's hulking form from rushing from the ground while Fubuki's slender form soared forth from the air in a steep dive.

He pulled back his headband to reveal Obito's sharingan eye and charged towards the yuki-nin while making hand seals. He finished the sequence, cupped his hands together and molded the air trapped between his palms. He manipulated it into a condensed sphere before thrusting both hands forward and launching a projectile at Nadara. _"Fuuton: Gekiretsu Kazetama_"

The blue haired ninja smirked and lifted his arm across his face, charging right through the air projectile, his body surrounded by a barrier of indigo chakra. The distraction was all Kakashi required as he slipped through Nadara's guard and smashed his fist into his face, knocking him backwards.

Meanwhile the snake Jounin shifted her gaze between the airborne form of the now diving Fubuki and the hulking form of Mizore as he climbed onto his mechanized snowboard. She could still hear the people scramble to safety behind her and knew she needed to cover them so she gathered the chakra in her lungs and inhaled deeply. Her hands ran through rapid hand seals _"This should deal with at least one of them, Katon: Karyuu Endan!"_ she thought and expelled a massive stream of searing scarlet at Mizore.

The snow-nin frowned as he watched the flames melt the ice and snow, carving a path towards him at a frightening speed before the jutsu engulfed him. He covered his eyes with his forearm and coughed. Feeling his chakra armor flash warningly he cursed and leaped off his snow board, clumsily rolling against the snow to cool off and escape the deadly jutsu.

The Yuki-nin inhaled deeply, much needed oxygen filling his lungs as he lifted his hand. He felt his teammate Fubuki grasp it and pull him off the ground, the woman's chakra armor's violet wings spread widely and flashed in the sunlight before she moved to launch him upwards.

Anko had already unleashed a hail of shuriken at both armored ninja's airborne position when they converged, trapping them perfectly in storm of lethal steel. _"That should end this,"_ she thought before her lips twisted into a grim line as she watched a pair of visible barricades of chakra repel her attack.

_"What the fuck was that?"_ Anko cursed under her breath as her ninjutsu and weapons seemed to have no effect. The serpentine woman's eyes widened briefly as she heard the hyperventilation and screams of Yukie, or rather Koyuki. _"I thought he told them to run!"_

Anko backed away slowly towards the woman and director, catching a glimpse of a pair of blue eyes gazing at the flames as if they were the personification of evil. The heir to the throne was murmuring incoherently about never returning to the snow country and clutching her head desperately.

"What the fuck are you two waiting for, an invitation? Get out of here! I can't keep you safe if you're in the way!" the snake Jounin hissed at the older man that was helplessly trying to convince the fallen princess to follow him.

She was interrupted by a flash of chakra above and before her. She watched Fubuki flash through some hand seals while Mizore aimed a mechanical arm at her. Anko stood her ground as a swarm of bird shaped ice projectiles narrowed down at her and the outstretched arm closed in.

The violet-eyed uttered didn't utter a sound as her body was ripped apart by the ice projectiles slicing grotesquely through her limbs and torso. Nor did she twitch when the mechanical arm smashed her face in.

The two snow nins watched with slight fascination as the woman's body exploded into a white, paper like substance as accordance to one of her new abilities post transformation, the 'Hebikawa Kawarimi', right before a blurry white shape burst up from the snow and pointed one hand at each of them.

Fubuki gasped slightly as three violet snakes shot out of the woman's sleeve, hissing towards her dangerously; missing her just barely. The pink haired kunoichi panted slightly as she flew away and watched Mizore fearfully try to pull back his mechanical arm away as similar snakes slithered against it; heading towards him rapidly.

Anko grinned evilly and gathered her chakra into her glands before spewing a sickly indigo liquid from her lips, bathing the wires of the mechanical arm with an acidic substance that ate it away, severing his mechanical hand from his arm. The snake Jounin frowned in disappointment as her prey smashed his fist against a yin/yang symbol against his chest and invoked a shock wave of raw chakra that dispelled her snake summons.

Fubuki ran through a hand seal sequence before she landed beside Mizore, pressing her hands against the ice gently. She stood up and uttered something inaudible into his ear. The now amputated yuki-nin nodded and cursed before reaching backwards for his mechanical snow board. He leapt onto it and shot towards Sandayuu, who was still struggling to draw Koyuki to safety.

The cloaked kunoichi was about to engage him when she felt the ice around her feet shift and crack, obviously aiming to encase her. _"So that's how you want to play? It's obvious that your armor protects you from chakra based attacks, so I guess I'll just have to get bring out the heavy artillery,"_ she thought and bit down on her thumb.

Meanwhile Kakashi had pushed Nadare into the defensive, the armored ninja desperately trying to keep his distance from Kakashi and his spinning sharingan eye. The snow-nin had no option except to dodge the intricate sets of kicks, punches and chops.

"It seems you remember, Kakashi. But I am stronger than I was back then!" Nadara exclaimed - commenting on the fact the copy ninja was concentrating on taijutsu alone before the man leapt off of the side of the cliff while making hand seals. _"Hyouton: Haryou Mouko!"_

The silver haired Jounin cursed under his breath and wildly leapt to his side, narrowly preventing a lightning fast, tiger shaped, ice construct from tearing him apart. The Jounin ignored the slightly tremor that assaulted the iceberg and the explosion behind him, unwilling to break his concentration as he summoned a single shadow clone.

Both original and replication jumped in opposite directions, each running through a separate set of hand seals. Nadara was not so disciplined and his eyes widened briefly as he looked behind them, leaving himself open for the sharingan user's plan.

The silver haired clone summoned a water dragon from the surrounding ocean while the original ended his seal sequence with the element Kakashi was a bit more comfortable with, lightning. _"Raiton: Ikadzuchi no Yari,"_ the copy ninja invoked and thrust his palms forwards, unleashing a thin, concentrated blast of electricity.

The energy slammed into the water dragon, charging it with lethal currents that made the water glow ominously. The combination jutsu would have connected if it weren't for the fact Nadara had erected a barrier of ice that halved the brunt of the jutsu and his armor deflecting the rest of electrical energy.

The copy ninja allowed himself a moment to survey what had startled his opponent and his lips twitched behind his mask. There, on the other side of the iceberg, was a twenty foot long snake summon. Anko was standing on its head as her hands ran through seals.

"Fubuki, Mizore! Retreat!" the captain of the yuki-nin shouted as he shot Kakashi a dark glare. Fighting the Jounin was one thing, but it was apparent his companions weren't strong enough to deal with the other Jounin and he definitely couldn't tackle both. They would have to devise a better plan of attack with Dotou-sama, he would know what to do.

The three armored shinobi scrambled away. Fubuki grasping Mizore's human hand and then Nadara's hand as they took off. The Konoha Jounin allowed them to escape, sticking to the mission parameters and heading towards the ship. Both Jounin knew this was just the tip of the iceberg, no pun intended.

**

* * *

**

**(Meanwhile, Wilderness near Hakumei no Kuni)**

Thankfully the last few days of traveling passed without incident, though the atmosphere was increasingly tense between teams Gai and eight.

Kurenai had managed to forcefully prevent Kiba from attacking Neji whenever said Hyuuga's barbed tongue lashed out with politely veiled insults against either the Inuzuka or Hinata. That wasn't to say that the Jounin didn't notice the manner in which the icy natured genin verbally dismantled or rejected his own teammate Lee.

The green clad boy, for some obsessive reason, constantly tried to compete with, and otherwise prove himself superior to, the Hyuuga in both morality and ability. If Lee was lucky Neji ignored him or humored him with restraint. If he wasn't fortunate Neji trounced his efforts and verbally castrated his pride and mettle as a ninja in a way that was almost painful to watch.

Meanwhile, Naruto had mixed feelings regarding Neji. On one hand he was furious with the Hyuuga's irrational anger and hatred towards Hinata. So deep was his confusion, frustration and anger that at times he could swear he felt the whispered beckoning of his demonic tenant in his mind as he slept; though thankfully he was strong enough to stop the Bijuu's murderous intent from flooding his mind.

On the other hand, he felt for the older boy after seeing his interactions with Lee and experiencing it first hand in the last couple of days. The blonde could see the reflection of his own antics in Lee's behavior and it chilled him on some level to see how insistent, irrational and downright obsessive Lee was with Neji.

However, Neji was far more abusive than Sasuke when it came to his rebuttal of Lee. His behavior was beyond excusable even considering Lee's actions. In other words, Neji was an uptight, arrogant asshole that needed some sense knocked into him verbally or physically before he fell too much into the darkness of his own superiority complex.

As much as he would have liked to intervene sometimes he had enough on his plate without getting Gai even more on his case. Besides, there was enough tension between the teams without Naruto interfering with inner-team dynamics. Perhaps if and when he managed to get along with the Hyuuga he could curb his deadly tongue; but now was not the time.

Currently Naruto was focused on trying to deal with the issues he felt could not be ignored, mainly repairing the relationship between Neji and Hinata. He hadn't the slightest idea how to achieve this objective; the best plan he could come up with was talking to, or beating sense into, the older Hyuuga in a more private setting at some point in the near future.

It was obvious by the way the long haired genius ignored and otherwise deflected any criticism regarding inner Hyuuga politics that he would not yield to public threats against his person and point of view. Naruto was certain of this due to one crucial fact, he could relate to how Neji felt in that regard.

Nobody liked to be publicly attacked and criticized, and while Naruto didn't agree with Neji on many levels he knew what it was like to hold a conviction and constantly be criticized over it – so he held his tongue for now and instead of antagonizing Neji he made an effort to cheer up his friend, Hinata.

If Neji was the only cause of discord amongst them it would've been somewhat bearable but Lee and Tenten weren't making things any easier. The green clad taijutsu user had made it his business to try and outdo and prove himself superior to the Uzumaki as well and it was getting tiresome.

If Naruto went to collect wood or water, Lee asked to tag along and compete with him. However, despite Lee's better efforts – Naruto's use of kage bunshin gave him an advantage that the older genin could not meet or breach; yet another point the Jinchuuriki used to try and prove the disadvantages of lacking ninjutsu.

Naruto had toned down his arguments with the taijutsu wielder and made sure that when he did say something, it was always in private. This gradual change of tactics stemmed from the fact that he found it hard to treat someone that reminded him so much of his younger self coldly.

His earlier burning anger and bitterness had simmered down to embers of guilt mingled with discomfort. He tried to get along with Lee but the older boy had taken Naruto's words to heart and could not forgive Naruto's criticism against Gai's methods and allowances in Lee's case and so the tension remained between the two boys.

It was a price Naruto was willing to pay as long as he fulfilled his objective in the end and got through to Lee. Saving the boy's life was more important than gaining his friendship.

Tenten held no personal grudge against her junior genin, but she was a loyal teammate and refused to stand by and let an outsider crush Lee's confidence. Therefore she made it her business to back him up whenever he and Naruto butted heads and interjected whenever Lee's patience seemed dangerously close to expiring.

For some reason Shino mostly kept to himself as they traveled. Naruto didn't understand why Kiba had been avoiding the Aburame for the last couple of days, but any attempt at approaching the enigmatic genin failed royally and Kiba wouldn't elaborate on the subject. If Naruto didn't know better he would've sworn Shino was keeping his eyes on him - and not in the friendly manner the blonde was accustomed to.

"Alright teams, let's stop for the day." The bushy browed Jounin declared as he looked at the position of the setting sun. They had been traveling for the last ten hours. Traveling any further would be reckless, considering the disadvantages of traveling through such dense vegetation, the darkness, and the limits of the genins' stamina; barring the anomaly of Naruto.

Kurenai walked over to Gai and the two discussed the delegation of three guard shifts between the two teams and Naruto for the next six hours. Lee, Kiba and Gai would take first watch, followed by Hinata, Tenten and Shino. The final watch would be Naruto, Neji and Kurenai.

This way one Jounin and at least one ninja with a tracking ability would stand watch in every shift. Gai volunteered to take the first shift while the teams were still tired as he had the most stamina. Kurenai would rest and coordinate the graveyard shift while remaining fresh enough to react if something happened during the middle shift if required.

Four hours later when Neji, Naruto and Kurenai relieved the middle watch Naruto knew he had his chance to finally talk to Neji one on one - without any interference or chance of the Hyuuga escaping or attacking him. It was a rare, golden opportunity to finally make his move.

"Naruto, summon some kage bushin and split them around the perimeter," the genjutsu specialist instructed. In a manner of moments the Jinchuuriki summoned half a dozen clones that then disappeared into the surrounding foliage.

The red eyed Jounin then turned to Neji and Naruto. "Neji, take Naruto with you and go protect the southern side. Exercise judgment in using your Byakugan and if you see something, or if Naruto informs you one of his clones was dispelled, have Naruto send one of his clones to get me."

The senior genin nodded his acquiescence and watched silently as the genjutsu mistress melted into the shadows, leaving him and Naruto alone in the silent woods. "Follow me," Neji instructed and walked off in the opposite direction.

Naruto nodded and followed wordlessly. The two walked silently for a few minutes before Neji came to a stop and gathered chakra to the soles of his feet. The Hyuuga swiftly made his way up the trunk of a tall tree, Naruto close behind. The two situated themselves one of the branches, concealing themselves as best as humanly possible.

Neji activated his Byakugan and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Naruto inhaled deeply. _"Here goes nothing…"_ "Neji, can I ask you something?" Naruto murmured quietly.

"You're welcome to talk, but don't expect me to answer you if it's a waste of my time," he replied bluntly.

_"What the fuck's your problem? Why do you have to look down and insult everyone?" _Naruto inwardly grumbled but outwardly tried to keep his cool, his teeth gnawing on his inner cheek briefly. "Why do you give Hinata such a hard time, Neji? Aren't you two family?"

"That's none of your concern. It's Hyuuga to Hyuuga, nothing else." The Hyuuga retorted icily.

"We're all shinobi of Konohagakure, Neji. I try not to judge people and I don't know what happened between you two because neither of you will talk about it. But it's hurting her, and hurting the mission and if I'm not mistaken, it's hurting you too." The Jinchuuriki chose his words carefully, though his tone belied his inner turmoil to Neji's keen perception.

Neji remained silent for several moments, weighing the pros and cons and judging Naruto's sincerity and honesty by his body language and his previous knowledge of the blonde. _"So we're comrades, are we, Naruto? Interesting, let's see how far your supposed camaraderie runs...."_

"It's simple, really: I'm far more skilled than Hinata. By all rights, I should have higher honors than she. But I never will," he elaborated and his lips twisted into a slight scowl. "She is Main Family, and I am the subordinate Branch Family and that will never change."

Naruto's brows furrowed and his reply came out in a flat tone. "But sensei says you're already heralded as the greatest Hyuuga in years, even within your own family, so what difference does it make?"

His cerulean eyes flickered with emotion and confusion and frustration echoed behind his words. The blonde was unable to understand how family could turn on family. "Hinata obviously cares for you like a brother, so why do you reject her and keep on being cruel to her all the time?"

Neji's lips twitched into a smirk at the emotion behind the Jinchuuriki's words; how ignorant his fellow genin was. "She hasn't told you, has she? She hasn't told you that she, Hyuuga Hinata, will always hold power over me, did she?" he hissed out, his words laced with scorn.

Neji tapped his index finger against his forehead. "There is a seal carved into the flesh on my brow. With one hand seal, any of the Main Family can kill one of the Branch Family! So don't talk to me about cruelty, there is no comparison!"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly and the air jammed in his throat._ "I've read about the main family subjugating the Branch family but I never imagined something like this. But Hinata would never do that! She's too kind hearted to ever abuse her power like that! I ought to…no! I can't blow this, this is too important to ruin by losing my temper…I gotta stay calm,_" he realized and his lips twisted into a thin line, visibly restraining his instinctive reaction.

"But Neji, Hinata's going to be the clan head in a couple of years, isn't she? Wouldn't it benefit you more to get on her good side? Maybe she can change the clan with you and end the cycle! Besides, Hinata would never abuse her power like that, we both know that. She would never sacrifice anyone for her own sake."

_"What can someone like you understand? You don't know anything…"_ Neji dismissed Naruto's words, shaking his head. Nobody could understand his woe and sorrow.

"Do I really know that? Why should I put any stock in blood relations when I know that Hiashi-sama, Hinata's own father, willingly allowed my father - his own twin brother - to die in order to survive!" The silver-eyed teen contested, starting to get genuinely irritated as old wounds were opened anew.

"Besides, the main crux of your argument is null, I for one don't consider people who use seals like that family. I may be the Main Family's slave, but don't expect me to be friendly with them! They lost that right years ago." Neji brushed off Naruto's argument with the ease born of years of practice.

Naruto's eyes widened at the information and for a long time he was at a loss. He wanted so desperately to reach Neji, wanted to make him stop being so self destructive and bitter, but how could he do that?

He now saw that Neji wasn't the way he was because he was selfish, he was like that because he was hurting. That meant Naruto needed to suppress his instinctive urge to scream, curse and shake Neji and try to remain civil, otherwise Neji would brush him off.

"But Neji, how can you blame her? She was five years old for Kami's sake! She had nothing to do with what Hiashi did, it doesn't make sense to carry a grudge against her for it," Naruto argued.

"She's _Main Family_. That's more than enough for me. I don't expect you to understand. You have to be a Hyuuga to understand. Any Branch Family member would agree," he explained with finality, conviction and a touch of dangerous impatience.

When Neji remained silent Naruto understood that Neji had said his two cents and would most likely clam up unless Naruto convinced him that he wasn't wasting his time. So the Uzumaki decided to try and convey why he wasn't like the others and could understand Neji's plight.

"I know I'm a deadlast orphan that can't possible understand what goes on in a noble clan. But that doesn't mean I don't know what it feels like to know the world's against you," he explained.

"I've been alone, scraping for food and trying to raise myself ever since I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was three. So I'm sorry if I'm annoying you, but it's just, someone like me that's never had anything can't help but feel you should feel lucky you have a semblance of family..."

"Your personal woes or beliefs are regrettable, but they don't change the fact that I don't want, or need, anyone's pity, especially a Main Family member's like Hinata-sama. I will show my worth by myself, with my own power, and my own effort," Neji sighed wearily. But some of the icy scorn and dismissal had left his tone in the wake of Naruto's admission.

"I feel the same way about pity, Neji. I don't usually waste my time, or anyone else's by bringing up the past. I told you so you know that I see things like you do. I'm not against you or trying to judge you," Naruto said defensively.

"What I'm trying to say is that going against everyone isn't going to help. I would know, I've tried it before. You're only hurting yourself because if you keep on acting like this the main family won't just mistrust you, they'll fear you and kill you. Then what?"

"The invocation of the curse seal is not an instantaneous death. If my skills are high enough, I can strike back before they kill me," he revealed in a sharp, biting tone. "It is the inescapable cage I live in. I live at their whim, I die at their whim. But if and when I die I will do so with my head held high."

"That's bullshit!" the Uzumaki barely kept his voice down, much to Neji's disdain, and the white-eyed genin shot him a warning look. Naruto bit his lower lip and, despite his heightened emotions, swallowed and continued. "Why do you keep on thinking like that! A man makes his own fate! I would know, because if fate had its way I'd have died a long time ago."

"You are blind to the truth because you lack perspective, Uzumaki. There is no other truth but destiny and there is no rebellion against it. I am a caged bird, you are a pariah – I have as much chance of being free as you have of becoming Hokage – zero. Accept it now and it will make your life easier."

"No Neji, I refuse to give up on myself and so should you! You're not the only one that's cursed and trapped by an inescapable burden. I carry a burden too Neji, one perhaps equal or worse than your own. There's always a way if you try hard enough. We have to believe that or else there's no point in living…"

Neji had reached the end of his patience and he waved his arm across his body to signal he had had enough. "A burden, is it? Whatever, then carry it the way you wish, and I will carry mine the way I wish."

Naruto sighed and gripped his hair, "Fine, be that way...if you refuse to fight fate," he paused and licked his lower lip before giving Neji a meaningful look, "Then I'll fight fate for you! I promise you when I become Hokage I'll change the Hyuuga for you..."

Neji rolled his eyes and couldn't help it any longer, asking the question that had been on the tip of his tongue since the beginning. "Oh, for the love of... why are you fighting _her_ battles, Uzumaki? You keep on lecturing me about hiding behind fate? Isn't Hinata-sama hiding behind you?" he accused with a hint of exasperation and impatience.

"Hell no! She didn't ask me to do this! She even asked me not to interfere because you have enough on your plate without me getting on your case. But I didn't listen to her because I'm not fighting her battle, I'm fighting my battle and YOUR battle," he stressed fiercely.

"If I don't even try to help you, her and anyone who I care about or needs me I'm not worthy of being a ninja or Hokage! Like you I had lost hope, I believed I could never change my fate and that I'd live and die a loser. But then someone believed in me, someone acknowledged my existence and helped pull me out of the darkness. So yes! I understand your pain more than you can ever know and even if you don't want it, I'll do all I can to help you because I'd have wanted someone to do it for me back then."

Neji's face remained neutral but after a moment he nodded. "Do what you feel you must," he concluded. This time Naruto obliged knowing he had said everything humanly possible; now it was up to Neji.

The rest of their guard shift passed in contemplative silence. Both of the young ninja had much to consider in the aftermath of their debate. Time flew by and before they knew it the first crimson rays pierced through the canopy of branches they sat under.

Several minutes later Kurenai called them back and the three went to their respective teams. They all ate a quick breakfast of dried fruit, salted meat and a protein bar before they resumed their trek towards the mines.

"How was your guard duty with Naruto, Neji?" Tenten questioned idly as they leaped from branch to branch. The pair taking the rear point. The Hyuuga prodigy snorted softly and his lips twitched faintly as an idle murmur escaped his lips. "Unlike Lee, perhaps Naruto isn't a total loss."

* * *

**(Two days later, Fifty Miles from Fukuoka, Hi no Kuni)**

The night breeze caressed the five ninja soothingly, banishing the moist, heavy heat that usually clung to them parasitically. Team ten had been traveling to their destination at a mediocre pace for the past two and a half days.

Asuma would have preferred to race to Fukuoka and get the investigation underway. However, his team's stamina wasn't up to the task and they would be useless if they were exhausted. Besides, he didn't trust Danzou's puppet enough to leave his team with her when they were vulnerable.

He took advantage of the time they spent traversing through the thick woodlands to observe and analyze Haruno Sakura as much as he could. The bearded Jounin did not like what he saw. The girl was like a tainted prism, breaking the light in which people saw her in hauntingly different ways and all of them were negative.

He couldn't decide if girl was truly schizophrenic as he had heard from Ibiki, a bad liar, or perhaps a bit of both. None the less, Shikamaru seemed to share his caution and distrust towards the red haired genin. Asuma could tell by the way Shikamaru's kept his hands in his pockets and furrowed his brows just slightly whenever he spoke with Sakura. The Nara was pretty good at controlling his body language, but the Sarutobi heir knew him well enough to see through his deceptively aloof and calm mannerism.

Chouji and Ino were chatting amicably behind Asuma. They were debating quietly over some trifling subject and Asuma had long since screened out. His eyes flicked backwards as Shikamaru slowed down to a walk with Sakura in tow. _"So you're finally going to stop beating around the bush, Shikamaru?"_

"Ne, Sakura, do you mind if I ask you a question…" The pineapple haired genin mused casually as he sauntered beside the tense kunoichi. Her green eyes flashed briefly with emotion before melting back into glacier calm, and she gave a brief nod followed by a small sound of acquiescence.

"How troublesome…I know it may be somewhat nosy and uncomfortable, but I've only ever heard Naruto's version of what happened back in the Wave Country…" he trailed off and watched the dark clad girl lick her teeth behind her lips as her fingers twitched. _"Hesitation…"_

"With all due respect, Shikamaru-san I am still trying to get over that incident… I'd rather not…" she murmured hesitantly, her eyes pupils dilating and eyes flicking upwards briefly_ "Fear…"_

"Look, Sakura, You said you want me to trust you, right?" he leveled with her bluntly and pinched the bridge of his nose, watching her nod in agreement. "Then you've got to tell me your side of the story…"

Sakura's emerald eyes widened briefly. She could tell that the dark-eyed boy beside her was holding back a few choice words. He was very good at controlling himself, but he kept his hands concealed at all times and kept on trying to steal looks at her body language instead of looking at her eyes – all signs that she was being scrutinized.

_"Just remember, Sakura-chan…if his questions begin confusing you, I'm here for you…" _her alter-ego stressed softly. _"I can take care of myself! I have nothing to hide!" _the main persona argued and she inwardly snorted at her 'helpful' partner.

The shadow user's eyes narrowed as Sakura's eyes seemed to alternate between slightly narrowed and a normal width and pupil size. Once again the kunoichi seemed to momentarily sink into her own world before her face shifted into calm. It was happening less and less from what he could see. It only seemed to manifest when she was under pressure or feeling uncomfortable. _"Interesting…"_

"Our team got split up. I was told to stand back and guard the client," Sakura narrated softly, her eyes shutting as the images flashed before her eyes. "Kakashi was fighting Zabuza while Sasuke-kun and Uzumaki were fighting his masked partner. I couldn't see what was going on; Zabuza had used a Jutsu to cover the entire bridge with mist when all of a sudden this horrible pressure hit us…" the young girl mused, her tone trembling as phantom shivers engulfed her at the mere memory of that evil presence.

"I could see an eerie looking red light that seemed like a piece of hell on earth and then the sound of exploding glass or ice…it was terrifying." Sakura admitted and watched the shadow user's brow furrow thoughtfully.

_"Red light…? What sort of jutsu…? It can't be a fire jutsu, that'd be orange or scarlet. And Naruto said that Haku or whatever his name used Ice, not fire. Besides, I know for certain that Naruto doesn't know any fire jutsu yet…he's always complaining about it…"_ he weighed over the subject suspiciously.

"Then the mist cleared and Uzumaki got knocked into the bridge by some dragon- like ice jutsu and got buried under the debris. I thought he had died but then…he shrugged off the chunks of concrete and literally tore into the masked ninja," she whispered.

Shikamaru was about to comment when Sakura continued sharply. "He was like a monster, Shikamaru! I'm not exaggerating, his body was covered in burning red chakra and his bloodlust was horrible…it wasn't human!" she insisted in a hard tone that made Shikamaru frown.

"Sakura, even if I were to somehow believe what you're saying…" the Nara spoke in a thoughtful tone, his mind compiling all the data. "I find nothing wrong with Naruto tearing into an enemy ninja like that, especially considering he had just killed your teammate."

"You didn't see his eyes, Shikamaru," Sakura hissed and bit her lower lip, "They were red with slit pupils, like a monster's eyes!" The red haired kunoichi panted slightly for a moment, a lost look on her face, before her eyes shifted once more into a dangerous calm.

"Besides, Uzumaki openly admitted that Sasuke-kun was protecting him – but how could Sasuke-kun have died protecting him if Naruto was capable of using so much power in first place? I'll tell you how, he manipulated the situation…" Sakura reasoned darkly, her emerald eyes pulsing with a zealous conviction that sent a small chill down Shikamaru's spine.

_"Red eyes, slit pupils, fiery chakra and paralyzing bloodlust. Those are the mythical characteristics of the Kyuubi…"_ He thought, before immediately dismissing the idea. _"No, he can't be the demon-fox, otherwise Hokage-sama would've had him put to death. Wait a minute…his birthday's the 10th of October…the day of the Kyuubi's defeat…"_

The Shadow user put the thought aside so he could bash Sakura's warped logic. "Did you consider the possibility that he had just unleashed the power for the first time? Or maybe it was the grief of losing Sasuke that drove him to that state? And if he was a monster wouldn't he have killed you all?" he accused, every question slicing sharply into Sakura's conviction.

"Kakashi was there and Naruto was injured so that's why he suppressed his evil powers. Besides, the worst monsters are those that lull you into a sense of security and then strike when you're least prepared. That's why I've been trying to warn you all, he's manipulating you! He's trying to act like he's a harmless, loud-mouthed idiot so…" Sakura had resumed her blatant accusation, so Shikamaru decided to cut her off.

"You're making a lot of assumptions, Sakura. It sounds to me like you're looking for someone to blame and Naruto's the easiest scapegoat," Shikamaru snorted.

_"He isn't a demon, but somehow retains some of the characteristics of the demon-fox and perhaps its powers. He was born on the same day it was vanquished. I'm going to have to research the lore around man and Bijuu when we get back, there has to be an answer to this…" _the shadow wielder determined resolutely.

_"Maybe he's right, a lot of people have…"_ Sakura hesitated mentally. Many internal questions she had pushed aside and blatantly ignored were gnawing at her. Emerald eyes flickered with sadness and confusion for an inconsequential moment before they hardened once more into icy flame.

_"No! Remember our promise to ourselves, to Sasuke-kun! We knew it would be difficult and that the monster is conniving, trying to drive us away from our conviction. Sakura-chan! You must stay strong, I won't let us falter!" _her alter-ego interjected in an authoritative manner, the commanding tone squelching all resistance.

The images of Sasuke's dead and pale face and Naruto's burning red eyes reminded her of her purpose – her mission that would not be denied. "If you ever feel his horrible power you'll know what I mean. You're ignorant to his true evil, so don't judge me until those burning, hateful eyes narrow on you…" Sakura stubbornly concluded and broke eye contact.

Shikamaru finally realized that there was no getting through to her and nodded slightly, shrugging his shoulders as he quickened his pace to walk with Asuma.

Sakura snorted faintly _"That one's dangerous, Sakura-chan. You should watch yourself around him, he's too smart for his own good…"_ Inner-Sakura cautioned, mirroring her main persona's own thoughts on the subject.

The rest of their was uneventful. Sakura and Ino stuck together in the middle, chatting softly in low tones over idle subjects. Meanwhile Shikamaru and Chouji took the rear position with Asuma leading at point. It would be another six hours before they reached the outskirts of the city.

After they went through the gates Asuma led his platoon to an out of the way alley and lifted his hand, bringing them to a stop. "I'm going to hit the local exchange point in the sewers and try to barter for information. I see you four have already split up into pairs, so try to discretely gather some surface information. You four rendezvous here in three hours and I'll join you as soon as I can."

He took a whiff of smoke from his cigarette and rubbed his beard. "Now, I don't want you to take any unnecessary risks. I'm not sure if the kidnappers are ninja or civilians so keep your eyes peeled," the jounin commanded. He reached into his back pocket and procured two black pellets; tossing one to Shikamaru and the other to Ino.

"These are flash bombs, if you're attacked channel your chakra through them and throw them into the air. I'll be there in a matter of minutes. Oh, I almost forgot," he exclaimed with a grunt as he fiddled through his supply pack before pulling out a pair of small, black purses while his genin pocketed the flash bombs.

"Here's some money just in case you need to buy information or bribe your way out of a sticky situation." After handing the two purses to his genin he bowed his head and walked off, leaving them to themselves.

They eyed one another silently for a few tense moments before the schizophrenic femme spoke up. "Me and Ino will hit the red light district," Sakura declared before Shikamaru could even open his mouth to offer his own plan. Ino's eyes widened and she sputtered through a blush while the two male genin eyed Sakura incredulously.

Sakura lifted her hand, cutting into team ten's outrage, her emerald eyes flickering with icy intensity. "In my training sessions I have been taught a passive genjutsu, called 'Fukyuukagami no Jutsu.' It is more advanced version of henge no jutsu that will help us blend in more easily and I know more genjutsu to help us escape if required…."

The Nara heir tried to refute her logic but could find little fault in her plan. Still, he didn't trust the red haired kunoichi, there was something about her tone and the abruptness of her suggestion that just didn't sit well with the shadow user.

Shikamaru weighed her suggestion briefly before finding an alternate solution that would soothe his worries better and shifted his eyes to Chouji and motioned for him to come closer. The two best friends conversed softly and the portly genin sighed and bit his lower lip before nodding wearily as Shikamaru handed him his flash bomb.

"Take Chouji with you and I'll take Ino. It's troublesome for both of us, I know. But if you run into trouble and can't escape you'll need his taijutsu and physical power to hold off the enemy in time for us to come and help. Besides, Ino's mind jutsu will be better used in gleaning additional information from the officials we interview while you can easily bribe your way around in those districts," Shikamaru stated logically.

Sakura's eyes flickered with an indiscernible emotion and she nodded briskly, "I understand, Shikamaru. As always, your logic is impeccable, if that's all then let's go Chouji."

The black clad femme and Akimichi heir walked off towards an alleyway once they bid the other pair farewell, heading east to the red light district as Ino and Shikamaru headed west towards the legislative district.

"Hold onto my shoulder, Chouji," Sakura instructed while making hand seals. When she finished and placed her hand against his shoulder Chouji felt his skin tingle briefly as foreign chakra washed over him.

For a moment his eyes were blinded by a veil of bright blue chakra, the irritation forcing him to squint through it. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before turning to look at Sakura, his eyes widening as she made a small twirl in front of him. "What do you think?"

The Akimichi blinked and blushed a bit despite himself. Sakura now looked like an adult version of herself clad in a casual, comfortable summer Kimono of deep blue. Voluptuous curves and longer red hair accompanied her more mature visage and despite himself Chouji averted his eyes from the other genin's slightly coy smirk.

The red haired kunoichi chuckled faintly and slipped her hands through her attire, adjusting it slightly and checking her purse."I suppose that means I managed to pull off the look I was aiming for. Good." She walked over to him and linked her arm with his own as her eyes over him "You don't look too bad yourself," she complimented, emerald eyes drawing over his older looking features now clad in casual clothing of brown and red.

The 'couple' stealthily slipped back into the dimly illuminated streets, walking about in a seemingly pleasant silence. They made a quick survey of the area and concluded that there were two main points of potential interest. One was a shady looking tavern and the other was a complex that, judging by the amount of scantily clad women leaning invitingly around its walls, was a brothel.

"Chouji, I can't follow you into the brothels, you know…" Sakura murmured under her breath, bringing the Akimichi beside her to a stop. "I'll go 'rent us a room' while you question the whores," the Haruno offered.

"Asuma-sensei said we shouldn't split up…" Chouji hesitated, his dark eyes darting around cautiously. Chouji always obeyed his sensei to the letter and he wasn't keen on disobeying his commands now of all times, and for Haruno Sakura no less. However, like it or not, she made sense.

"Be that as it may, if I go in with you or wait out here we'll only attract unwanted attention that will jeopardize the entire mission," Sakura argued and licked her lower lip, her eyes flickering warningly at Chouji.

The Akimichi seemed conflicted but could not find fault with what she was saying, especially since so much weighed on the outcome of this mission. Then he remembered Shikamaru's warning to look carefully at everything the kunoichi told him. _"Wait a minute? Did she plan this all along so she could split up with us? How was she going to check out the brothels if she planned on taking Ino along?"_

Chouji's eyes narrowed suspiciously at her, deciding he wasn't going to be fooled so easily and calling her on her supposed deception. Danzou's tool quirked a slender brow at him, "If I can shape shift to look older don't you think I could use the jutsu to look like a guy?"

"So why don't we go back to the alley and you can do just that?" Chouji reasoned challengingly.

"It's a waste of chakra, Chouji. Also, the more jutsu we use the more likely we are to attract attention if the abductors are ninja. Besides, men are more likely to lower their guard and loosen their tongue to a lonely, lost foreign girl than to someone accompanied…" Sakura contested him coldly.

"Our orders are clear. We should do what we can with what we have. And then, later, you can propose this to Asuma-sensei." His lips twisted into a thoughtful frown. "Which is what you should've done to begin with, come to think of it."

Sakura's eyes narrowed a fraction and her grip around his arm tightened slightly. "Fine, let's hit the tavern and then we'll head back," the kunoichi replied tersely, obviously displeased by his determined refusal.

_"Insufferable fat-ass…that bastard Danzou's intelligence was accurate as hell. It's a good thing you managed to play your part, Sakura-chan…If it had been the lazy-ass or Ino things might've become complicated…"_ Her inner persona commented gleefully, a duet of mental chuckling reverberating through her mind.

Chouji inwardly cheered at his victory as he nodded neutrally towards the kunoichi. He allowed Sakura to lead him towards the tavern, although he couldn't help but feel uneasy at the ease with which the girl had given in.

They walked tensely towards their destination when Sakura suddenly caught a flicker of motion in her peripheral vision. She paused as she caught a glimpse of someone walking rapidly towards them and her lips twitched slightly.

The man seemed normal except for a strange red tattoo of a dragon that wound from his left temple down to his chin. He picked up his pace to a near sprint as he closed in on them, colliding with Sakura and nearly knocking her off her feet.

Sakura clung to the man's clothes, preventing her fall as he apologized. She felt his hand slide against her side before latching around her satchel, ripping it off while using his other hand to push her away violently.

Sakura stumbled back, her face twisted in an outraged, murderous expression as the man slipped away into the busy street, melting into the crowd before she or Chouji could react. "Hey, he took my purse!" she hissed out to her companion and took a step forward, intent on pursuit. It was obvious to the Akimichi that the kunoichi was holding back from blowing their cover as she could've easily stopped him with even the slightest amount of her strength or speed. Thank Kami for small graces.

The Akimichi shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sakura-san. But we can't blow our cover. The mission comes first. Asuma-sensei said we need to avoid drawing attention and you might get compensated if you explain it to him later…"

Sakura grunted in response, smoothing her Kimono and linking her hand with Chouji's once more, albeit more stiffly, as they resumed their path towards the inn. They were determined to investigate and link up with Shikamaru and Ino as quickly as possible. _"As expected, Chouji was the prime choice. Part one of the mission accomplished. But can I really fulfill part two?"_

Both genin failed to notice the whore working the corners that followed them throughout their stay. The scantily clad brunette woman was petite, with ivory white skin and piercing blue eyes that clashed with her dark red robe.

She reached behind her hair, pressing her fingers against a miniature button on a hidden radio transmitter behind her left ear before whispering "Captain, we have a problem. Two leaves are investigating around my perimeter..."

"I concur, Captain…" A baritone voice called out in a soft whisper, its words transmitted to the woman's ears from their owner's location on the other side of the town. The speaker was a dark skinned, bald headed man clad in dark leather clothes.

His eyes flashed curiously as he leaned forward from the corner of the alley he was hidden in. Dark green reflected the moonlight as it locked on the forms of Shikamaru and Ino walking out of the local police station. The two genin were conversing silently, their leaf headbands visible.

"Constable Kenji informed me two tree-huggers are snooping around asking questions about the disappearances…" He elaborated. "Should I engage, Captain?"

"Negative, give me your coordinates and I'll deal with them myself. You two rendezvous at the exchange point. Kaito just sent me a message that Sarutobi Asuma is spearheading this investigation, it will take all three of your combined talents to deal with him..." their captain replied through his own radio headset.

Three murmured consents concluded the first part of the conversation and the captain removed a small pocket book and pen from his flak jacket. _"Asuma-san, it's been a while has it not? I'm sorry I can't play with you this time but my identity and this mission's integrity come first…"_ he thought and grinned as he jotted down their coordinates.

He was tall and slender with short green hair and eerie violet eyes. His left hand reached for his hip, caressing the contours of the metallic cylinder strapped securely against it. Eagerness filled him at the thought of taking his time in dealing with those leaf genin, for personal reasons more than professional ones – he was going to enjoy himself thoroughly.

**

* * *

**

**(At the same time in Hakumei no Kuni)**

Teams Eight and Gai approached the border at a quickened pace and two days later they left the protective embrace of the woodlands and started climbing gradually upwards through an arid mountain range. The ground was barren and gray and brown stone formed a monotonous sea of silence around them. They slowed down their pace as the air became polluted by chalk that was kicked up by the wind.

The closer they got to the border the darker the atmosphere became amongst the Konoha shinobi. On a personal level, every axis of conflict was quenched violently by the two Jounin. But there was an underlying tension that refused to expel itself.

In what appeared to be a miracle, Neji seemed to lay off of Hinata. His eyes remained as sharp and scornful as ever, stripping her soul bare and shaking her to the core whenever she stumbled or showed a sign of weakness. However, his sharp tongue remained sheathed for the time being.

Lee was another story entirely; it took Gai verbally rebuking him to stop the bushy browed genin's frantic competing and verbal jousting with Neji and Naruto. The other two genin silently relented on each of their individual qualms against Lee: Naruto's attempts to try to get him to exercise caution and stop following Gai blindly, and Neji's attempts to try and make Lee see the truth of his fate of mediocrity.

As for team eight, there was relative peace amongst its members as Shino hid in the background, observing and analyzing from the shadows. He was the silent sentinel of his team - but he still cared for his teammates and friends and didn't want to alienate them so he kept his suspicions and findings to himself until he reached a decisive conclusion.

Kurenai and Gai were concerned with the rifts forming within the ranks of their teams and the various reasons behind them, but could not afford to deal with them now, not in hostile territory. They would iron out the discord one way or another once the teams had returned home.

Gai lead the teams onward until they reached a camouflaged fortress of granite on the side of the mountain. There the ANBU patrols questioned both him and Kurenai briefly before accepting a scroll with Hiruzen's written orders from Kurenai. The joint task force was then allowed to pass through the checkpoint and into Hakumei no Kuni.

Neji and Hinata were filled with varying degrees of relief as their Byakugan revealed the concealed ANBU operatives scaling the terrain around them. It would seem that the Hokage had fulfilled his word and activated his Shadow Ops teams, though both Hyuuga would've preferred it if the ANBU joined their mission in person as opposed to their current reconnaissance position.

"Kurenai-sensei, are we supposed to meet the client on site? Because I can't detect any humans around us, besides our own ANBU," Hinata inquired in her usual soft and hesitant manner.

Naruto's eyes flickered towards Neji, Shino and then Kiba in turn when he caught wind of his friend's observation. It was impossible to read Neji's mask of stone and Shino's own emotionless disposition was no better. Kiba nodded, agreeing with Hinata.

"Hakumei no Kuni has developed a deep aversion towards Ninja, seeing as how both Konohagakure and Kumogarkure have staged many skirmishes and battles on its grounds at the cost of their own people. Their territory is in all but name annexed and split between our respective Daimyo, so they usually send one of their dignitaries to pay up front."

"But if they don't meet up with us, how will we know how the hostage situation is developing?" Naruto quickly inquired.

"Just because the client is not there in person, doesn't mean we won't meet up with the local garrison or samurai, Naruto," Kurenai explained as they advanced.

"The reason you can't see anyone or anything Neji-kun, Hinata-san is because the entrance to the mines runs underground and most of these mountains are abundant with lead as well as silver. It's not surprising that the Byakugan is unable to pierce through it," Gai elaborated.

_"If we can't see through the mountain walls, than we won't be able to see within the mountain either. It's an effective death trap for Hyuuga…the perfect site for an ambush…"_ Neji concluded before his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Gai-sensei, if the Byakugan can't pierce through the stone from outside, what difference will it make from the inside? Why did you assign us to this mission if we cannot even use our doujutsu?" Neji's voice accused coldly.

"Enough, Neji! I know you have issues with this mission but show some respect towards Hokage-sama," Gai replied to his question in a light tone. "He would not have sent you along for nothing."

Neji's eyes narrowed faintly, obviously still doubtful, but he held his tongue. He noticed, to his surprise, that his cousin was also uncertain and displeased by the new piece of information.

"We discovered that problem when we first encountered the mines and our most skillful ninjutsu users used Doton jutsu on the silver to dilute the lead. Your Byakugan won't work to its full capacity, but it will be far from useless, I promise"

Neji nodded reluctantly, sighing softly to himself as Tenten briefly squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before she passed by him, eliciting a twitch from the Hyuuga's lips before he followed her lead.

The shinobi carefully followed Gai, the green clad Jounin eventually taking them downwards on a very narrow path carved through the natural stone. Two hours later, as the sun reached its apex, the ninja reached a small camp at the foot of one of the mountains.

"Oi, so you've finally arrived, have you? You tree-huggers sure took your time," a nasally voice complained from ahead of them. It belonged to an unshaven, blonde haired man clad in dark green Samurai armor.

"The Daimyo said he'll be contacting your Hokage and taking the cost of sending clothes and food in there for the kidnappers and hostages out of your pay," the man said with a slightly victorious scowl.

Some of the genin seemed like they were going to protest but Kurenai lifted her hand warningly, signaling them to remain silent. She did not want the genin to cause any trouble.

"Do what you feel you must but everything will be reported to the Hokage. More importantly, brief us on the situation," Gai said in a business-like tone and crossed arms. The actions seemed foreign on Gai, due to his usual 'youthful' ways.

"Che, we aren't sure how many kidnappers there are, but there should be around half a dozen of them. From what one of the surviving guards told us, they didn't seem like ninja or perhaps they just weren't skilled ninja. They weren't too fast and they didn't use any techniques or anything, just standard military swords and crossbows."

"He's hiding something, we should be careful. It wouldn't surprise me if he was lying to try and get some of us killed," Kurenai observed as the samurai took off, his job now completed.

Gai nodded grimly and turned to the genin. "Kurenai and I will take the front position along with Team Eight so they can guide us as we go deeper into the caverns. Team Gai, you and Naruto will be our rear support as you're all more battle oriented. Neji you have the heaviest burden: keeping watch for ambushes, understood?"

The collected assortment of ninja nodded in turn and they silently entered the poorly illuminated crevice. They traversed the long, spiraling tunnels, heading deeper and deeper into the bowels of the earth.

Two minutes or so after they left the entrance a liquid-like stone formation rose up from the confines of the ground. The figure was that of a tall, dark skinned, russet haired woman. She was clad in dark black and blue body armor with a mechanical contraption strapped to her right forearm.

_"Arrogant Hyuuga scum, you think you're better than everyone else with your 'all-seeing' eyes, but you never do check the ground for your enemies, only your surroundings…"_ The woman pressed her left hand to an earpiece against her ear and whispered in the softest of tones.

"When they reach the target area, commence operation redemption," the woman said, every word laced with icy determination and resolve. Her mouth twisted into a wide grin as she made some hand seals and melted back into the earth.

The two teams navigated through a series of narrow, dark tunnels, guided by the Neji and Hinata's Byakugan until they reached a massive cavern which contained a cluster of chakra signatures. "Kurenai and I will initiate first contact with the enemy," Gai declared in a hushed tone before turning towards the genin.

"Wait one minute before following us and pulling the hostages into safety under the cover of our attack, understood?" The genin all nodded wordlessly and watched as Kurenai made some hand seals before melting into nothingness and Gai blurred out of focus as he burst into the large area.

"Everyone move into the cavern, now!" Neji suddenly commanded firmly as his Byakugan caught sight of a massive chakra construct gathering behind them and approaching at alarming speed. He leapt backwards and the rest of the genin obeyed his command instinctively.

The moment they stepped foot through the cavern they scattered instinctively for strategic advantage only to be appalled at their surroundings. They were assaulted with the scent of decaying flesh and blood. Worse, a pile of bodies was neatly gathered on the other side of the cavern. The bodies were mostly miners, but there were some women and even children scattered among them.

The genin realized that they were in danger, but they didn't quite grasp the gravity of the situation until the earth shifted and shattered around them. They caught a glimpse of Gai and Kurenai trying to reach them before thick walls and pillars of stone rose and severed the cavern in two, splitting the sensei from their genin.

_"I knew this would be a trap,"_ Neji cursed mentally as he and the other genin all gasped for air, coughing out the dust and grime stirred up by the earth jutsu employed to trap them.

As the dust cleared, the genin all laid eyes on a female silhouette standing at the doorway. The woman's face was twisted into a condescending sneer as she made a single hand seal. They all covered their eyes briefly and a set of seven seals carved above and around the doorway erupted into bright blue light, effectively sealing the way off in a barricade of electricity.

"Lee, wait!" Tenten called out when she felt the wind whoosh beside her as the green clad genin exploded forth in the wake of a shockwave of chakra. The taijutsu master hoped to capitalize on the flash's cover and slip through the woman's defenses, opening the first of the celestial gates.

Tenten reached for her weapons pouch, her eyes widening and hand stopping as the woman blurred forwards, spinning around Lee's upward kick with infuriating ease. The weapons mistress could not risk Lee to getting caught in the crossfire and so she waited for an opening.

Naruto summoned three shadow clones and sent them after Lee and Neji, who had rush after Lee. _"Damnit it, Lee! What the hell are you thinking?"_ the Hyuuga wondered inwardly as he shifted his position, maximizing his and Naruto's attacks.

The woman's lips parted in a cruel grin as she retaliated to the clumsily coordinated attack. Her body turned and her chakra-covered fist whipped forwards, ramming into Lee's body and knocking him into one of Naruto's clones. The clone exploded into white smoke as the spandex wearing genin plowed through it face first before slamming backwards into a stone wall with bone rattling force.

Neji somersaulted over an airborne clone the woman had kicked away, rolling his body into a small ball. He surprised both the woman and the final Naruto clone as he abruptly snapped his legs backwards and catapulted off the kage bunshin.

His hands glowing with the tell-tale signs of the Jyuuken he spun his body around like a corkscrew. He expelled as much chakra as he could and a cocoon of chakra coated him until he became a bullet-like human projectile.

Kiba was about to charge in and assist them but stopped in surprise when he saw Hinata rush in behind Naruto's clones and Neji. The Inuzuka turned his gaze to Shino who whipped his hands from his sides, unleashing his kikaichuu in a buzzing swarm and sending them into the fray.

The woman flipped backwards, dodging the older Hyuuga's dangerous attack and used her free hand to balance herself. She then swerved away from Neji's spin kick as he bounced off the wall. The woman stepped back and avoided Neji, that meanwhile landed on the balls of his feet before thrusting his palm forward. She snorted as she forced him back by tossing a hail of shuriken at him.

"Neji-nii!" Hinata called out at the woman's hands blurred through a seal sequence while Neji was still airborne, before she thrust her open palm forward. Crackling tendrils of lightning exploded into the air and weaved through the metallic projectiles she had thrown earlier, creating a fatal hail of glowing steel. _"Raiton: Raikou no amimono."_

The Hyuuga's face twisted into a remorseful expression. He tried to dodge but knew his chances of survival were slim. To his surprise, he saw his cousin rush towards him . _"I guess I'll see you soon, father. My final 'duty' will be fulfilled, I'll be a sacrifice to make an opening for the ma…" _

Neji's thoughts were cut as the girl tackled him roughly, knocking him off his feet and shielding him with her body. His ears caught the sound of a feminine scream as two of the lightning infused projectiles sliced through her left forearm and side and one stabbed into her shoulder.

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched both Hyuuga land in a heap, both knocked apart and rolling against the harsh earth several times due to their momentum. Neji somehow managed to recover his momentum, whereas Hinata stopped in the fetal position.

Both cousins were obviously shocked by the lightning jutsu, but it seemed that Hinata took the major brunt of the damage. The violet-haired girl clutched her side with her good arm, her body still twitching lightly from the electricity.

"Pathetic," was the single word that escaped the oddly clad woman in a baleful snort. As his mind registered those words time seemed to slow down. He only vaguely noticed Neji check on his cousin, or saw the woman toast a swarm of Shino's companions with a shockwave of raw lightning manipulation. He screened out Kiba's curses and Tenten checking on Lee; the only thing that registered was a sudden rush of heat that suffocated his senses. Everything was happening so fast he couldn't keep up, he felt his control over the situation slip as his body was bolted in place.

He tried to think, to formulate a battle plan and react but for a scant few moments that seemed like eternity everything was foggy and chaotic around him. His body was bolted in place and a crimson haze crept into his vision. Deep within the confines of his mind, a pair of burning red eyes snapped open and narrowed with ravenous anticipation as crimson life-force exploded through the bars, flooding through its host chakra system - it was time to have fun.

**

* * *

**

**Jutsu glossary:**

**_"Hebikawa Kawarimi"_** - **_Snake Skin Replication_** - A snake art used by advanced summoners that leaves a solid clone made of skinskin replication of the summoner while he/she burrows underground at the same time.  
**_"Fuuton: Gekiretsu Kazetama_" - _Wind Release: Furious Wind Bullet_ - **Mid-level Wind jutsu, unleashes a compacted sphere of wind chakra in form of high velocity projectile.  
**_"Katon: Karyuu Endan"_ - _Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile_ -** High Level Fire Jutsu, unleashes an intense jet of flame from the users mouth.  
**_"Hyouton: Haryou Mouko!" - Destruction Dragon Fierce Tiger -_ **High Level Ice element Jutsu, creates a tiger shaper high velocity shape that bounds down on the target.  
**_"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" - Shadow Clone Technique - _**_Enough said._  
**_"Raiton: Ikadzuchi no Yari" - Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt Spear _**_- _Mid Level Lightning Jutsu, unleashes a powerful, concentrated current of electricity in a straight line  
**_"Raiton: Raikou no amimono." - Lightning Release: Lightning Web" - _**Low Level lightning jutsu that creates a deadly web of lightning that crackles through a series of metallic projectiles.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I have no legal rights or privileges over Naruto, or any character or information regarding the Franchise, those belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

  
A/N:**

* * *

Here we go; the end of the mission arcs. The next couple of chapters deal with the transition month between these missions and the Chuunin exams. They will have various political aspects on a global and domestic scope as well as some char development scenes if all goes as planned.

I know some of you feel I should get along and move to the chuunin exams, but trust me when I say the next chapters will be worth their content and when the chuunin exams arrive my modified version will be sufficiently fleshed out and hopefully to your reading satisfaction.

_

* * *

Anyhow now for a few announcements:_

1) I want to greet a belated happy holidays to everyone, I tried to punch out a chapter for the holidays but I had multiple assignments for the university and spent most of Dec and January ill from various cold and flu streaks, not to mention I'm in the midst of my end of term tests! So I'm sorry for the long absence but life has been too hectic much to my chagrin.  
2) On a lighter note, Chapter 13 is almost ready, so I'll send it to my beta soon and it should be up sooner than I expected. I hope that will appease everyone for the long wait.  
3) Special Thanks to my Beta: **Shelvesinthecloset** for her meticulous and patient screening of my work despite her busy schedule.  
4) The Prologue has been beta screened and reposted and is now much easier on the eye and properly written. It's a slow process but eventually all chapters from 1 to 10 (which aren't beta tested) will be rewritten and reposted.  
5) I have recently joined a forum here on FF (dot) net called "The Guild" It is a community for authors to assist other Authors. It's only ground rule as per the administrator/creator LD1449 is no yaoi – so feel free to visit and assist and be assisted.

**

* * *

Japanese word Glossary**

**Youki – **Evil energy (Demonic chakra)**  
Tenketsu –**Singular or plural for one's Chakra Node/s which consist of one's inner chakra network **  
Genjutsu – **Illusionary technique**  
Kyuubi – **Nine tails**  
Jinchuuriki – **"Power of Human Sacrifice" – the term the ninja use for the containers of the mythical tailed beasts.**  
Raikage – **Lightning Shadow**  
Hokage – **Fire Shadow**  
Yomi – **The term for the Japanese Hell/Underworld in Mythology**  
Kikaichuu – **Destruction Bug/s**  
Bijuu – **Tailed Beast/s**  
Konohagakure –** Hidden Leaf**  
Ningin – Human  
Kumo - Cloud  
Amegakure – **Hidden Rain**  
Kumogakure – **Hidden Cloud**  
Yuki no Kuni - **Snow Country**  
Hi no Kuni – **Fire Country  
**Ame no Kuni** – Rain Country  
**Kumo – **Cloud**  
(name)-Teme = ** That bastard (name) **  
(name) – Hime = **Princess (Name)**  
(name) – Sama =** Lord (name)**  
Tomoe – **Comma shaped design**  
Hakumei no Kuni – **Twilight Country**  
Yondaime – **The Forth**  
Sandaime - **The Third**  
Otou-san - **Father

**

* * *

(Meanwhile, Near a mountain range, eastern part of Yuki No Kuni)  
**  
Mitarashi Anko was finding it difficult to keep in character. Emulating the arrogant and depressed princess was quite the chore, more so when she had to consciously maintain her complicated disguise. But thankfully she had been exposed to more than enough of the princess to properly replicate the little prima-donna's behavior and speech patterns.

The younger woman had rebuked, insulted and otherwise spat into the faces of Sandayuu and the people of Yuki no Kuni in the aftermath of their battle. The only thing that held her back from verbally and perhaps physically forcing the blue eyed woman back to reality was the importance of the mission.

Anko knew without a doubt that she could not afford to fail this mission. Hiruzen had sacrificed his share to offer her this chance to redeem herself and she would repay him with success – no matter the cost. That tidbit of information made her current assignment all that more exciting and nerve-wracking. _"I hope you know what you're doing, Kakashi." _

Currently she was using one of the techniques imparted upon her by the snake clan. It was very similar to Orochimaru's 'Shoushagan no Jutsu' only instead of physically stealing one's face and attributes, she was able to physically mimic her target by growing grafts of snake skin that were colored and shaped like the target's own face.

The skin was glued to her skin by a low tuned layer of chakra. The intricacy and uniqueness of the jutsu was that the chakra ran in between the layers of skin so it was hard to detect or dispel. The only way someone could tell the difference between her skin and the fake skin was if they touched the slightly rougher and colder tissue.

Some black dye, contact lenses and chakra based hair supplements later and she was almost the mirror image of the snow princess. Her breasts were larger than the younger woman's so binding them was tedious and painful, but like any good assassin she sucked it up for the sake of the mission.

The other downside was that the jutsu was quite costly in terms of chakra and was probably one of the reasons Orochimaru never bothered using the technique even though he was familiar with it.

The plan was the byproduct of the snow princess' many failed escape attempts. It was then that Kakashi concocted his plan: infiltrating and removing the snow ninja and their leader – Kazahana Dotou.

Koyuki had scoffed at them – calling them dreamers and fools that would die for their arrogance. Anko had replied eloquently with a wolfish grin that the princess better be ready to remove the stick up her ass when they came back with Dotou's dick on a stick.

Kakashi would be staying behind with their charges as their protective detail. The last scenes of the movies had yet to be filmed but in accordance with Kakashi's insistence the shots were canceled for the day and moved to several days later until they could be sure that security wouldn't be compromised.

The snake summoner's eyes flicked stealthily from side to side as the snow ninja led her through a maze of corridors and stairways throughout a massive fortress carved into the bowels of a mountain.

As they walked in silence she caught glimpses of many snow ninja performing menial tasks around the compound and one glaring fact screamed out to her. _"The majority of these n__inja are gen__in level or worst. That means they're completely dependent on that chakra armor for survival…how lame. Looks like it's time I te__ach them there's no substitute for real power and skill."_

"Dotou-sama will see to you shortly, Koyuki-hime," Nadare informed her in a pleasant tone before turning towards his comrades while she sat down on a lavish couch in the richly decorated room. The Jounin sported an impassive face and wordlessly folded her hands in her lap in a lady-like manner and waited for her chance.

"Mizore, Fubuki. Keep an eye on her. This is too easy and convenient – Hatake Kakashi would not have been this careless unless he was up to something."

"But we checked her for genjutsu and we even shook her for good measure. This has to be the real Koyuki," Fubuki countered logically. As if to prove his point he grasped Anko's arm firmly and shook her. "See? No genjutsu. Our armor would've disrupted any chakra field around an enemy."

"None the less, I've got a bad feeling about this. So stay alert while I go see if Dotou-sama has finished his meeting with Saki-san." With that said he left the room.

Mizore sighed and folded his hands behind his head and glared at the ceiling for a moment. "Those Kumo bastards are pretty persistent, I'll give them that. They don't know how to take 'no' as an answer, do they?"

Fubuki scowled and rolled her eyes, brushing away her pink hair as she turned around and looked at the door. "Knock it off, you idiot! You know you shouldn't be running your mouth about such sensitive subjects so casually."

"You worry too much!" the massive snow-nin retorted dismissively and walked towards the door. "I've gotta go take a leak, try not to die of boredom," he taunted with a smirk and slipped out of the room.

Anko waited for several moments before shifting soundlessly and launching herself at the now solitary snow kunoichi. Fubuki's eyes widened only when she felt the slight shift in the air of someone appearing behind her.

She tried to move but it was too little too late. One arm wrapped around the woman's neck and the other hand pushed two fingers behind the woman's ear. Anko's face remained emotionless as she thrust her way all the way into the woman's brain and discharged a lethal dose of chakra.

The woman slumped lifelessly into her arms and Anko quickly dragged her to the corner of the room, hiding her from detection before she heard footsteps approaching and made some hand seals, creating a single clone. _"One down…"_

"Oi, Fubuki – do you want me to get you something to eat…?" Mizore called out as he opened the door. He watched the princess give him a neutral glance and snickered faintly. _"Cocky little bitch, you'll get what's coming to you soon enough, once Dotou-sama gets the hexagonal crystal__.__"_

The princess suddenly grinned in a most foreboding manner before vanishing before his eyes. The snow ninja swore and his eyes darted around as he spread his arms to his side, preparing for battle.

He failed to hear Anko drop soundlessly behind him from where she'd glued herself to the ceiling. He played right into Anko's trap as his stance exposed his ribcage, allowing the snake Jounin to easily jab her fingers into the area between his upper left ribcage and flood the area with lethal chakra.

The massive man choked and collapsed into a heap, dead. The snake Jounin could waste an eternity naming all the bad things about Orochimaru, but she had to admit that his cobra style of chakra enforced taijutsu was useful.

She sneered and knelt beside the dead snow kunoichi, her skin cracking and falling off, the paper-like substance now shed and her true visage revealed anew. "I hate this jutsu, it gives me the creeps; but it'll help me conserve chakra so I guess it can't be helped …" she muttered bitterly as she dug her fingernails into the edges of the fresh corpse's unmarred face, using her chakra to carefully begin removing the skin in preparation for her former sensei's favorite kinjutsu camouflage technique.

**

* * *

(Meanwhile, within the silver mines, Hakumei no Kuni)**

The Uzumaki felt his mind cloud over against his own volition, his intended seal sequence forgotten as Hinata leaped in front of Neji and took the hit. A sense of outrage and helplessness overwhelmed him and for some reason he was unable to suppress it and carry on – on the contrary it was only getting worst.

He bit down on his lower lip. _"Is this a genjutsu…?"_ he wondered as he tried to hold on to the pain and let it tear him out of the confusing sensations of emotional vertigo.

Then it hit him - the oppressive heat, the sickening chills, the pounding headache and the convulsions could only mean one thing - _"Kyuubi!"_

Eyes as cold as glaciers narrowed angrily as agony echoed throughout the burning youki's appearance. A hissing snarl escaped Naruto's lips as his body made its initial protest against the toxic, foreign life force, sending him to his knees.

The Jinchuuriki forced himself to his feet shakily, squinting his eyes briefly to accommodate the burning sensation in his eyes. He grit his sharpening teeth as the blue cornea darkened into a bloody red and his round pupils narrowed into slits. _"Shit! It hurts like a motherfucker. Damn it, you bastard, I didn't ask for your help!"_

Meanwhile, the female assailant was holding an electrically charged Kunai in her mechanical hand and Tenten in her other hand, prepared to eviscerate her. Suddenly, her eyes widened considerably. _"What the hell is that?"_

Tenten gasped for air, freed from her sticky situation by a wave of kikaichuu courtesy of Shino that forced the female Jounin to let her go and leap away.

The weapon mistress coughed and massaged her throat with one hand but kept her mind in the battle and shot off a kunai with her other hand. The projectile knocked their attacker's kunai off course, saving Shino's life.

Tenten panted slightly and didn't protest as Lee and Kiba stood protectively in front of her as she crawled to a kneeling position. _"Why'd she stop? Why would she l-let me go…" _Tenten pondered before she followed her comrades' gaze and gaped at Naruto along with them.

A chill ran down the russet haired Jounin's spine as the hunched over, blonde tree-hugger snapped his gaze at her and unleashed a semi-bestial growl. Two murderous crimson eyes seemed to strip her humanity bare as the blue and black clad boy bared slightly longer incisors at her.

A visible blood-red life force flared around him, bathing the dim cavern in unholy light that was accompanied by a suffocating heat wave. _"That horrible, evil glare. That tainted, violating presence! Raikage-sama will be most pleased and worried to learn that these self-righteous bastards have a monster of their own…"_

Neji was hunched in front of Hinata protectively, his stance stiff in a defensive pose. Hinata's wounds were deep but not fatal from what he could garner, but he didn't want to bet on it. _"I knew this would go wrong! We have to get her out of here!"_

His silver eyes flickered with slivers of his hidden emotions. His mind was in turmoil over Hinata's behavior, the self-sacrificing act fitting the claims Naruto had laid before him several days earlier.

On one hand he was thankful to be alive, but on the other hand he was both bitter and confused as to why Hinata – the weakling heiress of his oppressors - would sacrifice her life for his own. But his analysis of the situation would have to wait. He was first and foremost an Hyuuga, one of Konoha's elite, and he wouldn't fail his duty – not now, not ever.

A shock wave of blood lust followed by a blinding flash of red caught his attention. His chakra sensitive eyes zeroed in on the source of the disturbance, narrowing in confusion. He watched Naruto's tenketsu pulse with fiery red chakra unlike anything he had ever seen before, the alien life-force spreading through his chakra pathways.

The Hyuuga was both fascinated and disturbed by the thought of what it might mean. _"What is this horrible presence? Why is the red chakra merging with the blue chakra as if they were symbiotic? And what why does someone like Naruto have two geometric constructs around a swirl sealed on his abdomen?"_

_"If I remember correctly, swirl-shaped seals are primarily used for containment and suppression…"_ Neji reminisced over his rudimentary seal knowledge as he recalled Naruto's cryptic exclaim about carrying a burden as well, filing the information in the back of his mind for later.

Meanwhile Shino's brows furrowed over his glasses as his kikaichuu panicked, buzzing angrily as they retreated into the confines of the Aburame's body.

_"Is this what you saw on that day on the bridge that drove you to murder, Haruno Sakura? If so, perhaps my initial blind faith in Naruto was misplaced. That chakra is not human chakra and judging by the heat and presence, it is anything but safe…"_ he concluded grimly as he watched the tendrils of searing youki lick against the Uzumaki's body.

The Aburame heir frowned under the cover of his high collar as he mentally instructed his insect allies to leave his body. Then something impossible happened and for the first time ever his allies disobeyed him. A chaotic, buzzing cacophony was the only response the bug-user received.

_"This is unheard of…" _he thought and his mind reeled as he tried to understand why his allies would react like this. He reached for a pair of Kunai and backed away. He edged towards Tenten, Kiba and Lee and noticed the other three seemed as conflicted as he was, one question unspoken but prevalent: was Uzumaki Naruto their ally or was he their enemy?

"This is unexpected. I didn't think I'd meet a Jinchuuriki here of all places. I wonder which one you are…" the woman mused to herself with a sneer and chuckled as she reached and pressed several buttons on her metallic gauntlet.

A crackle roared through the cavern as raw lightning started coalescing around the woman's arm. She spread it across her body and focused her chakra, preparing for battle.

_"I can't afford to underestimate you, especially since your youki is even scarier than Yugito's and you haven't even manifested one of your tails," _the woman concluded decisively. Her icy eyes flickered with something akin of nervousness before she shifted.

"What the hell is she talking about, Naruto? And what the hell is wrong with you?" Kiba exploded, his voice confused and outraged, vocalizing the concerns of the surrounding genin while Akamaru whimpered miserably as he edged away from the youki-influenced blonde.

"I'll explain later, it doesn't matter. We have to get Hinata out of here!" Naruto spoke in a deeper, harsher tone and purposefully avoided looking at his companions, his face a mask of cold determination as he summoned a shadow clone with a quick hand seal.

"Lee, you're the fastest, so once my clone bursts a way out of here, take Hinata and go!" Naruto declared and started gathering chakra into his body, manipulating it to his will as he sped through some familiar hand seals. _"I hope you listen to reason for once, Lee…Hinata's life depends on it…"_

"I will not! I won't be a burden and I won't back down! I will save Hinata-san with my own fists!" Lee contested heatedly and charged forth, disobeying the logical request before Neji or Tenten could stop him. _"She is faster than I from what I saw earlier but if I open one of the gates I should be able to compensate for the natural gap between us…"_

The woman laughed cruelly, "You're not going anywhere, little leaves, except maybe the depths of Yomi," The woman contested cheekily and her metal gauntlet erupted into bright white light accompanied by an ominous humming.

"Shit! What the hell are you doing, Lee!" The Uzumaki shouted angrily. One of the two Narutos thrust all his power into its legs took off after Lee _"Shit, I guess the plan just got flushed. Stubborn idiot, can't you tell she's faster than you! Damn it, what do I do now?"_

Neji watched as the stationary Naruto started making hand seals. In a manner of moments the little blue chakra that had been hidden beneath the crimson in his tenketsu shifted into a green tainted white _"Wind chakra? Interesting, you seem to be full of Jounin level skills, Uzumaki Naruto…"_

Lee opened the first of the chakra gates, the additional chakra giving him goosebumps as he closed in on the woman, preparing himself for the initial lotus. _"I will prove Gai-sensei was right! I can become a good ninja in my own right!"_ the spandex clad genin vowed as came into striking range.

He slid against the ground and thrust his foot upwards as fast as he could. Lee's eyes widened as his target moved much faster than before and much more quickly than he had anticipated. She seemed to blink out of his range as she dodged his attack with infuriating ease.

"Too slow, kid," was the mocking phrase uttered behind him just before the woman smashed her shin into his body with bruising force, launching him towards the rushing Uzumaki. With her foot still outstretched she thrust her hand forward, unleashing a massive charge of raw lightning chakra at them both the moment she regained her balance.

Each one of the two Naruto smirked faintly as they shared a meaningful look, an idea forming. The charging Naruto sidestepped, avoiding Lee narrowly before spinning while kicking sideways, aiming his foot at Lee's upper body.

Lee blocked instinctively with his forearm, his face the mask of outrage. Unknown to the taijutsu user the force behind the blow knocked the green clad genin out of the trajectory of the incoming lightning attack. Naruto only had time to cross his fingers and summon a pair of clones before the spear of lightning plowed through him.

_"Why isn't he using any of his beast's powers? Is he mocking me or is he just plain stupid? Tch, whatever – no more games!"_ The woman decided. The russet haired Jounin didn't miss a beat, ignoring her wasted jutsu and gathering her lightning chakra anew while her attack continued its path towards the wall.

She cupped her mechanical hand, allowing the nature chakra to once more pulse through her chakra system as she pulled it back. In a manner of moments electricity collected into a bright, crackling sphere.

"Tenten! Cover fire! Shino, get Hinata. Kiba, help Lee!" Neji finally asserted his command as the oldest genin and reacting in accordance to what he now realized was Naruto's true plan, knowing they had only one shot to pull this off.

Each of the genin obeyed, fulfilling their part of the plan while the original Naruto surprised almost everyone by turning around and unleashing his attack at the wall.

The woman snarled as she clenched opened her hand widely, changing her planned attack into an electric shock wave. The vaulted barrier of lightning flashed angrily, knocking off the various steel projectiles Tenten hurled at her.

The blonde inhaled deeply before spewing a revolving, screeching projectile of tainted red wind _"Fuuton: Kaze Rensei Bakudan"_. The jutsu slammed into the wall, its initial impact small before the wind blades carved deeply into the stone a moment before their assailant's lightning jutsu slammed into the now weakened wall.

The stone gave in, a massive hole punched into the solid stone. The explosion sent ringing through their ears and the assortment of genin shut their eyes as dust and debris scattered everywhere.

"Lee, enough of your inferiority issues, carry Hinata to safety like Naruto said! Kiba, use your nose to lead him to ANBU and get us some backup! Shino, your Kikaichuu are in disarray so you're of no use, go back them up" Neji commanded loudly, shouting over the sound of crumbling rock while coughing harshly in between words.

Lee tried to protest but Tenten cut him off with a pleading look. The bowl cut genin bowed his head before nodding stiffly. Kiba frowned and shot Shino a look, hesitation written over his features. He could finally understand a bit of Shino's doubts regarding Naruto and it didn't sit well with the Inuzuka one bit.

The Aburame's eyebrows rose beneath his black sunglasses. The impact of Neji's callous, if necessary, assessment was emotionally crushing. He felt a knot in his chest and his hands twitched within his sleeves as a bitter realization dawned upon him. _"Useless…Uzumaki's made me useless, to myself, to my friends…how can this be…?" _

Tenten reached for her weapon pouch and took out several small explosive spheres with a kanji written on them. Shino snapped out of his brief internal monologue and stopped her by grabbing her wrist a moment after he handed Hinata to Lee.

"We are underground and the exits have been blocked, Tenten-san. Any flame based attack will burn what little oxygen is left down here or worse, ignite a gas pocket and bury us alive…" the Aburame cautioned and Tenten gulped, nodding grimly.

"What the hell are you guys waiting for? GO!" Naruto's voice called as two clones burst out of the smoke screen of his dispelled clone. The woman frowned and stepped back as she was engaged by Naruto's Kage Bushin.

Lee and Kiba stirred and got moving as soon as Naruto's urgent cry sunk in. Shino simply obeyed wordlessly with his usual professionalism. Despite his increasingly dark thoughts he had to protect Hinata and Kiba and fulfill the mission and he could only do that in one manner – get away from Uzumaki Naruto.

The three took off into the newly made entrance way. "You aren't going anywhere!" they heard the woman scream behind them and Kiba dared look over his shoulder only to watch the Jounin demolish Naruto's clones easily.

The original Naruto's eyes widened as he felt how the jounin's chakra was climbing up to dangerous levels. Currents of lightning that had previously pulsed through her metallic gauntlet were spreading across her body in a very foreboding display.

_"I can't let whatever that is hit! I won't let anyone else die because I was too weak. Besides, I can't let that bitch get her hands on Hinata-chan or the Byakugan…"_ Naruto decided and suddenly grabbed Tenten and Neji each by the shoulder and shoved them away.

"Raiton: Raikouryu no Inmetsu!" the woman murmured to herself in a pleased tone. The raw lightning shifted and formed a massive electrical construct shaped like a dragon head that opened its maw and unleashed a continuous discharge of lightning.

Naruto thrust his hands outward and roared as he pushed out all the wind chakra that he could, forming a thick, if unevenly distributed wall of raw wind. For several moments it appeared as if the the attack was curbed.

_"Shit…I can't - I can't hold on! At least…I bought them some time…"_ he consoled himself as his watched his imperfect wind barrier, though superior elementally, get pierced by the concentrated lightning blast before his world went white as the pain engulfed him.

"Naruto!" Tenten cried out as the blonde's screams reverberated through the cavern, the lightning chakra devouring the blonde and launching him into the wall with impossible force.

The lightning user smirked. "That was quite a noble gesture, but ultimately a futile one. I'll catch up to them soon enough. Now that it's only us three and your charcoaled friend over there, this shouldn't take too long," she taunted smugly.

Before anyone could move, a deep, bestial growl exploded from where Naruto lay. Deep, blood red chakra exploded angrily from within his body, flinging the debris off him and tearing him from his impression on the wall.

His body seemed to move of its own volition, rising unnaturally into a standing position. His eyes snapped open to reveal wild eyes full of primal fury.

The blonde was hunched on all fours, panting heavily; his upper shirt now gone and revealing his blackened skin and some of the bone and sinew beneath it. Several chunks of mesh armor remained, partially melted into his charged skin, protruding grotesquely from his flesh.

The boy coughed up some blood, his lungs pierced by the searing hot metal, or so it would seem as before they could think over it, the metal was forced out by the Kyuubi's youki.

Skin was knit together, new layers forming and concealing the previous gore and the sickening sound of bones popping back into place was as nauseating as one could experience, except for the rancid smell of his burnt flesh and skin.

The blonde Jinchuuriki growled; the seal on his abdomen visible and flaring with an angry crimson light. Before anyone could realize what was happening the chakra shifted in to the form of a fox around Naruto. Its intensity was partially burning his new layers of skin more quickly then it could mend them.

However, it didn't seem to bother the Jinchuuriki in the slightest as he charged forward, out for blood.

**

* * *

(Meanwhile. border city of Fukoka, border between Hi no Kuni and Ame no Kuni)**

Sakura and Chouji, now back to their original appearance with the expiration of the passive genjutsu, made their way to the meeting point in tense silence.

Their snooping around and bribing of the local militia and bounty hunters who were drinking away their paychecks at the tavern had yielded some interesting information that both Sarutobi and Danzou would find most concerning.

It was common knowledge that all the conscripts and samurai that served under the banner of the fire country were screened and selected by agents of the Daimyo from the various cities and villages besides Konoha. These children were then taken from their homes in their youth and trained in the basics of chakra control and sensory techniques.

Thus it was easy enough to assume that these soldiers and those among them that chose the alternate paths of the mercenary or bounty hunter would know a thing or two about the disappearances. A couple of hundred Ryou later and they gained some interesting perspective regarding the investigation.

The red haired kunoichi frowned thoughtfully as they entered the rally point in one of the alleys near the city gates. She weighed over the disturbing information thoughtfully as she and the Akimichi awaited Shikamaru and Ino.

It wasn't long before the other two genin snuck through the shadows, joining them. Shikamaru surveyed Chouji and Sakura with narrowed eyes, catching the underlying tension in his portly friend's body. _"Something happened. I wonder…what did that lunatic try to pull that made Chouji so angry?"_

"Sakura! Are you alright? No perverts tried anything, right? What were you thinking going to the red light district anyway?" Ino prattled on almost immediately, approaching her childhood friend while bombarding her with questions. The black clad femme's eyes flicked upwards and then to her right, her lips twisting into a thin frown.

Ino's eyes narrowed a fraction as she caught the redheaded kunoichi's facial expression. Green eyes reflected a mirthless gleam and her lips were twisted into a seemingly forced smile; the girl was obviously preoccupied by something and screening her out. _"What the hell, forehead? Who the hell do you think you are? Looking down at me…" _

While the Yamanaka heiress simmered inwardly at her friend's dismissal Chouji updated Shikamaru on what had happened during their stroll through the red light district.

The Nara rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he filed the information and connected it to the information regarding some cold cases that were left unsolved by the local militia on the outskirts of the village.

_"The abductors are definitely ninja then. They kill any witnesses with poison or a strange blade that also shocks and burns the wound. This is bad…we need to find Asuma-sensei."_ He then secretly followed Sakura's gaze. _"What's she…? Oh, I see. How troublesome…"_

Sakura's face smoothed out and she smiled faintly as she turned towards the unnamed leader of team ten. "Asuma-sensei is late, maybe we should wait for him on the outskirts of town. I'm sure he won't mind if we improvise a bit, don't you think?"

Shikamaru nodded faintly and shrugged his shoulders. He slipped his hands into his pockets, "Good idea, Sakura."

Ino and Chouji started, the blonde kunoichi even gaping slightly at Shikamaru who sauntered past her wordlessly. She then shared a brief, worried glance with Chouji as they followed silently, perplexed by their best friends' sudden agreement with Sakura.

The four genin bid the guards farewell as they exited the gates, making their way towards the nearby woodlands. They walked silently until they reached the tall trees, seeking refuge within the vegetation.

They stood in tense silence for several moments before Shikamaru suddenly threw his right hand into the air and shouted "Cover your eyes!" His teammates quickly shielded themselves while Sakura simply shut her eyes and flashed through some rapid hand seals as a massive flash illuminated the area.

Sakura finished her seal sequence and with a single shrug released one of the two chains tied around her body. She grasped the metal shackle in her left hand, tugging on it tightly before starting to twirl it around her.

A pained snarl echoed above the genin, profanities uttered in harsh whispers. Ino and Chouji reacted instinctively and spread apart whereas Shikamaru's left hand shot forward, unleashing three small spheres tied to needles towards the tree branches above.

A massive explosion ensued, scarlet flame spreading through the tree tops. The figure above them evaporated in the fiery aftermath of the Nara's trap far too silently to have truly been killed.

The now burning leaves and branches partially illuminated the dark area, casting a haunting mix of shadows and light."Did you get him?" Ino asked, her silvery blue eyes wide as they darted around.

Shikamaru gave no reply as he looked around, following his best friend's gaze towards their red-headed companion. They all watched as she pivoted her body sideways and swiped her weapon behind her, forcing the hidden assailant that was blended within the gloom to dodge via a backward somersault.

"I expected a certain intricacy and skill from one of the Nara clan but not from some nobody kunoichi." The silhouette materialized into a green haired ninja with an Amegakure headband. "It seems I might have more fun than I initially expected…"

"Chouji, Ino. Formation three," Shikamaru called out while assuming the position for his Kage Mane no jutsu. Chouji acquiesced and stepped in front of Shikamaru, pointing an open palm towards the man while channeling his chakra through his arm.

Ino ran through some hand seals, running to the right of her teammates while Chouji's hand and arm expanded and grew massively and shot towards their enemy.

Sakura watched the proceedings and within her psyche her alter ego disrupted the outer persona's chakra pattern. Her green eyes widened a fraction, as she noticed reality flicker and revealed one of the base elements Anko had taught her to detect a mediocre genjutsu – the green haired ninja had no shadow.

_"Let's keep everyone ignorant about the illusion. That way it'll make things easier .Don't forget Danzou-teme's orders,"_her alter ego suggested urgently – reminding Sakura of her duties.

The Jounin smirked cruelly and pointed his hand towards the genin. Sakura wondered what was so amusing before her eyes tilted upwards as she felt a flash of chakra.

She contemplated what to do for several moments before she made her decision and called out: "It's an illusion, look out!" She tossed several shuriken towards a tree behind the rest of team ten.

While Danzou had clarified exactly what he wanted her to achieve on this mission Sakura didn't feel well with what he requested. So she decided she would modify the method of reaching her goal. _"You're making a mistake, Sakura-chan!"_

The genin converged with one another; Ino's expression was worried whereas Shikamaru's was grim and determined. Shikamaru immediately assumed his shadow bind stance and send his shadow out as quickly as possible. _"I have to make it in time! I won't let you down, Chouji!" _

Chouji was not as fortunate as his comrades, considering his arm was still in its enlarged form. He couldn't possible move in time and his eyes widened as a humming sound filtered through his ears.

Shikamaru's face twisted into a horrified expression as he shifted his stance wildly. Chouji's body mimicked his best friend's motion in the nick of time, all things considered.

The Akimichi hissed in pain as a glowing, electrical blade protruded from his left shoulder blade, piercing joint, flesh and tendon alike though it missed its original target which was his heart. Chouji screamed as the electricity shocked him before the man was forced to retreat as Ino charged forth while making quick hand seals.

_"She didn't use the dispel seal and she doesn't have a doujutsu. So how did she dispel her way out of that genjutsu?" _Shikamaru wondered his dark eyes narrowed. _"She hesitated earlier, does that mean she saw him and didn't warn us. If so then why did she…shit, Ino!"_

The Jounin smirked and tore the blade out at a different angle, enhancing the damage before kicking the portly genin away. His eyes flickered around him and caught sight of the shifting shadows and so his smirk widened.

"Your tactics are transparent. You rely on the brunt might of the Akimichi, and trapping abilities of the Nara. But how will you distract me?" He boasted and leveled his blade at the approaching blonde, preparing to cut her down.

The man frowned as his body locked down, _"Kage mane…when did he? Damn it!"_ He noticed the shuriken imbedded in the tree cast shadows around him and were the reason for his miscalculation.

_"Thanks, Shikamaru. This should earn me some brownie points…'Magen: Hofuku no Akumu'!" _Sakura thought as she invoked her planned illusion.

She grinned somewhat cruelly as she forcefully latched onto her foe's psyche with her chakra. The man's body stiffened and his eyes reflected revulsion and fear as she forced his mind to envision scores of centipedes and worms burst from his skin and begin devouring him. _"Go ahead, Ino. It may not have been what Danzou-sama requested specifically, but __i__t should appease him none the less"_

_"Now you're just lying to yourself and to me, Sakura-chan. We both know Danzou-teme will not like this one bit. I hope it was worth it, putting your life on the line for these morons…" _ her dark persona scoffed balefully. _"Just remember I warned you, Sakura," _she cautioned and elicited their shared body to scowl angrily.

While Sakura was verbally jousting with her alter ego Ino's normally kind eyes were full of icy fury as she finished the seal sequence to the newest technique her father taught her. Several months ago she wouldn't have bothered with training harder and trying to get stronger.

However, things were different. Her life had changed with Sasuke's death, Naruto's increasing influence and her own feeling of weakness and worthlessness in comparison to both.

And so after much begging and whining her father had taught her the far more useful and powerful family technique: 'Shinranshin no jutsu'. Her mentally controlled chakra invaded the man's tenketsu and steered his arm and hand, pointing the lightning blade towards his own throat.

"Impressive…to think I was beaten by a bunch of genin brats…" He mused, watching Shikamaru remove the shadow bind. He felt his body weaken under the Yamanaka's jutsu, his muscles aching as he struggled to keep the humming electrical blade at bay.

"Ino, stop," a different voice cut in, the figure of Asuma materializing behind their attack and grasping his wrist tightly, holding back the mythical lightning sword.

His breathing was somewhat heavy and his battle attire was cut and filthy from battling through the sewers with three rain ninja of varying degrees of skill and power. Unluckily for them his wind jutsu were quite deadly in enclosed and narrow battlefields as there was no way to avoid them.

"Rokushou Aoi, B-rank missing ninja – I hope you are prepared for your long awaited reunion with Ibiki-san. It was rather cunning of you to have your subordinates ambush me at the exchange point. But we both knew your companions were not enough…" Asuma mused in a cold and menacing manner before smashing his palm into the back of man's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Good job team, Ino, Shikamaru - go help Chouji and bandage his wounds carefully," he commanded and his eyes flicked towards Sakura who seemed relatively uninjured though weary from chakra usage.

The bearded Jounin caught Shikamaru giving him a meaningful look and signaling him to keep his eye on Sakura while mouthing 'we need to talk'.

The Sarutobi heir frowned and his eyes narrowed as he nodded grimly. _"Just what did you do Haruno? And what is it your master is playing at?"_ He scooped up Aoi and observed his students murmur softly, shaken up by Chouji's injury while Sakura only wrapped her chains anew.

All of them failed to notice the hidden figure observing them from a distance. It observed the genin and Asuma for several more moments before melting back into the shadows heading off to report to its master.

**

* * *

(Meanwhile, secret Yuki loyalist compound, mountain top, North of Yuki no Kuni)**

Hatake Kakashi sighed as he felt a massive chakra signature approach his location. He was hidden within a safe house known only to Sandayuu and his closest allies on one of the mountain tops.

The fact that there was a poorly veiled chakra signature making its way towards them meant they had a leak. _"It seems our location has been compromised. Let's hope you manage to find out in time to escape, Anko-san." _He reflected inwardly before pushing a soft sigh through concealed lips.

"Koyuki-sama, Sandayuu-san, do not move. It appears the enemy is approaching our position," the Copy ninja informed the pair as he stood up. "Do not worry, I will protect you with my life."

The snow princess scoffed openly. "You fool! Yuki no Kuni will never be reborn, there is only death and failure in these frozen wastelands." Her eyes flickered with emotion, fear and desperation settling in as horrible memories danced before her eyes.

"Ma ma, calm down, Koyuki-sama, I've got things covered," he reassured before saluting and taking off. He slipped out of the door and made his way in the opposite direction of the hidden compound, surveying the area and skies above.

"Hatake Kakashi, this is the second time you have interfered with my plans. There will be no third. I will have the hexagonal crystal and your life!" a deep and menacing voice called out. The armored form of Kazahana Dotou was hovering, airborne, his chrome armor clashing violently with the pristine surroundings.

Detecting the hidden Konoha Jounin was not an easy task. Luckily, his agents had managed to bribe one of the people on Sandayuu's crew and have him plant a miniature transmitter on the princess' person.

"Dotou, this is a surprise, coming on your own like this. Confident, are we?" The Sharingan wielder frowned under his mask, _"That chakra armor seems more advanced and powerful than the usual model. I wonder how powerful it is in comparison."_

"Neither Sharingan, nor your Ninjutsu will save you, Hatake. I have no quarrel with Konohagakure so why don't you save us both the time and hand me Koyuki-hime and you may yet live."

The silver haired ninja pulled his headband up and revealed his implanted eye, the tomoe of the sharingan spinning. "My apologies, Dotou, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

"However, why don't you consider my counter offer…" he replied pleasantly while making some hand seals and forming half a dozen shadow clones."_Regular ninjutsu will not work if that armor is as powerful as it looks. He's a flying opponent that feels superior and is thus careless. This should not be too difficult after all – I know what to do…"_

"Your clones will not help you!" Dotou called out while making furious hand seals. He then unceremoniously threw his right palm forward, unleashing a massive chakra construct into the air courtesy of his armor's elemental abilities. "Hyouton: Kokuryu Boufuusetsu!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as the energy formed a high velocity construct of dark blue ice that came racing towards Kakashi.

Kakashi's clone scattered, moving in random directions as the powerful jutsu slammed into the icy earth. Two clones started climbing the mountain top whereas the rest of them formed individual hand seals.

One of them unleashed a massive fireball whereas the other two unleashed cones of wind chakra towards Dotou. The torrents of elemental chakra ignited in a mighty blaze of scarlet, forcing Dotou to maneuver between them. As he dodged fiery death he thrust both his palms to his sides, repeating his preferred jutsu once more – only this time invoking two dragons.

Kakashi's clones scrambled desperately but were unable to escape the double dragon attack, popping out of existence. Only the original managed to avoid the carnage. He was still in mid seal sequence and when he reached its final seal he exhaled a massive cloud of dark mist _"Katon: Kasumi Enbu no jutsu"_

Dotou covered his eyes with his arm as he halted his dive to flap his mechanical wings, trying to disperse the thick mist. He coughed through the dense gaseous substance, swabbing his tongue within his mouth once he managed to breathe properly.

His eyes widened _"This mist tastes…odd."_ The dictator of the snow country heard a sizzling sound and quickly covered his eyes and mouth as he flew away from the clouded area blindly just as an explosive tag went off. A barrier of violet light flashed defiantly, radiating the intense heat and power of the now ignited combustive mist inferno of scarlet and white.

One of the clones that reached higher grounds had been the one to throw the kunai with the explosive tag. The other clone kicked off its back, dispelling the clone and launching itself towards Dotou.

The dictator opened his eyes in time to see the blurry shape of the Copy ninja far too close for comfort, an open palm smashing into his nose with crushing force. Their accumulated momentum made the blow impossibly powerful, the crunching sound of bone shattering was sickening. "Don't deserve to even be called trash."

Kakashi fell to one knee, slightly exhausted from chakra use as he covered his sharingan eye. He watched the dead or dying tyrant plummeting from the sky before crashing into the icy crusted earth. _"It is over…I guess the rest is up to you, Anko-san."_

"Y-You just killed Dotou!" The sputtering voice of Sandayuu cried from far away in astonishment. Beside him the brunette princess was paralyzed in a blend of shock and relief.

"Go back inside, I have to deal with something!" Kakashi called out. The shocked princess and her aide obeyed nimbly, still shell shocked from the reality that their tormentor was truly gone.

The Yondaime's protégé smiled under his mask _"A job well done, Anko's presence was more useful and helpful with her somewhat more professional and less argumentative attitude. Sarutobi-sama will be pleased that she has seemingly changed,"_ he concluded as he reminisced over the snake jounin's contribution in terms of reconnaissance and combat skill.

He made his way upwards, climbing upon the frozen surface towards the snow dictator's crash site. _"Dotou's chakra armor is too dangerous to leave lying around. Besides, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for our scientists. Maybe they can study it and back-engineer its design or concept…"_

He approached the crater and winced faintly beneath his mask. The pristine ice was stained by the ground and broken husk of the snow ninja's leader. The mechanical armor seemed intact, though the bone and flesh within it was probably mangled beyond recognition.

_"I must make sure to keep this armor concealed and reveal it only to Hiruzen-sama. There's no telling what Danzou would do with this kind of technology at his disposal." _

He pulled out a large scroll from his flak jacket and sighed as he removed a kunai blade from his weapon's pouch. _"I hate this part," _he lamented – preparing to sever the limb and remove the cadaver in order to liberate the precious armor alone before sealing it.

Meanwhile Koyuki was pacing back and forth within the small room she occupied along with Sandayuu. The princess was restless and didn't know how to deal with this development. _"They really…I never thought anyone would be able to avenge you, Otou-san."_

The fact was she didn't enjoy her depressed and dreary outlook on life. The crushing loneliness and constant self-imposed isolation were hard, but she hadn't found a reason to believe things could get better – until now.

As unlikely as it would seem, despite all of Koyuki's complaints, escape attempts and coarse words the two Konoha Jounin had brushed off her scorn and kept on fighting, never giving up even against impossible odds for the sake of their clients, and their village.

_"They promised me…she promised me it would be alright and they came through. After you died, I had never trusted another person's word, father. But now, maybe, just maybe there can still be light in my darkness." _She pondered and clutched the violet crystal on her neck, shutting her eyes.

Her father's face flashed before her eyes, his warm smile filling her with hope. _"This is proof__ that you were right, so…so now I want to try as well. I don't want to be afraid anymore…I want meaning in my life!" _The future Daimyo of the snow country conversed with her departed parent inwardly.

"I'm tired of running, Sandayuu. You were right, I won't let the past define me any longer – from now on, I will try to make my own destiny as Yuki no Kuni's Daimyo…" she declared and flashed a genuine smile, watching with amusement as the excitement and joy filled the bespectacled man's eyes.

"For our fallen brothers and sisters, for my father's memory, let's make the future count, ne? Maybe together we can make reality a bit more close to our delusions of grandeur." she mused softly.

**

* * *

(At the same time, back in the silver mines)**

_"Shit! This is bad! I think he's lost control of his Bijuu__.__"_ The cloud Jounin cursed as the demon-influenced blonde stroke towards her, sweeping a clawed hand at her. The Jounin substituted herself with one of the dead hostages.

She felt bile rise in her throat as a blazing crimson appendage mimicked Naruto's motion and tore into the bloated body in a shower of crimson blood and worse.

"What the hell's wrong with Naruto…?" Tenten whispered to Neji, confused and terrified by the sheer violence and blood lust pouring out of the Uzumaki.

"I'm not sure, but don't make any sudden motions, I think the lightning blast did something to him so be prepared for anything…" Neji replied in a somewhat uncertain tone, his mind already quickly grasping the many clues and reaching one conclusion – Naruto was linked to the Kyuubi.

It made sense in a morbid, twisted manner. Naruto was a pariah in a manner beyond any other orphan Neji had heard of or seen. His chakra levels were impossible, his stamina and healing and more importantly the gleam of sadness and shame he tried to hide in moments of turmoil – not to mention his new physical features fit the descriptions and pictures of the demon-fox.

The crimson eyed demon opened its mouth and slowly growled out in a deep, throaty tone, every word seemingly a struggle. He kept his back to Neji and Tenten, protecting them bodily as he crouched low in front of the cloud Jounin. **"You…w-won't…touch them…get Byakugan!"**

The blonde cursed audibly and grasped his hair. The burning red around him flickered and seemed to flare defiantly as the Uzumaki dropped to his knees and shut his eyes, apparently in deep turmoil. **"No! I'm…not…like this! I'm better than this!**"

Naruto forced himself to concentrate despite the intoxicating feel of the immortal power of the fox's youki. He shut his eyes for a moment, reaching deep within himself before opening them anew and recognizing the sewer-like mind scape he had visited once before.

"Kyuubi! That's enough, damn it! I don't want your power and I won't have you interfering in my battles!" He swept his hand across his body, head tilted up to gaze upon the grinning demon behind the seal within his mind.

_**"The moment you unconsciously drew upon my power by giving in to your emotions you gave up all the elements of free will and choice, ningen. Given the fact you seem unable to defeat your foe on your own I intervened and increased the dosage." **_The ageless entity's eyes grinned malevolently as it watched the insolent mortal grit its teeth and defiantly stand its ground.

"Shut up, bastard fox! I didn't ask for your help! Take it away, damn it! It's too much, it clouds my judgment and control. I won't get any more people killed because of you and your accursed chakra!" Naruto started to threaten before the Kyuubi's miasma exploded around it, crimson eyes now glowing ominously.

_**"Worthless fleshling, you would've died had I not healed you!"**_ the demon interjected in a deafening tone._**"You ungrateful simian, at some point you have come to view me in the liking of tool that you can use at will with no consequence. I warned you my power came with a price attached to it and yet you still called upon it."**_ The strongest of the Bjiuu threatened in the most intimidating voice Naruto had ever heard.

"This is MY body – YOUR prison, Kyuubi. Now cut off the chakra or I'll kill myself and take me with you!" Naruto chose not to err on the side of caution as the joint weight of his fear for Neji and Tenten, his outrage at Hinata's injury and Kyuubi's interference finally reached the boiling point.

The demon fox slammed its paw against the sealed gate before erupting into peals of laughter that caused the pseudo sewer to tremble._**"So be it. Though I know you mortals are unable to carry out such a threat. I'm amused enough to humor your little tantrum. Let's see how long it takes you to realize how weak you are on your own and come back crawling before me and begging for assistance." **_

The tendrils of murderous life force receded, returning to their source. _**"Fool, soon you will realize the truth about your pathetic species. And even if you don't, the next time we meet you won't be feeling as victorious as you are now…"**_ the ageless entity vowed to itself inwardly before ejecting its vessel back to the real world via an explosion of youki.

The cloud Jounin smirked "Wrong move, kid. You should've stuck with your monster while you still had the chance." Her eyes flickered with icy amusement, her nerve restored at the sight of Naruto shakily rising to his feet.

She ripped off her sleeve and revealed that her entire arm was equally as mechanical as her forearm and hand. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the wall she erected earlier shudder, something slamming against it from the other side.

_"I'll have to hurry, even though they told me not to attempt it, I don't know how long the others can hold on against Maito Gai and whoever that female Jounin is."_ She pressed two fingers against a blue and white yin/yang symbol. _"I can't afford to fail, everything depends on this. Here goes nothing. Maximum power mode charging up… now all I need is to buy a couple of moments. "_

"Naruto, can you fight?" Neji whispered and approached him quickly, brushing off Tenten's nervous attempt to hold him back from Naruto.

The weapon mistress was unsure and nervous, the sight of her fellow genin burning with red chakra and those horrible eyes imprinted in her mind. Despite her instinctive inclination to avoid Naruto she followed Neji, but kept a small distance from Naruto.

Naruto nodded grimly and worriedly watched the woman pull her arm back. Lightning crackled to life and coalesced around her limb as the soft humming from before rose in octave and intensity. "Neji…what the hell is up with her arm?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems like the machinery in her arm draws most of her gathered chakra and converts it automatically into lightning chakra," the Hyuuga prodigy explained.

"That explains why she's handing out lightning bolts like hotcakes. Look, I've got an idea, when the time comes you guys'll know what to do," Naruto whispered before he glanced at Tenten.

His now blue eyes momentarily flickered with pain and remorse. "Tenten, I know you're afraid of me but I need your help for this, can I count on you?"

The kunoichi bit her lip and nodded quickly, it seemed whatever episode her fellow genin had undergone earlier was over and she had no intention of dying or endangering Neji or the mission by hesitating. So for now, she would be a professional and contain her doubts and fears.

"I'm in a hurry, so if you kids have finished your little tea party – it's time to die," the cloud Jounin declared and slashed her hand towards the trio, unleashing a discus-like lightning blast.

The genin split apart, each of them leaping to safety and narrowly escaping death. Tenten reached for her weapon pouch while Neji assumed his Jyuuken stance. Naruto however gathered his chakra and made some hand seals, filling the cavern with a sheet of white smoke.

_"Kage Bushin again? Is that all you're capable of?"_ The woman wondered as she gathered her lightning chakra into a compacted sphere in the base of her palm, preparing to blast the tree-huggers to oblivion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed ten blondes and one Kunoichi now brandishing a pair of Fuuma Shuriken. Eight of the clones charged while the other two made quick hand seals and started firing several small wind pellets at the woman.

The woman sneered as she shifted and dodged the hail of wind bullets, ignoring the dust and rock fragments pelting her back before thrusting her hand forth. "Playtime is over, kiddies. It's time to die," she declared venomously as a massive blast of lightning chakra shifted into a dragonhead. _"Raiton: Raikouryudan no jutsu." _

The jutsu roared forth at break neck speed, the serpentine construct shifting and devouring seven of the approaching Naruto – only one of them cleanly leaping over it and continuing in a beeline towards her.

Tenten used their foe's distraction to hurl the massive ninja star towards her. The woman sneered and covered her body with her mechanical arm, preparing to deflect it only for it to explode into a cloud of white smoke.

"What the…?" she had time to wonder as a high pitched screeching sound deafened her. She instinctively snapped her lightning covered fist towards the source and then screamed in pure, unadulterated pain.

The sound of metal giving in and flesh being sliced shocked her as impossible pain slice through her. It ran down from her knuckle to around halfway through her arm. It was then she noticed that what had carving her open was an uncommonly shaped blade surrounding by wind chakra.

She only had a moment to wonder how she could've been so careless as to ignore the boy's sword before its blade connected with the inner machinery of the lightning gauntlet, causing a chain reaction that unleashed all the accumulated energy at once.

Naruto grunted as the electrical shock wave ran through him and knocked him quite a ways. He shook and convulsed, gritting his teeth desperately against the pain.

He curled into himself, trying to wear out the agony, his mother's blade, Bofuudoki, now stained in crimson as it clattered loudly to the ground beside him. _"I knew it would work…just like it did on Zabuza. I almost had her, but cutting off her arm is good enough I guess…"_

"You little fuck! I'll kill you!" the woman screamed, grasping the charred, mangled remains of her arm momentarily before growling wildly as she aimed a vicious kick at his approaching clone.

"You are mistaken," the clone spoke far too calmly as it gracefully swerved beneath her kick and assumed an all too familiar Jyuuken stance. In several quick palm strikes and finger thrusts Neji locked off her chakra and knocked her out. _"You're fortunate, woman. Killing you would only give your village an excuse to demand sanctions from us. I won't allow anyone to be sacrificed to those bastards like you were, father."_

"Nice improvisation with the transformation, Neji. Kick ass throw Tenten!" Naruto murmured weakly and motioned thumbs up with a shaky hand. He shut his eyes and winced, weak and spent from the extensive jutsu-inflicted physical damage and the aftermath of the fox's youki. He shuddered as he felt said bijuu's power pour into his tenketsu and begin healing him by the tingling in his abdomen and chest.

Neji sighed inaudibly in relief and watched Tenten slide to a sitting position behind him. He knelt down beside Naruto and carefully helped him to his feet. _"I don't think I would've devised a plan quite like that. I still have questions for you, Uzumaki, but I concede that my initial assessment of you was wrong. "_

Tenten was conflicted, unsure how to react as she watched Neji and Naruto seem to get along well. She didn't have much time to think when suddenly the wall behind Neji and Naruto shattered, revealing the slightly winded and weary forms of Gai and Kurenai.

Gai was carrying two men, one on each of his shoulders, obviously the survivors of the enemy force, his face twisted in an uncommonly grim expression. "Neji, are you alright? Where are the others?"

Before the Hyuuga could reply Kurenai and Gai tensed as chakra signatures rapidly approached their location. They prepared for battle once more only to relax immediately as they saw it was a squad of Konoha Anbu that entered through Naruto's makeshift entrance, accompanied by Kiba and Lee.

As the Anbu, Gai and Neji all debriefed one another about the situation. Gai handed over his prisoners to two members of the special ops unit while the rest of them tended and apprehended the nearly amputated Kumo Jounin.

Kurenai was relieved to hear Hinata's injuries were not life threatening. Both Jounin glanced at Naruto when Neji reported what happened during the battle with the Cloud Jounin. An unspoken message ran between them – the shit was about to hit the fan.

Naruto kept his eyes closed and bit his lower lip. With the battle over he knew a new, far more complicated and emotionally draining conflict was ahead, telling his friends the truth about his burden.

_"Please, please give me a chance guys. Just give me a chance to prove I'm not the fox, don't turn on me like Sakura did…"_ he pleaded inwardly. He was already running the possible scenarios in his head, the light in his eyes dimming as he let his depression and skepticism get the better of him.

* * *

**Jutsu Glossary:**

_Kage Bushin (no jutsu): _Shadow Clone (technique)  
_"Fuuton: Kaze Rensei Bakudan"- Wind Release: Drilling Wind_ _Bomb_ – mid level wind jutsu, the user unleashes a condensed sphere or rotating wind, the closer the target, the deadlier the jutsu._  
Magen: Hofuku no Akumu – Demonic Illusion: Creeping Nightmare – _Mid level Genjutsu that tricks the target into believing maggots, insects and centipedes are gnawing their way out of his body._  
Katon: Kasumi Enbu no jutsu –_ Fire Release: Mist Waltz Technique – Mid level Fire jutsu which has the user exhale a large gust of combustible mist that envelops his opponent._  
Raiton: Raikouryu no Inmetsu_ - _Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Destruction_ – High level Lighting Jutsu – the user forms a massive dragon head from chakra before unleashing a continuous blast of lightning at the target._  
Raiton: Raikouryudan no jutsu – Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Blast technique – _High Level Lightning technique – Forms a maneuverable oriental dragon made of lightning that hunts down and sears/shocks its targets_  
Magen: Hofuku no Akumu – Demonic Illusion – Creeping Nightmare – _Mid level Genjutsu – the user tricks the opponent to believing maggots and centipedes are bursting from their skin and devouring them alive._  
Kage Mane (no Jutsu) – Shadow Imitation technique – _Nara family jutsu – A jutsu used to entrap one's foe by ensnaring their shadow. The user is limited by range of how his shadow can bend/stretch and how powerful his chakra/will are in comparison to his/her foe._  
Shinranshin no jutsu – Mind Derangement technique – Yamanaka family jutsu – _The user sends spiritual energy to invade the target's brain and usurp control over his body's physical motions. The target is aware of his actions but unable to resist as his body is hijacked by the foreign chakra_.__  
Shoushagan no jutsu – Vanishing Facial copy technique –_ a ninjutsu based kinjutsu that allows the jutsu allows the user to assume his targets identity by removing said person's face and wearing it for his/her own.**  
**_"Hyouton: Kokuryu Boufuusetsu – Ice release: Black Dragon Blizzard – _High level Ice technique, the user will form a massive ether-like dragon using the ice element and send it rearing down at his/her opponent, using it to launch the opponent into the air or crushing it.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, gain profit or have any rights of the Naruto Franchise, those rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

Beta-Approved by:**Rasengan86  
**Reposted on:** 07/05/09

**

* * *

Japanese words Glossary:**

Jinchuuriki – 'Power of Human Sacrifice' – the term used for the containers of the tailed beasts.  
Konohagakure – Hidden Leaf  
Kumogakure – Hidden Cloud  
Amegakure – Hidden Rain  
Yuki no Kuni – Snow Country  
Hi no Kuni - Fire Country  
Iwagakure - Hidden Rock  
Takigakure – Hidden Waterfall  
Sunagakure – Hidden Sand  
Kikaichuu – Destruction Bug/s  
Inu – dog  
Yondaime – The Fourth  
Sandaime – The Third  
Taijutsu – Hand to hand combat techniques  
Genjutsu – Illusionary techinque/s  
Kitsune – Fox  
Kyuubi – Nine Tails  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden technique  
Bijuu – Tailed Beast/s  
Kumo - Cloud  
Kekkai Gekkai – Bloodline limit  
Hakumei no Kuni – Twilight Country  
(Name) – sama – Lord (name)  
(Name) – san – honorific for an equal or colleague  
(Name) – teme – An emphasized way of saying 'You!'  
(Name) – Dono – a very formal term of addressing a noble  
Nuke-nin – Missing ninja  
Jyuuken – Gentle Fist, the taijutsu style of the Hyuuga clan.

**

* * *

(Three Days Later - Outskirts of Hi no Kuni - One Month and One day to the Chuunin Exams)**

Teams Gai and Eight, sans Hinata, were escorted by a protective detail of ANBU on their way back to Konoha. After all, one could never take too many precautions when it came to Kumogakure and their lust for the Byakugan.

The Hokage's covert sentinels kept the genin away from Naruto once the field debriefing revealed that the Uzumaki's secret was potentially compromised. Their intuitive strategy was to minimize the damage by preventing the confused underage witnesses any interaction with the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto was thankful for the black ops agent's intervention as it bought him some time to think over his predicament. He knew that his first order of business was to formulate a coherent way to explain his burden but for the life of him he could not foresee any scenario that didn't end with him alienating some of the few friends he earned in the last couple of months.

The pace the Konoha shinobi traveled at was unrelentingly furious. There was a sense of urgency underlying their travel as any time the genin had expended their stamina or needed to sleep one of the ANBU would pitch in and carry them for a several hours until they recuperated.

The whole ordeal was suspicious and only increased the unease Shino felt towards Naruto as he was the one that was broken off purposefully from the rest of them and kept in the rear position along with Kurenai despite the lack of tactical advantage in the endeavor. That fact only served to solidify the Aburame's assumption that Naruto was regarded as a security risk.

He had shared his concerns with Kiba only to be chewed out by the anxious and confused Inu-nin. The feral ninja hated the sense of helplessness he was subjected to in light of Naruto's forced isolation from them. Moreover, Shino's insinuations offered him no comfort and only compounded upon his conflicted and guilt-stricken heart.

Naruto was his on and off friend for years now. It's true that they didn't see eye to eye on many an occasion due to the clash of their similarly boisterous personality. But transcending such frivolous arguments they both shared a deeper, instinctive understanding: pack mentality. Both genin believed that you always kept an eye on your own, a notion Kiba felt would soon be tested when they returned to Konoha proper.

Lee and Tenten had conversed frequently during the last couple of days and Lee's natural distaste towards his blonde peer only served to fuel his stubborn resolve to suspect the blonde that kept on criticizing him.

Tenten, ever the pragmatic and more level headed member of team Gai had convinced Lee to cooperate and remain on amicable terms with Naruto if only to be fair towards the one that saved them, even if she disliked him on a personal level to some extent for bullying Lee.

However, both agreed that they would not trust him fully until they were provided with proper evidence that proved he had no intention to ever turn his horrible power upon them.

Tenten had actually seen the worst of Naruto's youki influenced form so the Hyuuga could understand her apprehension to a degree, but Lee was being a hypocrite in Neji's opinion. On one hand he gave the Hyuuga a lot of latitude despite the way the bloodline wielder put him through almost a year of constant emotional and mental abuse. On the other hand the bushy brow genin he had no trouble on judging, mistrusting and fearing Naruto to some extent due to his prior antagonism with the blonde.

What's worst was that through all of their genin days he begged everyone to give him the benefit of the doubt and now that he conveniently found a reason to justify his own anger and bitterness towards Naruto's he capitalized on it big time despite the parallels between their situations that should've inspired sympathy.

Kurenai consoled the conflicted boy, assuring him Sarutobi would take care of things and that he did the right thing despite how things looked. The Yondaime's legacy had his doubts but her compassionate, non-judgmental disposition seemed to ease some of his woes and depression to some extent.

It was a painful spectacle for the genjutsu mistress. It was almost pitiful to see the dim, seemingly defeated aura that Naruto exuded as he surveyed and understood the grim atmosphere from isolated position. Say what you may about Uzumaki Naruto, but he was more observant than people gave him credit for when he wanted to.

She knew only two or three people that could possibly save the boy before he sank into despair – Kakashi, Iruka or Sarutobi and she sincerely hoped he met one of the above soon as she didn't feel anyone deserved to suffer like Naruto did.

When they reached Konoha, ANBU escorted them straight to the Hokage's office. There seemed to be some understanding between Gai and the ANBU as they shared a mutual nod. Kiba, Shino and Neji were allowed to enter along with Naruto and Kurenai whereas Gai joined ANBU and ushered Lee and Tenten out of the Hokage tower – escorting them to a far less pleasant and comfortable destination.

"Ah, you're all here. Good," Hiruzen greeted from his desk. The Hokage was clad in his usual formal ensemble, his trademark pipe in his mouth. Despite his jovial tone, there was a dark and cool gleam in his eyes and the fact he wasn't the only one in the room was another reason for concern.

Aburame Shibi, Hyuuga Hiashi and Inuzuka Tsume were all gathered within the room, standing beside the Hokage. The atmosphere in the room was tense and grim and the assorted genin stiffened under the weight of their clan heads' scrutinizing glares.

_"This is bad…" _Naruto realized. _"Damn you, you fucking overgrown fur ball! Why do you have to complicate everything?" _

"Naruto, it has come to my knowledge that you were forced to use your 'special' gift in the presence of your fellow genin to fulfill your mission, is this correct…?" Hiruzen asked grimly and bit on the edge of his pipe lightly.

The sun-kissed blonde nodded briefly, his eyes averted towards the ground as he kept his head bowed. His body was stiff and teeth grit tightly. His entire posture screamed with indignant frustration as he silently awaited the inevitable blow that was sure to come.

"And you three all bore witness to this unnatural manifestation?" The spiritual pressure in the room became unbearable as the assortment of elite ninja all seemed to project their emotional duress over these proceedings when their clan member's acknowledged Sarutob's inquiry.

"I see…" Hiruzen murmured to himself and folded his hands together. "Neji, Kiba and Shino. Your respective clan heads have assured me you are trustworthy. Therefore at their bequest I have decided not to submit you to the Yamanaka family for memory modification like your peers."

Naruto's eyes widened as the implications were not lost to him. He was confused and scared but the only sign of turmoil the Uzumaki revealed was the slight tightening of his fists and scrunching of his nose. _"So…I can't ever tell anyone, is that it, Old man? I thought that you…I don't understand! why would you do that to them – to me?"_

"What I am about to reveal to you is S-class information. It is one of Konohagakure's darkest and most dangerous secrets so I will allow you to choose if you wish to bear it or not. Think carefully before you give me your final answer," he stressed in a meaningful manner.

Neji silver eyes flicked to his right, noticing how Naruto reacted and his eyebrows furrowed slightly through his nod of acknowledgment. _"A burden worse than my own, was it? It appears that was no hollow statement. Naruto, your are much stronger than I initially thought..."_

Shino remained silent, but his eyes narrowed beneath his sunglasses as he nodded. _"It seems the dangers and secrets you bear are truly grim if Sarutobi-sama has resorted to memory wiping Tenten and Lee. I'm sorry, Naruto. It seems there is no denying the risk you represent." _

Kiba for his part was more than a bit intimidated by the look on both his mother and the Hokage's faces. He gulped but nodded hesitantly, he wasn't about to be considered a coward or shy away from the truth especially since the others were willing to take the leap of faith.

"You were all raised on the stories of Yondaime-sama's grand victory in vanquishing the Kyuubi no Kistune in your youth. That is a lie." Sarutobi informed them tonelessly and cleared some ashes from his pipe, blowing some smoke to calm his nerves.

"Unlike the other Bijuu, the Kyuubi is a sentient entity of endless murderous chakra we humans call 'youki'. It could not be destroyed or wounded physically as its power made its skin nearly impenetrable, and even the rare wounds inflicted upon it healed almost instantly due to its regenerative abilities. Therefore, to save the village only one solution remained," the former 'God of Ninja' explained in a tense tone, the memories of that horrible night filling his mind.

The respective clan heads each shifted just barely, each ninja who survive the calamity of the demon fox bore scars that would never heal. Naruto's shoulders shook and he shut his eyes, feeling the weight of his peers questioning eyes fall upon him. It took all of his mental and emotional strength to contain the bitter, angry outburst welling within. He felt the sting of the tears threaten to fall from his tightly shut eyes as his sadness and bitterness suffocated him.

"He used a kinjutsu he developed to seal the spirit of the Kyuubi within a newborn baby at the price of his own life. That baby stands before you, a silent sentinel that holds back the malevolence of the Kyuubi at bay." the professor explained and gestured towards Naruto.

Hiruzen took a deep inhale, filling his lungs with soothing tobacco vapors before blowing it out. "What you bore witnesses to was a partial manifestation of the demon-fox's power. All containers, whom ninja have dubbed 'Jinchuuriki' can harness some of the unique powers akin to their demonic prisoner."

Naruto fared to open his eyes and cautiously turned his glance upon his peers. The Hyuuga bowed his head and his body followed, "I acknowledge your sacrifice and feel humbled by it, Uzumaki Naruto. I gladly accept the burden of knowledge and accept your earlier statement of our mutual comradeship with honor, if the offer still stands."

Even as the words left his mouth the Hyuuga felt they did not quite fit what he felt and what needed to be conveyed. The depth of his understanding and sympathy to his fellow seal bearer transcended verbal description – but he had to say something anyway. He noticed Hiashi's lips tilt upward momentarily in what seemed could be interpreted as approval but it could've been just a figment of the Hyuuga's imagination.

Kiba was overwhelmed by the bombshell the Hokage had just dropped upon him. His dark eyes were wide and full of surprise as his confused gaze fell upon Naruto. There was a hopeful, tentative vulnerability in those cerulean orbs that touched the Inuzuka on some subconscious level. It reminded him of the way Akamaru had first looked at him all those years ago – pack mentality kicked and Kiba knew what he had to do.

"Kyuubi or not, you're still Uzumaki Naruto!" Kiba declared heatedly. "You put your life on the line for us, you bleed with us, eat and sleep with us and that's what counts for me. As long as you keep loyal to the pack and the village, I've got your back."

Naruto's tension seemed to melt away and his eyes flickered with relief and gratitude, a different emotion eliciting the moisture gathering in his eyes. _"They really...everybody really believes in me...are willing to..." _

Shino pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "While I understand and sympathize with Uzumaki-san for his regrettable past and burden. I ask not to work with him in the foreseeable future. Furthermore, I question his ability as a ninja not due to his demonic symbiote. Rather I believe his lack of discipline and emotional control make him a liability and danger to his teammates; considering the destructiveness of his demonic abilities..."

"What?!" Naruto exploded out for the first time since he stepped into the room, cutting into Shino's words. "How can you say that! I used that power to save your life! I threw myself into a jutsu so you could escape with Hinata and save her and the Byakugan!" The Uzumaki's eyes narrowed into slit of azure full of barely constrained violence as he turned sharply to his bespectacled peer.

"Naruto! Control yourself at this instance! Shino has the right to express his opinion, as long as he bears in mind the gravity of his next statements." Sarutobi hissed out and slammed his hand against the table firmly. Though the reprimanding tone towards Naruto was apparent, so was the reality of the poorly veiled threat behind the Hokage's words.

"Uzumaki-san, though you contributed your part to the mission's success, you have also sabotaged yourself with you lack of restraint; just as you are doing once again, right now." He ignored the icy glare Neji shot him as well as the shocked and outraged expression on Kiba's face.

"More importantly, Naruto's presence is a natural deterrent to the Aburame kikaichuu and therefore we cannot fight properly in his vicinity. As long as he is part of the team I cannot perform properly as a ninja and I refuse to sacrifice my comrades and responsibilities for the sake of one ninja's misfortune, no matter how tragic the tale." The bespectacled boy pressed onwards in an infuriatingly harsh tone.

"Finally, the female bug that I tagged Neji with reported that Uzumaki-san nearly succumbed to a berserker-like blood lust after we escaped with Hinata."

Naruto shot a glance at Hiruzen and noticed how the old man's eyes narrowed warningly – commanding him to remain silent and so he held his tongue despite himself. _"I should've known things were too good to be true. But, Shino...how could you, you bastard?! I thought you were my friend? I thought you of all people would understand the pain of being judged for what you contain and not what you are!"_

The Aburame turned his gaze onto Naruto and quirked a slender brow. "Is it not true that you had to visibly hold yourself back from attacking Neji and Tenten when you lost yourself to your power, Naruto?"

Before Naruto could reply scathingly and further damage his position, Neji came to his rescue. "Hokage-sama, I must protest!" Neji interjected. "Aburame-san is exaggerating in his recount."

"Naruto never turned on either me or Tenten. While it's true that he was find it difficult to speak or move properly, can you blame him? The heat of the Kyuubi's chakra was burning the muscle, skin and nerves off his body," Neji clarified in an honest and firm tone.

Neji elaborated further in a shrewd tone. "Besides, Naruto's killer intent and attention were directed solely upon the enemy. He put his life and body on the line to protect us and stop the Kumo kunoichi from escaping and seeking out Hinata."

"Finally, Naruto did manage to suppress and control the Kyuubi's power and regained full coherence and it is only due to Naruto, Tenten and I's joint collaboration and Naruto's plan that we even survived in the end."

Shino crossed his arms and coughed into his hand "Be as that may, I won't trust Uzumaki-san and fight at his side him until he proves my concerns are not longer necessary. While I vow on my clan's honor and life that I will not jeopardize Konohagakure's or Naruto's security with this newfound knowledge, I hope you will **not ostracize** me for sticking to my beliefs."

The room fell into a tense and awe struck silence, all inhabitants of the room unable to breath as Sarutobi's killer intent spiked violently. The aging professor locked glaciers of molten brown upon the Aburame heir and coughed to garner his attention.

Hiashi and Tsume both glanced at their fellow clan head, wondering if the enigmatic Aburame would come to his son's rescue. It took only a moment for the bespectacled elite to interject before Hiruzen could chew out his son for his insolence.

"Hokage-sama, although I concur with some of my son's assertions, I must say that I disagree with him on the danger this young man poses. To say so implies that Yondaime Hokage was a man prone to sloppy work."

The Aburame patriarch interjected sharply, cutting into his son's words. While he had some reservations regarding the Uzumaki, now was not the time to voice them. He had to save face before Shino could create more political damage than he already did. "A ridiculous statement in many ways as Yondaime-sama did not make such blatant mistakes."

Naruto felt some of the tension leave his body as Shino's father curbed the blow Shino dealt him, though he doubted there was true kindness or support behind it. He watched Hiruzen chew on his pipe further before nodding his concurrence and turning his ageless eyes on the bespectacled genin. "Aburame-san, I leave the job of reprimanding your son for disregarding my predecessor's work and mettle up to you."

Shibi nodded grimly as Sarutobi continued. "The three of you are dismissed. Take your individual children and debrief them. As for you, Naruto, please remain here – there is something we must discuss." The three clan heads bowed to Sarutobi and left with their children in tow.

Naruto waited for the door to snap shut behind him before shutting his eyes, preparing for the inevitable. The Hokage wasted no time and immediately heaved out a mighty sigh before rubbing his eyes wearily.

"I am not going to punish you, Naruto." Hiruzen murmured and watched the blonde's eyes snap open in shock. The Hokage raised a hand to silence Naruto's questions and coughed lightly. "But I am concerned with the dangers posed by the Kyuubi influencing you when your emotions are heightened."

The Uzumaki bowed his head, "I don't know how it happened…I saw Hinata take the blow and I got angry. But I didn't expect it to get that far. I immediately tried to calm down but it already started forcing its power through me. Things were so desperate that I didn't stop because it was the only way I thought I could save them…I-I'm sorry, I know I screwed up, I'm so sorry, old man!"

Sarutobi shook his head. "While there is no doubt your choices are questionable, it isn't your fault entirely," he admitted. "You have had a difficult childhood and, suffered the recent trauma of a comrade dying to protect you and had Sakura betray you at your moment of need. I admit that I had underestimated how deeply these scars may have damaged you."

He gave Naruto a meaningful look. "This will not repeat itself," Hiruzen stated firmly and rubbed his beard. "Kakashi is on his way back from a mission. When he returns I will make it my business to make sure he works with you on training you in the art of emotional restraint and conditioning."

Naruto felt relieved but at the same time scared of the premise of how the Copy ninja would see to his 'emotional conditioning'. _"I hate to admit it, but they're all right. I've been sloppy and careless and I almost let that bastard-fox get the better of me. Damn it! I won't let him ruin my life, not after all the things I've lost and sacrificed to get this far!"_

"Naruto, you must understand that though you are your own person at the same time you also contain the possibly most dangerous entity in the world within you," The Third Hokage explained. "I have not stressed the responsibility of containing the Kyuubi to you until now and I apologize for that. Please try and understand that the Kyuubi's power is a double-edged sword. It is both an asset and danger to both you and the village at any given time and it is time you accept the full gravity of your burden."

The blonde Jinchuuriki grit his teeth and nodded stiffly. He was ashamed and mortified at the whole scenario and it shook him to the core. He would accept Kakashi's grueling training and grow from it, not just for himself, but for the precious people he endangered every time he lost control and those he lost for exposing his dangerous secret.

He would bear his burden, but keep it a secret only to be used in dire times, less he once more see people eye him with undulated horror and fear – like he was some monster. _"Even though Neji and Kiba are alright with it they probably only listened to reason because the old man forced them to. Otherwise they would also be looking at me with those panicked, fearful eyes. I can't ever tell anyone if I can help it…I won't be able to deal with my precious people looking at me with those horrible eyes!"_

Outside the Hokage tower, the three clan heads parted to their respective ways with their kin in tow. Shibi and Shino traversed the urban district in complete silence, a foreboding tension surrounding the Aburame patriarch.

The moment they stepped into the forests, heading towards the clan compound Shibi abruptly paused on a branch. Shino followed his lead and turned his gaze to his father. He watching as the Aburame Patriarch turned fully and appraised him darkly."That was a disgraceful show, Shino. I thought I raised you better than that."

The bespectacled genin visibly flinched beneath his collar. Though his father's voice was low, its tone and glacier like quality cut deeper than the loudest of shouts. "Otou-san, I don't understand, why you are so upset? I was merely looking out for the best interests of my teammates, my clan and village. You did not see Uzumaki's transformation or felt the fox's aura."

"Is that so? Let me remind you I've seen and felt the Kyuubi in all its horrifying glory. I know its powers better than you likely ever will." he retorted sharply and shook his head in disappointment. "Your rationale leaves little to be desired, my son."

"B-but, how could you have fought the demon then? My Kikaichuu panicked in the presence of only a small portion of its power?" he inquired quietly in a somewhat confused and unsettled manner.

"They could not," he stated blandly and sighed. "I, and the rest of the Aburame Clan, fought without them in that battle. Is that it, Shino? You found a situation where the Kikaichuu cannot be used, and blame the boy for it?" he asked severely, the gravity of the situation becoming much less savory to the Kikaichuu master.

Shino started and felt a knot in his chest tighten as his lips became dry. "N-no father, I simply know that I am ill equipped to perform my duties without them. I thought that."

He shut his eyes beneath his glasses _"I don't want to feel useless…I don't want to lose my friends because I was too weak and helpless,"_ the Aburame heir thought, though wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

"You are Ill-equipped without them? Your mother is not of our Clan. She married into it, and never had our powers. Are you saying that her lack of a Kekkai Gekkai makes your mother a lesser ninja?" he asked, very calmly, though his tone belied his displeasure with the line of thought.

"No father, but most of our clan's abilities are based on working with our allies..." Shino tried to explain, his heart starting to pound. He had never seen his father this upset, nor had he been drilled so viciously by his father's merciless logic.

"That may be true, but many were the times I had to fight without them. So will you. A ninja must adapt, not look for someone to blame." he explained in a softer tone and put a hand on the genin's shoulder, though the timbre in his voice hinted to the disappointment and sadness he felt over his son's choices and beliefs.

"I understand, father. But I still believe what I said. While I sympathize with Naruto on a personal level, he's a risk to our internal security no matter how you twist the facts. At least as he is now" Shino concluded and was surprised to feel his father's hand tense around his shoulder.

"Shino, even if you were right, and I'm not saying that you are. The choices made regarding Uzumaki-san are in Sandaime's hands and he has never let us down before. We have to trust Sarutobi-sama's judgment. Or do you somehow fashion yourself more capable than the Hokage in deciding who deserves to be a ninja and who is dangerous to our village?" he asked his son sharply and then the full gravity of his earlier debacle dawned upon Shino.

"Finally you understand just how presumptuous your words were when we were in the tower. I cannot accept your blind dependence our your allies, it is time for change, Shino. However, do not be concerned, you will have plenty of time to ponder the pros and cons of your decisions and beliefs when your mother and I formulate a proper punishment for insulting the current and previous Hokage in public."

At the same time Shino was being reprimanded by his father, Neji escorted Hiashi back to the Hyuuga clan compound. The two Hyuuga walked in a comfortable silence, the usual tension that ran between uncle and nephew absent as both were too preoccupied by the shocking turn of events in the Hokage's office.

Neji observed silently as his fellow branch members bowed their heads in humility as Hiashi passed through the gates before smiling faintly at the prodigal branch member. "_I used to think my fellow seal bearers all hated Hiashi-sama and the main family unconditionally. But now that I observe things objectively I can see there is a certain shred of respect and understanding in their eyes. Have I truly been so blind for so long?" _

The clan head led the Hyuuga prodigy to his study, pausing only for a moment to murmur something to one of the branch members attending the garden. Said female Hyuuga nodded nimbly, bowed and took off.

When they entered Hiashi's study he sat on the tatami mat and motioned Neji to sit before him. The young genin obeyed and inhaled deeply, preparing himself for what her surmised would be a very thorough interrogation regarding the mission that ended up with Hinata's injury.

"Relax, Neji. I have been fully briefed by both ANBU and Hokage-sama regarding the turn of events that transpired during your mission," Hiashi assured the somewhat nervous genius in a calm and smooth tone.

"Hiashi-dono, I do not understand..." Neji questioned in a somewhat silent tone, his silver eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Neji, I owe you an explanation regarding the questionable characteristics of your mission. I assume you were suspicious on why I and Sarutobi-sama would send you and Hinata so close to the Lightning country am I correct?"

Neji nodded cautiously "Permission to speak freely, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi murmured a quick 'granted' and his nephew quickly recalled his reservations regarding the mission as he brought up them up before Gai and his concerns that Kumo may repeat such a tactics soon considering it was so close to succeeding this time.

Hiashi's lips twitched, his eyebrow quirking slightly "Do you honestly think Hokage-sama and more importantly the Hyuuga clan would risk both the Byakugan and the heiress so carelessly?"

Neji remained silent, incriminating the doubtful and suspicious thoughts he once held. The elder Hyuuga proceed, his face smoothing out to a grim expression. "The entire mission was a farce to lure out a cell of Cloud agents that have been planning to abduct one of our kin for the last two months," Hiashi revealed.

"I cooperated with Hokage-sama and we stationed several of our own around the perimeter to capture the Cloud operatives. It so happens that during our counter-intelligence actions we discovered that several of our own ANBU had defected and were assisting Kumo in their infiltration efforts by passing them patrol routes and timetables." His white eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You must understand that Kumogakure has grown both powerful and apparently arrogant in the last couple of years. With the recent instability of the region and Hakumei no Kuni's growing dependence on their services we knew they would try something like this and acted."

"It was imperative to crush their ambitions now and show them that Konoha will not allow the transgression repeat itself. Especially now considering every one of our political moves is being monitored by Iwagakure – the slightest sign of weakness will only encourage them to attack us. Hinata herself agreed that it was justified to put her life and future on the line for the good of the village and the Hyuuga clan."

"So...will I have to give my life to placate those bastards this time. So you and Hokage-sama can play with the lives of the branch clan, like you did back then?" Neji asked in a tight tone, biting his lower lip and shutting his eyes to try and calm down.

"Neji, The tragedy that befell our clan back then will not repeat itself – ever again!" Hiashi retorted fiercely and his Byakugan flared with his rare display of emotion.

The future of the branch family was taken aback by the violence behind Hiashi's exclaim and the killer intent leaking from the usually aloof and calm man. "I will personally fight tooth and nail to protect the clan and all its members, be they branch or main family. The Hyuuga will not bleed for Cloud's ambition a second time."

"I understand, Hiashi-dono. I apologize for my insolence..." Neji drawled out in a calm, yet somewhat resigned manner – prepared to face his punishment for speaking out of place. "_I have only heard of the agony of the seal...this may serve a good test run to prepare for a time in the future where I may be forced to act..."_

Hiashi brushed off Neji's gesture "It is understandable and I will not punish you as I granted you the right to speak freely. However, I feel responsible for the hatred you feel towards your family and it is time I finally rectify the situation."

Neji's face belied his confusion, shock and just a bit of fear as Hiashi unexpectedly reached into his robe and procured an old looking scroll. "I should have had the courage to give this to you long ago. But I feared it would tarnish your father's image in your eyes, however I cannot in good conscience conceal the truth of that day any longer..."

_"This...Father!" _Neji inwardly reeled as he read his father's final correspondence. The foundations of his hatred, the roots of his anger all shook under the weight of unavoidable truth – his father had sacrificed himself on his own volition against Hiashi's own insistence. "_This is...then why did you let me hate you and Hinata for so long, Hiashi-sama? Was it some twisted form of self punishment – parallel to my own hopeless ambition to be free?"_

Both Hyuuga sat in silence for a long time, each reminiscing over Hizashi. The silence shattered as the door slid open and Hinata entered the room, her arm bandaged and held in a sling. Ger blood stained bandages were visible beneath her loose robes, reminding all of the wounds she sustained. "Y-you summoned me, Otou-san?"

Hiashi shut his eyes and nodded, watching silently as Neji inhaled shakily. Both men assumed a stony mask of indifference to hide their warring emotions as Hinata took a seat beside Neji after greeting him with a small nod and murmur of his name.

"You two are the key to uniting this clan's future. Only your cooperation can redeem the honor of our ancestors. It is time I discuss the future of the clan with both of you as well as reveal my plans for your individual and joint training..."

**

* * *

(Elsewhere, underground Roots Compound somewhere beneath Konohagakure)**

Sakura was in lack of other words – nervous as hell. The red haired kunoichi was seated within Danzou's chambers in his underground compound. She and team ten had evacuated the premises of Fukoka as soon as Chouji had been bandaged up and stable enough for traveling.

On the way back she caught sight of Asuma and Shikamaru exchange some words, their expressions grim. The Sarutobi clan heir had carried the unconscious Aoi all the way back to Konoha whereas Ino and Shikamaru assisted Chouji.

The moment she arrived on Konoha soil Asuma had dismissed her rather coldly. Sakura hadn't had even a moment's respite to contemplate her next move when Danzou's operatives seized her and 'escorted' her to the Roots underground compound.

Danzou refused to meet with her for the time being and she had been incarcerated in a small room with a washing basin and toilet and was told to remain there until further notice. An **indeterminate** amount of time had passed since then. Sakura was unable to assess the passing of time and she had fallen asleep and woken up several times as she waited.

_"I told you working around Danzou's orders would get us in trouble, Sakura-chan! It's been forever since we've been here and who knows what he's planning..."_ Inner-Sakura chided the external Sakura scathingly.

_"I did what I felt was right! I wasn't about to murder Ino like crimson-eyes or expose myself by killing Chouji in front of Shikamaru! I would've been found out for sure! Besides, Danzou-teme can kiss my ass! He shouldn't have anything to complain about as I did what needed to be done. Chouji's injury will bench him for at least a month or two, removing him from a realistic ability to participate in the Chuunin exams..." _Sakura defended her decision to choose a more merciful and humane way to follow her secondary mission parameters.

The door creaked and whined as it was pulled open slowly. The schizophrenic femme's eyes snapped towards the doorway, glacier green flickering with nervousness and fear as the crippled form of her 'master' wobbled into the room.

"Haruno Sakura," the elder ninja greeted her in his usual monotone. Before Sakura could stammer a reply he reached into his robes and took out a file, tossing it before her. "Do not speak, I have no time or patience for your excuses."

His dismissive words caused a torrent of warring emotions to compact in the girl's chest: Anger, fear and most of all hatred. "You failed to fulfill your mission. While you did pass on the message to my contact in Fukoka and managed to vacate a place for yourself in the chuunin exams the three clan heirs live whereas I explicitly ordered one of them be killed."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the war hawk slamming his cane against the cold earth forcefully. "Not only did you fail in that regard but you have attracted both the suspicion and contempt of both Nara Shikamaru and Sarutobi Asuma – thus defeating the whole point of the mission."

"Danzou-sama! I could not afford to kill the Akimichi! Shikamaru would've gleaned my mission and convinced Asuma to execute me for treason!" Sakura called out desperately, ignoring his order to remain silent while rising to her feet.

The leader of Roots remained silent and stepped aside from the doorway. He pointed at her with his cane and two of his ANBU operatives burst into the room and seized Sakura. The teen was unable to resist their speed and strength as they overpowered her pinned her to the ground.

The cold floor stung against her cheek as they held her down forcefully, leaving her face only inches from the folder Danzou had discarded moments earlier. "I warned you not to disobey me," Danzou reminded his tool and knelt beside her, carefully opening the folder.

"You bastard! What have you done?!" Sakura screamed and struggled in vain her captors' arms. Her usually icy green eyes ablaze with wild, homicidal emotion at the sight of her mother's bruised and beaten form tied in chains in a prison cell.

The master manipulator didn't miss a beat and elaborated in infuriating monotone."Your mother, Haruno Ayumi has been indicted in co-conspiring to assassinate one of Konohagakure's shinobi. The interrogation branch of ANBU has collected sufficient evidence of financial transactions made in her behalf that are linked to an attempt to hire of a foreign ninja to deal with Uzumaki Naruto."

"Sarutobi Hiruzen has commanded her be arraigned, tried and executed for mutiny and conspiracy for murdering an active shinobi," Danzou informed Sakura, ignoring her screaming and profanities. "However, I have spirited her away to one of my hidden compounds where she is being kept away from ANBU...for now"

"She lives at my whim, she dies at my whim. The next time you decide to try and work around my orders I will not be as merciful. I told you once, and this is the only time I will remind you again. If I give you a command you will follow it to the letter – you are my tool, to use or to discard; do you understand?"

Sakura's eyes stung with bitter tears as she nodded slowly, bowing her head to hide her grit teeth and hateful expression. "One last thing, If you by some chance think you may lean on the assistance of Sarutobi. Know that he will not assist or believe you considering I've left no evidence, your mother is a criminal and you have tried to kill Naruto twice and are now suspected in trying to kill another genin. Furthermore, if you even consider such treason – your mother will die and I will make sure to bring you down with her..."

Danzou then turned to leave the room "Take this filth back to her home, I have an important meeting to attend," he instructed his agents; the sound of cane tapping following his departure.

**

* * *

(Fifty Minutes Later, Hokage Tower)**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was quite displeased by this turn of events. He inhaled deeply and blew a ring of smoke out of his trusty pipe. He bit on the edge of his pipe as he finished scribbling the final encoded symbols in the message he intended for Jiraiya.

"It is fortunate he is in Amegakure," the Hokage murmured to himself. His mind was heavy with concerns of the rapidly destabilizing continent but more so by the bizarre turn of events that happened within his very walls.

The nuke-nin, Rokushou Aoi and his co-conspirators had suffered a massive brain seizure the moment they were questioned over who it was that commanded they traffic in chakra sensitive civilians. The whole situation was a cause for concern, the last time such abductions and disappearances occurred in the fire country his treacherous pupil Orochimaru had used them for his vile experiments.

But this didn't seem like his former student's style, especially considering he had plenty of such chakra sensitive individuals in his reputed base of operations in either the Rice field country or Tea country.

It mattered not though, Hanzou the Salamander was growing brazen and this incident would prove an ample opportunity to warn him just this once that breaching their alliance would end miserably for the Amekage. "Take this to Jiraiya, tell him to inform Hanzou I will not accept this transgression and he had better retreat his forces and stop his constant provocations."

The toad bowed its head and made a hand seal, "No problem, pops. Thanks for the snack!" With that said the amphibian familiar exploded into a cloud of smoke.

The situation with Kumogakure was far easier to deal with. The Yondaime Raikage was proud and powerful but he was a reasonable man that didn't seem inclined to drag his nation into war like his predecessors. _"He could be building up his nations strength to strike at us when we least expect it but I doubt it. Even if was building his strength he's more likely to turn on Ishimaru than join him as those two have been waging small scaled skirmishes for the last three months."_

He had already sent a message to the Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni with his demand that Kumogakure pay reparations and formally apologize for their transgression. When said monies would be paid Hiruzen would release their prisoners.

Speaking of which one of the prisoners, the female Kumo jounin had been detained in a small ANBU compound in Hakumei no Kuni for medical treatment for several hours. Hiruzen was concerned as his ANBU had yet to report back to him, but he would give them another day before sending a recovery unit to try and locate them.

Meanwhile, those prisoners' who were still being interrogated revealed that they were working independently in order to regain the favor of the Raikage after their clan head had failed to kidnap Hyuuga Hinata six years ago. Regardless, Konohagakure could use their blunder to force Kumo to abstain from interfering in a possible conflict with Iwa.

Before he could further ponder the quite disturbing evidence Anko and Kakashi had alluded to in their latest encoded message the door opened and the form of his long time rival and political rival hobbled in calmly. "You summoned me, Sarutobi?" the war hawk inquired in his usual monotone.

"Take a seat, Danzou. There is a...situation involving Haruno Sakura." Danzou's dark eye narrowed faintly as he took a seat. The two men sat in silence for a tense few minutes before the forms of Sarutobi Asuma and Maito Gai entered the room as well.

The two elite greeted Sarutobi humbly and shared a curious glance with one another, wondering just how the other man was involved in what they thought was a discussion over each of their own politically charged missions.

The two jounin both seemed surprised and uncomfortable with the presence of the enigmatic leader of Roots. But this confusion was light in comparison to the sudden arrival of the patriarch of the Hyuuga clan.

The Hyuuga's face was set in his usual stony countenance except for the fact his eyes seemed far colder and violent than usual. "Hyuuga-dono, while I have already made my decision regarding the reshuffling of the genin teams in preparation for the chuunin exam, your requested audience on such short notice has piqued my interest. As all parties gathered here stand to be effected by my decision I will let you lay down your case before I deliver the final judgment," Hiruzen informed the assortment of elite ninja.

Hiashi's nodded his head gratefully before turning his gaze to Gai and speaking in a bone chilling tone full of icy indifference. "To be blunt, Hokage-sama, I demand Neji be removed from Gai tutelage effective immediately."

Gai's eyes widened in shock and his head snapped to gaze into the hollow glaciers of silver. "With all due respect, Hyuuga-sama, I do not think it is your place to question my ability as your nephew's commander, not without a proper explanation for this sudden demand," Gai replied calmly, though his eyes flickered with tension.

"He does have a point, Hyuuga-dono, if you would please elaborate to the reason for this sudden demand," Sarutobi requested, though his tone and look belied the demand behind it.

"I glossed over the blatant disregard to Nidaime-sama's training regime but obeyed your command when you told me not to interfere with passing Rock Lee despite his lacking under the premise that the boy would not cause any harm," Hiashi explained patiently and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Imagine my surprise when I recently learned from Neji that Gai has been assisting the boy in improving his taijutsu training, on the expense of his teammates time. That I could somehow ignore had it not been the fact these one on one sessions were mainly specialization taijutsu training meant to counter and overcome the Jyuuken-fu," Hiashi explained, the insulting manner of referral to Gai by his first name not lost to anyone gathered in the room.

Asuma sighed to himself, "_I warned Gai that favoring that kid would get him in trouble one of these days. It was only a matter of time before the Hyuuga got impatient with his favorism." _The Sarutobi heir watched the way Gai stiffened, his usual boisterous mask melting into a cold expression – a feeling of foreboding filling his chest.

"I resent your accusation and insult to my honor, Hiashi. My training methods and time delegation are my own business, not yours. Rest assured your nephew has been progressing quite impressively despite my supposed 'favorism'."

"Do not insult my intelligence with such hollow excuses, Gai." Hiashi retorted in a firm manner and crossed his arms, "Neji has improved due to his own merit and efforts, his innate talent and the private training with his female teammate. How do you explain the fact Neji has not learned one ninjutsu, chakra control exercise or taijutsu technique that is not Hyuuga oriented since he has come under your wing almost one year ago?"

Gai was quite ready to inform the Hyuuga on how he had helped correct Neji's stances, teach him stamina and speed exercises and that it was Hiashi's own policy that made Neji look down on conventional techniques. However when Hiruzen coughed politely, his face somewhat grim – Gai held back and crossed his arms to calm himself down.

"_It seems I miscalculated how much Gai would be willing to do for a boy similar to himself." _The Hokage sighed as he saw little way to maneuver out of the situation with the compounding amount of evidence. He took a long inhale from his pipe before breaking into a violent fit of coughs which left many of the rooms inhabitants uncomfortable and one elder inhabitant in particular scornful.

"During the mission to Hakumei no Kuni, Lee was given a logical command to evacuate and protect both the wounded Hinata and the Byakugan from falling into Kumo's hands. Instead the boy's ego driven rivalry with Neji and Uzumaki Naruto drove him to charge a Jounin with taijutsu! Therefore, as the proxy of the entire Hyuuga clan, I refuse to further jeopardize our secrets, Neji's health and future." Hiashi finished in a tone that ignited an indignant flame within the elite taijutsu master's eyes.

Gai spat out despite himself, unable to remain silent anymore "They are genin, Hiashi! Not ANBU and the rivalry they have cultivated pushes them forward – not backwards! I demand that you not paint him nor me as an anti-Hyuuga activists. I am a loyal jounin of the leaf and Lee is my precious subordinate and I will not accept this insult to my integrity and honor," Gai hissed in an uncommonly threatening manner.

Hiashi snorted at Gai's threat, brushing it aside and giving the man he respected so little on a personal level only a modicum of his attention before he bowed low before Hiruzen and spoke his next words in a softer, more humble manner. "I apologize for my bluntness," was the partial apology the Hyuuga offered and it was directed more towards the rest of the occupants in the room than to Gai.

"However, I stand behind my request fully and so does my clan. None the less, as always, the Hyuuga clan respects your authority Hokage-sama and we make no demands regarding Lee or Gai other that Neji be reassigned where he will not be exposed to them. Therefore, considering that Hinata will only recover close if not during the chuunin exams, I propose Neji be placed under Kurenai's tutelage where his Byakugan can fill in for my daughter's absence."

"I understand your concerns, Hyuuga-dono, I will put them into consideration and inform you on my final verdict," the Hokage informed the clan head and dismissed him from the rest of the discussion that did not concern him. The Byakugan master bowed and left the room, a tense silence left in his wake.

"Gai, while I do not agree with all of Hiashi's accusations, I am inclined to agree with him regarding the mortification at Lee's decision during the mission as well as the knowledge of you training him to specialize in countering the Jyuuken. What would happen if those two fight in the chuunin exams and Lee inadvertently exposes the vulnerabilities of the Jyuuken before the other villages?"

"However, we shall discuss this fully later once I have analyzed the information and I will allow you to refute the accusations and make your point." Hiruzen dismissed the subject and turned to his son, coughing heavily for a moment or two before proceeding, "I understand you also have qualms with another teacher's genin, Asuma."

"Yes, I request that should the decision be brought up to NOT place Haruno Sakura under my wing. During our mission she showed signs of mental and emotional imbalance and hostility towards Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji."

Danzou coughed lightly, his mind already racing to formulate the plan that would forward his agenda best. "_This is excellent, Hyuuga has allied itself with Uzumaki and thus if I place Sakura with those two genin which are less familiar with the container they will be less inclined to alienate Sakura and impede on her upcoming mission for Roots. Not to mention placing her in a reconnaissance based team would make her mission all that much harder..."_

"I have no qualms with your objection, Asuma. On a professional basis I find it much more beneficial to my be under Maito-san's tutelage. She is versed in various genjutsu so she has no need for the assistance of Kurenai, nor is there any reason to add an additional genjutsu and stealth based member to team 10 considering it contains a Yamanaka," Danzou surprised everyone in the room.

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed a fraction "_What are you up to, Danzou?"_ he wondered though he realized that despite his reservations with making a decision that coincided with rival's agenda, he saw little alternatives without creating unwarranted discord amongst the jounin-sensei and teams themselves. He waited for several moments before folding his hands together and taking a deep, somewhat wheezing breath.

"Very well, these will be the temporary team placements until the end of the chuunin selection exams upon which they will be reevaluated and changed upon requirement. Uzumaki Naruto will replace Akimichi Chouji on team 10, Haruno Sakura will replace Hyuuga Neji who will be placed under team eight in Hyuuga Hinata's stead."

"But, Hokage-sama!" Gai protested and Hiruzen slammed his hand against the table forcefully. The Hokage was upset, impatient and displeased by how his elite were bickering and how complacent and unaware he had become in his old age. The shame he knew his predecessors would feel for some of his most recent decisions not lost to him.

Therefore he decided it was time to assert his position and remind everyone while he was kind and forgiving he was still Hokage and his word was law. "Gai, my decision is final though you will have a chance to refute and clear your and Lee's name as I stated before. Need I remind you how tentative Lee's graduation was in the first place? You know how easily Hyuuga-dono can convince the clan heads to change their initial allowance in his case and petition for him taking the original academy graduation test – a test he will be unable to pass."

Gai gulped and bowed his head, realizing he was out of place and murmured an apology. Hiruzen sighed heavily, his breathe wheezing as he covered his mouth through another fit of coughs before dismissing everyone.

_"This meeting has been most informative, Sarutobi. It seems like it soon the time will be ripe to remove the biggest blight upon our great tree of Konoha – once and for all..."_ Danzou thought as he wobbled out of the room, his lips twisted in a satisfied smirk.

**

* * *

(Meanwhile in the River Country)**

The God Realm of the six paths stood within the depths of Akatsuki's base. His orange hair seemed to glow in the torch light. The currently invincible Rinnegan user displeased with the current tension amassing around the continent.

If the villages were preparing for war, they would amass their armies and bring out their own S-rank ninjas out of retirement or hiding – this would only make his job of collecting the tailed beasts all that harder.

It was all that accursed snake's fault, it seemed that Pein should have listened to Itachi's advice when the Uchiha had told him to hunt down the snake before he could do any damage to their cause. Though their original schedule to commencing their plan was two to three years into the future anyway, it didn't mean they could let Orochimaru run unchecked and delay their plans even further.

It was unfortunate he didn't purify that pathetic fool when he had the chance. Now tracking down the slippery sannin was nearly impossible. Never the matter, let the fool play his little games, his time would come.

It was unfortunate his agents within Hanzou's ranks had been captured by Konohagakure but they had served their purpose. They had collected a sufficient amount of chakra sensitive people whom Pein could use to finish the development of his newest Rinnegan technique.

An additional bonus would most likely derive from the political backlash of Konoha accusing the bastard tyrant of the Rain country of breaching the alliance between leaf and Rain. Though nobody would get to kill Hanzou except him, Yahiko's murder was his and his alone to mete justice against.

He channeled his chakra and pressed his index finger against the ring on his finger, transmitting his life-force imprint through all the rings of subordinates. The kanji on his ring flared in violet. "Report," he commanded and waited for only a few moments.

The disembodied silhouettes of Itachi and Kisame formed before him. Soon after the forms of Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan all followed suit, standing before him in a half circle. Konan stepped into cavern and took a place to Pein's right.

"Itachi, Kisame, Orochimaru has overstepped his boundaries by destroying Takigakure. He is obviously intent on creating global discord to impede our efforts and alert the villages to our presence – I cannot allow it – Kill him."

Kisame grinned toothily and hefted Samahada on his shoulder "Now that's a mission to my liking, leader-sama. One snake-skin wallet coming right up!" The shark man promised in a feral tone full of homicidal glee.

Itachi smirked behind the collar of his cloak, quite pleased to finally be granted permission to remove the repulsive snake from the land of the living; "Understood."

"Zetsu, you are to begin gathering intelligence on any war efforts taken by Iwagakure and Kumogakure and report back to me. Try to find out how strong their Jinchuuriki are and what their abilities are," The piercing wearing shinobi elaborated on his next orders before turning to the remaining Akatsuki once Zetsu disappeared.

"Deidara, Sasori, bring me the Rokubi. Kakuzu, Hidan, bring the Nibi, it is best to strike now before the tension escalates into preperations for a full blown war. Konan and myself shall prepare containment cells for them here." Pein commanded and crossed his arms as the rest of Akatsuki obeyed and went off to their respective missions.

"Are you sure it is wise to expose our hand to early in the game, Nagato?" Konan inquired quietly as soon as she was sure the two of them were alone. The blue hair kunoichi tensed as the rinnegan reanimated body of her old teammate turned its eerie eyes upon her.

"It is a risk we will have to take. A war is on the horizon and we must utilize this chance before the nations start waging war. For the time being even if we don't succeed, the continent is too unstable for any of the villages to pursue us with a substantial fighting force without risking a war with one of their neighbours. This will not be true for long - so time is of the essence." Pein reassured Konan and turned to step deeper into the cavern. _"It begins, now..."_

**

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in Konohagakure)**

Naruto's normally vibrant blue eyes gleamed with a sickly, stagnant shade as he walked through the streets of Konoha. He walked with his head bowed, his hands tucked deep in his pockets. "_Damn it. I forgot to ask what I'm supposed to do until Kakashi-sensei gets back from his mission?"_

His talk with the old man had ended in a somewhat placating manner, but no amount of reassurance or forgiveness could erase the shame and self loathing the Uzumaki felt. He had vowed to grow strong and protect his precious people, to make sure the death of Sasuke would not repeat itself – but was the cost truly worth it?

At the end of the day, had it not been for the monster within him, that jutsu would have killed him and that is where the crux of his problem lay. On one hand he hated his prisoner for all the misery it had caused him and Konohagakure in general, but at the same time there was no denying the Kyuubi was right – Naruto would have died twice over without its regenerative abilities.

The blonde genin bit his lower lip and clenched his fists within his pockets, "_Damn it, I'm still not strong enough! Even with my training I still can't brush off the shadow of your curse, bastard-fox!"_ He shut his eyes briefly, his body tensing further as bitterness and hatred burned within his veins "_I won't let you ruin me...I WILL grow strong, powerful enough to not rely on YOU..."_

The Uzumaki snapped his eyes open, catching his reflection in the window of a nearby shop and his heart constricted at what he saw. He caught a glimpse of himself of his grinning reflection, sharp predatory teeth accented by a pair of burning crimson eyes. Deep, rolling laughter seemed to taunt him, echoing his ears. "_NO_!" Naruto thought and shut his eyes tightly.

When his eyes opened anew his normal reflection started back at him, though the tense and somewhat violent expression it took was of little comfort. He panted heavily and noticed that the civilians around him seemed to edge away from his stormy disposition. "_Stop it, damn it!"_

"Geez, what's up with that face, Naruto? Is everything alright?" the slightly nasally voice of Nara Shikamaru called from his right, tearing him away from his internal conflict. Naruto's seemed confused for a moment, somewhat lost at how to react before he offered a small, faint smile. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru. I've just got a lot on my mind."

The Nara heir nodded and inhaled deeply, his face pensive as he stood in silence for a couple of moments. "_This is so troublesome," _he thought and pondered just how one confronts his friend about finding out said friend's darkest and more sordid secret. "I can imagine, I heard my dad say you, Neji and Tenten took down a Kumo Jounin; that's pretty impressive"

Naruto's posture stiffened and he averted his eyes to the ground "It was nothing. We got lucky, that's all. It wasn't such a big deal," he said in a somewhat evasive and uncomfortable manner. The pineapple haired ninja's eyes widened faintly – having half expected Naruto to grin widely and boast about the battle.

Shikamaru could only assume the reason for the blonde's distress had something to do with his tenant. It had been troublesome but in the end he manages to sort through all the possible half truths and clues he had gleaned over Naruto's link to the Kyuubi and reached a most bone chilling realization: His friend was one of the Jinchuuriki.

It was easy to fit all the pieces together once Sakura's testimony supplied the piece of evidence. It started with the fact he was one of the only orphans never adopted, the way people all ignored or refused to acknowledge his existence and shot him those cold and dismissive glares. It continued with Naruto illogical chakra capacity and stamina and then the demonic characteristics he assumed – crimson eyes and youki.

But the most crucial piece of information he lacked actually came from seeking information on the other Bijuu. There was little to no lore over the Kyuubi itself but apparently during the second and third Shinobi wars both Sunagakure and Iwagakure had employed the use of human weapons – the harnesses of the demons' powers.

"Oh c'mon, the future Hokage can afford to sulk about and scare people with his killer intent," Shikamaru offered with a smirk. "C'mon Naruto, I'm meeting Ino and Chouji for lunch, why don't you join us and tell us about your mission?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "Thanks for the invite, Shikamaru, but I'll have to take a rain check on that. I got to think over some stuff and I'm not that hungry."

Shikamaru frowned and shrugged his shoulders, approaching Naruto until they were shoulder to shoulder. "You don't have to carry your burdens alone anymore, no matter how 'monstrous' they supposedly are, that's what friends are for." the Nara mused and winked to the blonde before sauntering off. "If you change your mind we'll be at the barbecue restaurant."

Cerulean eyes widened as Naruto whirled around, gaping at the Nara's back "Y-you..." Naruto stammered as he watched the clan heir walk off, lifting his arm in a farewell gesture. "_He knows! B-but he doesn't care, just like Kiba and Neji..."_

He considered taking him up on his offer but decided against it in the end as he headed towards training field Sixty. He needed to work off all of the stress and tension that had been mounting within him for all these last couple of days.

The training area was a grassy plateau with little vegetation and some trees that lay on the bank of lake of crystal clear water. It was here Kakashi had started teaching him the fundamental techniques required to attempt the manipulation of the water element. The most basic of them being meditation and concentration exercises, endeavors that Naruto needed desperately at the moment.

The Uzumaki walked over to a nearby tree and reached for the zipper of his jacket. "_What the hell?"_ he thought as the wood creaked and shifted unnaturally. Naruto somersaulted backwards, avoiding three sharpened branches from piercing him.

He watched as the form of an ANBU burst from within the confines of the tree. The armored black ops agent was wearing a bear mask, dark brown eyes glaring icily into Naruto's somewhat confused azure.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto demanded heatedly as he summoned some shadow clones, spreading them out the moment the cloud of smoke dispersed. The ANBU raced through some lightning fast hand seals, his prey having little time to react as massive branches rose from the ground. The Jinchuuriki's original body managed to avoid the carnage of the flexible and agile appendages with the help of his clones that were regrettably pierced, crushed and shattered in quick succession.

Every memory of phantom pain imprinted into the blonde's memory, making him frown. _"Was that...Splinters I felt during the last clone's dispel? Is he using real wood?" _The Uzumaki crouched forward slightly and reached for the hilt of Bofuudoki

"Obeying my orders," was the silent reply the man supplied as he charged forth.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, gain profit or have any rights of the Naruto Franchise, those rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

Beta-Approved by:**Rasengan86  
**Posted on:** 03/24/09

* * *

**A/N:**  
1) I've reposted a beta-approved version of chapter 13 alongside this chapter. I want to thank my new Beta and Plot consultant – **rasengan86** for helping me work the kinks in my plot and now for helping me improve my writing. I wish to extend my thanks to Shelvesinthecloset for all her great work but I we've been out of touch for over a month, and I couldn't wait any longer - I am truly sorry and hope all is well/ok.  
2) I know many of you are on Winter Break, but I'm still in the University, we only go on break on the 5th of April, when I'm free and I finish my HW for the vacation I will try and delegate time for writing.  
3) Hopefully soon I will begin the rewriting efforts on my earlier chapters 1-9 that weren't beta approved (and have some plot and especially grammar and spelling errors).I will be gradually reposting chapters as they are reposted and inform you if I modified scenes and content in new chapters as I go.  
4) Thank you all for the reviews and for keeping around, I hope this chapter is to your liking, I'll try to have another chapter up in the next week or so.  
5) Read and Enjoy!

**

* * *

Japanese words Glossary:**

Jinchuuriki – 'Power of Human Sacrifice' – the term used for the containers of the tailed beasts.  
Konohagakure – Hidden Leaf  
Kumogakure – Hidden Cloud  
Amegakure – Hidden Rain  
Hi no Kuni - Fire Country  
Iwagakure - Hidden Rock  
Kikaichuu – Destruction Bug/s  
Hebi - snake  
Yondaime – The Fourth  
Sandaime – The Third  
Taijutsu – Hand to hand combat techniques  
Genjutsu – Illusionary techinque/s  
Kitsune – Fox  
Kyuubi – Nine Tails  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden technique  
Bijuu – Tailed Beast/s  
Kumo - Cloud  
Kekkai Gekkai – Bloodline limit  
Hakumei no Kuni – Twilight Country  
(Name) – sama – Lord (name)  
(Name) – san – honorific for an equal or colleague  
(Name) – teme – An emphasized way of saying 'You!'  
Nuke-nin – Missing ninja  
Jyuuken – Gentle Fist, the taijutsu style of the Hyuuga clan.

**

* * *

(Training area 60, Konohagakure)**

The ANBU moved with such speed Naruto had trouble following his motions, the black ops' intent quite clear – the Uzumaki's demise. The blonde's cerulean eyes flashed darkly as he thrust the wind element through his mother's blade. The unique blade resonated fiercely, an inaudible screeching sound filling the silent plateau.

_"I don't know who the hell gave you what orders. But you can't really be one of the old man's men. Well, I won't go down without a fight!"_ He vowed inwardly. With that cemented he pivoted his body sideways, slashing the sword across his body, releasing the compacted elemental chakra as he went – extending the range of his blade via a long curved like construct of raging wind.

His foe replicated himself with a log, vanishing to an unknown location. The ground rumbled slightly around Naruto and he reacted instinctively and leaped upwards, feeling a discharge of chakra in his vicinity.

The blonde genin tossed his sword upwards, freeing his hand in order to quickly utilize his trademark cloning technique. This strategy proved to be crucial as his doppledangers saved his life by pulling him out of harm's way. They tossed him away violently just as massive wooden appendages burst out from the ground beneath him.

The powerful natural limbs ensnared his clones, crushing them with ease. _"How the hell can this guy use that kind of jutsu? This is crazy! Only Shodaime could control trees and plants?!"_

The blonde sword-wielder landed in a low crouch and turned his head in time to catch sight of a glint of metal reflecting the sunlight. He lifted his own weapon in a sloppy parry motion, the force behind the ANBU's sword thrust forcing him onto his back.

"Who do you work for? Why are you doing this?" Naruto spat out wildly before rolling away from the follow up swipe. His wild dodge left him exposed to physical retaliation – something his foe readily capitalized on.

He coughed as the ANBU slammed a vicious kick into his lower left ribcage. Said blonde exploded into a cloud of smoke, replaced by a log; leaving the ANBU's back exposed. It wasn't long before a wind-enforced kunai struck home courtesy to the original Naruto's new location on a branch nearby.

The man's body stiffened as the bladed projectile ran clean through his upper body. However, there was no blood, no choked gasps of death – only a cracking sound accompanied by the sight of exploding splinters.

The man's visage shattered and the jinchuuriki's eyes darted from side to side, surveying the area around him. He heard the ground split behind him and turned sharply. "Shit!" Naruto cursed under his breathe as he watched the masked assailant burst from the ground, far too close for comfort.

Tenzou thrust his fist forward unleashing what was known as the 'Daijurin no jutsu'. The ANBU's arm shifted unnaturally, the flesh and cloth seeming to stretch and form wooden poles that rammed into the Jinchuuriki's body.

Pain invaded Naruto's body as the collision bruised him all over and sent him flying before he landed heavily on his back.

"Pathetic, this can't be the full extent of the Kyuubi's power?" The man spoke tonelessly and walked towards the fallen Naruto. "What kind of Jinchuuriki are you anyway? Why do you hesitate to use its power?"

"Shut up, I don't need that bastard's help to defeat you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage and I won't be defined by my burden!" With that said he rose to his feet and crossed his fingers and thrust a massive amount of chakra into his shadow clone technique. _"Kakashi-sensei warned me that using too many clones would cause me nightmares, but if I die that won't matter. Since I can't outsmart or outmaneuver him I'll just have to overpower him!"_

A massive cloud of smoke spread across the field and revealed a horde of Naruto's spread out across the area, each clone formulating an identical seal sequence.

All the Naruto clones and the original shouted in unison, each wearing an identical wild grin."This ends now! Get Ready!" Their eyes danced with victory as the each inhaled deeply and placed their left hand in an 'o' shape before exhaling fiercely.

The throng of clones unleashed their collective wind chakra into his brain child, a combination jutsu using of the same variant of C-rank jutsu he had learned with Kakashi's tutelage from his mother's scrolls "Fuuton: Kazeryu no Shippudan".

_"Oh? That's a rather arrogant statement, Uzumaki. It seems you need to learn your place before my mission is completed,"_ the man known as Tenzou thought inwardly simply and slapped his hands together before starting a furious seal sequence.

The Naruto army unleashed a collective gale of wind of cataclysmic velocity and force. Each low level gust combined with its counterpart, the resulting jutsu of the pressure/force variant of the Uzumaki Fuuton ninjutsu quite awe-striking.

However the ANBU was undaunted and simply thrust his arms forward. _"Mokuton: Moku Shouheki no jutsu."_

Naruto panted heavily, having expended a massive amount of his chakra. He felt his clones begin to dispel around him as their chakra expired. The blonde genin could only hope that the destructive ninjutsu was enough to deal with whoever that was.

When the smoke cleared the Jinchuuriki groaned in despair as he saw a wooden cocoon like shape standing in the midst of a now barren patch of the training area. The winds had seemingly torn, uprooted and destroyed everything in their path beside his enemy that remained defiantly calm right in front of Naruto.

"You are a genin, are you not Uzumaki? Do you truly fashion yourself on the level of an ANBU? Your arrogance is unbelievable so it seems you're going need a bit more incentive to unleash your full potential..." the black ops agent mused in icy monotone.

He tapped his hand against the wooden barrier, revealing his unharmed form. "By the way, it is regrettable that you chose to be so reckless you killed your own rescuer."

_"What the fuck is he...?"_ the Uzumaki heir wondered before he turned his glance towards a nearby tree that had been toppled over. What he saw nearly brought him to his knees, the immobile form of Iruka lying lifelessly beneath a uprooted trunk.

His heart constricted at the sight of his first precious person and the closest thing to a father he had ever had dead. "NO! I-Iruka-sensei!." Naruto screamed and held his head in his hands, shutting his eyes tightly.

The rage flowed out of him as the tormented cry reverberated through the forest, the heart-wrenching quality coming from the depths of his soul. Tears fell from his eyes as he grit his teeth tightly and opened his eyes, glaring at the man that had attacked him with hateful fury. **"Y-you...you made me...N-NO! I'LL KILL YOU!" **

The demonic entity within him felt the blood lust, vengeful emotions and grinned behind its cage. It was true he had plans for the boy and teaching the insolent fleshling a lesson, but this was too much of a temptation to give up for the ageless monster. _**"Such anger, such hatred! How…amusing, perhaps I can finally usurp a bit of control from you after all, you miserable fleshling."**_

Thus the Bijuu fulfilled its host's instinctive plea and flooded his body with more youki than ever before. Its rolling laughter echoed through Naruto's mind, but he paid it no heed – vengeance came first.

The unadulterated emotions clouded Naruto's sense and logic and thus he embraced the evil energy willingly despite the sickening, violating heat that spread across his body as he snapped glowing crimson eyes at his foe. Burning life force exploded around him angrily, the miasma like substance forming a fox-shaped cloak with one tail.

It started off as a fiery construct before it started mutating into a almost bubbling lava-like construct that flicked and swirled independently. The genin slammed his open palm into the ground and suppressed the nausea and sheer pain of having his skin burn off partially from the youki's intensity.

The ANBU stepped back a step as Naruto threw his hand forth, commanding his prisoner's power instinctively. A bubbling hand of noxious life force forming and shot off towards Tenzou in break neck speed.

The ANBU cursed beneath his mask and somersaulted, dodged and otherwise maneuvered around the ethereal appendage with seemingly infuriating easy. The Mokuton wielder sighed beneath his mask, the task far more complicated than it seemed with the how versatile the ghostly limb was.

"_I see...so that is the second manifestation of the Kyuubi's power. Raw youki manipulation along with regeneration and augmented strength and speed. Damn it, that's one dangerous combination – no wonder Danzou wanted to mold him into a weapon. However, as expected, despite the Kyuubi's influence Naruto seems to hold most of his free will even under the influence of the fox's killer intent and blood lust. Though it seems to cloud his clarity of mind as per the jinchuuriki's own admission. I've got what I you asked for, Sarutobi-sama."_

He flashed through some hand seals quickly and slapped his hands against the ground. _"Mokuton: Jubaku no jutsu" _he thought and invoked powerful bindings of wood to rise from the ground and wrap around Naruto, effectively restraining him.

He ignored the blonde's profanity and desperate struggles to release himself and sighed. "_I've seen enough, the situation truly is as grim. The boy has much promise but we've got our work cut out for us if we're to help him learn restraint. I hope you return quickly Kakashi-senpai, I'm going to need your help getting through to him."_

"Enough, Uzumaki. You didn't kill Iruka and I wasn't sent here to kill you," Tenzou informed him and pointed towards the 'corpse' of Naruto's beloved teacher. The 'cadaver' shifted into a wooden humanoid shape that soon melted into the ground.

"I was ordered by Hokage-sama to test you and evaluate your emotional control; as expected that you failed miserably."

Naruto was confused, thinking was so hard and he wasn't sure what to do. **"Wh-Why should I believe you...? All you've done since you got here was attack me, call me a monster and insult me?" **

"I had to push you to extremities to test just how deep your control problem raw. I believe that you have decent control over yourself in general but there are many points that need to be ironed out before you can realize your true potential as a ninja," he explained and watched the wary, somewhat suspicious way Naruto still regarded him with exasperation.

"I apologize for the drastic measures but I needed to get a glimpse at your natural, even primal reactions. Had you known my intentions you might have modified your behavior and reacted differently than usual, do you understand?" The ANBU explained and removed his mask slowly.

Naruto nodded cautiously and the elite ANBU was pleased. "I have been authorized to reveal my face to you as a sign of trust. You may call me Yamato. Now if you may, calm down. Kyuubi's youki isn't exactly the most pleasant thing to be around," Yamato commanded firmly.

The Yondaime's legacy shut his eyes, gritting his teeth in preparation for the struggle against the fox. He was surprised by how easily the fox relented and withdrew its power but was too tired and confused to truly question the Bijuu's motives._"I'm not sure what you're up to fox...but thanks for not being a pain for once...I suppose." _

Yamato released the Jinchuuriki whom dropped unceremoniously like a sack of potatoes, coughing and rubbing his wrists before massaging his muscles, shooting the ANBU a dark glare.

"Now, down to business. I will be assisting Kakashi-senpai in teaching you both restraint and emotional control. I also happen to be a skilled water manipulator so I have been asked to assist you in that subject as well." he informed Naruto simply.

"Here are my initial observations Naruto: You are naïve, overconfident, reckless, emotionally unbalanced and have a tactical disadvantage when it comes to your those closest to you," His part-time new sensei explained, ticking his finger off for each of his disadvantages.

"What! That's not true!" Naruto protested angrily but Tenzou cut him off by raising his hand to silence him. When the Jinchuuriki shook his head and seemingly ignored him the ANBU unleashed a concentrated burst of killer intent.

He assumed the expression he dubbed 'The scary face' and watched his new part-time pupil's eye widen fearfully. "You believed me without question regarding Iruka death even though you should've known better than anyone else that Iruka had no reason to be here in the first place."

Yamato pointed at Naruto. "You, a genin, arrogantly engaged me single-handedly, an ANBU that is way above your level; instead of using the commotion to get one of your clones to call for help."

He then gestured with his hand towards the destruction around them. "You used a wide spread ninjutsu on a singular opponent in close vicinity of Konohagakure without considering the consequences of the collateral damage such a technique might wreak on your village."

Yamato sighed and pointed at Naruto's stomach, towards his seal. "However your biggest flaw is being unable to control yourself at the sight of one of your precious people being hurt and living in denial about your link to the Kyuubi and the impact its burden will always have on your life."

Naruto paled as every point in Yamato's rationale slammed into him like a sledgehammer. Not to mention the fact Yamato's intimidating expression stopped him from looking away or trying to block out the callous, truthful observations. He bowed his head, shutting his eyes _"I-I didn't..." _he thought as he walked towards the location of his mother's blade, picking it up before sheathing the blade.

The Mokuton user put on his mask once more and secured it before walking off and motioning Naruto to follow him towards the lake. "Come, we need Kakashi-senpaifor your emotional conditioning so I'll help you with your water manipulation in the meantime."

**

* * *

(Forests surrounding Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni, Two hours later)**

Orochimaru was very pleased with himself as he traversed the silent woods. His visage, scent and aura were all concealed beneath the attributes of his host body's true form. The female form trailed behind the merchant caravan leisurely as they paved a path towards Konohagakure. _"Kukuku...These woods bring back memories..."_

The serpentine madman's eyes flicked from side of side, phantom flashes from his past haunting his vision. He was currently clad in a simply ensemble consisting of knee long, black pants and a thin sleeveless shirt beneath an elbow long robe of dark green.

He had sent one of his summoned snakes to inform his subordinates of his intentions to extend his leave for just a few more days. They would only get in the way and in light of what Kabuto had informed him via snake courier.

The sannin had little will to involve them in what was ahead. After all, finding tools of even a modicum of usefulness was hard as it is and he wasn't one to dispose of useful resources.

His sharp eyes caught the blurry shape of the ANBU patrols and his lips twitched into a small smirk. The supposedly flawless invisible chakra barrier that enveloped Konohagakure's proximity was quite easy to bypass with the proper seals sewn on the inside of his clothes.

The powerful geometric constructs suppressed his life force and rending his female form practically invisible to the prying eyes of the Hyuuga that operated the barrier machinery – the same machine he had examined and studied quite thoroughly while he was still a jounin under Sarutobi's command.

Around half an hour later the caravan approached the massive gates of Konohagakure. It was already past sunset, the last rays of the sun piercing through the canopy around them in an almost blood like liquid red. It was almost ironic given what Orochimaru was planning to achieve during his brief visit.

"Passport, miss?" The guard at the gate requested pleasantly and the snake summoner deposited the falsified documents with a sweet smile. He watched bemusedly as the man sighed while rummaging through it. The snake chuckled inwardly as the weary jounin handed his papers back and greeted him a good day. _"Kukuku...I knew wearing this petite form and spraying some perfume would make things easier."_

The infamous nuke-nin slipped through the crowded evening streets undeterred, his sharp eyes flicking from side to side. Brown orbs widened as he caught side of a ghost. It had to be a ghost as he caught sight of a young blonde teenager with an infuriatingly familiar grin spread over his face. _"Impossible...that boy, he looks just like that arrogant bastard did in his youth..."_

The snake sannin decided to investigate the manner and followed the blonde towards a ramen parlor. Orochimaru decided to take a detour from his designated destination; he wasn't expected by his subordinate as it was after all.

His hands twitched slightly as he slipped through the flaps of the ramen shop and took the stool on the far end of the stall, listening intently as he ordered some beef flavored noodle broth.

"Oi! Naruto. You look fired up, a good day of training?" Teuchi asked his favorite customer jovially, turning around to prepare his specialized dinner.

"You bet! Old man!" Naruto mused happily, "I can't wait for Kakashi-sensei to come back though. I'm being trained by this really freaky guy who refuses to call me by my name and keeps on calling me 'Uzumaki' this and 'Uzumaki' that! Its kind of annoying...but he's cool, if somewhat spooky..." Naruto prattled on.

_"Uzumaki?!"_ Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and his chopsticks snapped in his hand unconsciously. _"This cannot be a coincidence, Minato-kun. That boy is your mirror image in your youth and you and the Uzumaki whore kept on salivating over one another when you thought no one was looking. Kukuku and you've made him a Jinchuuriki no less! It's unmistakable with those markings and unique chakra signature; how deliciously ironic and cruel of you to curse your own child to that fate..."_

The snake sannin could already imagine the horrified look on his old teammate and sensei's faces if he killed the pathetic boy right now. The temptation burned through his veins like fire and for a moment he almost succumbed to its call before his logic overcame his passion.

"_As much as I would love to kill you right now I think that might incur the full wrath of Akatsuki I can't have that, not yet at least. So it seems I'll have to have Kabuto keep his eye on you. If you're anything like that blonde bastard of a father of yours, you will grow into quite the specimen and you just might be useful in distracting my former associates... "_

The snake sannin apologized and took another pair of chopsticks, finishing his broth quickly and paying for it. He ignored the rest of the young genin's jabbering and shot one last glance at the son of the Yellow Flash. He and smirked widely as he stepped out of the ramen shop, _"Grow Strong, Namikaze Naruto. So when the time is ripe for me to kill you, the satisfaction will be so much greater than it would be now..."_

He then made his way to the a small house on the very edge of the mercantile district, several hundred meters from the Hokage Tower and knocked on the door three times, paused and then tapped another five times.

The door slipped open and revealed the form of his silver haired second in command. The bespectacled 'genin' stood aside and let his master enter, bowing humbly as the master ninja assumed his true form the moment the door slammed shut.

"Orochimaru-sama, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to avoid approaching Hi no Kuni at all costs. Considering what I told you I was sure that..." the medic-nin questioned urgently while pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Kabuto, are you questioning me?" the snake sannin asked in a soft and deceptively calm exclaim. The brown eyes of his host were gone, replaced by the eerie; bone chilling yellow orbs of malicious ice.

"Of course not, Orochimaru-sama, I was merely curious as why you decided to endanger yourself by entering Konoha proper after my latest warning..." Kabuto apologized and watched as the S-class criminal's lips twisted into a wide grin that revealed slightly sharpened incisors.

"Do not worry, Kabuto. I won't be staying for too long and I have a contingency plan in case that scenario comes to pass," the kinjutsu specialist declared. His eyes flickered towards his prodigal assistant. "Did you acquire the coordinates?"

The silver haired ninja nodded and handed his master a small note. He watched the snake summoner sneer and shred the piece of paper with a flare of wind chakra. The monster in human skin turned around sharply and licked his lips with his long tongue. "Kukukuku...It's about time I paid my old senpai a visit, it's been far too long since we've sat down and talked."

"_He's crazy, he can't be serious!" _Kabuto thought, his eyes widening as he gaped at his master incredulously. Becoming a triple agent for Akatsuki, Roots and Orochimaru was no simple task, but it yielded interesting results, like access to Danzou's drones, that after some prodding and 'convincing' revealed a very valuable, very specific tidbit of information.

"I will contact you when the time is right, Kabuto. Proceed with your current mission with one small addition. I want you to learn all you can about Uzumaki Naruto, keep an eye on him, something tells me he's going to become very interesting in the future..."

Kabuto was still stunned by his master's intentions, wondering just how the serpentine murderer planned on pulling it off, his bow stiff and eyes still somewhat wide as Orochimaru reverted back to his disguised form and stepped out of the small house.

"_Now, let us see how your hospitality is after all these years, senpai. But first, I have to make a small detour,"_ the snake sannin declared and grasped the knob of the door.

**

* * *

(Twenty Minutes later, Training field nineteen)**

Sarutobi Asuma patiently waited along with his two uninjured pupils for Uzumaki Naruto in the middle of a small clearing in the woods. The nicotine addicted Jounin blew a ring of a smoke and exhaled heavily. He was in a thoughtful mood as his dark eyes analyzed Shikamaru and Ino.

He had grown fond of the blonde kid but wondered how effective his team placement could be when his father, Hiruzen, had informed him that Naruto would only be able to participate and train with his teammates on a very loose and dynamic part-time basis.

Asuma's gut instinct told him something bad was brewing on the horizon and that it ran deeper than the excuse of exercising caution due to the tense military atmosphere in the continent.

After all, there had to be a reason behind his father suddenly bending the rules for Naruto after nearly a decade of infuriating neutrality in dealing with the full brunt of Naruto's questionable physical, social and professional affairs._"Why the sudden change of policy, old man?"_

Another subject on the Sarutobi's mind was that Shikamaru and Ino seemed different to an extent ever since the mission in Fukoka. It was a subtle change, but their eyes gleamed differently and even though they bantered on occasion, one could easily tell there was far less annoyance and far more fondness and routine in their scuffles.

Perhaps their interaction with Danzou's insane puppet and near death experience was a blessing in disguise. It seemed to shed light on their relative inexperience and weaknesses for the first time and force them to deal with the reality of being a ninja.

Three pairs of eyes shifted to the sound of running footsteps. Naruto was panting softly as he recovered his breath. He smiled sheepishly at the three sets of somewhat flat and impatience expressions leveled on him before apologizing. _"Damn it, Yamato! Couldn't you have told me earlier about this meeting instead of popping by Ichiraku's and dropping the bomb ten minutes before the meeting started? Damn it! They look pissed…hmmm…hey! Where's Chouji?"_

Before Naruto and the others could get up to date Asuma coughed politely to garner their attention. "Save your greetings for later, we're running behind on schedule and now that Naruto is here, I can finally begin."

The Sandaime's son stifled a small chuckle as he watched the three kids start and pause in their motions, his genin wearing curious expressions where the Jinchuuriki's expression contained an additional apologetic quality to it.

Asuma's expression smoothed over to a serious one, "First and foremost, in light of Chouji's arm injury he will not be able to participate in the upcoming chuunin exams."

Shikamaru's hands clenched slightly at the reminder of Chouji's injury, the memories of that battle still haunted the genius shadow manipulator. It was no secret that Chouji was Shikamaru's oldest and closest friend.

The fact that Sakura's perception was what allowed the Nara to save Chouji, no matter how suspicious and questionable it was, made Shikamaru feel guilty and angry at himself for being so careless for all these months. _"If only I was sharper, smarter, stronger...I wouldn't have watch you nearly die, Chouji..."_

Naruto seemed surprised, he had only returned from his mission yesterday and was unaware the Akimichi had been injured. He glanced at he remorseful and grim expressions and his heart went out to them. _"Shikamaru, Ino-chan...it looks like you're going through what I did back then. Well I'll help you guys, Kami knows I know exactly how you're feeling."_

The jounin inhaled deeply and then dropped the bombshell. "That being said, Hokage-sama has decided to let you participate in the exams along with Naruto, that lacks a formal team as we all know."

Ino's eyes widened and she sputtering in a protesting, shrill tone, "But, we can't leave Chouji behind, Asuma-sensei! He's our friend and teammate, no offense, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged and nodded his head. "None taken, I feel the same way. I wouldn't do that to Chouji, he's my friend too. I don't want to come in between your team, guys, it isn't my place. I can take the exams next time…"

Asuma smiled faintly and took another whiff of his cigarette, watching Shikamaru intently, "What about you, Shikamaru? You're too quiet. Aren't you going to comment about this 'being troublesome' or something like that?"

Shikamaru scratched his cheek slightly and shook his head "It is troublesome. But this is probably Naruto's only real chance to become a chuunin in the foreseeable future. Besides, even if we did take the exam along with Chouji, there's no guarantee we'd all be promoted together so there's nothing wrong in giving it a shot. Besides, somehow this doesn't seem like a request to me…"

The Sarutobi heir smirked and nodded at his pupil's sharp deduction. "Shikamaru is right, Naruto, this is probably your best shot at becoming chuunin and while I admire your loyalty to your friends, don't sweat it this time. It's highly unlikely for a rookie genin to be promoted to chuunin and there's always the minor detail of this being an order from Hokage-sama as Shikamaru observed; none of you really have a choice."

Ino seemed less pleased with the result, not because she didn't want to spend time with Naruto or help him become chuunin. Rather she worried about her incapacitated teammate's reaction and it showed in the hesitant gleam in her pale blue eyes. "But what about Chouji?"

Asuma rubbed his beard sagely and looked away for a moment. "Don't worry about it, Ino, Naruto. I've talked with him and he said he's okay with it. Though I think I somehow alluded to Naruto owing him a month's worth of meals in Ichiraku as compensation..."

Naruto's eyes widened considerably and even he with his limited to mediocre mathematical abilities knew that was shit load of month's worth in Ramen. "G-Great...that's g-good to hear," the Uzumaki stammered, paling slightly.

The core members of team ten laughed at their temporary additions expense merrily. The blonde soon joined them after a brief sulk and inwardly felt his heart swell._"Even though Asuma can't ever replace you, Kakashi-sensei. I can't help it…I can't help but feel that this. __**This**__ is how it should have been all along. One team, three friends; one family."_

**

* * *

(Meanwhile, Training field 42)**

Sakura was tired. She had slept poorly for the last couple of days. It was difficult to rest considering her mind kept on wandering to the horrible knowledge that her mother was a wanted criminal and her only protection was the fact she was held captive by Danzou's Roots.

That fact none withstanding she had been working herself into the ground by the one eyed manipulator's personal trainers. The Haruno girl had been forcing herself with obsessive zeal, painstakingly repeating her taijutsu kata, her kenjutsu and chain wielding sets and her lightning manipulation exercises – she had to get stronger!

The skin on her palms was an irritated red, the skin bruised and burned. All the basic medical salves and serums could only do so much when the body was given no respite to heal. But Sakura didn't care, she had taken to wrapping bandages from palm to elbow to protect herself.

_"I won't fail again, I'll never fail again. Mother, I won't let you be taken away from me. I'll get stronger, I'll get better and one day I'll take you somewhere safe." _Sakura vowed and smashed her palm firmly into the wooden trunk in front of her.

"_That's right! We've got to save mom! You can always kill crimson-eyes later. It doesn't matter if you're a ninja or a nuke-nin. The ends justify the means, Sakura-chan. It's not like these peons would ever support or believe in you. Danzou-teme is right, they're all blindly loyal to Sarutobi , the one that abandoned you. The same Hokage that will never turn on his pet monster,"_ her inner-persona soothed her troubled alter-ego, giving her moral support.

The crimson haired kunoichi was currently waiting in this designated training field for the team she was ordered to join by her 'master'. She only knew her new sensei was named Maito Gai and was a prominent taijutsu specialist considered equal in skill and strength to Hatake Kakashi – her treacherous former teacher.

If anyone could prepare her for the monster, it was him. _"There is someone watching us, Sakura-chan and he isn't one of our 'benefactor's' usual agents. Exercise caution." _the darker side of her psyche warned.

The air shifted somewhere behind her and she spun around and thrust her hand forward, her chakra coated index and middle finger snapping towards the figure's jugular in a mimickery of a pouncing viper.

Her initial blow was deflected easily, the same fate befalling her spinning sweep kick. She rolled backwards and assumed her hebi stance, only to gaze upon a very powerful looking man wearing the tightest leotard, bowl cut hair and large eyebrows. _"That's...M-Maito Gai? Why do all my sensei have to be freaks?!_

"Oh? While that was an impressive example of the infamous viper style, I'm afraid your motions are far too easy to predict for it to effective. Your motions aren't nearly as abrupt nor are they fast enough to fully utilize such a deadly taijutsu style," someone commented in a clinical tone.

"I am Maito Gai." the man introduced himself in a firm and warning manner that seemed to vibrate with his power. "I will make things clear so **there are **no misunderstandings, Haruno-san. I don't trust you or your 'master' and if I learn that you hurt or endanger my any of precious pupils, I will crush you."

Sakura gulped and Gai's dark eyes gleamed with violent intent "That said, I am a fair man and I will do all I can to help you as long as I'm obliged to. I doubt you have any flames of youth or passion within like my pupils but I will fan whatever spark you hold, if only to see them become chuunin."

His face shifted completely without warning and he spun around and spread his arms wide. "Oh ho! Tenten, Lee! You're both early. I knew the flames of passion would engulf you the moment you heard our training would begin earlier than usual!"

"W-what...the fuck?" Sakura mouthed to herself as her eyes shifted towards her pseudo teammates. One was a carbon copy of Gai in all by facial contours whereas the other was a very tired, irate and impatient looking brunette kunoichi.

The kunoichi murmured some choice words that were no doubt profane in nature and glared hatefully at her sensei. She groaned pitifully as her bushy brow teammate patted her on the back in a consoling manner before turning his gaze on Sakura.

The red haired schizophrenic's emerald eyes narrowed at Lee questioningly as he perked up and started at her, seemingly thunderstruck by the sight of her. The kunoichi quirked a slender brow and watched the boy's head snap towards Gai abruptly, a light blush on his cheek. _"Was he checking me out? This is…fortunate, perhaps I can use this to my advantage."_

_"Just remember to be careful this time. Don't push them too hard to hate crimson eyes; be subtle and perhaps even evasive. If you alienate them early on it'll only make things all that harder when the true mission commences. And you should listen to me! We can't afford to fail like last time!"_ the echo of her insanity reminded her violently.

Tenten eyed the black clad redhead curiously who shot her a wide, kind smile and nodded her head in greeting at the weapon mistress. _"So that's Haruno Sakura, Naruto's old teammate. She doesn't half as bad as the rumors say. I don't get why Naruto is so tight lipped about her; she looks fine to me."_

"Say, Gai-sensei..." Tenten greeted through an audible yawn, as she and Lee approached their sensei and Sakura. "Where's Neji-kun? He's not usually late..."

Gai's smile faltered briefly, but only Sakura seemed to notice due to her extensive training in reading body language and detecting lies under the specialists in Roots. "Neji-kun has been removed from our team by the Hyuuga clan. After the last mission and Hinata's injuries he has been placed on another genin team at the very least until after the chuunin exams."

Tenten's and Lee's faces reflected confusion, their faces scrunching up as they tried to remember what had transpired but failed miserably – a hollow blackness the only thing they could remember. Gai's eyes widened a fraction and he laughed audibly, cutting their efforts with his gesture and shook his head. "Don't worry if you don't remember. You two were knocked out early in the fight by our enemy and suffered from a mild concussion. Luckily Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Shino managed to deal with the situation."

_"Odd...his answer seemed improvised and forced by the way his eyes shifted and touched his face...I wonder why..." _she wondered as Gai coughed into his hand, another sign of concealing a lie.

"More importantly, Hokage-sama was unwilling to let such a hurdle break down your blazing path of youthful glory, my precious pupils! Therefore Haruno-san is temporarily going to join our team for the duration of the chuunin exams..."

Lee seemed to brighten up due to that piece of information and Sakura visibly had to restrain a smirk and instead shoot him a small smile and emulate a light blush. _"This one...he will be most easy to manipulate. As for that…Tenten girl. All I have to do is act kind with her like Ino-chan did when we were younger and I'll have her eating from my palm in no time..."_

Tenten did not share her bowl cut teammate's enthusiasm and she seemed saddened. She pursed her lips to a fine line and glared at the ground hard, determined to seek Neji out. _"Damn them! Who are they to bully Neji like that! It's not fair...he's my friend, my teammate, my...I-I don't want to lose him because of those bastards!"_

Tenten gulped and calmed herself down, she would wing it; she had to. She was a strong kunoichi and perhaps on second thought this was actually a good opportunity for her to finally show Neji how capable she and Lee were without him.

The weapon mistress could finally prove her own strength and merit now that she was liberated from the Hyuuga prodigy's shadow. She shot a glance at her new female teammate that smiled faintly. _"It's better than waiting another six months...and she does seem capable from her attire and gear..."_

Gai watched the proceedings worriedly, though his youthful mask was intact. The psychotic puppet clicked with his pupils far too easily; too smoothly for it to be natural and that worried Konoha's noble green beast.

Danzou was up to something and for the life of him the elite jounin didn't know what he could do about it except keep a sharp eye on the Haruno and protect his pupils from her master's machinations – he only hoped he would succeed.

**

* * *

(Later that night)**

There was no moon on that night, the dark streets eerily silent as the serpentine criminal slipped through him, his usually cocky features somewhat troubled. Soon the snake sannin made the nostalgic way to his sensei's office, now empty and abandoned.

Orochimaru easily infiltrated the structure, avoiding the ANBU guard and soon found himself standing behind the desk he once yearned to sit behind. His hands twitched as he carefully opened the drawer at Sarutobi's left and examined its contents curiously.

He picked up a bloodied handkerchief and eyed it with a quirked brow. The treacherous sannin's eyes widened a fraction before he placed the bloodied cloth back in the desk and for next couple of minutes made sure to erase all forensic traces of his presence before reapplying the seal on the Hokage desk and room.

"_A terminal disease, is it? You pathetic old fossil, it seems age finally has overcome even the 'God of Ninja' himself! It's a shame, I was hoping to have one last glorious battle with you. But this changes everything. You aren't worth my time in such a worthless state, Sarutobi-sensei."_

He slipped out of the complex, moving in utter silence and near invisibility with skill unmatched by any ninja except perhaps his former teammate, Jiraiya. It was simply laughably simple to avoid the non-Hyuuga and Inuzuka ANBU scouring the sleeping city with the intelligence reports and the knowledge of their patrol patterns.

Using his sharper senses and chakra sensitivity to guide him, he was soon safely out of ANBU's patrol routes. He traversed the dark streets until he reached the eastern most side of Konohagakure.

The crisscrossing streets and bridges over the oldest, most humble district of Konoha brought back memories the snake had nearly forgotten. He once lived here, as only the poor and low middle-class civilians dared situate themselves in the forsaken piece of the village.

Its scarred, half broken street and poorly rebuilt visage was a constant reminder of the havoc the earthquakes and hurricanes wrought by demon fox's rampage thirteen years earlier.

He observed the area below and bit his thumb as made some hand seals, _"Ninpou Kuchiyouse: Hyakuhebi no houmon."_

A cloud of smoke rose into the air, when the wind blew it away it revealed the snake sannin surrounded by dozens of small, black snakes that were only visible due to their golden eyes. The monstrous nuke-nin pointed to the area beneath him "Go, little ones and find the masked humans that are hiding in this place..."

He waited for several moments and then his lips twisted into a cruel grin as he heard a very soft whoosh. His head titled backwards, avoiding a kunai. The S-class ninja maneuvered easily around several sword thrusts of a pair of masked ANBU.

He spun around one of the black masked ninja and thrust his hand sideways shoving his fingers into the man's eye sockets ruthlessly. The ANBU dropped dead and without missing a beat the fallen genius opened his mouth and his tongue shot out, ensnaring the neck of a charging Root ANBU. In one quick motion he snapped said fodder's neck and tossed his corpse aside.

He leaped onto the rail of a bridge, his yellow eyes narrowing as he caught side of more figures shifting beneath him. The Sannin opened his mouth, the snake holding his great sword, Kusanagi, depositing it in his hand and with the blade unsheathed like a great cobra Orochimaru pounced upon his prey.

He moved in blurry speed the emotionless tools could not hope to match. Several quick thrusts and slashes later silence reined once more save the blood of the fallen crying out from the worn stones.

_"There!"_ The prodigal kinjutsu specialist realized, hearing the soft hisses of his familiars. He made a quick hand seal and expelled a concentrated blast of chakra, dispelling the intricate genjutsu concealing a hidden crevice between the debris of a half fallen wall.

His nostrils flared as the scent repellents in the air filtered through his nose,that particular variant the brain child of his and Fufu's earlier Jounin days._ "Rather intricate, but my familiars have infra red vision, they need not hear or smell you like the Aburame and Inuzuka, Danzou..." _

He swallowed his legendary weapon once more, freeing his hands to run through some rapid hand seals._"Fuuton: Shikyo no Boushitsuki." _

His hand thrust forward, unleashing a high velocity sphere of sharp wind blades. The jutsu roared forth and carved a path through the stone. The snake sannin ignored the sound of pain as his jutsu sliced, dismembered and tore through several Root operatives that tried to pursue him but were trapped in the confines of the tunnel.

The fallen sannin stepped into the hollow tunnel, kneeling down to lift up one of his summoned snakes. He listened to its silent hisses as it slithered around his arm. Orochimaru smirked, following the inaudible instructions of his summoned brethren, walking through the empty halls soundlessly.

His yellow eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he reached a crossroads of tunnels and his lips twisted into a homicidal grin, "How many of your little toys are you going to throw at me, Danzou?" the sannin questioned under his breathe before he clicked his tongue chidingly.

_"Doton: Ishisama no __Meiun_**_," _**was the jutsu he invoked mentally after a series of rapid hand seals. He slammed both of his hands against the ground and watched it shift and crack before him and at his sides. The earth was pushed upwards slightly as the ninjutsu prodigy's creations burrowed their way down the tunnels around him.

The sound of screaming was music the sannin's ears, especially as the melodious sound of torn flesh and spilling blood joined it in a symphony of gore that rang throughout the silent halls.

He stepped around the gory remains and amputated limbs of his victims from both wind and earth jutsu as he kept on pushing forward at a steady pace. It seemed Roots had finally changed their tactics as no chakra signatures of scents filtered his senses. _"This is far too easy, Danzou. No kunai, explosives or poison-based traps...I wonder, what are you up to...?" _

Nonetheless, he continued his path unhindered until he reached a massive laboratory full of malformed shapes, diagrams and books the snake sannin found somewhat intriguing and familiar.

"_I wonder...does Sarutobi-sensei know what you've been concocting down here, Danzou? Kukuku, these specimen are primitive, but you're on the right path, senpai..."_ His observations ended when he finally found his prize, his metaphorical holy grail – Uchiha Sasuke's sharingan, or at least his left eye from what Orochimaru could tell.

The eye was floating in a long tube-like contraption with oxygen pumping through the water._"It makes sense for Danzou to separate his prizes, he always was a paranoid old fart. One sharingan eye will have to suffice for now, "_ The sannin reached into his robes and took out a small scrolls, summoning a long jar with a small mechanical contraption attached to its bottom, it clear and pure water bubbling within it.

"Orochimaru..." a voice echoed from a set of speakers above him and caused the master ninja to pause. His eyes flickered around him, observing the room and catching the lens of several cameras fixed in the ceiling in hidden locations. "Did you really thing I would let you get away with trying to assassinate me? Get away with humiliating me in my own home?"

"Kukukuku...my my my, Danzou-san, it's been a while. Why are you so upset? I did spare you for old time's sakes, didn't I? Don't tell me you're holding a grudge against me over that, I would have thought such things were meaningless between old associates like us?" The snake summoner cooed pleasantly as he clicked on a button on the contraption, its lid opening.

"The only thing that astounds me more than your arrogance is your stupidity, boy. It was far too easy to lure you're here into this trap. I hope gazing at that sharingan eye was worth it, for it will be the last thing you ever see..." the one armed manipulator exclaimed with an air of finality.

"I beg to differ," Orochimaru quipped bemusedly as he smashed the glass container in one fluid motion whereas his snake familiar slid from his arm and fell to the ground, burrowing beneath the surface of the stone.

His chakra covered hand, repelled the shattering glass as he gently grasped his prize and greedily deposited it into his own container, feeding it with nurturing chakra when it was exposed to the air to preserve it.

He quickly sealed it back into the scroll as he heard the sound of grinding stone as secret pockets in the wall were revealed. His reptilian eyes widened faintly, gazing upon massive amounts of plastic explosives wired with explode. "The only thing you may beg for is the mercy of the Shinigami, Orochimaru. Goodbye."

With that spoken he saw the sannin made rapid hand seals as the explosives went off, an inferno of massive proportions rocking the entire underground cavern – one thought in the ancient ninja's mind: 'Too little, Too late'.

The shock wave ripped through the entire complex. Up above the underground compound the ground rumbled violently before the concrete streets was torn apart as the detonated explosives punched a massive hole in the middle of the city complex above.

The sounds of screaming civilians was brief as the combustive flame fed off the oxygen and greedily devoured both object and living creature alike, consuming all matter hungrily.

Danzou, watched as panic, despair and horror struck the poor, less fortunate and now dead civilians of the eastern district. The flames engulfed as he watched them from the monitor in front of him in his protected location. The electronic device fed him footage from a camera observing center of the catastrophe from a building on the other side of the district that had a vantage to the explosion site.

His single eye narrowed; the loss of life and damage caused by his trap did not bother him one bit. It was a necessary casualty, no – a statistical deviation to him in the grand scheme of things.

He did however regret sacrificing one of the sharingan eyes he harvested off Uchiha Sasuke's corpse, but it was a necessary price if his plan was ultimate to succeed and that weak old fossil Hiruzen received the political and moral blow he intended on landing upon him.

His only hand grasped the radio communicator at his side and he spoke into the mouth piece. "Scour ground zero immediately, if he's alive dispose of him..." The war hawk commanded.

He then put the speaker down before open the cage of a crow with a letter tied to its leg "Go," he commanded and opened the window, watching the crow take flight. He then wobbled out of the room, preparing for the back lash that was no doubt to come when Sarutobi began questioning the turn of events behind the explosion.

Minutes later in an empty clearing away from the commotion of the disastrous fire a pale hand burst from the ground. The snake sannin pulled himself from the bowel of the earth, the 'Hebi Kawarimi' technique he had used to substitute with his underground ,now deceased, snake summon having saved his life.

_"Kukuku...that was far too close for comfort - you almost had me there, Danzou-senpai. But unfortunately for you, Fufu always taught me to have a wild card up my sleeve - literally." _he thought as he dusted himself.

He smirked as he watched the billowing smoke rise into the night air. He the turned to leave, rushing off in blurry speed to the rendezvous point he had set with his guard detail – there was still crucial work to be done if his calculations were correct this little detour in the fire country would prove most beneficial to his cause.

"_I should hurry, I've wasted enough of my time on this cesspool. Until we meet again, Konohagakure..."_ He thought as he vanished into the night.

**

* * *

(At the break of dawn, several hours later, Amegakure no Sato)**

Icy rain showered the earth constantly, the sickly, pale skies polluted by angry black clouds. It was nothing new to the country infamous for its foul weather. The crisp, cool air rushed back and forth on the hands of harsh winds.

The weather was no surprise as it just a normal dreary day for Hanzou, otherwise known as Hanzou the Salamander. He glanced down at his capital from his vantage point on top of the highest building.

The elder ninja, the one considered one if not the strongest in his generation, held his hands behind his back. His powerful frame contained just barely by his infamous armor and for once he refrained from wearing his face mask.

This revealed his somewhat aging face and a long, smooth mane of white hair. His unnaturally black eyes with white pupils narrowed as a familiar aura and scent from his distant past filtered his senses. "What brings you here, Densetsu no Jiraiya?"

The toad sage was standing with his back to the Leader of Amegakure, his long, spiky hair billowing in the harsh winds. He hated this country and its foul weather, it brought back dark memories of the Second Shinobi war, training and then abandoning his first pupils and his former brethren – the other sannin. "I think you know why I've come, Hanzou."

"I am not a man of riddles or games, Jiraiya. If you dared invade my country despite the lock down and the current tension our countries share there must be a reason and I don't have the patience nor the time to waste on idle chatting. So get on with it or leave, before I remove you," The Salamander retorted flatly, turning his gaze over his shoulder to see the sannin had not even flinched in his presence or under his threat.

Despite Hanzou's reputation and power, in comparison with Jiraiya whom stood a whole eight and half inches taller than him, physically he didn't seem quite as formidable as he did back then.

Jiraiya analyzed his counterpart's chakra capacity and physical countenance from the corner of his eye. _"You were far more impressive back then, so much you defeated all three of us by yourself. But, you don't seem quite as indomitable as you were. If push comes to shove I believe defeating you is no longer an illusion as it once was..."_

"You know very well what Rokushou Aoi and his ragtag group of Jounin were doing, Hanzou. Kidnapping our civilians is a serious breach of our non-aggression pact," Jiraiya accused coldly, and finally turned his gaze, dark piercing eyes locking with unnatural black and white.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hanzou retorted icily and turned fully towards the toad sannin, who followed suit. He crossed his arms and glared at his counterpart with hollow eyes full of conviction "If you leaf-nin have a bone to pick with Hanzou and Ame, show me your proof instead of accusations."

Jiraiya reached for his side and took out four Ame forehead protectors and tossed them at Hanzou's feet. "The four of them all had identical confessions; they were ordered to traffic chakra-sensitive civilians from Fukoka and the neighboring settlements into Ame no Kuni. Rokushou Aoi, a Konohagakure nuke-nin you harbored against the pact was the ring leader and corroborator with someone within Ame no Kuni."

Hanzou seemed unimpressed outwardly but inwardly he was furious. _"Pein! You sonuvabitch, trying to usurp me is one thing, but trying to drag the whole of Ame no Kuni into a hopeless war is just too much! It seems I've underestimated just how far you're willing to _go..."

"All I see if the evidence of your country killing four of my ninja," The Salamander bluffed and declared violently. His chakra signature exploded around him, the air shimmering with raw crackles of electricity as his eyes seemed to glow ominously. "Do you really think you can come into MY country and threaten ME on top of my own Kage complex?"

Jiraiya tensed but stood steadfast, _"I told Sarutobi-sensei this isn't a good idea. Hanzou is too arrogant and assured of his invincibility to be reasoned with." _

"Do not be hasty, Hanzou. While your power is great, you are but one man and from what I could see by a mere surface inquiry into your country, you are in position to threaten me or Konohagakure."

The Salamander's eyes seemed to burn with icy fury but he otherwise seemed completely calm. "Your message is clear, leaf, and so is mine. Amegakure no Sato and Hanzou had nothing to do with these abductions you allege happened."

His fist clenched as he felt the rage pulse through his veins, the temptation to crush the insolent pervert in front of him so strong he could taste it. _"Unfortunately, he's right. With that bastard Pein's insurgents badgering my ninja, I would never survive if Hiruzen sent a full blown assault against me. Unless...I see..._

The strongest of the Ame turned sharply from Jiraiya and lifted a fist. "Now, if you're done wasting my time, tell Sarutobi Hiruzen this: Amegakure will abide the non-aggression pact between our countries but will pay no reparations or apologize for unfounded threats."

Jiraiya nodded his head, he knew the armored S-class ninja had to save face somehow by denying accountability and unfortunately there was no proof beside four dead corpses and the problematic evidence of their coerced confession.

"Now I am going to give you four seconds to get out of my face and then out of my country only due to our past history, Jiraiya. But neither these unfounded accusations nor these blatant threats will not be forgotten. I demand a cool down period of one month, no Ame-nin will step in Hi no Kuni until the Chuunin selection exams and I demand the same from you..."

The toad sannin sighed "Understood, I will pass on the message. Goodbye" he spoke firmly as Hanzou lifted one finger and turned, vanishing in a burst of speed. His departure was accompanied by a swirl of leaves as he executed the 'Shushin no jutsu'.

The Salamander took the opportunity to grit his teeth and exhaled angrily, trying to vent his frustration and fury to no avail. He stormed off towards his office, walking down the stairway access on the roof and slapped his hand against his desk with enough strength to send cracks through the base of the hardened wood. _"Those arrogant Leaf Bastards! How dare that decaying old fool insult me like this? Sending that boy to threaten me in my own capital!"_

One of his aides rushed into the room, "Hanzou-sama, is everything...?" the female jounin paused as the S-class nightmare lifted his hand and silenced her. "Are the guests still waiting for an audience with me?" The woman stammered and nodded fearfully.

"I've changed my mind about sending them away. Send them in, now!" he barked fiercely and watched his aide skimpier off before sitting behind his desk. _"If you want to play games with me, Sarutobi Hiruzen. So be it. Nobody insults Hanzou and gets away with it unscathed. You will rue your insolence..."_

The door opened and Hanzou narrowed his eyes at the tall, broad shouldered, cloaked figure that had to duck in order to walk through the door. "Alright, I'll humor you. Let's hear what you have to offer."

**

* * *

Jutsu List / Glossary:**

_"Daijurin no jutsu – Great Forest Technique"__ – _Unique Mokuton jutsu – The user will morph his arm and hand into appendages of solid wood and extend them offensively.  
_"Kage Bushin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique"_  
_"Fuuton: Kazeryu no Shippudan - Wind Release: Hurricane of the Wind Dragon" – _B rank combination wind ninjutsu. Naruto will create massive amounts of clone and have them all use a C-rank ninjutsu that unleashes a continuous gale of wind. The combination of small scaled jutus will create a massive wave of raging air.  
_"Mokuton: Moku Shouheki no jutsu" - Wood Release: Wood Barrier Technique – _Mid level Wood element technique – Yamato will erect a cocoon-shaped barrier of solid wood that can withstand most physical pressure set against it.  
"_Mokuton: Jubaku no jutsu" - Wood Release: Tree Resraints –_ Mid level Wood element ninjutsu – Yamato will erect bindings made of wood that will wrap firmly around his opponent, thus immobilizing him.  
_"Ninpou Kuchiyouse: Hyakuhebi no houmon" - Ninja arts summoning: Call of the Hundred Snakes__ – _Mid level Summoning jutsu_ – _Orochimaru will call upon the smaller familiars of the snake clan, these primitive snakes cannot speak, but they are perfect scouts and couriers with their speed and infra-red vision and vibration sensing propensity.  
_"Fuuton: Shikyo no Boushitsuki"- Wind Release: Spinning Moon of Death – _High Level wind ninjutsu – The user will create a rotating spherical construct of wind blades and fire it off in a straight path.- a path of death and destruction left in its path _  
"Doton: Ishisama no Meiun" (Stoneshark doom)" – _High level Earth jutsu_ – _The user will touch the ground and create underground burrowing sharks of stone that will collide and tear their intended targets apart.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own, have any intellectual or monetary rights over Naruto or any part of the franchise, those belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media and Shonen Jump.**

**

* * *

Beta-Approved by:** rasengan86  
**Reposted on:** 01/08/09

**

* * *

Japanese Term/Word Glossary**:

Yondaime – The Fourth  
Kumogakure – Hidden Cloud  
Kumo - Cloud  
Jinchuuriki – Power of human sacrifice – Nickname for a tailed beast container  
Raikage – Lightning shadow  
Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Hachibi – Eight tails  
Rokubi – Six tils  
Nami no Kuni – Wave Country  
Hi no Kuni – Fire Country  
Raikou no Kuni – Lightning Country  
Mokuton – Wood Release  
Mizu - Water  
Bushin – Replication / Clone  
Nibi – Two tails  
Chihibiki no Souzen - Souzen the blood echo  
Bijuu – Tailed Beasts  
Kyuubi - Nine-Tails  
Iwagakure – Hidden Rock  
Ame - Rain  
Takigakure – Hidden Waterfall  
Amegakure - Hidden Rain  
Fuuinjutsu – Sealing technique  
Nidaime – The Second  
Sandaime – The Third  
Youki – Evil energy / Demonic chakra

**

* * *

(Two days later, Kumogakure no Sato)**

The Storm Pylon was considered was the pride of Kumogakure. It was an architectural wonder consisting of stone and steel platforms carved intricately into the very top of the highest mountain in the Raikou no Kuni's mountain range. The structure was the hub and nerve structure of the ninja village's command, administration but more importantly, it was the source of the lightning chakra generator that fed power to the entire village.

In the center of the stronghold was the office of the Yondaime Raikage. The room had hidden, one-sided windows that allowed the military dictator to observe his subjects and subordinates – not to mention the scenery always helped soothe his nerves.

Said was looking outside at the stormy skies, his massive girth nearly burst out of his thin robes. He frowned and started pacing back and forth through his room, weighing the many political variables introduced to the continent in the last couple of months grimly.

His dark brown skin glistened with sweat and every now and then he murmured to himself while toying with his gray mustache and beard. Twin brown eyes narrowed as he heard footsteps and his face smoothed out from it's grim expression and assumed a neutral expression. "So, you've come then..." he remarked blandly and his eyebrow twitched as his brother burst into the room nonchalantly with all the subtly of a hurricane.

"Yo bro, how's do you do? It's been a while since I've seen you!" The senior of Kumo's Jinchuuruki declared audibly. He then proceeded to nonchalantly flop down on the chair in front of his brother's desk. He placed his feet on the table without any regard for the documentation or clatter he created and grinned broadly at his sibling.

"How many times have I told you to refrain from your stupid rhyming when we're alone? It's one thing to mess around with the rest of the fools you associate with but I am your brother and your kage. Show me some respect," The Raikage murmured bitterly. "_Or for the very least could you actually succeed in your stupid pass time and not come up with such lame rapping..."_

"Sorry, no can do. It's who I am so you'll just have to make due..." The prodigal swordsman retorted impassively, though a cocky little grin was spread over his dark lips.

_**"Your sibling is annoying as usual. What did he summon us here for, anyway? I was enjoying our nap..."**_ the dark tone of the mythical Hachibi complained in his mind. The shady apparition of Bijuu crossed in front of Killer Bee's eyes momentarily. The bespectacled Jinchuuriki shrugged and chuckled at the flat expression his brother's face assumed.

"Enough of this nonsense! I called you here for a reason. You are the strongest ninja in this village besides me, so it's about time you started taking your position a bit more seriously. I won't be alive forever to look after you, you're quite aware how short a Raikage's lifespan is historically..." The older sibling snapped and slapped Killer Bee's feet off his desk.

"Not another lecture about this crap. Its a waste of time and you ruined my nap," The man mused flippantly and crossed his arms. "We both know I ain't no heir, I'm about as qualified as your chair," Bee brushed off his brother's criticism. _"Why do you bother appearing concerned, brother?_ _We both know_ _I'm just your weapon, your tool. Every time I try to take a vacation or court a woman you freak out...so why do you still bother?" _

_**"Forget that, those two brats you train are approaching, along with another two unfamiliar females," t**_he demonic ox and cephalopod hybrid supplied helpfully. The Jinchuuriki was curious enough to hold back from bantering with his increasingly impatient older brother, if only to see what was bothering him so much.

The Raikage forcibly contained the urge to bodily harm his younger brother. He always had to remind himself that the seemingly goofy man was actually quite unpredictable and extremely dangerous. Killer Bee often reacted erratically if spoken to or physically given the wrong signals. It would serve nobody to alienate his most valuable asset and blood kin when it would serve no purpose anyway – the Jinchuuriki was hopeless.

"Enter," The leader of Kumo interjected icily and sat behind his desk. He arranged his paperwork quietly as the door opened; revealing a most uncommon assortment of ninja.

Two Kumo Jounin were assisting an injured looking woman with russet hair through the threshold. The wounded female's skin was pale and sickly. One of her arms was bandaged with worn, crimson stained pieces of cloth and reinforced with wooden and metallic support cylinders.

The kunoichi on the wounded woman's left was a short and tomboyish looking. Her complexion was a light bronze that meshed well with her long spiky hair. She wore a sleeveless net shirt covered by a silvery jounin vest and dark hakama pants.

One the other side of the injured woman stood a taller shinobi with equally dark skin but with very short, clashing blonde hair. Its color seemed similar to the dyed tones Killer Bee used and he too had an earring in his left ear.

His garb was similar though, his pants were black and tighter and his vest was a bit more masculine designed.

They were Omoi and Karui, Killer Bee's pupils and some might even say friends. In their arms was one Magoichi Yakumo. She was part of an old noble clan and considered an accomplished jounin, well at least she was until her humiliating defeat and capture by a group of Konoha genin in Hakumei no Kuni only several days earlier.

Behind the motley trio stood a tall, slender woman of fair complexion and natural blonde hair. She was promiscuously covered by a sleeveless, very short robe that left very little for imagination. Beneath her garment was a layer of mesh armor that was probably quite uncomfortable despite it's small size, when took into consideration her somewhat disproportionate bust.

"Samui, what is the meaning of this? How did you come by this piece of filth? Sarutobi gave me the impression he had captured four of our number in those mines and yet, here I see one of them standing before me." The middle aged leader questioned in a dark, demanding manner as he shifted his position more comfortably against the chair he sat in.

"Raikage-sama, our team was detained on our way back from our reconnaissance mission by the weather. We took a detour through the ravine to avoid the storm and happened to cross by a cell of Leaf ANBU in a diamond formation. I thought it would be beneficial to investigate and once I identified Magoichi-san we intercepted and eliminated the enemy in order to liberate her."

Killer Bee, perked up a little as his brow quirked curiously. He listened intently, the conversation was already beginning to sound interesting and so he quenched down the urge to share his colorful commentary - for now.

"You did well," the Raikage complimented and smiled at his ninja. "Konohagakaure is none the wiser of our involvement in killing their ANBU, and if they are they have no proof. So let us declare it a small victory for our village in light of the blunder Yakumo and her family set upon us..."

_"How fortunate, one less head I have to pay ransom for to those self righteous bastards," _a passing thought crossed his mind. He shut his eyes briefly before they snapped open once more, the usual jovial gleam gone and replaced with the eyes of a killer, that narrowed down on his insolent kunoichi dangerously.

"How dare your clan act independently and make an attempt on the Byakugan without my approval? Not only did you fail miserably and lose to genin! But you chose the worst possible timing to almost incite a war with Konohagakure, considering everyone knows we're in the middle of the most tense atmosphere Shinobi world has known since the days of the First ninja wars."

"Raikage-dono, I know you're upset..." The Magoichi heiress tried to speak up but her leader cut her off. He smashed his fist against his desk, causing the wood to creak and crack dangerously.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Karui, Omoi, Take her to the interrogation unit. I want the names of all those amongst her family involved in farce," he commanded. The pair nodded and turned to leave, dragging the woman roughly as they were too scared to bicker considering the usually mellow and somewhat goofy Raikage was in such a foul mood.

"Samui, go tell ANBU to arrest and arraign all the members of the Magoichi clan from ages twelve and above for suspected mutiny. I will not sanction such idiocy and treachery amongst my ninja. This will be the first and last time any of my shinobi acts so recklessly and endangers us all!!"

The shoulder length haired woman's eyes widened but she bowed humbly none the less and turned to leave as well. Yakumo suddenly shouted in protest, struggling against Karui and Omoi. "Wait! I found out something that's worth far more than any Byakugan eye! Please, hear me out, Raikage-dono!"

"C'mon Bro, don't be thick. I think its best we hear this chick," Killer Bee suggested and stood up. He blocked the doorway with his massive frame, crossing his arms and silently.

The three jounin all looked between Killer Bee and the Raikage nervously, unsure how to act before their leader turned his back on them, crossing his massive arms across his chest as well. "Fine, but if you're wasting my time..."

"Leaf has a Jinchuuriki!" the woman snapped the moment her finished his words.

Everyone in the room seemed thunderstruck by the revelation. Konohagakure's abundance of bloodline limits, legendary ninja and sheer ninja population made them a force to be feared as it was. If they harnessed one of the Bijuu as well, it would definitely solidify their position at the top of the shinobi food chain even more.

The Raikage's eyes widened at the revelation. His body blurred and vanished before he reappeared before Yakumo, holding the woman by collar. He easily pulled her out of his ninja's grip and held her suspended several feet over the ground. "What did you say? You had better not be lying to me about something like this, Yakumo."

"N-No, Raikage-dono! I know what I saw. It was one of the genin that defeated me. He had whisker marks, sharper teeth and his demon's power was blood red. It was as hot as flame and seemed fouler and more sinister than anything I've ever felt before - even your aura, Killer Bee."

_**"It has to be the Kyuubi, he is the only one of the nine that that's youki was red."**_ the Ushi-oni Bijuu declared in a somewhat foreboding tone. "_**If she's telling the truth, the boy's potential power is greater than our own."**_

Killer Bee suddenly threw back his head and laughed, shocking everyone. "To underestimate those bastards would be a crime, 'cause they've got they've got the Kyuubi whose power dwarf's mine!"

His brother seemed to freeze for a moment before the massive man pulled her closer, barking questions in her face in a dark and demanding tone. "Did you get a name? How did he look like?"

"He's blonde...with blue eyes. Naruto! His name was Naruto!" The woman's words were choked out weakly, her breathless tone belying her near asphyxiation. The Raikage sneered tossed her back into Omoi and Karui's arms.

"Take her to ANBU Immediately! I want her debriefed _thoroughly, _I don't care how long it takes, but have them extract **every** detail she remembers from that fight with the Kyuubi and I want that report on my desk yesterday!"

The Cloud jounin all bowed and turned to obey. All except Samui, ever one to over analyze and question things coughed politely. She looked up at her master questioningly. "Should we abort your previous orders regarding the Magoichi clan, Raikage-sama?"

"Not entirely. Karui, Omoi, your orders regarding this filth remain the same. Samui, you can postpone the orders I for now. Once ANBU ascertain who the fools that orchestrated this idiocy are, I want you to gather all those idiots to the center of the village; I will make an example of them, so none repeat such treacherous mutiny!"

The three Jounin leaf, two of them dragged a pleading and screaming Yakumo out of the room and left the two brothers in the room alone.

"Naruto, Naruto...why is that name familiar?" The older brother questioned out loud and watched the Hachibi Jinchuuriki smirk as he stood up, flexing his muscles and seeming fired up by the information. _"Wait...Uzumaki Naruto? Wasn't that the name of the child my spies reported as Hatake Kakashi's apprentice! This is bad. If that boy combines the might of his Bijuu with the boggling variety of ninjutsu that sharingan user knows than Konoha's weapon will become far too dangerous for even Killer Bee to handle." _

The lightning shadow inhaled deeply and turned to his younger sibling. "Go and find Yugito, I want you two to train extensively. I'm not sure what game Konoha is playing at, but they set their sights on Kumo, I want them to pay a bloody penance for it – Kyuubi or no Kyuubi!"

_"It seems my initial calculations were inaccurate. I can't taunt Hiruzen considering he holds the strongest piece on the board. I have to prevent a skirmish with Konoha at all costs, even by swallowing Kumo's pride and paying those ridiculous reparations! I won't be fooled and lured into a trap by that crafty old monkey! I can wait for a more fitting time and suitable to strike back at Konohagakure..." _He thought.

Before Killer Bee could leave, his patience running its end and replaced by boredom both he and his brother shared a meaningful. They both sensed a massive flare of Youki and knew something or someone was threatening Yugito. Killer Bee burst into action, not even waiting for his brother to issue the order.

He leaped out of the window, heading towards his fellow container's location.

**

* * *

(At the same time, Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni)**

Danzou hobbled his way through the corridors of the Hokage tower. As he made his way he ignored the 'discreet' looks of suspicion some of the younger ninja shot him. The elder ninja was not moved by the juvenile delusions of the fools that supported Sarutobi's outdated and unrealistic ideals.

He didn't have an appointment, but he didn't need one, with the knowledge he bore, Hiruzen would see him one way or another. The one armed advisor approached the Hokage's office and was stopped by the man's aide, the young female chuunin asking him to wait patiently as he was in the middle of an appointment.

The war hawk simply ignored her, walking onward as in the midst of her request and entered the room. He pushed open the door and caught sight of Hiruzen talking with Mitarashi Anko and Hatake Kakashi. Hiruzen's eyes narrowed and the three stopped talking and regarded the interloper suspiciously. "Danzou, what is the meaning of this?"

"I have information that cannot wait, Sarutobi. Of course if Konoha's security is insubstantial, I could wait outside." he declared evenly and his lips twitched when he saw his old rival bite harder on the tip of his pipe.

"That is most kind of you, Danzou. I will be with you in a moment so you can wait outside until I'm done; just like everyone else does," the Sandaime declared firmly. He ignored his rival's dark glare and tense posture and calmly watched the elder swallowed his pride and snap the door shut behind him.

Hiruzen sighed heavily. "Kakashi, Anko, this evidence is truly disconcerting. I never imagined Kumogakure would try to bolster its arsenal by back-engineering Yuki no Kuni's chakra armor technology. But this corroborates the recent report from Naruto regarding a Kumo Jounin using some form of mechanized arm to utilize advanced nature chakra manipulation..."

Kakashi watched Hiruzen blow a puff of smoke before he smiled in a grandfatherly way at them both. "The suit of armor you retrieved from Dotou's corpse and that Anko assassinated the key researchers and figureheads among the surviving Yuki-nin will no doubt curb Kumo's ambitions. I am very pleased with you both, you two may have unkonwingly prevented a serious shift in power in Kumo's favor – good job."

"Kakashi, you may go. I suggest you meet up with Naruto and Tenzou. They have been waiting for you to return. Do not forget the task I've entrusted with you, it is of utmost importance as you are well aware," The professor mused quietly.

His eyes turned to the snake mistress and his smile widened a fraction."Anko, I am very proud of you. You exercised a great deal of restraint and professionalism during this mission and you can see the results for yourself. I have no doubt I was right in trusting you. You may return to your personal training and assignment regarding Sakura."

The snake mistress and sharingan master both bowed and left promptly.

The moment they left the door snapped open and Danzou entered slowly; the atmosphere in the room becoming tense. When the door snapped shut Hiruzen removed the pipe from his mouth and blew a ring of smoke, shutting his eyes briefly to calm down.

"It is actually fortunate that you decided to come here on your own account, Danzou, I was just about to summon you myself," The aging Kage commented and put his pipe down as he watched the cripple before him slowly sit in the chair in front of him.

"I know it was one of your secret compounds that exploded beneath the eastern district, Danzou. Do you know or care that fifty three civilians lost their lives and dozens were injured; not to mention the immense structural and monetary damage? Just what the hell were you thinking?!"

The one eyed elder smirked and chuckled faintly. "It's ironic that would blame me for this as it is your own fault that this happened, Hiruzen! It was your own weakness that spared Orochimaru back then and it your own complacence that has allowed him to infiltrate our village and commit this heinous crime," Danzou retorted in an almost bored tone.

"Orochimaru would not dare set his foot in the fire country while Jiraiya is on his trail. My former pupil would not endanger himself considering Jiraiya is in Hi no Kuni," Hiruzen scoffed and glared angrily at the arrogant man in front of him. "You had best begin telling me the truth before I lose my patience."

"Actually, as much as I hate to admit it, he's telling the truth, sensei," A voice interjected from behind the two men; catching the two elder ninja by surprise. Jiraiya was perched upon Hiruzen's window frame, eyeing the two rivals grimly as he climbed into the room and dusted off his robes. "I was tipped he was in Hi on Kuni on my way back from Ame no Kuni but I lost his trail once I got to Konoha. The slippery bastard was here alright and he left a right mess for you to clean up, as usual."

Danzou was surprised, though he concealed it under his stony mask. He reached into his robes and removed a pile of photographs and tossed them on the desk. "As you can see, Hiruzen, your blindness and daftness towards your former pupils' actions has not changed in the last fourteen years. Orochimaru was here, I discovered him and took whatever counter-measures I felt were necessary to defend our home. Which is more than I can say about you when it comes to him, Sarutobi."

The fire shadow picked up the photographs and his eyes narrowed; he flipped through them silently before slamming his hand against the desk fiercely. "I see...I admit I underestimated his...tenacity. But this information demands a different question, Danzou. Why would Orochimaru risk himself in order to raid one of your bases?"

"I cannot imagine, Hiruzen. After all, you were the one that disbanded my organization years ago. All that's left are empty hallways and storage rooms," was the deflection of blame. He watched with satisfaction as impotent rage filled Sarutobi's eyes. The hokage had always and would always be unable to prove a thing – Danzou had made sure of that long ago.

"What is it you wanted to present before me? Speak swiftly! My patience with you grows thin and if Jiraiya is here I'd like to hear what he has to say," the Hokage exclaimed darkly. He could not believe Orochimaru had dared enter Konoha so brazenly and demolish a large section of the eastern quarter. It didn't make sense as his former pupil was a creature of subtlety and stealth and it wasn't like him to attract such attention to himself.

Danzou reached into his robe once more and removed a small scroll. "This is an intelligence report from one of my agents in Iwagakure. He reports they have recently commissioned their blacksmiths forge an abnormal amount of weapon and field armor. They've also diversified and increased their training curriculum and have allegedly acted to bring their retired veterans back into service."

"I fail to see why this should concern me or Konohagakure. Iwa has tried to invade many of of their neighboring countries in the last couple of years. This isn't the first time they've mobilized their armies. I highly doubt Ishimaru is foolish enough to march his armies into the Hi no Kuni. Not while we are on high alert and our forces are primed for combat and Kumo is just waiting for an opening to pay him back for razing one of their border towns six months ago."

"Now wait a moment, sensei. I hate to side with Danzou on this, but I wouldn't brush off Ishimaru's resolve so quickly. He is a very prideful and powerful man and he has recovered his country's lost strength in the last fifteen years. My own agents report that Iwa's increased its military activity and food stockpiling. Don't underestimate the gravity of how humiliating it was to have Minato single-handedly demolish a large portion of their army and how insulting it was for us to harbor the surviving fugitives of the Uzumaki clan despite Iwa's public blood feud with them."

Danzou quirked a slender brow as he watched Sarutobi blow a ring of smoke, "If you two are so concerned, I'll send our spies and ANBU on expedition parties near the border to get to the bottom of this. But I will not 'blink' first and endanger my village's security and reputation over assumptions and guesswork. I refuse to be the first aggressor and drag us into a pointless war that may escalate to uncontrollable proportions"

"Truly you cannot be that naïve, Sarutobi. Iwagakure wields two of the nine. Even if Jiraiya were to lead our armies, we would eventually be crushed should they unleash both of Jinchuuriki! Hashirama granted each of the nations a portion of the Bijuu's power as part of 'The Great Pact'. But Konohagakure is the only village that has refused from realizing our container's true potential as a weapon of war. Perhaps now you will let me make that boy into the asset he can be, before it is too late."

The toad sannin chakra spiked at that remark; his godson was nobody's weapon. Jiraiya would make sure Minato's son could grow into an independent and free man; no matter the cost. He owed his son in all by blood that much. He was about to protest violently but Hiruzen beat him to the punch.

"My answer has not changed and it will not change in the future, Danzou – no. Naruto is Minato's legacy and he deserves to live as a person. I will not betray my successor's final request any more than I already have. Besides, Kakashi is one of our most prominent jounin we have, Naruto is receiving the best training available under his wing. So what exactly is your problem, Danzou?"

The strain of talking to much and his tension elicited a fit of coughing from Sarutobi. The elder hacked hard, forced to cover his mouth with his hand as he struggled to regain his breath. Several moments later he swallowed the bitter, metallic flavor of blood in his mouth before pinching his nose.

The supposedly one-eyed military expert's lips twitched. "We both know that his training is being stunted by your caution and feelings towards him. After all his power would be most beneficial to our village if he train specifically in the use of the Kyuubi's unique powers. Spare me the excuses you give to the clan heads and your former teammates, your compassion will become a liability to us all."

Jiraiya coughed politely before hissing darkly. "Danzou, you watch yourself! Sensei is still the Hokage – your superior and commander. Just because he's lenient with your insolence, doesn't mean I am," the toad sage remarked in a crisp, biting tone.

Danzou sneered to himself and brushed off the threat dismissively. "You two are idealistic fools. The Kumo kunoichi that fought Uzumaki and his team escaped due to ANBU's incompetence. Now that the secret of his status is in their hands it won't be long before they send their spies and agents to try to capture or kill him. After all, who wouldn't fear the container of the strongest of the nine?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened at that tidbit of information, its consequences not lost to the sannin. It would seem he would have to change his initial plans, after all. Orochimaru was close, but Jiraiya had never been able to track him down when he lost his trail and it seemed the threat to Naruto was far more pressing. "_It looks like I'll get to research on the local ladies, after all...hoo hoo hoo"_

Hiruzen shook his head at Danzou, "As you said, in your own words. There's no way Kumo would brave the wrath of Kyuubi, especially considering how infamous the Fox's reputation is. So there is no reason to be concerned at the time being, now is there Danzou? Even if I should be concerned with this information, I'm not as the explosive atmosphere prevents all of the great five from instigating a war – nobody wants a global conflict."

"How blind can you be?!" Danzou finally exploded after years of holding back his ire at the aging hokage. "Orochimaru saunters into Konohagakure and you don't even flinch? Iwagakure is amassing forces on the largest scale since the third ninja war. Hanzou the Salamander has closed off his nation and his ninja haven't been seen outside Ame for months and Takigakure has been destroyed right beneath our noses. Despite all these blatant hints you continue with business as usual and you even plan to open our borders for the chuunin exams!"

Jiraiya bit his lip and looked away. Even though he loathed admitting it, it seemed that the truth was unavoidable. His sensei had become complacent and seemed oblivious to the fact the Fourth Great War was on the horizon. Each of the great powers was making subtle moves to prepare best for the coming of the storm – except Konoha.

Jiraiya's next words were soft, apologetic and almost pleading. "Despite his tirade Danzou has a point. I don't think I've seen so many 'coincidences' happen in such a short time in 24 years; not since, _that_ war. I don't like it anymore than you do, sensei, but I think you should cancel the exams; anything else is nothing short of inviting the enemy to our doorstep..."

Sarutobi's face outwardly remained calm and expressionless, but inwardly he was scandalized. To think his pupil would side with Danzou, giving his paranoid delusions credibility in public hurt the old Hokage deeply. Even if they were both right, Sarutobi could not concede now that they backed him into a corner; if he did Danzou would emasculate him politically and that was something more dangerous than any ninja war to Konoha's future.

When he spoke again, his voice was toneless and bland. "Your mutual concerns are duly noted. However, I will not be addressed or questioned in such a disrespectful manner by anyone. I am Hokage and I will act as required to protect my village, as I have for over three decades. As for your proof, it is my belief that you are both blowing things out of proportion."

He ignored the shaking figure of his old rival and the shocked and disappointed look in Jiraiya's eyes. "It's true that the volume of these recent events is somewhat concerning but it is nothing new. I doubt a world war will break out across the continent everybody has far more to lose than to gain from breaking 'The Great Pact'. Consequently, if I feel things are getting out of hand I will use our political influence as the leading ninja village to broker and/or enforce a cease fire and non-aggression pact between the warring factions." Hiruzen declared with conviction.

"Besides, you both forget we have already given our word to the Daimyo and all our allies that will host the exams this year. I will not embarrass us and our Daimyo politically, cripple us financially and give our enemies an excuse to attack. Such recklessness might actually make your paranoid speculations become a reality, Danzou."

Danzou's face resumed its usually stone-like quality as he nodded his head. "If that is your final answer, than I suppose there is nothing more to discuss, Hokage-_sama." _The bandaged manipulator wordlessly turned, attempted to leave when Jiraiya put a hand on his shoulder, there seemed to be more. His actions stumped both Hiruzen and Danzou that had never seen Jiraiya so grim and desperate as he was not.

Danzou's eye narrowed as he turned back towards Jiraiya and Sarutobi. "_Your peace loving ways have been somewhat bearable in the past, given how much the village has grown. But this is too much, Hiruzen. If you can stand here and ignore the warning both I and your precious pupil bring up; your truly are a lost cause. It seems I have no choice but to take things in my own hands, for Konoha's sake."_

Jiraiya watched the former 'god of ninja' sigh softly and he bit his lower lip briefly. "_I'm sorry, sensei. But you leave me no choice...I hope you can forgive me for what I must do."_

He turned to Danzou, "I'm going to need the help of your resources and spies, Danzou. There have been rumors running in Iwagakure that Ishimaru has declared Naruto's death and the consequent extinction of the Uzumaki clan as a matter of national importance and honor. They will send an agent or agents to try and kill him before long. I need you to try and discover who they're sending; together we might be able to crack the veil of secrecy around the hit..."

Sarutobi watched his pupil sign a deal with the devil with slightly narrowed eyes. The cane bearing elder nodded once and meant his next words. "Understood. Unlike some people in this room, I will do all it takes to protect Konoha, even help my rivals." With that said he turned and left the room; the door snapping shut behind him.

The 'Professor' glared heatedly at his former pupil, his eyes burning with hurt and confusion. "Why did you support Danzou, Jiraiya? Don't you trust my judgment? You just gave him more political capital to use against me. "

The toad sannin frowned thoughtfully as he crossed his arms. His next words would most likely hurt his old sensei more than any wound or blade, but he owed the aging kage to tell him the truth; no matter how it hurt. "No, I'm afraid you've forced my hand, Sarutobi-sensei. I think you've lost your edge and touch with your own office and responsibilities. The way I see it, the only reason you're trying to ignore these obvious signs of war is that you don't believe in yourself anymore, do you?"

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Sarutobi retorted in a dangerously calm tone.

"Hey, you can't blame me for questioning you, Sensei! You're the one that went behind my back and brought back the Hebi clan into Konoha's fold and with one of _his_ failed experiments no less! I've told you a million times they can't be trusted," Jiraiya accused scathingly.

"I am Hokage and I did what I felt was right. I needed a high level summoning clan to protect us in case of invasion..." Hiruzen replied evenly, unfazed by his pupil's harsh tone, audible tone. It was hard to be fearful or impressed by someone you taught since he was six.

"That's bullshit! You did it because you wanted to give the girl a second chance. You purposefully ignored the dangers; we both know Orochimaru never ever wastes his resources. This will come bite us in the ass before long and you knew it and that's why you didn't ask for my help or opinion via courier toad - because you _knew_ I'd fight you tooth and nail against it!"

Hiruzen removed his pipe and cooly weathered his pupil's rage. "You were the one that refused to become Godaime Hokage, Jiraiya. I've asked you on numerous occasions to accept the mantle but you turned me down. The truth is, that is _you_ that do not believe in yourself. You never were able to shoulder such a responsibility because you can't get over the shadows of your past. So don't get high and mighty on me. If you don't like my decision, replace me and do it yourself!"

"I'm no diplomat or bureaucrat and you know it, that's why you only considered me as a last resort. I'm a spymaster, a sage, seal and ninjutsu master – I'd be a horrible Hokage. The hell I'll let you off so easy, sensei! You're our leader, our beacon of guidance and hope and yet you're purposefully ignoring the truth. Just because you don't want or believe you can live through another world war, doesn't mean it isn't coming! It's _your_ responsibility to prepare us for this war, sensei!"

"I'm doing just that; what _I_ believe is right and you will obey me. You will leave Anko alone and will do what is necessary to protect our home according to my orders in the next couple of weeks. You're right, I have been complacent, but not in this. I've been reckless with all the allowances I've given you and Tsunade in the last decade or two. Do not think I've forgotten how you _abandoned_ Konohagakrue for _three_ years in a post war situation in order to train foreign genin. You let this 'weakness' you claim I have drive you to train and raise three ninja that later killed many of our own; so don't you lecture me about my mettle and responsibilities, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya's eyes widened and to him it was as if his sensei had just slapped him in the face. He shut his eyes and bowed his head grimly. "So be it, _Hokage-sama! _But I'm not going to hold back regarding my godson anymore. You've just exposed him to fatal risk and it's my responsibility to make sure he's ready when the time comes. These exams are the perfect cover for any assassin to kill him and I for one won't let that happen to him – not to mention a single glance by any Iwa-nin at Naruto's face and we'll have Ishimaru marching his entire army on Konona in order to kill the Yondaime's heir!"

Sarutobi coughed hard and grunted in approval, watching as the toad sannin nodded and waved his arm before leaping out the window once more. "You know, sensei. Out of us three, I'm the only one that's always listened, respected you. Even now, I did everything in front of you, I've never went behind your back – though it seems you can't return that courtesy. I wonder if I wasn't blind and naïve all this time, if this is the thanks I get; having you hold that one mistake I made nearly 30 years ago against me! You know, Tobirama-sama would be ashamed of you, sensei. He always taught us to face our challenges and give it our most, for our village and loved ones so ask yourself what the hell is this policy going to achieve?!"

The Hokage bit his lip as he watched his former pupil leap outside the window. When he knew he was alone he allowed his eyes to water and he held his face in his hands. Shuddering gasps escaped him as for the first time in many years he felt the urge to cry due to all the hurt, confusion and pain.

"_I-I'm sorry, Jiraiya. Even if you're partially right, I cannot let my love for you supersede my duty. I cannot risk dragging us into a war without more proof. I won't make another mistake like the one I did when I spared Orochimaru and let my emotions get the better of me. I know you'll be upset for quite a while with how I pulled rank on you like that. But eventually you'll see there is wisdom in patience and when you do, we'll reconcile...you'll see..."_

**

* * *

(Meanwhile, Training field twenty two)**

"Your motions are too stiff and you're trying too hard, Naruto. I've told you time and time again, water cannot be forced to obey. You have to flow along with the water in long, sweeping motions." The ANBU known as Tenzou, codenamed 'Yamato', exclaimed calmly.

The special ops agent was perched on a tree, overlooking his new pupil struggle with water manipulation. The blonde stood shakily over the crystal clear surface of a lake. He had been training the young Jinchuuriki for the last couple of days and he had to admit the genin showed much promise. Perhaps it was the fact he had already mostly mastered the wind element that helped him, or just blind luck – it didn't matter really in the sum of things.

"But I'm not...I don't understand what I'm doing wrong, Yamato-sensei!" Naruto complained breathlessly, hungrily seeking to alleviate the burning sensation in his oxygen depraved lungs. He was wet, tired and aching all over. Learning to control the elements was one thing but being bashed by summoned waves and bodies of water at random at the same time; forcing him to multi-task between elemental manipulation and sharpening his awareness was another.

Tenzou leaped off his perch, landing on the water beside Naruto. "Listen to me, Naruto. Though I am untrained in wind manipulation, I do know that it is a feat that requires intent, will and tenacity as you effectively force the air to obey you, correct?" His pupil nodded, his expression scrunched up in concentration as he listened intently to the explanation. "Water does not require violent methods; or rather it cannot be controlled like that."

Tenzou crouched low and swept his hand in a long, sweeping arc. The lake seemed to obey him, rising and rushing in the path he drew. "You must flow along with the water." He spun his body slightly and the water spun around him before bringing his other hand to intercept the end of his motion, cupping the liquid between his palms.

"This particular element functions best when it harmonious with its summoner. If you try to enslave it, you will fail. I know it's frustrating, but once you learn the very delicate balance required it is one of the easier elements to control. For example, if push the water too forcefully it will slip between your fingers but if you don't respect it enough it will not obey you," Yamato explained and showed Naruto how the water exploded when he used too much chakra and how it dissolved when he didn't apply enough.

The last Uzumaki narrowed his eyes slightly, shifting his gaze between the ANBU and the water beneath his feet thoughtfully. "But that can't be all there is to water manipulation, Yamato-sensei! When me and my former team fought Zabuza in the Nami no Kuni he used the moisture in the air around him to create mist and mizu bushin. "

Tenzou quirked his brow beneath his mask, "You're right, Naruto. There are select few shinobi that are able to suck the moisture within their bodies or around them and create a body of water for their jutsu. But, these ninja are very rare as the amount of control and power required is beyond most ninja; not to mention you must have a very strong affinity."

The Mokuton user's glance turned towards the forest around them as he sensed a familiar chakra signature. He heard a faint Morse-encoded tapping and shut his eyes. "I'm not saying it's impossible, only highly improbably considering you're attuned most powerfully towards wind and only have a mediocre affinity towards water."

Naruto sighed softly and ran a hand through his moist hair, not quite understanding how Tenzou's supposed advice was supposed to help him. _"I know he's my sensei, but I don't trust him enough to reveal mom's training methods unless I have to. These methods just feel right they're too technical. I do better when I use mom's way so maybe I should ...hey wait a minute, what's that?"_

The water behind the Jinchuuriki swirled and shifted ominously. He had but a brief second to react as the liquid suddenly surged towards him angrily. Naruto heard someone call out the words 'Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu' and reacted instinctively in order to protect himself.

He forced his life force through the air around him with all his might. An angry screeching sound buzzed in Naruto's ears as the air around his arms started swirling angrily. He guided the element with ease, already used to such rudimentary uses before he thrust his hands forward; propelling a massive gust of raw wind forward.

The powerful gale cleaved through the attack, two massive waves of water harmlessly missing Naruto. His eyes snapped sideways as felt his sensei's chakra signature shift. He instinctively turned around while crossing his arms just in time to intercept a side kick from Yamato that sent him skidding backwards.

"What are you doing, Yamato-sensei!" Naruto complained irritably in a loud, somewhat outraged manner. He slipped into his white wind tiger stance and observed his surroundings cautiously; his sensei nowhere to be found. "_Is this another test? How is this supposed to help me use Suiton jutsu?"_

The only reply the ANBU supplied was throwing his fist forward. His arm and hand shifted into a wood pole. The wooden limb shot forth, splitting into smaller extensions that threatened to batter and entangle the blonde genin.

"Damn it! Why are all my teachers insane?!" Naruto hissed under his breath and cautiously dove out of the way; maneuvering through the dense array of wood that kept on homing on to him before finally clumsily regaining his footing on top of it.

The Uzumaki pulled his arm back and shaped his hand into a claw like position. He manipulated the air around him and slashed his arm across his body. _"Wait a minute, this is too easy..." _Naruto thought as he watched a screeching blade of wind narrowed down on his sensei.

"_Shit, Moku-bushin_!" Naruto watched the justu connect with Tenzou before he exploded into wooden shrapnel. He felt a burst of chakra from his left and caught sight of a figure assuming the tiger seal through the veil of splashing water and dispersing splinters.

He cursed audibly as he heard his designated jutsu: "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" The approaching inferno sucked the oxygen from the air, the scarlet fireball reflected in Naruto's cerulean eyes. "_Fire burns wind...I...damn it! I'll have to use the Uzumaki way – I don't have time to experiment with Yamato-sensei's!" _

The Kyuubi container shut his eyes and expanded his chakra around him. "_Feel the water with your chakra and bind with the liquid."_ He threw his arms backwards and let his life force touch the water. "_Feel it, pull it and let it engulf you."_ He was emboldened as he heard the water shifting and swirling. "_Wait until you feel an icy cold resonate through your chakra." _He could hear the crackling flames, smell the smoke – but he waited still until a chilly, icy feel filled his chest and his eyes snapped open.

"Let is explode!" His last words were shouted angrily. He then brought them together in a clapping motion and prayed to whatever deity that might take pity on him. The water roared and rushed around him, obeying his wild, panicked command with vigor. The intense heat and flame collided with two powerful walls of rushing water with an angry hiss.

He cautiously opened his left eye and all he saw was a vapory haze. He let out a shaky exhale of relief before he heard a soft clapping sound and felt his chest tighten. "Ma ma, I had a feeling you'd grasp the technique if you were pushed into a hard place, you always had a knack for that, Naruto."

The figure of his mentor, Hatake Kakashi stood before him. Naruto's eyebrow twitched slightly at the sight of the Copy-nin leaning against a tree lazily while rummaging through his volume of 'Icha Icha'. One of his hands was raised in a greeting gesture before he snapped his book shut, "It's been a while, no? I see Yamato-san has been taking good care of you."

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Kakashi-sensei? You almost killed me!" Naruto shouted angrily, pointing at him accusingly. "I don't see you for weeks, I almost die on a mission against crazy-ass Kumo ninja and then you and the first thing you do when you see me against is try to toast me?!"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders "What did you expect, Naruto, a tearful hug and heartfelt speech? I'm not Gai, Naruto. Besides, I thought you had learned by now t hat methods are unconventional but effective, ne?"

"Unconventional is thinking outside of the box, Kakashi-sensei! Not burning your apprentice to a crisp to satisfy some hunch!" Naruto ranted as he coughed out some smoke. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and was about to continue before a hand clasped around his shoulder.

He turned around to face his unmasked temporary sensei's 'scary face'. "Are you questioning Kakashi-senpai's teaching methods, genin?"

Naruto sputtered and gulped. "N-now wait a minute...Y-yamato-sensei!" He winced before his face assumed an affronted expression as he heard Kakashi chuckle behind him.

"Ma ma, calm down, Yamato-san, I don't mind. Naruto and I have a special sensei-pupil bond. It's part of its charm; so I don't mind if he complains now and then. I'll admit that attacking you with a fire jutsu was a bit excessive but I couldn't help myself, you needed someone to wake you up."

"Wake me up? What the hell are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei?" The wet, irate and somewhat impatient genin asked suspiciously.

"There's no easy way to say this, Naruto. But you're 'entrenched' in your way of thinking. Ever since you've grown in skill with the wind element you've become reliant on it. Even now, you're surrounded by a body of water, but your first instinct was to use the wind. I know this because you hesitated when I used the jutsu on you and those few seconds could have cost you your life."

"But...I'm not..." Naruto tried to protest but Kakashi lifted his hand and cut into his words.

"Let me finish, Naruto. There are several typical ninja-types in the shinobi world. There are those with such brute power. They have so much chakra that they can simply overwhelm anyone that opposes them with the sheer destructiveness and power of their jutsu or summoning abilities. The current leader of Amegakure, Hanzou is like that," Kakashi explained.

"There are those with cunning and wisdom that can outsmart and outmaneuver anyone that oppose them. Take for example the likes of Shikamaru or Shino from your graduating class," Kakashi lectured and watched with some curiosity as Naruto's body language tensed at the mention of the Aburame; he would have to investigate that later, so he noted it down to himself mentally.

"You want to become Hokage, don't you? Well amongst those rare people that can become truly legendary leaders and kage there are two main types. There are those that are truly gifted and geniuses in one or two areas of being a ninja. They excel to such levels in their fields that they become nearly unrivaled. These ninja are the likes of Sandaime-sama, Yondaime-sama and Tsunade-hime that are unmatched in the fields Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and Medical arts by anyone of their peers."

"The other type are those ninja that are both powerful and diverse. These ninja know a variety of skills, some of them unique, and utilize them to find the best solution for any given situation. They are rarer than their peers, but I believe you will belong to this group just as Jiraiya-sama and Hashirama-sama used to be,"

Naruto looked somewhat overwhelmed and surprised and gulped, "R-Really? But...but why that group?"

"Let's face it, Naruto. You're not a genius or prodigal in any one branch but you are gifted, cunning and powerful. I don't want you to rely on strength and power alone, because any genius ninja with enough power will be able to be kill you. You are my precious student and I care for you, so try to be a bit more patient, ne?" he explained and patted his pupil's hair fondly.

"So our first order of business is teaching you to control your emotions and then we'll get down to opening your mind to a bit more than ninjutsu and elemental manipulation. You have a rare ability to use kage bushin no jutsu and if you use it wisely you can potentially outmaneuver any foe by sheer number and diversity alone, ok?"

Naruto nodded and felt humbled and somewhat overwhelmed "I-I think I understand, I...I'll try harder, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei."

"Good...then let's get to work, we have a lot to do before the chuunin exam and you'll be splitting your time between us and your team. I know I told you to rely less on your Kage Bushin but we'll have less and less time on our hands so we'll use them to make up for the lost time – just until after the exams."

A figure observed the trio from a perch upon a tree and bemusedly murmured itself in a wistful tone. The massive man with spiky white hair eyed the spectacle in regret and longing, memories of his youth and own pupil resurfacing.

"_My my, looks like we'll have a lot of fun together, Naruto. You seem to have grown up nicely even without my help and guidance – Minato would have been proud of you. You just enjoy yourself while you can, kid. I'll keep my eye on you. I hope you don't mind me taking him off your hands once you're done prepping him emotionally, Kakashi, but it's time I finally take care of my godson!"_

**

* * *

(Several minutes later, the Old city, outskirts of Kumogakure no Sato)**

It was silent in the old, abandoned graveyard of buildings. The wind howled audibly through the barren, exposed husk of the earlier incarnations of the Cloud capital. These old buildings were the only witnesses to the titanic battle that ended up in the sealing of the Hachibi. The rampaging ox-beast had been subdued and defeated by the Nidaime Raikage, later to be sealed into and infant, when the digging and drilling awoke it from its hibernation thirty five years earlier.

A sense of impending danger fueled the woman standing atop of a pile of rubble. She was Nii Yugito, and she was strong, but her enemies seemed strong themselves. Thus she coated herself with her tenant's power, the angry blue youki burning intensely.

She grunted, holding her ground as the Nibi's youki deflected a powerful projectile of condensed air. Her glacier blue eyes narrowed dangerously, her vision sharpening as rounded pupils narrowed into narrow slit ovals.** "I don't who you fools are, but you're making a big mistake..."**

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she watched one of them throw his head back and laugh audibly, his tone shrill and obnoxious. "I hate your voice, bitch. Your heathenish arrogance rankles Jashin-sama's ears. Don't interfere, Kakuzu! I have to appease Jashin-sama by unleashing his rage!"

The silver haired zealot slammed his massive scythe into the ground and his eerily violet eyes flickered with insane ferocity. However, before he could charge an iron grip latched onto his shoulder and held him back. "No, Hidan. We are too close to Kumogakure to waste time on your idiotic rituals." the Taki nuke-nin retorted icily. "We'll do it my way this time, you can play with your little make believe god next time."

Hidan gazed hatefully at his companion and his hand twitched on the handle of his scythe. The urge to cleanse the pestilence of his philistine partner nearly overwhelmed him. "I will do what is necessary for Jashin-sama and neither you, nor _he_ will make me betray my religion. If you're in such a hurry, help me subdue her quickly instead of fucking around!"

The Nibi's container frowned in confusion at the squabbling pair before she hissed in feline likeness, her youki exploding from within her. The way they disregarded her infuriated the female jinchuuriki; it would not be forgotten, nor forgiven. "_Let's show them what we've got, Nibi! They won't be so complacent in a couple of minutes!"_

She felt her partner/prisoner purr in acquiescence and crouched low. The intoxicating fire seared through her veins, leaving delicious rapture in its wake. How she adored the scent of burning air as her flaming azure youki illuminated the entire area. "**Shut up, you bastards! The only thing you'll be doing is dying at my hands!"**

Her clawed hands slashed forth, unleashing a deadly inferno at the duo. They parted in blurry speed avoiding her attack as it left a blackened, rancid-smelling patch of earth in its wake. The femme fatale cautiously watched as the berserker amongst the two made a zigzagging sprint towards her.

She roared angrily, rushing to meet him like a burning blue comet. "**You're mine!"** she declared victoriously, long tendrils of hungry youki slashing and whipping towards the Jashin cultist. The immortal laughed bemusedly, dodging the attacks with grace that nearly put hers to shame – _nearly _being the key word as she smashed her fire covered fist into his face, sending him flying backwards.

"HAHAHAHA! Is that all you've got, bitch!" Hidan mocked her as he caught sight of Kakuzu leaping over him. The Akatsuki's treasurer thrust his arms forward, his sewn limbs detaching. His forearms rocketed forth, propelled by the black substance that held his body together, one hand smashing into her face, whereas the other smashed into her gut.

The Cloud Kunoichi snarled impatiently, the iron hard blows knocking her into another piece of debris. Her eyes widened as the limbs retracted in time for a flying scythe to nearly impale her. She lunged to her side wildly saving her life but leaving herself exposed for the blurry shape of the weapon's owner.

Hidan's deranged visage crossed through her vision briefly as he pulled himself via the long chain attached to his deity's namesake weapon. He grinned at her cheekily as he yanked the weapon out of the concrete and and swung it over his head from its chain with deadly finesse and skill.

She bent backwards, dodging the deadly edges of the weapon before grasping the chain. "**There's no escape now, you crazy idiot!"** she hissed angrily. She cupped her free hand, the limb shaking as intense youki collected within her palm. The burning energy condensed into a glowing blue sphere that she happily unleashed upon the Akatsuki "**Now die!"**

The Akatsuki cultist simply grinned and channeled his own chakra through the chain and tugged on it with impossible strength. He laughed in orgasmic delight as the pain flooded him. The fire burning his flesh and sent him rolling backwards – the zealot cultist enjoying every bit of it.

The female jinchuuriki didn't even flinch as his chain slashed her hand open, crimson spilling all over it. However she did grunt in pain as a blow exploded against her ribcage in the wake of an impassive declaration of 'Atsugai'. The wind projectile unleashed by Kakuzu gnawed at her uniform, armor and flesh, tearing everything in its path. The screeching blades died out, leaving her flesh and bone a mangled mess before it sent her flying into a pile of rabble mercilessly.

Kakuzu sighed and rolled his green and red eyes as he watched his idiotic companion climb to his feet, unharmed and undeterred from the touch of the lethal blast. "Let's go Hidan, there is no doubt Kumo is aware of our presence ans we've outlived our welcome..."

Hidan sneered arrogantly as he pealed back his tattered Akatsuki cloak, starting the act of drawing the crimson circle around himself. "No way! I've got her blood now so either shut up and let me work or I'll fuck you up and then get to work, you blasphemous bastard!"

_"You moron...when I get back me and leader-sama will have words over your insubordination and recklessness," _the nightmarish nuke-nin promised himself as he crossed his arms, shaking his head slightly. "Fine, have it your way, Fool."

The insane immortal laughed joyously as he started smearing his own blood in a circle around him with his right foot. Once the triangle in the middle was complete he licked his lips as delicious power pumped through his veins, eliciting a soft moan of delight from his lips as his skin morphed into an eerie skeleton colored likeness.

Yugito snarled painfully, clutching her bleeding, shredded side while coughing blood. She trembled as every breath, every motion was raw agony. She barely opened her bleary blue eyes in time to witness the deranged scythe wielder untie a steel blade from his side and aim it as his own abdomen. "_What...what the fuck is he doing?!" _

Before his arm could move a massive crackling sound filled the area. The scent of sizzling air filtered through Kakuzu's nostrils briefly before a massive thunderbolt slammed into his companion's body, knocking him towards the ancient nuke-nin. The grotesque elder ninja simply sidestepped and let his partner slam into the debris behind him "_That ninja is good...he snuck up on me. I have a feeling this is going to get troublesome..."_

He callously ignored Hidan's predicament and profanity as his eyes flickered to the figure perched on the remnants of a pillar, a electrically charged blade aimed in its hand. "Leave the kid alone, you freak, 'cause your survival now looks pretty bleak. You fools sure have some spunk, but now that Bee's in the house your plans will flunk!"

"Killer Bee..." Yugito murmured in relief as her fellow container unsheathed another one of his eight swords and crossed them together. She let her eyelids droop as weariness engulfing her; if her senior companion was there she had no reason to be concerned. There wasn't a ninja in Kumo with his power – not even the Raikage; those two didn't stand a chance if he went all out.

"You bastard! You did that on purpose! Why didn't you warn me?" Hidan snarled as he shoved the rabble off him angrily. He stood up and popped his bones back into place while shooting his companion an ugly glare.

"I didn't feel like it," was the icy retort that elicited an angry hiss from the silver haired maniac. Kakuzu's eyes flickered between Yugito and Killer Bee and the cogs ran through his head, calculating their chances of spiriting the Nibi away while fending off this ninja.

He didn't have much time to ponder his chances as Killer Bee's weapons slid against one another, electricity humming through the chakra conductive steel. The electricity flickered in blinding white before it shifted and morphed into a putrid, bubbling white energy that Kakuzu recognized immediately. "**You fools have hurt my friend, so it's time for you to meet your end..." **

_"This is bad. If the Hachibi is here, that means the rest of Kumo's ANBU and possibly their kage are on their way to protect their living weapons."_ Kakuzu hissed impatiently as he leaped backwards, vacating his position just in time to avoid the blurry silhouette of the Kumo Jinchuuriki.

The sword master shifted and slashed an electrically powered blade across his position, missing Kakuzu just barely. He didn't mind though as Hidan was not nearly as lucky as the blade sliced his body in half, eliciting an annoyed and angry scream from the immortal. "Damn it, Kakuzu! What the hell is up with you, take care of this freak!"

The waterfall elder ninja grunted as he somersaulted over the follow up slashes by Killer Bee. His body blurring as he flip flopped and shifted away from angry blasts of lightning the Hachibi's vessel shot off at him, his experience guiding his motions and saving him from what would normally spell certain death.

_"His Kenjutsu is superb and his ability to control his youki and lightning chakra are dangerous. I could probably deal with him if I went all out, but I would never be able to do it in time to escape. Besides, I'd only be revealing more of my abilities to Kumo. Tch, Hidan's useless as usual...looks like a tactical retreat is in order."_ Kakuzu determined and made some quick hand seals, invoking the 'Kirigakure no Jutsu' as exhaled a thick, gust of dense fog.

**"Hey, buddy this is my show! I didn't say that you two could go!"** With that declared the Hachibi's Youki exploded around Killer Bee, dispersing the jutsu easily. But his efforts were too little, too late as he caught sight of Kakuzu holding Hidan's two halves, carrying one of them on each of his shoulders.

Before Killer Bee could pursue him he heard a sizzling sound and noticed a circle of explosive notes surrounding the injured Yugito. The Kage's brother didn't even pause, sprinting forth and shielding the unconscious woman with his own body as the entire area exploded violently.

Kakuzu didn't even look back as he fled while their demon possessed pursuer was busy defended and possibly treating the wounded female. "_This is the second time you've made me fail, Hidan. He will not be pleased and neither am I. maybe I'll be able to convince him to finally let me KILL you."_

**

* * *

(Ichiraku Ramen Stand, Later that evening)**

Uzumaki Naruto was tired, his clothes were moist and his body trembled in the cool night air. His new pseudo sensei Yamato was much harsher and demanding than Kakashi – that was no push over when it came to training. It was not surprising considering the younger man was part of the Black ops and had no ties to Naruto other than his obligatory commands from the old man. Thus the combination of the two jounin was quite a difficult situation to deal with.

He had trained in the water manipulation techniques before, but never had he had someone scrutinized him so thoroughly. The masked ninja had pinpointed all his mistakes over and over, drilling the correct motions and chakra circulation directions into the blonde with an apathetic voice that was colder than the night breeze.

The Jinchuuriki stepped out Ichiraku's after finishing his dinner, his face twisted into a slight frown as he stepped out into the street. He stretched and shook his head slightly, spraying droplets of water as his head moved from side to side.

"Now now, Naruto, I know you're desperate for a date, but the whole wet and sexy look doesn't really work when you look like a soggy dog..." a familiar voice teased him.

The Uzumaki quirked his brow and turned around "Oh c'mon Ino-chan, cut me some slack. I've been training all day with two crazy sensei; can't you show a guy a little sympathy?" he whined and pushed out his lips while flashing a pair of pleading, puppy dog eyes.

Ino rolled her eyes and turned her head "Tch, I call it as I see it, Naruto," she brushed off his request with a shrug. Her tone belied her true feelings though as laughter danced in her eyes. Naruto sighed and whined her name in mock misery that elicited a soft, tinkling laughter from the girl.

They shared a brief laugh and appraised one another. They were both clad in their training attires, somewhat sweaty, and dirty from their respective training. His fellow blonde flashed him a smile that he returned naturally, the two looking at one another for a while; a slightly uncomfortable silence left between them as they sought for words.

Ino's eyes flickered with uncertainty, her stomach clenching. "_Just get this over with, Girl! There's no way he'll say no. Besides this way I'll finally know for sure what I feel and want and stop having to suffer these damn awkward moments!" _Ino battled with herself briefly before grabbing the blonde's hand.

After seeing Chouji nearly die and having nearly fallen victim to the Rokushou Aoi, her perspective on things changed to some degree. She knew now she had to grow stronger, so that she could pull her weight more – like Sakura did.

But more importantly she never wanted to live with regrets if she could help it and after being reunited with Naruto and being informed they would be on the same time for a while she knew what she wanted to do. "Uzumaki Naruto, will you go out with me?" she declared in her firm and bossy tone, though her cheeks flamed up slightly.

Her cheeks flushed even more as he gaped at her with slightly wide eyes. Her heart pounded. For all her bravado and gloating over her knowledge on romance and dating; she had never asked someone out or had been asked out – until now. "Well? Yes or no? It isn't that hard even for you, Naruto!"

"W-what? You mean now?" the son of the Yellow Flash sputtered, his own cheeks flushing as he watched her nod her head slowly. The Uzumaki was at lost, he could easily admit that asking the beautiful girl before him out had crossed him mind more than once in the last month or so. But he had never actually thought she was even remotely interested in him. "_What the fuck is wrong with you? Say yes!"_

"S-sure!" He smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his head, his etiquette lessons and self restraint flying out of the window as his heart pounded against his ribcage. His weariness and personal woes were discarded as the blue eyes girl lay the whopping surprise on him out of the blue.

"W-Where do you want to go...?"

Ino quirked her brow questioningly and tapped her foot several times. She crossed her arms under her breasts and waited patiently for the right answer. "Honestly! It's the guy's job to choose where we go out to. Oh! And before you say anything, if you suggest Ichiraku for our first date I will personally castrate you!"

Naruto gaped at her slightly, his blue eyes narrowing as he pointed at her. His reply was surprised, confused and just a bit of outraged, "But you asked me out!"

"So what? Are you're saying is that you're going out with me just because I asked you and not because you _want_ to, is that it, N-a-r-u-t-o?" Her tone was icy, her eyes projecting compressed violence that made the Uzumaki gulp nervously.

_"W-Women are scary..."_ Naruto realized and shook his head, lifting his hands in a placating gesture. "That's not it, Ino-chan! Of course I'd want to go out with you! Any guy would! You're pretty, smart, cool and we get along great! B-But I-I've never done this before! I don't know all these rules of relationships like you do," he admitted sheepishly while shrugging his shoulders.

Ino blushed at his frank admission and didn't know what she should feel more at that moment: frustrated with his obliviousness or giddiness over his compliments. "_What was I expecting? This is Naruto after all. The guy with zero social awareness. I suppose he's rough around the edges...but he means well, is loyal and he is cute..."_

"Alright, Naruto, since you're new at this I'll teach you some of the basics," Ino declared and put her left hand on her hip. She lifted her right hand in a lecturing pose and began. "First Date know-how #1: The guy takes the girl out to a place of his choosing on his expense"

Naruto's brow ticked, "_But she asked me out! Why do I have to pay! It doesn't make any sense...then again, Ino-chan is dangerous when she's angry so I better play along..."_ he thought as Ino's lifted another finger.

"Know-how #2: The couple will get acquainted with one another and learn about one another's likes and dislikes," Ino proceeded and frowned as she watched Naruto eye her in confusion and rub his head. "What is it, Baka?!"

"S-Sorry but, Ino-chan. We already know each other...we've been hanging out during and after missions for the last couple of months. I-I just don't get it," Naruto confessed and sighed slightly as he watched Ino's face redden with fury. He noted that he preferred it flush with shyness and/or excitement due to the pain usually accompanying her ire.

_"He does have a point..."_ Ino admitted as she felt conflicted over what to do. The rules she had come to think as the bible of dating seemed somewhat unfitting. However, the Yamanaka wasn't one to flinch in the face of difficulties and so she replied to Naruto's inquiry in a tight tone. "So what? So we'll start from scratch. Do you have a problem with that?"

The Uzumaki paled slightly and shook his head quickly, "_Now I understand why Shikamaru always says all women are troublesome," _Naruto sighed and decided to test the waters "Umm...are you hungry?"

The Yamanaka crossed her arms under breasts once more and glared at him flatly. The thin line her lips were set in a very bad omen. "_I guess not."_ He scratched the back of his head before his eyes widened faintly as an idea struck him. he grabbed Ino's wrist suddenly "I know! Come on, I know this place I've been dying to show you for a while!"

Ino gasped slightly as the Uzumaki dragged her along for a couple of feet. His sudden motion and actions took her by surprise and she blushed faintly. She dug her heels in and brought them to a halt, "Hey hey! Slow down, Naruto! What are you doing, baka?"

The Uzumaki stopped due to her insistence and turned to look back at Ino curiously, not understanding what he did wrong this time. The kunoichi sighed softly and put her hand gently on his and shook her head. She didn't mind him holding her hand if she was honest with herself as it felt nice to feel his warm and rugged his skin against hers; but it was against the rules. "You're not supposed to drag me, your date, around like some piece of luggage, Naruto!"

Her fellow blonde looked even more confused and frowned thoughtfully before retorting in a somewhat frustrated tone, glaring at her accusingly. "But you drag me around all the time!"

Ino returned his glare just as heatedly. "That's different, I'm a girl, I'm allowed to drag you around!"

"But why?!" Naruto snapped in his obnoxiously loud tone, a slightly whiny quality tainting his words as he truly did not understanding all these supposed rules and edicts Ino was spouting as if they were some religious code.

"Because I said so! Don't argue with me, I know what I'm talking about!"

"Alright, Alright! But for the record, all these rules aren't leaving much room for having fun!" he voiced his protest.

Ino looked conflicted, slightly saddened by how Naruto was acting, but she understood him on some level. Some of the 'rules' did seem slightly awkward given the situation between the two blondes but she didn't know any better so it was best to stick to a sure thing.

The two genin walked for a few minutes in tense silence, each pointedly looking away from another as they engaged some small talk as per Ino's rules, asking one another questions on subjects they both already knew like favorite colors, foods, pass times and whatnot.

Both seemed unsatisfied and it showed by their in flat, somewhat biting tones, their answers and questions all pointedly short and curt. Naruto sighed to himself as his brows furrowed. _"Well this is great, she's miserable, I'm miserable – this sucks! I like how Ino usually is and I've had enough of this tension and small talk shit!"_

"Ino-chan! I can't take this anymore!" He stepped in front of her and blocked her path, his eyes flaring with a passionate gleam. His heart was pounding and a phantom pain in his chest was bothering him. His instincts screamed at him to do something, say something – and Uzumaki Naruto always listened to his gut instincts.

Ino flinched and was prepared for him to cancel the date or tell her he didn't like her. Later she would readily admit she wasn't expecting what came next.

"I like you just the way you are all the time! I like spending time with you when you're loud, when we goof around and have fun. Hell, I even like it when you're bossy and argue with me because I like talking with you and we act naturally. That's why I wanted to go out with you in the first place! I really don't get why we have to act like we don't know each other and follow these stupid rules! Why can't we just try and act normal and have fun and see where it goes?" He asked her, his hands grasping her shoulders gently.

The Yamanaka looked a bit overwhelmed by the frankness of his admission, her cheeks flaring brightly as she shyly looked away from his piercing, beautiful eyes. Her throat was dry and she trembled slightly. "_I-I don't know...but he's right, this doesn't seem to be working but I DO like Naruto...so what do I do? I thought dates were supposed to go like that?"_

Ino admitted Naruto wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was perceptive when he wanted to. He was funny in a goofy kind of way and he wasn't afraid of arguing with her or speaking his mind, though there were times when his tactless words were somewhat embarrassing. Maybe she ought to try and improvise, after all nobody in their sane mind could claim Naruto was remotely normal.

"Alright, Naruto. But only because I'm dying to know what this 'place' you're taking me to is!" Ino declared and untangled herself from his grip and made it her point to convey that she only agreed on her own volition and not Naruto's pleading/insistence.

The Jinchuuriki grinned brightly, "Alright! Now you're talking!" He opened his hand and Ino took it. She allowed Naruto to lead her towards his destination. With the 'ground rules' of keeping the subject to just themselves removed, Naruto and Ino seemed to ease up and a pleasant silence was left between them.

"Oh! Ino-chan, I forgot to ask you and Shikamaru, but how was your mission? You were pretty excited about it before I left and you came back...I dunno, sad." He inquired several minutes later when they got comfortable enough to walk side by side.

Ino scrunched up her nose and her face switched to a slightly saddened and reserved expression. "It was...hard. I can't really talk about it, it was a pretty sticky situation but my team and Sakura ended up fighting a Jounin and Chouji got hurt..."

Naruto frowned as he heard the name of his former teammate but knew Ino still considered the formally pink haired genin a friend so he held back his choice words. "I see...I'm sorry about that, how's he doing?"

"Shikamaru says he's doing fine but he got hurt pretty bad. He'll be in the hospital for a while and out of commission for at least a month." Her eyes flickered sadly at the thought her injured teammate and she felt Naruto squeeze her hand gently.

"That sucks! But...I guess as long as he'll be alright that's what counts, right? Hey, you know what? Maybe we should meet up sometime and go visit him. We could go sneak him in some real food. Hospital foods is the _worst!" _

Ino smiled at him, his grin infectious/ "I think he'd like that! Come to think of it, poor Chouji must hate it there! I've only visited him once too, so I think he'd enjoy the company," Ino agreed and felt the earlier tension melt away.

They spent the rest of their walk conversing softly on the mundane details of Ino's mission, gossip and training tips. Naruto was careful to skirt around all attempts by Ino to learn about what happened on his mission. He didn't need to be reminded of his failures and shortcomings of those dark turn of evens and Shino turning on him. Besides, the Hokage most of the mission details.

Their path took them closer to the eastern district, the older and nowadays less populated area within Konohagakure before they suddenly broke off into a small clearing. Naruto grinned in anticipation and seemed to bounce slightly with every step until he came to a stop and turned towards Ino.

"I found this place not too long ago when I was running late for a training session with Kakashi-sensei. It's got lots of flowers and well I know how much you love those, so I thought I should show it to you when I saw you and...well..." he stammered a bit nervously and stepped away from his current position that blocked Ino's line of sight; deciding it would be better to keep his foot out of his mouth unless it was absolutely necessary.

Ino's eyes widened slightly as she took in the sight of a small grassy patch on the edge of a riverbank. While it was true that there were species of flower here and there but the real sight was the breathtaking way the few rays of moonlight reflected off the water, bouncing off the fauna majestically.

He seemed somewhat uncertain as he took in the dumbstruck look on Ino's face, waving his hand in front of her eyes. "Umm...so...you like it?"

Crickets chirping in the background and Ino found herself covering her cheeks with her hands as they flamed up, her mouth slightly open in shock. "_It's so pretty! And he brought me here because he thought about me and what I want and like! That's always a good sign!"_ Ino squealed inwardly.

"Naruto..." she stammered, unsure what to say exactly. She was somewhat overwhelmed so she smiled as widely as humanly possible, her cheeks hurting slightly but she didn't care as she suddenly hugged him tightly. "_I...I don't care that you're a goof sometimes. Or that you're tactless and loud. Sakura must be high on something because you're sweet, caring and you make me feel happy. I like you, Uzumaki Naruto and as it's obvious YOU don't know anything about this, baka...I'll take the initiative."_

The Uzumaki hugged her back awkwardly, blushing as his heart thundered in his chest. His body tingled and his lips were dry so he licked them nervously. "So...you do...like it? Right? I don't know if it's alright according to your rules, but I...ow!"

Ino winced and frown slightly, she had tried to kiss him but due to his rambling they ended up knocking their noses together. She inwardly sighed as the 'textbook' romantic moment was ruined. But Ino was anything if not determined and she knew what she wanted. Therefore, she leaned up while murmuring "Shut up a bit, Naruto-kun, you talk too much..."

Naruto felt his chest tighten as he chuckled awkwardly and nervously, but nodded, mouthing a soft apology that Ino ignored as she pressed her lips against his. Naruto couldn't breathe, dazed and shocked that Ino would kiss him. He didn't know what to do, how to act but luckily such coherent thoughts were silenced as her slightly sweet and hot lips entrapped his own. The feeling and sensations that swam through him were foreign but by no means unwelcome and all he wanted to do was get closer to Ino, cradle her smaller form. Naruto followed his guts as he usually did – enclosing her waist with her arms and holding her firmly against him

Ino trembled slightly, his lips were moist and warm in the cool night air. She clutched onto him tightly, fearing she might fall at her head spun and her footing seemed shaky. Both Ninja suddenly pulled back from one another after several long moments, both overwhelmed by the intensity and sensations and feelings they shared during the kiss.

They were breathless, wide-eyed and somewhat confused/surprised, though neither of them seemed to regret it. An awkward silence was left as the two shy and inexperienced teens blushed. "I-I'll walk you home!" Naruto stammered, breaking the silence.

He watched Ino exhale in relief, seemingly just as bashful and confounded as he on what should happen next. They both needed time to digest this new phase in their relationship but one thing was for certain – nothing would ever be the same. Naruto only hoped that for once in his life that statement would end in a positive tone.

_**

* * *

**_**(Dawn Break of the following morning, Kusa no Kuni)**

The duo of Deidara and Sasori were slowly carving their path through the rancid, insect infested bogs of the western part of Kusa no Kuni. They had been tipped off by one of Sasori's deep agents about sightings of the nomad nuke-nin known as 'Chihibiki no Utakata'**.**

The enigmatic vagabond origins were unknown except that he was a Kiri-ninja at some point but then defected after the rise of the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. Those whom witnessed his wrath and survived all repeated two single, blood chilling detail, his eyes and chakra were a blinding, insidious white. It wasn't much, but usually those select few whose life-force was abnormally colored were considered suspected Jinchuuriki and warranted an investigation.

"Are you sure that he's here, Sasori-danna? Why would anyone seek refuge in this shit hole, um?" the nasally, somewhat irritated tone of Deidara inquired impatiently. The two partners had been trudging their way through the mud for hours.

"For the last time, yes. He's been fleeing from ninja villages seeking to harness his power for over half a decade. It makes sense for him hide in an inhospitable environment that gives him tactical advantage so stop your whining – we've got work to do." The prodigal puppeteer fixed his younger partner with a dark glare, "Deidara, I'm warning you in advance, the congested fauna is unfavorable for your specialty jutsu so do not go overboard."

The blonde saboteur sneered and chuckled softly, throwing his head back to exhale wearily. "Don't worry, Sasori-danna, I'm sure we can deal with some untrained drifter, even if he contains one of the beasts, um."

The Suna nuke-nin's tail suddenly shifted and blocked Deidara's path as he locked eyes upon the figure perched on a branch in front of them. "_How did he get that close? I didn't hear or sense him at all..."_

In front of them sat a young man, one of his feet dangling from the branch and another folded again his chest. He was clad in a loose, long aqua colored robe that was with navy blue trims. The upper garment was too large and hung loosely on his muscular form. He wore a matching set silk pants, their lower edge slightly torn as it failed to conceal his bare feet.

The enigmatic figure's hair was an unruly mane of short brunette spikes that partially concealed a pair of narrow, eerie brown eyes that bordered on the yellow. His voice was crisp, its smooth almost delicate volume sounding foreign for the tone he chose, "Why are you two following me? I thought you ninja scum had learned that your little tricks and illusions don't work on me"

The blonde terrorist reached for his hair slowly and pushed down his visor on his right eye. He shut his left eye and allowed his vision to shift to the computerized green grid. The machinery analyzed the man's chakra levels and output, small numbers and text running across Deidara's vision. "Your assumption was true, Sasori-danna. His chakra is mixed with youki; he is one of the nine."

Sasori nodded and reached for his cloak and removed it in one swift motion. "I will only offer this once, Utakata. Come with us quietly and spare yourself a battle you cannot hope to win."

Deidara grinned widely and reached for his satchel. He fisted his hand into the explosive clay and fell into a low crouch; sweeping his other hand across his body and prepared for everything.

The Jinchuuriki's lips twitched, shifting from a small, arrogant smirk into a full blown grin full of predator sharp teeth. His eyes opened to reveal two eerie orbs of glowing white. He spoke mostly to himself, seeming quite amused as he licked his teeth hungrily. "**Will you look at that, I was right... I told you my dinner would be talkative, didn't I?**

His voice was deeper, somewhat guttural as he shifted his position and dropped to the soggy ground beneath him. His aura erupted around him in a storm of blinding white youki. "**Truthfully, I was getting rather hungry so I suppose you two will do." **

"I didn't know the Rokubi Gastropod was carnivorous." The master of explosives hissed in a deadpan voice. He removed his hand from his satchel, the chewing limb opening its mouth before spewing out several small snake shaped clay figurines. They sank into the rancid bog water, planted within the terrain, ready for use whenever it would be most beneficial to their creator.

"The Bijuu is an omnivore, it digests all and rumors claim that the host has taken a liking to human flesh due to partial insanity. It seems they were founded for once. I would be careful if I were you, Deidara. Kakuzu can't sew back your limbs of their bitten off."

_"If that overgrown slimeball thinks he can chew on me he's in for an 'explosive' surprise, um!"_ Deidara thought though inwardly he felt a bit nervous as his visor relayed an alarming increase in the target's chakra capacity.

"**How can I not eat you? We humans are parasites that only live a brief, insignificant existence in which we consume everything around us and then shit out waste and pollution that destroys our environment. It is only fitting I return the favor and eat my kind and shit out their organic matter to heal the planet. Call it insanity, call it 'poetic justice' but it won't matter in a couple of moments while I'm gnawing on your bones, kid."** Utakata explained in a deathly calm tone.

The flesh eating young man growled audibly, the primordial sound strangely enough visible noticeable as the sonic waves resonated with the Jinchuuriki's youki. The sound waves were entrapped and contained by the tainted life force, forming a bizarre solid sound bubble. It started trembling as the intensity of the sound waves grew the bubble began to multiple as other bubbles formed from it. Inside the glowing cocoon of sound and youki the burning silhouette of three golden white tails formed behind him – more of them forming rapidly.

_"Heh, this is going to get messy for sure. It looks like I might have to use my specialty jutsu. No offense Sasori-danna, but I think this is a case where my art is much more...suitable than your little puppet show..."_ Deidara pondered as he assumed the tiger seal, only sparing a glance to his elder Akatsuki crouching low as well.

The nightmarish Jinchuuriki sniffed the air and then turned his hollow orbs on Deidara, licking his teeth before howling in a deranged tone. Its accumulated sonic waves exploded around it, unleashing high velocity spheres of sound and energy at his foes.

The heavens themselves seemed to wail in agony as Utakata gave into his blood lust, charging towards his prey voraciously while unleashing his infamous bubble jutsu upon them.

**

* * *

(Several hours later, Forests of Hi no Kuni)**

Itachi and Kisame walked the silent woods in tense silence. Ever since the mission order had been given the two nuke-nin had been seeking out the elusive serpent of a man with a veraciousness few could equal. However, tracking down the kinjutsu master was far trickier than it would seem even for a wielder of the sharingan.

The man wasn't hailed as a master assassin and tactician for nothing and normally, trying catch up to a cold trail left by him would be impossible for anyone, but Uchiha Itachi was no mere man or ninja. A crow cawed above them, bringing the elite shinobi to a pause.

"Is it that one of your familiars, Itachi-san?" Kisame questioned as the ebony feathered creature descended slowly, landing on the onyx eyed deserter's outstretched arm.

The Uchiha didn't deem the question worthy of his time as he unfurled the rope around a note tied to the crow's leg. He opened the small note and read it intently, his eyes narrowing faintly. "_You just couldn't resist seeking my brother's sharingan, could you? Your greed and arrogance will be your undoing, Orochimaru; I will make sure of that."_

"Come, he is close." The Genjutsu master intoned simply and lifted his hand, sending the bird on its way. He then channeled some fire chakra through his hand, incinerating the message before turning around and breaking into a sprint.

Kisame grinned widely, his predator teeth flashing as he shifted his great sword over his shoulder. He followed his partner's blurry pace, the pair breezing through the maze of tree and bush at incredible velocities.

"Oh, by the way, Itachi-san. Do make sure you leave something for me too. I have a score to settle with that slippery bastard as well.."

The Uchiha's lips twitched, a sound of acquiescence escaping his pale lips.

They traveled for several hours until Itachi came to an abrupt halt and motioned Kisame to follow suit. One did not just rush and charge into an S-class ninja's vicinity, even if it was the likes of Orochimaru; it usually spelled death or at the very least tactical disadvantage.

The cloaked pair stepped into an open clearing, gazing at the now demolished structure that used to be the Fire Temple. The once pristine and majestic compound was now a broken, burning husk. The rancid scent of burning flesh, ashes and smoke spread across the rich landscape. It clashed violently against its natural beauty.

The only thing that seemed untouched by the destruction were the fountains of water and the moat of fresh river water that surrounded the temple that once supplied life and sustenance to the now deceased monks.

There in the center of the carnage sat a seemingly bored snake sannin leisurely. He was clad in his beige robes over his black body suit, the trademark purple robe holding his attire together. At his feet was the corpse of the rumored freak child with the monster arm. The child's shoulder length hair was stained in blood and his lifeless eyes were wide; one of his arms missing as it was seemingly torn out of its socket.

Orochimaru licked his lips with his eerily long tongue and grinned murderously at his pursuers, "Itachi, Kisame. You two are late; I've been waiting for you for a while now. I just knew _he_ would send you two after me."

Kisame sneered at his former associate and slammed his great sword, Samehada on the ground firmly, the ground shattering as his dark eyes flashed with icy anticipation. "Don't be like that, Orochimaru. It's never too late for a party, especially when you're the one that's offering us such prime snake meat for our sushi..."

Itachi reached and unbuttoned his cloak slightly, "You should have stayed under your rock, Orochimaru. This is the end, not even your associate in the tree over there can stop us," was the bland exclaim given by the Uchiha genius as his eyes flashed with his birthright, the tomoe of his sharingan spinning rapidly.

"Kukukuku! Perceptive as always, Itachi-kun. I hope you don't mind, but since you and I have some unfinished business I thought I should be courteous and prepare some entertainment for Kisame-san as well. You can come out now, Mashashi-san," the snake summoner beckoned and glee filled him as he saw the Kiri nuke-nin's eyes widen considerably when he heard his accomplice's name.

The Shark man cursed and hefted his great blade protectively across his body just as a massive gust of wind nearly cleaved him in half. His great sword absorbed the elemental attack, but the force behind it pushed him several feet back.

A blurry shape charged at the Monster of the Mist, not giving him even a moment's respite. Kisame ducked and dodged, leaping backwards as deadly sword swipes nearly amputated his limbs and decapitated his head. The blue skinned Akatsuki finally swung in retaliation, smashing his weapon against his assailant's blade, his face twisted into a wild grin.

A tall, muscular man in his late forties stood in front of him, his body clad in a dark blue body suit with black lightning shaped patches under his shoulder blades and on his thighs. The man's skin was fair, his face carrying various scar tissue, especially one glaring scraping abrasion thats origin was quite apparent. His skin clashed violently with his long, black hair with silver lines and his dark hazel eyes.

Kisame grunted as he held Samehada against an abnormally long Katana, the long and thin blade gleaming in the sunlight as it stood steadfast even against the shark nin's physical supremacy. "I don't know how you survived; old man and I don't care why you're helping that creepy bastard of all people. But this time I'll make sure you die and stay dead!"

With that declaration the man flashed an equally wild grin, his slightly yellow teeth gnashing, "Sounds like fun! Bring it on, kid!" With that exclaim leveled the swordsman unleashed a massive battle cry before he parried the sharkskin blade. They both vanished into a blur of after images and clanging blades.

"And then there were two..." The snake sannin cooed happily, his reptilian eyes seeming to flash with blood lust as his body blurred due to his speed. He reappeared several feet in front of Itachi and slapped his hands together. He gathered his chakra, grinning as he felt Itachi mimic the gesture. "_I've been waiting for this day for a long time, Itachi. It is time you learned your place..."_

**

* * *

Jutsu List:**

_'Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu'_ _- __Water Release: Grand Waterfall Technique__ - _Mid-level Water jutsu - unleashes a wave of rushing water_  
__Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu_ - _"Fire Release: Grand Fireball technique_ - Low to Mid-level Fire jutsu - unleashes a massive fireball at the foe_  
__Moku-bushin_ - _Wood Clone_ - Low level Wood technique - Yamato will create a sentient clone of himself from nearby wound that can blend into wood_  
__Suiton: Kirigakure no jutsu_ - _Hidden Mist Technique_ - Low level Water technique - The user will either expel of create a veil of dense fog from the moisture within/around him.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own or gain any profit from the Naruto medium, that is the sole property of Mashashi Kishimoto, Shounen Jump and the other distrubtion companies.**

**

* * *

Japanese term/word glossary:**

Jutsu – Technique**  
**Juuchi Yomasu - 10000 cold nights  
Tenrai Katana' - Divine Katana  
Shodaime – The First  
Battoujutsu - Drawing a sword Technique  
Nidaime - The Second  
Sandaime – The Third  
Yondaime – The Fourth  
Kyoufu - Godfather  
Jinchuuriki – Power of Human Sacrifice – nickname of the containers of the tailed beasts.  
Kikachuu – Destruction bug/s  
Tomoe – Comma  
'Kaimon' – The first of the eight celestial chakra gates – the Opening Gate

* * *

The snake sannin and Uchiha genius burst into action in unison, each running through an individual set of hand seals at blurry speed. Orochimaru smirked as he recognized the base sequence his opponent had chosen and knew his intuition was right. _"Typical Uchiha tactics...your first choice is always a fire jutsu."_

The sharingan wielder ignored his target's amusement and inhaled deeply. He launched himself into the air, spinning around while exhaling harshly in several short intervals. Each puff of air was exchanged with flame; the Uchiha unleashing the storm of fireballs that was known as the 'Housenka no jutsu.'

Itachi's hands blurred in mid rotation as he simultaneously shot off several kunai in a specific pattern. The deadly steel blades narrowed down on their serpentine comrade, all concealed in rain of flaming projectiles.

The kinjutsu specialist seemed unimpressed as the earth around him split open. The soft soil solidifying under the violent urges of his life force. The chakra enforced matter both rose and spun around at high velocity as it shifted into a hollow, cylinder-shaped barrier of stone known as _'Doton: Boushi Ishikajou'. _

Itachi didn't wait for his jutsu to connect as he landed gracefully on the ground. He kept his eyes on the snake as his body shifted briefly as he whipped his left hand forth, launching a kunai with lethal accuracy above said nuke-nin. The bladed weapon hit the hilt of one of the earlier kunai, knocking it off course and diverting its path downwards straight towards Orochimaru.

The entire area shook fiercely as the two jutsu clashed. The scent of charred stone accompanied by putrid smoke engulfed Itachi's as his double layered trap failed. As he had expected his sharingan eyes caught the sight of a blurry shape cutting through the cloud of smoke, the sannin following quick in tow.

Even through the smoke his bloodline caught sight of the mutated sannin's emitting an abnormal amount of chakra and so he was forced to react accordingly. _"Kunai Kage Bunshi? Interesting...but it will not assist you..." _the Akatsuki elite thought as he watched his earlier kunai return to sender with interest; the jutsu replicating the projectile exponentially.

The snake sannin watched the young genius succumb o the storm of steal, his body shredded grotesquely before it popped out of existence with a puff of smoke. His eyes widened as he exhaled irregularly and looked down. The crimson stained length of a ANBU blade protruded from his upper body. His look of surprise shifted to one of homicidal amusement as his hand shot backwards, and smashed it into the Uchiha's windpipe.

The trees around them toppled over as massive explosion rocked the area, the Uchiha's 'Bunshin Bakuha' technique detonating majestically in a mushroom of searing scarlet. The original Itachi stepped out of his vantage point from a tree branch a short distance away and smirked faintly as the heated wind engulfed him, his clothes and hair swaying lightly.

Orochimaru's body reformed from the earth around him this 'Tsuchi Kawarimi' technique having easily countered the devastating jutsu and earlier lethal blow. He stood nonchalantly in the midst of ground zero, the torn ground in the crater around him still trembling.

The murderous criminal opened his mouth wide, regurgitating a green snake head briefly before the snake clan's master swallowed it once more and licked his lips eagerly. "Is that all you've got, Itachi-kun? I must admit I'm disappointed so far..."

The Uchiha's eyes widened a fraction and his lips twitched triumphantly. He had finally manipulated the slippery snake just where he wanted him to be; locking his eerie yellow eyes with his sharingan. Oddly enough, all of Itachi's earlier attempts at ensnaring the snake with passive genjutsu and illusions were brushed off expertly. But now that his sharingan had him, it was over.

He channeled his chakra into his eyes, the tomoe spinning as he spread his genjutsu over the arrogant snake sannin. His experience taught him just how long it took for the illusion to take hold and the moment he knew it was safe he leaped to the ground and charged.

He unsheathed his ANBU blade as he closed the distance between them, zeroing down on the immobile sannin. The snake trapped, frozen stiff with slightly wide eyes, the genjutsu genius' intricate illusion occupying his mind. _"This is the end, Orochimaru..."_

Just as he pulled his arm back, preparing to swing his blade and decapitate the loathsome criminal his target's head turned and gazed at him hungrily. The man's mouth opening widely, the snake head reappeared in his mouth, snapping open and unleashing the mythical Kusanagi at Itachi from point black range.

Itachi's eyes widened, unable to believe the sannin had broken out of the illusion so quickly, or feigned entrapment so masterfully. He grit his teeth and it was a testament to his prodigal skill and ability that he managed to modify his motion, momentum and the blade's angle in time to deflect the white blade's deadly tip.

The legendary relic missed piercing his left eye just barely but he failed to prevent a deep, long laceration from being carved into his temple and the side of his head. The Uchiha stepped back, ignoring the stinging pain of the wound and swung his blade across his body.

His red eyes flickered with sparks of triumph as he watched Orochimaru swallow the blade once more and slide underneath the swing with serpentine grace. Itachi stabbed at the snake sannin with his free hand, the chrome tip of a kunai flashing briefly in the sunlight before the weapon sunk deeply into pale flesh with a sickening squelching sound.

However, much to the Akatsuki's disappointment it was Orochimaru's hand that intercepted his weapon rather than his face. The pale faced criminal was impossibly quick at such close quarters and the Uchiha frowned as the serpent ninja grabbed his sword wielding hand's wrist.

The two ninja effectively at deadlock. The two stood face to face, each vying for supremacy for a few moments before the snake brought his face closer to Itachi's. "What's wrong, Itachi-kun? I thought you said my fate is sealed?" the capricious nuke nin cooed sweetly.

Itachi's didn't even miss a beat, not deeming the taunt worthy of his time as he tugged against his Kunai, pulling it out of the snake's palm painfully. The snake's unnaturally dark blood squirted out the moment he finished pulling steel out. Itachi shut his eyes momentarily as the putrid looking crimson sprayed all over his face. The liquid was nauseatingly hot and had a bizarre acrid scent to it as it smeared all over his face.

The Uchiha genius' felt a discharge of chakra and his eyes snapped open in time to guide his kunai in a downward arc, lopping off the snake heads that suddenly slipped out of the sannin's sleeves cleanly. He then smashed his forehead protector into Orochimaru's face forcefully, stunning the snake lightly before he spun around and smashed his foot into the snake's face; launching the snake summonor backwards.

Itachi frowned and wiped the blood away from his eyes and looked at his foe intently. It was now clear that engaging the unnaturally flexible and snake regurgitating criminal in hand to hand combat was risky at best and suicidal at worst so it seemed the roundabout approach would have to do.

Orochimaru's meanwhile smirked dismissively, the stinging pain in his cheek and forehead already passing as he spun around in mid air. He gathered his chakra into his lungs as his yellow eyes caught sight of Itachi running through some hand seals he recognized as well. A plan hatched his mind and thus he made a rapid hand seal sequence; unleashing his designated counter-jutsu.

A massive torrent of bubbling liquid burst from the snake's lips. The powerful 'Houmatsu Reppa' sending a rushing wave of water roaring at the Uchiha. The fierce liquid easily devoured and doused Itachi's 'Goukakyo no jutsu'; the clash of ninjutsu creating a massive cloud of thick steam to cover the entire area.

The Uchiha panted softly, leaping slightly upwards as he rode the rushing water towards the tree line. He quickly scaled the wooden surface, hidden by the veil of steam left by the clashing elements. He grit his teeth against a wave of nausea as he felt his body tremble. His eyes stung faintly and he grimaced momentarily as he coughed into his hand. _"At a time like this...? What the hell is going on...?"_

He pushed the thought aside and kept his mind on the matter at hand, overcoming the nausea and weakness with ironclad resolve. It seemed regular genjutsu was either too weak or otherwise ineffective against the traitorous serpent. Therefore, it seemed he would have to bring out the heavy artillery.

The Akatsuki elite shut his eyes briefly and collected himself before summoning a single shadow clone, leaving it in his place as he vanished into the treetops above, seeking higher ground with tactical advantage. _"Your tactics are impressive as they claim and would easily overcome a lesser man. I have already seen your death, your trickery is bared naked before my eyes, Orochimaru. This end – now."_

The cloned kin-slayer leveled a cool glare at the mutated snake-man the moment the wind dispersed the cloud of vaporized water. He then rushed through a very long hand seal sequence as he invoked the most powerful fire jutsu in any Uchiha's arsenal: _'Katon: Karyuu Endan'_

_"Another fire jutsu, Itachi? You're beginning to get on my nerves with this repetitivity Perhaps It's time I up the stakes and end this foolish little spat of ours," _Orochimaru determined and ran through a quick seal sequence of his own; '_Ninpo Kushiyose: Museihebi no Eihei.' _

A massive cloud of smoke burst around the snake sannin for only a moment before the voracious burning wave engulfed his location. The scarlet flames spread all over the area, unbearable heat destroying everything in its path.

Itachi's clone squinted and tilted its head as it caught sight of a massive crimson scaled snake wrapped protectively around Orochimaru. The gigantic serpent shifted slightly and through the gaps of its massive girth the blade of Kusanagi extended considerably in blinding speed, piercing the Uchiha's forehead with lethal accuracy.

The clone exploded into a cloud of smoke and the moment the massive familiar shifted enough to reveal Orochimaru's face, Itach struck. He burst out the ground in front of the snake sannin and locked his left eye with his the snake-sannin's eyes unnatural eyes while stabbing and dispelling his snake summon with one well placed blade thrust.

Itachi grit his teeth as tomoe of his sharingan blended into a star shape and spun rapidly. His eye quaked with agony as his chakra force fed itself obscenely through his tenketsu. Blood drizzled down his cheek but he didn't pay the pain any heed, he would not be denied: _"Tsukiyomi"_

Orochimaru eyes widened considerably with fear as his world shifted and spun around chaotically. All the colors around him muted into shades of blood and coal and all sound disappeared. When things came into focus within the mental universe of Itachi's making their white silhouettes stood several feet apart. Itachi was holding a Katana in his hand and Orochimaru was nailed against a wooden pole by the hands and legs.

The snake sannin admired the mental prison Itachi had created with the power of his eye. His predatory eyes and his flickered curiously around him as Itachi's astral projection approached him. _"Such power! Kukuku, I've read the ancient scriptures regarding Uchiha Madara's black fire and fearsome eyes but thought they were myths and legends! Truly the Sharingan is a far greater a tool than I originally anticipated..."_

"For the next 72 hours you will be pierced repeatedly by burning hot blades," Itachi declared and lifted the katana, preparing to sink it deeply into the sannin's shoulder. But he was shocked and surprised when his prisoner suddenly threw his head back and started laughing in a malevolent manner.

The world of Itachi's making suddenly shook violently as bright white light engulfed the snake sannin. The searing, pristine life force spread across the crimson skies and planes, the world cracking like glass before it exploded violently.

Back in the real world Itachi stifled a scream of agony as pressed his hand against his eye. _"He...He broke out...broke out of Tsukiyomi? Impossible!" _He didn't have time to let the realization sink as something cool and slippery slid against his arms and legs.

Suddenly, an impossible force constricted his ankles and wrists and spread them apart. He opened his right eye slowly, unable to open his bleeding left eye, as he felt his body being lifted upwards and kept suspended above the ground.

"Kukukuku...I bet you're wondering why you're feeling so weak and sick, Itachi. Or perhaps you're still shocked at how I broke out of your strongest genjutsu?" Orochimaru taunted as he began circling around his bound prey. His voice tinkled with delight and pleasure as he pulled back his right sleeve, revealing a necklace of crystalline stones shaped like teardrops tied around the pale limb.

"It's quite simple, Itachi. First I let you cut my hand open because I knew my genetically modified blood is quite venomous to those who aren't part of the Hebi clan. The moment my blood made contact with yours – this battle was already over."

"As for your...Tsukiyomi? I beat the same way the venerable Senju Hashirama did back in the times of chaos. You see, the great Shodaime had been given a relic of great power by the Hyuuga elders that joined Konoha, the 'Yasakani no Magatama' necklace (see A/N in the end of the chapter). I'm sure you're familiar with the relic as it is the trump card that tipped the scale towards Senju supremacy in the negotiations near the founding of Konoha. Hashirama knew how dangerous a weapon this necklace is so he literally took the secret to his grave. I was unaware of its existence the first time I robbed his corpse, but recently I acquired some of your clan's ancient scrolls and once I learned of it, I remembered seeing it when I first ransacked his grave and had one of my agents disturb his tomb again and retrieve it for me."

"As long as I wear this on my person, I can dispel any illusion at my whim. Be thankful, Itachi-kun, I thought you'd like to know the instrument of your defeat before I kill you so. In the end, for all your high and mighty attitude, you aren't any different than the clan you loathed so much. Just like them you cling and lean against the supremacy of your eyes and just like them, you will fall," he declared victoriously.

Itachi's body tensed as he tested the strength of the snakes binding him. The summoned snakes were too strong for him and it seemed there was only one thing he could do. There was no way he was going to let that blasted snake have the last laugh or hold such an awesome weapon at his disposal. He screened out the snake's grating tone and laughter and gathered all the chakra that he could into his right eye.

Orochimaru paused in mid rant as he felt the Uchiha's chakra spike and realization hit him. _"Why is he gathering so much charka into his right eye?"_ he pondered in confusion before his survival instincts kicked in and he screamed a command at his familiars in a panicked hiss "STOP HIM!"

It was too little, too late. Tears of blood fell from the Uchiha's tightly shut right eyelid. The concealed pupil morphed into its higher form of Mangekyo as his eye flew open and unholy ebony flames exploded from his spinning star-shaped pupil _"AMATERASU!"_

The snake sannin screamed in agony for the first time in over a decade, the impossibly hot fire encasing his palm where he tried to avoid it fully. He watched the flames rise, devouring both his flesh and the relic of ages old and knew he had only one way to save his life. It would cost him his arm, but that was but a mere setback, and so his mouth opened, Kusanagi once more seeing the light of day as it shot out and amputated the snake's arm from the shoulder.

Before Itachi's ambition could be realized, his control over the ebony hellfire was disconnected by the pain. His concentration broke as the snakes coiled around his arms and ankles constricted so hard he felt the bones crack. Unwanted tears fell from his eyes as the agony of bone biting into nerve endings and sinew broke even his mythical calm as his jutsu was stopped.

Itachi smirked widely, his bleary vision only catching the blurry shape of the hunched snake sannin shifting and clutching the bloody stump of his arm. He lavished on the raw agony and frustration he heard in the monster's tone and consoled himself with the fact he had used the sannin's own arrogance to steal away his best trump card.

"You won't be laughing for long, Itachi..." Orochimaru hissed out in a tight tone as he climbed to his feet and watched as his accelerated healing started sealing the wound. His actions had a price as he had missed the time frame for his snake replication and would be unable to regenerate into a whole body. _"You little fuck, now I need to exchange bodies again and I lost the necklace, DAMN YOU. Hmm…but perhaps there is still a way I can still salvage the situation and torment you further. Yes, I think your right eye will complement Sasuke's left eye just fine for my research. After all, you took my trump card, so I'll take yours. An eye for an eye in the purest form!" _

Itachi feverish mind was still sharp enough to grasp that something was horribly wrong as he felt the snake's hand tongue wrap around his face. The powerful muscle pulled and kept his head steady. He opened his eyes instinctively and caught the sight of chakra coated fingers dangerously close to his right eye before he screamed long, loud and hard.

At the same time, Kisame was exhilarated as he parried his foe's swing with some difficulty. It had been over a decade since he crossed blades with a true kenjutsu master. His muscles strained as he heaved his foe back hard before pivoting his body while swinging his blade.

"How can you still be alive, Mashashi-sensei? I recall bashing your skull in with this very sword and watching you plummet down a cliff to your death?" the shark-nin asked the middle-aged man in a gruff tone. He was forced to speak loudly to be heard over the audible clanging of steel against steel.

The katana wielder slid his blade against Samehada, forcing the blade low before stepping forward and thrusting the blade towards the Akatsuki's chest. The monster of the mist sidestepped and rolled sideways while swinging his head cleaving sword in wide arc.

The elder kenjutsu master stepped out of the way and lifted the blade over his head, pushing his chakra through the chakra conductive material. Kanji flickered in blue and white across the dark chrome surface. The katana's seal work interacted with the first element it came in contact with: Air, and transforming the normal chakra into wind chakra

Kisame grunted in effort as he blocked a screeching wave of furious wind, the force behind it nearly knocking him off his feet. His beady eyes narrowed, remembering how much he both hated and coveted his former teacher's legendary blade.

The Katana was known as 'Juuchi Yomasu', the last blade created by the mad blacksmith Murasame before his death. It was arguably one of, if not the most dangerous shinobi weapon on the continent. Its ability was transforming normal chakra into any of the five nature chakra types the blade interacted with. And Fujitsu Mashashi, also known as the Kirgakure's 'Tenrai Katana' was the man that had reigned the blade and honed his skill with it to prodigal levels.

"Even though it took all six of you jounin-level, junior swordsmen to defeat me at the time; you just weren't good enough to kill me," The elder blade-master intoned neutrally. "Did you honestly think that I waged battle with all of you in the Wave country by accident, Kisame?"

The Monstrous criminal grinned widely. "So why wait until now to expose yourself, Mashashi-sensei? You've been awfully quiet considering the blood purges and civil war. You always spouted patriotic phrases and claimed to love Kiri more than your life,"

Kisame's reply wasn't verbal but rather chakra based as his foe stabbed the edge of his long blade into the earth. He thrust his chakra into the soil before carving a half circle in front of him. The ground shook violently and rose several feet into the air; a massive wave of rock towering over the Daimyo killer before his former teacher pointed the relic at him and invoked the earth into motion.

The Akatsuki smirked and tossed his head-cleaver towards the wave of stone before launching himself into the air. He landed atop the crashing rock for a mere moment before leaping upwards again. Meanwhile his blade plowed through the center of the earth jutsu, shattering it easily.

Mashashi frowned and sidestepped the sharkskin cleaver. He parried the blade off course, adjusting its trajectory and sending it spiraling sideways. He ignored the blade as his attention was drawn to a massive discharge of chakra and the words 'Baku Shishouha'

"Out of all of my six students, you were almost the most cunning, Kisame. I'm sure you'll figure it out if you try hard enough," The Tenrai katana commented impassively. He swiped his blade downwards, the seals carved upon it resonating with the air before a screeching discus of wind exploded forth.

Kisame's eyes narrowed curiously as he watched the biblical sight of the waves parting into two clean halves as he took off after his sword. The shark ninja snorted dismissively as the only reason the old man could've hidden just could not be possible. He made a single hand seal and summoned several Mizu Bushin. "You've gotta be going senile on me, old man. There's no way the Nidaime Mizukage is still alive!"

The strongest of the former seven swordsmen grinned as he spun his blade around and thrust it backwards, stabbing Kisame's sneaking water clone, avoiding the 'Suirou no jutsu'. He then assumed a Battoujutsu stance and sprinted forth at blinding speed. His speed grew with every step he took, the water seeming to explode every time his feet tapped against it as he carved a path towards his pupil.

Kisame grit his teeth and thrust as much chakra as he could into his body and swung his blade with all his might. The two blades met with an audible clang. Both swordsmen stood at a stalemate for a moment as a massive shock wave shook the entire area as the colliding forces met.

_"Damn it...how can that geezer still be so strong and fast!"_ The monster of the mist thought inwardly as Mashashi's power and speed vanquished his own, the power behind the blow propelling him back with such speed and force he broke through several trees until he stabbed his sword into the ground and brought himself into a stop.

The pain in his bones and muscles bothered him, but not too much as he watched the divine katana saunter towards him with an arrogant, victorious grin spread over his lips. "That treacherous foreigner you served so dutifully is still alive and he brainwashed the Sandaime before he abandoned our village. The bloodline purges and civil war were all paranoid illusions he planted into that bumbling fool's mind."

"I've kept to the shadows, learning, training and following the happenings of the world. I've heard you've grown pretty powerful, Kisame. But you should know I'm stronger than I was when you six failed to kill me back then. Now I'm collecting Murasame's swords one by one – so if you could kindly return Samehade to me, I will make your death a quick one,"

"You're lying, you never show mercy old man" Kisame commented almost fondly and his chakra erupted around him explosively, a maelstrom of burning azure coalescing around him. "I'm glad we've had this little spar, sensei. I'll admit you're still pretty good but I've got a snake to kill, so if you don't mind I'm going to have to cut this short."

"You still talk too much, Kisame," was the dismissive response the Mist nuke-nin supplied with a crooked grin and pressed two fingers against his blade and channeled some lightning chakra through it. Raw electricity crackled around the legendary katana before its master assumed a horse stance and leveled the blade horizontally, parallel to the ground.

"Think as you will, old man. But consider yourself lucky – you'll be the first to taste my ultimate technique." Kisame's head turned as he heard a massive explosion in the distance _"Itachi shouldn't be taking this long. Something is wrong..."_

His hands ran through a long series of hands seals, the water beneath his feet rising rapidly. Mashashi's lips twitched as the wave rose till it was around 400 feet tall and then started receding backwards, _"Not too shabby, Kisame-kun."_

The shark ninja finished the sequence in a ram seal and roared victoriously while aiming his blade forward "Take this! Suiton: Susanoo no kataki!_" (Water Release: Susanoo's revenge)_

The wave of water suddenly exploded forth with insane speed, the summoned tsunami tearing everything in its path apart. Mashashi stood steadfast in face of the tempest and grinned. "Not bad, boy. Not bad at all!" he screamed and thrust his blade forwards as the wave engulfed him.

The shark ninja panted faintly, having expelled quite a bit of chakra to unleash that jutsu. With his sensei most likely drowned or crushed he rushed off to help Itachi against Orochimaru. He had a bad feeling something was horribly wrong, considering that explosion meant the snake was still alive and so he ran as quickly as his chakra propelled muscles could take him.

His eyes widened as a sound he had never heard filtered his ears as he got closer, the sound of Itachi screaming in agony. _"Don't tell me...that's fucking impossible!"_

When he reached the clearing he caught sight of Orochimaru swallowing a bizarre looking container in a most grotesque display. Itachi was lying on the ground, clutching the right side of his face while shaking and writhing in pain.

The snake sannin was half submerged in the ground though he didn't look any better, one of his arms was missing, seemingly cut off cleanly and his entire attire was drenched in blood. The swordsmen growled out a profane curse as he watched helplessly as their target sank up to neck level. The insidious genetic manipulator shot him a cocky grin before he vanished into the bowels of the earth.

Kisame rushed to his partner's side "Damn, Itachi! He really fucked you up! Damn! Hang in there, you're too badass to die on me here," he declared in a troubled tone as he picked up his partner carefully. He then rushed off at blurry speed, handling Itachi with as much delicacy as possible under the circumstances.

Itachi fought against his instinctive urge to scream and faint. Using his chakra to numb the pain around the area, though the venom in his veins made him groggy and weak. It fit the arrogant sannin to leave Itachi alive so he could die slowly and in agony. That was a mistake he would live to regret if it was the last thing the Uchiha ever did, before he breathed his last breath he would skin that scaly bastard alive. But first, he needed to shut his eyes and rest, just a moment – he was so tired.

Meanwhile, quite a distance away from there the drenched form of Mashashi climbed to his feet. He leaned against his blade as he panted softly, one of his arms hanging uselessly at his side. He was cold, wet, his shoulder had been smashed by the pressure of holding the blade against the impossible force of the tsunami and he had dislocated his elbow in said arm due to the similar reason.

He was otherwise unharmed, having formed a sphere of pulsing energy around his body that encased him protectively as the waves carried him away, probably miles away according to the swordsman's estimations. He snorted and sheathed his legendary blade awkwardly,

_This is not over, foolish apprentice; not by a longshot. I will not be denied, not by you, not by anyone. I will conquer and revive Kirigakure to its former glory, one way or another. When my mission is complete the first person I will hunt down is you,"_ Mashashi vowed and grit his teeth as he popped the elbow back in place painfully

**(Three days Later, Konohagakure no Sato)**

Hatake Kakashi was started to wonder if these sessions were a good idea after all. He watched his blonde haired pupil yet again withstand the mental torture visited upon him by Kakashi's sharingan induced genjutsu.

It wasn't that Naruto was able to break or reverse the illusions it was something entirely different. The Uzumaki's mind while battered and scarred from his harsh and remorseless childhood was apparently unyieldingly strong.

The genius jounin had attacked the weakest parts of his mental armor but it was to no Naruto simply could not dissuaded to mute his emotions. The blonde could not kill his heart no matter how hard Kakashi, Tenzou and even a brief session with Ibiki had tried to point him in the right direction.

The Copy nin supposed he could live with him retaining his humanity even on the field but if Naruto could not learn to rein his temper and emotions he was constantly lying on the precipice of being influenced by the malevolence of the Kyuubi. He gazed at his pupil's hunched form as he struggled to stand upright._"At least he'll be better prepared to withstand and break out of low to mid level genjutsu if someone ensnares him after this."_

"You're wasting your time, squirt." The somewhat bemused tone startled the dog summoner from his mental musings.

"Oh? Why do you say that, Jiraiya-sama?" His gaze shifted upwards and he caught sight of the white haired legend leaning against the tree trunk from atop a thick branch. _"You're as stealthy as ever, Jiraiya-sama. How long have you been watching us?"_

The toad sannin snorted and shook his head, "Naruto is just like I was when I was his age. He's as stubborn as an ox. Beside, if he's kept his sanity through twelve years of emotional isolation and rejection by this bigoted village do you honestly believe that some fancy illusions and pretty speeches will break him out of his habits?"

The toad sannin leaped off the branch and landed beside Kakashi. "But hey, you've done well in shaping him up, Kakashi. Minato would be proud in ya but It's time I live up to my promise and take care of the kid myself for a while. Don't worry, I'll take good care of my godson and it isn't permanent for now. Besides, I'll ask you join me and help him with his water manipulation and to teach him some wind and water ninjutsu cause' those aren't my forte.

"I'll be waiting eagerly for you to summon me, Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi acknowledged the superior ninja's command and request. He then signaled Tenzou by tapping a Morse sequence on the tree back beside him to disengage from Naruto.

Jiraiya smiled fondly as he watched Naruto look surprised, disappointed and somewhat affronted when the ANBU brushed him off and vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves. His attitude was a carbon copy of Jiraiya's own childhood antics and definitely a reminder of Kushina's fiery disposition. "You can tell Hiruzen that I'm finally living up to my responsibilities."

Kakashi nodded and frowned under his mask, the lack of honorific and slight chill in the way Jiraiya referred to the Sandaime was not lost to the elite assassin. He wondered what had transpired between the two legendary ninja but knew it was not his place to interfere.

The Jinchuuriki turned towards the Copy ninja and his cerulean eyes narrowed at the sight of the man standing at his side. He recognized the old man from the council meeting and from his recent most studies with Iruka-sensei – it was the toad sannin Jiraiya.

The toad sannin walked away from Kakashi, that waved at Naruto before shunshining away in a swirl of wind and leaves. "Hey hey, what's with that look, kid? I know I'm awe inspiring but staring at me so intently is a bit unsettling?"

"I wasn't staring at you, old man," Naruto replied evenly. He crossed his arms and eyed the elder ninja suspiciously, "Say, does your showing up mean I'm on the chopping block again? Because I swear I haven't done anything this time!"

The toad sage smirked and crossed his arms "Oh? Why so defensive, Naruto? I haven't even told you why I'm here and you're already denying association. Now that's suspicious!"

The Uzumaki's eyebrow twitched faintly as he glared at the aging legend "I just told you..." he deadpanned in a flat tone. "Um...So...err...If you don't mind me askin'-asking! why are you here, Ol-err...Jiraiya-sama?" he amended his speech clumsily with a slight frown. He still found it unnatural to practice the manners and etiquette Iruka and Hinata (whenever he walked her home from training) taught him, it just wasn't his thing – though he was getting better he supposed.

The white haired sannin's goofy features smoothed out into a serious, grim expression. "I'm here to take over your training, Naruto."

"W-What?" Naruto looked surprised, his eyebrows rising slightly. "B-but what about Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei?"

"Che, so many questions? You know many people would pay good money to have me pay interest in them, kid. You should be thankful and not second guess everything," Jiraiya commented off-handedly in a slightly dismissive tone.

"When you've lived to have fate make you her bitch for as long as I have you get suspicious, Jiraiya-sama. So while It's true I've heard of you and you're a legend and all that you've never given me the time of day before, so why now?" The Uzumaki had the sinking suspicion the older man was here to either keep an eye on him, the 'Kyuubi' or mold him into a weapon and neither of those options appealed to the Jinchuuriki.

The toad sage sighed and glared at the ground for a moment, a sinking feeling filling his gut. _"This is going to get ugly before it gets better. The kid's got issues and he ain't going to like the truth. Damn it, sensei for blundering so badly I wasn't planning on taking things in to my own hands until I was sure about Akatsuki and Orochimaru! "_

He crouched to Naruto's height and talked sincerely, looking into the eyes of his apprentice's son's eyes intently. "I don't blame you for your doubt, kid. Hell, I'd probably feel the same way in your shoes. But the fact is I promised your parents I'd look after you before they died. Your parents named me your godfather n' all so I'm here to stay true to my word."

The Jinchuuriki froze, every word slamming into him like a punch to the gut. The shock soon expired and was replaced by intense fury, bitterness and confusion. The warm and playful blue of his eyes seemed to melt to an almost violent hue of simmering fury. "So...let me get this straight? My parents told you to take care of me and it took you thirteen fucking years of my shitty life to remember I'm even alive?! Is that about right, Jiraiya-_sama_?"

The sannin sighed heavily, his impressive frame seeming to sag wearily, the burden of his age showing him for a moment. Then he looked straight into the boy's eyes with such intensity that discomfort and anxiety filled Naruto's chest and he nearly looked away.

"Hey, calm down kid. It's nothing like that. I've been spying and hunting down S-class threats to Konoha since before you were born. As much as I wanted to be here for you it wasn't like I could take you with me into places like Iwa and Kumo, now could I?"

"Why the fuck should I care about that! You could've stopped by to let me know somebody cared about me at least a once or twice in the last couple of years! Damn it! I was all alone...everybody hated me and you think I..." Naruto's eyes shone with tears of frustration that he refused to shed, his body tense and voice trembling.

The toad sannin's killer intent spiked as he suddenly grabbed him by the collar "Don't you think I know that, kid?! Damn it! You think I'm happy about this shitty situation?" His words were harsh and angry, the blonde left somewhat overwhelmed by the violent reaction.

"I trusted Hiruzen-sensei completely when said he'd take care of you! I thought that meant he'd make sure you were raised right and _happy_ – not that he'd make sure you grew up _safe_. If I had known this is what he had in mind I would've kidnapped your earlier and handed you to my allies."

"What the fuck are you talking about, old man? He already explained why my life sucks because I'm stuck with that bastard-fox so what's that got to do with anything? You can't blame him for protecting me"

"Heh, You being a container has nothing to do with why I'm pissed off with the old man, Naruto. Hell he did right with you all things considered. Your situation could've been much worse, the others like you are usually molded into emotionless weapons or psychotic killers. So don't forget the fact you've had relative freedom to be yourself is something only the old man could make possible," Jiraiya stressed urgently. Despite his misgivings with Sarutobi he still respected and cared for his old teacher and maybe some day he would forgive him – but not at the moment.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in surprise and confusion and Jiraiya slowly put him down. "Look, I'm here now, kid. You can keep on bitching and whining about how shitty your life's been if that's what you want. But that won't help you or anyone when our enemies come knocking on our gates. The truth is you're gonna have a shitload of people gunning for you soon enough and I'm here to make sure you survive to see your twenties so suck it up and let's get busy."

"Hey! I don't bitch and whine about anything!" Naruto hissed out angrily, the mere insinuation like a sucker punch that caught him off guard. "Just because I questioned your timing, _godfather!_ Doesn't mean you can talk shit about me, you don't know me!"

"I guess I deserved that," Jiraiya mused awkwardly and pondered how to get his point across. "Look, kid, you may not express or share your pain but it's obvious that the past still haunts you, doesn't it? You can't let it drag ya down if you want to grow up and be a man, you know"

Naruto looked away, his eyes dim and full of remorse and regret "I'm doing the best I can. But I can't just flip a switch and forget all the pain and loneliness? It doesn't work like that!"

"You see? That's the wrong kind of attitude right there," the toad sannin would muse flippantly. "Nobody said growing up is easy, but you gotta start somewhere. For example, you're looking at the whole Kyuubi situation in the wrong way."

Naruto looked confounded by the old man's words. The sannin smirked and chuckled lightly, "You heal faster than anyone else, you've got insane amounts of chakra and stamina. Hell, if you ever learn how to control a portion of the power without going crazy you'll have one hell of a trump card on your hands."

Naruto looked guilty and angry, shaking his head in denial. "I don't want its chakra or youki or whatever! Its power burns like fire. A-and it's like poison it kills whatever it touches! It's too dangerous...It kills..."

Jiraiya quirked his brow before he bonked the boy on the head, knocking him on the ground. "Don't be a fool! Don't you understand what a strategic advantage you have! Sure you've got piss poor control at the moment, but you can change that! Did you ever think there was more than necessity in Yondaime's decision to seal the fox inside of you?"

Naruto grunted and rubbed the back of his now aching head. "I don't..."

"Get your head out of your ass and think a minute, kid. It's true your life started off like shit and that the fox's power is dangerous. But you've got talent and things are getting better, aren't they? You've got a lot of friends, teachers and a pretty little Yamanaka hanging on your arm, no?"

His final exclaim was made in a conspiratorial manner and laugh jovially at Naruto's sputter and blush."Like it or not you've got a unique power and a responsibility to control it. It's your legacy and birthright so why don't you stop feeling sorry for yourself and let me help you," Jiraiya offered and helped the boy to his feet.

"He was your student, wasn't he? The Yondaime...so why? Why did he choose me! Was I really just the only unlucky kid born on that day!" Naruto asked in a slightly desperate tone, knowing Jiraiya was perhaps the only man alive that may know the real reason.

The toad sannin shut his eyes briefly and spread his senses outward, making sure nobody was around. When he was satisfied they were alone he knelt on one knee and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. His chakra spiked and oppressed the poor genin as his goofy eyes seemed to gleam with such power and violence it forced the Uzumaki to listen raptly.

"Look, I'll tell you because you deserve to know. But kami help me, if you ever repeat what I'm about to tell you to anybody and I mean anybody until I tell you otherwise..." he let the threat hang.

"Naruto, Minato chose you for three reasons, the first being: He felt he couldn't ask anybody else to offer a sacrifice he wasn't willing to make himself."

The Jinchuuriki's eyes widened considerably as the implications sank in quickly. But before he could retort loudly and vocalize his emotions Jiraiya smothered his mouth with his hand roughly. "Let me finish, squirt and I told you to keep it QUIET!"

"Secondly, you were the only newborn that survived labor on that day; not that he would've used another baby even if one was available. Finally, I strongly suspect he wanted you to protect you and Konoha from some threat or something by trusting you to one day wield the fox's power," He elaborated intently, stressing the importance of the information.

Naruto nodded his head, his eyes somewhat wide as he wasn't quite sure how to handle the information he had secretly suspected for a while now. He had seen photos and pictures of the Yondaime in the history books Iruka-sensei had him read and he couldn't help but find the resemblance between the Fourth and himself quite uncanny.

To think the man he idolized and aimed to surpass was his father. Naruto fell silent and his eyes seemed vacant as he tried to process what his godfather had just confirmed. With the new knowledge also came more understanding and an epiphany about his childhood. "S-so that why the old man kept me...let me stay alone...to protect me?"

Jiraiya smiled faintly and ruffled his godson's hair. "That's right, see you're sharp enough when you calm down. Minato made many enemies in his youth and that's why you had to be kept under wraps. Because while most villages fear the Kyuubi, there are some villages that would do anything to either acquire or erase the Yondaime's heir. That's why, even though Sarutobi-sensei is against it I decided to tell you the truth. I may have been away for a while, but I want to make up for lost time kid and you deserve to know what's coming for you and who your parents are."

Uzumaki Naruto was not one to hold grudges, everything made a morbid kind of sense now. He finally understood why he was truly chosen besides supposed misfortune. He would not have asked another to shoulder that kind of burden had he been Hokage either. Also, he couldn't blame the Yondaime for the actions taken by the Sandaime; though with the knowledge of the dangers of his heritage he could understand them a bit better now.

"So...how do I call you, Jiraiya-sensei? Kyoufu? " Naruto asked, senseing the sincerity and genuine care in the sannin's voice and thus being able to forgive him and accept him. "And...what cool stuff are you going to teach me?"

The toad sannin smirked and made some hand seals, calling out the 'Kuchiyose no jutsu' before reappearing on the back of a massive red toad with black marks on its body. The large amphibian had a scroll in its mouth which it gently placed in front of Naruto.

Jiraiya motioned Naruto to get closer. "Don't worry, I'm the mighty Jiraiya-sama! I'll whip you up into shape in not time. But first, sign your name in blood next to your father's name and leave your hand print. If you're going to be my student and father's heir you gotta summon toads just like us, no?"

Naruto's eyes widened, excitement flickering through his azure eyes as he thought about all the kick ass possibilities a summoning contract held. He did as instructed carefully and once Jiraiya was satisfied he furled the scroll and retrieved it to its previous place behind his back before nodding to his summoned familiar which croaked before returning to mount Myobokuzan in a puff of smoke.

"I'll get to teaching you summoning later. But for now, as you're now part of the toad clan per say It's time I introduce you to the one who was able to teach me restraint, meditation and control when I was your age. Since I was a lot like you when I was a kid, I think he'll be able to work wonders on you too, Naruto."

Jiraiya then bit his thumb and ran through a sequence of eight hand seals in blinding speed before slamming his hand against the ground roughly. "Ninpo Kuchiyose: Fukusaku" the toad sannin intoned seriously and a cloud of smoke exploded and enveloped sennin and apprentice.

"Oi, Jiraiya-chan! What're you doing summoning me in the middle of my meditation! And when there's no battle to boot!" A squawking, angry voice complained from within the veil of white. When the smoke cleared a little green toad wearing a cloak appeared. The summoned familiar had white hair and a beard was glaring heatedly at the toad sannin.

Naruto gaped as Jiraiya seemed to wince and rub the back of his head "Hey, Pa.." he greeted a bit awkwardly. "I know you don't like the human realm much but this is Minato's kid and the new summoner and he needs your help."

"Oh? He's a bit young to be learning senjutsu, Jiraiya-chan. Even you didn't start until you were in your early twenties..." the old amphibian retorted doubtfully and eyed the son of the fourth doubtfully.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd use the same method you used to teach me restraint, meditation and battle calm on him," the sannin mused with a grin and watched the old sage's eyes widen.

He felt sorry for his godson, but at the same time he knew the kid needed some tough love to get him past his issues. Jiraiya worried for the kid and while he didn't know him too well, he had a feeling he was going to like him and absolutely love teasing him. It was time to make up for lost time and finally live up to his promise to Minato – the additional perks were just a bonus; but very interesting ones at that!

The elder summon smirked and appraised the boy critically while chuckling under his breath, "Oh! That should be fine...as long as you promise to come visit me and ma' soon, she misses you, Jiraiya-chan."

The Jinchuuriki hadn't the slightest idea what was in store for him, but some sense of foreboding; call it premonition or perhaps experience told him whatever 'method' was in question was about to be difficult and painful.

**(Four Days Later, Three weeks to the Chuunin Exams, Konohagakure no Sato)**

Naruto wondered what streak of luck had liberated him from the training, or rather torture he had endured in the last four days. When Jiraiya had implied the toad sage Fukusaku would break him into discipline he hadn't thought it would be so literal in sense.

The small toad was a hell lot stronger than he looked. He had insisted Naruto stand completely still and clear his mind while tying weights and rocks to his limbs. Every time the small sennin saw Naruto twitch, struggle or show emotions at all he smacked him with his cane with such force even the Jinchuuriki's sturdy body quaked and protested angrily.

All in all the last four days were a living hell. It was one of the cruelest, most painful regimes he could think of but Naruto had to admit he had a feeling it would work. What's more, if he survived that sadistic little familiar's training his body would be quite resilient to pain after being 'toughened up.'

Much to Naruto's own distaste or shame his godfather turned out to be a world class pervert. He would never have guessed the esteemed and legendary toad sannin spied on naked and scantly clad women and wrote fictional escapades for money. Therefore he had taken to fondly calling Jiraiya 'Ero-Kyoufu' when they were alone or with Fukusaku (much to the sennin's amusement) and 'Jiraiya-sensei' in public.

So when the toad summoner had prompted him to arrive at training field 10 for a joint training session with several genin cells he was both apprehensive and excited. He hadn't gotten to see his friends much since he started his 'upgraded' training regime with Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tenzou and Fukuusaku.

The people he saw the most were Ino and Shikamaru whom he trained with regularly for several hours per day. The situation with Ino was somewhat unresolved as both genin were being worked into the ground due to the chuunin exams that were approaching rapidly and had little time to interact and talk about the new stage in their relationship.

Whenever they chanced on some time alone either a toad summoned him to train or Ino's father Inoichi came to collect her for some advanced family training. He supposed it could wait for a while, it wasn't like Ino was going anywhere for now.

He had also even been given a brief break so he could go visit Chouji and Hinata. Chouji wasn't enjoying the hospital, but was happy to be alive and bore the Uzumaki no ill will for taking his place, quoting that 'If anyone deserved a shot, it was Naruto.'

When he arrived at the training field he found it to be deserted san for Hyuuga Hinata. The heiress was sitting against a tree, seemingly waiting for someone as well. He quirked his brow _"What's Hinata-chan doing here? I thought she was benched..."_

The azure haired girl shifted towards his direction and smiled faintly as he landed in front her. She was clad in a loose fitting kimono tied by an Obi, the less constricting cloth easier on her injuries and bandaged arm. "H-hi Naruto-kun. Were you summoned as well?"

He nodded and smiled as he sat down beside her. "Yup. No offense, Hinata-chan, but aren't you supposed to be resting and recovering?"

"I-I am," she confirmed and shrugged her shoulders, her cast arm aching slightly and eliciting a wince. "Otou-san said I should join Neji-nii and my team for a training session. It should start soon but I think we're too early..."

Naruto was about to catch up with his friend when he caught a chakra signature and shifted his gaze over his left shoulder. Two weeks ago the slight shift in the balance of the chakra around him would have never registered but after being ambushed, hit by jutsu and pelted by Kunai courtesy of Tenzou, Kakashi and now Jiraiya he had learned to keep his senses keen all the time – paranoia had its perks.

"Yo, Kurenai-sensei," he greeted and lifted his hand, watching with inner satisfaction as the genjutsu mistress quirked a brow at him. His eyes narrowed slightly "Why are you guys spying on us? We just got here...?"

Kurenai frowned slightly "You can sense the others, Naruto?"

"Not all of you. But I can sense Shino. His chakra signature's pretty unique and if Shino's here than Neji and Kiba can't be too far off, right?"

Shino leaped down from his hiding place and joined Kurenai. He greeted Hinata softly and didn't bother trying to talk to the Uzumaki. It wasn't that he was being rude, it was the fact the glacier blue eyes narrowed upon him cautioned him against it.

Hinata frowned slightly but chose not to interfere, Neji had at her bequest explained what had went down in the conversation with Sandaime after Hiashi explained Naruto's burden to her. As the future heiress and with Cloud seeming to gun for the Hyuuga once more it was imperative all the crucial information be disclosed to her in case the clan head was killed or incapacitated.

Therefore her perspective on Naruto, his emotional baggage and the situation around him had evolved greatly. Her respect and admiration for him grew even more, to keep relative sanity, hunger for friendship and love despite the harsh rejection and emotional cruelty was nothing if not phenomenal.

"So, Kurenai-sensei, why are we here?" Naruto asked as he helped Hinata to her feet.

"We are in the middle of a training drill. Naruto, you will act as Hinata's personal Shinobi bodyguard. Hinata, you are the 'client' which needs to be escorted and protected to training area 52 on the other side of the forest."

Hinata nodded and glanced at Naruto that seemed deep in thought. "Ano...so you've set up the usual perimeter around us..."

Kurenai nodded and clicked on the radio ear piece in her right ear, "Client collected, we're moving. Bloodhound take point, Silver-eyes you're in the rear guard. Be careful, don't let Gai's appearance deceive you, he's very good at tracking and attacking his targets."

The Jinchuuriki's eyes narrowed dangerously as a grim expression spread over his features. _"So...that psycho bitch is one of the hunters. Heh, sounds like fun. It's about time someone put that nut case in her place..."_

"Hinata, don't forget not to exert yourself and try to use your chakra unless absolutely necessary. Naruto, don't forget you have your own mission. Your first priority is Hinata, so I advise you to act accordingly and not charge anyone you feel 'hostility' towards..."

The Uzumaki' bit his lower lip as "I understand, Kurenai-sensei. I'll protect Hinata-chan, believe it." he mused lightly and signaled a thumbs up. He then leaned forward and murmured something into Hinata's ear inaudibly, the Hyuuga started slightly and turned towards and assented softly.

Meanwhile, Sakura followed Lee and Tenten as they leaped from branch to branch. The red haired kunoichi's emerald eyes darted from side to side. Gai had ordered her to take it easy last night and despite her misgiving with the jounin and his warning during their first meeting she obeyed.

Her speed, skill and finesse had grown exponentially since she started her training under Danzou as he had assured her when he notified her of her servitude. The metabolic enhancers and chemicals had assured her fat to muscle ratio was perfectly balanced. They also made it possible for her to grow in a rate it would've normally taken her much longer to achieve.

_"I sense a large chakra signature up ahead, Sakura-chan. Its imprint is...odd. It must be crimson-eyes,"_The ever helpful voice of her darker alter ego supplied. The emerald eyed sociopath's lips twitched ever so lightly, while she could not eliminate the blight of the monster yet or risk her mother's life; she could send him to a world of pain and enjoy every single moment of it. "Leader Beast, I think the target is up ahead, 43 degrees east bound. What are your orders?"

"I see them, I'll deal with Kurenai and come assist you three. The rest of you scramble and don't forget the mission. You are to neutralize the target. Knock her unconscious and we win – so keep your mind on the mission and not personal grudges, understood?"

Three soft affirmations filled the radio waves. Sakura shrugged her shoulders as the picked up the pace, approaching their targets. Hinata was just as good a target as crimson-eyes, that stuck up little bitch had insulted and demeaned Sakura before and could use a good lesson in humility.

Lee however seemed especially skittish as he was conflicted which of his self-appointed rivals was the one he should target. He pushed the thought aside and looked back towards his female teammates, "So...what's our plan, Sakura-chan, Tenten-san?"

"Neji's Byakugan can see through genjutsu and predict my attacks. So...I'm not sure how we'll get through him, his taijutsu is..." Tenten explained and turned to Sakura as she coughed to interrupt her.

"Lee-kun, you have to distract Neji, you're the only one that can fight with him long enough for one of us to slip by him. Tenten-san, use explosive charges to keep the Aburame at a distance, but look out...they're known to use sneak attacks with their kikaichuu so I advise you to use bushin and traps to lure the real Aburame out..."

Sakura made some hand seals and the air around her shimmered and shifted as her concealment genjutsu took hold. "I'll handle the Inuzuka and his dog. Then I'll try to slip from behind and 'assassinate' the target during the whole commotion, ok?"

With that said Danzou's pawn broke off from the other two, heading to the left. Lee's brows furrowed as the ground trembled, most likely due to Gai's entrance. He turned his glance towards Tenten and made a thumbs up before exploding forth at a much greater velocity.

_"I don't like this...I have a bad feeling..."_ Tenten lamented inwardly as she reached for her weapon pouches and removed to small scrolls. She could hear the sound of splintering bark and trembling earth and guessed Gai-sensei was assaulting Kurenai and so she decided to scope the situation.

Her chocolate eyes widened as she watched Kurenai's body shimmer and melt with a ninjutsu/genjutsu variant of substituting with Sakura petals as she and Gai danced around each other in a very delicate balance of deadly grace and speed.

A soft buzzing sound filtered her senses and she looked upwards, her mouth gaping slightly before she leaped wildly to her right, avoiding a swarm of chakra devouring insects just barely. She shifted her gaze around her wildly as she instinctively dodged and climbed the branches and foliage with reckless abandon. _"Damn it, how am I supposed to trap and neutralize Shino when I can't find him in the first place!"_

As she somersault and and leaped from tree to tree she shot concussion explosive tagged kunai and needles into the tree trunks around her. Begin the very tenuous duel of hunter and hunted, both herself and Shino carefully beginning to weave their web of traps and ambushes for one another.

Neji's eyes widened as he watched his sensei fight with earnest. He had yet to see Konoha's Green Beast fight another Jounin before and now he could understand a bit more why his reputation preceded him within and outside the village.

The pseudo image of the world in white and silver shifted with every burst of chakra. He could tell Kurenai was struggling to keep up with the older Jounin's speed and finesse. His vision flashed as he caught sight of two chakra signatures approaching.

He was about to use his radio to warn Kiba when Gai slammed a chakra enforced kick into Kurenai's side and sent her slamming into a nearby tree. Neji tensed and cursed under his breath as the blurry form of Maito Gai approached him along with another chakra signature he already recognized as Lee. _"I haven't mastered it completely, but I may have to use the Kaiten, I can't dodge or block that kind of speed..."_

"Neji! Move!" his concentration was broken just as he was about to assume the stance as he heard Naruto call out to him; coinciding with the massive gathering of chakra behind him. The prodigy obeyed wordlessly and watched Gai do the same, but Lee's senses were not attuned to such levels and so he kept on course.

A massive gust of wind smashed into Lee's rushing form, knocking him off his path and sending him spiraling towards the ground. As soon as Naruto's 'Fuuton: Totsunyuu no Teikiatsu' ended Gai's blurry form materialized in front of him and slammed his fist into the blonde's face with crushing might.

Neji watched as Naruto's kage bushin exploded into a cloud of smoke moments before several chakra imprints swirled from around the trees around Gai. "Genjutsu..." Neji realized as what he assumed were clones encased the Jounin.

"You won't have time to watch Gai-sensei fight, Neji!" Lee declared dramatically as he charged the Hyuuga with a fierce side kick. The blow was easily dodged, and the follow up punch was deflected cleanly by a gentle flick of Neji's wrist.

The cold white Byakugan eyes narrowed down on Lee with unnerving intensity. The spandex clad genin glared just as heatedly into his former teammate's eyes. "How could you turn your back on Gai-sensei, Neji? How could you just turn your back on Tenten and me?"

The Hyuuga shook his head slightly and easily danced around Lee's charging fist thrust "Don't be so melodramatic, Lee. I had no saying in this decision made by Hiashi-sama and Hokage-sama." The prodigy explained.

Neji had been warned by both the Hyuuga and Gai in the past to never use the Jyuuken in a friendly spar and so he refrained from smashing his fingertips into Lee's exposed spine and knocking him out. "I suggest you calm down and get your head into this fight. We aren't teammates anymore and this isn't one of our former spars. I will not hold back to accommodate your insecurities and slipups any longer," he cautioned and compromised for smashing his palms into Lee's back and sending him off balance.

The chakra impaired genin reeled through a grunt and turned around and assumed his stance once more. He shot Neji a nasty glare "I'm quite focused, Neji. But if that's how you feel then perhaps I'll show you, my flames of youth! No more holding back! Get ready!" he declared. The young taijutsu specialist felt a tingle in his head before he burst forward at chakra enforced velocity as he partially opened the 'Kaimon' (Opening Gate).

Neji's silver eyes widened slightly, _"So that's how it's going to be, Lee? I see your injured pride stings hard if you'd go so far. Fine. I felt sorry for you and withheld using anything except taijutsu against you in the past. But if you're going to be like this I guess I should return the favor and give you a taste of what a fully able shinobi is capable of..."_

Kiba paused his stride as Akamaru barked warningly. The Inuzuka sniffed and looked around him cautiously. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he felt a presence around him and leaped sideways, dodging a blurred shape. The branch he previously occupied cracked and splintered. "What the hell?!"

He dodged clumsily as several Kunai and shuriken were shot at him with lethal accuracy. He snarled as he stumbled before he felt the rough surface of the trunk against his back. His expression of shock shifted into glee as he leaped upwards and kicked off the surface of the tree while spinning "Gatsuuga!"

He grinned as he plowed through the blurry shape, only to realize he didn't hit anything. His senses were never wrong, he smelled someone right in front of him and his nose was never wrong. He looked down and saw a blood stained piece of cloth tied around a kunai and his eyes widened.

"Akamaru!" he cried out while making a hand seal. The small white canine leaped towards it master, preparing to initiate the Juujin Bushin jutsu only to be intercepted by a solid blow that sent the dog slamming into a nearby tree.

"Genjutsu..." Kiba realized at last why he couldn't lock on or fight his assailant and he moved his hands into the dispel hand seal. The moment he pushed his chakra outward he felt his skin tingle as he rejected the foreign chakra.

He looked down as he felt something wrap around his wrists and arms. The substance was icy cold and strong and the Inu-nin realized it was something metallic. He was suddenly pulled backwards violently and pinned against the tree before he could get his bearings. "What the hell?!"

That scent, he recognized it now, "You bitch..." he murmured in frustration a moment before his eyes rolled and he was knocked unconscious by a carefully aimed blow to the back of his head.

Sakura gently made sure he leaned securely against the tree and didn't slip off. Her predator like orbs of icy emerald flickered sideways as she heard angry buzzing around her. The Haruno pariah shot one of her chains and latched it around a branch, swinging herself to safety before she let her chakra resonate with the chakra conductive steel, guiding it to wrap around her body with the prodigal chakra control that was her bread and butter.

She reached into her pouch and tossed a small pellet behind her before diving downwards. The explosion of angry flame, slowed down the pursuing insects enough for the Haruno to make a single hand seal as she descended towards the earth.

Danzou had instructed her to use a similar tactic against the infamous female bug of the Aburame as she did with genjutsu and so she unleashed a shock wave of chakra close to her skin. She then spun around and latched onto the tree with one foot for a moment before kicking off it and landing against the ground.

She braced her feet with some chakra as she landed heavily, rolling aside to avoid the flying body of Hyuuga Neji's as it flew across the air. The Hyuuga shifted and kicked off a tree, avoiding Lee's onslaught for a moment before spinning around while unleashing a shell of solid life force around him, repelling and smashing Lee away with violent force.

Lee exhaled painfully as she rolled several times before climbing back to his feet a bit shakily. He didn't have much reprieve as the Hyuuga moved with frightening grace and speed and forced his unfortunate former teammate into the defensive. _"Gai is occupying Kurenai, Lee has Neji cornered rather nicely and..."_

In the background she heard explosions detonate and surmised Tenten was trying to occupy the Aburame. She shut her eyes and concentrated hard before taking off after the chakra imprint of her antagonist and treacherous former teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. _"If he's got that little Hyuuga Bitch with him, you can't sneak past him, so we'll have to charge with the heavy artillery right off the bat!"_

Kurenai was thankful to Naruto when he sent several of his clones to try to distract Gai whenever there was an interval that allowed it. However, despite his valiant attempts it was of very little use to her plight as the elite jounin knocked his clones away like pesky mosquitoes.

The gap of offensive ability and experience between the jounin was obvious as Gai's speed and ferocity (even with Naruto's occasional distractions) left the poor female jounin reeling and constantly on the defensive.

"You're pretty impressive for a rookie Jounin, Kurenai-san." Gai commented kindly as the genjutsu mistress parried his kick and watched him dodge her kunai with infuriating ease. Gai was no fool, he didn't allow the younger woman even a moment of respite as if she managed to ensnare him even once in one of her infamously elaborate illusions he knew he would be defeated.

"Thank you, but I have a feeling you're going easy on me..." the woman murmured wearily and rubbed some sweat off her brow with the back of her hand.

"Oh ho! Don't sell yourself too short, I'm having a very good time sparring with you. I'll admit you aren't as sneaky as my eternal rival but you are very impressive. But let us carry on; I'll pick up the level to test your resolve, Kurenai-san!"

The red eyed female stifled a groan as the leotard clad jounin's stance shifted slightly, his weight leaning forward before he sprinted forward. _"There are more levels? How does Kakashi deal with this on a regular basis...I think I'm going to strain something..."_

Naruto would've carried Hinata to the destination but she had softly explained her injuries and bandages would not take that kind of harsh transportation kindly. Therefore they walked as quickly as possible, Hinata guiding them with her Byakugan. Even though Kurenai had cautioned against it, Hinata had resumed chakra control training three days ago with Hiashi's blessing and she refused to be a burden, even if it was her mission to act as one.

"Naruto-kun, It seems Sakura is following us. What should we do? We aren't too far from our destination," the Hyuuga heiress murmured quietly to her bodyguard.

The Jinchuuriki didn't even struggle with the decision, if he was taught anything in the last couple of months it was that his urges and emotions meant nothing when they aimed to steer him in the wrong path. He knew what had to be done and where his priorities lay. "I'll stall her with some kage bushin, you and the mission come before pounding that psycho bitch..."

Hinata couldn't quite stop the small grin that fought to overcome her lips as Naruto summoned ten shadow clones and sent them towards their assailant. "Let's go!" Naruto then declared and kept his mind on the mission, the two genin keeping on track.

Sakura came to a screeching halt as she noticed the blockade of shadow clones waiting for her patiently. "My my, It's been a while, Sakura. If you're still obsessed with killing me, I'm afraid we can't help you much, being clones and all."

The kunoichi's eyes narrowed as she analyzed the situation calmly, noticing that Naruto wasn't attacking her in blind rage or reckless abandonment. "I don't have time to play with you, Uzumaki. I've got a mission and you're in the way..."

"That's just too bad, ain't it?" one of the clones said as he assumed the Uzumaki white wind tiger stance and launched itself forward. At the same time two clones transformed into giant fuuma shuriken, grasped by a forth clone.

The assassin in training unfurled her chains and started swinging them around herself. She thrust one hand forward and sent the chain towards the rushing shadow clone. Said target shifted beneath the chain and furled his hand around the cold steel, smirking.

Sakura watched as the shuriken wielding clone leap upwards and launch the two impromptu projectiles forth. She made a single hand seal with her free hand, shutting her eyes briefly. Her fingers curled tightly around the chakra conductive steel as a flash of white electricity surrounded her hand.

The clone's eyes widened as it was zapped by the nature chakra and dispelled. Sakura then spun around, her chains controlled by her chakra; wrapping around her arms as she reached for her ninja pouch and took out two kunai. She then pumped the lightning element into the chakra conductive steel and sent it with lethal accuracy towards the upcoming fuuma shuriken.

The psychotic redhead then reached for her weapons pouch and removed several smoke pellets before throwing them against the ground and concealing herself in a veil of smoke; preparing her next move.

The six clones split up, three backing away and creating a triad perimeter while the other three threw several shuriken and kunai into the cloud of smoke. When the white veil cleared Sakura was nowhere to be found, though Naruto could've sworn he heard steel sliding against steel.

The replication squad shrugged off the thought and "Genjutus won't help you, Sakura." With that said the six clones all made a ram seal and unleashed a combined shock wave of chakra, the life force disrupting the illusion around the crimson haired pawn.

Three kage bushin were dispatched as Sakura, now brandishing the two ninjato Danzou had given her at the beginning of her training sliced through them with swift succession and charged at the remaining clones.

"You know, you're pretty sneaky, Sakura, I'll give you that much. But you're lucky I'm holding back...otherwise I'd have kicked your ass a long time ago," one of the clones declared simply and eyed her, unimpressed and looking past her, seemingly not deeming her worthy of its time.

"What's that supposed to mean, you freak?" she asked him scathingly and gripped the weapons tightly. Her knuckles turned white as she charged the blades with electricity just like her sensei taught her. _"He's playing mind games with you, Sakura-chan! We'll fumble the mission if you don't focus, don't listen to this shit!"_

The Uzumaki didn't answer her and then turned to her with his eyebrow quirked "Hah! Wouldn't you like to know?" he mused off handedly in a dismissive manner. He had been drilled angrily by both Iruka and Kakashi about running his mouth and giving away his abilities to other people and so he was very pleased with himself for delaying her without revealing anything.

Sakura's eyes seemed to blaze with hatred as she slashed the blades in an X motion, sending a crackling construct of wild lightning towards the trio of shadow clones. Two of them were too slow to dodge the lightning attack, though normally they could've easy blocked it with a good usage of the wind element.

"You know, if I were you I'd be less worried about me and more worried about Neji-san, bitch" The last surviving clone mused in a sing song manner. The red haired teen only had a moment to turn sideways and catch sight of the Hyuuga prodigy that had easily dismantled Lee with a clever use of substitutions, clones and well placed strikes, before he slammed his palm into her body with such force it knock her on her back.

The concealed figure of Mitarashi Anko observed her 'pet project' from the treetops above. _"Her misguided obsession on Uzumaki made her totally forget the mission, again. Shit, I was just as bad until recently, no wonder I was such a piss poor Jounin. I wouldn't listen to reason either...Never again"_

The snake jounin sighed softly, _"But how to get her to see reason? Shit, I'll ask Ibiki, maybe he has an idea on how to shake her out of her craziness..."_

She watched as Gai and Kurenai rounded up their wounded and weary looking genin. She was impressed by the batch, they all performed rather well. Though the Inuzuka got his ass handed to him due to being unable to deal with the superiorly trained kunoichi.

The snake mistress's golden-violet eyes narrowed a touch as she saw the visible tension amongst some the genin, she would report it objectively if she already noticed it.

The Aburame seemed to have a somewhat strained relationship with the Hyuuga heiress and Inuzuka though there was still devotion and loyalty among the three. The Hyuuga branch member seemed very upset with the somewhat aching and battered green clad boy leaning on an unknown female. Said kunoichi looked concerned and conflicted between picking a side between the boys.

_"What a soap opera," _Anko murmured to herself and saluted silently to Gai and Kurenai that lookd her way before leaping away, contemplating just what and how she should relay her findings to the Sandaime.

**Important A/N: **The Yasankai no Magatame necklace is the third treasure of the Japanese imperial dynasty, along with the Mirror (which Itachi uses with Susasnoo) and Kusangai blade (Oro's blade) So I simply self inserted the third part. If Kusanagi is the ultimate blade and the mirror is the ultimate physical defense, then the necklace is the ultimate mental defense and thus it's fitting in my opinion. for more info see the 'Yasakani no Magatama' part of this article: **http (colon) //en (dot) wikipedia (dot) org/wiki/Magatama**

**Jutsu List / Glossary**

_'Housenka no jutsu.'- Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique__ – C rank Katon jutsu – unleashes a storm of exploding fire projectles (usually Uchiha conceal kunai and shuriken within the fire)  
__'Doton: Boushi Ishikajou' - Earth Release: Spinning Stone Spiral__– B rank Earth jutsu – The user will command the earth around him to solidify and then rise into a whirling cylinder around him for protective needs.  
__"Kunai Kage Bunshin" - Kunai Shadow Clone__ – The user will replicate the thrown weapon in a according to the chakra input into the jutsu.  
__'Bunshin Bakuha' - Exploding Clone'__– A technique which causes shadow clones to detonate/explode violently upon dispelling (by user or foe)  
__'Tsuchi Kawarimi' - Earth clone__ – The user can partially shift his body between mud and reform and replicate himself with the nearby soil.  
__'Houmatsu Reppa' - Violent Bubble Wave__ – high level Suiton jutsu – the user will spew a high velocity gale of bubbling cold water towards his foe  
__'Goukakyo no jutsu' - Grand Fireball technique__ – mid-level fire technique, the user will spew a massive mushroom of furious flame and control its motion by guiding it with his head and hand (which funnels the air that ignites)_  
'_Ninpo Kushiyose: Museihebi no Eihei' - Ninja Arts Summoning: Silent Serpent Sentinel –__ specialized snake summon of an armored snake that is resilient to elemental/energy attacks (much weaker than Rashoumon, but less draining in chakra and more flexible in an offensive manner as well)  
__'Baku Shishouha'__ - Bursting water collision waves - High level Suiton jutsu – the user will spew out a massive gushing wave of water, creating a ready water source and sending it raging towards his foe.  
__'Suirou no jutsu' - Water Prison technique__ – High level Suiton jutsu – the user will create a sphere of dense and heavy water that entraps his target, thus preventing motion and chakra gathering and also suffocating/drowning it if it isn't released quickly enough.  
__Suiton: Susanoo no kataki - Water Release: Susanoo's revenge__ -Kisame's S-class Suiton jutsu - Kisame will use the water he created earlier to erect a massive tsunami and pull it several hundred feet back before invoking it to rush forward at impossible speed and crush and destroy anything in its path.  
__Kuchiyose no jutsu' – Summoning technique__  
__'Fuuton: Totsunyuu no Teikiatsu - Wind Release: Rushing Cyclone__ – Mid level Fuuton jutsu – the user will invoke a spiralling cone of air, that will blow towards the foe and cause crushing damage upon impact, the further the collision point from the summoner, the weaker the jutsu's power as it loses momentum gradually.  
__Juujin Bushin – Beast-Man Clone__ – The trademark Inuzuka cloning technique where their dog partner assumes feral human form._


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't have any legal, financial or intellectual property rights in the Naruto franchise, those belong to Mashashi Kishimoto, Shounen Jump, Namco Bandai e.t.c:**

* * *

**Japanese Word Glossary**:

Doujutsu - Eye technique  
Bijuu - Tailed Beast/s  
Amegakure - Hidden Rain  
Iwagakure - Hidden Rock  
Kumogakure - Hidden Cloud  
Kirigakure - Hidden Mist  
Sandaime - The Third  
Mizukage - Water Shadow  
Jyuuken - Gentle Fist  
Hokage - Fire Shadow  
Tsuchi no Kuni - Earth Country  
Konohagakure - Hidden Leaf  
Akatsuki - Red Moon  
Kyuubi - Nine-Tails  
Yondaime - The Fourth  
Otogakure - Hidden Sound  
Jinchuuriki – Power of Human Sacrifice – nickname of the containers of the tailed beasts.  
Yasankai no Magatame - The necklace is the third treasure of the Japanese imperial dynasty and for the use of this story it is the ultimate mental defense (before it was destroyed in the last chapter), along with the Mirror (which Itachi uses with Susasnoo) and Kusangai blade (Oro's blade)

* * *

**(Akatsuki's hidden base, River Country)**

"How is he doing, Konan?" the icy voice of God realm questioned. Violet Rinnegan eyes flickered over the unconscious and bandaged form of Uchiha Itachi. The strongest of Pein's paths was standing beside a make shift hospital bed where Itachi lay silently, medical equipment hooked up and beeping steadily. The former Ame-orphans stood within a secluded part of the massive cavern that was Akatsuki's base.

Kisame had brought the wounded, bleeding partner several days earlier. Konan, Akatsuki's impromptu medic, had used all of her abilities to stabilize and save the Uchiha betrayer from the brink of death. It was touch and go for the first twenty four hours but he was fine now. "Itachi's will to live is strong. Fortunately, I've managed to cleanse his blood from the lethal pathogens and the damage to his wrists and ankles was not too extensive. The only true loss was his right eye; it may take a while before he adjusts to the loss of Three dimensional vision. I think that if he rests enough and receives proper treatment he will recover within three to five weeks."

"It would seem I should have heeded Itachi warning when Orochimaru defected five years ago. Immediate steps must to be taken in order to rectify my rare lapse of judgment," the animated corpse of Yahiko admitted tightly, his tone an icy snap.

"So the snake has finally gotten his hands on the sharingan?" a different voice cut in from behind them. A figure melted from within the shadows, seeming to blink into the cavern out of the darkness. The man was clad in a black Yukata with Hakama pants, a sword strapped to his side. The one eyed mask wielder was the true manipulator behind Akatsuki, the infamous Uchiha Madara. The eternal Uchiha's single visible eye narrowed as he took sight of his disciple's poor state of health and his lips twisted into a sneer beneath his mask.

"So it would seem," Pein replied quietly and turned his back on his 'benefactor'. "Orochimaru's hindrance to our cause is greater than I initially expected. But that is of no consequence, I will mete the wrath of god upon him for all his transgressions against Akatsuki before long."

"That would be foolish," the Uchiha patriarch criticized coldly and ignored the tension in his partner/subordinate's shoulders. "He is long gone by now. He's slithered back under his vast network of mobile facilities and underground caverns. You will never catch up and hunt him down now. He knows how we work and has probably anticipated this day would come. Hunting him down now will only prove to potentially expose yourself prematurely and endanger the plan to acquire the Bijuu in the future."

"No, Not acting is what would be foolish. Orochimaru is too dangerous to be left alive. He knows too much and is doing all in his power to impede our ambitions. I will not let his insolence go unpunished any longer; I will erase him from the board - Permanently." The wielder of the Rinnegan declared dismissively.

"No, you will not." Madara challenged Pein's declaration with all the impassive authority his near immortality allowed. Pein shifted his glance over his shoulder, his eerie doujutsu glaring into Madara's for a tense moment; Sharingan and Rinnegan locking silently.

"Fine, If you feel so strong about it, I will yield for now, Madara," the figurehead leader of the Akatsuki replied evenly. He then turned fully towards his 'master' and intoned a promise fiercely, "But know this, as soon as the situation becomes opportune I will exterminate him with extreme prejudice. God has spoken and so it shall be done." With that he turned and left, Konan shadowing hin as she always did.

As he entered the antechamber where he planned to hold the Bijuu extraction ritual once the jutsu was complete he sensed a presence and paused. "Zetsu, what have you to report regarding Hanzou's latest actions?"

"Leader-sama, unknown ninja forces have infiltrated Amegakure and have been assisting the loyalists. Your forces are suffering heavy losses and have been pushed out of the capital," the plant man reported. Another voice echoed from the man's body, feral and rough, **"Yeah, the bolstered forces are too much for even your guerrilla units within Hanzou's own ranks. What are your commands?"**

Pein's eyes narrowed, _"So you're outsourcing your problems now, Hanzou? But to whom?"_ the unbeatable juggernaut silently contemplated what to do when an idea came to mind. His lips twitched as he turned towards Zetsu and issued his orders. "Spread the word out. All of our forces are to lay low. All attacks, raids and insurgencies are to be frozen effective immediately until further notice." Zetsu was confused by the command, but his leader turned and lifted his hand dismissively, signaling the conversation was over.

The tension amongst the great five was growing, Iwagakure was amassing the majority of their army, Kumogakure was bolstering its defenses and there were even rumors of insurgency movements within Kirigakure that threatened to topple the Godaime Mizukage.

A storm was coming, and Nagato, the chosen wielder of the legacy of the sage of six paths, would ride it to victory. Peace, Yahiko's ambition and dream, was coming and there was nothing that would stand in its way; not now, not ever.

* * *

Meanwhile, Madara knelt beside Itachi and examined his apprentice. "I know you're awake, Itachi. Enough games, there is much to be discussed regarding this...development."

The wounded Uchiha opened his left eye. His hand shakily moved to touch the bandages over his now missing right eye. His face twisted into a frown before he turned and gazed up at the form of his master and manipulator. "Madara-sama...?"

"I did not expect you to fail, Itachi. This is disappointing, to think you lost to someone that is your lesser makes me question the wisdom in sparing your life back then. "

Itachi did not flinch under his master's harsh criticism and simply sighed softly. "Orochimaru's victory was surprising I'll admit. But even I could not have anticipated him unearthing the Yasakani no Yagatama necklace. Wasn't that the same instrument that bended you to Senju Hashirama's will back in those times of chaos?"

The ancient rolled his eye at the mention of that ancient relic and snorted dismissively. "My decision regarding the alliance with Senju transcends your understanding, Itachi. But I'll admit I'm surprised it has been introduced back into the world. I had thought it had been lost and buried forever when Hashirama died"

"It is of no consequence, I destroyed it with Amaterasu," the prodigy revealed tonelessly. He curiously watched tension fill the elder's shoulders and knew he had caught him off guard. He felt a twinge of victory at unnerving the ancient manipulator, even if just a bit.

"I see. Perhaps keeping you around wasn't a complete waste of my time after all," he commented off handedly and smirked. "Since you heard my conversation with Pein, than I need not remind you of my command regarding Orochimaru? Regardless to your misgivings I will not tolerate any disobedience, understood?"

The prodigal Uchiha nodded faintly and then quirked his brow. "Is your 'rationale' in sparing him perhaps linked to the fact your masks are all one-eyed, Madara-sama?" It was difficult to sport a calm face through the intense glare the sharingan wielder shot him when the shrewd observation escaped his lips.

"You should be careful where you poke your nose, Itachi. Considering how unstable your health is it would be 'unfortunate' should an accident occur. Akatsuki would suffer if it lost one of its stronger operatives," he commented coolly. He smirked as he felt his 'pupil' tense as well and stood up, turning his back on Itachi as he prepared to depart.

"Duly noted, Madara-sama," the S-class traitor conceded but allowed himself a small smirk as the ancient Uchiha melted back into the darkness. The threatening reaction spoke volumes of the truth. It would seem his his master was not so invincible and invulnerable as everyone was led to believe. The information was very interesting and would serve the prodigy well when he came to his final decision regarding his future. The irony was not lost to Itachi as he was forced to admit there was a silver lining to losing to the snake sannin; even though it was extremely bleak.

* * *

**(Hokage Tower, Central District, Konohagakure no Sato)**

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked up from his stack of papers darkly. He had just been given a verbal report by one Mitarashi Anko regarding Haruno Sakura. The report also included the details of a very questionable training exercise that garnered the attention of the Sandaime as it bordered on lunacy and/or insubordination.

"So let me see if I've got this straight," he muttered softly. "First, you chose to include Hyuuga Hinata, the same genin I benched indefinitely in this 'exercise' against my direct orders," he inquired in an intense manner.

His dark eyes flashing warningly as his glare shifted towards Yuuhi Kurenai. Said woman's teeth bit down on her inner cheek as she absorbed her master's wrath humbly. "Then you somehow thought it was wise to designate her as the 'target' in the center of a skirmish between inexperienced genin; a situation where she might have been wounded further or killed her..."

The professor's eyes shifted towards Gai and he rubbed his beard. "Not to mention that you two Jounin decided to personally intervene and 'spar' in the midst of a crowd of genin for the purposes of this 'training exercise'."

It only took him a moment before he turned his gaze towards the last jounin in the room. "And you, Kakashi. You allowed Naruto, that we've established has questionable emotional control, participate in a situation where he was faced not only by his hated former teammate but also shouldered the burden of protecting his wounded friend from her as well?"

He inhaled deeply and then folded his hands together before leveling a threatening glare at all of his wayward Jounin. "Worse, you didn't include Naruto's own genin cell for the chuunin exam in this little 'war game' so in a way you were impeding his own training. I am very disappointed in you all, I expected better foresight and thoughtfulness from my elite Jounin. Just whose idea was this?"

Kakashi seemed uncomfortable as he knew his revelation would make things very tense to say the least. "Hyuuga-dono, myself, Kurenai and Gai were all issued requests by Jiraiya-sama to instigate the training simulation. We both monitored and supervised the whole exercise and took notes on individual and team performance. Jiraiya-sama saw it prudent to review the current batch of genin himself and point out what he feels should be addressed in their training to maximize their abilities. He also assured me he planned to evaluate team ten in the future as I believe Ino and Shikamaru are both on individual training missions with their parents. That's also why they were unavailable or else I'm sure they would've been included, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed more as he brought his pipe to his mouth. It may be horrible for his dwindling health, but if he didn't ease his nerves now he feared he would do something he'd regret later. "That doesn't explain why Naruto was involved anyway despite the 'dangers' regarding his instability. Nor does it pardon the fact this exercise wasn't postponed until a time he could be joined by his own team. Finally, I see no relevance to Hinata's presence in this 'drill' my pupil concocted. So why don't you explain the rationale behind this...'idea' of his."

The Copy nin looked around him and saw nobody was going to come to his aid and so he sighed softly into his mask. "The training exercise had a hidden objective. Jiraiya-sama has been training Naruto in some methods of emotional control that helped him in his youth. Therefore, Jiraiya-sama approached me and told me of the exercise and all its aggregated goals. I agreed to its merits and when Jiraiya told me Naruto was ready I had no qualms in regards that we include him into the training mission so he could purposefully test his mettle under pressure. As for Hinata, she has been recovering and has been isolated from her peers so he thought the chakra exercise and brush with her friends and teammates would lift her spirits and aide her healing process."

_"How could you be so reckless and naive!? Just what were you thinking, Jiraiya? Requesting my ass! Any 'request' you issue is as good as an order, nobody wants to be on your bad side. This is pushing it, even for you..." _Hiruzen thought grimly before realization hit him as Kakashi continued and he bit harder on his wooden pip as his body tensed.

"He concluded that Neji should compliment his Jyuuken with genjutsu that will ease his close combat abilities. He...had reservations regarding Lee, but agreed Tenten should..."

Hiruzen lifted his hand. He had heard enough. He stopped the embarrassing charade before he decided to act out of spite. "I have much work to do, Kakashi. Each of you summarize these 'conclusions' in a report and have them on my desk by sunrise tomorrow." He felt old, tired and so very overburdened by his position. Why was he so upset? Was it the fact Jiraiya had acted in regards of Naruto without consulting him and in a way undermined his authority? Or was it that his student was being true to his promise in directly intervening in safe guarding the village in a more proactive way regardless to Hiruzen's reservations? He wasn't sure, but both premises angered him greatly.

_"Has your mistrust in me brought you to the point where you're forcing me to micromanage every aspect of my genin's training just to prove my mettle, Jiraiya? I truly have become old and weak if you dare oppose my authority so directly. I swear if it weren't you, I'd have you incarcerated for this stunt. I can see some of the logic behind the mission but it isn't enough to absolve your actions; not this time. I grow tired of these struggles and insubordinations. It is time I begin the process of choosing a successor soon. I'm too old for this, but until my replacement is secured and official, as long as I'm Hokage; I will not be bypassed and overlooked like some genin."_

He coughed into his hand several times, "I understand now, but in the future do not engage such 'questionable' training exercises without consulting me. All of you are to obey no orders regarding personal cross-training, changing your normal training methodology or team training strategies no matter whom issues such 'orders' or 'requests' without my authorization. Am I clear? There may be consequences to Konoha you and such third parties are all unaware of that must be considered. Oh, and pass this message to my son as well, I expect no such 'misunderstandings' to repeat themselves," he commanded firmly and proceeded to blow his pipe tiredly. His face revealed a weary, resigned expression that seemed riddled with burden and concern.

The jounin each nodded in bowed in turn. Kakashi however was uneasy with the 'subtle' command to ignore Jiraiya's further prodding, suggestions or directives without the Hokage's authorization. It was a sign of mistrust in the toad sannin that he wasn't sure was warranted and would no doubt bring much grief and rage to both Naruto and Jiraiya when he broke it to them they could no longer train together until further notice.

But despite his reservations he was Hokage and they were his loyal jounin, they would obey; it was their duty, their nindo and way of life. He was pretty sure Gai and Kurenai didn't have any qualms regarding the order, they weren't aware of nearly half the things the Copy nin was exposed to since he became Naruto's sensei.

"_I only hope you know what you're doing, Sarutobi-sama. There is only so much Jiraiya-sama will be able to stomach and without him...I'm not sure what we'll do about Akatsuki and Orochimaru..." _Kakashi thought worriedly as he and the other jounin shuffled out of the Hokage office.

**

* * *

**

**(Underground Base, somewhere in the Forests between The Tea and Rice field countries)**

"Orochimaru-sama..." the soft voice of Karin murmured from her place at the door. The genetics, biology and medicine researcher peered into her master's semi-illuminated chambers fearfully and her brown eyes widened as she heard a tormented hissing sound from within the gloom.

A spike of spike of chakra ignited from the lone occupant of the room, it's suffocating presence making it hard to breathe. "Karin! What are you waiting for? Come in..." The impatient command escape pale lips a moment before the snake summoner clutched the stump of his right arm as his nerve endings were struck by phantom pain. Yellow eyes narrowed as his fingers tightened over flimsy, sweat and blood soaked material clinging to his body. The agony was unbearable at times. It came in waves of pulsing, paralyzing liquid fire. The corrosion of his host body had been accelerated by loss of his limb. The spiritual pressure of his true form required a whole vessel. But with the container damaged the snake sannin's power was starting to corrupt the human tissue – and it hurt like hell.

The red haired woman scrambled into the room, her body shaking slightly. Her teeth tugged on her lower lip as the intense topaz eyes of the snake sannin narrowed down at her with all their frightening glory. "Did I not leave your explicit instructions to prepare me a candidate when I returned yesterday? Do you care to explain why you've yet to escort me to my new vessel?"

The impatient timbre in his voice was louder than thunder to the crimson haired female. She fell to her knees in front of him and called his name audibly in an apologetic tone. "O-Orochimaru-sama, Kimimato isn't healthy enough... "

"I told you I'm not interested in possessing him until he's healthy so calm down, Karin," the sannin's voice cracked like a whip. His blood lust spiked and brought her stammering, mess of disjointed words to a halt. His normally serpentine eyes seemed even more bone-chilling than usual; an intense, primal gleam freezing her in place. "Now explain what is wrong, slowly..."

"Y-You left so abruptly several weeks ago a-and you've refrained from contacting us as you warned us in advance. B-But, your absence inspired some of the test subjects to...well, to escape. Suigetsu, Genryuumaru, Sensuna and Gekidou have all fled and spread across the four winds," she informed the legendary criminal and watched his lips twitch.

"Is t hat all? You worry too much, Karin. Such setbacks are hardly worthy of such concern. Go, fetch Kimimaro and Juugo and take them you. Track down Genryuumaru, Setsune and Gekidou," Orochimaru mused dismissively. "Bring them to me, I will choose one, and make an example of the others, so my minions are less 'cavalier' in their loyalties in the future."

"What about Suigetsu...?" she questioned nervously and watched the pale faced murder's lips twitch as a deadly chuckle escaped him.

"I know exactly where he's headed and he is of no consequence to my plans any longer." His eyes flashed with amusement. _"I'll let you live for now, you insolent little insect, as a gesture of good faith towards a potential ally. Your bloodline after all...is quite, interesting and may benefit him more than I."_

The redhead dared a tentative smile and turned to leave, pausing at the door as she felt a violent spike of killer intent. "And Karin, the next time I issue an order you cannot fulfill, I would appreciate if you didn't lie to me. I have a propensity for violence when I'm deceived so I suggest you be honest with me in the future, yes?"

The genetic prodigy eyed her beloved master fearfully, though she admired his cunning, genius and power in all truth – whenever he was angry he terrified her. She slipped out of the room and slammed the door shut gently behind her.

Orochimaru's face assumed a frown the moment he was alone. _"It seems I will have to modify my plans to a new timetable. Not to mention that dealing with that idiot Nori will be a difficult as usual. I had almost forgotten how annoying and humiliating catering to whims and ego trips of the weak is. But I guess it can't be helped, everything has to be perfect; nothing else will suffice for my ambition…for my revenge! But first...I have to 'teach' my subordinates just how steep the price of mutiny and betrayal is...personally"_

But he had a more pressing endeavor to deal with as the door opened once more. A balding middle aged man stepped into the room. He clad in a dark traveling cloak and casual clothes in various shades of gray. He had been waiting for his master to finish his talk with his little red haired disciple, obeying the call he had received early from one of the master's couriers. "You summoned me, Orochimaru-sama?"

The sannin's licked his pale lips, moistening the dry tissue as his monstrous eyes narrowed a fraction. "Yessss....Kenji, I need you to carry a message to the border town of Tsuno in Tsuchi no Kuni. There is a woman there that goes by the name of Hakana Chizuru. She runs the inn there. Hand her this message and then return immediately."

The man known only by the alias of Kenji took a long, thin scroll from his master's hand. His dark eyes observed the various protective and locking seals. "It will be done, Orochimaru-sama."

With that the man bowed humbly and left the room. The moment he left the snake's lips split into a wide, malevolent grin. He laughed silently to himself before throwing his head back and laughing audibly, excitement, content and joy visiting the sociopath for the first time in many years. The sharingan was his (though breaking its genetic secrets would prove a most complicated endeavor), he had settled the score with Itachi and soon his plans would come into fruition.

After living in the shadows, crawling and clawing his way to power hidden from the prying eyes of both Konohagakure and Akatsuki it would soon (though the setback would complicate things to a degree) be Orochimaru's time to shine, and shine he would! All of his desires stood just within reach and this time he wouldn't let anyone stop him.

**

* * *

**

**(Deserted living quarters, outskirts Konohagakure no Sato)**

The hobbling taps of wood against stone echoed through the empty area. The crippled form of the former leader of ANBU dragged itself diligently through the silent alley. His mind was troubled over the continuously unraveling political situation. Just last week, some of his agents in Amegakure reported the military status in the country was stabilizing after three years of continuous unrest and random military uprisings. That was child's play however in comparison to the rumors of winds of change blowing in Kirigakure, one of Konoha's darkest, most bitter enemies since its founding.

He would have urged Hiruzen to send ANBU to investigate the rumors but he knew that was a hollow endeavor. The old monkey was too stubborn to ever take any advice from his 'rival'. Which beckoned the question, how was Konoha going to survive his incompetence in the time to come?

The one-eyed manipulator's hand tightened around his cane as the most troubling of the new developments came into mind. All of his spies within Iwagakure had been purged. Apparently Yondaime Tsuchikage, Kagome Ishimaru, was very different than his father and had recently authorized his intelligence corps to question, torture and otherwise execute inquisitorial powers over all foreigners and merchants that weren't from Tsuchi no Kuni proper.

His eye shifted over his shoulder as he felt a spike of chakra and his stride paused immediately. His body stiffened and the skin around his eye tightened. That was the second time in the last four months he could've been killed on a whim. Where were his guards? "Jiraiya, to what do I owe this 'pleasure'?"

The silver haired legend was perched on a balcony, half concealed in the gloom. The toad sennin shifted and kicked something off the elevated area. The form of two Root ANBU landed heavily in front of their master, the dust they kicked up accompanied by their pained groans. "You seem tense, old man. What's wrong? Is this what you're looking for...?"

The war hawk snorted while at the same time he bit the inner part of his cheek lightly. His brown eye narrowed further as he looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with Jiraiya that casually landed behind him. "What is it that you want?"

"War is coming, old man. You know it, I know it." Jiraiya commented bluntly and crossed his arms. "I'm here to warn you, I won't tolerate any shit from you, Danzou."

The war hawk's lips twitched and he was about to comment wryly before a tight grip the shoulder of his crushed and partially crippled arm, pain lancing through his body. It was hard for Danzou to keep his footing, but he bowed and knelt before no man – especially not Hiruzen's perverted brat of a pupil.

His hand twitched as he inwardly felt the urge to reach for his bandages and unveil his sharingan eye and give the foolish boy a lethal surprise, his last surprise in that context. But he was no fool, he was out of practice, had only a partially operating arm and was facing arguably the strongest ninja in Konoha's arsenal at the moment - suicidal stupidity was not a trait the ancient ninja indulged. _"You fool, if I didn't have to retain this crippled disguise, I would school you on your place..."_

"I may be forced to accept the fact Hiruzen-sensei spared that psychotic little bitch you've taken under your wing and molded into an assassin. But let me assure you something, old man. If I even suspect any foul play or any intervention that hurts Konoha's interests on your part...I will hunt you and your agents down with extreme prejudice..."

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I've ever done has only been in Konoha's best interests, you know that. I am the balance for your sensei's peace loving naïve ways. I keep this village grounded...now unhand before I decide to file a complaint against you, boy."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed dangerously as he shrugged his arm and knocked the war hawk to the ground roughly. He loomed over the fallen council member, his eyes flickering with a warning gleam. "I never have and never will buy your bullshit, Danzou. So don't fuck with me, my godson or my village. You won't like the results if you try..."

He turned to leave and lifted his arm in a farewell gesture, "Oh, and don't forget I'm watching you. When the time comes you had better stay true to your 'decelerations of loyalty' to Konoha, or I'll know otherwise and act accordingly."

Danzou coughed and struggled to grasp his cane, it just beyond his reach. The threat made by the strongest ninja in Konoha's arsenal was left hanging as the silver haired legend vanished. The former ANBU commander sighed when he finally managed to grab it climb back to his feet. His face remained cold, but his eyes blazed with intense icy fire.

He dusted himself and turned to leave, humiliated for now. _"Arrogant child, you have no true understanding of the true good of Konoha. But I can pardon your ignorance and insolence, you were after all raised and taught by that pathetic old monkey. Regardless to your bravado and zeal, we both want the same thing – Konoha's best interest. And much like you, I also have a plan already in motion, Jiraiya. Soon, the first step in our glorious restoration will begin!"_

**

* * *

**

**(Two Weeks Later, One Week to the Chuunin Exams, Training field 43, Konohagakure no Sato)**

Sarutobi Asuma sighed contently from his perch on a nearby branch. The heir to the Sandaime Hokage blew a ring of smoke as he observed his pupils kicking back and relaxing. He had worked them into the ground all morning and thought they deserved a break. After all, the chuunin exams were only a week away and he didn't want them to burn themselves out.

The bearded jounin pondered how much things had changed in only three weeks. Ino and Shikamaru had really started to take their training more seriously, inspired by the mission in Fukoka and most likely seeing how ill-prepared they were for a real life danger situation. Having to rely on Sakura's questionable methods and almost watching Chouji die seemed to have rattled them deeply, it as sad but at the same time a necessary evil.

Ino seemed to have approached Inoichi on her own volition and got the interrogation specialist to help her with genjutsu, stealth and long ranged weaponry and traps. The changes in her fighting style, ingrained by her father's close guidance were still in their baby steps but she was starting to exercise caution, strike more strategically and use genjutsu to cover her motions and attacks.

Shikamaru on the other hand seemed to have approached his father and sought ways to both compliment the Yamanaka fighting style and increase his own repertoire of jutsu and battle tactics. The Nara heir had expanded some of his family jutsu, becoming more intimate with the art of shadow manipulation and taken upon using some concealment genjutsu to blend into his surroundings and the shadows.

The Ino-Shika part of the legendary triad seemed to be developing nicely. However, Chouji's injury would imbalance their ability until he caught up with them. But in the meantime, Uzumaki Naruto filled in the hollow left by the Akimichi's absence quite adequately and that was being gentle as the blonde Jinchuuriki was a force to be reckoned with.

He wasn't sure exactly what Kakashi, and perhaps Jiraiya if the rumors had any merit to them, were teaching the boy. But the changes the boy had undergone in recent months were hard to believe. The boy was still somewhat excitable and emotional but to balance that he had learned to exercise more caution, remain patient and use his kage bushin like they were meant to be used.

Instead of wasting his chakra on summoning throngs of clones, the boy had taken to using no more than five to ten clones and spread them out. Some were used to cover, replicate or transform into his teammates to throw off the foes while other tested his foes battle prowess and tactics. This strategy gave the blonde intimate preemptive information that he shared with his teammates and they used against their opponents.

The supplement addition of his rather unique chakra based taijutsu, wind manipulation and jutsu made the Copy-nin's apprentice a very powerful offensive force that complimented his other temporary teammates indirect fighting style. All in all, Asuma felt really confident about the pseudo team ten's chances in the chuunin exams.

But, there was something bothering him about Uzumaki and his relations with team ten. Naruto and Ino were awfully close, perhaps too close. Even now they were sitting close, their shoulders and hips touching under the shade of the tree. Shikamaru chose to lie on the grass a couple of feet away from them, in the sunlight, enjoying a good cloud gazing.

There were little gestures, touches and brief eye locking that aroused the jounin's suspicion. He knew because he had only recently started courting Yuuhi Kurenai in secret and knew all about such 'clandestine' acts of affections. This was cause for concern or at the very least a reason for a stern talk with the pair/couple so they realized the possible ramifications of internal team romance.

* * *

Ino sighed softly as she gazed at Naruto from the corner of her eye. They were both sitting quietly on the bank of a river, enjoying the afternoon sun. This moment of respite was a rare occurrence. Ever since the chuunin exams began she had barely seen Naruto out of their training sessions with Shikamaru and Asuma. They hadn't had a chance to really talk and discuss where their relationship stood. After she approached her father about bolstering her training he eagerly took her under his wing.

But there was something else that had her worried, some time last week something had changed and her father picked up the intensity and seriousness of her studies. Unbeknown to her sensei and peers Inoichi had started blending lessons in physiology and psychology into her training. It startled her to a degree when she realized just what he was trying to do, begin her specialization in the arts of interrogation and assassination.

For example, at the moment, the Yamanaka heiress could tell her crush/friend was worried. It was one of the first lessons in body language she was drilled on. Oh, Naruto hid it well by trying to sport a calm face, but his shoulders were slightly tense, he kept on tapping the grass with his hand and he swallowed far too frequently than he should be. The blond genin frowned as she squeezed his shoulder lightly. Naruto started slightly, pulled out of his thoughts. "Ne, Naruto-kun, what's bothering you?"

The Uzumaki's eyes darted a bit erratically. His reply came out a bit too quickly for the blonde's liking and it showed by the frown that exchanged her smiling face. "N-nothing, Ino-chan, jus' thinking about something..."

The heir to the Yondaime was nervous. He had been accosted by Yamanaka Inoichi a week ago and questioned quite thoroughly about his relations and intentions with Ino. The master interrogator and genjutsu expert had gleaned Naruto's romantic interest and demanded Naruto tell her the truth of what he contained so she knew exactly what she was getting into. Naruto had protested and said it was top secret information that would get him and Ino into trouble. The axis within the Ino-Shika-Chou team had dismissed the complication by saying he would deal with the ramifications of whatever happens should the need arise.

He had become so distracted and preoccupied, still somewhat bitter and scared after Shino turned on him so callously during the meeting three weeks ago. His concentration in training had been shot and his performance was sub-par. He had confided in both Kakashi and Jiraiya over the issue and both elite ninja concurred with the Yamanaka patriarch due to the complications of Akatsuki and a possible war on the horizon.

_"Tch, I wanted to be acknowledged, I wanted to be seen. But I didn't think it'd come with a huge bull-eye that screams 'KILL ME' plastered on my back that fucks up my personal life..."_ the Uzumaki thought as he shifted his gaze towards their other teammate that was dozing comfortable a bit to their left.

"Liar!" she chided in a soft, yet firm tone. She pouted and turned him around so he was facing her. "You've been distant all week, what the hell's up with you, Naruto! And don't yank my chain with your bullshit excuses anymore I can see right through you!"

He could've sworn he heard someone mumble the word 'busted' but it might have been a figment of his imagination. "It's not that simple, Ino-chan. I...I don't know how to say this...but..." he stammered uncomfortably.

The Yamanaka's eyes flashed with pain, confusion and uncertainty. "You don't like me! Is that it? I knew kissing you so soon was a mistake! B-but I thought...but you kissed me back!"

The shell-shocked young man stammered; unable to answer as the explosive barrage of statements and accusations flew out of his teammate's mouth in an inaudible, hissing tone.

Her remorseful face shifted to one of fury as her face flushed and she grabbed his collar and shook him for good measure. "Then why didn't you say anything for so long! How dare you string me along! I like...I liked you! Why did you..."

The last of the Uzumaki grabbed her wrists, panicking at the sight of possible tears in Ino's eyes. "No no! You don't understand...Ino-chan! Hold on! It's got nothing to do with you!"

"Oh my god...don't tell me you're gay! But you were so eager...and when we were kissing and you were against me...well I know I felt...and it sure wasn't a kunai!" Ino pondered out loud, despair filling her. "I knew it was true! All the good ones are either married or gay!"

Naruto's eyes widened like saucers and he choked slightly; mollified by her wrong conclusion. He thought about the text book silencing with a kiss technique he had seen in some of the romance movie he had accidentally sneaked into when he was a kid, but thought against it. Ino had a mean right hook and she seemed to be on a war path at the moment.

"It's got nothing to do with us or our relationship, Ino! Are you going to let me explain or what?!" Naruto snapped harshly, watching Ino's expression shift from shocked and surprised one to a sheepish and slightly embarrassed one.

"Geez, you really are troublesome sometimes..." Naruto murmured and sighed heavily. He looked down briefly, shutting his eyes tightly. He peeled off his moist undershirt and exposed his toned upper body.

He ignored Ino's slight sputter and blush, his mind too preoccupied by the enormity of what was to come. _"Please let her understand...I-If she hates me too, I don't know what I'll do...I really do like her."_

He opened his mouth and started whispering in a small, uncertain voice, "We were taught that Yondaime-sama killed the Kyuubi thirteen years ago, right?"

Ino nodded a bit fearfully. She had never seen Naruto's eyes so dim, their cerulean only partially visibly in their nearly shut state. Worse, his body seemed to sag and his lips were tightly pursed through every word he heaved out in a sighing manner.

His hands shifted as he brought them to chest level and assumed the tiger seal. He channeled some chakra through his body and shut his eyes tightly, his voice trembling slightly. "Well, that's a lie they use to cover up the truth. The Kyuubi cannot be killed. So Yondaime-sama did the second best thing, he sealed it away so it could never get out."

Ino frowned, thrown off by the way Naruto used of the present tense when she suddenly saw chakra glowing visibly over her crush's abdomen. The life-force shifted and morphed until it traced an intricate black pattern with a swirling shape in its center.

Her eyes widened as she remembered Sakura's mad ravings and warnings. Sakura referred to Naruto as 'crimson-eyes' and 'monster' and said the truth would put the fear of kami into Ino when she learned it. Her breathing quickened and chest tightened as her head spun as all the rejection, coldness and detachment he suffered in the village and the tormented gleam in his eyes made sense. "W-what does this mean, N-Naruto?"

Naruto grit his teeth, his body trembling badly as his voice cracked and shook. "I-I'm a...I'm a Jinchuuriki...the Kyuubi was sealed inside of me by Yondaime-sama when I was born."

Suddenly everything made a morbid, eerie sense and left Ino overwhelmed mentally and emotionally. She didn't know quite how to digest such news and her expression remained blank and bewildered as she attempted to grasp everything.

Naruto was about to bolt, his mind made up, this was a horrible mistake. She probably hated him now, or worse thought he was a monster and feared him. His muscles tensed but before he could move his body froze and locked down. He shifted his gaze over his shoulder and caught sight of the Nara sitting in a lotus position, his hands in the Kage Mane position and face twisted into a flat expression. _"Shikamaru...what are you...?"_

"Geez, you two lovebirds are just too much, how troublesome. Ino, Naruto isn't the Kyuubi, he's the poor guy that got saddled with it and has to bear its burden and the prejudice attached to it. Naruto, Ino isn't afraid of you or hates you, she's just shocked. It's a lot to take at once if you don't suspect it, ya know?"

"I-Ino-chan?" Naruto was unconvinced but didn't struggle, waiting anxiously for Ino's confirmation or dismissal. She slowly looked up to him with moist eyes, her lips trembling through an uncertain smile.

"It's ok...I understand...I don't hate you. How could I ever hate you? Baka!" she started softly before she shouted and slapped him, glaring at him heatedly before tackling him to the ground and beating on his body with her firsts. "Do you think so little of me?! I told you I care for you! That I like you!"

* * *

"Very Interesting..." an observer commented cooly from his hiding place as he watched Shikamaru complain audibly about being abused by crazy women and Naruto trying to withstand the relief mingled with outrage embodied by Yamanaka Ino.

The man pushed the glasses on the bridge of his nose and slipped away unnoticed as he sensed another presence nearby. He used a quick shunshin no jutsu to escape before he was exposed. His 'side-mission' had become quite complicated given the fact that Jiraiya of the Sannin had become a self-appointed sentinel that watched over Naruto.

_"And now you're messing with the Jinchuuriki too, Orochimaru-sama? You've already brought yourself back into the attention of Akatsuki, do you also want to become an immediate threat by continuously sabotaging their plans and members..."_ The human chameleon and medic prodigy known as Kabuto pondered grimly.

He fulfilled his missions for Orochimaru to the letter despite his growing discomfort and gnawing doubt in the sannin's agenda and survival. The mercurial murderer was a wild card that could not be underestimated. He had proven time and time again that he had no qualms in popping in unannounced in person in any given time to deliver justice or do the dirty work. Ironically, the snake sannin renown in Otogakure for his zero tolerance towards treachery.

Kabuto reappeared elsewhere in the forest and smirked widely. _"But nobody ever said anything about conducting my own pet projects, now did they...? I know just the person to use to solidify my contigency plans. Better safe than sorry after all, no hard feelings, Orochimaru-sama..."_

The shady espionage and infiltration expert reviewed what he knew of the Uzumaki. _"Anyhow, Uzumaki Naruto is high chuunin level in overall skill with Jounin level elemental manipulation and chakra levels. Overall threat level is minimal if pursued Kimimaro, Juugo or the sound four. His collateral that can be easily exploited with little resistance are: Yamanaka Ino, Umino Iruka and Ichiraku Teuchi and his daughter Ayame."_

Kabuto of course didn't factor his Jinchuuriki abilities as he had no idea just how much he was able to control the Bijuu sealed within. And even if he could, the offset of using the level 2 curse seal or Kabuto's old blood by any of the aforementioned ninja would more than even the playing field. _"The boy is emotionally stable but can easily be manipulated by hurting any of his collateral; advised course of action: distracting the toad sannin and then hostage situation exploitation."_

The regenerator walked off quickly,_ "It's Time to go acquire my own little puppet. This is my small homage to you, Sasori..."_

* * *

"Young love is grand, isn't it?" a voice startled Sarutobi Asuma as moved to stop Naruto when he watched him expose his seal to Ino. He felt a hand on his shoulder, physically holding back in place in a firm, tight manner.

"Jiraiya-sama, let me go. He's breaking an..." the chain-smoker protested urgently.

"He's breaking no law, kid. Inoichi told him to do it, and it's a necessary evil. Our enemies will find out what he contains if they haven't already. His immediate teammates need to be aware of the dangers surrounding him or it's strategic suicide if it's exposed in the midst of danger."

"But, Dad said not to..." Asuma hesitated, his eyes darting between the sight of Ino screaming and shaking Naruto and Jiraiya's grim expression.

"Yeah, he told you not to listen to the ravings of the maverick Jiraiya, is that it? I know, Kakashi told me about that bullshit. Hiruzen-sensei's decision seriously tested my patience and loyalty. To be honest the only reason I didn't pack up and leave him to clean up his own mess is Naruto himself and the fact I worry for Konoha's safety nowadays."

The heir to the Sarutobi clan sighed and reached into his pockets and procured a cigarette and his lighter. He lit the fag and inhaled the nicotine vapor deep into his lungs. He assented gruffly as he bit down on the tobacco and paper. "Of all the hair brained decisions he's made lately, that one definitely takes the cake..."

"Ya think?" Jiraiya snorted and crossed his arms under his chest, observing the calm after the storm. His godson and teammates were conversing jovially and quietly on the riverbank. "Don't worry, I'm sticking around for the exams so I'll keep an eye on things. More importantly though, you need to keep a close eye on Naruto when he's with you."

"Oh? Why's that?" The bearded wind manipulator murmured as he took another drag from his cigarette and sighed contentedly at the soothing sensation it elicited.

Jiraiya reached into his coat and flipped out a picture of a silver haired, bespectacled teenager. "I've caught this kid stalking him four times in the last three weeks. This individual is obviously keeping tabs on his movements and trying to make a dossier on him. I usually let my presence slip to scare him off Naruto's training in summoning toads and controlling his emotions to suppress the Kyuubi's youki."

Asuma seemed shocked that he didn't sense anything. Whoever that kid was, he was good that was for sure. He stayed his tongue and only conveyed his confusion and surprise by quirking his brow.

"When you're in the intelligence gathering and counter-intelligence business as for long as I've been you'll learn that exposing spies is tricky. They usually have suicide and fail-safe contingency plans to conceal the ones pulling their strings. I want to know who ordered this punk to follow Naruto so I'm waiting for him to slip up, ya see?"

The son of the Sandaime nodded his acquiescence "Are ya going to warn Naruto about inner-team romance?"

Jiraiya shook his head "Kakashi covered that, don't worry. Let the kid enjoy some happiness in his life, Kami knows he's had it rough for the most of it."

* * *

**(Thirty Minutes Later, Training Field 11, Konohagakure no Sato)**

Haruno Sakura pushed out a long, heavy sigh as she observed her pseudo temporary teammates sparring despite their training session having ended an hour earlier. Tenten was currently teaching Lee how to handle a three part staff. Apparently, considering Lee's ineptitude in the art of ninjutsu and genjutsu the next best thing Gai thought of was to augment the range and strength of his attacks with a weapon.

The sound of metal clanging against metal repeatedly was beginning to sicken the red haired kunoichi. It seemed to be a similar case with the weapons mistress. The older girl could barely stand on her feet, her entire body a shivering, aching mess of sweat, weariness and exasperation. She finally had enough and fell back, landing on her back.

The almond eyed girl tossed her battered weapon away as she gasped for air. "Lee-kun, let's...let's take a short break! I can't take it anymore..."

"But Tenten-chan! I've only mastered the third tier! If I want to be good enough for the exams, I have to..." he insisted before he blinked as he heard a soft chuckle from the tree above him. "Oh, what's so funny, Sakura-chan? How am I supposed to defeat Neji if I don't push myself to the extreme!"

"Lee-kun, I don't think you'll get to face Neji if you beat Tenten-san to the ground," she chided him and leaped to the ground, offering the bowl cut haired boy a small smile. She watched with a mix of amusement, exasperation tinged with disgust as he ate her words with such enthusiasm it was almost pitiful.** "Even crimson-eyes wasn't this desperate...he truly is the embodiment of obsession..."**

Her female counterpart shot her a grateful look and murmured 'thank you' as Lee helped her to her feet. The former team seven member shrugged her shoulders as her teammates bid her farewell, Lee having to help the physically spent kunoichi home.

"Geez, those two..." she whispered in exasperation. It wasn't something she planned but despite her better judgment, the two odd ball genin were just too adorably gullible and immature to detach from completely.

True, Lee was disgustingly obedient, altruistic and comically outspoken, but he was real. He had no masks, had no hidden agenda or malice in any fiber of him. It was such a pity too; she might actually miss him once his idiocy got him killed. In the meantime she found it far too easy to bend and manipulate him to follow her every whimsical whim. All she needed was to sugarcoat her words with some lower tones, adjust her body to accent her femininity and pet his ego and he was putty in her hands.

It was disconcerting to a degree and she was torn between pitying her pathetic peers and their blindness to the threat of the monster in Uzumaki skin and longing for true companionship in her dark, dismal situation.

Thinking of her lacking social life made her think of how she got to where she was. Her brows furrowed and her lips pursed as the voice of her violent alter ego hissed balefully in her mind **"It seems the old tales about evil being had some true to them. Just look at how they're all kissing up to Sasuke-kun's destroyer like he's Kami's gift to Konoha...disgusting!".** The assassin in the making grit her teeth as her eyes stung as she looked down. _"It isn't fair! He doesn't even have to try hard and everyone fall to his feet. How the fuck does he do it? W-why does everyone hate me...and love him...?"_

Her body trembled as she shot her hand and unleashed her chakra controlled chain, smashing a nearby tree trunk. Her chest hurt and her breathing became erratic as she found herself screaming audibly as she spun around in a half circle and slashed the other chain against another tree trunk.

"Why the fuck is my life such a mess! All I wanted was to stop him, avenge Sasuke-kun and be happy! How did it end like this?! Why can't I have friends and people look up at me like he does?!" She sobbed out, the hot, searing liquid falling down her cheeks and face.

She shot forth and smashed her fist into the thick wood with all her might. Pain mingled with soothing shot through her knuckle, so she hit it again and again. She couldn't breathe, the tension in her body paralyzing, but not enough to contain her self loathing and bitter fury as she abused the poor bark and her knuckles. _"It's all my fault! Mom's kami knows where in Danzou's filthy hands. Nobody wants to help me; even Ino-chan's falling for that son of a bitch and keeps on trying to get me to apologize to him. Me?! Apologize to that freak!"_

When her hands hurt too much to move she leaned her forehead against the battered, broken trunk.** "We should've listened to mom...We should've never insisted on going to the academy in the first place! If we never met Sasuke-kun or Naruto then...I...then we wouldn't have to deal with all this shit!"**

"Mom's going to die...and Danzou's going to fuck me and drop me...and it's all my fau..." she realized before she heard a twig snap. Her eyes narrowed and she spun around, trying to move but her arms and hands hurt so badly she only managed to slip and stumble awkwardly on her butt.

"My my, I couldn't help and witness your little confession and venting, Haruno-san." a smooth, somewhat oily voice commented softly.

Confused emerald orbs looked up at the form of a silver haired teenager with big around glasses clad in black and violet. "Who the fuck are you?!" the borderline sociopath hissed, her voice trembling slightly as she wiped the tears, sweat and snot off her face with the her forearm, gulping several times.

"Yakushi Kabuto, at your service." he greeted with a small smile and quirked a slender brow as Danzou's puppet as he did a small bow.

"Whatever, what the hell do you want..?" she asked him cautiously as she climbed back to her feet. _"This guy feels off, he's far too calm and self assured. He's got me just where he wants me...but what does he want?"_ she wondered ominously.** "If you hadn't gone bat shit crazy, we could've used a genjutsu...but our fingers are busted now, genius!"**

"Such hostility, no wonder you've become a pariah. I would be more courteous towards someone who knows what happened to your mother, Haruno-san." His eyes flickered with mirth as he approached her, watching the way her eyes widened and body slackened with predator delight.

"W-what do you want...? Is this some kind of fucked up loyalty test?! 'Cause I won't betray..." the Haruno barked out hatefully, her body trembling and eyes wild as she backed up until her back hit a tree.

"She's dead," he intoned smoothly. "She died three weeks ago when the lower quarter exploded. She was being held in the cell block in the compound beneath it. They recovered this from the rubble. I thought you might want it." He reached into his pocket and took out a somewhat deformed and banged up engagement ring, the one her mom always kept on her person.

"Y-You're lying!" her voice small and trembling as it reverberated through her dry throat. She shook her head, vying to disperse the undeniable truth. Danzou had refused to give her a proof of life, even when she did well and the ring; the ring said it all. "Wh-why are you telling me this?! What do you want?!" she murmured in a glacier cold tone, a hateful flame swirling in the twin moist jade orbs.

"I have a plan that requires someone within Roots and you're the only one that I know of that hasn't been brainwashed by Danzou's indoctrination. When the time comes I will contact you with further instructions," he assured her, a small smirk reaching his lips.

She gulped and licked her lip nervously, eying him cautiously. "W-Why should I help you? Danzou will kill me if he even suspects I thought about turning on him?"

Kabuto turned from her, laughing softly as he lifted his hand, "Because, I'm the only one that can get you out of Konohagakure alive."

* * *

**Jutsu List/Glossary:**

_Shunshin no Jutsu_ - Body Flicker Technique - is a basic Ninjutsu technique. The ninja will appear and disappear in an instant, allowing them to retreat or attack suddenly. To facilitate the movement the ninja will often use nearby elements such as mist, sand or leaves to mask their appearance or disappearance._  
Kage Bushin no Jutsu_ - Shadow Clone/s technique_  
Amaterasu - Goddess of the Sun_ -Amaterasu, named for the Goddess of the Sun, is a Ninjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a powerful black fire. This jutsu is generated by the right Mangekyou eye. It has been said that anything within the Mangekyou's vision will burn to ash if consumed by the fire


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own or have any legal or intellectual rights over the Naruto universe or characters. Those belong to Mashashi Kimishimoto, Namco Bandai and Shounen Jump. **

* * *

**Japanese Word Glossary:**

Konoha – Leaf  
Ame – Rain  
Taki – Waterfall  
Suna – Sand  
Kusa – Grass  
Konohagakure – Hidden Leaf  
Sunagakure – Hidden Sand  
Amegakure - Hidden Rain  
Sandaime – The Third  
Yondaime – The Fourth  
Saru – Monkey  
Boujutsu – Staff Technique/s  
Kongoubuin – Diamond Staff  
Seijun – Purity  
Jinchuuriki – 'Power of Living Sacrifice' – the nickname give containers of the tailed beasts.  
Tooboe no Arashi – Howling Storm  
Gobi no Okami - Five tailed Wolf  
Tsuchi no Kuni - Earth Country  
Bijuu - Tailed Beast/s

**

* * *

**

**  
(Konohagakure no Sato, six days later, Morning, one day before of the Chuunin Exams)**

Sarutobi Hiruzen exhaled heavily as he glanced over the document in his hands for the umpteenth time. He rubbed his slightly reddish eyes, yawning softly as he popped his aching bones. The former 'God of Ninja' put the files down, giving himself a moment of reprise and glanced into the space of his dimly illuminated office.

The teams from Konohagakure's allied and neighboring (non-aggressive) countries would arrive in the morning participate in the chuunin selection exams starting tomorrow. He had faith in his ninja and village, but his instincts warned him bad tidings were about to visit him.

None the less, he was the leader of the great tree of Konoha and he could not bow to the whimsical whims of his pupil Jiraiya or his fanatical rival, Danzou. The last several weeks gave the aging Hokage time to reflect over many things and as he felt his thread of life grow shorter remorse and regret plagued him.

That is why when someone knocked on the door his weary countenance shifted to a somewhat serene one. He smoothed his beard lightly as he watched his son's face pass threshold the threshold. The chain-smoking jounin held the door half open as he peeked inside.

"I need to talk to you in private." The wind manipulator nodded, his expression confused and grim as he stepped into the room and shut the door gently behind him. He sat down in front of his father's desk after the 'professor' inclined him to do so. "What's this about, dad? You look more morose than usual?"

The professor folded his hands together bowed his head slightly. "I have had quite the time to think over the last couple of months, Asuma. I have recently come to realize that I have...made many mistakes...in how I've treated you."

The fall of a hairpin would've rang audibly in the silence left by Hiruzen's statement. His son gazed at him, his eyes slightly wide and mouth gaping. He had waited to hear such an exclaim for many years and now that it became reality he didn't know quite how to digest it.

The jounin shut his eyes and licked his lips briefly, trying to formulate a proper comeback to the bombshell that his father had just dropped on him. "I...I don't know what to say...father. Wh-what brought this up? You've never shown any regrets before..."

The Sandaime Hokage sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands for a while. He then locked eyes with his son, gazing up at him. "I won't lie to you, Asuma. I'm old and I don't know how long I have left. So I don't want to die with any regrets on my conscience and I will never rest in peace as long as I know my own son hates me..."

Asuma sputtered, blinking rapidly at the blunt statement .He lifted his hands and his voice trembled and pitched slightly."H-hey, don't be stupid, old man! I-I don't hate you! Sure you piss me the hell off with your aloofness and condescending attitude, but that doesn't mean I..."

Hiruzen lifted his hand "Spare me, Asuma. I know I've been too hard on you and pushed you away. I tried to educate you, to mold you into something you are not. So I don't blame you for your bitterness. I have only recently realized that you were born into an age of relative peace. The lessons I have tried to teach you and the manner I chose to convey them in were the relics of an obsolete age that is better left forgotten..."

The ancient ninja exhaled long and hard before he reached for the pipe in his drawer. He brought it to his mouth before smoking it lightly, the rush of tobacco invigorating his stiff body. "I can only hope in what time we have left we can at least be on amicable terms, my son. "

The chain-smoking elite inhaled deeply himself and nodded his head slightly, somewhat overwhelmed by his father's revelation. "S-sure, dad. I'd like that...it's been too long since we've...just been father and son...and not Kage and subordinate."

Hiruzen smiled widely, the age and weariness seeming to melt off his slightly pale face. Both Sarutobi men maintained a pleasant smile, each thinking of how important this moment was. The joy was cut sharply by abrupt appearance of hacking, violent coughs that shook the old man's entire body.

Asuma's eyes narrowed a fraction and his lips pursed. He took a step towards his father outstretching one of his arms only to have the older ninja lift his hand. "I'll...I'll be fine, Asuma. More importantly, I have a very important task for you, not as your kage, but as your father."

With that said the Hokage bit his lip and made some rapid hand seals. He slapped his hand on his desk and a massive cloud of smoke filled the room. When the white veil parted the a mid-sized gorilla with a pipe in its mouth was revealed.

The simian was sitting in a lotus position, it's muscular form covered by a loose fitting, gray obi robe. A massive scroll was strapped to its back and its dark body contrasted with the white hair which belied its age. **"What is this, Sarutobi? Why did you interrupt my nap...and I was having such a nice dream too..."**

The elite jounin watched eyebrows rose a fraction as his body tensed. What was his father up to? As he continued to try and decipher that question he observed Hiruzen converse with the primate softly. His heartbeat raced, adrenaline thundering through him as his teeth grit slightly.

**"HAHAHA! You want what?! What kind of joke is this, Saru?"** The familiar leaped to its feet and turned towards Asuma. Its ageless brown eyes scrutinized the chain smoker critically, a crooked sneered spreading over its dark lips. **"Oh...I remember him now. So why should I let this brat sign our contact now? Enma-sama didn't approve him back then and I doubt he'd approve of him right now..."**

Asuma blinked and if anything his countenance became darker as he remembered the humiliating experience of failing the monkey king's test and being deemed 'unworthy' of his father's legacy. He shifted his gaze away and before he could speak the harsh reply on the tip of his tongue the 'god of ninja' intervened.

"Gokumo-sama, before you remind me how his frame isn't nimble or flexible enough for the Saru taijutsu style or that his isn't swift enough to execute the full abilities of the Kongoubuin Bojutsu style. I don't expect you to allow him to sign for himself. All I ask of you, as a personal favor to me, is that you let him sign it so he can protect this scroll until my grandson Konohamaru is ready for it..."

The wind manipulator quirked a curious brow at that remark. What his father proposed made sense and the fact he actually trusted him was a pleasant surprise that made him feel fuzzy and lightheaded to a degree. Holding onto the contract and making sure Konohamaru was ready to assume the role of the Monkey summoner was no small feat and he was determined to do it to the best of his ability and more.

The ancient summon rubbed its chin, its eyes distant and unfocused for a moment. It then shrugged its powerful shoulders and grinned, revealing its cracked and slightly yellowish teeth. "Very well, Saru, I can live with that. What about you, kid?"

"I can live with it too, I'll keep an eye on my nephew, don't worry, pops," Asuma mused flippantly. He shot his father a half smirk that the old man mirrored. As they shared a father-son moment of silence the elder monkey unfurled the scroll and instructed the younger Sarutobi on how to sign it.

Hiruzen shut his eyes and allowed himself a soft sigh of relief as he leaned back into his chair. In the wake of his recent arguments with Jiraiya, his declining health and secret apprehension of a possible conflict just past the horizon, he was glad he could mark off two regrets off his long list.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Elsewhere, Hidden Tunnels beneath Konohagakure no Sato)**

The form of Danzou was seated comfortably on a cushion in the center of a semi-illuminated room. The aging surrounded by candles. The shadows danced as the candlelight shifted back and forth and bounced off his form. His single visible eye narrowed in concentration as he reviewed the contents of a scroll.

The air shifted beside him, prompting the manipulative elder ninja to roll up the scroll and turn his gaze slightly. "You're late, that isn't like you."

"My apologies, Danzou-sama," a young voice retorted softly, a figure sliding out of the gloom and moving to kneel in front of him. The masked figure could not be older than thirteen, clad in ANBU armor and covered by a dark black cloak.

The one-eyed elder ignored the apology and shifted his gaze over the youth. "How are Thirteen and Sixty one? Are their parts concluded and is the plan proceeding on schedule?"

The youth's emotionless, dark brown eyes peered from behind the eye slits in his porcelain mask. "Operation 'Seijun' is prepared for execution. All that is required is your approval and it shall be done."

The Hokage-aspirant's lips twitched faintly and his single hand rose to rub the scar on his chin. He shifted the conversation, having heard all he needed on the subject. "What of you own objective?"

"I have mapped the target's routine, habits and capabilities. Whenever your command me, the deed shall be done, master." The human weapon did not move a muscle as another presence approached them. However, he disappeared promptly when Danzou waved his hand dismissively, smoke the only thing left in his wake.

"Your stealth leaves little to be desired, Sakura," the master of Roots intoned tonelessly as his crimson-haired pawn stepped into the room.

"With all due respect, Danzou-sama. You would've detected me anyway, so what's the point?" the emerald eyed sociopath asked in a smooth manner. Her inner persona held less restrain as she screamed in Sakura's mind.** "That Smug Sonuvabitch! He just enjoying fucking with us?!"**

He seemed unimpressed with her insolence, "If you are done wasting your breathe on hollow retorts, I have a mission for you." He watched bemusedly as Sakura's whole body stiffened as she seemed to struggle with something.

**"It's now or never, Sakura-chan! We have to know if what that Kabuto character said was right or not...Ask him!"** The main persona was too fearful to speak, their shared body's fists tightening. _"No! It's suicide! He's upset as it is...don't say anything!"_

**"Stop being such a cowardly bitch! We don't have a choice...if we are to trust that shady geek, we need something to work with so if you're going to chicken out, I'll do it!" **With that declared the main personality receded reluctantly, conceding to the logic behind the exclaim but too afraid to act on it, unlike 'Inner-Sakura'.

Danzou's eyebrow quirked as his slave's chakra signature changed subtly and the gleam in her bright eyes shifted to a colder, slightly more violent gleam. "I want proof of life first!"

"You 'want' what? It seems regardless to how much I discipline you, you fail to remember your place, Sakura. I am very disappointed in you." His lone eye narrowed a fraction _"So she knows. She wouldn't have dared defy me otherwise. It seems my initial calculations were correct, as expected."_

"I...I..." she stammered and bowed her head. When she looked back up at him, the defiance had melted away along with the semi darkness and violence. The meek, somewhat uncertain gleam he was accustomed to returned – how amusing. _"Her split personality syndrome is getting worse...I __will proceed with my plans, and if all fails, 22 is ready to clean up the mess..."_

"In every chuunin exams, there comes a moment when one of the missions requires teams of genin to compete in a battle simulation scenario. Tomorrow, when you begin your exam, I want you to kill off as many foreign ninja as possible. Do not engage Uzumaki Naruto or other Konoha genin."

Sakura gaped at him, her mind racing to contemplate how to achieve such a mission. Killing the enemy genin didn't bother her. Their existence was forfeit, ally or non-aggressor alike; she cared little for them or their lives. The question was how to manipulate her teammates into such a bloodthirsty endeavor.

As she was dismissed by her 'benefactor' she wondered just what she would do. Her mother was dead, there was no denying it now that Danzou had so carelessly dismissed her logical request. It would seem Kabuto was right, Konoha was no longer safe for her. The real questions were, could she trust him and once she escaped, where would she go?

* * *

**(Later that night, Hokage mountain) **

The moon was half full, partial beams of silver pierced the canopy. Perched serenely on a branch the legendary Densetsu no Jiraiya waited. The toad summoner rubbed his chin idly as he pondered over the recent intelligence he received from his various contacts.

It was hours before the chuunin exams were scheduled to begin and Jiraiya's earlier concerns had only become more prominent since his spat with his sensei. His contacts within Hanzou's forces had maintained radio silence considering the Salamander's recent paranoid tendencies.

Rumors arose of inquisition like raids where ninja and civilians alike were arrested indiscriminately by ANBU and carted off to unknown locations under the cover of night. His only form of intelligence in the 'Land of Eternal Tears' was the reports from various merchant guilds that spoke of massive shipments of iron, ink, paper, wood and coal being transported to the capital.

And the ironic part was there was nothing Jiraiya, Danzou, ANBU or anyone in Konoha proper could do about it. Hiruzen was adamant about keeping Konoha's word to the various Daimyo and preserving the non-aggression pacts and forbade all espionage probes or attempts.

But the Salamander's war efforts paled in comparison to his other concerns. The silver-haired, bespectacled young man whom he learned was named Yakushi Kabuto had stopped following Naruto and that meant one of two possible things: One, he had somehow learned Jiraiya was on to him or two, he had gotten all the information he needed.

Both outcomes left little to be desired but he felt his direct intervention might do more harm than good. As long as that silver haired spy lurked about Konoha, he could pinpoint his associates and perhaps implicate other spies or traitors. Therefore, he refrained from 'stepping on anyone's toes' and disturb whomever was pulling this Kabuto character's strings.

He didn't seem like one of Danzou's human tools. He was too normal, whereas if you looked close enough you could always see the subtle signs of their indoctrination and emotional rebooting in the elder's pawns. Nor did he seem like someone Orochimaru would employ. He was too young, was a genin and wasn't in any position of power that would allow him to gather anything of true substance. So who the hell was his operator?

If that wasn't bad enough, his sensei, Hiruzen, was still being as stubborn as his age belied. The Sandaime had denied his requested audiences with him three times in the last two weeks. Apparently the old codger had decided to punish Jiraiya for 'undermining' him by ignoring him, publicly, forbidding consultation with him and even worse, he had put an anti-pervert warnings regarding him in the hot springs!

That just wouldn't do, he did nothing to deserve such treatment. Sure, he bent the rules here and there considering Naruto's training and had taken some liberty in ordering some of the elite Jounin about to help them prepare their teams. But that didn't mean he was undermining the old man! It wasn't his fault Hiruzen was so damn complacent and borderline apathetic these days.

He had already consulted several of the clan heads and sent word to the Fire Daimyo. If Hiruzen was going to make himself a liability, then it truly was time for him to finally get his wish: Retirement. Sure, he loved the old man, but if he was going to be boxed out, ignored and ridiculed like a traitor, he might as well do something to live up to the reputation the Hokage was so determined to label him with.

The old man was sick, complacent and his judgment was clouded by his regrets, guilt and weariness of the office. In other words, he had to go or Konoha would wilt and suffer from his impassivity when the villages all around them decided to exploit his policies.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, his heart heavy over his decision. He knew Sarutobi would be crushed once he found out, especially since it would be done behind his back. But there were few alternatives when he refused to correspond with him or listen to reason anymore.

**"Mah Mah, don't be so blue, Jiraiya. I've only been gone for three days!"** a nasally voice croaked from beside him. The sannin smirked as a green and brown toad the size of his fist leaped onto his shoulder.

The sannin quirked his brow at the amphibian. "Gamaki? Since you're here I take it she's left the forest of death?"

**"Yup! That snake lady's scary, Jiraiya! She almost ATE ME! She thought I was a normal toad...luckily I managed to escape her...just barely."** The familiar croaked audibly in a slightly shuddering manner. It glared heatedly at the toad sannin, **"If I knew I was up against something like that I would've charged you triple the amount of sweets! Geez!" **

"Stop being such a drama queen, Gamaki. You're a recon toad, you're used to sticky situations." Jiraiya chided the small toad with a shake of his head. "Now...tell me, what's she been up to?"

The toad looked thoughtful for a moment. **"Well...I had to hide from her snakes most of the time. But what I did see was that she's mostly been sparring with herself and the wildlife...damn she's crazy**. **Then she started using all kind of freaky snake-oriented jutsu with acid, poison and snake things. Oh she has some...scary and sickening looking snake substitution technique. I almost lost my lunch...and that was a tasty butterfly too!"**

The legendary ninja sighed and bowed his head at that. _"I don't know if I should be relieved or worried that Orochimaru's reject experiment is getting stronger. Her reports show got potential and despite slight psychological scars she's overcoming there isn't anything wrong with her. But somehow, I can't help but feel that bastard isn't done with her. I can only hope sensei's gamble doesn't mimick one of Tsunade's and I'm wrong, though I fear I'm not."_

Jiraiya squeezed his fist tightly and shut his eyes. He made a silent vow to protect his godson and keep an eye on him before turning his gaze up to the moon. _"No matter what happens, unlike thirteen years ago, I'll see it to the end this time. I won't let anyone or anything destroy Naruto's home, Minato's home, MY home...not this time!"_

* * *

**(Day of the Chuunin Exams, Mid morning, Konohagakure mercantile district)**

Uzumaki Naruto whistled pleasantly as he strolled through the street, his hands were folded behind his head. The Jinchuuriki observed the lazy early morning street through half-lidded blue eyes. He chest hurt slightly and his heart was thumping hard, a restless form of nervousness sinking into his bones.

His lips parted, his smile widening as he caught sight of someone he hadn't seen in quite a while. "Hey, Iruka-sensei!" he called out and waved his hands, trying to catch his former teacher's attention.

The scarred chuunin perked up at the sound of his voice and turned towards the Uzumaki. "Oh? Naruto! Long time no see." Iruka stopped his stride and waited for the blonde to join him before resuming his walk. "So how have you been? Are you ready for the exam?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and exhaled through pursed lips "Busy...training hard, ya know how it is. Anyway...I dunno, I guess I'm ready. I know I'm stronger than I'm way stronger than I used to be, but..."

His first precious person smiled faintly and quirked his brow. "Oh? But what? Don't tell me you're nervous? I thought future Hokage don't get nervous."

"Ma, I'm not a little kid anymore, Iruka-sensei! I've got a team counting on me now, I can't afford to screw up." He shut one eye and made a small sound of protest as Iruka latched onto him with one arm and shook him slightly.

The chuunin laughed softly squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "A wise man once told me that trust is a two way street. Don't stress so much, just as they're counting on you, you can count on them."

"I know that! But...but what if I screw up again! Last time I...last time someone counted on me when it mattered..."

Iruka frowned and shook his head slightly. "You won't, you know why?" The blonde looked up, shaking his head somewhat meekly. "Because you're not just stronger, you're smarter and more mature too. I've always had faith in you, Naruto, but when I look at you now, you know what I see...?"

"I see a nervous 'chuunin in all but formality' that needs to get his ass moving of he'll get clobbered by his female teammate for getting her late for their own exam. Now stop moping and go make me proud!" The Uzumaki's eyes widened at that.

"Ye-yeah! You're right, thanks Iruka-sensei!" He laughed nervously at that and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt a little better and at ease and knew Iruka had a point, he had to man up and stop living in the shadow of Sasuke's death. He had goals of his own, dreams and ambitions and he had to step forward and make his own destiny, and it started now!

More importantly, Iruka was certainly right about one thing that he had forgotten in his distracted state of mind: Ino would beat the shit out of him if he was any later than he already was. He saluted to his former sensei whom smiled and turned to leave himself. With that done, the Jinchuuriki took off, running a short distance before turning his head and thus he failed to notice a group of people standing in his path.

The Uzumaki in his fear of 'death via Yamanaka' failed to sense said individuals and thus barely had by a moment to stop his sprint. He was assisted by a firm grip by massive mountain of a man, that stood in front of three others smaller individuals. The man and three teens he led were all garbed in a camouflage colored garments of various shades of green, gray and brown; the giant seemingly a jounin according to his flak jacket.

They all hailed from Amegakure from their headbands and the fact they all wore the trademark breathing apparatuses that looked like gas masks that covered their lower faces. The three teens all ranged from his age to fifteen if Naruto had to hazard a guess to their age, two were male and one was female.

The Jinchuuriki suddenly felt a bizarre vibe or chill running down his spine, as he looked into the eyes of the titan-sized ninja. Their nearly golden color seemed to almost glow with hidden power. The fact they narrowed and the skin around them tightened as the gargantuan man took a good look at the leaf genin's only made his eeriness worse.

"You should watch were you're going, leaf-nin. I don't know how customs are in Konohagakure, but in Ame we make it our business to apologize for trampling over people," A crisp, whipping exclaim came from his right, the muffled, feminine tone catching the genin by surprise.

_"Whoa...she's either fast or silent, I didn't see or feel her move at all. Though I suppose being sized up by that huge dude didn't help much..."_ Naruto commented inwardly and though he sported a calm and slightly goofy facade, his heartbeat raced slightly as he started inwardly.

He turned his gaze and glanced into twin orbs of icy emerald that clashed violently with slightly tanned skin and long almond hair. The Jinchuuriki blinked and smiled somewhat sheepishly, wondering why said, arguably attractive by her figure and what he could tell about her face; yet scary femme suddenly gasped softly as she got a good, hard look at him.

He didn't like the vibe he caught off the Ame genin and jounin, they seemed somewhat hostile and so he decided to make his exit. He noticed that the other two male genin didn't seem as attached or concerned with him. It was odd that they seemed somewhat detached and uncomfortable with their own comrades, but Ame was a slightly unorthodox country. "Y-you're right, I'm sorry, I'm simply in a hurry and didn't watch where I was going."

Before he could turn to leave he felt someone fist a hand in his sleeve and hold in him in place. Blue eyes shifted to gaze in green once more. One of his brow rising questioningly as the kunoichi didn't seem embarrassed or uncomfortable by her abrupt action. She did let go of him a moment later when she seemed confident he stopped his stride. "Wait, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," Naruto commented neutrally a reply to her inquiry was on the tip of his tongue before he snapped his mouth shut. He remembered one of his godfather's points of criticism: _"Knowledge is power, Naruto. So you can't just it give away so easily, it may come back to bite you in the ass later. Shut that big mouth of yours from time to time, ok?" _"Though I'm pretty sure you'll find out soon enough. Sorry, but I gotta go, now."

This time he was not impeded though a stealthy look over his shoulder revealed the green-eye rain kunoichi was glaring at his back and he could feel her chakra spike. However nothing happened, as said female was held back physically by her sensei's hand on her shoulder. _"Serves that freaky bitch! Looks like Kakashi-sensei wasn't kidding when he said rain-nin were notoriously crazy and rude. Guess I'll have to watch out for that one...looks like she has a bone to pick with me for some __reason."_

* * *

**(Meanwhile, South-Eastern Borders of Tsuchi no Kuni)  
**

"Damn, I hate this heat..." the man murmured to himself. His long traveling cloak, a thin piece of cloth that covered him from top to bottom had two purposes: Protect him from the blistering heat and keep him incognito.

He walked the rocky plateau known as the 'Grave of the Godless' tiredly. His middle aged body struggled with the broken, cracked earth. The area was an unnatural crevice in the earth created nearly 90 years earlier in a mythical battle between the nomadic Senju clan and the cult of the 'Tooboe no Arashi'. It was there that the followers of the Gobi no Okami where massacred and their Bijuu master was subjugated.

Dark eyes peaked through his hood, gazing upon the flat, shapeless buildings of the border town of Tsuno. Sweat drizzled down his face, the rickety town somewhat blurry as his eyes stung. He wiped his face, harsh exhales escaping him as he dragged himself ever onward.

By the time he reached the town's inn his lungs burned and his throat was parched. He stumbled slightly as he took a seat at the bar, leaning heavily against the wood.

"Howdy, Stranger, you look tired? What can I get you?" A sultry feminine voice cooed at him.

He felt the table creak slightly as another body leaned against it and shifted. "Water..." he croaked barely and peaked at the busty, bronze skinned, brown-haired young lady that run the inn. His eyes wandered unconsciously over her plentiful cleavage and hourglass figure, unable to help it as her body was quite poorly concealed by her loose fitting silk clothes, her curly mane spilling down her back.

"Look but don't touch, eh? Since that'll cost you far more than ya can afford, old timer" the woman taunted cheekily as she brought him a skin full of water.

His lips split into a slightly feral grin, his piercing brown eyes locking deeply with her hazel. He leaned close and murmured so softly, she could barely feel his breathes as they caressed her face. "My name's Kenji, and I think you should reconsider, some things are far more valuable than gold, isn't that right? Hakana Chizuru-san?"

The flirtatious smile never left her face, a tinkling little laugh escaping her as she blushed and looked away in apparent shyness. The two shared a glance and a nod before Chizuru shrieked slightly and wore a scandalized expression. "My, Kenji-san! You dirty old man! I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Why don't you back away, old timer!" a hard voice full of bravado interjected, someone grabbing Kenji and pushing him against the bar. The aged spy and messenger smirked inwardly, his left arm dangling behind him.

A scroll slipped from his sleeve, right into the eager hands of the barmaid that 'sought cover' when the scuffle began. The spy mistress didn't remain to see Kenji kick the man off him. The bronze-skinned femme could hear chairs breaking, fists flying and grunts of combat as she slipped into a side room.

She examined the scroll and gaped slightly at the amount of precautionary seals and defensive construct and combination. She turned it in every angle and direction until she found what she was looking for, a small imprint of a snake biting its tail. _"Hmm...this looks important. I wonder what Orochimaru could want with the master? They aren't exactly on friendly terms, but that matters not, breaking this will take us our fair time as it is...we'll see what that bastard wants soon enough..."_

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Undisclosed underground cavern, Land of the Hidden Hot Springs)**

A man stood in front of a twisted altar. His robes were raven in color, a pattern of a skeleton sewn over the black cloth in an eerie manner that mimicked the bearer's own. His bony body swam within the heavy garment. His aging, wrinkly skin was pale and the black tattoos of esoteric symbols branded on his head and cheeks clashed with his complexion. "Brother Hidan, It's been a while since we've been graced by your presence."

The alter was a twisted circle of tormented people, looking away from a maw full of razor sharp teeth. The dark stone reeked of dried blood and gore. They cavern it was situated was a crevice shaped in a Gothic architecture; its roof swallowed by shadows in the poorly illuminated candlelight.

The zealous cultist bowed so low his head touched the floor. His upper body was uncovered, his scarred, damaged skin naked in the eyes of his lord Jashin. "Grandmaster Doro, I apologize for disturbing your excellency, but I seek your guidance."

The elder cultist turned halfway, gazing over his shoulder at his humble servant and his lips twitched. "I sense you are troubled, child. Tell me, what obstacle has stopped my most prodigal student's holy quest to punish the living in Jashin-sama's name?"

The silver haired sociopath grit his teeth, his voice tight and body trembling. "I don't have enough power, excellency. Twice now Heathen Blasphemers have humiliated and defeated me because my abilities are limited."

"Jashin-sama has bestowed upon you the gift of immortal life and you dare question it?" The harsh reply was accented by the old man spinning around and glaring at his disciple with slightly glowing eyes. An aura of oppressive power slammed into Hidan, the younger man grunting and falling forward as the elder's presence slammed into him.

The squirming juggernaut cried out pleadingly. "Great one, it isn't my fault! My enemies...are too strong. One of the weaker ones turned out to be the great slayer!"

The elder's eyes narrowed further and for a while there was a tense silence. It ended when the pressure left Hidan and the grand priest walked into an adjacent room carved into the stone. "I see...I did not expect you to ever falter, Hidan. But the great enemies of Jashin-sama are known to be resourceful so I will assist you despite your insolence, Hidan."

When Hidan looked up at his gradmaster he noticed he was holding a rectangular box in his hands. The wooden case was covered with seals and strange symbols that glowed in various shades of blue, red and violet. "I bestow upon you the ultimate tool, wield it well and serve our lord proudly."

Hidan reverently took it and bowed deeply. His lips twisted into a feral grin as he smoothed his hand over the cool wood. _"I'll show you Kakuzu! I will prove to you and all of your sinful kind the true power of Jashin-sama! Then, soon enough, when the time is right, you will know his wrath and he will show you no mercy and give you no quarter!"_

* * *

**(Back in Konohagakure, Outside the Exam building)**

"Geez, Naruto! Of all the days you have to be late! What the hell?!" Ino chided Naruto in a high-pitched tone as the Uzumaki walked towards her and Shikamaru.

Said shadow user's lips twitched faintly as stood up, leaving his place against the tree he was leaning against. "Give it a break, woman. We've got plenty of time, and we're right here, outside of the building."

"It doesn't matter! It's the principle!" The Yamanaka insisted, lifting his chin slightly and huffing.

"Ma, Ino-chan, gimme a break, I got held back by the team from Ame, really freaky shit, believe me!" The Jinchuuriki whined when he was ignored and inhaled deeply. He spread his hands out in a placating manner. "Look, I'm sorry, but...if we keep on stalling we really will be late, ya know?"

"I know that!" she snapped and exhaled heavily. "Fine fine, but you better shape up during the exam, baka!"

The Nara heir shot Naruto a consoling look and rolled his eyes as they followed hurricane Yamanaka. They stepped into the designated building and found Asuma waiting there along with Kakashi, the two Jounin seeming somewhat bored, though one could never tell with the naturally aloof and worry-free pair.

"Geez, your apprentice seems to have caught on your tardiness, Kakashi," Asuma commented with a snort, though his smile belied he was not upset and rather amused by that.

"I dunno, they aren't THAT late yet." the dog summoner played along as he looked at the clock on the wall. His eye crinkled happily despite his sarcasm and the two sensei took the forms from their students.

"We won't keep you three, you guys are late as it is. So just know that the gathering before the exams is in room 301. Good luck, team. See you after the second exam," Asuma greeted and winked at his team before walking off.

Kakashi lagged behind and asked to speak with Naruto in private. Ino and Shikamaru complied to the Jounin's command and walked off, waiting for their blonde teammate near the staircase.

Kakashi leaned forward and whispered very quietly. "Naruto, this is important. I need you to listen and not repeat what I'm going to tell you." When his apprentice nodded dutifully he continued. "Keep your eyes pealed and watch your back. We've received reports Iwagakure have sent assassins after you and we fear Kumogakure might also try to apprehend you since they know what you carry."

The Jinchuuriki's eyes narrowed, his lips pursed tightly. He was about to leave, bowing his head when Kakashi grabbed onto his shoulder. "If push comes to shove in an 'unsupervised' situation that isn't public and you and your team are in danger that you feel is beyond the scope of your regular abilities...don't hesitate to use the fox to protect yourself and your team. Your control has grown, your stronger and more mature and I trust you to use its abilities responsibly."

The Uzumaki smiled thinly at first, but then grinned when Kakashi ruffled his hair slightly. "Now, go get your vest, Naruto. You have mine and Jiraiya's blessing." With that Student and master parted, each going on their respective paths.

Team ten then climbed the stairway, they climbed to the second floor before pausing. They crossed some teams that climbed up and down to said floor.

"What gives?" Ino murmured to Shikamaru and Naruto. They decided to investigate and when they reached the second floor looked up at the room numbers and noticed they all started with the number three. The saw one or two genin who stood alone without a team and seemed far too amused for their own good.

The genin cell then analyzed the situation further and saw some genin teams seeming to struggle to look for the designated room as the only rooms available started from 302. There was nobody blocking and thus nobody seemed the wiser on the 'plants' sending them astray.

Given their path to the third floor wasn't blocked and they didn't notice any of their comrades from Konoha or graduating class there they silently agreed according to Shikamaru's advice to be cautious and sneak ahead to the real third floor and bypass the subtle genjutsu cast on the room numbers altogether.

They reached the real room 301 in no time and entered through the double doors. "Damn it, look at how many teams are here. This is crazy." Ino whispered in a slightly dazed tone. Their eyes caught sight of multiple teams from Kusa, Suna, Ame, the new village Oto and Konoha of course.

The glaring change from previous exams was the complete lack of any Taki nin, their entire ninja force having been cleansed by unknown perpetrators. Naruto grinned widely and elbowed his girlfriend slightly, "Hey hey, no moping or second guessing, Ino-chan. We've got your back and nobody's gonna get in our way, you just wait!"

"O-Ofcourse, I know that, Baka!" she sputtered and blushed faintly.

"They're at it again, are they? Don't they ever stop, Shikamaru?" a cool voice interjected from their right. The modified team eight converged with them, the Hyuuga genius eying Ino and Naruto exchange harsh whispers bemusedly.

The Hyuuga prodigy in light of his long conversations and long since overdue reconciliation with Hiashi and Hinata had seemed to lose the burden of his grief and hatred. With the constant sense of helplessness, failure and bitterness mostly removed Neji started seeing things differently and while he found socializing and being civil had their perks on occasion.

Shikamaru and Neji got along, the two geniuses level headed, calm and cool in their personalities. And their Shoji matches were the stuff of legends, or so the two attested when asked over the subject.

The shadow manipulator smirked faintly himself and shook his head. "Nope. Those two are crazy, I swear, but in a good way despite how troublesome they are."

After the original alterations between the teams, and in light of Neji's recent 'de-assholing' as Naruto put it in the last couple of weeks in the few joint training sessions they shared due to their mutual sensei's insistence.

Teams ten and eight got along rather well, even Neji and Kiba bridged over their differences. The only glaring exception was that of Shino and Naruto that cooperated professionally, but were not on speaking teams outside of that scope. It was mostly due to Shino's own stubbornness to let go of his suspicion and caution.

"Cool it off, love birds." Kiba commented humorously, his familiar mimicking his notion with an audible bark. The two blondes paused and shot him a mutual, dangerous glare, one which made the dog ninja pale slightly.

The Uzumaki suddenly stood upright, his eyes widening slightly. The same resonating chill ran down his spine, like it did earlier with the team of rain nin. He shifted his gaze to his right and locked eyes with a pair of lifeless jade eyes.

The sounds around him seemed to fade as he locked eyes with a red hair youth from Sand. The boy was short than the Yondaime's legacy, his desert garment a mix of red, black and brown, a massive gourd strapped to his back. But the most chilling feature was the utter nothingness in his eyes, the look of living death.

He felt an odd sense of vertigo and connection to the other boy that he couldn't explain and it made him uncomfortable. Said Sand nin tilted his head slightly and his lips twisted into a wide, eager grin that only made Naruto's caution grow _"What the hell? First that crazy looking Rain chick and her Monstrous sensei and now this guy, what is it with me attracting bloodthirsty people?"_

"You shouldn't daydream, Uzumaki. It might get you killed." A familiar voice ripped him away from his glaring contest with the boy known in Sunagakure as 'Sabaku no Gaara'. His face twisted into a dark expression and he shifted his gaze over her shoulder but said nothing.

The atmosphere amongst the genin tensed visibly at her appearance. Even Ino seemed somewhat apprehensive from her best friend. Whom sported a calm and cold expression and as exchanged cool glances with Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba.

Her alter ego cackled in her mind. **"Isn't this a happy little reunion. Sakura-chan. hehehe...I wonder how many of these losers will live to see the end of the exams. I sincerely hope the monster does...It would be a shame for another to claim 'crimson-eyes' instead of us!"**

The jade eyed psychopath watched with silent amusement as Lee walked over to Neji and declared to him with bravado, in a firm tone that by the time the exam ended he would prove to him, his eternal rival, once and for all that he was worthy of his title and was not a loser.

The Heir of the Byakugan shrugged his shoulders and shifted his silver eyes to Tenten. The bun-haired female seemed conflicted and shot him a small, helpless smile which he mirrored before tuning out the soon to come speech on Lee's behalf.

_"Interesting...Looks like there is something to exploit with Tenten-san; perhaps a romantic connection? And Lee's gullibility and one-track mind regarding Neji and crimson-eyes will make things much easier for me...for us...sorry."_ the main persona planned gleefully.

Her eyes widened a fraction when she caught the silhouette of Kabuto peering at her from behind his rounded glasses. His expression was bemused, his face twisted into a wide smirk as he observed her and apparently Naruto as well. Danzou's crimson-haired puppet started as he motioned her to be silent before vanishing into the crowd. _"What the fuck, he's a genin?! A genin is supposed to save me?!"_

She was about to comment when the door in the back of the room snapped opened. "Hm, troublesome children...quiet down, quiet down!" a firm, cool voice commanded. It belonged to the tall and lanky form of Nara Shikaku, his scarred face blank.

To his right was the imposing Akimichi Chouza and to his left the respectable Yamanaka Inoichi. "Welcome to the chuunin selection exam. My name is Nara Shikaku, these are Akimichi Chouza and Yamanaka Inoichi; we will be your proctors for the first exam, follow us."


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, or the franchise characters as a whole, those belong to Mashashi Kishimoto, Shounen Jump, Bandai games and other liscensed creators. I only take credit for my own OC characters and premises.

**

* * *

A/N:**

1) I'm back, test season is over, well unless I need to take several of them again upon which I will notify you all. So hopefully I'll get to writing another chapter sooner than later so to speak.

2) I hope you peeps enjoy my renovated 1st exam, your thoughts are appreciated should you choose to share them with me.

3) I've worked on chapters 1-11 [I smoothed out chapters 1-5] and integrated: The canon Tsuchikage [in the battle in chapter 6], Yagura the Sanbi [in the referrals to the the Mizukage by Mashashi and the Mizukage in chapter 19] and Fuu the Shichibi [in the battle with Deidara in chapter 10], Utakare the Rokubi [in the scene with Sasori and Deidara in chapter 15] Danzou's eye and arm [by changing some of Danzou's parts throughout the story]. So now the story is pretty canon compliant.

4) An important announcement, I've recently discovered Kishimoto's 4th data book has been translated on leafninja's site and found out about the 'beasts' which we did not know of. I can only partially accept Kishimoto's legendary beasts amongst the deceased Jinchuuriki and will use my own planned beasts here and there amongst the rest [some may stay as canon while some may not, we'll see...]

That's about it, read, enjoy, review is possible :)

**

* * *

Japanese Word Glossary:**

Kirigakure no Sato: Village Hidden in the Mist  
Konohagakure: Hidden Leaf  
Hi no Kuni - Fire Country  
Mizu no Kuni - Water Country  
Nidaime – The Second  
Sandaime – The Third  
Godaime – The Fourth  
Kekkai Gekkai – Bloodline Limit/s  
Tenrai Katana – Divine Katana  
Fuuinjutsu – Sealing technique/s  
Kekkai Gekkai - Bloodline Limit  
Battoujutsu – Sword Drawing Technique/s|  
Jinchuuriki – 'Power of Human Sacrifice'- The nickname that's been given to containers of the Bijuu  
Kiri - Mist  
Ame - Rain

**

* * *

(Central plaza, Kirigakure no Sato, Mizu no Kuni)**

_"It's been many years since I've set foot here..." _ The founder of the seven swordsmen of the mist thought in a nostalgic manner. His eyes took in the scenery, pausing over his once magnificent home, now a pathetic shadow of its former glory.

Originally he had never imagined he would ever return to Kirigakure in such a brazen manner. But after the snake sannin Orochimaru had bought him for a bodyguard assignment in exchange for retrieving his legendary blade, he was now armed with the proper tool to remove the cancer that plagued his nation and he even got to spar with his former pupil Kisame.

That madman's mutated fishman or whatever that scaly humanoid had been easily unearthed the blade from the reefs of the water country. To think the serpentine legend would go to such depths as to acquire Mashashi, a man that had fought him to standstill in the past was slightly baffling, but the legendary swordsmen never cursed or refused good fortune when it embraced him.

Year of internal strife, unrest and mutiny had been unkind to the ninja village. Once it stood on even footing with the other four, now its economy was rickety, its ninja force bereft of the advantages of Kekkai Gekkai and their legendary blades were scattered through the four winds.

He slipped by the ANBU and jounin guards easily, his lips twisted into a sneer. His massive frame glided through the dank, think moisture and fog that perpetually concealed Kirigakure._"You're time's up you pathetic fools. Twenty years have passed since that foreigner scum who became our Nidaime Mizukage abandoned our nation and yet you and your son still continued to dance to his fiddle like puppies! Murdering our country men while spreading anti-bloodline bigotry that ran our country into weakness. There is no redemption for your stupidity..."_

He hid behind one of the buildings beside the Kage complex for a moment. He then shifted abruptly, ducking beneath a sword swipe with ease. "You fools will have to live twenty lifetimes to even hope to touch me," the ninja once known as the 'Tenrai Katana' declared calmly. His body blurred as he stepped into the man's personal space grabbing his head snapping his neck with his bare hands.

"I guess subtly it out of the question..." Mashashi commented flippantly as the body fell in a heap at his feet. His hand flicked upwards, grabbing onto the tip of a Kunai with expert ease. He cut the edge of his thumb against the razor sharp steel before he sent it back to sender with barely a glance.

He ignored the choked gasp that followed tearing flesh and breaking bone. The kunai protruded through the mask of the foolish ANBU that assaulted him, his body joining his predecessor. Blood pooled at his feet, a familiar sight for a ninja of his caliber.

Mashashi swabbed his his bleeding digit against his left forearm guard, the seals graved upon the reinforced steel glowing brightly. He used his free hand to grab onto the hilt of his legendary blade, summoned from the sealing construct.

He could feel them converging on him, flocking upon him like hyenas upon a carcass. Only to their great dismay they would find no easy meal in him, only their quick demise. The esoteric symbols engraved in the chakra conductive blade burst into bright blue light as he held the blade over his head.

The moisture in the air gathered around him, the whooshing air screeching slightly as his chakra forcefully condensed it into icy cold liquid. He leaped upwards and landed atop the circular building at the feet of the Kage complex.

He then swung the blade across his body, unleashing a massive wave of raging liquid. The body of water exploded forth, crushing through the three ANBU on the roof with ease. It's roaring rage came to a stop as it smashed into the stairway leading up towards the Kage's barricaded tower.

Mashashi's body shifted as he made a single hand seal, using the shunshin no jutsu to appear at the bottom of the stairway before sauntering onwards. His eyes caught sight of a three blurs rushing towards him and one silver eyebrow rose curiously.

He hefted the long katana blade with one hand, parrying a sword thrust with ease before disemboweling its owner, whereas his free hand shot sideways, smashing into figure sneaking behind him. The S-class swordsmen grinned, ignoring the sickly hold liquid sticking to his clothes, face and hands as he tapped his blade against the earth. The earth trembled and cracked around him, shifting rapidly at his command.

At the same time a feminine voice roared angrily, unleashing her infamous _'Suiton: Assai Mizuhebi Yakushin.' _The air shifted and formed multiple serpents of water all around Mashashi. The swirling liquid struck then shot forth, aiming at the kage level assassin only to disperse impotently against slabs he erected effortlessly with his legendary blade.

In a swift motion he sliced his way out the debris and eyed his assailant with a crooked grin. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Shizuka? It's been a while, hasn't it? You aren't the little girl I once taught how to level a blade, are you?"

In front of him, blocking his way up the stairs stood a stunning young woman in her late twenties. Her lithe and petite form was protected by a layer of mesh armor covered by a blue robe. The had a deep v line and revealed her shoulders and her legs were revealed by the strategically cut fabric that allowed her mobility.

Her long red hair danced slightly in the breeze, her pale gray-green eyes barely visible through her narrowed glare. Lush red lips parted to reveal, grit, pearly white teeth. "Fujitsu Mashashi...? I don't know how you're alive but surrender now and I may yet show you some mercy."

Mashashi's eyes flickered with mirth as he brought his blade to hip level, assuming a Battoujutsu stance as he multiple shinobi formed out of the mist around him, using water substitution techniques to get up close and personal.

Shizuka winced as she watched with slight trepidation and quite a bit of fascination as the middle-aged man shifted and weaved through her ANBU comrades' attacks; slipping through their blades with awe-inspiring grace. She could barely pick up his blurry motions but when he stopped moving, he stood several steps above his attackers.

His feral grin sent a chill of excitement and fear down her spine as he tapped his blade against the ground firmly. Then she watched with repulsion mingled with horror as a cacophony of blood, gore and amputated limbs was revealed, his attackers literally falling apart behind him.

The ruby haired femme frowned and took a step back, ANBU guards materializing at her side to protect her. Her father the Sandaime had taught her advanced Suiton jutsu before the Yondaime had killed him. Then she was trained to lead the seven swordsmen; having been taught genjutsu and ninjutsu. Then one day Yagura had just vanished into thin air and Kirigakure had been hunting him down ever since.

But this enemy was different than assassinating relatives or slaughtering enemy dogs. Deep in her heart she knew this S-class ninja was no man; this was a monster who probably knew how to fight most if not any of her strategies given he was a Kiri-nin himself - all the more fun to meet in battle blade to blade!

"You haven't lost your spunk, little girl. But did you really think you'd distract me enough for your little ANBU to assassinate me? I'll admit that's underhanded and even downright diabolical of you as a leader! I like that! So I've changed my mind, I've decided I'll let you live. Now step aside so I can kill that old fossil and overthrow that kind-hearted brat, Yagura **(see author note)**."

"I'm afraid you misunderstand, Mashashi. I AM Godaime Mizukage and I have no intentions of stepping down. It has been for the last two years ever since I took the mantle since Yagura went rogue and into hiding two years ago. Where have you been living? Under a rock?"

"Shizuka-chan? You're Godaime Mizukage? My my, it seems like I have my work cut out for me and some news to catch up with. If that's the case I am afraid I don't recognize your ability or sovereignty, Mizukage-dono. I have a different vision for my country that I will make a reality. But you know, I've always had a soft spot for hot little ladies like yourself, so I'll give you the choice I rarely give others: surrender now and spare yourself and my future ANBU the pain."

Shizuka's eyebrow twitched, she hated being belittled because she was a woman. Her anger bubbled with her as she reached to her hips and unsheathed two kodachi and bared her teeth menacingly before she charged at him. "I'll surrender to you over my dead body, you bastard! Now why don't you die and stay dead this time!"

The seasoned veteran's grin grew wider as his body blurred as well as he rushed to meet her. _"Ah, the ignorance of youth...it seems I shall have to pick up the notch. Don't worry though, I won't kill you...you will be a useful tool for me, well as soon as I put you in your place...hehehe."_

**

* * *

(Konoha Mercantile District, Building of the 1st exam of the Chuunin exams)**

The genin followed the three legendary jounin into a massive room. The crowd of aspiring chuunin looked around, somewhat overwhelmed at the number of special ops ninja leaning against three of the walls. They were all chuunin by their vests, the ninja all lining up against the walls while holding notebooks and pens in their hands..

On the floor arranged in five lines were identical wooden cubes. Each three dimensional square had a number carved against one of its facets rising from one to four. Dozens of somewhat confused eyes analyzed the situation critically, trying to discern what the exam was about.

"Now, each team please gather around one the cubes, and stop stalling, you won't be able to guess our test just by these pieces of wood." Inoichi snapping exclaim seemed to shake the genin out of their daze; the various teams all converging as instructed.

From his position on the only unmanned wall. His other two teammates joined him, the three proctors facing a confused and somewhat overwhelmed crowd. The elder ninja shared a exasperated look before they exchanged some words in a hushed tone, probably negotiating the last details required for the exam itself.

Uzumaki Naruto eyed his shadow manipulating teammate curiously, while keeping track of the others in his perpetual vision. Team Eight took a position to their right; Neji nodding to them whereas team psycho-bitch (As Naruto had fondly dubbed Sakura's team) took a position to their left.

The Jinchuuriki shuddered slightly as he felt that homicidal looking Sand nin assuming a place behind him. "Your dad's a genius like you, right Shika?"

The Nara quirked a brow, nodding through a shrug. Before the Uzumaki could ask his question their blonde haired teammate interjected inaudibly, "So...what do you think he's up to?"

Ino bit her lower lip, not liking the gleam in her father's eyes, it was full of icy intensity. The way his lips twitched in an almost malevolent manner when the room filled up also sent chills down her spine. _"This is bad...this is really bad..."_

Shikaku exhaled heavily while rolling his eyes. His patience seemed to be wearing thin by the way his eyes narrowed a fraction and the whipping quality of his tone was a pretty good indicator too. "Now that you're all here, with your 'permission' we will begin."

"As you have all noticed, each team has a cube with a number carved on each of its facets. The test is simple. We will ask you all a series of questions with multiple possible answers." Inoichi cut in and his azure eye scanned the genin critically.

The Yamanaka elaborated in a smooth manner. "Each question has several possible answers, each has a predetermined point value. We will be grading you accordingly. Be cautious though, there will be a time limit for every question and any number of parameters we've decided upon may have us dock points from..."

"But that's not fair! You'll just dock points to whomever isn't a leaf-nin!" a grass nin hissed bitingly. The female ninja was wearing the traditional wide, hate, her long black hair.

Chouza surprised most Konoha genin by speaking up in an neutral and almost threatening manner. "That'll cost you points, girl. I don't know how things are in Kusagakure but in most ninja villages we let our superiors finish before we speak up. A chuunin needs to knows his or her place in the chain of command. If you punks can't get that, then you should leave now, because we aren't playing games here."

The assorted genin all seemed a bit overwhelmed by the massive man's snapping retort. "Chuunin are the backbone of the ninja community, you best remember that. In combat, war and missions chuunin are the most integrate battle piece. So I suggest you morons wake up from whatever romantic fantasies or heroism you have." Shikaku added.

"Anyway," Inoichi redirected the conversation, "Also, just to make things interesting we will also be 'quizzing' random teams and see how they rationalize their answers, if their logic is unsatisfactory, they will be removed."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sakura heard Tenten whisper to Lee beside her. The crimson haired sociopath rubbed her chin. Pondering all the instructions carefully, her emerald eyes shifting between Neji and Shikamaru, trying to get hints on the 'trick'.

_"What should we do...Sakura-chan?"_her ever trusty alter-ego whispered in her mind as she half screened out the muttering and nervous vibe of her fellow genin. _"What would...Sasuke-kun do? _The main persona started panicking, her teeth nibbling on her lower lip before an image flashed through her mind of her bell test. _"Look underneath the underneath! Damn Kakashi....he was right all along. This isn't about the answers at all!"_

The Nara coughed lightly and then spoke up. "You and your team of chuunin have been sent on a mission to apprehend a nuke-nin about to assassinate the Daimyo. In the midst of the mission you have to choose between: one: crossing through a ravine bordering with a hostile country that will cut your time by half but may cause an altercation and endanger your team. Two: take a longer, safer route to your destination at a quicker pace with less breaks; while conversing your supplies. Three: Split your team up and send your most stealthy team member through the fast route to prepare a defensive while the rest of your team takes the regular route. Four: Take the mediocre path at a reasonable pace. You have two minutes, begin."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, _"What the hell, dad?"_ the Nara wondered, analyzing the scenarios in his mind came to various possible outcomes, many of which were unsavory. _"None of these possibilities is decisively correct...decisively correct...that's it! Damn it, you guys are nasty..."_

Naruto and Ino seemed lost, each one of them unsure which answer would be best. On one hand the Daimyo's life is in danger, he's the central financial figurehead in the ninja village system in any given country. On the other hand charging in wildly might get the team killed and there's no certainty the nuke-nin will be fast or crafty enough to succeed before they reach there."

Shikamaru motioned them to approach him and they all huddled together. They exchanged harsh words in low undertones, all three arguing briefly before they reach and agreement and all three of nodded in unison before Shikamaru spun the cube around, choosing the number four. He dared a peak to his right and saw team eight had chosen a similar selection and he shared a bemused look with the Hyuuga genius who had seemed to realize the same thing he did.

Naruto's skin crawled and he glanced over his left shoulder, locking eyes with a pair of lifeless emeralds. His face twisted into a frown as he watched the crimson haired Jinchuuriki smirked, a wave of sand flipping his team's cube around and showing the number one. His teammates appeared resigned, uncertain and perhaps just a bit anxious when he crossed his arms.

He flinched when he felt someone pinch his side, his attention effectively drawn back towards his female teammate. Her face was turned into a dark frown, the dangerous tick of her right eyebrow signaling impending doom. "Ne, Naruto-kun, why is that freaky rain kunoichi glaring at you so hard?"

"I-I don't know! I bumped into her sensei earlier and she acted really weird...I dunno. How should I know what some crazy woman think?" The Uzumaki replied inaudibly, curiously sneaking a peep at said femme's team and noticing her team chose number three as well.

The ninja around them scribbled rapidly, their critical eyes analyzing each team. Then the panic started as the chuunin around the room started speaking up. Calling out team names in random and personally questioning teams on their individual decisions.

Amidst the cacophony of nervous genin answering pointed questions Inoichi's eyes narrowed down on Gaara's team and he lifted his hand, bringing the room into a tense silence. His eyebrow quirked as he realized the team from Sunagakure were the only team to select answer #1 "You there, redhead, why exactly do you think your answer is the correct one?"

The reply sent chills down most of the surrounding genin's spines, the certainty and apathetic tone quite convincing. "If anyone stands in my way, they will only become a sacrifice to prove my existence."

Shikaku's eyes narrowed, "Oh? Do you imagine your team strong enough to deal with an ambush all by yourself. Risking a war with a neighboring country because of your arrogance? Who do you think you are?"

Gaara didn't flinch, falter or pause when his siblings begged him to stop, to calm down or relax. His lips twitched into an infuriatingly emotionless expression. "I am Sabaku no Gaara , you will see exactly what I mean soon enough..."

Inoichi ran his hand through his hair, seeming somewhat contemplative. His eyes narrowed a fraction before he grabbed Shikaku's shoulder and murmured something into his ear. The Shadow manipulator blinked once and his lips pursed. "Very well, I guess we'll see if you can back up your words soon enough, boy."

Neji watched the exchange curiously and decided to test something he had suspected for a while, "Kiba, Shino, cover me. I need to test something." His teammates obeyed wordlessly, they had learned in the last month or so that whenever the Hyuuga had a hunch, it usually was beneficial to let him run with it.

_"Byakugan..."_ he thought and channeled his chakra into his eyes, stifling the shudder through his spine when the world shifted from color into silver and black. His eyes narrowed and his face twisted into a frown. His _"I see...I suppose that makes sense...."_

"What is it, Neji?" Kiba asked the silver-eyed prodigy.

The Hyuuga's reply was somewhat crisp, it carrying an air of finality. "Let's just say, there is more to this test than meets the eye and leave it at that."

"Let's proceed then." Chouza spoke up. "Your team is under siege inside a cave on the way to carry an important scroll to your kage from one of your village's informants. One of your teammates is wounded moderately and he the team's genjutsu specialist. there is no telling how deep the cavern goes and you're unable to locate the enemies outside. Do you: one, use explosives to try and block your enemy out and seek a way out. Two: Try to fight your way out with wide spread ninjutsu and escape during the chaos. Three: Leave your wounded teammate behind to cover the exit and escape to salvage the mission. Four: Send one of your teammates to look for an exit while your wounded teammate and the rest of the team erect a defensive array within the cave."

"We would break out, no teammate should be left behind! With out power of youth!" Lee declared with bravado, pumping his fist.

Tenten smacked his shoulder and hissed at him "Baka! What kind of hair-brained idea is that! You'd be mutilated once they see you in the exit! We should use explosives to cover the cavern entrance."

Sakura sighed softly and caught site of her silver haired 'benefactor'. The bespectacled young man nodded at her while spinning his cube to the number three.

"If we use explosives, there will be a cave in and we'll be buried alive. If we try to set up a defensive, they could easily use a doton jutsu and bury us alive. If we try to escape through the main exit, we'll be shred by a concentrated ninjutsu and weapon attack. If the information is highly classified, it must reach the hokage at all costs...that's...just how things are..."

The two seemed scandalized but the green eyed assassin in training speared them with a sharp look and spoke in a sharp and emotionless tone, stressing the importance of her conclusion. "We are shinobi, we have a commitment to our village. The situation is hopeless, there are little options other than sacrificing the one for the sake of our village. Do not forget the shame of the 'White fang'...we're better than that!"

"But...Sakura-chan..." Lee tried to protest only to have her shake her head. Tenten eyed the emerald eyed kunoichi in an entirely new light; something varying from caution to slight fear. The callous and borderline apathetic decision didn't sit well with her – though she knew deep inside that it was the right one.

Her alter-ego whispered in her mind in a sugary manner. _"You have to be a bit more soft with him, Sakura-chan!"_ The green-eyed kunoichi gulped and assumed a mask of remorse and guilt, biting her lower lip _"This is for the mission, don't forget the mission!"_

She thought of how she should salvage the situation and remembered something the Copy-ninja had once told her team and her alter-ego cackled joyfully at the irony of the situation. She squeezed both of her teammates' shoulders and whispered in a trembling manner, "I'm sorry Lee, Tenten, I don't like it either, so please don't hate me for being the devil's advocate. I agree that those who abandon their friends are trash, but those who don't abandon their friends and hurt their village are even worse than trash, they're traitors that are likely to get even more of their friends killed..."

"Interesting rationale, girl." a voice spoke up from behind them. The team turned around and caught sight of an unknown chuunin. The young man seemed in his early twenties, his hazel eyes boring into Sakura's green inquisitively, "Would you be so willing to abandon your teammate, had it been the deceased Uchiha Sasuke?"

_"OF COURSE NOT! We'd never turn our backs on Sasuke...but you don't have to know that...you sonuvabitch...hehehe..."_ Inner Sakura shrieked in her mind at first before giggling maniacally, mirroring the main persona's own feelings.

Haruno Sakura was not the impulsive and reckless child she was several months ago. Survival of the fittest, meant you had to know when to lie through your teeth, gain your 'tormentor's confidence and then snap his neck when he or she are least expecting it. "Even if it were, Sasuke-kun, I would have to find it in myself to fulfill my duty, especially in a hopeless situation, or both Sasuke, my sensei and village would never be able to forgive me."

The chuunin sought her face for deceit, uncertainty but was confronted with a blank, unreadable expression. He scribbled something on his notepad, "Alright, girl. If you seem so serious about it, I guess I'll have to believe you."

"Shite..." Ino murmured as she watched teams of genin begin to argue and protest as chuunin called out team numbers and declared the teams had failed. The Yamanaka heiress observed how the genin argued amongst themselves, blaming one another and her eyes widened more _"I get it now!"_

"Uzumaki-san," Chouza turned and pointed at Naruto, surprising both his teammates who seemed to have expected him to ask someone else. "Do you care to enlighten us exactly why your chose to fight your way out of a entrenched position instead of seeking a more tactical solution?"

Shikimaru and Ino eyed Naruto quietly, he had insisted it was the proper solution and had actually explained his point rather well so they were inclined to agree with him when they discussed what to choose earlier.

Ino only hoped her father would be as understanding as she was to Naruto's argument. She brushed her fingers against his own secretly, hoping to signal him a bit of support and watched some of the tension leave his shoulders as he stood straight._ "Don't be scared, Naru-kun, you can do it!"_

"We can't expect or be certain that our teammate will be able to kill him or herself for the village! This might expose intimate village secrets or one of our kekkai gekkai, not only cost us a friend. Fighting inside a cave or trying to make a cave-in with explosives is crazy. Most teams might have to leave a teammate behind, but any team with a spying expert..." he said and motioned towards team eight.

"...or someone with special abilities or even just a creative mind can burst through. Besides, if the enemy's location is unknown, there is no guarantee they haven't already surrounded the parameter themselves and then trying to escape will not only do us no good, but it'll leave us even more exposed."

While the teams were thinned even further by the chuunin aides failing them; the rain-nin known as Sumiko muttered to herself. "Idealistic tree-hugger," her bright jade eyes observed with scorn bordering on disgust the way many ninja around her seemed to get inspired. The blonde genin was right about the 'liability' leaving a wounded teammate was, that's why all ninja from chuunin and above back home were required to carry cyanide pills, to prevent such 'compromising situations'.

Meanwhile another emerald eyed kunoichi grit her teeth, _"Look at him, that crimson-eyed pretender...as if he cares about anyone other than himself!"_ Sakura thought to herself and watched Lee and Tenten seem to get inspired by his words. Her frown deepened as she heard her alter-ego whisper in her mind,_ "We have to be careful, less your tools join the monster as well. Answer the next question in a more...'Kakashi-like' manner, or we'll be in trouble..."_

_"Very interesting, Uzumaki. I like the way you think...but let's see how much you've truly grown..."_ Shikaku thought inwardly and begrudgingly found himself smirking. He then nodded silently. "I guess that settles that, let's proceed to the final question then: Your team has been given a C-rank mission to protect a client on his way back home in an allotted time frame and protect him from low level threats while he finishes a task of his choosing. Halfway towards the destination you are attacked by chuunin level ninja and discover there is as an A-class bounty on your client and he falsified his mission request due to lack of funds."

Two genin amongst the throng of examinees each dropped their gaze to the floor. Lamenting lost innocence, broken memories and scars that could never heal. The scenario's origins was quite clear to them and left a bitter taste in their mouths over all the 'missed opportunities'.

The Jinchuuriki's fists tightened, knuckles whitening as he dared glance at his treacherous former teammate. He found her glaring at him darkly, clashing with his look of pity and regret. He looked away quickly and exhaled through his nostrils; trying to calm down.

"Do you...one: send a message back to your village and postpone the mission completion by retreating backwards and seeking safety and bump up the mission rating and fee. Two: send a message and proceed with caution while bumping up the mission rating and fee. Three: your proceed onwards despite the dangers while bumping up the mission rating and fee or four: Your cancel the falsified mission and leave the client to his or her fate."

Naruto eyed his teammates and Shikamaru spoke to him in a slightly uncertain manner, "You know it's two, right? You can't postpone the mission because it's on a time limit, but you do have to call for immediate reinforcements and proceed with caution..."

"I know! I know! Believe me I know..." the Uzumaki snapped at first, his voice falling to a tense whisper. "Taking on that mission despite the threat under what we did, was borderline suicidal...I hate myself for convincing Kakashi-sensei. But, it's a mistake I have to live with, and learn from...that I can't be reckless and have to see the big picture...or people can get killed..."

"Mah, don't mope, Naru-kun. There's no use for "what ifs" Even if you did call for backup, there's no guarantee they'd get there in time and Sasuke might've still died and even if you abandoned the mission, there's no telling if another random occurrence could've gotten him killed either. No regets, remember? That's what you promised."

Shikamaru flipped the cube to the chosen number and shook his head. "Ino's right, Baka. Get your head in the game. There's no point in second-guessing, best thing ya can do is make sure it doesn't happen again to someone else. Ok?" The Jinchuuriki nodded and smiled faintly, thanking them.

Meanwhile Sakura raged and simmered inwardly, the resurfacing pain and memories burned through her like liquid fire. She shut her eyes, both her persona trying to quench the rage, the hatred and bitterness threatening to resurface, several deep breathes later she managed to quench the worst of the murderous intentions. _"The mission...remember the mission...must....must maintain control...must keep up the facade. FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION!" _ Both her persona spoke up and struggled in a disjointed effort.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Tenten asked uncertainly, reaching to touch her shoulder. She expected the teen to brush it off and explode or something. That's how the Sakura she remembered was known to react. She was surprised to feel her fellow genin tense and then relax.

"I-I think so...t-thanks, Tenten-san." she whispered softly and gulped, turning slightly moist and remorseful eyes towards her teammates. She paraphrased Naruto, Kakashi and Anko's various remarks around her and formulated a sentence to convey an emotion she did not feel: guilt and regret. "I...I know it was a mistake, one I have to live with every day. B-but I've got to be strong, so it isn't in vain..."

The renovated team Gai thus reached a concurrence over the same option taken by their other two leaf counterparts.

Inoichi brushed his hair once more and then he turned directly and pointed at Kabuto. "You, glasses-boy, why do you think the client should pay you the original, not to mention an upgraded mission fee if the designated time limit has expired?"

The silver haired spy bowed his head, concealing his grinning facade. When he pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose and looked at Inoichi his face was the mask of sheepish innocence. "A-class nuke-nin of the likes of Hatake Kakashi-san and Maito Gai-san usually don't come alone. Considering we are speaking of a team of three to four chuunin, dealing with one elite Jounin is perhaps possible, but even one or two cohorts would spell our most certain failure and partial if not utter team annihilation. Besides, most clients requiring protection usually are thankful to survive, time frame or not."

The Yamanaka was silent for a couple of moments before he spoke up neutrally, "That's a text book perfect answer, boy. But the ninja code won't take you far if you can't improvise when in the face of diversity. Life isn't quite as simple, reality is often more complicated than what can be encompassed by words and letters alone.

The medic-nin frowned slightly, he was not expected such a response but seemed to digest the news before exchanging some soft words with his two teammates._ "That should convince them I'm some greenhorn genin who lives by the book. But there's something about the way they're looking at me that I can't quite discern. I'll have to watch my back, I have a bad feeling about this...I'll have to make contingencies just in case once this exam is over..."_

"Congratulations to those 78 of you that have remained. You have all passed the first test of the chuunin selection exam." The legendary trio spoke in unison.

Chouza explained the first part of the test firmly. "A chuunin's decision-making is important so those amongst you that could not rationalize their decisions or proved entirely retarded were removed. But this test's main goal was to challenge your individual ability to cooperate, compromise and work cohesively with your teams, things that are far more important for a chuunin."

Shikaku elaborated in a slightly exasperated manner, "After all, chuunin are in ninety percent of the cases part of a equally-leveled chuunin or led by a Jounin. The ability to lead is important, but more prominent in the role of a Jounin so those teams that argued, squabbled and could not reach a decision proved they are not ready to be chuunin and were failed on the spot."

"You are all dismissed," Inoichi commanded firmly and pointed at the door, where an ANBU two chuunin were standing, each of them holding a pile of parcels. "Take a note from the chuunin at the door, it explains where the second test will take place, tomorrow at 0800 hours. And remember, no fighting, sparring or otherwise inflammatory interactions are allowed outside of the examinations. "

The three ninja watched as the genin shuffled off to celebrate and rest in their various quarters and then as their chuunin aides did the same.

"They grow up so far, I can still remember them playing in the sandbox..." Shikaku commented and his teammates shared a chuckle with him. Inoichi nodded and reached back into his hair, removing the hidden ear piece he had been during during the exam.

"Impressive, to think so many teams would remain; these kids aren't half bad. But I'm especially intrigued by Uzumaki, it seems Kakashi has been true to his promise about molding him into a ninja, though there is still a ways to go." A voice spoke up from the entrance to the room. Its rich quality and neutral monotone belied nobility of the speaker, one Hyuuga Hiashi.

The Hyuuga walked up to his fellow clan heads. His part in the exam was to use his Byakugan to observe the examinees from a hidden room and assess if there were possible spies and other threats to the leaf. "It is now official, I concur with Jiraiya-sama's suspicions: Yakushi Kabuto is no genin. His chakra coils and physical state bely a far greater power than someone who failed seven times should have."

"What should we do about it?" Chouza asked gravely.

"Nothing, If we try to take him down now we might endanger civilians and other ninja if a chase or hostage situation develops. I think it would be best if ANBU collect him during the second exam. it'll be much less of a hassle to 'collect' then than in a populated area." Shikaku suggested

"Good idea, Shikaku, as usual," Inoichi complimented before turning to Hiashi. "Are you sure about your second observation. Do we have other Jinchuuriki in our midst?"

The Hyuuga nodded, "After examining Uzumaki's seal several months ago and my own intermediate knowledge in fuuinjutsu, there is no doubt about the presence of other containers in this exam."

The clan heads all shared a significant look, each one knowing what had to be done. "I will pass on the word to ANBU, Jiraiya-sama and Hokage-sama" Hiashi volunteered and turned to leave. The others nodded and left as well, each knowing what they had to do, for the good of their village, for the good of their families.

**

* * *

(Hokage Office, Later that Evening) **

Sarutobi Hiruzen eyebrows furrowed before he reached to rub his weary eyes. He had reaffirmed his command about maintaining the integrity of the exam, despite the existence of additional Jinchuuriki. If push came to shove, killing the host was not out of the question: but only in the most dire of circumstances should the alliances and pacts be broken and such a time had not happened as of yet.

He was more bothered by the report in his hand that made no sense, the encoded message was written in the secret cipher only Hokage and Daimyo shared. But this couldn't be correct.

He had decoded the message three times in the last hour and each time the same message appeared. 'Sarutobi Hiruzen, by my order as the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni you are hereby dismissed of your office for reckless negligence and misconduct in strategic and financial management of your military power. This directive will commence effectively from the moment your successor is chosen and arrives in Konoha proper.'

_"Jiraiya...I can't believe you..."_ the Sandaime murmured through clenched teeth. His body trembled as the resonating slap he had received proverbially dawned upon him. His final student, his last loyal student had lost faith in him as well and had went behind his back and arranged his impeachment.

Tsunade came first when she turned on him for not approving her battle medic policy and cost Dan's life. Orochimaru came second when Hiruzen 'betrayed' him by choosing Minato over him and turning his back on his serpentine student when he groomed the deceased Yondaime to succeed him. And now, Jiraiya, had turned on him for ignoring his counsel and maintaining his authority.

The thought of the gray haired child that once looked up at him no longer being able to bear to trust his judgment put a foul taste in the Sandaime's mouth. He put down the piece of parchment and considered his next move. He would not go down silently, as much as he cared for his perverted pupil he would not be humiliated, dismissed like some genin...he was Sarutobi Hiruzen and he deserved better than this, damn it!

His breathing shuddered and his eyes stung. He grit his teeth and bowed his head, reaching shakily for his drawer. He opened his it and sought his pipe, only to realize it wasn't there. "Mai-chan!"

The door opened and his receptionist, a young chuunin stepped into the office. Her figure was petite and slim and fit snugly into her formal ninja attire. Her round face was rimmed by shoulder length chestnut hair, a small smile spread over small lips. "Hokage-sama, you're still here?"

The Hokage nodded faintly "I seem to have misplaced my pipe, could you be a dear and look for on the balcony outside, I sometimes forget it there."

"It would be my pleasure, Hokage-sama" she replied pleasantly and bowed deeply, leaving the room behind her. She shut the door behind her and left the aging ninja to lament in his regrets, guilt and sorrow. _"It seems, by some mockery of fate, you shall end up replacing me after all, Jiraiya. I hope you learn to appreciate my torment, guilt and burdens better once you are forced to endure through difficult decisions._"

His secretary returned a minute or so later and handed him his pipe with slightly trembling hands. The kindly old man smiled at her and shook his head "I'm sorry to bother you, Mai-chan. I've been bothered by work lately and I get distracted from time to time..."

Hiruzen lit his pipe and took a deep whiff of the sweet tobacco fumes. He shut his eyes lightly before he detected an odd, bitter taste when he swabbed his tongue on the mouthpiece. His eyes opened, wide and shocked as his face twisted into an agonized expression. He clutched his chest and struggled to breathe.

"H-Hokage-sama, wait...I'll go get help!" she murmured in a panicked, confused tone.

But the monkey summoner was not looking at her anymore. He looked past her, at the figure standing behind her. She only had a moment to grasp what was happening before pain tore through her. Her eyes fell upon a blade tip protruding from her upper chest.

"Don't bother, Mai." A cold voice exclaimed.

"Y-you ba-basta...why?" she choked, coughing blood. Her body became heavy, the room spinning as her eyelids became heavy. As someone shoved her to the ground she could vaguely hear the bone-chilling reply.

"Because it is necessary."

"Y-you...you dare?" Hiruzen huffed in a wheezing tone. His hand trembled as he struggled to hold his own weight, unwilling to bow or show weakness before his murderer – even on the brink of assured oblivion.

The tapping of his killer's cane were like roaring thunder in the kage's ears. His head spun slightly, as nausea settled in the pit of his stomach and weakness engulfed his entire body. "It is regrettable, Hiruzen. But I will not allow you to destroy everything Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama labored to build."

"You're pathetic, Danzou. This changes nothing...you'll never become Hokage...you...pathetic old fossil..." The Sandaime grinned grimly and glared at Danzou with slightly vacant eyes. His bleary and blurry vision unable to focus properly. "Not without an eye and your crushed and worthless arm..."

The supposedly one-armed elder smirked at the desperate taunts of a dying old relic and reached for his bandaged eye. "Inaccurate, Hiruzen. Let me enlighten you on a little secret." the cloth on his right arm shifted and an arm slithered out, reinforced by a metallic brace.

The weakened limb was operational if limited but it managed to part the cloth enough to reveal his lone sharingan eye; the slightly sickly looking eye was unhealthy, but still active as its commas spun rapidly. "Not all is as it seems, but do not worry; my aspirations only extend to the length in which I find your successor inappropriate. If it becomes necessary than I can, and will become kage."

The legendary ninja past his prime wiped the blood off his lips and chuckled lightly through a fit of coughing. "Even...after thirty years...you still haven't learned anything, Danzou. Do you really think the sharingan...will be enough? You...and Orochimaru...are both short sighted."

The war hawk shook his head lightly, concealing his crushed and limited arm once more. "Spare me your lectures Hiruzen. Unlike you, I know exactly what I'm doing and how to reach my objective."

"Even if I die...the will of fire...will continue on within another. All you've done is kill one has-been past his prime. But, Jiraiya and Tsunade...they will, make sure you...fail. " Hirzuen declared with certainty.

"You still don't get it Hiruzen. War is coming, your delusional 'will of fire' will wither and disappear along with it as it should have long ago. Unlike the Uchiha massacre, this time I will have the full confidence of the jounin behind me. And the first suggestion on my agenda is turning the nine-tails boy into the weapon he was destined to be..."

"You...won't get away with that...or this. Nobody will believe a foreign agent succeeded in this. I hope your smugness...lasts just as long as it takes...for Jiraiya to hunt you down..." Hiruzen retorted weakly, _"Konoha will not lose its path, you'll see...and Naruto will become Hokage. He has inherited the will of fire with earnest and there is nothing you can do to stop him, you fool. He has the power...to change people and fate, he won't become the mindless tool you're hoping for."_

Danzou's healthy hand was covered in a black glove as it held the crimson-stained blade; keeping his fingerprints and DNA off the murder weapon. He shrugged his shoulder and retorted impassively, "Perhaps, but I will deal with that when the time comes, I always do, Hiruzen."

"_I highly doubt he'll be looking for me. After all, Yakushi Kabuto is your murderer, Hiruzen. This is his Kunai after all and he's a suspected spy. The fact he works for Orochimaru only makes it more credible, he's had his uses for buying information in the past but he's outlived his usefulness and while nobody else knows who he works for, they will soon enough."_

The Hokage's eyes widened a fraction. He coughed blood and covered his mouth as his body burned within. Liquid flame seared through him, every breath a toil. It was a long shot, but he would have to pray Jiraiya would be able to see through his grief and find the clues and follow them back to Danzou somehow.

The secret sharingan wielder almost felt a shred of pity as he saw the look of impotent rage and despair on his former rival's face. Almost, but not quite. The conversation had exhausted itself and so he flicked his wrist, embedding the kunai into Sarutobi's wind pipe. He gave the pathetic old man a shred of mercy, if only to honor his many battles in Konoha's name.

"_It is you who do not understand, Hiruzen. The evidence is overwhelming, even your pupil will have no choice but to believe it. Don't worry though, I'll protect Konoha better than you ever did."_

"_How ironic, the 'God of Ninja', the harbinger of the 'golden age'; slaughtered and bleeding out like a butchered lamb. Not quite the epic ending you envisioned, is it Hiruzen? Savor your last breaths and ponder the mistakes that led you to this moment._" With that he slipped out of the open office door, unnoticed, unheard and without a trace.

The 'God of Ninja' leaned back into his chair, his vision gradually going blank as he reached out for Danzou, "D-Dan..." he stammered through a coughing fit. His eyes shut slowly. Some people claimed your life flashed before your eyes before death, that was untrue. Only one image fixed itself before his eyes, his beloved village and all it's inhabitants.

"_Konoha...we've had...quite an adventure. I hand you back the reins. My only regret is that I won't live to see you prove what Hashirama, Tobirama and Minato knew...that our strength is in our hearts...and that you shall continue our legacy and bring peace...to our war torn continent."_

He wheezed his final breaths, simply too tired, too broken to care any longer as the last fragments of life escaped him._"Asuma, protect our family, I know you'll make me proud. Jiraiya...I only pray you forgive me one day and fulfill your promise to me...protect Naruto and Konoha...for me...my...beloved pupil..."_

And with that last thought, the golden age of the Sandaime Hokage came to an end. Only time would tell what impact the shock waves his assassination would have throughout the ninja world and Konoha in particular.

But one thing for certain was: nothing would ever be the same.

**

* * *

Jutsu list:**

_Suiton: Assai Mizuhebi Yakushin - Water Release: Crushing Water Serpent Onslaught_ – A-Class Suiton jutsu – the user will create several serpentine shaped torrent of liquid that will crash into the designated target._  
Shunshin no jutsu – Body Flicker Technique_ - The ninja will appear and disappear in an instant, allowing them to retreat or attack suddenly. To facilitate the movement the ninja will often use nearby elements such as mist, sand or leaves to mask their appearance or disappearance.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own or gain any profit from the Naruto medium that is the sole property of Mashashi Kishimoto, Shounen Jump and the other distribution companies.**

* * *

**A/N:**

1) Sorry about the delay everybody but I had to retake a very crucial test and have barely been online the last couple of weeks. I have another one on the 31st, so I doubt I'll have much time to write until I'm through with that. I'll try to punch out the next chapter as soon as I can regardless.

2) As usual, all feedback, good and bad, is accepted and appreciated. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter and that my modified FoD will be to your liking, happy reading.

* * *

**Japanese term/word glossary:**

Konohagakure – Hidden Leaf  
Jutsu – Technique**  
**Sandaime – The Third  
Yondaime – The Fourth  
Godaime – The Fifth  
Kyoufu - Godfather  
Jinchuuriki – Power of Human Sacrifice – nickname of the containers of the tailed beasts.  
Tomoe – Comma  
Kuroisora – black sky  
Kikaichuu – Destruction Bug/s  
Jyuuken – Gentle Fist  
Ame – Rain  
Suna – Sand  
Iwa – Rock  
Kumo – Cloud  
Kusa- Grass

* * *

**(7 minutes after the end of chapter 19, Rooftop of one a building in Konohagakure's administrative district)**

Several ANBU were kneeling over a rooftop, scanning the silent streets below. Their numbers had been spread thin, almost every Black Ops Agent in Konoha's arsenal having been spread through key sections of the hidden village to bolster the internal security during the chuunin exam.

The ANBU captain of one of those squads, a man wearing an owl mask pressed his finger against his ear. He activated his radio transmitter and tried communicating the squad protecting the Sandaime yet again. Protocol was that the closest squad to the Hokage tower always contacts his personal guard detail once in every fifteen minutes to see if everything is alright. That deadline had passed 2 minutes ago and there was still no answer. "Squad 15, calling squad 15…do you read me?"

A soft curse escaped him as he lifted his fist, his three team members materializing beside him. He spoke through the encrypted radio frequency again, "Squads 3 and 11, something's wrong, we're going to investigate things, stay sharp and be ready to move."

With that said the ANBU rushed forth, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. When they were close enough he made a single hand seal, initiating his Byakugan. When the world shifted into a gray, silver and black he paused abruptly. "S-shit! Calling all squads, calling all squads! Initiate 'kuroisora' protocol, I activate the 'kuroisora' contingency protocol now!"

All around Konoha, ANBU burst into motion in unison. It didn't take a genius to see that something was wrong as only an urgent emergency could justify so many ANBU revealing their presence at once. The squads moved to designated locations all around the village. The armored and masked guardians slipped into clan compounds and creating a defensive perimeter as they woke up and spirited the clan heads and hokage advisors away to safety, ushering them towards the kage tower.

At the same time the higher echelon was being rounded up and protected, Jiraiya of the sannin was drinking some sake on top of a water tower. He sipped the cold, bitter liquid while looking up at the moon in a contemplative manner. He was about to take another sip but decided against it when he turned his gaze over his shoulder, _"What the hell? What are ANBU doing rushing about like headless chickens?"_

The sannin put down his sake saucer when several shadowy figures materialized behind him. One of them knelt humbly and stammered somewhat fearfully, unsure how the toad sage would react. "J-Jiraiya-sama, it's an emergency! Sandaime-sama…he's been…"

The ANBU didn't have time to finish his sentence as Jiraiya already leaped to his feet and burst into action. He burst into action at a speed they couldn't hope to match; though they could guess where he was heading and took off after him.

_"Damn it, old man! You can't die on me like this! I haven't…" _The toad sannin's eyes narrowed as his breathing hitched slightly. His chest ached faintly as something tremulous slithered into him, leaving a stinging in his eyes. _"I-I…you can't leave it like this, Sarutobi-sensei! I haven't had the chance t-to make things right!"_

He climbed through the office window, throwing himself into the room. He looked around wildly and then his eyes fell on Hiruzen's body in the chair; the crimson stained kunai protruding from him tauntingly. Jiraiya seemed to deflate completely, his shoulders sagging at the sight of the old man's sightless look; his hollow open eyes gazing into nothingness. He bowed his head, his long white hair concealing his face as his teeth grit tightly. Hands balled into fists and his shoulders started shaking violently.

"Damn it!" He hissed and tried to take a step towards Hiruzen, to at least shut his eyes; it was the least he could do but he couldn't move; his body was bolted in place. _"I was right here, in Konoha! How could I miss someone pulling off something like this?! What kind of a loser spymaster am I?"_

The guilty truth was, he had been insulted so deeply by Hiruzen's doubt that in his hubris he had truly 'washed his hands' from him and focused entirely on his own affairs. He had spent more time training his godson with the toads and making political power plays in secret than trying to intercept threats; he had neglected his duties and this was the outcome of his laxness.

Jiraiya opened his eyes and gazed at the crimson stained scroll on the table, recognizing what it was and his eyes widened. This time his eyes did moisten and only sheer willpower held the overwhelming sorrow and pain within. That was his ultimate sin against his now deceased sensei and the last thing that was on the venerable ninja's mind before his death – betrayal.

"Oh S-Saru…you didn't deserve this…" he heard a choked voice behind him and his eyes snapped open. He peered at the sight of Koharu holding her chest lightly as she gazed at her childhood friend's butchered body. Homura was standing beside her, obviously helping her deal with the shock, his ageless eyes for once, painted with a rare shade of remorse and sorrow.

"Jiraiya-kun, come, we have to attend the meeting. We can all mourn later," Homura suggested quietly, but was not surprised when the toad sannin gave no visible reaction or moved from his spot. The bespectacled elder shut his eyes briefly before helping his last surviving teammate, the two heading towards the underground chamber of the 'Council of Flame'. "We will begin the discussion without you, but I'm certain he would've wanted you there to defend his interests. So don't dawdle too much."

Jiraiya heard them leave and then, alone in the room with sensei the dam broke and for the first time since he could remember he felt the searing heat of a tear as it drizzled down his right eye. His chest shook several times at the council member's words – positive nothing could be farther from the truth considering what he had done to Hiruzen.

His body tensed to the point where he felt his muscles might tear as he choked down a shuddering sob as memories flashed through his mind. He could still envision Hiruzen's fatherly face and gentle affection and the pain in his chest grow exponentially.

He knew he should go, but they could handle things without him for several more minutes. He wasn't ready to leave; to accept he was really gone yet. He needed to regain his composure and be strong – for Hiruzen, for Konona. But first, he needed to make his amends and so he dropped to his knees and bowed before the Sandaime's corpse.

_"I-I'm so sorry, sensei…I failed you again; just like I always do! Why can't I do anything right in your life!? In the end…I'm no better than Orochimaru...only I slapped you in the face right before I stabbed you in the back …B-but I promise. No! I swear I'll make everything better…I'll protect Konoha for you, sensei…I won't let your sacrifices go in vain, even if it kills me…"_

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Underground bunker beneath the Hokage tower)**

The various clan heads of Konoha were all rounded up, each taking their seat around the table. They were all still clad in their various pajamas and sleeping attires, somewhat tired-looking but alert and above all confused. Even seasoned ninja such as the various patriarchs and matriarchs were not accustomed to such an urgent summoning in the middle of the night – at least without an explanation behind it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hyuuga Hiashi inquired sternly, his silver eyes narrowed dangerously. He was clad in a black yukata with white decorations of birds and water. He like his counterparts was confused as the ANBU that all but abducted them from their homes had been tight lipped; only willing to divulge that it was an emergency and all clan heads were to follow them.

Shikaku yawned into his hands, blinking several times. He wore a pair of dark blue silk pants and a loose t-shirt, obviously having been dragged straight out of bed. "Hey, don't glare at me, Hiashi. This wasn't MY idea; I was dragged here just like you."

"It is quite obvious what has transpired, so let us drop all pretenses of innocence;" the sharp tone of Danzou filled the room as the 'crippled' old man hobbled into the room and took his place beside the table. "You all know there are only two scenarios in which this council is convened with such urgency; one is imminent war and the other is the abrupt death of a Hokage."

A tense, hushed uproar spread across the room. There were some who seemed to deny such a preposterous notion, mainly Inuzuka Tsume. That is until Sarutobi Asuma entered the council room and everyone fell silent. The silent signal given by ANBU in bringing Hiruzen's heir into the council's fold was quite obvious – the Sandaime was dead.

The new patriarch of the Sarutobi family seemed confused as he looked around the room. "What's going on here? Can anyone explain why the hell ANBU dragged me out of my bed at such an hour?" Nobody seemed eager to answer, their faces all changing between various expressions ranging from pity to sadness.

The bearded Jounin was about to speak up when another voice beat him to the punch. "I'm afraid we're all here because sometime between 0100am to 0115am tonight Sandaime-sama was assassinated along with his entire ANBU guard." When Homura spoke his tone was grave as he helped an ashen and slightly shaky looking Koharu to her seat.

The elder woman shut her eyes and composed herself and her face smoothed out along with her teammate's face as they both took their place at the head of the table. As soon as those words were spoken a dark, angry vibe seemed to fill the room. They all loved Sarutobi Hiruzen in varying degrees but all respected him above all others – he didn't deserve such a fate, nor were they able to digest someone had succeeded in killing him.

"What?!" Asuma exploded harshly, his brown eyes flashing with rage, denial and just a bit of desperation. "That's impossible! There's no way my father could be taken out! What kind of a bad joke is this?!"

Danzou, the secret sharingan wielder, sneered beneath his lips, his bowed head shaking in a condescending manner. "It is no joke nor is it an illusion, Sarutobi Asuma. Look around you; does everyone look remotely amused by this situation?"

"Enough." Koharu spoke up in a tight tone, silencing the upcoming argument between Sarutobi's son and his political rival. "I saw Hiruzen's body with my own eyes, I am afraid it is true, Asuma-kun."

Asuma shut his eyes tightly, his hands clutching his pants tightly as he grit his teeth. A fluttering, trembling twitch clutched his chest, his breathing hitching slightly. The room was silent for several moments in silent respect and honor for the fallen Sandaime as they received official confirmation of his death.

"As touching as this all is," Danzou spoke up, shattering the remorseful silence, "We have more pressing matters to discuss. Mainly we need to determine who will assume the mantle of power. We need to choose candidates and then send word to the Fire Daimyo."

"Jiraiya-sama seems to be the most proficient candidate. He is one of the Sannin and is known and feared worldwide," Aburame Shibi offered practically. The bug wielder pushed the glasses on the bridge of his nose, "He is already in Konohagakure at the moment and the Daimyo is fond of him due to Jiraiya having saved his life from assassination during the Third War."

"I disagree, Shibi-san." Danzou spoke up sharply, his visible eye narrowed as he tightened his hand into a fist. This was not his initial intent, to try and assume the Hokage position himself; but when an opportunity came knocking it would be rude to keep it waiting. "Esteemed and accomplished as he may be, the enemy has struck at our very doorstep. They have spat in our faces and declared war upon us all; we have to instill fear in the hearts of our foes and allies alike and remind them why we are the strongest of the five. Therefore we will need Jiraiya's espionage abilities in the upcoming conflict or wide-scale war; he is too invaluable a spy."

Shikaku frowned and eyed him dubiously. "What are your suggesting, Danzou-san? Surely you cannot be volunteering yourself. With all due respect, you are hardly in any physical condition to defend us should we be invaded by the enemy. Your ninjutsu are limited, your mobility is lacking and your scope of vision is impaired by your missing eye."

The secret sharingan wielder shifted in his seat. "I assure you, I am quite capable in battle and am willing to prove my mettle should the need arise. More importantly, I am far more, fitting to command our forces in battle, I have battle and command experience from two ninja wars and numerous skirmishes."

"Nobody doubts your abilities are above most jounin, Danzou." Hiashi interjected in a placating manner, his neutral voice smooth. "However, you simply have sustained too many injuries in your illustrious history to battle the likes of our neighboring kage or nuke-nin like Uchiha Itachi or Orochimaru."

"Beggars can't be choosers, unfortunately, I see little alternative other than anointing Danzou." Homura spoke gravely and crossed his arms over his chest. "We are in a very precarious situation, our enemies will weigh our every move, we need a kage now or we will be attacked by either Kumo or Iwa or even Kiri."

"Not so fast," A voice spoke sharply from the entrance of the room. Jiraiya entered the room briskly and took his place at the table. His usually jovial and happy-go-lucky face was grim and cold. "This discussion is mute; the Godaime Hokage has already been chosen and approved by Daimyo-sama."

"Jiraiya…what are you talking about? I recall no such vote amongst the Jounin or hearing from Daimyo-sama over something like this." Koharu retorted in confusion, turning her eyes at Hiruzen's wayward pupil.

The clan heads all seemed shocked at first, before realization seemed to sink as they recalled a certain occurrence earlier that week and then they all shared the now ashamed and uncomfortable look Jiraiya's wore. "It is quite simple. In the last two weeks I have been secretly taking votes from our village's jounin and clan heads. Furthermore, I've corresponded with Daimyo-sama and received his approval of anointing Tsunade in Sarutobi sensei's place."

Homura and Koharu seemed thunderstruck, or as much as possible for ninja of their age; their eyes wide and their faces unusually expressive. Danzou however remained deathly silent, his single eye narrowing as he glared into the calm and serious expression of Hiruzen's perverted pupil.

The elder manipulator was laughing inwardly at the irony of it all. _"It appears I went to all that trouble of killing you for nothing, Hiruzen. But then again, who would've thought that your most beloved and loyal student would actually turn on you in the end? Though not all is lost, you may be of use to me yet; I can still use your death to inspire some blood thirst against our enemies." _

"Tsunade…" Homura murmured thoughtfully and rubbed his beard. "While it is true that she has the prestige, power and ability to perform as Godaime you seem to be forgetting she washed her hands from Konohagakure and vowed to never set foot in here again. Though, if both of you were here and on Konoha's side, the odds would definitely be on our side."

Jiraiya allowed himself a smirk and his eyes burned with resolve, "Leave convincing and retrieving Tsunade to me, we have unfinished business and a long since overdue conversation as it is. You guys just worry about minimizing the damage and finding out who's behind this. When you know who it is…let me know, whoever he/she may be, they're going to die, painfully."

**

* * *

(Four hours later, Five AM and three hours before exam two, Memorial for the Fallen)**

Hataka Kakashi sighed softly as he gazed at the slab of stone. His eye traced over the names of his teammates and sensei. He had neglected visiting them lately. He would only visit three to four times a week in comparison to over twice or three a day like he used to.

The silver haired jounin was about to go seek Naruto, wanting to give him some final words of advice before the exam when he felt a chakra signature approaching._ "Oh? What would ANBU want with me so early on the morning?"_

"Hatake-san, I priority orders for you the 'council of flame'. Your S-class mission has been canceled and replaced by another. You are to oversee the second chuunin exam as the leading proctor in place of Hiashi-dono and Aburame-dono who have more pressing manners to attend to. We suspect one or more spies or assassins are using the exam as a cover for hostile actions. You will be posted there, ready to engage the moment you are given a target; do you understand your orders?"

The sharingan ninja nodded, the order made sense. "Who is my second then?"

"Currently, the most immediate suspect in inserting spies and assassins into Konoha is Orochimaru. Therefore, the most efficient tool against his agents is Anko-san. Her familiars also have certain tracking capabilities and her abilities are primed for fighting in the dense, jungle-like habitats. You will both receive specific orders as soon as ANBU finishes the preliminary findings from the first examination."

Kakashi nodded and the ANBU vanished in a swirl of leaves. He sighed softly and gazed up into sky, the first pinkish red beams of light bleeding into the sky. He spoke to his departed teammate softly, before turning his back on the stone monument. "I guess I can't be late this time, Hokage-sama would kill me if I made him and Konoha look bad before so many foreigners. It's a shame…I had things to tell you, Obito. Oh well, I'll be back in a couple of days, ciao."

**

* * *

(Four hours later, Five AM and Two hours and Fifty Three Minutes later, Forest of Death)**

Naruto was sitting against a tree trunk, one of his legs folded against his chest. He hugged it and leaned his cheek against it; his eyes slightly blank as he gazed into space. They were a bit red and puffy, the usual warmth and exuberance within the cerulean somewhat muted.

The morning breeze toyed with his clothes, his blonde hair concealed beneath a black bandana. He screened out the various genin teams around them. The only team that he acknowledged was team eight whom had greeted him earlier. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth against his inner cheek, ignoring the three pairs of green eyes that observed him intently.

One belonged to his former teammate, Haruno Sakura; the red haired sociopath eying him with an icy, unreadable expression that was a blend of caution, hostility and apathy. The second set belonged to the enigmatic ame-kuniochi, the tall and foreboding femme leaning against a nearby tree, observing him through angry, narrowed eyes. The final pair was a chilling pair of icy jades that seemed to flicker with compacted homicide as they weighed him like the prey Sabaku no Gaara considered him.

"Naru-kun, what's got you so riled up?" Ino whispered in his ear, brushing her shoulder against his as she sat down next to him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and sighed softly as he opened his eyes. "I dunno, Ino. I've got a bad feeling…like something's wrong. I can't explain it…"

"You had better shape up, Naruto." A voice interjected from above them. The blonde duo looked up at the slightly smirking face of Hyuuga Neji, the taller genin leaning against their tree. "I've been training hard with Hiashi-sama on some new tricks that I'm dying to try on a worthy foe. Don't disappoint me and force me to waste them on the likes of Sakura, eh?"

Naruto's lips twitched, smiling despite his slightly uneasy mood. The Hyuuga was right, he had to keep his head in the game or he'd ruin everything for himself and his team as well, not to mention he might get them all killed. He nodded and his smile shifted into a full blown grin, "don't worry, Neji. I'll meet you in the finals; I've got a new trick or two of my own, so don't get too cocky, yeah?"

"Bout' time you stopped being so blue, Naruto. It would've been too troublesome to cover your ass through the whole exam if you're this distracted," Shikamaru commented flippantly. He smirked faintly as he offered both Naruto a hand, helping the blonde duo to their feet.

"Hey, Naruto! Isn't that Kakashi?" Kiba would call out, pointing towards the jounin that stepped out of a cloud of smoke.

_"But…Kakashi-sensei said he had a mission today and wouldn't be back for at least a month…" _the Uzumaki realized and blinked._"Shit…It's hard to catch it, but I think he's got __**that**__ gleam in his eye too, the one he had when we were fighting Zabuza and when he stopped psycho bitch from killing me. I guess my gut feeling was right, something's really wrong." _He and his team approached Kakashi as the elite jounin coughed into his hand and called the genin teams to get closer.

"Good morning, genin. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I will be your proctor." He commended mildly and waited patiently as the blurry form dropped beside him, revealing Anko. "This is Mitarashi Anko, my second," he introduced and the serpentine femme grinned as she bowed.

"And these are our aides!" the snake summoner introduced while lifting her fist. Five groups of ANBU clad ninja materialized behind them. They were arranged in groups of three, their masks however all blank and featureless porcelain instead of the usual animal shaped masks. "All of these ninja behind me are chuunin, just like you aspire to be."

The assorted genin murmured amongst themselves, confused and slightly wary by the chuunin. Well, the majority of them were: Gaara only grinned wider at the thought of more prey and Orochimaru's second, Kabuto, only toyed with his glasses while wearing a blank expression and if he was concerned by them, he wasn't showing it. He observed how Naruto and his team cluttered together whereas his pawn seemed to fold into herself.

"Alright, Alright, pipe down;" Kakashi commanded and motioned with his hand. As the genin slowly mellowed down he proceeded. "This examination will simulate a wartime battlefield. Each time will be handed an encoded message within a scroll. You will be locked within the area behind us, also known as the 'Forest of Death' for five consecutive days. Your mission is simple, Survive and protect the scroll. While you scramble about my friends over here will play the role of enemy ANBU and will also be fighting you for your scrolls."

"W-What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" A male ame-nin exploded angrily. He glared at the copy-nin and ignored the disapproving and warning glance his female, green-eyed teammate shot him. "This is bullshit, we're in your village and those are real ANBU for all we know; you're setting us to get slaughtered!"

"Will you complain about the fairness of things when your village is in war, kid? This simulation's consequences are real, every genin can die, be it Konoha or otherwise, and Konohagakure is accountable before your own villages. Or do you think we'd risk a war just for the sake of killing a few greenhorns like you?" Anko shot back icily and her bloodlust spiked threateningly. Her mesmerizing gold and violet eyes seemed to burn with icy resolve.

"If you don't have the stones to participate in an exam with your allies and peers or the brain to think before you talk then you aren't cut to be a chuunin. Now either shut up or get out of my forest."

This time the young man did grunt in pain as his teammate latched her hand over his shoulder. Her fingertips pressed tightly against several of his bones, pushing them against the nerve clusters painfully. He hissed in pain and fell to his knees, seemingly anguished as the emerald eyed femme smiled apologetically. "I apologize for my teammate's insolence, jounin-san. This is his first exam and the pressure has gotten to him. I promise I'll straighten him up before the exam begins…"

The elite jounin spoke no further, not dignifying the 'mishap' by the team worthy of their time. Kakashi proceeded, "back to business, your goal is to survive the five days while protecting your message by any means possible. Destroy a team's message and they'll be disqualified. However, and this is important, genin. Whether you are qualified or failed you will remain in the forest and try to survive the five days, just like a real life scenario. Once the exam is over you will hear a siren and then you will return here. Now gather around and sign these insurance waivers if you want to participate in the exam."

The genin lined up, approaching the jounin which handed the genin pens and the legal documents. Teams Eight and Ten walked close to one another, conversing in hushed tones.

"This exam's design is…suspicious," Shino commented neutrally.

"It's an elaborate trap meant to lock any suspected spies and give ANBU enough time to scramble them or any other threats. I suggest we split up and try to remain concealed for two or three days and then converge near the end of the exam. We'll attract less attention and be less susceptible to ambushes in smaller groups." Shikamaru advised shrewdly.

Naruto shook his head, surprising everyone. He spoke authoritatively in a slightly urgent tone. "I know I'm not the sharpest kunai in the pouch. But we can't afford to fuck up in this exam guys, we gotta' stay alive and get to the finals; our village's reputation depends on us. I've heard Kakashi-sensei talk with Jiraiya about how bad things are, we need to help as much as we can to keep our enemies afraid."

"What do you suggest then, Naru-kun?" Ino asked her boyfriend softly as they all kept on moving along the line.

Naruto looked ahead, speaking in quiet undertones. "I'll send some of my clones with you guys, that way if you're in trouble I'll know and we can head your way to give you backup if we aren't in a jam ourselves. It we head in the same direction but some ways apart so we can help each other. That way we can knock more of the outsider teams, keep the 'ANBU' off our backs and survive this thing. What do you say guys?"

Shikamaru shrugged, that was another possible scenario he had factored, it was slightly more risky, but only narrowly. "Fine, but we should still try and conserve our strength for the final days before tracking down teams and trying to knock them off,"

"Alright! So Shino, you tag Ino and Shikamaru with your bugs so we can track them later!" Kiba exclaimed in a boisterous manner before dragging Neji and Shino ahead to take their waivers. "Try not to get into too much trouble, Naruto. We can't keep on saving your ass," Kiba taunted; only to be ignored by a slightly exasperated blonde.

Meanwhile, Sakura observed the slightly nervous looking Lee through slightly amused eyes. When she first started training with him and Tenten she saw them as possible pawns and stepping stones towards her goal. But, somehow, against her better judgment and plans she felt somewhat responsible and bonded with her older peers.

The weapon mistress was actually pretty cool, they shared some common mundane interests and she was always polite and kind to Sakura; though the green-eyed sociopath knew the girl was wary and slightly uncertain how to deal with her. Currently Tenten was watching her former teammate, Neji with slightly sad eyes, her body language belying tension, uncertainty and frustration.

Sakura walked up to her and squeezed her shoulder lightly, "It isn't worth it, Tenten. Neji's a lot like Sasuke was, he's stubborn and self assured, he can't see beyond himself at the moment. But by the time these exams are over, you'll show Neji just what he's missing, don't worry. He'll _see_ **you**, I can promise you that" she offered quietly. The chocolate eyed kunoichi smiled faintly and nodded, but offered no more than a murmured 'thank you'; too preoccupied in her own thoughts.

Lee, well he was so adorably dense it made using him and detaching herself more difficult; he was just so naïve and goofy to completely ignore. At the moment his body was trembling with anticipation and tense energy, the spandex-clad genin obviously dying to do something beside sit around and wait for the exam to begin as he glared daggers at his eternal rival and Naruto – his intentions on fighting them soon very clear.

That would just not do, she wouldn't let him jeopardize the plan, and her survival for a selfish whim. "Lee-kun, settle down, Neji will be there in the finals for you to fight, this isn't the time to go knocking heads with him. We are Konoha, we have to stand united, even with the people we hate or envy. Hey, I hate Uzumaki, but I'm not about to fuck over our village for such a thing, and you shouldn't either."

Lee eyed her in surprise and stammered slightly. "B-but…I have to prove myself. I have to show him Gai-sensei…"

She put a finger on his lips, stopping him before she leaned closer and whispered into his ear, squeezing his wrist gently as she spoke in a slightly sweet and sing-song manner. "You're the one who wants to prove you're a great ninja; well great ninja have restraint. Besides, wouldn't it be better to kick his ass in front of a crowd?"

He sighed and nodded before she sealed the distraction by kissing his cheek; close to his lips and smiled at him. As the bowl-cut genin sputtered like a fish out of the water through a blush, the crimson-haired femme grinned to herself – mission accomplished.

She liked them, she could admit that to herself, but she knew what had to be done. She would keep them safe, in her own way, but that was it; she had to use them and keep her distance. True bonds were a liability she could not afford at the moment, so as much as she would like to delve further into friendship and camaraderie that was simply not possible. Danzou would not allow and they would hate her soon enough; considering she was primed to defecting as soon as Kabuto presented her with the opportunity to do so.

In a parallel universe, perhaps she could afford friendship, bonds and comfort; but her life was harsh, crimson-eyes and her own stubborn zeal had seen to that. As she observed him chat and laugh with their fellow genin a gnawing feeling of pain, of longing filled her. She felt a stinging in her eyes, her fists tightening as her teeth grit. _"That should be me! Surrounded by friends and being accepted, not him! It's not fair!"_

Jade eyes flared with embers of jealousy, only for a moment, before they were quenched by icy, cold resolve as her alter ego kicked in, the gleam in her eyes shifting into a darker one. _"Focus, Sakura-chan! We don't have time for these frivolous notions, right now. We have to stay focused, we have a mission we have to fulfill, fixing our fucked up life will have to wait for later…"_

Her eyebrows furrowed before her eyes widened as she heard Kabuto's smooth voice murmur behind her. She hadn't sensed him move, and she had her eyes on him for a while. _"Damn, that bastard Danzou was right about one thing, emotions are distracting when they overwhelm one's mind_"

"Make sure you survive, Sakura-san. I am going to need your assistance soon and we wouldn't want your mother's death to be in vain, would we?" She was about to reply but words faded in her throat as something caught her attention.

Her bespectacled 'benefactor' was watching Anko with slightly narrowed eyes. She followed his gaze and watched her psychotic on-and-off sensei looking at their direction with the icy eyes of a predator observing its prey. When her lips parted to reveal her slightly sharp incisors she gulped, it was 'that' grin; the one that promised pain and suffering and she wasn't sure who it was directed to.

Before she could stew any longer the woman whistled, "Alright kiddies, I'm going to give you your respective gate numbers, head over there as soon as you're given a number; the exam starts in ten minutes."

Soon enough all the genin spread out, each team situating itself in front of a gate. As the teams prepared mentally and physically for the exams Kakashi and Anko approached one another as the flapping of hawk wings filtered through their ears. The pair of jounin removed a letter tied to the bird's leg and read it intently.

Anko spoke quietly the jounin destroyed the note, erasing the evidence. "I'll take point, Kakashi. Let me observe and engage the target. It's my responsibility. One of us has to stay to coordinate things with the squads in the exam. So come back me up as soon as ANBU arrive to relieve us."

"Give me a lock of your hair," the senior ninja commanded.

Anko obliged immediately and as she handed him the strand of violet she shot him a small smile, "Don't be late this time, Kakashi."

The son of the White fang lifted his hand in an acknowledging manner as she shot off at blurry speed, grasping the strand of hair between his fingertips, preparing himself mentally for battle.

**

* * *

(Two hours later, Depths of the Forest of Death)**

Team ten stopped running and concealed themselves within the vegetation, lying low. They were close enough to a river for fishing and fresh water, and close enough to the vegetation to lay an ambush if required. It was the perfect area to set a perimeter, hence the reason Shikamaru had them stop.

"So…what traps should we lay out, Shikamaru?" Ino asked the brains of the outfit in a whisper. The shadow weaver scooted closer and began delegating instructions before he noticed Naruto wasn't paying attention.

"Oi, Naruto…stay focused!" He hissed urgently, only to blink as Naruto lifted his hand, silencing him.

The Jinchuuriki's skin crawled, chills running down his spine. His chakra pulsed, resonating with something that was approaching rapidly from the east. His eyes widened and he got up quickly and made a single hand seals, summoning several shadow clones. _"Shit…which one of those crazies is it…?_"

"Shikamaru, Ino. There's a team coming and one of them's going to be gunning for me. You guys gotta promise me you don't interfere and back me up."

"What are you talking about? We're a team; we got to work together, that was lesson #1 with Kakashi, no?" Ino protested angrily.

"Look, I'll explain things later, but I've got a REAL bad feeling about this, guys. Please trust me…" Naruto pleaded with them.

When Shikamaru saw the gleam in his eyes he nodded. "C'mon Ino, you know Naruto, he's a natural team player. If he's this upset there has to be a reason."

She bit her lower lip, she had a bad feeling about this, but she knew her teammates were right and Asuma-sensei and her father had drilled her harshly about letting her feelings get in the way of her professionalism. So she nodded but pointed while glaring at him angrily, "your explanation better be good, Naruto!"

They climbed the trees and sought higher ground, hiding in the branches above. They observed how watched Naruto spread his clones around himself in hidden locations. He then inhaled deeply as he channeled his chakra through his tenketsu.

His eyes trailed upwards, locking with a pair of apathetic azure eyes. Their redhead owner grinned, looking down at the blonde Jinchuuriki. "You're like me, aren't you?"

"I don't know who or what you are, and even if I did: what's it to you anyway?" Naruto retorted coldly as he stealthily extended his chakra around his body. He slowly saturated the air surrounding him with his life force; preparing to use the wind element.

The Suna nin grinned in a feral manner, amused by the bravado the leaf nin presented. He would enjoy crushing it and replacing it with horror as he proved his existence. His glee was growing dangerously but he had enough control not to completely ignore his two siblings as they landed on his branch beside him. "Temari, Kankuro, do not interfere or I'll kill you."

"G-Gaara! B-but…" Kankuro stammered but shut up as he saw the cork of his younger sibling's gourd fall to the ground at his feet. He gulped and he and Temari obeyed the Suna Jinchuuriki's command, preferring to savor their lives as they leaped upwards, climbing up the trees using their chakra.

* * *

Meanwhile, several miles to their northwest, team Eight converged at the feet of a massive tree. Neji's activated Byakugan pulsed as he surveyed their surroundings, while Shino spread some recon bugs all around them. Said insects led six of Naruto's kage bushin to hidden locations.

The ebony insects assumed strategic positions on tree branches around them, creating a hexagram scouting range, standing close enough that they could transmit their findings to Shino should the need arise. "The perimeter is secured," the Aburame reported and watched as the elder genin's eerie silver eyes reverted back to their normal milky lavender. "But, I concur with your initial suspicion, Neji. Someone is indeed following us, but I have yet to pinpoint their exact position."

"Kiba, do you and Akamaru smell something? I caught ripples of chakra signatures, but they seemed to dance on the edge of my range, I suspect it's one of the 'ANBU' cells and reluctantly I have been unable to fully gauge their location as well."

"I caught a whiff of them actually as we passed the river earlier; two of them are female and one of them is a guy. Actually, come to think of it one of the females smells kind of like you Neji…"

"That explains how they knew to stay out of the range of your Byakugan and managed to follow us despite our diversionary tactics," Shino started the obvious before pushing the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "If it truly is a Hyuuga, I will be unable to pin them with one of my Kikaichuu, their chakra signature will give them away."

"Then it seems we have little choice but to make our stand. Kiba, you back me up, I'll tackle the Hyuuga with my Jyuuken while you cover my flank and try to distract the other two. Shino, you know what to do once they are thoroughly distracted; alright? Try to get one or two of Naruto's clones to assist us as well if possible."

The Aburame analyzed the situation and found no fault in the prodigal Hyuuga's plan so he nodded his acquiesce to it faintly. In truth, despite the slight tension between him and Neji on a personal level, the bug-user guiltily admitted that no matter how much he cared for Hinata it was a refreshing change to have an assertive teammate that wasn't afraid to argue with his logic and take the lead.

"Don't forget they're leaf-nin too, guys. It kinda sucks but we gotta be careful not hurt or kill'em," Kiba commented as he reached for his ninja pouch and tossed his faithful canine companion a soldier pill.

"Duly noted," Shino commented and Neji grunted his approval as the three prepared for battle.

* * *

Temari and Kankuro looked back only for a moment, watching as Gaara spread his arms across his body and the sand from his gourd slithering across his limbs like a golden miasma. They gulped at the gleam in their little brother's eyes and how his chakra spiked but they knew they didn't have time to get distracted.

They needed to tackle the other two leaf nin that split up and tossed shuriken at them once they climbed the trees with chakra. The felt chakra shifting and knew something was amiss as they easily weaved through the meticulous hail of lethal steel.

"Che, their aim leaves little to be desired. Let's finish this quickly Kankuro, I'll take the blonde; you take the guy." The wind manipulator ordered her puppeteer brother as she reached behind her back, grasping her massive battle fan.

"Tch, fine then, Fifty Ryou says I kill mine first," Kankuro dared her as he deflected a kunai and reached from the bandaged puppet on his back.

"You're on!" Temari crowed and grinned evilly.

"It won't be so easy!" Ino's disembodied voice whispered behind Temari Just as she landed on a branch.

The Suna Kunoichi spun around while removing the fan off her back. While in mid-rotation motion she opened her battle fan and unleashed a massive gale of cutting blades. Her eyes followed her target, the younger blonde's body dissolving into static before the dispersing particles crackled like electricity.

Temari's eyes widened faintly as the electric flashes extended into bolts of lightning that wrapped around her, shocking her body repeatedly. She gritted her teeth and looked down at her feet, noticing the electricity wasn't emitting light or casting shadows. Her eyes narrowed at that _"So…this isn't ninjutsu after all," _she realized and bit against her lip hard enough to draw blood.

The pain vanished and she sagged for a split second before she heard whistling sounds and replicated herself with a log, the piece of wood pierced by multiple kunai and shuriken.

"Stand down, it's over…" Ino whispered, the cold point of her kunai pressed against Temari's jugular. Her partially distorted, camouflaged form stood behind Temari, utilizing one of her clan's concealment genjutsu to partially bend the light around her and blend with her surroundings.

"Hardly…" Temari said the moment she felt the edge touch her neck, she cushioned the back of her head with some chakra just as she swung it back hard. It was a known Suna tactic and it worked 90% of the time, catching the taunting enemies off guard, and Ino was not exception as she sure as hell didn't expect the painful head butt that smashed into her face.

Ino grunted, a bit disoriented as she felt blood drizzle down her nose. When he vision sharpened she watched the folded, thick texture of the battle fan swinging towards her. She smirked as Temari's body suddenly froze, Shikamaru's _'kage mane no jutsu'_ successfully ensnaring the suna-nin.

The Yamanaka was about to finish her off when she heard a strange shifting and mechanical sound and cursed. The blurry shape of the puppet 'crow' flew into her perpetual vision, forcing her to jump wildly out of the path of venom coated kunai and projectiles. She leaped away wildly but knew she didn't stand a chance of dodging or replicating in time; that is until Temari's fan slammed into her. _"Damn it, Shika! Did you have to hit me so hard!"_

The blow hurt like hell, but it saved her life as it knocked her out of their path. She could hear and sense Shikamaru on the branches above her. She faintly heard him landing above her before his whispered profanities belied his distress. They filtered in her ears just as the puppeteer Suna-nin turned his attention on the Nara; forcing him to release Temari in order to dodge several sharp projectiles.

He kept on moving, weaving through the trees in a crisscrossing manner, using the wood to cover his flank from the various projectiles Kankuro was firing off at him, all the time he kept on firing carefully aimed Kunai at the puppeteer, each blade barely dodged before it slammed into the trees around them. The shadow manipulator eventually smirked as he slipped his fingers into the ring of his final kunai; ready to put his plan into motion.

Meanwhile Temari glared at Ino, her green eyes a pair of slit orbs of molten violence as slightly pale lips parted to reveal gnashed teeth. The suna kunoichi opened her battle fan partially, revealing one violet orb and a third of its size. "That was strike one, leaf bitch. When I reach three, you're dead."

"We'll see about that," Ino murmured more to herself and channeled her chakra through her body, preparing for another genjutsu.

* * *

Yakushi Kabuto did not like uncertainty. He was a man of science, of logic and determination. Therefore the current situation made him uneasy, and when his stability was shattered his constraint went along with it. He could feel the liquid flame of his old blood pulsing in his veins; urging him to slaughter the human maggots slithering around him. He could easily kill every single genin and chuunin in this forest; but that would do no good; that'd only complicate things.

_"Anko's transformation will interest Orochimaru-sama, she's seemed to devolve into something akin of his own likeness." _The master spy thought inwardly, facsinated on the phenomenon and how it came to pass. He had ditched his teammates Misumi and Yoroi earlier once the 'ANBU' of the exam attacked them. He didn't care much for those two agents of the snake sannin. They were incompetent and weak experiments Amachi had concocted in the sea country base of his years ago and were of little use.

The 'message' was in his hands anyway, he didn't need them alive, and the parameters never said anything about the whole team surviving the exam. More so, the likeliness of that happening in a war scenario was actually rather bleak in most cases. He pushed the glasses on the bridge of his nose and smirked as he felt a faint chakra signature follow him.

_"Hmm…so someone is eager to die, eh?" _the silver haired manipulator thought and grinned to himself. He observed the blurry shape perched in the canopy above her. "Whoever you are, it was a mistake for you to come here."

Kabuto's instincts suddenly screamed at him, and his eyes widened. That aura, that presence; it was impossible. It felt JUST like his presence, if weaker and somewhat less oppressive.

"Kukuku…you were pretty feisty up until now, Kabuto-kun. I thought that working for my bastard former sensei taught you that prey should always be wary and respectful in the face of a PREDATOR!" a hissing, eerie feminine tone whispered behind him; hot breathes hitting the back of his neck.

* * *

"Was that really necessary, Sakura-san?" Tenten asked her teammate uncertainly. The chocolate eyed femme was in favor of defeating the enemy, but wasn't quite certain Sakura's actions were justified. _"Damn, she's cold, I think that last one was about to yield before she ran her through. Neji warned me she was dangerous, but…she seemed so nice at first, was it all just a mask?"_

Tenten didn't like having to kill, but felt little remorse for killing her own target, the brief and one-sided kunai throwing contest had ended with her kunai protruding from the fellow genin's left eye due to her prodigal aim and a bit of genjutsu Kurenai had taught her to blur her projectile's trajectory.

Rather, the question was referring to the fact that Danzou's puppet was now cleaning one of her blood stained on the torn cloth of a kusa-nin's corpse. The long haired female's empty eyes glared into space from where Sakura had snuck behind her stabbed her clean through the heart just as the kunoichi was trying to say something with her hands raised in the air.

The crimson haired psychopath shrugged her shoulders and sheathed her kodachi. "Yes, you all know alliances are shaky, these 'allies' will one day become 'enemies' and one less enemy is one more comrade that won't have to risk her/his life."

"B-but Sakura-chan! They were weaker than us; we didn't have to attack them in the first place…" Lee hesitated as well, looking a bit squeamishly at the corpse at his feet. He hadn't meant to hit the guy so hard, but his bojutsu coupled with his speed coupled together into such strength a single blow had split open his target's head like a watermelon; a grotesque, crimson and whatnot watermelon.

Sakura frowned, gritting her teeth as the sighing sound of her alter-ego murmured profanities echoed in her mind. Her patience was wearing thin with this hesitation and uncertainty, they were ninja, they were raised to kill the enemy, why didn't anyone seem to get that simple notion was beyond her. "C'mon you guys, stop being so naïve, damn it! They may be losers now but who knows what they'll be several years down the road. If it had been the other way around they wouldn't hesitate to kill us, we're ninja, our entire lives are about 'kill or be killed'"

"I know that! Don't patronize me, Sakura! You keep on 'advising' us but in reality you're lecturing us! Who do you think you are? You're nothing special despite how high and mighty you act all the time, we're been genin longer than you, remember?" Tenten hissed impatiently and glared at the younger kunoichi. "Besides, you're always bitching about fulfilling the mission but we weren't in a bind, they didn't even sense us and our mission is supposed to be about laying low! Not exposing ourselves to danger by hunting down other teams, what's up with you suddenly being so reckless?"

Her alter ego, the side of her that was darker, less emotionally attached or minding of the 'bonds and friendships Sakura sought hissed venomously in the Haruno's mind. _"Can you believe this stupid little cunt? Who does she think she is, looking down on us? We could kill her in our sleep?! Che, I don't think she likes you anymore, by the way. So why don't you just let one of the enemy ninja take her out next time? That way we don't have to tolerate her 'attitude', Sakura-chan"_

The main persona screened out her vindictive and homicidal inner-voice, knowing as much as Tenten's tirade pissed her off right now, she couldn't afford to lose it and there was the minor fact she knew the weapon mistress was right. The only reason she actually engaged the enemy was her secret mission from Danzou. Besides, Tenten probably didn't mean everything she said, it was just the heat of the moment and nervousness of the exam on doubt. She never said anything about Sakura before, so there was no reason to believe things had changed so quickly.

But despite her restraint she could not completely contain the influx of violent emotions her inner persona flushed through her mind and therefore she compromised by whispering out her retort in a clipped and icy manner. "Calm down, Tenten. You don't get to talk to me like that, you are not my sensei, you're my teammate so calm down and back off. And for your information this isn't just an exam; this is the future of our village in the motion. The more of these losers we kill or cripple now the less we'll have to deal with when the shit hits the fan or haven't you noticed the other great four are breathing down our necks?"

Lee's eyes widened in alarm as both females seemed to prepare for battle and so he got in between them. He held them both back bodily and spoke in an urgent manner, "Both of you stop this, please! This is neither the time, nor the place to argue about our ideals. We're in the middle of an exam, Gai-sensei would be ashamed of us all. Our 'spirits of youth' and teamwork must persevere above personal disagreements. Let's just all agree to look for a good place to settle a base and then we can decide what to do next, ok?"

"Fine" was the reply both females hissed out in unison, both sharing a heated glare before the team headed off to a new location, the first seeds of schism within the modified team Gai had finally come but what their repercussions would be only time would tell.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two Jinchuuriki squared off, Gaara's descending to the ground on a platform of sand. The two containers glared at one another, their respective chakras spiking violently. The air seemed to charge with raw power as their life forces brushed against one another.

Gaara spoke first, "my name is Sabaku no Gaara, what's your name?"

Naruto's stance shifted, the air around him starting to spin; emitting a soft whistling sound. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and the only way I plan to 'prove your existence' is by introducing you to a lifetime of pain!" The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki exclaimed and mirrored his enemy's feral grin.

Words seemed to have exhausted themselves and so the sand manipulator didn't miss a blink and simply pointed his palm at Naruto. The earth around them trembled faintly before it dissolved into golden-brown and rushed forth.

Naruto made several rapid hand seals and inhaled deeply unleashing the _"Fuuton: Sensai Shindoudangan."_ A small, shrieking sphere of compacted, green-tinted wind shot out of his lips. The projectile slammed into the wave of sand with an audible explosion, dispersing it.

The sound of wind propelled kunai shrieked through the air as they flew towards Gaara. The Ichibi incarnate didn't even budge as the sand from his gourd rose to his defense, blocking and stopping the projectiles; though it wasn't easy as they dug halfway through the thick substance.

The Uzumaki heir frowned before he heard a soft exclaim that chilled his blood: "_Sabaku Kyuu."_ The earth around his feet broke and sand shot upwards, ensnaring him in a manner of moments. His eyes widened as his attempts at moving were futile and the constricting force choked the life out of him, as the sand started sinking down his throat he heard another exclaim. "_Sabaku sousou_."

Gaara watched impassively as his prey was destroyed and sighed._ "How disappointing; that was entirely too easy…"_ the crimson haired murdered pondered as he withdrew his sand. He expected to find Naruto's broken and bleeding corpse but was surprised to find nothing.

Two blurry Narutos charged him from opposite directions. One of them unleashed a wind propelled side kick at the Kazekage's son whereas the other thrust both of his palms forward; unleashing a focused torrent of compacted wind. The first ninja's body was pierced by sudden spikes that rose from within the sand while simultaneously a barrier of sand protected Gaara's back from the wind jutsu rushing from his flank.

The original Naruto was perched on a branch above the suna jinchuuriki, his blue eyes narrowed as he watched the second clone disperse when several sand projectiles slammed into him. His lips twitched as he spied on the apathetic Gaara. Before last month he would've probably still charged at the homicidal Jinchuuriki with his own body. But Fukusaku and his godfather had pounded reason and restraint into him literally this past month and he had to admit, a little patience went a whole long way most of the time. (Though he personally thought there was merit to spicing things up by hiding himself amongst his charging clones here and there to catch his enemies off guard.)

So he had taken to using his kage bushin to mimic his various sensei that always gauged their enemies before going all out. He knew such a tactic wouldn't always work, especially against someone with good senses or a bloodline limit. But in such a jungle area with an enemy who didn't seem to know or care where he was, using his clones and keeping hidden was actually better than gambling with his life recklessly.

_"So the sand reacts automatically when it defends him. And by the way he didn't move no matter how I attacked him it seems like he's pretty reliant on it. Alrighty then, I know how to kick your ass now, so let's rock!"_ He made a series of hand seals and finished it with the monkey seal. His chakra spiked as he forced his life force into the air around him – it was time to get serious.

**

* * *

Jutsu list:**

_"Fuuton: Sensai Shindoudangan"_ - Wind element: Shearing Impact Bullet" – Fuuton jutsu – This Uzumaki clan ninjutsu will have the user will unleash a whirling projectile of 'cutting winds'. The sphere will fire off at high velocity and upon contact implode and unleash a vortex or razor sharp wind to shear and slice anything in the explosion's path.

"_Sabaku Kyuu" – Desert Coffin_ - Sabaku Kyuu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Sand ninja Gaara. Gaara will cause sand to rise from the ground and wrap around the legs of his target, restraining them in place. The sand will then rise up to full encase the target. This technique alone can crush the bones of his opponent but the technique is usually used to prepare the victim for the Sabaku Sousou technique.

_"Sabaku Sousou" – Desert Funeral_ - Gaara will cause sand to rise from the ground and encase his target using his Sabaku Kyuu technique, making them captured in place. Gaara will then do this jutsu to constrict and crush his target killing them. The blood of the victim will then mix with the sand which returns to Gaara's gourd. The blood then gives more power to the Shukaku demon imbued in Gaara.

_"Kage Mane no Jutsu" – Shadow Imitation technique __- _Kage Mane no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique developed by the Nara clan. It's original purpose was as a skill to help delay any pursuers. After forming the needed hand seals, the clan member is able to manipulate their shadow along any surface. By using other nearby shadows they can further extend the reach of their shadow; however they are limited to the surface area of the original cast shadow. Once the clan members shadow reaches the target shadow, it will attach itself. While attached the target will be frozen, only able to replicate in mirror form the actions of the clan member. If the clan member is low on chakra, the Kage Mane will falter and the shadow will return to its normal form.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters or the universe, that belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto, Shounen Jump, Bandai games and other affiliated companies.**

**

* * *

A/N:**

1)

Hey everyone, I finally got to updating…Sorry about the long wait but I had to retake some tests. Alas the next update will take some time as well as I've got my summer semester's tests starting next week and then a week of overtime at work – I'll try to update asap but I make no promises as to when It'll be done.

2)

Thank you all so very much for your reviews, they were very helpful and I know I have a bit of a problem with POV shifting and changing perspectives. I'm trying to learn on how to balance that to make things less confusing but I'm doing my best to learn how to do things better – thank you all for the criticism on that subject.

3)

As for a review reply to the anonymous reviewer **Darak** who reviewed chapter 20 and so kindly referred to me as Kishimoto wannabe by placing over dramatization over logic and sense - I kindly refute that.

I stated Sarutobi swabbed his tongue over his pipe and then started getting weak and woozy (poisoned) and Danzou wouldn't have killed Sandaime earlier as it would serve no purpose (as Saru was still function semi-properly and keeping their enemies at bay- killing him would invite as war) as he had too much support and Sarutobi wasn't dying (as shown in many chapters by him hacking blood). Also if you had waited patiently, this chapter would've shown you the forensics report.

4)

Anyhow, please enjoy the chapter. It's shorter because as I stated earlier the pace of the story is getting faster and so there is less need for foundation work – hence the lower content quantity. I hope it's still satisfying – I'll be glad to hear your thoughts thank you.

**

* * *

Japanese Word Glossary:**

Youki – Evil Energy  
Jinchuuriki – 'Power of Human Sacrifice' – the nickname given to the containers of the tailed beasts  
Sandaime – The Third  
Godaime – The Fifth  
Senbon – Needle  
Kekkai Gekkai – Bloodline Limit  
Ningen – Human  
Hakumei no Kuni – Twilight Country

**

* * *

(Forest of Death, Team 10 v. Team Gaara)**

_"Fuuton: Kaze Rensei Bakudan" _Naruto thought and tried to mimick his success from the cavern in Hakumei no Kuni where his wind jutsu drilled into through solid rock; hoping it would do the same for the sand barrier. The high pitched wind projectile escaped his lips, shooting forward at great speed before it was blocked by a concave shaped barricade of sand. Moments after he finished his jutsu Naruto unleashed a single kunai with an explosive note attached to it right in the center of Gaara's sand shield.

Naruto didn't wait for the explosion to detonate and already, after launching himself off the branch, landed on the ground nimbly and prepared to attack once more. _"That should do it!"_ He thought and assumed his family taijutsu style before charging forth; intent on capitalizing on the weakening of the sand ninja's barrier to plow through it and hit the Jinchuuriki behind it.

The explosive note ignited and shattered the partially broken sand shield and smoke concealed Gaara's supposedly injured form. Naruto's wind encased palm shot forth the moment he finished bridging the distance between them and connected with something solid. The discharge of wind chakra blew the white smoke away in time to reveal a grinning, untouched Gaara.

Naruto's eyes were slightly wide as her tried pulling back his arm only to discover that his palm was partially stuck within slightly darker sand than the previous golden one. He tried to rationalize it but didn't have time to notice that Gaara's gourd was missing a large chunk of it since Gaara's sand beat him to the punch as it shifted and smashed into his body. The force behind the attack sent the Uzumaki stumbling backwards right before a massive sand shaped fist rammed into him and knocked him into a tree with painful force.

The Uzumaki heir coughed harshly as his back slammed against hardened wood; gasping for air before he looked up at his foe. What he saw prompted him to quickly replicating himself with a nearby log and so he escaped being plowed through by high velocity spheres of sand.

"What's the matter? Uzumaki Naruto? Stop playing games and fight me!" Gaara demanded icily.

Naruto leaned against a tree trunk, partially hidden as he glanced over at his shoulder to examine his foe. Before he could think clearly and try to formulate a battle plan he heard a familiar voice taunt him and his blood ran cold. "You know...you aren't the only one that can use clones." Just as those words filtered through him sand wrapped around Naruto's torso tightly; choking him slightly before he was flung nonchalantly into a nearby tree.

The blue eyed genin struggled and replicated himself yet again, reforming on higher ground before he started climbing ever higher; ignoring Gaara's taunting. His mind raced to find a solution._"It seems the direct approach won't work…his sand barrier's tough but I think I know how to break it. If only I could…if only I could get him off my back for a moment…that's it!"_

Naruto's lips twitched into a full blown grin as an idea rose into his mind, a creative and most devious idea. His hands ran through four quick hand seals before he thrust his chakra violently into the air around him. _'Kirigakure no jutsu'_ was the word that was uttered inwardly as his chakra spiked. The air around him growing thicker and heavier as the water particles throughout the area converged towards one another.

They formed a dense, blinding blanket of mist. He shut his eyes reaching deep into the pool of his life-force and then instigated one of the newer techniques Fukusaku and Jiraiya had helped him developed. He drew his chakra towards his nose and ears and felt his awareness spread farther. His body siphoned the fragment of the Kyuubi's youki that always lingered in his own life-force; the faint burning sensation left by the touch of the evil energy was ignored as his body adjusted to its presence.

The Jinchuuriki pinpointed on the rancid scent of blood, sweat and sand rising from his target. _"What the fuck…?"_ he thought before he suddenly leaped sideways, avoiding a lethal blow. He heard the tree he occupied explode and gulped, _"so he can vaguely sense me even through the mist…I guess I'll have to distract him even more…"_

Naruto crossed his fingers and summoned several shadow clones, "Distract him…" he whispered to his doppelgangers. He watched them melt into the mist, the sound of rushing wind jutsu and battle cries filling his ears moments later. He ignored the commotion and bit down on his thumb; smearing the sickly hot crimson on his palm, _"it's show time…"_

Sabaku no Gaara sneered faintly as the chakra created mist enveloped the area. Such diversionary tactics would do his fellow container no good. He crossed his arms, shutting his eyes as he spread his chakra to the earth beneath his feet and sand upon his back. He heard the multiple projectiles approaching him; screeching spheres of angry wind baring down on him but felt no fear. He remained serene despite the rumbling of the recoil and deafening sound explosions made by the jutsu battering against his sand shield. He smirked widely, not even budging an inch. "Is that the best you can do, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Don't count on it!" he heard multiple voices cry out in unison. Their blows were like the tide battering against the coast – futile. Again and again their wind enforced attacks crashed against his 'mother's' protection and again and again Gaara reacted lazily. Limbs, spikes and spheres of sand ravaged the clones one by one; the whole situation as easy as child play.

Gaara finally got bored of the clones attacking his defenses repeatedly and so he simply spread his hands. The ground shook violently beneath his feet, splintering and breaking as he created hardened sand from it. The golden brown sand swirled around him angrily, forming deformed limbs of nightmarish gold with violet markings on them.

In one sudden motion the shukaku-like limbs slashed outwards in all directions, uprooting the trees around him violently. The red-haired Jinchuuriki ignored the sounds of distress and surprise he recognized belonged to his siblings and another two as he felt them scrambling out of the way of his destructive technique. "Enough, no more games, Uzumaki Naruto! Fight me and let me feel alive…or I will kill your little friends until you do…"

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He heard a cry somewhere behind him as he sensed a massive chakra signature visit upon the battlefield. Gaara was about to attack when his sister's voice cried out to him just before a massive torrent of wind disrupted the battle, "Gaara, look out!"

Gaara sneered at her warning; his sand rising to protect him. He only barely caught the glimpse of his foe perched upon something large and orange over his shoulder before his vision was obscured by his shield rising to absorb the impact of massive sphere of wind. "Temari, I told you stay back and not to interfere. I will not warn you again."

His sister tried to reply but was obviously preoccupied for when the sand parted Gaara looked over his shoulder he witnessed his sister struggling to repel a most vicious taijutsu barrage by the smaller Yamanaka. Ino had gotten close and personal due to Temari's distraction and now had the older genin on the defensive.

Naruto meanwhile crouched low and murmured something to his familiar before using his chakra to latch upon the toad's back. The amphibian, a bull sized creature wearing a blue kimono seemed to grin, if a toad could grin and inhaled deeply. The summoned beast leaped into the air and spewed out murky brown liquid, "Yo, you no-eyebrows-freak! You don't have time to look away!"

The toad leaped around, dodging a most impatient Jinchuuriki's sand attacks whereas the Uzumaki on its back reached into his weapons pouch and kept on tossing kunai and shuriken at Gaara. Each time the sand rose to Gaara's defense and each time the murky gale of oily liquid smashed into it.

This little game of tag lasted for only several moments before Gaara truly lost his patience and thrust both of his hands forward and around a dozen of sand-like limbs rushed at Naruto all at once. The redhead was not disappointed when he watched the summoned creature vanish in a cloud of smoke and Naruto replicate himself with wooden log.

"Damn it! Gaara! Look out behind you!" Temari screamed this time, leaping towards her brother and opening all three parts of her fan. She was about to attack the Uzumaki clones behind her brother when something smashed into her side violently and threw her away wildly; unfortunately straight into a tree.

She grimaced in pain and coughed sand and blood as she heard her brother's voice hiss coldly: "I told you…do not interfere!" She sunk to the ground, quite a way from the battle between Naruto. The Suna kunoichi clutched her body, favoring her side where she was sure she felt a rib or two fracture or crack. Her eyes were mixed with sadness and confusion as she wondered, had he just thrown her to safety or brushed her aside? You could never know such things with someone as emotionally detached as Gaara.

Naruto watched the exchange with mixed emotions as he and a clone on his left made rapid, but different hand seal sequences. On one hand he was lucky she did not interrupt him, but the cold dismissal pissed Naruto off, and so he felt a bit less guilty about what he was going to do though a gnawing doubt in his stomach lingered still. _"Would that have been me…had the old man not have protected me? Had Iruka-sensei not acknowledged me?"_

He pushed the thought aside for now as he finished his seal sequence with a tiger seal and felt the chakra rush to his lungs; superheating the oxygen as he exhaled harshly. A long tongue of flame escaped his lips, forming a ball of scarlet as he instigated the _'Katon: Endan. _Meanwhile the clone as his side however used a different jutsu entirely as it unleashed a funnel of concentrated wind or the_'Fuuton: Kazeryuu no Kokyuu_' that was now aimed at Gaara.

The two jutsu met in midair, the winds fanning the flame and the combination of jutsu creating an intense cone of furious flame that reared down on the redhead. Gaara's sand rose to stop the bright, nearly white fire but instead of repelling it the sand suddenly ignited violently as the oil that Naruto's toad summon had mixed with it earlier fed off the flame.

Gaara screamed in pain and horror as the wave of impossible heat surrounded and he tried to push the sand away. But the sand did not obey him; his control over it slipping as the substance started changing and melting. Breathing became difficult as smoke filled his lungs, his eyes burned as tears blurred his vision before he clutched his throat and fell to his knees. _"No…my existence…I will not…I cannot…"_

He then did something he had never done before; he panicked. He looked around desperately for a way out of the inferno and the only thing that saved him from certain death was the armor of sand protecting him from the ravaging heat; though he knew would suffocate before long if he didn't do something. Just when he thought all was lost he looked up and saw his salvation; the heat had transformed the sand into glass; _"FREEDOM!"_

He tossed himself wildly out of the glass sphere, rolling several times on the ground while gasping for air. He looked up and his eyes widened just as a wind encased kick smashed into his face with such force he was sent flying backwards. He only vaguely heard an almost remorseful sentence from his foe before his back slammed hard into a nearby tree and the wind was knocked out of his lungs: "you shouldn't have threatened my friends!"

Gaara slid down to a sitting position, barely conscious; his mind swimming with thought. _"Protecting someone else…? Nonsense…I'm alive and have survived this long and I've never been protected. I don't need protectiom! I'm…m-my existence is mine…I refuse…I refuse to…let my existence expire!"_

Up above, Shikamaru, Ino and Kankuro stopped fighting as a sudden shockwave rocked the entire area accompanied by a bestial roar. The Nara looked upon the sand nin's make-up covered face and saw only one emotion – undulated horror before the sand-nin bolted and headed towards his wounded sister, perplexing both leaf nin.

"Where the hell are you going? You're going to leave your teammate behind?!" Ino called out after him in disgust. She didn't pursue due on one reason, Shikamaru held her back because he heard what Kankuro whispered under his breathe 'Gaara's losing it' and knew they needed to get out of there – now.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, other side of the Forest of Death)**

Kabuto's lips twitched, glancing over his shoulder at the violet and black clad woman. "You may talk and feel like the master, but you are not Orochimaru-sama," he retorted to her taunting exclaim. Kabuto then ducked low and avoided her accurate side kick that would've otherwise smashed his spine. He then spun around while slashing his hand in a cutting motion, his chakra scalpel missing her jugular by a mere inch.

His hand shifted and just barely deflected her open palm thrust. He felt his heartbeat racing as adrenaline began pumping through his veins when she got up close and personal. Her hot breath hit his lips, making them tingle faintly as memorizing gold and violet eyes locked deeply with his own. "Traitor scum like you shouldn't get too cocky…"

He replicated himself with a wooden log as golden snake heads slithered beneath her sleeves, saving himself from their venomous bite. He reformed on a branch above her before reaching into his weapons pouch he unleashed a hail of senbon at her back. The venom tipped needles struck home and the sound of steel piercing flesh filling his ears. That is until he realized belatedly that it was an illusion when Anko's body blurred and dispersed. _"When did she…?"_

His muscles protested as he felt snakes constrict around his arms and waist painfully. His eyes widened as the venomous reptiles bit down on his body in multiple places, injecting a lethal dose of nerve toxin into his blood stream; his body going numb. _"Impressive, she caught me when she locked eyes with me…she used the same ocular genjutsu as Orochimaru-sama."_

His body was struck by spasms as Anko moved forth and slammed her chakra coated fingertips over his chest. Saliva and foam dripped from the edges of his lips as his eyes went wide and vacant. Anko's eyes narrowed at that, the battle was too easy so far. Orochimaru would never count on such a weakling spy.

Then her eyes widened as Kabuto's eyes snapped open and he shifted, striking viciously at her mid section. _"How…I must've ruptured an organ or two and pumped him with enough venom to knock out a horse! "_ She just barely avoided a blow to the face by bending backwards unnaturally.

Her body then twisted and snapped like a whip before she smashed her fingers into his windpipe with deadly precision. To her surprise the medic-nin didn't seem to falter, his chakra pattern acting unnaturally as he just kept on going, attacking her with a chakra scalpel. The snake summoner was surprised by his recovery and was thus left with little alternative except lifting her left forearm clumsily.

The blocking motion interceped the thrust towards her chest. Her teeth gnashed at the pain, the chakra scalpel skipping over her skin; passing right through it and damaged the muscle and sinew beneath. Anko head snapped backwards as the follow up punch literally tore into her body, blood rising into her mouth briefly before her body exploded into paper-like snakeskin.

Kabuto pushed the glasses on his nose, looking around him curiously as that particular clone jutsu was rather rare. "Kukuku…you shouldn't underestimate me, Anko-chan. As Orochimaru-sama's former apprentice I expected a bit more caution. It appears you truly are pathetic…"

"I wouldn't write me off quite so easily, you'll die if you do!" a hiss filtered through his ear and his eyes widened considerably. He looked behind him and gazed upon a dirt covered Anko standing over a hole in the ground. She held one chakra covered hand in an offensive manner whereas her other hand hung uselessly at her side from where her had struck it earlier.

His shock lasted only a moment before the pain replaced it, liquid torment exploding through his spine as her chakra invaded his body and all feeling and mobility in his body shut down. She turned away from him and caught her breathe; thus failing to notice his eyes snap open and narrow maliciously. _"I tire of these games…now die!"_

Anko turned around in shock as she felt Kabuto's chakra spike, "W-what the fuck?" she stammered as the 'beaten' foe blurred in such speed she barely had time to lift her good arm, a scream stifled through grit teeth as the raw strength behind his blow fractured the bones in her forearm. Kabuto's eyes were wild, wide and eerily bloodshot, the white mostly replaced by an angry red. His chakra was furious, murderous and untamed as he struck at her in fast, furious blows that the snake jounin barely dodged _"What the hell…? He's completely different than before…"_

The silver haired traitor grinned maniacally and slipped through Anko's defenses, preparing to eviscerate her with his bare hand. However before his hand struck her abdomen he noticed the woman's neck bloated before she spewed out something metallic. A glint of steel flashed in his vision before something lodged in his throat.

He choked on blood and woozily stumbled back several feet. He made a show of coughing and apparently dying, falling to his knees while desperately grasping at the handle of the kunai. He ripped it out, wheezing pants escaping his damaged windpipe as he seemingly died when he remained motionless.

Anko sighed in relief before her 'dead' foe suddenly exploded into motion, his grinning and crimson stained façade bone-chilling for the split second she gazed upon it; the wound closing unnaturally before her eyes. Anko had only a moment to register the unsightly occurrence before pain exploded through her lower body as a blurry kunai lodged itself in her midsection, slipping through her defenses and digging deep into the flesh in a sickening squelching sound.

Kabuto laughed wildly as he stood up, his unnaturally murderous eyes bone-chilling as the blood vessels in his eyes gaze them a crimson, demonic look. "Stupid bitch, you shouldn't have come here alone...now I get to have fun with you…kukuku…"

Anko smirked and grinned at him through crimson stained lips, "I never said I came here alone…"

Kabuto's eyes widened as he heard the sound of chirping birds and looked over his shoulder. He grunted in agony as something tore through his lower body. He looked down and saw a lightning charged palm protruding from his body; the electrical currents died down but the damage was immense. His healing power struggled to heal the cavity in his body but it was in vain. "Unluckily for you, we leaf-nin tend to be a bit more thorough in capturing traitors, especially when they kill our kage,"

The silver-haired spy realized the damage was beyond his ability to regenerate due to the chakra he wasted fighting Anko and the severity of the wound as Kakashi tore his hand out violently, making the situation worse but not a fatal; meaning only one thing - they wanted him alive. As Kabuto became woozy and dizzy and much to his misfortune got ensnared by the sharingan-based genjutsu of Kakashi's making his last thought was a foreboding one: _"what the hell have I gotten myself into…?"_

* * *

**(Elsewhere, Forest of Death)**

Team Gai traversed the trees morosely for a moment or two in the aftermath of the bitter argument between Tenten and Sakura before they broke apart to avoid a rain of kunai. Lee broke to the left, Tenten to the right whereas Sakura flashed her chains and guided them with her chakra and deflected any of the projectiles that could hit her.

Lee caught a blur in his perpetual vision and took off after it; launching himself at a tree. Tenten however sensed something was odd about the silhouette and called out to her teammate when something occurred to her. "Lee, look out!"

His eyes widened as he heard ropes cutting and the sound of flying projectiles. Lee however was prepared, removing a cylinder from his side pouch he twisted it and it extended at both ends and created a long metallic bo. He twirled it around and deflected the projectiles easily. A silhouette rose behind him, forming from the earth at his feet. The taijutsu specialist spun around and expertly smashed his weapon into the figure's head, only for it to split into two figures that shifted and reformed into the visage of twin feminine Ame-nin with icy green eyes.

"You're an interesting one, leaf-nin? We've been following you lot for a while, but your chakra signature was so weak it took me several times to adjust to it so we could attack. Just out of curiosity, you can't break out of illusions, can you?" a feminine tone murmured in his ear as the surroundings blurred around him.

Lee's body locked down as limbs of invisible substance wrapped around him, constricting him painfully. Taunting green eyes glared into his own as the specter like substance jammed down his mouth, starting to suffocate him. "Nothing personal, but I don't like leaf-nin in general. Just die…"

Suddenly the phantasmal surroundings vanished when pain flashed through his left arm, a long but shallow cut now bleeding where Sakura's kunai pained him enough to snap him out of the illusion. The earth around him splintered and broke and fist of stone threatened to crush him, Lee only just barely escaping the death trap by obeying blindly to Sakura's sharp command.

He turned his gaze around wildly and caught sight of Tenten locking blades with two male rain-ninja; armed with a ninja-to in one hand and a kunai in the other. The sound of steel meeting steel and blows being thrown and deflected remain in the back of his mind as he turned to his crimson haired teammate only to feel her back hit lightly against his own.

The Haruno's soft voice whispered to him in a cold, commanding manner. "One of our enemies is a genjutsu specialist, Lee. I can't cover you and Tenten and fight at the same time. You've got to get out of here, you're in the way."

"But…Sakura…" he stammered, flabbergasted at her dismissal.

"No time for arguments!" The emerald eyed kunoichi hissed at him and pushed him aside roughly as a wave of earth attempted to crush them. Sakura immediately rushed through a hand seal sequence the moment she knocked Lee away. _"We don't have time for this! Whoever is attacking us isn't playing games."_

She thrust both her hands forward, unleashing a fierce blast of lightning at the wall of stone in form of the _'Raiton: Raikou no Yari_.' The electrical surge sliced through the stone easily but due to the close proximity Sakura was blinded by the discharge and pelted by shards of stone; forced to cover her eyes with her forearm.

She heard something behind her and her alter ego barked at her urgently,_"behind!"_ The crimson haired kunoichi flinched as something sharp bit into her side, but she managed to mitigate her moment of weakness by wrapping chains around whatever struck her.

"Impressive sensory abilities, leaf-nin. You seem less worthless than your teammates. Your ability to disrupt my genjutsu without hand seals is also interesting, kekkai gekkai?" The sharp, somewhat taunting feminine voice whispered behind her as she felt an edge of steel against her neck.

Sakura looked over her shoulder, her green eyes locking with a similar pair of jade eyes. The formally invisible foe came into vision along with the kunai pressed against her neck when Sakura's alter-ego shattered the genjutsu. However Danzou's puppet had the other kunoichi in a deadlock as her own kodachi poking the woman's chest, right over her heart. "You're not half bad yourself. And I don't think you have the luxury of questioning me when you seem to have lost one of your teammates."

"Oh, so that miserable coward got skewered. Good, he may be of use to me yet," the rain kunoichi drawled impassively as she watched one her teammates' body slump at Tenten's feet. She then made a single hand seal and the body of her teammate shimmered before exploding in a flash of bright white light.

Tenten seemed to have sensed what was happening and she tried to dodge by jumping off the branch, but the blast caught her anyway and knocked her in midair whereas the other rain ninja replicated himself earlier; at the moment that Tenten killed the first one.

Sakura blinked and cursed as the foe she held at blade point was never the original at all as it melted into mud. Danzou's pawn was in a precarious situation as she watched Lee lunge and intercept the slightly dazed Tenten before she could hit the ground. "Lee, use your 'trump card' and get Tenten out of here, we've gotta pull back! We're outmatched!"

Lee grimaced, knowing she was right, but hating that she is. He felt so worthless, so weak; it disgusted him. There had to be something he could do, he had to prove himself, he had to show everyone he wasn't a liability and a waste of time. _"This…I-I'll show them all…but not now, Tenten's in trouble…"_

With that spoken Lee opened the first of the eight celestial gates before launching himself in blinding speed; fleeing the scene in the same direction Sakura did, picking her up by the waist when he caught up with her.

The rain kunoichi watched the scene with cold calculation as she looked at her dazed other teammate that was still trying to figure out what just happened. _"Perhaps the leaf isn't as weak as I've been led to believe, I'll have to be more careful in the future…"_

* * *

**(Back to Naruto and Gaara's fight)**

Gaara's eyes snapped open widely as a twisted, echoing roar burst from his throat. The earth around him started moving; twisting and churning as it wrapped around his limbs. The golden substance hardened, the Jinchuuriki seeming to turn in an amorphous monster out of a nightmare.

Two hollow black eyes glared into Naruto's cerulean eyes, the murky black shifting to reveal a golden cornea in the center that pulsed with unearthly power. **"That's it…you're strong! I've never felt such pain, such feeling before…if you're strong enough for that then you're strong enough for me to finally feel alive! To finally exist for one important reason…to kill you!**

Naruto stood his ground, though his eyes shone with uncertainty as metamorphosis ended and the miniature Shukaku grinned at him; revealing twin rows of sharp teeth. **"Do I scare you? What's with that expression? UZUMAKI NARUTO!?"**

The blonde frowned and weighed his options as he stalled; feeling Shikamaru and Ino's chakra signatures get farther away he gathered his chakra. "_Shit…so this is what it's like being on the receiving side of a Jinchuuriki?" _Before he could dawdle onwards his eyes widened as the ground around him exploded.

Massive hand shaped limbs clutching at him ravenously. Naruto cursed under his breath and somersaulted backwards and tried to gain some distance. He reached into his weapon pouch, zigzagging through angry limbs of sand while unleashing wind propelled kunai at Gaara. The weapons were intercepted by rock solid sand, the sound of explosive velocity and impact drowned by Gaara's wild laughter.

Naruto smirked faintly and made a tiger seal, murmuring "boom" before the explosive tags wrapped around the projectiles ignited in a ferocious flash of flame. His senses screamed at him to move and so he obliged by leaping upwards, gluing himself to a tree branch just in time to avoid a hail of wind projectiles courtesy of Gaara whom seemed unfazed as his rock solid skin reformed and revealed itself to be unblemished.

The son of the Yondaime's eyes narrowed as he reached deep into his life-force, the air around him shimmering slightly as angry wisps of blue energy licked against his limbs. His irises seemed to glow faintly as he crossed his fingers and unleashed and summoned a throng of shadow clones in one massive heave. _"Sometimes…raw strength and superior numbers are the only way to go, wasn't that what you told me godfather?"_

The massive cloud of white smoke concealed the fleeing and now slightly winded Uzumaki as he sought some reprieve and cover. He believed his clones could finish the job quite adequately or at the very least let him think of some way to deal with his Jinchuuriki rival. The golden monster looked around him with slightly wide eyes before a malevolent grin spread across his malformed and monstrous face.

_"My…so many solid clones...If they can all fire off those wind jutsu even my barrier might not hold. I've never had a foe to that survive this long so I've never got to use this jutsu. But I guess I can finally test the theory of it." He roared ferociously and the ground around him shattered before it gathered together to create a massive tornado of sand. The violent vortex rose high into the air and absorbed the various wind projectiles hurled against it._

Its rotation motion and the fact Gaara kept on adding more and more earth to it kept it steady despite the barrage wrought by Naruto's clones. Naruto's clones shifted tactics abruptly; combining wind and low level fire jutsu to create long tongues of raging fire aiming to melt their way through the raging storm of sand as the original had succeeded in doing only minutes earlier.

Gaara licked his lips as he felt the sand heat up; his control beginning to waver as the outer shell began melting and shifting into a glassy substance. He would not be tricked again and so he spread his monstrous hands outwards before clapping his hands together and whispered to himself _"Ryuusa Bakuryuu." _

The sand tornado suddenly dispersed and spread outwards, creating a massive wave of sand that raced all around the Jinchuuriki, burying and crushing everything in its path. Even the clones that wrapped themselves with wind chakra and tried cleaving through the avalanche failed miserably; the weight and force behind it smashing them apart.

The original Naruto that had luckily found some cover out of the range of the sand attack was thunderstruck as the ground around him shook violently. Then he felt a tremor run through the ground before he clutched his head desperately as the simultaneous dispelling of several hundred clones attacked his mind.

He felt the crimson spill down his ears and kneeled over to vomit blood and more before falling to the ground, panting heavily. _"No…I…I can't die here…he'll kill them…get up…get up damn it!"_ He struggled to his feet on sheer willpower alone only to see and feel how sand wrapped around his ankles and wrists; immobilizing him. Naruto struggled against the bindings violently. Then there was pain as a long, blurry golden hand slammed into his upper body with impossible force.

Blood rose into his throat and he hacked crimson violently. He felt lightheaded as the repulsive squishing sound of the hand tearing through him filled his ears. The hand retracted and then snapped a second time, this time it whipped across his face, knocking him away and sending him flying sideways.

As he laid there, the heat leaving his body along with the sickly crimson staining his clothes only one thought filled him; he was an idiot. This was exactly what Yamato-sensei had warned him about and Kakashi-sensei had chided him constantly over – his pride was going to be the death of him. _"Kyuubi…I need your help…" _

The image of the massive gates flicked before Naruto's eyes; the twin orbs of burning ruby tantalizing as they narrowed down on him. _**"Hahaha, so you've come groveling yet again, ningen? Did you actually think that someone of your level was a match for one of my kin? Your arrogance is only superseded by your stupidity." **_

The Jinchuuriki grit his teeth, bowing his head shamefully before dropping to his knees tiredly. _"I know, you're right. I'm not strong enough on my own yet. B-but i-if you don't help me we're both going to die…" _

The massive kitsune's lips parted to reveal raptor sharp teeth, his youki illuminating the entire area. _**"Oh? This is new. I like this meekness and humility far more than your usual defiance. Very well, since you've seemed to wizen up to your place in the food chain and because I refuse to die at that weakling's hands I will lend you some of my strength. One warning though…"**_

Naruto waited for the Kyuubi to elaborate but didn't get the chance to think it over as the rushing wave of burning youki exploded through the bars and invaded his body. The intense heat and force of it overwhelmed him slightly; his nerve endings flushed with one sensation and one sensation only – agony.

_**"This is going to hurt…" **_

Naruto's eyes snapped open widely and when he vocalized his torment through screaming his voice broken and then reverberated with an unnatural edge. His tone became rougher, deeper and there was a growling edge to it as his cerulean eyes melted into twin orbs of murderous; pulsing red. A massive shockwave was unleashed as the Kyuubi's malevolent youki exploded around him, knocking trees down and melting through earth, sand and vegetation alike. Naruto panted heavily, pushing down the nausea of feeling, seeing and smelling his wounds heal and skin burn slightly.

The Jinchuuriki gnashed his now sharper teeth and spread his hands before he shut his fists and let his prisoner's life-force caress and twine with his own. The flames soon changed, condensing into a bubbling, magmatic substance as the shimmering outline of fox with one long tail outlined Naruto's form.

He could feel the fox's soothing, intoxicating presence in the back of his mind. It goaded him to kill, to ravage, murder and burn everything but he kept it at bay. Fukusaku had taught him restraint and he would be damned if he let that insane toad beat him into oblivion for losing control. Besides, if Gaara could control his demon then so could Naruto. _"Motherfucker! That hurt like hell!"_

Gaara's skin crawled and once more he felt that tenuous, overwhelming emotion fill his heart. His golden eyes widened considerably as the presence of the ultimate predator bared down on him oppressively. He took a step back and felt the monster in his mind rage and thrash desperately; either panicked or incensed – either way it wanted control and it wanted it now.

Meanwhile, Ino and Shikamaru were joined by team eight, their earlier agreement fulfilled as their counterpart team had only recently managed to dispatch and avoid the 'ANBU' chuunin which attacked them.

Kiba landed beside them and eyed them both a bit fearfully; the intense spiritual pressure leaving him uneasy. "Are you two alright? What the hell is going on?"

Shikamaru eyed them seriously, "That Suna-nin was a Jinchuuriki too, I think Naruto's finally using the Kyuubi now…cause whatever horrible feeling I had before just became a hundredfold worse."

"What about the other two…?" Shino asked critically.

"They're still lurking about, but they seem scared shitless…" Ino commented bitingly.

Neji activated his Byakugan and his eyes widened in something akin of wonder and awe.

Naruto thrusts his hands forward, the miasma around his arms thickening before it exploded forth, two long limbs of fiery red forming and shooting outwards. The golden skinned monster before him roared in matching ferocity and sent his own thick limbs at Naruto. The Uzumaki grinned as his crimson fists tore through the sand as if it were nothing, smashing into the Jinchuuriki's body. "_If there's one thing that's good about this bastard-fox's power it's that it can't be stopped!"_

The sand Jinchuuriki grinned as he dissolved in Naruto's ethereal hand and reformed behind him, smashing him with a massive golden fist. The Kyuubi container lifted his free hand and pointed it towards the approaching blow; the youki limb absorbing and capturing the blow easily. But that was just the ruse Gaara used to distract him and before long spikes of sharp sand rose around Naruto, impaling his body in various locations.

At least that was what was supposed to happen, but Naruto's chakra flared angrily, the force behind it literally searing through the sand. Before Gaara could react properly Naruto was gone in a blur, reappearing up close and personal and tearing into him with a clawed hand. The burning claw like echo around his motion ripped through the golden exterior and sand armor easily; drawing shallow wounds and exposing Gaara to more damage. Naruto took advantage and smashed his fist into Gaara's midsection, before his spectral tail shot out and wrapped around Gaara's arm before it whipped him around with ease and through some trees.

He then cupped his left hand and started creating a wind torrent while drawing Youki, the wind compressing in his hand glowing in eerie red as it formed a furious angry sphere. Before he could unleash it however pain flashed through his body as Kunai and shuriken imbedded into his back in what would usually be critical wounds. However, instead the weapons were expelled by a ripple of red life-force before the wounds were regenerated grotesquely.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a trembling Temari and Kankuro and his burning red eyes narrowed dangerously while he kept his senses upon the other Jinchuuriki that got up and returned to the battlefield.

"Y-you let Gaara go! Let our brother go, leaf-nin or whatever you are or else!" Temari called out fearfully and brandished her fully open battle fan though her breathing was labour and she was slightly pale; probably due to her earlier injuries from when Gaara tossed her aside.

Gaara's eyes were wide, the Suna-nin thunderstruck by his sibling, _"S-she…why would she…?" _He felt a foreign emotion fill his chest and his eyes itched and burned slightly. _"What is this…feeling?"_

"Someone in your position is no place to make demands," a cold voice whispered in her ear; the icy monotone sending chills down her spine. In her perpetual vision she caught sight of twin silver eyes and she gulped.

Kankuro was about to help his sister when his body locked down, and he felt the cold touch of a Kunai biting against his throat. "You should've been more careful…losing your concentration will kill ya…" the sugary and slightly taunting feminine tone filtered through his ear.

Gaara remembered his uncle's words back in the time before he tried to kill him. _"L-Love? H-he became so strong to stop me from hurting his friends…Temari, Kankuro…they…do they love me…? Do I love them…?_

He didn't care how, he didn't know why, but he had to save them. He had to kill the leaf nins threatening his existence; their existence. He had tried to make Temari understand earlier when he tossed her aside – he fought his own battles alone because they got in the way and always got hurt.

Neji's Byakugan caught a burning flame compacting in Gaara's chest and he realized Gaara's tenant might come out and so he shouted at his friend with urgency: "Naruto! Knock him out quickly, he's awakening his…"

The blonde's pulled his hand backwards and assumed his family's taijutsu stance before bursting forth at blurry speed. He ignored the pain of razor sharp wind blades tearing into his body; the awakening Shukaku recognizing him and what he contained as it roared wildly and tried to blast him backwards.

The two monsters collided with extreme force and speed, the shockwave immense. Naruto's power ran out and Gaara was forcibly awakened as Naruto tackled him into a tree, uprooting it. The two containers grunted as they hit the ground, Naruto left pinning him to the ground.

Their eyes locked, blue meeting green, the same gleam of recognition in their eyes. "It hurts…to think you're all alone. It hurts to think you need to prove everything to everyone, doesn't it, Gaara?" Naruto whispered softly as he his feral appearance faded and at the same time Gaara's bestial visage crumbled away.

"I…I live only for myself! I can't lose…I have to have…a purpose…" Gaara murmured desperatel though his conviction was shaky as his siblings actions changed the way he thought of the world. He wondered if it was possible; were there people who cared for him and didn't only fear him and want him dead?

"You're just like me. So just this once, I'll let you live." Naruto whispered softly before he pulled back and got off Gaara. Naruto then turned from him and started wobbling away, answering Gaara's unspoken question on why he was getting to live. "It doesn't matter why, just be thankful that I am. But don't forget that I've just proven that if I really want to I **CAN** extinguish your existence. Keep in mind that next time you attack me or my friends and village because next time I may not be so merciful!"

Gaara gazed at his back at him, scared, confused and intrigued as Naruto sighed before he told his friends to let their prisoners go._ "Naruto…your power, your existence…it's grander than my own. You're worthy, unlike my pathetic excuse for a father. So I'll help you so that one day when I grow strong enough to beat you…I'll be the one to extinguish your existence – that privilege is mine and mine alone!_"

"Are you mad, Naruto? That thing is an enemy weapon; it has to be removed for Konoha's sake," Shino argued icily and the bugs buzzed around him, preparing to depart and ignore the blonde Jinchuuriki blocking his path.

Naruto shook his head and nearly fell off his feet before Kiba caught him and helped him stand. "I'm too weak to fight him and I'm not sure if his Bijuu is like my own. It might break through if we try to kill him. It's better to play safe and get out of here while he's wounded and too weak to move."

The two teams seemed to accept his reasoning – though Shino only after being outvoted by everyone else. The bug-nin scoffed and said this is just another reason why Naruto couldn't be trusted to be impartial and a true ninja and that he would report this onwards. In the end even the Aburame secretly relented, after all he was far more qualified in the subject of Bijuu than they and nobody wanted to chance unleashing a full blown monster in the midst of Konoha proper.

As they helped him leave he dared one glance backwards at Gaara being helped up by his siblings and his expression turned sad and somewhat resigned. At least his explanation was what sounded professional and was rational enough to make his comrades agree and to quiet his conscience; to make him feel like less of a emotional failure that he knew would disappoint his sensei and the old man.

Despite Naruto's own self justifications in reality he didn't know what possessed him to spare Gaara. All he knew was that he just couldn't do it because Gaara was just like him: A victim of circumstance that got fucked over with a demon stuck in his soul. He didn't deserve to die like a dog, not without getting at least one second chance – just like Naruto got one from Iruka-sensei. Therefore Naruto passed the ball onwards to Gaara and what would transpire from his gamble only time would tell.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, outside of Konoha)**

Jiraiya frowned as he felt the ANBU materialize behind him. He crossed his arms across his body. He was standing in the shade of a tree, outside the walls of Konoha – prepared to embark on his journey to seek out Tsunade.

Luckily, due to his own machinations and plans to impeach Sarutobi he had already taken the liberty of sending a message to all his spies to divert their resources and time in seeking out his former teammate and recently he got a hot tip about her being somewhere in the former waterfall country in some underground casino tournament.

The female ANBU spoke softly; giving him the respect he well deserved. "We have the report you asked for, Jiraiya-sama…"

The toad sannin made an acquiescence sound. "What do you know…?"

The Black Ops operative reported diligently. "Sandaime-sama was poisoned by a very rare and deadly form of nerve-toxin. We found traces of it on his lips and tongue and the mouthpiece of his pipe. The toxicology report shows the protein in the poison originate from some form of venom; most likely from a snake. This is what made him weak enough to be assassinated…"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed angrily as he felt his old guilt reemerge as well as his hatred and rage. _"Orochimaru…your fucking bastard. Sensei…he didn't deserve this humiliation, this insult! I'll kill you for this. No more games or taunting the next time we meet. I swear on my parent's graves I'll skin you alive!"_

But when his initial rage died down his rational mind interjected,_ "Wait a moment...there's so much forensic evidence it's like whoever did it was begging us to pin it on him. No, that isn't like you, snake-face, you never leave a trace and you hated Sarutobi-sensei only as much as you once loved and idolized him. The evidence is compelling and I cannot ignore it officially but this reeks of a framing attempt; but whom...Danzou? Iwa? Tch, regardless I'll snoop around and figure this who's behind it. But regardless to that, this only proves I've been too lax and I'm sick of holding back! The next time I step into a battle; whomever threatens me our my village will rue the day he was ever born"_

Jiraiya shut his eyes briefly and nodded his head. "I understand, tell them I'll be back shortly with the Godaime."

* * *

Dozens of miles away, in a shabby looking inn somewhere in the former waterfall country a teenaged look blonde bombshell eyed her cards with slightly wide eyes_. "F-Full house? I've won again for the ninth time in a row…? This is bad, very bad. Something horrible is about to happen…I've got to get Shizune and get out of here now…before all hell breaks loose."_

**

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere in the River Country)**

Uchiha Itachi was sitting in the lotus position on the banks of a river. His upper body was exposed, covered in bandages and scars from his various battles. His raven ponytail swished in the wind; his bands caressing his face. However his handsome features were marred by a skin colored eye patch with seals sewn into it. The suppressive seal protected the now exposed cavity and suppressed the chakra pathways that once fed his sharingan eye.

His single brown eye was shut, his body entirely relaxed as he expanded his senses around him. His ANBU blade was lying beside him, snugly contained within its scabbard. He heard a twig twitch and his eye snapped open; chocolate brown melting into the crimson red of his doujutsu.

He neatly unsheathed his blade and his eyes snapped sideways, catching the blurry shape of his partner charging forward with his massive Zanbatou like blade. He sidestepped the blurry blade and blocked the diverted the backwards swing by sliding his blade against the great Kiri blade.

Kisame grinned and lifted his free forearm, blocking Itachi's sidekick before he stepped into the area supposedly blank to the Uchiha due to his impaired vision. He swung his fist only for it to melt through Itachi's body that exploded into ravens.

The shark ninja sighed and his chakra flared with such might the ground cracked and wind rushed violently. The sheer force tore the genjutsu apart in time to reveal Itachi standing behind him with a kunai pressed against his jugular. Kisame smirked and melted into a puddle of water before the original that had been concealed in the shade of the tree all along smirked. "You've learn to compensate for your impaired vision quite well Itachi-san. Your hearing and chakra senses are as sharp as ever."

"It's still harder than it used to be." Itachi startled him, speaking from right behind him.

"Damn you and your double and triple layer genjutsu…" Kisame murmured to himself as he realized in a real fight he would've already been dead. He smiled a bit and squeezed his ally and perhaps friend's shoulder, "Don't worry, Itachi-san. Before you know it we'll be back in the field and then we can track down that walking sushi roll and get ourselves some payback."

Itachi nodded and smiled briefly himself, a rare occurrence on its own accord but not nearly as rare as the words that slipped out of the prodigy's lips. "Thank you, Kisame. For helping me…overcome my handicap so quickly…"

The Monster of the Mist blinked several times and just shook his head as he walked off, murmuring about the world coming to an end and about how he couldn't rely on anything anymore.

In his wake the Uchiha's face smoothed over to a calm and emotionless expression as he knelt beside the stream. He looked at his reflection and sighed heavily.

_"Sarutobi, to think someone like you would be killed like that…"_ Itachi thought. The news of the Hokage's death spread fast and already some of their sleeper agents in Konoha had managed to pass word on the monumental event.

Itachi shook his head at the naivety of Konoha, already knowing the true perpetrator would be protected from suspicion and harm. _"Danzou this is so obviously a frame job of your design. Orochimaru…is such a prideful bastard that in his arrogance he'd never let anyone but himself murder Sarutobi and it certainly wouldn't be an assassination…not when he would get the 'chance' to humiliate Hiruzen."_

Itachi shut his eye and let his mind wander. On one hand he was enraged that such a benevolent and worthy ninja, a man Itachi personally respected for trying with all his might and political leeway to resolve the Uchiha clan's treachery peacefully before the point of no return; a man dedicated to his people, to his goals was tarnished so brutally for nothing more than the thirst for power.

But on the other hand a guilty part of him relished on the punishment. Sarutobi had many sins to pay for from his younger years. But in Itachi's eyes his failure to fulfill his promise to Itachi stood first and foremost. In his neglect and ignorance he had ruined the carefully drawn plan Itachi had slaved over for over six years.

Now Itachi was left to clean up the mess left by Konoha's callousness with his brother's life. Sasuke was a true genius and would have in time surpassed Itachi. He had planned on guiding him down the path that would make him strong enough to challenge and defeat Madara. Sadly, Itachi would never be able to reach that level considering his illness had begun to spread to his lungs.

Its stages were still early but already he could feel the pestilence festering in his body; corroding it slowly. He didn't have the luxury of waiting for Sasuke anymore; he would have to take things in his own hands. The only question was how?

All his calculations led to one variable, one piece of the puzzle that everything depended on – Uzumaki Naruto. The nine tails was Madara's legendary tool and weapon of mass destruction and he knew the elder Uchiha was very eager to get his hands on its power once more.

That meant Itachi had to choose: Protect him or destroy him. Either way, Madara was to never regain control of the fox ever again. Luckily enough, the scion of the age of chaos was keen on waiting for things to unfold like a true ageless being. To him time was meaningless and boredom was a constant so he amused himself by following how things turned out naturally.

That would be his downfall if it was the last thing Itachi did. He knew his choice but was conflicted on which path was the one he should take. It appeared there was only one way to decide what his next choice should be – he had to gauge Uzumaki Naruto in person.

Once his sharingan locked upon him and he felt him then he would learn of his true potential. If he was on the path of true power and greatness that would bring him close enough to fight Madara then he would live; otherwise the strongest of the nine would fall – Itachi would make it his business to make sure of that.

**

* * *

Jutsu List:**

_Kirigakure no jutsu_ - Hidden Mist technique – Low level Suiton jutsu – the user will use his chakra to condense the humidity in the air around him to create a veil of thick fog.  
_Kuchiyose no jutsu_ – Summoning technique – varying level jutsu – the user will summon a familiar of the summoning creature clan he is contracted with.  
_"Fuuton: Kaze Rensei Bakudan"-_ Wind Release: Drilling Wind Bomb – mid level wind jutsu, the user unleashes a condensed sphere or rotating wind, the closer the target, the deadlier the jutsu.  
_Katon: Endan__ - _Fire Release: Fireball_ – _Low level Katon jutsu – the user will inhale and then exhale a mid level, short range flame.  
_Fuuton: Kazeryuu no Kokyuu_ -Wind Release: Wind Dragon Breath – Mid level Fuuton jutsu – the user will unleash a massive gale of fierce wind in a narrow cone like trajectory.  
_Raiton: Raikou no Yari__ - _lightning release: lightning spear – Mid level Lightning jutsu – the user will augment his bio energy and then unleash a fierce single (or multiple) bolt of electricity.  
_Ryuusa Bakuryuu – _Quicksand Waterfall Current -The technique functions similar to his Sabaku Kyuu except on a much larger scale as it creates a massive tidal wave of sand.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All legal and financial rights over the Naruto universe and franchise belong to Mashashi Kishimoto, Shounen Jump, Bandai games, Viz media Inc. and other associated** companies.

**

* * *

A/N: **

1) After some deliberation I've decided to go back and fix my references to Danzou's arm being partially crippled sometime before posting 23. From his battle scene with the 'Wood ninja' assassins and the Mist Byakugan user's analysis in the kage council meeting there is nothing wrong with it apparently.

2) The next chapter will only be posted sometime in November, October is REALLY hectic for me and it was pretty hard to even get this chapter done with my schedule. I know it's a linker chapter, but the next chapter should have lotsa action and drama. I apologize that the chapter is short on content and length, but I didn't want to begin the battles then cut everything - do not worry there won't a bazillion 'prelim matches' chapters, one or at MOST two if I push it.

3) As you may have or have not noticed, I'm experimenting with my writing style a bit. I'm trying to slim down the descriptions to the bare minimum while still being clear on what happens and trying to keep one character as the Point of View of each scene _[though this probably won't persist in battle scenes which are unique]._ I hope it is alright and I know it might be a bit awkward while I adjust to this new style – so I apologize in advance if someone is disappointed or upset with it.

**Read, hopefully enjoy and review if possible! (once more, sorry for it being shorter than usual)**

**

* * *

Japanese Word Glossary:**

Hi no Kuni – Fire Country  
Kusa no Kuni – Grass Country  
Konohagakure – Hidden Leaf  
Iwagakure – Hidden Rock  
Taki - Waterfall  
Ame – Rain  
Suna - Sand  
Hime – Princess  
Sandaime – The Third  
Yondaime – The Fourth  
Godaime – The Fifth  
Youki – Evil/Demonic energy  
Jinchuuriki – 'Power of Human Sacrifice' – nickname for the containers of the tailed beasts  
Bijuu – Tailed Beast/s  
Jyuuken – Gentle Fist  
Goken – Iron fist

**

* * *

(Two days later, hidden base in the Tea Country)**

His eyes opened, eerie yellow piercing the gloom as he sat up slowly. In the silence of the small room the snake sannin adjusted to his newest body – the flesh suit once known as Genryuumaru. He peered down at his bandaged body. _"This one is strong; I knew I made the right choice by selecting him. He might actually survive the entire duration unlike the previous two."_

Orochimaru stood up slowly and flexed the muscles of his new body in experimenting manner. He had been isolated in a weakened, near comatose state for the last two days as his true form, the white snake mutation he had assumed adjusted to possession of a human shell.

He heard the sound of blades being drawn and quirked his brow curiously at the three silhouettes that snuck through the small slit of light left by the opening door. _"Oh? What do we have here? How is it that Kimimaro let these amateurs slip past him?"_ He reached up and tore the bandages covering his face. "Such a waste, have you fools not learned by now that trying to assassinate me is futile?"

He could smell their fear and his lips twisted into a diabolical grin; his serpentine eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. "Come then, if you amuse me enough I might let some of you live to become my guinea pigs."

That exclaim was worst than any threat or curse he could utter; the rumors and stories of what he did to his test subjects legendary. One of them charged while the others seemed to prefer the use of ninjutsu.

"Die, you monster!" the kenjutsu assailant hissed hatefully and charged at him, hoping to capitalize on his weakness post-transformation. The man's blade reflected the torch light from outside at slashed at his torso.

Orochimaru's mouth opened widely as he regurgitated a white snake. The man dropped like a sack of potatoes as the serpent whipped forth and bit into his jugular, injecting its toxin straight into the blood circulating to the brain.

The other two invoked a ninjutsu combination of fire and wind, hoping to sear the loathsome sannin where he stood. The room exploded into bright scarlet light as they aimed the combination jutsu at him, the flames spreading all across the room, devouring all in their hunger.

"Did we get him…is he dead?!" one of them asked.

"No. you didn't…now die," was what they heard behind them before his hands grasped their windpipes from behind before he tugged hard, ripping the vital organs off in a gory display. He snorted as he heard rushing footsteps and stepped out of the room in time to glare at two of his ANBU.

"You're late," he declared flatly and waved his hand, snakes bursting forth and killing the two failures. He snorted derisively before he lifted his gaze towards the panicked figure rushing towards him.

His displeasure was evident by the gleam in his eyes, "Karin, if I didn't know better I'd think your incompetence was deliberate in an attempt to kill me. I thought I told you to post Kimimaro to guard me while I adjusted to the transformation." His tone was bemused, by the quality hidden behind was anything but - it was lethal.

"F-forgive me, Orochimaru-sama! I was just fetching you the latest r-report from Konoha when Kimimaro came rushing past me, apparently Juugo broke out of his holding cell and starting going berserk!" the redhead stammered and fell to her knees. She groveled at his feet; eliciting a frown from him before he snatched the scroll from her hands.

_"What is this…? Is this some kind of joke?" _the sannin wondered as he carefully deciphered the encoded message. His eyes narrowed and teeth bit into his inner cheek, _"Sarutobi-sensei assassinated? Kabuto captured by ANBU?"_

He wasn't concerned with his silver haired protégée; the medic-nin wouldn't break his confidence even under torture considering he applied memory blocking seals on the most intimate of information; just in case he encountered any Yamanaka mind readers. It was unfortunate his cover was blown but it was not unexpected considering Jiraiya was sniffing about Konohagakure as of late.

But the other bit of news irked him. Hiruzen deserved better than to die like a dog. Oh, Orochimaru only loathed the old monkey as much as he loved him. The old man had raised him; nurtured him and been a father and mentor to him for over twenty years. He deserved a warrior's death, an explosive ending like he always wanted; at Orochimaru's hands.

He could boast about vengeance until he went blue in the face. But beneath his bitterness and hatred was an underlying yearn; a need to make the old man proud one last time – by defeating him. It was stolen from the snake by the illness that ate away the Sandaime's strength but he still intended on challenging him if only to give him one last honor.

Orochimaru burned the scroll with a flash of fire chakra; such aspirations were now obviously mute. _"Foolish old man, you couldn't have waited another month to die, could you? Feh, such a flawless assassination could only be pulled off by one man. Danzou-senpai, I don't know if I should applaud you or eviscerate you, you pathetic old fossil."_

Of course, Orochimaru wasn't entirely surprised as he had long ago unearthed the secret behind the old man's arm and eye. Kabuto's correspondence with Roots as a supposed triple agent had revealed that much. He would have to beware Shisui's eye when and if he and the old man crossed paths in battle; that particular sharingan's genjutsu capabilities were legendarily annoying.

_"I had a feeling something like this would happen. It's fortunate I made contingencies due to Kabuto's rather shifty behavior as of late. This actually fits my plans even better and with Sarutobi-sensei out of the way things might actually work much more smoothly than I originally thought they would."_ the sannin thought before he turned towards Karin.

He started walking away but paused before he reached the turn in the corridor and gazed back at Karin. "Summon Kimimaro, Sound Four, drag Juugo along and then come to my chambers. We have much to discuss."

**

* * *

(Two days later, Merchant town of Eiheiji, Kusa no Kuni)**

Tsunade knew something bad was on the horizon; there was no doubt about it. The blonde woman sipped the sake from her saucer and eyed an abundance of suitcases filled with the money she had earned in the last four days in her gambling endeavors.

The last time she had such a lucky streak the Kyuubi had been sighted demolishing border towns in Hi no Kuni. She had assumed the visage of a middle-aged woman earlier when she played poker but now reverted to look like she had in her early thirties.

The buxom kunoichi heard the paper door slide open and her face twisted into a grim expression. "It's about time you stopped jerking around, Jiraiya, I've been waiting for you to show up for hours. I hope you don't mind but the sake was getting cold so I started without you,"

"Oh? You've never treated me before? And I've got you buzzed and partially clothed? Does this mean you've finally succumbed to my suave sexiness?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "How exactly do you clothe for sleeping, pervert? And don't be getting any ideas, I'll break any part of you that touches me," she cooed at him. _"You haven't change Jiraiya, still playing games to hide your distress over serious business."_

"Oh don't be like that! Gimme a chance, I'll rock your world!" He offered her suggestively as he always did when they met and as always she shot him down nonchalantly.

She eyed him disdainfully. "Not that it isn't good to see you again, snowflake. But you've been following me around for the last couple of days, I can tell. I can't help but feel there's a reason behind that, so spit it out."

Jiraiya chuckled faintly; he slid the door shut behind them after he stepped into the room. He took a sit in front of her and wordlessly poured some sake into one of the empty saucer that was obviously his. "You always were impatient, Hime. Can't we enjoy some sake before we get down to business?"

The sannin's eyes narrowed and her lips twisted into a grim line. "It is when my supposedly old friend has an ulterior motive that I'm pretty sure I won't like behind the first visit he's made in a decade. So let's cut to the chase, what do you want?"

Jiraiya's pouted at her for a moment as he even shifted to a more comfortable position on the tatami mat they sat on. He sighed, "Look, I've been travelling hard and fast for the last three days. Gimme an old man a break to rest his bones a little and enjoy some sake before you go homicidal, will ya'?"

The Senju princess pouted herself and crossed her arms under her breasts. _"That miserable pervert always did know how to tick me off."_ But she also knew he was her last and only true friend in the world. She decided to act civilly and asked in a mild tone. "Is this about the old man? I heard he was murdered, hard to believe, but not entirely surprising all things considered…"

She hit a nerve it would seem as Jiraiya's grip on his cup tightened but she had worded it ambiguously enough to not tickle his temper though his expression did turn grim. "In a manner of speaking," he mumbled before putting down his saucer. "I won't mince words with you, Hime. The jounin of the village, the fire daimyo and clan council have all decided unanimously that you are to be Godaime Hokage."

A silence fell between the two sannin before the medical prodigy burst into peals of laughter. The abrupt and utterly ridiculous notion was about as reasonable as asking her to turn lead into gold. "Jiraiya, you sure have grown quite the sense of humor over the years, for a moment I almost thought you serious."

The toad sage frowned and crossed his arms. "This isn't a joke, Tsunade. Surely you can feel it, war is coming. Konoha can't afford to keep you off the roster any longer."

The last of the Senju snorted dismissively. "I refuse. I've shed enough blood for that village. I refuse to gamble my life for nothing like my grandfather; like our sensei and your own apprentice!"

Jiraiya eyes narrowed, his muscles tensing dangerously. "I'm sorry; I must have mistakenly given you the impression that this was a request. Don't you get it? Sarutobi-sensei is dead. The leniency he gave both of us is over! We've both been called back and one way or another you WILL return with me to Konoha."

"Don't you dare threaten me, Jiraiya," she warned him icily, her brown eyes flashing with lethal impatience. "I have my right to retirement. I gave all a person can be expected to sacrifice for Konoha and fought through two wars. I've done my share; let the younger generation shoulder its own burdens without me."

"That's bullshit and you know it! Once a shinobi, always a shinobi! What the hell happened to you? Where's the woman who became the role model for kunoichi around the continent? Where's my best friend who I admired, who always had my back and cared so deeply for her friends and village?"

Her eyes flashed with pain and moistened faintly as her fists tightened. "She died a long time ago when she lost all her family; lost her fiancé to poor leadership decisions and a refusal to incorporate an acting medic-nin program!"

Jiraiya glared at her before he surprised her by launching himself forward in blurry speed and fisting his hands in her shirt; picking her off the ground and slamming her lightly into a wooden support beam. He shook her several times as if to wake her up. "I don't buy it, Tsunade!"

"Let go of me, Jiraiya!" she hissed at him warningly.

He disobeyed and even went as far as leaning closer, each word hitting her face as he uttered it. "Not this time! I won't let you slip away like I did all those years ago. I have too many regrets in my life!"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about but I'm not going back! You can't make me!" she shouted angrily like a spoiled child, her heartbeat racing and eyes stinging. He was bringing up the pain; the longing and loneliness she had buried so expertly for over a decade – she didn't want this, worse it scared her; facing her past..

"I'm talking about this crap you're pulling! I can't stand it any longer. Stop being such a fucking coward! You're better than this!"

"How dare you lecture me, you hypocrite? " she retorted balefully, gnashing her teeth in an offensive manner as she grabbed him around the collar. "You haven't exactly been the poster boy of dealing with your demons! You may have deluded everyone, even yourself, to think you're scouring the world for Orochimaru and spying for Konoha's benefit but I know you! All you're doing is running away from facing the pain of losing him, just like me!"

The way his face paled and his anger deflated told her she had struck home but he surprised her by pressing onwards anyway. "You're right, I _WAS_ a coward, but things are different now. Sensei's dead, we can't hide our heads in the sand any longer, we have responsibilities now and have to carry the torch in his name!"

"Sensei's death changes nothing! The fate of the village has never rested on one shinobi's shoulders alone. Isn't that the whole 'Will of Fire' garbage that you and sensei preached to try and cover for the pain of our loss and shame of our sins?"

The intense gleam in his eyes made her feel self conscious and she scowled at that. She wasn't some teenager that could be lectured or reprimanded. His voice trembled, impatience and fury lacing his words, "enough of this crap! Stop lying to me and to yourself! I know you better than this; you aren't a callous bitch who would turn her back on everyone when they're truly in need…"

"Tell me there's another way," her voice trembled but there was a resigned edge to it. He was getting to her, she had battled these doubts herself for years, but the fear was still there. Konoha was like a curse; nothing good could come out of her returning to that kami-forsaken place.

The toad sannin pulled back, seemingly a bit shocked with his emotional responses and catching himself at last. "You know there isn't, Tsunade. Don't force my hand, I don't want to fight you but I will if I have to. Too much is at stake and there is no time to waste."

She turned from him and remained silent for a long time. They both sat in the quiet room for long minutes before she exhaled long, low and hard – deciding to play along with the fire daimyo and jounin council for now. It didn't mean she had changed her mind, it didn't mean she had a change of heart – it only meant she was compromising temporarily so she isn't declared a nuke-nin.

"Tch, It'd be too much of a hassle to be declared a deserter and fight you to the death, pervert. But know this, I cannot forgive the village and nor can I forget the past and losses I've suffered in its name. I will not spit on my family or sensei's memory and abandon Konoha. But I'm warning you, I'm coming back with you for a trial period of six months. If I am not convinced Konoha has changed or is willing to change to my liking, I'm out of there."

The toad sannin frowned but nodded curtly. It was better than he expected; perhaps his recklessness came in handy from time to time. He was actually prepared for her to blow him off and then demolish half the town trying to fight him off to make her point clear.

It was ugly, it was painful but it was realistic and the only way to bring Tsunade back in a manner of days in time to save Konoha from a very ugly situation where they had no acting kage during the chuunin exam or worse, letting Danzou take the mantle. In an optimal situation he'd have had a couple of more weeks to help her to adjust to the idea.

If he'd see in the next couple of months that Tsunade's heart and mind were not changing for the better it would seem he would have no choice but to train a Rokudaime Hokage or take the mantle himself.

Either way, with Tsunade on his side, Orochimaru was in for one hell of a surprise; maybe he could finally get Shima that snakeskin wallet she always asked for her birthday.

**

* * *

(The following morning, Eastern boundary of forest of death)**

Naruto sat at the base of a tree, his eyes narrowed and expression grim. His upper body was covered in bandages, the tattered remains of his jacket and mesh armor, were torn to shred and stained to crimson and so he discarded them earlier.

Neji was perched stealthily in the tree branches above along with Shino, the two reconnaissance ninja keeping watch. The other three beside the Uzumaki were resting fitfully; after all, their entire little group kept on moving every five hours to a new location.

They had managed to dodge the 'ANBU' hunting for them so far and considering the backlash of Naruto's earlier youki usage in conjunction with his wounds and the potentially juggernaut of a Suna Jinchuuriki that may still come hunting for him they also avoided contacting other Konona or foreign teams.

"A Ryou for your thoughts…" Ino's voice startled him slightly as she sat beside him. She sat close, sliding her arm around his waist and snuggled against him.

He didn't answer immediately, but her warmth and soothing presence melted some of his tension away. His voice was soft and slightly distant as he kept his eyes fixed forward, "Facing Gaara scared me I guess. It's like looking into a 'what-it' version of me. You have no idea how easily I could've turned into someone like him. When I was a kid, when everyone ignored me, I used to feel just like him…"

Ino bit her lower lip slightly, perhaps his admission invoked old guilt from the times she antagonized him during the academy. "We can't change the past, Naru-kun, no matter how much we want to sometimes. So let's just be thankful it didn't turn out like that and enjoy what we can of the present, ok?"

He struggled with his feelings over the Kyuubi many times before but he had never shared his most intimate musings with anyone - until now. "I know that, believe me, Ino-chan. I've learned my lesson about putting the past behind me with Sasuke's death. It's just sometimes when I think about the Kyuubi I'm scared. I don't want to become a human weapon like Gaara but somehow I think when a ninja war breaks out as a container that's exactly what I'll be forced to become…"

She started talking but then stopped herself. Ino then snaked her other arm around him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I don't think anyone that cares for you will treat you like a weapon, Naru-kun; it's all about perspective. Remember how we were taught in the academy about information manipulation? One man's monster is another man's hero, like how to Iwa Yondaime-sama is the devil incarnate and to us he's one of our greatest heroes. As long as we care about you and have your back, isn't that enough?"

He glanced at her, his smile widening as he suddenly felt the urge to kiss her overwhelm him and did just that. He felt her stiffen in his arms surprise, her soft gasp swallowed in his mouth before she kissed him back. He pulled back after several moments and smiled at her, "I guess you're right. Thanks, Ino-chan…"

"Ha! I'm a woman, I'm always right and don't you forget it!" she whispered in a mock-airy manner and winked at him.

Suddenly they broke apart as they heard a voice echo through the forest; amplified by speakers. "Attention all examinees, the second exam is officially over. No more fighting is permitted; failure to comply will result in disqualification. All teams report to the tower in the center of the forest immediately!"

"Hm, looks like we made it after all;" Naruto heard Shikamaru drawl in relief as the shadow manipulator joined him and Ino. He inwardly groaned at the bad timing, he was hoping to perhaps snag another kiss or two from his girlfriend but alas; that was not meant to be.

"So it would seem. I must admit you rookie genin aren't half bad, you're far tougher than one would expect," Neji agreed coolly as he and Shino climbed down the tree. Naruto and Ino stood up and joined the rest of the genin as they prepared to set off.

Kiba landed in front of everyone with Akamaru on his head. "Enough talk, let's get moving, I'm dying for some real food and getting out of this place!" He complained audibly and took point.

It wasn't long before they reached a massive stone and wood tower in the center of the forest. The two Konoha teams met two chuunin that blocked the entrance and demanded to see their scrolls. Once the pair of proctors made sure that their scrolls were authentic and proven to be untouched they were allowed to enter.

They were all led to a waiting area where they were instructed to wait. Time passed and teams eight and ten were joined by Lee, Sakura and Tenten that looked worse to wear. There was a tense and uncertain moment as the three teams were unsure whether to converge and exchange information or remain apart.

Naruto's spine crawled with that same eerie resonating sensation and looked over his shoulder. It would seem that the decision was made for them as Gaara and his team stepped into the room. The presence of the monster in human skin caused Naruto to shift to a more offensive stance; teams eight and ten following his example and stepping protectively in front of the other team; they might have their individual grievances but they were still comrades.

Gaara and Naruto locked eyes, the tension in the room rising before the redhead shot nodded his head at Naruto. The Uzumaki let out the breath he unknowingly held as the sand sibling moved to a corner of the room and sat silently.

He turned to his former teammate, his self-declared 'eternal rival' and Tenten and spoke firmly. "Look guys, I know none of you trust me, but I hope you'll listen to me anyway. If any of you is set to fight Gaara, forfeit; otherwise you'll die."

Sakura haughtily snorted at his warning. "Who are you to issue such a warning? Just because you're afraid and are too weak to defeat him that doesn't mean…"

"This isn't the time for your paranoia, Sakura!" Ino surprised Naruto with her venomous whisper. He grinned lightly as he watched Sakura's surprise melt into a barely suppressed ire. His girlfriend continued intensely, "I saw what Gaara can do; none of us are on his level. He can kill any one of us in a heartbeat, so just…just listen, alright?!"

Naruto watched Sakura's eyes narrow a fraction; a strange gleam filling them. He was about to comment when the crimson-haired kunoichi's lips pursed into a thin line and she nodded curtly; grunting in affirmation. _"Wow, she's actually cooperation and not raving mad accusations. Is the world coming to an end?"_

He followed Sakura's gaze as she looked past them and laid eyes on the unsettling jade eyed rain Kunoichi. Naruto noticed Lee and Tenten tense as well and his eyes narrowed. "So you guys fought with that crazy bitch, eh? Anything special we should know about her…?"

Naruto noticed the weapon mistress wanted to say something but held herself silent. His eyes travelled to Lee and he hazarded to guess the weapon's mistress was giving Lee a chance to make amends with Neji and Naruto.

Before he could though Sakura grabbed his wrist, stopping him and that pissed the Uzumaki off. He noticed the other genin also seemed to get uncomfortable and/or confused over the lack of inner-village loyalty and the taijutsu specialist seemed conflicted when he realized this himself.

His conscience won over and he shrugged Sakura's grip, but his hesitation alone spoke volumes to Naruto about of how much the psychotic bitch had sunk her claws into Lee and twisted him."She's extremely well gifted in genjutsu and I think she might use doton jutsu. She's fast, smart and calculating. If I had to describe her I'd say she's a mix of Sakura-chan and Shikamaru…"

The Uzumaki frowned, that was a very dangerous combination. He glanced stealthily at said kunoichi and watched her loiter in the shadows, ignoring her own teammate as if he were beneath her._ "Who the hell is she? And why the hell does she seem so eager to murder me with her eyes? I don't even know that crazy bitch!"_

Two more genin, each seeming in their early twenties rushed into the room. One of them was wearing black glasses, a black piece of cloth concealing his lower face. The other was wearing round spectacles and a similar black cloth.

One of the 'ANBU' from the exam stepped into the room. She spoke firmly and motioned them with her hand. "Akadou Yoroi and Tsurugi Misumi are the final two to arrive; follow me please."

The various genin obliged and walked through a narrow corridor and into a wide arena like area with two balconies suspended above it. Upon these balconies stood the massive Rain-nin that accosted Naruto earlier that week and Baki of the sand.

There were ornamental statues decorating the room. On a small podium erected against one of the walls stood Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai and another Konoha Jounin.

Kakashi took a step forward and spoke up. "Congratulations to you all for successfully passing the second chuunin examination test. To those of you who lost comrades, we apologize, but this is the reality of high ranked missions and wars and cannot be avoided at times. Unfortunately, despite the exam's harsh requirements and details there are still too many of you left for the third and final exam."

There was a murmur of discontent amongst the genin but nobody dared speak up as Kakashi continued. "Your reservations are noted, but that is beyond the point. The final exam is the most important of them all to you chuunin aspirants and your villages in particular. It is the ultimate opportunity to showcase your personal growth and to promote your village in front of the allied Daimyo in a series of public one-on-one duels."

The Copy ninja spoke onwards. "Once these 'preliminary battles' are finished, you will each of the winners will be allotted a number and paired up for the finals. Then you will all be dismissed and be given a month to recover and train for the final exams."

"I'll take it from here, Kakashi." A voice called out once the sharingan user finished. It came behind the genin as a young man walked around them and joined Kakashi at the podium. The man was wearing a jounin flak jacket, a bandana covered his shoulder length hair and he toyed with a senbon needle in his mouth.

"I will be the referee, my name is Shiranui Genma. I have only one rule that you need to know: 'My word is law'. You will begin fighting when I tell you, you will cease when I tell you; anything more or less will be considered grounds for immediate disqualification, am I clear?"

Naruto looked around him, wondering how the match ups will be. He was excited and yet at the same time somewhat nervous; hoping he wouldn't ruin any one of his friends' chances to get promoted._ "Heh, maybe I'll get lucky and get to settle the score with Sakura."_

He paused when he caught Kakashi glancing quite coldly at Yoroi and Misumi for some reason. His sensei's eye seemed apathetic to most; but Naruto had learned to feel his sensei's moods and he was definitely angry for some reason.

Before he could think into the situation Ino tugged on his sleeve and startled him. "C'mon, we have to get to the balconies, I'll fill you in on what you missed while you were zoning off, silly."

He followed her up the stairs towards the balcony and watched as all the Konoha jounin besides Genma leaped up to the balconies and joined their various charged and teams. He approached Kakashi and Asuma who were talking with Shikamaru that was probably briefing them on Gaara's status as container.

Naruto was about to give his own input on Gaara and ask about the whole situation with Yoroi and Misumi specifically when all talking suddenly ceased as an electronic board against one of the walls ignited into life. It began flashing through the names of the contests randomly until two names ominously flashed on the screen: _"Hyuuga Neji v. Rock Lee"_.

The Jinchuuriki watched silently as Neji walked down the stairs and Lee nonchalantly leaped off his spot on the balcony to the arena below. As Gemna talked to the two contestants Naruto's eyes narrowed he took a place beside Kakashi.

Even though his sensei squeezed his shoulder and Ino held his hand he couldn't help but feel a deep sense of foreboding as Neji assumed his Jyuuken stance and Lee slipped into a loose Goken stance.

_"I have a bad feeling about this …"_

**

* * *

(Meanwhile, abandoned road, somewhere in Hi no Kuni)**

"Oi, Kakuzu! Are you sure we're going the right way this time?" a sharp and impatient snarl rang through the air.

Kakuzu, the treasurer and bounty hunter of the Akatsuki sighed mightily. He kept on walking at his steady pace; rewarding his zealous partner with no reply.

The nuke-nin paused as a tight grip latched upon his shoulder. He turned his gaze over his shoulder, eerie red and green eyes flashing with dangerous impatience. "Let go of me, Hidan."

The berserker did not relent and even went as far as brandishing his scythe at him. "Not this time! I'm sick of you looking down on me, Kakuzu! You give an answer now or I'll send you straight to Jashin-sama's stomach!"

"As if you could," the former Taki nin snorted dismissively. When he noticed the zealot didn't seem to get the hint and let go he sighed once more. "Troublesome idiot, this time we actually met my contact so I'm certain we're going in the right direction."

The silver haired immortal smirked as he let go of the elder ninja; obviously satisfied by his victory. Kakuzu grinned beneath his mask, he had a good feeling about this bounty; his money senses were tingling and that was always a sign of good tidings.

He adjusted his cloak and chuckled softly to himself, soon his coffers would be full, Pein would be pleased and Konoha would suffer a crippling loss. Yes, his luck was definitely changing for the better – now if only he got a chance to get rid of Hidan and his life would be perfect!

With that blissful notion bouncing inside his head the treasurer of Akatsuki kept on walking. They travelled in silence for several more hours before they reached a hill top. Kakuzu's eyes widened as he looked down at three travelers heading up the hill.

"What the hell, Kaku…zu…?" Hidan questioned from behind him.

The former Taki-nin's eyes were gleaming menacingly as he ripped his cloak off. He motioned Hidan with his head towards the blonde sannin and her charge Shizune while he locked eyes with the more dangerous sannin, Jiraiya. "Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin…did you know that your joint bounty is nearly four hundred million ryou?"

"Mah, Kakuzu! Why do I have to take the wimpy-looking bitch? I want to fight the white haired guy!" Hidan complained in a whining tone that grated on Kakuzu's nerves.

He retorted apathetically at that. "You're not going to spoil my bounty with your idiocy, Hidan. Not this time. Shut the hell up and do as I say for once."

They glared at one another before a massive killer intent flooded the area. The two Akatsuki leaped away from one another as the ground beneath them exploded as a tremor shook the area. A menacing female shout followed as Tsunade charged at the zealot with murder in her eyes. "Who the hell are you calling wimpy, you piece of shit!"

Kakuzu sighed under his breathe as Hidan unleashed a battle cry from his left and charged right at Tsunade and a slightly nervous looking Shizune while brandishing his scythe. Hidan laughed wildly, murmuring to himself illegibly as he blurred towards the two kunoichi.

The green and red eyed nuke-nin decided against warning Hidan to exercise caution. If he was lucky maybe Tsunade would kill that idiot while he dealt with the real threat. Adrenaline pumped through him as he watched the toad sannin's grinned at him in a somewhat unsettling manner.

Jiraiya spoke in a light and somewhat dismissive manner as his chakra spiked violently. "Kakuzu of Akatsuki, you saved me the trouble of hunting one of you bastards down, how kind of you."

Kakuzu quirked his unseen brow. "Oh? The rumors of your infamous spy network are accurate, Jiraiya-san. Neither my identity nor our organization's name is information common men are privy to; but you are no normal man, are you? So…now that we're here is there anything you want to ask of us before we kill you?"

Jiraiya sneered lightly at his taunt and didn't give it particular regard. "I don't know what you want with the Jinchuuriki you are hunting down and truthfully it doesn't really matter. But know this; you two won't touch even a hair on Naruto's head because right here and right now Tsunade and I are going to kill you two!"


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, have any contractual or property rights in the Naruto franchise; those belong to Mashashi Kishimoto, Shounen Jump, Bandai games and other affiliate companies.

* * *

**A/N:**

1) Here you guys go, an update much earlier than I initially expected. Unfortunately I'm going to be swamped with schoolwork and tests so I haven't the slightest when I'll update next. Hopefully within the next couple of weeks, but it could be a month or so – again I don't know (depends on how much work the university drops on me)

2) I hope the new one POV per scene style is to your liking, I'd like some feedback If it's ok, better/worse or whatever if possible – thank you. Also please be advised that the Sannin v. Akatsuki fights are simultaneous (so every half scene of Jiraiya is parallel to Tsunade's)

3) Considering I describe each Jutsu's effects I will no longer be explaining what the jutsu does (since it's very time consuming…) only translating from Japanese. If this move is unacceptable, feel free to PM me and if enough people dislike it I will return to my previous format.

4) I am trying to be as close to canon as possible so I know that I need to backtrack and update Madara's scene from chapter 5 (where he meets with the fox) to fit it with canon, change the five tailed wolf into the five tailed whale horse like canon and will fix the references to Danzou to be more fitting to his true status, a ninja with slight disabilities but battle potential none the less. I will do so as soon as possible – before the next update J

5) I want to thank everyone for the reviews so far and for sticking with me this long. I hope you all enjoy my version of the prelims, read and enjoy and reviews are appreciated (good and bad) of course.

* * *

**Japanese Word Glossary:**

Jyuuken – Gentle Fist

Goken – Iron fist

Jinchuuriki – Power of Human Sacrifice – the nickname for the containers of the tailed beasts

Kinjutsu – Forbidden Technique

Kikaichuu – Destruction bug/s

Bijuu – Tailed Beast/s

Shodaime – The First

Sandaime – The Third

Senbon – Needle/s

Boufuudoki – Nature's Wrath

* * *

The two former teammates were locked in a deep glare, none of them moving as they mentally gauged one another. Lee's burning brown clashing violently with Neji's apathetic silver.

Lee spoke first, breaking the tension. "Neji, you've mocked me and my abilities since day one. Today is the day I show you that a dead last can defeat a genius if he works hard enough!"

Neji quirked his brow, unfazed by the brazen exclaim. "Lee, need I remind you've never won in any of our spars in the past despite similar declarations on your part. What makes you think this is going to be any different?"

Confusion filled Neji's eyes when Lee's face darkened into a hostile scowl. "This isn't a friendly spar this time, Neji! You've turned your back on Gai-sensei, your team and your friends and for that I can never forgive you!"

His eyes narrowed and hardened at that and he gathered his chakra as a tinge of anger filled him at the boy's attitude and words. He decided to cut Lee's dramatic tirade by goading the fool into starting the fight. "I don't know what you're babbling about but let's make one thing clear: you and I were barely comrades, much less friends. And whether I respect or disrespect Gai-sensei is none of your business. Now I suggest you stop talking and take the victory you claim is yours, or are your words as empty as your ninja ability?"

Lee gnashed his teeth, his eyes burning with emotion as he charged at Neji. The Hyuuga easily diverted his straight punch with his forearm before he shifted his body backwards as Lee kicked off the ground; dodging the aerial spin kick. _"You should know better than to step into my personal space so carelessly, Lee…"_

Neji sent an accurate side-kick to Lee's hip, sending the taller boy off balance. He then stepped forward and smashed both of his palms into Lee's side. He watched his former teammate stagger a step sideways before the green clad boy corrected his momentum and pulled out a kunai from his weapon's pouch.

The Hyuuga grunted softly when he intercepted the Kunai, snatching it in midair. He used his free forearm to intercept a fierce kick only to have Lee step off his limb, pushing it down. The spandex-clad genin then somersaulted and then sending a vicious axe kick at Neji.

Neji sidestepped, smashing the steel ring of the kunai into Lee's temple with staggering force before he too displayed a feat of acrobatics by sending a reverse scythe kick into Lee's cheek, knocking the boy to the ground several feet away. "Lee, you are only delaying the inevitable; we both know your Goken is ill suited to deal with the Jyuuken."

Neji paused when he heard his former sensei's voice from the balcony to his right. He turned his gaze and was not surprised when he observed the displeasure and disappointment on the man's face. "Neji, your cruelty and arrogance towards your former comrade appalls me! It appears you need to be taught a lesson in the 'youthfulness' you sorrowfully lack. Lee…TAKE THEM OFF!"

The grin that split Lee's face made the Hyuuga exercise the caution he had forgone until then. He activated his bloodline, the world morphing into shades of silver and black and shifted into a more defensive variation of his taijutsu stance.

He watched as Lee stripped the weights under his leg warmers and smirked in a manner that was uncharacteristic to his usually jovial face. His former teammate then tossed them aside, shattering the floor under their weight in a manner that shocked everyone once they realized just how much weight had weighed Lee down before.

Lee reached for his side and removed a metallic cylinder. He twisted its base and it extended at both ends into a long staff, "Neji, your Jyuuken is primarily used in close quarters where your Byakugan, speed and flexibility make you nearly invincible. At my normal speed this staff would not be able to escape your eyes, but now, with my enhanced speed and longer range, you will be the one to fall!"

At first Neji found the brazen exclaim arrogant but then his eyes widened a fraction as Lee shot forth at a much greater velocity than before. The blue glow of Lee's chakra told Neji all he needed to know so he ducked low, dodging the whistling metal bo just barely. But despite his precognition his body failed to move fast enough to react to the fierce spin kick that smashed into his side.

A pained breath hissed out of lips as he staggered sideways. He then flipped backwards to avoid being bludgeoned by the follow-up swipe and though he saw Lee's next move he could do little to physically stop it. Since he couldn't repel or dodge it, Neji instead chose to weaken it as he crossed his arms and grunted in pain as the steel smashed hard against his limbs.

Neji panted faintly, his arms flaring with pain; that blow was going to leave a mark. His mind raced and he analyzed Lee's strategy and style of fighting, trying to discern how he would overcome them. _"He isn't too skilled with staff so he uses it primarily to force me on the defensive. He's probably trained himself to use wide angles to loosen my stance and then follow up with a swipe in a narrow angle I can't really deflect or dodge due to his speed and my limited range…"_

"Did you prepare your attack pattern to fit my fighting style on your own? Or did Gai-sensei tailor if for you like he spoon feeds you all the time, Lee?" Neji didn't spare him the scorn and distaste he felt before he broke his stance and slapped his hands together.

Neji didn't care that Lee was approaching him quickly. Instead the muscles in his legs tense before before he catapulted forth himself; he concentrated his vision on Lee's tenketsu. His hands sped through a brief hand seal pattern while he adjusted his chakra output to Lee's limited chakra pool. With his plan set into motion the Hyuuga's lips twitched into a smirk as Lee thrust the staff end at his head. _"It's over…"_

The Hyuuga only moved his head a fraction to the side, the attack whistled harmlessly by his right ear. He then tilted his head back and easily dodged the side swipe to his face. Lee's next attacks were all off course, his depth perception screwed up as he failed to even endanger Neji where were only moments earlier he hard pressed the Hyuuga to defend and avoid him.

Neji then shifted to the offensive as he thrust both of his hands forward and pressed his fingertips accurately against the tenketsu controlling Lee's arms. They fell limp at Lee's side as Neji shut them off with a burst of chakra before Neji's palms glowed as he augmented his blows with chakra; they impacted against Lee's chest, knocking him quite a distance away.

He then spoke in a steely tone. "I'm sorry, Lee, but this is your reality; you have no plausible future as a ninja. I don't know what white lies Gai-sensei has planted into your head about geniuses of hard work but here is your wake up call. I, a mere genin using a D-rank disorienting genjutsu completely dismantled your attacking ability. If I was an enemy you would be dead right now instead of writhing in pain at my feet."

Lee's eyes shut tightly, his breathing turning shaky as he trembled. A single tear escaped one of his eyes before his eyes snapped open and speared Neji with a determined glance. Shut up, Neji! I AM a genius of hard work and I CAN and WILL defeat you."

Neji tried to reason with Lee, beginning to get frustrated with his former comrade's stubbornness. "Lee, this lesson I'm teaching you is for your own sake. No amount of hard work can compensate for your complete lack of genjutsu and ninjutsu. You should quit being a ninja or settle for remaining in the academy. If you continue on this foolish path of yours, you're only dooming yourself to crippling injury or death."

Lee that had only moments seemed to break under the weight of reality was oblivious to Neji's words. His voice rang with his confidence and will as it shook with emotion. "I refuse! If I can't defeat you now, then I will train harder until I can. If I can't defeat your genjutsu then I'll just find a way around it! I am a ninja and I will not yield."

The Hyuuga turned his back on Lee, deactivating his Byakugan. "You're being unreasonable, I refuse to fight you any longer in this state you're in. Genma-san, call the match, his arms won't be functional for another twelve hours…"

Genma shook his head and motioned towards Lee that climbed to his feet. Neji rolled his eyes before he heard Lee murmur something, "I'm sorry, but I have to use it, Gai-sensei…"

The Hyuuga turned towards his opponent. "Stop this foolishness, Lee. You'll only injure yourself and exhaust your chakra. Opening the first gate for your Omoto Renge won't unblock your tenketsu."

"Initial gate: Open!" Lee called out and a chakra shockwave surrounded his feet as he crouched low. His arms, disabled and limp suddenly trembled as he shouted, "Heal gate: Open!" Neji's eyes widened as he activated his Byakugan and cast a piercing gaze at Gai.

* * *

Kakashi's visible eye widened as well. He cast a cursory glare at his 'eternal rival'. "Gai, isn't that a bit reckless? Teaching such a deadly kinjutsu to a teenager with such low emotional control? You of all people should know that it should never be taught to children, no matter how much you care for them"

Gai glared at his eternal rival. "I wanted to give Lee chance to be somebody. He was so desolate and desperate…but that's beside the point; you have no right to lecture me, Kakashi. Don't think I and the other jounin don't know what dangerous things you and Jiraiya are teaching your own apprentice. And we both know how dangerous his lack of emotional control potentially is…"

Kakashi's glare turned darker if possible, shocked Gai would resort to such a dishonorable retort. "You speak of things you do not understand, Gai. I suggest you don't let your care for your charge compel you into making any more unfortunate mistakes such as that; less my respect for you drop anymore than it already has."

Gai turned his gaze away, not having a real retort apparently for Kakashi's astute observation. There wasn't anger, hate or mocking in Kakashi's eye, there was something even worse – disappointment.

* * *

An explosion of chakra that shook the arena as Lee shouted audibly, "Life Gate: Open!" The spandex-clad genin's skin turned an unhealthy hue of red as his eyes seemed to whiten with energy, a hue of green emitted from his body as a storm of glowing blue chakra coalescing around him.

Neji shut his eyes briefly, _"If what we've been taught is correct, there's no way I'll be able to match his speed and strength. Feh, to think I'd have to reveal this against Lee of all people. He was right though, I was arrogant. I guess my ties with Lee ran deeper than I thought, though that ends here. I should've knocked him out when I had the chance. Hmmm…Hiashi-sama, the training walls are quite thin and with what pointers you showed Hinata-sama on I was able to connect the dots myself..."_

Neji's spread his hands to his side and expelled the chakra from his tenketsu all at once, his vision was blurry as he started rotating. He could feel and see Lee explode towards him as he unleashed one of the Jyuuken's most powerful techniques: the 'Hakkeshou Kaiten'. His eyes widened as he practically felt Lee's blow as it collided with his chakra barricade. He knew he only had a very narrow window of opportunity to act or else he would run low on chakra and Lee would demolish him.

Therefore when Lee was repelled by the chakra sphere a second time, Neji's stance shifted. He assumed a low, crouching stance with his arms wide; one stretching behind him and one in front him with the palm towards Lee. His awareness expanded and he thrust massive amounts of life force through his eyes to sharpen their perception and through arms to augment their speed to hyper-elevated levels. "Jyuuken-fu: Hakke Ryoukoshou Yonshou!"

Neji's hands blurred as Lee entered his close vicinity but much to his chagrin and surprise despite hitting his tenketsu Lee kept on moving and striking at him. The Hyuuga and Lee exchanged blows at impossible speeds. Neji wasted a third of his technique on deflecting some of Lee's blows and even then several slipped by. He felt his rib or two fracture and blood rose to his throat when Lee hit his abdomen with crippling force. Also, since he moved at equal speed many of his own Jyuuken driven blows were only partially effective.

When the exchange ended both genin stood silently, glaring into each other's eyes before both of them hacked blood. However, Lee was the one to collapse unceremoniously in a heap, his chakra exhausted and body injured. Neji stood unsteadily, sheer willpower holding off the unconsciousness threatening to claim him. His vision blurred as the Byakugan faded, his gaze falling on the genin at his feet as he vaguely heard Gemna call the fight in his favor.

He felt hands grab him as his legs collapsed beneath him. Everything started fading into black as he vaguely heard a cacophony of voices calling his name around him. _"Damn it, I didn't want to…use such dangerous techniques on you or any other leaf nin. Why the hell…did you have to use such a reckless and deadly technique on me, Lee? Is…proving yourself so important that you'd even… kill me?"_

* * *

"You had better hope Hyuuga Neji survives, Gai." Asuma cautioned. He blew a ring of smoke from his cigarette, "I don't know what you were thinking teaching a kid with a chip on his shoulder such a dangerous jutsu, but Hiashi's gonna tear you a new one. He's already on your case; you better watch your back around him."

Gai's expression pensive as he watched the medic nin carefully extract the two teenagers out of the arena. "I-I never thought he would use it on another leaf nin. I strictly forbade him…"

"I believe you, but look around you," Asuma explained, motioning how the various leaf genin were talking in hushed tones about what happened. "Once they realize what happened here, your precious Lee is going to find himself in a pretty tight bind; people tend to distrust people who are willing to kill a comrade for something as petty as a preliminary match…"

The elite jounin sighed. "I was upset with Neji's attitude and behavior, but I would never wish upon him something like this. He is still my precious disciple, though I do believe the chances of getting him back are quite slim now."

* * *

Naruto was left alone with Kakashi as Ino and Shikamaru went to talk with Asuma. He barely noticed them leave he was shocked by the battle he had just witnessed. He never imagined Neji or Lee were so strong. But that final thing Lee did was insane; his chakra capacity came near to his own when he used a low amount of the Kyuubi's youki.

Also, the way Kakashi and Gai were shocked and slightly scared when he used it made Naruto suspicious. He looked up at his sensei that seemed too quiet. "Kakashi-sensei, why do you seem so disappointed with Gai-sensei?"

The copy-ninja slouched lightly on the railing as they vaguely observed the board flash through names again. "That technique Lee used is a very dangerous kinjutsu, Naruto. It puts immense pressure on the user's body and gives him for a brief time god-like amounts of power. The fact Lee turned such a deadly jutsu on Neji is a very grave matter, if Neji hasn't used those jutsu, he would've almost surely died…"

The genin's eyes widened and the bit of information hit a soft spot. _"W-what? I never thought…that Lee was so desperate and touchy about what we told him. I kinda wish I never pushed him so hard if it drove him to something like this. B-but would I use the fox to win in this chuunin exam, even against Sakura…?"_

Several months ago, he could say with certainty that he would've done anything to prove himself. But now, after learning of his parents and heritage, hooking up with Ino, finding new friends and overcoming Sasuke's loss things were different. He wanted to prove himself, but not at any cost; not anymore. He had bigger things to worry about, mainly protecting his village, his friends and nothing was more important than that.

The screen flashed with a familiar name of Shikamaru and pitted him against the mysterious older genin, Tsuguri Misumi. Naruto's lips twitched and he turned to gaze at Shikamaru and Ino. They two were looking particularly somber, no doubt Asuma had explained the details of Neji and Lee's match to them; Gai's own dark and dreary expression reflected that much.

The Uzumaki stopped Shikamaru as he passed by him, blocking his path with his arm. "Shikamaru, you're a real genius and kick ass ninja. So you better win 'cause we can't let Lee's crazy ass stunt and Neji's overinflated ego ruin our village's reputation, can we?"

The Nara snorted and mumbled "As if I'd let something like that happen, It'd be too troublesome to live down you, Ino's and my own parent's crap." He and Naruto shared a small smile and nodded at one another while tapped their fists. As Shikamaru walked down the stairs Ino joined Naruto to watch their teammate's battle.

"Fifty ryou on Shikamaru winning in the first five minutes of the match," Ino murmured and Naruto smirked. He stealthily slipped his hand into hers and leaned against the railing a bit more comfortably.

"150 ryou on him winning in the first two minutes. Even though Neji's a dick with a huge ego he was kinda right about Lee, so there's no excuse for him nearly killing Neji. And while Shikamaru might not show it, he and Neji have actually become good friends in the last couple of weeks and the parallel between this and the close call with Chouji and Sakura on your mission; that guy won't know what hit him…"

* * *

Genma explained the rules, but they breezed by Shikamaru. The truth was that the obsessive desperation Lee displayed made the Nara uneasy. Sure, Neji's blunt and painful words would piss off any guy in Lee's position and Neji did deserve a beat down for being a that look in his eyes; that crazy kinjutsu he used against someone he once considered a friend...it wouldn't surprise Shikamaru if Lee would've accidently killed Neji if only to prove himself to him – how warped was that?

_"Somehow, I smell Sakura's manipulation in all this,"_ he thought. The wording of Lee's rabid accusations and the slightly darker and more vicious edge to his rivalry were not things he had thought he'd associate with the genin from what little he knew of him. _"I hope that psycho bitch's gonna get what's coming for her. First she tries to have us shun Naruto and now I suspect she's trying to divide us over Lee and Neji's conflict. It's like she trying to use 'divide and conquer' methods on us from within. But to what end and why?"_

His eyes focused as he felt his enemy charge at him, trying to capitalize on his distraction. His eyes analyzed the approaching foe and his hand reached to the weapon's pouch on his right leg. "You don't have time to day dream, kid!" Shikamaru frowned as he heard the pouch he just unhooked fall to the ground with a thud.

Then in quick succession he slipped into the 'Kage Mane' jutsu stance. He didn't flinch as he stopped his foe's attack a mere inch from his nose, the fist shaking as it was suspended uselessly when Shikamaru usurped control over Misumi's body. At such close quarters he easily extended his shadow and ensnared his reckless opponent. He and Naruto had trained extensively during the last month on what range, speed and shape his shadow should be to act as an optimal defensive and when it how it was best suited for offense.

Naruto's Kage Bushin came in handy in that regard, especially as Shikamaru trained with the more advanced shadow techniques his clan had in its arsenal though he dared not use most of them on a fellow Konoha ninja; his father would kill him if he used his stronger family jutsu like that. Learning those jutsu happened several weeks ago when Shikaku had warned his son about the dangers of the chuunin exam and that 'Kage Mane' might not pack enough of a punch; neither in a controlled exam atmosphere nor on the field in a real life situation so he had planned ahead and stocked up for the occasion.

Shikamaru's voice reflected his boredom, "you are a Konoha ninja, you should know better than to charge at a Nara in an illuminated area." He controlled his foe's limbs and forced Misumi's hand to slip into his weapon's pouch and procure a Kunai blade. He leveled the cold steel against the older genin's jugular and spoke firmly, "Yield."

Misumi's bespectacled eyes shifted from shock into grim satisfaction as a dark grin rose to his lips. "Why is he so…smu-ah!" Shikamaru thought before he broke the jutsu quickly as Misumi's shoulder popped out of place in his right arm, the bond between him and Shikamaru forcing the Nara's body to undergo the same painful experience.

The Nara grimaced as his hand hung loosely at his side. He leaped backwards, avoiding a kunai sweep and reached for his pouch. He tossed a smoke bomb at Misumi's feet and grimaced as he carefully grasped his arm. He hissed out in pain as he popped his shoulder into place, silently thanking the academy curriculum for covering basic field treatment.

Pain lanced through his arm, but he could still move his fingers and arm, if with difficulty and pain. He glanced upwards briefly and watched Ino watching his fight worriedly while Naruto shot him a cocky grin, "Ne! Stop playing around Shikamaru! Finish this loser so I can fight already!"

"Heh, troublesome idiot, I'm working on it!" he thought. His mind raced over various scenarios and while he was certain he could win, he wasn't quite sure he could do it without killing the other genin or severely injuring him. _"How troublesome…I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way…"_

He reached into his weapon's pouch and fiddled through it until he found a small metallic sphere that fit snugly in his palm. Shikamaru flung it towards the smoke just at Misumi just as he tore through the smoke, intent to kill by the look in his eyes. It collided with the young man's chest lightly and rebounded off his body much to the confusion of all onlookers.

The Nara shut his eyes as he made the tiger seal "Boom…"

Misumi growled as the sphere fractured and exploded. The audible sound and recoil knocked him off his feet as intense bright light blinded and disoriented him. He clutched his eyes in agony and shouted profanities as he shook his head from side to side. Shikamaru then walked over to his foe and nonchalantly chopped his neck, knocking him out.

He could've used some Nara ninjutsu and show off, but there was no need to waste chakra or reveal any of his trump cards in a preliminary match; that could wait to show off the various Daimyo and bowed his head to Genma as he called the match and then rejoined his friends.

He smirked faintly when Ino hugged him and told him how she won the bet against her boyfriend. He looked up at his other teammate that had a mock affronted look on Naruto's face, but the thumbs up told him all he needed to know; as well as the 'firm' tap on his back by said Uzumaki.

* * *

Aburame Shino was always observant. Amongst the Aburame, perception, cunning and analytical abilities were the bread and butter of their lives. When he joined team eight "Kurenai-sensei, I detect an underlying hostility towards Tsuguri Misumi and Akadou Yoroi emitting from you and the other jounin-sensei. Is there something we should be aware of?"

The red-eyed kunoichi shifted her gaze over Shino. Her tone was firm and dismissive as she turned her gaze towards the screen. "It is nothing to be concerned over, Shino. You concentrate on your fight."

Shino adjusted his glasses and his lips twisted into a faint frown. _"Kurenai-sensei, your attempts at evading my questions have only deepened my suspicion, something is definitely happening. All the jounin seem somber and tenser than usual…what happened while we were in the forest of death?"_

"Proctor, I wish to forfeit," Akadou Yoroi spoke up as his name was matched with that of Kankuro. The assorted genin, leaf and otherwise all eyed him with suspicion. Shino however ignored them and observed the leaf jounin and Genma and noticed an almost knowing gleam in their eyes.

The young man pushed the black spectacles on the bridge of his nose. "I sustained injuries in the forest of death. I thought I was in shape to battle, but after seeing how strong everyone is, I don't think I can wing it."

The Aburame caught the Suna-nin named Kankuro scoff in disgust as Genma excused Yoroi so he could go to the medical wing to check on his teammate. Shino's suspicions grew as his 'fellow' leaf-nin left the area, the eyes of everyone in the room fixed on him. _"What the hell just happened?"_

* * *

Sumiko, the leader of the genin team hailing from Amegakure seemed contemplative as she analyzed the information she gleaned from the last couple of matches. The Hyuuga was dangerous, his Jyuuken and Byakugen would be a hassle if they fought but she had ways to deal with a close range fighter like him – the other boy; was of no consequence as a single genjutsu would be his demise.

The Nara was clever, she could tell by the gleam in his eyes. He could've won his battle in any number of ways but chose the one which revealed the least of his abilities; she would have to watch herself around someone of such cunning and intelligence.

She didn't know what to think of the face painted puppeteer. He didn't project a power aura or seemed that impressive but she had been taught that Sunagakure's puppeteers were dangerously cunning and had a very wide and dangerous variety of tricks up their sleeves so she would err on the side of caution if she matched up with him.

The emerald eyed kunoichi watched the matches alongside her sensei; the titanic man seeming to share her own notions when they conversed during the matches in soft undertones. She spoke up, unable to hold back from asking any longer, "Sensei, you weren't kidding when you claimed leaf genin hold childish emotions and petty rivalries. They really do seem like children playing ninja, just as father always told me; how pathetic."

The pair seemed oblivious to the second rain ninja as he his name was presented on the electronic board. He grunted at them and walked down the stairway; unaware of just how unlucky he was to have drawn a match against Suna's Shukaku Jinchuuriki.

Her sensei's brown eyes flickered with an indiscernible emotion. "Do not underestimate any of them, Sumiko-chan. While leaf's altruistic bullshit is questionable in a ninja world such as ours their skill is not. Also, and this is an order; if you draw against Sabaku no Gaara – forfeit immediately."

The jade eyed kunoichi looked shocked, "B-but sensei, I can…"

He lifted his hand and silenced her and pointed to the arena below them. "You cannot! You have your own goals to fulfill here; do not forget that, Sumiko. Do not let yourself get carried away and lose sight of your objective. Now watch this battle carefully and you will realize what I am talking about. No regular ninja is a match for one of the nine…"

The rain-genin gawked, the tremulous touch of fear, an emotion she had worked obsessively to quench unwillingly filling her momentarily before she squashed it viciously. Gaara's sand started slithering out of gourd; the miasma like motion of the golden mineral tantalizing as it danced on its own accord. "You mean…?"

"There is no doubt about it; he has all telltale signs of being the Jinchuuriki of Suna no Shukaku. I fought against the last of them during the third ninja war; I'd recognize that sand manipulation, deranged and homicidal gleam and deep bags under the eyes anywhere."

Her eyes remained apathetic as her teammate screamed in horror as sand wrapped around his body, blocking his mouth and stopping him from forfeiting. She glanced upwards towards her sensei and spoke quietly, "You let Sora fight him to authenticate your theory, right? So now that you've got your proof are you going to save Sora, sensei?"

The Jounin glanced to his left, observing how all the Konona Jounin eyeing his expectantly and how the Konoha Jounin was shocked by the speed in which Gaara killed the rain ninja; beaten to the punch before he could call the match.

"What do you take me for, Sumiko? Have you ever known me to waste my time? He served his purpose and is of no more use to me, or you; saving him while revealing my abilities would be counter-productive at this point."

The horrible squishing sound of bone, flesh and blood being squashed by Gaara's 'Sabaku Sousou' chilled everyone but the two rain-nin that sported a cold façade. Sumiko did feel a tint of nausea as the gory remains were revealed once Gaara's sand retreated back into the gourd before the Jinchuuriki vanished and reformed upon the balcony in a swirl of sand.

Sumiko shut her eyes briefly and crossed her hands under her breasts. _"I guess it can't be avoided… I'm going to have to take things more serious than I had originally intended to."_

She opened her eyes and chanced a glance at Uzumaki Naruto and her curiosity got the better of her as she wondered why he of all people seemed so much more disturbed by her teammate's death.

* * *

Yuuhi Kurenai brushed her arm against Asuma's as they watched the board flash through the names of the contestants. The genjutsu mistress smiled faintly as the Sarutobi knocked his cigarette away and crossed his arms under his chest. "Do you think Ino is strong enough to defeat Kiba, Asuma?"

Asuma quirked his brow and stole a glance at Ino that was talking animatedly with Naruto. The two blondes spoke in hushed tones; the Jinchuuriki amongst them probably giving Ino some pointers about how to deal with the Inuzuka. "Heh, Ino has grown quite a deal, Kurenai. Inoichi has been training her hard on the usage of the Yamanaka jutsu, not to mention I've been taking things much more seriously…"

Kurenai watched her disciple put Akamaru on the floor. He then crossed his arms and grinned in a feral manner. "Ne, Ino-san, no offense to you, but we both know who's going to win this fight so maybe you should forfeit, I don't wanna hurt you and get beaten up by Naruto..."

Kurenai blinked, surprised by Kiba's audacity and sexist attitude. She felt Asuma's body shake slightly beside her and noticed he was holding back laughter. "What's so funny, Asuma?"

"Kiba just signed his own death warrant," he quipped as Ino's eyes darkened and her stance stiffened.

She felt especially brazen; quite ready to gamble on her student despite his attitude. "I don't know…are you willing to put your money where your mouth is?" She watched as Ino hissed something profane and crass by the affronted and shocked look on Kiba's face.

"I don't like stealing people's money, Kurenai." Asuma retorted as Ino slipped her hands into her weapon's pouch and tossed two pellets at Kiba's feet. The Inuzuka cried out in pain and clutched his hand to his nose, while rubbing his eyes with his arm.

"What the hell was that?!" Kiba screamed in an agonized manner, his eyes tearful.

"Pepper spray…also known as mace. It aggravates the nose, eyes and throat, so to someone with hyper senses like you, I think it's far worse." Ino replied with an evil grin as she ran through a quick series of hand seals.

Her eyes flickered with vindictiveness as she unleashed one of her family techniques. She was actually rather lucky she had Shikamaru for a teammate. He had both her and Naruto pack more versatile ninja equipment to tackle a variety of possible foes; amongst them sensors like the Inuzuka.

Ino unleashed the 'Shinranshin no jutsu' and ensnared the disoriented and defenseless Kiba's body. The Inuzuka couldn't control his body and protested audibly as his hands moved to Ino's command and grabbed onto his own groin tightly. "Give up…or I'll rip it off!"

Kurenai face faulted, disappointed by Kiba as he forfeited in a slightly high-pitched and panicked manner as Ino forced his hand to squeeze himself tightly and tug quite painfully. If he hadn't underestimated Ino, he would've never been hit by that pepper bomb and be humiliated like this in front of all his peers and foreign genin as well.

Kiba looked miserable as all the Konoha genin laughed on his expense good naturedly and the foreign ninja eyed him with disgust. He murmured profanities about crazy bitches in heat and then suddenly yelped and fled up the stairs with a furious Yamanaka hot on his trail.

"Better him than us, eh?" She heard Shikamaru murmur to Naruto as she grimaced when Kiba hid behind her fearfully. She couldn't help but sigh and smile begrudgingly; joining in the small chuckles as Ino manhandled him. She made a mental memo to not kill her sexist student and teach him a lesson once the exam was over about taking fights seriously; not underestimating any opponent and most importantly how dangerous kunoichi could really be.

* * *

"Finally! I thought it would never be my turn!" Naruto exclaimed audibly and did a few squats and stretches. His grin was face splitting as he leaped unto the railing before somersaulting off and landing gracefully on his feet.

His looked up and his comrades and various sensei and pumped his fist once. He needed to vent all the tension, the emotional agony and confusion he had sustained during the prelims and second exam. So he was glad he finally got a shot to fight and also couldn't help but cry out. "Alright, let's get this show on the road! It's time to kick some ass, Uzumaki Style!"

Naruto glanced up to the Sand team and noticed Temari was conversing with her sensei, a slightly fearful expression on her face. The Jounin glanced at Naruto gravely and then shifted his glance over Gaara before he nodded. _"I guess I left quite an impression on her in the forest of death. She looks like she's scared shitless; maybe I can use that to my advantage…"_

Temari walked down the arena, by the looks of it she was trying to calm herself through breathing exercises. She removed the massive fan from her back. She slammed it on the ground and glared at him.

"Is there something you want to say?" Naruto smoothed his face into a cool façade. His blue eyes were bone chilling slipped into his family taijutsu stance. He was doing his best to imitate Kakashi-sensei when he was upset or one of Neji's infamous glares and hoped it was working.

"Actually, there is…" Temari hissed and spread her battle fan all the way, revealing all three dots. She pulled the weapon backwards and then swung it in his direction. A violent torrent of concussive wind exploded towards him as she unleashed her 'Kamaitachi' ninjutsu.

Naruto crouched low and sprung upwards with a chakra propelled leap. He somersaulted while running through a quick hand seal sequence, the wind funnel missing him narrowly. He exhaled harshly, the chakra in his lungs manipulated with the wind element before it exploded out of his lips. The jutsu_ 'Fuuton: Kazedan'_ consisted of several very small, yet high velocity wind bullets.

He frowned as Temari proved quite versatile as she dodged and crisscrossed out of harm's way. _"Tch, so your battle fan is the main medium for your wind jutsu? Well, two can play that game." _He landed on his feet and bit his thumb, swabbing it against the seals on his left armguard.

His ancestor's blade Boufuudoki emerged and he slashed it across his body. The broadsword's seals flashed with his chakra as it resonated with the air around it. He spun around and slashed it in a wide arc while unleashing the gathered nature chakra in form of the futon jutsu known as: 'Kazekiri'

The force behind the wind jutsu was so great it split and dispersed Temari's Kamaitachi and forced her to drop to the floor to avoid being sliced in two. She rolled gracefully and kicked back to her feet in time to growl as she unleashed one of her stronger ninjutsu, the _'Futon: Sanjuu Kokuryu Inmetsu!"_

"What the hell? Shit! That's one nasty looking ninjutsu," Naruto thought as Temari swung her fan three times in quick succession. The wind chakra morphed into the shape of three dragon heads narrowed down on him. The high pitched buzzing around deafened him as the cutting wind constructs barreled down on him.

The Uzumaki did the only thing he could do; he used the replication jutsu and replicated himself with a chunk of debris from the demolished arena floor. He reappeared several feet from his original position just in time to toss to somersault upwards and avoid the last of the three dragons from tearing him apart.

He tossed his family blade upwards while he crossed his fingers in the appropriate seal and summoned several Kage Bushin. A massive cloud of smoke concealed him before he and another four clones landed on the ground and spread out. _"Let's see you dodge this,"_

Each of the four clones made an identical series of hand seals whereas the original caught the Hwando broadsword and leveled it across his body. Temari seemed to catch his intention and snarled at him, drawing her fan backwards before she swung it forward with all her might and unleashed a much more powerful version of her earlier jutsu, the 'Dai Kamaitachi'.

Naruto's clones were swept away and sliced in mid air whereas the original was close enough to the wall of the arena in order to leap upon its surface. He latched onto the stone with chakra and raced to higher grounds before somersaulting backwards, dodging the deadly jutsu. _"Damn, she's skilled with that damned fan of hers, my clones are useless against such wide range jutsu and she's not giving me enough time to use higher level ninjutsu…this is so troublesome…"_

He spun around, still leveling Boufuudoki defensively across his body when she spoke up and quickly summoned a pair of kage bushin to his side just in case. He considered using the 'Katon: Endan' to overwhelm her wind attacks with the opposite element; but it was close ranged and there's no guarantee the wind wouldn't push it back and barbeque him instead.

Using Suiton jutsu was also a possibility, but he only knew one or two offensive ones and he doubted Temari, that had proven quite dexterous and competent would be caught by any one of them, not to mention her high level wind jutsu would overwhelm his mid to low level ninjutsu.

It seemed for the first time in a long time, he was outmatched in the elemental ninjutsu department; at least in the current terrain where he didn't have the time or distance to properly wield his own high level ninjutsu. That didn't mean he was beaten, far from it. He had other tricks up his sleeve and one thing none of the opponents his age could ever hope to match – his stamina.

"This is it, Uzumaki. I wasn't supposed to reveal this jutsu…but you're too dangerous to hold back on." Naruto blinked as she bit her thumb and swabbed it over her fan. Naruto could tell she was tired, her face was flushed and her breathing was reduced to heavy panting.

However, he was impressed that she didn't falter or hesitate; still determined she thrust a massive amount of chakra through her body and then she swung her battle fan. A massive cloud of smoke heralded the summoning of small weasel familiar carrying a scythe. "_Kuchiyose no jutsu, is it? By her style she's probably going to use some kind of massive wind jutsu. Well, I guess there's only one thing to do in that case…"_

Everyone except Baki, Gaara and Kankuro were shocked as the small summoned beast twirled around and unleashed an obscenely wide-scaled wind attack on Naruto and his clones. "NARUTO!"Ino's voice cried out in horror, while she and every other ninja were forced to grip onto something tightly as the wind vortex wreaked havoc on everything in its path.

When the wind cleared, everyone stared in shock at the sight of a one-story tall orange toad holding a concave shield in front of its body. The mid-sized toad, also known as Gamayojimbo, croaked menacingly as it removed the shield and revealed an unharmed Naruto on its back.

Naruto reminded himself to buy something nice for his godfather and Fukusaku for forcing him to familiarize himself with youjimbo in particular. They both admonished and beat him until he got the hint that despite his awesome offensive power, he may some day meet someone with greater ninjutsu than his own and that a little protection never hurt anyone and went a long way in tight pinches.

The Uzumaki grinned cockily, his arms crossed around his body, barely winded whereas Temari seemed dead on her feet. "You're not the only one that can summon." Naruto pointed upwards and spoke innocently, "By the way, I'd dodge that if I were you,"

Temari didn't get what he was talking about at first before she noticed the twirling hwando Chinese broadsword that nearly sliced her in half. She sidestepped barely only to have the blade explode into a cloud of smoke before a fist smashed into her face.

She staggered violently and tried to lift her battle fan to defend herself, only for his heel to smash into her hand, breaking her grip. "It's over," he stated simply as he spun around and slammed a reverse roundhouse into her face, knocking her to the ground.

The original Naruto knelt and patted gamayojimbo on the head, "Thanks, big fella, send my regards to Fukasaku." His clone dispelled itself from where it stood beside Temari. _"The kage bushin and henge combination is a classic…"_

He leaped off the toad as it exploded into a cloud of smoke, returning to its home on mount Myoubokuzan. The Uzumaki paused when he felt that eerie, crawling feeling run down his spine and glanced over his shoulder, noticing how Gaara's sand slithered out of his gourd and rushed towards Temari, wrapping around her gently and lifting her towards him.

Naruto locked a gaze with his fellow bijuu container and noticed there was no rage or hatred there, only some odd form of relief and perhaps gratitude that was only barely visible under the usual apathy and coldness.

He was a bit distracted as he watched the puppeteer fuss over the kunoichi and the Suna jounin eye him darkly. _"It's like he expected me to kill her…I guess he's used to life fucking him over, eh? Well it looks like Gaara finally found someone to care for…maybe there's hope for him yet."_

* * *

Shino walked down the stairs towards the arena when the electronic board flashed: _"Aburame Shino v. Kagami Sumiko"_

He spread his arms to his sides, silently commanding his symbiotic allies to leave the crevices in his body. At the very moment Genma signaled them to begin he thrust both of his arms forward, unleashing a swarm of Kikaichuu at the Rain kunoichi.

The kunoichi flashed through several hand seals and slammed her palm against the concrete, _"Doton: Boushikyuu no doro"_. The solid stone dissolved, swirling at high speed as it formed a protective barrier of rushing mud.

He spread his arms and the black swarm broke apart, circling the dome carefully. When it broke apart the kunoichi was gone. He didn't even glance over his shoulder as he kept one arm, palm open lifted while he brandished a kunai with the other.

His wrist flicked and the kunai sailing toward his foe. She dodged it, just in time for the portion of his kikaichuu that levitated above them both to envelop her from above. He frowned as the buzzing black passed right through her, her body dissolving into thin air. _"Genjutsu?"_

Shino's lips twitched beneath his high collar, the female bug on her person telling him all he needed to know, even under the influence of the illusion. Therefore he easily twisted his body sideways; avoiding what he felt was a weapon thrust and smashed his fist into something solid. He felt a hint of satisfaction as his foe's invisible form shimmered as it reappeared. She was gripping a long staff with a bladed end, that being the hard substance he hit. Her emerald eyes gauged him as she charged with impressive speed and swiped at him.

His body exploded into an angry swarm of black as the blade sliced through him. At such close quarters there was little the kunoichi could do as the Kikaichuu smashed into her body, knocking her backwards while gnawing at her chakra. The real Shino that reformed on the other side of the arena glared at Sumiko as her body melted into mud, "_Tsuchi…Bushin_? When she did she…?" He was somewhat confused and upset at how she constantly kept herself one step ahead of him. He also wondered how exactly she kept on ensnaring him with genjutsu.

He whirled around and clapped his hands, his kikaichuu rushing to his aid when he initiated the _'Mushi Kabe no jutsu'_ when he caught sight of Sumiko's body bursting from the earth. The girl's hands raced through a hand seal sequence, the ground in front of her once more melting into mud.

Her justu of choice was known as the _"Doton: Doryuudan"_, a massive dragon head forming from the mud momentarily before it spewed out multiple blasts of mud at Shino. The Aburame's eyes narrowed as his living allies blocked the barrage. Shino couldn't help but smirk faintly as when he felt the cold touch of steel against his neck, a soft voice whispering in his ear icily, "I will only say this once, Aburame, Yield now and you may yet live."

He retorted icily, his body exploding into insects once more; his original body reforming behind and placing a kunai blade to her jugular. "You are in position to make demands, Kagami. Your genjutsu and Doton jutsu became inconsequential the moment I tagged you with my female Kikaichuu."

His eyes widened as the ground behind him exploded and the beaten kunoichi in front of him crumbled into chunks of stone. He shut his eyes as he heard screams of his names, _"I can't believe this…this is the end,"_

"Winner: Kagami Sumiko. Stand down, Kagami-san the fight is over." he was surprised when he heard Genma speak firmly from only inches behind him. He looked over his shoulder and caught sight of the Jounin holding Sumiko's naginata, stopping it inches from where it ran him through. It seemed that after Gaara slaughtered his opponent Genma was a bit more cautious and proactive in stopping fatal victories.

He saw Sumiko snort and nod curtly, her eyes flickered with mirth as she whispered a taunt only he could hear. "You never tagged the real me with your female bug, Aburame. I hid in the stone ground all along while I sent my clone to fight you. I had this fight in my pocket from the very beginning, you pathetic fool."

Shino's stomach plummeted, gazing at her back. His shoulders slouched as he dragged his feet on the way back to the balcony. _"Father, you were right. I have become overly dependent on our Kikaichuu."_

* * *

Sakura's eyes were slightly wide as she watched Sumiko resume her place beside her sensei. Her alternate persona quipped commentary they both listened in on Shino divulging what Sumiko had told him to Kurenai. _"Wow, that crazy bitch really kicked Shino's ass and he's no pushover!"_

___"Damn, that kind of foresight's impressive. I'll have to keep that in mind, it might come in handy in the future," _Sakura thought distractedly. The psychotic kunoichi walked down the stairs, ignoring the hostile and/or suspicious looks most of her comrades and the foreign ninja sent her.

She tilted her head at Tenten, the two kunoichi the final pair left. Tenten's eyes gleamed with hostility as she removed a scroll from her weapon's pouch. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she reached into her weapon's pouch. _"Oh? So it's off with the big guns, is it?"_

Her hands smoothed against the icy steel of four shuriken as she prepared for the barrage she knew was coming. White smoke concealed Tenten for a moment before dozens of weapons were flung towards Sakura.

The crimson haired kunoichi weaved through the rain of steel, directing the chains on her arms with her chakra to deflect any weapon that got too close for comfort. When the maelstrom was over jade eyes she thrust both of her hands forward, sending her chakra conductive extensions towards Tenten "You sure aren't pulling punches. What's wrong, Tenten? I thought I was just a piss poor rookie so why the warm welcome?"

Tenten's lips twitched, her hands reaching for her side as she suddenly pulled out a pair of sai, much to Sakura's suspicious surprise. Green eyes followed the older kunoichi as she acrobatically twisted away at the very last possible second and stabbed her weapon's through the links of the chain. _"Wha…what's she doing?"_

Sakura didn't have much time to think as Tenten used chakra augmented strength to drive the sai deep into the concrete, successfully disabling the weapon before she charged._"I can't…move my arms! She…she tricked me?"_

_Her inner persona sniped at her, __"Of course she did. She capitalized on our arrogance and saw enough of our chain style to figure out it's our first line of offense and defense. I can't believe we didn't just mind rape her with genjutsu when we had the chance…now it'll be a hassle to distract her enough to ensnare her!"_

Sakura's head snapped back knuckles smashed into her nose, the follow up hook punch rattled her teeth. The Kunoichi ducked barely under the spinning roundhouse kick and pushed upwards with her shoulder when Tenten's foot sailed over her, knocking the other girl off balance.

When Sakura was taught the chakra chain style by the jounin Retsu months ago he cautioned her that the chains are both an advantage and a liability, so one always had to have a contingency. Sakura's weapon was in reality two chains connected by a single chakra controlled clasp, one that in times on need could be disconnected.

She slipped her hands out of the chains, shrugging them off quickly; but not quick enough however to avoid rising palm that struck her nose. A resonating cracking sound rang in Sakura ears just as her nose exploded in pain and breathing became hard as she stumbled backwards dazedly.

_"That fucking cunt! She broke our nose!"_ Inner Sakura raged whereas the main persona brought one of their hands to stop the rivulets of crimson.

"That was for Lee, you crazy-ass bitch!" Tenten hissed at her venomously as she struck again and again. Sakura recovered quickly enough; weeks of being beaten and abused by Anko and forced to learn to fight through pain and injury were a testament to her resilience and strength of will.

However, much to Sakura's dismay, being trained with Maito Gai for over a year and being pairing up with both a Hyuuga genius and taijutsu specialist had its perks for Tenten. The older girl's assault was painfully accurate and her defense was solid, Sakura constantly left on the defensive and unable to spare the time for a genjutsu or ninjutsu to push her back and she had neglected her taijutsu ever since Anko stopped training her and now it was showing.

"Neji warned me but I didn't listen! I actually trusted you and then you go and screw Lee over in front of all of our friends for the sake of your stupid grudge with Naruto!" Tenten spat out, spittle spraying Sakura's face as she leaped backwards and finally got a breather.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as Tenten evidently thought of the most vile and hurtful jibe she knew of as she spoke next. "But you know what? You're nothing but an obsessed and pathetic loser. Even if Sasuke was alive, I bet the only thing he would've done was either laugh or spit at you!"

There was a moment of silence as the words resonated across the arena. Once they left Tenten's lips there was no going back, there would be no mercy, no quarter – now it was personal. Sakura's external persona receded and let her homicidal, darker half take the reins. Sakura stood up, her eyes closed. Her trembling had stopped; her uncertainty melted away and left only a completely calm posture. "Don't…talk about Sasuke-kun as if you knew him." Her eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of liquid ice emeralds.

Her lips parted to reveal crimson stained teeth through her hostile façade. "You think you're so tough, don't you?" She watched the effects of her change of tone and wording hit home. "Well, prepare yourself 'cause this 'pathetic bitch' is coming, and the kiddy gloves are off!"

"Bring it!" Tenten taunted her and pulled a pair of scrolls from her pouch and leaped into the air. Before she could prepare her 'Soushouryu' Sakura returned to the basics and flooded the arena with regular illusionary bushin that started to run around in a chaotic mess. She easily distracted and avoided her prey, concealed under a second layer of genjutsu, mainly a low level one that blurred her and bended the light around her; thus noticing her would be more difficult to whoever wasn't looking closely enough. She snuck towards her chains; very carefully and quietly pulling the sai out of them and using her chakra to tie them into one.

Tenten seemed to hear the chains rattling but it was entirely too late, even as she pulled on the invisible strings on her weapons. Sakura was one step ahead of her, twirling her chain like a lasso before she ensnared the weapon's mistress' ankle and pulled her to the floor violently. Tenten crashed hard into the concrete like a sack of potatoes and with a sickening crunch her arm and elbow snapped upon impact. Sakura then tugged the other side of her chain and wrapped it around Tenten's waist, tugging her to her feet. "Yield."

Tenten's left arm hung loosely at her side, the grit teeth and shaky posture signaling how much pain the weapon mistress was in. Sakura was unimpressed as weapon mistress slid her good hand into her weapon's pouch and procured a kunai before she spat out, "Drop dead."

Sakura sneered and the violent persona felt the main personality struggling to regain control but it was too little, too late. She was behind the wheel and she wasn't going to relent until she made Tenten pay for her insults against them. _"I'd say I'm sorry for hurting you, but I'd be lying, you pompous little whore."_

The crimson haired kunoichi waited and intercepted the weapon mistress' thrust, wrapping excess chain around her good arm and waist. Tenten however managed to surprise her with her flexibility and taijutsu prowess and manipulate the situation so the tip of the kunai was placed against Sakura's jugular.

"Looks like we're at a stalemate, bitch," Tenten taunted as a crooked grin spread on her lips. She glared heatedly into Sakura's eyes and chuckled tiredly in what she perceived was a victory against the red haired femme. The crimson haired sociopath mimicked her grim expression and leaned towards her ear, struggling to disengage until she noticed Tenten had manipulated their position so neither femme could move. It appeared the two were stuck – but appearances could be deceiving. "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

_"NO! You'll ruin everything, stop it, just knock her out…don't do this!!"_ Sakura's more docile personality screamed desperately in their joint mind.

Inner Sakura retorted icily in a logical manner that her main persona could not contest. _"There is nothing to salvage, Sakura-chan. You know what our intentions are and she made it quite clear she is no ally and/or friend. Besides, Ino has abandoned us for crimson-eyes, we have lost our influence on Lee and nobody else will give us the time of day."_

An honorable foe, would've turned to the proctor and asked him to call the fight or would've knocked out the obviously wearier opponent with a head butt. But Sakura was a kunoichi; honor was a luxury for either those too weak to win or those who were invincible and could afford such altruism – she was neither.

Sakura made a show of struggling while hissing something in Tenten's ear, beginning to gain leeway as she pushed her chakra through her limbs. "You know, Tenten. I didn't tell you guys something during our initial team introduction…"

Tenten attempted to smash her knee into Sakura's sternum, but the younger kunoichi smashed her shin against Tenten's before she could. The darker persona laughed inwardly when Tenten spat in her face as she shouted. "Cut the bullshit and tough act, Sakura! Neither of us can win, so let's just call this a draw. Don't tempt me and make me carve you a second smile…"

Sakura smirked as she manipulated her gathered life force, raw energy converting into nature chakra. Crackles of electricity danced around her arms and wrists before her irises pulsed briefly with light as she whispered in her opponent's ear: "I like my meat well done and extra crispy!"

Tenten screamed her bio-electricity erupted angrily and travelled down the chains, shocking her prey excruciatingly. Sakura's predatory expression belied her violent intent as Tenten convulsed against her, the sound of multiple voices calling the bitch's name filling Sakura's ears. Then her fun was ruined when her chakra was violently extinguished by a sharp pain piercing her neck. She immediately retracted her chains as her survival instincts screamed at her to move when she felt something move behind her.

She leaped sideways, to avoid a blurry form that passed by her and caught Tenten's unconscious form. The weapon mistress's body was still going through spasms, the scent of burnt flesh nauseating as the girl's arms and abdomen, now exposed as they were burned off marred by chain-patterned burns.

Genma's calm and authoritative tone was like a douse of cold water that freed her main persona from its bindings. "Winner, Haruno Sakura. Medic, take her to the E.R now."

The original Sakura felt true when she felt various killer intents flash around her but kept her expression calm, being subjugated to Anko's ferocity and Danzou's intensity had given her that skill at the very least.

"All winning contestants please join Haruno-san on the floor so we can select your exam matchups and to receive several announcements." Gemna commanded and the genin obliged swiftly.

Sakura's skin crawled as her 'fellow' genin gathered around her. She was thankful Lee and Neji had been extracted but the look Gai was giving her made her want to crawl under some rock and hide. Her eyes widened as the message escaped the examiner. "First order of business is that I regret to inform everyone that six days ago the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen died. Regrettably, you all missed his funeral due to the exam."

She stole a glance at her fellow genin, watching the shock on the Konoha genin and the outright grief on the face of 'crimson-eyes'. A thought suddenly struck her, Danzou was now uncontested; Sandaime was the only force holding him back, that much was obvious by how the shadowy elder operated in secret – what would happen now – to Konoha, to her?

Before she could ponder the situation the bandana wearing Jounin continued. "We've randomly generated the final's matchup by mixing up the winners. This is the order of the final examinations exhibition matchups: Match one will be Hyuuga Neji versus Haruno Sakura. Match two will be Sabaku no Gaara v. Yamanaka Ino. Match three will be Uzumaki Naruto versus Kagami Sumiko and the final Match will be Nara Shikimaru versus Sabaku no Kankuro."

Sakura's eyes widened considerably, she was against the Hyuuga? Her mind raced as she realized just how fucked she was considering whom her opponent was. His Byakugan would negate all her genjutsu and his taijutsu was unrivaled and worst of all, she had wounded his friend (or more) in the prelims.

Her alter-ego commented quietly as Genma informed them they had a month to train and prepare for the finals. _"It looks like we're in for quite the battle, Sakura-chan. Let's hope Danzou-teme has an idea…or perhaps that Kabuto character…"_

As the genin scattered, Sakura scrambled away quickly. The panic and paranoia she had almost forgotten for the last week or so ever since Kabuto assured her he would get her out of Konoha vanishing. Because now she wasn't quite sure she would survive long enough to meet up with the silver-haired genin.

Considering the bloodlust she felt off Gai, Sandaime's death and the fact Danzou wasn't known to be the most reliable man her existence seemed bleak. And worse, even if she survived long enough to participate in the exams, she was quite certain almost all of the participants would see her dead.

Only one thought crossed through her mind,_ "I'm screwed…"_

* * *

Jiraiya tried to gauge the bizarre looking Akatsuki in front of him. The grotesque stitches crisscrossing across his body stood out even more than his green and red eyes. There was very little information on this Kakuzu's abilities, the only warning his sources had was: "Don't get close and don't stop moving or else you'll die."

The sannin's eyes narrowed, _"His stitches…they're moving!"_ Jiraiya's hands moved at blurry speed, running through a hand seal sequence while the sound of ripping flesh and shifting substance startled him; though it didn't stop him from preparing his designated jutsu _"What the hell…?"_

He slapped his hands against the ground, his life force spreading through the earth. Jiraiya invoked the ninjutsu known as: 'Doton: Daichikyojin no Assaiki.' The ground broke around Kakuzu, collapsing and reshaping itself. Jiraiya waited patiently, observing his enemy as two massive hands of earth made a clapping motion, aiming to crush the Akatsuki. _"What the hell…"_

Kakuzu spread his hands to his sides; his forearms literally breaking off. Black metallic tendrils burst out of his arms and pierced the rock, ripping it apart easily. Meanwhile, two eerie looking white masks connected to similar black substance flanked his shoulders; their mouths opening.

The sannin cursed as he sensed two chakra imprints spiking at once. He ran through some rapid hand seals as he watches a pulsing scarlet gather in one mask's mouth and a hollow white in the other's mouth. His hands hit the ground once more, this time it ripped the earth upwards, creating a stone wall that shielded him via the 'Doton: Doro Gaeshi'.

_"This doesn't make sense…how can use Earth, Fire and Wind? Does he have a bloodline limit or something?"_ He could literally feel the heat of the combination jutsu that impacted against the wall of earth he created. The sound of cracking alerted him he had to move and so he moved away from the wall only to come face to face with a most unsettling sight.

There stood a vaguely humanoid construct of black with a white mask on where the face should be. In its open mouth was a pulsing blue ball of lightning that was aimed right at him. Jiraiya reacted instinctively, using a burst of chakra to invoke the 'shunshin no jutsu' and move out of the way of a nasty looking blast of lightning chakra.

Jiraiya glanced at his foe, watching the eerie humanoid return to its master and leap towards him. The masked creature reattached itself to more of the black tendrils and and molded back into Kakuzu's shoulder. _"So…those masks must bee the key to his multiple element ability…"_

Before he could move both he and Kakuzu stumbled as the entire area shook violently. Jiraiya barked out a dry laugh at Tsunade's destructive abilities and a grin crept onto his face. "It looks like your little friend is in trouble; insulting Tsunade like that…he's definitely going to die."

He blinked as the Akatsuki suddenly laughed bitterly and all four of his elemental masks spread shifted and moved eerily. There was an odd gleam of amusement melded with anticipation in Kakuzu's eyes as he spoke with unflinching certainty, "You are wrong, Hidan is doing just fine. If you must know, it is Tsunade you should worry about."

Jiraiya frowned and his mind raced with battle plans and tactics, trying to figure out how to get close enough to kill Kakuzu. He didn't conceal his doubt in the Akatsuki's confidence until he heard Shizune scream. "And why is that? From where I stand, Tsunade just clocked your buddy real good and everybody knows nobody gets up from one of her punches."

Kakuzu didn't reply for a while, settling for pulling off his mask and revealing the nauseating sight of his hollow, unnaturally wide mouth. He then titled his body forward before he made a retching sound and unleashed a massive amount of tendrils from his mouth, the cacophony of dancing around him.

Hidan's laughter made Jiraiya start as he couldn't help glancing over his shoulder and stare at the resurrected zealot, standing upright with crimson constructs of blood dancing around him. _"SHIT! Blood…Tsunade hemophobia! This is bad, if something happens to her..."_

The sannin's chakra erupted as he prepared to take the battle to the next level. He knew enough on how to battle the Akatsuki now – it was time to go wild. He turned his gaze back to Kakuzu and was slightly impressed his battle aura did nothing to deter the monstrous ninja who taunted him calmly.

"You said earlier that you would kill us both. That was an empty threat, Hidan can't die; unlike you, Jiraiya-san."

* * *

Hidan's lips parted, revealing his diabolical grin. His scythe whistled through the air as he aimed to carve the slug sannin in two. He was not surprised when he missed, but he was surprised by her recovery speed and just barely dodged her retaliation.

_"She isn't that tough…Just like I thought…all these legends are nothing but pansi…" _He thought as he flipped backwards and avoided a follow-up punch. His smugness disappeared as he knuckles impacted with the ground, a massive shockwave rocking the nearby area as the earth collapsed into a huge crater. _"Geez, crazy-ass temperamental bitch plus insane super strength equal one fucking pain the ass!"_

He landed somewhat awkwardly, stumbling a bit on the broken earth. He grabbed the hilt of his scythe and swiped his chain at the figure he caught making hand seals to his right.

"Shizune, stay out of this!" he heard Tsunade command acidly, but the young woman ignored her.

Hidan's eyes flickered with feral intensity as Shizune just barely dodged his attack. He had gotten what he wanted though as her concentration was broken. He closed the distance between him, ignoring the impotent stinging of senbon that were coated by a poison that could not stop his undying body – no poison could; one of many perks of being one of inquisitors of the order of Jashin.

Pain suddenly exploded through his side as he was swept off his feet by a mid-sized chunk of rock colliding into him at break neck speed. He rolled against the ground several times, awkwardly climbing to his feet in time to catch sight of a shadow blocking the light. He cursed as Tsunade's airborne form came closer and closer, her 'Tsuuten Kyaku' aiming to pancake him.

Hidan surprised both kunoichi when he twisted his arm and ensnared Shizune, the chain near her feet slashing upwards. He then tugged on it tightly, pulling himself to safety while dragging Jashin's next meal ever closer. But as he dragged the protesting woman while lifting his scythe he was stopped from eviscerating her by the ground quaking violently.

He stumbled unwillingly and glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of Tsunade now standing in a jagged wound in the earth, both of her hands fisted together where they demolished the landscape. Hidan smirked and sent his chakra through the chain, blade slicing the surface of Shizune's ankle as he pulled it away. _"Hehehe…It starts…"_

He then stepped forward and kicked Shizune towards the charging sannin, stopping her as she moved to catch her companion. He used the situation to his advantage and quickly somersaulted several times backwards before he knelt to the ground and drew Jashin's symbol upon the ground.

He didn't have much time, but he was quick when he wanted to be; despite Kakuzu's constant complaints. Once the esoteric symbol was ready he removed his upper robes and shouted towards the two women as he bound the spiritual link to his sacrifice. His skin morphed into a skeleton pattern in coloration and his eyes shifted to an eerie violet.

Hidan stopped Tsunade by turning his scythe upon himself. The sannin was so surprised by his supposedly suicidal tendency; that is until realization hit her when the teeth of the weapon sank into his side and elicited a gargled sound from Shizune. "Stop where you are, you crazy cunt, or I'll kill your little friend!"

Satisfaction filled him, a sense of supremacy to watch horror and hesitation fill her brown eyes which were homicidal only moments ago. "Jashin-sama has your friend's soul now and there is no escaping his hunger or his magnificence. Now, she's going to die, the only question is, shall I make it quick, or should I let her suffer…?"

"Or…you could step closer and take her place…" he started before his eyebrow twitched when he saw Tsunade wasn't listening to him. Instead she seemed deep in thought, her eyebrows creased and eyes flicking between him and Shizune.

"Have it your way…you stupi-d! Aaaah!" he laughed before making a surprised sound as Tsunade moved and grabbed the chain on the ground. She tugged on it hard once, then let it go, pulling him off his feet violently. As he watched the charging sannin get closer and closer only one though filled his mind: _"Holy shit, she figured out how to use my weapon against me and disable my ritual with just several glances at my style?_

His eyes narrowed and he did the only thing he could think of to salvage the situation. He tried to grab onto her arm as her punch smashed into his abdomen. His lips twitched into a smile before he shut his wide eyes as all his body exploded with nerve wracking pain. He felt the bones in his body shatter and the organs within rupture under both the force and the fragments of his ribcage.

He flew backwards at impossible velocity, more bones breaking as he bounced off the ground several times due to his speed. Then his inertia came an end deep within the now Hidan shaped indention a small hill nearly a fifty yards away.

As Hidan lay in a broken heap, unable to move all but his left arm and leg he laughed audibly and wildly. The pain was so marvelous! He felt more alive than he ever did; nothing had ever damaged him quite so much all at once; not even Kakuzu's combination ninjutsu.

He didn't know where his scythe was and he couldn't feel it nearby; but he didn't need it, not when he had 'Purifier' in his possession. He heard a wild, horrified scream in the distance but paid it no heed as he slipped his hand around something cold, sharp and thin that was strapped to his hip.

Power filled him and he felt all his pain vanished, leaving in its place an encompassing and awe-inspiring awareness and sense of enlightenment. _"You stupid bitch, you've done it now. Now that I have your blood…you will witness Jashin's truth wrath…"_

* * *

Kakuzu was getting a bit impatient; Jiraiya was proving to be more resourceful than he initially anticipated. He hadn't fought this seriously with anybody, not since he fought tooth and nail to escape the clutches of Senju Hashirama.

His survival senses scream at him when he saw the sannin bite down on both of his thumbs. "I'm afraid your friend's little show changes everything. I was going to play with you a little longer, maybe encourage you to talk about your little friends some more, but you guys leave me no choice but to get serious…"

Kakuzu simply threw his hands forward, unleashing a wave of deadly black at the sannin, _"That flippant attitude, that unbreakable confidence, you have a lot of nerve, kid. But I won't let you unleash whatever summoning you've got up your sleeve. I've had enough of meddlesome familiars to last a lifetime!"_

Jiraiya moved with impressive speed, rushing through the familiar hand seals while weaving through the black miasma of death. He leaped backwards while slapping both of his bloody palms together while shouting: "Kuchiyose no jutsu: Sanjuu Tonboyari Harakara no Koden!"

A massive cloud of smoke enveloped the area right before three massive collision sounds deafened Kakuzu. His tendrils repelled the chunks of stone and debris as he prepared himself for anything. _"The toad clan always was always one of the more resourceful of summons. I better keep my guard up…"_

When the smoke dispersed Jiraiya was standing on the back of a mid-sized bright green toad. In its hand it held a large spear with a wave-like blade. To his left was an equally sized grayish black toad with an identical spear only its blade was vaguely shaped like a tornado. The final toad was yellowish green with a spear with a lightning bolt shaped blade. All three were wearing blue Yukata and held their weapons in an offensive manner.

The toad Jiraiya stood upon spoke in a gravely, booming tone as it looked up at its summoner. **"Yo, Jiraiya-san, you need us ta' do some pulverizin'?"**

Kakuzu's analyzed the situation, the symbolism of the spear's bladed heads bothered him as he remembered the old folklore fairy tails of the mythical dragonfly cutter spears that could slice through everything and control nature itself. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed as he spread his hands and three of the black tendrils humanoids leaped out of his back.

The three masked creatures opened their maws, one collecting high pitched air, another pulsing with lightning and the final one collected a deep sphere of scarlet. _"I have to take the initiative and keep them separated." The ancient ninja ran through some hand seals whereas his tendril familiars opened fire, unleashing raw nature chakra at the amphibians. _

_The three toads leaped upwards, easily avoiding the attacks and their chakra erupted, blanketing the area with a heavy, oppressive aura."Yeah, that little guy out there's become a problem. Do you guys mind helping me a bit?"_

What happened next could only be described as pandemonium. The lightning bladed spear pulsed with electricity a raging lightning bolt aiming to fry Kakuzu. At the same time the wave bladed spear exploded into blue light, the moisture in the air around it focalizing as the toad swung it and unleashed a massive torrent of liquid at him. Finally the wind bladed spear buzzed audibly as it blurred when the wind around it gathered before a titanic gale at the Akatsuki.

Kakuzu and his masked familiars zigzagged out of the way, dodging the natural disaster while partially repelling them with opposite elements. A burning wave of flame blocked the wind torrent, a massive wind bullet weakened and stopped the lightning bolt and Kakuzu erected a concave wall of earth to block the wave of liquid.

But the difference in power behind the techniques was obvious, Kakuzu's efforts overshadowed by the raw intensity behind the attacks. The treasurer's familiars were outmatched as the nearly frantic amount of dodging and maneuvering proved.

"This is…troublesome…" Kakuzu observed to himself, dodging debris and deflected nature chakra. He barely managed to follow the massive toads that leaped and unleashed various raw blasts of the elements at him. That's when it hit him; he could only see the toads and somehow Jiraiya had vanished in all the chaos. For a moment all three amphibians were airborne he could hear the sound of swirling chakra and he looked up. "It's over…RASENGAN!"

Blue light reflected in his abnormal eyes as a sphere of raw chakra slammed into his upper body. A gurgling pained sound escaped him as pain exploded through his body as a massive force pushed him a foot or two into the earth. Kakuzu remained completely still, feeling how Jiraiya loomed over him. He didn't move as he felt as each of his black tendril familiars was killed when it was pierced by a massive spear each. The mask on each one of them exploded into pieces as the pain of his four of his hearts dying ailed him but he held his breath and didn't move; his life depended on it.

He heard the toads laughing merrily and the slapping sound of high fives. In truth he realized the entire dodge and attack routine meant to manipulate them into a cluster position where they were easy pickings for the battle toads which saluted Jiraiya and returned to the summon world.

Kakuzu's waited until he felt his lungs burn before his eyes snapped open. He took a deep breath and at the same time commanded all his tendrils to shift at once and striking at the sannin's back. Jiraiya leapt by instinct, he was fast; but not fast enough as some of his tendrils sunk into soft flesh with a lovely squelching sound.

The sannin grunted and Kakuzu let him slip away so he could rise to his feet. He watched Jiraiya stumble a bit before he turned until he slipped into a somewhat shaky battle stance. The Akatsuki's body hurt all over, he was down to his final heart, his own heart as he had sacrificed his Suiton mask to shield his body from that bizarre chakra sphere and even then he couldn't stop the full extent of its damage.

Both S-class ninja panted, covered with bruises, dirt, grime and blood. Before they could end the battle Hidan's cursing voice startled them just before they heart a sickening cracking sound and looked over to see Tsunade punting Hidan's head into the distance.

Jiraiya blinked and then laughed, though his grimace and the blood on his lips belied his agony. "Looks like your friend just kicked the bucket; looks like you Akatsuki lose this one."

Kakuzu chuckled and bowed his head, "I have to hand it to you, Konoha ninja. You really are something. You actually got rid of the annoying idiot. So be it, as a token of my gratitude I'll let you live, Jiraiya-san."

The sannin glared at him and spoke harshly. "What makes you think I'll return the courtesy?"

"This…" he said cheekily and began sinking into the ground. His greed urged him to strike at Jiraiya, to kill him and collect his bounty. But his rational side knew it would take the last bit of his strength and then Tsunade would kill him.

No…it would be more beneficial to escape and acquire new hearts for now. Perhaps his next partner would be better suited for a battle with sannin and then he could try again. Besides, his senses were right, this was his lucky day; he might have lost a bounty and gotten weakened but he could recover and he had finally been freed from that zealous moron – lucky day indeed!

_

* * *

"B-blood…my blood…!" _ her mind tried to process that inescapable fact as she looked down at her right arm. Long lacerations bled lightly where Hidan's fingernails had raked against her flesh. The physical pain was meaningless but the horrible, violating color made the world around her slow down.

Her heart raced and breathing became difficult. Tsunade's body trembled uncontrollably as small, distressed sounds escaped her. Brown eyes widened as spectral images sped through her memory; her mind revisiting the horrors of her past in black and white. In the grim coloring associated with her loss only the blood remained prominent standing out with its bold shade.

"N-no…I can't…I can't deal with this…" she uttered quickly, her teeth rattling. She was conflicted between cleaning it to remove the damnable color and looking away to avoid its taunting shade. The memories, the unbidden guilt and survival's guilt smashed against her mental dam. Years of suppressed self loathing she had hid behind heavy intoxication and compulsive gambling coming back with one hell of a backlash.

"T-Tsunade…sama…" the voice filtered through her ears, but her mind couldn't grasp it, couldn't recognize it. All she heard were the voices of Jiraiya telling her of Nawaki's death and the teammates that dragged her bodily away from Dan's broken and bleeding corpse.

"L-let me…" Shizune's voice pierced the veil momentarily, before Tsunade's eyes fell on her. She screamed and scooted away from the wounded kunoichi as if she were the death god itself. Shizune's breathing was labored, crimson leaking down her clothes, arms and legs.

_"No! Shi-Shizune…"_ her mind screamed. A part of her, buried deep beneath the years of repressed emotions twitched and gasped for life – demanding she stop weeping and start acting. It was long lost kunoichi within, that part of her that was forged and baptized in blood and tears alongside Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

Its voice was weak and hoarse, it having been beaten into submission upon Dan's death._ "Move, move damn it! Summon a healing slug! Heal her, don't just let her die!"_ But as soft as it spoke, so was its influence in the face of waves of panic, traumatized paranoid fear and irrational unease.

It was then she heard an explosion behind her. She shifted her gaze over her shoulder and her eyes widened. That Akatsuki bastard was standing, how the fuck was he alive and able to move after she punched him?

Her face was twisted in disbelief, mingled with horror as she watched the now very pale man with an inverse skeleton coloring surrounded by a churning wave of crimson blood. His eyes were hollow red and he was holding a chipped and crooked looking blade in his hand that was surrounded by a blood red hue.

His voice was audible, a bizarre echoing distorting ringing behind his words: "You've done it now! You've angered Jashin-sama by disrupting my ritual! Now you will face his ultimate wrath! Chiton: Akagekido no Teishu.

Tsunade looked upwards, her pupils dilating as an amorphous face formed out of the blood. The crimson face roared before it rushed forward at high velocity. "TSUNADE-SAMA!" she heard Shizune screaming but didn't move even as the sickly hot liquid engulfed her.

The blood was hot, violating, and repulsive as it engulfed her. She shut her eyes, asphyxiating as blood forced its way down her throat and covered her fully from head to toe. Worse were the stench and bitter taste that invaded her nostrils.

The sannin rolled several times; the force behind the crimson wave having swept her off her feet. She lay on her side, her eyes wide and breathing rapid as she looked, felt and smelled the blood all over her, everything around her becoming silent except for Shizune's screams and Hidan's booming laughter.

Her mind wandered, losing grip of reality, submerging in the memory of the last time she had turned catatonic due to such a bloody state. It was so long ago, the memory almost lost in the passing of time; back then, just after her grand-uncle Tobirama had assumed the mantle and several months before her grandfather Hashirama died.

**=(Flashback Begin) =**

Tsunade's eyes were wide, tears running down her cheeks. The sickening, sticky red drowned her, as she looked upwards. She looked up at the face of her beloved grand-aunt Touka; her aunt's soft brown eyes were vacant.

A small smile left on her lips as her arms crushed Tsunade protectively. The stench of salt and iron filled her nostrils as she just barely managed to hold her aunt's weight. Tsunade's voice trembled softly, "A-auntie…? Auntie Touka…?"

There was no answer; the only thing escaping her aunt's lips was blood as she gurgled helplessly. Then the older woman's body was forcefully pulled away and thrown aside. Tsunade looked up, transfixed by the sight of the man holding the bloody kunai in his hands. His headband was that of the leaf, but there was a long line drawn across the village symbol.

The man leveled an icy glare at her as he pulled the kunai back and tried to attack before the earth around him burst apart. Tsunade shrieked as the blade descended and shut her eyes. They snapped open once she was grabbed around the waist and pulled to safety and she looked upwards to see her grandfather's face twisted in a hard expression.

"Ha-Hashi…" the assailant choked, his body constricted by multiple limbs of wood. Tsunade snuggled into her grandfather's yukata and sobbed, hugging him desperately. The grip around her tightened briefly as the Shodaime Hokage whispered quietly into her ear, "Don't worry, you're safe now, Nade-chan."

She kept her eyes shut and clutched unto Hashirama as she heard her grand uncle's voice bark orders in a harsh and cold manner. She could felt Tobirama's rage, its force intense like a rain storm as it engulfed the area as his footsteps told her he approached her and Hashirama.

His voice was however was opposite than his aura; it was soft and there was a light timble behind it. A hand smoothed through her hair so gently it hurt her inside, the tears returning anew as she remembered Touka's soft gestures and voice, "Is she…do you need any help?"

"No, I will deal with it, Tobi." her grandfather said quietly but with an air of finality. "You take care of the traitor and tend to Touka's body. I will talk to Tsunade…"

"I understand, brother," her grand uncle replied quietly before she felt her grandfather's chakra spike and the air around her whooshed.

"Tsunade…are you alright?" Hashirama's voice startled her as she felt him sit down. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up. The way her spoke, how his arms cradled her gently broke all the dams as the horrible, overwhelming feelings exploded and she whispered his name.

She sobbed hard as broken words escaped her "Why Grandpa?! Why did auntie Touka have to do that?!"

He sounded faintly amused as he ruffled her hair. "Why do you think she did that, Tsunade?"

Tsunade's chest tightened and she hugged her grandfather even tighter. The guilt filled her as she gripped on his robes. "I don't want her to be dead! It's not fair! Why did she have to die for me?!"

"You were precious to Touka; she never had children of her own and saw you as her surrogate daughter. Of course she was going to protect you, Nade-chan; she loved you. Every Shinobi is willing to give their lives for their loved ones, for their village."

"B-but, grandpa, what if…what if you're left all alone? What if everyone gives their lives to protect you and then…then there's nobody left!? I don't want to be alone?!" Her voice became high pitched, panicked as she looked up at him searchingly; begging him for an answer.

"Tsunade…" his whisper was soft, but carried a knowing edge to it."I won't lie to you, that's one of the greatest risks of being a shinobi…"

The blonde girl's eyes widened and she shouted fearfully, disrupting the former Shodaime. "Then I don't want it! I rather never become a kunoichi and have a family than fight and lose everything?!"

Hashirama blinked and then chuckled softly, "Tsunade, I know you don't mean that." He smiled at her patiently and stroked her hair. "If you don't become a kunoichi and your precious people die anyway to protect you, would that be better? You have the power to protect and fight, there are no guarantees in life, but as a ninja, you at least have a fighting chance."

"That's not good enough, Grandpa! What if I try my best and it's still not good enough! I don't want to be alone! I don't want to ever have someone I love die in my hands!"

Her grandfather nodded, "I cannot promise you that you will never fail as much as I cannot assure you that nobody you love will ever die. But just as you would give your life for anyone you love, they will be willing to give their lives for you."

She wailed, unable to accept it. The mere thought of losing anyone she cares for too painful, too terrifying. "But I…I don't want anybody to die!"

"The people we love never truly die. As long as you honor their sacrifices and keep on living, then their dreams, their hopes and memories will live on with you. As long as you love them, think of them and fight for them; they will always be with you – you will never be alone because their love will always be with you – giving you the strength to keep on living."

He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "That is why I am a Shinobi. That is why I became Hokage and stopped the age of chaos, Tsunade. As long as I live, I will fight to spare everyone the pain of loss; just as I shoulder this burden, I know and believe in you, my dear granddaughter. You and I share the love for life, that is why I know that no matter what, you will never disappoint me. I love you and will always make me proud by fighting for the future; Konoha's, your loved ones' and your own."

**=(Flashback End) =**

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and gradually the trembling in his body stopped. She grit her teeth, blocking out the scent, the heat, the nauseating feeling of the blood with sheer will. It would take time to put her demons to rest, but now was a time of action, not of weakness so for now 'mind of matter' would prevail.

___"Grandfather, I'm so sorry. For so long, I've shamed you and our family. Jiraiya was right, I am a coward. But not anymore…I won't run away anymore. I will stand…and I will fight!" _Her pupils focused and her hands curled into tight fists._"Too long have I run away from you, Nawaki, Dan…I've tried so hard to keep your memory alive that I've betrayed you and your dreams for my own selfishness…"_

She looked up, watching Shizune struggle to avoid Hidan's attacks; her apprentice looking worse to wear; panting hard and covered in bleeding cuts and bruises and her earlier deep wound. _"But I was wrong, I thought there was nothing worth fighting for when the real reasons to fight were right in front of me. Jiraiya…Shizune…Sarutobi-sensei. Forgive me, for taking so long…"_

The slug sannin stood up, adrenaline filling her as chakra thrust through her body. She rushed and stood in front of Shizune, blocking her from further attacking Hidan. "Shizune, stand back and tend to your injuries. I will deal with this."

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama…your Hemoph-phobia…"

Tsunade turned her gaze halfway towards the younger woman and shot her a slightly shake, if cocky grin. "It looks like you've had enough exercise for now, Shizune. I think it's time I end this so you can rest."

The last Senju looked forward, observing the Akatsuki controlling waves of blood with the sword in his hand. It pulsed with unnatural energy and seemed to be the hub of the immortal man's power_. _ Her eyes looked around her and then narrowed when an idea formed in her head.

"Oi! If you bitches are done with your little tea party can we get this show on the road? Jashin-sama is hungry and I'm a bit tired of knocking you two around…"

Tsunade's face darkened as she knelt and grabbed the chain of Hidan's abandoned scythe. She started twirling the weapon around, ignoring the outraged Zealot that pulled his own blade back. "You know, your voice is really starting to get on my nerves, kid. So just shut up…and die!"

The Sannin tossed the weapon, watching the cocky immortal barricade himself with a wall of rushing blood and grinned. It was a little known fact that Tsunade was more than just a medical ninja; though she seldom used her ninjutsu abilities; they weren't something one could afford to underestimate.

The metallic alloy suddenly exploded into bright white light as Tsunade charged it with raw lightning chakra. The elemental force sliced through the barrier of blood and wrapped around Hidan. "Do you know what happens when you charge water, the main substance in blood with continuous currents of electricity?"

The immortal laughed, the shock not killing him though his skin begin burning off. He seemed to enjoy the pain by the elated expression in his face and the undertone of his laughter. But Tsunade noticed that his struggles against the chain became increasingly feeble. Also, the blood he used to trying to break the chain with evaporated rapidly. "W-What have you done to me, you fucking bitch? Cut it out!"

The sannin spoke coldly, her expression absolutely malevolent in a manner that would not shame the likes of Orochimaru. "It's a chemical process called Electrolysis. Right now all the water in that blood is breaking apart into Hydrogen and Oxygen. You may be immortal, but your body can't operate without blood and now that you're sufficiently weakened…"

She pulled the chain back forcefully, the pressure and lightning chakra slicing Hidan's body. His eyes widened and he screamed profanities as the chain sliced his body in multiple places. The gory display of it collapsing into dismembered and bloody disarray quite unsettling; but Tsunade had left such weakness behind. She was Senju, she was a kunoichi in battle – she would not falter ever again!

Tsunade then rushed forward and using her momentum punted Hidan's head with all her might. The chakra enforced kick shattered and turned whatever brain the immortal had into a goo-like substance as his head was launching into the distance at impossible velocity.

The Sannin then shot a glance towards Jiraiya and saw him glare at a fleeing Akatsuki. Tsunade knelt beside her protégé and applied the healing chakra as she watched a wounded Jiraiya limp his way towards her; obviously severely wounded – he would need treatment.

It would be so easy to kill him now; if he was gone Konoha had no true ninja in her caliber to hunt her down. She would be free from her home town once and for all! For a moment the tempting thought nearly overwhelmed her before shame and self loathing replaced it as she killed the line of thought.

She shook her head and a tear slid down her cheek. It had taken nearly twenty years but at last she remember what it was like to care for someone, to protect someone because it was the right thing to do. With that in mind she knew she could never betray Jiraiya, not now, not ever.

She smiled faintly when she felt Shizune ease down in sleep; the danger gone. Jiraiya squeezed her shoulder and with the adrenaline gone her body trembled. _"Grandfather, thank you once again, for reminding me...of what's important and what's worth fighting for. I promise, from now on, I'll live up to your namesake and make you proud!"_

* * *

**Jutsu and technique translation:**

Omoto Renge – Initial Lotus

Kawarimi – Substitution

Henge – Replication

Kage Bushin – Shadow Clone

Hakkeshou Kaiten - Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin

Jyuuken fu: Hakke Ryoukoshou Yonshou –

Sabaku Sousou – Desert Funeral

'Futon: Sanjuu Kokuryu Inmetsu - Triple cutting dragon destruction

'Fuuton: Kazedan – Wind Release: Wind Bullet

Kamaitachi – Cutting Whirlwind

Kazekiri – Wind Cutter

Tsuchi Bushin – Earth Clone

Soushouryu – Rising Dragon/s

Doryuudan – Earth Dragon Projectile

Boushikyuu no doro - Spinning Mud sphere

Mushi Bushin no jutsu – Bug Clone

Mushi Kabe no jutsu – Insect Wall Technique

Doton: Daichikyojin no Assaiki - Earth Giant Crusher.

'Doro Gaeshi' – Mud Overturn

'Shunshin no jutsu – Body Flicker Technique

Chiton: Akagekido no Teishu - Blood Element: Bloody rage of the master

Tsuuten Kyaku – Bruising Sky Leg

Shinranshin no jutsu – Mind Derangement Technique

Kage mane - Shadow Imitation Technique


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, have any contractual or property rights in the Naruto franchise; those belong to Mashashi Kishimoto, Shounen Jump, VIZ media, Bandai games and other affiliate companies.

* * *

A/N:

1) Hello everybody, I'm sorry for the delay, but my life is pretty hectic nowadays. I have weekly assignments and test season in half a month, so updates will be slow and I have no true ETA. Again I'm sorry – but that's life…

2) I hope everyone enjoys the chapter's various sub-plotting, soon the finals will begin and hopefully my version will be original enough to garner interest and not disappointment; wish me luck.

3) I want to thank everyone who reviewed, even those whom criticized the story and have yet to reply to my own PMs, you've given me food for thought and I take your comments seriously – rest assured.

4) As everyone has recently seen Danzou's arm…is not quite what we expected and Madara has revealed his powers are diminished due to the wounds wrought upon him by Hashirama – I will go back and streamline some scenes to fit these canon facts at my nearest leisure.

5) Big Special thanks to LD1449 and Rasengan86 for helping me smooth out the last scene with the Hyuuga clan

Anyhow, everyone read, enjoy and review if possible, thank you!

* * *

**Japanese word glossary:**

Raikou – Lightning  
Kumogakure – Hidden Cloud  
Konohagakure – Hidden Leaf  
Jinchuuriki - Power of Human Sacrifice – The name given to the containers of the Bijuu  
Tsuchi – Rock  
Konoha - Leaf  
Kiri – Mist  
Shodaime – The First  
Godaime – The Fifth  
Kyofou – Godfather

* * *

**(At the same time the chuunin expectants dispersed, Raikage's Office, Center of the Storm Pylon, Kumogakure no Sato, Raikou no Kuni)**

The Raikage sighed softly, cradling his face in his left hand as he continued waiting for his brother, as he had for the last thirty minutes. His dark eyes browsed over the other occupants in his office who looked equally bored with the delay.

In front of him sat his ANBU commander, the head of the council of clans and a representative of the Daimyo. His most trustworthy subordinate was a man named Tanaka Yasunari, a veteran of two ninja wars and his childhood friend. The man was deceptively strong despite his lanky frame; his slightly hawkish features clean shaven and pale. His violet eyes were quite eerie all things considered as he rolled them in exasperation. "It astounds me how your brother refuses to change his antics even after all this time, Raikage-sama,"

The leader of Kumo snorted and rolled his eyes at that, "Kirabi may be eccentric but it can't be helped and he comes through when the need arises, you know that. Besides, it's impossible to educate or change him; he's too headstrong for his own good!"

His teeth grit when he heard a soft chuckle from the elderly woman beside Yasunari. Her name was Momoji Takara and she was the shrewdest, meanest and cold-hearted bitch Raikage had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Her voice was gravely and hoarse as she sniped at him, "I always find it ironic that the stubborn boy whom drove his sensei, father and all of Kumo up the walls in his youth would suffer a similar fate when he assumed the mantle."

The Raikage frowned at the jibe and covered his scowl by supposedly rubbing his beard. How he hated these annoying pleasantries and political jousts, they disgusted him. But it couldn't be helped, even he, the strongest man in Kumo, had to 'butter' up the nobles from time to time. Mostly in order to make sure their financial and military support remained optimal without the fuss of cracking down on insurgencies and killing valuable ninja if they ever started acting out against him.

The viper-tongued, oily looking noble representing the Daimyo finally, a young man named Matanabe Sato spoke up. "Raikage-dono, excuse my audacity but I must say that this entire situation is highly unprofessional. My time is valuable and would better serve Daimyo-sama's interests if I actually did something instead of waiting for your delinquent brother to grace us with his presence."

_"You don't sound or look too torn up about, you god damned oily tongued bastard,"_ The lightning master thought bitterly as he peered into Sato's bright blue eyes that flickered with barely restrained impatience. While he might have spoke apologetically, the tone ringing behind his words belied he wasn't sorry at all.

The Raikage sighed heavily, lamenting his own complacency with dealing with Kirabi. Any other Kage would've been sterner with the loose cannon of a ninja, but he was his baby brother and even after all these years he had a certain soft spot towards him. But even he was beginning to consider disciplinary actions as the meeting had been delayed so many times it wasn't even funny; a curse upon the country's unrelenting lightning storms – they were cutting it close as it is!

Before he could reply the door snapped open violently, revealing a rather miffed looking Kirabi. The Jinchuuriki was followed by Yugito, the younger woman bowing humbly while her senior container stepped into the room and took a place beside the door. "Yo bro, what's your deal? You know how these fancy talks make me feel."

The Raikage spoke sternly and pointed towards and empty seat. "Brother, for once in your life stop playing games. I didn't call you here for the kicks. This is a serious situation so sit down."

He then turned to the young Jinchuuriki and after a moment of deliberation made a decision. "You may stay as well, Yugito, this meeting concerns you too."

Yugito bowed humbly and took a seat whereas Kirabi defiantly snorted and kicked the door, closing it with his heel. He remained where he was, leaning on the wall beside the door as he yawned. "Have it your way, I guess that's fair; but jus' don't think I actually care."

_"I guess that's better than having him storm off…"_ the elder brother thought wearily before he sat up."As you are all aware, in a month's time our redemption begins. It's time we reclaimed our honor and proved to the whole ninja world we're the ones on the top of the food chain."

Takara's wrinkled face twisted into a scowl. "This…plan of yours is full of holes, Raikage-dono. You would have us abandon the capital and march across the continent in order to attack a full fledged hidden village at its very gates all for the sake of some ego trip! That hasn't been done in decades and the last attempt ended miserably!"

Kirabi's chakra flashed as he glared at the elder woman. "Hey, I'm the only one who gets to diss my bro, shut you' trap you wrinkly ol' ho!"

The Raikage smirked faintly and covered his face to conceal his amusement as Takara leveled a withering glare at his brother whom was as unimpressed and amused as the Raikage was. "Settle down, Kirabi, it seems our illustrious guest woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. I hear that happens often when one reaches a certain age, so I'll let it slide this time."

The elder didn't bat an eyelash at the jibe at her age, she only quirked a gray eyebrow; demanding an answer to her inquiry. _"Damn that old bat, I never could get under her skin."_

He coughed into his hand, "Ego has nothing to do with this situation. In case you've all been sleeping through the last couple of months, a worldwide war is coming! We have no ally in Ishimaru of Tsuchi or in Shizuka of Kiri or whoever is in charge of Kiri nowadays. Worst, intelligence reports have revealed the supposed strongest of the five, Konohagakure, commands the deadliest of the nine at its disposal. This development leaves me with no choice. We have to make a stand and launch a preemptive attack now and assert our strength before its too late and it is our gates that are left under siege!"

The emissary of the Daimyo seemed thunderstruck by the revelation; his eyes wide and his gasp a giveaway. Takara seemed to understand at long last why the Raikage was so eager and insistent about the attack by the way her body sagged and relaxed; whereas Yasunari, whom was obviously aware of the situation, seemed resigned as he sighed heavily.

"They wield the power of the fox…are you sure? But still…to attack one of the five at its very capital; seems so…" Takara questioned and hesitated. Her face no longer frowning or disapproving, her eyes narrowed and tone trembling faintly. He nodded and watched her bite her lower lip before she nodded slowly, painfully; "The clans will lend you their full support in your…crusade, Raikage-dono."

Yasunari nodded as well and reported, "I've already informed the strategic council they've begun analyzing our intelligence reports, the layout of the terrain and on formulating attack plans accordingly. Also, the fuuinjutsu experts and blacksmith guild have begun assembling our new, hi-tech siege equipment, Raikage-dono."

The Raikage shut his eyes and nodded contently, all was in order, soon his plans would come into fruition and the ninja world would never be the same. "Excellent, they won't know what hit them. Most importantly, the reason I've called you here, brother. I need to know if I can count on you to defend Kumo, just in case."

Kirabi remained immobile for a while; he might as well have been sleeping on his feet. The others seemed tense but the Raikage knew what the detached state was; he was conversing with the Hachibi.

The one known in Kumo as the 'Ultimate Jinchuuriki' grinned and laughed boisterously, "Me and Eight-O concur when we say, we'll watch this place while you head out and play!"

* * *

**(Several Hours later, Underground chamber of the 'Council of Flame', Konohagakure no Sato)**

_"Meh, this place is as dark and dreary as I remember," _Tsunade, the last scion of the Senju thought; a sardonic smirk adorning her thin lips as she drew her finger against the mahogany table. Her brown eyes narrowed in the dim torchlight, a heavy sigh escaping her lips, _"Damn it, I need a drink…"_

Walking through those gates familiar wooden gates was a bittersweet moment of nostalgia seasoned with regret. Nobody but Jiraiya knew she was in Konona as he had escorted her personally under the false pretences of being an 'informant'; which also deflected any unwanted questions about why she wore long gray robes and a hood.

Currently she sat alone at the head of the table, the traveling cloak discarded and revealing her trademark attire with only one significant difference, the Senju symbol replaced the gamble symbol on her back. Her lips twitched faintly as she shook her head, an errant thought dancing through her skull, _"Damn pervert, knowing all my measurements like that…I should smack him…"_

Her eyes snapped to her right as she felt the air shift, "What is it? I thought those geezers were the ones in a hurry to meet me, Jiraiya. If I didn't know better I'd say they weren't all that happy I'm back…"

"Well, it isn't like you've been the epitome of roses and sunshine. Besides, the only thing they know about your life in the last decade and a half is that you've become a legendarily promiscuous lush with a gambling problem."

"Feh, I bet they're just scared I might beat their asses down for the piss poor job they've done keeping Konoha ready for war. I hate to say it, but that one-eyed bastard does raise some interesting points from time to time…"

A familiar, hoarse tone piped with a snarky edge. "Or perhaps these 'geezers' are simply unimpressed by the circumstances surrounding your return, considering Jiraiya-kun had to swindle you into coming back on the threat of death no doubt."

A smirk rose to Tsunade's lips as she turned to her left and laid eyes on the wrinkled, frail looking form, _"Koharu, you're still the sharp tongued old shrew I had hoped to forget." _The sannin waved her hand dismissively at the jibe, "Ah, don't be so bitter, Koharu, my reasons for returning have nothing to do with my credentials or capabilities. After all, you're the ones that recalled me here so that means you need me, no?"

Tsunade sighed and rolled her eyes as the other old fogy she didn't want to meet again spoke. "Ladies, please, this is a time of crisis and unity. Let us keep our demons resting for the time being. We can bicker as we will once the threat of annihilation has been removed."

She shot Jiraiya a withering look that spoke her mind 'why the hell did you bring me back here again?' Tsunade watched as the two elders took a seat at the head of the table across her before the sound of a tapping cane filtered through her ears, _"Danzou…"_

She grit her teeth faintly as the bandaged old man took a place beside her sensei's old teammates. "So the prodigal child returns to our fold. I am truly humbled to know someone so 'dependable' has rose to power and is responsible for our safety."

The sannin's eyebrow ticked but a slightly vicious grin spread over her lips. Years of banter with Jiraiya and Orochimaru had made her nearly impervious to ridicule and insult; well at least when she was sober and in control. "I'll take that bitter edge lacing your words as a compliment, Danzou."

He shot her a dark glare that she brushed off nonchalantly. She then bit her lower lip and pushed out a heavy sigh. "Where are the rest of them, I don't have all day! I'd rather finish my unofficial 'inauguration' in one, brief occasion."

She folded her hands together and the room fell into a tense silence as they waited for the various clan heads to converge. _"The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can get myself a saucer of sake, that damned pervert drank my entire stash two days ago…"_

In a manner of minutes Tsunade watched as the higher echelon of Konoha slipped into the room and assumed their places at the table. She shared a brief look with her teammate and was able to guess his identical thought, 'Sensei should've been here'.

Before someone could break the ice Tsunade felt Jiraiya nudge her lightly so coughed into her hand. "You all know me; I'm not one for formalities and 'flowery' speeches like sensei was. His loss weighs upon me, upon us all. But from what Jiraiya told me, we have nobody to blame but ourselves for our lapse in internal security."

"I've returned upon your request to take the mantle and I will, but let us make one thing clear right off the bat. I'm not Sarutobi-sensei, I'm not as lenient, nor am I as patient. We've been humiliated in our own home, our kage killed under our noses. Whether we choose to believe Orochimaru killed Sarutobi-sensei or someone else did is irrelevant, the end result is the same – we need to change or we will all die."

Tsunade observed the faces of her various younger subordinates (ignoring the elders she had no love lost towards), each of them taking the words in varying degrees of seriousness, guilt and resign. She could still remember how they all looked when they were just teenagers struggling to find their place in life.

A wave of nostalgia hit her with crippling force and her eyes glazed for a moment, the hard lines and coldness surrounding their faces shocking her into attention, _"Life has been hard for them all…and all I've done is run away and let them deal with it themselves. Grandfather, you must be so ashamed of me…"_

Danzou spoke calmly, his single visible eye narrowing "Bold words, Tsunade, but how can we trust you to lead us when…" His hand blurred as he suddenly tossed several projectiles in blurry speed. The ninja around the table all burst into action, the ones closest to Tsunade shielding her with their body and those closest to the elder putting kunai to his throat.

The sound of splattering liquid was swallowed by the sound outraged whispers and harsh glares. Jiraiya however didn't move and neither did Tsunade as they knew Danzou wasn't stupid and wouldn't truly make such a sloppy attempt at her life. Instead, Tsunade, Tsume and Choumaru were now all covered in blood; human blood to be exact by the coppery taste and scent.

"Our leader can't stand the sight, touch or scent of blood…" he finished his exclaim neutrally, diverting all attention to Tsunade.

She looked down at herself, the sickening scent, the sticky, hot sensation were not welcoming. She started trembling, her head bowed and she could feel everyone's eyes on her; each expecting her to crack and panic.

Instead she grit her teeth hard, her hemophobia wasn't completely cured; she wasn't as oblivious to the crimson liquid as she was in her youth but it sure as hell wasn't paralyzing as it was several days ago. She laughed long and hard in a bitter, cold manner before her hand smashed through the table with incredible force; shattering it easily.

"I should kill you for that, old man. But you had legitimate reasons to question me considering my reputation as of late so I'll spare you just this once; considering you may still be useful to Konohagakure in your own way," she spoke and motioned Hiashi and Shibi to let Danzou go with a nod.

She stood up, her killer intent spiking and choking the room. She straightened her stance; back straight and arms crossed beneath her breasts; looking impressive despite being blood stained with her hair sticking to her face.

Everyone seemed surprised she spared him considering her legendary temper and the murderous reprisals of her youth. They all seemed to forget due to her visage that she wasn't twenty anymore – she was old enough to show some restraint if just a bit of it._ "Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer never described my situation better than it did now. Danzou, you may think sensei's death plays in your favor, but Jiraiya and I have plans for you…be thankful you have your uses yet…you decrepit old fossil!"_

"I am Senju Tsunade, I am the heir of Hashirama and Tobirama and your Godaime Hokage! You'd all best get adjusted to that in your free time. I will not be questioned a second time; the next time that table will be the face of whoever's stupid enough to test my patience." She seemed to have successfully asserted her position and conveyed her point so he lips twitched into a small smile.

She then turned her back on everyone and headed towards the exit. "I will retire for now to change and get acquainted with the nuances of my new job. Rest assured I will have MANY questions for ALL of you soon enough. You wanted me as Kage, well now that you've got me you got to deal with me too!"

* * *

**(The following day, Konoha Cemetery, secluded woodlands, outside Konoha's civilian district)**

The harsh wind blew against his body, toying with his blonde hair. The silence was suffocating, the world seeming much smaller and darker at that very moment. "Old man…" Naruto whispered in a soft, disjointed manner.

His blue eyes stared at the flame shaped tombstone and he felt his fists tighten in accordance to the tension constricting his chest. "I…I never got to…I never got to…" he stammered. His eyes stung, burning liquid searing down his cheeks as his shoulders shuddered.

When he was a kid, he promised himself he'd stop crying; it was a sign of weakness and in the end it accomplished nothing. But now, he could not fulfill his vow; the longing, guilt and memories were just too much. Besides, he was alone; nobody would ever know he was weak – even if just for the moment.

The last time he spoke to the old man, one on one, he had told him he was still angry with him even though he forgave him for keeping all those secrets; that was weeks ago. But Naruto had been complacent, he had been too absorbed in his own life, his own troubles to spare Hiruzen a couple of minutes to tell him the truth: that he understood why the old man had done what he did and the true burden of the Hokage now.

It wasn't fair! He would never get to tell him that! Hell, he didn't even get the chance to say goodbye, to give him final respect to the man whom always cared for him, provided for him and watched his back; despite appearances throughout his life.

"Oi, Naruto. I thought I'd find you here," a gruff and slightly hoarse tone called behind him. Naruto didn't move, his head bowed and eyes closed tightly as he inhaled deeply. He mentally berated himself for letting his guard down and tried to calm himself down; his shuddering breaths belying his earlier tears.

"A-Asuma-sensei…" he murmured as he felt the heir of Sarutobi walk up to him. The bitter scent of tobacco and nicotine filled his nostrils as he lifted his gaze, locking his eyes on the headstone. He swallowed and dared glance at the bearded jounin, noticing his face was uncommonly somber.

Asuma sighed softly, "Hard to believe he's really gone, eh?"

Naruto nodded stiffly as he spoke, his voice slightly hoarse, "I had so many things I wanted to tell him and I-I didn't even get to s-say goodbye..."

His off-and-on sensei grunted in approval, "Unfortunately for us, the timing of the deaths of our loved ones is seldom comfortable or acceptable. Hell, my old man and I were on the road to reconciliation and then…this…"

"Yeah…" Naruto trailed off and his eyes hardened slightly, his slightly blurry vision coming into focus. He remembered the look of anguish and weariness Sarutobi shot him when they last spoke. "This guilt and loss…is it always like this? Do we always have to watch everyone around us die…?"

"I won't sugarcoat things, Naruto. There is only one certainty in the ninja world and life in general: Death. It's likely you will attend the funerals of your friends and loved ones in the future and some of them attend yours; that's just the way things are…"

Naruto's eyes shut slowly and his voice was small and resigned; weary beyond his years. "When Sasuke died I was shocked, it was the first time I lost someone. But even then…me and Sasuke we barely friends; we were…I dunno…comrades? The old man…he was…I should feel more than this! B-but all I feel is…emptiness…what the hell's wrong with me?"

Asuma's hand startled him as it squeezed his shoulder, "I'm not a wordy and poetic man, Naruto, but I can tell you that nothing's wrong with you. People deal with grief and guilt in different ways."

Naruto pondered over Asuma's words and decided he should ask his godfather or Kakashi how the next time he saw them. He was closer with Asuma, but didn't quite think he could really talk to him on such personal things – not yet. _"But how…I-how do I make this feeling go away…"_

He could hear the fox chuckling in his mind; his mental barriers at their weakest when he was this upset. He shook his head several times, _"Definitely not like that!" _

Naruto looked up; the sun was in the middle of the sky. Kakashi had told him to meet him for training still didn't understand; still didn't know how to feel or cope with it all and then he remembered what Jiraiya had told him when they were training several weeks ago. _"Hey there, slow down! Don't get down cause you don't get it right away, kid. Some things take time to digest and understand fully. Trust me on this one Naruto, some things in life you learn as you go, slowly and over time; ok?"_

The Jinchuuriki frowned as he recalled those words and nodded to himself. He was still confused; still at loss but he couldn't let it keep him down. While his life was changing so rapidly that sometimes it left him overwhelmed that just half of the challenge of it all. It took time to learn things and many emotions; truths were still lost to him due to age and social awkwardness but so what? What it came down to was one inexorable truth: he was Uzumaki Naruto and no matter how things got; he didn't surrender and bitch about it!"

"I'm sorry for your loss, Asuma-sensei…" Naruto murmured and turned to leave.

Asuma suddenly blocked his path with his arm. "Hold on, Naruto. I've got something for you; that's actually why I was looking for you out in the first place."

Naruto was speechless as the wind manipulator removed a scroll from his flak jacket and handed it to him. "He cared for you a great deal, Naruto. He mentioned you in his will…he wanted you to carry on the will of fire and protect Konoha and so he left you his legendary arm guards. Those were a gift he received when he turned chuunin from the Shodaime himself, Senju Hashirama, nearly sixty years ago…"

His eyes widened and he felt his throat constrict, his lips suddenly dry. He was a bit dazed, a sense of numbness filling him as he wasn't quite sure how to digest that bit of news. "Wh-what? He…why did he…?"

He felt Asuma shake him by the shoulders and started slightly, having gotten loss in thought and overwhelming emotion. "Hey, I thought you'd have grown sharper from your academy days, Naruto. Didn't I just tell you he cared for ya' a great deal?. That's all there is to it. So…stop gawking at it, keep your chin up and don't kick the gift horse in the mouth."

Naruto looked up at Asuma and stammered "B-but." When he saw Asuma frown her bit his lips and nodded; he still didn't understand the subtleties of human interaction; of love, loyalty and care like normal people did due to his isolated childhood but he caught the general gist of it and it felt superb.

He nodded and shook his head and then smiled softly, his voice subdued though the smile reached his eyes this time. "I-I Gotcha', sensei…I-I'm off to catch some lunch and track down Kakashi-sensei, ok? Uhh…Oh! You're helping Shikamaru and Ino this month, right?"

Asuma nodded and blew a ring of smoke, "Yeah, I'll be helping Inoichi and Shikaku train their kids. I was going to offer you the same but Kakashi said he's got plans to keep you mighty busy and that isn't even counting what'll happen when Jiraiya-sama comes back, so I think you're covered."

Naruto nodded and saluted at him casually with a flick of his hand, "Awesome! Then I know they'll be working at least half as hard as I am," he mused with a faint grin. He then bid Asuma farewell and took off into the woods; cutting towards the city of Konoha.

Once he broke out of the woods, he looked up at Hiruzen's portrait in the mountain; lifting his fist as he ran. _"You just wait, old man. I'll wear these armguards with pride but…it isn't enough. You never let me wear your hat when you were alive so I guess that means I'll just have to keep on getting stronger and stronger until I can make you truly proud. When I get to that point, I'm sure it won't be too far behind the day you'll see me wearing that hat…wherever you are!" _

* * *

**(Two days later, ANBU Underground prison facility, undisclosed location under Konoha)**

Kabuto spat some blood, licking the inner side of his cheeks and teeth. The bitter, iron taste still lingered in his mouth from this morning's 'interview' with Ibiki. The silver haired 'genin' was quite versed in resisting torture as Orochimaru had broken him physically and mentally quite thoroughly when he initially discovered he was one of Sasori's puppets.

While Ibiki was damn good at his job, he wasn't up to Orochimaru's level of expertise just quite yet. His vision was blurred with his spectacles gone, but he could see well enough to guess what the general outlay his surroundings were.

His wrists were shackled with cuffs to the wall, his body dangling just high enough so his feet didn't touch the ground; tantalizing and minimizing his ability to escape. There was a circle of glowing seals drawn around him which both suppressed his ability to draw chakra and prevented any chakra techniques from influencing him. His head had been shaved to make electrical shock torture easier, the blood and grime sticking to it.

Kabuto's hearing was sharper than the average ninja's; months upon months of navigating through dank underground labyrinths and tunnels alongside Orochimaru had taught him to rely on more than just his eyes. These sharpened senses told him in the last couple of days just how many guards kept watch on him at every given time: there was always one at the door and another two in the hallway.

The medic nin had tried to use his medical abilities to feign death, but that was a useless endeavor if there ever was one. The ANBU would enter the room shock him with cattle prods until he could no longer resist the pain and woke up. _"No matter, I have other means of escaping this place. All I need is…an opportunity…"_

His eyes snapped to the door of the room as his ears picked up hushed murmuring. He strained to discern the words but failed ultimately in his weary state; he hadn't slept in days. However, it didn't matter much as the sound of the steel door grinding open brought a grin to his lips, _"Perfect…"_

The figure that slipped soundlessly into the room intrigued him. He didn't recognize this ANBU's scent or aura – the individual obviously not one of his regular guards. Its build and frame implied it was a man. The man's piercing blue eyes that barely visible behind his cat shaped porcelain mask were hollow and lifeless. The fact his hair was blonde; a trait that was quite rare in Konohagakure was also noteworthy.

However, the most 'suspicious' thing about the 'visitor' was the way he peeked outside the door and made some quick hand signals before slipping it shut behind him. "Since I don't know you, you aren't one of _his_ agents. That means you're one of Danzou's Roots, aren't you?"

The ANBU didn't reply, he moved quickly and removed a slip of paper from his pouch and slapped it on one of the seals in the sealed circle, deactivating it temporarily. He then walked back towards the door and sat down, his back pressed against the steel door. The ANBU then assumed a lotus position before he brought his hands together. He ran through some odd hand seals before he ended them with a most unusual hand sign. His two thumbs touched as did his index and middle fingers.

Kabuto's eyes widened faintly when he acutely felt the charka rush out of the ANBU before it invaded him. He head exploded with pain as his body went limp. For several moments his skin crawled as he sensed foreign chakra in his body. _"Wh-what is…this?! I-impossible?!"_

The medic-nin overcame his initial shock before he chuckled faintly in his own mind, looking around him as he found himself in a dark corner of his mind. He felt the invader fiddling through his memories and consequently concentrated. _"I would advise against whatever it is you're planning, Yamanaka. It won't end well for you."_

Then he heard the ANBU speak to him, the voice echoing all around him. _"Yakushi Kabuto, this process will be faster and less painful for both of us if you decide cooperate with me. It is inevitable that you will be killed for your acts of espionage and treason. So you can either help me while earning yourself a painless death or resist me and I will leave you to the machinations of Ibiki-san."_

Kabuto laughed in his mind, mocking his assassin as he spread his awareness while bracing himself for the violent attempts to seize his memories. _"Let's see...you're asking me to trust someone who admits he was sent to kill me with critical information about my benefactor. What guarantee do I have that this isn't a ruse by Ibiki-san to get me to crack or alternatively what assurance do I have that you aren't lying? No, I think I'll decline your kind offer considering option number three is best"_

The pain intensified as he felt the mind walker try to force his way through his mental barriers. Kabuto was not shackled from wandering within his own mind; only from influencing his bodily functions. Therefore, he decided to track down the insolent intruder himself.

He caught sight of the blonde man's spirit image pressing both palms against a smoky door; attempting to enter the memory. He suddenly dropped to his knees as immense pain shot through him. A massive, elaborate seal burned to life over the entrance, startling the mind walker and making him pull back; the fail-safe contingency the snake sannin had consensually implanted within Kabuto stirring to life. _"He's found something…already…? I…damn this…hurts more than I imagined!"_

The invader was touching the surface images of a meeting Kabuto had witnessed between a Root agent of Danzou's and Orochimaru some eight years earlier, closely after the Uchiha massacre when Orochimaru had traded intimate medical information in exchange for assistance in avoiding ANBU and Jiraiya's spy network. The invader seemed to perceive Kabuto's silence as a no, so he spoke in a chilling monotone before pressing his hands against the door again. _"I see…then we have nothing more to discuss."_

Kabuto's mouth opened widely and he vomited something, the sensation horrible as it not only made him feel nauseous, it acutely pained him as it ejected itself out of his throat in a cacophony of gagging, squelching and wet noises.

He panted weakly as he looked forward, a mirror image of himself standing in front of him, except for one significant difference; it had bone-chilling yellow eyes. **"My my, little mind walker…didn't your master ever teach you that should mind your own businessssss?"**

Kabuto watched as his doppelganger grinned in a malicious manner before it vanished. The ANBU rushed to make hand seals to break the illusion or defend himself in Kabuto's mindscape but failed to do so as white snake heads burst from the ground and wrapped around his limbs, their origin coming from various places on his clone's body.

The mirror image was now standing beside the ANBU, its hand grasping the man's face, **"I believe the saying is…curiosity…killed the cat, issssn't it?" **With that said the snakes constricted and an eerie laughter echoed in Kabuto's mind before he was jolted awake with a start.

The Black Ops agent seemed to wake up as well. His eyes were slightly wide but otherwise didn't show an external signs of distress; a clear sign of his intense indoctrination and self-discipline. Kabuto however wasted no more as he saw the man groggily cover his head with his hand and struggle to get to his feet.

Kabuto bit on his lower lip and bent his thumbs as close as he could to his palms before he tugged both hands violently. The agonized scream caught in his throat as the skin was violently shred off his palms and hands. He hissed out a pained breathe before he thrust his chakra through his limbs; the tissue healing rapidly now that the sealing circle had been disrupted.

Discipline and survival instincts pushed the silver haired ninja to act next; Kabuto charging forward and aiming his chakra coated palm towards the Roots agent. He created a chakra scalpel, blue energy coalescing around his hand before he shoved it into the man's neck, severing his windpipe and the muscles around it.

"No hard feelings, but you're just the unlucky sap that walked into my cell." He apologized and in a manner of minutes he stripped out of his clothes and exchanged ensembles with the dead man. Once he assumed the dead man's appearance accordingly he ripped a thread from 'his' blanket and shoved into his mouth before gathering chakra to his fingertips. _"This…is going to hurt…"_

He bit hard against the sweaty fabric in his mouth as he removed the skin of his own face. The horrifying pain was partially numbed with medical jutsu and the sensation of his flesh, sinew and skin regenerating nearly drove him to vomit once more; but he managed to suppress the urge somehow.

He sustained his 'old face' with chakra, retaining its flexibility and substance before he placed his other hand on his 'assassin's' face. He removed the cadaver's face, utilizing his master's patented 'Shoshagan no jutsu'; wearing it over his own for camouflage. Then the second stage of the 'switcheroo' was initiated by exchanging their faces when he glued his own face onto the man's body with medical ninjutsu and he shaved his head clean to fit his current appearance; luckily their complexions were fair and similar in tone.

Kabuto then placed the man's corpse in his place, dangling it from the chains and removed the deactivating seal once he stood outside of the circle. There were hints to his deception, but it would take ANBU time to discern them in the poor lighting and he would be long gone by then.

He adjusted the mask around his face and pulled the ANBU hood over his head; concealing his baldness before he concealed his own scent, like every good ANBU would with a bubble of chakra before he slipped out of the room, nodding to the ANBU beside the door and noticing the other two were unconscious on the floor. Kabuto then slipped into the shaded halls, making his way outside.

_"It seems Konoha is no longer safe for me, but it doesn't matter, my job here is done for now. Orochimaru-sama will understand and I'll finally be able to get back into his good graces...all I have to do is make a brief pit stop before I go…to prepare my contingency for later…"_

* * *

**(At the same time, training field twenty three, Konohagakure)**

Sakura shivered slightly as she trudged through the moist and muddy riverbank. Her emerald eyes flicked from side to side as she scanned the ground at her feet. Her alternate personality sniped impatiently; the last hour or two of 'sight-seeing' having become a hassle. _"Shouldn't we be concentrating on seeking a proper tutor to help us prepare, Sakura-chan?"_

The dominant persona snapped right back as their joint body knelt in the mud. _"Stop badgering me, we need these ingredients…there's only one path of survival; we've researched and discussed it before. You know what's at stake!" _ She then carefully picked a very small, black mushroom with red spots, a small smirk playing on her lips.

She heard the violent persona snort and her face twisted into a frown._"Wouldn't it be better to seek out the snake-whore, she is our 'sensei' after all. As insane and dangerous as she is, we both know she's an assassination expert; I'm pretty sure she knows a jutsu or two to help us."_

"I've asked around, nobody's seen her in..." she murmured bitterly. Then her survival instincts screamed at her. She tried to move but her body just wasn't fast enough. She choked as something cold wrapped around her neck, wrists and ankles; pulling her back and binding her to a tree.

The familiar voice, so sugary with a hint of violence chilled her to the core. The blurry shape of her violet haired tormentor came into view; violet and gold orbs almost glowing with compacted murder. "Greetings, Sakura. It's been a while, hasn't it? You look surprised. Now why is that? Haven't you missed me?"

Sakura couldn't breathe properly, her lungs burning. Her eyes widened faintly when she noticed the constraints holding her weren't wire or rope, they were huge serpent familiars. "An-Anko-sensei…? I was j-just looking for you"

Anko's grin widened, her sharp incisors giving her already predator visage and even more sinister edge. "Is that right? That's great, it's always fortunate when the prey enters the trap on its own volition. Unluckily for you, I'm not the one you have to worry about…"

"What are you…?" Sakura murmured before everything went black as she finally gave into oxygen deprivation.

---

_"Wake up…wake up, Sakura-chan!"_her alter ego urged her when she began regaining awareness. She was confused, unsure where she was or how much time had passed as she moaned groggily. She tried to open her eyes gradually but someone else in the room did not give her that luxury as someone grabbed some strands of her hair and tugged on them hard.

She gasped in pain her eyes snapping open. She looked around wildly and noticed she was in the Hokage office. Confusion filled her for a moment; it was quickly replaced by dread as she saw Anko sitting beside her, on her left, and a very impatient looking blonde woman glaring at her icily from behind the Hokage's desk.

The woman whom she recognized as Tsunade of the Sannin, was obviously the new Godaime. Tsunade sighed in exasperation as she rubbed her left temple. "You're as crude, yet effective, as ever, Anko. But don't damage the girl, at least, not yet."

"H-Hokage-sama?" Sakura questioned a bit fearfully, cautious as she noted an undertone of violence to the deceptively young looking woman that by record she should be in her fifties.

Tsunade smirked before she drawled out a sarcastic snipe, "My, why aren't deductive skills astounding?"

As the woman leaned closer, the gleam in her brown eyes sent a chill down Sakura's spine. It was worse than Danzou's one-eyed glare, it was the gleam of complete superiority and confidence in those twin orbs. Sakura felt so small she might as well be an insect to that woman; and not an interesting one at that. _"She's dangerous…even more than Danzou…don't piss her off!"_

The woman's lips parted and the voice that came out was sweet, but the undertone was one of homicidal playfulness. "Do you know why you're here, Sakura?"

She shook her head, a feeling of dread settling in her stomach. Her usually encourages alter-ego was equally nervous and silent when Tsunade's lips parted into a grin, revealing her pearly white teeth. "I'm actually glad you're both here, it'll spare me some time…"

Sakura felt Anko stiffen on the chair beside her and a twisted flicker of satisfaction filled her when she caught glimpse of her tormentor's eerie eyes narrow suspiciously.

Tsunade folded her hands together and spoke calmly. "I'll be frank with you both, cause' I don't indulge in fucking around and prettying things up like sensei did. I don't trust both of you; I don't know what sensei was thinking in his last days and I don't really care right about now."

Sakura found the speech pattern depressingly familiar, it was the dismissive insult that came before the sucker punch of a demand that fucked up her life even more. It wasn't long before her realization was proved correct when Tsunade continued: "You two have by some freakish bout of luck been spared, so it's time you two started making yourselves useful to me and Konoha at large."

Sakura hazarded a guess that Anko was about to say something stupid, her posture in her seat stiffening when Tsunade's fist smashed into the table, cutting her off. "Sit down and shut up. I'm not done yet. Haruno Sakura, I've been told you're Danzou's little pet pawn at the moment, which is most fortunate for you."

Her darker half panicked just as much as Sakura did, screaming mentally: _"Oh shit, oh shit! She's going to try and make us…she's going to get us killed!" _Sakura couldn't quite contain her distress; her eyes wide and fearful and breathing pattern becoming somewhat rapid.

"Since Anko failed so miserably in bonding with you to the point we couldn't activate the 'Silverline' protocol of flipping you through the normal means of bribery, flattery or manipulation it seems I have little choice but to take the 'direct' approach."

Tsunade suddenly pointed at Sakura and barked a command "Restrain her!"

Sakura was surprised Anko obeyed Tsunade blindly, she expect the volatile woman to flip the Hokage the finger and argue about being mistrusted. Apparently, her snake-whore sensei was more duty-bound than she let on.

Tsunade rummaged through her desk and took out two syringes. One had a bizarre looking, glowing liquid in it and the other a colorless liquid. The Hokage then walked over to her and shoved one of the needles into her shoulder, injecting her with the glowing liquid. "I've just injected you with a radioactive isotope; you are going to smear small bits of your blood in Danzou's compounds, the few you are familiar with."

Sakura's eyes widened and before she could comment Tsunade shoved the other needle and pumped the murky violet liquid into her blood stream as well. "Now I've injected you with a toxin of my own making. As I stated earlier I don't trust you, just consider this as insurance on my part, this will make make sure you don't go crawling to your master and ask for asylum as I am the only one who knows the cure to this."

Sakura cursed audibly, panic paralyzing her before the iron strong clutch of Tsunade's fingers around her neck brought her back to reality. "Now this is important, so you better listen carefully. You have exactly 48 hours to live before it dissolves completely in your blood stream and makes your heart explode. Don't think getting sick will help you because there are no symptoms or adverse effects; so don't bother trying to hint something is wrong with you to Danzou."

"It goes without saying that this little 'deal' remains between us, Sakura. I am the only one who has the antidote; your life is in my hands now. Come see me 0800 hours in two days for the administration of the cure; pending upon my satisfaction with your performance."

Sakura couldn't quite speak, too shocked, outraged and downright terrified. She panted heavily and shivered as she sat back down; feeling the little bits of control Kabuto's promise ensured her slip between her fingers once more as this new, far less favorable player entered the game of controlling her life.

"As for you Anko, you will keep an eye on Sakura and report any strange occurrences to me. In the meantime, continue training her with earnest so there are no suspicions of foul play on Danzou's part. You will also be assisting in the reconnaissance efforts into said facilities with your 'unique' set of abilities."

Sakura vaguely heard Tsunade speak to Anko. "Now get her out of my sights before she wets herself in my office. I've got lots of work to do!" She was then yanked harshly to her feet and ushered towards the door.

Sakura yelped, distracted by the colorful and vocal profanities of her alterative persona before Anko's fingers dug into her flesh near the point of breaking it; the snake jounin obviously just as afraid and angry as she, and that was the only silver lining in the whole situation if Sakura could even call it that.

Anko nearly threw her out of the room after opening the door. Sakura stumbled hard into the adjacent wall face and wrists first, vaguely hearing Tsunade speak to Anko through the ringing in her ears and pain in her head. "Oh? And Anko, I wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't sensei, this is your only chance to prove your loyalty and competence to me."

Sakura cried inwardly, outwardly trying to steel herself as the impending doom drew nearer as she heard the door slam shut. Anko's venom coated words promised the next couple of days would be painful. "C'mon you little bitch, I'll 'help' you train for the exams. This time I'll show you what 'real' training is – no more kiddie gloves…"

Sakura gulped and looked up, preparing to obey before she caught a glimpse at her nemesis, 'crimson eyes'; accompanied by no less than Densetsu no Jiraiya. The pair passed by them; Jiraiya and Anko exchanging a stiff nod whereas her former teammate offered her but a brief, icy glance, "Sakura."

A bitter blade of regret, jealousy and hatred burned through her and she leaned close enough to Naruto when he approached her so only he would hear her next words. "Do not act familiar with me. I won't be fooled like the others. I don't care how you good an actor you are, a monster is still a monster in my book and one day…everyone will know that."

Naruto's lips twitched faintly and his voice bled with a low timbre. It could've exasperation or perhaps amusement, she couldn't tell and when it came to him she always believed the worst. "I am not a monster, Sakura, but apparently I can't get that through your thick skull. So you can keep on shouting your bullshit accusations till you're out of breath. Nobody's gonna listen to a crazy-ass bitch who talks to herself, so why don't you fuck off and leave me alone, k?"

With that said he turned to leave, _"You don't get to dismiss us like that! You're not the boss of us, you fucking bastard!"_ She grabbed his wrist, "You better watch your back, you cocky son of a bitch."

Naruto shrugged his arm and released his wrist, "I don't have time for your shit right now, Sakura. So if you still want to 'kill the monster' put your fists where your mouth is and fight me in the finals!"

Sakura glared at him as he walked away, sharing some soft words with his sensei that she noticed eyed her with disdain. The white haired man snorted to himself and then led her enemy into the Hokage's office.

"If you're done humiliating yourself, let's go," Anko hissed at her impatiently and grabbed a tuft of her hair. Sakura yelped, by the pain within was hollow in comparison to the impotent rage and helplessness she felt; the gap between her and 'crimson eyes' was only growing further and further and there seemed to be nothing she could do about it.

* * *

The door slipped open, Jiraiya stepping in first and throwing her a lazy salute. She rolled her eyes before she caught sight of the teenager that followed close behind him. Her eyes narrowed as she shifted in her seat. _"He's got Kushina's nose and eye shape, but his face and coloration is Minato's…It's surprising the older ninja are so…'oblivious' to his pedigree. I wonder…"_

"Oh? You must be Naruto…" Tsunade greeted the Jinchuuriki neutrally. She quirked her brow at his poorly hidden scowl and glaring eyes. "I'm Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage. I'm..." She felt her fists tighten and her left eyebrow ticked.

She uttered her next words in a deceptively calm down, though the gleam in her eyes pulsed with barely constrained impatience. "Is there something you want to say, kid? Cause' if you don't cut the crap…"

Her teammate gulped and quickly stood in front of Naruto. He waved his hands in a placating. "N-now wait a moment, T-Tsunade, c-calm down…Naruto's just…"

She shot Jiraiya a glare that shut him up, though by the look in his eyes and the way his eyes kept on travelling back and forth between her and Naruto she knew he was still nervous. "I don't mean to be rude, Tsunade…sama, but aren't you Ero-Kyoufu's teammate?"

She retorted sharply, cracking her knuckles lightly; the urge to bash something beginning to stir within her. She hadn't drunk sake in three days, she hadn't slept properly in five and his impertinence was annoying her. "I'd have thought when I introduced myself that was obvious, what are you getting at? We have things to discuss so get on with it – spit it out!"

He spoke in a flat tone, his eyes narrowed and voice low; almost conspiring and suspicious in its tone. "Well, to be honest, even though you look like you do in your pictures, you're way too young and good looking to be as old as godfather…are you sure you're Tsunade?"

The room fell silent, her brown eyes boring into his blue. Slowly her lips twitched when he didn't turn away. It was refreshing as it was upsetting, to have someone challenge her like that; unflinching and without hesitation. Even though he should know she could shatter him with a flick of her finger he stood steadfast; even daring to quick a brow questioningly at her.

Such impertinence, insolence and lack of tact and fear of death…he was definitely Kushina's son! Her shoulders shook as she sat up in her chair, "You betcha' I'm Tsunade, you little punk! I'm your Hokage so you better get your act together or you'll be still be a genin by the time your grandchildren graduate!"

The kid seemed conflicted at first but then his eyes gleamed with a vigor, "Like hell I will you da…ugh!" he started shouting before Jiraiya's fist smashed into his stomach, effectively silencing him.

Jiraiya kept the boy from falling to his knees by holding him by his overcoat. "Show some respect, Naruto! Tsunade is not only as strong as I am; she's also your Hokage, like it not! Stop embarrassing me, damn it! You can't go running your mouth like some snotty kid anymore!"

Tsunade quirked her brow at the debacle, her fury abated by the spectacle. She snorted; catching the gleam in the young teen's eyes and feeling for him. It wasn't long ago she was getting lectured; if less boisterously, by her sensei when she addressed her grand uncle.

"Tch, give it a rest, Jiraiya, I can take care of this punk myself if I feel the need to. Besides, he's just like we were back then, remember? Besides, he's got Kushina's infamous temper and big mouth; I learned to deal with her, I'll learn to deal with him."

She saw the kid freeze as if he had been punched again; gaping at her like she had grown a second head. She smirked wryly before a scowl replaced her expression as Jiraiya reminded her, "Actually, the way I remember it, you and Kushina used to shout, curse and call each other names like a pair of children all the time…"

Tsunade growled faintly, "Oi! Shut up! Why do you always have to spoil the moment! You stupid pervert!"

She smiled faintly as Jiraiya scowled and crossed his arms under his chest, before Naruto spoke up, a bit urgently, "Y-you knew my mom?!"

Tsunade grinned a bit, chuckling fondly as she remembered some good times from the past. "Of course I did, you're just as rude, loud and obnoxious as she was at your age!"

Naruto scowled at her, about to retort when she lifted her hand and waved it dismissingly; effectively shutting him up. "Now now, don't get me wrong, she was a friend and a wonderful woman. But she just had a gutsy, die hard attitude just like me. So don't get your panties in a twist kid – I meant that as a compliment."

The boy seemed placated but had more things he wanted to say, wanted to ask; but unlike his mother he seemed to have inherited at the very least learned a bit of restraint – good. "Now, as much as I love to reminisce, now isn't the time."

The serious tone she assumed seemed to make him more alert and attentive. She watched Jiraiya carefully; he seemed pleased; maybe even proud with the boy. "The reason I summoned you, to be frank is that I wanted to see how you were like, Naruto. Jiraiya's account of your childhood paints a picture that is disturbingly familiar with another person I once knew and not in a good way."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed, both confused and upset by her vague insinuation. The gleam in his eyes, that thirst for recognition and acknowledgment made her uneasy. But it was tempered by a gentleness and livelihood Orochimaru's eyes never did seem to contain – so for now, she too was placated.

Naruto cut into her thoughts, his eyes burning with a passionate flame. "I understand…Tsunad-Hokage-sama. I'm a container so I'm already potentially unstable with the bastard-fox in my head and with how my childhood was shit I know it looks bad. But that doesn't matter to me, I swear! Konoha is my home and I'd do anything for it and everyone in it! I'll do whatever it takes to prove it, I'll work harder, I'll get stronger and I won't be a burden!"

Tsunade sighed softly, the naïve and idealistic view of youth. She wondered if his zeal would hold once he saw the true darkness and ugliness of the ninja world. It was refreshing, maybe even touching to find ninja like Naruto, like she and Jiraiya once were in the cynic and disillusioned world she inhabited.

"Save me the speeches, kid. You ain't running for Hokage just quite yet. Tch, I'll take your word on it cause' Jiraiya vouches for you and you look and sound like you're a good kid. But, a word of advice from my vast experience…don't go running your mouth and making big promises you may not be able to fulfill – you'll only disappoint yourself and others in the long run."

Naruto beat Jiraiya to the punch and spoke up, "I'm not just full of it! I'll do whatever it takes! I'll even give my life for Konoha to protect everyone in Konoha – because becoming Hokage is my dream!"

Tsunade's breathing hitched faintly and her eyes widened. The thrice damned exclaim haunted her and she was silent for a long time as the specter images of Nawaki and Dan framed Naruto's face. She turned around in her seat to conceal her moist eyes. She faced the window and spoke in a semi-subdued manner as she waved her hand dismissively.

"I told you not to make stupid promises! Tch, get him out of here, Jiraiya! I'm busy and I've got paperwork to fill. Oh, and make sure you and Kakashi teach him well, we're going to need him next month…"

She heard muffled screams and shook her head. She peeked over her shoulder and glanced at Jiraiya, which had his hand firmly held over his student's mouth. She was surprised how passive her old teammate was; but she realized quickly just what he was up to: he wanted them to 'click' on their own.

She heard Jiraiya drag Naruto out of her new office. Her lips twisted into a forlorn, morose line,_ "We really are getting old, aren't we Sensei? Jiraiya's become as meddlesome as you were. I…even I- I'm beginning to understand what you and grandpa always said about how the young generation always surprised you and made things interesting…"_

She then turned around and gazed at the shut door, _"Minato, Kushina, your kid sure has grown into an interesting young man; just like Jiraiya said. Heh, something tells me he's about to drive me to an early grave, but at least this job'll never get boring! Now, all I need to do is figure out how to deal with Orochimaru…and how to get my hands on some fucking sake before I go crazy!" _

* * *

**(Later that day, Private and secluded Hospital room, Konohagakure) **

He opened his eyes slowly, the first thing that filtered through his mind was: everything hurt. He pushed out a pained exhale and tried to sit up. He shut his eyes tightly, his body protesting at first before he willed it to obey and despite the vertigo he opened his eyes. _"How long…have I been out?"_

"Neji-kun, you're up! H-how do you feel?" he heard a worried, timid female voice speak beside him. He grit his teeth and opened his silver eyes slowly; peering towards its origin. "Tenten, you're ok. That's good; hmm…how long have I been out?"

His teammate bit her lips and his eyes narrowed as he pursed his lips. He coughed politely as his eyes narrowed a fraction, demanding an answer. "They've kept you heavily sedated, Neji. You've been out for several days since they had to remove bone fragments from your lungs and arm…it was pretty bad."

He said nothing but he felt his teeth grit, an angry tremor passing through his spine. He tightened his grip around the sheets covering him. But, despite his displeasure he asked the question that immediately rose in his mind. "So…how is…Lee?"

A second voice spoke up in the room, quiet and unsure; "I am…fine, thank you, Neji. How are you…?"

Neji's eyes flicked towards his right, catching sight of Lee sitting in a chair. His former teammate's whole upper body was bandaged but he was otherwise fine; a testament to Neji's restraint and control – otherwise he wouldn't be lying in a hospital – he would've been lying in the morgue. "What are you doing here, Lee?"

He frowned as Lee couldn't even look at him, his eyes narrowed and full of shame but he spoke firmly and loudly as he looked straight into Neji's eerie blank eyes. "N-Neji, I wanted to apolo…!"

Neji snorted and his lips twisted into a scowl. "Tell me you're joking when you actually think I care about your meaningless apology, Lee." His silver eyes speared the taller body, making him flinch and look even more uncomfortable. "I spared you from a painful loss and gave you a chance to back down, you chose to use a deadly kinjutsu on me, I think that clarifies what you think of me, Lee."

Lee's eyes widened and he spoke quickly, in a somewhat choked manner as he waved his hands in front of him. "W-wait! It wasn't like that! I only wanted…"

Neji's tone remained painfully calm and abusive as he continued. "Spare me your excuses, you crossed the line and there's no going back. Before my only concern was that you were so pathetic I couldn't rely on you in the field, now I can't trust you at home either. I will work with you if commanded to do so, but otherwise I want no more contact with you ever again. Now leave me."

Lee shook his head and took a step forwards. "N-no! I can't! We're friends! I-I made a mistake but I'll make it up to you! I'll fix it!"

"No Lee, this isn't something you can't just fix like some broken toy. Despite my reservations with your skills, I trusted you, cared for you as comrade. But you chose to disregard my advice, disrespect me personally due to jealousy and ultimately shut me up to fix your inferiority complex – no more."

Neji watched Lee take a step forward before Tenten rose and blocked his path. She opened her mouth, ready to intervene and try to mediate when the door opened and an old, cold-looking Hyuuga stepped into the room. The Hyuuga prodigy tensed as he saw it was his grandfather, Hyuuga Hisano, the former clan head. "Both of you children need to leave now, I have clan matters to discuss with Neji."

Neji nodded when he saw his fellow genin hesitate, signaling them to go. They still lingered before the elder's voice cracked like a whip and they scrambled out of the room, "That was not a request, now leave."

Neji kept his head bowed when his grandfather took the seat Tenten occupied just a moment earlier. Instead of a soothing and calming presence all he felt was oppression and anxiety. He spoke smoothly, though even an amateur Hyuuga could tell by his posture he was nervous. "Hisano-dono, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

Hisano spoke coolly but Neji dared not lift his gaze; his grandfather was a harsh and old fashioned noble; he didn't tolerate insolence or in this case an inferior looking into his eyes. "Grandson, despite Hiashi's impressive ability to conceal the knowledge of your budding skills it has come to my knowledge that you have self-taught yourself techniques no branch member should know; is that correct?"

"That is true, Hisano-dono, I have mastered the Hakkeshou Kaiten and Hakke Ryoukoushou Yonshou. I exercised caution and only used them to save my life when faced with a life and death situation."

Hisano's voice rose only slightly; its icy quality filling the Hyuuga with dread. "That is quite an interesting development, care to enlighten me on how, grandson?"

Neji shut his eyes grit his teeth preparing for the pain before the door opened. He held his breath, bracing himself when he heard a timid, feminine voice he did not expect, "G-grandfather, what are you doing here?"

He popped one eye open and glanced at the door way, watching his cousin, eyeing Hisano with honest surprise. He followed her gaze and didn't quite blame her considering Hisano and Neji were never close. "I have come to satisfy my curiosity over an enigma. Mainly, how Neji has managed to decipher the secrets behind two of main family secret techniques."

Hinata seemed to share his apprehension as she spoke up, in a slightly trembling tone, but behind it was a resolve as she took a step forward. "H-he isn't to blame! I-I am the one who taught him the basic moves when we trained together. If anyone is to blame, it is I…"

"You are lying, Hinata-hime, while it is commendable that you show loyalty towards your kin. As heiress you should learn that if you choose the path of deception you must learn how to do it properly; mainly the art of governing your emotions and tone."

Neji's eyes widened and snapped open when he saw Hinata straighten her shoulders and despite the fear in her posture and eyes she didn't back down. There was a fire in her eyes; one he had always belittled; now he couldn't help but be in awe – what he Hiashi and Naruto's influence done to her in only several short months. "No!" she nearly shouted, probably nervous as hell. "I-I'm not lying…I made sure to train in the open while Neji was around…so he could benefit from me and otou-san's training sessions."

That surprised Neji, had she really; he didn't detect deception in her words. It annoyed him to a degree, to know he was manipulated to a degree but his younger cousin; though it was more likely Hiashi, whom had vested interest in his growth was the true mastermind behind the ploy.

Hisano stood up swiftly and turned towards her, ignoring Neji much to the prodigy's relief. But he couldn't help but feel something bad was about to happen. "You what? You deliberately exposed our most intimate of secrets to one of the branch and you admit it with such candor? I had not come here initially to punish anyone, but now I believe that I may have a change of heart."

_"H-Hinata? Are you mad? What are you doing?" _Neji reeled, wondering where his timid and worthless young cousin had gone and when she was replaced by a bolder, slightly more assured version of herself. Hinata nodded her head and for a moment Neji thought Hisano might strike her but then a third figure stepped into the room and the tension grew exponentially.

It was Hiashi, and his glare matched his father's in intensity as he shut the door behind him and stepped in front of his daughter protectively. "Hinata, stand down, I will handle this."

Hinata nodded and moved to Neji's side, clutching his hand tightly and he couldn't help but smile – she was trembling just as much as he was. _"Tch, now that's something you don't see every day. I can't believe little Hinata stood up to grandfather do me…maybe I'll blink and wake up from this surreal situation…"_

"Hiashi, did you condone this 'exposure' of main family secrets? You have shamed me and pushed things enough with your leniency and refusal to brand one of your daughters; then you began an open policy – sending the branch into all branches of ANBU and more. What are you thinking?"

Hiashi snorted and crossed his arms, "Father, you forget your place. Do not talk down to me like I am a child. You are my _advisor_ at most, and my subordinate at worst. I condoned Hinata training with Neji in the more intimate arts because he is her personal protector so he must be her equal if not superior. Also, I am considering sharing our knowledge with all the Hyuuga to strengthen our clan as a whole"

"You are making a mistake, Hiashi. Do not forget what history has taught us; the tragedy which brought about the first and last rebellion and the consequential birth of our 'cousin' clan, Uchiha when our blood mingled with the descendents of the sage 300 years ago. The seal and separation serve a purpose and you know it."

"The past is just that, the past, father. I once believed in the ways of our ancestors, but now I know they are obsolete and are degenerating with every passing generation. Hizashi was my equal and yet he never reached his full potential. Neji is the most naturally talented Hyuuga in a generation and you would have me block his path out of tradition?"

Neji noticed Hisano looked thoughtful, glimpsing at him and Hinata with narrowed eyes. The elder said nothing but he rubbed his chin and exhaled heavily before his uncle continued. "I have consulted with Godaime-sama when she summoned me to her office yesterday and she shares my suspicions that more and more stillborn children are being born due to our inner-breeding and marrying and our bloodline limit will dry out if we don't change."

Neji noticed Hisano's face hardened, the gleam in his eyes turning to a dangerous one. The atmosphere in the room shifted; turning very tense as Hiashi continued. "Furthermore, ever since I've started employing the branch members in the main Konoha forces, the relationships between us and the other clans and our standing in the village as a whole have risen. This new policy has filled up our coffers with more money…it is a good thing."

Hisano sighed heavily and folded his hands together. "No…it isn't. I know you, Hiashi. This is just how it starts Hiashi, leniency towards Neji today, tomorrow; the entire Branch house will wish the same. No. What you are doing now is a disservice to our ancestors. You may believe that some of this foolishness holds merit, and perhaps some few do. But you risk opening a pandora's box that can never again be closed by venturing into them..."

He turned his silver eyes towards his grandchildren. "I myself have allowed you to have this farce of two possible heiresses due to the grief of your late wife. But I see now that such leniency has clouded your judgment. No more. I am going to have you impeached and you know the others will back me up and restore the order of things in Hyuuga until Hanabi is ready to assume the leadership of the clan."

Hiashi blocked his father's path from leaving. "I'm sorry, father, I can't let you do that." Hiashi whispered inaudibly and struck his grandfather once with impeccable precision, right over the heart. Hisano's eyes widened as he convulsed and fell into Hiashi's arms as he gasped for air; the life bleeding out of his silver eyes.

Neji stood at awe and slight shame at the sudden look of grief and remorse on his uncle's faces. It dawned upon Neji that Hiashi must have expected something like this and had set the trap for Hisano all along; a scary thought if there ever was one.

Neji realized the monumental power play Hiashi had just exacted and it left him shocked as Hiashi slowly laid the old Hyuuga; his head bowed. There was a horrible silence; the sin of necessity no less a murder as Hiashi remained immobile.

Neji peered at his cousin who seemed just as thunderstruck. Hiashi spoke up, in a tone that was tense, yet commanding. "Your grandfather came here to restore the natural order, Neji. He used the seal on you and I intervened to stop him from killing you, it came down to blows - he struck me and I defended myself. Hinata you witnessed this turn of events and were shocked and appalled. Are we clear?"

Neji genin realized what Hiashi asked him and nodded solemnly; feeling his cousin mimic the gesture. Hisano was their blood, he was the patriarch but he refused to allow the clan to evolve and survive the changes required for its survival and the village at whole. He would've eventually sent the clan twenty years backwards and doom Hinata to the branch clan heartlessly in the name of tradition.

Besides, there was no lamenting the irreversible turn of events as now was the time for Hyuuga to close ranks and mitigate the potential damage to their unity and their reputation. Hiashi moved with expert knowledge; tailoring the room to seem as if a struggle occurred, tussling his hair; dishelving his robes.

Hiashi spoke firmly; his humanity melting back into his stony mask as he whispered a command to Hinata "Daughter, I need you to strike me, with Jyuuken, I want you to damage my left lung." His voice was urgent as he heard the voices outside.

Obviously the altercation had been heard and the authorities had been alerted. Neji blinked, watching his cousin's scared and trapped expression. He was sure she would fail but she shocked him by gulping and obeying after Hiashi called her name harshly and reminded her of her duty towards Neji, towards the clan as future heiress and him as her father. _"Kami…now I know I've seen everything…H-hinata…"_

Hiashi grimaced and stumbled back, kneeling beside his father's body and coughing blood. Neji watched the ANBU rush into the room, observing the scene. He felt mixed emotions as his uncle and cousin stood beside him; silent and wordless as ANBU analyzed the scene before they questioned them over the events.

The cover up of the heart attack due to the situation when he tried to stop Neji's murder was shaky but it would stick now that Hiashi's quick thinking added the assault charges. There was renowned bad blood between him and his father and the elders would have no choice but to accept Hisano's death with no proof to discredit the allegations that he struck and injured Hiashi.

But this was perhaps the prelude to a potentially dangerous situation within Hyuuga. The clash between revolution and tradition had begun and whether it would be blessed or would be damned – only time would tell.

* * *

Jutsu list:

Shoushagan no jutsu – Vanishing Facial copy technique – a ninjutsu based kinjutsu that allows the jutsu allows the user to assume his targets identity by removing said person's face and wearing it for his/her own


	26. Chapter 25

******Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or gain or will gain any profit from using the franchise's chars, they belong to Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

A/N: **

1) Surprised to see an update so quickly? Well so am I? I had an unexplainable burst of muse and a rare cluster of free time and vwhalla, instant chapter (well…2-3 days or work but still…)

2) I can't promise the next chapter will be out this quickly, I wasn't kidding when I said finals season is around the corner. I'll do my best to write when it's possible…

3) To the anonymous reviewer **Dan:  
**I have many qualms and justifications to most of the content in your rather 'vocal' reviews. (a word of advice, if you believe in a writer and his fic and want him to adjust his fic it would be wiser to not use such profane and violent text, it deters most people) I will not be rewriting the entire story, but certain elements in your reviews touched on weaknesses in my plot consistency and I will address them in all due time. Thank you for your time and effort, I appreciate your candor and if you feel like discussing them feel free to PM me or mail me on the contact info on my profile.

4) Just so everyone I fixed the Kabuto scene in ch. 24 a bit to make it more realistic as the anon review **Dan **pointed out I didn't account for Kabuto's hair, so I had his head shaved at the beginning of the scene and then he shaved Fu's head as well.

5) I know the chapter is short than usual but I simply don't want to postpone posting for months so I've put the linker scenes in this chapter and starting ch. 26 the finals and more complicated fight scenes and action segments will begin. I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and sticking with the story so far. I'm very thankful to have passed the 500 review mark so thank you all (both those who praise and those who criticize, all forms of review are welcome!)

6) Happy holidays to everyone and happy new year!

**

* * *

Japanese word glossary:**

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sandaime – The Third  
Godaime – The Fifth  
Kumogakure – Hidden Cloud  
Konohagakure – Hidden Leaf  
Kumo – Cloud  
Ame – Rain  
Juin Jutsu – Curse seal  
Nami no Kuni – Wave Country  
Kekkai Gekkai – Bloodline limit  
Dobe – Dead last  
Jinchuuriki – Power of Human Sacrifice – the nickname given to the containers of the Bijuu

**

* * *

(Several days later, Three weeks before the final exam, Hokage's Office)**

He frowned thoughtfully as he adjusted his position in his seat, his single visible eye narrowed. She had been glaring into his eyes for the last minute and despite his legendary patience and emotional control even he was beginning to get impatient. "Is there a particular reason you had for summoning me, Tsunade?"

The female sannin, whom he found vain and distasteful for denying and hiding her true age, folded her hands together and spoke calmly; "That's Hokage-sama to you, Danzou. I summoned you to inform you Yakushi Kabuto has escaped his solitary confinement."

Danzou kept his facial features blank as he mentally prepared to manipulate the situation he had been forced into. He had never imagined Orochimaru's little puppet was so resourceful that he could manage not only to fend off Fu's abilities and steal his identity but also escape Konoha ANBU complex with such ease. He spoke coolly with unabashed disdain, "I fail to see how your ANBU's incompetence pertains to me, 'Hokage-sama'."

Tsunade's eyebrows narrowed a fraction and Danzou's lips twitched faintly as the legendary hothead adjusted her position in her seat. "Actually, the covert investigations division of ANBU found something interesting in Yakushi's cell, Danzou. You wanna' indulge me and hazard a guess?"

His fingers tightened against the handle of his chair and he noticed the gleam of satisfaction in the woman's eyes. A sliver of amusement crackled through him._ "She has nothing to incriminate me with save circumstantial evidence, so let her play her little mind games."_

He didn't reply, his flat glare signaling the Godaime to continue. "Not in a playful mood, old man? Heh, that's fine with me, because I wouldn't be playful either when facing the fact one of my chuunin, Yamanaka Fushashi, who's been presumably dead for the last fifteen years; was found dead in one of my high security containment cells."

She still had nothing to work with but he contemplated activating Shusui's eye's special hypnotic technique to influence her anyway. However, in the end he decided against it. Tsunade's chakra control was legendary; she would detect the disruption immediately. No, he would have to deal with this the old fashion way, lie, deceive and if that fails – fold and compromise.

Danzou shrugged his shoulders and snorted, "If I recall correctly, due to great 'outcry' by the Yamanaka clan, the investigation into the circumstances behind Fushashi's cell's disappearance concluded they were murdered by Kumo-nin. This only proves Kumogakure abducted him instead of killing him and the potential leak of Yamanaka ninjutsu is just another failure to add to the long list of failures committed by Hiruzen."

Tsunade smirked and cracked her knuckles. "Oh, Kumogakure has nothing to do with this, of that I am certain. You see, Danzou, we found a very peculiar seal on Fushashi's tongue. It had to originate from Konohagakure because it shared far too many similarities with the Hyuuga's Juin Jutsu to be coincidental, though Jiraiya theorizes it is far more elaborate in its design and purpose."

Danzou remained calm but inwardly cringed as he realized exactly what Tsunade was getting at. It had been nearly two decades since he had 'commissioned' the snake sannin to design that particular seal. Danzou knew Orochimaru was not as skilled as Jiraiya in fuuinjutsu, but he was considered pretty close and never shied away from creating kinjutsu or experimenting on both dead or living subjects of any given origin. After all which other Konoha-nin save Orochimaru would be willing to experiment on the Hyuuga's most secret seal and try to bastardize it.

It seemed his 'colleague' had ulterior motives even back then. Danzou cursed himself for his mistake all those years ago, he should've known the snake sannin was as mercurial as his namesake. He had never trust the seal alone and the bodies of his agents had never been examined thoroughly by Konoha's medical corps as Danzou always arranged for their bodies to 'disappear' or be 'cremated' just in case.

But now he was in a very bad position politically, he had his back against the wall. Now he had to hope he had enough leverage to keep his neck and tip the scales in his favor on a later date. _"Damn that Orochimaru, I should've guessed that snake would not fully keep his side of the bargain and make sure the seal erased itself upon the user's death. Now I have another reason to remove your taint when the chance is ripe, you despicable creature."_

Danzou's visible eye widened a fraction and his grip on the handle of the chair tightened; a subtle sign of distress, shock and surprise but a sign none the less._"This is bad…If I'm not careful, she just might ruin years of planning and force me to reveal my cards prematurely. Calm down, Danzou. Don't let her see more than she already has…" _His arm rose as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I see…It is truly disconcerting to think someone would plant sleeper agents amongst us. The question is what exactly it is that you want me to do about it, Tsunade?"

Her smile widened into a feral grin, "Nothing for now, I just wanted to make sure we see eye to eye on the subject of your participation in the defense of Konohagakure. You see, Danzou, I'm a cynic in nature so I'd hate for you to exploit any 'disturbances' on my expense as you've done so in the past on sensei's expense."

Danzou knew that that meant, she wanted him to be in at mercy; to acknowledge she had the upper hand and there was nothing he could do about it. The old war hawk prided himself as a practical and calm individual but he would not be bullied so roughly by this amateurish child. "Never, I am as always, a loyal servant of the Hokage and Konohagakure. I assure you I will offer you the full weight of my support in all defensive maneuvers required."

Danzou nodded his head and carefully stood up, "However, I do have a word of advice…Tsunade. It is in my apt opinion that such spy rings run deep into the Konohagakure's infrastructure and tend to be dangerous once pushed against the wall or attacked directly. Perhaps you would better exercise patience and restraint less they harm our village's esteemed interests."

Tsunade's glare could melt steel, but Danzou weathered it easily, a small smile on his face. Tsunade smirked. "That's good advice, old man. I've actually been a bit proactive myself just in case. I've found and tracked down some similar seal bearers. Also, I've pinpointed several of their facilities in the abandoned districts on the east side, near the former Uchiha compound. I'm keeping an eye on them discreetly while Jiraiya analyzes the seal before I decide how to act next, so I'm good."

Danzou's teeth grit and his eye narrowed; the gleam of arrogance and superiority in her eyes was demeaning and insulting on some level. Had he been a lesser man he would've been upset, maybe even furious but Danzou was practical. He wasn't one to lash out and preferred instead to make sure Tsunade would pay dearly for her childish antics in due time.

But now was not the time. He had to be careful and obey her directives on one hand and implement immediate damage protocols on the other. "If I may be excused, I would rather retire." He was disappointed by his old mistake and the liability it carried. He could tell she wasn't bluffing; she had begun uncovering Roots and could no doubt easily follow his seal-branded agents and eventually incriminate more of his ninja and map organization's infrastructure.

Tsunade had the upper hand at the moment but he was still a master of subterfuge would survive; he had always anticipated such a possibility, as remote as it was would happen. He hadn't branded all his top operatives and he made sure no one operative knew of all of his facilities and dealings. He made sure every cell of Roots only knew bits and pieces of the whole puzzle.

He got up and she dismissed him with a wave of her hand before she went back to sipping sake while filling forms behind her desk. Danzou marched out of the office, limping outside assisted by his cane while inwardly discontent and annoyed by the turn of events as he pondered how he could fix this horrible mishap.

His only consolation in the disastrous turn of events was the fact that despite her current advantage, both she and Danzou acknowledged Roots wasn't out of the game – not yet. _"Touche', Tsunade, I underestimated you and Jiraiya – never again. It seems you are far more cunning and resourceful than I initially thought, perhaps your ascension will benefit me and Konohagakure in the long run after all…imagine that…"_

**

* * *

(A day before the Chuunin exams, Konohagakure no Sato)**

"That's enough, Naruto." He heard his godfather call out from above him. Those words had never been any sweeter as he dropped to his knees in exhaustion. Every breath was a struggle as he sagged and collapsed forward; hitting the unforgiving earth hard.

The Jinchuuriki heard Jiraiya walk towards him but couldn't do much more than open his eyes partially. Everything hurt; fighting against a clone of his godfather was as challenging as fighting both Kakashi and Yamato and then some and twice as painful.

Naruto groaned achingly as he pushed himself back into a kneeling position. He gratefully took the water skin from Jiraiya with a shaky hand, barely able to uncork it. "Here ya go, kid. Drink the water, catch your breath and get up; we've gotta' talk,"

He nodded and drank voraciously, the icy liquid soothing his burning hot body. Once he felt strong enough he shakily rose to his feet. Jiraiya appeared out of nowhere and helped him when he nearly stumbled again. "Hehehe, Sorry, I forget my own strength sometimes, that last kick really knocked your socks off, eh?"

That was the understatement of the century; Naruto had pulled a rare fast one on Jiraiya and had nearly hit him when the sannin reacted instinctively and kicked him with his full strength. The blow had sent Naruto flying fifteen feet backwards straight into a massive tree trunk – not a pleasant experience by any standard.

Naruto felt his breath pause as he caught a rare gleam of icy seriousness in the usually jovial sannin's eyes. "Naruto, there is something I need to ask you and I need ya' to be honest with me. Do you hate Haruno Sakura?"

Naruto fired off the first thing that came to mind. "Of course I do! She's crazy! She's tried to kill me and ruin my life plenty of times! What's not to hate about that?"

Jiraiya quirked his brow, "Good…then if I order you to go kill her now, you'll have absolutely no qualms about it? After all, you have no more bonds with her, no strings attached, eh?"

The suggestion hit him like lightning on a clear day. The odd thing was he instinctive answer was different than what he initially wanted to say; it was 'I can't'. His eyes dropped a bit; a shaky, weary exhale escaping his lungs before he stuttered inaudibly, "N-no, I-If it's an order I…but"

The toad sannin chuckled faintly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh? Why the hesitation, hotshot? I thought you said that you washed your hands from her? So do you hate her, or don't you?"

"I-I thought I did…but the more time that passes…the more I just feel sorry for Sakura. Sasuke's death…it really fucked her up. I-I didn't really try to help her either. I was…I was depressed and guilty and while calling me 'monster' pissed me off. I think…I think the fact she blamed me for everything while denying her own failure pissed me off even more...the hypocrisy an' all"

Naruto looked up and noticed Jiraiya's eyes were distant and clouded as he spoke. "I knew it; you're a horrible actor, kid. You act all aggressive and angry when you talk back to her, but your eyes; your eyes are just full of guilt and misery. Tch, you're just like I was, so afraid to admit you fucked up you'll even go as far as make things worse just to keep on denying it. We're both proud bastards like that, aren't we?"

Naruto looked away; weeks of denial and inner contemplation surfacing and leaving him with a bad taste in his mouth. It was true nobody could blame him for hating her; but did he really give it all he had? Did he really fulfill his duty as a teammate and tried to save her from her own darkness. The answer was a resonating no that shook something inside him – the ease in which he condemned her just as people once condemned him scared him on some level.

The sannin sighed heavily and turned Naruto around, his blue eyes reflecting in his godfather's brown. "Look, you're a shinobi, Naruto. Death is inevitable and lurks everywhere. But you only die once and it's usually quick while guilt and regret, they sit on your shoulders like a burden for a long time. So if you're gonna try and make up with her then do it now and see for yourself if all bridges are burned. Don't make the same mistake I did all those years ago…"

He looked down for a while and for a moment Naruto wasn't sure if he would elaborate but he did; in a tight and tense manner that rang with ancient pain and regret. "When Orochimaru was breaking, his mind was plagued by the war, his parents' deaths and Tsunade's departure; he hung on the delicate border between madness and redemption. Back then, I didn't try hard enough and when I did it was too little, too late…he was already a monster that could never return to the light."

"You owe it to yourself to give Sakura, one last chance for both of you to climb down from the trees you've holed up in your own mutual stubbornness and pride. But Naruto, if she turns you down now, then you know you're too late and must steel yourself. It's likely you'll have to kill her in the near future considering the dangerous path she's set herself on and if you hesitate, you too may have to deal with the burden of a monster on your shoulders. Killing Orochimaru is my duty; don't make killing Sakura's become yours if you can help it."

Naruto bit his lips and glared into space, he, Sasuke and Sakura were a team. Sasuke's death broke them and instead of trying to pick up the pieces and move on, team 7 destroyed itself. Kakashi-sensei chose him, Sakura swore his death and defamation and he took the easy path out. He ignored her and kept on walking his own path. She saw him under the influence of the Kyuubi, a glowing comet of burning youki and bloodlust as he tore into Haku. How couldn't she think he's was a monster? Maybe, maybe if he told her the truth…maybe then she'd understand…wouldn't she? "Should I tell her what I am?"

Jiraiya shut his eyes; his lips pursed as an hmm escaped him softly. "No, she doesn't trust you, she's partially if not wholly insane. We aren't sure this'll even work so we can't be sure she won't use the knowledge of your burden against you and Konohagakure at large, you'll just have to be creative, eh?"

Naruto snorted and groaned in a slightly whining tone, "Heh, looks like I can't ever catch a break with all this confusing, emotional stuff. Man, this is gonna suck…"

He assumed a flat expression as Jiraiya thumped him on the back hard, nearly knocking him over. His godfather laughed and ruffled his hair before taking off, "Don't be such a sourpuss, Naruto! Life's too short for that. Get on with it then, she's alone in training field 12 so you can still catch her if you hurry."

With that Jiraiya exploded into a cloud of smoke. Naruto glared at the dissipating white smoke and pouted. He couldn't believe Jiraiya left him with a bunch of Kage Bushin again! He looked down at his palm, the scraped, burned and otherwise damaged tissue healing before his eyes before he shut his fist tightly and bent his knees before he leaped upwards, gluing himself to a tree trunk before he kicked off it towards the branches; traversing the woods ever eastwards towards his destination.

**

* * *

(20 minutes later, Training Field 12)**

Sakura sighed wearily, sitting with her back against a tree trunk. She sipped water from a bottle; relaxing a bit after a good training session. The combination of dull ache in her muscles, the adrenaline in her veins and the sweat on her skin proving to the genin just how much she had improved.

Her stamina had increased exponentially, Danzou's grim prediction having been realized as her metabolic speed coupled with high protein and carbohydrate diet accelerated the growth of her muscle tone. Her once scrawny, almost skeletal body now much curvier, fuller and was framed by perfectly proportioned muscle tone; her constant training and the supervision of her various sensei having made sure of that.

Four months ago she was hopelessly weak, now she no doubt surpassed many of her age mates in power, speed and especially in lethality. _"Don't look now…I think snake-whore's playing tricks with us again, Sakura-chan…"_

Her emerald eyes shot upwards, glancing at the silhouette that landed on a branch not far away. She locked eyes with 'crimson-eyes' human mask; the innocent blue almost convincing; almost had she not witnessed his true demonic form. _"I ain't taking another beating from that crazy bitch because of being complacent!"_

"Sakura, we need to…whoa!" she heard 'Naruto' call out to her, as he dodged the shuriken that nearly took out his left eye. Sakura had taken off her chains to ease the blood flow through her forearms earlier; something she sorely regretted now. But it was of no consequence; she would just improvise and that'd buy her enough brownie points not to get a beat down from Anko.

Naruto spoke in clipped, short words as he brandished a kunai and deflected her follow up projectiles. "Will you calm down, Sakura? I'm not here to fight you!"

Sakura hesitated only a moment before she brought her hands together and started running through some hand seals. _"Uzumaki always uses Kage Bushin, it's like his fucking trademark. The fact he's holding back must mean it's another trick! And even if it wasn't…this ain't a bad excuse if we do 'accidentally' kill him, no?"_

Electricity danced between her fingers; crackling audibly as it condensed into a small sphere between her hands. She noticed 'Naruto's' eyes narrowed as he shifted his grip around the kunai. His posture stiffening as an audible screeching sound was the prelude to a vortex of rushing air that coating the blade of his weapon.

She hurled her projectile while sprinting sideways, catching a glimpse of 'Naruto's slicing through the lightning ball with his wind covered blade. She turned around quickly in mid motion, unsheathing another Kunai in time to flick her wrist; aiming to unleash the projectile at her target.

Before she could continue her attack a hand caught her wrist. "Stop it, Sakura! I'm not kidding around! I just want to talk; will you cut the crap already? We're not supposed to fight before the finals and I for one don't feel like getting disqualified cause' you're paranoid."

Naruto's eyes were narrowed, his lips slightly parted through a snarl; his sharper incisors once more reminding her of that horrible day. She suppressed a shudder and glared into his eyes blue eyes while her inner persona cackled at the irony,_"Eh? What do you know? It actually IS monster-boy in the flesh and it looks like he wants to talk…ain't that sweet of him?"_

Sakura frowned and nodded her head. He let her go and she cautiously packed her kunai back in her pouch. She waited for Anko to spring a tarp on her and horrible pain; but nothing happened. She exhaled a small sigh of relief before she snapped impatiently. A tinge of curiosity touched her as Naruto had not bothered trying contacting her in months; not since she tried to kill him that second time in Nami no Kuni. "Tch, whatever. What do you want, Uzumaki?"

Naruto took a few steps back, and the flame in his eyes dimmed; his lips pursing. _"What this shit? Why the hell is hesitatin'? Don't tell me… he's come to make up with us? Hah! That's rich…"_

The monster in human's clothing mimicked a remorseful expression rather expertly and for a moment she was almost convinced; but only for a moment as he lips twisted into a scowl when he spoke. "The truth is, we gotta' talk…cause' back then, in Nami no Kuni you and I. We were both scarred and broken by Sasuke's death and…"

Sakura had an answer on the tip of her tongue, but a morbid sense of curiosity got the better of her and she decided to let him speak his part till the end. _"Heh, could'a fooled me, Naruto. You don't look too torn up to me? Hell, you've never been better, you bastard."_

"I was wrong to break all contact with you. Even though you tried to kill me, I didn't try to understand your side of the story, Sakura. I sank into my own guilt and pain and excused how I treated you with how you treated me. But I know now that should've tried harder – we were teammates damn it! I …but it was easier for me to just turn my back on you and for that I'm sorry."

Sakura glared at him flatly, burning fury and hatred searing through her. How dare he apologize? How dare he pretend to be human now after all the shit she had to go through? She wouldn't accept it! She couldn't accept it, not after losing everything. "You're sorry? That's it? Did you come all the way out here just to give me some piss poor apology after four months of shitting me, Naruto?"

"Oi, what exactly did you expect? It's not like you came halfway and tried to bury the hatchet either? You tried to kill me? You tried turning our friends against me? What more could you fucking want from me? I'm trying to forgive and forget here but you ain't making things easier, ya know?"

"You killed Sasuke and got away with it! Worse, you get praised for it! The fucking golden child of Konoha from what I hear? Kakashi's apprentice and Jiraiya's heir, not too shabby for a kin-slayer. You wanna know what I got outta the whole deal, Naruto?"

He tried to speak up but she beat him to the touch. Venom laced her words as her eyes burned with hatred and unshed tears. "No! This time you'll listen to me, until I'M done, you bastard! Kakashi-sensei abandoned me to my fate and I got picked up by some nasty old bastard instead, he humiliated me, beat me, broke me and then…he blackmailed me into servitude by holding my mom hostage. Now my mom's dead and what was it all about! Because I demanded justice! For that! Everyone I ever knew, everyone I ever trusted screwed me over…except Ino-chan."

Naruto's eyes were wide, the way he averted them showing guilt and confusion. "I-I didn't know…damn it! I'm sorry about all the shit you've been through, Sakura. But it isn't my fault! I didn't kill Sasuke and I'm not the monster you think I am! Let me help you, I can fix it…I'll talk to Jiraiya and Tsunade-sama, me and her get along and he's my sensei!"

She and Inner Sakura spoke in unison vocally and inwardly in the same broken tone. "Fuck you, you damned monster! Why do you keep on lying to me!? I saw you! I saw you glowing in freaking red with claws and fangs; the whole demon shebang! What the hell do you call that, eh? Don't give me some bullshit excuse about a Kekkai Gekkai either, your aura was different...it wasn't human!"

Naruto's surprise and shock seemed to melt into some neutral expression, his eyes partially shut and chin clenched tight as if he had something on the tip of his tongue that he dying to say. But he didn't and instead he looked at the ground intently. Whether it was shame or denial she didn't care much; she wasn't done yet.

"Besides, even if I did believe you, which I don't! Why the hell would I want your help? You come in all of a sudden expecting me to forgive and forget what you've done? Are you outta' your fucking mind, Naruto? It's way too late for me to trust you or need anything from you!"

Naruto's voice was heavy and breathy as he spoke slowly; still not looking at her. "So…you're determined to kill me after all, Sakura? There's no way…we can somehow call a truce and try and get over this…?"

Sakura paused, thinking for a moment at the tempting offer now that the steam had blown out. He was offering her redemption; to get back on the brass' good side and maybe even find a way back into the hearts of the other genin. Then reality slapped her in the face with bone-crunching force; there was no second chance for her; not in Konohagakure.

Danzou knew or would know soon enough just who pinpointed his bases to Tsunade. Shikamaru and Chouji would never trust her again after their mission to Fukoka. Tenten saw through her mask in the forest of death and preliminary matches and Neji intended to brutalize her for harming the weapon mistress. Hinata despised her for hurting Naruto and Kiba's blind Inuzuka pack mentality meant there was no solace there.

Worst, she was branded as damaged and psychotic, a broken puppet of Danzou's; the shadowy individual that was regarded with distrust and contempt by many of the jounin and apparently the Godaime. So no, his words were as hollow as his denial regarding killing Sasuke. "I'm willing to forgive you and forget all of this on one condition, Naruto."

She savored his confused, hopeful expression before she grinned at him darkly. "Turn back time; make it so none of this shit ever happened to me. If you do that, it'll all be water under the bridge. Otherwise, sleep with one eye open, crimson-eyes, cause' one of these days I'll settle my score with you!"

Naruto's face melted into an unreadable expression before he turned his back on her. He spoke over his shoulder briefly in a quiet; subdued manner. "Fine, have it your way Sakura. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. There's only so much forgiveness and understanding I can offer you before even my thick head gets the point that you're beyond hope. For what it's worth, I truly am sorry – for everything."

He started walking away but then stopped and spoke once more, "Look, I can't just turn my back on you again as tempting as it is. So despite everything…i-if you somehow do change your mind my offer still stands because I feel obligated to help you for all that shit you've been through."

Sakura trembled with fury; unbelieving at the audacity behind his words. Her violent alter ego concurred when she said, _"Ha! Look at this arrogant piece of shit! How dare he speak high and mighty like that! He's nothing but a monster and hypocrite!"_

"You're still part of Konohagakure, the most forgiving village out there. Look at me, all my life everyone saw me as a loser, a good for nothing orphan that was better off dead and even I got a second chance. But it won't drop down on you like rain, Sakura. You gotta meet with me or the others halfway if you really want to change things – think about it…"

Sakura crossed her arms under her breasts and looked away, dismissing his words; unable to accept them since he was the voice behind them. She knew there was some truth in what he said; but fate just didn't like her, there was no redemption for her, not with Danzou. His vengeance had yet to come and after meeting that bitch Tsunade, she didn't trust her as far as she could toss her to protect her from his wrath.

"One last thing, Konohagakure's my home and I know you hate it and many of the people in it for what happened to you. But it if you hurt anyone I care about or come at me with the intention to kill again I feel obliged to tell you." He turned towards her and his eyes flickered briefly in burning crimson as his bloodlust spiked. "I'll kill you."

Sakura watched him melt into the woods; oddly, her rage was gone and only one thing was left – no emotion at all. She expected vindication; the sense of accomplishment for crushing Naruto's spirit and making his realize just how much of a fraud and bastard he was. Instead, a part of her realized her path was set in stone; whether disaster or triumph would come – there truly was no more turning back.

**

* * *

(Later that night, Naruto's apartment, Konohagakure no Sato)**

The Uzumaki sat on his bed, his back pressed against the wall. One leg dangled over the bedside while the other was folded against his chest. He held a picture in his hand, the photograph a memento Tsunade had granted him a week ago. With him holding the knowledge of his progeny she and Jiraiya had deemed he had earned the right to know how his parents looked like.

He spoke softly, his eyes slightly glazed as the picture blurred before his eyes. His voice shook slightly as a conflicting maelstrom of emotion ranging from guilt, excitement and nervousness compacted in his chest tightly. "Mom, dad, I'm nervous, godfather says tomorrow we might go to war and the whole situation with Sakura, it's such a mess…

He wished one of them were there to offer him some advice but that was wistful thinking. Sakura had hit the nail on its proverbial head: there was no changing the past. There was no use lamenting what could never be, so he kissed the photograph before he reverently put it in one of his drawers before he moved to lie down on the bed.

He tried to calm the butterflies in his chest and lump clogging his throat as he glared at the ceiling for a while. His eyes drooped after a while and he shut them briefly. A voice spoke up on the other side of the room, its quality haunting as he recognized who it belonged to. His eyes snapped wide open and he sat up." What's with the long face, dobe? Stop being such an emotional idiot and pay attention."

_"S-Sasuke…?"_ Naruto glanced at the fallen Uchiha, now sitting on one of his kitchen chairs. The chair was backwards; his dead comrade's arm curled on the back rest. His brown eyes glared into Naruto's blue and the Jinchuuriki felt a chill run down his spine,_ "A-Am I dreaming or have I finally lost it for real?"_

The Uchiha snorted and his lip curled a tad; "Will you shut your mouth, dobe? You reek even to my dead nose."

Naruto blinked, pinched himself and when Sasuke didn't vanish he stammered uncertainly. "Wh-what are you doing here, Sasuke? Fuck, how the hell am I even talking to you?! You're dead…"

Sasuke smirked, the cocky expression nostalgic as he quirked his brow at Naruto challengingly. "You're too stupid to understand the details, so drop it. As for why I'm here, I've got some questions for you,"

Naruto frowned, confused; surprised and just a bit apprehensive "Eh? S-sure, I guess…"

Sasuke's expression turned somber, his brown eyes dim as he spoke firmly. "How did it feel, Naruto? You killed him, my murderer, didn't you? I died before avenging my clan…I never got to feel it. Is it really worth it?"

The question caught him off guard, his eyes widening a bit. He exhaled heavily and looked away from his 'dead' teammate. "I…no it wasn't really worth it, Sasuke. I just felt empty and…unfulfilled. Sure, it's felt good for a while, but it doesn't accomplish anything."

Sasuke's eyes flashed red, the sharingan spinning as his voice rose slightly. His eyes were wild and burned with emotion as he spoke, "How can you say that?! You avenged me! You wrought justice upon that bastard! Are you saying I devoted my life for nothing? That I died for NOTHING?!"

Naruto looked into his eyes challengingly, "No! You died to protect Sakura and me! You didn't die for nothing…you died a hero! But revenge, nothing good comes out of it! Look at Sakura-ch…Sakura! She's obsessed with avenging you and now she's becoming a psycho!"

Sasuke's sharingan faded and he shook his head, exhaling derisively. "So…if I die protecting something I'm a hero. But if I die bringing a criminal to justice I'm a madman? Is that your logic, dobe? Still the naïve idiot, aren't you? What about Itachi, who will avenge clan Uchiha now?"

Naruto eyed his 'teammate' quizzically, a bit unsure and suspicious but he pressed on – it was just a dream after all. "I promised I'd do it and I'll be true to my word, Sasuke! But I can't put everything else on hold for that! I've got responsibilities to the people I care about, to my village…those things are here now, they have to come first or what did you sacrifice your life for?! I'm not the idiot! You were! Did you give your life away just for me to throw it away carelessly while endangering not only myself, but the village and all of our other friends?"

Sasuke seemed contemplative and Naruto couldn't tell if he was approving or not, what was up with the Uchiha, he was acting awfully weird – this wasn't like him. "So…revenge is for madmen, but your 'devotion' is better, dobe? The same loyalty and devotion you showed Sakura when you abandoned her to her fate?

Naruto inhaled through grit teeth, bowing his head in shame. Those words smashed into him like a punch to the gut. "It's n-not like that! Sakura, she wouldn't listen, I tried at first and she tried to kill me, Sasuke! I tried again and she attacked me again!"

The Uchiha's voice was cold, his eyes flashing red again. Those sharingan sent a chill down his spine, "Sounds like excuses to me, dobe. I thought you were the ninja that never game up? The 'Hokage to be' who would take on the world? Was that all bullshit? Is this who I gave my life for?"

Naruto's eyes fell, his fists tightening, "Life doesn't always work like we want it to, Sasuke! Sakura didn't want my help and by the time I wanted to give it, she became too crazy and bitter to accept it! Sometimes shit happens, you lose things you love, you suffer and think the world is over, but it isn't! You keep on fighting; you keep on living because as long as you breathe…you can always find something to fight for, to believe in!"

He spoke in a shaky manner, knowing it was a dream so he might as well speak all he truly felt. "It hurts, but…but sometimes, you gotta put your own desires on hold for everyone else. My father, the Yondaime, he left behind my mom and me; he CURSED me as a Jinchuuriki for Konoha's sake. He gave up everything to protect everyone else, even those he didn't love and maybe hated. So what should I do? Should I go kill EVERYONE in Konoha for stealing what could've been my life?"

Sasuke spoke in a somewhat uncommon manner, an air of apathy and detachment ringing behind his words. His sharingan's tomoe were slowing down. "I applaud your for your idealism, dobe. But we'll see how strong your belief is once you see the truth. War changes everything, the truth becomes subjective and gray, you'll bury your comrades, you'll murder dozens if not hundreds of enemies and the village you love, well…you'll see it isn't wine and roses soon enough"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as the tomoe stopped spinning. Sasuke would know about his vow, also his intonations and talking pattern were very similar but somehow off especially now. Naruto's voice came out darkly as he brought his hands together. "I know the world isn't perfect, story of my fucking life. I also know the Hokage isn't about being strong; it's about making the hard choices you never want someone else to struggle over. Nothing will make me turn my back on my village, to turn on my loved ones."

He gathered his chakra, the energy bubbling within his chest as it spread through his limbs. His hands shifted into the tiger sealm "I don't know who you are or what your angle is, you son of a bitch! But I won't falter; I won't hesitate or stop fighting until I die! I will win and I will fail and I'll hate myself from time to time, but that's life…now get the fuck out of my head! KAI!"

Sasuke's apparition blurred, those eyes which were the final clue gave the illusion away, the left one containing the fully matured Sharingan, haunted him. The figure vanished and Naruto woke up with a start, panting heavily. He could've sworn he heard a soft, masculine chuckle but it could've just been the wind or the fox playing tricks on him.

He got up and rushed around his room, noticing the chair was back in the kitchen and everything else seemed to be in place. He couldn't shake the odd feeling of being watched but without evidence otherwise he was forced to let it go.

He shook his head and lied back down and covered his face with his hands, trying to calm down. Only one question haunted his sleep that night, depriving him all but an hour or two of sleep. 'Was that a dream or was that a genjutsu?'

**

* * *

(Morning of the final Chuunin exam, Naruto's apartment, Konohagakure no Sato)**

Naruto woke up with a start as someone shook him. He struggled briefly as his eyes snapped open. He looked around wildly and saw it was Kakashi who woke him up, "Ma ma, wake up, sleepy-head. I know you're my apprentice, but it'd be best if you didn't catch my tardiness anytime soon, ne?"

The Jinchuuriki sat up in his bed slowly, weary and dazed. The memory of the bizarre dream-not dream haunted him still. He sniffed the air and his stomach grumbled at the smell of the broth of the gods. He murmured quietly as he got up, clad only in his Pajama bottoms. "Kakashi-sensei, would you take it the wrong way if I told you I love you?"

He caught the sharingan wielder quirk his visible brow, "Heh, I had a feeling you'd be grateful if I smuggled you some ramen. Here, eat up quickly; we've only got an hour or so before the exam begins. I promised Ino I wouldn't let you sleep in."

The Blonde blinked and laughed a bit nervously, thinking about the earful he'd get if he did defy the fiery Yamanaka. Why were all the blondes in his life so boisterous and dangerous? She and Tsunade should open a club of something.

He practically inhaled the Ramen before he rushed about his room. He yawned, rubbing his aching eyes; the blue bags under them a clear sign of sleep deprivation. It took him several minutes to wear his attire. As he tied a black bandana to conceal his blonde hair and then worked on his headband he turned to his sensei. "Say, Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you something?"

Kakashi nodded and Naruto sighing as he caught sensei's face was plastered in his smut novel once more. He told him of his dream/genjutsu and the copy ninja put his book away. The jounin rubbed his chin with his left hand and rummaged through his weapon pouch with his right hand.

He handed Naruto a black pill, "Here, you know what today is; we can't have you falling asleep, now can we? Take this pill; it'll give you a 'pick-me-up'. As for your 'experience' last night, I'll admit it is a bit strange but I think it's just pre-exam excitement, Naruto. Nobody would sneak into your room just to play mind games with you. Besides who'd know so much about you and Sasuke except me and Sakura – and Sakura would not have used genjutsu."

The genin swallowed the black pill and shivered as the bitter peppermint taste filled his mouth. He exhaled and slapped his cheeks several times to wake himself up. He hopped several times and nodded, "I guess you're right, sensei. But I could've sworn…oh well…let's get this show on the road!"

They took off, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. The Uzumaki's eyes were narrowed as he noticed the number of celebrating civilians was rather slim and unimpressive. In previous years the streets were packed; the bustling city coming alive as foreigners and civilians all traded and had fun. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, where are all the people? It's usually way more crowded during the chuunin exam."

The Jounin glanced at him in mid-leap and eye-smiled at him, "Don't worry, Naruto. Everything will be just fine. You keep your head in the game and leave security and defense details to us Jounin. You've got a tough opponent ahead of you so you can't afford to get distracted. Just remember what me and Jiraiya taught you and all the tips and advice we gave you. If you do that, I'm pretty sure I'll catch you bragging over your new chuunin jacket soon enough."

The Uzumaki sighed and nodded uncertainly. He and all the genin had been told about the speculated war and of the finals being a possible front for an invasion. Not to mention ominous promise 'Sasuke' gave him hours earlier didn't help calm his nerves. _"Whenever someone assures me it's all going to be ok, I usually end up royally fucked over…I've got a bad feeling about this…"_

They reached the arena quickly and with time to spare. He caught Kakashi glancing him and quirked a brow. "Watch your back, Naruto. If the rumored invasion does happen today, fight with your entire arsenal to protect Konoha. If you must, you may even go against our previous agreement and use the fox's chakra if it is necessary…"

His eyes widened and he glanced at his Kakashi questioningly. His sensei nodded, his visible eye shut and then waved his hand as he turned to leave. "And lighten up, I'm sure you'll do fine and get promoted. Just remember, don't give the Kyuubi too much leverage if you do choose to lean on its power…"

Naruto leaped down to the ground, landing lightly on the balls of his feet. He could hear a mass of people ahead as he made his way towards the massive double doors to the arena.

His eyes narrowed faintly as he looked up ahead of him and saw the finalists. Neji was standing next to Ino and Shikamaru, the three silently waiting near the left door. He jogged towards them lightly. The Hyuuga noticed him first, and murmured something to his teammates that perked up; his girlfriend waving at him animatedly while Shikamaru just smiled faintly. His morose expression shifted into a wide grin and he joined his friends.

He then cast a glance at the other contestants; a nervous tension filling his lower gut. The Ame kunoichi locked eyes with him; those icy emerald eyes bone chilling as she leaned against the right door. The puppeteer slunk in the shadows, keeping his distance whereas his former teammate squatted slightly in a safe distance.

His blue eyes narrowed; there were only minutes before they would be called to enter the arena. So the question was where the hell was Sabaku no Gaara?"

**

* * *

(Stairway to the Kage box, other side of the Arena)**

His green eyes peered into his father's brown. Neither ninja flinched or blinked as Sabaku no Nori regarding his weapon, who happened to be his son coldly. "Baki reports that you've been acting strangely, Gaara. I trust you know what must be done?"

Gaara snorted, his expressionless face only shifting into a scornful scowl; "I don't take orders from you, Kazekage. I will do what I must...however I must." The Kazekage's eyes narrowed warningly, a gesture the Jinchuuriki replied to by quirking his naked brow challengingly.

His father adjusted the cowl that concealed his lower face and nodded. He glared at Gaara with impotent rage in his eyes before he broke the stare; as usual unable to look into Gaara's lifeless eyes for long. "See that you do, boy. I'm warning you, I won't tolerate failure from you."

He turned dismissively from his father, ignoring his displeased aura and sparking killer intent. He the coward depart and then looked into his right open palm. Uzumaki Naruto's behavior and actions haunted his thoughts for weeks now. The ferocity; the sheer power all held back by some tremulous self-control and emotions the Jinchuuriki didn't understand: Loyalty, devotion and love.

His shut his eyes, Yashamaru had once tried to explain it to him and Naruto's exhibit in the Forest of death gave it some substance. He now understood this 'love' somehow compelled one to protect those he or she 'loved' at great lengths; even at the cost of their own existence.

Shukaku still beckoned him to murder and haunted his sleep but Gaara was slowly adjusting to its horrible presence within him. He stopped calling it 'mother' and spent the last month on trying to grow stronger by manipulating sand independently and leaning less on his 'partner's' youki.

He wanted to understand everything he was ignorant to. His previous path had become dull; while murdering people had its perks but the thrill of victory was so brief it faded before he could truly savor it. He had thought himself invincible; unstoppable, until Naruto nearly killed him and proved him there were alternate paths.

Now he sought a new path; a new way to understand why he was alive and what he should live for. His jade eyes peered over his shoulder; his father had already vanished up the stairs. He still wasn't sure what path he should walk on,

He started melting into the sand; preparing to reform in the arena as he heard the speakers summon them to the main stage. "_Kazekage, I do not know what path you chose for me but I have my own will and when the time comes I will decide what I must do to find my place in life and prove my existence._"

**

* * *

(Kage box, main exam Arena, Konohagakure)**

Jiraiya stood beside Tsunade, a small smirk plastered on his face. His old teammate was clad in the full Hokage regalia, the formal wear quite unpleasant to the buxom blonde. His dark eyes flicked from side to side; his gut feeling told him Orochimaru was close, he could feel the snake-sannin's foul presence at the fiber of his being.

The toad sannin frowned as a random thought struck him as he scanned the arena. He couldn't tell which of the ninja they posted were really loyal to Tsunade or were Danzou's puppets. That was a scary thought considering the upcoming events. "Why'd you have to go and confront Danzou like that, Tsunade? Do you honestly think he will abide you?"

"No, actually I'm quite certain he didn't and that's the beauty of it all. Sakura's initial findings were just the tip of the iceberg. Hyuuga and Aburame elite have been shadowing anyone branded by that seal for weeks. They've already pinpointed suspicious locations and potential associates. Besides, he knows we're on to him so for now he'll be too busy with controlling the damage than to scheme against me."

He shrugged and commented off handedly as he sensed the Kazekage. "I guess it's too late to have second thoughts now. It just seems awfully risky, especially with your lousy luck,"

Tsunade glared at him briefly before he caught her turn her gaze towards Sabuku no Nori, the Kage stepping onto the platform; flanked by a single bodyguard and bowed he head, "Kazekage-dono,"

"Hokage-dono and Jiraiya-sama, what a pleasant surprise." He spoke coolly, his sharp eyes narrowed faintly as he took a seat beside Tsunade.

Jiraiya screened out the banter and pleasantries Tsunade shared with the Kazekage. His eyes instead focused on the arena below; watching the contestants. The speakers boomed as they greeted the esteemed guests.

He watched as Neji and Sakura were called for the first fight and shut his eyes. "It starts…"


	27. Chapter 26

******Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or gain or will gain any profit from using the franchise's chars, they belong to Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

A/N:**

1)OMG, I actually posted another chapter! I can't believe I actually finished this. It's rather short in comparison to other chapters, but I wanted to begin the final arc with some suspense and action – so I hope you all approve.

2)I've decided to postpone rewriting old segments until I've finished this story, then I will streamline it to whatever point in canon the manga will reach once I'm done.

3)As usual, the next update's arrival is sporadic and random, I hope it'll be soon but don't count on it; life's getting pretty hectic for me as the test season draws near.

4)Read, Review and enjoy, I hope you enjoy the installment and if you don't and have suggestions on improvement please feel free to offer them either in a review and PM and I may consider fixing it once I rehaul the story's beginning later.

* * *

**Japanese Word glossary**

"Kekkai Gekkai – Bloodline limit  
Mokuton – Wood Element  
Raiton: Lightning Release  
Yanagi no Mai – Dance of the Willows  
Tsuchi Bushin – Stone Clone  
Suna – Sand  
Ame – Rain  
Konoha – Leaf  
Godaime – The Firth  
Iwa - Stone

**

* * *

(At the same time Neji and Sakura approached eachother, undisclosed location, Konohagakure's administrative district)**

The snake-sannin patiently bided his time. He sat silently in the semi-darkness, his eerie yellow eyes glowing faintly in the dim candlelight. He was clad in a casual ensemble of gray and brown robes, the long fabric concealing an almost nostalgic battle garment. He was clad in black pants and a black robe with long sleeves all complimented by the battle armor with the sound insignia her wore above it – a slight bastardization of his old leaf uniform. The final twist to his old appearance were arm guards and leg protectors with seal constructs; a ninja art he didn't particularly enjoy but found useful enough to delve into it anyway.

The small room was the basement of a house right in the middle of Konoha's administrative district. He and the 'cogs' in his plan had infiltrated Konoha several days ago, using the constant flow of tourists and citizens to conceal themselves and their preparations. While Konohagakure had no doubt spread their reconnaissance forces thin trying to find the initial breach on the outer walls, they were looking in the wrong place.

Orochimaru had carefully controlled and supervised what information 'slipped' out of the Rice field Country and especially what information he fed his subordinates; making sure only what he wanted to be revealed would be exposed whereas only he kept all the cards to himself; even Kabuto, Karin, Juugo and the Sound five only learned of their part in his plan when they arrived in the Fire country.

His old home was in for a nasty surprise since they were seeking an attack from the outside. But little did they know that the snake had already crept through the grass right into the cradle of their home.

Orochimaru usually didn't prepare for battle but his near death at Itachi's hands several weeks ago had taught him a lesson in humility. Even if he was set to battle his former teammates whom he knew like the back of his hand, any battle with an S-class ninja was potentially a battle to the death and he would not lose just because of arrogance, not a second time. At least not until he decoded and unlocked the sharingnan – then he would be unstoppable; but in the meantime he would have to do with some caution.

Months of meticulous planning were about to come into fruition. All the pieces were in place and as he glanced at the clock on the wall his lips widened into a grin, _"Kukukuku…soon all that I seek will finally be in my grasp!"_

**

* * *

(Back in the Arena, Konoha's administrative district)**

Neji glared at Sakura with icy eyes, the gleam within those silver orbs eerie to say at the very least. Sakura stifled a shiver as the Hyuuga stood calmly several feet away. _"Shit…he looks pissed, Sakura-chan…don't forget to keep your distance…"_

She glanced at the proctor, the unremarkable looking jounin's only distinctive feature being the grey helmet that framed his skull. He spoke in a calm and neutral manner, "My name is Yamato. You two are free to use all the tools and jutsu in your arsenal. However, if I feel an opponent is unable to continue or that the fight is over I will call it and the victor will cease the battle immediately; Are we clear?"

Sakura assented with a nod and small sound and watched Neji nod once. She tightened her grip on the cool surface of the chains wrapped around her arms and palms and silently prayed to whatever Kami that was willing to listen to her.

The jounin named Yamato signaled the match to begin and leaped backwards. She leaped backwards while whipping her hands into her weapon pouches. She had no chance of defeating some of Neji's caliber in an outright taijutsu match; he was a freaking Hyuuga and the most talented one in to be seen in a generation if there was any merit to the rumors.

The shuriken she unleashed gleamed in the sunlight; whistling towards Neji. She was not surprised when the Hyuuga simply shifted his limbs and neck accordingly; dodging them with ease; all except one projectile which he intercepted and captured within his hand.

The Hyuuga spoke coolly, his finger glowing with chakra which coated the chakra conductive shuriken as well. "Haruno, usually I wouldn't waste my breath on talking to trash like you. But I feel obliged as a genin of the leaf to offer you a chance to forfeit while you're ahead."

She sneered at him and her chakra spiked as her hands ran through some hand seals. "Don't patronize me, Hyuuga, if you recall Tenten gave me a similar ultimatum. My answer hasn't changed since then – I don't quit."

Neji's icy face shifted just a bit; a slightly darker gleam filling his eyes but it was his expression that worried her even more; he was smirking. His eyes shifted into hollow white and the veins around his eyes bulged just before his hand snapped and he shot off a chakra propelled shuriken at her.

_"Cocky bastard! I don't care what kind of kekkai gekkai you have! I ain't going down with a fight!"_ Sakura vowed; ducking beneath the projectile as she finished her seal sequence with a ram seal. Her fingertips crackled with electricity before she thrust both of her hands forward; 'Raiton: Ketatamashiiya.'

A concave pulse of energy surrounded her palms before a soft whooshing sound signaled the unleashing of a high velocity strike of lightning. She didn't wait for him to react; racing in a half circle around him while making more hand seals.

She cursed inaudibly as Neji rolled sideways, evading the attack despite its speed; obviously having predicted its trajectory while she still summoned it. Her eyes widened when he rose from the ground, spinning his body halfway while snapping his arm forth.

She couldn't see what he did; but she knew no gesture he made would be a faux one; so she crossed her arms across her body and glued her feet to the ground with chakra. She grunted as an invisible force smashed into her body; the full brunt of the 'Hakke Kuushou' hitting her; dispelling her gathered chakra along with the air in her lungs.

_"What the fuck? I thought Hyuuga were all about keeping close!"_ Sakura felt increasingly nervous as Neji resumed his traditional Jyuuken-fu stance. His expression was more stone cold and she had a feeling his tactics would soon turn from defensive to offensive.

Neji's lips twitched faintly, "You're wondering, how it is that I have a long-ranged ninjutsu? Did you honestly believe the Hyuuga clan became the strongest of the leaf based on Taijutsu alone?" He then did something Sakura sure as hell didn't expect; he started running through hand seals.

Sakura panicked and threw both of her hands forward, the chains around her arms shimmered as she directed them at Neji. The Hyuuga smirked and somersaulted upwards and forward. _"He tricked us!"_ Sakura lamented as realization hit her. A moment later Neji landed on her chains and before she could react yanked on them; throwing her off balance and pulling her towards him.

Sakura grunted in pain as both of his palms smashed into her upper body. Pain wracked through her as she was propelled backwards in a stumble. She coughed and gasped for air; knowing he could've easily killed her had he wanted to; but he was obviously gunning for a promotion so he had no intention of killing her – that was good.

Her eyes widened as he launched himself forward; causing her to react with all the viciousness Anko had taught her. Her chakra flared angrily; lightning crackling around her arms as she spun around lashing her chains at the Hyuuga with intent to maim or kill.

Neji's seemed undeterred much to her chagrin as he kicked off the ground; his arms spread at his sides and his body spinning like a top. Sakura cursed audibly as his chakra exploded as well; a palpable blue hue forming around his spinning body; the chakra's force knocking her chains asunder.

He smashed into her body, driving her backwards with incredible might. She was knocked off her feet; hitting the ground awkwardly with her left shoulder; she rolled on the ground several times. She recovered quickly; her body now aching as she rose to her feet. His blows hurt like hell, but they weren't as hard as Anko's, at least she assumed that's how that how things would remain while he held back the full brunt of his Jyuuken.

Neji spoke calmly as he looked down up her. "Stand down, Haruno. Your fighting style revolves around genjutsu, Raiton ninjutsu and a bastardized form of the snake taijutsu stance. Your illusions cannot fool the Byakugan; the level of ninjutsu you use is inferior to my precognitive abilities and your taijutsu stance is full of holes I can easily exploit…"

Every word was like a blade in her gut, driving more and more rage and hatred into her veins. "Don't…underestimate me…you son of a bitch!" Sakura shouted angrily. She hadn't intended on using it on him in the beginning; as her trump card was risky. But nobody looked down at her like that and lived to see another day. _"We were only going to fight until we lost fair and square. But we've changed our mind, now you're going down…you blasted prick!"_

She reached into her weapon's pouch and popped a small capsule into her mouth before lunged at him, ignoring the way his stance shifted and the certainty ringing behind his voice. "You are within the range of my divination." Sakura charged right into the eye of the storm that was the 'Hakke Ryoukushou Yonshou.'

The Haruno grit her teeth and took blow after blow, feeling her body slowly beginning to shut down with every accurate blow. With the last vestiges of her chakra she wrapped one of her chains around his waist and pulled herself straight into the final blow. Her body convulsed but despite the raw agony and exhaustion she shocked everyone in the crowd; including Neji when she suddenly planted her lips against his own in a firm; violent kiss.

Sakura slipped the capsule in her mouth into his throat and watched with satisfaction as he swallowed it due to his shock and surprise. Then her body collapsed against him. She could feel him tense against her despite the horrible pain throughout her body. "You're…dead…you son a bitch…"

The last thing she saw was Neji's agonized face as she slipped to the ground, a satisfied grin on her face as she heard his coughing and gagging.

The crowd gasped and murmured angrily as Neji started gagging, clutching his throat. Yamato reacted instinctively; having seen similar tactics used by assassination kunoichi. He pulled Neji's head back and then jammed two fingers down his throat.

The Hyuuga's face contorted oddly and Yamato stood back as the genin vomited harshly. The former ANBU looked up at the Hokage's box and saw Tsunade; now wearing a rather displeased expression, make a gesture with her hand. Shizune and a pair of medical landed in the arena and approached Neji before they evacuated him out of the Arena.

The Mokuton user frowned as two ANBU materialized beside the unconscious Sakura; they picked her up 'gently' before they vanished in simultaneous puffs of smoke. He knew his quick thinking may have saved Neji's life and that it's likely he would be administered the appropriate anti-venom and be fine. But would he be back for the rest of the finals or the invasion if it really occured?

He hid a smile several moments later as he heard the speakers call out the next match. 'Uzumaki Naruto versus Kagami Sumiko'. His dark brown eyes scanned the arena briefly before they narrowed a bit as he watched the Ame kunoichi leap down in the arena; followed suit by Naruto.

But they weren't what he was worried about, he couldn't feel or sense where the massive Ame Jounin-sensei was.

**

* * *

(Ten minutes earlier, Outside ANBU's reconnaissance and intelligence headquarters; detection barrier control chamber)**

Kimimaro's green eyes glanced at his feet, the bodies of three Konoha ANBU bleeding all over the dark marble floor. He looked to his right and left before motioning with his hand; signaling his partner; Juugo to approach.

Their mission was a simple one; neutralize Konohagakure's secret detection barrier by all means necessary and they had around ten minutes to do it. They had spent the better part of the last two days studying the ANBU's patrol routes with Karin; that had been spirited out of Konoha to lead and signal the invading forces when to strike and to avoid ANBU detection until then.

The Kaguya's usual attire was concealed by long black robes; his face concealed by a hood with only his lower face visible. Juugo was clad in a similar manner though he had pulled his hood back where he now stood at Kimimaro's left. "Juugo, use the 'killer mode', I will back you up and help you awaken."

The berserker's eyes flashed with something akin of fear and hesitation but Kimimaro knew how to subdue him despite his stammered; frantic pleas. A subtle surge of chakra and an unflinching glance later the source of the curse seal's body contorted. Kimimaro sported a calm face though the sound of breaking and mending bone and tearing flesh was unsavory to say at least.

Kimimaro sighed and extended his forearm bones partially out of his body, initiating the preparations for the 'Yanagi no Mai' taijutsu stance. He shifted his glance to Juugo's that growled in an animalistic manner. His eyes were an eerie black with yellow cornea, a wild look blazing within them right before he pounded his fists against the door.

Kimimaro watched as the steel bent inward and flew into the room; a gurgled gasp signaling the death of someone within the room The Kaguya waited a moment, hearing Juugo's deep, sinister laugh belay his temporary insanity.

He waited thirty seconds before he slipped into the room; his speed blurry. He didn't need to scan the room as the sensation of spiking chakra was self explanatory. He leaped across the room, surprising an ANBU in mid hand seal sequence, silencing his life with an accurate slash that sliced his throat open.

He guessed Juugo was doing fine when he heard an agonized scream and the sound of tearing flesh. He pushed out his elbow bone, creating a blade. He then shoved it backwards, straight through a Jounins' eye socket when a ninja materialized out of the shadows behind him in a sorry attempt to sneak up on him.

He ducked low all of a sudden, dodging fatal injury as a pinkish red laser flew over his head and tearing through an ANBU that was inches away from striking at Kimimaro. The Kaguya didn't even blink at his being denied his target or nearly dying and instead he spun his body before thrusting his right hand forth. He launched his replicated forearm bone at a jounin that had just reached a radio transmitter; impaling him against it in a spray of crimson, sparks and shrapnel.

The duo cleared the room in a manner of minutes, a pile of dead ANBU and elderly looking ninja in white robes left broken and bleeding all over the place. The Kaguya sighed softly, knowingly preparing for the upcoming nuisance as Juugo charged at him as Kimimaro was now the last living creature in the room.

He drew the monstrous ninja's laser fire, drawing it towards the intricate machinery in the room. He gracefully weaved, somersaulted and leaped all over the place, making sure every last piece of the surveillance equipment was demolished.

He then sighed as the berserker lunged at him physically, his limbs transforming. At least phase one was complete; the barrier was down; soon phase two would begin. He had to hand it to his master; his creativity and strategic planning were impressive. Now all he had to do was calm Juugo down and prepare them for the true objective. _"Calming him down may take a while…but I guess it can't be helped."_

**

* * *

(Back in the Arena, beginning of the match between Naruto and Sumiko)**

Naruto eyed his opponent coolly; wondering if he should test her or wait for her to come to him first. When Sumiko and Shino fought in the preliminary matches she was content to lay back and ensnare the Aburame in her various genjutsu while dancing around him with the Doton element; and element he realized was damn useful when wielded properly.

Yamato-sensei explained the rules of engagement to them both before he stepped back. His mother in the scrolls she left him mimicked his own personal preferences, use your clones to pressure the foe until weaknesses are revealed and then strike for the jugular so to say. The fact he shared Kushina's ruthlessness and immense chakra capacity was only an added bonus.

He made a single hand seal, summoning two shadow clones at his sides. Each doppelganger rushed around Sumiko. He remained stationary and one of his hands reached behind his back and slipped into his weapon pouch.

He had learned over the last couple of months that if he mentally strategized what he intended to do and summoned enough shadow clones they would automatically run through the motions of his last thoughts without verbal commands; a trick that definitely fit the lesson Jiraiya kept on drilling into his head 'Don't get cocky, don't project or shout your intentions, dumbass!'

Sumiko's eyes remained locked on him as she stomped her left foot against the ground. Naruto's eyes widened a fraction and he cursed under his breath. He literally felt her life force flash and then submerge into the earth that started rumbling defiantly. He substituted with branch of one of the trees in the arena as the earth splintered around his foe, rushing outward suddenly.

One of his clones was buried beneath the wave of stone whereas the other managed to leap and narrowly dodge the upcoming attack. The Jinchuuriki had paid extra attention to Sumiko during the preliminary exams and she had utilized purely mud based ninjutsu and used hand seals to activate them her abilities were nothing nearly as advanced at this.

His respect for the femme had just rose and with it his caution regarding her. It was extremely cunning of her to downplay her abilities during the early exam. She most definitely had a kekkai gekkai of some sort; well wasn't that just dandy? His lips twisted into a small grin "You're pretty handy with earth element, aren't you Sumiko? That's a shame for you…Stone is ill equipped to stop wind"

The Ame-nin flashed a cocky little grin and quirked her brow at him. The Jinchuuriki saw her leg shift and her hands weave through hand seals. He reacted by making five hand seals of his own and took in a deep breath. He exhaled, bombarding the Ame-nin with multiple high velocity air bullets via the 'Fuuton: Shinkugyoko'

Sumiko seemed to realize the air bullets would not be stopped by stone or mud and stopped her seal sequence. Her apparent survival strategy was weaving through the deadly jutsu only to be intercepted by a well aimed kunai courtesy of Naruto whom predicted her possible escape routes like Kakashi and Yamato had taught him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed knowingly as the blade ran right through, her body shimmering and vanishing,_ "Genjutsu…" _He shut his eyes briefly and pulled on some of the Kyuubi's excess youki within his chakra system. It had taken him a while, but he and Kakashi had trained during the last month amongst other things on how to distinguish between his chakra and the Bijuu's power with the assistance of the sharingan.

He had learned that if he flushed enough of the noxious energy through his tenketsu he could disrupt most low to mid level genjutsu as the foreign energy disrupted his own chakra flow. It wasn't perfect, as he could only pull small portions of the youki without incurring the Bijuu's wrath and attention.

He caught a glint of steel out of the corner of his eye and spun around halfway while ducking, avoiding a decapitating swing by her naginata. He used the motion to pivot his body and smash his heel into her gut, pushing her back only to watch her explode into shards of rock. _"Tsuchi Bushin won't help you…"_

The Jinchuuriki grinned widely while running through another rapid hand seal motion. He glanced over his shoulder and watched his foe's eyes widened his earlier shadow clone's hands burst from the ground, it having used their earlier scuffle to hide underground with the 'Shinju Zanshu no jutsu' as soon as it landed from leaping over the wave of stone.

Naruto exhaled harshly, unleashing a screeching sphere of wind, utilizing the Uzumaki ninjutsu known as 'Fuuton: Kaze Rensei Bakudan'. His was neither nonplused nor hesitant by his attack as she ran through a hand seal motion of her own; finishing it with the tiger seal.

The Jinchuuriki's eyes widened in surprised and he noticed Yamato-sensei's eyes widened as well as she unleashed a massive fireball out of her mouth, unleashing a perfect 'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu'. Naruto however didn't let shock deter him as he leaped sideways; avoiding death by becoming barbeque and observed his foe once more with suspicion and confusion.

He glanced upwards at his godfather and Tsunade whom wore serious expressions and frowned. _"She's genin level like I'm a kunoichi but then again; I'm no regular genin either. Looks like it's time to kick this up a notch!"_

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Undisclosed location outside Konoha's cityscape; Woods on the route to ANBU holding facility)**

Yakushi Kabuto glanced around him from the protection of his ANBU mask. His disguise was immaculate; his ANBU gear and stolen face that of one Dango Sousouke, a sensor ninja whom specialized in reconnaissance and assassination. Unlike last time he had harvested sweat and pheromones from Dango and concealed his scent just in case.

_"These year-old records from Danzou's truly are perfect, though I suppose there is a hidden catch to using this identity for too long considering he framed me for murder…" _'Dango' was currently shadowing his 'partner' another nameless ANBU as he carried Haruno Sakura towards the hospital. "Stop, I sense something!" Kabuto said with urgency, lifting his hand.

His ANBU partner paused in mid leap and gazed at him over his shoulder. They exchanged no words but the medic nin/spymaster knew he had gained said ninja's attention. He motioned the ANBU to come closer and they met halfway, signaled three and pointed over the ANBU's shoulder. _"Unluckily for you, you are no sensor; otherwise you'd know I'm not your partner…"_

The black ops agent assented with a grunt and slowly lowered the immobile genin in his arms, the moment her body touched the ground Kabuto's hand shot forward, two fingers coated with chakra as he gouged at the ANBU's eyes; sending lethal chakra straight into his brain.

He kicked the ANBU's body and knocked it aside. He then knelt beside Sakura and made some hand seals. His hands glowed with green energy before he placed them chest. He then slapped Sakura once across the face, hard.

The genin sputtered and struggled to knock him away instinctively. He shook his head lightly and took a step back while removing the ANBU mask from his face; letting the flustered teen recuperate and recognize you. "That was a reckless move, Sakura. I knew I could count on you to fluster the political spheres enough with your decisions."

Sakura blinked at him and looked around her, bewildered before she seemed to realize what he meant. She stammered in confusion and Kabuto motioned her to be silent.

"Yes, I used you and no, there's nothing you can do about it. I am a man of my word, if you do as I say and we survive this day I will escort you out of here and you will be free to live your life. But for now we have little time as Danzou will no doubt send his operatives to 'silence' you for all the trouble you've caused him."

Sakura's face shifted to an expressionless façade; her lips pursed and eyes narrowed. She spoke in a clipped manner. Her reaction amused him as she finally realized out of all the manipulators that played with her life he was the one that truly pinned her to the wall once and for all. "What do you want me to do, Kabuto-san?"

He grinned and chuckled darkly, "What else could I want from a genin like you, Sakura-chan? I want you to be bait..."

* * *

**(Back in the Arena)**

Sumiko spoke in a snide manner, a dark smirk plastered on her lips. "Uzumaki-san, I sincerely hope you have more up your sleeve than just kage bushin and futon ninjutsu. As the last of your miserable clan I was expecting a bit more…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his grin widened a bit. So she wanted to talk trash, did she? Well that suited him just fine. "It's your funeral! Don't come crying when I kick your ass all across this arena."

The Jinchuuriki crossed his fingers and summoned six kage bushin. Three of them charged at Sumiko at high speed whereas two flanked Naruto and started making individual hand seals sequences. Naruto bent down slightly and spread his right hand to his side. Said palm shifting into a claw like position, his digits locked tightly in position. The last clone leaped off Naruto's back and made three hand seals.

He shut his eyes partially and concentrated hard, forcing his chakra into his right palm. His muscles started throbbing and his skin burned lightly as he thrust more and more life force through it. His palm glowed faintly in a blue before he pulled his hand backwards.

Meanwhile the clone on his left exhaled a long tongue of flame whereas the clone on his right fired off a long cone of liquid. Sumiko watched him coolly and knelt to the ground, thrusting her hands into the earth. The ground quaked violently as a massive wall of earth rose in front of her before it rushed forth like an angry wave.

Naruto's attack elemental ninjutsu collided angrily, a shroud of steam hissing forth. His charging clones all fired off spheres of wind, punching holes into the wall just before they were either buried alive or burned by the steam. Naruto grinned as the wisps of burning hot vapor slipped through the crevices.

He let his clones landed on the ground while his airborne clone fired off high pitched sphere of wind at the reforming Sumiko. She dodged it narrowly, but gracefully spun halfway through her leaping dodge. A flash of metal was the only prelude to the dispelling of the clone when its blade slammed into its throat.

Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash and he and clones charged at her. She made some hands seals right before the Uzumaki found himself dodging through a storm of explosive fireballs as Sumiko unleashed the 'Housenka no jutsu' upon him.

The Jinchuuriki traversed the fiery maelstrom, one his clones knocking him lightly off course a fireball nearly killed him and another leaping in front of him to become a spring board for him and his final clone so they could avoid a deadly trap of rising stone spikes from impaling them.

Before his two clones sacrificed themselves they pelted Sumiko with high precision shuriken and kunai to prevent her from using any additional genjutsu and ninjutsu; forcing her to dodge and watch her step.

He heard the crowd gasp and watched Sumiko look at him with true bewilderment and maybe a bit of fear as he landed several feet in front of her. The liberating sound of his chakra spinning behind him was invigorating as he pushed the fully formed Rasengan towards Sumiko's gut.

The Uzumaki shouldn't have perfected the ninjutsu so quickly but luckily kage bushin came in handy for more than just reconnaissance and combat. Their most effective was by far ninjutsu and chakra control training and so he had spent a large portion of his month on that ninjutsu. With Jiraiya's guidance and some useful tips from Kakashi he mastered the required chakra control exercises much quicker than he would have on his own.

Naruto wanted to show off his father's signature ninjutsu; not to mention its deadly effects were awe inspiring and would be sure to leave quite the impression. He shouted the name of the infamous A-class technique at the top of his lungs, quite assured this battle was his.

However, he apparently wasn't the only one with an ace up his sleeve; he heard Sumiko whispered a word that chilled him 'Namikaze…' before he grunted painfully. His clone had smashed into his shoulder, knocking him away as a massive rush of heat nearly engulfed him.

Naruto dispelled the deadly ninjutsu while stumbling on his feet. He turned his glance to his side and gaped in shock before he replicated himself quickly as a wave of molten earth just nearly devoured him alive.

"You're a NAMIKAZE! You're HIS son!" Sumiko's voice screeched in a wild manner. She laughed hard, waving her arms wildly, her motions causing the burning magma to rock and shift. "Hahahaha! This is wonderful! This makes my victory in killing you all that sweeter!"

"Shit, what the fuck is this?! Who is she and what does she want from me?!" Naruto hissed under his breath as he watched Sumiko glare at him with such hatred and malice he would've dropped dead for sure if looks could kill. The ground around her was broken and bubbling. He heard the crowd react vocally and cursed under his breath, this was bad.

He started running as fast as he could as a wave of lava rushed towards him; he leaped onto the arena wall and avoided certain incineration, hounded by her vicious, yet breathy tone. "You can't escape my wrath, Namikaze!"

Naruto sprinted as quickly as he could, his legs glued to the arena wall. He pulled his head back, looking upside down at his opponent that seemed winded and weary; the multiple ninjutsu obviously having started to take their toll on her chakra pools.

Naruto grinned to himself and reached into his weapon's pouch, grasping the cold surface of one of his shuriken. A cold satisfaction filled him as he realized what Sumiko really was. There was no doubt about it with that look of utter contempt and rage, the use of Doton ninjutsu, the fabled Youton element and the way she gunned for him first as an Uzumaki and then as a Namikaze.

He would've shouted something but he was too focused on preserving his life and thinking on how to stop the now homicidal Iwa kunoichi. He knew how to end this; his eyes flickered with rare malice as he shut his eyes while he kept on running, reaching deep into his life force. _"One or two more ninjutsu…and that little Iwa bitch is mine. Revenge ain't my thing, but since you're so eager to kill me and my family off it's only fair I return the favor!"_

* * *

**(Back ********i****n the undisclosed location, Konohagakure's administrative district**

Orochimaru's eyes snapped open as an alarm clock went off. His lips split into a wide grin as he stood up and flexed his arms. He walked up the stairway and into the house the cellar belonged to. He slipped out of the residence and then climbed onto the roof.

He didn't sense any ninja around him so he glanced up at the Hokage Mountain. _"Sarutobi-sensei, It's a shame you won't get to witness my great plan come into fruition."_ He chuckled lightly to himself. He reached to his side, removing a walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "Jiroubou, Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon and Initiate phase two …"

He heard four affirmations echo back at him and he chuckled lightly to himself. He then turned towards the arena, hearing the roaring crowdsbefore he blurred and rushed towards his destination._ "Tsunade, Jiraiya…soon we shall meet again…"_

* * *

**(Back in the Arena)**

Naruto suddenly stopped running across the wall and instead started climbing upwards. The Lava tried to follow him but he knew he would outrun it due to his sudden shift in direction. In that brief lapse he unleashed a hyper fast wind coated shuriken at Sumiko.

There was no way she would stop it in time, of that he was certain. Then before he could comprehend what was the earth exploded beneath Sumiko and a blurry form blocked it's trajectory; knocking the projectile aside.

The Ame jounin, or more like the Iwa Jounin stood protectively in front of her. He spoke quietly but Naruto could still hear his lasts words. "…Sumiko-hime, that's enough. Rest and let me deal with the rest…"

Yamato reacted immediately, capitalizing on the lapse of attention, blurring forth. Naruto noticed that several ANBU that were spread through the crowd reacted as well. The Iwa Jounin didn't even flinch and made a single hand seal. The air around him suddenly swirled angrily, heating up as a massive pillar or burning steam expanded around him.

The ANBU all stopped their charge while Yamato used Mokuton jutsu to try and apprehended the titan and his charge. The wooden limbs hit nothing but air as the Iwa ninja was nowhere to be seen; most likely already melding into the earth.

The crowd was in an uproar and he caught Tsunade rose from her feet barking orders to ANBU and ninja in the arena while is godfather glanced down at him. The sannin nodded at him and shut his eyes, it seemed their fears would soon become reality – Konoha was under attack and like it or not he was its weapon and shield so it was time to step up and prove his mettle.

Naruto's spine crawled and he looked towards his left, _"I can feel him." _He could feel the fox's youki licking against the edges of his mind; it's deceptively calm voice booming in his mind. _**"He isn't far, Ningen, we can still catch up…if you hurry…"**_

The fox's help was enough to garner suspicion on his own, but the fact it could sense that Iwa nin was even more reason for apprehension. He hesitated before he followed his gut instinct, having a feeling he'd regret it if he didn't. "_You told me to do what it takes, Kakashi-sensei…so help me Kami, I'll put my life on the line for everyone!"_

He rushed out of the arena, throwing caution in the air as a bad feeling filled him. He glanced over his shoulder briefly, catching sight of Yamato moving to follow him. He shouted over his shoulder, "Yamato-sensei! I got his trail!" The former ANBU nodded and moved to follow only to pause and wait along with everyone in the arena.

Naruto couldn't wait too long or he'd lose his trail, so he did the only thing he could do, he grasped some slivers of the Kyuubi's youki and rushed off at blurry speed; knowing his part-time sensei enough to know that he would watch his back when it really counted.

He ignored the cacophony of shouts, curses, gasps and explosions and missing the spectacle of the ninja and civilians in the arena all standing still and observing their surroundings as massive quakes rocked Konoha.

_"I have a really bad feeling about this…"_ his spine crawled once more, this time even stronger and the fox laughed in his mind. A foreboding feeling settled in Naruto's bones and back. Something bad was coming and he only hoped he could live up to the responsibility his father had given him and justify his mother's sacrifice.

* * *

**(At the same time, Several Miles outside of Konohagakure)**

Karin stood alone in front of a massive army of ninja. Her eyes were shut tightly as she spread her senses outwards. She stood at the forward most position, at the very edge of Konoha's detection barrier that had fell as Orochimaru had planned and promised not too long ago.

Then the massive flashes of chakra she waited for erupted and she lifted her arm. The Sound four had finally detonated the special explosives they had planted under buildings and in trash cans around the city in the last couple of days.

She bit her lips and prayed hard as the crowd of Suna Shinobi all charged silently, accompanied by an army of ninja wearing camouflage armor and masks – their destination: Konoha.

* * *

**(Back in the Arena, Kage Box above the battle grounds)**

Tsunade growled and turned to Jiraiya, "Stay here and guard the Kazekage and our ninja, ANBU with me!" The Godaime then leaped from the kage box, climbing to the very edge of the wall and glanced over at her home and her blood boiled. _"Orochimaru…"_

She didn't wait for him to reply and rushed off. Her home, the place she both cursed and loved at every waking moment was burning. Her eyes caught the flashes of explosive charges going off; knocking down buildings in clouds of raging scarlet.

Worst were the gaping holes in the wall, the ninjutsu nullifying seals becoming useless as the walls were knocked down from the inside out. The last of the Senju shut her eyes briefly; her fears had been realized; war was back and this time she was at the center of it all; oh what a snarky, sarcastic bitch fate was in regards to her.

She turned towards the arena and shouted, "The enemy is at our doorstep, now is the time to fight, for our homes, for our families!"

The crowd of civilians in the arena stood up at once, some genjutsu clones dispelling and other henge and concealing jutsu being removed. There stood dozens of chuunin and jounin whom looked up at her and cheered once, before they all vanished; leaving the arena to scramble the invading enemy.

They were all so certain Orochimaru would be arrogant and knock down the walls from the outside that she kept her ninja at a backwards position, preparing them to trap the enemies in kill zones. Jiraiya and Danzou both said all the bits and pieces they got both from Kabuto and their various operatives all spoke the same.

That snake proved he was as cunning a tactician as ever, feeding his own men false information to confuse everyone. The chaos his initial attack and terrorist tactics unleashed would likely ruin the orderly plan she had devised – at least partially.

One of her ANBU spoke quietly and urgently. "Godaime-sama, central control isn't replying to our calls, we have no communications with the ninja spread out in the field."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she felt a familiar presence nearby. Her lips pursed and she waved her hand. "You four, split up and move out. Two of you go and coordinate our defense forces, rally the men and hold the lines. The other two go to the backup communication center under the Hokage tower, get the comm. link back online and coordinate our defenses as soon as possible!"

They hesitated and she glared at them coldly, "I am Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage and I'm guarded by Jiraiya of the sannin, you four will only be in the way if you stay here anyway! NOW GO!"

They obeyed and several moments later Tsunade frowned as she felt Jiraiya and the Kazekage join her. A nauseatingly familiar voice spoke from their left. "Fufu, Jiraiya, isn't it wonderful? It's been so long since I've seen you!"

She turned and glared at the monster that now wore her former comrade's skin as it rose from the very concrete of the wall. Her chakra spiked as she charged at him at blurry speed. "I'm no sucker for nostalgia, snake-face. So why don't you cut the crap and just die!"

Behind her she heard Jiraiya curse and felt Nori's chakra spike. So the worst-case scenario had come true, that much was not false in the various intelligence reports Suna was in on Orochimaru's plan.

She cursed colorfully, she would pay the Kazekage and Suna for their treachery with interest and as for her former teammate; she closed in on him at break neck speed; quite eager to smash the smug expression of his grinning face.

**

* * *

**

**Ninjutsu list:**

'Raiton: Ketatamashii no Myaku' - Lightning Release: Piercing Pulse – A mid level lightning technique which unleashes a concentrated blast of electricity.  
Hakke Kuushou – Eight Divination Palms: Air palm – An advanced Jyuuken technique where the Hyuuga will unleash a fierce wave of invisible chakra to knock their opponent backwards.  
'Hakke Ryoukushou Yonshou' - Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand

"Fuuton: Kaze Rensei Bakudan" -Wind Release: Drilling Wind Bomb - mid level wind jutsu, the user unleashes a condensed sphere or rotating wind, the closer the target, the deadlier the jutsu

'Fuuton: Shinkugyoko' - Wind release: Vacuum sphere – Mid-level wind ninjutsu, unleashes a rain of high velocity wind projectiles at the target that look like small comets.

Shinju Zanshu no jutsu -Double Suicide Decapitation Technique- Mid-level Doton ninjutsu. The ninja will travel through the ground to appear below their target. They will then surprise their target by then pulling them into the ground. Once in the ground their target is thus immobilized.

'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or gain or will gain any profit from using the franchise's chars, they belong to Kishimoto**

**

* * *

A/N:**

1) Yo, I'm very sorry for the long delay, test season was horrible, and then work and early semester work. Couple that with writer's block and some illness and you'll understand why it took me two months to update.

2) Updates will be slow, but the story is nearing its end. Once I'm done with this story I will be spending some weeks fixing the older chapters and updating the story to be more in key with current canon before I continue writing onwards.

3) I hope you enjoy the installment; my invasion I hope is entertaining and unique enough. I worked hard to deviate from canon in both the battles; the plan in general and there's more in store for the epilogue…so feedback will be more appreciated than usual since this chapter has been especially hard.

4) I understand if some people are disappointed with Sakura still sticking in the leaf and not trying to escape or kill herself. But I ask you all to think about it this way: (a) She knows Danzou is watching her so she can't escape with her life (b) she's too much of a coward to commit suicide and she's obsessed with revenge [it may seem easy but taking one's life is obviously not something easy to do on an emotional and mental level] (c) She's insane, but she's concentrated her madness and has a pattern to it - revenge  
So yeah, Danzou might've killed her mom, but he has other goals which require lying low on the radar until she can get a break and escape (which Kabuto has said he'll supply…).

5) Thank you all for your reviews so far and for sticking with me for this long (time wise and lengthwise =P). Read, enjoy and review please.

6) Special thanks to **LD1449** and **rasengan86** for helping me with plotting and devising the story so far and manipulating the plot in general!

* * *

**Japanese translation vocabulary**

Youki – Evil energy  
Bijuu – Tailed beast/s  
Iwa – Rock  
Ningen – Human  
Jinchuuriki – Tailed beast container, aka 'Power of Human Sacrifice'  
Konohagakure – Hidden Leaf  
Sunagakure – Hidden Sand  
Fuuton – Wind Release  
Raiton – Lightning Release  
Tenshin no Hangan - The Judge of Heaven's Will  
Kiiroi Senko – The Yellow Flash  
Doton – Earth Release  
Sennin – Hermit  
Godaime – The Fifth  
Yondaime – The Fourth  
Densetsu no Sannin – The Legendary Three Ninja  
Ne - Root/s

* * *

**(Konoha mercantile district, Several miles away from the Arena)**

Naruto charged through the suspiciously empty streets. He had been followed the faint tingling 'feel' of his enemies for the several minutes; the arena a long way behind him. His surroundings were slightly blurry due to the thin of miasma-like youki that filtered his vision. He kept his usage of the fox's power to a level where he got the beneficial boost but didn't sustain too much damage; luckily enough the bijuu was uncommonly docile and cooperative; something that would most likely not last for long.

If Naruto was honest with himself he wasn't very sure if this was a good idea, charging off after a Jounin; an Iwa Jounin no-less! He frowned as the deep rumble of the Kyuubi's voice echoed in his mind_. __**"Will you stop fretting, you pathetic ningen? As long as I am by your side no power on this plane of existence can stop you. So stay focused on the target, we're getting closer!"**_

Naruto scoffed at that, knowing well that the bijuu's statement on their apparent 'invincibility' was questionable at best. He didn't get to ponder over the notion long: _**"Duck!"**_The Jinchuuriki obeyed his tenant's command on instinct, dodging a kunai that almost gouged out his right eye.

He didn't have time for this! He leaped sideways, gluing his feet to the wall and avoiding another hail of various lethal, metal projectiles. A profanity escaped his lips as he sniffed the air, capitalizing the heightened senses the youki running through his system granted him temporarily.

He was about to summon shadow clones to his aid when his eyes widened when he caught the blurry shape of kunai slip accurately into the window of a nearby house. He didn't quite understand what was happening but in a manner of seconds the nearby building exploded violently.

Naruto cursed and climbed up the wall, barely avoiding the debris and shrapnel. As he regained his footing he felt a presence behind him and whirled around. He caught sight of an ANBU wearing a cape with an owl mask. "What are you doing here, genin? This is the center of t he battlefield. We can't afford to watch your back."

The Jinchuuriki didn't have time to answer because the ANBU suddenly knocked him to the ground with a strong shove whereas the black ops leaped upwards; avoiding a gust of razor sharp wind chakra that would've sliced him apart.

Naruto grunted as he hit the wooden roof, he felt the elite ninja's chakra spike and decided to lend a hand, so he cupped his left hand as he rose to a kneeling position and fired off a strong gust of raw wind chakra in the general direction the his savior was facing.

The ANBU's 'Gokakyo no jutsu' brightened and grew fiercer when his wing chakra fanned it; the flame expanding before it engulfed the nearby area. Naruto rose to his feet, hearing a nearby tortured scream and gulped faintly at the unsettling sound.

Naruto sighed softly before he caught a blurry shape in his peripheral vision. However his body was too slow to react as a sword swipe came dangerously close to decapitating him. He was saved in the nick of time by the ANBU from before that knocked him to the ground again and parried the enemy's blade.

As he hit the wood once more, he heard metal clanging against metal several times before he was bathed by crimson. The scent filled his nostrils and he felt his stomach turn at the sight of enemy's now disemboweled body.

Naruto gulped down vomit at the gory sight accompanied by the repulsive sound of spilling fluid and flesh but slowly regained his footing. The ANBU kept on peering at their surroundings as he spoke. "Get out of here and head for the shelters, Uzumaki. Those are just the scouts. The main bulk of the enemy force has just now started spreading throughout the village. Stick to the alleys and watch your back, we may not be available to save you a second time."

_**"Stop dawdling! The enemy is getting away!"**_The demon roared in his mind, its rage bubbling in Naruto's chest. He bit down the slight burst of pain and bowed lightly to the ANBU before he took off through another route. _"Why are you so eager for me to fight those two anyway? You saw what just happened. I thought you were all about stopping me from getting us killed!" _

**"My reasoning is my own, you pathetic whelp. But you're right, our survival is more important so feel free to forsake your village to the enemy…"** The ancient bijuu retorted in a bemused manner, its foxy grin wider than ever as it flashed briefly before Naruto's eyes.

_"Damn it, don't pretend like you care you bastard-fox! But…I can't keep on rushing around in plain sight…I'm a freaking sitting duck …"_ Naruto murmured before his eyes widened in realization. He knew the fox was manipulating him and playing on his dedication but unfortunately the bijuu was right. There was no telling what those two Iwa-ninja were really after and regardless to what their intent was – Naruto had to stop them.

He had made several hand seals and took advantage of the excess chakra his burden supplied him. The air around him became extremely heavy, the humidity in the air condensing as his massive 'Kirigakure no jutsu' expanded in all directions; covering the area in a blanket of fog.

His gut instinct told him, despite the odds pitted against him, that he had to stop the Iwa-nin; that the fate of his village depended on it so he pushed onward despite his fear and the knowledge that being manipulated by the Kyuubi was extremely dangerous.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Back in the Arena)**

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Orochimaru taunted his former teammate as he dodged her deadly right hook. His skin tingled lightly as he literally felt her chakra sizzling beneath the surface of her skin.

He spun around, avoiding the follow up punch narrowly before he leaped backwards, kicking off the ground immediately as her punch connected with the concrete they stood on. The impact sent a massive tremor through the solid concrete; deep cracks forming in the base of the wall. "If you stand still for just a moment I'll show you just how much I've missed you!"

The sannin chuckled faintly "You're still as hotheaded as I remember, Fufu. You know... I've just realized something. You and I have never fought for real before." The murderous gleam in her eyes was both unnerving as it was exciting as never had they shone so darkly especially for him.

She grinned at him and flashed her hands through a series of hand seals. He already recognized the sequence by the first two hand seals and immediately countered with the opposite element. Tsunade's hands exploded into bright blue light, the sounds of electrical currents filling the air.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed faintly as he finished his seal sequence with a rat seal before he expelled a wind bullet from his lips. The moment he unleashed his ninjutsu he somersaulted to his left, whereas Tsunade somersaulted to her right once she unleashed her own attack.

Wind bullet met lightning sphere in a violent discharge of raw chakra, but Tsunade was not done yet. Her left hand still pulsed with her chosen element and in mid-air; she thrust her hand forward. She unleashed a lightning bolt straight towards him via raw lightning chakra manipulation. Orochimaru was not impressed and he smirked and he pointed his face towards the ground, spewing his muscular tongue in order to push himself into the air. He pulled back his tongue as he folded his body in a right ball, narrowly avoiding the deadly attack.

The moment he landed on his feet his eyes flicked to his left and he flashed through rapid seals. "No you don't!" He heard Jiraiya call out. Orochimaru stopped his hand seal sequence against his will and thrust his chakra angrily through his limbs, pushing some of his true form through the skin of his shell.

White snakes wrapped around him protectively as a massive wave of mud smashed into him. He pulled the serpents back into his body just in time to see Tsunade's fist approach him. His body bent unnaturally backwards and his feet shot upwards, clocking the blonde sannin's chin while avoiding certain death.

His yellow eyes flicked to his left, catching sight of Jiraiya smashing his foot into the Kazekage's torso, the blow sending the younger man flying backwards. He knew what was coming next and ran through three hand seals which contended with Jiraiya's four.

Water bullet met fireball in mid air, the screen of vapor dispersing rapidly in time to reveal the charging toad sage. Orochimaru stepped backwards, shifting his body sideways to avoid Jiraiya's side kick right before he shoved the toad sannin sideways with a palm thrust to his side.

He extended his neck, his head moving and twirling around Tsunade's deadly punch. He grinned at her growling face tauntingly and retaliated immediately. His cheeks puffed, a snake head bursting from his mouth before it shot off a glob of violet liquid.

Tsunade rolled sideways, dodging the lethal substance, but she had apparently fulfilled her purpose of exposing his flank. In a battle of S-rank ninja, a single moment of weakness meant death; luckily death was something very flexible in Orochimaru's case; considering his trademark snake ninjutsu.

Jiraiya's rasengan smashed into his body, tearing a hole through him; or at least it would have had his body not sagged before it exploded. In blurry speed a goo-covered Orochimaru pulled himself out of his own mouth and grinned at Jiraiya as his Kusanagi blade burst from his lips.

His former teammate replicated with a nearby slab of concrete in the last possible moment. And as Orochimaru landed on his former skin his survival senses screamed at him. He used a mud clone to survive Tsunade's punch as it struck home; her arm driving through what used to be his body.

His body dissolved into a puddle at her feet. White snake heads materialized from within the brownish substance. Tsunade leaped backwards, her hand glowing with electricity as she spun around; slicing the serpents apart.

Orochimaru burst from the mud and prepared for battle but despite his flexibility and nimbleness, the snake sannin couldn't dodge Jiraiya's follow-up attack as spiky white hair wrapped around him. He could feel the steel like substance as it constricted around him and snarled softly. "This is the end for you, Orochimaru!"

It was then Sabaku no Nori that helped him out of his bind, the Yondaime Kazekage finally proved he was worth his mettle. He shot off a long, cutting blade of wind chakra; the attack slicing the hardened hair with ease; a definite sign of the man's talent and power.

The younger man looked haggard and winded; most likely still suffering the pain of one Jiraiya's powerful strikes. "It took you long enough, Kazekage." Orochimaru hissed out as the hair, detached from its chakra source shrunk and dispersed around him in a shower of silver.

The leader of Sunagakure didn't offer a verbal response at first but then Orochimaru's grin widened as Nori spoke his next words. "I will deal with the Hokage, snake, her Raiton jutsu are inferior to my Fuuton ninjutsu. You deal with Jiraiya."

Orochimaru then noticed Jiraiya's solemn expression and something within him shifted uneasily when his former brother in arms spoke fiercely. "Orochimaru…you killed the old man. You've come to destroy Konohagakure. In the past I felt something akin of pity mixed with guilt when I fought you – but no more."

The snake sannin chuckled faintly at the accusation, the feeling evaporating as quickly as it came. "Pathetic fools; I did not kill Sarutobi. I would've respected his last wish and given him his 'explosive' ending. And as for your statement, you two cannot fathom the full extent of my plans; but let us cut the chitchat, Nori-san is getting bored and it's almost time for the main show!"

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Konoha Hospital, Administrative quarter****, Central Konoha,**)

Neji's eyes opened widely as the room he lay in shook angrily. He gasped as two hands pulled him violently to the floor. He was disoriented and vaguely heard his cousin's voice call his name. _"H-Hinata-sama, w-what?"_

"Nii-san, you have to get up," he heard her speak urgently as she dragged him to his feet. He leaned against her, the drugs and medicine in his system still clouding his senses.

"What's going on…?" he asked while standing up unsteadily.

She held popped something in his mouth and he grimaced when he barely swallowed a bitter tasting pill. He vaguely heard her talk softly. "Konoha's under attack. Kurenai-senseu told me to get you and the other patients, we have to get everyone to the shelters; it isn't safe here anymore."

His skin tingled and stomach lurched as the medicine spread through his blood stream. He nodded and felt the weariness and vertigo subside partially. He also felt a bit stronger and at the very least he no longer needed her to support him. "I understand… "

Neji didn't trust himself to use his byakugan yet so he was relieved that his cousin took the initiative. He smiled faintly as she led him across the corridors towards the main lobby. It was a bit surreal; to see his cousin assertive, stifling her crush with Naruto and having Hiashi change his heart seemed to have done wonders for the girl.

"Nii-san, the window!" Hinata cautioned sternly; prompting the prodigy to assume an awkward Jyuuken stance. His body was still partially numb and he could tell his chakra had yet to recover but battle seldom came when it was comfortable.

The sound of exploding glass prompted the Hyuuga duo to break apart as a blurry shape landed between them. Neji taunted fate and activated his bloodline limit before crouching low over a blade swipe, biting his lower lip as a light vertigo plagued him. He synchronized his motions with Hinata's to the best of his abilities, his fighting ability probably somewhere around sixty percent.

He let Hinata take point and loosen the ninja, whom he recognized as a Suna kunoichi's stance. The russet hair femme's chakra spiked as she sidestepped Hinata's palm thrust; Neji capitalized on the opportunity and leaped towards their assailant with a flying side-kick. His cousin caught the gist of his plan and crouched low; allowing him to fly over her.

His attack was blocked when the kunoichi crossed her arms, exposing her torso to Hinata's accurate finger thrust; his cousin surprisingly accurate as she imploded the woman's heart with a burst of chakra. _"I know we've been training to fight together…but a killer blow from Hinata-sama? How unexpected, she truly has changed. She's far more serious and ruthless than I originally though t-good."_

They left the enemy behind, the sound of her collapsing body forgotten as their Byakugan eyes respectively caught sight of more enemy ninja blocking their path. Neji lifted two fingers, then three and then shut his fist; signaling his younger cousin the tactic of choice. He knew he couldn't use his stronger techniques at the moment; his chakra was still recovering but he could at least use a low level technique to pull his weight.

His hands ran through five hand seals whereas Hinata's ran through three hand seals. He watched her hands claw through the air; the moisture around her condensing around her limbs; she then threw her hands forward; unleashing a small wave of water which spread across the floor several feet in front of them.

Neji's hands exploded into crackling electricity as he augmented his natural bio-energy. The lightning crackled through his fingertips. His enemies stepped into the corridor cautiously just as he intended; their feet stepping into the liquid they thought was genin's misfired ninjutsu.

Their mocking faces were erased as he knelt down to one his knee and unleashed his attack, sending lightning through the water. The current wasn't strong enough to kill, but it did shock them long enough for them to drop their guard and fall before Hinata's shuriken,

One of them fell immediately, a steel projectile piercing his lung; whereas the other dodged wildly and go nicked in his right arm before he sought cover and saved himself at the last possible moment.

Neji and Hinata's confidence started to vanish as the ninja knelt partially across the door. He seemed prepared to toss some sort of explosive at them, one they could hardly dodge in such closer quarters. Luckily for them; his intent never came to be as a swarm of Kikaichuu accosted him; his agonized screams depicting his sordid fate.

"It's fortunate I found you two, Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba are holding the lobby. Neji-san, you go help them while I take Hinata to safety and guide the wounded patients through the emergency tunnels." Shino ordered coolly.

"No," Neji declared in a matter of fact manner. "I will not abandon Hinata-sama, it is my sacred duty to protect her; as one of the branch family and as her cousin. Do not forget, Shino, Hyuuga is the strongest of the leaf; we will not hide while others protect us,"

Neji watched as Shino turned to Hinata, obviously hoping to influence her to his side. But his cousin wasn't the quiet mouse of a ninja she used to be. "I-I'll be ok, Shino-kun. I have Neji-nii to protect me and I'm a kunoichi of the leaf, I will fight like everyone else. And…It'll be alright as far as my clan is concerned; Hanabi-chan is safe and can take my place if something happens to me. Now go, the sick and wounded are depending on you."

Shino hesitated only for a moment, obviously worried about his teammate but recognizing that time was of the essence. Neji felt a sliver of respect towards the younger genin, he seemed to be professional enough to stifle his emotions and get the job done "Don't worry, Aburame-san; we'll cover you."

Neji watched the stoic ninja nod and leave before he turned to his cousin. "Hinata, do you have an explosive note?"

He relinquished the piece of paper and attached it to a Kunai. He tossed it to the ceiling of the corridor Shino went down through and blew up the ceiling behind him, effectively sealing him off from the enemy.

They made their way towards the lobby, they had wasted enough time already and their friends lives depended on them.

* * *

**(Several minutes later, the old, poorer resident district, eastern Konoha)**

_**"It must've sensed us…it's stopped over there, it is in the centre of that plaza…"**_The bijuu spoke in his mind; its voice was entirely too eager and amused and it kept referring to their enemy as 'it'; Naruto didn't like those two bits of information at all.

He was perched upon a roof, observing his 'target'. The massive Iwa ninja was standing with his back turned to him. Sumiko however was nowhere to be seen; that meant he was covering her escape. _"Well, I guess one is better than none…"_ _**  
**_

"You leaf-nin aren't very wise, are you?" the man's strong baritone rang as Naruto stood up slowly. "I was actually counting on your 'bravado' to lead you here, young Uzumaki. By the way, for courtesy's sake, allow me to introduce myself. I am Han."

Naruto was cautious, he had little knowledge of his foe's abilities and this was a jounin. He spoke coolly, but with authority like he saw Kakashi and Jiraiya do when they were serious, hoping to dissuade the Iwa-ninja from fighting. "You should surrender. I may be the first ninja on the scene, but I won't be the last. You can't win!"

Han ignored his demand and chuckled faintly, "I should be the one warning you, kid. I'm known as the 'Tenshin no Hangan' and since Sumiko-hime has been forced to withdraw it will be an honor to smite you myself."

"Yeah, Yeah. 'I shall kill you, son of the Kiiroi Senko…blah blah blah. You Iwa-nin are like a broken record!" Naruto said and suppressed the youki in his system so he could fight with clarity; he needed to keep focused or he would die.

Han's body blurred and the illusion around him dispersed. His appearance revealed bronze red plate armor with a black travelling gi over it. A massive steel compartment protruded from his back with steam rising from it. His face was masked and he had a circular traveler's hat on his head, right above a gleaming Iwa forehead protector.

The man's eyes narrowed faintly and he spread his hands to his sides, before his body blurred and he rushed Naruto. "I have no grudge with Namikaze Minato; for he was just another ninja doing his job. I can respect that, he was a fearsome enemy."

His fist bore down at Naruto, whom wisely chose to dodge as upon impact it collapsed the entire building underneath them. He tried to dodge, but the larger man was surprisingly agile. His kick buried into Naruto's abdomen before it launched the genin back a considerable distance.

The Uzumaki landed awkwardly on his feet, winded as he watched his enemy point both of his palms at him. He didn't know what jutsu was coming but he wasn't taking any chances so he ran through three hands seals in quick succession.

Naruto watched his gust of wind was devoured by a searing rush of white steam. Naruto did the only thing he could in the situation; he replicated himself with a nearby chunk of stone. _"What the hell is this guy? I've never heard of steam ninjutsu…"_

He observed his enemy with newfound caution as the titan of a man chuckled once more, "Is that all you can do, Uzumaki? I had expected more from a Jinchuuriki."

Naruto frowned and wondered how the man knew about what he was; then the answer was presented to him by the most unlikely source: _**"Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet, ningen. Didn't you feel the resonance? He is one of my weaker counterparts, the Gobi's Jinchuuriki to be precise…"**_

Naruto's eyes widened, the flashing memory of Gaara's power dousing him with a cold shower of reality. The situation was dire; no wonder the Kyuubi was so eager, in a situation like this Naruto would definitely be forced to use its power.

Naruto only had one factor playing his favor; Han didn't know the extent of his power, nor did he seem overly concerned by him – perhaps he could use that to his advantage._**"Do not kid yourself, You cannot defeat him without me! You are weak and fragile but if you call upon my power...I can show you REAL power…"**_

Naruto screened out the fox, he knew it was right but was still recovering from using its youki to track Han down. He needed to stall until his body recovered, he didn't want to drown in its intoxicating power – he needed to retain control; so stalling would have to do for now.

He reached back with his right hand into his weapon pouch and grasped the surface of several shuriken. He tightened his other hand into a claw and commanded the air around him. He threw the projectiles at his enemy before thrusting his other hand forward; speeding them up with a gust of wind chakra. "Tch, shows how much you know! I'm not defined by my burden; I'm a ninja before I am a container!"

Naruto didn't wait to see if his attack connected and started running through hand seals. As he reached the final hand seal a large hand grabbed his fingers. Naruto screamed as pressure was applied and he felt his digits break; bone biting into cartilage and flesh.

Han spoke coolly as he smashed his open palm into Naruto's upper chest. The blow rattled his entire body, but Han didn't let go and thus his body wasn't propelled back. "You are blinded by idealism and lies, Uzumaki. Using the bijuu is not a 'burden'; it is a gift! Denying that truth means denying yourself"

Naruto coughed and sagged against the blow, before he screamed loudly as Han's grip tightened even more around his fingers. Han's eyes locked with his own; the deep brown shifting into a glowing azure, "You embody all the weakness and hypocrisy that has become synonymous with your pathetic village. You wield the power of darkness, yet paint it in rainbow colors to hide your own shame."

Naruto hissed through pursed lips, biting down the pain as he tapped into the air in his lungs, supercharging it with chakra. As Han's fist came swinging down he looked up and unleashed a raw wind projectile straight into his face. His enemy let go, giving him the time to retort angrily. "Fuck you! I'm nobody's slave and nobody's weapon! I'm more than just a shell. I'm not a weapon to be wielded. I'm a human being! And I don't give up!"

"Have it your way, I'll just kill you and get this over with." The promised retaliation was swift as the massive man blurred forth and smashed his palms into Naruto's body with crippling force while hissing: 'Kiton: futtou no kanketsusen.' Naruto shut his eyes, preparing for a world of agony as he flew backward through the air.

Surprisingly enough he felt absolutely nothing. The jinchuuriki opened his eyes just barely, the molten agony of his broken fingers making it difficult and when he did he saw golden brown all around him. As he was dropped to the ground he looked up and caught sight of the last person he had ever thought would save his life, his eyes widening and mouth gaping slightly. "Uzumaki Naruto is not yours to kill, Iwa-nin; he is my proof of existence!"

As he reeled at the revelation of his savior, the heat within his body grew exponentially as the fox let him feel its frustration and distaste._** "**__**Enough of these stupid games and power plays, ningen! You're going to get us killed! Let me out…I'll show them all what true power is all about. I refuse to die at the hands of a whale horse and rely on the power of some overgrown tanuki!"**_

* * *

**(Meanwhile, The top of the Hokage Tower, administrative district, Central Konoha)**

Kimimaro waited patiently on concrete surface he stood on, his eyes surveying the battleground around him. He had already killed several ninja that were unfortunate to cross his path. Though he and Juugo avoided direct intervention – they had a much more pressing manner to attend to.

Juugo was undergoing withdrawal syndrome; the usage of his 'killer mode' having left him in deep paranoia and depression. The berserker was dangerously unstable and unfortunately for them; Kimimaro could not apply his killer intent upon the younger man and risk exposing him to the higher echelon of Konona ninja. The last thing he needed was someone like Hatake Kakashi on his tail so he would have to suffer through Juugo's rants and sobs.

The last of the Kaguya looked at the position of the sun and reached back into his robe. He procured scroll before biting his thumb. He swabbed the now bleeding digit over the parchment and in a cloud of smoke summoned a massive horn.

He brought it to his lips and inhaled deeply before blowing hard. The audible sound echoed into the distance. He blew in a single, continuous manner and turned around as he did; spreading the signal all around the hidden village.

It was time for phase two to begin; soon the conflict would change drastically. Now, all he had to do was pave a bleeding path out of there as their role, as well as the sound four who had most likely already escaped, in this invasion was now official over.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, somewhere in the south western streets of Konoha)**

Hatake Kakashi paused briefly, the dead ninja he held against him gurgling in his arms. What the hell was that audible horn all about? He shoved the dying Suna ninja aside. The jounin had yet to unleash his sharingan so he shifted his natural born eye towards the enemy and then saw something that shocked him completely.

An enemy ninja with the sound headband suddenly paused before turning to his left backstabbed his fellow sand ninja in the ribcage. He felt the air shift beside him and nodded at Gai. The old comrades looked at the spectacle critically and grimly before they charged into the fray; a ninja never lets a golden opportunity slip by them after all.

However, they, like many other Konoha ninja couldn't help but remain cautious and fearful of the unexpected turn of events. For it was clear Orochimaru was no ally of Konohagaure, so why in the name of Yomi was he turning on his allies in the midst of combat?

* * *

**(Meanwhile, One of the larger Ne underground complex, Southern Konohagakure)**

Sakura was apprehensive as she led Kabuto through the underground complex. The resistance to their arrival was surprisingly weak. They had only stumbled upon two or three Ne ANBU and those seemed utterly distracted right before Kabuto murdered them with bone chilling efficiency and brutality – the medic-nin was definitely far more deadly than he let on.

The silver-haired spymaster spoke softly as she led him ever deeper into the womb of the earth. "It seems you are of little use to me after all, Sakura-chan. I could've infiltrated this area on my own."

The crimson haired kunoichi gulped, inwardly shaking as she feared yet another betrayal was looming on the horizon. Her inner persona murmured soft reassurances in her mind; reminding her that she had little choice but to pray and hope fate would smile on her at least once in her life.

"It-it's over here. This is where number thirty three trained me in medical ninjutsu. She always made sure to steer me away from that doorway and it was always sealed off and protected by at least one hidden agent."

She watched in trepidation as her 'savior' examined the door before kicking it open. She gasped and covered her face, certain the traps and seals would brutalize Kabuto. But she was surprised to see him rush into the room with his hand covering his face.

_"Follow him!"_ her violent persona commanded her, breaking her out of her stupor. She didn't understand what Kabuto was doing at first before she took a whiff of the nauseating scent of burning wood and flesh caked with ash. She covered her face and squinted against both an intense heat and acrid black smoke.

The room was burning, scarlet raging all around them. In the center of the room stood some bizarre looking machine which seemed to have been literally ripped apart by something. Broken glass, flickering wires and scraps of steel were scattered in disarray. "Don't just stand there! Grab whatever documents you can before they all burn!"

She obeyed his command promptly, both she and the medic nin scrambling to salvage whatever documents they could from the burning room. Sakura paused abruptly as a distinctively uncommon sound filled her ears "Bells?"

It might've been a figment of her imagination but she could've sworn she saw a silhouette shift at the entrance of the room. But she had little time to think it over before both she and her 'employer' were forced to leave the room or risk asphyxiation.

Kabuto seemed contemplative as he cursed softly. He had glanced over the information, skimming over it and finding that nothing there pertained to where Danzou kept the sharingan or revolved around Orochimaru's activities. Consequently the information was useless and his mission was a failure. The info would only get Kabuto into trouble, it would be best to not return with any information at all and claim Danzou covered his tracks than risk incurring the snake sannin's wrath; he had become increasingly unpredictable as of late.

Then an idea came to him, his lips twisting into a wide grin as he dropped the papers he held nonchalantly and shook his head in 'disappointment'. He could kill his 'charge' but he was quite certain she would have her uses in the near future and he would capitalize on her debt to him in due time. "Sakura, I'm afraid you didn't come through on your side of the bargain."

Sakura's heart thudded violently against her ribcage, her blood pounding in her ears. She shook and took several steps back before Kabuto's hand reached her and slid around her neck, pinning her to the wall. She choked and looked up at him fearfully. "Hell no! I did everything you asked of me!"

"Danzou's covered his tracks, there's nothing here I can use to my advantage. Whatever might've been useful is nothing but ashes. Originally I was going to bring you back with me to Otogakure as my apprentice, but I don't think I will…you're too unhinged, brash and bloodthirsty. I think you'll serve me better as an agent rather than a subordinate."

Sakura felt her vision blur and head spin as her brain was starved from oxygen before Kabuto suddenly dropped her to the ground. He spoke to her over his left shoulder. "So our business relationship is going to be different. But…I warn you, you still owe me your life because these documents can buy you asylum outside Kononagakure."

He then winked at her and turned his back on her. "By the way I suggest you hurry because the clock is ticking before your 'home' retaliates and traitors hang first, no? I shall keep tabs on you and I will contact you sometime in the future; in the meantime: Don't die."

He vanished into the shadows, leaving her alone. She clamored quickly to gather the various documents and realized that now her fate was truly in her hands alone. She had no protection, no allies and no village to back her up – she was in fact a full fledge nuke-nin.

Sakura's eyes were moist, but beneath the tears a burning flame came to life. The hatred and bloodlust in those jade eyes gleamed violently as she pocketed the documents into a storage seal and took off in the opposite direction.

She paved her path towards the surface, knowing she needed to reach the underground nexus that lead to the shelters within the Hokage Mountain and from there escape tunnels outside of the village.

_"Forget it, we don't need them! We don't need anyone! We will become strong on our own path, our own way! Fuck Kabuto, Danzou and 'crimson eyes'! We don't need them, we'll find our own path and one day, we'll watch them all squirm beneath the heels of our boots!"_

**

* * *

(Meanwhile, Emergency Ne control center, underground complex somewhere in Northern Konohagakure)**

Shimura Danzou observed the battle through a series of security cameras he had installed throughout key locations in Konoha. His visible eye was narrowed and cold as he watched the ninja of Konoha fought ferociously to push back the invaders.

The snake sannin's treachery was baffling to the secret sharingan wielder. He had worked quite closely with the mercurial madman in the past but even he didn't think he would kill his own allies in the middle of an invasion. That was too maverick and insane even for Orochimaru.

It mattered not; whatever that accursed serpent had in mind, Danzou would stop him. He refused to give the yellow eyed bastard the satisfaction of success. He represented the old breed of ninja, those who fell in battle and worked in the shadows and as the 'Roots of the Tree' he would keep his village strong, stable and firm.

He clicked on a button on the console in front of him and spoke into a microphone, broadcasting his commands. "All agents are to join the battle, kill the enemy with extreme prejudice." As soon as he finished and stopped talking into the microphone he sensed another presence in the room.

He spoke coolly as he glanced over his shoulder, catching the sight of one of his youngest and most promising ninja, the ink manipulating teen he code-named 'Sai'. "What is it? I thought I told you to monitor Haruno Sakura and dispose of her."

"Danzou-sama, unknown intruders have infiltrated the southern base. There were no survivors and the sharingan has been stolen. I was forced to disengage my target after she and Yakushi Kabuto snuck into the same base and once I saw the damage I felt it prudent to report to you immediately."

The shadow sentinel of the leaf's hand clasped hard around his cane, the skin around his eye tightening. He felt his blood pound in his ears as his teeth grit slightly before he glared at the ground. _"This is Impossible; Orochimaru is fighting Tsunade and Jiraiya and none save S-class ninja have either the knowledge or the power to break into that room…unless…"_

Danzou turned fully towards Sai and spoke sharply as realization struck him. "Leave Haruno Sakura alone, she is of little consequence at the moment. Go and rally the junior members. Lead them to the underground complex and hide there until I summon you all."

He didn't allow his subordinate to speak and stormed out of the room and headed deeper into the protected confines of his control center. If he wanted to live he had to hide before he found him and took his revenge for the things Danzou had done. _"Damn it, I can't believe he's actually come all the way here…"_

* * *

**(Back in the Konohagakure Hospital)**

Shikamaru panted hard, wincing as lethal steel missed him narrowly. The air escaped his lungs harshly as he hit the ground. Something was seriously off with the camouflaged ninja they fought and it was more then the fact they turned on their 'allies' from Suna.

Luckily for them, only several ninja had stormed the hospital so far. But strategically this was a prime target and therefore they all grimly acknowledged their mission to hold the building was most likely a suicidal one unless backup arrived soon.

He watched Kiba and Akamaru attack the ninja with the Inuzuka's signature 'Gatsuuga' attack. The Oto-ninja dodged narrowly, leaving himself exposed to Ino's accurate shuriken. Unfortunately, the ninja seemed a bit more skilled than his peers and deflected the projectiles with his forearm; metallic clanging signaling some form of protective alloy was hidden beneath his long sleeve.

The ninja spoke gruffly as he pulled his sleeves back, revealing his arms. They were obviously mechanical, their surface a mixture of metal and wood and chakra. "Look, I'm only going to warn you kids once: back down. Orochimaru isn't paying me enough to sully my hands with your blood."

The Nara's eyes narrowed and the many questions marks that had plagued his mind began getting clearer. _"Orochimaru was paying these ninja? No fully trained ninja with a village affiliation would let that 'remark' slip. That's also why they must be so disorganized and awkward when they fight in a group…they're mercenaries!"_

Kiba pushed onwards despite the older man's warning, "Fuck you! I won't let you bastards get away with attacking us! Akamaru…lets go!"

Shikamaru shifted his eyes between Kiba and Ino whom also seemed eager to attack and his stomach dropped. His mind raced with the calculations, he was too far away to stop them both with his 'Kage Mane no jutsu', at the very least he might be able to stop one of them. _"Damn it! I won't make it in time…how the hell can I make such a decision?"_

His eyes watered as he ran through the hand seals and cursed under his breath, the words his father spoke to him on the even of the final exams haunting his mind. _'Son, war is coming and sometimes in the midst of battle, you have to make hard decisions. Sometimes you have to choose which one of your comrades you forsake and which one you save. If you are in such an impossible situation then remember one thing: saving one ninja is better than losing two.'_

He shut his eyes and prayed as his shadow rushed forward, cursing his own weakness as he heard the older man sigh. He heard a thud and feminine gasp of pain and surprise before then the sound of tearing flesh and spilling blood fill the air.

"KIBA!" Ino called out and watched as one Kiba stood in front of the other one, blocking him from certain death. The shadow user's eyes widened in realization and relief as Kiba's body exploded into smoke. Akamaru's beast replication was dispelled, the canine now lying on the ground. His small body was crimson but this time because of profuse bleeding from many puncture wounds where projectiles shred him apart like Swiss cheese.

Shikamaru nearly cried in relief, it was only Akamaru, a cute puppy but a puppy no less. He heard running footsteps and glanced over his shoulder, watching Hinata and Neji approaching from the other end of the hall. He didn't have much time to contemplate their arrival as he controlled Ino's body and sent them both rolling to their left, saving Ino from a similar fate.

There were four long barrels protruding from each of his arms; smoke rising from within them. The contraption was some form of fire arm, just perfect. But his thought process was broken when Kiba screamed in horror and fury, literally frothing as he cried Akamaru's name.

Hinata thankfully rushed towards her teammate whereas Neji stance shifted strangely. The Nara didn't quite understand what the Hyuuga was doing but he did understand that when Neji pointed his open palm at the enemy an invisible forth smashed him into the wall violently; raging forth even through the multiple projectiles the enemy shot off. The chakra wave slowed down the enemy's bullets enough for Neji to dodge them and the collision knocked him back into the wall, leaving their foe disoriented.

That's when Shikamaru watched the elder Hyuuga charge with lethal speed and grace and knew if he wasn't quick a golden opportunity would be lost. "Neji, he's got information!" He heard himself cry out as Ino rushed towards him to help him up.

The Hyuuga did not reply verbally but Shikamaru knew he wouldn't fail – he was too talented and logical to dismiss Shikamaru's warning. He dared look at Hinata that was talking to Kiba in soft, yet firm whispers, blocking his path and waving her arms.

Neji was distracted by the sound of a resonating blow and Hinata's cry of pain and shock, though his Jyuuken charged blows still hit home with crippling efficiency. The disturbance was the fact that Kiba's fist smashed into Hinata's face and knocked her aside, clearing the Inuzuka's path. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY, HINATA!" He screamed nearly hysterically and charged at their foe.

Shikamaru watched the older Hyuuga's eyes narrow dangerously but luckily Neji had more restraint than Kiba and simply smashed his palm into the Inuzuka's gut, stopping his charge. The Hyuuga's silver eyes bore into Kiba's before he backhanded him for good measure, murmuring something vile before approaching Hinata to see if she was alright considering her nose was bleeding at the moment.

Shikamaru was low on chakra, they had fought several ninja before the Hyuugas had arrived and he was beginning to get winded. But he needed to calm the distraught Inuzuka now before he got them all killed. "Ino, can you use your father's mind reading technique?"

Y-yeah…I think so." His blonde teammate nodded, her face was caked with dried blood and sweat, she too was growing weary but she seemed to have enough vigor and determination to pull through.

He grinned faintly, "That's good, scratch his surface memory and try to find out their plan…"

He then turned his back on her as he walked over Kiba, watching him struggle to stand while cursing, crying and coughing all at once. "Kiba, knock it off! I know you're upset right now, but we're at war and that guy has crucial information about the enemy! Pull yourself together; don't let Akamaru's sacrifice be in vain…"

Kiba stiffened at his words and Shikamaru sighed in relief. _"Finally…he's calmed down…ugh!" _Shikamaru thought to himself before Kiba growled and lunged at him; tackling him to the ground hard. "He's MINE! I don't give a shit about anything! I won't let him get away with killing AKAMARU!"

Damn those Inuzuka and their pack mentality, Ino was still inside that guy's mind! If Kiba killed him now there was no telling what'd happen to her. She was kneeling beside him with her hand on his face, concentrating hard – if the link was forcefully broken…he couldn't take that chance. "Ino! Pull out!"

He pulled a kunai from his pouch and tossed it at Ino, cutting the upper part of her arm lightly. She was startled by the pain, pulling herself out of the man's mind and glaring at Shikamaru. Alas, her awakening was just in time for her to receive a bone crunching backhand from Kiba "HE'S MINE, get off him!"

Kiba's Kunai drove into the man's neck, spraying him in a shower of crimson. But his revenge was short and hollow as his body stiffened. The ninja had instinctively moved upon being disturbed by Kiba's weight and drove and discharged his weapons right into the Inuzuka from point blank range.

"KIBA-KUN!" he heard Hinata cry and though he didn't see it, he knew Neji must've been holding her back and trying to console her. The door smashed open behind them and four Suna ninja were standing there, seemingly bemused at the 'easy pickings'.

But before they could move and fulfill their murderous intentions they were encased in limbs of wood and promptly crushed in a gory, yet surprisingly relieving display. A single jounin, the proctor of the examination stood in the doorway and nonchalantly ignored the broken remains splattering around him.

He surveyed the surroundings, his emotionless face calm as he spoke, "Our forces have taken back the plaza, so it's safe for you all to move now. Maito Gai is on the way, he will be here shortly to escort you to safety. More importantly, is Naruto with you?"

Shikamaru shook his head and the jounin, Yamato if he wasn't mistaken, shut his eyes. He made two hand seals and wooden limbs grew from his body and shape-shifted into clones of the jounin. "I'm sorry for your loss, kids. But unfortunately there will be more before this day is over. Try to keep it together and protect one another. I'm leaving these clones to protect you until Gai arrives. I'm sorry but I have to hurry."

* * *

**(Back in the Arena)**

Tsunade gazed at her fellow kage coolly. Her molten brown eyes were narrowed and her lips were pursed as she spoke. "You can still stand down, Nori. If you help us stop Orochimaru now, I'll pardon this offense and only demand fiscal compensation. But if you insist on fighting me I will show you no mercy."

The younger man had the audacity to smirk at her. "It's about time somebody put you leaves in place. For nearly a decade and a half you've looked down on Suna, stealing our jobs, manipulating our daimyo into hiring you instead of us. No hard feelings though old lady, it's strictly business."

She slapped her hands together before she sprinted towards the Kazekage at break neck speed. Her target reacted by running through a series of hand seals. But he was so transparent it was laughable. "Have it your way. But don't think I'll go easy on you because you're wet behind the ears!"

The air around the Kazekage shrieked angrily as he threw both of his hands forward. He unleashed a massive cone of slicing winds, also known as the 'Totsunyuu no Kagesatsugai'.

The violent ninjutsu tore a path towards Tsunade who reacted by driving her hands into the stone. She literally lifted the concrete in front of he r protectively. She glued her feet to the ground with chakra as she used the makeshift shield to block the raging wind.

She gritted her teeth and as soon as the main brunt of the jutsu expired she spun around while tearing a long slab of her makeshift shield before she tossed at her enemy. The moment the 'projectile' left her grip she immediately ran through several hands seals that ended with the dragon seal.

Her palms burst bright white electricity, crackling currents dancing between her fingertips before she swung her arm at Nori. A massive lightning construct extended from her right hand and reared down at the Kazekage via the 'Raiton: Raijin no Ittou'

She watched Nori retaliate with the 'Kaze no Yaiba' an equally long wind blade blocking and defeating the lightning blade. But Tsunade had gotten what she wanted; she was only ten steps away from her enemy. She clasped her hands together and swung both hands behind her and then bought them crashing down.

She grinned in a feral manner as Nori was overcome by the massive tremor that shook the wall they stood on. The earlier fissures deepened more as the younger man growled and unleashed wild wind chakra around him to repel and destroy the debris that threatened to bury him alive.

Victory was hers however as her fist reared back and she slipped by his blind spot. She watched his eyes widen in shock but before her fist could connect something wet and slippery smashed into her upper body and knocked her backwards. She grunted and glared at Jiraiya and hissed in frustration. "Damn it! Can't you keep your battles to yourself, you damned pervert!"

She caught sight of Orochimaru swallowing his tongue, his eerie yellow eyes flicking between them. She then gazed at Jiraiya; his Hari Jizou retracting from where it saved him from several snake summons.

"Hey, you're the one entertaining the baby while I'm busy fighting with freaking Orochimaru! Maybe if you weren't such a lazy old hag you'd have killed him by now and come help me double team snake face!"

Orochimaru laughed in his bone chilling manner and opened his mouth wide, a violet snake slithering out of his throat. He surmised he was about to spew out the Kusanagi blade no doubt when his concentration was broken, along with the others'.

She looked to her left when she felt a massive chakra signature make its presence known. The only thing she could say to describe what she felt and thought was a single angry exclamation: "What the fuck?"

* * *

**(Battleground in the Streets of Western Konoha)**

Kurenai panted softly as her sweaty back hit Asuma's lightly. They were surrounded by the bodies of their various foes, some dead by their hands, and some dead by mutual treachery. The genjutsu mistress looked around them, catching sight of her fellow jounin and chuunin as they picked their opposition apart with meticulous and lethal teamwork.

She spoke softly as they broke apart and surveyed the battle ground. "This is too easy, Asuma, the Suna-ninja are really dangerous, every one of them is a challenge. But the sound ninja are disorganized and their skill curve is all over the place. It seems all too 'perfect' for us to be able to push them back this easily; where's the catch?"

"Tch, only a rookie jounin like you would jinx this, Kurenai." She heard a slightly joking tone behind her and caught sight of Gemna land on the ground beside them. He was covered in crimson, and his trademark senbon needle was gone. By his rapidly rising and descending chest he had fought hard for a while now – just like the rest of them.

Soon enough Aoba joined them, though he remained on the balcony of run down shop, using the higher ground to scout for more enemies. They were all startled when Aoba shouted at them urgently: "G-guys! Get up here now!"

Kurenai followed the others and they joined Aoba, looking into the distance. She gasped and felt the blood drain from her body. There in the distance was a massive wolverine, only one village held that particular contract – Iwa.

Gemna cursed and they spread out, watching other Konoha ninja around the village also head for the roofs to observe the spectacle. The ground started rumbling violently as the earth split open in various places and the telltale signs of Doton jutsu being unleashed told all ninja in Konoha one thing – 'the shit had just hit the fan'

Kurenai and the others all shared a meaningful look. "Shit! It looks like there's no rest for the wicked!" Gemna crowed and tried to lighten the mood: "The guy who has the least enemies kills buys everyone the first round of sake once this is over…"

Her eyes watered faintly and she gulped as Gemna took off, Aoba flanking him. She wondered if she'd ever see them again or if she'd die now under the setting sun. She was startled when Asuma put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly, "Don't worry, Nai-chan. We'll pull through this…"

She was about to answer when a massive cloud of smoke rose in the distance. She gaped in shock as a massive black serpent burst from the white vapor, a single woman standing on its head. It was the first time any Konoha ninja felt relieved to see a snake summon in over a decade.

The ground trembled as the snake lunged at the other summoned creature, avoiding its sharp teeth and talons and wrapping around it. The summons tumbled around and struggled but it didn't matter any more, win or lose Anko had accomplished one significant thing – she gave the other jounin and chuunin hope.

Above them, the skies started darkening as moisture converged into dark clouds. Kurenai frowned as a thick mist started rising around her. The air grew cold and her skin crawled as it started raining violently – only one man alive was known to be strong enough to summon storms so abruptly. _"No…it can't be…there's no way we're that unlucky!"_

* * *

**(Back in the Arena)**

Jiraiya and Orochimaru both observed Anko and an Iwa summoner clashing violently with their summons and ninjutsu alike. The snake-sannin seemed delightfully surprised by the whole ordeal, a small smirk on his lips. What the hell was going on? Did he really plan so far ahead?

The toad sennin glared daggers at his former brother in arms. He charged at him while making hand seals, his chakra roaring within his lungs as he prepared a high level ninjutsu. "What have you done you son of a bitch?"

Orochimaru didn't answer but he did cancel Jiraiya's wave of mud by erecting a wall of stone. Damn that slippery snake's keen eyes, there were only few ninja without the sharingan who could predict their enemy's attacks quite as well as Orochimaru. Regrettably he wasn't considered a ninjutsu specialist for nothing; otherwise this would've been much easier.

The former comrades shared a heated look but both of them remain stationary, suspiciously trying to figure out what was going on it would seem_. "This…you didn't do this…did you? If you didn't plan this and we didn't plan this…then…"_

It was the young Kazekage that broke the silence, surprising the more seasoned fighters with his laughter. "Orochimaru, I must thank you for supplying me with this perfect opportunity. Thanks to your ingenious tactical prowess, I've been able to bastardize your plan and ensure Konoha's destruction and Suna' survival. Alas, it will be I that is immortalized throughout the ages as the engineer behind the death of the Densetsu no Sannin and destruction of Konohagakure no Sato!"

Jiraiya was surprised the snake sannin didn't seem fazed by the turn of events one bit. Instead, his yellow eyes narrowed a fraction but his lips split into a wide grin."Is this where I'm supposed to acknowledge your superiority, boy? Do you truly fashion yourself MY equal? Don't make me laugh."

"Snake-face's arrogance aside, you've got a lot of nerve, kid. You shouldn't underestimate our village. We're the first amongst the five for a reason and it ain't our pretty village symbol! You bastards are about to find out that even the 'laziest' sloth can become a tiger when its back is against the wall."

Nori smirked as the sounds of ninjutsu clashing though he cautiously edged backwards; away from Tsunade who seemed simply murderous. "I may not be equal to any one of you three in sheer power or skill. But nobody will remember that in the future. Right about now **my** allies should be wiping the ground with your forces so even if you somehow survive, your villages will never recover from this!"

Orochimaru laughed and made a single ram hand seal. His body blurred and dispersed; shocking the toad sannin." _Genjutsu…when did he…? It must've have been while Nori was ranting and distracting us."_ He looked around him and caught sight of Tsunade glaring behind Nori, she had obviously not been duped – she always did have a knack for detecting and dispelling illusions.

He dispelled the illusion and glanced at the formally smug Kazekage dangling above the ground, wrapped by white snakes that were protruding from the arms and shoulders of the snake sannin that stood behind him. "You miserable child, I had you wrapped around my finger from the very beginning. Right now, it is not my forces being butchered...do you remember the horn?"

Nori's eyes widened as realization struck him when Orochimaru whispered something softly in his ear that made him curse at him and scream his name just before the white snakes constricted and crushed his bones with a sickening squelching sound.

"That was pretty stupid of you, 'old friend'" Jiraiya heard Tsunade murmur into the snake's ear as she stood to his left with a chakra scalpel glowing under his jugular. At the same time Tsunade reappeared beside the snake sannin Jiraiya materialized right in front of him with a rasengan whirling in his palm. "You can't beat both of us and you know it."

The snake sannin shut his eyes as the rasengan plunged into his gut and the chakra scalpel cut his head off. Their efforts amounting to an impressive sum of absolutely nothing as his body exploded into mud, replicating at the last possible second; proving as slippery and elusive as his namesake when he materialized out of the ground several feet away from them.

He saw Orochimaru's eyes dart from side to side as he and Tsunade circled around him; they had him cornered. On one hand there was no escape for him now, on the other hand a caged monster is a wild and unpredictable one.

"Oh, don't be so touchy, Fufu. All of this carnage was never my intention. I'm not arrogant enough to believe I'm strong enough to bring down one of the five down on my own; especially not the 'strongest' of them all."

Jiraiya placed a calming hand on Tsunade's shoulder as unease filling him when he saw the victorious gleam in the snake sannin's eyes. Orochimaru was an arrogant son of a bitch, but when he was smug it meant you had to count your blessing because you were about to get screwed over. "Fuck you, you pale faced freak! Stop screwing around! Admit that you got out played by both Nori and Konoha and die!"

"It seems nothing has changed, I still have to explain everything to you simpletons! I razed Taki no Kuni to the ground to promote instability and weaken the status-quo amongst the five. I ransacked the rich daimyo of that country and used his money to hire an army of nuke-nin to lure Nori here. And that's exactly where my hired men were ordered to turn on Suna and butcher their forces. Between Konoha and my nuke-nin, they never stood a chance…"

Jiraiya's eyes widened as it all started making sense. "You crazy son of a bitch! You'd watch the continent burn to the ground just to survive? Are you that afraid of your own 'comrades' that you'd destroy everything just to keep them distracted?"

Orochimaru's eyes widened and Jiraiya knew he had hit home with his assumption. He had seemed to touch a sensitive spot as his former brother in arms hissed and his chakra spiked. "I fear NO ONE! But I am no fool. They are a greater threat to this world than allof the five combined! If you knew a fraction of what I know you'd share my own…concernsss…"

A different voice cut into the conversation, a violent chakra signature flashing behind them. Jiraiya turned his gaze over his shoulder and his eyes narrowed darkly when the figure spoke viciously. "You three has-beens quarrel like children and pay no heed to your surroundings. Tch, no wonder Konoha has gone to the dogs ever since the Yellow flash died."

Tsunade was the one who spoke in an icy tone full of malice. "Kagome Ishimaru…attacking our village is a mistake your piss poor village will live to regret."

Ishimaru seemed unfazed by her and soon it dawned upon Jiraiya why he was so smug and superior in his disposition. The sky, it was cloudy. It started to rain hard as lightning crackled throughout the dark storm clouds. _"This…is not good…This presence…these rain clouds…"_

Out of the rain a watery silhouetted took shape, the hauntingly familiar figure intimidating with his scarred face, reddish brown eyes and long blonde hair. "I am Hanzou and two decades ago I spared your lives when I anointed you as the Densetsu no Sannin. But you have shamed your own legacy, one is a pervert, the second an immoral madman and the third a drunkard gambler. It is time I rectify my lapse of judgment…

"Kukukuku…this has turned out to be quite the reunion, hasn't it? What do you two say…will the Densetsu no Sannin dance one last time? Or do we die here divided as prey to these arrogant bastards?"

Jiraiya had mixed feelings about the whole situation. To fight united against would be both nostalgic and memorable but in reality, what other choice did they or Orochimaru have? There was no escaping Hanzou in the rain and Ishimaru had a blood oath to kill the snake for his involvement in his father Oonoki's death.

Tsunade spoke quietly, her voice subdued and her expression revealing how difficult and painful her decision was. She was Godaime and the woman he loved in secret – if she told him he would go to hell and back, though fighting these two seemed equally daunting in retrospect. "When this is over, your pale, scrawny ass is mine!" Tsunade startled and surprised Jiraiya as she smacked her fist into her palm.

He grinned grimly and glanced at Orochimaru that smirked right back at him before they stood in one line, just like old times and locked upon their prey. Bad blood may run between them, but years of teamwork would never die.

_"Who'd have thought I'd have to count on him again to survive. Damn it, sensei, do you see flying pigs up there?"_

**

* * *

Jutsu translation list**

Gokakyo no jutsu – Grand Fireball technique – B class Katon ninjutsu – the user will spew a massive fireball at the opponent.  
Kirigakure no jutsu – Hidden Mist Technique – D class Suiton ninjutsu – the user will condense the humidity in the air around him and create a thick veil/sheen of mist.  
Gatsuuga – Inuzuka taijutsu technique – the dog-nin will lunge while spinning around at hyper fast speed. The speed, combined with claws create a destructive cutting edge to the technique.  
Kiton: Futtou no Kanketsusen - Steam Release: Boiling Geyser – Han will use his unique steam ninjutsu due to his tenant and his armor to unleash rushing bursts of steam to boil his opponents alive.  
Kage Mane no jutsu – Shadow imitation technique – The Nara will use his unique clan ninjutsu to extend his/her shadow and latch on his target, usurping control over his/her's motions.  
Raiton: Raijin no Ittou – Lightning Release: Sword of the Lightning God – B class Raiton ninjutsu - the user will generate a adjustably long blade of electricity and use it to slice through nearly any substance.  
Totsunyuu no Kagesatsugai - Spiraling Murder Wave – A-Class Fuuton ninjutsu – the user will general a massive wave of spiraling cutting wind, shredding and tearing anything in its path.  
Hari Jizou - Underworld Guardian Spikes - Hari Jizou is a Ninjutsu technique used by Jiraiya. After forming the needed hand seals, Jiraiya's hair will grow in length to surround and protect his body. In this form it also becomes ridged and spiked, forming a layer of protectiong from direct strikes and blows.  
Kaze no Yaiba - Sword of Wind - Kaze no Yaiba is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Sand ninja Baki. After forming the needed hand seal, a cutting whirlwind will envelop his opponent and cut them to pieces. Unlike a real sword which can face resistance, the wind blade will be able to slice with little difficulty.


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or gain or will gain any profit from using the franchise's chars, they belong to Kishimoto, Viz Media, Shounen Jump, Bandai Games and other companies which have license to the franchise.**

* * *

**A/N:**

1) This is it folks, the final 'formal' chapter of the story. I want to thank those who stuck by for so long; your reviews (good and bad) have helped teach me many things, evolve as an author and given me food for thought not to mention motivation to write.

2) Hopefully you've enjoyed the story. My next steps will be to write two epilogue pieces (one for Konoha and one for the rest of the ninja world) which ties things up and build things for the sequel. Don't worry, I've got more surprises planned for the epilogue pieces as well…kukukuku

3) Before I begin the sequel I will be spending some weeks rewriting older scenes in the early story and streamlining the story to some newer canon facts so I can incorporate these in the future of the PoD universe, I will then post a brief list of what's been changed per chapter and a link to the new story once I'm done (so you guys and gals may have to wait for a while until I begin the 2nd story).

4) I want to especially thank **DarkHeroOrion** for helping me with this chapter and especially **rasengan86** whose been helping me manipulate my raw plot ideas into more subtle and enjoyable pieces as my plot beta.

5) Well, read, enjoy and review please: I'd love your feedback about the last chapter and the story as a whole if possible. Thank you all!

* * *

**Japanese Translation Glossary:**

Bijuu- Tailed beast/s  
Iwa – Rock  
Ame – Rain  
Gama - Toad  
Suna – Sand  
Tomoe – Comma  
Youki – Evil Energy  
Yuki no Kuni – Snow Country  
Konoha - Leaf  
Konohagakure – Hidden Leaf  
Amegakure – Hidden Rain  
Iwagakure – Hidden Rock  
Sunagakure – Hidden Sand  
Ningen – Human  
Jinchuuriki – Tailed beast container, aka 'Power of Human Sacrifice'  
Sennin – Hermit  
Godaime – The Fifth  
Yondaime – The Fourth  
Shodai – The First  
Nidaime – The Second  
Densetsu no Sannin – The Legendary Three Ninja  
Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Tsuchikage – Earth Shadow  
Kazekage – Wind Shadow  
Suiton: Water Release  
Densetsu no Sannin – The Three Legendary Ninja  
Bunshin – Clone  
Irukauma – Dolphin Horse  
Keimon - Opening Gate  
Ichibi – One tails  
Kyuubi – Nine Tails  
Gobi – Five Tails  
Gaki – kid  
Fuuton – Wind Release  
Kodachi – Short Sword  
Kuchiyose no jutsu – Summoning technique  
Gamayu Endan - Toad Oil Fireball

* * *

**(Battle Ground, Streets of Konohagakure)**

Hatake Kakashi was in a bind, he had been cornered by three Iwa-ninja into a narrow alley in between two buildings. There was a wall at the end of the narrowed area. It was entirely his fault he was in this situation. While fighting and ultimately killing several Ame-chuunin, he had failed to notice the Iwa ninja reforming around him and was then forced to dodge random crossfire between stray Suna ninja and his fellow leaf-nin.

He reached for his forehead protector while shutting his left eye. _"I guess it can't be helped." _He had avoided using the sharingan due to the extreme strain it put on his chakra. Obito's eye widened slightly as the triple tomoe within it spun. He could see the chakra signatures converging upon him and smirked beneath his mask. _"I can see you…"_

Kakashi felt his bioelectricity spike as his chakra flushed it. The air around him crackled as electricity danced around his arms and between his fingers. The ninjutsu was a bastardized version of the one Rouga Nadare used against him in Yuki no Kuni and it was called _"Raiton: Garairou"_

He threw his hands forward, invoking three medium sized lupines made of electricity. The elemental creations were connected to Kakashi via lightning constructs. They roared and their creator directed them at his prey. The wolves moved at incredible speed, bursting through the walls and engulfing their targets.

The ninjutsu left his body somewhat drained and panted hard against his face mask. He covered his sharingan eye, knowing that he needed to conserve chakra but also aware that Konoha's situation was extremely grim. _"We won't be able to hold out…there are too many of them…shit!"_

Kakashi peered over his shoulder, watching the two silhouettes reforming out of the mist and water. He reached for his weapon's pouch but paused when a figure dropped behind the two Ame-ninja. The figure was clad in ANBU regalia except one main difference; it was clad in a black cloak instead of the brown cloaks of the Hokage guard. _"Roots…"_

The Black ops agent was bare handed and male upon closer inspection and the size and shape of its hands. The shinobi's palms were purplish in hue and as he clutched the enemies' faces, one in each hand they screamed and writhed in agony as the purple hue spread over to their faces and devoured their flesh rapidly. _"I never thought I'd be glad to see one of Danzou's cronies. It seems the situation must be dire for him to unleash his covert agents out in the open like this."_

The agents nodded at Kakashi before it blurred and vanished via 'Shunshin no Jutsu'. The copy ninja sniffed the air and his visible eye narrowed as he reached into the pocket of his flak jacket. He procured a black soldier pill and quickly pulled back his mask to swallow it. _"I don't have a lot of these left…I can't believe my best hope for survival is that Danzou's intervention will be enough to turn the tides …"_

Kakashi followed the scent of fresh blood, crisscrossing through a series of wide streets cautiously. When he reached an intersection of roads with a fountain in the middle, he paused and hid behind a wall, peering over the edge.

A single Suna ninja was standing on the fountain itself, surrounded by the shredded bodies of no less than seven Ame ninja and two Iwa ninja. It would appear Ishimaru and Hanzou had no intention of keeping their side of the bargain with Sabaku no Nori and had turned on him as well – how unfortunate for the Suna ninja.

The man was around his age from the looks of it, half his face covered by a piece of white, now crimson stained, cloth._ "That's the Suna Jinchuuriki's sensei…no wonder he's strong. From the looks of the bodies, he's primarily a wind ninjutsu user."_

As he ran his hand through a series of hand seals, preparing to incinerate the Suna-nin, he briefly paused as the echoing voice of none other than Danzou rumbled throughout Konoha. "Shinobi of Konohagakure, as per the emergency authority of the advisory council, we hereby declare edict forty three of the Shodai Hokage is in effect. Any Suna Shinobi that chooses to side with you in battle is hereby pardoned of the death penalty and will be given parlay pending extradition back to Suna once the battle is over.

"We of the council turn to you, Ninja of Sunagakure and beseech you to be reasonable. Your Kazekage has been betrayed by both Orochimaru and your 'allies' of Iwagakure and Amegakure. Your only chance of survival is siding with Konohagakure so choose wisely – your lives depend on it."

The copy ninja was surprised; every ninja of Konoha knew the arcane law which was edict forty-three – the emergency conscription protocol. It had only been used once before, in the days of Senju Supremacy in the transition era between Shodai and Nidaime's rule. It was a leap of faith; it had succeeded back then, however in those days few were the ninja that dared face down the wrath of Senju Tobirama's Suiton ninjutsu, would it work today?

Kakashi pulled back his headband and shut his natural eye and stepped into the open area. He remembered the jounin's name and spoke sternly, prepared for any scenario. "Baki of Suna, will you join me in battle, or will you fight me to your death?"

Baki turned towards Kakashi, his single visible eye narrowed and solemn. They glared at one another for several moments before the Suna ninja bit his lower lip, "So be it; as much as I loathe the thought, your brass is right. We won't survive if we fight everyone at once…"

* * *

**(Back in the Arena, fight of the Sannin and Invading Kage)**

"Dibs on Ishimaru. Enjoy fighting Hanzou, guys!" Tsunade called out suddenly in a slightly mischievous manner. She broke off from the other two sannin and charged at the Tsuchikage. Jiraiya almost laughed, but the situation was far too dire as he watched the slug sannin roar angrily.

She pulled back her hand, smashing through Ishimaru's earth jutsu with her super strength. The impact shattered the stone, the implosion acting as signal for him and Orochimaru to begin. He glanced tentatively at his former brother in arms whose yellow eyes almost seemed to glow in gloom. "Let's do this…"

Orochimaru nodded and Jiraiya slapped his hands together. He knew Orochimaru would pick up his ninjutsu; he always did and so went for broke, so to say. In the rain, his fire element was weak, but if it was supplemented by another element, it just might do the trick. He exhaled hard, pushing the chakra fueled flame through his lips, the narrow cone shaping itself in the form of a serpent via the 'Katon: Shounetsu Jigoku no Hebi.'

Hanzou's seemed unimpressed, his grayish blonde hair flapping in the wind as he whipped his hands to his sides, the rain around him deforming and circling around him. Orochimaru was still making hand seals, ignoring the fact his attack had been dispelled by a shockwave of freezing cold water.

"_His raw water manipulation had improved even more since that fateful battle. Just peachy…and Orochimaru's off…key?"_ Jiraiya's eyes widened a fraction as the snake sannin chose a most surprising element as he thrust his hands forward. The concrete around Hanzou exploded as massive clawed hands pawed at him when his former teammate invoked the 'Doton: Makejitamashii no Tsume.'

Jiraiya cursed, "What are you doing?! Earth won't work on him, remember?" And as per prediction the legendary salamander's eyes pulsed in pure white. He clapped his hands once and then leaped and spun around, invoking a brief, massive blast of lightning which tore apart everything in his close vicinity.

Orochimaru hissed audibly before his cheeks puffed considerably. "Don't ask questions, you buffoon! Attack him!"

Jiraiya growled and made hand seals rapidly and decided they might as well improvise; there were no rules when fighting someone of Hanzou's caliber anyway. He watched as around half a dozen black snakes charged at Hanzou, each of them opening its mouth and spewing out the Kusanagi blade.

The salamander's body blurred as he used 'Shunshin no Jutsu' offensively, weaving through the tangle of snakes with graceful ease. Jiraiya didn't even wait to see Hanzou's heel smash into Orochimaru's crossed arms, and as his fellow sannin was catapulted backwards, he already unleashed his designated attack. His hair hardened and grew before a rain of needle like projectiles pelted Hanzou via the 'Jigokubari.'

Hanzou ran through five hand seals at blinding speed. His hands pulsed with electricity as he invoked a most surprising form of lightning ninjutsu. The electricity formed a condensed lightning sphere that collapsed inwardly, creating artificial thunder that exploded outwards, the shockwave deflecting his attack and nearly blowing the toad sannin back.

The Salamander eyes darted from side to side as Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen. "Pathetic. Is this the might of the Densetsu no Sannin? I feel like I'm entertaining genin. Surely there is more to you than this…" The Salamander declared coolly.

He felt something slither around his leg and soon as snake wrapped around his arm.** "Jiraiya, Orochimaru-ssssama says use the oil!"** a snake familiar hissed at him. Jiraiya's eyes widened a bit as he caught on. He made a single tiger seal and unleashed the massive torrent of oil known as 'Gamayudan.'

Jiraiya's skin crawled faintly as one Orochimaru reformed on his right and another on his left. The snake sannin didn't use shadow clones often, but this combined jutsu was going to be dangerous. That much he could surmise as one of them unleashed a 'Karyuu Endan' and the other unleashed a 'Fuuton: Daitoppa'.

The toad sannin squinted his eyes as a massive torrent of white fire seared its way towards the salamander. He could literally feel the heat as it sucked the oxygen and illuminated the entire area. He made six hand seals, refusing to lean on the other sannin. _"Tch, I don't take orders from you like I used to, Orochimaru. You try and to keep up with my lead for a change!"_

Jiraiya slapped his hands together and as Hanzou leaped into the air, somersaulting backwards and surprising Orochimaru by using one of his clones as a catapult to launch himself into the air. The Salamander used shunshin, trying to fly backwards in mid air. But as the toad sannin expected, in his arrogance, Hanzou had miscalculated and failed to avoid the follow up 'Gamayudan'; dousing the Ame leader in flammable oil.

He didn't even have to look to know Orochimaru had already invoked a fire ninjutsu, the scarlet blaze of multiple explosive fireballs via the 'Housenka no Jutsu' bringing a grin to his lips. That was a most effective jutsu to use in the situation and Orochimaru analyzed his strategy perfectly; he had to hand it to Orochimaru as difficult as it was to admit. The jutsu's range and combustion and the fact even the smallest spark would ignite the salamander and roast him alive.

But before Hanzou could try and protect himself it would seem his partner, Ishimaru, beat him to the punch. The earth around him exploded. The stone expanded and grew, forming a jagged wall of malformed concrete that protected him from harm. He feared the worst and sought his female teammate with his eyes. _"Tsunade…are you…?"_

The sound of Tsunade's angry growl sent relief through him as she literally tore through a massive pile of debris. She was covered in dust and grime, but very much alive and more importantly –royally pissed off. _"Ooooh…she's pissed…I don't pity Hanzou and Ishimaru now…"_

The three former teammates converged, glaring upwards as Ishimaru placed his hand on Hanzou and used Earth manipulation to pull the oil off his skin and body, compacting it into his hand before discarding it. _"Damn it, we almost had him for sure…"_

"You're pathetic, Hanzou," Orochimaru taunted in an airy tone, grinning widely as he spread his hands to his sides. "For all your high talk and honorable 'legacy' bullshit, you're just full of crap. The real reason you've left Amegakure and joined this suicidal little venture is your desperation, isn't it? I suppose the 'God' that has emerged in your country is so intimidating that it drove you to grovel and beg Iwa to save your ass."

Hanzou's body language changed from an aloof calm to a tense one. He spoke in a tight tone and pointed at the sannin. "Regardless of my reasons, you three are going to die. And upon your broken corpses, I will immortalize my legacy while Ishimaru-san will get his revenge on you three for the damage caused during the last war."

Tsunade yawned dramatically, "Will you guys stop comparing your dicks and insulting each other's egos!? I don't give a flying fuck why any of you came here, but now that you're here, you're all going home in body bags, as far as I'm concerned!"

Before the battle could resume, Danzou's surprising announcement echoed around them. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed and he caught Tsunade's teeth gritting tightly._ "Crafty old bastards, going over Tsunade's head with emergency authority like that...But I can't blame'em. I guess we'll need all the help we can get…"_

* * *

**(Meanwhile on Edges of Konoha, Abandoned Resident District, fight of the Jinchuuriki)**

Uzumaki Naruto briefly shut his eyes, hissing in pain as he tugged on the slivers of the fox's youki in his tenketsu. The disgusting sound of bones fusing back and popping into place made him shudder. Moments later, he flexed his fingers and glared at the older container. _'This guy's at least as strong as Kakashi-sensei…how am I supposed to deal with someone like that!?'_

His bijuu suggested the most logical suggestion under the current situation._** "You know the answer, Naruto. You are a human weapon, just like these two. So, start acting the part lest your fear becomes our undoing! USE my power and finish this!"**_

The blonde snorted and whispered to himself, "Not yet…" He snapped his eyes open, catching sight of Gaara pointing both of his arms at Han. The elder Jinchuuriki mimicked the gesture, his eyes flickering in blue. The air around Han's arms condensed violently, forming a swirling sphere of water.

As the sand raced at him, he simply unleashed a spiraling current of water. The high-velocity liquid was so fierce it pierced the wall of sand. Had Gaara not used a Suna Bunshin, it would've most likely torn a hole through his chest as well.

Naruto capitalized on the other container diverting his attention on Gaara. He created several shadow clones. He used the concealment of the cloud of white to run through another series of hand seals while his clones burst into action. Some of his clones charged at their target in a criss-cross pattern, while several of them unleashed a volley of wind bullets, water bullets and one even unleashed a 'Goukakyuu no jutsu'.

The original, however, sunk into the soil beneath his feet; using the 'Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu' to sneak under his target's feet. Information flashed through his head as Han dodged, repelled and otherwise crushed his intricate attack pattern with fists, feet and steam; the Jounin's speed and grace light-years ahead of his own.

He emerged from the soil right behind Han and grinned faintly. Gaara was very cunning and seemed to know how to cooperate naturally as tendrils of golden sand constricted around Han's wrists and ankles, immobilizing him. Naruto capitalized on the opportunity and aimed his wind coated kunai towards the Iwa-nin's spinal cord.

Naruto's victory was cut short as Han's body exploded into blinding azure; the Gobi's youki erupting in all directions, severing the sand and creating a violent shockwave that knocked Naruto quite a ways back. He grunted in pain as his body smashed into Han's armored torso. Then, he roared in pain as impossible heat ensnared him, a wave of raw flame bursting from Han's palm. "I told you to stop fucking around, kid!"

He could barely breathe as he hit the ground, bouncing off it several times before he came to a stop. Everything hurt as he forced himself to turn his gaze towards the sounds of battle, watching Han punch through Gaara's armor and plant his fist into the other container's chest. The blow shattered the sand armor before the follow-up steam blast knocked Gaara into a tree.

Han's voice was slightly guttural and echoed with power; his eyes pulsing with glowing blue youki. **"You children should never have dared to step into battle with me. Your arrogance knows no boundary. Now, accept my divine judgment and die!"**

Naruto screamed as his chest felt like it exploded from the inside, out. The Kyuubi was not fucking around anymore; with his body so weak and consciousness tenuous at best, it was not going to take no for an Kyuubi's cage flashed in front of his eyes, burning crimson bursting through the bars._** "ENOUGH! I will not be beaten by that worthless dolphin horse!"**_

Molten flame flooded his entire body, every nerve coming to life as his body mended itself at breakneck speed. His senses sharpened and the intoxicating rapture overwhelmed him. He squinted his eyes and gritted his teeth _"All right…All right! You were right all along, damn it! I'll do it! I'll use your fucking power!"_

The fox laughed in his mind, its malevolent presence haunting and bone chilling. Naruto's skin crawled as the bijuu was entirely too entertained and its power's intensity kept on growing._**"That's more like it, boy. Don't disappoint me…"**_

Naruto sensed another resonance and peeked to his right, catching sight of Gaara standing up, his body now encased in a Tanuki demon like carapace of hardened sand. Naruto grinned, revealing sharper incisors and rushed forth, sensing his fellow teen jinchuuriki do the same. **"You shouldn't write us off so easily, you son of a bitch!"**

The distance between him and Han disappeared much quicker than he expected as he clawed at Han, the miasma like construct of his 'fox cloak' mimicking the motion. The elder container dodged, his body moving even faster than before, a blue after image following his motions right before an impossible force smashed into Naruto's body as an ethereal hand of blue energy crashed into him.

Han's eyes glowed in hollow blue as four tails formed behind him. They moved as if on their volition; deflecting, destroying and otherwise countering all of Gaara's sand arms and sand attacks. **"That's more like it, but it's not enough!"**

Naruto looked down at his body, his cells regenerating and spewing out the half melted steel imbedded in his flesh. His ribs also mended after Han's blow nearly shattered them. The pain followed by relief planted an insane idea in his head and his lips spread into a wild grin. In his feral state the foxy expression seemed absolutely evil.

He pulled his right hand back and watched bubbles of blue compacted around the area where Han's mouth was. The energy focalized into a tight and small pulsing sphere. Naruto wasn't deterred, and he shut his eyes, bowing his head and covering his body with one arm while retaining the other behind his body.

He clenched his hand and forced the youki into his palm before he sprinted forth at full speed. The ultimate irony would set him free - the combination of his father's prized technique and his burden's forbidden power. _"Kyuubi, give me all you've got, you bastard!"_

The Uzumaki bit his lips as he shut his eyes, his body tensing as the youki blast connected with him head on. The crimson around him grew thicker, but it could not completely deter the clashing energy, Naruto simply wasn't using enough tails to contend with it.

He felt his skin burning but screamed and plowed right through the azure beam. Once the intensity weakened, he opened his eyes just a bit; enough to catch Han's shock as he thrust the spinning crimson ninjutsu into his chest. **"I'll show you what's 'not enough', you son of a bitch! RASENGAN!"**

Naruto watched Han's armor crumple inwardly before he was sent flying backwards at impossible speeds. He then panted heavily and fell to his knees, hissing out in pain as his body regenerated once more. He looked into the distance, watching the smoking; buried pile of debris that was what was left of Han and grinned_. _

He could feel the fox's glee, the pulsing heat in his body absolutely unbearable. It was probably gleeful that its power trounced the 'upstart dolphin horse' or some bullshit like that. _**"I told you…as long as you use my power. You will never lose!"**_

He laughed a bit in relief, nearly crying as he looked at Gaara, the golden armor around his body receding as the Suna jinchuuriki walked over to him. "Uzumaki, my village has betrayed yours, but I have no love lost for Sunagakure and will not attack you or Konohagakure. Know that you intrigue me…so don't die. I have much to learn from watching you before I decide if I should kill you or not."

Naruto grimaced and watched Gaara turn his back on him as he shakily rose to his feet, spent and slightly nauseous as the fox's power retreated back into the seal that now felt irritated and tingly. _"Just great…is that your way of saying thanks? Geez, I keep on attracting crazies by the minute…"_

They both paused and glanced backwards as the ground around them quaked violently. Blue energy exploded from the pile of stone and flesh, rising into the sky in form of a massive pillar of power. In the center of the maelstrom Han stood up, the remainders of his armor falling off his body and bursting out of his flesh.

Naruto cursed, watching Han stand up despite the profusely bleeding wound on the man's wide frame. Han's mask and hat were gone, the face of a young man with a strong square chin and striking handsome features revealed. The Iwa-ninja coughed blood but grinned, **"Not bad…I wasn't expecting a regenerator…"**

He made a single tiger seal, and an intricate pattern of seals glowed to life all over his body, all the symbols leading to a single circle over his abdomen which now pulsed with raw power. **"Unfortunately for you, I always come prepared."** He said and tossed a syringe aside, whatever was in it obviously medical since before their eyes, Han's body partially fixed the fatal wound in his upper body; enough for it to be bearable most likely.

Han's body blurred a bit as the energy around him seemed to solidify and swallow him. The construct mutated and twisted until it formed a massive four legged shape. The glow vanished and before them stood a massive bluish white creature with the body of a horse but a double-horned dolphin's head and five long tails. **"Now…I'm actually pissed. So say your prayers…because you're both dead."**

* * *

**(The edges of Konona's civilian districts, path to the escape tunnels)  
**

Sakura panted heavily, her body covered in sweat, blood and ash. In her stealthy, genjutsu-concealed 'escape', she had managed to sneak past most of the fighting forces from Konoha, Roots and the enemy. She just wasn't significant enough in her presence or chakra pressure to warrant attention, she had never been as thankful of her small chakra pool as she was at that moment.

She was so close to freedom she could taste its sweet flavor. Her emerald eyes were locked upon the intersection in front of her: to the left lay the freedom of accessing the escape tunnels which led to the border with the former waterfall country; to the right lay the damnation of entering the shelters in the depths of the Hokage Mountain.

The crimson haired de facto nuke-nin crept quietly, her back pressed against the wall; the environmental blending genjutsu protected her tenuously at best. If she stood still, she was invisible to the naked eye; however, the slightest motion would reveal her body's silhouette. She had to be careful._ "Stop! I sense multiple people approaching…be careful, Sakura-chan."_

She stood still, peering as she watched the familiar figures of Shikamaru and Ino stop at the intersection. The two genin peered carefully through the area as several nameless ninja passed behind them, protecting several academy students from her age group that she remembered, as well as sickly and wounded-looking civilians. _"Don't notice us, don't notice us…don't notice us, damn it!"_

Ino turned to Shikamaru and they exchanged words inaudibly. Shikamaru frowned and they seemed to argue briefly. The Nara put his hands on her shoulders and said something she could read from his lips: 'don't die.'

The Nara then turned and ran after the file of ninja. Sakura was surprised by her best friend's boldness. There was a different, darker gleam in those blue eyes. _"So he and Ino-chan were the scouts, and since they're close have become the flank. That means she's all alone…but she won't be for long…"_

Ino spoke in a solemn, confused manner, her blue eyes flickering with an odd emotion they could not quite discern. "Sakura, I recognize your chakra signature, so you can kill the genjutsu. The real question is why are you hiding from me and from the rest of our comrades."

Sakura smirked to herself as she dispelled the illusion around her, locking her emerald eyes with those of emotional azure. "Ino-chan, I think you know the answer to that question on your own, by the unshed tears I see collecting in your eyes."

Ino's voice was sharp as she cautiously stepped closer, obviously not as gullible as the twin personalities had once known her to be. "Why, Sakura? This is our home! We were born here. Our parents were born here. How can you turn your back on Konohagakure!? How can you turn your back on our friends?"

She silenced it and forced herself to stay calm. She could not afford to make any mistakes, regardless of her sentiments. "Stop playing games, Ino. Your lips say 'how could you turn on Konoha' but your eyes and heart ask me 'how can I turn on our friendship?'

I think you should ask yourself, 'Why didn't I do anything to help Sakura sooner?' After all, for all your teary eyes and pity, you haven't exactly given me the incentive to be your friend in the last couple of months, have you?"

Ino's gritted her teeth as she took a step forward, prompting Sakura to take a step backward. "What the fuck are you talking about? Stop this madness and come with me. We'll get you help and fix this somehow. It isn't too late!"

Sakura laughed, biting her lower lip as unwilling tears collected in her eyes. Oh how she wished what Ino said was possible. Oh, how she wished there was somewhere out there that could help her, save her. But, there wasn't: she was all alone. "You're lying to me and to yourself, Ino. We both know I'm a dead woman walking unless I get out of here. Step aside – I don't want to hurt you."

Ino hesitated, unsure if to stay put or come closer. "Why, Sakura? Why does it have to be like this?"

She couldn't hold it inside anymore, this was her friend; the one person she still cared for ever since her mother died months ago. Her voice was so soft and anguished it touched something inside her and months of suppressed emotion burst out as searing tears fell down her eyes. "Damn it! Damn it, Ino! Why don't you fucking get it?! Why do you always make us…u-me feel so..."

She wiped her eyes and gulped air shakily. "You really want to know? Fine! I'm royally fucked, Ino. I can't stay here because I'll die if I do. When that bastard Kakashi chose Naruto over me, I was taken in by a council member called Danzou. He 'trained' me while abusing me mentally and emotionally to 'condition me' to 'erase my emotions'!"

The only reason she wasn't screaming was due to her inner-persona's violent caution against revealing their location. "But I always failed! And he beat me! And tortured me and taunted me every time I failed!"

Ino's eyes were wide and her mouth gaped a bit. She took a step closer, but Sakura took another step back. "And nobody could or was willing to help me! That crazy bitch Anko made it clear she didn't stand my guts and would rather kill me than help me. Kakashi never bothered trying to help me and every other ninja looked at me like I'm some freaking leper! I'm dead to everyone because I voiced my opinion against Konoha's 'new golden boy', Naruto!"

"S-Sakura, but Naruto never…"

"No! Don't waste my time on trying to explain his innocence to me. I don't give a fuck! The truth is Naruto's responsible for Sasuke's death one way or another and he refuses to acknowledge it. Sasuke's dead and Naruto's taken his place! I can't accept it! I loved him!"

Ino looked uncomfortable, her teeth gnawing on her lower lip as she whispered softly. "Sakura…c'mon, be reasonable. How could you love someone you barely knew?!"

"I could and I did! But that doesn't matter anymore. None of it fucking matters anymore! Danzou killed my mom! He tortured her, imprisoned her and used her as collateral and when he didn't need me anymore he executed her like garbage! But I couldn't do anything…I'm always watched…ALL THE TIME by his agents. I can feel them looking at me, analyzing me and waiting…waiting to kill me!"

Ino shut her eyes, conflicted and uncertain. "That doesn't explain why you nearly killed Tenten or why you poisoned Neji. Sakura, don't you see that you're not well? You need help; I'm sure once you explain everything to Godaime-sama she'll understand take your mental state into consideration. Nobody should have to deal with all that pain and suffering – she has to understand!"

Sakura gulped and shook her head, the screaming sound of her alter ego pushing her to hurry up and get going making her confused. "They…they were…I had to…I had to!"

"No! Stop making excuses to justify what you've done, Sakura! You've tried to kill your fellow Leaf-nin, and you know how bad that is! Your only chance to live is if I protect you!"

"Stop saying that! You can't stop Danzou and that bitch Tsunade doesn't fucking care about me. She has bigger fish to fry in case you haven't noticed! She'll just kill me or toss me in jail to get rid of me! So if you really care for me, help me by letting me go."

"I can't, you know that…"

_"Enough! Damn it! We don't have time for this!"_ Sakura shut her eyes and gritted her teeth, feeling her violent persona usurp control. Her skin tingled and body felt different. Her posture changed from unsteady and emotional to icy cold, her emerald eyes no longer reflecting sadness or any other emotion for that matter.

Sakura screamed in her own mind, a prisoner in her own body as it moved rapidly. Ino seemed prepared and ran through some hand seals, but she wasn't quick enough as 'inner-Sakura's' hand whipped in a perfect motion of her taijutsu; two fingers jabbed directly into Ino's left breast with deadly, chakra enforced precision. _"NO! Don't hurt her! I forbid it!"_

Ino coughed blood and Sakura shaped her other hand into an open palm, preparing for the coup de grace. Inner-Sakura spoke in their collective consciousness; almost truly sounded apologetic. _"She makes us weak and she'll get us killed. This is for the best…I'm sorry…"_

Sakura screamed in her mind in horror, sadness and woe right before her face exploded in pain. The agony was enough to weaken inner-sakura's grip on their collective body. That presence, the familiar grip around her neck and those eerie gold and violet eyes sent panic and horror through her entire body. "An-Anko…"

Ino's body slumped to the ground, the young genin writhing in pain while up coughing blood. Anko's eyes never left Sakura's and her voice was paralyzing; her grin was the stuff of nightmares. "I warned you not to abuse the hebi-style against Leaf ninja, didn't I, shit stain? Now…you're going to…"

Anko's words died on her lips as the snakes curled around her arms suddenly constricted around her limbs, and one slipped through her robe and wrapped around her neck. Sakura dropped to the ground and backed away fearfully as she watched multiple snakes capturing and biting into Anko's flesh. "What the fuck are you doing? Stop it! I command you to stop it!"

Sakura didn't wait for Anko to recover and shakily rose to her feet, hearing the snakes laugh if it was possible. **"You've outlassssted your usefulnesssss, fake summoner. We have new ordersssss from the venom queen now…"**

She ran, hearing Anko curse and scream in the background. The collective consciousness of Haruno Sakura, now united in necessity despite their recent 'spat' laughed in unison. One of their greatest tormentors had finally been served the appropriate dose of 'karma' and gotten fucked over by their own 'strength'.

They were free, Ino would live and Anko was gone – this was indeed a glorious day to be Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**(Somewhere in the Battle Ground in the Streets of Konoha) **

Lee was nervous, his eyes darting from side to side. He and Tenten had been forced to detour on their way to the shelter. The reason for their delay was that a massive tremor had torn apart the entire street, huge fissures presenting a non-traversable obstacle. It was true that any ninja worth his or her salt could use chakra to pass it, but nobody was in mood of being crushed by the ninjutsu of any lurking Iwa-ninja who had the elemental advantage.

The taijutsu specialist was flanked by Tenten, the two genin having weaved through the streets carefully. The battle ground was true chaos, ninjutsu and projectiles flying in all directions. The streets were full of gaping holes, toppled buildings and wild fires. It pained Lee's heart to see the glory of Konoha reduced to such a twisted visage.

Lee stopped abruptly and signaled his teammate to stop. He heard something that he had to address or he'd never forgive himself. "Tenten, I think I hear…children crying…."

"I know, Lee…but…but what if we…" She hesitated and Lee understood her dilemma. On one hand, it was their moral duty to protect the weak and innocent, but they were safe for now, and cutting from this route might drive them into the heart of conflict.

He shook his head and grasped her wrist, "Tenten, we have to! It's our job, what we've trained for. We have to…Look out!"

He pushed her aside forcefully as kunai rained down on them. He somersaulted backwards, using his hands and feet to wave through the rain of lethal steel. He couldn't see their enemy; whoever it had been hiding quite masterfully or under the protecting of a genjutsu.

He watched Tenten deflect some projectiles and retaliate with a kunai with an explosive note attached to it His weights were long since discarded the moment the invasion started, so he took out a kunai and looked around.

He cursed under his breath. He couldn't dispel the genjutsu and so he was left with no alternative other than seeking shelter behind a chunk of debris. The harsh words Neji and Naruto each kept on thrusting in his face haunted him: _"Lee, quit being a ninja. You'll only become a burden…"_

Lee cautiously peered over the debris, watching Tenten follow his lead, pinned behind a wall. The ground beneath him trembled and that's when he realized the depth of their predicament. He leaped away from the earth ninjutsu that threatened to crush him and caught the silhouette of an individual slinking in the shadow of the window of a nearby building.

He shut his eyes briefly, reaching into spirit and opening the Keimon - Opening Gate. He felt his body ignite with power and burst into action, his blurry body closing the gap between him and the building while he reached into his weapons' pack and took out a metallic sphere. It was a cluster bomb like weapon Tenten had given him and so he tossed it into the room he saw the person in.

The figure leaped out of the window, right into a volley of kunai and shuriken a la Tenten. Most of the projectiles were dodged but one hit home; the figure grunting as his illusion shimmered and revealed Umino Iruka.

"Oi! Wait you two! I'm with leaf; I'm trying to help you!" The chuunin called out, clutching his side where a long bleeding cut. Lee's eyes widened as his former instructor was holding a kunai in his left arm.

Iruka spun around while tossing his weapon, embedding the weapon into the window of an adjacent building, the area erupting into scarlet flame. The chuunin coughed some blood and looked around. "What are you two doing here "Never mind! Get out of here! There are enemies all around us, but I'll cover you!"

"But you're wounded, Iruka-sensei!" Lee hesitated as he moved to Tenten's side. He glanced at her and she too seemed concerned but nodded grimly. She tugged on his arm but Lee shook his head and pressed on more urgently. "But what about the children…?"

Iruka clutched his side, crimson bleeding through his fingers. The gash was most likely deeper than it looked. "There are no children here, Lee! Do you really think our village would forsake civilians and fight this hard while they're exposed? It's a recording to draw the enemy. At least, it was, before you blew my cover…"

Tenten grabbed his wrist hard and tugged on it urgently. Lee's eyes narrowed as he noticed how labored Iruka's breathing had become. The chuunin spoke in a cold and almost violent manner, "Look, you two violated explicit orders by Godaime-sama to evacuate. I don't know why, and frankly, I don't really care, but you two are risking every jounin and chuunin here that will try and protect you like I am. Stop being selfish and stupid and get the hell out of here! That's an order!"

Lee froze at those words; everything he had been warned about by Neji and Naruto was coming true. He gritted his teeth and tried to deal with the warring guilt and emotions before Tenten punched him hard, knocking him out of his turmoil.

"God damn it, Lee! Come on, we have to get out of here!"

He shook his head and nodded. "Get on my back. I'll get us there faster," he commanded Tenten and knelt forward a bit. The weapons mistress obliged, knowing he was most likely right. The moment he felt her arms wrap around his neck, he took off as quickly as he could.

Tenten's kunai had nicked something vital. Iruka's face had turned pale, and his flak jacket was stained scarlet when they left him. He tried to push the thought aside, but the tears Tenten shed into his back confirmed his worst fear and made it impossible to deny any longer: their amateurish mistake killed Umino Iruka.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Back in the Arena)**

Tsunade's eyes were narrowed, her mind racing as she looked upward at Hanzou and Ishimaru. The Slug sannin realized now that if they were going to survive and prevail they had to use the one commodity that gave them an advantage over their foes; the same thing made Konoha famous throughout the ninja world: teamwork.

She spoke coolly and smashed her fists together. "Oi, let's show these bastards battle formation three,"

Orochimaru chuckled darkly and his yellow eyes seemed to glow in the storm induced darkness. He clapped his hands together before he leaped into the air and landed on Tsunade's shoulders that leaped unto Jiraiya's shoulders. Each of the sannin ran through an individual hand seal sequence; their attack enacted in a manner of seconds.

Jiraiya spewed a massive torrent of water from his mouth and at the same time Tsunade unleashed a massive blast of electricity which supercharged the liquid. Then Orochimaru finished the jutsu by encasing the destructive combination in a tornado of wind chakra that both compacted and navigated the attack towards their enemies.

During the third ninja war, the attack was nicknamed the 'Are Musou' and it had killed a good share of shinobi in its time. Hanzou and Ishimaru each leaped off the wall, each using Shunshin to try and escape the jutsu's destructive grasp.

"Not so fasssst, my friends!" Orochimaru cried out; his chakra erupting around him as he maintained his control over the air. His face showed the effort he exerted as he used raw wind manipulation to split the jutsu into two. The attacked continued following their enemies whereas his teammates each made a hand seal sequence of their own to follow up the combination attack.

Hanzou growled angrily, his body exploding into white light as he used raw lightning chakra to augment his speed and strength; literally tearing a path towards them while easily outpacing their earlier attack. At the same time the Tsuchikage leaped into the air for a moment before he formed a river of mud beneath his feet and glided across at increased speed.

Jiraiya grinned as Tsunade and Orochimaru in turn leaped off his shoulders. Jiraiya slapped his hands together and pushed his chakra into his lungs. He spewed a massive plume of fire - the scarlet inferno igniting Ishimaru's mud - and raced toward him at a breakneck pace.

Tsunade finished her ninjutsu the moment she landed on the ground, thrusting both of her hands forward. That slug woman unleashed a double 'Suiryuudan' ninjutsu; the water around her condensing before it shot off towards Hanzou in the form of twin liquid dragons.

Hanzou somersaulted over the raging water constructs while cupping his hands together. He transferred the lightning from his body to his palms and created a small pulsing sphere of electricity that he intended to throw right at the exposed slug summoner. But the Salamander was forced to improvise and unleash the lightning in form of a bolt when he caught sight of the snake sannin charging at him in blurry.

Orochimaru's skin tore, his body burst down from its snakeskin to the left, narrowly dodging death by electrocution. The snake sannin then launched himself forward while Tsunade flanked Hanzou, both prepared to overwhelm Hanzou with taijutsu most likely.

The salamander sidestepped and avoided Tsunade's punch; kicking her aside violently just in time to slap Orochimaru's double palm thrust off course. He bent backwards; avoiding the extending length of the Kusanagi blade before cursing audibly. He slapped his palm against his own chest, shedding his legendary armor. The emergency release removed his armor while hitting him with an intense gust of wind that propelled him backward to safety.

The action saved him from certain death as the hard Kevlar substance absorbed the full brunt of Tsunade's fist. The Godaime Hokage then shouted at Orochimaru a single, meaningful word. "Switch!"

At the same time Ishimaru had erected a platform of concrete before Jiraiya's fire could roast him alive. He propelled himself into the air and made five hand seals before grinned in a playful manner at the toad sannin as he unleashed a massive gust of wind; feeding the flames beneath them and fanning them towards Jiraiya.

The toad sennin reached behind him and unfurled a scroll before placing on the ground in front of him. He made a single hand seal and grinned back at Ishimaru as he ran through some hand seals and slapped his hand on seal circle in its center: "Fuuinjutsu: Fuuka Houin."

The fire was sucked violently into the center of the scroll by a glowing blue vapor as Ishimaru landed on the ground. Jiraiya looked over his shoulder, watching Orochimaru run through a very particular set of hand seals before he slammed his palms against the earth.

A mischievous grin spread over the white haired man's lips as Orochimaru initiated the 'Tsuchi Kairou' technique. He bit his thumbs before he ran through a hand seal sequence of his own with his blood stained palms.

As the earth around Ishimaru and Jiraiya rose violently and trapped them in a narrow passage, Jiraiya executed one of his ultimate gama ninjutsu, the 'Gamaguchi Shibari'. The Tsuchikage's eyes widened in shock as the stone was covered by living, soft tissue, the esophagus of a toad to be precise. "It's over for you, Ishimaru, there is no escaping this ninjutsu!"

Ishimaru shocked turned to feral amusement as he laughed softly, his body crumbling into dust. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed considerably and he realized Ishimaru must've substituted himself with an earth clone when he blanketed the area in the wind propelled fire.

Jiraiya scowled as he dispelled the ninjutsu and as he escaped the tunnel he witnessed Orochimaru trade blows with Ishimaru whereas Hanzou and Tsunade exchanged lightning ninjutsu violently. He was about to go assist Tsunade when something caught his attention and his mouth dropped and eyes widened.

There in the distance stood the horrifying sight of the Gobi no Irukauma in all its beastly glory. Ishimaru and Orochimaru broke apart and so did Hanzou and Tsunade, all the kage-level ninja looking into the distance. Ishimaru laughed and Hanzou seemed quite amused at the turn of events. The invading duo thus pressed on violently, capitalizing on the shift on morale.

The invasion had just taken a turn for the worst and there was no telling what would happen next. All across the battlefield the battle raged on with earnest, both sides suffering casualties but neither preparing to give up.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Battle of the Jinchuuriki)**

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as the ferociously magnificent presence of the dolphin-horse struck him with full force. Fear gripped him tightly as he hadn't the slightest what he was supposed to do against such a monster.

The creature spoke, its voice similar to Han's except the echo of ancient, malevolent darkness that coated its words.** "That's a good expression, Gaki. Finally you realize the gravity of your situation. And now, I shall fulfill my original purpose and level your pathetic village to the ground."**

The Kyuubi container was startled by a darker, far more evil voice as it exploded in his mind. The rage of the strongest of the nine pulsed through every fiber of his being as it spoke to him._** "Will you stop gawking at that miserable Irukauma?! When will you finally get it through your thick skull that I have more power in my snout than that thing has in its entire body!? And all of it is at your disposal if only you stop hesitating! Stop sniveling and use your summoning contract to call upon one of those miserable amphibians to aid you!"**_

Gaara's voice spoke beside him as the ground around them started trembling for a different reason this time. The Kyuubi container leaped away as the earth around them spun around Gaara, sand forming and rising in a huge vortex around the Suna Jinchuuriki.

His voice was louder, stronger and also rang with the rage of the ancients. **"Uzumaki Naruto, surely this isn't all you've got? Prove to me saving your life was worth it and that your victory was not a fluke...or I'll change my mind about sparing you!"**

Naruto nearly smacked himself in exasperation as yet another massive force of nature made its presence known. Gaara assumed the form of the Ichibi no Shukaku, his massive form roaring. The stakes had just risen considerably; if Gaara lost control over the Ichibi than things would take a turn for the worst.

He looked around them, they were too close to the center of the village and if he didn't do something this fight would demolish Konoha. So before he could bring about another titanic creature into the battlefield he had to push the Gobi back.

He cursed and gambled with his life. He leaped unto Shukaku's leg and started running up the surface of its leg. "Gaara, Don't let it fire off one of those shots or we're both dead!"

Han/Gobi laughed and its eyes pulsed with power. It opened its mouth while its tails converged around its maw, a glowing sphere beginning to form. Naruto cursed as he soon reached the Tanuki monster's back, clutching to the surface of Gaara's moving, transformed body with as much chakra as he could spare.

The Ichibi tackled the Gobi, its chubby hands pushing the dolphin shaped head upwards, the massive beam of youki missing its intended target just narrowly. The Gobi's retaliation was quick to come as the creature's tails smashed into the Ichibi with impossible force; pushing the great creature back.

Naruto cursed audibly while leaping into the air as Gaara was catapulted backwards; his massive form crushing the abandoned buildings in its path. _"Oi, Kyuubi…? Give me your power…I've gotta do something!"_

The fox's approving chuckle gave Naruto little comfort as the insidious crimson burst from his skin, blanketing him in a burning hue. He remembered his battle with Gaara, how he involuntarily formed constructs of youki and controlled them at will. It was a long shot but maybe…

As he descended towards the unforgiving earth, the pain he suffered was horrible. He ignored it despite its intensity; weeks of being beaten to an inch of his life by Fukusaku had taught him pain tolerance.

He pulled his right fist back, concentrating hard, weathering through the Kyuubi's distracted laughter whereas his left hand opened and pointed towards the ground. He watched the miasma like substance grow rapidly before it morphed into two massive clawed hands. _"Kyuubi! I need you to knock that motherfucker back!"_

Naruto hissed out in pain, his skin burning and muscles screaming in protest as one the youki appendage raced forth. In his mind the image of a grinning fox scared him to the core as the evil energy obeyed the fox's command; growing so large it rivaled the Gobi's size before it smashed into it with impossible might.

He only had time to glance at the flying Ikurauma before his power fluctuating chaotically. He shut his eyes tightly as he ran his hand over his body, smearing his palm it with blood. He ran through the hand seals with great difficulty before he pointed his palm down and prayed for a miracle, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Naruto landed on the back of something wet and slippery as everything around him was concealed by a thick cloud of smoke. He clutched his body tightly, shutting his eyes as he tried to force some of the Kyuubi's youki back. The Kyuubi relented surprisingly enough; probably aware that the strain on their joint body would be too much of it pushed too much.

An audible, quite upset voice rumbled beneath him, forcing the exhausted genin to open his eyes just barely. He was staring at something orange and red with huge warts. He realized he had probably summoned the boss, the mighty Gamabunta. He grinned a bit; was luck was finally on his side?

**"Oi! Where the hell is Jiraiya, half-dead-boy? He better have a good excuse for summoning me so close to the village!" **Apparently not.

Naruto stood up shakily and spoke in a labored tone, "Gamabunta-sama, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm the one who summoned you."

**"A half-dead shrimp like you? Ha! Stop joking around! JIRAIYA! Stop hiding you cowardly pervert! Wha…? Are those the Gobi no Irukauma and Ichibi no Shukaku? Whoa!" **Gamabunta suddenly leaped into the air, dodging a ball of burning hot steam. Beneath where he was a building toppled over from the force behind the attack.

Naruto clutched the boss's back with chakra desperately as he shouted over the rushing air. "I'm sorry but it's true! I'm the new summoner and I called you here! We're under attack and Ero-Kyofou is busy! Please, I need your help or that thing'll destroy Konoha!"

**"You want me to fight two Bijuu at once? You're either crazy or just plain stupid. Besides I don't feel like it and we haven't even shared a drink yet..."**

Naruto felt like crying, he was so tired and everything hurt. "God damn it! Why do you toads have to be so freaking stubborn and moody!" he shouted and fell to his knees. He shielded his eyes with his arm when a huge wave of sand collided with a gust of steam; sand and heat nearly knocking him off the boss toad's back. "Kill me later if you have to! But help me save my home first!"

**"Give me one good reason, kid!"**

Naruto smirked faintly, a mischievous thought running through his head. "I thought the toad clan was the bravest of them all? That's why I followed my father's legacy and signed the contract. Hell, even the Snake clan's been helping around…so was what my godfather told me a lie?"

Gamabunta's angry and subsequent leap into the air nearly knocked himof his back. **"WHAT?! I won't be upstaged by those overgrown wallets! Fine, I'll recognize you as my subordinate for now, until we've shared a drink. Now…hold on, pipsqueak. You're in for one heck of a ride!"**

The toad boss made a single hand seal and unleashed multiple water bullets at the Irukauma. He then turned in mid air and prepared to fire at the Ichibi when Naruto shouted. "Wait! Gaara's on our side!"

**"What?! Why didn't you say so earlier, you stupid gaki!"** the toad boss complained as its back was left exposed to a quite furious Gobi that charged towards them. It launched itself into the air, preparing to ram its horns into the descending toad.

Gamabunta unsheathed his Kodachi and swiped it. The endeavor was hollow as one of the tails wrapped around the blade, holding it in place while the Irukauma smashed its head into the toad boss's abdomen. **"Your attempts are futile! I am power made flesh and you're only delaying the inevitable!"**

**"You talk too much!**" Naruto heard Gaara retort as he looked at the ensuing battle once Gamabunta landed on his legs. The toad was in pain, it was obvious from his labored breathes and quite angry curses.

The transformed Jinchuuriki exhaled a high velocity wind bullet. The jutsu hit home but was unfortunately absorbed by two of the Gobi's tails which curled together protectively at its side. Gobi glared at the Ichibi and opened its mouth and swallowed a massive amount of the rain water, sucking it in before pushing out a thin, swirling blast of water.

Gamabunta made a pained sound as he got up slowly. **"One more blow like that and you'll be on your own, kid. That one packs quite the punch and he's way too quick to be caught by the 'Gamayu Endan'. But maybe if we…say, Gaki; can you use Fuuton ninjutsu?" **

Naruto nodded and winced as Han's/Gobi's attack punched through the Shukaku, dissolving it and leaving the winded and weakened Gaara to plummet towards the earth. The toad boss seemed to understand his summoner's distress and shot out his pierced tongue, capturing the semi-conscious Jinchuuriki.

Naruto was oddly relieved that Gaara didn't die. As homicidal and dark that he was, he had saved Naruto's life (though they were even now) and was a fellow human sacrifice. The only difference between them was that Gaara got the shorter end of the stick and was turned into a weapon of war. Gaara was spent, so low on chakra his ultimate defense didn't even come to his aid as Naruto helped him up.

"You betcha', Gamabunta-sama, It's my primary element."

**"Good, cause' I've got an idea on how to knock some sense into that thing. Now gather as much Fuuton chakra as you can into your body and release it when I tell you. I will tell you when so I can use it for my attack. Anyway, hold on tight, squirts, we're in for a bumpy ride!" **

The Gobi roared, and stood in place. The creature tensed and spread its five tails the water around it beginning to gather and swirl violently. Whatever was coming would be absolutely disastrous if they didn't stop it in time. **"Enough of these games! I'll lay waste to you and Konohagakure!**

Gamabunta bent as low as he could and leaped into the air, running through hand seals of his own while inhaling deeply, sucking in rain water as well. Naruto made a tiger seal and roared as he focused hard with all his might, converting as much chakra as he could into the wind element. _"Now's the time Kyuubi! Give me all I can take!"_

His roar turned into a choked sound as his body literally felt like it was burning, compacting the youki and air around him a torturous endeavor. Gaara was shocked, somewhat fearful even, by the way he tensed and he held his breath. He helped steady Naruto, probably more out of instinct than necessity.

**"NOW, Gaki!"**

He let the wind go and watched Gamabunta unleashed a series of very narrow, spinning bullets of wind propelled water. The projectiles screeched in a deafening manner, cutting through the massive Tsunami Han/Gobi was erecting and smashing into its body repeatedly with bone-crushing force.

Gamabunta cursed as he descended, the Gobi's jutsu was disrupted, the wave's height and width were massive but not quite as monstrous as it could've been had the jutsu been completed. The problem was the explosion of wind ninjutsu had also sent it gushing towards the village in the form of a tidal wave.

The force of the water smashed into the toad boss just as he landed, catching him unprepared and knocking him back hard; forcefully sending him back to mount Myobokuzan due to the damage he had sustained.

Naruto and Gaara were knocked off the amphibian's back and into the freezing, wild waters. Naruto held onto to Gaara but the rushing water was too strong. The two containers barely held their heads above the water before they were knocked onto the roof of a tall building hard.

The Uzumaki's eyes were only partially open as he gazed into the distance, seeing the blurry shape of Han running upon the water, in human form. He was so tired and weak, his body freezing. Keeping his eyes opened was a chore he felt was just too much for him. _"This is…the end…"_

As his eyes shut he could've sworn he heard the sound of bells. He heard an inaudible masculine sigh and murmur, "Sleep, Naruto-kun." Then he everything went dark as finally lost consciousness.

* * *

**(Back in the remnants of the Arena, Fight of the Kage level ninja)**

The battle with Hanzou and Ishimaru had been deadlocked for quite a while. All five S-class ninja were exhausted and spent. The area around them had been torn apart. They had long since abandoned the walls of the arena, as stray ninjutsu had ripped those apart as well.

They now stood in the arena below, in a battle torn landscape. Jiraiya grinned smugly at Ishimaru as the five combatants as well as everyone else in Konoha saw and felt the shockwave of Gamabunta's decisive attack that 'vanquished' the Gobi.

Tsunade spoke in a victorious manner at the two invading leaders. "Looks like your little plan backfired. I bet that spectacle sent the fear of god through your troops; seeing their weapon of war defeated like that."

Orochimaru seemed contemplative but eventually grinned widely. He laughed softly at Ishimaru's shocked and murderous glare. "It seems your apprentice is surprisingly powerful and deadly, Jiraiya. Naruto-kun takes after his father Minato in that department. Isn't that right?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya tensed and shot their 'teammate' ugly glares which as usual amounted to a big sum of nothing in the serpentine man's book. But nothing could rival the expression on Ishimaru's face, his eyes so narrow and teeth gnashed so hard they threatened to break.

An Iwa jounin suddenly landed on a chunk of debris beside Ishimaru and whispered something into the Tsuchikage's ear. Ishimaru hissed something inaudible and nodded his head. Ishimaru covered his subordinate as he made a quick hand seal sequence and shot a bright sphere into the air.

Tsunade spoke haughtily as she recognized a retreat beacon when she saw one. Her grin was intolerable as a massive cheer exploded around Konoha, the defenders obviously now pushing the retreating foes back with vigor.

Hanzou, the most battered and weary looking of the five (considering he always had two sannin on his case) cursed and coughed some blood. "It seems sparing you on that day was a fatal mistake on my part. You bastards have grown strong over the years." He took several steps back as Konoha ANBU surrounded the area, flanking the legendary three.

"Awwww…why are you guys leaving so soon. Don't you like our hospitality?"

Ishimaru spoke venomously: "This isn't over, slug whore! You and your worthless village may have won this battle. But one of these days your luck will run out!"

"On the contrary, Tsuchikage-dono," Orochimaru cut into Ishimaru's rant with a wolfish grin. "It is your village who will soon be out of luck, along with all the other five. This is just the tip of the ice burg! Kiri and Kumo will not take lightly to thissss initiative on your part and soon the winds of war will blow anew across the continent."

Hanzou snorted, "Worst scenarios have not escalated to a world war, you miserable reptile, what makes you think this initiative will be any different"

Tsunade spoke in a most displeased manner; the very thought of backing anything said by the snake sannin a sour one. "He's right, Konoha will not forget, nor will we forgive this attack at our very doorstep and with a Jinchuuriki mobilized no less! You've cross the line this time, you've broken the pact of five and you're going to suffer the consequences for it!"

Ishimaru spat at his feet, "Watch your words carefully, scum. Less you find yourself way over your heads."

"Can you believe this guy? You broke a taboo and mobilized a bijuu in another country's territories to destroy and still lost and now you have the gall to talk shit at us? Take your hollow threats and get fuck off our lands. By the way, sleep with one eye open, Ishimaru, Hanzou, because you two idiots have just set things into motion and you know what's coming next. Kami help us all to deal with the mess you've just made for all of us!"

There were no more words to be said, the next actions and Hanzou shared a look and grim nod before they both used the 'Shunshin no Jutsu' to escape.

Tsunade immediately turned and aimed her fist at Orochimaru whom ducked barely only to be kicked back by Jiraiya. ANBU did not pursue the two kage and instead surrounded the entire arena, making escape impossible for the snake sannin who was now surrounded by about a dozen ANBU and two very smug looking sannin. It seemed Konoha was content on dealing with the architect behind the invasion.

The Godaime Kage spoke coolly and pointed at her former ally. "This is the end of the line for you, Orochimaru. You were careless to stick around for so long and now you're gonna pay for your arrogance!"

The snake sannin seemed unfazed for some strange reason as the circle of ANBU cautiously closed in on him. "You wound me, Fufu. I thought our friendship went way back. And you, Jiraiya, I thought you were an honorable man. I guess your 'integrity' will only go so far, no?"

Jiraiya shook his head and followed Tsunade's lead and slapped his hands together. They prepared to finish off their former brother once and for all. "Cut the crap, snake-face, your silver tongue will get you nowhere. It's time for you to pay for your crimes. So just give up and die like a man."

Orochimaru laughed and his hand moved at lightning speed, reaching into his robes and pulling out a detonator with three green buttons on it. He pushed one of the buttons before anyone could blink. A deafening explosion erupted in the distance, followed by the sound of collapsing stone. "Not so fast, my dear old 'friends'!"

Everyone looked towards the Hokage Mountain and gaped as Senju Hashirama's face was demolished. Worst than that, the escape tunnels within had most likely caved in. "That was just a warning blast; the other two are charges are rigged inside the shelters themselves. I had Kabuto-kun prepare this little contingency months ago in preparation for this moment! You idiotssss are as complacent as Sarutobi-sensei! You haven't changed the emergency protocol in the last three decades!"

"Orochimaru, you coward!" Jiraiya took a step back only to pause when the snake summoner's thumb hovered over another button.

"You didn't honestly think I was that stupid, did you? I don't step into battles with you two without an 'ace up my sleeve'; after all you two taught me better than that! Now…I also blew up the ventilation shafts so everyone trapped in there should suffocate soon enough. Perhaps your ANBU would be of more use to your village if they were sent to clear the debris instead of 'threatening' little old me."

Tsunade cursed at him and waved her hand, hating the fact he was right and that he had the upper hand. "Damn it, he's right. Go! We'll deal with Orochimaru, that's an order!" She glared at him as the ANBU all blurred off, obeying their Godaime.

"You son of a bitch, what the hell are you playing at?!"

Orochimaru bowed low, "I told you before, I never intended on winning here or destroying Konohagakure. You fools cannot comprehend the full magnitude of my true plan but you will get the gist of it soon enough. Ooooh I can't wait for the glorious bloodshed and chaos! At last, ninja will be ninja in the way they were meant to be!"

Tsunade's face contorted into a furious scowl, her eyebrows narrowed and teeth gnashed as she growled. "If you detonate those charges…"

Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders "I won't…if you let me leave in peace. My work here is done."

Jiraiya glared angrily at the monster that used to be like a brother to him. "I don't trust you not to blow them up anyway, you crazy bastard!"

"I suppose you're in a bind then, old friends. But if it helps you, I give you my word that I won't and I have never lied to you, Fufu, or you Jiraiya. No matter what happened in the past and is happening in the present, you cannot deny that."

He was right as much as they hated to admit it. He spoke in half truths, concealed his true intentions but had never outright lied to them or Sarutobi in his time. In fact, even if he didn't, they didn't have a choice – their hands were tied.

"Fine, get out of here. But this isn't over, Orochimaru; not by a long shot!"

I wouldn't have it any other way. He made a single hand seal and started melting into the ground. Tossing them the detonator once he was halfway submerged. "Try not to die old friends, only a sannin should kill sannin, after all. Until we meet again, Tsunade, Jiraiya."

Then he sank into the earth and vanished, his plan enacted and set into motion.

Jiraiya and Tsunade fell to their knees in exhaustion. Jiraiya shut his eyes, the bitter sweetness of the moment compounding on him, it was a glorious victory for Konoha but at the same time, they played right into the devil's trap and the clock was ticking before his price tag was revealed.

_**

* * *

**_

**Technique glossary list:**

_"Raiton: Garairou" - Lighting Release: Hungry Lightning Wolves__ – _A-class ninjutsu – Kakashi will create several lightning constructs shaped like wolves which are connect to his palms and direct them at his foes with lightning speed and the precision of the sharingan._  
"Shunshin no Jutsu – Body Flicker Technique_" - A basic ninjutsu technique. The ninja will appear and disappear in an instant, allowing them to retreat or attack suddenly. High level ninja will use the technique to supercharge their speed and power in taijutsu combat.  
_'Katon: Shounetsu Jigoku no Hebi' - Fire Release: Inferno Serpent –A-class ninjutsu – _The user will breathe out a burning serpent of flame which will wrap around the enemy and incinerate him.  
_'Doton: Makejitamashii no Tsume - Earth Release: Claws of Indomitable Spirit' – _A-class ninjutsu – the user will create massive claws of solid stone to claw, smash or otherwise squish his foe.  
_'Jigokubari' - Hell Needles - _A ninjutsu technique used by Jiraiya. After extending his hair around his body with Hari Jizou, he will launch a torrent of hardened hair in the form of needles towards his target._  
'Gamayudan' - Toad Oil Projectile – _ A ninjutsu technique used by the Sannin Jiraiya. After gathering oil in his mouth, Jiraiya can spit the oil at his opponent. The consistency of the oil can then hinder the movement of some materials, such as paper._  
'Fuuton: Daitoppa' - Wind Release: Great Breakthrough - _After bringing his hand to his mouth, the user will blow a large blast of wind capable of leveling almost anything in its way. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame._  
'Karyuu Endan' - Fire Dragon Projectile - _The ninja does a string of hand seals and the proceeds to blow a large jet of fire from their mouth.  
_'Housenka no Jutsu' –Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique _- The ninja does the necessary hand seals and then emits a series of small fire balls.  
_'Goukakyuu no Jutsu' - Great Fireball Technique - _The ninja does the necessary hand seals, draws chakra from their mouth into their chest and them immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it.  
_'Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu' - Inner Decapitation Technique - _The ninja will travel through the ground to appear below their target. They will then surprise their target by then pulling them into the ground. Once in the ground their target is thus immobilized.  
_'Are Musou' - Unrivaled Tempest – Borderline S-class ninjutsu – _A triple elemental combination of Wind, Water and Lightning which creates a high velocity, electrically charged blast of water that will destroying almost everything in its path.  
_'Suiryuudan' - Water Dragon Projectile Technique - _The ninja does a long string of hand seals which then causes a column of water in the form of a dragon to rise from the water and then strike their target.  
_Fuuinjutsu: Fuuka Houin - Fire Sealing Method - _Fuuka Houin is a Fuuinjutsu technique that allows the ninja to seal away a nearby fire. Then by forming the needed handseals, a vapor will emanate from the scroll to encompass the fire and take it back to the scroll for sealing.  
___'Tsuchi Kairou' - Earth Corridor_ – The user will tap the ground hard, causing the earth to splinter and break before rising and forming a cave like construct around the target/s with only a narrow tunnel left within, this minimizing chances of escape and leaving them exposed with little hope of cover.  
_'Gamaguchi Shibari' - Toad Mouth Binding_** -**a Ninjutsu technique that transforms the surrounding area into the esophagus of a toad summoned from Mount Myobokuzan. By forming the needed handseals and then touching the ground, Jiraiya transforms the surroundings into a soft malleable organ which he can manipulate at will. This ability to manipulate allows him to bind and hold the opponents he faces.


	30. Chapter 29: Global and Villain Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: All Creative Copyrighted Rights on the Naruto Franchise belong to Mashashi Kishimoto, Shounen Jump, Bandai Inc. and other affiliated companies.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

1) I'm VERY sorry for the delay in posting, but my life has been VERY VERY hectic. I haven't had time to work much on writing due to my very tight school and work schedule. I'm unsure when the next installment of the epilogue will be released but I'll do all I can to punch it out sooner rather than later.

2) I want to thank **DarkHeroOrion** for doing me a HUGE favor and beta-checking this chapter for me so I can post it (considering I didn't have time to edit it myself originally).

3) Before I proceed to work on the 2nd Epilogue I plan to rewrite some scenes in the early story, just to streamline some plot devices (mostly regarding Sakura's initial psychological breakdown and recruiting by Danzou, revising the Madara/Kyuubi scene and the Rokubi capture scene)

4) I'd love for your comments and reviews on the epilogue. I know it's rather short, but the longer and more meaningful epilogue which revolves around Konohagakure will hopefully compensate for it.

*) Special thanks to anonymous reviewer **Dan **for his honest and shrewd commentary, I've made some fine adjustments to the chapter. Mainly making Pein more impressive and making the thunder kage more impressive and sure of himself (considering his hidden village just razed another and his only real threat is a weakened konohagakure)

*) Special thanks to **Buzzbumble **for his commentary on the vagueness of Itachi's situation. I noticed I left a glaring plot hole and have subsequently moved the Itachi scene forward time-wise and changed both it and modified the Pein/Madara scene a bit to clarify things.

**

* * *

**

Japanese Word Glossary

Akahebi no Akako – Akako the Red Snake  
Konohagakure - Hidden Leaf  
Kumogakure – Hidden Cloud  
Sunagakure – Hidden Sand  
Amegakure – Hidden Rain  
Iwagakure – Hidden Stone  
Kirigakure - Hidden Mist  
Ichibi – One tail  
Nibi – Two-Tails  
Jinchuuriki – Power of Human Sacrifice – Nickname for the container of Bijuu  
Hebi – Snake  
Keitaro – Blessed, Sacred  
Gobi – Five-Tails  
Rokubi – Six-Tails  
Kyuubi – Nine-Tails  
Kazekage – Wind Shadow  
Raikage – Lightning Shadow  
Youki – Evil energy  
Yondaime – The Forth  
Sandaime – The Third  
Godaime – The Fifth  
Tsuchi – Rock  
Hi – Fire  
Mizu – Water  
Kaze – Wind  
Kaminari - Thunder

**

* * *

**

(Four hours after the retreat of the invasion force, Fire Country)

Hanzou the Salamander coughed blood into his fist. Those wretched brats nearly killed him. He had never come so close to death in his life as he had when fighting them. It seemed he had created monsters when he let them live all those years ago. _'Damn my arrogance…If only I hadn't been so obsessed with my reputation…we might've won…'_

He was flanked by multiple jounin and chuunin of Amegakure, the survivors of the retaliation of the Leaf Village. They had seriously underestimated the protectiveness of those tree-huggers and the sand dwellers. With their backs to the wall, they fought with a desperate ferocity that was unheard of, especially after the Gobi was supposedly defeated by that Uzumaki child.

It mattered not; he had much more important things with which to tangle. The rebels had been lying suspiciously low in the last couple of weeks. It wasn't like that arrogant upstart 'Pein' to hold back for so long. His guerilla forces had kept on using terrorist tactics for months now, blowing up buildings and assassinating his ninja. _'I have a bad feeling about this…'_

His eyes widened as his battle instincts tingled and he thrust all the chakra into a 'Shunshin no Jutsu'. Despite his retreat, he was propelled backwards by an immense shockwave. He grunted in pain, somersaulting in mid-air and just barely landed on his feet.

He coughed as the entire area was blanketed by a thick cloud of dust. He entered a loose fighting stance as the wind blew it away. His eyes widened as his entire surviving force was dead, their bodies crushed and half imbedded within a deep crater in the earth. "What the hell…?"

Hanzou's eyes narrowed, the orange haired man in front of him strikingly familiar. The black cloak with red clouds was puzzling but those eyes, the ringed eyes of the Rinnegan triggered his memory.

The specter from his past pointed his palm at Hanzou and leveled a cold glare at him. "Hanzou the Salamander, God stands before you holding vengeance in one hand and justice in the other. Beg for the mercy I shall not give, Pray for redemption I shall not grant."

Hanzou clutched his chest, pain spreading through out his body. _'No…It can't end like this!'_ He didn't even have time to scream as an impossible force clutched his chest. He had just enough time to watch the ghastly image of his heart being ripped out of his upper body in a gory spray of crimson. The last thing he ever heard was one brutally vicious exclaim. "Banshou Ten'in…"

**

* * *

**

(Twenty hours later, hidden base in the Rice Field Country)

Her head felt like it was imploding and her body hurt all over. Her eyelids were heavy and moving seemed to be a blasphemous sin but she committed it anyway. She frowned as her arms were constricted in place. She tried talking, but all that came out was a weak and raw sound. _'What…the fuck? Where am I?'_

Then, her chest constricted as an irrational fear gripped her when she heard the laughter that haunted her nightmares. "Good morning, Anko-chan."

Her eyes snapped open and there wasn't enough air to alleviate the asphyxiation she felt. She turned towards the source of the voice and her body started trembling. There he was; her former sensei and tormentor – Orochimaru.

His serpentine visage was even more eerie than she remembered in the poor illumination of the room. Yellow eyes caressed her body coldly and she had never felt so vulnerable and violated as she did when his cold hand caressed her hair.

She looked down at her body, noticing for the first time she was buck naked and strapped down to a metallic table. "Y-you son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing? How the fuck did I get here?"

The snake sannin chuckled softly, "It's quite simple, Anko-chan. I'm collecting on my investment. Did you honestly think you signed MY contract by accident? That you learned of the 'venom queen' by accident? Kukukuku, you can't honestly be that gullible, my dear. I had the snake clan bring you back to me the moment you let your guard down, and apparently, you did when you were going to kill a genin. Tsk, tsk, I thought you were above using my methods, Anko-chan."

Panic overwhelmed her and her voice trembled as she screamed at him. Realization struck her as every warning she had been given on the shady and untrustworthy nature of the snake summon clan turned out true. "Stop fucking around, you bastard! I've changed! I'm not like you and I'm sure as hell not your experiment anymore!"

"Oh, but you are! To the Hebi clan, I am what the one they call 'Keitaro'. I have beaten their 'queen' twice, single handedly, her shame and fear are my weapon. As long as I'm at the top of the food chain, the clan obeys me and I've been waiting for a while for you to…unlock your true potential."

Tears collected in her eyes, the enormity of his trap dawning upon her. It broke her inside. Just how much of her life had been manipulated and molded by this psychotic son of a bitch? "I-I made the decision to accept the bond on my own…so I could _kill_ you!"

"I want to show you something, my dear." Orochimaru ignored her as she struggled in vain and took out two old looking photographs. One of was of a stunning violet haired woman who had an identical frame to Anko's and similar violet hair, only it was long and smooth. The other was of a serpentine woman whose face as a carbon copy of Anko's and hair style was similar.

"One of these women is my birth mother, Akahebi no Akako of the Hebishokkou clan. I was stolen from my clan as a baby to become a weapon in Konohagakure's arsenal by Shimura Danzou, himself. The other is my adopted mother, an ANBU whom was tasked to raise me before she was murdered by Roots because she threatened to blow the cover and tell me the truth when I was six years old."

Anko lashed out verbally. "Boo-fucking-hoo! I don't give a damn about your past!"

Her captor's reaction was unexpected as his eyes seemed to flash with violence for a moment before his grin widened, though a dangerous vibe coated his next words. "You are my _first_experiment in genetics; I _created_ you by splicing these two women's DNA and adding some of my own in the mix."

"Y-you're lying!"

"I am not. Sarutobi-sensei knew as well. I wanted a family of my own, considering most of the village saw me as a monster in human flesh. So, he indulged me, why else would I chose you, an 'orphan child' to become _my_ apprentice? Alas, you didn't seem to unlock my clan's unique abilities until now. You've blossomed a bit later for me to use you for your original purpose, so now you can serve a grander, more important set of secondary purposes."

She was afraid to ask, but couldn't help it. "And what are those…?"

He only laughed as he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Patience…you'll find out soon enough, Anko-chan." And then he turned to leave, ignoring her cursing and shouting as he went.

**

* * *

**

(At the same time, Akatsuki base, somewhere in the River Country)

God realm stepped into the cavern slowly, Konan flanking him. The shadowy figure of Uchiha Madara was perched on a chair. The ancient Uchiha's orange swirl mask concealed his bored expression, but his tone did not. "I've been waiting for you, Pein. You're late."

The heir of the Sage of Six Paths snorted, ignoring the jibe. He made of show of removing his cloak and sitting down on the couch in his quarters. He let the elder Uchiha stew for a few moments before he replied coolly, "It's done. The Salamander is no more."

"I see…so what's your next move, Pein?"

Nagato spoke through Yahiko in a dismissive manner, ignoring the question for now. "Kisame reported that Itachi met up with him recently and handed him the Gobi no Irukama before subsequently vanishing once again. It seems he overcame his handicap rather quickly after only several weeks of disappearing for his self proclaimed recovery time, don't you say, Madara?"

The elder Uchiha snorted softly and leveled a Sharingan at the Rinnegan user. "Heh…Is that so? That's…curious. Itachi is full of surprises…"

Pein crossed his arms and looked into the darkness of the room before moving on to the next subject at hand. "The villages are mobilizing for war, and capturing the Jinchuuriki has just become quite the chore, now that Konohagakure is protecting two of the nine and Kumogakure is extra vigilant."

"Oh? Are you going to invade Konoha and retake the Ichibi?"

He shook his head. There was no rush as it didn't matter who protected him. If it was neccessary they would all fall before the power of the Rinnegan. Considering there was no real threat there was no need to make his presence known by attacking one of the five directly, at least not yet. Besides, despite his invincibility there was little need to cross Jiraiya-sensei yet, if anyone could pose a threat to him, it was his old sensei. So it would be best not to rock the boat, at least not yet.

"No. The Gedou Mazou is not ready for the sealing. For the time being, we will lay low and accept missions in order to fund our cause. I will be working from Amegakure to rebuild it while researching a way to overcome this predicament."

Madara chuckled softly, "I see…And what of Orochimaru? You're going to let him get away with this…?"

"Sasori and Deidara will hunt him down; it may take them a while to corner him. But Sasori assures me he will add a new puppet to his collection before long. They will not fail me…"

God realm then turned to leave before a polite cough made him pause. "Aren't you forgetting one serious factor, Pein? The Kyuubi brat…he is the son of 'that ninja' and being trained by _his_ same sensei. Capturing him now will save us trouble later."

"The Kyuubi is not a concern. I've assigned Itachi to monitor and assess his potential. If your 'apprentice' believes he is becoming a 'liability,' he has his orders. You vouched for Itachi, so his performance is your responsibility, Madara. As for Kisame, now that Hidan is dead, I've reassigned him to Kakuzu…for now those two will gather bounties and perform missions to fund our cause."

"Be as that may, you're making a mistake by underestimating the Kyuubi's power. I admit, however, that if anyone, save Zetsu, can stay beneath Jiraiya's radar, it's Itachi and he can also fight his way to safety if he's discovered."

He didn't acknowledge the criticism and walked out the room. Their plans had been impeded by that treacherous snake. But his plan would not be denied; peace would come to the continent one way or another: He would make sure of that - personally.

**

* * *

**

(Two hours later, back in Orochimaru's hidden base)

Orochimaru was sitting on his stone throne, his eyes thoughtfully glaring into space. He didn't move as he sensed Kabuto, Karin and Kimimaro entering the room behind him. He heard their robes swish as they kneeled on the ground behind him.

"You summoned us, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Yessss...my former associates are likely to be a bit upset with my 'interference'. I imagine they will send a team to 'deal with me'. We will be hopping from base to base very often, so I want you and Karin to save all the research data we've accumulated on portable memory devices."

"What about the…"

He hissed audibly and his killer intent spiked, silencing his subordinates. "I am the only one qualified to touch or even look at the Sharingan eyes!"

His lips twitched as Karin asked something fearfully. "What about the rest of the prisoners and human experiments?"

The snake sannin didn't even blink as he chuckled softly. "Kill the surviving prisoners, and transport the experiments to the southern base. Kabuto will escort you there and the two of you will stay there and continue our research endeavors until I join you."

Kimimaro spoke quietly, making his presence known for the first time. "What about me, Orochimaru-sama?"

He waved his hand. "Go and gather the Sound four. We will be travelling as soon as I'm done…preparing some surprises for our guestssss…"

They left to their respective missions, leaving the snake sannin alone. He cradled his face in his hand and laughed softly to himself. _"This is turning out even better than I originally envisioned. The Ichibi and Kyuubi, the first and the last are protected by the strongest ninja of Konoha. The great five are all mobilized for war…now I can concentrate on my one true goal…acquiring the ultimate doujutsu which will help me become omnipotent and all knowing!"_

**

* * *

**

(At the same time, administrative district, Sunagakure no Sato)

The high council member, Yuura, sat in his study at home, smoking a cigarette. He was nervous and unsure on what was coming. The Kazekage's gamble was a dangerous one; using both Orochimaru on one hand and Iwa and Ame on the other hand had it merits. However, the risk of being shafted by all parties was quite tangible and scary.

The black haired ninja ran a hand through his hair when he heard the door of his office. "Yuura-sama, we haven't gotten any word from the invasion force. The council requests your presence. The assembly has been summoned to discuss Sunagakure's next steps."

He grunted his acquiescence and stood up. The moment he stepped outside of his house, he frowned and looked upward. His eyes narrowed and he started walking faster, his instincts crying out something was seriously wrong. _'Clouds? It's still too early for our brief rain season…' _

He paused abruptly when he heard an alarm going off. He shifted his original pass and followed the stream of ANBU that rushed towards the stairways that lead to the top the great wall. _'Impossible! No enemy is stupid enough to storm the very gates of Suna!'_

His heart pounded as he ran with all he had. As he gazed out in the distance, his breath stood still. There, in the distance, was a massive army with a very familiar banner: a blue flag with a white storm cloud painted on it. '_Kumogakure? Here?'_

**

* * *

**

(Meanwhile, outside the walls of Suna)

Ei, the Yondaime Raikage narrowed his eyes. He squinted as he peered into the distance, standing at the point of his nation's glorious army. "Did you verify the intelligence reports, Darui?"

His personal bodyguard and confidant nodded. His spiky, short white hair blew in the wind as he shouted loud enough to be heard above its howls. "Our spies confirm that Sabaku no Nori and his invasion force are late and out of contact! We're pretty sure Konohagakure wiped them off the face of the earth, Raikage-dono!"

Ei grinned and smashed his fists together. "Excellent. Tell the ninjutsu specialists to amplify the storm."

He then turned around and lifted his right fist and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Bring out the Pylons! Let's tear down their precious walls!"

That is when he rubbed his mustache with his right hand, sensing one of the integral parts of his plan appearing behind him. "Yugito. Are you _**absolutely**_ certain you can control its power"

Her tone trembled as she bowed as low as she could. Her short blonde hair flapped in the wind and her eyes were a bit watery as she looked up at her kage. "Raikage-sama, I promise you I will not be a burden. I will serve you and the village well. I will earn my place and honor in your eyes, like Kirabi-sama."

Behind them, groups of Kumo ninja spread out massive scrolls on the sand. Each of the ten scrolls in total was placed several dozen feet away from the other. The ninja around the long pieces of parchment summoned what was sealed within. The raging winds quickly blew the white smoke; revealing ten five story pillars of hi-tech steel.

Each of them was a massive tesla coil, huge circular rings rimming the pillar in the center and a huge globe sitting on the top. The Kumo ninja then surrounded every tower and prepared for the command by their kage.

**

* * *

**

(Back on top of the wall of Suna)

Yuura snorted at the sight of the invading army. He shouted audibly to try and rally the troops. "Don't worry about those towers or that army. Those idiots will rue approaching our walls! They may have kicked up this storm to strengthen their Raiton ninjutsu. But they forget that wind trounces lightning any day! Let's show them why our walls have never been breached!

"Brace yourselves! Once they charge the walls, we'll shred them to oblivion with the power of the winds they leveled against us…!"

"Yuura-sama…th-the towers! The towers are glowing!" One of the Jounin point behind him, his face twisted into horror and fear.

The high councilor whirled around and his eyes widened. Every ninja assembled in the distance seemed to be firing off continuous lightning at those bizarre towers. The rings around the pillars started pulsing with raging electricity, but none like the globes on the top which illuminating the area in luminous bluish-white.

Yuura realized far too late just what those towers were. They were some form of siege tower meant to amplify the lightning chakra and weaponize it, forming the ultimate way to bring down any wall. "Abandon the…!"

His warning came too late as an intense glow blinded them. That was the last thing they ever saw; the ninjas on the wall not even having time to hear the impossibly loud thunderclap that followed their deaths or the legendary stone barrier torn apart by the rage of the heavens.

**

* * *

**

(Meanwhile, streets of Sunagakure)

Chiyo, the retired legend of Suna watched the walls fall from the streets below. Dread filled her for the first time in decades. The walls were the last line of defense their village had. The number of their ninja had never been great; quality of quantity was their motto, after all.

But now, that idiot child Nori had emptied Suna of its greatest forces and left them naked and vulnerable in face of one of the greatest armies on the continent – the Yondaime Raikage and his elite Kumo jounin force.

Her brother's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Sister, one of them is marching across the sand alone."

She yawned and got up, dusting her robe and walking out of the chamber she and her brother lived in. "Deal with it. I will stay here and protect the village with my puppets. Some may say our time has passed, but these old bones still have enough strength for one last battle. Isn't that right?"

"What a bother…I'll miss my nap! Oh, well… I'll see you later, then, sister?"

Chiyo shrugged her shoulders, "Of course, Ebizou-kun," she said softly and stepped outside. She looked to the sky where furious rain poured down from the heavens – another advantage for the invading army. _'We'll meet up in the hell reserved for ninja who've killed too many and lived too long, little brother…'_

**

* * *

**

(Meanwhile, back outside the gates of Suna)

Yugito stood several hundred feet from the broken walls of Suna. Her head was slightly bowed. The cool rain did not bother her, nor did the freezing wind annoy her. Her mind was focused and her mission clear – nothing would stand in her way.

They were coming, dozens of them around her. She could smell them; hear them; practically taste them. But it was one chakra signature that stood paramount amongst them all in its strength and intensity. Her ears twitched and she blurred backwards, avoiding certain death as a wind ninjutsu nearly cleaved her in half.

He was watching her; she felt his eyes analyzing her, but he was content on waiting for his underlings to charge her so he could analyze her abilities. He was old, in his late seventies or eighties by the glimpse she caught of him when lightning flashed above her. Such a geezer didn't have any hope against her.

She drew upon her 'partner's' youki, her body igniting with rapture. She roared in a bestial manner as they charged at her with reckless abandon. Her bloodlust spiked as her eyes burned with ethereal, merciless blue just before everything around her burst into flame.

Their screams fell on deaf ears as her aura twisted and churned autonomously. The rain around her evaporated as the intense fire twisted into the spectral visage of a massive cat. It growl threateningly in a deafening manner that foreshadowed even the thunderstorm above before it spewed flame at everything in its path.

In the midst of the chaos, a precise, razor sharp wind ninjutsu crashed into the side of the Nibi incarnation. The attack was repelled by the thick coat of youki and didn't even register at first. It was the wheezing cough that caught the bijuu's vessel's attention before it turned its head towards the source.

The Jinchuuriki's eyes fell upon an old, balding and bearded man. He was observing her with a solemn expression as he rubbed his chin. "Oooh…a Jinchuuriki, is it? How…troublesome. It seems I won't be getting that nap after all."

**

* * *

**

(Several minutes later, the streets of Suna)

Chiyo coughed blood, everything hurting as she tried to move. Her gaze shifted upward at the glowing form of the Yondaime Raikage. He stared down at her with unyielding ridicule. _'When had the younger generation grown so strong? He brushed aside all my puppets as if they were toys…and he packs quite the punch…'_

He spoke with a bone-chilling certainty as he deactivated the lightning armor that was both a sword and shield from what she could garner. "Your village's time is over, old woman. Today, the great five will be reduced to four."

Chiyo was confused; the great wars were never about annihilation. They were mostly about dominance over territory or stealing potential clients. Never had a village been invaded and razed until the likes of this 'Ei' and Nori came to power. There used to be an unspoken consensus about lines that just weren't crossed – apparently, no more.

"Why are you doing this? This will serve you no purpose. You cannot occupy the Wind Country and expose yourself to Iwagakure and Konohagakure. What do you hope to achieve by destroying us?"

"Money and prestige. It's quite simple, old woman. Konohagakure _was_ the strongest of the five. Now that Orochimaru and you have weakened their forces and I permanently removed your village, their only possible ally amongst the five, they will be knocked down a peg and their clientele will begin leaking out to alternative ninja villages as well."

"You've…razed Suna…to weaken Konoha? You…idiotic, petulant child! We betrayed them…our alliance was broken! There was no point in this entire attack and all this bloodshed!"

The Raikage snorted. "Your village has mastered the wind element, our greatest weakness. With you out of the way, the balance will shift in our favor. Do not lament your weakness and mediocrity, Sunagakure whore. Your deaths will serve a purpose in the grand scheme of things…"

**

* * *

**

(At the same time, two miles away, dunes around Sunagakure)

"Hyuuga Midori of the Branch lay hidden on a sandy dune, observing the battle below with shock and quite a bit of awe. She had been sent to relay a message to Sunagakure about their captured ninja and dead Kage. She wasn't expecting such a catastrophic storm, nor was she expecting to find Kumo parked in front of the demolished gates of Suna.

She activated her Byakugan and her mouth gaped. On the topmost building in Suna, a single man stood. He lifted his hands to the heavens and lightning chakra started amassing between his palms. A humongous sphere of raging electricity formed above his head, glowing ominously like a beacon in the stormy night.

Then, the strange towers in front of the walls started glowing as well. _'They're…channeling their lightning chakra through those towers? But to what…end?'_ Her thoughts were cut as the ten siege towers unleashed massive blasts of lightning straight at the globe above the head of a man, whom she now recognized by his cloak and triangular hat as the Raikage.

Her heart started thundering hard in her bosom as the lightning chakra sphere expanded and grew exponentially. Midori did the only she could plausibly do in such a situation and deactivated her Byakugan while covering her face with her arm. She literally felt the subsequent discharge of raw energy as the air rippled with power. She then rolled into a ball, knowing what was coming and covered her ears hard.

The ground shook violently as thunder followed lightning. When the tremors stopped, Midori dared to open her eyes and crawled, activating her bloodline limit in the process. What she saw shook her to the core and prompted her to turn around and run as fast as she could. The Godaime had to learn of what just happened as soon as possible.

**

* * *

**

(At the same time, Kage Tower, Iwagakure no Sato)

Kagome Ishimaru cursed audibly, cradling his face in his hands. Curse the fates! How had he come from being on the verge of erasing Konohagakure to being forced to retreat in shame? It boggled his mind that Namikaze Minato had somehow, though in a roundabout manner, thwarted Iwa's victory yet again. As absurd as it was, Ishimaru couldn't help but wonder if that son of a bitch hadn't produced his child just to spite and humiliate him!

Han was supposed to transform and blast half of Konoha into the sky. But then, the frog boss and Ichibi for some odd reason decided to collaborate and defeat Iwa's ultimate trump card. He could somehow stomach that unpredictable outcome due to Konoha's cunning concealment of Minato's seed and legacy but there was simply no plausible manner to explain the reunification of the Densetsu no Sannin except that fate hated him.

What was worse was that Han had disappeared. He wasn't dead because if he was, the Gobi would've been rampaging through the Fire Country due to the seals unraveling, but alas, no such reports had circulated, so Han had proven useless, yet again.

His door opened, the interloper uninvited and definitely unwanted. It was his late sister's daughter, a kunoichi of great power and another heiress to the Yonton kekkei genkai. The black haired, pink eyed tomboy was so popular that when his father Oonoki had been murdered she helped her father, and his brother in law, the brute Kitsuchi to compete with him for the role of Tsuchikage. They had almost succeeded too, if it hadn't been for Sumiko and Kurotsuchi's legendary blunder when he failed to kill the Yellow Flash a year or two before the Third Ninja War. They were incredibly powerful both in politics and in power and he knew he had to be cautious around them at all times.

"Tsuchikage-dono, welcome back…"

Ishimaru's tone was cool and his glare arctic as he spoke: "What do you want?"

The cocky bitch grinned at him before her lips shifted into a smarmy smirk. "Tsk, such hostility… and I come bearing good news for once. You sure are a killjoy, uncle."

His teeth grit slightly as he folded his hands together and speared the younger woman with a murderous glare. "Speak or leave, Kurotsuchi. I don't have time for your games."

The younger jounin lifted her hands in a placating manner and spoke apologetically, "Ma, ma, don't you even want to know how Sumiko-chan is doing, Tsuchikage-dono?"

"My daughter's back? Where is she? Bring her to me…"

Kurotsuchi grinned. "She's outside, and I'll call her in. But first, you should know the clan heads are unsettled and disturbed. I would recommend you recall Roushi-sama from his travels, uncle. They're become jittery since Han's gone missing."

"I've already done that, but…thank you," he said with difficulty and smiled in a crooked manner and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "I'll deal with the geezers later. Send Sumiko in, Kurotsuchi."

She smirked faintly but bowed and exited. A moment later, his daughter burst into the room. She called his name and wanted to hug him, but he lifted his hand, stopping her in her place. "This is a public area, Sumiko. There are appearances to withhold, so restrain yourself! There will be time for that later. More importantly, I need to hear your report."

"Y-yes, Tsuchikage-sama…" she amended softly and bowed her head before obeying his silent gesture and sitting down in a chair in front of his desk.

"I failed. Uzumaki…or rather, Namikaze Naruto's power was beyond me. He has massive chakra pools, expert control over the Kage Bunshin kinjutsu, can summon toads and use Fuuton and Suiton ninjutsu."

"That doesn't explain how he defeated you. You are my heir. Your grandfather and I have been training you since you were five years old. With your kekkei genkai and skill, you should have brutally murdered that genin in a blink of an eye, so what went wrong?"

"He…father, I think he's a Jinchuuriki…"

Ishimaru's heart skipped a beat and he spoke in a slightly choked manner. "What?"

She spoke timidly; a bit haunted by the memory it would seem by the distant gleam in her eyes. "While Namikaze was shadowing us, Han-sensei told me to run and not look back. I asked him why, and he said Naruto was like him and only he could fight another monster and live, and when he got closer…I felt a distinctively evil and hungry presence; something far darker and primal than even Han-sensei's youki…"

"Those sneaky hypocritical bastards! They criticize us for using our Bijuu as weapons, but they keep one in hiding to spring upon us a moment's notice!"

Sumiko's lips pursed, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Father?"

"Leave me be! I must contemplate this and see what can be done. Resume your training in the meantime. I will assist you later. Oh, and when Roushi returns, he and Kurotsuchi will be taking up your training. Konoha may have their Jinchuuriki, but you, my child…you will become our blade and exterminate the Namikaze name once and for all – in this, I trust!"

His daughter seemed hesitant and it irked him. He frowned at her when she spoke calmly but with a somewhat timid edge. "But, father…surely we should prepare for a possible retaliation first. Namikaze can wait…"

His chakra spiked and he waved his hand across his body. "You dare question me! I am the Tsuchikage; I know what's best for you and our village and that is preparing to remove our greatest threat from the board. Now go, before I decide to punish you for your impudence, Sumiko!"

**

* * *

**

(Two days later, mansion on the outskirts of Kirigakure)

Terumi Mei winced painfully from where she sat on the wooden floor. She was still nursing the wounds from her violent clash with the legendary Fujitsu Mashashi, the founder of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, weeks earlier. The aging man was deceptively fast and strong and his kenjutsu and ninjutsu were quite lethally effective.

She was relaxing at her home, having been given strict orders from her physicians to take it easy for a while. Kiri had painfully few medical ninja; the bloodline purges had depleted much of their talented shinobi – now she had to heal the old fashioned way - the passing of time.

The sound of swords clashing rang in her ears and, with some difficulty, she climbed to her feet and exited the room to the country yard. Her green eyes narrowed as she observed Choujuurou charge the same man that had bested her in combat only weeks earlier.

In the end, in between swords clashing, shouting and exchanging ninjutsu, they managed to reach an understanding. Mashashi had grown out of contact with the secretive nature of Kirigakure no Sato. He knew nothing of Sandaime's murder or the genjutsu that manipulated Yagura for so many years.

It was ironic; apparently, the older-nin had prepared, planned and lay low to seek vengeance against those who turned on him only to find out that, by the time he acted, they were all dead. But, that was fortunate for her, because even after all those years, he still loved Kiri and was willing to serve it again, under her mantle and she needed all the muscle she could get in her arsenal.

Her eyes shifted as she watched the elder ninja retaliate with blinding speed. He shifted his stance and smashed the blunt side of his sword into Choujuurou's hand. She winced sympathetically as her soft-spoken and shy protector released a pained sound the moment before the spin kick knocked him aside.

Mashashi sheathed his mythical weapon and heaved a long sigh through his lips. "Mei-chan, your subordinates are painfully undertrained. I'm beginning to have second thoughts about our deal. Maybe the political crap of being a kage is less tedious than reclaiming my mantle as the premier swordsman and training these miserable pups."

Mei giggled softly to herself and shook her head at him, "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll grow on you eventually. More importantly, now that you aren't trying to kill me and half my ANBU guard, I'm sure we can prepare our village for war..."

The man's dark eyes narrowed as he brushed some of his silvery hair aside at her sweet tone that coated the dreadful implications of her message. "War…? I thought none of the other four great villages had any naval abilities. And even if they did, why would they risk trying to storm our shore? That's suicide, considering our Suiton ninjutsu."

She spoke coolly in a foreboding manner, "I'm afraid we can't afford to believe in our terrain advantages, considering that Kumogakure invaded Kaze no Kuni and snuck into the legendary walls of Suna right before they tore them down and razed the hidden village to the ground."

She could tell that he was shocked, despite how his expression and stance barely changed but noticed the shift of his life-force and the slight tension in his hands. Then, his lips twisted into a grin. "My, my, my, Ei always was a bold and bloodthirsty little brat..."

Mashashi then pursed his lips and crossed his arms under his chest. "I hate to say it, Mei-chan, but we need Yagura or perhaps whoever contains the Rokubi."

Her eyes widened, and before the squawking outraged sound could escape her, he lifted his hand to silence her protests. "Yagura, for all his faults, was one damn strong ninja. He was controlled by a foreign power, but not any longer. Like it or not, we're the only village without a container now. That puts us in a very bad place..."

Mei frowned and bit her lips to choke down the profanity. "Our spies report that Utakata's hiding place has been destroyed, and he's presumably missing or dead, so the Rokubi is out of the question. As for Yagura, our hunter-nin almost captured him before they were murdered. I cannot see a scenario where I can pardon him without being impeached or he agrees to come back, but I suppose we can try to find an arrangement of some sort..."

He laughed and seemed fired up. "That'a girl! You track him down, and I'll bring him in. He may be an ultimate container, but I've been training especially to take him down. Let's say I've studied some...very specific ways to deal with the likes of him."

**

* * *

**

(The following morning, somewhere in the river country)

Uchiha Itachi stood silently, his black cloak with red clouds clashing violently with the green grass around him. He was on top of a cliff edge, gazing upon the woods of the Fire Country in the distance. His right eye was covered by a black eye-patch, concealing the scar from his battle with the snake sannin only several months earlier.

His hand smoothed over the fabric, his lips twitching some. The shame of being outmaneuvered by Orochimaru had not faded, but in the grand scheme of things, the infamous nuke-nin had done him a huge favor; he had given him the perfect means to hide his full potential from Uchiha Madara.

The suppressing seal on the inner side of the patch kept his freshly implanted Sharingan eye deactivated. It wasn't easy to ditch Kisame after he deposited the Gobi in the eve after the invasion, but he had managed to elude his partner in the end. It had taken him weeks after his initial injury to find a medical ninja willing to operate on him but luckily he had found one. Then after retrieving his Sasuke's sharingan from Danzou's base under the cover of the invasion he had met with said medic nin and underwent the surgery .

He was fortunate that retrieving the Gobi placated Pein enough to give Itachi some leeway, or else his absence after handing Kisame the Jinchuuriki would've raised questions. The fact he was now trusted enough to work alone was also a most fortunate twist. Itachi was not naive, he had no doubt Zetsu was lurking in the shadows and tailing him even now. He could elude the kusa nuke-nin as he had proven when he vanished from Akatsuki for weeks to find his medic and recently to meet and get the eye implanted.

However, not everything was perfect. Itachi was struggling to control his younger brother's eye. It was an imperfect solution as it hadn't matured into a full sharingan or reached the Mangekyo. Thus his optical nerves weren't able to fully incorporate the power of what was known as the fabled 'Eternal Mangekyo', at least not yet.

However, he was inspired to hope when he thought of Hatake Kakashi and how he somehow managed to transform Obito's two-tomoe Sharingan into a fully matured Sharingan. So, given time and practice, he was sure that he would eventually manage to overcome the setback, and when he did, he would have a distinct advantage of surprise over his 'master'.

He coughed into his hand, his body shuddering as he fell to his knees. The illness was slowly progressing, though he rarely had fits of coughing, and he knew it was only likely to worsen. He had tried getting help from various medical ninja who went rogue, but none had the skills to concoct a solution to neither his ailment nor the equipment to fully diagnose it.

There were only two ninja on the top of his mind that had the skills and facilities that might offer a solution. One was Orochimaru and his genetic/medical research, though he was more likely to try and steal his body or eyes than help the Uchiha. The other one was Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage. If anyone could cure the disease, it was her, the most talented medical ninja in generations.

His mind was plagued by indecision. While Naruto had indeed proven he had potential, but had Itachi not intervened and stopped Han, he and Gaara would've been dead. More so, Naruto was backed up by Jiraiya, Tsunade and other high level ninja and should war break with Akatsuki, other villages would surely band together.

However, in contrast, it was very risky to try and turn on Madara. The ancient one didn't come off as the forgiving type and he had little will to incur his wrath, and that's not even taking account of Pein and his own moral code of divine retribution. Not to mention, the other Akatsuki members were not pushovers and would prove to be quite the obstacle once the time came.

He would have to slip carefully between the raindrops and make his decision soon. One path led to returning to his home and fighting for peace against hopeless odds. The other was joining one or two devils who aimed at peace via force, which was quite attainable but carried a bloody penance to it.

The sand in Uchiha Itachi's hourglass was slipping between his fingertips, and soon, he would have to choose his own definition of right and wrong and which path he ought to take – and suffer the consequences…whatever they may be.

**

* * *

**

(At the same time, capital of the fire country)

The Fire Daimyo sat leisurely in his chair, fanning his face as he waited patiently for the communication device to warm up. It was a hassle, but there was no avoiding it now. The five lords had to convene and discuss the recent escalation of violence.

Ninja were a mercurial bunch; they always played to the fiddle of their feudal lords while at the same time sneaking in their own agenda between the loopholes. The only reason they could be trusted so blindly so far was the unspoken code the Senju and Uchiha had dictated to the rest of the ninja world decades ago.

The understanding that kept the violence bottled for so long was beginning to fade into nothingness. The first crack was the evidence of ninja destroying Takigakure alongside both razing and ransacking the riches of the capital while remaining unknown. The second crack parted open when a Jinchuuriki was mobilized during an invasion. In the past, it was 'acceptable' to use one of the nine on the battlefield or to defend one's capital, but, on the other hand, it was declared 'forbidden' to use them to strike at a hidden village itself.

Those fissures would've been manageable on their own merit via levying financial sanctions on the state in violation with the pact, but this...this was unacceptable. Kumo had destroyed Suna, striking with both kage and Jinchuuriki, and leaving no survivors or refugees - just a barren, charred wasteland of blood and stone.

The screens flickered to life, the faces of his counterparts coming into view. They each identified themselves, and for a moment, there was silence.

"It's been a while since we've been forced to convene like this…hasn't it?" The Fire daimyo commented lightly, concealing his face with his fan as he spoke.

"Somehow, it's always you and Tsuchi-dono that garner these meetings. Your ninja truly are unruly," the Lord of Water coolly retorted. "One would think after all this time you'd have learned to control your ninja a bit better..."

"Hn…This, coming from the same person whose had three shinobi civil wars and has only recently managed to regain control over his own nation? My, you've become arrogant, Mizu-dono." The Fire Lord crisply chided.

The Thunder Lord callously butted in. "Tch, typical. Ever since the days of Senju, your nation has attracted nothing but unwanted attention, Hi-dono. Perhaps you would be wise to rein your ninja, less we..."

Suddenly, the pudgy, mustached wind Daimyo spoke up in a furious tone, "You're one to talk, Kaminari-dono, and I demand an explanation! How dare your ninja invade my country and destroy my hidden village!"

The Fire Lord frowned behind his fan, watching how the dark skinned man seemed as he adjusted the rectangular spectacles on the bridge of his nose but was otherwise completely unbothered by the whole situation his nation had created. "Ei did what he felt was neccessary in the interests of Kumogakure no Sato and Kaminari no Kuni. While I was unaware of his actions, I shall make an inquiry and deal with the situation accordingly. You have my word."

"Forgive me, but that's bullshit, Kaminari-dono," The elderly Tsuchi Daimyo frostily interjected. "How could your spies have missed the amassing of an invasion force? You have delegates that oversee your hidden village, as do we all. So, how is it that you failed to notice the Raikage's prolonged absence?"

He chose that moment to interfere, his tone light, though his words were scathing. While he had little ability to deter the thunder daimyo, who had just crushed one of the five with minimal losses, he could at the very least capitalize on the situation to strike at the earth daimyo. "Don't you get all high and mighty with Kaminari-dono, Tsuchi-dono. It is your Tsuchikage that sided with the renegade Hanzou and mobilized a Jinchuuriki against my country with identical intents of destruction. You're no better than him..."

He was about to tear into his rival and the thunder daimyo when the Mizu Daimyo coughed into his hand. "Gentlemen, please, we mustn't argue amongst ourselves. Our unity is all that holds this continent from erupting into a bloody war unseen since those dark times. Let us agree on one thing: this new generation of kage has no respect for the ancient pacts and we must react accordingly…"

There was a tense silence where all the daimyo glared at one another suspiciously before it was the Kaze Daimyo that spoke next. "Fine. What is it that you suggest, Mizu-dono?"

"Firstly, considering that Kaze no Kuni no longer has a ninja force, I suggest that it become a demilitarized zone only accessible to smaller ninja villages to prevent Kumo, Iwa and Konoha from fighting amongst themselves over dominance. Secondly, I suggest that an impartial party draft a new geographical agreement on how to split our countries' missions so we can avoid conflicts and possible skirmishes on the subject."

"That isn't enough," The Fire Daimyo interrupted his colleague, his voice decisive and firm. "I suggest we invoke a threat of severe financial sanctions against any village that invades the other or even another country until things simmer down. Ninja, for all their 'obedience' and 'loyalty,' need to be reminded of their dependency upon us every now and them..."

The other Daimyo seemed to consider his most bold suggestion cautiously. It was one thing to have a give-and-take relationship with the shinobi where they each played their part. But, it was another thing entirely to threaten their subordinates outright - it was a gamble and they all knew it wouldn't hold for long. These things rarely did.

**

* * *

**

Ninja Technique Glossary:

_'Banshou Ten'in' - 'All Creation Attraction'_ - Banshou Te'nin is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Deva Realm Pain. This ability allows Pain to manipulate external objects through an invisible force that emanates from the center of his body. This force allows Deva to attract and draw in objects or opponents. The force requires a short interval to recharge.  
_'Shunshin no Jutsu' – 'Body Flicker Technique'_ - Shunshin no Jutsu is a basic Ninjutsu technique. The ninja will appear and disappear in an instant, allowing them to retreat or attack suddenly. To facilitate the movement the ninja will often use nearby elements such as mist, sand or leaves to mask their appearance or disappearance.


	31. Chapter 30: Konoha Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any intellectual property or financial rights in the Naruto Franchise. That belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto, Shounen Jump, Viz Media, Bandai Inc. and other relevant parties with rights to the Naruto franchise.

**

* * *

A/N (Sorry that it's obscenely long in advance, I've got alot of people to thank and many issues from flames to address!):**

First of all I want to thank several people who helped me with this chapter and many more before that. So kudos to **Rasengan86**, **Grumpywinter, LD1449** and **Jeremy** who've helped me moderate and maneuver my plot on its rickety road. Also a special thanks to **DarkHeroOrion** for doing the same and also helping me by beta-checking this chapter and the last couple of chapters as well. However, I'm especially thankful for him slowly teaching me how to fix my grammar and syntax step by step and I hope he keeps on tutoring me on my way to improving in the future.

I want to also thank all the readers who stuck with me (and even those who lost interest and left their criticism and complaints for me to work with behind). You're all have helped me grow and improve as an author over the last 2 years. Any criticism was welcome once it was well explained and more than once I've conceded to my mistakes and fixed blatant stupidity in my story - so thank you readers and you're welcome to keep on criticizing me when it's warranted, I welcome the chance to improve and to argue my case (granted you're reasonable and just don't cuss me out because you don't like my plot)

Now, some plot related news: I've changed the prologue and chapter 1 to moderate and rationalize Sakura's disintegration a bit more so I hope that the newer version is more acceptable. Also, I declare in advance that I've read volumes 500-503 of the newest Naruto manga and while some of the plot devices have merit I will not be using canon as dictated. I will manipulate what we've been shown in canon up until now (and what will be revealed in the future) and try and 'retcon' / 'reconfigurate' it to fit my own ideas and story so be warned in advance.

**

* * *

Now, I want to address some complaints I've been flamed about over the years about my story and some of my plot devices .**

Favorism and injustice amongst characters- I want people to understand that my ninja world isn't fair, there won't be any universal justice or good or evil. Everything is shades of gray so yes, Konoha favored Naruto for his pedigree as Minato's son and his Jinchuuriki status and pissed all over Sakura who is a no-name kunoichi who is mentally unstable and a risk to her teammates. It isn't fair, but life isn't either and favorism and injustice are rampant all around us - as they do in my story.

**Yes, Naruto killed Sasuke by accident in a mission and instead of being punished he was prized but that is because Konoha needs him: **

(1) he's the future, so they aren't going to break him or punish him and lose another asset  
(2) Sarutobi covered up what happened and only a select few know the truth and nobody believes Sakura or would go against Saru's word  
(3) They've learned from their mistake and see the need to change the way they deal with him now, so they have him tutored and fixed after years of neglect (As if our governments don't do the same by neglecting problems and only fixing them or trying when the shit hits the fan and people die or get hurt)

In Regards to Lee - I'll admit it may seem I hate Lee, but I don't! Please understand that I'm portraying a ninja world which is somewhat different than canon. And Lee is an unbalanced ninja and thus in my eyes a risk if he faces a superior foe. I have plans for Lee that are not all dark and hurtful, so please be patient with me and trust everything has a reason and that I hear your reviews and am taking them into consideration as I move along.

Naruto being whiny, arrogant and a hypocrete – He's 12-13 and even in comparison to normal young teens he's immature since his emotional growth was stunted by his isolation. So he is confused, pained, distraught and immature. What are you people expecting? For him to be mature and a genius all of a sudden? He's suffered but he hasn't been forced to grow up for real with the guidance of adults so his sensei and friends are breaking him so that he can rebuild himself and become a somewhat balanced ninja and person. So yes, Naruto can be arrogant and jack-ass at times, but isn't canon Naruto a whiny, idiotic and arrogant berk as well for most of canon? I for one don't think it's healthy he screens out the bad and always only looks at the positive, if he doesn't accept the darkness as well as the light he'll be unbalanced (like in canon) and I'm trying to have him deal and struggle and ultimately grow from his mistakes and adversity in the future.

Superior ninja being beaten by weaker ninja – In the attempts of making the Narutoverse more believable, power isn't everything. Cunning and experience can win and superior preperations can trounce sheer talent. It won't happen always, sometimes talent and potential will win out, and other times it won't, it will depend on the situation just like more believable battles (*cough* not like Sasuke crushing everyone with a blink or snort *cough)

**

* * *

Japanese Translation Glossary:**

Uzushiogakure - Village hidden amongst the Whirling Tides  
Sennin – Sage  
Ichibi – One Tail  
Gobi – Five tails  
Kyuubi – Nine tails  
Bijuu – Tailed Beasts  
Jinchuuriki – Bijuu container dubbed as 'power of human sacrifice'  
Sunagakure – Hidden Sand  
Iwagakure – Hidden Rock  
Kirigakure – Hidden Mist  
Konohagakure – Hidden Leaf  
Kumogakure – Hidden Cloud  
Otogakure – Hidden Sound  
Hi no Kuni – Fire Country  
Mizu no Kuni – Water Country  
Nami no Kuni – Wave Country  
Raiton – Lightning Release  
Shodaime – The First  
Yondaime – The Fourth  
Godaime - The Fifth  
Youki – Evil energy  
Irukauma** – **Dolphin-Horse  
Fuuinjutsu – Sealing technique/s  
Ero-Kyoufu – Perverted Godfather  
Kekkei genkai – Bloodline limit  
Nuke-nin - Missing/Defected Ninja  
Tenshin no Hangan - Judge of Heaven's Will  
Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone/s  
Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Raikage - Lightening Shadow  
Mizukage – Water Shadow  
Kazekage – Wind Shadow

**

* * *

**

**Now**...without any further adeu, here is the final installment of 'The Point of Divergence', I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far and will continue to read the sequel whenever I get to writing it (I will post a promo/teaser once it's prologue is done to signal when it will begin).

Note that some plot devices have been purposefully left open or unaddressed so I have something to work with on my sequel, but I think I've covered the most important parts. So please Read, Review and most importantly, Enjoy!

**

* * *

(Several minutes after Orochimaru's escape, ruins of the arena)**

Senju Tsunade was not a happy camper, and it took every shred and fiber of her self control not to strike the earth to vent her frustration. Said step would most likely cause only more damage to the already demolished arena around her.

That sneaky, smarmy son of a bitch had done it again and there was nothing she could do about it. She had sent ANBU to the Hokage Mountain to help clear the debris and save the civilians before they suffocated. She grimaced when she dared to look up at the monument, now scarred by Orochimaru's bomb. Her grandfather's face had been erased off the face of the stone forever

Before she could curse him any further, she turned to Jiraiya. "Go and find Naruto and the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, if they're still alive. There's no telling if there are any Iwa ninja lurking about, and we can't afford to lose him."

The toad sennin nodded at her and vanished in a blur of speed, leaving her with only a brief moment of contemplation before several figures appeared around her. Her eyes wandered over Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai and one other Suna ninja she did not recognize.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi coolly spoke, "this is Baki, the highest ranking survivor of Sunagakure's invasion force. Currently, he's ordered his forces to lay down their arms and hand themselves over to ANBU's custody. Our forces are rounding them now and herding them toward here. He requested an immediate audience with you to negotiate the terms of their surrender."

The Hokage frowned, a sliver of tension reaching her shoulders. Theoretically, she owed him and his forces nothing. The forty-third edict protocol was declared by those meddlesome old bastards, not her. But, it would probably be very bad for morale, not to mention their reputation to repeal her village's promise of parlay and mercy. "Tch…your Kazekage was a fool to trust Orochimaru and even more so for trying to blindside him and us by allying with Iwagakure and Hanzou."

She flicked a calculating gaze at Baki over her shoulder. He was sporting a calm face and wisely chose to say nothing until she allowed him to. Tsunade chuckled softly to herself and could tell he was nervous in her presence. After all, she could most likely kill him with but a flick of her fingers and his people were poorly outnumbered by their Konoha counterparts.

"Baki, you and your ninja have been given temporary immunity due to your change of heart. Granted, you only joined us in order to survive your own stupidity. Nonetheless, I am a woman of my word, so, at the moment, you and your soldiers will all be kept here in the arena, bound and within chakra repelling seals until we can negotiate the terms of your release with your own Daimyo and council."

Baki looked like he was going to resist, his face scrunching up with slight outrage, but she callously intervened before he could even utter a word. "I would watch what I say as I haven't forgotten that you turned on us. In that case, you can either agree to my terms, or, if you prefer, I could throw you into seal-enforced prison cells and contain you all in subpar conditions if prefer it, Baki-_san_. So think wisely before you answer me."

"No, that will be fine, Hokage-dono…"

Her smirk widened. "That's what I thought. Additionally, I will require your ninja to recount the ninjutsu and abilities of your 'allies' from Otogakure as well as those from Iwa and Ame that were used in the battles, and you will also describe to us how Orochimaru managed to sneak you into our country. Is that acceptable?"

"As long as we don't have to divulge state secrets, we will comply," Baki firmly responded and Tsunade was a bit impressed with him standing up to her with a fearless composure. She nodded stiffly, him having gone up a notch in her book.

She then turned to Kakashi, her face turning contemplative. "Kakashi, you're an expert Raiton user, right?" He nodded and she pointed at the Hokage Mountain. "Take Asuma with you and head for the Hokage Mountain, since wind and lightning charka will assist the rescue teams..."

The pair of jounin nodded and vanished, leaving the brooding Hokage to mull over just what a mess her village was and just how she was going to pick up the pieces. A sliver of compassion and guilt struck her at that moment, _"Was this daunting helplessness what you felt...when Kyuubi attacked and Minato died, Sensei?"_

**

* * *

(Later that evening, Hyuuga compound)**

Hyuuga Hiashi sat on the porch, gazing at the setting sun. The golden-red light bled into his silver eyes, painting them like pools of flame. He had mixed feelings over the invasion's outcome. On one hand, he had received reports that Hinata and Neji had collaborated fabulously. On the other hand, he had once more been forced to shed the blood of his own kin.

His eyes narrowed, and he felt a surge of shame mingled with rage overwhelm him. His father's death, while covered up most carefully, had created ripples, nevertheless. His own cousin had tried to assassinate him while he was recovering from repelling multiple Iwa ninja.

He would have to consult with Tsunade on how he could deal with the schism threatening to tear his clan at the seams. It seemed he had pushed too hard and too fast, and now the more traditional faction within the Hyuuga began reacting violently. He had never dared imagine they would even descend to betraying the village in order to secure the clan's traditions and status quo.

"Hiashi," a voice spoke from behind him, the sound of the paper door sliding open disrupting his thoughts. He neither turned around nor did he give any verbal or physical sign of registering the man's presence, "we elders know what you did to your father. Your skills in subterfuge and deceit are superb, but our eyes see all. Know that your shameful acts cannot be pardoned or justified."

The formal clan head chose to icily counter those claims. "Has age eroded your minds to the point that you would put our clan before the village's safety? I will not tolerate these acts of treason any longer and neither will Tsunade, once she learns of it. You endanger our clan and our status within Konohagakure."

"This is internal clan business, and you will not involve our Hokage in your own shameful acts. It is you who are misguided, Hiashi. We will lay down our lives for the clan, and you know that. We could stomach your more…_tolerant_ attitude toward the branch as it benefitted the clan, but murdering your patriarch is unforgivable. We elders lay before you the following ultimatum: you will step down and be exiled from our clan, or you will die, Hiashi."

"Your accusations have no basis in reality. I find your insinuations insulting and treasonous. My father was misguided in his actions, and I was forced to defend myself. Do you dare question our Hokage's own conclusion?" Hiashi grimly warned his elder, his Byakugan activating on reflex.

"Do not patronize me, Hiashi. We've been following your every move from the shadows. It is true the Byakugan is all-seeing, but in your arrogance, you seem to have forgotten yourself and we _saw_ what you did. That is why you will keep this within the clan and you will obey our directive."

Hiashi knew he was cornered with his back against the wall. He stood up and he heard and felt the elder tense and cautiously stepped back. "Hinata is too young and inexperienced to assume the mantle, and if any of you elders were qualified, then father would've removed me from office years ago. What do you suggest we do about that, then?"

"She will assume the mantle and lordship over the Hyuuga. We will train her in politics, tradition and history and act as her regents when she meets with the Hokage. You will train her in the ways of the Byakugan and in the secrets only you know as clan head. However, we shall not let you corrupt her, so one of us will supervise your sessions and you will leave behind the mansion and your monetary and political influence, kin slayer."

"I will not step down from my position while she is underage. I will kill you all before you corrupt my daughter and destroy my family and clan." Hiashi moved and stopped his glowing fingertips from killing the older Hyuuga by a mere inch; the glowing appendages hovering over the man's temple.

"When Hinata is ready, having served our village and our Hokage deems her worthy, I will not only step down, but I will also surrender my life to pay for my sins. That is my final decision. That is the best you bastards will get out of me. Do you understand me?"

Hiashi then let the elder go and critically watched his nod and bow. "Very well, Hiashi, but I'm warning you: we are watching you, and if you go back on your word, there will be dire consequences."

The leader of the Hyuuga was left alone once more after his fellow Hyuuga departed. He now knew his days amongst the living were numbered, but, despite that knowledge, he honestly felt at peace. His life had begun spinning toward its end when his wife died and then took a turn for the worse when Hizashi was stolen from him. It was poetic that it would end for his children and nephew.

The flames of the sunset melted away into the silvery light of the moon and signaled the beginning of the end for him, but it was only fair he mimicked his brother's sacrifice and gave his life for the clan's future…his family's future.

He had failed Hinata and Hanabi for so long, but he would not do so in what was left of his life, and on that, he swore.

**

* * *

(Late at that night, Hokage memorial site)**

Aburame Shino sat with his back against a tree, gazing up at the moon. He was tired but couldn't fall asleep for the life of him. The horrible task of clearing the debris and liberating the bodies buried beneath…friend and foe was too much for him.

He let out a shuddering sigh. After the dust had cleared, he had rushed to the hospital to see if his friends had survived. It was then that he saw a sight that would likely never leave his nightmares—Kiba's lifeless, broken corpse.

His father had always taught him to show restraint, to remain calm, even in the face of adversity, but he had failed. He had felt the treacherous sting of tears in his eyes and a horrible, bottomless self-loathing as he imagined his teammate's laughing, boisterous face twisted into such a lifeless pallor.

He couldn't form any words to properly describe what he felt, so he just let himself wallow in the desolate despair and sense of helplessness. His father had not spoken to him, but as always, the older Aburame seemed to understand and had dismissed him to go grieve.

"Shino-kun," a soft voice disrupted his dark thoughts.

He shifted his gaze to his left as his surviving teammate sat down beside him. He would never admit it, but her soft voice and subtle, gentle presence seemed to soothe him beyond what words or empty gestures ever could. "Hinata…"

They sat in silence for a while before the Hyuuga maiden gently surprised him by suddenly hugging him in a desperate embrace, all the while whispering in a tight tone, "I'm so happy…so happy you're alive, Shino-kun."

He tried to talk, and he should have said something in return, but his throat constricted and his eyes stung once more.

She didn't seem to mind. She never did mind his silent nature. "I-I don't know if I could handle losing you, too."

"I'm sorry…" Shino whispered out in a small, slightly hoarse tone. "I'm sorry I was so useless…if only I had..."

She held him tighter and shook her head against his shoulder. "Don't…don't, Shino-kun. It's not your fault. We were fighting chuunin and we were outmatched. We...we would've died, too, had reinforcements not arrived to save us. K-Kiba...died to buy us some time...to help us try and fight off the invaders..."

He smiled faintly. Hinata was sweet like that; always trying to console everyone around her. Alas, she was a terrible liar. He had some inkling on what happened to his friend. Her gesture warmed his heart some, and even though he believed he now knew the truth, he allowed himself to buy her lies about how Kiba died, for it was much easier to accept than the bitter, unforgiving truth.

Shino spoke words that bled from his heart with guilt and remorse. "I wish I was there to help you, and maybe then…" He thought, though he spoke otherwise. "He was brave to a fault. He faced every challenge with no fear. He would've done anything to protect us. He's a real hero, isn't he?"

He caught her flinch and subsequent sad smile as she whispered in a slightly tight manner, her tears silently falling and voice trembling. "He was our brother, and now he's gone."

Shino felt the burden of Kiba's loss lifting from his shoulders. He still had Hinata and his family, and as long as he had them, he could still prove himself useful. He could protect his own like Kiba's pack mentality always urged. "No, he'll never truly be gone. As long as we're alive and have each other and Kurenai-sensei, then team eight will keep his spirit alive, right?"

Hinata's voice was still shaky as she swallowed small gasps from crying. "R-Right…We'll make him and everyone else proud!"

**

* * *

(The following morning, Konoha hospital)**

His head pounded hard and everything hurt. He tried moving but his body refused to abide him and so he instead focused all his efforts on opening his eyes. The only thought on his mind was: _"Wh-where am I?"_

He vaguely heard voices excitedly talking around him. It was hard to concentrate on words, but they sounded happy and relieved. He finally conquered his eyelids and his blurry surroundings revealed a familiar white ceiling he could never forget. _"I'm in the hospital…again?"_

His vision slowly came into focus, though his ears were still buzzing. He caught sight of Ino, in a hospital gown kneeling beside his bedside, her smile wide and eyes moist and affectionate. _"Wh-why is she...what happened?"_ he started to wonder.

He tried talking, but all that came out was a raspy sound. His girlfriend hushed him and rushed to a nearby pitcher of water and poured him a glass. He lustfully devoured the liquid, a rush of relief overwhelming him and he smiled at her, even though it hurt.

Ino rambled something about being thankful and that she was afraid, but he couldn't quite make out her sentences. He felt something swell inside him as she wiped her tears with her arms and chided him for making her cry, though he also took note to her own injured state.

"What...happened to you...Ino-chan?" he managed to just barely grate out. He was still drowsy and somewhat breathless. On second thought, he added another inquiry that was bothering him. "And...did we…did we win?"

Even in his half sleeping state, he could see her eyes shift to a pained, angry gleam and how her jaw clenched. She tightly spoke and her shoulders tensed, "Sakura...she was about to kill me. Anko-sensei saved me and I don't remember much after that. She damaged my lung and kidney...and I'm still recovering..."

His confusion and curiosity momentarily abated in turn for a pure, primal fury that coursed through him. He gnashed his teeth and felt his tenant's youki twitch within him. He shut his eyes and pushed it down, though, inwardly, he vowed that if Sakura still lived, she wouldn't once he laid his hands on that bitch.

Then, as quickly as it came, it melted away as her hands soothingly smoothed through his hair. The tension broke away, and in its wake, all that was left was weariness melded with remorseful guilt. She was his responsibility, just like Jiraiya had warned him she would become if he wasn't careful. But, he had burned those bridges far too long ago, and by the time his arrogance and self-righteousness faded, he was far too late to fix the damage.

His dark thoughts were cut when Ino lightly tugged on his hair, eliciting a yelp. "Hey! I'm injured, so don't brutalize me more, Ino-chan!"

She didn't seem impressed by his complaint and instead leveled a glare at him and firmly spoke. "Well, don't zone out on me when I'm talking, Naruto!"

They glared at one another briefly, before they both smiled and chuckled a bit. "Idiot, you should listen to your girlfriend, especially when you go off and decide not to listen to the most important part! But, I guess you've grown on me, and I can't stay mad at you…too much. So, why don't you look to your left, Naru-kun?"

The Uzumaki obeyed mutely and his eyes widened. "Wha...what the hell?" he softly murmured as he glanced at an obscene amount of flowers and letters with his name on them. His eyes watered for a bit and a strange feeling tightly gripped his chest.

Naruto quietly stammered, shaking his head a bit. It was too much, too soon. He didn't feel worthy of this, because he didn't do anything. Hell, he lost, and he should be dead. What the hell was happening? Was this a dream? He pinched himself and muttered, "Wh…how…why?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, dummy! You're the talk of the village! Everyone's buzzing about how you beat the Gobi all he way back to Iwa! Everyone could see you summon the toad boss and blast it to kingdom come!"

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, "B-but…" he stammered, overwhelmed. He shook his head in denial. That wasn't how it played out! Sure, he and Gaara gave Han hell, but the older Jinchuuriki won, and he was about to kill them both! How did they...?

He shook his head again and quickly replied, "But …"

Ino was about to comment when a sharp and icy feminine voice cut in. "But nothing, kid. You shouldn't be arguing with the facts, especially when spoken by such a bright and strong young woman and shouldn't be moving at all! Neither should you, Ino!"

"G-Godaime-sama!" Ino spluttered fearfully and whirled around. Naruto followed her with his eyes and gulped unconsciously at the very grim and angry looking woman whom stood with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

Naruto felt his cheeks burn up and some indignation rise when she spoke next. "Shizune is waiting outside for you, Ino. If you're done making out with my other patient, perhaps you should go to your treatment...and tie up your gown, young lady! There are some parts a woman only shares with her lovers! Don't go giving every guy you pass a free peep show!"

Ino squawked and blushed prettily as she ducked out of the room while holding the back of her gown, too scared to talk back or explain what really happened and too mortified to imagine how much Naruto now saw of her.

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth gaped at what he saw. At first, he was a bit upset she ruined the moment, but now he was just a bit fazed. The woman didn't seem bothered and she waited patiently for Ino to leave the room before she shut the door behind the genin. "Pick up your chin and stop staring into space, Naruto. That's the least of the naked flesh you'll see on a woman's body, so don't gawk so much. Anyway, it's good to see you're awake. We have much to talk about, but first, let me examine you…"

She stepped into his personal space, her hands glowing in green as she weaved over his upper body, not touching him physically, though her chakra invaded his body, replacing ache with soothing warmth. He was still a bit mesmerized by the vision of Ino's back and butt but Tsunade's cough pulled him back into attention. "You know, you did quite a number on yourself there, kid. You poisoned yourself with the Kyuubi's youki while exerting far too much pressure and damage on your body. You nearly did die…"

Naruto shut his eyes. "I know…and I had to...I couldn't let him destroy the village," he admitted a bit regretfully, "b-but he didn't die, despite all of mine and Gaara's efforts...I didn't win, Tsunade-sama! I should've died...but-but somehow, I'm alive. Who saved me?"

Tsunade sat down on a chair next to him, and that was when he noticed how spent and tired the elder woman looked. She must have been working tirelessly to heal patients and run a village and here he was whining and questioning her. He bit his lower lip and felt shame fill him. He kept on forgetting himself, and he had to grow up already. He was thirteen; he couldn't afford to keep on acting like a damned kid without regards to the rules…and with arrogance to boot!

She chuckled in a tender manner. "You're just like her," she muttered under her breath fondly and shook her head lightly. Naruto guessed who she was talking about but decided recalling memories would have to wait. "You always talk before you think…"

The last Senju heaved a sigh. "We don't for sure who saved you two, Naruto. We have our suspicions, but you needn't worry yourself over that at the moment. Only you and Gaara know the truth of what happened in that battle, and for all intents and purposes, you are going to claim victory over the Gobi, yourself..."

He couldn't help a frustrated question that kept on plaguing him. "B-but why?"

She snorted at him, her face scrunching up with obvious distaste. "In case you haven't noticed, kid, we just got invaded by Iwa, and even though we won we suffered losses, we've just lost our edge as being the one untouched hidden village. We've never been invaded like this, and if we want to keep Kumo and Kiri at bay, we need a symbol to put the fear of the vengeful kami in them..."

His eyes widened and his heartbeat started racing. He had always dreamed to gain acknowledgement, but now that it was attained, the price tag, he realized, was quite steep. On the other hand, his fear morphed into elation as his lips twisted in a satisfied grin nonetheless, and it felt good, despite the associated problems. "I'll make you proud, Tsunade-sama. I'll live up to it! I promise!"

She ruefully smiled at him. "I'm sure you will, kid. In fact, it isn't official, yet, but you've proven yourself in my eyes, and I plan on making you one of my chuunin as soon as you're discharged. But, before you let your head swell, don't forget it's more than glory and adventure!"

Naruto's grin threatened to split his face as he absently nodded. He couldn't help that he was happy. He had been working so hard to grow, to change and become worthy of his headband for the last couple of months, and now that he knew was making actual headway in the right direction, it gave him hope. He couldn't wait to tell Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Ino, too!

The door slipped open and Kakashi walked into the room, and he was about to step out when he saw Tsunade, but she stopped him when she motioned him to enter. "I've got more rounds, so if you don't mind, you can keep Naruto company…at least until his pretty little girlfriend comes back..." she teased him, smirking at his blush and Kakashi's chuckle.

His sensei bowed before the Godaime left the room and shut the door behind her. Kakashi sat beside Naruto and, unlike his earlier visitors, seemed more grim and solemn. Naruto factored a guess as to why he was here; to give him bad news. Kakashi was closest to him except for...except for...

Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to chase away the thought which now forcefully seized him. His breathing quickened a bit and he sat up. "Kakashi-sensei…you…are you okay?" he quietly asked.

The Sharingan wielder sighed heavily.

"You know why I'm here." It was a statement, not a question, and all the earlier euphoria exploded into shards of razor sharp fear and nervousness that cut into his soul.

"Who…?"

"Many chuunin and jounin died in battle, but of the people you know well amongst your peers, the only one who died was Inuzuka Kiba. He was cut down by the enemy while protecting the hospital with Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata..."

Naruto bit his lower lip and averted his gaze. Out of his peers, Kiba was someone he could relate to on some primal level. They were both protective of their friends and family and both were loud, forward and liked to speak their minds. Damn, he was going to miss his jokes and antics. It hurt, but not as much as he thought it would. His bonds with Kiba were strong, but they didn't run too deep; not nearly as deep as his bonds with Ino, Shikamaru or Hinata, who were his closer friends.

Kakashi then put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I want you to know I'm proud of you, Naruto. You performed well in the exams and fought tooth and nail for your village against impossible odds and even befriend…well, more like allied yourself with a sworn enemy. I'm sure that..."

Naruto's heart grew heavy. Kakashi's words were touching, but he knew that, while they rang true, they were a stalling gesture. Someone close to him had died, and it was as plain as day, now.

"…he would be proud of you as well. You were his favorite pupil and I think something like his little brother or son..." Kakashi neutrally revealed before falling silent, obviously waiting for Naruto to melt down.

It was tempting to cry, to wail, to scream and curse everything and everyone, but he could not. All he felt was numbing, paralyzing emptiness spreading through him. He was furious with himself because he couldn't cry, and even though he promised himself he'd never cry again, for Iruka-sensei, he should've been able to shed a tear!

"Don't be upset, Naruto," Kakashi sagely intoned and lightly massaged his shoulder. "I find that the funny thing about tears is that they come naturally when you least expect it. They're rebellious things; they don't appear on command. We each grieve in our own way, but as long as you keep him in your mind and heart, he'll keep on living through you, and he won't fade away."

Naruto felt tension compress his chest and he nodded while gulping. His eyes began stinging and he sniffed as his breathing shuddered. "However, you should be proud of him, because reports say he sacrificed himself to protect retreating genin and civilians…He loved you kids. Heh, he even threatened to hurt me if I didn't treat you well..."

Naruto shut his eyes, one tear falling from his left eye. "He was the best…and he's the first person who really acknowledged me and I…I'll miss him. But, like you said…" he said more firmly and spoke a bit more passionately. "I won't ever forget him. I'll honor him by protecting the village and kids he loved…on that, I promise!"

Kakashi 'eye-smiled' at him and ruffled his hair. "That's the spirit, Naruto," he then absently spoke, though an edge of knowing laced his words. "You know what? I think I'll leave you to rest and recover. I'll come back and visit you later, as I'm sure there's a lot you want to talk about." He got up before walking toward the door.

He paused at the threshold and turned his gaze to Naruto that looked back at him with slight confusion. He wasn't tired. "Oh, and congratulations on your promotion, Naruto. You deserve it..."

With that, he left, and the door clicked shut. The blond was left in the suffocating silence when a thought dawned upon him. He made the rank of Chuunin, just like Iruka, but Iruka would only remain a Chuunin forever. He'd never get his chance to become a Jounin. He'd never get to see him as Hokage. He'd never share ramen with him or encourage him when he was down ever again.

Then everything piled up and he broke and for the first time since he remembered, he cried in earnest for missed opportunities and the brother/father figure he would never see again.

**

* * *

(Clearing beside the memorial stone, training ground three, later that same afternoon)**

Lee gritted his teeth for the umpteenth time as he once more screwed up his practice kata. He couldn't help it; he just couldn't concentrate on his training, anymore. It had been two long days since he and Tenten had committed a dreadful mistake and unforgivable sin.

They hadn't talked about it, except one brief agreement: they had to come clean about what they did. Yet, they both kept on stalling, and whenever they were together, they avoided one another, since the excess baggage of their shared secret was too much to handle.

"It's no use, Lee," Tenten's voice called out to him from her vantage point on a tree branch above him. He tensed at the raw frustration and pain in her next words. "I can't get him…get what we did out of my mind. I don't know what to do, anymore!"

The green-clad ninja inhaled deeply. "We made a mistake, and we must accept it, Tenten! It's...it's our fault he's dead and we have to confess and accept responsibility for our actions. I...I'm sure T-Tsunade-sama might understand, since we're genin, and it was an honest mistake..."

Tenten dropped in front of him, glaring at him angrily. "No, she won't! We violated _her_ direct orders to avoid combat zones. We jumped the gun like a couple of idiots and botched an ambush meant for the enemy, and the worst is that we killed a highly valued chuunin instructor. We stole him from generations of kids..."

The familiar knot in his chest returned at her words and, with it, the uncomfortable feeling that had haunted his sleep and waking hours ever since that moment. The crushing weight of his stupidity and mistake forced him to avert his eyes from his teammate's desperate, searching gaze. "Come on, Tenten. It's our duty. We have talked about this before…"

Her eyes watered and she pointed at him accusingly, apparently days of pent up fear and frustration finally exploding. "I've worked all my life to become a kunoichi! I've struggled endlessly to make something out of myself and now...now, I'm fucked! This is your entire fault, Lee! I told you we had to evacuate! I told you!"

"Tenten..." he stammered, having never seen his teammate cry, nor see her so furious and scared. She lunged and fisted her hands in his jumpsuit and shook him, tears falling from her eyes. His eyes stung and he felt immensely inadequate and ashamed as she started crying.

Her struggling weakened and she ended up sobbing against him while cursing harshly. "Damn it! Damn it all! All I ever wanted was to be a kunoichi like Tsunade-sama…to be someone…to be more than just a no-name war orphan, and now…now, I…"

Lee's guilt returned with a vengeance, so a horrible suggestion started forming in his mind. "Tenten, maybe we should...maybe we should just keep it between us…" he piped up in a small tone.

The kunoichi paused her crying and slowly looked up at him, searching his eyes with big, moist orbs of brown. "Nobody knows the truth but us, and we have not told anyone. I know it's...but, if it comes out, our careers will be in jeopardy and…we might even complicate things for Gai-sensei…"

Lee felt his heart breaking at the fear mingled with relief in those chocolate eyes. It was obvious such thoughts had not just crossed his mind at his weakest moments. It was the lowest form of treachery in Konoha, and there were consequences for mistakes, but they paled in the face of hiding the truth and lying to the Hokage...but it would be so easy to.

"It wouldn't be lying…" Tenten agreed in a meek voice. "It's just…withholding the full truth…"

Lee didn't feel any better with the alternative description but swallowed the bitter pill, though it broke many of his own beliefs and morals, but for Tenten, his precious friend and the only person beside Gai that stuck with him through thick and thin, he would break his own heart and code. For her, he would dabble in sin.

They broke apart and started to make their way back toward Konoha proper when they caught sight of a single figure kneeling in front of the newest memorial stone. He wore a pair of long black pants and an orange T-shirt, so he was apparently off duty.

It, like the other stones of old, was rectangular and had names carved into it. This new stone had been erected yesterday during the funeral service for the heroes of the invasion who laid down their lives to defend Konoha.

Lee's eyes squinted. "Is that...?"

"It's Naruto…" Tenten quietly reaffirmed.

The Uzumaki stood up once they breached the clearing and turned his gaze upon them. While he hadn't originally intended to disturb the blond, now that he was spotted, courtesy imposed that they, at the very least, greet him.

Naruto didn't turn towards them, but he did lift his arm in a greeting gesture. When they got close enough, he spoke in a somewhat subdued manner. "Lee, Tenten. I'm glad you two are all right…It's still hard to believe that all these ninja were alive yesterday...and now, they're gone."

Lee nodded solemnly and stole a glance at Tenten who stiffened a bit. "Yes, it's always horrible when comrades are lost and lives are cut short, Naruto."

Naruto simply nodded. "Yeah, Iruka-sensei was like a father to me, so to see his name on this stone is unbelievable and hard to digest. You know, he promised he'd celebrate with me once the exams were over…but that's neither here nor there."

Lee felt his heart tighten and felt Tenten's grip on his forearm constrict like a serpent. Naruto spoke in a casual manner, but his tone was muted and his eyes gleamed with the sadness his voice lacked. He seemed rather controlled for a ninja of his famed rowdiness.

The three were silent for a while and Lee felt increasingly uncomfortable and ready to leave before Naruto beat him to the punch and spoke up. "Look, I've wanted to talk to you two for a while now. I've been thinking about a lot of things, one of them is how I've treated you two..."

"Naruto, that doesn't…" Tenten protested, obviously not feeling well with the Jinchuuriki apologizing, considering her own guilt for what they had taken from him.

"It does matter," he protested firmly with a tone of finality. He turned around and looked at the two genin with a serious look. "I'm not a kid, anymore, and I shouldn't treat my comrades like dirt. I don't want to be that person who looks down on others and arrogantly thinks he knows best."

His voice tensed and he averted his gaze. Was that shame? "I'm...sorry for all the grief I gave you, Lee. I said I didn't want you to die, because I was still carrying the fears and regrets of getting Sasuke killed and was projecting my own disappointment in myself on you. But you're not me, and I'm not you, so I shouldn't have shoved that baggage on you. If I think about it, I wasn't helping you by putting you down. In fact, I was only making things worse.

"I wanna open a new page with you guys," he seriously finished and offered his hand to Lee. "I don't know what the future holds, but I fear it isn't going to get me to the destination I want. So, let's just forget about it and explore it and see where it takes us, okay?"

Lee felt a crushing weight settle on his shoulders. He couldn't look at Naruto as a horrible remorse exploded within him. This was what he wanted for months—for Naruto to admit he was being a jackass and out of line, but now, after proving Naruto's initial judgment was correct and his complacent and missing skill set bringing about Iruka's death, it was a bittersweet moment.

Tenten nudged him and he noticed Naruto's blue eyes were questioningly gazing at him. Lee started a bit, his eyes widening as he shook his hand. "Thank you, Naruto. I appreciate your candor." He honestly spoke.

A bit of a small grin fixed itself upon the blond's visage and followed suit with Tenten. "Kakashi-sensei may have taught me to look 'underneath the underneath,' but it was actually Iruka-sensei who taught me to always accept the people around me and look beyond my own beliefs before judging them. It seems I've forgotten his lessons for the longest time, and for that, I'm sorry, and I won't disappoint him by being an arrogant bastard like that. I promise."

A popping sound cut their chat short when a very unhappy and angry looking Shizune appeared in the clearing in her hospital attire. "Naruto, Tsunade-sama said you could leave the hospital so you could get dressed and then go straight to her office. You shouldn't be wandering around until you're fully recovered!"

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, blushing a bit and looking a bit fearful. "Hehe…I'm sorry, Shizune-san, but I just wanted to catch a quick word with Iruka-sensei...dattebayo. I'll just go now!"

The medic nin glared at him before he took off running. Shizune shook her head and muttered something along the lines of, "That cheeky little brat, always making us worry." She felt two more presences, turned to the other two genin and smiled at them. "It's good to see you two are doing well." She then vanished in a burst of speed accompanied by swirling leaves.

Lee and Tenten shared a look as they were left alone. It wasn't enough that they now shared a tainted pact of secrecy, but they were now getting rewarded for it. Somewhere out there, fate was taunting them with a carrot and the question wasn't _if_, but _when_ the stick would appear and bash in their heads.

**

* * *

(Hokage's office, Thirty minutes later)**

Senju Tsunade was not a patient woman on a normal day, and she definitely wasn't patient when she had a pile of paperwork that was two feet tall to deal with and Kami knows how many meetings to attend. "Kakashi, I thought you said your tardiness didn't rub off on him..."

The copy-nin chuckled a bit nervously and rubbed the back of his head, making her eyes narrow dangerously. "He's never been this late before, Tsunade-sama…and I'm sure he has a reason." He trailed off and glanced at the door with hollow hope.

Jiraiya, the third occupant of the room, contritely chuckled, effectively diffusing her ire. "Lighten up, Tsunade. The kid's just been discharged from the hospital, so cut him some slack. I bet he's catching up with his little friends or maybe eating some real food."

The last Senju exhaled through her nose and, moments before she lost her patience, the door hurriedly opened up and one Uzumaki Naruto came rushing in. He was a bit winded and sheepish looking as he saluted at her and apologized for his tardiness. "I'm sorry I'm late, Tsunade-sama...I visited someone and lost track of time."

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya shot Kakashi a dirty glare and the copy-nin seemed to slightly fold into himself. But, she couldn't stay too mad at the last Uzumaki, because his grin was infectious, and, if his eyes were violet, she would've sworn it was Kushina looking at her with those mischievous eyes.

She dismissively waved her hand and shook her head. "Whatever. Just don't let it happen again, you little brat." Her voice belied more weariness than anger. "Now, sit down before I decide to rescind your promotion."

He quickly bolted into the seat, actually believing the empty threat, which elicited a smirk from the slug-summoning kunoichi. "Naruto, I wanted to explain some things to you, namely the ramifications of your Jinchuuriki and father's identity being revealed publically by Iwa."

Naruto seemed to sit up in his seat a marginal amount, his flinch visible on the first and some excitement filling him on the second one. But, curiously enough, he didn't explode with questions and was rather raptly listening for her judgment. _"Looks like there's some of Minato inside of you, after all, Naruto..."_

"Well, the Jounin already knew you were a Jinchuuriki and accepted you mostly, and the Chuunin and Genin would've been a problem, but now that you're the 'hero of the eastern sector' who defeated the Gobi no Irukauma, they've seem to lose their fear of you. You're way too useful to be harmed."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at that and he couldn't help a light bitterness that laced his words. "Well, ain't that just peachy? They ignore me half my life, wish for my death, and now, I'm too valuable to kill? I guess I shouldn't be surprised by now…though I…"

Jiraiya glared at him and cut into his words. "Stop complaining, you idiot. You should be thankful you're getting a chance. You should know people who hold prejudices don't change easily, so stop whining about it and look as it as an opportunity."

Kakashi nodded sagely at him. "We've talked about this before, Naruto. Life isn't fair, and people aren't very good at changing their views. I thought it would actually give you some hope and motivation to try even harder…"

Naruto sighed in his hands. "You didn't let me finish…I was going to say that guys are right and I am happy things are changing. Usually, it would give me hope that my dreams and ambitions are realistic, but...I-I just can't be happy and perky right now…not without Iruka-sensei. I only learned he died today, and it's too fresh...I'm sorry. I just don't feel like being excited or boisterous right now."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed a fraction and she felt a sliver of sympathy for the boy. "Understandable; however, I must stress the danger you're in. The Kyuubi's power is feared throughout the continent even more so than that of the other Bijuu, but more than the fox, your father's legacy inspired horror and fear throughout the other nations."

Naruto's eyes dimmed a bit but he spoke with resignation and understanding that was beyond his years. "So, what you're trying to say is...you're going to send me away to somewhere safe where I can train and become the weapon I should be...?"

Tsunade rubbed her chin. "You'd think that, wouldn't you? No, that's exactly what our enemies are expecting me to do and I don't play to anyone's fiddle, Naruto. I'm going to exploit your abilities just like any other chuunin, but with one exception; Kakashi and, at times, Yamato will shadow and at times lead you on higher level missions. Kakashi's mere presence will scare away most assassins and those that are brave enough will find it hard to deal with the both of you and Yamato to boot, at times."

Naruto seemed delightfully surprised by the way his eyes widened and he grinned. "Bear in mind that these measures are temporary. While you're here, Kakashi will continue training you as Jiraiya has to leave Konoha on an extended spying mission to gather information on our enemies and prepare us for war. When he returns, you will be leaving with him to train under his sole tutelage, just like your father did before you."

His eyes widened some at the implications but he nodded before grinning faintly. "That's great, and I thank you for giving me a chance! I won't disappoint you all. I promise!"

Jiraiya sighed and snorted as he shook his head as he murmured to himself. "Stupid kid, how many times have I told you not to make such presumptuous promises?"

Naruto glared at his godfather, much to Tsunade's amusement, who would've loved to spend time with the blond and her old teammate, but alas, she had much work to do. "Kakashi, why don't you and Naruto go catch up a bit? Jiraiya and I have to talk before he leaves..."

Naruto seemed a bit startled and suddenly stood up and seemed desperate, almost rushing toward his godfather, despite the formal setting. Months ago he might've actually done just that, but he seemed to have matured some and held back, and instead, he settled for pleading with his eyes. "W-wait! You're leaving already, Ero-kyoufu? B-but, I need to talk to you before you go! I have something important to ask you!"

Jiraiya glimpsed at Tsunade in a questioning manner and the Senju lightly gnarled her teeth. "Fine! Jiraiya, go deal with whatever has Naruto so flustered, but you march your ass back here as soon as you're done. If I hear you've been peeping in the onsen instead of reporting to me...there will be hell to pay!"

The blond practically dragged Jiraiya out of the room the moment he got approval, and Kakashi chuckled softly as he bowed his head to his Hokage. "I suppose I should go make sure they don't get into trouble, Tsunade-sama..."

She nodded distractedly and sighed as the door shut behind the copy-nin. _"That kid…he seems to draw all the people around him with his spirit and antics, just like his parents. Tch, Minato…Kushina, your little squirt is going to be grand some day. But, you two already knew that he'd be the future of Konoha, didn't you? Tch, I promise I'll look after him as much as I can and warm this seat for him until he's ready. It's the least I can do after I failed to help you two on that horrible night and be there for Konoha during my shameful exile…"_

**

* * *

(At the same time, Hotpot restaurant in the mercantile district)**

Shikamaru marginally frowned as he scanned the people around him. The Jounin sensei had all but coaxed their teams to come to celebrate surviving the invasion. They all sat beside a long rectangular table which was now covered with various hotpots of seafood, fried vegetables and meat that carried a most enticing aroma.

Sadly, nobody had touched the food, and not even Chouji! Instead, each genin was reassuring him or herself that the others were alive. There was also a thundering silence and vacancies around the table, especially in one empty chair; the chair where Inuzuka Kiba would have occupied, had he survived.

The Nara toyed with the drinking saucer in front of him. Their sensei all told them it was tradition for anyone who survived war to drink something bitter to wash it all away. It was to celebrate the dead and to embark upon the future cleansed by the powerful beverage.

Shikamaru bit his lower lip. After Kiba was mowed down for his impetuous behavior, the four of them—Hinata, Neji, Ino and himself—had held off in the lobby through sheer tenacity and desperation and were fortunate enough the Jounin 'Yamato' had saved them from certain death.

He knew he would never be the same again. There was darkness inside of him now; a cold blooded imprint on him that came from seeing the vacant eyes of a friend devoid of life. He had seen a similar shadowed taint in his other genin. Was this what Naruto carried with him for months, now? He felt his respect for the blond grow; to carry such a burden for all this time and grow and change, despite the ache.

The moment the battle had ended, he had expected to feel relief and hope. Regrettably, all he felt was bottomless emptiness and a crushing sadness. They had all huddled together in the shelters, and Hinata had cried silently for Kiba while Neji consoled her quietly. Shikamaru, however, was worried for Ino, who he later learned had lagged behind and was ultimately betrayed and almost killed by that psychotic tramp, Sakura.

Chouji had had it easy in comparison and didn't seem as jaded and changed as the rest of them. His best friend was lucky; all he did was evacuate early and help shepherd and manage the civilians in the shelters. Though, he supposed having the shelters collapse and have to help evacuate people was difficult, too.

He didn't know what happened to Shino, Lee or Tenten, but they had obviously been through trauma on their own. It was the gleam in their eyes; it was different compared to several days ago. He didn't know why, but he felt an odd sort of comradeship with everyone, and he felt that it was a bond between warriors and survivors.

Whatever happened in the past—all the little rivalries and arguments—meant little to nothing, as of late. It seemed that everyone agreed to that, since even Neji and Lee, whom had been at odds for quite the while now, seemed to have buried the hatchet…or at least act amicably with one another as they were seated next to one another and hadn't argued and even appeared at ease.

Asuma finally broke the silence and lifted his saucer of sake. "To our fallen comrades, may their memories live forever."

Everyone repeated the toast in a murmur and Kurenai pitched in next. "To victory against all odds, may it bring us together and make us all stronger."

Before everyone could drink, Hinata and Ino shared a quick whisper before they nudged Neji whom composedly spoke up. "If all of us are gathered here to celebrate, shouldn't Naruto and Kakashi be here as well?"

Shikamaru had found that odd, but assumed Naruto was still hospitalized. The word on the street was that he had fought another Jinchuuriki—a Jounin, no less—and won. He assumed there was more to that story, but he didn't mind, because Naruto deserved some credit, and he had no doubt that if anyone could hold off a monster from Iwa and save Konoha, it was his tenacious and relentless friend.

"You are correct, of course, Neji-kun," Gai-sensei answered for him, "but Kakashi sent me one of his summoned familiars, relaying that Naruto has some business to settle with Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama. He will probably be unable to join us."

That seemed to raise curious glances around the table. There was a wild rumor mill around Naruto, lately. The fact the Iwa kunoichi had recognized him as the son of the Yondaime had sent shockwaves through Konoha, and the revelation of him containing the Kyuubi and could control its power to a degree hadn't helped the buzz around him, either.

"It doesn't feel right to celebrate without him," Shikamaru uttered in a low voice, to which most of the genin around the table nodded. "He's part of the crowd, and he did play a big part in our victory, if there's any truth to the rumors..."

"Naru-kun should definitely be here!" Ino stated passionately, and some people around the table chuckled at that.

Hinata surprisingly supplied a reasonable compromise. "We've already ordered all the food, and it would be an insult to them and this establishment to let it go to waste. Perhaps, we can go visit Naruto-kun tomorrow and celebrate with him. Besides, I'm not sure he'd want company now, all things considered…"

There was a solemn silence at the hint regarding Iruka's ultimate death. "Hinata-san is correct. Let us make most of the opportunity while the food is still hot," Lee spoke up to fill the pregnant pause, and Shikamaru noticed Neji glance at him rather skeptically at how eager the bushy-browed shinobi was to change the subject.

"All right, then, let's chow down!" Chouji declared, obviously salivating at all of the food. The tension and gloominess seemed to ebb away as they all drank the warm, bitter alcohol.

Shikamaru smiled a bit once he managed to overcome the pungent taste's initial wallop and he even chuckled a bit at how Ino and Hinata seemed to blanch and cough hard, a smirk finding its way to his lips.

Things weren't perfect; they weren't all buddy-buddy, but it was a start, and it seemed like the bonds between them would slowly recover. It gave the Nara heir hope, for he knew his father's words from before his genin test held true: as long as Konoha stood as one, they were legion, and they could overcome everything.

**

* * *

(Twenty minutes later, Naruto's apartment, Konoha civil district)**

Jiraiya heaved a slow sigh as he sat down at his godson's table, Kakashi sitting across of him. The apartment had seen better days, but, considering how busy Naruto had been lately, it was no surprise his living quarters had been neglected…not to mention, the damage the building had taken had thrown things into disarray.

"Do you have any idea what's up with him?" Jiraiya quietly quipped as he heard his godson rummaging through his room in a frantic pace.

Kakashi shrugged. "Well, Naruto doesn't get this flustered most of the time. I assume he has something to ask you that regards Minato or Kushina, since that's how he acts when he asks me to tell him stories, or when he asks for help on learning one of his mother's ninjutsu."

The toad sennin quirked his brow at that when he watched Naruto rush back into the room with a large scroll in his hand. _"Oh? That's curious; perhaps he'll ask me about his mother as he hasn't asked me about Kushina before. He usually asks me about Minato..."_

The boy started talking, but nothing that he said made any sense. "Ero-Kyoufu, my mother left me a letter in case she and dad didn't survive. She said that when I felt the time was right, I should talk to you and ask about my inheritance. She said she told you there was a good chance she'd die in labor and that she left you with the knowledge of the Uzumaki and…"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed in intrigue. _"What did that woman do? She never confided with me about her medical situation…and she sure as hell didn't...leave me with anything." _His eyes widened, and before Naruto could react, he snatched the scroll and unfurled it.

"Kakashi, restrain him. I have to check something..." Jiraiya calmly commanded as his eyes examined the scroll, immediately recognizing Kushina's handwriting. He heard Naruto complain, curse and struggle as the copy-ninja obeyed him, albeit reluctantly.

He examined the neat kanji and noticed that some of the characters were written in a different ink, their shade a bit darker. "What did you do, Kushina?" he murmured to himself, aloud, and brought the scroll closer to his nose and sniffed. _"As I thought, these characters are written in blood...but then..."_

Jiraiya dropped the scroll, unfurling it further and noticing the pattern only existed in the first passage that was directed at Naruto himself. _"She obviously wanted me to see the pattern, and that means that she knew what needed to be done…and that it was my responsibility to do it. Damn it, Kushina, your son is going to kill me!"_

He rummaged through his coat and removed a calligraphy brush. He ignored Naruto's confused eyes and slightly opened mouth before he suddenly sent chakra through his thumb and wounded Naruto's hand.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Naruto heatedly asked and the Sage felt a twinge of remorse fill him for he knew Naruto wouldn't understand…at first. Hell, Kakashi looked just as shocked and confused as Jiraiya suddenly poked Naruto's wound with his brush, dabbing the fabric in the crimson liquid.

Naruto was pleading, his struggling getting a bit more desperate as Jiraiya's brush hovered over the scroll. "No, please, Jiraiya-sensei…that's the only thing I have left. PLEASE!"

Jiraiya traced the pattern she left for him that he could already see in his mind's eye with the blood of Kushina's son. He then made several hand seals and his fingertips glowed in faint light before he slapped his hand against the seal now traced with Naruto's blood. _"Patience, Naruto..."_

A cloud of smoke exploded from the center of a seal, and soon after, two booklets and a scroll above them appeared from within the very well-hidden storage seal Kushina left behind. Whatever was contained within must've been very valuable to her as she protected it with blood seals.

He watched Naruto calm down visibly and smiled a bit. "Calm down, Naruto. Your mother left a storage seal hidden within her message to you. I have never talked to your mother about her medical condition, nor did she leave me anything for you. Obviously, she wanted you to ask me for just this purpose, so I would unseal this...for you..."

Naruto glared at him but didn't shout or whine. More readily, he heavily sighed. "You could've just told me! You didn't have to scare me half to death!"

"Where's the fun in that? You should've seen the look on your face!" Jiraiya jovially boomed and even Kakashi let loose a slight chuckle as he let go of Naruto. He watched as Naruto mock sulked before he moved to snatch the booklets, only to be stopped by Jiraiya.

"I'll read it aloud as there might be something important in there. I won't hold out on you, Naruto, though you can sit by me if you don't trust me..." Jiraiya offered, but Naruto didn't budge, looking a bit miffed at the insinuation.

He turned to the copy-nin before he flipped open the first booklet. "Kakashi, could you make us all some tea while we're at it? I have a feeling this is going to be...difficult."

He coughed into his hand and unfurled the scroll and started reading aloud.

_"Dearest Naruto (and Kakashi and Jiraiya who are obviously there with you):_

_I'm sorry I had to deceive you all, but I'm afraid the information I'm about to share with you all was so top secret I could not take the risk it would fall into enemy hands. _

_The truth is the ninjutsu and taijutsu portions of my scroll were no heirlooms from my family or my home village of Uzushiogakure no Sato. What I left there was an abstract of my own ninjutsu and taijutsu styles which I've learned and developed over the years. _

_Now, what you must understand is that the Uzumaki clan were not feared or destroyed by Iwa due to our ninjutsu or ties with Konohagakure, though we do share blood ties and a common ancestry with the Senju clan._

_We are, and always have been, known for three traits. First we are fuuinjutsu specialists of unparalleled skill and knowledge. Second, we are known for our longevity and chakra capacity and the last, secret trait very few knew of was that a select few of our clansmen have developed a very unique kekkei genkai which is similar to the Bijuu suppression abilities of the Senju clan: the ability to restrain/contain bijuu with chakra chains._

_The reason Iwa wanted us destroyed, and the reason Kiri and they collaborated to eradicate our clan, was because they discovered our bloodline trait, and it threatened the pact of five's balance of Bijuu. Our village was not located near Iwa, like I was once told you; I lied to you to prevent you from seeking out the ruins of our home, Naruto._

_Our village actually existed on a small isle north of what is known as Nami no Kuni. It was close enough that Konoha was supposed to protect us. Because Senju Hashirama and my great-grandfather, Uzumaki Kazuya, forged a secret pact after the betrayal of Uchiha Madara, one of the Uzumaki out of every generation who manifested our kekkei genkai was conscripted to act as a barrier or protection, should the Kyuubi or another Bijuu ever attack the village._

_So, my father didn't send me to Konohagakure to protect me from the massacres, but he sent me to fulfill the pact and take the place of my dying great-aunt, Uzumaki Mito, who had helped she Shodaime Hokage defeat the Kyuubi and Uchiha Madara and later married him. That noted, now you know that you and Tsunade are actually related, and I know we share one hell of a temper! Konoha couldn't protect us because Kiri and Iwa attacked while Konoha was busy holding off Suna...and our entire clan was murdered._

_I meant every word in my earlier words about my medical condition and gambling my life while putting my faith in you. I most likely didn't survive delivering you into this world. But, I have no regrets, except that I have to lie to everyone, and especially your father, who's so happy about us becoming a family together._

_Kakashi, Jiraiya, I leave this burden of knowledge with you. I assume Naruto has—or will develop my ability to use the chakra chains in some capacity, so I ask you to protect him and help him assume his responsibility to protect himself and our home. Therefore, besides my knowledge that you've already received in the original scroll, I leave you the true heirloom of the Uzumaki._

_I leave you all my family fuuinjutsu, the same secret seals I taught only Minato when we got engaged in the brown booklet. Please, teach my son the art of his ancestors and his father so he may carry our legacy onwards._

_I've also left you a booklet with all what I know and remember about my family's true history and a map of our own home, so, one day, you may travel there and seek the ruins of our home. I have also left you with pictures of me and Minato, as well as my family recipes that you may pass on to your wife and children one day._

_Live well, stand proud, and know that your mother will always love you, my precious Naruto._

_I'll always be watching you and supporting you from beyond._

_Your loving mother,_

_Uzumaki Kushina…"_

Jiraiya found that, by the time he was done he felt a bit touched by the love in Kushina's last letter and felt humbled by the responsibility handed to him with the secret knowledge of the Uzumaki and Senju's pasts.

Naruto was holding back from crying, it would seem. He was a strong kid, and Kushina and Minato would've been proud of him without a doubt. He smiled at the kid and ruffled his hair. "Naruto, I'm sure wherever Kushina is, she and Minato are happy of how you turned out."

He ruffled his pupil's hair again and glanced at Kakashi, who seemed uncommonly somber and sad. He and Kushina had been close near the end; she was some sort of surrogate-sister which complimented Minato's big brother figure.

They all sat in some reverent silence for a couple of minutes, silently drinking tea. Then Jiraiya stood up. "Kakashi, you start teaching him fuuinjutsu while I'm gone. When I come back, I will take over and help him fulfill Kushina's wishes."

Kakashi nodded and saluted. "I'll take care of Naruto, so don't worry. You keep safe, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya bellowed. "Don't worry, squirt. I'm far too stubborn to die just quite yet." He said dismissively before he exhaled a bit sharply as Naruto suddenly lunged and hugged him. He felt strange, and it was probably the whole emotional atmosphere. He coughed and smirked.

"Now, now, Naruto, keep your love for your pretty little Yamanaka girlfriend! Don't get all mushy on me, you hear? Now, I'm counting on you to get super strong by the time I get back and oversee your training. You take care and stay safe, kiddo. I'll be back before you know it, yes?"

Naruto grinned happily and saluted as he pulled back. "I will, Ero-Kyoufu! I won't disappoint you! I'll get super strong, so you can train me, and once we're done, you can brag about training two Hokage!"

Jiraiya smirked and turned around while lifting one arm in a parting gesture. "We'll see about that! Sayonara, kiddos!"

With that he vanished in a burst of speed, racing toward the Hokage office. _"I have to report this to Tsunade, since this changes many things. Heh, it looks like I might have to stick around for a couple of more days after all. I might as well stay for the meeting in two days and in the meantime borrow that seal booklet as it may hold the answer for stabilizing the Ichibi's seal. Regardless, I'm pretty sure Tsunade will be thrilled to know she has a blood relative in the world after all."_

He moaned as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop. It was going to be even harder to fulfill his mission with the knowledge of the burden Kushina asked of him (when and if Tsunade allowed him to embark on his journey), on top of his own promise to Minato to take care of his godson, should he and Kushina be unable to.

But, he was Konoha's 'wild man' and 'toad sage.' He would not fail the expectations of the village. He'd fulfill his duty and secure his home, and once that was out of the way, he'd turn that kid into a force to be reckoned with, because damn it, training two Hokage sounded mighty fine when Naruto put it like that!

**

* * *

(Two days later, somewhere in Nami no Kuni) **

Haruno Sakura was tired; she had traveled hard and fast and fled like a bat out of hell from Hi no Kuni. She imagined the hunter-nin would be too busy to seek a small-fry like her, but that didn't mean Danzou's agents were not on her track.

She decided to stop at Nami no Kuni and exploit her past relations with Tazuna to get some assistance and rations before she headed for her ultimate destination: Mizu no Kuni. If there was one place nobody from Konoha would dare embark, it was that country.

Part of Konoha's status quo was to avoid the Mizu no Kuni entirely. It was the last place anyone would look for her because it was a huge gamble on her part. Kiri-ninja were notoriously xenophobic.

She trudged through the streets of the former impoverished nation, covered in a heavy cloak that concealed all but her piercing green eyes. She slipped through the streets, her mind reeling with the injustice of her life.

Even Nami no Kuni was evolving, changing for the better. Konohagakure had repelled the worst attack on it since the betrayal of Uchiha Madara and, of course, the center of it all was that crimson-eyed son of a bitch, Naruto, the 'Gobi Vanquisher,' as he was called.

_"I can't believe that monster is the son of the Yondaime Hokage. It wasn't enough he was privileged and favored unjustly by manipulating all the ninja around him with his dark powers. Now, they would kiss his ass for being the son of Konoha's greatest hero! It's like fate has conspired to make sure that son of a bitch is pampered and protected!"_

The mere thought of him made her blood boil and rage simmered through every fiber of her being. Her green eyes darkened with barely contained violence as murderous visions of her killing him most creatively filled her mind.

_"They will all pay one day, Sakura-chan, but we can't make them pay if we're dead...so we have to be patient. We have to bide our time and grow strong…then we can pay them back with interest! After all, fate is on our side. Look what happened to that bitch, Anko! Hah! Betrayed by her slimy familiars…perhaps we're actually privileged ourselves, in some roundabout manner…" _her alter-ego enticingly promised her and it did sound good; vengeance was, after all, a dish best served cold.

She had her ticket to freedom concealed deeply in her belongings, the documents she stole from Danzou that had little interest to Kabuto and his master, Orochimaru. Well, one man's garbage was another man's treasure, and her life depended on the importance of the knowledge written on those parchments.

She reached her destination, the familiar door eliciting a plethora of memories, some good, though most bad. It was here she slept under the same roof with Sasuke-kun's body and murderer after the horrible nightmare on the bridge. It was here Kakashi turned his back on her and the darkness started plaguing her life.

"Just a minute, please!" she heard the sound of Tsunami's voice and the innocent, melodious voice sounded like the sound of scratching a board. She shut her eyes to contain her murderous intentions and desires and smiled sweetly, removing her cloak when the door slid open.

The woman didn't recognize her at first due to her wet and weary look, along with the crimson hair. When she did, her eyes lit up in realization and she smiled."S-Sakura? Oh my, it's so good to see you! How have you been?"

Sakura wore a small smile as she made small talk. "I've seen better days, and I'm sure you've heard about the invasion. I actually need a little help. I'm on a mission, and I'm running low on rations and money. I wouldn't dream to impose on you, but it'll be a loan, and you can send your bill to the village. The Hokage will be thrilled that you helped one of her ninja in need."

Tsunami seemed a bit uncertain, but opened the door, regardless. Sakura entered the welcoming adobe and curiously surveyed her surroundings. They had some luxuries and food from the looks of it. It appeared that the rumors of the economic boom of the Wave Country obviously were very well founded.

Tsunami hummed to herself as she slid toward the kitchen to prepare some food. "So, Sakura-chan, what happened to your headband? Last time you were here, you guys kept on prattling about how it was treasonous to not wear it at all times..."

Sakura flexed her hands slightly and glanced at the old woman over her shoulder, noticing the air of suspicion in her eyes. "Ohhh...your weather here is so cold, and I've been travelling for so long. I decided to keep the cool metal off my body if I can help it, lest I contract pneumonia or something. Don't worry, Tsunami-chan, it's all here. What? Do you think I'm some kind of nuke-nin, or something?"

"Of course not!" The woman honestly protested, with her eyes wide with shock. "I was just surprised, and it was just so endearing how you three were so adamant about it back then!" She was packing food for the redhead, obviously concluding Sakura was in a hurry, due to the fact she was still standing and alert.

"How is Naruto-kun, nowadays, anyway? We've been hearing rumors he's done some pretty impressing things!" Tsunami jovially praised with optimism, the excitement and endearment towards the monster rubbing Sakura the wrong way, and it took quite a bit of her self control to hold back her rage.

Sakura casually spoke, though her eyes were smoldering with fury. Her muscles twitched and she had to screen out her alter-ego's raging to keep from inflicting bodily harm on the woman. "He's doing great. We expect great things from him, being the son of our famed Yellow Flash, and all that."

The door opened, and Tazuna and Inari went inside, laughing about some joke between them, interrupting her conversation with the older woman. Tazuna blinked when he saw Sakura and she caught the momentary flash of fear run through him and the hint of contempt with the side of his mouth twitched. _"He knows…they must've sent word ahead since this is one of the first places I'm expected to go…Well, isn't that just peachy?"_

Tsunami happily greeted her father and son and headed toward them. "Oh, Sweetie! Dad! Look who came to visit!"

Sakura locked eyes with Tazuna and shrugged off her cloak, revealing her attire and the chains wrapped around her wrists and arms. "I wasn't intending to kill any of you, but I'm afraid nobody must know I was here, and since you know I'm a nuke-nin, Tazuna..."

Tazuna's eyes began to bulge from his sockets. "Leave them out of this, Sakura. They don't know, so please, h-have some mercy!"

Sakura felt some remorse and sadness as her chakra resonated through the chains. She hesitated as she stepped closer and watched Tazuna and Tsunami hug each other in fear. _"I can't do this...I can't just...this is wrong! They can't defend themselves..."_

_"You don't have to do this...Sakura-chan, sleep now, for I'll take care of it..."_ her alter-ego assured her, and it was so easy to shut her eyes and absolve herself from responsibility. So, she resignedly submitted, blocking out the world and letting that darker and inseparable part of her—the one that was always there to console and help her with her troubles—manifest and take control.

"Why, aren't you a brave little boy, Inari-kun?" 'Inner Sakura' voiced through their joint body, her tone amused and lips twisting into a more menacing grin as Inari charged at her, waving a knife. She ignored the fearful pleads by the grownups before her hand shifted and her chain and smashed into his neck.

The boy slid to the ground, gasping and clutching his throat. Sakura's darker side paid him no heed. "Naruto taught him well to charge blindly to your death. The sad part is…you don't have anyone to bail him out of danger. If it means anything, we're sorry it came to this. Well, she is, but I don't care as no loose ends are allowed to hint Konoha of my ultimate destination. Goodbye..."

**

* * *

(Several Hours later, Hokage's office)**

Shimura Danzou frowned, his grip tightening around his cane. He sat on a chair in the office that should've been his many years ago, flanked by Koharu and Homura. Beside them, surprisingly, was the Godaime, Tsunade, who was skimming through various intelligence, resource and medical reports. The room was silent, save the sound of the slug woman scribbling and flipping through pages.

They were all waiting patiently while the Daimyo sat down at the front of the desk usually reserved for Tsunade. The middle aged man covered his face with his fan, observing his subordinates through narrowed eyes.

Danzou watched the fire lord in a calculating manner as the noble spoke. "We have much to speak of. Is it my understanding that you kept your word and made no decisions in my absence, Tsunade?"

It was Koharu who broke the silence, her deceptively soft voice carrying a steely edge. "Tsunade has indeed been keeping us in the dark, despite our many reservations. It's been four days, and we know nothing."

Danzou's lips twitched as he caught Tsunade's knuckles whiten and the grip around her pen tightened. Nonetheless, she remained silent for several more moments. She spoke in a somewhat controlled tone, glaring to her right at Koharu darkly. "Despite the severity of our situation, I am your humble servant, Daimyo-sama. I would not dream of usurping your authority, despite my colleagues' frustrations. I have merely been tending to the ninja and overseeing the reparations as you so commanded."

The leader of Roots faintly smirked as Tsunade slowly dropped her pen, her fist clenched. The younger woman's eyebrows furrowed and the shaking in her shoulders belied the violence to come. Chocolate orbs of fury narrowed on him.

"Now, now, don't hold it against her. I happen to believe in Tsunade-hime's judgment, so I let her act freely regarding the reparations, but I ordered her to not make any monumental decisions until it was safe for me to arrive and consult with you, all by myself. I trust that is acceptable, yes?"

It wasn't a question and everyone knew it. After a brief silence the wild toad sage appeared in the room, his face grave. His hands were discolored with dark blue and black ink stains, and he was somewhat breathless and sweaty. "I'm sorry I'm late, Daimyo-sama. I'm afraid that reinforcing the Ichibi Jinchuuriki's seal based prison was a bit more complicated and taxing than I thought."

"Ah, that's quite all right, Jiraiya. It's always a pleasure to see you. I can't wait for your next book." Danzou screened out the extraneous banter between him and Jiraiya. It always astounded the leader of Roots, to no end, at how easily Jiraiya wormed his way into the good graces of people.

"Tell me, Jiraiya. Is it true you've been training Minato's son?" Danzou's eye narrowed at Tsunade's tense façade at that, her eyes shifting towards her teammate. _"Interesting…so she's attached to the Kyuubi's container, is she?"_

"It's true, though I can't take all the credit. Hatake Kakashi deserves most of it as I've only taken him under my wing recently. He's a strong kid, you know, and he and the Ichibi's container teamed up against the Iwa's Gobi Jinchuuriki and somehow managed to not only survive, but win!"

"Do you mean to tell me that he managed to fight off Iwagakure's 'Tenshin no Hangan'?" Homura's voice was calm, but an undertone of surprise laced his words as he interjected, despite not being spoken to. Danzou's eye narrowed at the gleam in his colleague's eyes, and even slimmer when he saw to the Daimyo's right.

Jiraiya, despite his obvious weariness, smirked and his eyes gleamed with pride and Tsunade's smug smirk was even worse. "You don't give Naruto enough credit, old man. He's a tough kid; he's got his mother's guts and never-die attitude and his father's knack for pulling the incredible and the impossible at the most crucial times."

"Oh, I see...I see...I shall expect great things from him, then. If he's anything like Minato was, then he definitely won't disappoint me. Why wasn't I informed of this...progeny of the Yellow Flash's existence, though? I would've liked to know that we hold such an asset in our arsenal."

"Sarutobi attempted to hide it to protect the boy from Minato's enemies, but the resemblance is uncanny, and it took one glance from their ninja to identify him. Now, everyone on the continent will know, Daimyo-sama," Danzou darkly clarified. His visible eye held his displeasure. "He's an equalizing weapon. I suggest we have to keep him protected to hold our enemies in place. Regardless to the truth about his battle with the Gobi, he will be seen as a threat, and they will come for him."

Koharu nodded her head and Danzou's lips twitched. "Danzou is right. If his Jinchuuriki status wasn't enough to paint him a threat, being Minato's son will no doubt send a ripple in Iwagakure and Kumogakure. He must be protected until he is strong enough to protect himself and Konohagakure."

The Daimyo seemed contemplative and shifted his gaze toward Jiraiya and Tsunade. "What do you think then about hiding the boy from our enemies?"

"That's the worst possible thing to do right now," Jiraiya frankly retorted, "like Danzou so kindly pointed out. He's going to become an icon or symbol before long. People will expect him to be there for the village, and we need the morale boost more than ever. Besides, coddling him and keeping him locked away will only promise he'll be a horrible ninja in the future. He needs experience out in the field if you want him to become truly great."

Koharu cut into Jiraiya's words before he could continue. "No, we can't take that risk, because he's too important in comparison to the other ninja in the roster. Regardless of Minato's wishes, Naruto is our trump card, and thus, he must be honed to become our weapon of mass destruction. Put your feelings aside, and don't be a child. You know it is the right thing to do."

"I am the Godaime Hokage," Tsunade cut in rather frigidly and bowed her head respectively at the noble, but they both knew, regardless of any fact, that she had the last say regarding her ninja; that was part of the pact of the five. "I happen to agree with Jiraiya. Those three don't know Naruto like Jiraiya does. I admit that I've only observed him and spoke to him in passing, but even I know he is a social creature. He grows and evolves by learning and experiencing things alongside people. In order for him to grow to become the ninja we need—the ninja we want—he must bond with his peers and steel his mind and heart by being a ninja. If we hide him from the truth of our world, he will only break all that harder when he experiences it later."

"I disagree with Tsunade," Homura interjected. "Naruto's growth is a direct consequence of his teachers. He flourished under Kakashi's sole instruction and later Jiraiya's expert tutelage. His peers had nothing to do with his power or his potential. You are too enamored with Sarutobi's idealism and, like him, you make the same mistakes of putting too much stock in human emotion and nature."

It was Jiraiya once more who jumped to his godson's defense. "Wrong. He may have Uzumaki Kushina's compassion and fetish for Kage Bunshin, but he is like his father in terms of growth. He thrives under pressure; he grows out of adversity and challenge. He will not become half the ninja he can be if you don't let him build bonds and learn from his peers. And if you're so concerned for him, Kakashi or Tenzou can always shadow him on missions for his own protection."

Danzou's eye narrowed and he was about to speak when the Daimyo cut him in a serene tone. "I've heard enough. I agree with Jiraiya and Tsunade's judgment. Besides, Tsunade is the Hokage and holds the utmost responsibility for our military forces, so, as it stands, Uzumaki Naruto will not be hidden away and be isolated from our village."

Danzou knew when he was beaten, but he would not let her win the verbal joust. "Well, then, his blood is on her hands. Like Sarutobi before her, their compassion and idealism will be our undoing. I only hope Konohagakure will weather the depths of their arrogance."

"Nonsense, Danzou." It was Koharu who surprisingly disagreed with him, catching him somewhat off guard. "Naruto's growth is exponential; months ago, all he had to his name was his abnormal chakra capacity and ability to use Kage Bunshin. I must admit that I had never imagined his potential ran so deep, and I haven't seen such potential since the likes of Minato and Itachi..."

"He, unlike them, unfortunately shares the snake's thirst for acknowledgment and self-reassurance, though. Every report shows how desperate he is to be valuable and grow stronger," Homura cautioned in a somber tone. "I fear that, if you push him too far, we will have another disaster on our hands. However, this time, it will be with the Kyuubi on his side, and there won't be anything to stop him."

"All the more reason not to let him fall into the darkness, so your point only solidifies my resolve to side with Tsunade on this..." the Daimyo sharply declared, and along with those words, sealed the conversation. "It is my understanding that you activated the immunity protocol with the invaders from Sunagakure..."

"It was necessary," Koharu gravely explained. "We saw our forces struggling to contend with the sheer amount of enemies. Granted, it was a gamble, but it worked, and our village managed to defeat two of the five, plus two minor villages. That's good, isn't it?"

Tsunade cradled her cheek in her hand, leaning against it as she quirked her brow, her gaze pointedly falling on her. "I'm not sure if all of them shared such altruistic intentions, or if they meant to undermine me. But, the end result is that we have a throng of Suna Chuunin and Jounin in our custody."

Danzou derisively snorted, quite confident Homura and Koharu would back him up, this time. "What we did was give them hope and an enemy on which to throw their frustrations. Now that the dust has cleared, we owe them nothing. However, killing them all would be a waste of resources, so I suggest we trade their strongest ninja for members of their nobility, bloodline ninja and children to use as buffers against future attacks. Damages in form of monetary compensation would also be added, of course."

Tsunade shook her head, eyeing the Daimyo in a scrutinizing fashion as he seemed to darken at Danzou's words. "Even though I personally don't approve using lives as commodity, there could've been much sense in your suggestion had Sunagakure survived destruction by Kumogakure only two days ago. Consequently, I leave the details up to you, Tsunade, but I expect you to pardon those who wish to join Konohagakure and kill or cripple those who won't and might become a threat in the future. Their abilities may be an asset against Kumo in the future…"

Danzou's eye widened and his shock lasted quite a while, him only barely registering both Koharu and Homura were as surprised as he was, whereas Tsunade and Jiraiya weren't. _"Sunagakure's gone? That bastard Ei…he used Iwa's invasion to weaken us right before erasing our ally amongst the five to assure we'd be left weak and isolated among enemies._"

"On that note, the daimyo council has decided that any acts of war, any retaliation or assassination on foreign grounds will be seen as a grave insult to us five and will bring upon tight financial sanctions against the perpetrator. I know you want revenge, but you're just going to have to swallow your pride and deal with it. The situation is very unstable and I won't be the one having to explain why _my_ country brought upon another world war!"

Tsunade looked like she'd just been slapped in the face; ostensibly, she had plans for future retaliation. The others also seemed quite surprised by the threat and the firm and icy tone the usually cordial and polite noble was showing.

Danzou allowed a ghost of a smirk to come and go across his countenance. _"This is perfect. The ninja will be furious and discontented with being forced to hold back, and she'll be too busy pacifying them and rebuilding Konohagakure to worry about me. I can use the time to rebuild my forces, and when Konoha is at its peak once more, I will finally repay Tsunade what she's due..."_

He barely registered the Daimyo and Tsunade agreeing she would send him reports and requests for funding which he would most graciously oblige. Then, the regal noble left and the five ninja were left alone in the room.

Tsunade seemed thoughtful as she dismissed them. Danzou had mixed feelings on the outcome of the meeting. He lost the battle for control over Uzumaki Naruto and the Kyuubi, but Tsunade now had to gather her war council and tell them they had to bite their lips and suck it up and that those ninja who tried to kill them would now be joining them as members of the village.

He smirked as he made his way out of the office, glancing at Jiraiya and Tsunade speaking in hushed tones, his smirk widening. She would need him; his network of spies and resources more than ever now, so the threats she leveled at him months earlier were now moot.

The Roots of Konoha would grow once more under his guidance, and when the time came, he would usurp the tree as well.

* * *

As Danzou walked towards one of his bases, taking the back routes which were hidden and protected, his mind wandered over the developments of the last couple of months.

Sakura was supposed to fulfill a specific purpose of being his mole amongst the future brass of Konoha, but unfortunately she was so damaged that she eventually fractured under his influence, instead of submitting like the others before her. It irked him that he erred so miserably in gauging the true depth of the child's mental trauma. He had wasted valuable resources into molding her and now instead of reaping his reward, his tool now ran loose and held a dangerous grudge against him and he would have to seek alternate venues in her absence.

But, that threat she held and her priority were minimal and paled in comparison to his gamble when he removed Sarutobi. He hadn't expected Jiraiya to convince Tsunade to return and become the Godaime. Nobody could've guessed the slug princess would overcome her fears and trauma and return and become such a fearsome and unshakable pillar of strength.

Unlike Sarutobi, he doubted he'd succeed in killing Tsunade and he wasn't sure it was wise to even attempt that at this point. She and Jiraiya cooperated very closely and he was already under their vigilant eye, an unexpected complication he felt was far too dangerous to ignore. He would have to take measures and plan on a manner to isolate Tsunade's power but that was neither here nor there.

He had to secure the village, first and foremost. Above all his ambitions, he was a patriot and would not let Konoha fall because of his quest for the mantle. There were two possible threats to Konoha he would have to monitor and prepare for.

Kumo's Yondaime Raikage had proven he was just as militaristic as Danzou was. He would stop at nothing to both secure his power and protect his village. Even Danzou had never imagined a scenario where he broke the pact of the five; it was unheard of and extremely risky. He had to tip his hat to the younger man for his enthusiasm and ruthlessness.

But that wouldn't help the one called 'Ei', since Konoha had two of the Sannin, Danzou and, surprisingly enough, Uzumaki Naruto, 'The Gobi vanquisher,' to keep him at bay.

It boggled the war hawk's mind as to how much the boy was improving and evolving. In all his years of monitoring the boy in secret, there were no hints or signs of such an untapped potential. Naruto was the son of the Yellow Flash and the last of that fearsome Uzumaki clan, but he had shown no signs of greatness…that was, until now. That oversight would indeed complicate things for Danzou—on that, he had no doubt.

However, even all these deterring factors did not assure Danzou when it came to the newer, far less tangible threat: Kiri. The ninja of Kirigakure were a force to be reckoned with and the only reason the continent was as 'stable' as it was before the invasion was the internal strife and complete disintegration of Kiri's bloodline abilities.

But now, rumors and reports of a new Mizukage, a bloodline ninja, no less, reuniting their village and their growing power as they reclaimed their nuke-nin and started recruiting deserters from various ninja villages posed quite a threat to the stability and future of _his _hidden village.

The Daimyo restricted them from committing acts of reprisal and war. He never said they couldn't commit acts of espionage and reconnaissance. It seemed it was time to rebuild his networks in Mizu no Kuni, and if—or when—the need would arise, Danzou would nip in the bud their revival, for Konoha…for the continent.

The world was changing; the balance was shifting, and all bets were off. Tsunade was restricted and cowed by the Daimyo's word; however, Danzou was not. He would take all measures required to secure his village's future and the best part was, when the fallout commenced, Tsunade would be the one to take all the heat…

Truly, there was some justice in the world…


	32. Sequel Up

Hello everyone,

I just wanted to announce that this story's Sequel is now up and running. You can access it via my profile or look for it: 'Ripples of Destiny'

I hope you've enjoyed this story,

EliadS.


End file.
